Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico
by DragonSayajin
Summary: Después de una feroz batalla contra Cell, los hermanos Saiyajin Gohan y Gine (OC), son enviados a otra dimensión donde grandes aventuras les esperan. Renuncias de derecho: Tanto Dragon Ball Z como Fairy Tail y otros animes mencionados y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Por favor, apoya el lanzamiento oficial.
1. Prólogo

Fanfic Dos Saiyajin en un mundo mágico. (Crossover Dragon Ball Z x Fairy Tail)

Prólogo

Era una mañana cálida en la montaña Paoz, lloriqueos de dos bebés se escuchaban de una pequeña casa.

-Mira Goku, son gemelos un niño y una niña.- Hablaba Chi-Chi con felicidad en su rostro al ver a sus pequeños sanos. -¿Cómo los llamaremos? Ponles tu el nombre, eres su padre después de todo.

-¿Hmmm?- Pensaba Goku -¡Ya se! El niño se llamará Gohan como mi abuelito, en cuanto a la niña no lo se, no se me dan los nombres de mujeres además de que los únicos nombres de mujeres que conozco son Bulma, Lunch y el tuyo…

-Vamos tienes que pensar en uno, haz un esfuerzo.- Dijo Chi-Chi tratando de convencer a su esposo de que nombrara a su hija.

-¿Qué tal Gine?- Expresó Goku luego de un buen rato de pensar.

-¿Qué? ¿Gine?- Preguntaba Chi-Chi con confusión. -Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

-No sabría explicarlo, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y vivía con mi abuelito ese nombre cruzaba por mi cabeza en algunas ocasiones.- Trataba de explicar Goku. -Y bueno, ¿qué te parece?

-El pequeño Gohan y la pequeña Gine. Son dos nombres maravillosos.- Decía Chi-Chi con felicidad y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Estoy seguro de que crecerán grandes y fuertes!.- Exclamaba Goku con entusiasmo.

11 años más tarde.

Dos ondas de energía chocaban y se empujaban mutuamente una contra la otra mientras hacían que la tierra temblara, los mares se agitaran y los cielos se oscurecieran.

-¡Ustedes par de mocosos no me venceran! ¡Yo soy un ser perfecto!- Gritaba con furia un muy furioso bio-androide que respondía al nombre de Cell.- ¡Voy a acabar con ustedes y luego volaré en mil pedazos la Tierra!

-Perdón Gine- Decía un Gohan triste, arrepentido y al mismo tiempo cansado mientras lanzaba un poderoso Kamehameha con una sola mano hacia Cell.- Si no me hubiese confiado y acabado con Cell cuando pude nada de esto estaría pasando y papá no estaría…

-¡Callate ya!- Interrumpió una molesta Gine al ver que su hermano estaba rindiéndose ante la situación, mientras ella daba todo en un Kamehameha. -No te atrevas a titubear en un momento así Gohan, solo mira, el señor Piccolo, Kuririn, Ten e incluso Yamcha están ayudando porque confían en ti, yo... confio en ti.

-Gine tu…- Miraba Gohan a su hermana con asombro.

-Gine tiene razón Gohan, no puedes rendirte ahora.- Se escuchaba una voz conocida para ambos.- Ustedes dos se han vuelto muy fuertes y se que pueden vencer a Cell no se rindan.

-Papá, lo lamento por mi culpa tuviste que sacrificar tu vida…- Decía un triste Gohan al escuchar la voz de su padre. -Al final sigo siendo aquel niño llorón y cobarde.

-¡Así es! ¡Sigues siendo un llorón que llora por todo! ¡pero ahora mismo eres el único con el poder suficiente para derrotar a este desgraciado!- Gritaba con furia Gine mientras veía como Gohan seguía titubeando y dudando. -¿Vas a dejar que los sacrificios de papá y 16 sean en vano? ¿Dejarás que ésta cucaracha verde destruya la tierra, nuestro hogar?

Los choques de energía eran tan fuertes que la tierra comenzaba a destruirse poco a poco además de que una extraña anomalía ocurría en el cielo, este comenzaba a quebrarse como si fuese de cristal.

-¡Oh no! !Esto es malo! ¡Muy malo!.- Se expresaba con cara de horror Kaio-sama.

-¿Que sucede Kaio-sama?- Preguntaba Goku con confusión.

-El choque de poderes es tanto que la tierra se está destruyendo, no aguantara mucho, además de que ese mismo poder está haciendo que la dimensión se quiebre, si esto sigue así podría colapsar nuestra dimensión y destruir la galaxia o inclusive todo el universo.- Decía con seriedad y terror Kaio-sama

-¡¿Queeé?!- Grito Goku con asombro y miedo.- Esto es malo. ¡Gohan, Gine ustedes pueden no se rindan! Gohan se que estas pensando en el daño que está recibiendo la tierra, pero si esto sigue así desaparecerá por completo, no te contengas tu puedes, si algo sucede le pediremos a Shenlong que repare los daños causados.

Gohan tomando un pequeño respiro comenzó a dejar de dudar y usar más poder para contrarrestar el Kamehameha de Cell. Al ver esto Gine se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a empujar junto con Gohan. Sin aviso un potente Big Bang Attack lanzado por Vegeta se dirigió hacia Cell explotando y distrayendolo.

-¡Gine, Gohan! ¡Ahoraaaa!- Gritó Goku dándoles una señal de que usaran todo el poder que tenían.

-¡Haaaaaaa!- Gritaron Gohan y Gine al unísono haciendo que las dos técnicas se fucionáran y contrarrestaran el Kamehameha de Cell.

El Super Kamehameha de Gine y Gohan acabaron por destruir a Cell, haciendo que la tierra dejase de temblar y el cielo volvió a la normalidad. Por el agotamiento, tanto Gine como Gohan cayeron al suelo exhaustos.

-Lo logramos Gine.- Decía Gohan exhausto y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

-Pff, lo logre.- Contestó Gine con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jajajajajajajaja.- Reían ambos mientras estaban tirados en el suelo.

Más sin embargo las risas terminaron pues no todo volvio a la normalidad de inmediato, una de las fisuras dimensionales que se abrieron por el choque de poderes no se cerró por completo y comenzó a actuar como agujero negro absorbiendo todo lo que estaba cerca y para desgracia de nuestros Saiyajin, estaban cerca de ésta.

-¿Y eso qué es?- Se preguntaba Piccolo. -Tengo que levantarme y ayudarlos cuanto antes.- Pensó mientras trataba de levantarse a pesar de las heridas graves que éste tenía.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Y ahora qué?!- Gritó Gine molesta.

-Parece que eso es un agujero negro o algo que se le parece.- Decía Gohan quien recordaba haber leído acerca de eso en un libro.

-¿Y cómo lo detenemos?- Pregunto Gine.

-No lo sé, siguen siendo incomprensibles.- Respondió Gohan a su hermana.

Agobiados por el cansancio de la pelea con Cell ambos estaban tan agotados que no pudieron soportar más y acabaron sucumbiendo ante la fuerza de absorción de la fisura dimensional, siendo tragados por ésta y cerrándose para fortuna de quienes seguían cerca del lugar de lo acontecido.

-!Gohan! ¡Gine!- Gritaron confundidos e impotentes Goku y Piccolo.

En otro lugar. Reino de Fiore.

Era una tarde soleada, una niña de aproximadamente 11 años y cabello azul que respondía al nombre de Wendy se encontraba caminando junto a su compañera de equipo Charle la cual era una gata blanca parlante. Ambas se dirigían rumbo a su gremio Cait Shelter luego de una misión.

-Charle.- Habló Wendy. -Ya quiero llegar y contarle al maestro Roubaul lo bien que nos fue.

-Sí, bueno no falta mu…- Charle no termino su oración ya que el aire comenzó a soplar de manera brusca y en los cielos las nubes se empezaron a mover de manera extraña.

-Charle, ¿Qué sucede? El aire comenzó a soplar de manera repentina.- Exclamó Wendy cubriéndose la cara con sus antebrazos.

-¿No puedes hacer algo con tu magia para tranquilizarlo?- Decía Charle a Wendy.

-Bueno yo… ¿Eh?- Exclamó Wendy cuando se percató de que en el cielo se comenzaba a formar una especie de agujero oscuro. -Charle ¡mira eso en el cielo!.

-¿Qué es eso?- Expresó Charle con una cara de sorpresa.

Del agujero salieron dos luces disparadas hacia el suelo provocando dos grandes explosiones no muy lejos de donde se encontraban éstas. Cuando ambas volvieron a mirar al cielo se percataron de que el agujero se cerraba y desaparecía sin dejar rastro salvo el misterio de los objetos que salieron de éste.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido eso Charle?- Preguntaba una confundida y asustada Wendy.

-No lo sé, lo mejor sera darnos prisa en volver al gremio y avisar al maestro Roubaul de lo sucedido.- Contestó Charle.

-Bien, démonos prisa Charle.- Respondió Wendy dando un último vistazo a la zona de las explosiones.

-Iremos volando para llegar más rápido.- Dijo Charle mientras aparecían dos alas en su espalda y cargaba a Wendy dirigiéndose hacia el gremio.

En la zona de las explosiones.

-Rayos, ese fue un buen golpe.- Se expresó Gine quejándose. -¿Gohan?- Buscaba Gine a su hermano mirando en los alrededores e ignorando el dolor de las heridas causadas en la batalla con Cell, hasta que se percató del cuerpo de éste tirado en el piso. -Ahí estás.- Se dijo mientras con esfuerzo se acercaba a él. -No te vayas a morir tarado, de lo contrario mamá se pondrá triste.- Decía Gine llegando a Gohan mal herido. -Rayos, hay que curarte de inmediato o de lo contrario…¿eh?... no... ahora... no…- Hablaba con pausas Gine mientras se desplomaba al suelo.

En Cait Shelter.

-¡Maestro!- Gritaba Wendy dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el maestro Roubaul.

-Wendy estás a salvo, escuchamos explosiones cerca de aquí, no me digas que estabas cerca de ahí, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba con preocupación en sus palabras Roubaul al ver la agitación de Wendy.

-Si, veníamos de camino hacia él gremio cuando en el cielo un agujero apareció en el cielo y de ahí salieron dos proyectiles hacia el suelo, no sabemos qué fue pero en cuanto paso vinimos de inmediato a avisar.- Explicaba Wendy al maestro.

-Bien iré a investigar el área, tú y Charle quédense aquí por si es peligroso ¿de acuerdo?- Decía el maestro a Wendy.

-De acuerdo maestro, por favor tenga cuidado.- Respondió Wendy.

En la zona de las explosiones.

El maestro Roubaul llegaba a la zona donde ocurrieron las explosiones, al ver a los alrededores no se creía lo que sus ojos veían, dos niños con heridas muy graves se encontraban tirados en el suelo inconscientes.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia los cuerpos, al examinarlos, se dio cuenta de que seguían vivos.- Qué alegría, siguen vivos. Pero, ¿qué les sucedió?... preguntas luego. Escucha pequeña aguanta un poco, lo llevaré a él primero y después volveré tan rápido como pueda por ti.- Hablaba el maestro al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, pues se había dado cuenta de que las heridas del chico eran más graves que las de ella.

-¡Maestro!- Se escuchaba un grito de una niña que se acercaba volando.

-¿Wendy qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el maestro a Wendy.

-Perdón, no quería dejarlo solo, ¿eh? ¿Qué le pasó a ese chico?.- Preguntó Wendy con horror al ver el cuerpo lastimado del chico.

-Wendy ahora mismo la prioridad es sanarlos, llevalo al gremio tan rápido como puedas y comienza a sanarlo, yo llevaré a la chica.

-Si maestro, enseguida.- Contestó Wendy de inmediato al ver la seriedad del asunto.

-Aguanta un poco, los sanaremos pronto pequeña.- Le hablaba el maestro al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica.

Fin del Prólogo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo mundo**

Pasado un día de lo sucedido, Gine comenzaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, sentándose y mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una recamara y en una cama con varios vendajes en su cuerpo, también se percató de que Gohan estaba recostado en una cama adjunta aún dormido y al igual que ella con varios vendajes en su cuerpo, por la lectura de su Ki, se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de peligro.

-Parece que alguien nos ayudó.- Pensaba Gine mientras se volvió a recostar en la cama.

-¿Dónde estamos? No siento el Ki de nadie, ahora que lo recuerdo fuimos absorbidos por algo y después… ¡Tch! Bueno, al menos Cell fue derrotado.- Eran los pensamientos de Gine luego de haber despertado.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que la puerta de la recamara se abrió dejando ver a una niña de cabello azul aproximadamente de la misma edad que ella, la cual se sorprendió al verla despierta, enseguida salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación dejando confundida a Gine.

-¿Y a esa loca qué le pasa?- Se preguntaba Gine.

Un momento después la niña de cabello azul volvió a la habitación, esta vez acompañada de un anciano, el cual se dirigió hacia ella.

-Veo que despertaste pequeña.- Decía el anciano con una sonrisa al verla en buen estado.

-Mi nombre es Roubaul y soy el maestro de este gremio.- Se presentaba de forma amistosa el maestro Roubaul.

-¿Fue usted quien nos curó?- Preguntó Gine.

-Bueno a decir verdad yo solo los encontré luego los trajimos al gremio y Wendy fue quien se encargó de curarlos.- Respondía el maestro a la pregunta de Gine.

-¿Wendy?- Preguntó Gine.

-Ella es Wendy.- Respondía el maestro Roubaul señalando a Wendy, la cual miraba con una cara de timidez a Gine.

-Que bueno que ya estás mejor.- Respondía tímidamente Wendy.

-Ya veo, gracias por sus atenciones, mi hermano ¿cómo está?- Agradecía y preguntaba Gine a Wendy, ella sabía que su Ki era estable pero quería saber su estado médico.

-¿Hermano?- Preguntaron al unísono Wendy y el maestro Roubaul.

-Sí, Gohan es mi hermano gemelo, soy Gine por cierto.- Respondió Gine.

-Ya veo, es un gusto Gine, soy Wendy Marvell.- Respondió Wendy. -En cuanto a tu hermano, está fuera de peligro, sus heridas están en un 75% sanadas, ahora mismo solo queda esperar a que despierte.

-Wendy es una excelente curandera. ¿No lo crees?- Dijo alegremente el maestro mientras Wendy se sonrojaba y apenaba por el comentario de su maestro. -Puedes estar tranquila, si quieres descansar un poco más, hazlo, que aún no estás del todo recuperada además de que ya es de noche, así que descansa y hasta mañana.

-Bien, gracias de nuevo.- Mostraba gratitud Gine mientras se retiraban Wendy y el maestro Roubaul de la habitación y Gine se volvió a recostar pensando en lo sucedido y sin darse cuenta quedándose dormida.

A la mañana siguiente.

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando repentinamente Gohan abrió los ojos como si se le hubiese olvidado la cartulina, sentándose y mirando a todos lados dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación y en una cama vendado de sus heridas.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba Gohan tratando de ubicarse.

-No estamos en casa Gohan.- Se escuchó una voz bastante familiar para el Saiyajin.

-Gine, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntaba Gohan a su hermana.

-No lo sé, luego de ser absorbidos por esa cosa desperté aquí. Anoche estuve dándole vueltas al asunto. Dijiste que lo que nos absorbió era algo... Como un agujero negro ¿no es así? o algo así dijiste cuando acabamos con Cell.- Comentaba Gine a Gohan tratando de darle acreditación a una teoría que se le había ocurrido.

-Si, cuando derrotamos a Cell se abrió esa cosa que parecía un agujero negro, leí varias definiciones de ellos en un libro que estudié, algunos científicos lo ven como una bola de masa con una gran cantidad de gravedad y radiación los cuales se forman cuando las estrellas mueren o explotan.- Gohan respondía lo que había leído en un libro científico -Pero inclusive hay quienes piensan que estos pueden ser portales a otras dimensiones…¿Eh? oye ¿no creerás qué?…- Expresaba Gohan con sorpresa.

-Gohan tal vez la cosa que nos absorbió nos envió a otra dimensión, eso explica porque no podemos sentir el Ki de los demás, y si lo piensas no es muy loco pensarlo, ya que Trunks venía de un futuro de un mundo paralelo en el que yo ni siquiera existí.- Decía Gine con seriedad en sus palabras. A lo cual Gohan solo puso una cara de seria.

-Bueno ahora qué lo dices tiene sentido. ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo volveremos a casa?- Exclamó Gohan con preocupación.

-No lo sé, pero por el momento hay que concentrarnos en recuperarnos, luego buscaremos la forma de volver, además estoy segura de que tratarán de localizarnos con la ayuda de Shenlong.- Le contestó Gine a Gohan para tratar de calmarlo un poco.

-Tienes razón, pero mamá estará triste, además de que papá...- Respondió Gohan angustiado y preocupado por su madre.

-Ella es fuerte, además es posible que resuciten a papá con las Esferas del Dragón.- Trataba de consolar Gine a Gohan.

-Si tienes razón.- Contestó Gohan de manera más tranquila -Oye, por cierto ¿quién nos sanaría? Porque por lo que veo, mis heridas están casi sanadas, no está a la altura de Dende pero debe ser muy bueno.- Decía Gohan al ver sus heridas.

-Fue una niña con cabello azul de nuestra edad, su nombre es Wendy anoche hable con ella y con el dueño de esta casa, aunque él lo llamó gremio.- Respondió Gine.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Vaya si que es muy buena.- Exclamaba Gohan mientras se abría la puerta dejando ver a Wendy entrando a la habitación.

-Buenos días, este, venia a ver cómo estaban y también, este, iba a cambiar sus vendajes por unos limpios y bueno.- Hablaba con timidez la pequeña Wendy mientras se dirigía a ambos.

-Hola. ¿Tu eres Wendy verdad? Yo soy Son Gohan, tengo 11 años, es un gusto conocerte, y muchas gracias por haberme sanado.- Se presentaba Gohan con gratitud, amistad y una gran sonrisa hacia Wendy, la cual no pudo evitar apenarse ante esto ya que era muy tímida.

-¿Eh? Este, sí, bueno, yo, no hace falta agradecer, yo…- Wendy hablaba con titubeos debido a su timidez.

-Oh genial, ésta es igual que Gohan de pequeño.- Pensaba Gine con un poco de molestia mientras veía lo tímida que era Wendy.

-Jeje bueno, de igual manera es un gusto Wendy.- Decía Gohan de manera amistosa.

-Oh veo que ya despertaron, es bueno verlos tan energéticos, eso es un buena señal.- Decía Roubaul de manera aliviada y feliz al ver a dos chicos que habían sufrido grandes daños y aún así no parecían tener ningún tipo de trauma.

-Y este anciano. ¿A qué hora llegó? Ni siquiera pude sentir su presencia acercándose.- Pensaba con algo de asombro Gine al ver la repentina aparición del maestro Roubaul.

-Hola, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, soy Son Gohan y tengo 11 años, encantado.- Se presentaba Gohan de manera agradable y educada lo cual sorprendió al maestro.

-Es un gusto Gohan, yo soy Roubaul y soy el maestro de este gremio.- Respondió el maestro a la presentación de Gohan. Pero inmediatamente pasando a una expresión más seria el maestro se dirigió a ambos. -Escuchen sé que acaban de despertar y recuperarse, pero aún así tengo que preguntar, ¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió? Esas heridas no fueron de explosiones, parecen más como si fuesen de una muy violenta pelea.- Preguntó el maestro Roubaul con seriedad en sus palabras.

-Bueno nosotros…- Comenzó a responder Gohan. -No sabría cómo explicarlo de manera que entienda o nos crea.

-Espera Gohan. Antes de explicarte anciano, quisiera hablar a solas con mi hermano.- Hablo Gine con seriedad.

-Está bien, si no quieren contestar es normal así que no los presionare.- Dijo Roubaul tratando de ser flexible ante el asunto.

-No dije eso anciano.- Respondió Gine ante las palabras de Roubaul dejando a este con un poco de sorpresa. -Solo déjanos a solas un momento.

-De acuerdo. Vamos Wendy. -Habló el maestro retirándose junto con Wendy.

-Gohan. ¿Qué les ibas a decir? "Hola venimos de otra dimensión, somos mitad alienígenas y acabamos de salvar la galaxia de su destrucción." ¿Crees que se creerían eso? Más importante ¿Crees que realmente podemos confiar en ellos? -Reprochaba Gine a Gohan.

-¿De qué hablas? Ellos nos curaron sin pedirles ayuda, además no parecen ser malas personas, estoy seguro que podemos confiar en ellos. -Recriminaba Gohan a Gine. -En cuanto a nuestro origen, sí sería un poco difícil de creer.

-El problema contigo es que siempre tienes la guardia baja, no te diste cuenta ¿cierto?- Explicaba Gine a Gohan. -Wendy desprende dos tipos de Ki como si se tratara de dos personas diferentes en un mismo cuerpo, en cuanto al anciano su Ki es extraño y si no te haz dado cuenta, te lo diré, es como si ese anciano estuviese dividido en varios lugares a los alrededores.

-Bueno es verdad pero, no crees que sí quisieran hacernos daño ya lo habrían hecho y no nos hubiesen curado, además no es como sí pudieran hacer algo contra nosotros, cada quien tiene sus secretos, al igual que nosotros y sí confiamos en ellos entonces puede que ellos también confíen en nosotros y nos puedan ayudar a volver a casa. -Decía Gohan a Gine con seriedad en sus palabras. -Desde que entrenaste con el señor Vegeta te volviste un poco desconfiada.

-Me enseñó a estar alerta y no confiar en todos... Entonces haz lo que quieras Gohan pero solo diles lo que necesitan saber y sí se atreven a hacer algo contra nosotros actuare ¿queda claro?- Respondió Gine a Gohan.

-De acuerdo. Bien, entonces… Gohan no termino de hablar cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante. -Contestó Gohan a lo cual la puerta se abrió pero no se vio nadie.

-¿Eh? no es nadie, que raro.- Dijo Gohan.

-Aquí abajo jovencito.- Se escuchó una voz un poco aguda a lo cual los dos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver una gata blanca.

-¡Maestro Karin!- Hablaron al unísono Gohan y Gine. Lo cual dejó a la gata con una cara de "¿Quién?"

-¿Y ese quién es?- Respondió la gata blanca. -Mi nombre es Charle y soy miembro de este gremio, el maestro Roubaul me envía para avisarles que el desayuno está listo. Así que síganme y les mostraré el camino.- Dijo Charle de manera indiferente.

-Jaja perdón por la confusión, es que te pareces a alguien conocido jeje.- Decía Gohan rascándose la nuca.

A esto Charle solo lo vio con cara de indiferencia y se dio media vuelta. -Síganme los llevaré al comedor.- A lo cual ambos procedieron a seguirla.

-Vaya, se sorprendieron más del parecido con su conocido que con el hecho de que hablo, es la primera vez que me pasa eso, un momento, sí tienen un conocido parecido a mi, será que ¿saben de los Exceed?... Solo debe ser coincidencia.- Pensaba Charle mientras guiaba a los Saiyajins al comedor.

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Nuevos amigos.**

Gohan y Gine seguían a Charle la cual los llevaba al comedor para desayunar.

-Es aquí.- Hablo Charle procediendo a abrir la puerta mostrando la habitación comedor y a Wendy poniendo la mesa con los platillos servidos.

-Espero que tengan hambre porque hice mucha comida.- Hablo el maestro con una sonrisa en su cara. -Espero no haberlos interrumpido.

-No se preocupe, ya habíamos terminado de hablar cuando llegó Charle a avisarnos.- Respondió Gohan en señal de que no pasaba nada.

-Que bueno. Vamos siéntense y coman.- Les respondió Roubaul.

Dicho esto tanto Gohan como Gine procedieron a sentarse y comenzar a comer. Gine a pesar de que aún no confiaba del todo no podía negar que su estómago Saiyajin le pedía comida. Wendy, Charle y el maestro Roubaul no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, ambos devorando plato tras plato como si fuese a ser su última comida.

-¡Estuvo delicioso!- Exclamó Gohan después de haber terminado de comer.

-Gracias por la comida.- Expresó Gine.

-Vaya, sí que tenían hambre jaja.- Dijo el maestro Roubaul al ver la pila de platos de cada uno.

-Jaja si, bueno, nosotros por lo general tenemos mucho apetito pero está vez nos quedamos sin comer un par de días jaja.- Decía Gohan.

-Señor Roubaul.- Habló Gohan serio dirigiéndose al maestro. -Decidimos que le explicaremos lo que nos pasó, pero que lo crea dependerá de usted, también le pedimos de favor mantener esto solo entre nosotros, sin ofender, Wendy, Charle.

-Bueno, si quieren que me retire lo haré.- Respondió Wendy un poco triste ya que quería saber más de ellos.

-Pueden confiar en ellas también, no dirán nada si así lo desean.- Respondió Roubaul a Gohan.

-Ya veo, bueno, después de todo tu nos curaste jeje.- Respondió Gohan ante lo dicho.

-Charle es mi mejor amiga, así que no dirá nada.- Dijo Wendy para que no desconfiara de su amiga Charle.

-Además de que no me importa.- Contestó Charle con indiferencia ante lo que pensaran de ella. Actitud que molestó a Gine.

-Jeje está bien les contaré.- Contestó Gohan poniendo los dedos en su barbilla pensando de qué forma explicarlo, y con Wendy y Roubaul poniendo atención a lo que dijera Gohan, Charle se mantenía indiferente, más sin embargo, le importaba un poco saber de estos dos desconocidos y si tenían relación con los Exceed.

-Bueno para empezar nosotros no somos de este mundo o más específicos de esta dimensión.- Decía Gohan comenzando a explicar su origen. Esta declaración dejó a todos con sorpresa y confusión, sobre todo a Charle ya que comenzaba a dudar si eran de Edolas, su mundo de origen. -Verá, nosotros estábamos luchando contra un monstruo llamado Cell que amenazaba con destruir nuestro planeta, cuando lo derrotamos una especie de agujero negro o grieta dimensional que se formó por el poder que usamos para derrotarlo, nos absorbió y acabamos aquí.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, dos chicos de 11 años de otra dimensión que pelearon contra un monstruo defendiendo su planeta era algo muy difícil de creer.

Rompiendo el silencio, el maestro Roubaul fue el primero en hablar. -Dices que ustedes son de otro mundo en el cual pelearon por defender su planeta.

-Así es.- Respondió Gine. -Nosotros venimos de una familia de guerreros, entrenamos desde muy pequeños.

-Y por destruir su planeta ¿te refieres a? Literal ¿destruirlo?- Preguntó Wendy con una mirada de asombro y terror en su rostro.

-A hacerlo polvo, sí.- Contestó Gine.

-Y esperan que creamos eso chiquillos.- Está vez habló Charle incrédula. -No existen seres capaces de destruir planetas.

-Creerlo o no es cosa tuya estúpido gato. La verdad no me importa sí nos crees o no.- Esta vez habló Gine con molestia, lo cual dejó a Charle asustada ya que nunca había visto una mirada tan amenazadora.

-Vamos Gine, no seas así, es normal que no nos crean, pero es la verdad.- Le dijo Gohan a Gine tratando de calmarla antes de que su sangre Saiyajin la hiciera darle una paliza a Charle.

-Bueno parte de eso explica el agujero que vimos en el cielo hace dos días.- Dijo Wendy dándoles la razón. -Entonces, esas luces que salieron disparadas ¿eran ustedes?

-¿Qué? ¿Nos viste caer?- Preguntó Gine.

-Bueno al principio no sabía lo que era, pero ahora que dicen lo del agujero que los absorbió tiene sentido, además en la zona en la que impactaron las luces los encontró el maestro Roubaul.- Contestó Wendy acreditando lo que decían acerca de venir de otra dimensión.

-Y díganme ¿cómo derrotaron a ese monstruo que amenazaba su planeta? ¿Usaron algún tipo de arma poderosa?- Preguntó el maestro Roubaul.

-No, nosotros no utilizamos armas, usamos nuestro propio poder.- Contestó Gohan a la pregunta del maestro dejando sorprendidos a los presentes por tal revelación.

-Pero sí derrotaron a alguien capaz de destruir planetas eso significa que ustedes…- Habló Wendy con una cara que reflejaba asombro y a la vez miedo, de lo cual Gohan se percató.

-Así es, si nosotros quisiéramos podríamos destruir planetas.- Contestó Gohan a una asustada Wendy. -Pero no te preocupes, nosotros seríamos incapaces de hacer algo así, al contrario, nosotros usamos nuestro poder para ayudar a quienes no pueden defenderse jeje, así que no te preocupes.- Terminó Gohan de aclararle a Wendy lo cual sí hizo que la cálida y sincera sonrisa de Gohan la calmara.

-Yo no prometo nada, si me provocan los haré trizas.- Dijo Gine seria viendo a Charle, comentario que la hizo asustarse.

-Oye Gine no seas así.- Le recriminó Gohan a su hermana por asustar a Charle mientras ésta solo se volteaba sonriendo a otro lado y Gohan suspiraba. -Solo bromea, puede ser un poco ruda y violenta al pelear, pero es una buena persona que se preocupa por los demás.- Esto último hizo que Gine se avergonzara un poco.

-Bueno ¿y qué piensan hacer ahora?- Preguntó el maestro Roubaul a los hermanos.

-Para empezar, esperaremos a que nuestras heridas sanen, luego buscaremos si hay alguna forma de volver a casa.- Contestó Gine con tranquilidad y seriedad ante el asunto.- Así que, ya que acabamos aquí, nos iremos, gracias por las atenciones, vamos Gohan.- Dijo Gine levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Qué?- Se preguntaron Wendy y Roubaul ante las acciones de Gine.

-¿Y a dónde irás pequeña?- Cuestionó Roubaul a Gine por su repentino despido.

-¿No es Obvio? A buscar una forma de volver a casa.- Respondió Gine.

-¿Y lo harás con esa ropa desgastada y rota?- Le preguntó Roubaul a Gine.

-Por eso no hay problema, mi maestro Piccolo me enseñó una técnica muy útil.- El cuerpo de Gine brillo un momento y después se vio como había cambiado sus ropas rotas por unas nuevas. Usaba un atuendo igual al que Chi-Chi uso contra Goku en el torneo de artes marciales.- Gohan ¿qué traje quieres?

-Creo que uno como el del señor Piccolo.- Contestó Gohan procediendo Gine a cambiarle su ropa por una similar a la de Piccolo pero sin el turbante y las hombreras.

-¿Re-equipamiento?- Se cuestionaron los presentes ante lo mostrado por Gine.

-¿Y dónde vas a buscar?- Seguía cuestionando Roubaul. Esta última pregunta hizo que Gine se pusiera a pensar.

-¿Por qué no se unen a este gremio? Es decir, después de todo somos un gremio de magos, tal vez sí hacen algún trabajo puedan encontrar una forma, inclusive yo les prometo buscar una solución para su problema.- Dijo una extrañamente motivada Wendy a lo cual el maestro Roubaul y Charle se sorprendieron al ver determinación en sus palabras. -Este, bueno, solo si ustedes quieren, este, yo.

-¿Gremio de magos?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Nosotros somos magos, este es el gremio de magos Cait Shelter, y yo soy su maestro Roubaul.- Respondió el maestro Roubaul a la pregunta de Gohan. -Nosotros hacemos trabajos que las personas normales no pueden hacer y a cambio recibimos una paga. En estos tipos de trabajos a veces suceden una que otra cosa inusual, quien sabe y en alguno de esos trabajos encuentren algo que los ayude a volver como dijo Wendy.

-Eso es genial no lo crees Gine, ¿qué te parece si aceptamos su oferta?- Decía un entusiasmado Gohan.

-Bueno, para empezar no sabemos nada de este mundo así que podría ser una buena forma de conocerlo.- Contestó Gine a su hermano, además de que quería investigar qué era ese lugar ya que tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo pasaba ahí. -¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer para unirse?

-No mucho, sólo tenemos que colocarles una marca que los identifique como miembros del gremio y listo.- Contestó una feliz Wendy porque al parecer había hecho nuevos amigos.

-¿Una marca?.- Preguntó ladeando la cabeza Gohan. Como respuesta Wendy y Charle le mostraron sus marcas a ambos.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos van a tatuar?.- Respondió Gohan con sorpresa.

-Mamá nos mataría si nos hacemos algo así.- Habló Gine con lo que parecía una cara de terror, pues ésta se imaginaba a Chi-Chi dándoles de nalgadas con la chancla, lo cual dejó sorprendidos a todos verla en ese estado.

-Jaja para nada, sólo es una marca, como un sello, se puede quitar, pero es necesario llevarlo.- Les respondió el maestro Roubaul.

Después de un momento de pensarlo ambos decidieron aceptar y se pusieron la marca Gohan en el brazo izquierdo de color amarillo y Gine en el brazo derecho de color verde.

-Bien ya son miembros del gremio, si quieren puedo mostrarles los alrededores y presentarles algunos amigos.- Exclamó Wendy con felicidad en su cara, a lo cual ambos aceptaron, además de que Gine quería resolver algunas dudas que tenía sobre las extrañas presencias que sentía a los alrededores.

-Maestro, ¿está bien dejar que se unan? Además, es probable que no digan toda la verdad, no hay nadie tan poderoso para hacer lo que ellos dicen que hacen.- Cuestionaba Charle al maestro sobre la decisión tomada.

-Tal vez no digan toda la verdad, pero todos tenemos secretos Charle. Son niños tratando de volver a casa. Además tu misma escuchaste a Wendy cuando los curábamos.- Respondía el maestro Roubaul.

Flashback

-Wendy ¿qué tal están los chicos?- Preguntaba preocupado Roubaul mientras Wendy y Charle vendaban a Gohan y Gine.

-La chica ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, en cuanto al chico... bueno, he estado haciendo todo lo que conozco sobre magia de curación, y está mejor, pero…- Se quedó pensando Wendy.

-¿Pero?- Cuestionó el maestro.

-Maestro este chico no es normal, una persona con estas heridas ya hubiese muerto sin que yo pudiese hacer algo, pero el cuerpo de este chico reacciona rápido a mi magia, es como si su cuerpo ya contara con una forma de curación y yo sólo lo acelerara. Lo mismo pasó con la chica.- Explicaba Wendy al maestro. -Maestro, ¿qué cree que les haya pasado?

-Habrá que esperar a que sanen y despierten para preguntarles.- Respondió Roubaul a la preocupada Wendy.

Fin del Flashback

-Verdad o no, es cierto que esos chicos son especiales, ni con la ayuda de Wendy alguien se hubiese recuperado tan rápido.- Se explicaba el maestro Roubaul. -Sí es cierto lo que dicen, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme con Nirvana.- Pensaba para sí mismo mientras veía a los chicos salir del gremio.

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Una amarga despedida.**

Al día siguiente de que nuestros Saiyajin se unieran a Cait Shelter y Wendy les diera un tour por los alrededores, estaban Wendy, Gine y Gohan caminando por los alrededores del gremio conociendo un poco más, Charle no estaba con ellos pues dijo tener cosas que hacer. Gine estaba segura de que Roubaul no era del todo quien decía ser, ya que podía sentir que el Ki de todas las personas en ese lugar, tenían el mismo Ki que él, no era similar, sino que era el mismo, lo cual hizo que Gine comenzara a sospechar y desconfiar de él, pues algo estaba haciendo en ese lugar y Wendy podía ser víctima de lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, y ella, se había decidido a averiguar qué pasaba, además de que se dijo a sí misma proteger a su nueva amiga ya que a pesar de ser tímida, cosa que a ella le desesperaba, le cayó muy bien al darse cuenta que era una muy buena persona, además de que le debía una, pues ésta no sólo le había curado y salvado la vida, sino también la de su hermano y ella siempre pagaba sus deudas.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué sucede?- Le llamaba la atención Gohan a su hermana. -Te quedaste ida por un momento Gine. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, solo me quedé pensando.- Contestó Gine a Gohan mientras Wendy también los veía confundida. -Más tarde tenemos que hablar de algo Gohan.- Comentario que hizo ponerse serio a Gohan y a Wendy un poco triste, pues ésta creía que seguían sin confiar de todo en ella.

-Oye Wendy.- Habló Gohan llamando la atención de ésta. -Podrías llevarnos al lugar donde nos encontraron por favor.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieren ir a ese lugar?- Preguntaba Wendy.

-¿Qué quieres encontrar ahí Gohan?.- Preguntó Gine con duda.

-Bueno se me ocurrió que tal vez si vamos al lugar donde llegamos podríamos encontrar un rastro o algo que tal vez nos ayude a volver, ¿no crees?- Contestó Gohan a su hermana.

-Si, tienes razón, Wendy, llévanos.- Le habló Gine a Wendy de modo que ésta aceptó.

Ya en el lugar de aterrizaje se veían Gohan y Gine viendo los cráteres que dejaron luego de su violenta caída.

-¡Vaya! sí que fue una buena caída.- Exclamó Gohan con un poco de humor.

-Y que lo digas.- Respondía Gine. -Wendy, dijiste que se abrió un agujero en el cielo ¿no es así? Podrías señalarme el lugar donde apareció.- Preguntó Gine a Wendy para tratar de ubicar el lugar por dónde fueron arrojados.

-Bueno, el ángulo de donde lo vi fue diferente, pero sí me ubico de la manera correcta diría que fue por ahí donde apareció el agujero.- Contestaba Wendy mientras señalaba un lugar en el cielo.

-Ya veo, ya vuelvo veré si puedo sentir algo.- Decía Gohan mientras comenzaba a flotar por los aires dirigiéndose hacia donde señaló Wendy.

-¡¿Pueden volar?!- Exclamó Wendy con sorpresa al ver a Gohan volando por los aires.

-Ayer te dijimos que podemos destruir planetas y te sorprende vernos volar.- Decía Gine a Wendy la cual seguía asombrada de que pudieran volar sin alas como Charle o con magia de viento.

-No, no pude sentir nada.- Decía Gohan mientras bajaba después de un rato de permanecer en el aire.

-¿Y qué es lo que buscan exactamente?- Preguntó Wendy a ambos.

-Bueno cualquier cosa que pudiéramos usar para tratar de volver, subí intentando buscar alguna anomalía en el cielo o inclusive buscar un Ki conocido por si las dimensiones seguían conectadas pero no pude sentir nada.- Contestó Gohan a la pregunta de Wendy.

-¿Ki? ¿Y eso qué es?- Preguntó Wendy confundida ante ésta palabra.

-El Ki es la energía vital de todo ser vivo, con entrenamiento puedes usarlo y manejarlo a voluntad, puedes usarlo para aumentar resistencia, fuerza, velocidad, volar y crear técnicas.- Contestaba Gohan como si fuese un profesor dando una clase.

-Para que lo entiendas más fácil.- Contestó Gine mientras hacía aparecer una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano. -Esto es lo que puedes hacer con el Ki.- Luego apuntó hacia una roca y la disparó hacia ésta destruyéndola, dejando a Wendy sorprendida.

-Vaya, es un poco similar a la magia.- Respondió Wendy ante la demostración.

-Gohan, Gine, ¿me escuchan?- Se escuchó una voz muy conocida para ambos Saiyajin interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡¿Papá?! ¿Dónde estás?.- Contestaron ambos Saiyajin a Goku volteando en varias direcciones, con Wendy haciendo lo mismo pues no tenía idea de dónde venía esa voz.

-Estoy hablándoles desde el planeta Namek con ayuda de Porunga.- Contestó Goku.

-Desde Namek ¿Te revivieron?- Contestó Gine con cara de felicidad.

-Así es, con ayuda de Shenlong revivimos a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por Cell y reparamos los daños que recibió la Tierra durante la pelea, intentamos comunicarnos antes con ustedes pero Shenlong no tenía suficiente poder para hacerlo, por eso les hablo con ayuda de Porun…

-¡Gine! ¡Gohan!- Se escuchó una voz histérica pero al mismo tiempo preocupada.

-Mamá que alegría escucharte.- Respondieron ambos Saiyajin ante la voz de su madre.

-¡Buaa! ¡Mis pequeños! ¡Me gustaría tenerlos aquí conmigo ahora mismo! ¿Están bien? ¿No están heridos? ¿Ya comieron?- Eran las preguntas que les hacía Chi-Chi preocupada y entre sollozos a sus hijos.

Wendy veía esto con felicidad por sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo muchas dudas cruzaban por su cabeza, "¿Revivir personas?" "¿Reparar planetas enteros?" "¿Quienes eran las personas que realizaron algo así?" Pero decidió seguir observando y escuchando, ella confiaba en que sus nuevos amigos se lo dirían cuando ellos decidieran hacerlo.

-Si, no te preocupes estamos a salvo gracias a algunas personas que nos ayudaron.- Respondía Gohan a su madre.

-Además no te preocupes, si ya están con Porunga significa que ya vamos de regreso.- Dijo Gine sin esperar la respuesta que venía. Pues después de este comentario, hizo que hubiera silencio del otro lado.

-Gine, Gohan, escúchenme con atención.- Contestó de manera muy seria Goku.

-Lamentablemente no es posible traerlos de regreso.- Ambos Saiyajin se quedaron en shock después de escuchar las palabras de su padre. -Verán, después de que derrotaron a Cell fueron enviados a otra dimensión y tanto Shenlong como Porunga tienen estrictamente prohibido interferir en situaciones así, y según Kaio-sama es algo que hasta los dioses supremos tienen prohibido hacer, lo lamento.

Esto dejó a ambos Saiyajin en silencio, ninguno sabía qué decir y ambos se encontraban tristes por saber que no podrían volver.

-Entonces, ¿esto es una despedida papá?- Habló Gine rompiendo el silencio y haciéndose la fuerte ante tal situación.

-Lo lamento hija... Gohan, Gine no se pongan tristes ustedes dos son los guerreros más poderosos que existen, derrotaron a Cell y eso es algo que ni yo pude lograr, si siguen entrenando llegaran a otro nivel ya lo verán, protejan ese nuevo mundo en el que están.- Ante estas palabras ambos levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron.

-Asegúrense de comer de manera balanceada, no quiero que se vuelvan unos rebeldes, Gohan no dejes tus estudios recuerda que tu sueño es ser un gran investigador, Gine sé que lo tuyo es ser una guerrera y lo acepto, cuida de tu hermano, no dejes que ninguna chica se le acerque hasta que cumpla 18 y tu Gohan cuida de tu hermana, no dejes que se enamore de cualquiera.- Comentario que dejó sonrojados y apenados a ambos Saiyajins pues Wendy se encontraba escuchando la conversación.

-No se preocupen chicos sí mi yo del futuro pudo crear una máquina del tiempo yo podré crear una dimensional, les prometo que haré todo lo posible.- Se escuchaba una Bulma dándole ánimos a los chicos, los cuales sonrieron ante esto, pues sabían que Bulma era muy terca con lo que se propone.

-No dejen su entrenamiento, Gine asegúrate de que Gohan no siga siendo un llorón.- Se escuchaba la voz de Piccolo.

-Señor Piccolo.- Contestó Gohan entre sollozos al escuchar a su mentor.

-Vaya, el malvado Piccolo se nos puso sentimental.- Habló Gine de forma bromista tratando de ocultar el sentimiento que le daba escuchar a su mentor.

-¡Conmigo no hagas tus bromitas enana!- Contestó furioso Piccolo ante las palabras de Gine, a lo cual ésta sonrió y Piccolo también.

-Por cierto, tengo un mensaje de Vegeta para ambos.- Volvió a hablar Bulma para entregar un mensaje.

-¿Qué? Del señor Vegeta.- Contestaron ambos con sorpresa ante el comentario de Bulma.

-¡Más les vale poner en alto el nombre de los Saiyajin insectos!- Habló Bulma tratando de imitar la voz gruesa y enojada de Vegeta, acto que hizo reír a todos.

-El tiempo se acaba.- Se escuchó una voz gruesa la cual pertenecía a Porunga.

-Gine, Gohan arriba esos ánimos, su madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ustedes, buena suerte a los dos, les prometo que si encuentro una forma de traerlos de vuelta iré por ustedes de inmediato.- Hablaba Goku a sus hijos dándoles ánimos.

-Cuídense mis pequeños.- Decía Chi-Chi despidiéndose entre sollozos.

-Adiós... Papá, Mamá...- Contestaron ambos Saiyajin mientras todo se volvió silencio.

Ambos Saiyajin se encontraban tristes por la despedida pero sin perder de la fe en que tal vez puedan regresar de alguna forma, después de todo Goku y Bulma prometieron ayudar y ellos tampoco se quedarían sin intentarlo. Detrás de ellos se encontraba una Wendy llorando por lo que había presenciado y sintiendo empatía por la situación de sus nuevos amigos, pues ella también había perdido a alguien muy cercana a ella.

 **Fin del capítulo 3**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Secretos revelados**

Luego de la triste despedida que tuvieron los gemelos Saiyajin, se veían una Gine y un Gohan decaídos, más sin embargo este momento se vio interrumpido cuando Gine habló.

-Gohan.- Llamó Gine a su hermano, éste, entre sollozos, volteo a verla.

-Hermana.- Gohan no dijo nada más, pues Gine le dio una patada en la cara la cual hizo que este retrocediera dando varias maromas. Acto que dejó a Wendy con una cara cómica de sorpresa y confusión.

-Oye ¿porqué hiciste eso Gine?- Preguntó un poco molesto y confundido Gohan.

-Ya escuchaste al señor Piccolo, tengo que encargarme de que dejes de llorar.- Decía Gine mientras sonreía y justificaba su reciente acto.

-¡Pero pudiste decírmelo no golpearme!- Recriminaba Gohan a su hermana.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Acusarme?- Respondió de manera burlona Gine. Esto, hizo que Gohan guardara silencio y agachara la mirada acto del que Gine se percató. -Ya, de acuerdo, lo siento. Sabes que me desespera verte así. Arriba. Hay cosas que hacer.- Animaba Gine a su hermano y le extendió la mano para levantarse.

-Si, tienes razón.- Respondió Gohan mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Lamento lo que les sucedió Gohan, Gine.- Se escuchó una Wendy con voz triste. -Sí hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes yo…- Comentarios que hicieron que Gine y Gohan voltearan a verla.

-Wendy, ya hiciste mucho por nosotros salvándonos la vida, no te preocupes estaremos bien.- Dijo un Gohan apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga Wendy.- Lo peor que puede hacer una persona es perder la esperanza, ya encontraremos una manera de volver.- Dijo Gohan a lo cual Wendy quedó sorprendida y admirada de como Gine y Gohan se mantenían positivos ante su situación.

-Bueno, ya basta de notas tristes, volvamos al gremio tengo hambre.- Exclamó Gine. -Por cierto Wendy, dejemos lo que a pasado aquí para nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Eh? sí, bueno, de acuerdo.- Aceptó Wendy a lo dicho por Gine para demostrar que podían confiar en ella.

Ya de camino al gremio, nadie decía nada y el silencio se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo para Wendy.

-Oigan, ¿puedo preguntarles algo?- Habló Wendy rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Claro Wendy ¿de qué se trata?- Respondió Gohan con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Sí, bueno... ¿Qué es un Saiyajin?- Pregunta a la cual hizo que ambos voltearan a verla. -Bueno si no me dicen no hay problema, yo, solo...- Wendy titubeaba en sus palabras ya que por las miradas de Gine y Gohan creyó que era una pregunta incómoda para ellos, más sin embargo tuvo una respuesta.

-Nosotros.- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Gine.- ¿Recuerdas que les dije que veníamos de una familia de guerreros? Esos son los Saiyajin.

-Ya veo.- Contestó Wendy ante la respuesta de Gine.

-Wendy. Te contaré algo pero quiero que se quede solo entre nosotros.- Volvió a hablar Gine con mucha seriedad.

-Claro, prometo no decir nada.- Aceptó Wendy de manera firme para que pudieran confiar en ella.

-Los Saiyajin... no son humanos.- Dijo Gine de manera seria para sorpresa de Wendy.- Los Saiyajin eran una raza de guerreros muy poderosos similares a los humanos de otro planeta. Así que somos mitad alienígenas, ese es el por qué de nuestro inmenso poder.

-Y apetito.- Dijo Gohan de manera divertida para aliviar un poco la tensión que se había creado.

-¿Y esos guerreros protegían los planetas?- Preguntó Wendy aún impactada.

-No. Todo lo contrario, eran conquistadores, viajaban a diferentes planetas para acabar con sus habitantes y después vender el planeta a otros aliens.- Respondió aún de manera seria Gine para mayor sorpresa de Wendy, pues Gohan le había dicho que ellos protegían a los débiles y comenzó a creer que la engañaban.

-Nuestro padre, fue enviado a nuestro planeta cuando era un bebé, para así, cuando creciera, conquistarlo.- Siguió Gohan con el relato. -Pero, él nunca lo hizo, al contrario, conforme iba creciendo se fue rodeando de buenos amigos y él llegó a amar el planeta así que decidió protegerlo, con el tiempo se casó con nuestra madre y nacimos nosotros, y al igual que él, nosotros decidimos protegerlo y ayudar a quién necesita ayuda.- Siguió Gohan contando diciendo lo último con orgullo y una gran sonrisa, palabras y actos que aliviaron a Wendy, pues se estaba haciendo una idea errónea de ellos.

-Entiendo.- Contestó Wendy ya con una sonrisa. -Esperen, dijeron ¿eran?- Preguntó con duda Wendy.

-Los Saiyajin están casi extintos, son contados los que quedan.- Contestó Gine a la pregunta de Wendy.

-Los Saiyajin estaban bajo el mando de Freezer, un sujeto que se hacía llamar el emperador del universo.- Siguió Gohan narrando parte de la historia de los Saiyajin. -Los Saiyajin tenían una leyenda sobre un Super Saiyajin el cual era muy poderoso. Freezer por miedo a que tal ser pudiera existir, los traicionó y los destruyó junto con su planeta.

-Pero que cruel.- Dijo Wendy aterrada e impactada por saber que existían seres así de crueles.

-Tiempo después nuestro padre lo enfrentó y él se convirtió en ese Super Saiyajin y lo derrotó.- Siguió Gine terminando la historia.

-¿Esa transformación del Super Saiyajin es muy poderosa?- Preguntó Wendy al escucharlos a ambos.

-Sí.- Contestaba Gohan.- Nuestro poder máximo se multiplica 50 veces y en la segunda fase ese poder se duplica.

-Sorprendente.- Decía Wendy impactada. -¡Eeeeh! ¿Nuestro poder? Osea que ustedes también son Super Saiyajin.- Preguntó Wendy sorprendiéndose aún más de lo que ya estaba, a lo que ambos Saiyajin sólo sonrieron.

-Wendy.- Le llamó la atención Gine a ésta. -Te decimos esto porque confiamos en ti.- Palabras qué hicieron ver a Wendy que sus nuevos amigos eran sinceros con ella.

-Prometo no decir nada chicos.- Habló Wendy con firmeza en sus palabras. -Me alegra que podamos conocernos más.- Siguió Wendy esta vez mostrando una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

-Ya que estamos conociéndonos ¿dónde aprendiste esa magia de curación Wendy?- Preguntó Gohan para seguir con la conversación, a lo que Gine también prestó atención ya que ella también tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno yo, la aprendí de mi madre, ella me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre magia de curación y de viento.- Respondió Wendy a la pregunta de Gohan, poniéndose un poco triste cosa que notaron ambos.

-¿Le sucedió algo a tu madre Wendy?- Preguntó Gine de manera seria a la reacción de Wendy.

-Bueno, verán, mi madre era un dragón de aire llamada Grandine, ella me crió y enseñó todo lo que sé, pero un día desapareció sin dejar rastro, desde entonces he estado buscándola, sé que está viva, algo me lo dice, es por eso que la busco.- Narraba Wendy parte de su pasado. -Y como ustedes dicen, lo peor que puede hacer una persona es perder la esperanza ¿cierto?

-Así es Wendy, ¡bien dicho!- Exclamó Gohan por lo dicho por Wendy mientras Gine le regalaba una sonrisa.

Ya por la noche en el gremio, los tres se despidieron para irse a dormir a lo que Gine llamó la atención a Gohan para hablar en privado.

-Voy a confrontar a ese anciano, Gohan.- Decía Gine con seguridad en sus palabras. -Sé que te diste cuenta de que algo raro pasa aquí y con las personas, su Ki es el mismo que el del anciano, sea lo que sea que está pasando aquí voy a averiguarlo.

-Gine, no crees que estás siendo un poco paranoica, es decir, si es verdad que su Ki es idéntico, pero ¿y si te equivocas y acabamos dañando a Wendy? Recuerda que ella le tiene mucho cariño al maestro Roubaul. -Gohan trataba de convencer a su hermana de que nada malo pasaba.

-¿Y si realmente planea algo y le hace daño él a Wendy?- Se justificaba Gine.

-Y tú que dudabas si confiar en ella cuando la conocimos- Le respondió Gohan de manera divertida y con una mirada acusadora lo que hizo que Gine se sonrojara.

-¡Yo decido en quién confiar y en quién no! Y ahora mismo no confío en ese anciano.- Respondió Gine molesta por el comentario de Gohan.- Además, ella nos aceptó a pesar de conocer nuestro origen, es una buena persona.

Después de estar pensando unos segundos Gohan respondió. -De acuerdo te acompañare, espero que nada malo suceda, no quiero que Wendy salga lastimada.- Dicho esto, ambos se marcharon hacia dónde se encontraba el maestro Roubaul.

El maestro Roubaul se encontraba sentado bebiendo una cerveza cuando vio que ambos hermanos se acercaban a él.

-Blgblgblgblgblgblg.- Trataba de hablar el maestro mientras le escurría la cerveza por la boca.

-Trague y después hable.- Dijeron ambos hermanos.

-Se les ofrece algo pequeños.- Habló el maestro Roubaul.

-Déjese de juegos anciano, quizá pueda engañar a Wendy, pero a nosotros no, dígame ¿quién es usted?.- Habló Gine con cara amenazadora y voz sería.

-Blgblgblgblgblgblg.- Trataba de hablar el maestro mientras le escurría la cerveza por la boca.

-Trague y después hable.- Dijeron ambos hermanos.

-¿De qué están hablando? Ya les dije quien soy…- Roubaul no termino de hablar pues un pequeño rayo de energía rompió su tarro de cerveza.

-No juegues conmigo anciano, quizá Gohan haya venido para que no me exceda en el interrogatorio, pero si sigue así ni él lo salvará, una última oportunidad. ¿Quién es usted?- Esta vez Gine se puso más amenazadora y le demostró a Roubaul que con ella la cosa iba seria.

Ante este acto, Roubaul dio un suspiro. -Entonces se dieron cuenta, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?- Preguntó Roubaul ante la amenazadora Gine. Cosa que hizo que Gohan se sorprendiera un poco pues su hermana tenía razón, el maestro Roubaul ocultaba algo.

-Las personas de este lugar, no solo actúan de manera extraña, sino que también desprenden la misma energía que tú.- Contestó Gine a la pregunta del maestro.

-Ya veo, esas personas no son reales, todas son ilusiones creadas por mi.- Contestó Roubaul para el asombro de Gohan y Gine.

-¿Porque hizo algo así maestro Roubaul?- Preguntó confundido y aún sorprendido Gohan.

-Verán, yo ni siquiera estoy vivo.- Esta declaración hizo a ambos Saiyajin sorprenderse. -400 años atrás, cree una magia llamada Nirvana, una magia que transformaba la oscuridad de los corazones de las personas en luz para tratar de mantener paz en el mundo, para obligar a la gente a detener la guerra de ese entonces. Nirvana se convirtió en un símbolo de paz. Más sin embargo, a pesar de que la oscuridad se había convertido en luz, Nirvana tomaba más y más oscuridad sobre sí misma e hizo que las personas con luz en su corazón cambiaran a oscuridad y les hizo luchar entre ellos, el único que sobrevivió fui yo. Sellé a Nirvana y con el tiempo morí, pero a fin de expiar mis pecados vigilo Nirvana.- Dicho esto Gine y Gohan sólo quedaron sorprendidos.

-Entonces ¿creaste a esas ilusiones para no sentirte solo anciano?- Preguntó Gine.

-No. Es una historia diferente, un día, mientras vigilaba, un joven llegó a mi con una niña en sus brazos, él me rogaba que cuidara de ella ya que al parecer él estaba en peligro y no podía dejar que algo le pasara a ella, así que me la dejó, esa niña era Wendy. Cuando despertó, ella lloraba por su amigo, que no quería estar sola y decía que quería estar en un gremio, así que inventé que este era un gremio y cree a todas las ilusiones que ustedes conocen para que no estuviera sola.

-¿Qué harás el día que ella se entere que ninguna de estas personas es real?- Reclamaba Gine enojada.

-En ese momento no pensé en nada de eso, simplemente quería ver a la pequeña Wendy feliz.- Decía el maestro Roubaul con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

Después de estar un rato en silencio la primera en hablar fue Gine. -Por el momento no le diremos nada a Wendy, eso te corresponde a ti anciano.- Aclaró Gine mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-A pesar de lo que pasó, usted siempre hizo las cosas pensando en el bien de los demás maestro Roubaul, para mi, es usted alguien admirable y tal vez mi hermana no lo diga, pero para ella también lo es.- Le dirigió unas palabras de aliento Gohan al maestro Roubaul. Lo cual hizo que este se sintiera sólo un poco mejor.

Ya en la habitación de Gohan y Gine, ambos estaban recostados pensando en la conversación que tuvieron con el maestro Roubaul.

-Vez como no debes de desconfiar de la gente solo basándote en tus sospechas.- Recriminaba Gohan a su hermana.

-Cállate, siempre es bueno mantener la guardia en alto.- Contestaba Gine mientras ambos volvían a estar en silencio.

-Ella no se quedara sola, Gine.- Le habló Gohan a su hermana. -Nos tiene a nosotros y a Charle.

-Así es... Cuando encontremos la forma de volver a casa, la llevaremos con nosotros.- Decía Gine. -Gohan.

-¿Sí?- Respondió Gohan esperando lo que su hermana quería decirle.

-Recuerda que mamá dijo que hasta los 18.- Habló Gine cerrando los ojos para dormir.

-¿Eh? oye yo no… no bromees con eso Gine.- Contestó Gohan sonrojado a las palabras de su hermana y arrojándole una almohada mientras ésta sólo se limitaba a sonreír.

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Primera misión. Atacaremos Oración Seis.**

Pasada dos semanas que los Saiyajin se unieron a Cait Shelter, se veían Gohan y Gine peleando a forma de entrenamiento pues sus heridas estaban completamente sanadas. Y como Saiyajins que son, lo primero que se les ocurrió fue entrenar para recuperar condición. Mientras Wendy y Charle veían asombradas las habilidades y técnicas para combatir que tenían ambos.

-¿Es en serio? acaban de despertar y lo primero que hacen es entrenar, a los dos días de que se curaron y empezaron así.- Decía quejándose Charle al ver a los Saiyajins entrenar. -Cada día desde que se curaron es igual. Además ¿realmente entrenan? más parece una batalla real.

-Jeje bueno recuerda que ellos dijeron que son guerreros y siempre están entrenando para futuras batallas.- Contestó amigablemente Wendy a su amiga.- Además, se podría decir que yo también entreno al estarlos curando luego de sus entrenamientos ¿no crees?

-Wendy, desde que ellos llegaron te veo más animada y desenvuelta que antes.- Dijo Charle. Comentario que hizo a Wendy avergonzar un poco. -No digo que sea malo, estoy feliz por ti.

-Gracias Charle.- Agradeció Wendy aún avergonzada pero feliz por las palabras de su amiga. -Por cierto, ¿A dónde fue el maestro? No lo he visto desde ayer.

-Fue a una reunión con otros maestros.- Respondió Charle.

Delante de ellas Gohan y Gine seguían en su combate de entrenamiento, patadas y golpes se daban el uno al otro hasta que tomaron distancia y se detuvieron un momento.

-Oye ¿qué tal si lo llevamos a otro nivel?.- Cuestionó Gine a su hermano.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Fue poco el tiempo que duraste cuerda cuando peleamos contra Cell.- Respondió Gohan.

-Sí, es momento de ver qué tanto podemos controlar nuestras nuevas transformaciones.- Habló Gine haciendo entender a su hermano que era parte del entrenamiento.- Además gracias a el entrenamiento con el señor Vegeta me puedo transformar sin perder el control, con Cell perdí el control porque no pude controlar mi ira, lo cual hizo que me alocara y estoy segura que si llegase a descontrolarme tú podrías detenerme.

 **Flashback**

Era una batalla difícil, Cell había expulsado versiones de él mismo en miniatura llamados Cell Juniors que comenzaron a atacar a todos los guerreros presentes en el torneo de Cell con el fin de provocar la ira de Gohan y que éste sacara todo su poder, eran tan poderosos que Gine no tuvo más opción que usar su poder que apenas comenzaba a controlar. Al hacerlo, todos quedaron impresionados de ver a Gine con tanto poder y cuerda. Gine atacó a los Cell Junior derrotándolos con algo de esfuerzo.

-Vaya ¿qué te parece? Por lo visto tú hermana tiene más poder y agallas que tú.- Decía Cell mientras aplastaba la cabeza de Gohan haciéndolo derramar lágrimas y gritar. Gine, al ver eso, temió lo peor y se lanzó con ira hacía Cell golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño cucaracha.- Decía Gine a Cell completamente furiosa.

Tal fue su ira al ver a su hermano lastimado y tirado en el suelo inmóvil, que comenzó a descontrolarse y expulsar más poder del que podía controlar, adquiriendo una forma en la que su cuerpo creció un poco y perdió el control, atacando a Cell de una manera bestial e inconsciente como si sólo quisiera hacerlo pedazos. Más sin embargo, a pesar de ser sumamente poderosa, Cell se molestó tanto por la situación en la que se encontraba que se puso serio y atacó a Gine con todo su poder remontando la pelea y manteniendo una batalla pareja. Gohan veía esto con sorpresa y un poco de tristeza, pues nuevamente su hermana le estaba salvando el trasero como siempre lo ha hecho desde pequeños. Mientras veía la pelea una cabeza mecánica cayó cerca de donde estaba Gohan dándose cuenta que se trataba del Androide 16.

-Gohan, está bien pelear por la justicia, recuerda que hay quienes jamás podrán entender con las palabras, sólo tienes que liberar tu furia.- Hablaba con sabiduría el Androide 16 mientras Gohan lo veía con angustia.- Gohan, protege a las plantas y animales, que tanto ame, te lo encargo.

-Que bonitas palabras.- Se acercaba hablando arrogantemente Cell dándose cuenta Gohan que su hermana había sido enterrada bajo escombros de piedra. -Pero lo estoy haciendo a mi manera.- Continuó Cell mientras cruelmente destruía la cabeza del Androide 16.

Acto por el cual Gohan estalló de ira transformándose en el Super Saiyajin 2 dejando sorprendidos a todos del gran poder que se sentía. Acto seguido se escuchó un gran grito de ira y una fuerte explosión revelando a Gine completamente furiosa y lanzándose contra Cell. Gohan a toda velocidad golpeó fuertemente a Gine en el estómago haciendo que perdiera la transformación y cayera inconsciente.

-Es mi turno de protegerte, Gine.- Habló Gohan mientras cargaba a su hermana y la llevaba a donde se encontraban los demás.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-De acuerdo, Gine.- Asintió Gohan a lo dicho por su hermana.

-¿Qué crees que harán Charle?- Le preguntaba Wendy a su amiga.

-No lo se, dejaron de moverse, tal vez ya quieran descansar.- Respondió Charle.

Ambos comenzaron a concentrar Ki para transformarse, mientras eso pasaba el suelo temblaba, y fuertes corrientes de viento ocurrían a sus alrededores. Wendy y Charle se cubrían sorprendidas de que ellos estuvieran causando eso. Dos fuertes gritos se escucharon y dos luces cegaron por un momento a Charle y Wendy. Cuando ambas recuperaron su visión, no se creían lo que sus ojos veían, pues las apariencias de sus amigos habían cambiado por completo. Gohan tenía el cabello en punta de color dorado junto con un aura del mismo color acompañada de rayos y su musculatura había aumentado, además pasó de su cara amable a una amenazante que causaba terror. Gine, al igual que su hermano había cambiado su apariencia pero era diferente a Gohan, el cabello de Gine estaba alborotado y su color era verde amarillento, acompañado de un aura del mismo color, su musculatura también había aumentado, y, al igual que Gohan, su mirada causaba terror. Sin decir nada, ambos se pusieron en pose de pelea y se lanzaron uno contra el otro chocando sus puños haciendo que la tierra temblase por el impacto y se formara un cráter en el suelo, seguido de esto desaparecieron de la vista de las espectadoras. Éstas se preguntaban qué había pasado pero sonidos de golpes las sacaron de sus pensamientos, ambas voltearon al cielo y lo único que podían ver eran ondas de choque que se formaban en el cielo, con cada choque se producía un fuerte estruendo que también provocaba un temblor.

-Charle ¿puedes creer esto?- Preguntaba Wendy a su amiga con sorpresa y miedo al ver el verdadero poder de sus amigos.

-Al parecer no estaban mintiendo cuando dijeron que eran poderosos.- Respondió una impactada y asustada Charle.

Sin darse cuenta una corriente de aire con polvo apareció donde comenzaron a pelear los Saiyajins, al disiparse el polvo, Wendy y Charle se percataron que ambos habían vuelto al lugar donde comenzaron a pelear, ambos tenían heridas leves de golpes, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron. Luego de eso, ambos bajaron la guardia y volvieron a su forma base.

-Parece que aún nos falta para controlar estas transformaciones.- Comenzó a hablar Gine.

-Sí, al parecer el desgaste de energía es bastante, debe ser porque no tenemos mucho que nos recuperarnos.- Opinó Gohan.

-Puede ser eso, pero también que nuestro cuerpo no está acostumbrado a la transformación.- Continuaba Gine.

Mientras hablaban Gine y Gohan sobre su reciente entrenamiento, Wendy y Charle aún no podían asimilar lo que acababan de presenciar hasta que notaron que ambos se acercaban a ellas.

-Oigan ¿están bien?- Preguntaba Gohan al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenían ambas magas. -Perdón por eso jeje a veces no nos contenemos en nuestros entrenamientos.

-¿Eh? Si, bueno, ¿eso qué fue? Es decir, fue increíble, me lo contaron, pero verlo fue más impresionante que imaginarlo.- Hablaba Wendy aún con asombro mientras se acercaba a ellos para curar sus leves heridas.

-Eso fue parte de nuestro poder, como sólo es entrenamiento no lo usamos todo.- Se unió Gine a la conversación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sólo una parte?!- Exclamaron ambas magas con sorpresa.

-Jeje esas transformaciones aún son un poco difíciles de controlar ya que requieren de mucho poder y condición. Para dominarlas nos hace falta entrenamiento.- Aclaró Gohan como si fuese lo más normal esa clase de poder.

-¡Wendy!.- Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer llamando a Wendy.

-Maria ¿qué sucede?.- Respondió Wendy.

-El maestro volvió y los busca a los cuatro.- Respondió la mujer.

-Entiendo, vamos chicos.- Dijo Wendy terminando de curarlos, cargando a Charle y dirigiéndose al gremio con Gohan y Gine.

Ya en el gremio el maestro Roubaul esperaba tomando una cerveza.

-Maestro ya estamos aquí.- Avisó Wendy.

-Blgblgblgblgblgblg.- Trataba de hablar el maestro mientras le escurría la cerveza por la boca.

-Trague y después hable.- Dijeron los cuatro

-Bueno, primero, ¿saben qué fueron esos temblores de hace un momento?- Preguntó Roubaul extrañado por los sucesos que habían pasado anteriormente.

-Jeje perdón maestro, es que estábamos entrenando.- Contesto inocentemente Gohan dejando sorprendido a Roubaul.

-¿Para que nos querías anciano?- Preguntó impaciente Gine

-Blgblgblgblgblgblg.- Trataba de hablar el maestro mientras le escurría la cerveza por la boca.

-Trague y después hable.- Dijeron los cuatro

-Bueno acabo de regresar de una reunión con maestros de otros gremios para hablar sobre los gremios oscuros.- Se explicaba Roubaul.

-¿Gremios oscuros?- Preguntó Gohan.

-Son gremios de magos, pero a diferencia de nosotros, estos hacen trabajos crueles que van desde robos hasta asesinatos.- Aclaró Charle. -Por lo que sé, estos están gobernados por tres principales, que son Tártaros, Grimoire Heart y Oración Seis.

-Blgblgblgblgblgblg.- Trataba de hablar el maestro mientras le escurría la cerveza por la boca.

-Trague y después hable.- Dijeron los cuatro.

-En efecto y luego de la charla que tuve con los demás maestros llegamos a la decisión de que atacaremos Oración Seis.- Explicaba el maestro Roubaul, dejando a los cuatro sorprendidos.- Enviaremos a un equipo de magos de cada gremio, será un trabajo conjunto entre Cait Shelter, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail. Wendy, Charle, Gohan y Gine. Serán ustedes el equipo que irán.- Esta última declaración dejó a Wendy y Charle sorprendidas, pues Gohan y Gine ya se daban una idea del porque ellos cuatro eran los elegidos para ir.

-¿Porque nosotras maestro?- Preguntó Wendy preocupada pues la misión parecía ser peligrosa.

-Blgblgblgblgblgblg.- Trataba de hablar el maestro mientras le escurría la cerveza por la boca.

-Trague y después hable.- Dijeron los cuatro

-Entre los gremios participantes no hay nadie que posea magia de curación como la tuya además de que Charle va a donde tú vas y… Al parecer Natsu Dragneel también irá, será una buena ocasión para que lo conozcas y puedas hablar con él.- Esto último dejó a Wendy algo preocupada, porque quería ir y al mismo tiempo le daba miedo.

-No te preocupes Wendy no dejaremos que nada te pase, te lo prometo.- Exclamó Gohan con una sonrisa amistosa y que inspiraba confianza. Palabras que hicieron que la pequeña Wendy se armara de valor y aceptara la misión.

A la mañana siguiente todos partieron hacia el punto de reunión para unirse a los demás gremios y comenzar el ataque a Oración Seis.

-Gohan, Gine les encargo a Wendy y Charle.- Pensaba Roubaul mientras los veía alejarse.

 **Fin del capítulo 5**

* * *

 **Buenas. Hasta aquí los capítulos de introducción, ahora si, se viene lo chido, antes que nada les agradezco a quienes han estado siguiendo este Fanfic es bueno saber que les gusta. Aprovechare este capitulo para responder algunos comentarios.**

 **cosmoscustos: Gracias, por ser de los primeros en darle apoyo al fanfic y por tus buenos deseos. Espero que te este gustando.**

 **El jefe fanfic: También pensé en usar ese Gohan pero al final me decidí por éste, a conforme avance la historia verás por qué.**

 **SethWolfy25: I don't think that will happend men xD, sorry. But thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Srblack28: Claro que no amigo, estos dos van a seguir estando OP.**

 **Zaeko: Que bueno, me alegra mucho que te guste, más sin embargo, lamento decirte, que no. La razón: Tengo planeado subirla yo cuando haya avanzado un poco mas la historia.**

 **viecenta1.8: Muchas gracias por tus palabras de animo, y así es, quise cambiar el inicio, ya que veía que muchos fanfics siempre comenzaban donde mismo así que quise cambiar eso. PD: Soy seguidor de tu fanfic xD.**

 **Y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante. Las personas que comentan como invitados: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic espero que les este gustando.**

 **Por cierto no se si cambiar el rated a M ya que no se hasta donde deje la narración de peleas y violencia el rated T, si alguien con conocimientos al respecto sabe más de esto, le agradecería que me ayudase. Sin mas por el momento hasta luego amigos xD.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Reunión y plan de ataque.**

De camino al punto de reunión se encontraban caminando y platicando Wendy, Gohan, Gine y Charle, habían decidido no volar ya que caminar les daría más tiempo para platicar.

-Oigan, el día que nos conocimos me confundieron con un tal Karin, ¿Quién es esa persona?.- Preguntaba Charle a ambos Saiyajin.

-Es un gato ermitaño que vive en una torre muy alta, el entreno a nuestro padre cuando era un niño, y por lo que se, tiene más de 500 años.- Contestaba Gohan a Charle.

-¿Cómo puede alguien vivir tanto?- Preguntó Wendy sorprendida ante éste dato.

-Ese dato lo desconozco, pero es muy hábil y puede leer la mente, una vez entrenamos con él para dominar nuestros movimientos y mente, la tarea fue intentar quitarle una jarra con agua y tardamos más de un mes en hacerlo.- Seguía Gohan comentando.

-¿Por qué preguntas gata?- Esta vez habló Gine.

-Mera curiosidad, me quede con la intriga.- Contestó Charle.

-Oye Wendy ¿quién es Natsu?.- Preguntó Gohan recordando que lo mencionó el maestro Roubaul.

-Bueno no lo conozco, pero quisiera conocerlo para hacerle algunas preguntas, ya que él, al igual que yo, es un Dragon Slayer.- Contestó Wendy a la pregunta de Gohan.

-¿Dragon Slayer?- Preguntó Gine.

-Así es como llaman a los que fueron criados y entrenados por dragones. Yo soy la Dragon Slayer del Cielo y Natsu es el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, él fue criado por un dragón de fuego y por lo que se, también su dragón desapareció. Así que quiero hacerle preguntas para ver si sabe algo sobre esas desapariciones.- Aclaraba Wendy.

-Ya veo. Espero que tengas suerte con eso.- Dijo Gohan con su típica sonrisa.

-El día que encontremos a tu dragón le daremos una paliza por abandonarte.- Habló Gine mirando a Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Por favor no.- Dijo Wendy con una cara cómica derramando lágrimas lo cual fue algo gracioso para los presentes.

-Oigan, la plática está muy buena pero vamos un poco tarde de la hora acordada, no falta mucho, pero aún así aceleremos el paso.- Dijo Charle interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Volamos o corremos?- Preguntó Gohan.

-No es muy lejos así que una carrera corriendo, Wendy te daremos ventaja.- Dijo Gine poniendo al frente a Wendy y motivandola a correr a lo cual ésta accedió y comenzó a correr con Charle.

-Démosle la suficiente ventaja para que gane.- Dijo Gohan a Gine.

-Esa era mi idea desde un principio.- Respondió Gine. -Bueno, vamos.- Comenzaron a correr de manera normal los hermanos Saiyajin.

 **En la zona de reunión.**

Los equipos de los diferentes gremios ya estaban reunidos. Por parte de Lamia Scale estaban; Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, y Jura Neekis uno de los 10 Magos santos. En Blue Pegasus; Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, Hibiki Lates e Ichiya Vandalay. Y por parte de Fairy Tail; Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y Happy. Sólo estaban esperando a los últimos por parte de Cait Shelter, mientras esperaban, se sentía una tensión en el aire, pues al parecer algunos no se llevaban muy bien. Pero la tensión en el aire desapareció cuando una niña entro corriendo y cayó al suelo dejando a todos confundidos. La niña se levantó de inmediato sacudiéndose el polvo, y al ver a su alrededor noto que la estaban viendo todos, lo que la puso muy nerviosa.

-E...este, soy Wendy Marvell, vengo del gremio Cait Shelter y mis compañeros.- Miro hacia atrás creyendo que estaban detrás de ella más sin embargo no estaban, dejándola aún más nerviosa y avergonzada.- Bueno... aún no llegan.

-Es un gusto Wendy soy Erza.- Se acercó Erza presentándose de manera amistosa.- Parece que llegaste antes que tus compañeros ¿Cierto?- Hablaba Erza con Wendy de manera flexible para que ésta no se avergonzara y pudiera calmarse.

-Enviaron a una niña.- Decía Lyon a Jura de modo que sólo ellos se escucharan.

-No es sólo una niña, hay un poder en ella y Erza se dio cuenta de ello, como era de esperar de Titania.- Respondía Jura al comentario de Lyon.

-Es obvio que te dejaron ganar Wendy.- Se escuchó una voz aguda la cual provenía de una gata blanca.

-Charle.- Respondió Wendy, revelando el nombre de ésta.

Quien no pasó desapercibida por Happy, éste comenzó a verla con ojos enamorados, mirada a la que Charle respondió con indiferencia.

-Oye Lucy.- Le hablaba Happy a Lucy de manera tímida.- ¿Podrías darle este pescado?

-Te gussssta.- Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa y mirada pícara a Happy poniéndolo nervioso.

-¡Me está imitando! ¡Y lo hace mejor que yo!- Exclamó Happy ante el comentario de Lucy.

-Creo que te dimos demasiada ventaja Wendy jeje.- Se escuchó la voz de un chico que entraba por la puerta junto a una chica, ambos, un poco más altos que Wendy.- Vaya creo que somos los últimos en llegar jeje. Me presento, venimos de Cait Shelter, soy Son Gohan, tengo 11 años y ella es mi hermana gemela Gine. ¿No vas a presentarte?- Sé presentaba cordial y amablemente Gohan, acto que sorprendió a todos por su educación y a otros los confundió, pues no sentían poder mágico emanando de ellos.

-Me acabas de presentar zoquete.- Le respondió Gine a su hermano.

-Es un gusto conocerlas lady Wendy, lady Gine. Tu hazte a un lado.- Se acercó Eve con rosas en la mano como si quisiera conquistarlas y quitando a Gohan.- Debo decir que su belleza es sin igual, lady Wendy, su cabello azul y su inocencia la hacen ser una hermosa flor única, lady Gine, su cabello corto negro la hace parecer una bella rosa negra. Les prometo que durante esta batalla yo las protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.- Seguía hablando Eve de manera como si fuese un galante caballero.

-Como fastidias, piérdete, insecto y deja de estorbar.- Contestó Gine de manera fría e indiferente dejando a Eve como si se hubiese convertido en roca.

-Ya veo, eres una princesa fría, enton... - Eve no termino de hablar ya que recibió una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros. Acción que sorprendió a todos ya que no se esperaban una respuesta tan ruda y violenta.

-¡Eve!- Gritaron y se acercaron sus compañeros de gremio a un aturdido Eve.

-No vuelvas a hablarme así basura, o te destruiré.- Se dirigió Gine a Eve con una mirada y voz amenazante.

-Oye Gine no seas grosera, él solo estaba siendo amable, además él no sabía que no te gusta que te hablen así.- Recriminaba Gohan a su hermana.

-Pues sí quiere conservar los dientes mejor que ese gusano no se me acerque.- Fue lo que contestó Gine a su hermano.

Este acontecimiento hizo que la tensión en el salón volviera, algunos miraban con algo de recelo a Gine por su actitud y reciente acto, mientras otros con simpatía pues ya era hora de que alguien les pusiera un alto a esos fallidos intentos de Gigoló.

-Como sea, venimos aquí a patearle el trasero a alguien ¿no es así? no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a ello.- Opino Gine mirando a Jura, pues ésta sintió que era el más fuerte de todos ahí exceptuando a Gohan y Gine, lo cual le hizo sospechar que sería el líder de equipo.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- Preguntaba Gohan preocupado a un aturdido Eve extendiendo la mano. -Disculpa a mi hermana, lo que sucede es que no le gusta que le hablen así y esa palabra en ella la odia.

Todos veían a Gohan con sorpresa al ver que era demasiado amable y carismático a pesar de lo grosero que fue Eve con él. Al ver que Gohan iba con las mejores intenciones y que parecía una persona bastante amable Eve aceptó su ayuda para levantarse.

-No hay problema. Soy Eve por cierto, soy de Blue Pegasus, ellos son Hibiki y Ren mis compañeros e Ichi…- Eve no termino de presentarlos ya que esta vez fue Ichiya quien fue pateado.

Esta vez se veía a Gine de manera más furiosa, agresiva y violenta, Gine siguió a Ichiya con intenciones de continuar golpeándolo. Más sin embargo fue detenida por Gohan. Acción que sorprendió aún más a todos ya que fue bastante rápido la manera en que Gohan y Gine se movieron, levantando dudas de las habilidades y poderes que éstos podrían poseer.

-Oye Gine no puedes golpear así a toda la gente.- Recriminaba Gohan a su hermana.

-¡Suéltame Gohan! ¡Voy a machacar a éste enano hasta que no quede nada de él!- Respondió Gine con una voz furiosa mientras forcejeaba con su hermano.

-¿Por qué? Si también te habló de la misma forma que Eve sólo hay que hablarlo.- Seguía Gohan hablando con su hermana tratando de convencerla de que se calmara.

-¡Éste desgraciado y degenerado enano pervertido me estaba olfateando!- Dijo Gine aún con una voz furiosa. Éste comentario dejó a todos mirando mal a Ichiya, ya que conocen sus malos hábitos de olfatear a las personas por medio de su nariz e identificarlos por lo que él llamaba Perfum.

-El Perfum de ustedes dos es extraño pero al mismo tiempo magnífico ¡Men!.- Decía Ichiya mientras los veía con sangre saliendo de su nariz y un pie marcado en la cara como si éste no sintiera dolor.

-¡Deja de olerme degenerado!- Gritaba Gine furiosa mientras forcejeaba con Gohan mientras éste trataba de calmarla.

-¡Basta ya!- Se escuchó una voz femenina con autoridad la cual era de Erza. -Ichiya no compliques más las cosas. Y tú niña deja de actuar así. Ahora mismo somos un equipo, así que no lastimes a tus compañeros.- Regañaba con voz autoritaria Erza a ambos. A lo cual Gohan se sentó como si hubiese sido él al que regañaron, pues éste veía en Erza la actitud estricta de su madre. Mientras Gine también se le hizo familiar la actitud de Erza pero ésta solo la miro y le contestó.

-¿Y a ti quién te puso a cargo? Tomate.- Le habló Gine a Erza, dejándola en shock por el comentario y a todos a los que la conocían con cara de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar.

Más sin embargo Jura interrumpió. -Erza tiene razón, tenemos que tranquilizarnos, en estos momentos somos un equipo y como Gine dijo, venimos a cumplir una misión, así que procedamos a poner manos a la obra.- Recalcó Jura con una voz tranquila y razón en sus palabras y haciendo que todos se calmaran.

-Gine, por favor tranquilízate, es cierto que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Pero estoy segura que no eran malas sus intenciones. Además, creo que ya aprendió la lección y no lo volverá a hacer.- Esta vez habló Wendy tratando de calmar a su amiga, la cual al verla y al ver a Gohan decidió calmarse y suspiró.

-Como sea, más les vale que no me provoquen o la próxima vez no se salvarán.- Habló Gine de manera firme mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía una expresión de enojo.

-Bien entonces procedamos.- Habló Jura luego de ver que todos se calmaron.

-Hibiki, la información por favor ¡Men!.- Le habló Ichiya a su discípulo.

-Sí.- Respondió Hibiki mostrando su magia Archivo donde éste guardaba toda la información recolectada sobre Oración Seis.- Comenzaré por los integrantes; Cobra, éste es un mago que siempre está acompañado una serpiente se dice que usa veneno para atacar a sus oponentes. Angel, que su belleza no los engañe o será su fin, ella es una maga celestial. Racer, como su nombre lo indica es alguien bastante rápido nunca lo han podido alcanzar. Midnight, no sabemos absolutamente nada de él, ya que siempre se le ha visto dormido. Hoteye, no sabemos nada de su magia pero al parecer está obsesionado con el dinero. Y por último su maestro, Brain también sabemos poco de él, sólo sabemos que es alguien muy inteligente y al parecer tuvo relación con el R-System.- Dato que sorprendió a los miembros de Fairy Tail. -Todos ellos son los suficientemente fuertes para derrotar ejércitos así que no se confíen. Hemos descubierto que su base se encuentra en este valle así que el plan es buscarlos, encontrarlos y atacarlos por sorpresa con Christina, la cual es un arma de Blue Pegasus. Pasare esta información a sus mentes, no se preocupen sólo sentirán un cosquilleo.

Hibiki procedió a transferir la información a las mentes de todos pero no se esperaba que dos transferencias fueran fallidas, al ver de quienes eran las personas a las que no pudo transferir vio que eran Gohan y Gine y solo se les quedó mirando con confusión.

-¿Sucede algo? Hibiki.- Preguntó Gohan al ver que Hibiki no les apartaba la mirada.

-Bueno, al parecer por alguna razón no puedo transferirte esta información y tampoco a Gine.- Respondió Hibiki a Gohan dejando confundidos a los demás.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y si lo intentas de nuevo?- Contestó Gohan haciéndole una seña rápida a Gine para que desbloquearan un momento su mente, ya que estos sabían cómo bloquear su mente para evitar técnicas de control y lectura mental.

-Si, ya pude, lo siento, debí equivocarme en algo.- Habló Hibiki.

-De acuerdo, ahora que saben el plan procederemos a avanzar.- Habló Jura dando una señal de comienzo a la misión.

-¡Bien! ¡Estoy encendido!- Exclamó Natsu emocionado chocando sus puños rodeados de fuego.

-Esperen.- Se escuchó la voz de Ichiya llamando la atención de todos. -Antes debo pasar al tocador de hombres ¡Men!- Retirándose éste al baño mientras todos se quedaron esperando.

Después de un largo rato de esperar. Ichiya bajo disculpándose. -Bien estoy listo.

-Ahora sí, ¡estoy encendido!- Volvió a exclamar Natsu con emoción. -Vamos chicos Fairy Tail será quien complete la misión, ¡vamos Happy!.- Dijo Natsu motivando a sus compañeros a adelantarse mientras éste comenzaba a correr.

-¡Aye!- Contestó Happy a su entusiasmado amigo.

-Siempre tan impertinente, pero esta vez tienes razón.- Dijo Gray siguiendo a Natsu.

-¿Por qué tienen que correr?- Decía Lucy desanimada y comenzando a correr.

-Vamos Chicos no dejaremos que Fairy Tail tome la delantera.- Dijo Ren a sus compañeros comenzando a correr junto a ellos.

-Sí alguien completará la misión será Lamia Scale, vamos Sherry.- Habló Lyon siguiéndolos y haciendo que su compañera lo siguiera.

-Sí Lyon.- Contestó Sherry de manera enamorada a Lyon.

-Yo tampoco me quedaré atrás.- Dijo Erza comenzando a correr.

-Charle nosotras tampoco nos quedaremos atrás, vamos chicos.- Esta vez fue Wendy quién se motivó a correr junto a Charle.

-Sí que está animada.- Dijo Gine al ver a su amiga comenzar a correr.

-Si, así es jeje.- Respondió Gohan al comentario de su hermana.

-Jeje es bueno ver a los jóvenes tan energéticos. ¿Porque no empiezan a correr ustedes?- Preguntó alegre Jura.

-Tengo algo que hacer.- Respondió seria Gine.

-¿Algo qué hacer?- Respondió Jura confundido. -¿Y qué es?

Gine volteo a ver a Ichiya de forma molesta y apuntando con su mano a él, le atravesó el hombro con lo que parecía ser una espada de luz creada por ella. Acto que dejó a Jura en total shock.

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Batalla en el valle.**

Jura veía atónito la reciente acción de Gine levantando dudas de qué era lo que hacía y por qué.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Piensan traicionarnos?- Preguntaba Jura confundido y aún impactado al ver el acto cruel de Gine.

-Señor Jura, por favor tranquilícese.- Habló Gohan tratando de calmar a Jura. -Este sujeto no es Ichiya.- Comentario que sorprendió aún más a Jura.

-¿Quién eres gusano?- Cuestionaba Gine a Ichiya mientras lo levantaba. -Puedes engañar a todos estos tontos pero no a nosotros.

-Jura, estos chiquillos piensan traicionarnos, ayúdame.- Persuadía Ichiya para que Jura lo ayudase.

-Señor Jura, por favor confíe en nosotros.- Decía Gohan a Jura con una mirada seria en la cual Jura no pudo ver falsedad.

-¿Quién eres?- Esta vez cuestionó Jura.

-Vaya parece que nos descubrieron, Angel se enojará.- Contestó un falso Ichiya con lo que parecían ser dos voces diferentes dejando sorprendido a Jura y un poco a Gohan y Gine.

-Contesta la pregunta.- Amenazó Gine al falso Ichiya torciendo la espada de Ki en su hombro.

-Será mejor irnos.- Habló el falso Ichiya mientras éste comenzaba a desaparecer, cosa que sorprendió a los tres.

-¡Tch! se escapó.- Habló Gine con molestia. -Gohan, parece que el enano degenerado sigue vivo y dentro del edificio, ve por él.- A lo cual Gohan asintió y obedeció inmediatamente a su hermana.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- Cuestionó Jura a Gine.

-Podemos sentir la presencia de cualquier ser vivo, cada una es única, fue algo que nos enseñaron desde pequeños.- Respondió a medias Gine, pues para ella era un lío tener que explicar todo. -Además, hasta tú debiste darte cuenta, cambió por completo su forma de expresarse cuando volvió del baño. Nunca bajes la guardia viejo.

Comentario al cual Jura sólo se quedó serio, pues no sólo tenía razón en que bajó la guardia, sino que la palabra viejo le pegó.

-Aquí estamos.- Se escuchó Gohan saliendo con Ichiya.

-Perdón por los problemas causados. Men.- Se disculpaba Ichiya. -Me agarraron con la guardia muy baja. Men.

-No queremos ese tipo de detalles pervertido.- Respondió Gine cambiando inmediatamente a una cara de preocupación.

-¡Wendy!.- Exclamaron ambos Saiyajin volteando hacia donde se dirigieron todos.

-Yo me adelantaré, tú ayuda a estos dos Gohan.- Ordenó Gine a su hermano emprendiendo vuelo.

-¡¿Puede volar?!- Exclamaron Jura e Ichiya con asombro ante lo atestiguado.

-Sí, aprendimos hace mucho.- Respondió Gohan.- Parece que ya comenzaron a pelear, por lo visto son ocho sujetos contra los que pelean y les están ganando, hay que ir a ayudarlos, Ichiya, usted está herido así que quédese aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos.- Se dirigió Gohan a Ichiya preocupado por su condición.

-No te preocupes, este Perfum me sanará ¡Men!.- Respondió Ichiya mientras sacaba un tubo de ensayo y respiraba su contenido, sanando por completo. Cosa que sorprendió a Gohan por las extrañas habilidades que Ichiya poseía. -Pongámonos en marcha ¡Men!

En el lugar de la pelea. Todos los magos estaban tirados en el suelo heridos por la batalla que acababan de tener, la mayoría estaban inconscientes y otros no se podían mover. La más fuerte de ellos, Erza, tenía una herida de mordedura en el brazo derecho la cual comenzó a envenenarla y paralizarla. Y Lucy de rodillas en el suelo viendo a un miembro de Oración Seis, Angel.

-No sabes nada de los sentimientos de los espíritus, sólo los ves como herramientas.- Exclamó con tristeza Lucy mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo y herida.- Por favor, deja ir a Aries.

-Me niego.- Se negó con crueldad Angel la cual estaba frente a Lucy.

-Oye ya termina con eso Angel y toma a la Dama del Cielo.- Ordenaba Brain a Angel.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó en voz alta Cobra.- Escucho destrucción.

-¿De qué hablas Cobra?- Preguntó confundido Racer.

-Por allá.- Avisó Cobra a lo que los miembros de Oración Seis voltearon en la dirección señalada.

Lo que se veía era una luz blanca que se acercaba a toda velocidad y sin que se dieran cuenta ésta aterrizó rápidamente frente a todos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que sólo se trataba de una niña, la cual sólo los observo un momento y después se dirigió hacía donde estaba Wendy escondida.

-Nos ignora ¡Así es!.- Dijo Hoteye.

-No la escucho.- Dijo Cobra para sorpresa de todo Oración Seis.

-¿Estás bien Wendy? ¿Estás herida?- Preguntó de manera seria pero amable Gine a su amiga.

-Si estoy bien, yo no pelee, sólo me escondí.- Respondía Wendy con tristeza al reconocer que no tenía valor para pelear y con Charle inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Está bien, eso es porque tu corazón es noble y puro, además eres el médico, si algo te sucede el equipo estaría perdido.- Consolaba Gine a Wendy. -Explícame qué pasó.

-Bueno de alguna forma se enteraron de nuestros planes y fueron ellos los que atacaron por sorpresa destruyendo a Christina y dejando a todos mal heridos, al final solo Lucy y yo quedamos en pie, Charle fue herida tratando de protegerme y Lucy está siendo torturada por protegerme.- Explicaba con tristeza Wendy, mientras ambas se dirigían a dónde estaba Erza.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, curalos, dale prioridad a quienes estén en alto riesgo, yo me encargare de ellos.- Decía Gine a Wendy.

-¡Oye mocosa! Si no quieres terminar como tus amigos entrégame a la peliazul y te dejaremos en paz.- Le llamó la atención Angel a Gine.

-¿Para qué quieren a Wendy?- Preguntó Gine con duda.

-No te importa mocosa, sólo entrégamela.- Respondió Angel con autoridad.

-¡Gine! ¡Toma a Wendy y huye! ¡Yo los distraeré!- Gritaba una cansada y adolorida Lucy.

-Ya cállate.- Ordenó Angel a Lucy dándole una patada. Más sin embargo esta patada nunca acertó, pues Lucy desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?- Se preguntaron los miembros de Oración Seis sorprendidos.

-¿No cree que eso es un poco cruel señorita?- Preguntó un chico que tenía a Lucy cargada en sus brazos a un lado de donde Wendy curaba a Erza de su envenenamiento. Con Lucy y una medio recuperada Erza que no se creían lo rápido que fue Gohan para llegar, salvarla y poner a salvo a Lucy.

-¿De dónde salió ese chiquillo?- Se preguntaba Brain.

-No lo escuché venir.- Dijo Cobra a sus compañeros.

-Eso fue rápido, no lo vi.- Dijo con asombro Racer, palabras que sorprendieron a sus compañeros, pues nadie era más rápido que él.

-Gohan, ellos son míos, no te atrevas a interferir, limítate a cuidar de Wendy, por alguna razón la quieren secuestrar.- Ordenó e informó Gine a Gohan para que no bajara la guardia.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió Gohan mientras bajaba cuidadosamente a Lucy.

-Gracias, Gohan.- Expresaba gratitud Lucy. -¿No ayudaras a tu hermana?- Preguntó algo confundida.

-No, ella puede encargarse sola de ellos.- Contestó con una sonrisa confiada Gohan mientras Lucy se sorprendió y dudaba por ésta declaración.

-¿Estas... seguro... Gohan?- Preguntó dudosa y entre quejidos Erza mientras Wendy la curaba.

-Oye rubia, ya que cuidaste de Wendy haré que esta urraca pague por lo que te hizo.- Le habló Gine de manera confiada a Lucy la cual sólo se sorprendió de sus palabras.

-Jajajajaja.- Reía Angel ante las palabras de Gine. -Tú, mocosa, sí que eres divertida, así que procuraré que te duela mucho. ¡Ábrete! Puerta del…

Angel no terminó su invocación porque comenzó a sentir un dolor en el estómago y escupir algo de sangre. Al agachar la mirada vio a Gine con su puño enterrado en su estómago. Luego de esto, comenzó a perder el conocimiento y a caer lentamente al suelo.

-Como un ángel, volar por los cielos como un ángel.- Pensaba Angel mientras caía.

-Hablas demasiado.- Fueron las palabras de Gine a lo que procedió a mirar a los demás miembros de Oración Seis y preguntar. -¿Quién sigue?

Está escena dejó tanto a Oración Seis como a los demás magos que recobraron el conocimiento y lograron ver lo acontecido totalmente sorprendidos e incrédulos, ¿cómo una niña logró incapacitar a un miembro de Oración Seis de un solo golpe? Erza seguía incrédula al ver tal cosa mientras era curada por Wendy, ya que ni ella hubiera podido hacer eso. Se esperaban que fuera fuerte, pero no tanto.

-Eres rápida, pero nadie me supera.- Dijo Racer rompiendo el silencio y lanzándose al ataque de forma zigzagueante y más rápido que cuando atacó a los demás.

Iba a atacar por la espalda, pero Gine, sin voltear, le dio un golpe en retroceso en la cara. Lo cual dejó impactados a todos, al recuperarse, Racer atacó aún más rápido intentando golpearla pero Gine desapareció haciendo que Racer golpeara el aire, luego Gine apareció en el mismo sitio golpeándolo con el codo hacia el suelo, a lo cual él se recuperó y rápidamente retrocedió sin apartarle la mirada a Gine hasta que su espalda chocó con algo.

-¿Eso es lo más rápido que puedes ir? Conozco ancianos y tortugas más rápidos que tú.- Le preguntó y se burló Gine cruzada de brazos a un sorprendido y ya asustado Racer.

Racer sé dio media vuelta y asustado comenzó a retroceder lentamente incrédulo de la velocidad de Gine. Sin aviso, ésta volvió a desaparecer de su vista y apareció detrás de él dándole la espalda, dejando a Racer quieto, cuando de la nada éste empezó a gritar y moverse como si estuviese siendo golpeado cientos de veces y después siendo arrojado contra los árboles con varios huesos rotos.

-Rápido, más rápido que todos.- Pensaba Racer mientras perdía el conocimiento.

-Esto es imposible ¿cómo Racer pudo perder?- Se preguntaban los miembros restantes de Oración Seis.

Con los demás, seguían incrédulos de lo que pasaba, superó en velocidad a alguien a quién Erza le costó trabajo mantener el ritmo, y lo hizo como si no se hubiese esforzado en absoluto.

-¡Suelo Líquido!- Se escuchó Hoteye gritar mientras el suelo donde estaba parada Gine comenzaba a volverse lodo y ésta se comenzaba a hundir.- Húndete y se tragada por la tierra ¡así es!

Acto seguido Gine comenzó a salir del lodo y cuando salió completamente, se le vio flotando en el aire, cosa que no se lo esperaba nadie, salvo quienes ya sabían de ésta habilidad.

-Mira nada más, ensuciaste mi ropa favorita, mi madre me dará de nalgadas por esto ¿sabes?- Hablaba Gine con sus típicos comentarios bromistas.

-¡Disparo de lodo!- Atacó Hoteye a Gine en el cielo con múltiples proyectiles de lodo a los cuales Gine no se molestó en esquivar, al contrario, los recibía con sus manos y los desviaba.

-Parece que te gusta jugar con lodo, pero yo ya pase esa etapa.- Comentó Gine desapareciendo a la vista de todos.

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y al percatarse todos de dónde venía, vieron a Gine con su mano sobre la cabeza de Hoteye y éste boca abajo medio enterrado en el suelo.

-Mi hermano ¿dónde está mi hermano?- Pensó Hoteye mientras perdía el conocimiento.

-¿Tres de los nuestros derrotados?- Pensaba Brain viendo como Gine derrotó a Angel, Racer y Hoteye sin esfuerzo.- No quiero hacerlo pero no me queda opción.

-¡Cuberios, al ataque!- Gritó Cobra montándose en una serpiente gigante y volando hacia el cielo. -Iremos con todo Cuberios.

Cuberios asintió expulsando una cortina de veneno de su boca, veneno el cual comenzó a ser tragado por Cobra, acto que dejó confundida a Gine. Al terminar de tragar el veneno Gine sintió como el Ki de Cobra había aumentado un poco, lo cual la hizo emocionarse al ver sus habilidades y pensar que tal vez él podría ser alguien con el cual entretenerse un poco.

-¡Rugido del Dragón de Veneno!- Cobra lanzó un ataque de veneno desde su boca. Éste ataque sorprendió a un recuperado Natsu y a Wendy ya que al parecer, Cobra era un Dragon Slayer.

-¡Gine ten cuidado! ¡Cobra es un Dragon Slayer!.- Gritó advirtiéndole Wendy a Gine.

Gine, al ver el ataque, levantó su mano apuntando hacia el ataque de Cobra, creó una pequeña esfera de energía que salió disparada hacia el ataque de Cobra, haciéndola explotar y destruyendo el rugido, suceso que dejó a Cobra y Cuberios distraídos y sin percatarse Gine apareció por encima de ellos golpeándolos hacia el suelo. Cobra se recuperó y al ver qué Cuberios quedó inconsciente se molestó y convirtiendo sus manos en lo que parecían ser garras y rodeándolas de veneno se dirigió hacía Gine intentando golpearla, a lo cual Gine solo se limitaba a esquivar sus ataques.

-No puedo escucharla, sus movimientos, sus pensamientos, no puedo escucharla ¿Por qué?- Pensaba frustrado Cobra mientras atacaba a Gine.

-Ya veo, entonces te basas en lo que escuchas para atacar.- Comenzó a hablar Gine mientras esquivaba, lo que dejó a Cobra confundido. -Realmente es una excelente forma de pelear ya que puedes adelantarte a lo que tus enemigos harán pero… No funcionará conmigo, tú no puedes escucharme porque estoy entrenada para evitar que mis adversarios lean mis movimientos y pensamientos, además, soy más fuerte que tú.- Le aclaró Gine a Cobra, comentario que dejó impactado a éste.

 **Fin del capítulo 7.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Viejos enemigos.**

Cobra no podía creerlo, una niña más fuerte que él, a la que no podía escuchar, además de haber derrotado con facilidad a tres de sus compañeros.

-Cobra no puede hacer nada.- Se decía con frustración Brain.- Midnight despierta, Midnight.- Llamaba Brain a Midnight mientras éste despertaba lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede padre?- Preguntaba un somnoliento Midnight.

-Te necesito, aquella chiquilla ya venció a tres de nosotros y Cobra no puede hacer nada, así que ayúdale.- Ordenó Brain a Midnight de modo que éste entró en acción.

Gine estaba frente a un impresionado y congelado Cobra, cuando su ropa comenzó a apretarla.

-¿Pero qué?- Se preguntó Gine con confusión al ver que su ropa comenzó a moverse por sí sola.

-Te atrape.- Dijo Midnight somnoliento y calmado. -Cobra, es tu oportunidad, ataca.

A lo cual Cobra reaccionó y lanzó de nuevo un más potente Rugido del Dragón de Veneno. Al cual Gine sólo observo y recibió. Al disiparse la cortina de veneno, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Gine como sí estuviera siendo protegida por una barrera de energía.

-Ciertamente, no me esperaba su trabajo en equipo.- Le decía Gine a ambos.

Después de este comentario Midnight comenzó a apretar más a Gine tratando de sofocarla, pero Gine dando un grito y rodeándose de un aura blanca se libró de su ropa rompiéndola en su mayoría.

-Esto se acaba ahora.- Dijo Gine a Cobra y Midnight aún incrédulos de lo que veían.

Sin esperarlo Gine fue atrapada por una recuperada Cuberios la cual comenzó a apretarla fuertemente.

-Bien hecho Cuberios.- Felicitó Cobra a su amiga serpiente. Celebración que no duró mucho pues Cuberios comenzaba a aflojarla.

Gine no se esforzó en zafarse de Cuberios ya que la fuerza de la constricción de Cuberios no era muy fuerte para ella, aunque sí la molestó que una serpiente la tomara desprevenida, así que comenzó a golpearla y tomándola de la cola la azotaba contra el suelo de forma brutal y cruel como si fuera un látigo. Al ver esto, Cobra se puso furioso que sin pensarlo fue a atacar a Gine, pero se detuvo al ver que Gine había detenido su ataque. A un lado de Gine, se encontraba Gohan el cual estaba sosteniendo su brazo. Este acto volvió a sorprender a los espectadores, pues una vez más, el amable Gohan se había movido de una manera muy rápida y detuvo a su hermana, la cual demostró ser bastante poderosa, levantando dudas de qué tan fuerte podría ser él.

-Ya basta Gine, no es necesario ser tan cruel.- La Recriminaba de manera seria y molesta Gohan.

-No interfirieras Gohan.- Le contestaba Gine.

-Papá no nos enseñó a ser así de crueles con nuestros adversarios.- Seguía regañando Gohan a su hermana.

Viendo que Gine estaba distraída discutiendo con su hermano, Brain ideó un plan rápido de escape, el cual fue crear una explosión que creó una gran cantidad de polvo para segar a todos los presentes. Gohan y Gine reaccionaron a esto y dándose cuenta de que los Ki de los restantes miembros de Oración Seis habían desaparecido.

-Se escaparon.- Dijo Gine soltando a una herida Cuberios.

-Parece que usaron algo similar a la Tele-transportación.- Continuo Gohan, cuando ambos escucharon un grito.

-¡Gohan! ¡Gine! ¡Wendy no está!.- Gritó Charle con angustia, haciendo que ambos se preocuparan.

-¡Happy tampoco!- También gritó Natsu preocupado por su amigo.

-Wendy estaba curando a Happy cuando Brain creo esa distracción.- Habló Erza preocupada.

-¡Rayos! Baje la guardia.- Se recriminaba a sí misma Gine. -Por eso te dije que no interfirieras Gohan. Sabía que estos tarados no podrían cuidarla.- Regañaba Gine a su hermano y ofendiendo a los demás presentes.

-Sí, tienes razón, tuve la culpa en dejarla sola y también estoy sumamente preocupado por Wendy y lo que le pueda pasar, pero tampoco podía permitir que siguieras actuando de esa manera cruel. Tú misma me pediste que te detuviera cuando perdieras el control ¿lo recuerdas?.- Aclaraba Gohan.

 **Flashback**

Se veían Gine y Gohan pescando en un río para llevar algo de comida a casa. Ya tenían cinco enormes peces así que decidieron que con eso bastaba y salieron del agua.

-Gohan.- Le llamó la atención Gine mientras Gohan acomodaba los peces para llevarlos.

-Sí ¿qué sucede?.- Respondió Gohan ya que vio a su hermana sería y con algo de angustia.

-Cuando regresamos de New Vegeta, hable con el señor Vegeta ya que presentía que ustedes me ocultaban algo. Le pregunté ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Y él me lo contó todo.- Comentaba Gine a su hermano.

 _Cambio de escena._

En el planeta New Vegeta se veían varios guerreros heridos casi inconscientes después de haber luchado con un Saiyajin llamado Broly, este, era el Super Saiyajin Legendario, dotado de un gran poder el cual estaba torturando a Goku a golpes. Gine, mientras estaba en el suelo con Gohan cerca de ella, veía esto con impotencia, pues hasta ahora era la única que no podía transformarse en Super Saiyajin. De repente Broly apareció frente a ellos sujetando a Goku por la cabeza con su mano.

-Kakaroto voy a hacerte pedazos frente a tus hijos.- Decía con una sonrisa sádica Broly.

Dicho esto Gohan y Gine presenciaron como Broly comenzaba a golpearlo de manera brutal haciendo a Goku gritar de dolor a lo que ambos sólo veían impotentes. Tal fue la frustración de Gine que ésta comenzó a desprender mucho Ki y se rodeó de un aura similar a la de Broly dejando a los tres espectadores sorprendidos. Seguido de un furioso grito y una gran explosión se vio a Gine con una forma similar a la de Broly, pero no tan alta. Broly, furioso por saber que se trataba de otro Super Saiyajin Legendario se lanzó contra ella comenzando una feroz y brutal batalla, más que una pelea entre guerreros, ésta parecía ser una carnicería entre dos asesinos despiadados. Mientras seguían con la pelea Gine resultó ser más rápida y acertaba más golpes que Broly, éste, enojado, voló más alto para lanzar un Omega Blaster y destruir a todos junto con el planeta, mientras Gine inconscientemente cargaba un Kamehameha, ambos lanzaron sus técnicas una contra la otra chocando. Fue corto el tiempo que ambos poderes chocaron ya que Gine comenzó a ganar ventaja, destruyendo el Omega Blaster y enviando a Broly hacía el cometa que se aproximaba a New Vegeta destruyéndolo y acabando con Broly. Seguido de esto, Gine comenzó a gritar como una bestia y a aumentar su Ki. Al terminar de gritar, Gine dirigió su mirada a donde estaban los demás, pues los guerreros se habían reunido luego de que Broly dejó de atacarlos, cuando los vio Gine sonrió y los atacó, como si solamente quisiera continuar peleando y destruyendo, a esto, no tuvieron más opción que defenderse y atacar. Más sin embargo les era imposible pues parecía ser más poderosa que Broly. Después de un rato de pelear Goku y Piccolo seguían intentando persuadir a su hija y discípula de que se calmara, pero no lo lograban siendo golpeados y mandados a volar lejos. Hasta que comenzó a atacar a Gohan, éste también intentaba persuadirla pero no lo lograba, Gine lo tomó de la cabeza y Gohan comenzó a llorar haciendo que Gine lo soltara y empezara a gritar tomando su cabeza con ambas manos como si le doliera. Expulsó todo su Ki y acabó perdiendo la transformación y cayendo inconsciente.

 _Regresando a la conversación de Gine y Gohan._

-Gohan. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie cercano a mi, así que si un día vuelvo a perder el control, por favor detenme.- Le pidió de favor Gine a Gohan a lo cual éste sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Gine ya veras que con entrenamiento acabarás dominando ese poder.- Reconfortaba Gohan a Gine.

-Sí, tienes razón. Creo que le pediré ayuda al señor Vegeta con eso, parece que mañana sale el señor Piccolo y entrará él, así que iré mañana al Templo Sagrado para ver si puedo entrar con él a la Habitación del Tiempo.- Dijo Gine.

-¿Al señor Vegeta?- Preguntó Gohan confundido a las palabras de su hermana.

-Sí, si lo veo desde perspectiva Saiyajin es parecido a la transformación Ozaru que teníamos, ya que también perdíamos el control, y si no recuerdas el señor Vegeta podía controlarla. Así que, tal vez él pueda darme la clave.- Le contestaba Gine a Gohan.

-Ya veo, pues espero que te ayude, porque el señor Vegeta... - Decía Gohan con duda y al mismo tiempo poniendo una cara de incertidumbre.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Gine miraba fijamente a Gohan después de sus palabras y luego de dar un suspiro se calmó y floto al cielo quedándose quieta un momento, pues se puso a buscar el Ki de Wendy.

-¿Estará bien?- Preguntó Lucy a Gohan luego de ver a Gine.

-Sí, ahora mismo está buscándola.- Respondió Gohan.

-Está usando esa habilidad para detectar presencias ¿cierto?- Dijo un recién llegado Jura uniéndose a la conversación.

-Si, así es.- Volvió a responder Gohan.

-La encontraremos ya lo veras Gohan.- Habló Erza dándole ánimos.

-Ustedes tres, ayúdenme a esposar a los tres que derrotó y a atar a la serpiente.- Les habló Lyon a Ren, Eve e Hibiki a lo cual asintieron.

Luego de que esposaron a Angel, Racer y Hoteye con esposas supresoras de magia, Jura creó una jaula de piedra y los metieron ahí junto con Cuberios. Seguido a eso Gine bajó un poco desanimada y molesta.

-No la encontré, ni a los otros sujetos.- Dijo Gine.

-Dudo que ellos sepan esconder sus presencias así que deben de estar usando un tipo de magia para ocultarse.- Opinó Gohan.

-¡Oye! Gine. ¡Lo que hiciste fue genial!- Se expresaba Natsu entusiasmado. -¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar así?

-¿Qué te importa?.- Contestó secamente Gine y volteando hacía el valle dejando a Natsu un poco molesto por su respuesta.

-La base de oración seis está en este valle, así que tendremos que separarnos para buscar a Wendy.- Habló Hibiki a todos.

-Eso o esperar a que ellos despierten y nos revelen su ubicación.- Dijo Sherry dando más opciones de búsqueda. A lo cual todos quedaron indecisos por qué hacer, hasta que Jura habló.

-Bien, creo que la propuesta de Sherry es más viable, ya que nos ahorrará zona de búsqueda, y nos permitirá permanecer unidos como equipo.- Habló Jura dando acreditación a la idea de Sherry.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo irán a permanecer inconscientes? ¡Men!- Preguntaba Ichiya recalcando el hecho de que también estaba la variable del tiempo.

Acto seguido, Gray creó un cubo de hielo sobre la jaula, dejando confundidos a todos.

-Oye Natsu, derritelo.- Le habló Gray a su amigo y rival.

A lo cual Natsu aceptó sabiendo lo que Gray planeaba. Derritió el hielo haciendo que pasara a líquido, mojando y despertando a Hoteye y a Angel, pues los otros siguieron inconscientes.

-Bien grandote, te gusta el dinero ¿no es así? Te daré un jewel si me dices dónde está tu base.- Hablaba Natsu a Hoteye tratando de persuadirlo de que le revelara la información. Comentario que hizo que Hoteye y todos los presentes sintieran vergüenza ajena del comentario.

-Jojo no hay manera de que te diga semejante información por un jewel si me das 10 millones hablaremos ¡exacto!.- Fue la respuesta que obtuvieron de Hoteye.

-¡¿10 Millones?! ¡¿De dónde rayos saco esa cantidad?!- Contestó Natsu en forma de pregunta con su típica reacción de sorpresa y enfado.

-¡Así es!- Respondió Hoteye.

Mientras tanto Lucy se acercó a Gine y Gohan.

-Ya verás que la encontraremos.- Trataba de consolar Lucy a Gine. Pero ésta sólo siguió viendo el valle. -Por cierto. ¡Ábrete! Puerta de la Doncella, Virgo.- Invocó Lucy a Virgo confundiendo a Gine y sorprendiendo a Gohan.

-¿Me llamó? Princesa.- Le habló Virgo a Lucy

-Ella es mi amiga Virgo, es un Espíritu Celestial, ella te puede cambiar esas ropas, tiene muchos modelos geniales y muy lindos.- Hablaba Lucy de manera amigable con Gine recordandole que su ropa estaba rota.

-Ah, es cierto.- Sin decir nada el cuerpo de Gine brilló momentáneamente y después se vio que había reemplazado sus ropas rotas por unas totalmente nuevas, dejando a Lucy de piedra y a Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Me castigará? Princesa.- Se dirigió Virgo a Lucy.

Sin previo aviso, Gohan salió volando a toda velocidad lo cual dejó confundidos a todos.

-No hace falta seguir con el interrogatorio.- Aclaró Gine. -Ya encontramos a Wendy y al gato, pero al parecer se dirigen en otra dirección así que Gohan va por ellos.- Éste comentario alivio a todos y dejó confundido a Hoteye y Angel.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Gohan regresó con Wendy y Happy en su espalda.

-¡Wendy! ¡Happy!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Charle y Natsu al ver de nuevo a sus amigos y dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¿Están bien? ¿No los lastimaron? ¿Cómo escaparon?- Eran las preguntas que les llovían a los dos recién llegados.

-No los agobien más y déjenlos tomar un respiro.- Les habló Erza a todos para que dejaran sus preguntas. A lo cual todos accedieron.

-Bueno, a decir verdad tengo malas noticias.- Les respondió Wendy a todos dejándolos impresionados.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió Wendy?- Preguntó Jura preocupado.

-La razón por la que necesitaban de mi, es porque querían que curase a alguien, al principio me negué, pero luego de ver de quién se trataba, accedí ya que él me había ayudado en el pasado.- Explicaba Wendy las intenciones de Oración Seis con ella.

-¿Y quién era esa persona Wendy?- Preguntó Eve.

-Erza, nosotros lo conocemos.- Habló Happy dirigiéndose a ella con preocupación.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es?- Preguntó Erza confundida.

-Jellal.- Respondió Wendy a la pregunta de Erza, quien, junto con el gremio Fairy Tail, se quedaron en shock al saber que su ex amigo y enemigo seguía con vida.

-Planean algo malo, más malo que cuando Jellal intentó usar el R-System.- Contestó Happy siguiendo con la explicación.

-¿Qué es lo que planea ahora ese desgraciado?- Preguntó furioso Natsu.

 **Flashback**

Estaban los tres integrantes de Oración Seis en una cueva. Con Wendy sentada y asustada y Happy delante de ella como si la quisiera proteger.

-¿Por qué nos retiramos Brain? ¿Y más importante por qué dejamos a los demás y a Cuberios?- Preguntaba enojado Cobra.

-Los demás perdieron y no los pude traer, además tú viste lo que esa chiquilla le hizo a tu serpiente, probablemente murió.- Le respondía Brain dejando a Cobra callado y molesto.

-¿Qué haremos ahora padre?- Cuestionaba Midnight a Brain.

-Cobra, ábrelo.- Ordenó Brain. -Es momento de que nos ayudes Dama del Cielo, curaras a un antiguo camarada.- Esta vez le habló a Wendy, poniéndose ésta nerviosa pero armándose de valor respondió.

-No te ayudare, lo que sea que necesites no formare parte de eso.- Respondió Wendy.

-Oh, lo harás.- Dijo Brain mientras Cobra abría un ataúd revelando a quien estaba dentro y dejando a Wendy sorprendida y a Happy asustado.

-Jellal.- Dijo Wendy derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Sí sigue en ese estado morirá y no quieres que eso pase cierto.- Persuadió Brain a Wendy para que accediera a curarlo a lo cual ésta no pudo negarse y lo curó.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía Brain.- Dijo Jellal con una sonrisa maligna luego de ser curado y recobrar el conocimiento.

-Pasaste mucho tiempo en estado suspendido luego de lo pasado con Etherion.- Hablaba Brain con Jellal. -Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

-No le des rodeos, no me hubieras sacado de ese estado si no me necesitaras para algo, dime ¿qué quieres?- Contestó Jellal a Brain con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Vamos a liberar Nirvana y sólo tú sabes dónde está.- Respondió Brain a Jellal haciendo que éste mostrara una sonrisa aún más maligna.

-¿Nirvana?.- Preguntó Happy llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tú, eres amigo de Erza y Natsu ¿no es así?- Le habló Jellal a Happy al reconocerlo. -Te diré, Nirvana es una magia maligna, cambia la luz por oscuridad. ¿Qué crees que pase cuando la libere?- Preguntó Jellal con una sonrisa maliciosa a un asustado Happy.

-Jellal.- Esta vez habló Wendy con tristeza en su voz llamando su atención.

-¿Y ésta niña?- Preguntó Jellal.

-La trajimos para curarte, fue su magia la que te sacó de ese estado.- Aclaró Brain.

-Jellal ¿no me recuerdas? Soy yo, Wendy.- Hablaba Wendy entre sollozos.

-En definitiva, no sé quién eres niña, pero Gracias por curarme.- Respondió Jellal con indiferencia y su típica sonrisa cruel dejando a Wendy más triste.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Toda esta revelación dejó en shock a todos, una magia capaz de cambiar la luz por oscuridad, Jellal vivo y seguía siendo un malvado, Erza tenía una cara de angustia y los Saiyajin se les veía algo preocupados pues sabían exactamente lo que era Nirvana ya que el maestro Roubaul, su creador, se los había contado.

 **Fin del capítulo 8**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Nirvana**

Se encontraban cuatro sujetos caminando por un terreno oscuro y desolado lleno de niebla.

-Es aquí.- Dijo Jellal deteniéndose.

-Sí, puedo sentir la oscuridad que rodea éste lugar.- Habló Brain acreditando lo dicho.

-Felicidades padre.- Dijo calmado y somnoliento Midnight.

-Espero que con esto podamos vengarnos de esa chiquilla.- Dijo molesto Cobra creyendo que Cuberios estaba muerta.

-Tengo curiosidad ¿quienes son esos sujetos de los que hablan?- Preguntó calmado Jellal.

-La chiquilla venció con facilidad a tres de nosotros, ni siquiera pareció que se hubiese esforzado. Y el chiquillo la detuvo con facilidad, desconocemos qué tan fuerte sea.- Contestó Brain a la pregunta de Jellal.

-Ya veo.- Respondió con indiferencia Jellal pero en el fondo quería conocerlos. Seguido de esto Jellal comenzó un ritual mágico para liberar Nirvana.

 **En otro lugar.**

-¡Tenemos que detenerlos cuanto antes!- Gritaba furioso Natsu.

-Sí, pero ¿dónde los buscaremos genio? Escuchaste a Wendy, sólo Jellal sabe dónde está Nirvana.- Le respondía Gray a Natsu lo que hizo que comenzaran con sus típicas peleas.

-Además ya oscureció. Si esto sigue así nos será más difícil buscar.- Daba su opinión Sherry.

-¿Aún no encuentran sus presencias?- Preguntó Jura a los gemelos.

-No, lo siento señor Jura. Parece que están usando un tipo de magia para ocultar sus presencias.- Se disculpaba Gohan. -También intentamos buscar alguna presencia muy maligna o poderosa para ver si encontramos nosotros a Nirvana pero tampoco lo hemos logrado, puede que también la estén ocultando o sea porque esta sellada, lo que sí notamos es que hay demasiadas personas en éste valle, aunque sus presencias son malignas.

-Sospecho que deben ser los gremios oscuros ligados a Oración Seis.- Daba su opinión Lyon.

Palabras que dejaron a Jura preocupado y pensativo y a los demás también.

-¿A dónde vas tomate?- Se escuchó a Gine llamándole la atención a Erza quien parecía estarse escabullendo. Acto por el cual todos se dieron cuenta y voltearon a verla.

-Erza, ¿no irás a buscarlo o sí?- Preguntó Gray a su amiga un poco molesto. A lo que Erza solo agachó la cabeza y los demás miembros de Fairy Tail permanecieron callados.

-Lo detendremos Erza.- Habló con mucha seriedad Natsu ante los actos de su amiga.

-Lo más importante es que permanezcamos todos unidos como equipo. Sí nos separamos podríamos perder la batalla.- Recalcaba Jura con sabiduría. A lo cual Erza solo asintió sin decir nada y Lucy observaba un poco triste.

-Oye Wendy ¿y cómo escapaste? Aunque, no es como si me importara.- Preguntó Ren a Wendy con su fallido intento de tsundere. Pregunta que hizo que Wendy se avergonzara y sonrojara un poco.

-Bu… bueno, fue gracias a Happy.- Contestó nerviosa Wendy.

-¿Ah sí?- Dijo Hibiki, dejando a los demás con la duda de lo que pasó y volteando a ver a Happy quien estaba sonriendo inocentemente.

 **Flashback**

-Hora de ponernos en marcha.- Ordenó Brain a sus compañeros y a Jellal.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos padre?- Preguntó calmado Midnight.

-Creo que lo mejor será deshacernos de ellos.- Contestó Brain asustando a Wendy y a Happy el cual se armó de valor.

-Será mejor que no le hagan daño a Wendy, sí no quieren salir lastimados.- Les contestó Happy con valor en sus palabras cosa que impresionó a los presentes.

-¿Y serás tú quien nos lastime gato?- Preguntó arrogantemente Brain.

-No seré yo, pero Wendy es la novia de Gohan, el chico que detuvo a Gine, él es mucho más poderoso que ella y si algo le pasa a Wendy, no habrá nada ni nadie que los salve.- Le respondió Happy firmemente a Brain, lo cual era una mentira, y dejando a Wendy completamente roja.

-Es obvio que eso es mentira gato.- Le respondió un poco molestó Brain a Happy pues éste no se lo tragaba.

-Bueno… yo…- Habló Wendy de manera muy tímida y totalmente roja haciendo círculos en el suelo. Esto dejó sorprendido a Brain pues por la reacción de Wendy se comió por completo la mentira.

-Bien no le haré daño, pero se quedarán encerrados aquí.- Respondió Brain después de recuperar la postura y mientras dejaba a Wendy y Happy dentro de la cueva y ellos se retiraban. Momento después Wendy y Happy escaparon.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Wendy estaba completamente roja jugando con sus dedos índices, mientras Gohan sólo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa un poco sonrojado y Gine se reía. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos de cómo Brain se había tragado una mentira tan infantil y Happy seguía con una sonrisa inocente. Mientras tanto en la jaula, Angel y Hoteye tenían una mirada de decepción y lo único que pensaron fue en lo tonto que fue Brain al tragarse esa mentira.

El momento de relajación se vio interrumpido, ya que un fuerte temblor comenzó a sentirse y a lo lejos en el valle se veía como si algo estuviera emergiendo del suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?!- Gritó Natsu con su típica cara de sorpresa.

-Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía en ese lugar, aunque no se si sea maligna o no.- Dijo Gohan ante lo que pasaba.

-¿A qué te refieres Gohan?- Preguntó Eve.

-No sabría explicarlo con exactitud pero, parece como si eso que está haciendo temblar la tierra desprendiera energía oscura pero también al mismo tiempo energía de luz.- Seguía con su respuesta Gohan.

-Probablemente ahí sea donde está Nirvana. "Y Jellal".- Opinó y pensó Erza.

Terminando de temblar se dieron cuenta que lo que hacía temblar la tierra emergió por completo dejando ver lo que parecía ser una estructura gigante con seis patas pegadas a lo que parecía ser un castillo. De pronto se escucharon dos gritos provenientes de detrás de ellos, al voltear se dieron cuenta que eran Angel y Hoteye los que gritaban, mientras un aura extraña los rodeaba.

-¿Y a esos qué les pasa?- Se preguntaba Lyon.

-¡Dinero! ¡Dinero! ¡Dinero!- Gritaba fuertemente Hoteye mientras se le veía sufrir. -¡Amor!- Exclamó Hoteye con una cara de alegría cuando volvió a reaccionar, dejando a todos los presentes con una cara de sorpresa y confusión.

-¡El amor lo es todo!- Volvió a exclamar Hoteye lo cual siguió confundiendo a todos.

-Sus Perfums son diferentes ¡Men!- Habló Ichiya confundiendo a casi todos aún más, pues Gine y Gohan se percataron de que los Ki de ambos cambiaron, ya no eran malignos.

-Oigan, Perdón por los problemas que pude haber causado.- Se disculpaba Hoteye dejando a todos confundidos, sorprendidos y dudosos. -Sin darme cuenta me deje llevar por un mal camino, creyendo que el dinero lo era todo pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el amor es lo que mueve al mundo ¡así es!.- Seguía hablando Hoteye a los confundidos magos.

-Oye rubia.- Esta vez habló Angel dirigiéndose a Lucy. -Quédate con mis llaves.- Comentario que dejó a Lucy sorprendida, pues Angel estaba accediendo a liberar a Aries.

-¿Es en serio?- Cuestionó dudosa Lucy.

-Sí, ahora me doy cuenta que tienes razón, no sé nada de los sentimientos de los espíritus así que creo que estarán mejor contigo.- Seguía hablando Angel dándole a entender a Lucy que de alguna manera cambió. -Tu, chico, lamento lo que le hice a Karen.- Comentario al cual Hibiki sólo se quedó serio y callado.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?- Preguntó Natsu confundido y frente a la jaula.

-Fue Nirvana.- Habló Gohan llamando la atención de todos. -No solo cambia luz por oscuridad sino también oscuridad por luz.- Explicó Gohan a todos los presentes.

-Por lo visto, solo afecta a quienes tienen dudas en su corazón.- Esta vez habló Gine a lo que todos voltearon a ella y quedaron impactados al ver que Hibiki estaba inconsciente junto a ella. -Este tarado estaba siendo cambiado a oscuridad así que lo noquee.- Explicó Gine la razón de su acto.

-¿Ustedes tenían dudas en su corazón?- Preguntó a Lucy a Angel y Hoteye.

-Hace tiempo yo tenía una hermana, Yukino, vivíamos tranquilas hasta que una secta adoradores de Zeref nos atacaron, logré esconder a mi hermana y a mi me llevaron, desde entonces no sé nada de ella, pero espero que esté bien. Odie al mundo por mis desdichas y por eso estaba con Oración Seis.- Hablaba Angel de su pasado y sus razones de manera triste.

-¿También tú Angel?- Preguntó Hoteye, cosa que confundió a Angel. -Yo también tuve un hermano, vivíamos en una cabaña sólo los dos, pero ambos fuimos atrapados, nos llevaron a la torre donde fuimos esclavos. Ahí nos separaron. No supe nada de el incluso cuando fue la revuelta. Así que me obsesione con el dinero, creía que si juntaba lo suficiente podía pagar para encontrarlo. Espero que Wally esté bien.

-¡¿Wally?!- Gritaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail sorprendidos, acto que confundió a Hoteye.

-Wally también es mi amigo, yo y él compartimos celda.- Comenzó a hablar Erza con una sonrisa de empatía. -Tú hermano está a salvo, en estos momentos, se encuentra viajando por el mundo con sus amigos.- Terminó de explicar el paradero de Wally dejando a Hoteye llorando de felicidad.

Todos los presentes miraban con una cara de empatía al ver como Hoteye lloraba de felicidad por saber que su hermano Wally estaba vivo y a salvo, inclusive Gine ya que ella a pesar de ser como era, siempre a sentido un gran cariño fraternal por su familia y a quienes ella considera sus amigos. Más sin embargo, ese momento emotivo fue interrumpido ya que la estructura que emergió del suelo comenzó a moverse.

-¡¿Puede caminar?!- Exclamó Natsu con su típica reacción de sorpresa.

-¿Eh? No puede ser, debe ser sólo casualidad.- Habló Wendy preocupada para sorpresa y duda de todos.

-¿Sucede algo malo Wendy?- Preguntó Gohan preocupado a la reacción de Wendy.

-En esa dirección se encuentra Cait Shelter.- Contestó Wendy aún preocupada. Haciendo ver a Gine y Gohan que tenía razón y levantando sospechas a estos ya que sabían que el maestro Roubaul era el creador de Nirvana.

-Debe ser coincidencia Wendy.- Le habló Gine a Wendy. -Sospecho que lo que quieren hacer es atacar a los gremios de magos con Nirvana para que estos peleen entre sí.

Ésta sospecha impactó a todos ya que inmediatamente recordaron que Nirvana puede cambiar la luz por oscuridad e imaginando a los miembros de sus propios gremios peleando entre ellos, cosa que Fairy Tail ya había experimentado en el pasado.

-¡Hay que detenerlos cuanto antes!- Exclamó Natsu muy molesto. -¡Vamos Happy!

-¡Espera!- Le gritó Erza a Natsu deteniéndolo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. -Esa cosa se mueve, tú no puedes ir ahí.- Regañaba Erza a Natsu.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Los Dragón Slayer tenemos una debilidad, no soportamos los objetos móviles, nos mareamos con facilidad.- Contestó Wendy a la pregunta de Gohan.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad tienen una debilidad tan tonta?- Preguntó un tanto sorprendida Gine, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de haberse deshecho de su cola.

-¿Tenemos? Wendy acaso tú.- Respondió Lucy con algo de duda.

-Sí también soy una Dragon Slayer, soy la Dragón Slayer del Cielo.- Declaró Wendy para sorpresa de quienes no sabían. -Natsu, más tarde quisiera hablar contigo sobre la desaparición de nuestros dragones, sí no es mucha molestia, por lo pronto usare mi magia Troia para que el mareo no te afecte aunque el efecto es temporal.

A lo que Natsu asintió con su típica sonrisa y Wendy procediendo a usar su magia en él y ella misma para evitar los mareos.

-Bien estamos listos.- Habló Jura después de que Wendy usara su magia. -Nos dividiremos, Eve, Ren e Hibiki de Blue Pegasus ustedes vigilen a los miembros de Oración Seis que ya están detenidos, avísenle a Hibiki cuando despierte. El resto iremos a atacar a Oración Seis y Jellal Fernandez.- Ordenó Jura su plan de ataque.

-Esperen.- Escucharon una voz que provenía de la jaula.- Permítanme ayudarlos, sé muy bien como piensa Brain además de que quiero remendar mis males de alguna forma.- Decía Hoteye dejando a todos extrañados por su comentario.

-También quisiera ir.- Esta vez habló Angel. -De alguna forma también quiero ayudar, sí algún día encuentro a mi hermana, al menos quisiera poder verla a los ojos.

-Debes estar bromeando.- Se escuchó un recuperado y enfurecido Hibiki. -Eres una asesina ¿cómo podríamos confiar en alguien como tú?

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio, hasta que Gohan se acercó a la jaula y los vio directamente a los ojos con una cara seria y después regalándoles una sonrisa sincera rompió algunos de los barrotes de la jaula de piedra y los sacó procediendo a quitarles las esposas, dejando a los demás totalmente confundidos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Gohan?- Preguntó confundido, impactado y aún molesto Hibiki.

-Porque dicen la verdad, no hay mentiras en sus palabras. Además mi papá me enseñó que todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, creo en sus palabras y que podemos confiar en ellos.- Respondía Gohan sonriendo. Estás palabras dejaron sorprendidos a todos, pues una vez más Gohan había demostrado lo bondadoso e inocente que era y con algunos dándole crédito a sus palabras.

-¿Crees que esas palabras bonitas justifican y la absolve de lo que hizo? ¿Qué haría el tonto de tu padre si ésta hubiese acabado con lo más importante para él?- Cuestionaba aún molestó Hibiki. Palabras que hicieron enfurecer a Gine, pues ella guardaba un gran respeto y cariño por su padre y su forma de ser.

-Los habría perdonado, así es nuestro padre.- Esta vez le contestó Gohan con una voz seria y firme. -Él, les perdonó la vida a sus enemigos, aún cuando intentaron matarlo y con él tiempo estos se volvieron sus aliados hasta convertirse en sus amigos, hasta uno de ellos nos entrenó y el otro ayudó a Gine con un serio problema que tenía.- Narró parte de su historia Gohan dejando a todos sorprendidos y con sentimientos encontrados al escucharlo y a Hibiki callado aún con dudas.

-Y otra cosa.- Se acercó caminando Gine a Hibiki. -Vuelves a llamar tonto o a insultar de alguna manera a nuestro padre y ni siquiera Gohan será capaz de salvarte de lo que voy a hacerte.- Habló Gine a Hibiki con una cara tan amenazadora que el miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder y caer al suelo.

-Serán responsables si algo sucede.- Respondió desconfiado Lyon.

-Claro.- Respondió Gohan con una gran sonrisa. -Bien entonces señor Hoteye, señorita Angel, bienvenidos al equipo de la luz.

-Richard, mi nombre es Richard, Hoteye era el alias que usaba en Oración Seis ¡Así es!- Le dijo el ahora conocido como Richard feliz a Gohan.

-Mi nombre es Sorano, pero siempre me gusto el alias Angel así que puedes seguir llamándome así.- Esta vez fue Angel la que se presentó con su verdadero nombre.

-Es un gusto señor Richard, señorita Angel.- Fue la respuesta que dio Gohan con una gran sonrisa típica de los Son.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha antes de que se adelanten más.- Les habló Erza dándoles a entender que se alejaban.

-Pero ¿cómo llegaremos hasta allá?- Preguntó Sherry.

-Wendy y el salmón pueden ir volando con la gata y Puar, al igual que Gohan y yo podemos ir volando.- Explicaba Gine.

-¡¿A quién le dices salmón?! ¡Es Salamander!- Se exclamó enojado Natsu creyendo que Gine lo llamó mal por su alias y no por el color de su cabello.

-¿Puar?- Preguntaron algunos.

-Se refiere a Happy.- Les aclaró Gohan a todos dejando avergonzada a Gine, pues ésta había confundido a Happy con el amigo de Yamcha.

-Como sea, tú, viejo, crea una plataforma de roca y los que iremos súbanse.- Se dirigió Gine a Jura con éste procediendo a hacer lo que dijo.

Una vez todos encima de la plataforma, cuál fue su cara de sorpresa al ver a Gohan y Gine levantándolos como si no fuera tan difícil y una vez hecho esto, procedieron a ir a la estructura móvil.

 **Fin del capítulo 9.**

* * *

 **Respuestas a los Reviews**

 **Srblack28: Si, a mi también me desespera un poco que haya más fanfics de Goku que con otros personajes, en lo personal Goku no esta en el top 5 de los personajes favoritos de Dragon Ball es por eso que elegí a Gohan y también quise, de alguna forma, crear un personaje (Gine) para darle más variedad a lo común en los fanfics, ademas de que siempre me preguntaba que seria si Goku hubiese tenido una hija xD.**

 **Stein: Jaja no se me ocurrio poner la frase. xD Que bueno que te guste.**

 **Csar: Cabello corto negro similar al de Selypar, poquito más baja que Gohan casi nada, ropa similar a la de Chi-chi en el torneo que lucho contra Goku pero en lugar del pantalon rojo usa una licra negra como la que usaba Videl, unos guantes mitones de cuero negros, ojos tambien similares a los de Selypar pero un poco mas abiertos. La cree con el creador de personajes del dbx2 y la puse en la portada del fic xD.**

 **Vitoycuervo321: Gracias, me alegra que te este gustando.**

 **Zack32: Thanks for read my fanfic from the beginning, Im happy for know you enjoy it. Between the chapters Im going to write some things in flashbacks or memories why Gohan its more innocent in this fanfic. In the relation Between the twins** **I try to do as it would be true brothers relationship, you know, they get along, but they fight, normal.** **About your ask for the future, Im not tell you. Here is the reason: if I tell you what Im plaining for the future, I would ruin the surprice factor. PD: I also hate some ships xD**

 **Victor: Que bueno que te este gustando y por supuesto, este fanfic sigue hasta que se acabe xD.**

 **Zaeko: Desde aqui de una vez te saludo. Saludos xD.**

 **Hasta luego lectores. Tengan buen día, tardes, noches.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Batalla en Nirvana. Parte 1.**

Cuando llegaron a la sima de la estructura móvil, todos quedaron impactados al ver el gran tamaño de ésta y que más que un simple castillo era más bien una ciudad a la que llegaron. Una vez llegado a una zona estos descendieron, viendo a sus alrededores se percataron de que sin duda era una ciudad y no un castillo.

-¿Pero a quién se le habrá ocurrido construir esta ciudad?- Se preguntaba en voz alta Sherry.

-Por las estructuras se nota que es bastante antigua.- Seguía Lyon hablando.

-Nirvana debe estar oculta en algún lugar de esta ciudad antigua andante ¡Así es!.- Opinó Richard.

-Arqueología para después. Hay que buscar a Oración Seis antes de que sea tarde.- Ordenó Erza a lo que todos asintieron.

-No será necesario tomate, ellos vienen a nosotros.- Les habló Gine poniéndose todos en guardia.

Tres sujetos llegaron a donde se encontraban todos, eran Brain, Cobra y Midnight. Los cuales los observaron y se percataron de que habían dos de los suyos con ellos.

-¿Qué están haciendo Hoteye, Angel?- Cuestionaba serio Brain.

-Mi nombre es Richard y hemos venido a detenerte Brain.- Respondió éste a la pregunta de Brain. -Si convierten la luz en oscuridad entonces la gente no podrá disfrutar del amor y el amor es lo más importante en el mundo. ¡Así es!

-¡Bien dicho Richard!.- Exclamó Sherry apoyando el comentario de éste y levantando su pulgar. -¡Lyon no es lo que crees!

-¿Creer qué?- Fue la respuesta de Lyon.

-Nirvana los cambió.- Dijo Brain serio en respuesta a lo dicho por Richard.

-Así que nos traicionan- Dijo Midnight de forma calmada. -Bueno ya saben lo que les pasa a los traidores.

-¡Oigan! Gine, Gohan.- Habló Natsu con una sonrisa retadora llamando la atención de estos. -Ustedes ya nos mostraron lo que pueden hacer, pero no pienso depender de ustedes, así que es hora de que les muestre de qué está hecho un mago de Fairy Tail.

Este comentario fue aceptado por casi todos, pues Natsu tenía razón, era momento de que demostraran sus habilidades y por qué estaban en esa misión.

Gine observó un momento a Natsu. -Haz lo que quieras salmón, pero si te mueres no me culpes.- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Gine mientras ella iba y se sentaba en lo que parecía ser una banca de piedra.

-Bueno, a decir verdad yo creo que los pueden derrotar.- Les dijo Gohan dándoles ánimos a sus compañeros.

-Pero ¿qué acabas de hacer Natsu?.- Pensaba Lucy con cara de reproche. -Angel, toma.- Se dirigió Lucy a ésta entregándole sus llaves.

-¿Qué? pero.- Contestó con sorpresa y duda Angel.

-No podrás defenderte sin ayuda de tus espíritus, además yo no he hecho el contrato con ellos.- Respondía con una sonrisa Lucy, a lo que Angel también mostró una sonrisa y las aceptó.

-Bien. Lucy, Sherry, Angel y Richard, encárguense de Midnight. Natsu, Gray y Lyon ocúpense de Cobra. Ichiya, Erza y yo nos encargaremos de Brain. Wendy, Charle y Happy quédense con Gine y Gohan, necesitamos a nuestro médico a salvo.- Ordenó Jura formando los Equipos. Dando la señal de inicio de la batalla.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, para ser más exactos en la cima de una torre en el centro de la ciudad.

-Así que, volvemos a jugar este juego, Erza, Natsu.- Hablaba solo Jellal mientras mantenía su sonrisa maligna.

Los equipos estaban decididos y la batalla estaban por comenzar, los adversarios se miraban fijamente mientras la tensión se sentía en el aire.

 **Pelea 1.**

-¡Estoy encendido!- Dio un grito Natsu atacando a Cobra dando inicio a la batalla.

Sin darle rodeos Cobra transformó nuevamente sus manos en garras y las rodeo de veneno. La pelea entre Cobra, Natsu, Gray y Lyon daba comienzo. Natsu daba golpes que Cobra esquivaba fácilmente.

-Te escucho, no puedes tocarme.- Decía Cobra mientras esquivaba los ataques.

Gray y Lyon aprovechando que Cobra estaba distraído lanzaron un ataque de Lanzas de Hielo a Cobra el cual logró esquivarlas.

-También los escuchó.- Les decía Cobra a Lyon y Gray

-Rugido del Dragón de Fuego.- Gritó Natsu lanzando su técnica directamente hacia donde estaba Cobra.

Una fuerte explosión se produjo por el ataque, a lo que Natsu creyó que había acertado su técnica.

-Rugido del Dragón de Veneno.- Lanzó su técnica Cobra a un despistado Natsu recibiendo el ataque de lleno dejándolo paralizado por el veneno.

-¡Serás idiota! No te confíes cabeza de humo.- Reprochaba un semi-desnudo Gray. -Ice Make: Martillo de Hielo.- Un gran martillo de hielo se creó y fue lanzado encima de Cobra el cual lo esquivó con facilidad.

-Ice Make: Mono.- Atacó un semi-desnudo Lyon creando un mono de hielo que parecía estar vivo, el cual se lanzó al ataque contra Cobra mientras estaba distraído por el ataque de Gray más sin embargo, lo esquivó.

-Puedo escucharlos, sus ataques, sus pensamientos, su respiración, sus movimientos, puedo escucharlos.- Hablaba con arrogancia y confianza Cobra. -Voy a acabar rápido con ustedes y después ¡iré a vengarme de esa chiquilla!

Sé expresó con furia Cobra atacando rápidamente a Lyon y Gray con sus garras venenosas y haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo entumecidos y adoloridos. A lo que Cobra procedió a dejarlos tirados y dirigirse a donde estaba Gine.

-¿A dónde vas... Cobra?- Le llamaba la atención Natsu mientras se levantaba con dificultad. -Quién está peleando contigo soy yo, así que no huyas.

Estas palabras hicieron molestar a Cobra, tanto que al levantarse Natsu, Cobra lo atacó con sus Garras Venenosas dándole múltiples golpes en el torso y la cara.

-Ice Make: Pantera, Ice Make: Cañón.- Gritaron al unísono Gray y Lyon los cuales de algún modo lograron levantarse. Más sin embargo su ataque lo esquivo Cobra e hizo que los ataques golpearan a Natsu.

-¡De qué lado están desgraciados!- Gritó furioso Natsu.

-¡Es tú culpa por no quitarte!- Respondieron Lyon y Gray ante el comentario de Natsu.

-Pelea entre amigos ja.- Pensó Cobra al verlos y recordando a Cuberios. -Escamas del Dragón de Veneno.- Lanzó su ataque cobra que consistía en proyectiles en forma de medias lunas que tomaron desprevenidos a los tres magos y les dio volviéndolos a dejar en el suelo.

Cobra los miro nuevamente mientras estaban en el suelo y fue de nuevo hacía donde estaba Gine.

-Ya te dije que tu oponente soy yo... Cobra.- Habló Natsu levantándose con dificultad.

-Para ser un Dragon Slayer de la primera generación eres bastante terco.- Le dijo Cobra a Natsu dejando confuso a éste.

-¿Primera generación?- Preguntó Natsu confundido por este término.

-Tú eres un Dragon Slayer que fue entrenado por un dragón, tú y los de ese tipo son la primera generación. Yo obtuve los poderes de Dragon Slayer por medio de una Lacrima, soy de la segunda generación y por tanto mejor que tú, así que ríndete.- Declaración que sorprendió a Natsu, pues su amigo rival Laxus también era de éstos.

-Entonces... ¿Por eso no te has mareado?- Preguntó confundido Natsu mientras Cobra se avergonzaba y molestaba.

-¡A ti qué te importa!- Respondió Cobra molesto.

-Me da igual primera generación, segunda o tercera, Fairy Tail no conoce la definición de rendirse así que te venceré.- Decía Natsu volviéndose a poner serio dando a entender que no sería fácil hacerlo retroceder.

Mientras Natsu intentaba levantarse, éste se frustraba más y más por el hecho de no poder debido al veneno que estaba en su cuerpo, así que comenzó a dar un grito de furia que empezó a sonar como si fuese un dragón gritando, el grito fue tan fuerte que Cobra comenzó a aturdirse de una manera considerable debido a su técnica de escuchar, cosa que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer inconsciente debido al aturdimiento.

-La voz de mi amigo, sólo quería escuchar tu voz... Cuberios.- Pensaba Cobra mientras caía inconsciente.

 **Pelea 2.**

-¡Estoy encendido!- Dio un grito Natsu atacando a Cobra dando inicio a la batalla.

-Puño de Roca de Hierro.- Jura creó un ataque que se dirigió directo a Brain el cual fue destruido por éste y su bastón.

-Armadura del Purgatorio.- Se re-equipó Erza con su segunda armadura más poderosa atacando a Brain por la espalda. A lo cual éste se cubrió con su Barrera Oscura. Y después mandó al suelo a Erza con su técnica de Onda Oscura.

-Perfume de Energía ¡Meeeeeen!- Se escuchó Ichiya, éste había inhalado de sus tubos de ensayo un perfume que le dio un gran tamaño y una apariencia musculosa.

Después atacó a Brain con sus puños, por la impresión, Brain no logró reaccionar e Ichiya lo golpeó. Molesto por la ridícula situación que acababa de pasar, Brain atacó a los tres con un ataque Dark Gravity que aumentó la gravedad y los mandó al suelo, seguido de un ataque de múltiples proyectiles de magia oscura que los golpearon dejando a Erza y Jura heridos y a Ichiya inconsciente.

-Tal parece que sin esos chiquillos no son nada.- Les hablaba Brain a los cuerpos tirados. -Pero ahora que Nirvana ha sido liberada, ni ellos podrán detenernos.

-¿Qué? Ya liberaron Nirvana.- Preguntó Jura.

-¿Acaso Jellal... está ahora usando esa magia?- Preguntaba Erza mientras con esfuerzo se levantaba, más sin embargo la gravedad era tan fuerte que volvió al suelo.

-Jmjmjmjmjm.- Sonreía Brain ante el comentario de Erza. -Así es, él la está dirigiendo hacia su destino.

-¿Así que usan esta ciudad andante para transportar Nirvana?- Preguntó asombrado Jura.

-Jajajajaja. ¡Esta ciudad es Nirvana!- Reía y declaraba Brain con una sonrisa maligna, declaración que dejó sorprendidos a los dos. -Ciertamente Nirvana puede cambiar la luz por oscuridad, pero también puede ser usada como un arma de destrucción masiva aún más potente que el cañón Jupiter. Y una vez que lleguemos a Cait Shelter lo usaremos contra ellos.

-¿Por qué Cait Shelter?- Preguntó sorprendida Erza.

-De igual manera se acabó para ustedes así que te lo diré, ellos son descendientes de los Nirvit, los creadores de Nirvana y saben cómo sellarla, así que ellos se irán primero, jajajaja.- Confesó y se reía con maldad Brain dejando a los oyentes aún más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban.

-¡No lo permitiré!- Gritó enfurecida Erza.- ¡Aunque mi cuerpo se destruya¡ !Aunque mi alma se destroce! ¡Voy a detenerte!- Declaró con firmeza y convicción en sus palabras.

Lanzándose al ataque contra Brain re-equipando su Armadura Fairy, atacando ferozmente a Brain con dos espadas y a toda velocidad, las cuales Brain esquivaba y se cubría con dificultad hasta que Erza acertó una patada en el estómago de Brain mandándolo al suelo. Este, furioso, volvió a usar su Dark Gravity aumentando la gravedad en el ataque y haciendo que Erza descendiera varios niveles de Nirvana.

De pronto un fuerte grito como si se tratase de una bestia se escuchó, lo cual dejó impactados a todos viendo que se trataba de Natsu, dándose cuenta Brain de que Cobra fue derrotado.

-Jm, al final sólo fuiste un simple peón.- Dijo Brain con indiferencia.

-No puedo perder contra los jóvenes, soy uno de los Diez Magos Santos, ¡así que tengo que poner el ejemplo!- Se levantaba Jura con esfuerzo, juntando sus dos manos comenzó a reunir magia. -¡Rugido del monte Fuji!- Gritó Jura su técnica invocando un rayo de luz desde el suelo que parecía dirigirse al cielo e impactando con Brain, éste se había cubierto con su magia de Barrera Oscura, pero el ataque de Jura fue más fuerte, destruyendo la barrera y dándole de lleno a Brain.

-Midnight, no pierdas.- Pensó Brain mientras quedaba inconsciente.

 **Fin del capítulo 10**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Batalla en Nirvana. Parte 2.**

 **Pelea 3**

-¡Estoy encendido!- Dio un grito Natsu atacando a Cobra dando inicio a la batalla.

-¡Disparo de Lodo!- Comenzó el ataque Richard atacando con múltiples proyectiles de lodo los cuales Midnight esquivó retrocediendo.

-Ataque de Muñecos: Rock Doll.- Sherry creó un Golem de piedra detrás de Midnight para golpearlo, cuando el Golem iba a golpearlo, su brazo se movió hacia otro lugar como si hubiese sido re-direccionado para sorpresa de Sherry y Lucy.

-No se puede golpear a Midnight.- Avisó Angel a Sherry y Lucy para que no bajaran la guardia.

Momento después Midnight desapareció, dejando confundidas a Sherry y Lucy.

-¡Espalda con espalda!- Les ordenó Richard a las tres con éstas obedeciendo y con la vista de cada una en una dirección.- Midnight puede hacerse invisible con su magia Reflector así que tengan cuidado y manténganse alertas.

-Hoteye, Angel honestamente nunca me esperé una traición por parte de ustedes. Así que asumirán las consecuencias por su acto.- Les hablaba Midnight distorsionando su voz para que no supieran dónde está.

-Mi nombre es Richard y estoy aquí porque estoy redimiendome por mis malos actos.- Respondía Richard a las palabras de Midnight.

-Me canse de recibir órdenes de ese viejo así que vine a presentarle mi renuncia.- Se expresaba Angel a las palabras de Midnight.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? Les confían su espalda a quienes hace poco eran sus enemigos, podrían darse la vuelta y atacarlos sin que se den cuenta.- Esta vez Midnight se dirigía a Sherry y Lucy haciendo que Angel y Richard pusieran una cara de preocupación y angustia.

-Cualquiera que luche en nombre del amor es mi aliado, no tengo porque dudar de Richard.- Contestaba con determinación Sherry.

-Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, confío en ellos.- Fueron las palabras de Lucy recordando lo que dijo Gohan. Palabras que hicieron que ambos sonrieran.

-Ya veo, entonces compartan su destino. Cuchillas de Distorsión.- Lanzó su técnica Midnight sin que nadie se percatara de dónde iba a ser arrojada.

Sin embargo, Richard logró darse cuenta a segundos de haber sido lanzado y sin dudarlo se puso enfrente de las tres recibiendo todo el ataque, acto que las dejó sorprendidas. Richard, por las heridas cayó al suelo, lo cual dejó a las tres magas preocupadas por él. Lucy, Angel y Sherry vieron como caía el cuerpo de Richard al suelo luego de que éste las protegiera.

-Richard nos protegió.- Decía entre sollozos Sherry.

-De espalda las tres.- Ésta vez fue Angel la que dio la orden con Lucy y Sherry reaccionando y obedeciendo. -¡Ábrete! Puerta del Carnero. Aries.

-¡Perdón!- Exclamó Aries al ser invocada.

-Aries, crea una zona de nubes esponjosas en todos los alrededores.- Ordenó Angel a Aries y ésta obedeciendo creó varias nubes a sus alrededores.

-Ya entiendo. ¡Ábrete! Puerta del Arquero. Sagitario.- Invoco Lucy a Sagitario dándose cuenta de la idea de Angel.

-Hola hola.- Saludo Sagitario al ser invocado.

-Sagitario, estate atento, cuando veas un movimiento en las nubes de Aries dispara.- Ordenó Lucy a éste.

Los cinco permanecían atentos al menor movimiento que se formara en las nubes de Aries, cuando un leve movimiento se vio, Sagitario se dio cuenta de esto y lanzando múltiples flechas se reveló la ubicación de Midnight con éste esquivando el ataque.

-¡Ahí está! Ataque de muñecos: Rock Doll.- Usando de nuevo su Golem Sherry atacó a Midnight pero de nuevo este no pudo golpearlo, cosa que frustró a Sherry.

Acto que dejó pensativa a Angel, "¿Por qué esquivar el ataque de Sagitario y desviar el del Golem?" Era la pregunta que se formulaba.

La batalla estaba siendo difícil para las tres magas cuando de pronto un gran grito que parecía ser de una bestia se escuchó tomando desprevenidos todos, cuando se detuvo se vio una luz salir disparada hacia el cielo en otro lugar.

-Parece que Cobra y padre fueron derrotados.- Decía calmado Midnight.- Supongo que ahora depende de mi.

De repente comenzaron a escucharse campanadas, cosa que dejó confundidas a Sherry y Lucy y a Angel un poco asustada.

-Esto es malo, es media noche.- Les decía Angel a las dos magas. -Prepárense, Midnight está a su 100% cuando es media noche.

Palabras a las que Sherry y Lucy reaccionaron poniéndose más en guardia y atentas a lo que pueda suceder. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse más y parecía como si el ambiente cambiara a un color rojizo, y del suelo comenzaban a salir lo que parecían ser almas en pena tomando de los pies y arrastrándolas a las tres magas y a los espíritus. Asustandolas y sintiendo como si estos seres intentaran quitarles el alma y Midnight estaba convirtiéndose en un horrible monstruo que parecía tener intenciones de comérselas. Cuando de pronto todo se calmó y volvió a la normalidad. Confundidas voltearon hacia todos lados observando que alguien estaba golpeando en la cara a Midnight y Lucy dándose cuenta de quién se trataba.

-¡Loke!- Gritó con alegría Lucy al ver a su amigo espíritu ayudando.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo.- Habló Loke mientras se aparecía frente a las magas y Midnight caía al suelo. -Eso era sólo una ilusión, al golpearlo con un Golpe Regulus a toda potencia la interrumpí.

Recuperándose, Midnight comenzaba a levantarse con lo que parecía ser una cara de molestia.

-Es un tipo duro. ¡Vamos! ¡Aries! ¡Sagitario!- Dirigía un ataque en equipo el líder de los doce espíritus, con estos siguiéndolo y Sherry enviando un Golem a ayudarles.

-No puedo creerlo, tanto tiempo peleando a su lado y apenas descubro su debilidad.- Decía en voz alta Angel.

-¿Su debilidad?- Preguntó confundida Sherry.

-Sólo puede atacar o defenderse, pero no ambas, y es limitado la cantidad de ataques que puede repeler con su magia Reflector, por eso esquiva las flechas de Sagitario.- Explicaba Angel las debilidades de su antiguo compañero.

-Ya veo, pero aunque consiguiéramos acertar los ataques necesitamos uno que sea muy fuerte para vencerlo, y yo no poseo ninguno tan fuerte.- Daba su opinión Lucy. Dejando pensativas a las demás, pues ellas tampoco conocían un hechizo tan fuerte.

-¿Y si invocas a Gemini y lo transformas en Jura?- Daba una opción de ataque Sherry.

-No, para que Gemini se pueda transformar en alguien, debe ser en alguien mas débil o igual de fuerte que su invocador.- Respondía Angel dejándolas pensativas de como derrotar a Midnight.

-Yo puedo ayudarles con eso.- Se escuchó una voz reconocida la cual era de Hibiki. -Escuchen Lucy, Angel les transferiré con mi magia Archivo la información de un hechizo muy poderoso que solo puede ser usado por magos celestiales, pero se requiere mucha magia, así que tendrán que trabajar en conjunto.

Acto seguido una barra de progreso apareció sobre ellas la cual mostraba el resultado de la transferencia.

-Angel, no te he perdonado, pero es cierto que en estos momentos te necesitamos para vencer a Oración Seis, ahora todo depende de ustedes.- Declaraba Hibiki mientras la información terminaba de transferirse e Hibiki cortaba la transmisión telepática y con Angel seria ante sus palabras.

-Angel.- Llamó Lucy la atención de ésta sacándola de sus pensamientos. -Hagamoslo.- Animaba a Angel con una sonrisa de confianza.

-¿Podrás hacerlo? Acabas de invocar dos espíritus a la vez.- Cuestionaba Angel las capacidades y la condición de Lucy.

-Estoy bien, Loke vino por su propia voluntad, así que es menor la cantidad de magia con la que estamos ligados.- Respondía Lucy.

Cuando ambas estaban a punto de comenzar el ritual para lanzar el hechizo, los tres espíritus cayeron derrotados, disculpándose y desapareciendo y Sherry cayendo al suelo exhausta casi sin magia. Cosa que puso en aprietos a ambas magas celestiales pues tenían planeado lanzar el hechizo mientras Midnight estaba distraído. Sin esperarlo, recibieron ayuda, un ataque de múltiples proyectiles de lodo atacaban sin cesar a Midnight, al percatarse de quién se trataba, las tres se alegraron pues un medio recuperado Richard estaba lanzando ese ataque.

-No pierdan tiempo, hagan lo que tengan que hacer.- Decía Richard mientras seguía atacando a Midnight.

A esto ambas juntaron sus manos y comenzaron reunir una gran cantidad de magia y recitar el hechizo y mientras lo hacían se veía como si ambas fueran rodeadas por una gran cantidad de cuerpos celestes después apuntaron sus manos hacia Midnight, Lucy con su mano derecha y Angel con su mano izquierda.

-¡Urano Metria!.- Gritaron ambas lanzando el hechizo contra Midnight que, distraído por los ataques de Richard, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el ataque.

-Que paren los gritos, quiero dormir, déjenme dormir.- Pensaba Midnight mientras caía al suelo inconsciente.

Ambas cayeron al suelo de rodillas exhaustas, pues el hechizo consumió mucha de su magia, pero mostraban una cara de felicidad y satisfacción al haber derrotado a su adversario.

-¡Lucy!- Se escuchó la voz de Natsu llamando la atención de los cuatro. Mientras veían como todos se acercaban a donde se encontraban.

-Lograron vencer a Midnight. Buen trabajo.- Felicitaba Gohan a las tres y Richard.

-Fue gracias a nuestro trabajo en equipo y a Hibiki.- Respondía Lucy aún feliz por su victoria.

-Las curare de inmediato.- Expresó Wendy dirigiéndose hacía las magas.

-Cura a Richard primero, fue quien recibió más daño.- Dijo Sherry dando a entender que éste era quien más ayuda necesitaba. -¡No es lo que crees Lyon!

-¿Creer que?- Respondió Lyon a la expresión de Sherry.

La mayoría comenzaron a reír al ver esta escena, mientras Wendy las curaba una a una, pues gracias a que de alguna forma entrenaba curando a Gohan y Gine, ella podía usar mejor y mas libremente su magia sin agotarse tanto.

-Ustedes, habrán ganado la batalla pero no la guerra.- Se escuchaba una voz siniestra a lo que todos voltearon en la dirección de donde venía.

Dos ojos brillaron en la oscuridad asustando a algunos y confundiendo a otros, cuando los ojos comenzaron a salir de la oscuridad, se reveló que se trataba de un bastón que en la punta superior tenía un cráneo adornado con una corona hecha con hojas y una Lacrima en su boca.

-Oigan parece que esta vez nos ataca un hombre invisible.- Habló con inocencia Gohan al ver el bastón.

-¡¿Cuál hombre invisible mocoso?!- El bastón comenzó a gritar de manera furiosa al ver que Gohan no se percató de que quien hablaba era el bastón dejando sorprendidos a todos de que hablara e inmediatamente volviendo a una postura seria, volvió a dirigirse a ellos. -Yo soy el séptimo miembro de Oración Seis el gran Klo…

-Klodoa ¿no deberías estar en las manos del anciano como un buen bastón?- Se escuchó a Angel hablarle al bastón que ahora se conocía como Klodoa, dejando a los presentes aún más confundidos de lo que ya estaban.

-¡No me interrumpas Angel!- Klodoa volvió a pasar de serio a enojado.

-Ah ya me acorde, tú eras la otra presencia que sentía cuando nos enfrentamos a Oración Seis. Nunca me imagine que fuera este palo.- Se dirigió Gine a Klodoa tomándolo y examinándolo.

-¡No soy un palo chiquilla soy un báculo!- Exclamó con furia Klodoa. -Choque del Mal.- Klodoa usó una magia de Rayo contra Gine.

Gine mantenía la guardia un poco baja al no esperarse mucho de Klodoa, lo cual la hizo chamuscarse un poco de su ropa y terminar con los cabellos de punta. Haciendo que a todos se les pusieran los ojos de platos, pues a pesar de ser poco tiempo que la conocían, sabían que ella no era alguien con quien se deba jugar. Ésta ridícula situación la hizo molestarse tanto que comenzó a azotar a Klodoa contra el suelo.

-¡Gine espera lo vas a romper!- Le hablaba Gohan a su hermana tratando de calmarla, hasta que ella misma decidió detenerse, con Klodoa con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-Vuelves a hacer algo así y te usare para preparar puerco empalado, estúpido palo.- Se dirigió Gine a Klodoa con una cara tan amenazadora que éste se rindió de inmediato.

-Los felicito por su hazaña al derrotar a Oración Seis, debo admitir que no me lo esperaba de algunos, pero Erza, Natsu, como siempre han demostrado ser muy interesantes.- Se escuchó una voz interrumpiendo que les hablaba telepáticamente confundiendolos, pues para algunos era desconocida, pero otros la reconocieron inmediatamente.

-Déjate de juegos desgraciado y ven aquí a enfrentarme.- Habló enojado Natsu.

-Jellal, ¿por qué haces esto?- Preguntó molesta Erza.

-Parece que alguien se comunica telepáticamente con ellos Gine.- Llamó la atención Gohan a su hermana.

-Sí eso parece, veamos qué tiene que decir.- Contestó Gine a su hermano desbloqueando su mente un momento para escuchar a Jellal.

-Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso Natsu, pues ya llegamos a nuestro destino.- Avisó Jellal para sorpresa de todos. -Ahora mismo, despídanse de Cait Shelter.

Nirvana se detuvo y comenzó a temblar, seguido de esto se vio que un rayo se comenzaba a cargar en lo que parecía ser el frente de Nirvana.

-¡Destruirá el gremio! ¡Por favor detente! ¡No lo hagas!- Gritó aterrada y con lágrimas Wendy.

Seguido de esto Gohan salió volando hacia un punto medio entre Nirvana y Cait Shelter dejando confundidos y sorprendidos a casi todos, pues Gine sabia lo que planeaba.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntó sorprendida Erza por el actuar de Gohan.

-Va a detener el rayo.- Respondió tranquilamente Gine impactando a todos.

-Está loco, ¡lo matará!- Exclamó Gray.

-Solo cállense y observen.- Respondió Gine tranquila dándoles a entender que no pasaba nada pero todos siguieron preocupados y dudosos de las palabras de Gine.

-¡Si tú no te preocupas por tu hermano entonces iré yo a detenerlo!- Gritó furiosa Erza mientras iba a toda velocidad detrás de Gohan.

Palabras que hicieron molestar a Gine y apareciendo frente a Erza la hizo retroceder con un golpe en la cara dejándola un poco aturdida acto que hizo a Erza enojarse aún más y mirarla con recelo y a los demás impactados y asustados por haber golpeado a Erza.

-Una cosa es no preocuparse por alguien y otra es confiar es ese alguien.- Le hablaba de manera seria Gine a Erza, la cual pasó a una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. -Quédate ahí quieta tomate y no estorbes.

-Gohan ten cuidado.- Pensaba Wendy preocupada.

Con Gohan, éste se veía pensativo viendo el rayo cargarse.

-Si lo contrarresto destruiré Nirvana, pero todos están ahí, si dejo que pase destruirá el gremio. Tendré que desviarlo hacia el cielo para que no lastime a nadie.- Eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Gohan.

Seguido de esto, se vio el rayo completamente cargado. Sin aviso, el rayo salió disparado hacia Gohan y concentrando todo su Ki en su pierna Gohan dio un fuerte grito y pateó el rayo de modo que lo desvió hacia el cielo. Los magos estaban con una expresión cómica de asombro en sus caras, no tenían palabras para lo que acababan de ver, inclusive Klodoa al que se le cayó la Lacrima de su boca. Jellal estaba completamente sorprendido, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y la boca abierta por la sorpresa, la incredulidad y por lo que parecía ser miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, pues nunca se imaginó que alguien pudiera ser capaz de lograr tal hazaña. En el gremio Cait Shelter, el maestro Roubaul estaba también igual que los magos con una cara cómica al ver lo que había sucedido.

-Ven, les dije que él podía.- Se dirigió Gine a todos de una manera muy tranquila mientras todos seguían con sus caras cómicas de sorpresa.

 **Fin del capítulo 11.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: La tercera etapa de Nirvana.**

Luego de la gran muestra de poder de Gohan, todos los espectadores de tal hazaña seguían en shock al ver lo que acababa de pasar. Gohan al enviar el rayo de Nirvana al cielo volvió a donde se encontraban los demás. Cuando llegó vio como estaban todos con caras de sorpresa graciosas y no reaccionaban.

-Oye Gine ¿qué les pasa?- Preguntó a su hermana por la reacción de los magos.

-Quién sabe, de repente dejaron de moverse.- Respondió Gine de manera indiferente.

 **Con Jellal.**

-Por lo visto esos chiquillos son más de lo que aparentan.- Una voz lo sacó de su estado de shock, al darse la vuelta Jellal se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

-Maestro Zero.- Respondió Jellal a quien le hablaba.

-Jajaja ¡que interesante! Por fin despierto y lo primero que encuentro es a alguien con quien me puedo divertir.- Decía el ahora conocido como Zero mientras mantenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. -¿Qué te pasa? no me digas que tienes miedo Jellal.

-Sólo me sorprendí al ver algo así, es todo.- Respondió Jellal recuperando la postura y pasando a una actitud seria.- Aunque derrotarlos será difícil.

-¿Sugieres que huya?- Preguntó de forma siniestra y amenazante Zero.

-Para nada. Sugiero que, usemos la siguiente etapa de Nirvana.- Respondió Jellal a Zero con ambos dándose una sonrisa siniestra.

 **Con Gohan y Gine.**

El silencio y las caras de sorpresa de todos no cambiaban así que Gine aplaudió frente a todos haciendo que éste aplauso hiciera mucho ruido y los sacara de su estado, con todos dándose cuenta de que Gohan había vuelto y los miraba confundido.

-O… oye Go… Gohan ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- Preguntó Natsu con su típica cara y expresión de sorpresa a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza queriendo una explicación.

-¿Qué? Solo lo patee hacia el cielo para que no lastimara a nadie jeje.- Respondió Gohan con inocencia a la pregunta de Natsu.

Esta respuesta dejó casi en el mismo estado de antes a los presentes, pues Gohan había respondido como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sorpresa que fue interrumpida, ya que sin aviso, Wendy abrazó a Gohan llorando.

-Gracias... Gohan.- Decía Wendy entre lloriqueos por haber salvado su gremio

-No es nada Wendy.- Respondió Gohan con su típica sonrisa con su mano en el hombro de Wendy. -Recuerda que te dijimos que nosotros usamos nuestro poder para proteger a quienes lo necesitan, además también es nuestro gremio.

Terminó de hablar Gohan con Wendy limpiando sus lágrimas y asintiendo poniendo una sonrisa separándose de él.

-¿Quién rayos son estos mocosos?- Se preguntaba pensando Klodoa. -Primero la mocosa acaba con tres de nosotros como si nada y ahora este mocoso desvía un rayo de Nirvana el cual es más potente que Jupiter como si no fuera nada difícil.- Eran los pensamientos de Klodoa mientras sigilosamente trataba de escabullirse.

-Klodoa, te quedaras conmigo ¡Así es!.- Habló Richard mientras sujetaba a Klodoa con éste rindiéndose, pues le había dado miedo ser el enemigo de los dos Saiyajin.

-Sin duda ustedes dos son un misterio, más sin embargo aún tenemos una misión que cumplir.- Esta vez habló Erza recuperando la postura.

-Pero ¿dónde estará Jellal?- Preguntaba Lyon dando a entender que aún había que buscarlo.

-¿Pueden buscarlos? Gohan, Gine.- Preguntaba Jura ambos Saiyajin.

-Está en aquella torre.- Señaló Gohan a la torre del centro de la ciudad. -Puedo sentir dos presencias en aquel lugar una es desconocida para mi, así que supongo que es Jellal y también puedo sentir la presencia de Brain en aquel sitio pero...

-¿Pero?- Pregunto Gray confundido por su pausa.

-Es un poco diferente a como era antes, puedo sentir que es aún más maligna, no sé si habrá sido por Nirvana.- Respondió Gine viendo la torre del centro.

-Esta sensación. Ese no es Brain.- Habló Klodoa con miedo en sus palabras llamando la atención de todos. -Ese es el maestro Zero, es el verdadero maestro de Oración Seis.

-¿De qué hablas Klodoa?- Preguntó confundida Angel.

-El maestro Zero. Brain tiene dos personalidades una es Brain, inteligente, astuto, racional, es a quien todos ya conocen. El otro es el maestro Zero es la parte salvaje de Brain, con él no se puede dialogar, él es muy poderoso y está loco, solo le interesa destruir y pelear. Esa personalidad es tan peligrosa que Brain usó un hechizo de sello de seis llaves para suprimir esa identidad usando a los miembros de Oración Seis y a sí mismo. Al ser todos derrotados, el sello se rompió y el maestro Zero a despertado.- Habló de manera muy seria Klodoa explicando la identidad de Zero dejando serios a todos.

-Entonces Brain sólo nos utilizó ¡Exacto!- Dio su opinión Richard.

-¿Ustedes no sabían de él?- Preguntó Lucy confundida.

-No, hasta ahora lo sabemos.- Respondió Angel a la pregunta de Lucy.

-Gohan.- Habló Gine de manera seria llamando la atención a su hermano y la de todos.

-Sí, me di cuenta.- Respondió Gohan serio a su hermana haciendo que los demás sé confundieran.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó preocupada Sherry.

-Jellal y Zero están aumentando su poder de manera desmesurada.- Declaró Gohan dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Parece como si estuvieran obteniendo poder de algún lugar en esa torre.- Esta vez habló Gine.

Mientras la torre del centro de Nirvana comenzaba a brillar y rodearse de un pilar de luz con oscuridad, confundiendo y preocupando a todos los magos por lo que sucedía.

-Escuchen.- Se escuchó una voz familiar hablando telepáticamente con todos, la cual era de Hibiki. -Estuve analizando a la estructura con mi magia Archivo y descubrí algunas cosas: Las patas con las que se mueve absorben energía mágica de la tierra, la magia se guarda en Lacrimas respectivas a cada pata, cuando están llenas envían la mayor parte a una Lacrima central y después se usa para el rayo que lanzó. Para detener Nirvana hay que destruir esas Lacrimas.- Terminaba de explicar Hibiki sus descubrimientos.

Cuando de pronto, las patas se despegaron de Nirvana haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo con todos cayendo con ella a excepción de Gohan y Gine con ésta sujetando a Wendy, Lucy, Sherry y Angel para que no cayeran y Gohan sujetando a los demás y dejando confundido a Hibiki.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!- Preguntó furioso Natsu con sus típicas reacciones.

-Hibiki, ¿sabes qué sucedió? ¡Men!- Preguntó Ichiya a su compañero de gremio.

-No lo sé, según mis datos para que eso pasara se tenía que destruir las seis Lacrimas al mismo tiempo. Desconozco lo que sucedió.- Respondía Hibiki aún confundido.

La duda seguía en todos cuando la torre del centro explotó y dos luces oscuras que parecían ser proyectiles salieron disparadas de ahí dirigiéndose a donde estaban todos, más sin embargo, se detuvieron frente a todos mostrándose dos siluetas de personas rodeadas de un aura oscura ambas mostrando una sonrisa maligna.

-Je… Jellal.- Habló Erza con sorpresa al reconocer a una de las siluetas que se encontraban frente a ellos.

-¡Maestro Zero!- Gritó aterrado Klodoa.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste bastardo?!- Preguntó furioso Natsu a un sonriente Jellal.

-Jajajaja.- Reía de manera maligna Jellal. -Solo empleamos la tercera etapa de Nirvana.- Contestó Jellal confundiendo a todos.

-¿Tercera etapa?- Preguntó Charle mientras retrocedía, ya que sentía miedo recorriendo en todo su cuerpo.

-Existen tres etapas de Nirvana; la primera, cambia luz por oscuridad y viceversa; la segunda es la ciudad y el rayo; y la tercera jmjmjajajajaja.- Explicaba y reía Jellal con maldad.

-¡Déjate de juegos Jellal!- Gritó Erza furiosa ante la actitud de su antiguo amigo.

-En la tercera etapa, tú eres Nirvana. Absorbiendo todo el poder mágico que ésta guarda te vuelves un ser invencible, se podría decir que hasta Zeref es nada comparado con el poder que tenemos ahora.- Terminaba su explicación de manera arrogante y con una sonrisa de maldad en su cara.

Todos los magos estaban sorprendidos por tal declaración, alguien más poderoso que el legendario mago oscuro Zeref quien casi destruyó el mundo, Gohan se mantenía serio ante las auras malignas que desprendían ambos, pero con curiosidad de quién era Zeref. Gine solo los veía con indiferencia, pero con ganas de comenzar a atacarles y demostrarles lo "invencibles" que eran.

-No me importa si tienes el poder de Nirvana o el de Zeref.- Habló Natsu rompiendo el silencio que se creó. -¡Voy a derrotarte ahora mismo!- Gritó Natsu saltando y lanzándose en un ataque directo.

-¡Natsu espera!- Gritó Erza tratando de detenerlo ya que sentía una gran presión mágica emanando de Zero y Jellal, pero Natsu la ignoró.

Natsu se dirigía hacia Jellal con intenciones de comenzar la pelea y Jellal viéndolo con una sonrisa maligna y arrogante esperando a que se acercara más para matarlo de un solo ataque. Pero Natsu fue sujetado de un tobillo cayendo de cara al suelo, haciendo que todos se fijaran en quién había sido el responsable. Se trataba de Gine quien tenía el tobillo de Natsu en su mano.

-Atrás salmón.- Dijo Gine mientras lanzaba a Natsu hacía atrás donde se encontraban los demás. -Nos encargaremos, no estorben.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces Gine?! ¡Tengo asuntos que arreglar con él!- Gritaba Natsu furioso por el acto de Gine.

-Es cierto, yo también tengo que pelear con Jellal y detenerlo, además no puedo dejar que ustedes solos se enfrenten a ellos.- Decía Erza sería sin apartar la mirada de su antiguo amigo y sintiendo algo de miedo al sentir la gran presión mágica que ambos emanaban.

-Chicos, déjennos esto a nosotros.- Les dijo Gohan de manera muy seria a todos poniéndose junto a su hermana. -Lamento decirles de esta manera y herir su orgullo de magos, pero si se enfrentan a ellos perderán la vida.- Decía Gohan serio viendo que su Ki era tan grande como el de su tío Raditz en su máximo poder mientras los demás los veían sorprendidos.

-Entonces peleemos en equipo para derrotarlos.- Decía Gray viendo a Zero y Jellal.

-Lo mejor para ustedes es mantenerse al margen y no estorben nudista.- Respondía Gine seria, haciendo que Gray se molestara un poco por el comentario.

-¿Y ustedes creen que podrán con nosotros mocosos?- Preguntó Zero con una sonrisa arrogante llena de maldad y locura.

-Con uno de nosotros basta, pero no creo convencer a Gohan de que no interfiera, uno de ustedes dos lo hizo enojar.- Contestó Gine a la pregunta de Zero.

Después de las palabras de Gine, Zero y Jellal comenzaron a reír, pues se les hizo muy gracioso escucharlos decir que ellos, un par de niños, se encargarían. Estos dejaron de repente de reír, ya que ambos tenían un puño en sus caras cortesía de los Saiyajin que los hizo retroceder algunos metros, dejando a los demás magos con la boca completamente abierta, ya que no pensaron que realmente ellos podrían hacer eso, vieron a Gine derrotar a tres miembros de Oración Seis, vieron a Gohan desviar un rayo de Nirvana, lo que les hizo pensar pudo dejarlos muy agotados, pero el gran poder mágico que sentían emanando de Jellal y Zero, era algo muy diferente a lo que sea que hayan visto o vivido antes.

-Lo siento, pero bajaron la guardia.- Decía Gine con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona a ambos, mientras se levantaban adoloridos de sus mandíbulas, mientras Gohan permanecía callado viéndolos a ambos con una cara molesta.

-¿De verdad creen poder con ellos?- Preguntó Jura aún con duda y rompiendo el silencio que su acción había provocado.

-Confíe en nosotros señor Jura.- Respondió Gohan con una sonrisa confiada a éste.

-Gohan, Gine, por favor tengan cuidado.- Les deseó suerte una muy preocupada Wendy.

-Wendy, sabes de lo que somos capaces y aún así ¿te preocupas por nosotros? Sin duda, tu eres…- Cuestionaba seria Gine a Wendy por sus palabras, a lo que Wendy solo agacho la mirada pensando que recibiría un regaño de Gine. -Nuestra mejor amiga.- Terminó su frase Gine mientras veía a Jellal y Zero y con ella junto a Gohan el cual sonreía se ponían en pose de pelea.

Wendy tenía una cara de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Gine y después pasó a una cara que reflejaba felicidad.

 **Fin del capítulo 12.**

* * *

 **Respuestas**

 **Csar: Ya ve, por no fijarse :v xD**

 **Viecenta1.8: No hay problema. Gracias por el cumplido, aunque a veces batallo para que no haya muchos problemas argumentales y ortográficos, leo el capítulo como tres veces antes de publicarlo (ya te imaginarás ver mis borradores de cuando recién la escribo xD). Sorano desde que salió por primera vez me cayo bien, así que pienso darle algo de protagonismo mas adelante tambien, pero ya sera muy a futuro.**

 **Zack32:** **haha yes man, I try to put some comedy in that scene. Zero... gonna be... wait for it... . Lucy, despite being the protagonist is always overshadowed by Natsu and the others, so I gave her her scene, Angel and Richard always liked me so I also gave them some paper on this and Sherry also I like her. I already told you about revealing future plans, what I'll tell you, is that DBZ characters will come out, but I will not tell you which. xD**

 **El jefe fanfic: Gohan y Wendy siempre los he shipeado, así que ya te imaginarás. Harem no va a haber, principalmente porque no me gusta ese género. Y no, no es su niñera, ambos se protegen y ayudan uno al otro como hermanos aunque Gohan la protege más de si misma como ya revelé en el capítulo 8. XD**

 **Nota del autor: Cuando comencé el Fanfic estaba desempleado y tenia mucho tiempo libre para escribir y por eso la subía mas seguido, ahora que tengo empleo tengo menos tiempo y es probable que tarde un poco más en subir los capítulos o los haga más cortos.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Los Saiyajin más poderosos.**

Gine y Gohan estaban en pose de pelea frente a Jellal y Zero listos para pelear. Los demás magos aún tenían dudas de dejar a los dos pelear contra Zero y Jellal, pues ambos desprendían una descomunal presión mágica.

-Ellos ganarán.- Dijo Wendy sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. -Gohan y Gine son más fuertes de lo que parecen, ya lo verán.

Terminó de hablar Wendy de manera muy seria, con los magos también poniéndose serios y pensando que tal vez decía la verdad, pues Gine derrotó a la mayor parte de Oración Seis y Gohan logró desviar un rayo de Nirvana, además de los golpes que les acababan de dar, así que decidieron observar y confiar en ellos, pero si se veía que estuvieran en problemas, ayudarían.

Los cuatro se miraron un momento cuando Zero motivado por su deseo de destrucción y probar sus nuevos poderes, se lanzó al ataque. Gine esquivó el golpe tumbándose hacia atrás y apoyando sus manos en el suelo dio una patada doble a Zero en el estómago mandándolo por los aires y después a gran velocidad lo siguió para darle un doble golpe en forma de mazo haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo.

Jellal, en vez de atacar a Gohan, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás magos con la intención de atacar a Erza y Natsu para vengarse de lo ocurrido en la Torre del Cielo y los magos poniéndose en guardia preparados para atacar, pero Gohan rápidamente al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Jellal se puso frente a él dándole un golpe en el estómago seguido de una patada, mandándolo a estrellar contra una casa en ruinas, dejando a los magos sorprendidos al ver al amable Gohan pelear, como si éste fuese un maestro en artes marciales.

 **Con Gine y Zero.**

-Para serte sincera, no me esperaba que fueras tan rápido, gracias a eso me he dado cuenta de que te estás conteniendo de usar todo tu poder.- Comenzó a hablar Gine al cuerpo tirado de Zero. -Pero, si te contienes vas a perder, así que úsalo todo ¿o te da miedo?

Zero abrió los ojos cuando escuchó las palabras de Gine y comenzó a levantarse un poco adolorido y comenzar a sonreír de una manera loca.

-Parece que no eres sólo una mocosa, pero... Puedo sentirlo... Al igual que yo, tú tienes ese sentimiento de querer destruirlo todo ¿o me equivoco?- Cuestionaba Zero de manera siniestra y una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Vine aquí a patearte el trasero, no a narrarte mi vida, gusano.- Respondió un poco molesta Gine.

-Tienes agallas y eso me gusta. ¿Qué te parece unirte a nosotros y destruir el mundo?- Decía Zero manteniendo una sonrisa sádica a Gine, la cual sólo se le quedó viendo seria.

 **Con Gohan y Jellal.**

Jellal se levantaba un poco adolorido de los golpes que recibió por parte de Gohan.

-Parece que tendré que acabar primero contigo muchacho.- Habló molesto Jellal, mientras veía fijamente a Gohan.

-No dejaré que les hagas daño a mis amigos, canalla.- Le respondía de manera intimidante Gohan a Jellal. -Tú eras amigo de Wendy, ¿por qué intentas dañarla?- Comenzó Gohan a interrogar a Jellal queriendo saber el por qué de sus actos.

-¿Wendy? ¿Y esa quién es?- Preguntaba Jellal al desconocer de quién estaba hablando Gohan. -Utilicé y manipulé a tanta gente en el pasado que ni siquiera recuerdo los nombres de todos. Probablemente fue alguien a quien torturé o alguien a quien le hice creer que era su amigo para sacar provecho de ella, no lo recuerdo.- Seguía hablando Jellal mientras permanecía con una sonrisa maligna.

Esta declaración, hizo enfurecer a Gohan apretando sus puños y viéndolo con una mirada que infundía terror, a Wendy por otra parte, que escuchaba desde lejos gracias a su oído de Dragon Slayer, la hizo ponerse realmente triste al pensar que tal vez, ella era alguien a quien sólo usó.

 **Con Gine y Zero.**

Gine y Zero se veían fijamente luego de lo dicho por Zero.

-Ciertamente, hay una parte en mí que quiere destruirlo todo.- Comenzó a responder Gine. -Pero, un día aprendí que por más poder que tengas, para destruir el mundo... No te sirve de nada, me es más divertido patear y destruir desgraciados como tú.- Terminó de hablar Gine de manera firme y seria ante Zero.

-Jajajajaja.- Comenzó Zero a reír. -Que mal, pudimos llevarnos bien, como sea, entonces seré yo quien te destruya y después destruiré a esa mocosa a la que llamaste mejor amiga jaja.

-Entonces, veamos si puedes lograrlo señor invencible.- Le habló de manera burlona Gine a Zero mientras le hacía una seña con su mano de que se acercara.

Dicho esto, Zero comenzó a liberar todo el poder mágico que guardaba escondido para ir con todo contra Gine.

 **Con Gohan y Jellal.**

Gohan miraba furioso a Jellal después de escuchar como a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo las personas y solamente jugaba con ellas, pero sobre todo, le molestó el hecho de que se burlaba de su amiga.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella, bastardo?- Se dirigió Gohan a Jellal de manera amenazante y muy enojada.

-Ya te lo dije, no me importa, como sea, supongo que contigo no hace falta reservarme nada, así que, iré con todo contra ti.- Decía Jellal mientras comenzaba a liberar todo el poder mágico que guardaba.

 **Con los demás.**

Tanto Jellal como Zero habían procedido a liberar todo el poder mágico que obtuvieron gracias a absorber la magia de Nirvana, dejando a los magos que estaban de espectadores sorprendidos de la presión mágica que se sentía en el aire, pues aumentaba de manera descomunal, si la que sintieron al principio era poderosa, ésta estaba a otro nivel y dudando de si Gohan y Gine podrían contra tal poder, algunos, comenzaban a avanzar para ayudarles.

-No se preocupen.- Les habló Wendy seria y deteniendo a quienes se veían queriendo ir a ayudarlos. -Gohan y Gine ganarán, ellos no han mostrado todo su poder.

Palabras que impresionaron a todos, pues habían visto una gran demostración de poderes y habilidades en situaciones previas y por lo declarado por Wendy, aún no usaban todo su poder.

 **Con Gine y Zero.**

Zero había terminado de liberar todo su poder mágico mientras éste reía como un lunático y con Gine mirándolo de manera tranquila, pues se percató de que su nivel de pelea estaba un poco más bajo del nivel de Nappa.

-En efecto, si te hubieras enfrentado a los demás habrías ganado fácilmente sin duda alguna, pero... Te enfrentas a mi.- Le hablaba Gine a Zero de manera tranquila mientras éste seguía riendo.

-Te borraré junto con tu alma. ¡Genesis Zero!.- Zero lanzó un hechizo del cual varios espectros comenzaron a aparecer y rodearon a Gine.

Gine estaba siendo rodeada por una multitud de espectros y éstos sujetándola como si quisieran llevársela con ellos y para sorpresa de los espectadores, cuando el ataque se disolvió, Gine desapareció y Zero reía como un lunático.

-¿Pero qué?... ¿Dónde estoy? No veo nada.- Pensaba Gine mientras su cuerpo flotaba en la nada. -Pero, ni pienses que me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados, insecto... " _Tengo que dejar de hablar como el señor Vegeta_ ".- Se decía a sí misma mientras comenzaba a expulsar su Ki.

En el exterior se veía una luz verde que comenzaba a resplandecer en donde Gine desapareció, seguido de eso, hubo una fuerte explosión en la cual se vio a Gine de pie y sonriendo de manera arrogante y amenazante, pero con una apariencia totalmente diferente, se veía como si hubiese crecido un poco y su musculatura había aumentado, ademas de que su cabello estaba alborotado color verde amarillento rodeada de un aura del mismo color, pues se había transformado en Super Saiyajin Legendario.

-¿Qué es eso? Eso no es Dragon Force ni ninguna magia que conozca.- Se preguntaba mentalmente Zero impactado al ver la apariencia de Gine.

-A decir verdad, ni siquiera necesito usar este poder contra ti, pero lo hice para demostrarte... Lo lejos que están de ser alguien invencible.- Le decía Gine a Zero.

 **Con Gohan y Jellal.**

Jellal había terminado de liberar toda su magia y rodeándose de un aura aún más oscura de la que ya tenía, se dirigió a atacar a Gohan con su ataque más poderoso.

-¡Cema!- Gritó Jellal su técnica.

Se formó un ojo de huracán en el cielo y de ahí salió un rayo disparado hacia el suelo, impactando de lleno en Gohan formando una gran explosión que hizo retroceder a los espectadores, preocupandolos. Cuando el polvo de la explosión se disipó, se vio un gran cráter, pero en el centro, cual fue la sorpresa de Jellal al ver que en el lugar donde estaba Gohan se veía un resplandor dorado y a Gohan con una apariencia diferente, parecía que había crecido un poco, su musculatura aumentó y su cabello ahora era dorado, se había convertido en Super Saiyajin.

-¿Dragon Force? No... ¿Qué rayos es eso?- Se preguntaba mentalmente Jellal al ver la apariencia de Gohan.

-Te haré pagar las maldades que has hecho, bastardo.- Se dirigió Gohan a Jellal con una cara que demostraba una gran ira.

Los espectadores no se podían creer las apariencias de los gemelos, no podían sentir poder mágico emanando de ellos, pero sí podían sentir un gran poder que no comprendían.

 **Con Gine y Zero.**

 **-** No creas que me asustas mocosa.- Decía enojado Zero a las palabras de Gine. -Cambiaste tu apariencia, pero sigues sin desprender poder mágico.

-No necesito magia para vencerte, gusano.- Respondió de manera arrogante Gine. -No creo que lo entiendas con palabras, así que te lo mostraré, de otra forma.- Termino Gine haciéndole una seña a Zero con su mano de que se acercara.

-Cállate. No te sigas burlando de mi.- Decía Zero molesto por la actitud de Gine. -¡Tú no eres nadie!

Zero se lanzo al ataque con múltiples golpes a los que Gine solo se limitaba a esquivar con mucha facilidad, haciendo que Zero se molestara aún más, cuando se cansó de dar golpes, retrocedió cargando una esfera de Magia Oscura que le lanzó a Gine, ésta, como si se tratara de una bola de volley ball, se la devolvió a Zero impactando en él, cuando Zero recobró la postura, Gine llegó dándole una patada en la cara.

-¿Qué quisiste decir... Con que no era nadie?- Preguntaba arrogantemente mientras mantenía su pie en la cara de Zero. -Te esta saliendo sangre de la nariz, limpiatela, das vergüenza.- Decía mientras retiraba su pie de Zero con éste molestándose más.

 **Con Gohan y Jellal.**

Jellal veía molesto a Gohan, aunque también estaba sorprendido por su apariencia, ya que nunca había visto ni escuchado de algo similar a lo que mostraba Gohan y el sabia casi todo de las diferentes magias existentes.

-¿Qué es esa forma?- Pregunto Jellal rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo creerías si te lo dijera, ademas de que no te importa.- Respondió de manera seria Gohan sin apartarle la mirada ni quitar su expresión de enojo en su rostro. -Lo que sí te diré es que no podrás vencerme.

-Eso no es posible, me he vuelto invencible. ¡Meteoro!.- Jellal se rodeó de un aura amarilla lanzándose al ataque dando múltiples y veloces golpes a los que Gohan solo se limitaba a esquivar y desviar. -Esto no puede ser.- Decía frustrado Jellal golpeando a Gohan, mientras éste seguía mirándolo con una expresión seria y a la vez enojado, cuando Gohan llego a una pared, Jellal dio un potente golpe que no acertó en Gohan, pues éste desapareció, haciendo que Jellal destruyera la estructura en la que Gohan chocó y haciendo que Jellal se molestara demasiado.

-Tienes suerte de ser importante para Wendy, desgraciado, de lo contrario ya te habría roto todos los huesos.- Dijo Gohan, haciendo que Jellal se diera cuenta de donde estaba, mientras éste seguía molesto viendo a Gohan.

-Cállate... ¡Cállate! ¡Haber que te parece esto! ¡Grand Chariot!- Gritó Jellal una de sus técnicas mas fuertes, creando una constelación en el cielo y de ahí lanzando proyectiles de luz, pero estos no se dirigieron a Gohan, sino a los espectadores.

Gohan, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, apareció frente a los magos y rápidamente desvió todos los proyectiles hacia el cielo, antes de que Erza pudiera siquiera re-equipar su Armadura de Adamantio, todos veían a Gohan con su apariencia más de cerca y realmente les asusto verlo con ese rostro que infundía miedo, sobre todo a Angel y Richard, pues el fue muy amable y bondadoso con ellos, por lo que no creían verlo en ese estado, mientras Gohan veía con gran ira a Jellal.

-No ha acabado.- Dijo Jellal preparando otra de sus técnicas. -¡Altairis!- Jellal creó una esfera gigante de energía oscura por encima de él con todo su poder mágico, lanzándola contra Gohan y los demás magos, sorprendiendo a Natsu y Erza, pues reconocieron el ataque.

-Con esa técnica, fue con la que mató a Simon, pero esta es mucho mas poderosa.- Penso Erza con sorpresa, tristeza y preocupándose por Gohan, iba a advertirle de que tuviera cuidado, pero unos murmullos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo no pudo decir nada, ya que al costado de Gohan una esfera de color blanco con azul se formaba en sus manos.

-Kame... Hame... ¡Ha!.- La esfera que creó Gohan, cuando estiró sus manos, se convirtió en un rayo de energía del mismo color, sorprendiendo a los magos por ver la técnica de éste, mientras, el Kamehameha de Gohan daba en Altairis contrarrestándolo.

Jellal se dio cuenta de que su técnica volvía a él y rápidamente la esquivó, viendo como a lo lejos, tanto su técnica como la de Gohan, explotaban causando una nube de hongo y una fuerte corriente de viento. Después dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Gohan, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Gohan ya se encontraba frente a él, con un rostro realmente molesto. En ese momento, Jellal sintió el verdadero terror.

 **Con Gine y Zero.**

Gine y Zero desaparecían a la vista por la velocidad a la que se movían, pero cada vez que aparecían, se veía a Gine acertando golpes a Zero, desaparecían y aparecían, con Gine dándole una patada en el estomago mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados, desaparecían y aparecían, con Gine dándole un golpe en la cara, desaparecían y aparecían, con Gine dándole una doble patada en el abdomen. Hasta que dejaron de moverse, pues Zero comenzó a retroceder y cayendo con una rodilla al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste?- Decía Gine de manera arrogante viendo a Zero jadear. -Si lo deseas, puedo darte unos minutos para que recuperes el aliento.

-¡Ya cierra la boca perra!- Dijo Zero dándole un golpe a Gine, ésta lo esquivo y después Zero le dio una patada, pero Gine la detuvo con su mano y agarrando su pie, dio varias vueltas sobre sí misma, haciendo girar a Zero lanzándolo contra una de las casas de Nirvana en ruinas.

Gine vio un momento el lugar donde Zero estaba enterrado bajo escombros, cuando después ésta uso su espada de Ki para sacar a Zero de ahí, con su espada enterrada en uno de sus hombros y Zero quejándose del dolor.

-Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje, estas frente a una dama y además hay niños presentes.- Gine dijo de forma burlona mientras veía a Zero con una mirada arrogante y éste la veía con un sentimiento que no recordaba haber sentido... miedo. Gine percatándose de ésto, decidió deshacer su espada de Ki, con Zero cayendo al suelo.

-Oye, señor invencible, amo de la destrucción y no se que más. ¿No estarás asustado o si?- Habló Gine mientras se sentaba de mariposa, cruzada de brazos, pero esta vez con una expresión de aburrimiento.

Zero la veía con una gran ira al ver como jugaba con él. Zero veía frustrado y molesto a Gine, cuando una gran explosión lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras Gine también se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Parece que Gohan terminó con tu amigo, al igual que tú, aquel sujeto está que se caga del miedo.- Decía Gine levantándose y llamando la atención de Zero.

Pero cuando Zero volteo a ver a Gine, ésta le dio una patada que lo mando a volar hacia donde estaba Jellal temblando de miedo chocando con él y después Gine apareciendo junto a su hermano, con los espectadores dándose a la idea de que la pelea había terminado.

-He aquí su invencibilidad.- Hablo Gine mientras Jellal y Zero se levantaban adoloridos por el choque.

-¿Cómo es que un par de mocosos nos han derrotado?- Decía Zero mientras se levantaba, tomándose la herida que le dejó la espada de Ki.

-Eso es sencillo, somos más poderosos que ustedes.- Respondió Gine a su pregunta, dejándolos molestos por la respuesta. -No es muy mi estilo dar esta clase de información, pero mi maestro me pidió poner en alto el nombre de los Saiyajin, así que te lo diré.

-¿Saiyajin?- Pensaron Jellal y Zero al desconocer esta palabra.

-Les explicaré con números para que lo entiendan mejor: Ese viejo calvo, siendo el más poderoso entre ellos, tendría... Un poder de 300; ustedes en su máximo poder tendrían un aproximado de 3500, por eso te dije que ganarían con facilidad contra ellos. Ahora, sin estas transformaciones... Gohan y yo... Tendríamos un poder de casi 100 millones y estas transformaciones multiplican ese poder 50 veces y eso, sólo es un aproximado, ya que el poder de un Saiyajin no se puede medir con números.- Terminó Gine de explicar cuan poderosos eran, dejando a Jellal y Zero impactados.

Wendy, que escuchaba todo desde lejos por su oído de Dragon Slayer, también quedó impactada al escuchar ésto, pues con números, pudo entender mejor el nivel de sus amigos. Natsu también escuchó la conversación, pero al ser muy malo con las matemáticas no entendió lo que dijeron, lo que sí entendió, es que eran muy fuertes.

-Eso es mentira, chiquilla insolente, ¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros!- Decía Jellal enojado por la respuesta de Gine.

-Me importa una mierda si me creen o no. Simplemente... Les dejaba en claro su lugar, gusanos.- Respondió Gine finalizando la conversación.

Seguido de esto Gine y Gohan se lanzaron al ataque golpeando tan rápido que ni Zero ni Jellal lograban siquiera poner las manos para defenderse, pues Gine y Gohan, los estaban golpeando demasiado rápido, ráfagas de golpes consecutivos les llovían a cada uno. Zero comenzaba a escupir sangre de su boca, pues Gine en estado Super Saiyajin Legendario era muy violenta, ya que su sangre Saiyajin ardía por las peleas y la destrucción, mientras era golpeado, Zero se dio cuenta de algo en cámara lenta, vio una silueta detrás de Gine, era ella misma pero con una mirada sádica y aterradora, sus ojos no tenían pupilas y su sonrisa mostraba locura, lo que hizo que éste sintiera un gran terror recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Mientras, Gohan le daba una ráfaga de golpes a Jellal, lo suficientemente fuertes para darle una lección, pero no tanto para no matarlo, pues a pesar de la gran ira que sentía y las ganas de destruirlo a golpes, mantenía en mente que fue alguien importante para Wendy y no quería hacer que su amiga se sintiera mal. Después los lanzaron al mismo sitio poniéndose los dos Saiyajin frente a ellos. Todos veían con asombro la derrota de Zero y Jellal y la facilidad con la que los gemelos los derrotaron, algunos no se creían que Gohan fuera tan buen peleador después de demostrar lo carismático, alegre y bondadoso que era y ahora, era una persona totalmente diferente, que no se veía con ganas de sentir piedad y veían en su mirada algo que les hacía sentir temor.

-He estado trabajando en una nueva técnica y creo que la usare con ustedes, a menos que se rindan claro.- Les hablaba Gine amenazante intimidandolos y dándoles oportunidad de rendirse, pues su padre les enseñó a darles esa oportunidad a sus adversarios, aunque en el fondo, sentía que quería seguir luchando y acabar con ellos. -Por favor, no se rindan.- Siguió Gine de manera amenazante, diciendo ésto último con una mirada y sonrisa arrogante.

Más sin embargo, Zero no contestó, pues por el ataque de Gine, quedó totalmente inconsciente con muchos de sus huesos rotos, con espuma y sangre saliendo de su boca y heridas.

-Ups... Creo que se me pasó la mano un poco.- Dijo Gine mientras se percataba de ésto, pero con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ja… Ja… Jaja.- Comenzó a reírse Jellal con algo de esfuerzo, pues por los golpes de Gohan estaba muy herido y sofocado. -No me rendiré... Si yo no pude... Conseguir mi libertad... Entonces se la quitaré al mundo... Y ustedes no me detendrán.

-Entonces serás quien desaparezca.- Decía Gine mientras una esfera de energía entre azul y blanca aparecía frente a ella y con ésta poniendo sus dos manos al frente. -Big Bang Kamehame...

-Gine espera.- La detuvo Gohan con un semblante serio.

-No seas tan compasivo con estas basuras, Gohan.- Respondió Gine seria, tratando de hacer entender a Gohan que la piedad no aplicaba en ellos.

-Lo sé, este sujeto no merece piedad por lo que hizo, pero aún así, él es importante para Wendy.- Dijo Gohan, haciendo que Gine siguiera seria pero deshaciendo su técnica. -Quitarle la libertad a otros no te dará la libertad que buscas.- Le respondió Gohan a Jellal de manera seria.

-Él tiene razón Jellal.- Se escuchó Erza acercándose a su antiguo amigo. -Basta ya, fue suficiente, lo que nos pasó, lo que sufrimos, dejemoslo en el pasado y sigamos avanzando, ya verás como encontrarás tu libertad.

-Jmjm… Jajaja.- Comenzó a reír Jellal ante las palabras de Erza. -Qué tontería, Erza... No se puede escapar... De tu pasado... Ni de tu destino... Y por eso... Jamás obtendrás tu libertad.

-Eso no es verdad, es cierto que nadie elige lo que le pasa, pero sí puedes elegir tu destino y elegir tu destino es lo que te da tu libertad.- Ésta vez fue Wendy la que habló tratando de convencer a Jellal de que cesara.

-Pues mi destino... ¡Será destruirlos!- Jellal mientras estaba en el suelo cargo un Altairis para atacarlos.

Más sin embargo el ataque nunca fue lanzado, pues Gohan lo pisó en el estómago dejándolo sin aire quedando inconsciente y con Erza y Wendy viéndolo con tristeza, pues al final, no cambió su forma de pensar.

 **En otro lugar muy alejado de donde se libraba la batalla.**

Un sujeto de apariencia joven, cabello negro y con una cara de tranquilidad, miraba sonriente hacia una dirección.

-Haz cumplido tu propósito, Jellal Fernandes, por el momento ya no te necesito, aunque dudo que vuelva a hacerlo.- Decía el sujeto de manera tranquila.

-¿Sucede algo su majestad?- Preguntaba con respeto un joven de largo cabello blanco y que usaba gafas.

-Invel, no interrumpas a su majestad cuando está pensando.- Recriminaba una mujer de apariencia joven y cabello rojo muy largo en trenzas, al ahora conocido como Invel.

-No hay problema, Irene.- Respondía tranquilamente el joven de cabello negro a la conocida como Irene. -Le daba unas palabras de despedida a alguien que sirvió a la causa.

-Su majestad. Entonces ¿Jellal ya logró destruir Etherion, Nirvana y Face?- Preguntó un anciano con una larga barba.

-Etherion fue destruido. Nirvana, no fue el, al parecer intentó quedársela para sí mismo, pero fracasó, de igual manera Nirvana ya no existe. Pero Face aún sigue ahí.- Respondió el joven de cabello negro. -August, Irene, Invel. Regresen a Alvarez y díganles a los otros nueve Spriggans que entrenen arduamente a sus respectivos soldados, ustedes también.- Ordenó el joven de cabello negro a los presentes dejándolos sorprendidos por la orden.

-Con todo respeto su majestad. Esa es una orden un tanto extraña viniendo de usted. ¿Cree que el reino de Ishgar nos pueda derrotar?- Preguntaba un tanto sorprendida Irene por su orden.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que así será si no nos preparamos adecuadamente, Irene.- Respondió de manera tranquila el joven de cabello negro, dejando a Irene un poco dudosa y sorprendida de sus palabras.

-Así se hará, su majestad. ¿Usted qué hará?- Preguntaba el anciano August al aceptar la orden.

-Me quedaré un tiempo en Ishgar, cerca de la tumba de una vieja amiga. No volveré en un tiempo, así que cuando regrese a Alvarez, espero que estén preparados, porque será cuando nos pondremos en marcha.-Les respondió tranquilamente el joven de pelo negro, con los tres asintiendo.

-Cuídese, su majestad.- Decía respetuosamente Invel despidiéndose y retirándose junto a Irene y August.

-Estoy seguro de que quien haya sido el que derrotó a Jellal, no será nada fácil de vencer. Natsu. Te estas rodeando de gente muy fuerte. Espero verte pronto.- Pensaba el joven de cabello negro viendo de nuevo hacia una dirección especifica.

 **En otro lugar muy alejado de donde se libraba la batalla.**

Un hombre no muy alto de cabello largo y gris azulado, tatuajes azules en su cuerpo y con un rostro amenazante, veía hacia una dirección de manera seria.

-Acaban de destruir su única oportunidad contra mi, pero aún no actuaré, Zeref, el día que tu y los dragones sobrevivientes decidan aparecer, yo entraré en acción para destruirlos, junto con el mundo.- Decía el hombre mientras daba media vuelta y seguía su camino.

 **Fin del capítulo 13.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Promesas.**

Estaban todos los magos reunidos luego de la derrota de Jellal y Zero. Gohan y Gine habían vuelto a su estado base. Erza y Wendy estaban decaídas por el hecho de que no lograron hacer entrar en razón a Jellal. Y los demás se mantenían en silencio. Lyon estaba esposando a Jellal y Zero con esposas supresoras de magia.

-Espero que estas esposas sean suficientes para suprimir todo ese poder mágico que mostraron.- Decía Jura bastante serio, que estaba junto a Lyon.

-Sí, yo también lo espero.- Contestó serio Lyon.

-Erza, Wendy.- Gohan llamaba la atención ambas.- No se sientan mal ni culpables, él se buscó por sí solo lo que le pasó.- Trataba Gohan de animar a sus amigas.

-Él no siempre fue así.- Respondió triste Erza. -Hubo un tiempo en el que él fue amable y mi mejor amigo. A pesar de que nos encontrábamos en una mala situación, siempre nos mantenía positivos y alegres. Pero un día, él fue poseído por la magia oscura de Zeref y se obsesionó con la libertad y el poder, volviéndose la persona que ahora es. Siempre traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, que volviera a ser la persona que era antes, pero…- Relataba Erza parte de su pasado y relación con Jellal de manera triste y quedándose sin palabras, pues no quiso mostrar que quería llorar.

-Cuando perdí a Grandine.- Esta vez empezó a hablar Wendy. -Estaba perdida en el bosque, hasta que lo encontré, él me extendió la mano y me ayudó a sobrevivir, siempre me cuidó y protegió, un día, él se comportó de manera extraña, parecía preocupado por algo, me dejó en Cait Shelter y no volví a saber de él.- Terminó Wendy con la mirada baja.

-Ustedes ya hicieron suficiente.- Les habló Gine de manera seria, llamando la atención de ambas. -Independientemente de lo que haya pasado, ustedes ya hicieron su parte. Lo demás depende de él y que cambie o no, es totalmente su responsabilidad, no de ustedes, así que muestren algo de orgullo y dignidad, dejen de sufrir por quien ni siquiera le importa.

Palabras que dejo impactadas a las dos, pues no se esperaban palabras de aliento viniendo de ella, además de que tenía razón. Seguido de esto, Wendy se levantó aún un poco triste, pero con la mirada en alto, pues sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Erza al ver que Wendy permanecía fuerte, sonrió y también levantó su mirada, aunque en el fondo seguía preocupada por su antiguo amigo. Al ver esto, los demás magos vieron con sonrisas a sus amigas.

-Oye Gohan.- Le habló Gray a éste llamando su atención y cambiando de tema, para no seguir con notas tristes. -¿Qué fueron esas apariencias que mostraron hace poco?- Pregunta que dejó a Gohan un poco nervioso, pues no sabía si responder con la verdad.

-Cierto, logré escuchar que Gine dijo algo sobre unos... ¿Saiyaman? ¿Saibaman? O algo así ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Natsu confundido sin recordar bien la palabra.

-¡Es Saiyajin, estúpido! ¡Y no te importa!- Gritó enojada Gine por el insulto, pues Vegeta le enseñó a estar orgullosa de ser una Saiyajin. Pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que acababa de revelar algo que no pensaba decirles, quedándose seria y los demás confusos en silencio.

-¡¿A quién le llamas estúpido?!- Gritó enojado Natsu. -Si quieres pelea ven, no te tengo miedo, aunque tengas 100 millones de poder o lo que sea.- Continuó retando Natsu a Gine y a la vez confundiendo a algunos por lo que dijo del poder, pero todos creyeron que solo era un decir de Natsu por ver la pelea anterior.

-Ooooh, parece que la lagartija rosada tiene agallas, veamos si tu poder puede respaldar tus palabras.- Respondió Gine lista para atacar a Natsu.

Natsu se lanzo en un ataque directo, con Gine recibiéndolo con un golpe de su dedo en la frente haciendo que este quedara semi-inconsciente, terminando con el combate, dejando a los presentes viendo nerviosos el resultado, mientras Gine se cruzaba de brazos indiferente.

-Gine, yo creo que está bien decirles, después de todo son amigos.- Dijo Gohan, tratando de hacer que Gine confiara en ellos.

Gine se quedo seria un momento viendo a Gohan. -Les contaré un poco, pero no todo, te caerán bien a ti, pero a mi no.- Dijo Gine aceptando decirles algunas cosas, pero también dejando serios a los presentes por sus palabras. -Los Saiyajin fueron guerreros muy poderosos de tiempos muy antiguos, la historia ya los olvidó, no queda nada, ni siquiera libros que hablen de ellos, ademas de que están extintos, Gohan y yo somos los últimos descendientes de ellos. Las transformaciones son propias de nosotros, con ellas aumentamos nuestro poder.- Respondió Gine a medias pues no pensaba decirles todo a todos cuanto se cruzaran en su camino y menos a quienes no le caían bien.

Los magos estaban impactados por sus palabras, Gohan y Gine eran los únicos descendientes de una raza de guerreros que ya no existían. Gohan, Wendy y Charle la veían con cara de "pokerface" al escuchar la historia que Gine se acababa de inventar.

-Si no queda nada, ¿Cómo es que saben que son descendientes de ellos?- Pregunto Lucy confundida y rompiendo el silencio.

-No les importa, les dije lo que había que decirles.- Dijo Gine con cara de molestia, dando a entender que no diría más de esa información.

-Entonces esas transformaciones deben ser como el Dragon Force.- Habló Erza recordando que Natsu había alcanzado esa transformación antes.

-¿Dragon Force?- Respondió Gohan con duda.

-Es propia de los Dragon Slayer.- Comenzó a explicar Wendy. -En esa etapa nuestros poderes aumentan de manera considerada, aunque yo no la he obtenido ni tampoco he llegado a verla.

-¡Yo sí!- Les llamó la atención un recuperado Natsu -¡Y se las mostraré!- A lo que Natsu comenzó a rodearse de fuego y expulsar todo su poder mágico.

Cuando terminó, Natsu estaba con las manos en la cintura, con el pecho salido, la frente en alto y una sonrisa arrogante. Más sin embargo, seguía con la misma apariencia y poder mágico, dejando a todos viéndolo con cara de decepción y vergüenza ajena.

-Natsu, aquella vez lo lograste por Etherion.- Le habló Erza para que éste dejara de presumir lo que no logró. Acto que hizo reír a todos.

-Gohan.- Gine llamó la atención de su hermano poniendo una cara seria y haciendo que todos pararan de reír y voltearan a verla.

-Sí, me di cuenta.- Respondió Gohan confundiendo a todos.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Más enemigos?- Preguntó Sherry.

-Muchas personas se acercan a nuestra ubicación.- Respondió Gohan haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta. -Aunque, no siento que sean malignos, también siento que Ren, Hibiki y Eve vienen con ellos.- Declaración que sorprendió y dejó dudosos a todos, si venían de rehenes o si venían por voluntad.

Después de un rato de esperar y a que se notara algo, se comenzaban a ver personas vestidas de blanco que se aproximaban a donde estaban ellos y poniéndose frente a ellos, los encerraron en una cárcel de runas, tomando desprevenidos a todos y poniéndose en guardia, Gine y Gohan iban a romper la barrera de runas de un golpe, pero una de las personas de blanco se adelantó y se dirigió a ellos.

-Mi nombre es Lahar, soy Jefe de la Cuarta Unidad de Custodia de Aplicación del recientemente reformado Consejo Mágico.- Se presentó de manera seria el ahora conocido como Lahar.

-¡¿El Consejo Mágico?!- Gritó Natsu asustado. -¡Yo no hice nada!

-Natsu no eres para nada creíble.- Le hablaba Lucy a Natsu para que se calmara.

-Estoy aquí para llevarme a los criminales faltantes de Oración Seis: Angel, Hoteye, quedan bajo arresto.- Volvió a hablar Lahar con autoridad en sus palabras.

-¿Los faltantes?- Preguntó dudoso Gray.

-Ellos tomaron custodia de Racer, además se dividieron para ir por los otros que derrotaron.- Se escuchó la voz de Hibiki saliendo junto a Ren y Eve de entre los soldados del Consejo Mágico. -Por cierto, lo lamento, la serpiente se nos escapó sin que nos diéramos cuenta.- Siguió Hibiki diciendo esto último desanimado.

-De todas formas nadie esperaba nada de ustedes.- Dijo Gine indiferente haciendo que Ren, Hibiki y Eve agacharan la cabeza.

-Esperen.- Dijo Lucy llamando la atención del Consejo Mágico. -No se los pueden llevar, ellos ayudaron a detener Nirvana, inclusive nos ayudaron a derrotar a otros miembros de Oración Seis.

-Es cierto, Richard ahora lucha en nombre del amor y ambos tienen algo importante para ellos.- Se unió Sherry a la disputa. -¡No es lo que crees Lyon!

-¿Creer qué?- Respondió Lyon a la expresión de Sherry.

-Eso no los absolve de los crímenes anteriormente cometidos.- Respondió Lahar firme y con autoridad, dejando a Lucy y Sherry impotentes al no poder hacer nada.

-Está bien, está bien.- Comenzó a hablar Richard con una sonrisa. -Esto es parte de lo que tenemos que hacer para pagar por los malos actos que cometimos ¡Así es!

-Richard.- Le habló Erza a éste.- El día que vuelva a ver a Wally, ¿Quieres que le diga dónde encontrarte?.- Pregunto Erza haciendo que Richard se quedara un momento pensativo y dudoso.

-Richard, estoy seguro que si le explican a tu hermano, él te perdonará.- Dijo Gohan con inocencia y su típica sonrisa, haciendo que Richard siguiera un poco pensativo.

-Erza... Dile a Wally que me encuentro bien, que algún día nos veremos de nuevo, que espere por mi, yo le explicaré todo.- Dijo Richard haciendo una reverencia manteniendo una sonrisa con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, después dirigiéndose hacia los soldados y con Erza asintiendo sonriendole.

-Rubia, no. Lucy. Toma, cuídalos por mi, sé que estarán bien en tus manos.- Se dirigió Angel a Lucy entregando sus llaves y dejando a Lucy triste.

-Yukino.- Dijo Lucy llamando la atención de Angel. -Es ese el nombre de tu hermana ¿cierto? Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para encontrarla.- Terminó de hablar Lucy con determinación en sus palabras haciendo que Angel abriera un poco los ojos.

-Gracias.- Dijo Angel con lo que parecían ser lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras se dirigía con Richard hacía los soldados.

-Klodoa vendrás con nosotros. ¡Así es!- Dijo Richard confundiendo a los soldados de que le estuviera hablando a un bastón, el cual se mantenía inmóvil sin decir nada.

-Este palo es miembro de Oración Seis.- Aclaró Angel.

-¡Qué soy un báculo!- Gritó furioso Klodoa revelando que estaba, de alguna forma, vivo y con éste dándose cuenta que había arruinado su propio plan de escape y siendo apresado.

-Si realmente ayudaron a detener a su propio gremio y a Nirvana, tal vez sea considerado a la hora de dictar su sentencia.- Les habló Lahar mientras los esposaban.

-¡Capitán Lahar! ¡Este sujeto!- Se escuchó la voz de un soldado llamándole la atención a Lahar, con éste dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Jellal Fernandes.- Dijo Lahar de manera muy seria al reconocer al individuo. -Parece que ésto resultó mejor de lo que pensaba, no sólo Oración Seis, sino que también uno de los criminales más peligrosos por fin capturado. Pónganle nuestros grilletes y subanlo a la carreta.- Ordenó Lahar a sus soldados.

Wendy estaba cerca de Jellal viendo triste a los soldados esposarlo. Cuando los soldados iban a esposarlo quitaron las esposas que ya tenía puestas para ponerle las suyas creyendo que seguía inconsciente, cuando de pronto, Jellal arrojó a los soldados, tomando por sorpresa a Wendy y la convirtió en su rehén. Haciendo que Gine y Gohan lo miraran furiosos y preocupando a Charle.

-No me quitaran mi libertad.- Jellal habló con una sonrisa maligna, mientras veía a los presentes.

-¡Esto se acabó Jellal!- Gritó furiosa Erza.

-Se acabó para ti.- Contestó Jellal mientras arrojaba a Wendy hacia Erza e intentó crear un Altairis para atacar y matar a ambas, pero no lo logró, dejando confundido a éste y a los presentes.

-Usaste la tercera etapa de Nirvana y he aquí las consecuencias.- Se escuchó la voz de un anciano conocido para Gine, Gohan, Wendy y Charle.

-¡Maestro Roubaul!- Exclamó con sorpresa Charle.

-¿Creíste que ese poder sería para siempre?- Cuestionaba Roubaul a Jellal. -Ese efecto sólo es temporal, te da una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico, pero una vez termina el efecto, se drena toda tu magia y es imposible volver a usarla. Nunca más volverás a usar magia.- Terminó de explicar Roubaul con énfasis en ésto último de manera muy seria, dejando en shock a Jellal y a los presentes por tal declaración.

-¡No necesito magia!- Gritó de manera furiosa Jellal mientras intentaba atacar a todos.

Sin embargo, Jellal repentinamente, fue atravesado en el hombro por una espada de luz haciendo que los presentes vieran a Gine con una cara realmente molesta, que hizo que todos inclusive los del Consejo Mágico sintieran miedo al ver su expresión.

-Yo no soy como Gohan, estúpido.- Dijo Gine furiosa mientras levantaba a Jellal aún atravesado del hombro. -Debiste aprovechar la oportunidad que él te dio para rendirte.- Siguió hablando mientras retorcía la espada de Ki haciendo gritar a Jellal de dolor.

-Ja... Jajaja.- Comenzó a reír con locura Jellal mientras era torturado por Gine. -Erza, tú tampoco conseguirás tu libertad.- Habló Jellal de forma burlona mientras Gine lo mantenía atravesado con su espada de Ki. -Estás atada a mi, a nuestro pasado y cada vez que mires tu cabello me recordarás. Disfruta de tu falsa libertad jajajajajaja.- Decía y reía Jellal con locura y maldad mientras Gine lo mantenía empalado de un hombro con todos los magos viéndolo con enojo, mientras Erza permanecía con su mirada baja y su cuerpo tembloroso, pues esas palabras le hicieron recordar un momento de los más felices de su vida.

-Siéntete honrado, gusano. Serás ejecutado por la discípula del príncipe de los Saiyajin.- Decía Gine preparando una esfera de energía en su mano derecha apuntando hacia Jellal. Los que escucharon, se sorprendieron de sus palabras, pues Gine dijo que ya no había Saiyajins, pero decidieron ya no hacer preguntas, pues les quedó claro que molestarla, era una mala idea.

-¡Alto!- Gritó Lahar. -¡Si lo asesinas seras encarcelada por tal crimen!- Siguió gritando Lahar, pero Gine lo ignoró haciendo la esfera de energía más grande.

-Gohan detenla.- Le hablaba Lucy a Gohan con este ignorándola, viendo con una cara seria y molesta a Jellal, sin señal de que quisiera detener a su hermana, sorprendiendo a Lucy de este actuar de él.

-¡Gine por favor detente!- Gritó Wendy llorando, ya que no quería ver a su amiga asesinando a su antiguo amigo. -Por favor.- Continuo suplicando Wendy mientras seguía llorando.

Gine miro a su amiga de manera muy seria, después de unos segundos de pensar, decidió deshacer ambas técnicas con Jellal cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿No me ibas a dar el golpe de gracia?- Decía Jellal con una sonrisa maligna, burlona y arrogante.

-Matarte significaría darte tu libertad.- Respondió Gine de manera muy seria y amenazante. -Se me ocurre una mejor manera de darte una lección y a diferencia de la cabeza de tomate... Tu jamás tendrás tu libertad.

Después de estas palabras, Gine desapareció de la vista de todos, apareció frente a Jellal dándole una patada mandándolo al cielo, después apareció detrás de él dándole con el codo en la columna rompiéndosela y mandándolo a estrellar al suelo.

-De esta forma, jamas tendrás libertad, ni tampoco se la robaras a nadie.- Decía Gine de manera seria y aun molesta al cuerpo tirado de Jellal. -Debiste aceptar la piedad que te mostró Gohan y rendirte.- Decía Gine mientras se agachaba y tomaba a Jellal del cabello poniendo su cara frete a la de ella. -Y jamás debiste atentar contra la vida de alguien preciado para mi.- Termino de decir Gine lanzando a Jellal hacia Lahar que veía atónito el estado en el que lo dejo.

-"Ésta niña es peligrosa".- Pensó con miedo Lahar mientras veía seriamente a Gine. -Con esto nos retiramos.- Dijo Lahar tomando el cuerpo de Jellal y subiéndolo a una carreta, procediendo a retirarse.

Todos veían al consejo mágico retirándose, Wendy estaba realmente triste por su antiguo amigo, Erza veía como se alejaban con Jellal, mientras buenos y gratos recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, pero al final recordando las ultimas palabras de Jellal agachando la mirada y a punto de llorar aunque no quería.

-Erza.- Habló Gohan llamando la atención de ésta. -Tú eres dueña de tu propia libertad.- Se dirigió Gohan con inocencia y su típica sonrisa amable y carismática, la cual hizo que Erza se sintiera mejor y asintiera con una sonrisa.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Se encontraba Lucy hablando con los espíritus de Angel acerca de su contrato temporal mientras Sherry y Erza estaban con Wendy y Charle viendo los diferentes vestidos y ropas que se usaban en el gremio Cait Shelter. Los demás estaban en el comedor con los ojos completamente abiertos, viendo como Gohan y Gine comían plato tras plato sin que pareciera que se fueran a detener pronto.

-Oigan, por cierto.- Se dirigió Natsu a ambos Saiyajin llamando su atención. -¿Dónde está su padre? Me gustaría conocerlo.

Gine y Gohan dejaron por un segundo de probar bocado, haciendo que todos se percataran de su repentina reacción.

-No está aquí.- Contestó Gine a la pregunta de Natsu y volviendo a comer.

-¿Fue a algún trabajo?- Esta vez preguntó Gray.

-No, él… No está aquí.- Respondió Gohan con una mirada un poco triste.

Haciéndose la idea los presentes de que tal parecía que Gohan y Gine eran huérfanos y no preguntaron más.

Después de un rato, todos se dirigieron afuera del gremio, al parecer el maestro Roubaul quería hablar con ellos.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Fairy Tail.- Mostraba gratitud el maestro Roubaul por lo sucedido. -Y también, me disculpo por no haberles revelado nada acerca de Nirvana.

-No se preocupe abuelo.- Respondió Natsu con su típica sonrisa y los demás respaldando a éste.

-Ya veo... Ahora que Nirvana fue destruida… Ya puedo retirarme a descansar.- Habló el maestro Roubaul confundiendo a la mayoría.

-¿Acaso ya te cansaste abuelo?- Preguntó Natsu confundido.

-Verán...- Comenzó a hablar el maestro Roubaul explicándoles lo mismo que a Gohan y Gine acerca de ser él el creador de Nirvana y su original propósito, también acerca de la llegada de Wendy y las diferentes ilusiones creadas por él para que Wendy no estuviese sola, dejando tanto a Wendy como a Charle sorprendidas e incrédulas, después de eso las personas creadas por Roubaul comenzaron a desaparecer haciendo que Wendy comenzara a llorar por ellos, pues para ella, siempre fueron reales al igual que sus sentimientos por ellos, mientras Charle llorando, veía a su amiga.

-¡Por favor! ¡No se vayan!- Decía Wendy llorando con demasiada tristeza. -Gohan, Gine, por favor, hagan algo.- Wendy les pedía ayuda a sus amigos y volteando a verlos se dio cuenta de que permanecían serios, pero con una mirada triste ante la situación que se presentaba. -¿Lo sabían?- Preguntó Wendy impactada y aún triste, nunca se esperó que ellos le ocultaran algo así.

-No los culpes a ellos Wendy.- Le llamó la atención Roubaul a Wendy. -Fui yo quien les obligó a prometer que no dirían nada. Gohan, Gine, perdón por los problemas causados, hice lo que pude para encontrar una forma de devolverlos a casa, pero no encontré ninguna, perdón.- Se dirigía Roubaul a los gemelos Saiyajin.

-Maestro Roubaul, muchas gracias por todo.- Se despedía Gohan haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Descuide anciano Roubaul, ya encontraremos la forma de regresar.- Contestó Gine con algo de respeto.

-Ya veo. Wendy, Charle, ya no necesitan una familia imaginaria, ahora tienen amigos de verdad. Su futuro… Acaba de comenzar. Gine, Gohan cuiden de Wendy y Charle por favor, se las encargo.- Les dirigía unas últimas palabras Roubaul a los cuatro, mientras éste comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando a Wendy y Charle llorando abrazadas y los demás magos viendo la situación con una cara triste sin saber qué decir.

Dos personas se acercaron a Wendy tocando sus hombros, eran Gohan y Gine, Gine la tomaba de su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha y Gohan la tomaba de su hombro derecho con su mano izquierda, dándole apoyo moral sin decir nada.

Erza se acercó a los cuatro después de un momento. -Separarte de tus seres queridos es lo más doloroso que te puede pasar, pero tus amigos siempre estarán ahí para ayudarte a cargar con ese peso. Vengan con nosotros, a Fairy Tail.

 **Fin del Capítulo 14.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: Un nuevo hogar.**

 **En el Consejo Mágico.**

-Entonces ahora Jellal y Oración Seis han sido neutralizados.- Decía una anciana de nombre Belno.

-Brain y Racer tienen heridas muy graves que tardarán mucho en sanar. Jellal, jamás podrá volver a moverse por sus heridas y la columna rota en varias partes, ¿Quién fue quien dejó a Jellal en ese estado?- Preguntó un anciano de nombre Org.

-Según Lahar fue una niña, miembro de Cait Shelter llamada Gine, Jellal tuvo suerte de no ser asesinado por ella, al parecer usó una magia muy rara y desconocida para Lahar, aunque la relacionó con magia de destrucción.- Respondió un anciano pequeño de nombre Michello.

-¿Gine? Nunca escuché ese nombre antes, si es tan fuerte como para dejar a un antiguo Mago Santo en ese estado, entonces debería al menos ser conocida.- Respondió un sujeto con lentes oscuros llamado Leigi.

-Lahar dijo que esa niña declaró ser discípula del príncipe Saiyajin.- Dijo Belno confundiendo a todos.

-¿Saiyajin? ¿De qué reino es ese príncipe? Jamas he escuchado sobre él.- Preguntaba con mucha confusión Michello.

-Nadie ha escuchado de tal cosa. Pero es cierto que es muy poderosa, además, según nuestro informante, su hermano de nombre Gohan es igual o más fuerte que ella.- contestó Belno.

-Si ninguno a escuchado de tal príncipe, entonces ¿no creen que tal vez sean de Alvarez?- Dijo una voz femenina en una Lacrima sorprendiendo a todos por esta sospecha.

-Alvarez mantiene una enemistad con Fiore desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos no tenemos suficientes conocimientos uno del otro.- Dijo Belno rompiendo el silencio creado.

-Yo pongo en duda esa sospecha, si fuesen de Alvarez habrían intentado quedársela y no destruirla.- Dijo Leigi desacreditando esta sospecha.

-Eso o planean destruir las fortalezas militares que tenemos en Fiore ¿Dónde está la niña?.- Dijo Org.

-Cait Shelter fue disuelto, cuatro de los miembros de este gremio se unirán a Fairy Tail, entre ellos esa niña.- Dijo la voz en la Lacrima.

-No sólo eso, un miembro de Fairy Tail y uno de Lamia Scale defendieron a dos miembros de Oración Seis y declararon ser sus aliados.- Comento Leigi.

-Fairy Tail ¿Por qué todos los magos problemáticos están ahí? Deberíamos disolver a Fairy Tail de una vez por todas.- Habló molesto Michello.

Un fuerte ruido hecho por un bastón se escuchó en el salón, haciendo que todos los miembros del consejo guardaran silencio y pusieran atención a las palabras de quien lo había hecho, pues era su líder, Gran Doma.

-No podemos disolverlo sin un motivo, enviaremos a nuestro espía a investigar Fairy Tail para mantener vigilados a esos niños, hay qué ver sí podrían ser una posible amenaza, no nos confiaremos como con Jellal. Necesito que también tú los mantengas vigilados y de ser posible vuélvete su amiga para que confíen en ti, como lo hiciste con Jellal.- Gran Doma le ordenaba a la voz en la Lacrima. -Los miembros de Oración Seis serán juzgados por sus delitos. Con esto termina la reunión.- Ordenó Gran Doma, dando terminó a la discusión.

-Espere, ¿qué hay de mi trabajo en Grimoire Heart?- Preguntó la voz en la Lacrima. -Será demasiado sospechoso si sólo desaparezco así como así.

-Eres de las mejores espías que existen, confió en que algo se te ocurrirá, pero no bajes la guardia o podría pasar una desgracia como cuando te logró engañar Jellal con su ilusión.- Respondió Gran Doma a la voz en la Lacrima con ésta asintiendo.

 **En el mar.**

Después de la triste despedida entre Wendy y Cait Shelter. Nos encontramos a Gohan, Gine, Wendy y Charle junto a los miembros de Fairy Tail en un barco de vela dirigiéndose hacia su nuevo gremio.

-No, lo siento Wendy, pero lo único que sé, es que Igneel desapareció el 7 de julio del 777.- Respondía Natsu lo que sabía de la desaparición de los dragones.

-Ya veo.- Respondió un poco triste Wendy.

-No te preocupes, los buscaremos, cuando encontremos a uno, le preguntaremos el paradero del otro.- Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa mientras Wendy también se animaba. Acto seguido Natsu cayó al suelo. -Por favor Wendy usa tu magia de nuevo, bluag.- Decía asqueado Natsu, pues el efecto de Troia había pasado.

-Lo siento, pero si recibes muchas veces el hechizo acabarás por acostumbrarte a él y después no tendrá efecto.- Le respondía Wendy a un Natsu a medio vomitar.

-Déjalo, ya se le pasará cuando baje.- Le decía Gray de manera burlona.

-Entonces Charle vendrá a Fairy Tail con Wendy, Gine y Gohan.- Decía Happy sonrojado ya que se hacía la ilusión de acercarse a su crush.

-Sólo voy porque Wendy va.- Respondió Charle indiferente.

-A mi me alegra poder ir a un nuevo gremio con mis amigos.- Decía Wendy feliz viendo a Charle, Gohan y Gine.

-A mi se me hace un buen método de conocer mejor este mundo.- Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-¿Conocer este mundo?- Preguntó confundida Erza, a lo que Gohan se puso un poco nervioso, pues se le acababa de escapar parte de algo que mantenían en secreto.

-Eh, sí, bueno ya sabes, explorar y viajar por el mundo me refiero jeje.- Modificó su comentario Gohan.

-Entiendo, también en parte me uní a Fairy Tail por esa razón.- Le habló Lucy.

-En eso tienes toda la razón.- Le dijo Erza a Gohan con una sonrisa cálida. -¿Qué hay de ti Gine?

-¿Qué conmigo tomate?- Respondió secamente Gine mientras ésta veía el océano con los brazos cruzados, actitud que le molestó a Erza, pues hasta ahora, era la única que parecía no tenerle respeto a Titania.

-Gine, ¿te molesta venir a Fairy Tail?- Preguntó Wendy, al ver a su amiga un poco molesta.

-Me da igual, mi propósito sigue siendo el mismo.- Respondió secamente Gine sin voltear a verla, dejando a Wendy un poco confundida, sabía que Gine siempre contestaba con honestidad cuando hablaban, pero ella siempre volteaba a verla a los ojos.

-¿Gine? ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Gohan a su hermana por su actuar.

-No.- Contestó secamente Gine a su hermano, dejándolo a él también confundido pero con una ligera idea de lo que le pasaba, pues ambos se conocían a la perfección.

-Wendy.- Le llamó la atención Gohan a ésta pidiéndole que se acercara y le susurró algo al oído, con Wendy escuchando y después poniendo una cara de sorpresa dejando curiosos a los presentes.

Después de que Gohan terminó de hablar con Wendy, ésta se acercó a Gine y sin aviso, la abrazó para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué haces Wendy?- Preguntó confundida Gine por su actuar.

-No te guardo rencor por ocultarme lo del maestro Roubaul, sé que lo hiciste para no hacerme daño, también te agradezco que le hayas perdonado la vida a Jellal.- Le dijo Wendy a Gine mientras le daba un abrazo, palabras que hicieron que Gine abriera un poco los ojos y se avergonzara un poco, mientras todos veían esta escena con algo de sentimiento.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy molesta por eso?- Respondió Gine. -Yo sólo tengo hambre.- Le decía Gine a Wendy, pero esta vez mirándola a los ojos y con lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa la cual Wendy notó y la puso feliz. -Ahora suéltame que me vas a llenar de mocos

Todos veían esta escena con una sonrisa, luego Erza se dio cuenta que estaban por llegar a Magnolia, avisándoles y con Wendy y Gohan emocionados por conocer esta nueva ciudad.

 **Ya en el gremio de Fairy Tail.**

-Y por eso maestro Makarov, invite a ellos cuatro a unirse a Fairy Tail.- Se veía a Erza terminando de hablar sobre algunos de los acontecimientos sucedidos durante la misión de Oración Seis.

-Soy Wendy Marvell, encantada de conocerlos.- Se presentaba Wendy ante Fairy Tail.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Son Gohan, tengo 11 años.- Se presentaba de manera educada Gohan.

-Soy Charle, un placer.- Se presentó cordialmente Charle.

-Gine.- Fue todo lo que ella dijo mientras se quedaba de brazos cruzados, pero mirando curiosa el suelo.

En el gremio se escuchaban los miembros hablar "¿cuatro miembros nuevos?" "¿qué magias usarán?" Eran algunos de los susurros que se alcanzaban a escuchar.

-Entiendo. Por supuesto que les damos una cálida bienvenida.- Se expresó el maestro Makarov con una sonrisa cálida y divertida.

"¡Hurra!" Gritaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail porque había nuevos miembros en el gremio y todos se amontonaron para saludar. A lo que Wendy y Gohan se veían felices por el recibimiento y Charle y Gine también pero se mantenían serenas.

-¿Qué tipo de magia usas linda Wendy?.- Preguntó un hombre con un cigarro que respondía a nombre de Wakaba.

-Bueno, yo uso Magia Celestial.- Comenzó a hablar tímidamente Wendy. -Soy la Dragon Slayer del Cielo.- Luego de esto, en todo el gremio hubo total silencio confundiendo a los recién llegados y dejando a Wendy un poco triste, pues creyó que creían que mentía.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que todos en el gremio gritaron de felicidad "¡Otro Dragon Slayer!" "Con ella, Natsu y Gajeel ya son tres con los que cuenta Fairy Tail" se escuchaban comentarios entre los gritos haciendo que Wendy se pusiera feliz y haciendo que alguien mirara frustrado a Natsu y Wendy, pues al parecer, ellos tenían un gato y él no, a pesar de que los tres son Dragon Slayers, esta persona era Gajeel Redfox el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

-Y tu eres como Happy ¿no es así?- Un hombre mayor que respondía a nombre de Macao cuestionaba a Charle mientras la veía.

-¡No me pongas al nivel de ese gato!- Respondió Charle enojada.

-Y tú ¿linda Gine?- Preguntó un hombre que respondía a nombre de Warren.

Mientras Warren esperaba una respuesta, vio que Gohan estaba frente a él, deteniendo un golpe de Gine que iba a directo su estómago, acto que dejó sorprendidos a todos por la gran velocidad que ambos poseían, inclusive al maestro Makarov y haciendo que el gremio permaneciera en silencio.

-Gine, no hace falta ser grosera, estas personas están siendo amables con nosotros.- Regañaba Gohan a su hermana.

-Quítate, nadie me habla así y menos un pervertido como esa escoria. Solo papá, mamá y el abuelo pueden hacerlo y lo sabes.- Hablaba Gine de forma seria.

-Lo sé, pero ellos no lo saben, así que tranquilízate por favor.- Seguía persuadiendo Gohan a Gine para que dejara en paz a Warren.

-Como sea.- Decía Gine mientras volvió a estar de brazos cruzados y después volteando a ver a Warren. -Vuelve a hablarme así y ni Gohan podrá salvarte, gusano.- Se dirigió Gine a Warren de manera amenazadora haciendo que Warren temblara de miedo tragando saliva y asintiendo.

-Ésta es peor que Erza.- Pensaron todos en el gremio con caras de miedo graciosas.

-Eso fue rápido.- Hablaba el maestro Makarov de manera seria dirigiéndose a Erza.

-Ellos dos son muy fuertes, si le soy sincera maestro, creo que podrían derrotar a Gildarts.- Respondió Erza seria a Makarov, dejándolo impactado de tal revelación, ya que sería imposible que Erza mintiera con tales cosas y analizando a los gemelos con mucha atención, se dio cuenta de que no sentía poder mágico fluyendo de ellos.

-Tengo curiosidad Gohan.- Se dirigió el maestro a éste llamando su atención. -¿Qué tipo de magia utilizan tú y Gine?

-Tengo curiosidad anciano.- Respondió Gine llamando la atención de Makarov. -¿Qué rayos es lo que tienes bajo el gremio?- Preguntó Gine a Makarov dejándolo sumamente sorprendido, porque parecía que ella se dio cuenta de algo muy importante para Fairy Tail.

-Un sótano con cerveza.- Respondió Makarov haciendo que Gine se molestara un poco por su respuesta.

-Nosotros no usamos magia.- Comenzó a contestar Gohan cambiando el tema rápidamente, ya que se dio cuenta de la molestia de Gine y de que lo que preguntó, era un secreto del maestro Makarov, confundiendo a todos por sus palabras, sobre todo al maestro, ya que Erza le dijo que eran muy fuertes.

-Gooohaaan.- Le llamó la atención molesta Gine a su hermano, porque la interrumpió en su conversación y porque parecía iba a revelar algo que ella no quería decirles.

-Vamos Gine, son buenas personas y creo que podemos confiar en ellos, además todos tenemos secretos, no puedes simplemente meterte en sus asuntos, recuerda lo que pasó por tu desconfianza en el maestro Roubaul.- Respondió Gohan a su hermana y sorprendiendo de nuevo a Makarov, pues por las palabras de Gohan, parecía ser que él también se dio cuenta.

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana entonces.- Fue lo último que le dijo Gine a Gohan.

-¿No usan magia? Entonces ¿qué es lo que usan?- Continuo Makarov con sus dudas y dejando de lado sus pensamientos sobre ellos y mejor averiguarlo con el tiempo.

-Bueno, nosotros usamos el Ki.- Respondió Gohan dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿El Ki?- Fue la pregunta que todos se formularon.

-Leí sobre eso.- Respondió una chica de estatura baja y cabello azul la cual respondía a nombre de Levy. -El Ki es la esencia vital de todo ser vivo, pero nunca escuché ni leí que alguien usara el Ki a voluntad, ya que es muy difícil y quienes lo han intentado, se han rendido.- Respuesta que sorprendió a ambos Saiyajin, pues al parecer en ese mundo también tenían la definición del Ki.

-Bueno es difícil de controlar para algunos.- Comenzó Gohan a explicar algunos detalles. -Pero con un arduo entrenamiento tanto físico como mental se puede lograr, nosotros comenzamos a entrenar desde los cuatro años jeje.- Dato que dejó impactados a todos, pues por lo que dijo Gohan, parecía ser que ellos llevaron una infancia dura.

-¿Y para qué sirve el Ki?- Preguntó interesado un sujeto de cabello verde que respondía a nombre de Freed.

-Bueno, una vez que lo controlas puedes usarlo para aumentar velocidad, fuerza, resistencia, volar, buscar a otros por su Ki ya que cada uno es único y crear algunas técnicas.- Respondía Gohan como si fuese un profesor dando una clase.

-Entonces no es muy diferente a la magia.- Respondió una mujer sonriente y ebria que sostenía un barril de cerveza en sus manos, Cana.

-Es similar, pero el Ki es tu propio poder.- Terminó Gohan de aclarar.

-Es interesante encontrar a dos personas con habilidades como las de ustedes.- Se acercó una mujer de cabello blanco mostrándoles una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué siento un Ki maligno en esta mujer?- Se preguntaba mentalmente Gine.

-Soy Mirajane, pueden pedirme cualquier cosa, yo estaré dispuesta a ayudarlos, por ahora les pondré la marca de Fairy Tail.- Dicho esto Mirajane procedió a colocarles la marca de Fairy Tail donde estaban las de Cait Shelter y del mismo color que las tenían.

-¡Bien! ¡Hoy hay fiesta para celebrar a los recién llegados!- Gritó un entusiasmado Makarov, con todos los miembros asintiendo con un grito de felicidad y comenzando una fiesta al estilo Fairy Tail.

-Este lugar es muy divertido ¿no creen?- Les hablaba una feliz Wendy a sus amigos.

-Sí así es.- Respondió un sonriente Gohan.

-Demasiado ruidoso.- Respondieron al unísono Charle y Gine, dándose cuenta éstas que tenían acuerdo de opinión y ambas desviando su mirada.

-¿Tienen hambre?- Se acercó un medio ebrio Makarov a los recién llegados. -Como hoy la fiesta es para ustedes, pueden comer lo que quieran ¡yo invito!

Wendy y Charle comenzaron a ver al maestro con cara de lastima por su acto de amabilidad, después de un rato la fiesta estaba detenida, pues todos los miembros tenían la boca abierta de sorpresa al ver la cantidad de comida que los Saiyajin estaban consumiendo, mientras Makarov tenía una cara graciosa de sorpresa y angustia, pues todo eso que comían iba por su cuenta. Mientras tanto un hombre enmascarado de apariencia sospechosa que respondía al nombre Mystogan miraba a Wendy para después irse del gremio.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Se veía a Gohan a un lado de Levy con sorpresa y felicidad en su cara.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es una biblioteca impresionante!- Se exclamó Gohan impactado al ver tantos libros.- ¿Realmente puedo tomar prestado los que quiera? Levy.

-Claro que sí. Si quieres puedo recomendarte algunos.- Respondió Levy feliz por conocer a alguien con tanto interés en los libros como ella.

En otra parte del gremio estaba Wendy, Gine y Charle frente a la pizarra de trabajos, mientras Wendy daba vueltas viendo todos los trabajos.

-¿Quieres decidirte ya, Wendy?- Decía un poco molesta Gine mientras veía indecisa a Wendy.

-Bueno, es que son demasiados en comparación a los que había en Cait Shelter, además de que no veo alguno en el que yo pueda participar con mi magia.- Respondía Wendy a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Yo creo que cualquier trabajo está bien, si crees que es algo difícil para ti, te ayudaremos.- Decía Gohan acercándose a donde estaban las tres.

-¿Terminaste con tus libros?- Preguntaba Gine a su hermano.

-Sí, es increíble la cantidad de libros que tienen en su biblioteca.- Respondía Gohan a su hermana.

-No sabía que te gustara leer libros Gohan.- Habló Wendy uniéndose a la conversación.

-Sí, desde muy pequeño he estudiado y me gusta mucho leer, además le prometí a mi mamá que seguiría estudiando y también es una buena manera de conocer un poco sobre la historia de este mundo y las diferentes magias que existen.- Respondía Gohan a su amiga.

-Gohan es el único nerd de los libros que sabe pelear que conocerás, Wendy.- Hablaba de forma burlona Gine.

-Y Gine la única chica que conocerás que nunca se casará.- Respondió Gohan el comentario de Gine.

-Tales tonterías no me importan, Gohan.- Contestó Gine indiferente, dejando a Wendy y Charle con una cara nerviosa al ver una discusión entre hermanos.

-¿Aún no se deciden por un trabajo?- Preguntó Mirajane sonriendo mientras se acercaba junto a ellos.

-Es que al parecer casi la mayoría son de acabar con monstruos y mi magia va más a curación y soporte que a ataque.- Respondía Wendy a la pregunta de Mirajane confundiendo a ésta.

-Pero eres una Dragon Slayer como Natsu y Gajeel ¿no es así? Entonces deberías usar también la magia de ataque propia de ustedes.- Decía Mirajane aún confundida por la declaración de Wendy.

-Sí, la conozco, pero nunca la dominé. Grandine sólo me enseñó la magia de curación y lo básico de la de ataque.- Seguía Wendy aclarando su situación.

-Entonces sólo es cuestión de entrenamiento ¿no es así Wendy?- Habló Gohan llamándole la atención. -¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos con eso?

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio me ayudarían?- Preguntaba Wendy feliz por la disposición a ayudarle de sus amigos.

-Claro, además nosotros también entrenaremos.- Respondió Gohan con una sonrisa y con Gine sonriéndole e inmediatamente aceptó Wendy.

-Pero te advierto Wendy... Que no tendré piedad.- Habló Gine con una sonrisa pero con un aura maligna que hizo arrepentir a Wendy haber aceptado, mientras Mirajane veía esta escena con una sonrisa tierna y Charle y Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **En un lugar muy alejado del gremio, mas específicos en una nave en el cielo.**

Una mujer de cabello negro y complexión joven se acercaba a un anciano que estaba sentado en algo parecido a un trono.

-Dime Ultear.- Se dirigió el anciano a la chica ahora conocida como Ultear. -¿Qué buenas nuevas trae el mundo?

-Maestro Hades.- Se dirigió Ultear al anciano conocido como Hades. -Oración Seis fue destruido, al igual que Nirvana, Jellal Fernandes fue lastimado de gravedad a tal grado que ni siquiera podrá moverse nunca.

-Jellal fue un dolor en el trasero, pero gracias a su tontería, el Consejo Mágico nos ha dejado de lado un tiempo.- Decía Hades.

-Realmente fue muy tonto al verme como su aliada. La única razón por la que me acerque a él, es por su decir de que el espíritu de Zeref se apareció frente a él para encomendarle una misión, pero al final resultó lo que pasó.- Decía Ultear indiferente.

-Ese tonto nunca supo que para revivir a Zeref necesitaba de las llaves.- Decía Hades de forma burlona.

-Así es. Maestro Hades, tengo una petición que hacerle.- Decía Ultear llamando la atención de éste. -Quisiera unirme a Fairy Tail.

-¿Por qué a Fairy Tail? ¿Qué planeas?- Preguntaba confuso Hades.

-El Consejo Mágico quiere que vigile a dos personas que se acaban de unir, al parecer son muy fuertes, tanto para derrotar a Jellal y Zero y ésto también podría servirnos para mantenerlos vigilados y evitar que interfieran en nuestros planes.- Respondía Ultear a las dudas de Hades.

-Ya veo. Entonces esos tontos del Consejo no se han dado cuenta de que eres una doble espía, bien, cualquier cosa mantenme informado.- Respondió Hades dando permiso a Ultear.

-Gracias maestro Hades.- Dijo Ultear dando una reverencia y retirándose.

-Ul.- Le llamó la atención una niña de cabello rosa mientras Ultear caminaba por los pasillos para retirarse del gremio.- Entonces ¿te iras de nuevo de Grimoire Heart?

-Meredy, sólo será un tiempo, luego vendré por ti, estarás bien, siempre te las arreglas.- Respondía Ultear a la ahora conocida como Meredy.

-Llévame esta vez contigo, Ul.- decía Meredy con la cabeza baja.

-No puedo, te necesito aquí para que me sigas informando de los movimientos de Grimoire Heart.- Decía Ultear a Meredy consolándola. -Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto nos iremos de este gremio y completaremos nuestra misión y podremos vivir tranquilas.

-De acuerdo Ul. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- Respondió Meredy a las palabras de Ultear.

-Meredy, Ul era mi madre, ya te he dicho sobre llamarme así.- Recriminaba Ultear a Meredy pero de forma tranquila.

-Para mi siempre serás Ul.- Dijo Meredy mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida a Ultear, con ésta sonriendo.

 **Fin del Capítulo 15.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: La maga más fuerte vs la Saiyajin más fuerte.**

En las afueras de Magnolia se veían tres personas corriendo, una de esas personas jadeaba como si el oxígeno a su alrededor fuese insuficiente, por lo que decidió detenerse porque ya no aguantaba más.

-¿Estás bien Wendy?- Preguntó preocupado Gohan por su amiga.

-Vamos Wendy, no te puse demasiado peso en esas ropas.- Se acercó Gine también, llamándole la atención a Wendy.

-So.. sólo… ne… necesito… recuperar... el aliento.- Decía Wendy entre jadeos por el cansancio.

-Creo que duplicar el peso fue demasiado. Oye Gine, mejor detengamos el entrenamiento por hoy.- Le hablaba Gohan a su hermana tratando de hacer que fuera más flexible.

-Si se detiene aquí no se superará, además sólo nos falta una vuelta a la ciudad.- Le respondía Gine a su hermano haciéndolo entender que era parte del entrenamiento.

-Está bien Gohan. Ya estoy mejor, sigamos.- Respondió Wendy adelantándose a correr y haciendo que Gine mostrara una sonrisa y Gohan se preocupara un poco por su condición y después ambos comenzaron a seguirla.

-Voy a volverme fuerte para poder proteger a mis amigos.- Pensaba Wendy con determinación mientras corría.

 **Pasado un tiempo.**

Con los Saiyajin y Wendy, ya habían terminado su rutina del día y se encontraban descansando tirados sobre el pasto verde.

-Wendy.- Gine le llamaba la atención a ésta. -Mañana puedes descansar, eso implica usar tus ropas normales. Ya pasado mañana seguiremos con una rutina diferente.

-¿Enserio?- Wendy respondió aún un poco cansada pero aliviada al comentario de Gine. -Que bueno, llevar 4 kilos encima es realmente agotador.

-Conforme siga avanzando el entrenamiento, ese peso seguirá aumentando ¿lo sabes cierto?- Seguía hablándole Gine a Wendy la cual pasó a una cara un poco nerviosa.

-A decir verdad, realmente me sorprende tu avance Wendy.- Siguió Gohan uniéndose a la conversación. -Cuando comenzaste apenas y podías con 2 kilos y mírate ahora.

-Al principio cuando dijeron que sólo serían 2 kilos creí que sería fácil, pero a la segunda vuelta a la ciudad vi por qué me dieron poco peso.- Decía Wendy.

-Si sigues así, recordarás este día y te dará risa, ya lo verás.- Decía Gine dándole de alguna forma, ánimos a su amiga. -Pero todo fue más que nada gracias a que no te rendiste, buen trabajo.

-Sí, gracias.- Se expresaba con gratitud y felicidad Wendy a las palabras de su amiga. -Lo que realmente me sorprende es que ustedes puedan llevar encima 4 toneladas.

-Jejeje bueno, es más que nada porque si no lo hacemos de este modo, el entrenamiento no tendría efecto en nosotros.- Contestaba Gohan sonriendo. -Pero con 4 toneladas y dando 5 vueltas al día a la ciudad es más que suficiente jeje.

-Aunque sea así, es realmente sorprendente.- Dijo Wendy sin quitar su asombro.

-Debemos entrenar para controlar las transformaciones.- Respondió Gine recostada en el pasto viendo el cielo, con Wendy viendo que Gine mostraba una expresión seria.

-Gine. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Preguntó Wendy un poco dudosa.

-No necesitas pedir permiso Wendy, ¿qué quieres?- Respondió Gine.

-Entiendo. Dime ¿Por qué tu transformación y la de Gohan son diferentes? Una vez hablando con Gohan, me describió la apariencia de los Super Saiyajin, pero al verlas desde la primera vez, la tuya fue diferente.- Preguntó Wendy algo que la mantenía en duda, viendo que Gine se quedo un poco seria, lo que le hizo pensar a Wendy que tal vez indagaba de más.

-Es porque la mía es algo así como la forma original.- Respondió Gine de manera seria.

-¿La forma original?- Pregunto Wendy con confusión y sorpresa.

-Wendy.- Le llamó la atención Gohan. -Ya te dijimos que los Saiyajin tenían una leyenda sobre un Super Saiyajin Legendario, la leyenda decía que el Super Saiyajin Legendario era un Saiyajin que aparecía cada mil años y tenía más poder que un Saiyajin normal, podía superar cualquier limite que pareciera imposible, entre más peleaba más poderoso se hacia. Gine es ese Super Saiyajin Legendario, mi trasformación y la de nuestros conocidos Saiyajin son algo así como una transformación alterna.

-Eso es genial Gine, eres una leyenda viva.- Dijo Wendy sorprendida al ver que su amiga era el Super Saiyajin de las leyendas.

-Pero serlo tiene una desventaja para mi.- Habló Gine interrumpiendo a Wendy y sentándose. -A diferencia del Super Saiyajin normal... Mi poder seguirá aumentando, si dejo que mi poder aumente más haya de lo que pueda controlar, ese poder me acabara volviendo loca, atacaré a todo lo que se me cruce en el camino, incluyendo mis seres queridos, pues la naturaleza Saiyajin está presente en esa transformación, ese poder seguirá aumentando y aumentando, hasta que acabe destruyéndome.- Terminó Gine de explicar dejando a Wendy en total shock sin decir ninguna palabra.

-No... no juegues con cosas tan serias, Gine.- Respondió Wendy incrédula, creyendo que se trataba de una de sus bromas.

-No es una broma, Wendy. Según la leyenda, así murió el primer Super Saiyajin Legendario.- Respondió Gohan con una mirada seria aunque con angustia.

-A diferencia de Gohan , él tiene que entrenar para aumentar su poder a pesar de ser un prodigio, el mio crecerá solo. Yo entreno para que ese poder no me controle, pero aun me falta mucho.- Respondió Gine de manera seria, dejando a Wendy cabizbaja, con sus pensamientos diciéndole que no debió preguntar.

-Gine.- Habló Wendy llamando la atención de ésta. -Desde que te conozco, me haz demostrado que eres una guerrera capaz y orgullosa. Yo confió en ti y que podrás controlar ese poder.

Gine y Gohan abrieron un poco los ojos por la sorpresa a sus palabras. Con Gohan sonriendo por ésto y Gine mirándola seriamente.

-Pues claro que lo lograré, tonta, por eso entreno.- Respondió Gine dejando a Wendy un poco avergonzada.

-No lo dijo, pero ese comentario la puso muy feliz.- Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Gine se avergonzara y Wendy también mostrara una sonrisa.

-Oye Gohan por cierto, también la primera vez que te transformaste frente a mi, tu apariencia era diferente a la que usaste cuando te enfrentaste a Jellal, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era la segunda fase que mencionaste cuando me explicaron lo del Super Saiyajin?- Pregunto Wendy ahora dirigiéndose a Gohan.

-Si, no hubo necesidad de usarla contra Jellal, ya que tan solo en forma base era suficiente contra ellos, pero me transformé por la ira que sentí en ese momento por la manera en que Jellal habló de ti.- Respondió Gohan resolviendo sus dudas y poniendo roja a Wendy, con Gine notando ésto.

-¿I-ira?- Pregunto Wendy aún sonrojada.

-Sí, Gohan necesita usar su ira para transformarse en ambas fases del Super Saiyajin, en cuanto a mi... También en parte requiero de la ira, pero hasta cierto punto, ya que si me paso, claro, llegaré a una siguiente fase, pero sucederá lo que ya te conté, también por eso muchas veces tengo que liberar estrés, ya sea entrenando o de alguna otra forma.- Respondió Gine, con Wendy dándose una idea del por qué de su actitud. -Aunque no pongo en duda de que cuando logre controlar esa transformación, podré llegar más allá.

-Ustedes dos parecen no estar satisfechos con el poder que ya tienen.- Decía Wendy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Se debe a la naturaleza peleadora de nuestra sangre Saiyajin, pero más que nada es que mantenemos en mente que siempre va a haber alguien mejor que tu, así que nos volveremos más fuertes por si ese alguien es malvado.- Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa de determinación, haciendo que Wendy y Gine sonrieran.

-¿Y de entre ustedes dos quién sería mas fuerte?- Preguntó Wendy haciendo que ambos voltearan a verse.

-Bueno... Gine dice que yo, pero creo que en realidad sólo hace falta que ella controle su poder para que me supere.- Explicaba Gohan. -Si te lo explico con números para que me entiendas, en mi segunda fase a máximo poder sería un 12, Gine con su transformación controlada sería un 8, pero en su forma descontrolada o Berserker, como ella le llamó porque se escuchaba genial, sería un 10 y seguiría aumentando.- Terminó Gohan de explicar, con Wendy totalmente sorprendida.

-Wendy.- Le llamó la atención Gine a ésta. -Te volveremos más fuerte, a tal grado que incluso derrotaras al cabeza de salmón o a la tomate con facilidad y alcanzarás ese tal Dragonborn.- Dijo Gine motivando a su amiga.

-Es Dragon Force.- Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

-¿Qué el Dragonborn no era personaje de ese video-juego que te gustaba?- Pregunto Gohan confundido, avergonzando a su hermana.

-Hay que regresar al gremio, tengo hambre.- Decía Gine levantándose del pasto, cambiando rápidamente el tema, con Gohan y Wendy haciendo lo mismo.

 **En el gremio.**

-Oigan, alguien ha visto a Wendy.- Preguntaba Lucy por el paradero de ésta.

-Se fue con Gohan y Gine, parece que están entrenando.- Contestó Charle mientras bebía té.

-¿En serio? Ya llevan más de dos semanas, deberían tomarse un descanso.- Decía Lucy. -No quiero ni imaginar el tipo de entrenamiento que le dan.

-Parece que primero la entrenan para que gane condición y después comenzará el verdadero entrenamiento.- Siguió contando Charle.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellos Charle?- Preguntó Mirajane con su típica sonrisa.

-Porque no estoy interesada.- Respondió Charle bebiendo de su té.

-Oh, ahí están.- Dijo Lucy haciendo voltear a Charle.

Se veían Gine, Gohan y Wendy entrando al gremio, cuando una silla salió volando por los aires, pues Gray y Natsu estaban teniendo una de sus típicas peleas.

-Se ve que hoy también están animados.- Decía Gohan mientras los veía con una cara divertida y se acercaba a la barra junto a las chicas.

-Albina, lo de siempre.- Habló Gine sentándose en un banco en la barra, dándole a entender a Mirajane que tenían hambre y era hora de preparar la hoya grande.

-¿Cómo te fue Wendy?- Preguntó Lucy dirigiéndose a su amiga y colocándose junto a ella.

-Bien, hoy llevé 4 kilos.- Respondió feliz y orgullosa Wendy, dejando a Lucy con una cara pálida.

-¿4? Oigan ¿No creen que es demasiado? 5 vueltas a la ciudad y 4 kilos encima, tal vez ustedes no tengan problema, pero es obvio que es demasiado para ella.- Cuestionaba y regañaba enojada Charle a los Saiyajin.

-Bueno tal vez sí sea mucho, pero ella a demostrado ser capaz, Charle.- Respondía Gohan nervioso al regaño de Charle.

-¿Crees que le pediríamos hacer algo que no pudiera lograr gata? Mientras ella no se rinda llegará más lejos que cualquier tarado de este lugar.- Respondió Gine de manera fría a Charle asustándola un poco, pues a Gine aún no le caía bien Charle.

-Está bien Charle, me haré más fuerte para que nada malo vuelva a pasarte.- Dijo Wendy con determinación en sus palabras, haciendo que Charle tuviese un flashback de la pelea con Oración Seis y asintiendo. -Oigan chicos, me he estado preguntando.- Decía Wendy llamando la atención de los Saiyajin y cambiando el tema para que no hubiese una pelea entre Charle y Gine. -¿Cómo le hacen para no romper los bancos con el peso que llevan?

-Gine siempre cambia el peso cuando termina el entrenamiento a un peso lo suficientemente pesado para estar entrenando, pero lo suficientemente ligero para que no haya problemas con el entorno por dónde pasamos.- Respondía Gohan aclarando las dudas de su amiga.

-Entonces ¿por qué a Wendy la dejan con el peso que lleva?- Preguntó Lucy un tanto confundida y preocupada por Wendy.

-De esa forma su cuerpo se acostumbrara más rápido.- Respondió Gine haciendo que Lucy sintiera algo de lastima por Wendy, pero terminando de responder, Gine pasó a una expresión seria al ver a una persona en el gremio.

-¿Sucede algo Gine?- Preguntó Wendy al ver esta repentina reacción por parte de ella.

-Aquella chica de cabello violeta oscuro que reparte las bebidas... Es la serpiente que estaba con el sujeto que usaba veneno de Oración Seis.- Dijo Gine de manera seria mientras veía a esa chica.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Gohan pasando a una expresión seria.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo esa chica se acaba de unir, su nombre es Kinana.- Dijo Lucy llamando la atención de los gemelos. -¿De verdad ella es la serpiente de Cobra?

-Sí, debe de estar planeando algo.- Dijo Gine mientras se levantaba para ir a confrontar a Kinana.

-Gohan, Gine.- Les llamo la atención el Maestro Makarov a ambos de manera seria, pues escuchó la conversación. -Me gustaría hablar más tarde con ustedes acerca de un asunto. En cuanto a Kinana, déjenla tranquila, luego les explicaré, les agradecería que mantengan su identidad en secreto.- Terminó de hablar Makarov también dirigiéndose a Wendy, Charle y Lucy.

-De acuerdo Maestro, de hecho, también quisiéramos hablar con usted en privado después.- Dijo Gohan aceptando no decir nada sobre Kinana y también citando a una charla en privado a Makarov, con éste asintiendo.

-Aquí está su comida.- Interrumpió la conversación Mirajane poniendo varios platos sobre la barra, acto seguido los Saiyajin y Wendy comenzaron a comer.

Al terminar, Wendy iba a pagar la comida cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy grave, poniendo cara de preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo Wendy?- Preguntó Gohan al ver la reacción de Wendy y con Gine y Charle poniendo atención.

-Se nos acabaron los Jewells de la misión de Oración Seis.- Decía Wendy con lágrimas cómicas en los ojos, mientras volteaba un monedero del que no salió ni pelusa, haciendo que los otros se preocupasen.

-¡Ay! ¿Cómo pagaremos la comida?- Se preguntaba en voz alta Gohan preocupado.

-Jaja no se preocupen, les haré una cuenta y lo pagarán cuando hagan algún trabajo.- Les habló Mirajane que veía ésto con una sonrisa divertida y mostrándose flexible a la situación y aliviándolos un poco. -O pueden lavar los trastes que se usan en el gremio al final del día.

-Hablando de, creo que ya es hora de hacer algún trabajo ¿no creen?.- Les llamó la atención Wendy a sus amigos haciendo como que no escuchó a Mirajane, pues tanto a ella como los otros no querían lavar ni siquiera los trastes que ellos ensuciaron, aunque Gohan sí quería ayudar en ese aspecto.

-Si quieren hacer uno, han llegado nuevos y están en la pizarra de trabajos.- Les habló Makarov a los cuatro, el cual estaba tomando una cerveza en la barra.

-Sí, pero todos son muy baratos, necesitamos uno que sea de gran recompensa.- Decía Gine pensando en que si quería seguir comiendo como siempre tenía que ganar más Jewells.

-Ya veo, pero los que ofrecen recompensas más grandes son los de clase S y superiores, pero ustedes no tienen el rango para realizarlos.- Le respondía Mirajane al comentario de Gine.

-¿Clase S?- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Sí, los trabajos se dividen en categorías, de la D a la A son más o menos sencillos y son los que ven en la pizarra. Los de clase S y superiores son más difíciles y sólo los realizan magos capaces, esos están en el segundo piso.- Aclaraba Mirajane las dudas de Gohan.

-Ya veo, voy por uno de esos trabajos, espérenme aquí.- Dijo Gine para sorpresa de Mirajane, Lucy y Makarov.

-Espera, te castigarán si haces un trabajo de esos sin el rango.- Llamaba Lucy la atención de Gine recordando lo que le pasó a ella. Con Gine ignorándola y avanzando. Makarov le iba a llamar la atención.

-¡Espera! Tú no tienes el rango ni el permiso para realizar esos trabajos.- Se escuchó una voz femenina con autoridad la cual pertenecía a Erza que había llegado al gremio, pero a tiempo para haber escuchado la conversación y llamando la atención de todos en el gremio.

-No me importan sus rangos cabeza de tomate.- Respondió Gine a Erza la cual se molestó demasiado y a todo el gremio dejó impactados al ver como Gine le hablaba a Erza.

-Tú, chiquilla insolente.- Decía una muy molesta Erza a la que se le marcaba una vena en la frente. -¡Basta ya de tus caprichos! ¡Si te digo que no es que no!

Acto seguido Gine sólo la miró, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al segundo piso para ir por uno de los trabajos difíciles y de mayor recompensa, dejando a Erza de piedra porque estaba siendo ignorada y a todo el gremio con una cara graciosa de asombro al ver que alguien estaba retando a Erza.

-He dicho que te detengas.- Dijo de una manera muy seria Erza mientras se ponía frente a Gine.

-Y no me digas, tú me detendrás tomate.- Respondió de manera burlona Gine ante los actos y palabras de Erza.

-Entonces vayamos afuera, es hora de darte unas lecciones de humildad, linda princesa.- Retó Erza a Gine, poniendo nervioso a Gohan.

-Sabes de lo que soy capaz ¿y aun así me retas, tomate?.- Respondió Gine al desafío de Erza. -Te diré lo mismo que aquel idiota del cabello salmón, espero que tu poder respalde tus palabras.

 **En las afueras del gremio.**

Se encontraban todos los miembros espectando lo que parecía ser una pelea entre Erza y la recién llegada Gine. Algunos sentían lástima por Gine, pues sólo era una niña, mientras tres personas esperaban que Gine no se pasara y lastimara a Erza gravemente. Y otros haciendo apuestas como era común en ellos, con todos apostando a Erza. "Erza no te vayas a sobrepasar con ella." "Recuerda que es una niña." Eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban de entre el público, lo cual molestó a Gine, pues la subestimaban.

-Hablando de manera seria, Natsu. ¿Quién crees que gane?- Decía Gray dirigiéndose a su amigo rival Natsu.

-Ciertamente no lo sé. Ambos vimos lo fuertes que son ella y Gohan, aunque también es imposible que Erza se rinda o se eche para atrás.- Respondió serio Natsu al comentario de Gray.

-Pero ¿por qué a Erza se le ocurrió retar a Gine?- Preguntó confusa Lucy. -A nosotros también se nos dio nuestro castigo cuando hicimos la misión clase S, pero sólo eso, no nos pusieron a pelear.

-Tal vez lo hizo a propósito. Yo creo que quiere ver mas de cerca el poder de Gine y darse una idea del de Gohan.- Respondió Happy.

-Gohan, podrías detenerla para que no lastime a Erza.- Decía preocupada Wendy.

-Ahora mismo ya es imposible, pero dudo que la vaya a lastimar.- Respondió Gohan tranquilo, pero sin lograr que Wendy no siguiera preocupada.

 **Con Erza y Gine.**

-Cuando quieras tomate.- Le habló de forma burlona Gine a Erza, dándole a entender que ella podía comenzar.

-Oh, te ves muy confiada lindura, bien, entonces.- Dijo Erza para lanzarse al ataque con una espada, pero se detuvo a milímetros de tocar a Gine sin que ésta pestañeara y los espectadores se quedaron con la boca abierta. -¿Por qué no intentaste esquivarla?

-Porque eres demasiado predecible, desde antes de que comenzaras a atacar se te veían las intenciones, atácame enserio tomate, muéstrame por qué eres tan temida por tus compañeros.- Respondía Gine de manera muy calmada.

-Ya veo, entonces prepárate, porque ahora voy enserio.- Dijo Erza dando unos pasos hacía atrás.

Erza se lanzó al ataque re-equipando la Armadura del Purgatorio, acto que dejó impactados y preocupados a todos, pues Erza se lo estaba tomando demasiado enserio. Cuando Erza estuvo a punto de golpear a Gine, ésta detuvo el ataque de la enorme espada con un solo dedo dejando en shock a todos los espectadores y a Erza con una cara de sorpresa, pues nadie nunca había hecho tal cosa con su segunda armadura más poderosa, aunque inmediatamente recordó a Gohan deteniendo un rayo de Nirvana, por lo que recuperó la postura. Acto seguido Erza siguió atacando a Gine con una ráfaga de varios espadazos, los cuales levantaban nubes de polvo y quebraban el suelo, pero Gine los detenía con facilidad. Seguido de ésto, Erza retrocedió y decidió re-equipar a la Armadura de la Velocidad para atacar más rápido pero Gine esquivaba con facilidad los múltiples ataques que ésta lanzaba, Erza enojada decidió retroceder y atacar con un golpe con mucha potencia, cuando de pronto, Gine desapareció de la vista de todos dejándolos confundidos y a Erza golpeando el aire y por la fuerza del golpe, se fue avanzando hacia adelante perdiendo el equilibrio, al detenerse y recuperarse, comenzó a buscar a Gine.

-¿Qué haces tonta?.- Se escuchó la voz de Gine llamándole la atención a Erza, dándose cuenta todos que estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol. -¿Por qué no dejas de jugar a las tortugas y comienzas a pelear enserio?- Se burlaba Gine de Erza mientras la veía con una mirada arrogante, comiendo una manzana que cortó del árbol, haciendo enojar a Erza.

Erza enojada por el comentario de Gine re-equipó a la Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo invocando muchas espadas lanzándolas contra Gine, con ésta, sólo se limitó a recibir el ataque con todas las espadas dándole a ella y al suelo levantando una nube de polvo, dejando asustados a los espectadores creyendo que Erza la había lastimado. Cuando el polvo se disipó, se vio a Gine en la misma posición, intacta, dejando impactados a todos.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Acupuntura? Pero oye, le diste a mi manzana, deberías ir a un concurso de puntería- Hablaba Gine de manera burlona a Erza la cual sólo veía sorprendida, frustrada y pensando una manera de derrotarla. -Aunque también debo de admitir que se sintió como un buen masaje, luego del entrenamiento de esta mañana creo que no estuvo mal. Ya que estamos en eso, ¿te importaría darme un masaje en la espalda?.- Dijo Gine mientras se levantaba y le mostraba la espalda a Erza.

-¿Quieres pelear enserio?- Dijo Erza molesta al ver que Gine sólo jugaba con ella.

-Contra ti no es necesario ponerme seria y mucho menos usar todo mi poder.- Respondió Gine de forma arrogante. -Aunque creo que te mostrare algunas de mis técnicas.

Gine desapareció y apareció frente a Erza, la cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, recibiendo tres golpes en el estomago y fue mandada a volar unos cuantos metros de una patada haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol, dejando al gremio en shock al ver que alguien logró golpear a Erza. Erza se levantó un poco aturdida y sofocada por los golpes que recibió, notando que Gine estaba flotando frente a ella, lo cual sorprendió al gremio, con algunos preguntándose si usaba magia de viento, pero otros que sí escucharon a Gohan, recordaron lo que se podía hacer con el Ki. Gine miraba de manera arrogante a una furiosa Erza, la cual se sorprendió al ver que Gine brillo un momento y después se vio como si su cuerpo se hubiese separado creando varios clones.

-¿Querías todo mi poder? Pues aquí lo tienes. -Decía Gine mientras los nueve clones y ella ponían sus manos al frente. -No sobrevivirás después de que te lance estos 10 Big Bang Kamehameha, di adiós tomate.

-¿Kamehameha?.- Se preguntó Erza mentalmente.

Erza recordaba que fue la técnica que uso Gohan contra el Altairis de Jellal y la gran explosión que causó, además que agregó el término Big Bang a la técnica, preocupándose demasiado porque serian 10 por parte de Gine, con los espectadores, algunos veían sorprendidos la técnica de clonación de Gine y otros se miraban preocupados la pelea por haber visto antes un Kamehameha de Gohan y esta vez serian 10.

-¡Armadura de Adamantio!- Erza re-equipó una armadura de defensa juntando los dos escudos en sus brazos y creando una gran barrera mágica dejando sorprendidos y confusos a todos los del gremio, al ver que usaba el escudo que uso contra el cañón Jupiter.

-¡Haaa!- Gritaron las 10 Gines al unisono, mientras Erza usaba todo su poder mágico en el escudo, esperando lo peor.

Cuando Erza estaba lista para recibir el ataque, en vez de salir un Big Bang Kamehameha, fueron disparados 10 cañones de confeti, cayéndole todo a Erza, mientras ésta y todos los espectadores se quedaron en un shock gracioso en el que se veían como si su cuerpo no tuviese color y su cara tuviera una expresión de "pokerface". Los clones de Gine le sacaron la lengua y estiraron la parte inferior de su ojo a Erza, burlándose de ella y desapareciendo junto a la original.

-Jajajajajajajaja.- Reía Gine sin parar, mientras todos la miraban sin cambiar su expresión, sin embargo Erza seguía harta de sus burlas.- Jajajajajajaja, ¡Ay mi estomago! Jajajajajaja ¡debiste ver tu cara! Jajajajajaja.- Seguía riendo Gine mientras golpeaba el suelo y se sobaba el estomago.

Todos veían con la boca abierta a Gine, pues por primera vez, veían que alguien estaba dejando en ridículo a la gran Titania y para colmo, se trataba de una niña de 11 años.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó furiosa Erza, sacando a Gine de su estado de risas y poniendo al gremio muy nervioso al ver a Erza así de enojada. Pero Gine, sólo la miraba seria.

-Deberías rendirte.- Dijo Gine sacando a Erza de su mirada de furia pasando a una de sorpresa. -Ya deberías saber que no estoy usando todo mi poder, mientras tú estás haciendo todo lo posible por tratar de darme un golpe.- Palabras que dejaron en shock a los espectadores y a Erza frustrada e impotente, pues tenía razón.

-Soy una maga de Fairy Tail.- Comenzó a hablar Erza llamando la atención de Gine. -En Fairy Tail no conocemos tal palabra, por mis amigos, por mi gremio, yo, Erza Scarlet, no pienso rendirme y más te vale ponerte seria conmigo.- Terminó de hablar Erza con determinación en sus palabras haciendo que Gine la viera con atención un momento, ya que se había dado cuenta de algo en sus palabras.

-Para ser una tonta insegura, hablas demasiado sobre el valor. ¿Crees qué me engañas con esa actitud severa y dominante?- Comentó Gine confundiendo a Erza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Erza confundida al comentario.

-Me di cuenta cuando te conocí y lo confirme cuando luchamos contra aquel idiota, pero sobre todo me lo acabas de demostrar mientras me hablabas. Esa armadura no la usas por estar preparada para el combate o parecer ruda, la usas por inseguridad y tu apellido lo dices como si te doliera pronunciarlo.- Habló Gine haciendo que Erza abriera los ojos por la percepción de Gine. -Será porque tienes tanto miedo de volver a perder a alguien como lo hiciste con aquel estúpido, que vives en la inseguridad y el miedo, preocupada todo el tiempo por estos tarados.

-No tiene nada de malo preocuparse por quienes son importantes para ti.- Respondió Erza enojada por su forma de hablar.

-Yo no dije eso tarada. Pon atención. Te estoy diciendo que dejes de ser una miedosa insegura y también una llorona.- Aclaraba Gine seria, palabras que hicieron que Erza se quedara pensativa mirándola fijamente. -Hagamos algo, quiero que uses tu máximo poder y me ataques con el.- Declaración que sorprendió tanto a los presentes, como a Erza y haciendo enojar a Titania, pues parecía que Gine se seguía burlando de ella.

-Armadura Fairy.- Erza se re-equipó con su armadura más poderosa. -Esta armadura es la más poderosa que tengo y simboliza el orgullo de pertenecer a Fairy Tail.- Declaraba Erza con orgullo.

-No me digas ¿Orgullosa tu? No me hagas reír, si tuvieses algo de orgullo dejarías de llorar todos los días por aquel imbécil.- Siguió Gine con sus comentarios, viendo Erza que Gine de alguna forma lo sabia. -¿Entonces atacarás o no?- Decía Gine con una cara burlona, mientras movía su mano de forma que le hacía entender que se acercara.

Seguido de ésto, Erza furiosa por las burlas de Gine, comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de poder mágico en una de sus espadas, la cual comenzó a brillar y después Erza se lanzó contra Gine usando todo su poder. Al impactar con Gine, se produjo una gran explosión que mandó a volar a los presentes y los dejó segados a todos por un momento, a excepción de Wendy y Charle, ya que Gohan se puso frente a ellas y creó una barrera de Ki. Después de unos segundos, el polvo causado por la explosión se disipó y cuál fue la sorpresa de todos los magos al ver que Gine sujetaba con una sola mano la espada de Erza y mirándola seriamente directo a los ojos por unos momentos.

-Me rindo.- Fueron las palabras de Gine dejando confundidos a todos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó Erza sorprendida y confundida ante la rendición de Gine.

-¿Estás sorda o qué? Ya me aburrí de jugar contigo, además me niego a ganarle a una llorona.- Volvió a hablar Gine. Acto seguido Gine soltó la espada de Erza. -Fiiififufu fififiii fufufuuu fiiififufu fufufuuu.- Gine con ambas manos en la cabeza, silbaba una canción propia de ella y Gohan, mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su hermano.

Dejando a Erza aún sin palabras, pues para ella, que alguien que mostró ser superior en todos los sentidos se rindiera por aburrirse, era peor que acabar inconsciente. Mientras tanto los demás magos aún no se podían creer la forma tan fácil en la que ganó Gine, a pesar de que Erza fue en serio.

 **Fin del Capítulo 16.**

* * *

 **Respuestas**

 **Zack32:** **Zeref and Acnologia will have their roles, as well as some DBZ villains. Gine's attitude I wanted to do a bit like Vegetto, but also a bit like Piccolo and Vegeta. I will follow more or less the chronology of the original story, but not the same. Gohan and Gine will make them serious when the time comes. Why do all hate Minerva? I like her. Wendy will be OP without a query. Ultear has also been one of my favorite characters, so she will have her moments.**

 **Stein: Pues no las piernas pero si muchos huesos xD.**

 **vitoycuervo321: Hasta que se acabe va a seguir, así haya sólo 3 personas que lean el fic.**

 **Sodat: That's right, after all, she's Goku's daughter. In this chapter I narrate some of the why of her attitude. About the nerd part of Gohan I don't know why the autors take it away in basically all the fics, maby it is something that many people do not like, but is part of his character, so I decided to leave his facination with books.**

 **El jefe fanfic: Rivalizan en poder. No, no va a haber harem.**

 **Cesar: Si son abismales las diferencias de poder, las peleas pueden ser aburridas, sí. Pero el hecho de que sean más poderosos que cualquiera, también lo hace genial. Es decir, tienes a Saitama como ejemplo.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17: Fragmentos del pasado.**

Erza seguía incrédula, el gremio entero sorprendido y Gine simplemente se retiraba hacía donde están su amiga y su hermano. Erza tenía la mirada y su espada baja, estaba frustrada y sentía un sentimiento que no quería recordar, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Mientras los miembros de su equipo Natsu y Gray veían serios a Gine y con Lucy acercándose a Erza.

-Erza.- Habló Lucy llamándole la atención a ésta. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo necesito descansar un momento.- Fue la respuesta de Erza, mientras volvió a su armadura normal y se retiraba y Lucy con una mirada triste, sólo la veía alejarse, pero con intenciones de volver a hablarle.

-Rubia, déjala, seguramente ira a llorar por ese idiota de nuevo.- Dijo Gine, haciendo que Erza se detuviera y volviera a molestarse.

-¡¿Es todo un juego para ti?! ¡¿Crees que perder seres queridos es divertido?!- Recriminaba Erza molesta.

-Todos hemos perdido a alguien, tarada. La diferencia entre tu y yo, es que yo se quién vale la pena y a quién dejar ir y tu te aferras a lo que se a ido.- Respondió Gine a las palabras de Erza dejándola seria. -Ya lárgate a llorar, me aburres.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?- Preguntó Erza por la forma de actuar de Gine hacia ella.

Gine se quedó un momento seria mirando a Erza para luego agachar la cabeza, confundiendo a todos.

-P-p-p-perdón.- Dijo Gine sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Gohan. -Lo que pasa es... q-q-q-que me-me-me-me gu-gu-gustas.- Terminó de decir Gine lo que parecía ser una declaración, completamente roja y jugando con sus dedos indices, moviendo la mirada en varias direcciones, dejando a todos impactados con la boca completamente abierta. -Y me pongo celosa... Al pensar que estas e-e-e-enamorada de otro, aun soy una niña y no se como reaccionar a esos sentimientos, nunca los había sentido.- Terminó Gine, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, inclusive Gohan y Wendy.

-Bu-bu-bu-bueno, n-n-n-no s-s-s-sé qué decir.- Decía Erza sonrojada y titubeante, mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa en una cara pálida pero sonrojada, no se esperaba esas palabras de una niña.

-Pfff.- Se escuchó un sonido proviniendo de Gine. -Jajajajajaja.- Comenzó a reír Gine, volviendo a confundir a todos. -¿Te creíste eso? Jajaja. Debes de estar muy desesperada como para aceptar una declaración de una niña jaja.- Siguió Gine riendo mientras todos la veían con una cara de "WTF?!". Mientras a Erza se le hinchaba una vez más la vena de la frente. -La verdad es que te lo mereces.- Dijo Gine pasando a un semblante serio, confundiendo a Erza.

-¿Me lo merezco?- Preguntó confundida y molesta Erza.

-Nadie más débil que yo me dice que hacer y menos una llorona como tú.- Terminó de aclarar Gine el por qué de su actitud hacia Erza.

-Sólo eso. ¡¿Solamente te ríes de mi por ese tonto orgullo y arrogancia tuya?!- Pregunto Erza de nuevo molesta.

-De verdad no lo captas ¿cierto?- Comenzó a responder Gine.

-¿Captar qué?- Respondió confundida Erza.

-Nada, ya lárgate.- Dijo Gine dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su hermano y amiga, con Erza dándose también la vuelta y retirándose.

-Oye Gine ¿no crees que fuiste un poco cruel?- Preguntó Wendy a su amiga.

-Ella se lo buscó, además fue mejor darle la victoria a darle la paliza que tenía planeado darle, por hablarme como si fuese ella la jefa.- Respondía Gine a Wendy.

-Yo también creo que te pasaste Gine.- Decía Gohan mientras veía a Erza alejarse.

-Da igual, lo que pasó pasó.- Decía Gine ya molesta. -Oye anciano, ya que te demostré que soy capaz de derrotar a tu mago más fuerte, me dejarás tomar esos trabajos ¿no es así?- Siguió hablando Gine esta vez dirigiéndose a Makarov.

-Sin duda alguna demostraste ser capaz de derrotar a un mago de clase S, pero no obtendrás ese rango hasta que hagas el examen y aún no es tiempo.- Contestaba Makarov al comentario de Gine molestándola un poco.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Gine. -Te acabo de demostrar que soy mejor que cualquiera aquí y Gohan es más fuerte que yo. ¿No es eso suficiente anciano?- Seguía cuestionando molesta Gine a Makarov, dejándolo sorprendido por la revelación del poder de Gohan.

-Reglas son reglas jovencita.- Respondió firme el maestro Makarov.

-Ya, no seas así Gine, haremos varios trabajos de los fáciles y mientras los hacemos llevaremos a Wendy para seguir con el entrenamiento.- Le decía Gohan a su hermana para que se tranquilizara y dándole opciones de qué hacer.

-Como sea.- Respondió Gine resignándose. -Albina, tomaremos todos los trabajos y no volveremos hasta que los completemos todos.- Esta vez Gine se dirigió a Mirajane sorprendiéndola de que quería tomar todos los trabajos.

-El máximo de trabajos a la vez es de 5.- Respondió Mirajane a la declaración de Gine.

-Ustedes y sus tontas reglas.- Se expresó molesta Gine. -Bien tomaremos 5.

Seguido de ésto, Gine entró al gremio, vio la pizarra de trabajos y tomó los 5 con mayor recompensa, fue con Mirajane para aprobarlos y luego con Gohan, Wendy y Charle retirándose a realizar los trabajos.

Los cuatro salían por la puerta principal, mientras una joven de cabello negro, Ultear, veía a los Saiyajin retirarse, aun incrédula del reciente suceso que logró ver.

-Esa niña derrotó a Erza Scarlet, Titania, como si fuese lo más simple del mundo.- Pensaba con sorpresa Ultear. -Y según sus palabras ese niño es más fuerte que ella... Tal vez ellos puedan derrotar incluso al Maestro Hades.

-Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú?- Preguntó Mirajane a Ultear sacándola de sus pensamientos.

 **En las afueras de Magnolia.**

-Oye ¿cuáles trabajos tomaste Gine?- Preguntó Gohan a su hermana, mientras ésta comenzó a hojearlos para ver de qué se trataban, pues sólo los tomó por la recompensa.

-Hmm.- Analizaba Gine los trabajos. -Éste es el que se ve más interesante, al parecer un monstruo ataca cierta aldea y quieren que los ayuden.- Decía Gine mientras guardaba los demás trabajos.

-¿Y dónde queda esa aldea?- Preguntó Wendy para saber a dónde se dirigían, lo cual hizo que Gine se detuviera, confundiendolos.

-Wendy ¿no sabes dónde es?- Preguntó Gine viendo a su amiga.

-¿Qué no sabes?- Preguntó Gohan a su hermana.

-No somos de éste mundo ¿Recuerdas?- Contestó un poco molesta y avergonzada Gine.

-Yo tampoco conozco esta zona.- Declaró Wendy a todos.

-¿A ninguno de ustedes se le ocurrió pedir un mapa?- Preguntó Charle.

-¿A ti sí?- Preguntó inocentemente Gohan mientras Charle molesta desviaba la mirada, dándose cuenta que a nadie se le ocurrió hacerlo. -Bien, volveré al gremio para ver si Mirajane me presta un mapa, ya vuelvo.- Dijo Gohan emprendiendo vuelo, mientras las demás se quedaban esperando.

-Wendy, no nos quedaremos sólo esperando.- Le llamó la atención Gine a su amiga. -Atácame, quiero ver qué tanto sabes sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Seguido de éstas palabras Gine se puso en pose de pelea, poniendo a Wendy nerviosa, pero atacando con lo poco que sabía de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que era nada.

 **En el gremio.**

Gohan llegaba al gremio y descendió en la entrada, sorprendiendo a algunos que lo vieron.

-¿Puedes volar?- Preguntaron sorprendidos dos sujetos amigos de Levy conocidos como Jet y Droy.

-Jeje sí, ya se los había dicho cuando llegamos.- Respondió Gohan.

-Cierto, él lo dijo cuando nos contó que él usaba el Ki.- Les llamó la atención Levy. -Oye Gohan ¿no habías ido con tu hermana a realizar unos trabajos?- Preguntó Levy confundida de verlo en el gremio.

-Sí, pero como no conocemos mucho la zona, no sabemos a dónde ir.- Respondió inocentemente Gohan mientras una gota de sudor caía por la nuca de los presentes. -¿Podrían prestarme un mapa?

-Claro, en la biblioteca hay algunos así que sígueme y te daré uno.- Respondió Levy, con ambos dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

 **En la biblioteca.**

Levy buscaba los mapas de la zona cuando al momento de sacar uno, algunos libros perdieron soporte cayendo sobre Levy, pero ninguno la golpeó, pues Gohan los atrapó todos, sorprendiendo a Levy por su rapidez y audacia, a pesar de que Jet era muy rápido, le pareció que Gohan lo era más.

-Gracias Gohan.- Agradecía Levy la acción del Saiyajin.

-No hay de qué.- Respondió Gohan con su típica sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes tu mapa.- Le habló Levy dándole el mapa.

-Gracias, nos vemos.- Dijo Gohan procediendo a retirarse, pero mientras se iba pudo notar que cuando cayeron los libros, también cayó una fotografía que le llamó la atención y la recogió.

-Vaya, son algunos miembros del gremio cuando eran pequeños ¿cierto?- Preguntó Gohan feliz al reconocer a los de la foto.

-Ah, conque ahí estaba.- Dijo Levy dirigiéndose a Gohan. -Sí así es, esa foto representa el nacimiento de Happy.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué es un dragón en esta foto? ¿Acaso se transforma?.- Eran preguntas que la curiosidad le hacía formular a Gohan.

-Jaja no, es sólo que cuando Happy nació, salió de un huevo del que todos pensaban que era de un dragón y por eso Reedus lo pintó como dragón.

-Ya veo, oye ¿y quienes son éste chico de cabello rubio y la niña de cabello blanco? A ellos no los he visto ¿están en algún trabajo?- Preguntó Gohan inocentemente. Con estas preguntas Levy pasó de una cara feliz a una que reflejaba tristeza.

-Son antiguos miembros, el rubio es Laxus, el nieto del maestro, él fue expulsado por atentar contra el gremio.- Respondió seria Levy a la pregunta sobre Laxus, pero inmediatamente pasó a una cara triste, de la cual Gohan se percató. -Y la chica… era la hermana menor de Mira y Elfman, Lissana... Ella…

-Entiendo.- Dijo Gohan para que Levy no siguiera. Y después de darle un último vistazo a la foto, se la entregó a Levy. -Bueno, me retiro, Levy gracias.- Dijo Gohan retirándose.

 **En la recepción del gremio.**

Gohan iba a proceder a retirarse, pero le llamó la atención que todos los hombres del gremio veían con la boca abierta a una mujer de cabello negro que hablaba con Mirajane.

-Oye Gray, ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Gohan a Gray, quien también miraba un tanto confuso y sorprendido a la chica.

-No lo sé, acaba de llegar, creo que quiere unirse.- Respondió Gray pasando de nuevo a una expresión pensativa.

-Y dime Ultear ¿Por qué la hija de una de los Magos Santos quiere unirse a Fairy Tail?- Preguntó Makarov mientras bebía de un tarro de cerveza.

-Porque es uno de los mejores, además siempre se ha dicho que es de los más divertidos y parece que aquí no hay problema si destruyo una ciudad durante un trabajo.- Respondió Ultear, diciendo ésto ultimo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Makarov se mostrara un poco nervioso por el final de la respuesta.

-Ya veo. Claro que te damos la bienvenida, pero, ten cuidado con destruir algo, quizá sí nos pasamos algunas veces, pero es algo que no se hace.- Respondió Makarov aceptando a Ultear, con Ultear asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿no nos habíamos visto antes?- Preguntó Gohan confuso, viendo de cerca a Ultear, confundiéndola. También sorprendiendo a Makarov por su repentina aparición.

-No lo creo, mi nombre es Ultear Milkovich, es un gusto.- Se presentó Ultear con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, soy Son Gohan, el gusto es mio.- Respondió Gohan de manera educada al saludo de Ultear.

-Gohan, ¿Qué no fuiste a los trabajos con tu hermana?- Preguntó confuso Makarov.

-Si pero regresé por un mapa.- Respondió Gohan mostrando el mapa que le dio Levy.

-Oye.- Habló Gray llamando la atención de los que estaban en la conversación, pero sin decir nada más, sólo se le quedo viendo a Ultear, serio y pensativo.

-Si te preguntas por qué me parezco tanto a Ur, es porque soy su hija, Ultear.- Respondió Ultear, confundiendo a Gohan y dejando en shock a Gray.

-Eso no es cierto, su hija está muerta, al igual que...- Gray respondió, pero calló después de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Al igual que mi madre?- Siguió Ultear terminando lo que Gray no pudo, haciendo que Gray la mirara seriamente. -Descuida, no te guardo rencor, ni tampoco a Lyon, mi madre decidió sacrificarse por quienes eran importantes para ella y yo respeto su decisión.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tienes idea de lo que Ur lloró por ti?- Preguntó Gray serio y un poco molesto.

-Le mintieron a mi madre con que había muerto, fui esclava por mucho tiempo y sujeto de experimentos, hasta que un Mago de Hielo nos salvó a todos. Para ese entonces, mi madre Ur ya había muerto.- Explicaba Ultear su paradero, dejando sin palabras a Gray y Gohan la miraba fijamente.

-Dice la verdad.- Dijo Gohan al percatarse de que no había mentiras en sus palabras, haciendo que Gray sólo la viera un momento y después se retiró sin decir nada.

-Dale algo de tiempo para asimilarlo, es poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, pero sé que es una buena persona.- Le decía Gohan a Ultear con su típica sonrisa, haciendo que Ultear respondiera con otra sonrisa.

-¿Cómo rayos este niño me hizo sonreír así? Sólo cuando estoy con Meredy puedo hacerlo.- Se cuestionaba sorprendida mentalmente Ultear.

-Bueno bienvenida y hasta luego, tengo que ir a realizar algunos trabajos.- Se despedía Gohan dejando a Ultear, con ésta dándose cuenta que desaprovechó el momento para platicar con él y conocerlo para seguir con su misión, todo por quedarse pensando.

-Maestro, ¿qué no quería hablar con él y Gine?- Preguntó confusa Mirajane, mientras Makarov también recordaba que habían quedado en hablar.

Mientras, detrás de un pilar, una chica de cabello azul, Juvia, miraba con un a cara siniestra a Ultear. - _Rival de amor._

 **En Magnolia.**

Mientras Gohan volaba por encima de la ciudad rumbo a donde lo esperaban las chicas, se percató de una persona que estaba sentada a la orilla del río, dándose cuenta que se trataba de Erza, por su Ki, Gohan se percató que estaba intranquila, así que decidió bajar.

-Hola Erza.- Le habló Gohan a ésta con su típica sonrisa, llamando su atención, a lo cual Erza volteó y Gohan pudo darse cuenta de que estaba derramando lágrimas.

-¿Sucede algo Gohan?- Preguntó Erza mientras se giraba y disimuladamente se secaba las lágrimas, a lo que Gohan sólo la miro serio.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Habló Gohan preocupado por lo que acababa de ver.

-Sí, sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.- Respondió Erza volteando a ver el río.

-Es por lo que dijo Gine ¿verdad?- Hablaba Gohan mientras se sentaba a su lado, dejando a Erza mirándolo.

-Tu hermana tiene razón, no dejo de culparme por lo que le pasó a Jellal.- Comenzó a hablar Erza mirando el río, con Gohan poniendo atención a sus palabras. -Durante mi niñez fui esclava, junto con otras personas y Jellal. Yo estaba aislada siendo torturada después de haber fallado al intentar escapar, él intentó salvarme pero fracasó, los guardias decidieron hacer un cambio, yo por él, así que me regresaron a mi celda mientras a él lo torturaban, fue entonces cuando la magia maligna de Zeref lo poseyó... Si él no hubiese intentado salvarme...- Terminaba Erza aun frustrada y angustiada por su pasado.

-Erza.- Le llamó la atención Gohan. -Por favor no pienses mal de Gine. A veces puede ser muy ruda y violenta al pelear, pero en realidad ella siempre está al pendiente de sus amigos también. De alguna manera, creo que hizo y dijo eso porque quiere que dejes ya de angustiarte tanto por tu pasado y comiences a ser feliz sin mentirte a ti misma.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- Preguntaba confundida y sorprendida Erza a las palabras de Gohan.

-Sí, no dudo que lo seas al lado de tus amigos, pero tanto yo como ella, nos dimos cuenta de que te mientes a ti misma con que eres feliz.- Respondió Gohan a la confundida Erza.

-Son muy hábiles percibiendo las cosas tú y ella, pero también muy diferentes en su forma de actuar.- Respondió Erza a las palabras de Gohan.

-Jeje sí, aunque sólo podemos percibir algunas, se debe al entrenamiento mental que hemos realizado. En cuanto a lo otro, es obvio, ya sé que somos gemelos, pero cada uno es diferente, aunque cada uno a su modo cuida del otro.- Contestó Gohan con una sonrisa. -Te contaré algo: Cuando teníamos 4 años nos comenzaron a entrenar, el primer entrenamiento consistió en que yo y ella teníamos que sobrevivir en la jungla solos.- Comenzó a platicar Gohan parte de su pasado, con Erza prestando atención.

 **Flashback.**

-Se quedarán en esta jungla donde habitan bestias muy peligrosas, si se quieren ir, háganlo, pero les advierto que este lugar está rodeado de un desierto inmenso.- Decía Piccolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pe-pero somos niños, mamá, mamá.- Decía Gohan entre sollozos.

-Por favor. No puedes dejarnos a ambos aquí. ¿Dónde esta papá? Quiero a mi papá- Replicaba Gine llorando.

-Su padre esta muerto, murió salvándoles el trasero y su mamita no vendrá por ustedes. Son un par de llorones, al que sobreviva lo entrenaré- Dijo Piccolo para de inmediato emprender vuelo, dejando a ambos llorando.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-No podíamos escapar de esa jungla porque estaba rodeada de un desierto inmenso, así que nos las comenzábamos a arreglar. En esos tiempos eramos muy llorones, tanto yo como ella llorábamos la perdida de papá, pero a ella le afectó mucho más, ya que ella siempre estuvo más apegada a papá y el que hubiese muerto protegiéndonos, le hizo estar desanimada mucho tiempo, pero aún así, Gine fue la que se hizo fuerte primero, para cuidarme, aunque en el fondo seguía triste por papá, se moría de miedo por las bestias que nos atacaban y porque no quería que me pasara nada.- Gohan seguía narrando parte del entrenamiento que tuvieron.

 **Flashback.**

-Gine tengo mucho miedo.- Decía Gohan llorando y muerto de miedo, mientras Gine estaba entre él y una serpiente gigante que quería comérselos.

La serpiente los atacó, con Gine empujando a Gohan para que el ataque de la serpiente no lo lastimara, Gine recibió una mordedura en el hombro por parte de la serpiente, después Gine comenzó a ser apretada por la constricción de la serpiente.

-No me vas a comer... Gohan no podrá sobrevivir si muero.- Dijo Gine mientras lloraba por el dolor de la mordedura y la preocupación por Gohan.

Gine gritó y expulsó su poder por la frustración que sintió, haciendo que la serpiente se hiciera pedazos. Pero Gine cayó al suelo, el veneno le estaba afectando. Gohan se levantó y la vio, la cargo y se la llevó a una cueva en la que recostó a Gine, la cual jadeaba por la fiebre que le comenzó a dar por el veneno de la serpiente.

-Gine resiste por favor.- Decía Gohan llorando por su hermana.

A pesar del miedo que sentía, Gohan salió de la cueva para buscar algo que pudiese usar para ayudar a Gine. Saliendo de la cueva, Gohan vio un apilamiento de hierbas bien acomodadas, lo cual lo confundió, al acercarse, reconoció que varias hojas eran para uso medicinal, sobre todo en caso de envenenamientos, gracias a algunos libros que leyó. Regresó a la cueva y le dio tratamiento médico a Gine. Gine duro un tiempo con fiebre, lo que hizo que Gohan comenzara a valerse sin la ayuda de Gine, cazaba solo y atendía a Gine. Después de una semana Gine comenzó a abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta que Gohan no estaba, preocupándose y corriendo fuera de la cueva. Al salir, vio que Gohan estaba asando un enorme pez y un dinosaurio.

-Gine despertaste.- Dijo Gohan feliz corriendo y abrazando a su hermana.

-Gohan, ¿tú pescaste y cazaste eso?- Preguntó sorprendida Gine y Gohan asintiendo con una sonrisa, mientras la seguía abrazando.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Con el tiempo entre en razón y dejé de llorar, ella comenzó a confiar en mí y mi habilidad, aunque no del todo, pues siempre seguía siendo ella quien me cuidaba y temía por mi bienestar. Cuando terminaron los 6 meses de supervivencia, nuestro maestro Piccolo regresó y nos comenzó a entrenar a los dos.- Comenzaba a narrar el verdadero entrenamiento.

 **Flashback.**

Piccolo les había enseñado ya algunas técnicas, entre ellas la técnica de clonación. Gine lo había logrado, mientras a Gohan le faltaba un poco. Siendo así, Piccolo hizo que Gine creara un clon de ella y Piccolo creó uno de él mismo, sin que Gohan mirara. Gine y Piccolo veían de lejos, mientras se veía que el clon de Piccolo torturaba al de Gine.

-¿Qué quiere lograr con ésto, Señor Piccolo?- Preguntó Gine confundida por lo que hacía Piccolo.

-Me di cuenta que ustedes necesitan de la ira para expulsar su potencial oculto, así que voy a hacerlo enojar, y en parte también voy a volverlos mentalmente fuertes para que soporten las cosas crueles.- Respondió Piccolo de manera seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensa hacernos malvados como usted?- Preguntó Gine sorprendida, lo cual hizo enojar a Piccolo.

-¡Cállate enana! Yo sólo los entrenaré, el camino que elijan será decisión de ustedes.- Respondió enojado Piccolo.

Gohan estalló de ira al no soportar más ver como Piccolo torturaba a Gine. Dándole un golpe que mando a volar al clon de Piccolo, haciéndolo desaparecer, cuando Gine cayó al suelo, Gohan iba por ella, pero también desapareció, dejándolo confundido.

-Por aquí, Gohan.- Gine le llamó la atención a un lado de Piccolo. -Perdón por eso, pero era parte de tu entrenamiento.

-Gine.- Fue lo único que dijo Gohan mientras se acercaba a ella feliz por verla a salvo.

-Necesitas aprender a confiar más en las habilidades de tu hermano, enana. Además necesitas dejar de cuidarle el trasero todo el tiempo.- Dijo Piccolo mientras le daba la espalda a ambos. -Aunque les diré una cosa a ambos. Si no dejan de dudar todo el tiempo no avanzarán y sólo perderé mi tiempo. La decisión de su padre de dar su vida por la de ustedes fue su propia elección, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, si quieren que eso no vuelva a pasar, entonces háganse más fuertes que él.- Terminó Piccolo dejando a los dos serios.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Desde entonces, vi a mi hermana más liberada porque ya no temía por mi y dejó que la muerte de papá quedará en el pasado, aunque lo extrañara, ya no le afectaba tanto. Yo creo que lo que ella quería en esa pelea era demostrarte que debes dejar de temer y dudar, tanto de ti, como de tus amigos, dejar que ellos no esperen depender todo el tiempo de ti y también, dejar de culparte por cosas que no fueron tú culpa ni valen la pena. Tal vez Jellal sí fue influenciado por esa magia oscura, pero también tuvo su momento para re-direccionar su camino, como Angel y el señor Richard.- Terminó Gohan de hablar con Erza, con esta pensativa.

Terminó Gohan de narrar dejando a Erza pensativa un momento. Cuando un par de frases se le cruzaron por la cabeza "Una cosa es no preocuparse por alguien y otra es confiar es ese alguien." "¿Orgullosa tu? No me hagas reír, si tuvieses algo de orgullo dejarías de llorar todos los días por aquel imbécil." "De verdad no lo captas ¿cierto?" Y después dio una leve sonrisa.

-¿Entonces ella se rindió porque yo seguía con dudas e insegura al atacarla? Son muy perceptivos- Pensó Erza. -Jm vaya, recibir lecciones de un par de niños, parece que he caído muy bajo.- Erza se dio una auto-crítica en voz alta sonriendo, a lo que Gohan también le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ambos veían que el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

-¡Ay! Gine me va a regañar, ya es muy tarde.- Dijo Gohan preocupándose y haciendo que Erza lo mirara confundida. -Perdón Erza tengo que irme, ya voy tarde para ir a los trabajos, nos vemos.- Se despedía Gohan mientras comenzaba a flotar.

-Gohan.- Llamó Erza la atención de éste, haciéndolo detenerse un momento. -Gracias.- Dijo Erza regalándole una sonrisa con Gohan devolviéndola y después emprendiendo vuelo, dejando a Erza viéndolo rumbo al atardecer.

 **En las afueras de Magnolia.**

Gohan llegaba con una impaciente y molesta Gine.

-Fuiste a hacer el mapa ¿o qué?- Regañaba Gine a Gohan por el tiempo tardado.

-Jeje perdón, es que me entretuve.- Dijo Gohan rascándose la nuca.

-Ahora por tu culpa, Wendy no tendrá día de descanso.- Continuó Gine con su regaño.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?!- Exclamó Wendy poniéndose pálida. -¿Por qué yo?- Seguía Wendy derramando lagrimas cómicas.

Mientras los hermanos discutían el sol se ponía dejando ver un hermoso atardecer

 **Fin del capítulo 17.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **3678:** **I had it in T, but I changed it to M because in some serious fights there will be violence and also adults themes, and since I do not know how far the T rating leaves it, I put it in M to avoid problems after xD**

 **Zack32: We have different opinion about Minerva xD.** **Although do not get confused, in the original story, I did not like that scene either. But here Minerva will be different. Gildarts almost arrives to the fic xD.**

 **Stein29: Ya casi llegan los momentos de Gohan xD.**

 **Vitoycuervo321. Ya sabe xD**

 **Cesar: Ya casi llegan los enemigos poderosos xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18: Etherias**

Pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que los Saiyajin emprendieron viaje para realizar trabajos y entrenar, a la orilla de un lago, Wendy y Charle tienen una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ven a Gine con lo que parecía ser un cocodrilo gigante con ojos en espiral.

-Entonces ésta es la bestia que no dejaba a los pescadores en paz.- Decía Gohan analizando a la criatura.

-Debe de ser, es el animal más grande en este lago, ademas nos atacó sin motivo alguno.- Respondió Gine a su hermano.

-Con ésto completamos el tercer trabajo.- Se unió Wendy a la conversación, feliz por haber cumplido otra misión con éxito y sin daños colaterales.

-¿Qué haremos con él?- Preguntó Gine con cara amenazante, haciendo que el cocodrilo pasara de ojos en espiral a asustado.

-Creo que ya aprendió la lección y no volverá a atacar a los pescadores ¿Verdad?- Habló Gohan de manera inocente dirigiéndose al cocodrilo, el cual asentía con cara nerviosa y sonrisa feliz.

-Entonces supongo que hay que volver al pueblo pesquero y cobrar la recompensa.- Decía Charle dándoles a entender que ya había que retirarse de ese lugar, con todos procediendo a ir al pueblo.

Después de un rato Wendy, Charle y los Saiyajin se despedían del pueblo pesquero, con el pueblo despidiéndose con una cara y sonrisas nerviosas mientras tenían un enorme cocodrilo con una sonrisa feliz despidiéndose junto a ellos y los Saiyajin y magas retirándose rumbo al siguiente trabajo.

-¿Qué sigue?- Preguntó Wendy.

-Bueno sólo faltan dos, uno va de atrapar unos bandidos. El otro es otra bestia que ataca una aldea, por la descripción parece tratarse de un oso y son en el mismo lugar.- Respondía Gine a su amiga viendo ambos panfletos.

-Ambos son de la misma aldea y no está muy lejos.- Respondió Gohan analizando el mapa.

-Entonces vayamos allá.- Respondió Charle a ambos. -De esa forma Wendy caminará menos y tendrá más oportunidad de descansar.- Decía Charle viéndolos a los dos con recelo, pues Wendy traía una mochila grande, en la cual llevaba las recompensas de los trabajos pasados.

-¿Ya te cansaste Wendy?- Preguntó Gohan de manera inocente.

-¡No se trata de si está cansada o no! ¡Ella no es una mula de carga!.- Regaño Charle a Gohan por su comentario.

-Ya ya Charle, recuerda que es parte del entrenamiento.- Respondía Wendy tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Llevas 6 kilos en esas ropas y quién sabe cuánto pese la mochila.- Esta vez Charle regañaba a Wendy.

-No te preocupes Charle, después de todo este tiempo, ya me he acostumbrado al peso.- Seguía Wendy calmando a su amiga.

-Si quieres puedes cargar tú la mochila, gata.- Le habló Gine a Charle dándole una sencilla solución, comentario con el que Charle decidió guardar silencio.

-Charle, no te preocupes, estoy bien.- Le aclaró su condición Wendy con una sonrisa de manera que Charle sólo asintió.

 **En Fairy Tail.**

El gremio disfrutaba de sus típicos días. Mirajane estaba en la barra con una cara confusa y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sucede algo Mira?- Preguntó el Maestro al ver su expresión.

-Estaba haciendo algunos inventarios sobre los trabajos y hay uno que no es de clase S, pero tampoco falta ninguno en los trabajos sencillos.- Decía Mirajane preocupada.

-¿Dices qué hubo un error en el acomodo?- Preguntó Makarov a las palabras de Mirajane.

-Lo dudo, siempre reviso que estén acomodados de manera correcta, creo que alguien debió cambiarlos.- Sospechaba Mirajane, con el Maestro quedando pensativo.

-Mira, ¿Qué trabajos tomó Gine?- Preguntó Erza que estaba escuchando la conversación mientras disfrutaba de su pastel.

-¿Insinúas que fue ella? Lo dudo, yo vi cuando los tomó.- Decía Makarov poniendo en duda las palabras de Erza.

-Maestro, la velocidad que mostró peleando conmigo, no fue nada comparada con la que realmente posee.- Dijo Erza sorprendiendo a Makarov.

-Revisaré, los trabajos que tomó.- Dijo Mirajane sacando un libro de registros.

 **Pasado un par de minutos.**

-Perdón Maestro.- Decía Mirajane mientras tapaba sus ojos con ambas manos como si llorara.

-Nos tomó desprevenidos a ambos, no nos esperábamos que fuese a hacer eso.- Consolaba Makarov a Mirajane.

-Maestro, ellos dos son muy fuertes, yo creo que ellos podrán arreglárselas.- Decía Erza dándole a entender a Makarov que no pasaba nada.

-Es raro verte tranquila en este tipo de situaciones, normalmente ya te habrías vuelto loca, Erza.- Decía inocentemente Mirajane haciendo que Erza desviara la mirada.

-Yo vi su verdadero poder mientras estábamos en la misión de Oración Seis y ahora que pelee con Gine, pude darme una idea de su poder.- Dijo Erza de manera muy seria, con Makarov y Mirajane pensativos.

-Y Gohan es más fuerte que ella...- Decía Makarov pensativo. -Aun así es una falta a las reglas y si dejamos que alguien haga una misión de clase S sin el rango, tendremos problemas con el Consejo Mágico. Erza, ve por ellos, si ya la completaron que más da, pero necesito a alguien de clase S con ellos para tener una excusa.- Ordenó Makarov a Erza, con ésta asintiendo y poniéndose rápidamente en marcha.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

Llegando a la aldea donde tenían que enfrentar a los bandidos, notaron que estaba desolado.

-Parece que llegamos tarde, los aldeanos decidieron irse.- Comentó Charle ante lo visto.

-No, ellos están dentro de sus casas.- Respondió Gohan dando a entender que no estaba abandonada la aldea.

-Buenos días.- Decía Wendy tocando la puerta de una casa de donde salió una anciana.

-¿Qué se les ofrece en esta aldea niños? Váyanse, es peligroso.- Decía la anciana preocupada por el bienestar de los niños.

-No se preocupe Señora, venimos de Fairy Tail respondiendo a las solicitudes que enviaron.- Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Enviaron a niños? Ésto no es un juego.- Recriminó la anciana a los niños por creer que se trataba de una broma.

-Somos conscientes de que no lo es, Señora, estamos aquí para ayudar.- Respondió de nuevo Gohan pero esta vez con seriedad, la anciana sin más remedio los invitó a pasar.

-¿Y por cuál trabajo vinieron?- Preguntó la anciana a los presentes.

-Por ambos, el del oso y el de los bandidos.- Respondió Gine dejando un poco impactada a la anciana.

-Oiga Señora, ¿por qué está tan desolado aquí?- Preguntó Gohan llamando la atención de la anciana.

-Hace un mes, llegaron los bandidos, se establecieron cerca de aquí y siempre vienen a cobrar sus supuestos impuestos por protección. Intentamos defendernos pero son magos, sospechamos que son un gremio oscuro disfrazado de bandidos, por eso llamamos a un gremio de magos en lugar de los soldados del reino, tampoco podemos irnos, este lugar siempre a sido nuestro hogar y para colmo nos comenzó a atacar ese oso.- Decía la anciana frustrada y angustiada.

-Ya veo, no se preocupe Señora, nosotros nos encargaremos.- Respondió Gohan con una sonrisa confiada y dejando a la anciana dudosa ya que se trataban de niños. -Gine, tú y Wendy busquen al oso, yo y Charle iremos por los bandidos.- Ordenó Gohan para comenzar los trabajos, haciendo que la anciana se sorprendiera aún más de sus palabras pues, parecía que se separarían y no atacarán en grupo.

-¿Por qué tú irás por los bandidos?- Preguntó Gine un poco molesta.

-Porque si lo haces tú, estoy seguro que acabarás pasándote de la raya.- Respondía Gohan con una cara inculpadora.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir contigo?- Preguntó confusa Charle.

-¿Quieres ir con Gine?- Preguntó inocentemente Gohan, a lo que Charle sólo se resignó y después procedieron a retirarse.

 **Con Gohan.**

Gohan había llegado a donde él sentía los Ki de los bandidos, viendo una cabaña muy grande y con los guardias de la puerta percatándose de su presencia.

-Oye mocoso, lárgate de aquí si no quieres salir lastimado.- Le llamaron la atención los guardias bandidos.

-Son ustedes los que han estado atormentando a los aldeanos ¿cierto?- Les habló Gohan de manera seria y enojada. -Vine a decirles que se vayan, será por las buenas o por las malas.

Seguido de eso los guardias bandidos comenzaron a reír y burlarse de Gohan, pero sé detuvieron y comenzaron a caer inconscientes al suelo mientras se veía a Gohan en medio de los dos con una cara seria. Seguido de ésto, abrió la puerta de una patada llamando la atención de todos en la cabaña.

-¿Quién eres, mocoso?- Se escuchó una voz molesta de entre la multitud.

-Vine a decirles que se vayan y dejen en paz a la aldea.- Les habló Gohan de manera seria a todos.

Acto seguido todos los bandidos comenzaron a reírse, pero guardaron silencio cuando tres de los suyos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, viendo que Gohan estaba junto a ellos. Al ver ésto, comenzaron a sacar sus armas mágicas y los magos a usar su magia contra él, pero de nada les sirvió, uno a uno caían inconscientes hasta que no quedó ninguno.

-Parece que terminaste.- Decía Charle mientras se acercaba a Gohan.

-Sí, fue fácil. Voy a atarlos y después los llevaré a la aldea para que ahí los recojan las autoridades.- Respondió Gohan comenzando a juntar a los bandidos.

-Vaya vaya, un pequeñín terminó derrotando a todo un gremio oscuro.- Decía una voz femenina saliendo de la oscuridad.

-Creí que te quedarías oculta, pero al final decidiste aparecer.- Respondió Gohan dándole a entender a la mujer que ya sabía de ella.

-Oh, parece que eres muy hábil.- Seguía la voz mientras una mujer de apariencia como una arpía salía de entre las sombras. -Y pensar que este gremio pertenecía a nuestra facción, que débiles, gracias por derrotarlos.- Agradeció la mujer confundiendo a Gohan.

-Parece que estas feliz de ver derrotados a tus amigos.- Dijo Gohan de manera seria.

-No son mis amigos, pequeñín, solo son peones, pero ahora que están derrotados, no me sirven de nada.- Dijo la mujer liberando una magia de la cual Gohan se percató que era peligrosa, así que creó una barrera de energía protegiendo a Charle y a el mismo.

Una extraña magia fue liberada por la mujer, los ahora revelados como magos oscuros, comenzaron a volverse muñecos oscuros de origami, pero al mismo tiempo, Gohan se percató de que ya no tenían vida, haciéndolo enojar por ver a alguien atacar a quienes ya no se podían defender, recordandole un poco a la actitud de Freezer.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Dijo Gohan muy molesto luego de que todo había pasado.

-Gohan, esa marca que tiene esa mujer.- Dijo Charle dándose cuenta de la marca de la mujer y llamando la atención de Gohan. -Es de Tártaros, uno de los clasificados como el más fuerte de los Gremios Oscuros.

-Parece que la gata tiene conocimientos sobre nosotros, me presentaré, mi nombre es Kyouka, soy una de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio de Tártaros.- Se presentó la ahora conocida como Kyouka.

-Soy Son Gohan.- Respondió Gohan a la presentación, pero de manera seria.

De pronto, Charle comenzó a moverse sin que ella lo quisiera y comenzó a arañar a Gohan, confundiendo a éste.

-¿Qué te pasa Charle?- Pregunto Gohan confundido, mientras sostenía a Charle con su mano para que no lo alcanzara.

-No lo sé, mi cuerpo se mueve solo.- Respondió Charle intentando arañar a Gohan.

-Mi maldición Macro no sirve sobre ese niño, que extraño. Kyouka-sama, es hora de retirarnos.- Una mujer con cuernos que sostenía un libro le llamó la atención de forma respetuosa y tranquila a Kyouka.

-Seilah.- Respondió Kyouka revelando el nombre de ésta.

-Oye Kyouka, ya que no tuve acción déjame matar a este mocoso.- Dijo un extraño ser con cuatro brazos y pies de pulpo.

-Entonces ustedes también decidieron dejar de esconderse.- Dijo Gohan serio llamando la atención de los tres.

-Ezel ¿dónde está Jackal?- Preguntó Kyouka al conocido como Ezel, ignorando a Gohan.

-No lo sé, lo perdí de vista.- Respondió indiferente Ezel.

-Entiendo, volveremos al Cubo, si quieres encargarte de él, adelante.- Dijo Kyouka mientras se retiraba con Seilah.

-¿Piensan huir?- Preguntó Gohan, con Kyouka y Seilah volteando a verlo, Kyouka sólo sonrió y se dio media vuelta siguiendo su camino con Seilah siguiéndola. -Parece que tus amigas te abandonaron.

-Jaja voy a matarte aquí mismo, mocoso.- Dijo Ezel tratando de golpear a Gohan.

Pero Ezel fue esquivado recibiendo un golpe que lo mandó a volar fuera de la cabaña en dirección a donde iban Kyouka y Seilah, sorprendiéndose ambas de ver a Ezel caer junto a ellas aturdido. Voltearon a ver hacia la cabaña pero vieron que Gohan ya se encontraba junto a ellas, dejándolas aun mas sorprendidas, incluso a Seilah, quien jamas mostraba expresiones.

-Puedo ver que ustedes no son humanos. ¿Qué son?- Preguntó Gohan sacando a ambas de sus pensamientos.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Tenga Goken!- Gritó furioso Ezel liberando su maldición y transformándose, sus extremidades se habían convertido en espadas y lucía más demoníaco. -Yo el gran Ezel, uno de los Etherias más fuertes de Zeref, acabaré contigo por tu atrevimiento.

-Parece que a ti las palabras no te harán entrar en razón.- Dijo Gohan de manera muy seria mientras Ezel se dirigía a atacarlo.

Ezel agitó sus extremidades, haciendo que las espadas crearan ráfagas de aire cortantes que se dirigían en todas direcciones cortando los arboles, viendo Gohan que estaba lastimando a las aves y sus nidos que vivían en éstos, haciéndolo recordar la promesa que le hizo al Androide 16 y molestándose demasiado, la mayoría de ráfagas de aire se dirigían hacia Gohan. Gohan levantó su mano y con múltiples esferas de Ki destruyó las ráfagas de aire, luego apareció frente a Ezel y le dio un golpe mandándolo al cielo, después apareció frente a él en el aire y le dio una ráfaga de múltiples golpes muy fuertes, después le dio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo volar de nuevo.

-¡Masenko!- Gohan gritó una de sus técnicas, disparándola hacia Ezel y acabando con el.

Después volteo hacia donde estaban Kyouka y Seilah que seguían en shock al ver que alguien había derrotado a uno de los suyos de una forma tan sencilla. Kyouka lo veía con un sentimiento extraño para ella, Seilah de la impresión dejó caer el libro que traía en sus manos, incrédula de ver a un niño con tal poder y ni siquiera parecía haberse esforzado.

-Entonces ¿Responderán mi pregunta?- Gohan volvió a preguntar frente a ellas, haciéndolas dar un paso hacia atrás al percatarse de la gran velocidad que poseía. Pero les confundió ver que Gohan estaba estirando su mano devolviendo el libro que dejo caer Seilah.

-Tampoco eres humano.- Dijo Kyouka rompiendo el silencio mientras Seilah tomaba el libro. -Te diré que somos si nos dejas ir.- Respondía Kyouka condicionando la información y sorprendiendo a Seilah de la rendición de ésta.

-Sólo si prometen no seguir con fechorías.- Respondió Gohan de manera seria.

-Es un trato.- Respondió Kyouka. -Somos Etherias, demonios creados por el mago oscuro Zeref.

-¿Por qué mataste a esas personas?- Cuestionó Gohan serio ante el acto resiente de Kyouka.

-Querían formar parte de nuestra facción. Sólo les di poder para que fueran dignos de ser de nuestros lacayos, no es mi culpa que no lo soportaran.- Respondió indiferente Kyouka.

-Largo, si las vuelvo a ver haciendo maldades no tendré piedad.- Dijo Gohan en un semblante serio y amenazante. Con kyouka y Seilah asintiendo y retirándose.

-¿Las dejarás ir así como así?- Preguntó Charle confusa por su acción.

-Sí, prometieron no volver a hacer maldades, ademas de que si las hacen, ahora conozco sus Ki y podré encontrarlas en cualquier parte del mundo.- Respondió Gohan.

-Eres muy inocente o sólo un tonto, es imposible que alguien de un gremio oscuro pase a ser bueno sólo así.- Dijo Charle con Gohan sólo sonriendole de manera inocente y Charle resignándose.

Gohan escuchó unos pequeños gruñidos viniendo de la cabaña, por la curiosidad Gohan entró hasta la habitación donde se escucharon y se sorprendió al ver lo que había ahí.

 **Con Kyouka y Seilah.**

-¿Por qué nos rendimos, Kyouka-sama?- Preguntó confundida Seilah.

-No lo hicimos, cometimos un error al no ayudar a Ezel y es inmune a tu maldición y la mía por alguna razón, así que vamos por Jackal para exterminarlo.- Decía su plan Kyouka.

 **En un lugar cercano.**

Lucy y Ultear regresaban de un trabajo, cuando a lo lejos se vio una explosión en el cielo.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Quién sabe. Deberíamos ir a investigar.- Respondió Ultear, con Lucy asintiendo nerviosa.

 **Con Gine y Wendy.**

Gine y Wendy estaban en el bosque caminando buscando huellas, ya que Gine podía sentir el Ki de muchos animales así que no sabía cuál era el del oso y Wendy tenía que saber primero cómo olía el oso para poder rastrearlo.

-Enserio ¿por qué en este mundo todo lo encuentran olfateando?- Preguntaba Gine recordando el desagrado por Ichiya, a lo que Wendy se avergonzó. -Tranquila, no digo que seas igual que aquel pervertido.- Comentario por el que Wendy sólo asintió aún avergonzada. Pero Gine cambió a una expresión un poco seria viendo en una dirección.

-¿Sucede algo Gine?- Preguntó Wendy al ver su reacción.

-Gohan se está divirtiendo.- Dijo Gine haciendo que Wendy la viera un poco nerviosa, pues su definición de diversión era única.

-Mira, aquí hay una huella de oso.- Habló Wendy llamando a Gine.

-Cierto, ésto nos podría revelar hacía dónde fue.- Decía Gine. -Está fresca, así que acaba de pasar por aquí.

Seguido de eso se escuchó un grito que parecía ser de una niña asustada, cuando ambas se dirigieron al lugar donde provenía, vieron que, en efecto, era una niña de aproximadamente once o doce años, pero ésta estaba completamente desnuda y frente a ella estaba un enorme oso que parecía iba a comenzar a atacar, así que Gine se movió rápidamente y con un golpe hizo caer al oso.

-Oye niña ¿estás bien?- Dijo Wendy aproximándose a donde estaba la niña, a lo que la niña sólo seguía llorando y trataba de cubrirse sus partes íntimas apenada.

-Ya deja de llorar, toma.- Decía Gine acercándose a ella, levantando su mano poniéndole unas ropas con su técnica enseñada por Piccolo.

La niña estaba sorprendida de ver esta acción por parte de ella. -¿Son magos?- Fue lo primero que preguntó la niña, aún entre sollozos.

-Sí, venimos de Fairy Tail.- Contestó Wendy con una sonrisa amistosa. -Mi nombre es Wendy y ella es mi amiga Gine ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Se presentaba amistosamente Wendy.

-Minerva, mi nombre es Minerva.- Contestó la niña secando sus lágrimas.

-Es un gusto Minerva.- Decía Wendy viéndola con una sonrisa.

-Y dinos ¿Por qué estabas desnuda en medio del bosque?- Preguntó Gine por la condición en la que la encontraron.

Minerva iba a contestar, cuando un ruido las interrumpió de su conversación, el oso se estaba levantando y las veía con enojo, comenzando a atacarlas asustando a Minerva y a Wendy un poco, Gine se puso en guardia para esta vez darle un buen golpe.

-¡Gine no la lastimes!- Se escuchó una voz conocida para la Saiyajin y haciendo caso se limitó a tomar al oso por el hocico evitando que avanzara más, dejando completamente impactada a Minerva.

-¿Qué sucede Gohan?- Preguntó Gine mientras aún tenía al oso sujetado, mientras Charle y Gohan bajaban, con éste trayendo un bulto oscuro en sus brazos.

-Ella no atacaba la aldea sólo porque sí, lo hacía porque los buscaba a ellos.- Decía Gohan mientras bajaba a dos oseznos.

Seguido de ésto, los oseznos vieron a su madre dirigiéndose hacia ella, con Gine soltándola para que se reuniera con sus cachorros, lo que provocó una conmovedora reunión, la cual todos vieron con empatía y nostalgia en sus rostros, seguido de ésto, la osa se retiró junto con sus oseznos.

-¿Dónde los encontraron?- Preguntó Wendy.

-Los bandidos, que al final resultaron ser un gremio oscuro, los tenían cautivos.- Respondió Charle.

Cuando una repentina explosión los saco de su conversación, dándose cuenta todos que se trataba de la osa y los oseznos que cayeron casi muertos. Dejando en shock a los presentes por verlos en ese estado.

-Jajajajaja ¡Ka-boom!- Se expresaba con locura un sujeto de apariencia joven pero con facciones de ser mitad canino.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Exclamó Gohan muy molesto.

-Porque es divertido.- Respondió el extraño sujeto con locura y crueldad.

Minerva comenzó a moverse, tomando por el cuello a Wendy para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué haces Minerva?- Pregunto sofocada Wendy

-No lo sé, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, perdón.- Respondía Minerva llorando.

-Es bueno ver que tienes aliados, pequeñín.- Dijo Kyouka junto a Seilah viendo a Gohan con una sonrisa burlona.

-Esa niña es como él, mi maldición Macro no le afecta.- Dijo Seilah refiriéndose a Gine.

-Ustedes, les di una oportunidad, ya no habrá más.- Respondió Gohan bastante enojado.

-Quieto ahí, si te atreves a tocarnos haré que ella le rompa el cuello.- Dijo Seilah refiriéndose a Minerva, con esta llorando por no poder manejar su cuerpo y le hacia daño a alguien que la ayudó.

Más sin embargo, las manos de Minerva soltaron a Wendy con ayuda de alguien. Gine la tomó de las manos haciendo que la que la soltara, con Wendy cayendo al suelo tosiendo, pero de inmediato ambas comenzaron a atacar a Gine. Seilah hizo que ambas la atacaran. Gine sólo se limitó a estar recibiendo los golpes, pues para ella eran muy leves, sorprendiendo a Seilah y Kyouka. Kyouka viendo ésto, usó su maldición causando que Minerva, Wendy y Charle cayeran al suelo gritando de dolor, Kyouka había usado su maldición de Alteración de Sensaciones la cual consistía en hacer que la sensación de dolor aumentara en ellas, haciendo que cuando Gine tocara a Wendy en el hombro para ver que sucedía, Wendy gritó como si le acabaran de arrancar el hombro donde la tocó, haciendo que Gine abriera los ojos por la sorpresa y se molestara bastante por eso.

-Jackal, nuestras maldiciones no sirven en esos dos, usa la tuya y hazlos explotar.- Ordenó Kyouka al ahora conocido como Jackal.

Jackal se lanzó al ataque contra Gohan usando su forma Etherias, con una forma en la que parecía una gran hiena, pues Kyouka le advirtió. Gohan sólo recibió un gran golpe en la cara que ni lo inmutó, después comenzó a golpear a Jackal con múltiples golpes en la cara y el estomago y después mandándolo a estrellar a un árbol.

-Jajajaja me tocaste ¿Cuantas veces me tocaste?- Reía Jackal confundiendo a Gohan, inmediatamente las manos y la cara de Gohan comenzaron a brillar. -Mi Maldición Explosiva, hace que todo lo que toque explote. Si me tocas explotas, ¡Ka-boom! jajaja.

Las luces que aparecieron en el cuerpo de Gohan explotaron, mientras Jackal reía como un loco. Pero sus risas se detuvieron cuando el polvo se disipó y vio a Gohan sin daños y tenia una mirada muy molesta.

-Tu no lastimarás a nadie más.- Dijo Gohan muy serio y enojado. -Si te gustan las explosiones, yo te daré una verdadera explosión.

Con estas palabras, Gohan puso sus manos a un costado creando una técnica extraña para los Etherias.

-¡Kame-hame-ha!- Gritó Gohan su técnica lanzándola a Jackal.

Jackal confiado, puso sus manos en forma de "X" para aguantar el ataque, pero el Kamehameha fue muy fuerte para él, desintegrandolo. Kyouka y Seilah se quedaron impactadas y sin darse cuenta deshaciendo sus maldiciones, una vez más las dejaron en ridículo y les dio un sentimiento de terror al ver que Gohan se aproximaba a ellas, pero Gohan se detuvo, frente a él, apareció Gine.

-Mi turno, Gohan.- Dijo Gine muy molesta.

Viendo que ya no les quedaba otra opción ambas procedieron a liberar su forma Etherias, Kyouka se asemejaba más a una arpía, en cuanto a Seilah, adquirió una forma extraña en la que su cuerpo oscureció y sus pies se volvieron cuchillas. Ambas prepararon una esfera de energía mágica de destrucción y se la lanzaron a Gine, Gine la vio y en vez de recibirla la desvió con su mano hacia el cielo, haciéndola explotar ahí para que no lastimara a sus amigas. Kyouka y Seilah no podían quitar la expresión de terror y sorpresa en sus rostros.

-Me hicieron lastimar a mi futura hermana. Hasta nunca.- Dijo Gine creando una esfera de energía frente a ella. -¡Big Bang Kamehameha!- Gine disparó su técnica dándole a ambas y desintegrándolas mientras gritaban.

-Wendy, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Gohan muy preocupado.

-Sí, ese dolor fue muy fuerte, pero sólo fue momentáneo.- Respondió Wendy dando a entender que no pasaba nada, más sin embargo derramaba lagrimas.

-Y tu, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Gohan a Minerva.

-Sí, Wendy, perdón, no quise hacerte daño.- Respondía y se disculpaba Minerva con Wendy.

-No pasa nada, no fue tu culpa.- Respondió Wendy con una sonrisa.

-Wendy, ésto es urgente, si estas bien cura a esos tres antes de que mueran.- Le hablo Gine a Wendy para que curara las graves heridas de los osos con ésta asintiendo y poniendo manos a la obra.

Luego de que Wendy curara a los tres osos, los osos se retiraban y todos viendo con una sonrisa al ver que estaban bien. Wendy se veía un poco cansada, pues a pesar de que dijo que estaba bien, realmente le afectó lo que pasó, pero Gine le dio de su energía para que se aliviara un poco.

-Gracias Gine.- Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa, con Gine mirándola un poco angustiada por el daño que le hizo, pero también sonriendole. -¿Quienes esas personas?

-¡Oigan!- Se escuchó una voz conocida para la mayoría, se trataba de Lucy quien se acercaba junto a Ultear.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y quién es ella?- Preguntó Wendy confundida de verla ahí y por la desconocida.

-Ella es Ultear, es una nueva miembro del gremio, regresábamos de una misión cuando vimos algunas explosiones y decidimos venir a investigar. ¿Qué pasó?- Explicaba Lucy a la pregunta de Wendy y preguntando por lo sucedido, pero Gine observaba seria a Ultear.

-Gohan derrotó a un gremio oscuro , después, él y Gine derrotaron a cuatro miembros de Tártaros.- Respondió Charle para sorpresa de ambas magas.

-¿Qué? Pero sólo había tres.- Respondió Minerva dudosa.

-Gohan ya había derrotado a otro, Gohan les perdonó y dejo ir a esas dos demonios, pero al parecer faltaron a su promesa, Gohan.- Respondió Charle recriminando a Gohan por ser demasiado inocente, con Gohan rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado pero sintiéndose culpable.

-Gohan es tan inocente como papá, si el quiere perdonarles la vida a sus enemigos déjalo, de igual manera ya viste que Gohan no se anda con rodeos cuando hay que ponerse serios.- Respondió Gine justificando a Gohan y Charle asintiendo.

-¿Demonios? ¿Acaso derrotaron a cuatro Etherias de Tártaros?- Preguntó impactada Ultear, sin darse cuenta de que liberó información de más.

-¿Sabías de ellos?- Preguntó Gohan confundido por lo que Ultear sabía, haciendo que Ultear se diera cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Es información que sé acerca de ese gremio oscuro.- Respondió Ultear sin más remedio. -Según lo que sé, son nueve los más fuertes de ese gremio, se hacen llamar las Nueve puertas del Demonio.

-Sí eso dijo que era la mujer pájaro llamada Kyouka.- Dijo Gohan para aumentar la sorpresa de Ultear.

-¿Kyouka? ¿Derrotaron a la líder de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio?- Volvió a preguntar Ultear totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Era la líder?- Pregunto Gohan de manera inocente. -Bueno, ella y el otro sujeto dijo algo de ser un Etherias de los mas fuertes, además la otra mujer y el que parecía hiena tenían un poder similar, así que supongo que también eran de esos Etherias.- Respondió inocentemente Gohan haciendo que Ultear abriera completamente los ojos por la sorpresa, de que habían derrotado a cuatro miembros de Tártaros y no sólo eso, sino que eran de los nueve más fuertes de Tártaros.

-Luego de ver como acabaron con Jellal y Zero, no me sorprende tanto que hayan acabado con cuatro de Tártaros.- Dijo Lucy con una cara pálida y sacando a Ultear de su shock. -Oigan y ella ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Lucy por la que para ella era desconocida, llamando la atención de Minerva.

-Se llama Minerva, estaba desnuda en este bosque e iba a ser botana de oso.- Respondió Gine a la pregunta, dejando a Minerva con una gota de sudor en su cabeza por el comentario.

-Hola, soy Minerva.- Decía Minerva un poco avergonzada. -Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

-Mucho gusto Minerva, mi nombre es Son Gohan y ellas son Charle, Lucy y Ultear.- Se presentaba de manera simpática Gohan y presentaba a sus amigas.

-Ahora que terminamos con el asunto del oso, los demonios y las presentaciones.- Comenzó a hablar Gine llamando la atención de Minerva. -Te importaría decirnos ¿cómo acabaste en esa condición en medio del bosque?

-Bueno… Yo…- Comenzó a hablar Minerva poniendo una cara triste y titubeando en sus palabras.

-Oye Gine no la presiones, seguramente es algo que ella no quiere recordar ni hablar de ello.- Interrumpió Gohan tratando de ser flexible a la situación de Minerva y no presionarla.

-Sólo quiero saber cómo acabó así o si sufrió cosas de adultos por algún degenerado pervertido ir a acabar con él para que no le haga daño a nadie de nuevo.- Decía Gine seria pero enojada, dejando a las espectadoras con una gota de sudor en su nuca y un poco avergonzadas por lo último dicho por Gine.

-Este, Gine ¿Cierto?- Habló Minerva llamando la atención de Gine. -Descuida, nada eso pasó, es sólo que…

-Minerva, puedes contar con nosotros, si algo te pasó, podemos ayudarte, nosotros usamos nuestro poder para ayudar.- Decía Wendy apoyando a Minerva para que no se sintiera avergonzada ni temiera, lo cual hizo a Minerva ponerse feliz, pues por primera vez alguien se dirigía de esa forma a ella.

-Bien les contaré.- Respondió más confiada Minerva. -Verán, desde pequeña he sido entrenada por mi padre, él está obsesionado con la fuerza y el poder y el hecho de que he sido débil al no tener el valor para acabar con mis oponentes a sido una deshonra para su linaje, así que como castigo por mi debilidad, mi padre me abandonó desnuda en el bosque con la prohibición de volver, hasta que me haya hecho fuerte y fría con mis adversarios.

Terminó de narrar Minerva lo que le sucedió, con Wendy, Ultear, Lucy y Charle viéndola con tristeza al ver lo que sufrió por culpa de su padre. Y Gohan y Gine viéndola con algo de empatía, pues en parte ellos sabían lo duro que era esa clase de entrenamiento.

-Los padres aveces no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos de sus hijos, el mio también era muy cruel conmigo, aunque no a tal grado, pero si tienes un sueño o algún objetivo, cumplelo y no dejes que él sea un obstáculo para lograrlo.- Decía Lucy sonriendole sinceramente a Minerva, con ésta quedando pensativa.

-Entiendo lo duro que es esa clase de entrenamiento, Gine y yo también pasamos por un entrenamiento igual.- Comenzó a hablar Gohan mostrando comprensión por su situación e impresionando a Minerva y Ultear por la declaración de Gohan.

-No fue igual, Gohan.- Le llamó la atención Gine a su hermano de manera seria. -Tú y yo fuimos enviados a la jungla juntos, además de que el Señor Piccolo siempre estuvo vigilándonos y cuidando de nosotros desde las sombras, además ella no tiene ni una décima parte del poder que nosotros teníamos en ese entonces y puedo sentir que ella realmente está sola en este bosque.- Terminó de decir Gine con una cara seria y volteando a otro lado buscando un Ki similar al de Minerva, lo encontró, pero muy lejos.

-¿Entonces ustedes también pasaron por éste entrenamiento?- Preguntó impactada Minerva al conocer a dos personas que pasaron por lo mismo que ella.

-Sí, cuando teníamos 4 años nos enviaron a una jungla a entrenar jeje.- Respondió Gohan a la pregunta de Minerva, dejándola aún más sorprendida por la gran diferencia de edades en las que ellos recibieron ese entrenamiento y a Ultear también, pues a diferencia de Lucy, ella no escuchó cuando Gohan explicó lo del Ki.

-Niña.- Le llamó la atención Gine a Minerva. -Mostrar piedad por tus adversarios no te hace débil, eso sólo demuestra que tienes el valor para perdonar y darle la oportunidad a tu adversario de tener la revancha. Claro que, en el caso de los tres idiotas que nos atacaron no tuvimos opción.- Terminó de decir Gine dejando pensativa a Minerva.

-Y ¿Qué planeas hacer Minerva?- Preguntó Wendy sacando de sus pensamientos a ésta.

-No lo sé, yo realmente quiero ser fuerte y ganarme el respeto de mi padre, pero no de esa forma cruel que él pretende enseñarme.- Respondió Minerva un poco triste.

-Si vas a hacerte fuerte, hazlo por ti o por quienes quieras proteger y no para impresionar a nadie, muestra algo de orgullo y dignidad.- Respondió molesta Gine haciendo que Minerva se impresionara y quedara sería.

-Gine ¿qué te parece si la ayudamos?- Preguntó Gohan a su hermana, para sorpresa de Minerva.

-Oye, este entrenamiento lo tiene llevar a cabo sola.- Respondió Gine a su hermano.

-Tú y yo sabemos lo difícil que es, además tú misma reconociste que el entrenamiento es más difícil para ella de lo que fue para nosotros.- Respondía Gohan convenciendo a su hermana.

-De acuerdo, pero no será sencillo.- Asintió Gine después de pensarlo unos segundos, pues en parte Gohan tenía razón.

-¿Enserio me ayudarán?- Preguntó Minerva aún confundida.

-Claro que sí.- Respondió Gohan con una sonrisa amistosa poniendo feliz a Minerva, porque por primera vez en su vida, tenía alguien que le extendía la mano de forma amistosa y solidaria, pensando si eso es lo que eran, los amigos.

En su regocijo de felicidad Minerva volteó a ver a las chicas, viendo a Wendy, Lucy y Charle, dándose cuenta que las tres la veían con una cara preocupada y con una expresión que decía "No debiste hacer eso". Dejando a Minerva confundida y con un mal presentimiento.

 **Fin del capítulo 18.**

* * *

 **Repuestas.**

 **Viecenta1.8: lol, quien sabe por qué sería, a mi ni me han llegado notificaciones de bloqueo o de que mi fic fuera a ser eliminado xD De igual manera lo tengo bien respaldado por si se llegase a suceder tal caso, volver a subirlo xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19: El entrenamiento.**

Luego de que Minerva se uniera al grupo de entrenamiento, todos volvieron a la aldea para cobrar la recompensa.

-Muchas gracias.- Decían todos los aldeanos al unísono mostrando sus respetos por ellos.

-Aquí tienen, ésto es por los bandidos y ésto por el oso.- Decía la anciana entregándoles la recompensa.

-Sólo tomaremos lo del oso.- Dijo Gohan confundiendo a los aldeanos y a sus amigas, pues Gine ya tenía una idea de qué era lo que planeaba.

-¿Qué?- Respondió la anciana confundida ante las palabras de Gohan.

-Sí, desgraciadamente, alguien acabó con la vida de los bandidos, así que nosotros no hicimos ese trabajo, además, necesitarán ese dinero para su aldea.- Aclaraba Gohan sus intenciones haciendo que sus amigas estuvieran de acuerdo con él y los aldeanos se sorprendieran de lo amable que era.

-Bien hora de irnos.- Dijo Gine procediendo todos a retirarse y despedirse de los aldeanos.

 **En un lugar muy lejano, para ser más precisos, en un laboratorio dentro de un castillo.**

Una chica con orejas de conejo se encontraba caminando alegre cuando algo le llamó la atención, cuatro de los cilindros del laboratorio comenzaron a burbujear y ahí aparecieron Ezel, Jackal, Seilah y Kyouka, en ese orden, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Ustedes fueron asesinados?!- Preguntó la chica totalmente atónita al verlos.

-Lamy, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará nuestra regeneración en el Núcleo del Infierno?- Preguntó Seilah a la conocida como Lamy.

-La Resurrección de Demonios lleva su tiempo, al tratarse ustedes cuatro al mismo tiempo tardará más.- Dijo Lamy saliendo de su shock.

-¡Te preguntaron cuánto! ¡Ese mocoso! ¡Ese mocoso me las pagará!- Gritó Ezel molesto.

-No me grites o no te revivo.- respondió Lamy con una cara totalmente seria.

-¡Sólo contesta la pregunta!- Esta vez Gritó Jackal por la actitud de Lamy.

-Tú sí, gritame cuanto quieras mi querido Jackal.- Respondió Lamy de manera enamorada a las palabras de Jackal.

-Lamy, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Preguntó Kyouka seria.

-Al ser cuatro y el hecho de que fueron desintegrados por completo... Es un aproximado de tres o tres semanas y media, incluso podrían ser cuatro.- Respondía seria Lamy a la pregunta de Kyouka, con ésta y los otros tres aceptando ya que no les quedaba de otra.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes cuatro terminaron así? Sólo iban a evaluar el gremio oscuro, ¿no me digan que fueron ellos?- Preguntó un hombre de cabello oscuro y largo que sostenía un libro como si fuese su más grande tesoro.

-Mard Geer-sama.- Respondió Kyouka revelando el nombre de éste. -No, el gremio no fue digno, los que nos derrotaron... fueron dos niños, por sus marcas, eran de Fairy Tail.- Terminó de responder Kyouka de manera seria pero sintiendo vergüenza, sorprendiendo a los presentes y avergonzando a los demás que fueron derrotados.

-¿Cómo que dos niños?- Preguntó incrédula Lamy.

\- No interrumpas. Guarda silencio Lamy.- Dijo Mard Geer de forma tranquila, mientras hacia que la boca de Lamy fuera rodeada por una espiga de espinas haciéndole dar un grito interno. -Explícate, Kyouka.

-Nuestras maldiciones no les afectan, poseen una fuerza y velocidad aterradoras, sin mencionar que sus técnicas destructivas, van más haya que la magia o las maldiciones... Me atrevería a decir que eso que usaban era Ki.- Dijo Kyouka de manera muy seria, dejando a Mard Geer un tanto sorprendido, pero manteniendo su perfil tranquilo.

-Nunca escuché de alguien que hubiese logrado dominar el Ki... Entonces ¿crees que sean una potencial amenaza para la resurrección del Maestro E.N.D?- Preguntó de manera seria Mard Geer.

-Puede ser, pero... Creo que mientras no nos metamos en su camino ellos no se meterán en el nuestro.- Respondió Kyouka aún de manera seria. -Uno de ellos nos dio una oportunidad de retirarnos, como regresamos por la revancha, nos acabaron.

-Ya veo, aun faltan 8 años para completar la resurrección del Maestro E.N.D, así que hasta entonces, no quiero que causen más inconvenientes.- Ordenó Mard Geer retirándose, dejando a los cuatro recuperándose y soltando a Lamy.

 **Con las magas y los Saiyajin.**

Más tarde en medio del bosque. Se encontraban todos a la orilla de un río, con Gohan, Charle, Ultear y Lucy recogiendo leña para hacer una fogata y cocinar. Mientras Gine estaba con Wendy y Minerva enseñándoles a pescar con sus manos. Wendy vio un pez y cuando iba a tomarlo, el pez huyó rápidamente frustrandola por su fallo, mientras Minerva se veía muy tensa porque fallaba demasiado al intentar atrapar un pez, se desesperó por no lograrlo que comenzó a usar su magia Territory para tele-transportar a los peces fuera del río y recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Gine.

-Así no.- Regañó Gine a Minerva. -Si confías demasiado en tu magia te volverás una inútil cuando la pierdas. Además, este entrenamiento es para poner a prueba tus sentidos, agilidad, concentración y paciencia.- Continuó con la instrucción Gine dirigiéndose a ambas. -Relájense, los peces sienten su tensión en el agua, lo que hace que se les escapen. Y otra cosa, si alguna de las dos usa magia sin que yo se los permita, castigaré a ambas poniendo 10 Kilos más en sus ropas, eso va para ti también Wendy, durante el entrenamiento te prohíbo usar tu magia para evitar mareos, trabajaremos en tu debilidad para que no sea un problema. ¿Quedó claro?

Ambas magas asintieron y comprendieron el fin del entrenamiento, concentrándose y enfocándose en lo que debían lograr. Cuando ambas lograron mantenerse serenas lograron por fin atrapar un pez, alegrándose por su logro, pero no se esperaban que los peces que atraparon cada una comenzaran a moverse dándoles una cachetada con la aleta trasera y escapando, haciendo que ambas cayeran al agua de sentón.

-Un error que se comete muy a menudo, es bajar la guardia cuando crees que has ganado, ese momento puede ser aprovechado por el adversario y remontar el combate.- Les habló Gine dándoles otra lección, haciendo que ambas asintieran y volvieran a levantarse para pescar.

-Vaya, sí que han atrapado muchos peces.- Dijo Lucy acercándose y viendo un montón de peces.

-Esos los pesqué yo, comienzan a comprenderlo, pero aún les falta.- Respondió Gine a Lucy.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Charle, con ella y el resto volteando a ver a donde se encontraban ambas magas.

-Oigan, voy a agregarle dificultad a su entrenamiento.- Les llamó Gine a ambas magas, con éstas ignorándola ya que estaban muy concentradas.

-Parece que están muy concentradas Gine.- Le habló Gohan a su hermana.

-Sí eso parece.- Respondió Gine observando a las magas. Cuando ambas lograron atrapar un pez, en lugar de confiarse, lo arrojaron fuera del agua donde estaban los demás peces.

-Bien hecho chicas.- Las felicitó Gohan regalándoles una sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo, aunque también deben de evitar que su concentración las distraiga de lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero a eso llegaremos después.- Les habló Gine dándoles a entender que apenas era el principio. -Una vez que terminen de comer, Gohan les enseñará algunas técnicas de combate.

-De acuerdo.- Contestaron al unísono Wendy y Minerva felices por haber completado con éxito el objetivo del entrenamiento.

-Bien prepararé la fogata para comenzar a asar los peces.- Dijo Gohan procediendo a hacer lo dicho.

-¿Los asaran todos?- Preguntó confundida Minerva, pues eran demasiados.

-Ellos comen demasiado, tendremos suerte si no se olvidan de nosotras y se acaban todo.- Respondió Lucy a su pregunta un poco nerviosa sorprendiendo a Minerva y Ultear por la declaración, pues ésta última no los conocía.

-¿De qué hablas?- Le llamó la atención Gine a Lucy. -Los peces que ellas sacaron serán su comida, si quieren más tendrán que pescar otro.- Palabras que dejaron nerviosas a ambas, pues su amiga era muy severa en el entrenamiento.

Mientras comían, Minerva y Ultear aún no probaban ningún bocado de su pez, pues no podían apartar la mirada de Gine y Gohan quienes comían y comían como si no fuese a haber mañana y sus estómagos no tuvieran fondo. Después de terminar todos de comer, Gohan procedió a enseñarles técnicas de combate a ambas magas, mientras Gine hacía ejercicios y Lucy, Ultear y Charle se limitaban a observar.

 **Al día siguiente.**

-¿Entonces ustedes se quedarán a entrenar?- Preguntaba Lucy.

-Sí, Lucy, por favor ¿podrías decirle al Maestro que estaremos en un viaje de entrenamiento por dos meses?- Pedía de favor Gohan a Lucy dar la información al Maestro Makarov.

-Pueden decirle ustedes.- Dijo Ultear confundiendolos, Ultear creó una Lacrima esférica, sorprendiéndolos por su magia.

-Wow, ¿eres cómo esas brujas que leen el futuro con una bola de cristal?- Dijo Gohan de manera inocente haciendo que a las magas les cayera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Es una Lacrima, con ésta se pueden comunicar al gremio, ya está llamando.- Decía Ultear mientras hacia la esfera un poco más grande.

 **En Fairy Tail.**

-¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!- Se escucharon múltiples gritos con la misma pregunta proviniendo de todos los presentes en el gremio.

-Es que eran muy malos y no nos quedó de otra.- Respondió apenado Gohan.

-No nos referimos a eso Gohan.- Respondía Makarov serio mientras todos los del gremio no cambiaban sus expresiones. -"Supe que eran fuertes cuando Gine derrotó a Erza, pero ésto, cuatro de las Nueve puertas del Demonio derrotados."- Pensaba muy incrédulo y sorprendido Makarov. -Ésto es serio, no sabemos si Tártaros vaya a tomar represalias contra Fairy Tail. Dime Gohan ¿Alguien más sabe que fueron ustedes quienes los derrotaron?- Pregunto serio Makarov.

-Sólo los que estamos presentes aquí.- Respondió Gine. -No me digas que tienes miedo anciano.

-Pues claro que tengo miedo, si toman represalias contra Fairy Tail, temo por la seguridad de los miembros, se dice que cada uno de los Nueve de Tártaros tiene la fuerza comparada a la de un Maestro de Gremio.- Recriminaba Makarov a Gine.

-Pero nadie vio y dudo que alguien, además de los que estamos aquí y están escuchando, sepan de ésto.- Decía Gohan.

Makarov suspiró. -De acuerdo, yo haré el reporte de la misión de Clase S que cambiaste Gine.- Dijo Makarov recriminando a Gine por su acto de rebeldía, a lo que ésta sólo levantó sus hombros y manos como diciendo "que más da" y Makarov suspirando de nuevo. -Lucy, Ultear, regresen al gremio, si se encuentran a Erza díganle que regrese y cuéntenle lo sucedido, ésto se quedará como secreto del gremio. Gohan, Gine, no cometan más imprudencias.

-Por supuesto Maestro Makarov, disculpe por esa falta, no volverá a ocurrir.- Decía Gohan disculpándose de manera educada por lo sucedido.

-Mientras nadie se meta en nuestro camino, permaneceremos tranquilos.- Dijo Gine de manera seria.

-Suerte en su entrenamiento, cuando regresen tendremos aquella charla que quedó pendiente.- Dijo Makarov recordándoles en lo que quedaron y cortando la comunicación.

-Bien, entonces nosotras regresaremos al gremio.- Decía Lucy despidiéndose.

-Tú.- Habló Gine llamando la atención de Ultear. -Estoy segura de que ya nos habíamos visto, estabas en la misión de Oración Seis.- Terminó Gine dejando impactadas y confundidas a las magas.

-Sí, ahora que hiciste esa esfera de Lacrima pude darme cuenta que la magia que tenía es la misma que la que traía Klodoa en su boca.- Dijo Gohan respaldando las palabras de su hermana, dejando a Ultear en un total shock por la facilidad en la que fue descubierta.

-De-debe ser solo coincidencia, hago muchas de estas esferas de Lacrima y las vendo.- Respondió Ultear dando una falsa escusa.

-Eres una mala mentirosa. Dinos la verdad o acabaras como aquellas estúpidas.- Dijo Gine de manera muy amenazante, levantando su mano y creando una esfera de Ki apuntando hacia Ultear, asustandola.

-Esperen, antes de que saquen conclusiones hay una explicación para eso.- Respondió Ultear antes de acabar como las de Tártaros. -Soy una espía del Consejo Mágico.- Declaró Ultear para sorpresa de los presentes. -Mis ordenes son vigilarlos por si son una amenaza, pero al unirme a Fairy Tail, me gustó, a pesar de ser sólo dos semanas, nunca me había sentido tan en casa, tanto, que olvidé mi misión, no es mi intención herir a nadie.- Terminó su declaración Ultear dejando un silencio alrededor.

-Puedo ver que dices la verdad. Pero está en ti decírselo al Maestro. Y por lo de tu misión, no somos una amenaza, al contrario, usamos nuestro poder para el bien.- Dijo Gohan dándole una oportunidad a Ultear.

-Estás ocultando algo más... La verdad no me importa, no tendrías oportunidad contra nosotros. Haz lo que quieras, pero si te metes con nosotros o Wendy, acabarás peor que esas demonios.- Respondió Gine dejando a Ultear asustada.

-Díganme una cosa y yo les diré lo que oculto. ¿Son ustedes provenientes de Alvarez?- Preguntó Ultear haciendo un trato, confundiendo a los Saiyajin por la sospecha de su procedencia.

-Alvarez... Leí en un libro que es un imperio que tiene enemistad con este reino. Pero no, no somos de Alvarez, mantenemos nuestro origen en secreto, es algo que no te podemos decir.- Respondió Gohan a la pregunta de Ultear.

-Tu turno.- Dijo Gine haciendo que Ultear cumpliera su parte del trato.

-No sólo los espío a ustedes, también a Grimoire Heart, soy algo así como una doble espía, también ellos me pidieron vigilarlos.- Declaró Ultear para sorpresa de las magas.

-Por lo visto, estamos llamando mucho la atención.- Dijo Gohan rascándose la nuca y viendo el suelo con una ceja levantada.

-Diles a ambos idiotas que nos importan una mierda.- Respondió Gine llamando la atención de los presentes. -Pero si se meten con nosotros, entonces si tendrán problemas.

-Ya veo, entonces... No se preocupen, yo hablaré con el Maestro... Y de ser posible, cuando terminen su entrenamiento, me gustaría pedirles un favor.- Respondió Ultear a los Saiyajin.

-Seguro, hasta entonces Ultear.- Respondió Gohan siendo flexible y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Ultear, también guardaré tu secreto, hasta que decidas revelarlo tu misma.- Dijo Lucy siendo flexible, con Ultear agradeciendo. -Regresaremos al gremio, mucha suerte. Minerva, recuerda lo que te dije.

-Sí, Gracias Lucy.- Agradecía Minerva con una sonrisa. Con Lucy y Ultear retirándose, dejándolos.

 **Durante los dos meses.**

El entrenamiento era duro, cada día Gine agregaba peso a las ropas de las magas, corrían, peleaban, cazaban, pescaban, se divertían como amigos en sus ratos libres, todos ponían empeño en el entrenamiento. Wendy y Minerva hacían los entrenamientos con empeño y dedicación aprendiendo técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin uso de magia, pero también mejorando sus magias, porque a pesar de todo, seguían siendo magas, ganándose cada día el respeto de Gine al ver que no se rendían a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones exageraba con la dificultad. Gohan y Gine entrenaban a su ritmo cuando no entrenaban a las magas y Charle algunas veces se limitaba a ver y otras se le ocurría unirse a Wendy. Minerva mostraba todos los días una sonrisa y se divertía mucho con sus amigos cuando no entrenaban, ella era feliz por primera vez, pues con su padre siempre se sintió inútil y fracasada por culpa de los insultos de su padre, a pesar de que le daba miedo cuando entrenaban, siempre se mantenía cerca de Gine pues sentía admiración por ella como guerrera, viéndola como una modelo a seguir, pero lo que más le emocionaba era escuchar las historias que sus amigos le contaban acerca de sus aventuras y también el hecho de que a ellos les gustaba mucho cuando ella preparaba la comida y enseñando también a Wendy a cocinar por petición de ésta misma.

Luego de que pasaran los dos meses de entrenamiento, Minerva ya sabía parte de la historia de los Saiyajin, su poder, sobre su origen y de dónde venían y feliz por haber tenido amigos que se preocupaban por ella así como ella por ellos, inclusive se ganó el respeto de Gine al demostrar determinación durante el entrenamiento. Todos se veían en un entrenamiento final.

-Ambas lo han hecho muy bien.- Gohan felicitaba a Minerva y Wendy por su arduo trabajo y empeño durante el entrenamiento.

-Ahora sólo queda una cosa por hacer.- Decía Gine acercándose a ambas y levantando su mano, les cambió las ropas pesadas por unas normales ligeras pero muy resistentes, alegrando y aliviando a ambas.

-Ah, se siente de maravilla ir ligera luego de tanto ejercicio físico y la ropa pesada.- Decía aliviada Wendy.

-Sí, después de tanto tiempo cargando 20 Kilos y entrenar todos los días sin parar, se siente de maravilla estar ligera.- Continuó Minerva.

-Ahora como fase final de su entrenamiento… Van a pelear en serio contra mi.- Dijo Gine a ambas magas sorprendiéndose y poniéndolas un poco nerviosas. -Sólo han entrenado combate con Gohan, así que quiero ver qué tanto han progresado, no se preocupen, tendrán su ventaja, yo no me he desecho de las 6 toneladas que llevo encima.

-Gine no te vayas a pasar de la raya.- Decía Gohan a su hermana haciendo que Minerva y Wendy se pusieran más nerviosas.

-Tranquilo, ya dije que tendrán su ventaja.- Respondía Gine al comentario de su hermano. -Escuchen, quiero que me ataquen con todo su poder, no lo vean como entrenamiento, sino como una batalla real ¿Quedó claro?- Terminaba Gine de manera seria ante sus amigas.

Ambas asintieron y se pusieron en pose de pelea listas para atacar a Gine. Las tres se quedaron viendo fijamente durante unos segundos cuando la primera en comenzar el ataque fue Wendy haciendo uso de su magia de Dragon Slayer.

-Arms X Armor X Vernier.- Wendy usó su hechizo de refuerzo de ataque, resistencia y velocidad tanto en ella como en Minerva para potenciar sus ataques.

Seguido de ésto, Wendy se lanzó en un ataque directo usando su técnica de Garra del Dragón del Cielo. Wendy estuvo a punto de patear a Gine, cuando ésta puso su brazo para detener el ataque, el ataque de Wendy llegó por detrás de Gine, pues Minerva usó su magia Territory tele-transportando a Wendy. Gine por la sorpresa y gracias a su velocidad pudo poner sus brazos sobre su cabeza para evitar el golpe. Sin esperarlo, Minerva apareció frente a ella con el fin de darle un golpe rodeando sus puños con su magia, pero rápidamente Gine desapareció del lugar haciendo que Minerva golpease el aire.

-Buen trabajo en equipo.- Felicitó Gine a ambas de brazos cruzados.

-No te confíes, aún no acaba.- Dijo Minerva aún enfocada en el combate, a lo que Gine sólo sonrió. -Ih Ragdo.- Minerva creó una esfera de magia encerrando a Gine en ésta. -¡Wendy!

-¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!- Gritó Wendy su técnica más poderosa dando de lleno a Gine levantando una nube de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se disipó Gine no estaba, lo cual hizo que Wendy y Minerva comenzaran a buscarla.

-Wendy.- Le llamó la atención Minerva a su amiga. -Lanza de nuevo tu rugido, esta vez lánzalo con todo y lánzalo hacia mi.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Wendy concentrando toda su magia para un rugido más potente. -¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!- Gritó Wendy su técnica lanzandola contra Minerva.

El rugido se aproximaba a Minerva cuando ésta desapareció y en su lugar apareció Gine, dándole el rugido directamente haciendo otra explosión y con Wendy jadeando, pues usó demasiada magia. Cuando se disipó el polvo se vio a Gine de pie con una mano levantada como si hubiese detenido el rugido, sonriendo por lo bien que lo hacían sus amigas.

-¡Yagdo Rigora!- Se escuchó Minerva lanzando por sorpresa su ataque más poderoso, lanzando un rayo invocado desde el cielo dándole a Gine y creando una gran explosión.

Cuando la explosión se disipó, se vio a Gine rodeándose de un escudo de energía y sonriendo. Minerva cayó de pronto al suelo jadeando y muy agotada, pues esa magia aún era muy poderosa para ella. Lo que preocupó a Gohan y a Wendy. Gine vio ésto y se acercó a ella para ver cómo estaba, cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, Gine no se esperó que Minerva le diera un golpe en el estómago y sin darse cuenta Wendy le dio una patada en la cabeza. Gine no se inmuto pues para ella esos golpes no eran nada, más sin embargo sonrió.

-Si confías demasiado en tu magia... Te volverás una inútil cuando la pierdas... Así que fue bueno aprender a pelear sin magia.- Dijo Minerva a su amiga jadeando por el cansancio.

-Un error que se comete muy a menudo... Es bajar la guardia cuando crees que has ganado... Ese momento puede ser aprovechado por el adversario... Y remontar el combate.- Dijo Wendy entre jadeos.

-Buen trabajo. Lograron mantenerse enfocadas y concentradas en la pelea sin distraerse, ambas lograron reaccionar a las acciones de su compañera. Minerva, pudiste encontrarme y crear una estrategia para atacarme mientras estaba ocupada con los ataques de Wendy. Wendy, tus ataques son realmente potentes en comparación a cuando recién empezaste, tu progreso es fascinante, podría decirse que si quisieras podrías darle una paliza al cabeza de salmón.- Felicitó Gine a sus amigas. -Bien, hasta aquí el combate.

Dicho ésto Wendy y Minerva cayeron al suelo de rodillas completamente agotadas, con Gine y Gohan viéndolas con orgullo al ver lo fuertes que se volvieron y Charle se acercaba a Wendy preocupada por su condición, pero feliz y orgullosa de lo fuerte que se ha vuelto.

Luego de que Wendy y Minerva se recuperaron, todos se dirigieron a una ciudad cercana para comer en un restaurante, pues los dos meses pasados se mantenían a base de lo que cazaban y pescaban y ya era hora de darse un banquete, además de que aún no se gastaban nada de los trabajos que habían realizado.

En un restaurante de nombre 8-Island, tanto los clientes como los empleados estaban boquiabiertos de ver todo lo que los Saiyajin comían, pero su dueño, un anciano de nombre Shito Yajima, estaba feliz por la venta que realizaba, aunque cansado por la cantidad de comida que preparaba.

-Creo que comí demasiado.- Decía Gohan luego de haber terminado haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime.

-Ya estaba harta de tanto pescado.- Decía Gine mientras se sacaba la carne de entre los dientes.

-Oye Minerva y ¿qué harás a partir de ahora?- Preguntó Charle a ésta llamando la atención de todos.

-Es verdad, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros a Fairy Tail, estoy segura que el maestro Makarov te recibirá.- Decía Wendy a su amiga lo cual dejó un poco pensativa a Minerva.

-No, lo siento. Soy la hija del maestro de Sabertooth, mi lugar está en mi gremio, además de que... Fue el gremio de mi madre.- Dijo Minerva con todos viéndola.

-Minerva.- Llamó la atención Gine de Minerva. -Recuerda que de nada sirve hacerse fuerte para buscar aprobación de otros. Mantén tu dignidad y orgullo como maga y sobre todo no deseches tus ideales por buscar reconocimiento de alguien.- Continuó Gine haciendo que Minerva asintiera con una sonrisa.

Después de haber pagado la comida y retirándose de 8-Island, todos se encontraban en un cruce de caminos a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Minerva, ven a visitarnos cuando quieras a Fairy Tail. Extrañaré tus platillos jeje.- Le habló Gohan a ésta con su típica sonrisa amistosa.

-Minerva, toma. Estas ropas pesan 50 Kilos, úsalas cuando vayas a entrenar, inclusive cuando crezcas, estas ropas se adaptarán a tu cuerpo.- Le decía Gine a Minerva levantando su mano y creando unas ropas de entrenamiento, haciendo que Minerva se pusiera feliz y nerviosa, pero en vez de tomarlas con sus manos usó su magia Territory para enviar las ropas a su dimensión creada, pues 50 Kilos aún era mucho para ella.

-Minerva, si no puedes visitarnos, escríbenos, nosotros haremos lo mismo, sigamos siendo amigas siempre.- Decía Wendy con una sonrisa amistosa a la que Minerva respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Soy mala con despedidas, así que, hasta la próxima.- Decía Charle despidiéndose.

-Wendy.- Le llamó la atención Minerva haciéndole una seña de que se acercara, susurrándole algo al oído, haciendo que Wendy se pusiera roja como un tomate, confundiendo a Gohan, pues Charle y Gine sabían de que se trataba. -No te tardes mucho.- Dijo Minerva con Wendy asintiendo pero muy sonrojada. -Chicos les prometo que no los olvidaré y seguiremos siendo amigos, muchas gracias por todo.- Se despedía Minerva con una cara feliz y lágrimas en sus ojos. -Por cierto, mucha suerte con su búsqueda por volver a su mundo, si alguna vez encuentro algo, les avisaré de inmediato.

Los cinco tomaron sus propios caminos dirigiéndose a sus respectivos gremios con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse algún día de nuevo.

 **Fin del Capítulo 19.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Viecenta1.8: Suele pasar, a mi se me perdió un fic que seguía y como era en ingles no recuerdo el nombre. xD**

 **Zack32: I also not like some, but not all of them. xD**

 **Guest: No, no va a haber harem en este fic, aunque gracias por la recomendación. xD**

 **El jefe fanfic: Gildarts ya casi aparece, aunque aun no lo haré pelear. xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20: Mi hija.**

Gohan, Gine, Wendy y Charle se dirigían a Magnolia luego de haberse despedido de su amiga Minerva, cuando un extraño sujeto de cabello rojo les llamó la atención a ambos Saiyajin.

-Oye Gine ¿te diste cuenta?- Preguntaba serio Gohan a su hermana.

-Sí, ese sujeto que va delante de nosotros es más poderoso que el anciano Makarov y aquel viejo calvo llamado Jura, me atrevería a decir que tiene el poder que tenia papá cuando peleo con Raditz.- Respondía seria Gine. -Aunque…

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó confundido Gohan a Gine por su pausa al hablar.

-Gohan, ese sujeto se parece a aquel personaje de un anime de piratas que vimos en casa.- Decía Gine recordando que tenía parecido con un personaje. -Y… me parece haber sentido un Ki parecido en el gremio.

Gohan al observarlo se dio cuenta de que sí tenía parecido al personaje y también su Ki se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba dónde lo había sentido, mientras Wendy y Charle sólo se mantenían calladas escuchando su conversación, cuando un acto del sujeto les llamó la atención, pues volteaba a todos lados como si estuviese confundido o perdido. A lo que Wendy se acercó a él.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- Preguntó Wendy al extraño sujeto.

-Oh, perdóneme señorita ¿sabe usted si este camino es el correcto para llegar a Magnolia?- El pelirrojo preguntó amable y confundido a Wendy.

-Sí, nosotros nos dirigimos hacía allá.- Respondió Wendy inocentemente.

-Wendy.- Le llamó la atención Gine a su amiga en forma de regaño. -No deberías decirle esa clase de información a los extraños, no sabemos si sea un pervertido que te quiere secuestrar y hacer cosas de adultos.- Regañó Gine a Wendy, poniendo nervioso y molestando un poco al sujeto.

-No puedo creer que diga ésto, pero, estoy de acuerdo con Gine.- Decía Charle acercándose a su amiga Wendy.

-¡El gato habló!- Exclamó el sujeto con cara graciosa de sorpresa, asustando un poco a Charle por su reacción.

-Él no parece ser una mala persona.- Dijo Gohan uniéndose a la conversación. -Nosotros también vamos a Magnolia, si quiere podemos ir todos para que no se pierda señor.- Continuó Gohan hablando para sorpresa del sujeto por su amabilidad.

-Jaja, perdón perdón, no quisiera causarles molestias pequeños.- Respondía el sujeto un poco apenado. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Gildarts y soy un miembro del reconocido gremio Fairy Tail.- Declaró el ahora conocido como Gildarts para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó Gohan impresionado. -Nosotros también.- Siguió esta vez mostrando su marca.

-¿Eh? ¿acaso son nuevos miembros?- Preguntó con sorpresa Gildarts.

-Sí, nos unimos hace casi 3 meses.- Respondió Wendy con cara de felicidad. -Por cierto, soy Wendy, ellos son mis amigos Charle, Gohan y su hermana Gine.- Presentaba Wendy a todos.

-Espera.- Comenzó a hablar Gine aún desconfiada. -Si es cierto que eres de ese tonto gremio muestra tu marca.- Palabras que dejaron sorprendido a Gildarts, pues todos los miembros siempre hablaban bien de su gremio, además de que no era muy confiada.

Acto seguido Gildarts la miro seriamente y después comenzó a abrir su gabardina para mostrar su marca, pero no se esperó la reacción de Gine, pues ésta se lanzó a atacarlo, pero rápidamente Gildarts detuvo su puño con su mano aunque le dolió, sorprendiendo a Gine y Gohan por su habilidad de reacción.

-Oye niña ¿Por qué me atacas?- Preguntó un poco molesto y adolorido de su mano Gildarts.

-Porque estabas a punto de abrir tu gabardina, es obvio que eres un pervertido tal y como sospechaba.- Respondió Gine seria y con una cara molesta.

-¡Sólo te iba a mostrar mi marca como pediste niña!- Respondió Gildarts molesto por las palabras de Gine.

-Haz una tontería y acabaré contigo pervertido.- Dijo Gine aún seria mientras bajaba su puño, con lo que Gildarts seguía molesto por la forma en la que le hablaba Gine.

Gildarts procedió a abrir su gabardina mostrando su marca, pero todos se dieron cuenta de que la mitad de su cuerpo era artificial haciendo que algunos lo miraran con sorpresa por eso y otros con curiosidad.

-¿Estás feliz niña?- Dijo Gildarts mientras volvió a cerrar su gabardina.

-Mis sospechas sobre que eres un pervertido son ciertas, pero también es cierto que dices la verdad con ser un miembro de ese tonto gremio.- Respondió de manera seria Gine, con Gildarts aún molesto por cómo se dirigía a él. -Como sea, vayámonos.- Ordenó Gine con todos poniéndose en marcha.

De camino a el gremio Wendy y Gohan se encontraban amistosamente hablando con Gildarts mientras Gine y Charle permanecían en silencio caminando, pues ambas compartían su opinión acerca de Gildarts.

-Oiga señor Gildarts.- Le llamó la atención Gohan. -¿Usted es el padre de Erza? -Preguntó Gohan sorprendiendo a Gildarts por su suposición.

-Jaja no, te equivocas, sólo tenemos el mismo color de cabello.- Respondió Gildarts ante la pregunta de Gohan. -Pero, todos en Fairy Tail somos una familia, así que, si alguno de ellos me ve como un padre, no podría estar más feliz.- Terminó de hablar Gildarts haciendo que Gohan y Wendy mostraran una sonrisa.

-Señor Gildarts, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Se dirigió Wendy con respeto.

-Llámenme sólo Gildarts, eso de señor me hace sentir viejo.- Decía Gildarts con una sonrisa rascándose la nuca.

-No puedo hacer eso, mi mamá me enseñó a dirigirme de la manera correcta a los mayores.- Respondió Gohan haciendo que Gildarts pusiera una cara de "Oh bueno qué más da".

-Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar Wendy?- Preguntó Gildarts cambiando el tema y mostrando disposición a lo que preguntara.

-Bueno, yo…- Decía Wendy un poco tímida y pensando de qué manera preguntar acerca de lo que le pasó. -Puedo preguntar ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?- Wendy hizo su pregunta dejando serio a Gildarts y algunos viéndolo de manera curiosa.

-Fue durante este ultimo trabajo. No puedo decir más, ya que parte del trabajo es no revelar nada sobre el mismo.- Respondió Gildarts de manera seria, haciendo que la mayoría lo vieran de manera seria también, pero otros preguntándose que tan difícil sería ese trabajo. -Oh miren, ya llegamos.- Dijo Gildarts haciendo que todos vieran que era verdad y haciendo que el tema se esfumara.

Gildarts les habló a los cuatro, señalando la ciudad, cuando de pronto unas campanadas se comenzaron a escuchar confundiendolos a excepción de Gildarts. Cuál fue la sorpresa de la mayoría al ver que la ciudad se comenzó a mover y a re-acomodarse de manera que quedara un camino directo al gremio, dejándolos confundidos.

-Parece que nos esperan.- Dijo Gildarts poniéndose en marcha.

-Señor Gildarts.- Le llamó la atención aún impactada Wendy. -¿Sabe qué fue lo que pasó?

-Siempre lo hacen cuando llego, lo que pasa es que a veces soy tan distraído que acabo destruyendo uno que otro edificio mientras llego al gremio jaja.- Decía Gildarts con una sonrisa, mientras algunos reían nerviosamente y otras lo veían con cara de "Serás idiota".

Ya en el gremio se veían a todos los miembros del gremio esperando a Gildarts para darle la bienvenida, cuando entraron, los miembros no se esperaban verlo entrar junto a los nuevos miembros, aunque algunos supusieron que se encontraron en el camino.

-¡Gildarts pelea conmigo!- Se escuchó la voz de Natsu, lanzándose contra Gildarts, con éste lanzando a Natsu hacia el techo del gremio terminando el combate y dejando a todos burlándose de Natsu.

-Apenas llegamos y este tonto ya está haciendo sus payasadas.- Dijo Gine un poco molesta.

-Pero si tú eras igual cuando retabas al señor Piccolo.- Respondió Gohan a su hermana con una cara inculpatoria y avergonzándola.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta.- Dijo feliz Wendy.

-Gildarts.- Se escuchó la voz de Makarov llamándolo. -¿Y bien?

Gildarts se quedó serio un momento ante la pregunta del maestro. -Fue imposible para mi.- Dijo Gildarts sonriendo y rascándose la nuca sorprendiendo a todo el gremio y confundiendo a los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos.- Les llamó la atención Mirajane a los Saiyajin, Wendy y Charle. -¿Qué tal su viaje de entrenamiento?

-Bien, Wendy logró progresar bastante.- Dijo Gohan orgulloso de su amiga y haciendo que se apenara.

-Si se pone seria podría derrotar al cabeza de salmón. Albina, toma.- Le habló Gine a Mirajane entregándole los Jewells que le debían y dejando un poco sorprendida a Mirajane por el nivel que alcanzó Wendy en el tiempo de entrenamiento.

\- Oye Mira ¿De qué hablan el maestro Makarov y el señor Gildarts?- Preguntó curioso Gohan.

-Gildarts fue a un trabajo de 100 años y por sus palabras parece que no pudo completarlo.- Respondía Mirajane a la pregunta de Gohan.

-¿De 100 años?- Preguntaron Wendy y Charle al unísono.

-Así es, ya les había explicado lo de los trabajos de clase S, después de esas están los trabajos de 10 años y por último los de 100 años, son llamados así porque nadie ha podido completarlos en 100 años.- Explicaba Mirajane sorprendiéndolos a los cuatro.

-Danos ese trabajo y lo completaremos antes de que sepan que alguien fue a realizarlo.- Decía Gine confiada.

-Ya te habíamos dicho que necesitas el rango adecuado.- Decía Mirajane en forma de regaño tierno, a lo que Gine sólo se limitó a no discutir más con ellos.

-¡Hoy hay fiesta para celebrar a los llegados!- Gritó Makarov con todo el gremio comenzando una de sus típicas fiestas.

-Al parecer este lugar siempre es muy alegre.- Decía Gohan feliz al ver a todos.

-Eso es Fairy Tail.- Asentía Wendy al comentario de Gohan.

-Oye albina, ya que el anciano dijo que es fiesta, supongo que todo va por su cuenta ¿no es así?- Preguntó Gine a Mirajane.

-Así es.- Respondió Mirajane con su típica sonrisa.

-Entonces tráenos 3 porciones de cada platillo del menú.- Dijo Gine con Mirajane asintiendo y dándoles de comer.

Mientras, Gildarts que estaba sentado en la barra junto a Makarov veían con caras cómicas la cantidad de comida que los Saiyajin consumían, Gildarts por ser la primera vez y Makarov porque iba por su cuenta.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron y se encendió un reflector enfocando a Gajeel en el escenario, el cual se puso a cantar de manera desentonada y tocaba mal su guitarra, después de eso, Natsu lo atacó haciendo que se callara y rompiera su guitarra y comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas.

-Oye Gine, ese sujeto se parece a Raditz ¿no crees?- Le habló Gohan a su hermana señalando el parecido con su tío.

-Es cierto, aunque sólo en apariencia, su Ki es similar al de Wendy.- Respondió Gine quedándose pensativa un momento, pues al igual que en Wendy, ese sujeto y Natsu desprendían dos tipos de Ki.

-Él es el otro Dragon Slayer del que hablaron al principio, es el Dragon Slayer de Hierro Gajeel, al igual que yo y Natsu, su dragón desapareció.- Respondió Wendy uniéndose a la conversación.

-La verdad me da igual.- Dijo Gine volviendo a comer.

De la nada una silla llegó volando a donde estaban los Saiyajins comiendo dándole en la cabeza a Gohan y rompiendo sus platos con comida.

-Ahora sí están en problemas.- Pensó Gine viendo lo sucedido.

-Oye Natsu, discúlpate por tirar la comida de Gohan.- Dijo Wendy en forma de regaño.

-¡No me importa tu novio! ¡Gajeel ven acá que no he acabado contigo!- Siguió gritando Natsu enojado por la pelea que llevaba y dejando a Wendy sonrojada por el comentario.

Gajeel y Natsu estaban teniendo una pelea y cuando ambos iban a darse un golpe, Gohan apareció entre ambos deteniendo sus puños.

-¡No te metas Gohan!- Gritó Natsu enojado intentando darle un golpe, pero Gohan lo esquivo y mandó a volar a Natsu y a Gajeel.

-¡Oigan! Mira se esforzó en preparar esa comida, así que discúlpense con ella por tirarla.- Regañó Gohan a los dos Dragon Slayers para sorpresa de todos, pues nunca lo habían visto así.

-Vaya, nunca había visto a Gohan de esa manera.- Dijo Mirajane con sorpresa por su actuar.

-Hay tres cosas que no debes hacer para evitar hacer enojar a Gohan; uno, no te metas con sus libros; dos, jamás te metas con sus seres queridos; tres, nunca de los nuncas te metas con su comida.- Explicaba Gine con Wendy y Charle aún viendo a Gohan enfadado.

-¡Pues si quieres pelea ven!- Respondió Natsu molesto. -Desde que vi lo fuerte que eras he querido tener un enfrentamiento contigo.- Siguió Natsu poniendo una sonrisa desafiante.

-Si gano te disculparás con Mira y limpiarás el gremio por un mes usando un mandil, si pierdo, yo lo haré.- Respondió Gohan aceptando y condicionando el reto.

-Entonces vayamos afuera.- Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Espera Salamander!- Gritó enojado Gajeel llamando su atención. -Yo también quiero pelear con él, nadie me golpea de esa manera.

-¡Espera tu turno!- Gritó enojado Natsu.

-Por mi pueden pelear los dos al mismo tiempo, no hay problema, pero Gajeel, recuerda qué hará el perdedor.- Aceptó Gohan ambos desafíos con una sonrisa desafiante, molestando a Gajeel y Natsu por subestimarlos.

 **En las afueras del gremio.**

Todos estaban expectantes, pues nadie se quería perder ver por primera vez a Gohan pelear y como siempre, se hacían las apuestas por el ganador, aunque ésta vez todos apoyaban a Gohan, pues esperaban que ganara para ver a Natsu y Gajeel haciendo el aseo con mandiles.

-Se me ocurre algo.- Dijo Gine en voz alta confundiendo a Wendy. -Oigan gato, borracha, todo a Gohan.- Gine apostó todos los Jewells que tenían de los trabajos haciendo que todo el gremio la vieran con sorpresa por la cantidad. -¡Oye Gohan! Aposté todo a ti así que no te vayas a rendir.- Gritó Gine informando a su hermano.

-¿Qué?- Respondió Gohan sorprendido por el actuar de su hermana. -Bueno al menos así tendremos más dinero para comida.

-No te lo pondré fácil, da igual si tienes el poder para golpear un rayo más potente que él de Jupiter, no te tengo miedo.- Declaraba Natsu ante Gohan.

-¡¿Que él hizo qué?!- Gritaron sorprendidos todos los expectantes que escucharon las palabras de Natsu.

-Así es, Gohan desvió un rayo de Nirvana en la misión de Oración Seis. Natsu y Gajeel están perdidos.- Dijo Gray dejando impactados a todos, incluso Gildarts y Makarov.

-Yo sólo quiero patearte el trasero.- Decía Gajeel molesto por lo que le hizo Gohan, pero en el fondo se sentía nervioso por lo que dijo Natsu.

-Cuando quieran comenzar.- Les dio Gohan la señal para comenzar a atacar.

 **En otro lugar.**

Una multitud se encontraba fuera del gremio Sabertooth, pues la hija del maestro Jiemma había regresado y éste la iba a poner a prueba para readmitirla en el gremio y aceptarla como su hija, para eso, la iba a enfrentar a uno de sus miembros más fuertes.

-Minerva.- Habló Jiemma llamando la atención de su hija. -Espero que no sigas siendo una inútil fracasada y una deshonra, sí es así, dejarás de ser mi hija y jamas volverás.

-Regresé porque Sabertooth fue el gremio donde mamá vivió, no volví para buscar tu aprobación.- Contestó Minerva de manera indiferente ante las palabras de Jiemma, haciéndolo enojar por su forma de hablarle y al gremio sorprendido por su actitud hacia el Maestro.

-¡No te quieras pasar de lista! Me da igual si eres mi hija, un fracaso es un fracaso.- Respondió enojado Jiemma.

-Da igual, para volver al gremio sólo tengo que vencer a un mago ¿no es así?- Siguió respondiendo Minerva aún de manera indiferente a su padre por lo que éste muy molesto envió a uno de sus magos más fuertes.

-¡Fingers!- Llamó Jiemma a uno de sus magos más fuertes para poner a prueba a Minerva y poniendo nerviosos a los miembros, pues Fingers no era un juego.

Fingers se puso frente a Minerva para comenzar el combate y tanto él como Jiemma se confundieron al ver que Minerva adoptaba una pose de batalla extraña para ellos.

-¡Comiencen!- Gritó Jiemma dando inicio a la batalla.

Fingers se lanzó al ataque sin contenerse, pues fue una orden directa de Jiemma, cuando iba a darle un golpe a Minerva, ésta desapareció de su vista, apareciendo detrás de él y dándole una fuerte patada que lo lanzó unos cuantos metros, dejando al gremio impresionado. Fingers se puso de pie un poco aturdido, pues al igual que él, Minerva atacaba enserio, seguido de ésto, Fingers se volvió a lanzar al ataque esta vez usando su magia lanzandola con todo contra Minerva, pero rápidamente Minerva usó su magia Territory para intercambiar lugar con Fingers haciendo que éste recibiera su propia técnica quedando mal herido sin poder levantarse y alegrando al gremio por su victoria, aunque algunos la veían con asombro al haber derrotado de manera muy sencilla a Fingers.

-¡Ahora acabalo!- Ordenó Jiemma a Minerva para terminar el combate y con su contrincante.

Al escuchar ésto, Minerva se acercó caminando a donde estaba Fingers y lo miró con una cara seria, haciendo que Fingers se asustara un poco al creer que era su fin, pero cuál fue su sorpresa y la de todo el gremio al ver que Minerva extendió su mano a un herido Fingers.

-Fue un buen combate, pero debes saber que bajas mucho tu guardia por confiar demasiado en tu poder.- Le habló Minerva extendiendo su mano a un confundido Fingers.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Gritó furioso Jiemma. -Te di una orden hija inútil, ya te he dicho que la piedad es para los débiles.

-¡Quieres callarte!- Respondió Minerva para sorpresa de todo el gremio y Jiemma. -Si estoy mostrando piedad es porque él fue más débil que yo, además a diferencia de ti, no tengo miedo de dejar que se haga fuerte y vuelva por la revancha.- Siguió respondiendo Minerva a un ya muy furioso Jiemma.

-No me hables de esa forma hija inútil.- Respondió con una voz muy seria y molesta Jiemma.

-¿Acaso herí tu orgullo padre inútil?- Contestó Minerva también con una voz sería.

Después de ésto tanto padre e hija se miraban con mucha seriedad sin apartar sus miradas, mientras los miembros del gremio veían esta escena con demasiado nerviosismo.

-Pónganle la marca del gremio.- Ordenó Jiemma readmitiendo a Minerva. -Pero…- Continuó Jiemma levantando su mano hacía donde estaba Fingers y usando su Magia de Destrucción, la lanzó hacía donde estaba éste creando una explosión, cuando se disipó, todos notaron que Fingers había desaparecido y dejándolos un poco asustados y a Minerva observando ésto con una cara seria.

Más tarde, luego de qué Minerva fuese readmitida, estaba un poco alejada del gremio y usando su magia Territory hizo que apareciera Fingers, pues lo había salvado enviándolo a su dimensión.

-¿Por qué lo hizo, señorita?- Preguntó confundido Fingers.

-No soy como mi padre... Vete, únete a otro gremio o haz lo que quieras, eres libre y cuando quieras la revancha, sabes dónde encontrarme.- Dijo Minerva dándole la espalda a Fingers y volviendo al gremio.

 **En Fairy Tail.**

Todo el gremio estaba con la boca abierta al ver como Natsu y Gajeel atacaban con todo a Gohan y éste sólo detenía y esquivaba sus ataques como si no se esforzara, luego Gohan tomo sus manos y los lanzó en diferentes lados.

-¡Karyu no Hoko! ¡Tetsuryu no Hoko!- Gritaron al unísono Natsu y Gajeel sus técnicas usando toda su magia, uno por la izquierda de Gohan y el otro por la derecha.

Gohan viendo que las técnicas venían de ambos lados, levantó sus manos apuntando a cada una y dando un grito, creó una ráfaga de Ki que hizo retroceder los ataques y se los devolvió haciendo que cada uno recibiera su rugido con ambos terminando heridos e inconscientes en el suelo, después de eso Gohan sacudió sus manos como si acabara de sacar la basura.

-Gohan es fuerte, para vencer a Natsu de esa forma.- Dijo Gildarts serio a Makarov.

-Así es y Gine logró vencer a Erza sin mucho esfuerzo, hablando con Erza, me dijo que tal vez ellos dos podrían vencerte y según Gine en sus propias palabras, Gohan es más fuerte que ella... Ademas derrotaron a cuatro de las Nueve puertas del Demonio de Tártaros.- Respondió Makarov serio sorprendiendo a Gildarts. -Me pregunto hasta dónde llegará su máximo poder.- Pensó Makarov serio viendo a ambos.

Gine estaba con Wendy y Charle cobrando lo ganado por la victoria de Gohan, mientras éste se acercaba con ellas.

-Buen trabajo Gohan, ahora tenemos lo suficiente para comer por un mes.- Decía Gine feliz por pensar en la comida que se compraría.

-Creo que en parte fue hacer trampa, sabías desde el principio que iba a ganar.- Decía Gohan con un poco de culpa.

-Eso da igual, iré a nuestro departamento a dejar ésto en la caja fuerte. Luego los veo.- Decía Gine mientras se retiraba.

-No sabía que Gine fuera tan ambiciosa.- Decía Charle viendo a Gine feliz con el dinero ganado.

-Supongo que se dejó influenciar por los consejos de Lunch.- Respondió Gohan confundiendo a sus amigas.

-Esperen, vengan conmigo para hablar en privado antes de que se vayan.- Les llamó la atención Makarov a los Saiyajin, recordándoles que habían prometido hablar con él, con los cuatro siguiéndolo.

 **En la oficina de Makarov.**

Makarov se sentó en su silla, con los demás haciendo lo mismo en las sillas de invitados.

-Supongo que ya se dan una idea de por qué los cité a hablar.- Comenzó a hablar Makarov.

-Sí, te dio miedo y rabia ver como deje en ridículo a esa tonta que enviaste a pelear contra mi para ver que tan fuertes somos y quieres saber si somos una amenaza.- Respondió Gine de manera muy directa, sorprendiendo a Makarov de su percepción.

-Gine ya deja de ser tan grosera o le diré a mamá.- Recriminaba Gohan a su hermana, con Gine poniéndose nerviosa y desviando la mirada. -Lamento eso Maestro Makarov, no somos una amenaza, tampoco deseamos hacerle mal a nadie, sólo tratamos de buscar una manera de volver a casa.- Terminó Gohan de explicar, confundiendo a Makarov.

-¿A casa? ¿Acaso están perdidos?- Preguntó confundido Makarov.

-Más o menos. Vera...- Gohan procedió a narrarle lo mismo que al Maestro Roubaul, acerca de venir de otra dimensión y cómo fue que llegaron a ésta, le contó un poco acerca de su verdadero poder y lo que podían hacer con el, pero ellos lo usaban para pelear contra los malos. También acerca de que ellos sólo buscaban una manera de regresar a su dimensión y por eso estaban ahí en ese gremio, para ver si en algún trabajo podrían encontrar alguna forma o en su biblioteca investigando las diferentes magias.

Makarov tenia un rostro lleno de sorpresa, por lo contado por Gohan, aunque también incrédulo pero dándole sentido a ciertos puntos, ademas de que Wendy y Charle le confirmaron algunas cosas de las narradas.

-Nunca había conocido a seres de otra dimensión y pensar que seres así de poderosos existen, hace que se te ericen los pelos.- Decía Makarov saliendo el mismo de su trance. -¿Y han tenido algún avance?

-Aun ninguno, pero seguiremos buscando.- Respondió Gohan confiando en que la encontrarían.

-Ya veo, prometo guardar su secreto, también veré por mi cuenta si puedo ayudarles.- Les hablaba Makarov con seriedad en sus palabras.

-Gracias Maestro Makarov, no nos gusta llamar la atención, pero si se requiere, usaremos nuestro poder para ayudar a quienes lo necesiten mientras estemos aquí.- Agradecía Gohan la flexibilidad del Maestro Makarov.

-Ya que quedamos claros con ese asunto, ¿Quieres decirme por qué no me dejaste darle una paliza a esa serpiente?- Preguntaba Gine seria ya cambiando de tema.

-Encontré a la serpiente en el bosque, al verla pude notar que realmente no era una serpiente, sino alguien que fue maldecido y convertido en serpiente, al deshacer el hechizo, se convirtió en Kinana, por la maldición, ella no recuerda nada de cuando fue una serpiente, ahora sólo quiere vivir tranquila.- Respondió Makarov la duda de Gine sobre Kinana, con ésta aceptando dejarla en paz.

-La golpeaste muy fuerte Gine.- Regañaba Gohan a su hermana con una mirada inculpatoria.

-¿Qué no escuchaste al anciano? Fue por su maldición, yo no tuve nada que ver.- Se excusó Gine. -Cómo sea, supongo que eso es todo y no nos dirás que es lo que tienes bajo el gremio ¿Cierto?- Dijo Gine dándole a entender a Makarov que sabía que algo ocultaba.

-Eso es un secreto de Fairy Tail que sólo pasa de Maestro a Maestro.- Respondió serio Makarov viendo directamente a los ojos a Gine, por lo cual ésta sólo se limitó a no hacer más preguntas.

-Maestro, no he visto a Ultear.- Dijo Gohan preguntando el paradero de ésta.

-Ultear está en el Consejo Mágico dándoles información que recolectó en su misión, aunque no todo, ella ya me reveló lo que hacía aquí.- Respondió Makarov serio.

-¿Entonces ya sabe que es una espía?- Preguntó Gohan de manera seria también.

-Sí, ella me contó los detalles de su misión... Al parecer le gustó tanto Fairy Tail que decidió ponerse de nuestro lado al 100%, básicamente ahora es una triple espía pero a favor de Fairy Tail.- Dijo Makarov mientras veía a la nada.

-Aún no confías del todo en ella.- Dijo Gine sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -Haces bien en no bajar la guardia, pero yo tampoco pude notar mentiras en sus palabras.- Terminó de hablar Gine, mientras se levantaba y retiraba.

Terminando de hablar y sin más temas que tratar, los Saiyajin y las magas procedieron a retirarse mientras Makarov se quedaba en su oficina pensando en la reciente conversación.

 **En el gremio.**

Gine se había retirado a su departamento, para dejar el dinero recientemente ganado, dejando a Gohan, Wendy y Charle en el gremio.

-Oye Wendy.- Llamó Gohan la atención de su amiga. -Quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

-¿Eh?- Respondió Wendy avergonzándose un poco y sonrojándose por la solicitud de Gohan, pues ésta tenía en mente sólo una cosa por la que un chico le pide a una chica hablar en privado, dejando a Charle confundida. -¿Pa-Para qué?

-Pues para decirte tenemos que estar en privado.- Contestó Gohan sonrojándola un poco más.

-De… De acuerdo.- Contestó nerviosa Wendy. -Charle, ya vuelvo.- Le habló Wendy a su amiga, nerviosa y con ojos de "sálvame", dirigiéndose a un lugar privado con Gohan.

 **Con Gine.**

Gine se dirigía a su departamento con varios sacos de dinero, para guardarlos en su casa, cuando una discusión llamó su atención, ya que era Lucy quien discutía.

-Sólo tienes que darme algo para el tren, sé que tienes algo, debes de tener, ¡eres una Heartfilia!- Decía un sujeto de cabello rubio.

-¡Vete!- Respondió Lucy con tristeza en sus palabras, haciendo que el sujeto se fuera.

-Parece que llamas mucho la atención de los pervertidos, deberías reconsiderar tu forma de vestir y comportarte.- Dijo Gine acercándose a Lucy.

-¿Eh?- Respondió Lucy dándose cuenta de que era Gine. -No es eso, él es mi padre, sólo vino a pedirme dinero ahora que está en quiebra, siempre lo mismo con él, sólo quiere dinero.- Seguía Lucy quejándose con tristeza.

-Pues deberías hacerle frente en lugar de correrlo.- Respondió seria Gine.

-Ya lo hice, hace tiempo.- Respondió Lucy aún con tristeza.

-Pues ahora depende completamente de él aceptar quién es su hija, así que deja de llorar.- Dijo Gine mientras seguía su camino.

-Lo que quisiera es que él se detuviera a pensar un poco en los sentimientos de los demás y no sólo viera el dinero, que fuera así como Gohan contó que era de amable su padre.- Respondió Lucy haciendo que Gine se detuviera.

-Es cierto que él era amable, pero no siempre estuvo con nosotros.- Comenzó a hablar Gine. -Todos los padres son diferentes, algunos son amables, otros estrictos, pero pude notar que a ese sujeto sí le importas.- Terminó Gine continuando su camino y dejando pensativa a Lucy.

 **Con Gohan y Wendy.**

Wendy y Gohan caminaban cerca de la orilla del mar donde no había nadie, haciendo que Wendy se pusiera más nerviosa, pues el sitio parecía romántico para una declaración, mientras ésta recordaba algo que Minerva le dijo durante su despedida, "Si no te das prisa en decirle a Gohan lo que sientes, después será muy tarde, no temas, pude notar durante nuestro entrenamiento que él siente lo mismo." Fueron las palabras que Minerva le susurro. Después Gohan se detuvo y volteó a ver a Wendy con cara seria poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

-Wendy.- Comenzó a hablar Gohan de manera seria. -Lo que te voy a decir es algo muy importante que he estado sintiendo desde hace un tiempo y hoy mientras discutía con Natsu y Gajeel creo que pude confirmarlo.- Seguía Gohan poniendo aún más nerviosa y colorada a Wendy.

-¿Y… Y de… De qué se trata... Gohan?.- Respondía Wendy aún muy nerviosa y titubeante en sus palabras, pues recordó lo que Natsu dijo cuando éste tiró la comida de Gohan y Wendy lo defendió.

-Bueno es complicado de decir, pero Gine también lo siente.- Respondió Gohan con Wendy poniéndose sumamente roja por imaginarse en una relación romántica con su amiga. -Creo que yo…- Siguió Gohan haciendo una pausa en sus palabras mientras Wendy no podía soportar más el ardor en sus mejillas y humo le salía por las orejas. -Creo que sé qué pasó con sus dragones.- Terminó Gohan de hablar con Wendy, dejándola como si se le hubiese salido el alma y se hubiese convertido en una imagen sin color totalmente blanca.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?!- Fue la respuesta que dio Wendy después de segundos de silencio confundiendo a Gohan. -¿Era eso?- Siguió respondiendo Wendy aún sintiendo vergüenza por todo lo que se había imaginado y en el mismo estado.

-Sí. Oye ¿estás bien?- Respondió Gohan confundido por la reacción de Wendy.

-Sí, es sólo que…- Respondió Wendy aún avergonzada y sonrojada mientras se cubría la cara.

-Sé que es algo repentino, pero es sólo una teoría que tengo, pero ya que Gine también piensa lo mismo, todo indica que es cierta.- Siguió Gohan explicando y con Wendy aún sonrojada pero ya calmándose.

-No es... Eso Gohan... Es sólo que... - Decía Wendy con titubeos y mirando a los lados mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices. -Olvídalo, dime ¿qué es lo que descubrieron de nuestros dragones?- Preguntó Wendy calmándose y haciendo un lado todos esos pensamientos.

-No creo que los dragones los hayan abandonado.- Respondió Gohan haciendo que Wendy pasara a una cara de confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Gohan?- Preguntó muy confundida Wendy.

-Cuando te conocimos, Gine y yo pudimos sentir que tú desprendes dos Ki diferentes, al principio no sabíamos por qué, pero, luego de conocer a Natsu y Gajeel, nos dimos cuenta de que ellos dos también eran similares a ti, ya que también desprenden dos Ki diferentes.- Explicaba Gohan su teoría mientras Wendy ponía atención. -A lo que quiero llegar, es que tal vez sus dragones no los abandonaron, ellos están dentro de ustedes.- Terminó Gohan su teoría mientras Wendy quedaba completamente impactada.

-¿De qué hablas Gohan?- Preguntó aún impactada Wendy.

-La semana que recién llegamos a Fairy Tail, estuve investigando en la biblioteca del gremio las diferentes magias que existen, en parte para buscar una forma de volver a nuestro mundo, pero durante mi búsqueda, encentré libros muy antiguos que estaban muy ocultos y ahí leí que los dragones tenían muchas magias interesantes y una de ellas, era hacer que sus almas quedaran selladas en el cuerpo de los humanos.- Terminó Gohan de explicar con Wendy aún impactada.

-Entonces ¿dices que Grandine está dentro de mí?- Preguntaba sorprendida e incrédula Wendy, mientras ponía su mano en su pecho.

-Sí, creo que con unas semanas de entrenamiento en meditación podrías llegar a entrar en tu yo interno y ver si puedes hablar con ella.- Decía Gohan reafirmando su teoría.

-No será necesario tanto tiempo, Wendy.- Se escuchó una voz familiar para ella.

-Gine ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- Preguntó Wendy al ver a su amiga dirigirse a ellos.

-No mucho, pero lo suficiente.- Respondió Gine. -Wendy, Gohan y yo podemos ayudarte a entrar a tu yo interno, pero sólo lo haremos una vez, luego de eso tú tendrás que entrenar para lograrlo por tu cuenta ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Gine con seriedad, palabras a las que Wendy asintió rápidamente.

Los tres procedieron a sentarse en forma de meditación, Gohan y Gine usando su Ki y su entrenamiento mental ayudaron a Wendy a entrar en su propio ser. Aparecieron flotando en un lugar completamente azul el cual parecía como si sólo existiera el cielo y no hubiese suelo.

-Wendy.- Se escuchó una voz femenina llamando la atención de Wendy.

Wendy volteó a mirar al lugar de donde provenía esa voz, cuando vio de quién se trataba, su rostro comenzó a reflejar una inmensa felicidad y derramó lágrimas de felicidad.

-Grandine.- Dijo Wendy llorando de felicidad.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, hija mía.- Respondió un enorme dragón de color blanco con una voz amable.

 **Fin del capítulo 21.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Zack32: Remember that they have the Hell Nucleus, there they can resurrect, even if they are complety destroy. I don't say anything about Ultear, Lucy and Wendy progress, remember, no spoilers xD**

 **Stein29: Respeto los gustos de cada quien, pero (en lo personal) el harem es uno de los géneros que no me gusta, a habido muchos fics que leía por parecer interesantes, pero en cuanto les pusieron un harem ridículo a los personajes, dejé de leerlos. Por eso no lo hago.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21: Dragon Slayer.**

Wendy seguía llorando de felicidad al ver de nuevo a su madre frente a ella, mientras sus amigos sólo la observaban en silencio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desapareciste sin decir nada?- Preguntaba llorando de felicidad Wendy mientras veía a Grandine. -Te extrañé tanto.

-Lamento que las cosas tuvieran que ser así Wendy.- Comenzó a responder Grandine. -Pero todo fue por un motivo.

-¿Motivo?- Preguntó entre sollozos Wendy.

-Así es, hay dos razones por las cuales los dragones permanecemos en ustedes.- Comenzó a explicar Grandine con Wendy y los Saiyajin prestando atención. -La primera es que sellamos nuestras almas en ustedes para sobrevivir.- Declaró Grandine para sorpresa de los tres.

-Entonces ¿sólo estás usando a Wendy para prolongar tu vida?- Habló enojado Gohan ante la declaración de Grandine.

-Sí y no.- Respondió Grandine confundiendo a los presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Grandine?- Preguntó confundida Wendy.

-Para explicarles, primero tengo que contarles la historia de los Dragon Slayer.- Comenzó a hablar Grandine con los tres prestando atención. -Todo comenzó hace 400 años con la guerra entre humanos y dragones, algunos dragones por su superioridad a los humanos, los veían como seres inferiores y gobernaban sobre ellos como tiranos, mientras otros los destruían por diversión, los humanos por esta situación se rebelaron contra los dragones, pero el resultado fue obvio. Algunos dragones nos unimos al bando de los humanos y con ayuda de Irene, la antigua Reina de Dragnof un antiguo reino de Ishgar y Belserion el dragón sabio, fue Irene quien inventó la magia Dragon Slayer, les enseñamos magia de Dragon Slayer para que pudieran defenderse de los dragones, gracias a eso tuvimos una enorme ventaja contra los dragones… Pero…- Grandine hizo una pausa en su historia quedando pensativa con rostro de tristesa y arrepentimiento confundiendo a los presentes.

-¿Pero?- Preguntó Wendy, curiosa por lo que faltaba de la historia.

-Dragones de otros continentes llegaron, también tenían fama de comer y torturar a los humanos, los dragones de Ishgar se unieron a esos dragones y comenzamos a perder la batalla, Belserion, Dragon Slayer y muchos más dragones murieron.- Siguió contando Grandine la historia con un semblante triste.

-Si no mal recuerdo, leí que Ishgar era el antiguo nombre de Fiore.- Dijo Gohan en voz alta, con su dedos sujetando su barbilla mientras se miraba pensativo..

-¿Entonces perdieron esa guerra?- Pregunto Gine dudosa por lo que sucedió.

-No del todo. Para aumentar el poder de un Dragon Slayer debes bañarte con la sangre de un dragón.- Continuó Grandine dejando impactada a Wendy y a los Saiyajins sorprendidos. -Hubo un Dragon Slayer que, matando a muchos dragones se bañó con su sangre hasta volverse muy poderoso, él odiaba a los dragones por lo que le hicieron a su familia, él cazaba a los dragones que atormentaban a los humanos, se bañó en tanta sangre de dragones que con el tiempo sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, su piel escamas, hasta que, con ayuda de Zeref, se convirtió en un dragón, gracias a él ganamos la guerra pero... Después, también comenzó a cazar a los que estaban del lado de los humanos… Hasta que nos exterminó a todos, el nombre de ese Dragon Slayer es Acnologia.

-¿Nos exterminó?- Preguntó Wendy confundida ante la forma de expresarse de Grandine sobre ella misma.

-Así es Wendy, cuando salga de tu cuerpo sólo será temporal, luego dejaré de existir.- Respondió Grandine impactando y entristeciendo a Wendy, pues ésta ya tenía amargas experiencias con estas situaciones.

-Entonces sí estás en el cuerpo de Wendy para prolongar tu vida.- Habló Gine sería a Grandine.

-En parte.- Continuó Grandine con su explicación. -Ese Dragon Slayer sigue vivo, no sabemos dónde está o cuándo atacará, pero sólo desea una cosa… Destrucción. El día que Acnologia decida aparecer, saldremos del cuerpo de los Dragon Slayer y lo enfrentaremos, sólo los reyes dragones de cada elemento, juntos, podremos vencerlo, claro que con ayuda de los Dragon Slayer, esa posibilidad se multiplicará, aunque Igneel y los demás, nos negamos a dejarles la carga de nuestro error, por eso es que nosotros lo enfrentaremos.- Terminó de declarar Grandine con los Saiyajin mirándola serios y Wendy con angustia.

-Tengo curiosidad.- Decía Gine llamando la atención de Grandine y los presentes. -¿Quién rayos es ese tal Zeref? Ya he escuchado demasiado ese estúpido nombre.

-Zeref es el mago más oscuro que existe desde hace más de 400 años. Obtuvo esta reputación dominando las artes oscuras de la magia y dando vida a miles de demonios llamados Etherias, sumiendo al mundo en el caos hasta que él mismo decidió detenerse, según él mismo, aprendió el valor de la vida.- Explicaba Grandine sus conocimientos sobre Zeref.

-Ahora qué lo dices uno de los sujetos de Tártaros dijo ser un Etherias de Zeref.- Dijo Gohan recordando a Ezel.

-Tártaros es la Biblioteca de Zeref, cada uno de ellos fue creado a partir de un libro y el más fuerte y Maestro de Tártaros, E.N.D., sigue siendo un libro, hasta qué ellos decidan despertarlo.- Explicaba Grandine más sobre Tártaros.

-Zeref ¿dijiste qué existe?- Preguntó Wendy recalcando esta manera de dirigirse a él.

-Zeref fue maldecido inmortalidad y juventud eterna desde hace mucho más de 400 años, aún está vivo.- Seguía con su explicación Grandine ante la pregunta de Wendy. -Él mismo reconoce a Acnologia como un ser que debe ser destruido, puede ser por temor o porque siga valorando la vida, la verdad desconozco sus intenciones.- Terminó de explicar Grandine todo lo que sabía de Zeref dejando a los presentes pensativos.

-Dijiste que había dos razones para permanecer dentro de Wendy y los demás Dragon Slayer, ya nos explicaste una. ¿Cuál es la otra?- Preguntó Gohan a Grandine por la información que faltaba.

-La magia de Dragon Slayer tiene sus efectos secundarios, ya les expliqué uno y es la dragonificación.- Siguió Grandine explicando. -Entre más fuerte se haga y entre más use esa magia, Wendy acabará convirtiéndose en un dragón, estoy dentro de Wendy para evitarlo.- Declaración que dejó impactados a los tres.

-Entonces estarías haciendo que Wendy evite desbloquear su máximo potencial. ¿Acaso desconfías de ella?- Cuestionó Gine a Grandine.

-Ciertamente, obtendrás los poderes de un dragón en su totalidad, pero como dije, tiene sus efectos secundarios, además de la dragonificación, el Dragon Slayer jamás podrá volver a dormir, comer alimentos o siquiera degustarlos, tendrá longevidad como la de un dragón e incluso hay quienes cayeron presos de la locura, tal como pasó con Acnologia e Irene, estamos dentro de los Dragon Slayer usando nuestra magia para crear anticuerpos que impidan la dragonificación sin importar cuánto uses esta magia y qué tan fuerte te vuelvas, Wendy.- Terminó Grandine de explicar sus motivos.

-Inclusive después de… aún sigues cuidando de mi, mamá.- Decía Wendy entre sollozos pues no podía parar de llorar.

-Wendy, para mi siempre serás lo más importante, discúlpame por no haber dicho nada, pero era necesario.- Se disculpaba Grandine ante Wendy. -Ustedes, gracias por estar cuidando de mi pequeña.- Agradeció Grandine a los Saiyajins.

-Espera.- Dijo Gine interrumpiendo el agradecimiento de Grandine. -Dijiste qué Acnologia te mató hace 400 años, entonces ¿cómo es que estás dentro de Wendy?- Preguntó Gine recalcando qué algo no cuadraba en él tiempo y con Grandine seria.

-Zeref.- Dijo Grandine dejando a los presentes serios. -Él había creado la Puerta Eclipse, una puerta capaz de hacer un viaje en él tiempo, tiene qué estar abierta en ambas épocas y debe ser abierta por magas Celestiales, Anna Heartfilia la abrió en esa época y en esta época fue Layla Heartfilia, con su ayuda llegamos a esta época llegando en los Dragon Slayers para combatir a Acnologia en esta época.- Terminó de dar su explicación Grandine, dejando seria a Wendy de saber que ella no pertenecía a esta linea temporal.

-Anna. ¿Por qué ese nombre me da nostalgia?- Pensaba Wendy al escuchar el nombre de Anna.

-Heartfilia… Lucy.- Pensó Gine dándose cuenta que su familia tenía relación con los dragones. -Hay otra cosa que no logro entender, si realmente Acnologia desea la destrucción, entonces lo habría hecho ya. ¿No será más bien que ustedes sólo quieren vengarse de él así como él vengo a su familia?- Preguntó Gine dudosa de lo que los dragones hablaban sobre Acnologia.

-Ojalá que así fuera, en parte lo quisimos enfrentar en esta época porque Acnologia aun no tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar a los Cinco Dioses Dragones, cuando el los derrote, destruirá el mundo.- Dijo Grandine para sorpresa de los tres al conocer que había otros cinco dragones.

-¿Dioses Dragones?- Preguntó Gohan confundido ante ese titulo en ellos.

-Son dragones tan poderosos que se ganaron el titulo de dioses, son más poderosos que Acnologia, por eso no los ha enfrentado.- Respondió Grandine a la pregunta de Gohan.

-Y le dieron 400 años para hacerse más fuerte, buen calculo, lagartijas.- Dijo Gine de manera sarcástica haciéndoles ver su error.

-Acnologia nos dejó al borde de la muerte y para evitar que se bañara en nuestra sangre logramos escapar con ayuda de Atlas Flame, un dragón amigo de Igneel, él se sacrificó para ayudarnos, gracias a eso completamos el sello de alma y viajamos a esta época, si nos hubiese matado, el mundo ya estaría destruido.- Se explicó Grandine molesta al comentario de Gine, con ésta mirándola indiferente.

-Oye, dijiste que esa mujer Irene, ¿también se volvió como Acnologia?- Preguntó Wendy recordando algo en la explicación de Grandine.

-Así es, no tan poderosa como él, pero también fue victima de la dragonificación.- Respondió Grandine ante la pregunta de Gohan.

-Entonces esa mujer también sigue viva ¿Eh?- Dijo Gine con un semblante pensativo. -Ja, oye Gohan, cuando regresemos a casa creo que deberíamos decirle al Señor Vegeta que venga a este mundo y aprenda magia de Dragon Slayer.- Le llamó la atención a su hermano.

-La verdad no creo que el Señor Vegeta aun tenga intenciones de buscar la inmortalidad, ahora sólo se ve motivado por superar a Papá.- Respondió Gohan a la broma de su hermana. Mientras Grandine y Wendy los miraban muy relajados por la situación.

-Sólo Zeref es inmortal, los Dragon Slayer son longevos.- Dijo Grandine interrumpiéndoles su conversación, con ambos volteando a verla.

-Tal vez no tengan que salir nunca de sus Dragon Slayers.- Dijo Gohan con sonrisa confiada confundiendo a Grandine y Wendy.

-Es cierto, sí un día lo encontramos tú sólo quédate observando, nosotros nos haremos cargo.- Continuó Gine secundando a su hermano.

-Ustedes dijeron que pueden destruir planetas con facilidad y hasta ahora han demostrado ser muy fuertes.- Dijo Grandine para sorpresa de los Saiyajins. -Todo lo que vive Wendy puedo verlo y escucharlo.

-¿To-todo?- Preguntó Wendy avergonzada ante éste comentario.

-Así es, sobre todo tus recientes pensamientos.- Dijo Grandine de forma bromista haciendo que Wendy se pusiera colorada. -Jaja no te preocupes Wendy, sólo presto atención a lo que realmente me importa y respetando tu privacidad. Te haz vuelto muy fuerte hija.- Terminó de hablar Grandine de manera orgullosa.

-Es gracias a mis amigos que he llegado tan lejos.- Respondió Wendy feliz por las palabras de su madre.

-Lo sé. Wendy, tengo que pedirles un favor.- Grandine pasó a un semblante serio llamando la atención de los tres.

-¿De qué se trata Grandine?- Preguntó Wendy con determinación y accesible a lo que sea que pidiera Grandine.

-No le digan nada de ésto a los otros.- Respondió Grandine confundiendo a Wendy. -Saben lo hiperactivos e impertinentes que son, si les explican, irán a buscar a Acnologia y aún no es tiempo, los anticuerpos de la dragonificación aun no están terminados, sin mencionar que Acnologia los mataría sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo, es por su propio bienestar, Wendy.

-De acuerdo Grandine.- Asintió Wendy a la petición de su madre.

-Otra cosa, los dragones podemos cambiar los recuerdos de las personas.- Siguió Grandine dirigiéndose a Wendy. -Usando esa magia pasare información de dos magias especialmente para ti. Estoy segura que las dominarás con ayuda de tus amigos.

-Sí Grandine, muchas gracias.- Dijo Wendy feliz por el regalo de su madre, mientras se veía una luz en la cabeza de Wendy.

-Ahora será mejor que regreses.- Dijo Grandine luego de pasar la información y confundiendo a Wendy.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Pero si nos acabamos de encontrar.- Respondió triste Wendy.

-No es eso Wendy, la marea sube y ya se les tostó la piel.- Respondió Grandine recordándoles que estaban en la playa.

-¡Ay! ¡Es verdad nos vamos a broncear de más!.- Respondió Gohan preocupado.

-Wendy, siempre voy a estar contigo hija.- Le habló de forma cariñosa Grandine a Wendy con ésta asintiendo con una gran sonrisa feliz.

-Oye.- Le llamó la atención Gine a Grandine mientras flotaba hacia ella. Cuando sin aviso, Gine le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Grandine aturdiéndola un poco.

-¡¿Gine por qué hiciste eso?!- Preguntaron Gohan y Wendy al unísono un poco molestos.

-¿De qué hablan? Le prometí a Wendy hacerlo cuando la encontráramos.- Respondió Gine justificando sus actos.

-No tenías por qué cumplir esa promesa.- Respondió Wendy con una cara cómica de tristeza mientras derramaba lágrimas y Gohan la consolaba.

-Eso me dolió y no usaste mucha fuerza en ese golpe.- Comenzó a hablar Grandine. -Tal vez realmente ustedes puedan derrotar a Acnologia. Les encargó a mi pequeña.- Terminó de hablar Grandine con los Saiyajin asintiendo.

Wendy, Gohan y Gine comenzaban a abrir los ojos, Wendy tenía un rostro que reflejaba felicidad y alivio por el hecho de que al fín pudo encontrar a su madre, mientras se daba un abrazo a sí misma. Pero también se dieron cuenta los tres de que, en efecto, estaban tostados por el sol de la playa.

-Jajajaja que graciosas se ven.- Decía Gohan riendo al ver a su hermana y amiga morenas, motivo por el cual Gine lo golpeó con la palma de su mano en un brazo, haciéndolo gritar y llorar por el ardor, mientras Wendy veía esto con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido Wendy procedió a curarse lo quemada, pues podía realizarlo ahora gracias al entrenamiento y después curar a Gohan y retirarse, dejando confundida a Gine de por qué no la curó a ella.

-Parece que Wendy está enojada... Hasta que por fin tiene agallas.- Pensaba Gine mientras la veía alejarse y procediendo a seguirla.

-Eso es por Grandine.- Pensaba Wendy feliz mientras los tres se dirigían a su departamento.

 **En él departamento.**

Cuando ya estaban en el departamento, los tres estaban cada uno en sus asuntos, Gohan leía un libro de los que le había prestado Levy, mientras Gine hacía unos ejercicios y Wendy estaba recostada en un sillón pensando en lo feliz que estaba por encontrar a Grandine.

-Oigan.- Les llamó la atención Gohan. -Iré al gremio a entregar estos libros y a avisarle a Charle que ya volvimos a casa. -Dijo Gohan mientras procedía a retirarse dejándolas a las dos.

Ambas siguieron en lo suyo hasta que Gine, mientras se levantaba por algo de comer, se percató de que Wendy no paraba de sonreír, Gine sabía el motivo pero no pudo evitar bromear al respecto.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes? Todavía no eres demasiado poderosa y tú ya caíste en la locura.- Habló Gine rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que Wendy prestara atención a sus palabras.

-Jum.- Fue lo único que salió de Wendy mientras volteaba a otro lado con cara de puchero.

-No me digas que estás enojada por darle un escarmiento a tu dragón.- Dijo Gine aún de manera burlona, con Wendy repitiendo el mismo acto. -¿O acaso estás molesta porque Gohan no dijo lo que querías escuchar?- Dijo Gine aún de manera burlona.

-¡No es eso!- Exclamó Wendy sonrojada y apenada sentándose y volteando a verla para sorpresa de Gine y ella misma.

-Jajaja di en el clavo.- Rió Gine ante la reacción de Wendy dejando ésta aún apenada y sonrojada.

-¡Dijiste que no tenías mucho que habías llegado!- Exclamó Wendy avergonzada ante su amiga.

-Mentí.- Dijo Gine en respuesta a la reacción de su amiga, Wendy la vio un momento mientras su cara se ponía más roja, después se volvió a recostar en el sillón y volteo a ver a otro lado aún avergonzada. -Wendy, seré una guerrera de nacimiento pero también soy mujer.- Continuó Gine llamando la atención de Wendy pero con ésta sin voltear a mirarla. -Sé lo que sientes por mi hermano.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó Wendy aún sin mirarla. -¿Acaso fue por su habilidad de percepción de las cosas?

-No hace falta hacer eso para darse cuenta, Wendy, hasta Minerva se dio cuenta.- Respondió Gine a Wendy. -Gohan es muy torpe para notar algunas cosas, pero…- Gine hizo una pausa haciendo que Wendy volteara a verla. -Estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo.

Wendy escuchó estas palabras de Gine dejándola completamente roja pero esta vez mostraba un semblante feliz.

-Wendy, a veces suelo ser muy protectora con Gohan, pero créeme que si eres tú, no tendré problemas, así que ya puedes considerarme tu hermana.- Dijo Gine haciendo que Wendy abriera completamente los ojos por sus palabras y se pusiera completamente roja, pues su amiga le estaba dando su aprobación, pero inmediatamente agacho la mirada.

-Gine, no estoy segura de que eso sea lo mejor, su madre dijo que hasta los 18 y...- Respondió Wendy triste haciendo una pausa llamando la atención de Gine. -¿Qué pasará el día que encuentren la forma de volver a su hogar?- Preguntó Wendy triste.

-Sencillo, vendrás con nosotros.- Dijo Gine sin titubear haciendo que Wendy abriera los ojos y levantara la cabeza por sus palabras.

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó Wendy impactada.

-Claro, alguna vez te he mentido o faltado a mis promesas.- Respondió Gine con una sonrisa. -Pero la gata se queda.- Siguió Gine pasando a un semblante serio.

-¿Eh? Ni hablar, Charle irá conmigo.- Respondió Wendy haciendo un puchero, a lo que ambas sólo comenzaron a reír.

-¡Achu!- Gohan y Charle estornudaron repentinamente al mismo tiempo.

 **En una montaña lejana.**

Un hombre de cabello azulado se veía pensativo viendo en ninguna dirección específica.

 **Flashback.**

El mismo sujeto, pero siendo un poco más joven se dirigía hacía su aldea luego de completar de acabar con un dragón qué atormentaba cierto lugar.

-Ya casi llego, pasando esa colina, espero que este juguete le guste a mi hermanita.- Dijo el joven mientras comenzaba a correr hacía la sima de la colina.

Cuando el joven llegó a la cima, su rostro pasó de felicidad a una de sorpresa y terror, soltando el juguete que llevaba para su hermana, su aldea estaba completamente destruida y en llamas. Sin pensarlo, el joven fue corriendo hacía su casa la cual estaba completamente destruida y seguía en llamas, el joven era un Dragon Slayer, así que haciendo uso de su magia, se trago todo el fuego que había en la aldea.

-Mi mamá, mi hermanita ¿Dónde están?- Pensaba el joven mientras movía los escombros de su casa. Pero se quedó inmóvil y atónito al encontrar el cuerpo de su madre completamente quemado.

-Acnologia.- Le llamó la atención un anciano casi al borde de la muerte fuera de su casa.

-Abuelo, aquí huele a dragón ¿qué sucedió?- Preguntó el joven ahora conocido como Acnologia.

-Nuestra aldea fue campo de batalla de una pelea entre un dragón de aire y uno de fuego y el dragón de aire ganó.- Dijo el anciano con esfuerzo, mientras señalaba que en una montaña se veía un gran cráter con el cadáver de un dragón en el centro.

-Descansa abuelo, no estás en condición y yo no sé magia de curación.- Dijo Acnologia mientras ayudaba al anciano a sentarse.

-No sabía que pudieras tragar fuego.- Dijo el anciano.

-El último dragón que mate era de fuego. ¡Tch! De haber estado aquí…- Decía Acnologia frustrado.

-No fue tu culpa Acnologia, estabas ayudando a otras personas que eran victimas de la tiranía de los dragones.- Reconfortaba el anciano a éste.

-No encuentro a mi hermanita, por favor dime que alguien la ayudó a escapar.- Dijo Acnologia dejando al anciano completamente angustiado y preocupado.

-Lo lamento, Acnologia, tu casa fue la primera en ser víctima del ataque, no sé si haya sobrevivido, tu madre y ella estaban dentro.- Terminó de relatar el anciano dejando a Acnologia completamente atónito, retrocediendo por el impacto de la noticia e inmediatamente dando un fuerte gritó de dolor.

 **Fin del Flashback**.

-Jm, esos recuerdos pasan por mi mente de nuevo.- Decía Acnologia mientras seguía pensativo. -Una vez que termine con los dragones restantes tendré el poder suficiente para retar a los Cinco Dioses Dragones y completar por fin mi venganza.- Seguía pensando Acnologia mientras veía él atardecer. -Pronto las vengaré… Madre... Wendy…

 **Fin del capítulo 21.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Stein29: Jaja casi, recuerda que a pesar de ser de los más poderosos, siguen sintiendo miedo y respeto a su madre. xD**

 **Zack32: Jiemma will have what he deserves, but is too far yet. I try to make they relationship more like they feel it, but they are ashamed to admit it. I still don't know whether to leave the dragons alive, but I do plan to give them a role. xD**

 **Cesar: Aun falta para la saga de Edolas, tengo algunos planes en esa saga, pero como le he dicho a otro lector, si te digo, arruinaría el factor sorpresa con los Spoilers. En cuanto a Erza, se lo merecía. :v Ok no, Erza es de mis personajes favoritos, pero siempre odie la obsesión que el autor le dio por Jellal, además de que a ese siempre lo odie desde que salió, por eso Gine le rompió la espalda. xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22. Aire vs Fuego.**

Pasada una semana de la charla con Grandine, en Fairy Tail se encontraban los miembros de dicho gremio pasando un día cualquiera, entre ellos Gohan, quien mantenía una conversación con Levy sobre un libro y Freed, quien se unió a ellos por ser también alguien con fascinación por la lectura.

 **Con Gohan.**

-¿Entonces?- Preguntaba Gohan a Levy.

-Pues es toda la información que hay sobre los Etherias de Zeref y lo único que hay sobre E.N.D es que fue el demonio más poderoso que Zeref creó.- Respondía Levy dejando a Gohan pensativo. -Oye, ¿Por qué el interés de repente en ésto? ¿No te irás a hacer malvado o sí?- Preguntó Levy confusa sorprendiendo un poco a Gohan.

-¿Qué? No, para nada, sólo me dio curiosidad por saber más de los sujetos que derrotamos.- Respondió Gohan excusándose.

-Jaja sólo bromeo, no te preocupes.- Reía Levy apenando un poco a Gohan.

-Creí que el maestro les había prohibido relacionarse con ellos o intentar atacarlos de nuevo.- Cuestionaba Freed confuso por lo que investigaba.

-No lo hago, sólo como ya les dije, tengo curiosidad de saber de ellos, además de el hecho de que fueron creados a partir de libros es algo increíble.- Decía Gohan haciendo que Levy y Freed asintieran.

 **Con Gine y Wendy.**

Mientras tanto en la piscina del gremio, Gine estaba manteniendo un combate amistoso con Wendy, sobre una balsa improvisada, con Charle, Lucy, Erza y algunos miembros del gremio viendo lo fuerte y hábil que se estaba haciendo Wendy con los entrenamientos, con Erza pensando que pronto la superaría si no entrenaba más duro, aunque desde que fue derrotada por Gine ya había comenzado a entrenar.

Patadas y golpes daba Wendy, aunque sentía un poco de mareo, no se detenía, pues sabía que si lo hacia o usaba su magia Troia para evitar mareos, Gine la castigaría, haciéndola entrenar más duro y tener 25 Kilos encima ya era demasiado. Ambas se detuvieron repentinamente luego de que sus puños estaban a centímetros de sus caras.

-Vaya sí que haz progresado.- Dijo Gine con su puño frente al rostro de Wendy.

-Es gracias a ti y Gohan.- Respondió Wendy con una sonrisa feliz sin apartar su puño del rostro de Gine.

-Aunque han pasado poco más de dos meses de que comenzamos a entrenar en tu debilidad, sigues mareándote, pero al ritmo que vas pronto no será problema.- Siguió hablando Gine mientras apartaba su puño.

-También estoy trabajando en mi meditación, creo que eso también está ayudándome a superar mi debilidad.- Respondió Wendy también bajando su puño.

-Realmente Wendy se está volviendo muy fuerte.- Dijo Lucy con una cara nerviosa mientras Erza asentía.

-Creo que pronto será más fuerte que Natsu.- Dijo Erza seria viendo a Wendy.

-¡¿Cómo que más fuerte que yo?!- Gritó enojado Natsu, quien vestía un mandil y llevaba una escoba y escuchó a Erza por su oído de Dragon Slayer. -¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¡Wendy! ¡Te reto a una pelea!.- Desafió Natsu a Wendy poniéndola nerviosa.

-¡Natsu! ¡Deja a Wendy en paz!- Le gritó Erza dándole una orden con éste con miedo sentándose asustado y asintiendo.

-No.- Dijo Gine dirigiéndose a ambos y llamando la atención de los presentes. -Wendy acepta tú reto.- Gine aceptó por Wendy el desafío de Natsu poniendo a Wendy nerviosa y sorprendidos a los demás.

-Gine... ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Wendy nerviosa.

-Ésto será parte de tu entrenamiento de hoy, te enfrentarás al salmón y le demostrarás lo fuerte que te haz vuelto, confío en que lo vencerás.- Le dijo Gine dejando a Wendy dudosa y nerviosa. -Wendy, te diré un dato sobre los Saiyajin.- Le llamó la atención Gine a Wendy en voz baja de modo que sólo ellas se escucharan, con ésta poniendo atención. -A los Saiyajin sólo les atraen las mujeres fuertes.- Le reveló Gine poniendo a Wendy sumamente roja.

-Acepto tu reto Natsu.- Inconscientemente Wendy aceptó pelear con Natsu para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Gine, ¿Está bien que la mandes a pelear con Natsu?- Le preguntó Lucy preocupada por Wendy. -Natsu es un testarudo e inmaduro que cuando pelea lo hace enserio.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a la gata, no la enviaría a hacer algo que no pudiera lograr.- Respondió Gine sorprendiendo a Lucy y a Erza.

-Entiendo, pero ¿podría posponerse en lo que Wendy se recupera?- Preguntó Charle dándole a entender que Wendy necesitaba descansar después del combate que tubo con Gine.

-No, Wendy peleará así, quiero que supere sus limites.- Respondió Gine para sorpresa de los presentes y la misma Wendy.

-¡Bien, entonces ya basta de hablar y vamos afuera!- Gritó Natsu molesto e impaciente por querer pelear, con Gine estando de acuerdo y saliendo del gremio.

 **Con Gohan.**

-Entonces dime una cosa Freed, con esa magia de Runas Mágicas, ¿Podrías crear un área que aumente la gravedad?- Preguntó Gohan después de escuchar a Freed sobre su magia, confundiéndolo y a Levy.

-¿Eh? Bueno sí, pero ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga?- Preguntó Freed aún confundido.

-Es que si hacemos el entrenamiento de esa forma, dará mejores resultados.- Respondió Gohan.

-Ya veo, de acuerdo, hoy en la tarde les crearé el área con gravedad aumentada.- Respondió Freed accesible a la petición de Gohan. -¿Cuántas veces quieres que aumente? ¿3? ¿5?

-El área estará bien siendo de 1 hectárea, en cuanto a la gravedad, ¿Puedes aumentarla a 100?- Preguntó Gohan para sorpresa de Freed y Levy.

-¿100? Tus huesos se romperían, Gohan.- Le recriminaba Levy.

-No pasa nada, podemos soportar hasta 400, pero con 100 es suficiente.- Respondió Gohan de manera inocente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, dejando a ambos con una gota de sudor en sus nucas. Pero un acto del gremio interrumpió su conversación. -¿A dónde van todos?- Preguntó Gohan confundido al ver a todos salir.

-Gine hizo que Wendy aceptara un desafío de Natsu y ahora van a pelear.- Respondió una mujer de cabello café que usaba gafas, Evergreen.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó Gohan un tanto sorprendido, no esperaba que Gine la pusiera a pelear tan pronto. -Creo que dejaremos el asunto para después, quiero ver el combate.- Les dijo Gohan a Levy y Freed con ambos asintiendo y saliendo con él.

 **En las afueras del gremio.**

Wendy y Natsu estaban frente a frente, con todo el gremio de espectador, pero esta vez nadie hacía apuestas, sentían que no debían, Gohan miraba un tanto preocupado a Wendy, la veía cansada, pero inmediatamente dedujo lo que Gine trataba de hacer, pero no dejaba de estar preocupado, Gine veía seria a Wendy, pero confiando en que ganaría.

-Te daré el primer movimiento Wendy.- Dijo Natsu de manera confiada, dándole a entender que ella podía comenzar.

-Wendy.- Se escuchó a Gine llamándole la atención. -Pelea enserio.

Wendy vio la seriedad en la mirada de Gine y sólo asintió y siguiendo las palabras de Natsu, Wendy se movió rápidamente, propinándole un golpe en la cara al confiado Natsu mandándolo a volar y chocar contra un árbol, dejando a todo el gremio con los ojos de plato y Gine y Gohan viéndola con una sonrisa.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Eso fue suerte!- Gritó Natsu recuperado y enojado, lanzándose en serio contra Wendy, dándole un golpe en el estómago y haciéndola retroceder un par de metros, pero molestando al gremio.

"¡Natsu eso fue demasiado!" "¡Estúpido, la lastimaste!" Eran algunos de los comentarios de reproche que se escuchaban entre la multitud.

-¡Cállense! ¡Esta pelea va en serio!- Gritó Natsu enojado a los comentarios de sus compañeros.

-¡Así es! ¡Wendy! ¡Ni Gohan ni yo interferiremos! ¡Estás por tu cuenta en esta pelea!.- Gritó Gine sorprendiendo al gremio de la severidad en sus palabras, con Wendy levantándose un poco adolorida.

Wendy recuperó el aliento y se puso en pose de pelea, mientras Natsu se lanzaba sin estilo alguno, dando un golpe hacia la cara de Wendy, que ésta esquivo agachándose y dándole una patada a Natsu en el estómago y después una patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder. Pero Natsu se recuperó y atacó de nuevo a Wendy esta vez con su magia.

-¡Karyu no Koen!- Natsu rodeó de fuego ambas manos y juntándolas creó una gigantesca bola de fuego que la lanzó hacía Wendy haciendo una gran explosión qué levantó polvo, preocupando a los del gremio.

-Re-Raise.- Se escuchó a Wendy quién estaba intacta, pues su magia consistía en negar efectos negativos de los hechizos en ella. -Arms X Armor X Vernier. -Wendy usó su magia de apoyo en ella misma reforzando ataque, defensa y velocidad.

Wendy se lanzó a atacar a Natsu a toda velocidad, propinándole una ráfaga de patadas y golpes consecutivos sin que éste pudiera meter las manos y después siendo mandado varios metros atrás.

-¡Tenryu no Hokou!- Wendy lanzó su rugido hacía donde cayó Natsu creando una explosión, mientras los miembros del gremio no quitaban su expresión de sorpresa al ver la habilidad de Wendy.

-¡Karyu no Shageki!- Natsu lanzó una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego desde su mano hasta Wendy, con ésta recibiéndolas, pues bajo la guardia.

Gine se molestó un poco por la falta a lo enseñado en el entrenamiento y Gohan viendo el combate preocupado, pero al disiparse el polvo que se creó, se vio a Wendy con una rodilla en el suelo jadeando. Mientras Natsu la veía también jadeando y con algunas heridas. Gajeel estaba sorprendido de que alguien, otro Dragon Slayer, además de él, estaba peleando a la par con Natsu y para colmo era mucho más joven que ambos.

-Tanta habilidad para las peleas. Esos dos entrenaron bien a Wendy.- Decía Gildarts que acababa de llegar al gremio y vio parte de la pelea.

-Sólo han sido poco más de tres meses desde que empezaron a entrenarla y ya casi está al nivel de Natsu.- Respondió Mirajane al comentario de Gildarts, mientras ambos miraban sorprendidos y serios la pelea.

-Wendy es todo un hombre.- Dijo Elfman con emoción.

"Wendy no es un hombre." Pensó el gremio entero al escuchar su comentario.

Wendy y Natsu se miraban fijamente, cuando Wendy desapareció de la vista de Natsu, Wendy le dio un golpe en la cara, pero esta vez Natsu no tenía la guardia baja y no salió disparado, pero si lo hizo retroceder, Natsu iba a regresárle el golpe, pero Wendy lo esquivó, dándole otro golpe esta vez en el estomago haciendo que Natsu escupiera algo de saliva, Natsu molesto, salto hacia atrás para alejarse un poco de ella.

-¡Karyu no Hokou!- Natsu lanzó su rugido contra Wendy, que al estar agotada no pudo esquivarlo.

-Armor.- Wendy uso su magia de apoyo reforzando defensa y recibiendo el ataque.

Cuando se disipó la explosión miraron a Wendy que estaba jadeando en extremo, estaba muy agotada, los espectadores ya estaban preocupados por la condición de Wendy.

-¿Ya te rindes Wendy?- Preguntó jadeando Natsu, haciendo que Wendy lo mirara seriamente.

-Si algo he aprendido entrenando con Gine y Gohan, es que no puedo simplemente rendirme cuando no puedo más.- Decía Wendy levantándose para sorpresa y admiración de todos. -Sí quieres terminar la pelea, entonces hagamoslo como Dragon Slayer, usa todo tu poder mágico Natsu, tu técnica más fuerte.- Dijo Wendy para sorpresa de todos los magos y el mismo Natsu.

-¿Estás segura?- Respondió seriamente Natsu a la petición de Wendy, con ésta asintiendo.

Natsu sonrió y admiró a Wendy por su coraje, al ver la determinación de Wendy, Natsu comenzó a cargar todo su poder mágico para atacar a Wendy, todos expresaban un rostro con sorpresa al ver que Natsu iba a atacar enserio a Wendy, Erza iba a detener la pelea, pero Gine levantó su mano bloqueando su camino y deteniéndola, Erza la miró fijamente mientras veía que Gine sólo miraba la pelea sin voltear a verla, de alguna forma recordandole que debía confiar en ellos, luego vio a Gohan, quien veía orgulloso y sonriendo a su amiga, Erza se detuvo, limitándose a ver la pelea. Para sorpresa de todos, Wendy también estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de magia y un torbellino se creó alrededor de ella. Mientras cargaban su magia, todos los espectadores se dieron cuenta de algo, se miraba una imagen de dos dragones, del lado de Wendy se veía un dragón blanco y del lado de Natsu un dragón rojo, ambos como si estuviesen cargando un rugido.

-¡Metsuryuu Ougi: Guren Bakuenjin!- Natsu lanzó un torrente de llamas con forma en espiral dirigiéndose a Wendy.

-¡Metsuryuu Ougi: Shoha Tenkusen!- El torbellino que rodeaba a Wendy fue convertido en una especie de tornado que se dirigió a la técnica de Natsu.

Ambas técnicas chocaron una contra la otra causando una gran explosión que se vio en toda Magnolia, los miembros del gremio se cubrían para que la explosión no los golpease o los mandara a volar. Todos veían impactados el gran poder de Wendy y estaban ansiosos por ver el resultado. Cuando el polvo se disipó, se vio a Natsu de pie con muchas heridas y la ropa rasgada, Wendy, también estaba de pie con heridas en su cuerpo, pero les extrañó que su ropa estuviera intacta, ambos estaban jadeando por el cansancio sin señales de que pudieran seguir peleando.

-¡Empate!- Gritó el Maestro Makarov dando termino a la batalla, con Wendy y Natsu cayendo al suelo aún jadeando.

Todos en el gremio no se creían que alguien peleara enserio a la par contra Natsu y menos al ver que se trataba de Wendy. Por otro lado, Gine, Gohan y Charle miraban a Wendy con orgullo, comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

-Buen trabajo Wendy.- Dijo Gohan viendo feliz a su amiga por su desempeño en la pelea y ésta poniéndose feliz por sus palabras.

-Wendy, la próxima vez no habrá empate.- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Claro que no, la próxima vez ella te pateará el trasero.- Gine le respondió, molestando a Natsu por su comentario y haciendo reír a todos.

-Te venció una niña.- Gray se burlaba de Natsu haciendo reír más a todo el gremio con Natsu molestándose y comenzando sus típicas discusiones.

Gohan comenzó a cargar a Wendy para llevarla al gremio para que descansara, tomándola de forma nupcial en sus brazos, haciendo que Wendy se pusiera sumamente roja, pues al ver que estaba de esa forma junto a Gohan, se imaginó a ella vestida de blanco y a Gohan con un traje, poniéndose aún más roja, pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz de estar entre sus brazos que inconscientemente recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Gohan. Los miembros del gremio y sobre todo las mujeres del gremio vieron esta reacción en Wendy e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía con ella, con algunas sonriendole y otras con sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo Gohan se dio cuenta de algo.

-Wendy, pesas mucho.- Dijo Gohan de manera inocente, avergonzando a Wendy y haciéndola apenarse poniéndose completamente roja, con los miembros del gremio dándose un golpe en la frente por lo que acababan de escuchar y a todas las mujeres del gremio viéndolo un poco molestas, acababa de arruinar un momento que todos miraban tierno.

-Gohan, eso no se le dice a una mujer.- Regañaba Mirajane a Gohan.

-Es cierto Gohan, muestra un poco de delicadeza.- Regañó Lucy a Gohan.

-Gohan sé que eres muy inocente, pero ese tipo de palabras no las debes de decir.- Regañó Erza a Gohan.

-Gohan, después te prestaré un libro para que aprendas a cómo dirigirte a una mujer.- Regañaba Levy a Gohan.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Gohan confuso, pero inmediatamente dándose cuenta de a qué se referían. -¿Eh? No, no me refiero a eso.- Dijo Gohan confundiendo a todo el gremio. -Gine, no le quitaste a Wendy los 25 Kilos de sus ropas y no sólo eso, le aumentaste otros 5 sin que ella lo consintiera.- Recriminó Gohan a su hermana por hacerla pelear en esas condiciones.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó todo el gremio, incluido Natsu, impactados al ver que Wendy estaba peleando con mucho peso encima.

-Les dije desde un principio que quería que Wendy superara sus limites, por eso la mande a pelear agotada y con el peso en sus ropas.- Se excusó Gine de forma muy simple, como si mandarla a pelear así fuera algo normal.

-Entonces si Wendy hubiese estado a 100% y sin esas ropas ¿habría vencido a Natsu?- Preguntó Cana haciendo que todo el gremio la viera con una cara de sorpresa graciosa incluidos Natsu, Gajeel y los mismos Makarov y Gildarts.

-¿Avanzó todo eso en el tiempo que han estado entrenando? Realmente estos dos pueden hacer que cualquiera desbloquee su máximo potencial con su entrenamiento.- Pensó Makarov sorprendido sin apartarles la mirada.

-Pues claro que lo hubiese vencido, además de que Wendy se contuvo.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a todos. -Wendy, al igual que Gohan posee un corazón puro, ella no le haría daño a uno de sus amigos, ya sea entrenando o peleando enserio.- Terminó de hablar Gine dejando en shock a Natsu, al saber que pudo ser vencido.

Todos veían a Wendy sorprendidos por ésto y las palabras que dijo Gine sobre ella, pero sobre todo con sentimientos encontrados, porque absolutamente nadie en Fairy Tail le haría daño a un amigo. Después de estas palabras, Gohan procedió a llevarla a la enfermería del gremio para que descansara, recostándola en la cama para que durmiera y recuperara energías, procediendo a salir de la habitación. Wendy lo miró salir de la habitación para después mostrar una sonrisa feliz, cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 **En el interior de Wendy.**

Grandine tenía una expresión de orgullo, sabía que Wendy se estaba volviendo muy fuerte, luego pasó por su mente un recuerdo que la hizo pasar a un semblante triste, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Grandine, parece que Wendy se está volviendo más fuerte que los otros cuatro.- Le dijo la voz señalando lo obvio.

-Igneel, creí que no nos comunicaríamos hasta el día requerido.- Respondió Grandine revelando el nombre de quien le hablaba. -Si Natsu, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue dejaran de perder él tiempo, estoy segura de que también se volverían más fuertes.

-En eso tiene razón, Gajeel no para de comer hierro y tocar esa tonta canción, me duelen los oídos al escucharlo.- Dijo otra voz esta vez señalando las faltas de Gajeel.

-Por eso debimos decirles la misión, a pesar de que Weisslogia y yo les hicimos saber a Rogue y Sting lo que puede hacer la sangre de dragón sólo se han vuelto arrogantes, no se han interesado en volverse mas fuertes.- Respondió otra voz pero un poco molesta.

-Basta Skiadrum, al menos nosotros no sufrimos como Metalicana.- Respondió la voz de Weisslogia, aunque igual estaba decepcionado de que su Dragon Slayer no progresara.

-Si siguen así Acnologia acabara matándolos antes de que terminemos de crear los anticuerpos para evitar la dragonificación.- Recalcó Metalicana molesto.

-No creo que Acnologia llegue a hacerles daño, no con los amigos de Wendy aquí.- Dijo Grandine llamando la atención de todos.

-Metalicana y yo hemos visto un poco de sus capacidades, pero no creo que puedan contra el poder de Acnologia, está casi a la par de los Cinco Dioses Dragones.- Respondió Igneel ignorando muchos detalles del poder de los Saiyajin.

-Así es, Grandine, recuerda que Acnologia puede destruir continentes enteros con su máximo poder.- Recriminaba Metalicana a Grandine por su exceso de confianza en esos dos.

-Y ellos mundos enteros.- Respondió Grandine dejando a todos los demás sorprendidos por tal declaración. -Su poder va más allá de lo que podamos imaginar y ambos están entrenando a Wendy, me atrevería a decir que con el entrenamiento que le dan esos dos, Wendy se volverá tan fuerte como Acnologia sin necesidad de bañarse con la sangre de un dragón.- Terminó Grandine diciendo todo de manera muy sería, de modo que los demás no pensaron ni en reírse de sus palabras.

-Grandine.- Le llamó la atención Igneel de manera muy sería. -¿Estás segura… de que quieres que sea Wendy quién derrote a Acnologia?- Preguntó Igneel con un semblante muy serio, a lo qué Grandine sólo agachó la cabeza sin decir nada.

-¿Sigues culpándote, Grandine?- Preguntó Weisslogia al ver el actuar de Grandine.

-No fue tu culpa, fue sólo un desafortunado accidente, peleabas para defender la vida de esas personas.- Reconfortaba Skiadrum a Grandine.

-Adoptaste a Wendy al ver que ya no había más personas en esa aldea. Si hubieses sabido que tenían relación, se lo habrías hecho saber, además... - Metalicana le hacía saber a Grandine que no tenía por qué culparse, después de todo lo hizo por el bien de Wendy pero siendo interrumpido.

-Soy responsable del nacimiento del Acnologia maligno, no pretendo hacer que Wendy lo enfrente, de hecho deseo que nunca se re-encuentren, el día que aparezca Acnologia, seré yo quien lo enfrente para remendar mi error.- Respondió Grandine con un semblante triste, haciendo que los demás permanecieran serios mirándola.

-El día que Acnologia aparezca, lo enfrentaremos todos, no te dejaremos sola.- Dijo Igneel haciéndole saber que estaban con ella. -Hasta aquí la conversación, todos volveremos a lo nuestro.- Dijo Igneel finalizando la conversación.

 **En el salón de Fairy Tail.**

Gine y Gohan estaban sentados en la barra serios y pensativos. Ambos, gracias al entrenamiento mental y la telepatía enseñada por Piccolo, escucharon la conversación entre los cinco dragones.

-¿A qué crees que se hayan referido, Gine?- Preguntó Gohan a su hermana de manera seria, pero en voz baja para que sólo ellos se escucharan.

-No lo sé, estoy segura que esa lagartija no nos dijo todo.- Respondió Gine seria.

-¿Quienes exactamente serán esos Cinco Dioses Dragones?- Preguntó Gohan recalcando que los volvieron a mencionar.

-Debiluchos para nosotros, para los demás humanos de este mundo, alguien de quien tener cuidado.- Respondió Gine a la pregunta de su hermano.

-Protegeremos este mundo, Gine.- Dijo Gohan serio.

-Sí.- Asintió Gine estando de acuerdo con su hermano. -Sobre todo a mi cuñada.- Dijo Gine saliendo de su semblante serio y apenando a Gohan, esta vez no reprochó, algo que confundió a Gine por esa reacción a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

 **Fin del capítulo 22.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Zack32: Sh*t, I gave you spoiler, I go put the spoiler warning in the description of the fic. They are mentionated in 100 years mision Manga, Sorry for the spoiler. About Fiore and Ishgar, my mistake, you right. I remember that Acnologia mentioned his dead sister, in the manga wasn't details about that and that gave me the idea for relation them.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capitulo 23: Magia y Ki.**

En la tarde después de la pelea entre Natsu y Wendy, ambos Saiyajin se encontraban en las afueras del gremio, más específicos en la zona trasera del gremio, junto a Freed quien había terminado de escribir con su Magia de Escritura de Runas una zona donde la gravedad estaba aumentada 100 veces a la normal.

-De haber sabido antes que podías hacer ésto.- Decía Gine un poco molesta al ver que pudo haber entrenado con más dificultad.

-Bueno, para empezar no hablamos mucho con los miembros del gremio después de unirnos, sólo nos dedicamos al entrenamiento.- Respondía Gohan al comentario de su hermana.

-Como sea.- Dijo Gine mientras entraba en la zona de runas creada por Freed, pero dándose cuenta de algo que la molestó. -Oye, tu... ya se me ocurrirá un apodo.- Gine le llamó la atención a Freed con éste sudando una gota de sudor en la nuca por sus palabras. -¿Qué no te dijo Gohan que 100 veces? Ésto si acaso son 5 veces. Decía Gine molesta porque parecía que Freed no lo hizo al pie de la letra.

-No me gustaría que resultaran lastimados por algo que yo hice, iré aumentando la gravedad a conforme vea que pueden resistirlo.- Respondió Freed dando sus razones.

-Está bien.- Dijo Gohan entrando también a la zona de gravedad aumentada. -Puedes ir subiendo la gravedad.- Gohan le dio la señal a Freed para que comenzara a subir la gravedad con éste asintiendo.

Freed estaba aumentando la gravedad de uno en uno, sorprendiéndose que seguían como si nada y ya estaba aumentada 20 veces, al llegar a 50 se detuvo, para confusión de ambos Saiyajin.

-¿Sucede algo Freed?- Preguntó Gohan confuso por ver a Freed deteniendo su hechizo.

-¿Realmente están bien?- Respondió Freed viendo que resistían la gravedad aumentada 50 veces.

-Sí, ya te había dicho que podemos resistir hasta 400.- Asintió Gohan con Freed aun incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían.

-Aumentala a 200.- Dijo Gine para sorpresa de Freed y Gohan.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Gohan confuso.

-100 esta bien, pero eso es lo normal, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un combate amistoso con la gravedad a 200? Podría servirnos más.- Respondió Gine con Gohan quedando unos momentos pensativos pero asintiendo, mientras Freed seguía atónito a ésto, pero de igual manera aumentando la gravedad a 200.

-Así está mejor.- Dijo Gine mientras hacía algunos ejercicios de calentamiento con Gohan haciendo lo mismo.

Gine había hecho que sus ropas pesaran 30 kilos para que con la gravedad aumentada 200 pesaran 6 toneladas, con ese peso y la gravedad, sin convertirse en Super Saiyajin podían moverse como un humano normal, pero ésto era un dato que Freed no sabía.

Al terminar sus calentamientos, ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla, concentrados para una pelea, ambos se lanzaron al ataque chocando sus puños y haciendo un cráter en el suelo, causando un temblor, ambos seguían dándose golpes, Gine daba un golpe que Gohan bloqueaba con el antebrazo, Gohan daba un golpe que Gine desviaba hacia un lado y así sucesivamente se mantenían su combate.

Dentro del gremio, todos estaban extrañados por los temblores que se estaban presentando, ya que los temblores no eran largos como naturalmente sería uno, llegaron a la conclusión de que algo gigante se acercaba como cuando los atacó Phantom Lord, sabían que venían detrás del gremio, así que salieron. Pero lo que vieron no se lo esperaban, Gohan y Gine estaban sujetados de sus manos, mientras al mismo tiempo se daban rodillazos el uno al otro.

Gine se libró dándole un cabezazo a Gohan en la cabeza aturdiéndolo un poco, Gine aprovechó ésto para seguirlo y comenzar a golpearlo en el estomago, mientras era golpeado, Gohan se recuperó y esquivó sus golpes, para después darle unos golpes en la cara y acabar por darle uno más fuerte en la cara haciéndola retroceder y caer al suelo, Gohan iba a caer de pie sobre ella, pero Gine se recuperó y lo esquivó haciendo una pirueta hacía atrás parándose de manos y dándole patadas giratorias a Gohan en la cara, para después ponerse de pie y ambos darse un golpe en la cara, manteniendo sus puños en ambos rostros.

-¿Por qué están peleando esos dos?- Se preguntaba Mirajane impactada en voz alta al ver lo que pasaba mientras Gohan y Gine mantenían su combate.

-No pelean, están entrenando.- Dijo Charle para sorpresa de todos. -Así entrenan ellos, aunque es extraño que podamos ver sus movimientos, normalmente ni siquiera podríamos seguirlos con la vista.- Terminaba Charle de dar su explicación de lo que pasaba pero confusa al poder verlos.

-Ellos están entrenando con la gravedad aumentada 200 veces.- Dijo Freed para sorpresa de todos, nadie podría aguantar eso, más sin embargo, Makarov los veía serio, él escuchó sobre su verdadero poder y ésto era una muestra de que no mentían.

-Jajaja no sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor Freed.- Decía incrédulo un sujeto con mascara y rodeado de títeres, Bickslow.

-Creí que Gohan te dijo que 100.- Le llamó la atención Levy, ya que ella escuchó la petición de Gohan y dándole a entender a todos que Freed no bromeaba.

-Y así fue, pero Gine retó a Gohan a entrenar con gravedad a 200.- Respondió Freed mientras todos seguían viendo la pelea, pero en vez de entrenamiento, todos veían que eso más parecía una batalla real.

-Ellos dos son verdaderos hombres.- Dijo Elfman entusiasmado pero nervioso.

-Gine no es un hombre.- Pensaron todos al escuchar el comentario de Elfman.

-No sabía que pudieras aumentar la gravedad, Freed.- Le llamó la atención Erza a Freed.

-No del todo, con mi magia de Escritura de Runas, creé un área de una hectárea en donde la condición es que la Gravedad estaría aumentada.- Respondió Freed explicando lo que hizo, pero un estruendo les interrumpió.

Gohan y Gine estaban de nuevo sujetos de sus manos, pero esta vez ambos se daban cabezazos el uno contra el otro, para después soltarse y seguir dándose golpes y patadas, mientras todos veían que mientras se atacaban, comenzaban a flotar, además de que seguía temblando por su pelea. Gine ganó ventaja y logró darle un golpe a Gohan, aprovechando ésto, Gine le dio un golpe de mazo con ambas manos mandándolo al suelo para después seguirlo, pero cuando iba a llegar al suelo y darle otro golpe, Gohan dio un puñetazo chocando contra el puño de Gine causando un temblor y formando un cráter. Después de chocar sus puños, ambos retrocedieron dándose un poco de distancia para después volver a atacarse.

-Oye, oye, aun así es demasiado, ni Natsu y yo nos ponemos tan violentos cuando peleamos.- Dijo Gray mientras no dejaba de ver la pelea entre ambos.

-Eso crees tu.- Respondió Lucy con una mirada inculpatoria al comentario de Gray mientras Natsu veía la pelea ignorándolos.

Dentro del gremio, Wendy comenzaba a levantarse después de despertar, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que estaba temblando, por la manera en que temblaba, sabía lo que estaba pasando, así que se dirigió fuera del gremio.

Gine y Gohan seguían en su combate, mientras todos seguían atónitos a la manera de pelear de ambos, era la primera vez que lograban ver sus movimientos, Gildarts, Makarov, Erza y algunos magos expertos, notaban que su estilo de pelea era único, no se atacaban con golpes al azar, cada golpe era preciso, ningún movimiento de ataque o esquive realizado era inútil, como un verdadero maestro en artes marciales, sus estilos eran parecidos, pero había alguno que otro movimiento propio de cada uno. Incluso hubo quienes se admiraron de que Gohan, el amable y nerd de los libros, fuera realmente bueno peleando, pues con Gine ya tenían la idea de que sabía pelear.

Ambos Saiyajin seguían en su combate Gine le daba un golpe fuerte en la cara, Gohan le devolvía otro de igual manera. Gine le daba un rodillazo en el estomago a Gohan, Gohan le respondía con una patada en el torso, y seguían peleando. Mientras se golpeaban el suelo bajo ellos se quebraba, se formaban cráteres, se levantaban cortinas de polvo y piedras salían disparadas, la zona en la que estaban entrenando se hacia pedazos mientras toda Magnolia temblaba, después de que quedaran quietos luego de darse un golpe ambos en sus caras, retrocedieron dándose distancia. Todos miraban sorprendidos a ambos Saiyajins, tenían heridas sangrantes y sus ropas estaban rasgadas y lo que más les llamó la atención fue que ambos estaban jadeando demasiado, cosa que nunca habían notado en ellos.

-Bien, fue suficiente.- Les llamó la atención Makarov, con ambos mirándolo confusos.

-Maestro, ¿qué sucede? Apenas terminamos de calentar.- Dijo Gohan inocentemente mientras a todos se les cayó la mandíbula.

-Creo que no será bueno que entrenen así cerca del gremio.- Les dijo Wendy y señalándoles que el gremio se estaba cayendo en pedazos mientras ella tenia un pedazo de escombro en la cabeza.

-Ay perdón jejeje.- Se disculpaba Gohan dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, gracias a Gohan, el tiradero se los podemos dejar al salmón y a la hojalata.- Dijo Gine indiferente recordándoles que Natsu y Gajeel eran los del aseo, con ambos molestándose por el comentario.

-Veo que te despertaron.- Le dijo Charle a Wendy.

-No, desperté sola, los temblores los sentí después de despertar.- Respondió Wendy con una sonrisa dejando a Charle un tanto preocupada, comenzaba a hablar como Gohan. -De acuerdo, Gohan, Gine, vengan para curarlos.- Les llamó la atención Wendy a ambos Saiyajin con ambos dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Freed, muchas gracias, ya puedes quitar la gravedad.- Le agradecía Gohan a Freed con éste asintiendo aun un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de atestiguar y quitando sus runas.

-¿Estás bien para curarlos?- Preguntó Erza confundida y preocupada por su condición, pues acababa de pelear con Natsu hace algunas horas.

-Sí, sólo necesitaba descansar un rato.- Respondió Wendy mientras se acercaba a Gohan y Gine para curarlos, dejando a todos un tanto sorprendidos por ver que a pesar de su edad, Wendy estaba a un nivel más avanzado que algunos de los miembros más viejos del gremio.

Wendy curaba a ambos Saiyajin, comenzando por Gohan y después a Gine, todos los espectadores seguían sorprendidos por lo atestiguado, pero volvieron al gremio, ya no había nada que ver, dejándolos sólo a ellos.

-Wendy.- Le llamó la atención Gine a ésta. -Creó que a partir de ahora nos enfocaremos menos en tu magia durante los entrenamientos.- Dijo Gine para confusión de Gohan, Wendy y Charle.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Gine?- Preguntó Gohan confuso.

-A partir de mañana... Gohan y yo te enseñaremos a controlar tu Ki.- Dijo Gine dejando impactadas a ambas y a Gohan sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Creen que yo también podría controlarlo?- Pregunto confusa y aun impactada Wendy.

-A decir verdad teníamos planeado enseñarte antes, pero aun te faltaba entrenamiento físico y mental.- Dijo Gohan llamando su atención. -Y como ya había contado antes, el Ki es tu propia energía, así que estoy seguro que lo lograrás, además de que ya que haz estado entrenando en meditación, te será menos complicado.- Terminó Gohan de animar a Wendy.

Wendy abrió completamente sus ojos por las palabras de Gohan y Gine, le comenzarían a enseñar a controlar y usar apropiadamente su Ki. Charle mostraba una cara seria viendo a los Saiyajin y después volteando a ver a Wendy, mostró una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que Wendy se estuviera haciendo tan fuerte y ya no era una niña tan delicada como cuando la conoció, pero pensó en otras cosas entristeciéndose un poco.

-Charle ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Wendy al ver ese semblante en ella.

-¿Eh? Sí, sólo estaba un poco nostálgica recordando cuando eras una niña mimada delicada y ahora que te veo eres totalmente diferente.- Respondió Charle a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Jeje, es gracias al entrenamiento de Gohan y Gine, además de que te prometí volverme fuerte y que no dejaría que nada malo te pasara de nuevo.- Respondió Wendy con una sonrisa a las palabras de Charle.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Charle devolviéndole la sonrisa a Wendy. -Tengo que ir al tocador, los veo después.- Dijo Charle retirándose y dejando a los tres, Wendy asentía feliz viendo a su amiga retirarse, mientras Gohan la miraba confuso y Gine seria, ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo, lo que le pasaba era otra cosa.

 **Pasados 3 días.**

 **En el gremio.**

Los miembros del gremio mantenían una rutina cualquiera como la de todos los días. Mientras Makarov estaba en su oficina junto a Erza y Gildarts discutiendo acerca de un asunto.

-No lo creo sensato Maestro, ciertamente han demostrado ser hábiles, pero ¿darles el trabajo de 100 años? Mire como terminé yo en ese trabajo, no es algo muy sencillo de hacer.- Hablaba seriamente Gildarts con el Maestro Makarov y Erza.

-Yo ya presencié su verdadero poder una vez, son realmente fuertes.- Respondía seriamente Erza a las palabras de Gildarts y creyendo que aquello mostrado en Nirvana fue su verdadero poder.

-Aun así sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea, ni siquiera llegué a la primera fase del trabajo y fallé.- Seguía Gildarts cuestionando la idea de Makarov.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Makarov después de pensarlo un momento llamando la atención de ambos. -Les daré el otro trabajo de 100 años, si lo cumplen, que no lo dudo, les daré el trabajo de 100 años que no pudiste completar.- Terminó Makarov de hablar, con Erza y Gildarts serios.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido Gildarts por el comentario de Makarov.

-A diferencia del trabajo al que tú fuiste, en éste trabajo si sabemos los detalles y gracias a que conozco esos detalles, sé que podrán lograrlo.- Respondió Makarov serio.

-¿Y si mueren por su exceso de confianza en ellos?- Preguntó Gildarts aun serio e incrédulo por lo que Makarov quería encomendarles a los gemelos.

-Entonces yo iré con ellos, si realmente no lo pueden lograr, me aseguraré de que logren escapar y volver con vida.- Dijo Erza respondiendo a las palabras de Gildarts con éste aun serio.

-Sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea.- Decía Gildarts mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensativo. -Pero usted es el Maestro del gremio, si realmente cree que podrán, entonces les daré el beneficio de la duda.- Terminó Gildarts mientras Erza y Makarov asentían.

 **Con los Saiyajin y Wendy.**

En medio del bosque, a las orillas de un lago, Charle, Gohan y Gine estaban sentados junto a Wendy, quien estaba sentada en pose de meditación mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados con sus manos casi juntas, una pequeña esfera se comenzaba a formar entre sus manos.

-Está mal otra vez, hazlo de nuevo.- Dijo Gine con Wendy abriendo los ojos y dando un suspiro.

-Creí que ya lo tenía, ya llevo tres días y aun sigo fallando.- Respondió Wendy un tanto desanimada.

-Wendy no te preocupes el Ki no es fácil de controlarlo, no te desesperes seguro podrás lograrlo, también haz estado concentrándote sólo en tu magia, recuerda que el Ki es tu propia energía y la magia viene del Ethernano en el aire y en ti, trata de encontrar la diferencia entre ambas.- Gohan le hablaba a Wendy dándole un consejo de como hacerlo, con ésta asintiendo y procediendo a meditar de nuevo.

Wendy estaba concentrada, pasaron 4 minutos desde que comenzó a meditar, entre sus manos apareció una pequeña esfera brillante, que comenzó a crecer.

-Está mal otra vez, hazlo de nuevo.- Dijo Gine con Wendy abriendo los ojos y dando un suspiro. -Wendy, casi lo logras esta vez.- Dijo Gine con Wendy confundiéndose.

-¿Casi?- Preguntó Wendy confundida.

-Comenzaste bien, pero después comenzaste a usar tu magia olvidando el Ki.- Le explicó Gine el error de Wendy con Gohan asintiéndole.

-Recuerda que tienes que encontrar la diferencia entre ambas energías, cuando dejes de concentrarte sólo en tu magia, lograrás concentrarte en tu Ki.- Gohan le daba otro consejo mientras Wendy volvía a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse.

Esta vez pasaron 20 minutos, pues Wendy comenzaba a concentrarse en encontrar la diferencia entre su magia y su Ki, al meditar, Wendy se vio en su yo interno, pero no era donde estaba Grandine, ella se vio en un lugar completamente oscuro, frente a ella, había dos luces, Wendy se acercó y miró ambas, ambas transmitían calidez pero al tocarlas, noto una diferencia, viendo que una de ellas era la energía que siempre usaba, su magia de Dragon Slayer, la otra, era completamente desconocida para ella, pero algo le decía que eso era su Ki, soltó la esfera que era su magia y se concentró sólo en esa esfera de energía, fuera de su yo interno, entre las manos de Wendy comenzaba a formarse una esfera de color blanco que resplandecía. Wendy comenzó a abrir los ojos, para darse cuenta de que había creado una esfera de energía, volteando a ver a los Saiyajin que la miraban sonriendo, mientras Charle se miraba sorprendida.

-Trata de mantenerla, que no crezca ni se haga más pequeña.- Le dijo Gine mientras Wendy se concentraba en mantenerla.

Wendy sentía como la energía fluía en ella a través de sus manos, cuando la esfera se hacía más pequeña, ella concentraba más Ki para hacerla más grande, cuando se hacía más grande, concentraba su Ki en hacerla más pequeña, Gohan y Gine miraban a Wendy con una sonrisa, mientras Charle se miraba aun sorprendida, por el rápido avance de Wendy. Pero repentinamente, la esfera explotó dejando a Wendy como si estuviera manchada con tizne y sus cabellos chamuscados, preocupando a Charle mientras Gohan y Gine comenzaban a reír apenando a Wendy.

-Jaja, recuerdo la primera vez que me pasó eso.- Dijo Gohan riendo mientras Wendy se sonrojaba apenada.

-Buen trabajo Wendy.- Felicitaba Gine a Wendy después de dejar de reír y creando un pañuelo para que Wendy se limpiara la cara.

-Gracias.- Agradecía Wendy sonriendo mientras tomaba el pañuelo y se limpiaba la cara.

-Ya diste el primer paso Wendy.- Se dirigió Gohan a Wendy. -Si entrenas un poco más, podrás controlar mejor tu Ki y te enseñaremos a volar.- Terminó de decir Gohan para sorpresa de Charle y la misma Wendy.

-¿Enserio me enseñarán a volar?- Pregunto Wendy emocionada.

-Así es, luego de enseñarte a volar te enseñaremos algunas técnicas nuestras.- Le respondió Gine con Wendy emocionándose más. -Aunque recuerda que también deberías crear las tuyas, el día que domines al 100% tu Ki inclusive podrías mezclarlo con la magia para hacer tus técnicas de curación más efectivas, como las de nuestro amigo Dende.- Terminó Gine de explicarle con Wendy asintiendo Feliz.

-O incluso cuando se te agote la magia, podrías usar el Ki para seguir.- Siguió explicando Gohan los beneficios del usar ambas energías. -Por ahora vayamos al gremio, necesitas descansar un poco y además tengo hambre.- Dijo Gohan con las tres asintiendo y retirándose.

 **En el gremio.**

Pasado un tiempo de que los Saiyajin y las magas volvieron al gremio y comieron, estaban en la barra sentados, cuando Mirajane les llamó la atención.

-Por cierto, llegó una carta para ustedes.- Les dijo Mirajane confundiéndolos mientras Wendy tomaba la carta y la abría para comenzar a leerla.

-Chicos, al parecer Minerva pudo volver a ser parte del gremio Sabertooth.- Les dijo Wendy a ambos Saiyajin revelándoles quien la mandaba.

-Déjame ver.- Dijo Gine pidiendo la carta y leyéndola. -Era obvio, nosotros la entrenamos.- Gine mostró una sonrisa mientras le pasaba la carta a su hermano para que la leyera.

-Es bueno ver que lo logró, ella tenía muchas ganas de volver al gremio de su madre.- Decía Gohan al acabar de leer la carta pasándosela a Charle.

-Pudo volver a su gremio sin tener que acatar las ordenes de su padre. Parece que retar a su padre de esa forma fue lo que lo convenció que era fuerte.- Dijo Charle regresándole la carta a Wendy.

-¿Tienen amigos en Sabertooth?.- Preguntó Erza confundida, quien se acercaba a ellos y logró escucharlos.

-¿Qué quieres tomate?.- Preguntó Gine ignorando su pregunta dejando a Erza un tanto confundida, parecía que a Gine seguía sin caerle bien.

-El Maestro quiere verlos, síganme.- Les dijo Erza sin darle más vueltas al asunto con los cuatro siguiéndola. -Wendy, Charle, sólo ellos, lo siento.- Erza les prohibió seguirlos para confusión de los cuatro.

-Wendy va a donde nosotros vamos.- Respondió Gine un poco molesta, con Erza mirándola un momento para después suspirar y asentir.

 **En la Oficina de Makarov.**

Makarov estaba sentado en su silla de su escritorio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y dándoles el paso, mirando a Erza, Gohan, Gine, Wendy y Charle para confusión de Makarov, pidió que sólo llevaran a los Saiyajin.

-Erza, te pedí que sólo llamaras a Gohan y Gine.- Replicó Makarov a Erza.

-Disculpe Maestro, nos retiraremos.- Dijo Wendy disculpándose y diciéndole a Charle que se retiraran.

-Tu te quedas.- Le dijo Gine a Wendy. -Lo que sea que tengas que decir, Wendy también lo escuchará, confiamos más en ella que en cualquiera de ustedes.- Dijo Gine molesta creyendo que algo tenían contra Wendy y sorprendiendo a ambos de su declaración.

-No se trata de eso. Tu dijiste que querías un trabajo de los difíciles ¿No es así?- Dijo Makarov para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Oh. Hasta que te decidiste anciano, de igual manera ella irá con nosotros.- Seguía Gine dándole a entender a Makarov que no cambiaría de parecer.

-Maestro, está bien.- Dijo Gohan llamando la atención de Makarov. -Yo no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Wendy.- Dijo Gohan de manera inocente mirándola con una sonrisa a la cual Wendy se sonrojó completamente y Makarov sólo seguía serio pero al final aceptó.

-De acuerdo, confiaré en ustedes.- Aceptó Makarov el que Wendy fuera con ellos, después de todo ya sabía de su verdadero poder. -El trabajo al que los enviaré es uno de los trabajos de 100 años.- Dijo Makarov para sorpresa de los tres, pues según Mirajane, esos eran trabajos que nadie había completado desde hace 100 años.

-¿Nos enviará al trabajo que el Señor Gildarts no pudo completar?- Preguntó Gohan confundido ante lo revelado por Makarov.

-No, éste es uno completamente diferente y si logran completarlo, los enviaré al que fue Gildarts.- Les dijo el Maestro Makarov a lo cual Gine sonrió mientras Gohan se mantenía serio aunque no preocupado.

-¿Y de que trata ese trabajo? Maestro.- Preguntó Gohan por los detalles. -Este trabajo a estado disponible desde poco más de 100 años, las personas que lo pidieron ya fallecieron, más sin embargo, sus descendientes aun siguen en espera de que alguien lo cumpla, pero si no lo hacemos pronto, el trabajo lo enviarán al Imperio Alvarez, después de todo, el lugar está en una isla en la frontera entre ambos continentes.

-¿Alvarez? Por cierto ¿Por qué están enemistad?- Preguntó Gohan ya confundido por ésto.

-La verdad ni yo lo sé, no son malos, sólo sé que Alvarez tiene algo contra Ishgar desde tiempos antiguos.- Respondió Makarov desconociendo este dato.

-¿Y de qué trata el trabajo?- Preguntó Gine sin darle importancia a la enemistad entre ambos reinos.

-En esa isla la cabeza de la familia que envió el trabajo desapareció, desde entonces se supo que han estado desapareciendo personas ahí, al principio no sabían el por qué, pero el ultimo que trató de realizar el trabajo hace un año, también falló, él logró sobrevivir para revelar que se trataba de dragones, cuatro para ser exactos, después de eso falleció por las heridas que tenía.- Makarov terminó de dar algunos detalles de lo que trataba el trabajo de 100 años, con Wendy y Grandine, quien escuchó a través de Wendy, sorprendidas por saber que había más dragones vivos y los Saiyajin confundidos.

-Creí que todos los dragones habían sido exterminados por Acnologia.- Dijo Gohan revelando que lo sabía, sorprendiendo a Makarov y a Erza por ese conocimiento.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de Acnologia?- Pregunto sorprendido Makarov.

-Leí sobre él en un libro.- Respondió Gohan seriamente para que no se notara la mentira.

-Probablemente huyeron de Acnologia y se escondieron en ese lugar.- Dijo Wendy dando su teoría.

-Pero ¿Por qué esos dragones matarían a las personas?- Preguntó Gohan.

-Tonto, no todos eran como la lagartija de Wendy o los otros dos, probablemente sean de los que les gustan los humanos como botana.- Respondió Gine recriminando a su hermano por su inocencia, mientras a Wendy y Grandine les resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nuca por como se dirigió a Grandine.

-Entonces, ¿Aceptan el trabajo?.- Preguntó Makarov serio llamando la atención de los cuatro, mientras Gine y Gohan sonreían.

-Tu pregunta ofende anciano.- Respondió Gine con una sonrisa confiada.

-Claro Maestro, cuente con nosotros.- Dijo Gohan aceptando el trabajo.

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¿Verdad? Charle.- Dijo Wendy animada con Charle asintiendo.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, Erza irá con ustedes.- Dijo Makarov para sorpresa de los cuatro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Con nosotros es más que suficiente.- Respondió Gine rechazando la oferta de Makarov, mientras Erza se molestaba por el rechazo de Gine.

-Un mago de clase S debe acompañarlos, así tendré una forma de hacer que los del Consejo Mágico no duden ni se metan tanto de ustedes.- Dijo Makarov dándoles a entender que Erza iría sí o sí, con Gine resignándose.

-Será bueno trabajar con ustedes de nuevo.- Dijo Erza a los cuatro.

-Mientras no me estorbes.- Dijo Gine molestando a Erza y Wendy y Gohan riendo nerviosamente.

-No muchos barcos van hacia haya, en una semana partirá un barco hacia Isla Caracol, ahí se reunirán con la persona que está actualmente encargada del trabajo, de ahí los enviarán a la isla donde están los dragones. Sin más que decir, pueden retirarse.- Makarov terminaba de darles las indicaciones con los cinco asintiendo y retirándose.

 **En el salón principal del gremio.**

Todos se encontraban en una rutina típica del gremio, algunos emborrachándose, otros peleando, otros en la piscina, mientras los Saiyajin y las magas estaban en una mesa simplemente conversando, cuando Gildarts se acercó a ellos.

-Parece que el Maestro ya les explicó lo que harán.- Dijo Gildarts llamándoles la atención.

-Sí, así es, al principio creí que sería a la misión a la que fue usted.- Respondió Gohan a Gildarts mientras éste se mantenía serio.

-Gohan, Gine, síganme por favor.- Dijo Gildarts mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia afuera del gremio mientras éstos confundidos lo comenzaban a seguir junto a Wendy y Charle.

 **En el bosque, alejados de Magnolia.**

Los Saiyajin y las magas seguían a Gildarts por petición de él mismo, cuando se detuvo y los cuatro también, Gildarts volteó a verlos de manera muy seria cosa que confundió a los cuatro.

-En la misión a la que fui, también me tope con un dragón, éste es el dragón conocido como el Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis, Acnologia.- Dijo Gildarts para sorpresa de los cuatro, mientras Gildarts se abría la gabardina, mostrando sus heridas. -El brazo y pierna izquierdos y varios de mis órganos, fue el precio por enfrentarme a ese dragón, ustedes irán a enfrentarse a cuatro, no sé por qué el Maestro cree que ustedes podrán con esa misión, pero yo me niego rotundamente a dejarlos ir.- Terminó de decir Gildarts mientras cerraba su gabardina y dejaba a los Saiyajin serios y a Wendy y Charle preocupada.

-Entonces nos trajo aquí para demostrarle nuestro poder.- Preguntó serio Gohan a lo que Gildarts asintió.

-Ustedes parecen muy confiados siempre, como si no sintieran miedo de lo que podría llegar a suceder, como si subestimaran a sus enemigos, necesitan a aprender a no ser tan confiados o será su perdición.- Les dijo Gildarts muy serio mientras comenzaba a expulsar su poder mágico sin darles oportunidad de responder a los Saiyajin.

Gildarts estaba expulsando su poder mágico, una luz blanca los rodeó, el suelo comenzaba a temblar y una corriente de aire era provocada por él. Gohan y Gine no se inmutaron, ellos sentían que Gildarts era poderoso, más que incluso Makarov, ese poder estaba a la altura del poder que tenía Goku cuando enfrentó a Raditz incluso más alto. Mientras Charle y Wendy se cubrían, aunque estaban acostumbradas a lo que hacían los Saiyajin, así que no mostraban mucho impacto. Gildarts miraba que ellos no se inmutaban al ver su poder, lo que lo hizo molestarse un poco.

-Ciertamente, eres alguien fuerte, más sin embargo nosotros lo somos más, no es que subestimemos a nuestros enemigos, es que no son nada para nosotros.- Comenzó a hablar Gine acercándose a Gildarts.

-Señor Gildarts, realmente apreció que se preocupe por nosotros, pero, el no subestimar a nuestros adversarios nos lo enseñaron hace mucho tiempo, no estamos confiados porque lo hagamos, estamos confiados porque sabemos que podemos contra ellos.- Respondió Gohan acercándose a Gildarts junto con su hermana.

Gildarts los miraba confundido y sorprendido de que no se inmutaran, pero un acto de Gine lo confundió, ella volteó a ver a Wendy y apuntó a ella con su mano rodeándola de un escudo. Después le devolvió la mirada a Gildarts, Gine y Gohan comenzaron a expulsar su Ki dando un grito que hizo que Gildarts se desconcentrara y su poder mágico que estaba expulsando se desvaneciera, Gildarts puso sus brazos en forma de X cubriéndose, la corriente de aire y el temblor que ellos hacían era más fuerte que los que él provocó y hacía todo lo posible por no salir volando. Cuando la corriente de aire seso, Gildarts los miro y vio que estaban rodeados de un aura blanca a su alrededor.

-No tienes idea, del esfuerzo que hacemos en contenernos, viejo.- Dijo Gine de manera muy seria mientras Gildarts seguía sorprendido.

-No se preocupe señor Gildarts, estaremos bien.- Dijo Gohan mientras él y Gine bajaban su Ki y todo se tranquilizaba.

-Erza dijo que ustedes tenían transformaciones con las que aumentaban su poder.- Dijo Gildarts saliendo de sus pensamientos y llamándoles la atención. -¿Qué tan fuertes son con esas transformaciones?- Preguntó Gildarts mientras permanecía serio.

-Lo suficiente para literalmente reducir este mundo a simples pedazos.- Respondió Gine dejando a Gildarts en shock.

-Señor Gildarts, confíe en nosotros.- Dijo Gohan mostrando una sonrisa sincera e inocente en la que Gildarts no pudo ver malicia.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el Maestro tiene tanta confianza en ustedes, de acuerdo, tienen mi permiso para ir a ese trabajo.- Dijo Gildarts recuperando la compostura y dándoles el permiso para ir al trabajo de 100 años. Después se retiraron al gremio.

 **Una semana después.**

El día en que el barco zarpaba llegó, los que irían al trabajo se reunieron y emprendieron su viaje, a Natsu lo mantenían atado, refunfuñaba que él quería ir, mientras el Maestro Makarov y Gildarts los miraban alejarse, confiando en que lo lograrían.

Mientras en otro lugar, una mujer de cabellos escarlatas, vestiduras negras, un gran sombrero y un bastón navegaba por el mar mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada.

 **Fin del capítulo 23.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Maximum Rhapsody: Hacer eso sería lo típico de los fanfics, aunque creo que sí acabaré haciendo que sean más fuertes.**

 **Stein29: Tengo otros planes para Acnologia, aunque sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso.**

 **viecenta1.8: Que bueno que te haya gustado, Wendy va a estar OP en este Fanfic.**

 **zack32: Soon, soon, just wait for it.**

 **Cesar: Como le respondí a otro lector,** **eso sería lo típico de los fanfics, aunque sí acabaré haciendo que sean más fuertes. Aún no sé que pareja darle, a conforme avance la historia veré que hago.**

 **Ulquiorra power: Tengo otros planes para la saga de Edolas que probablemente no se lo esperan, pero gracias por la sugerencia.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24: Trabajo de 100 años.**

En una embarcación en medio del mar, los Saiyajin y las magas estaban reunidos en la cubierta del barco, mientras Erza miraba con los ojos abiertos como Wendy flotaba a 5 metros del suelo sin ayuda de Charle, aunque se miraba muy estresada.

-Bien, baja.- Le dijo Gine a Wendy con ésta descendiendo.

-Uff, ésto es un poco complicado.- Decía Wendy luego de recuperar el aliento.

-Es complicado porque estás muy estresada, relájate un poco.- Le decía Gohan mientras inocentemente le tocaba los hombros como dándole un masaje haciéndola sonrojarse.

-Gohan tiene razón Wendy, es cierto que necesitas concentrarte, pero también tienes que estar relajada... Recuerda el entrenamiento de la pesca.- Decía Gine dándole un consejo.

-Ahora ve y hazlo de nuevo, tu puedes.- Gohan le daba ánimos a Wendy.

-De acuerdo.- Wendy asintió.

Wendy dio un suspiro para calmarse y se concentró recordando el entrenamiento de los peces, los entrenamientos del manejo del Ki y el entrenamiento para volar, Wendy comenzó a flotar de nuevo, pero ésta vez se miraba más relajada.

-Bien quédate ahí un momento.- Dijo Gine para después voltear a ver a su hermano. -Gohan, ve con ella y enséñale a desplazarse.- Dijo Gine con Gohan asintiendo y dirigiéndose hacia Wendy.

-Wendy realmente a avanzado mucho en sólo una semana en el control del Ki.- Decía Charle viendo hacia arriba como Wendy trataba de dirigirse hacia Gohan.

-Es cierto que el control del Ki es difícil de aprender, pero una vez que lo entiendes, puedes encontrar la forma más fácil de controlarlo, Wendy a avanzado tanto porque relacionó el control del Ki con el control de la magia.- Respondió Gine dando a entender el por qué del avance tan rápido de Wendy.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Para qué fue todo ese entrenamiento físico que le dieron?- Preguntó Erza por algo que la mantenía en duda.

-Si se lo hubiésemos enseñado primero sin que ella estuviera mental y físicamente preparada, no lo habría logrado.- Dijo Gine en respuesta a la pregunta de Erza mientras seguía viendo a Wendy, mientras ésta trataba de alcanzar a Gohan y él se recorría hacia atrás para que Wendy no lo alcanzara, como si se tratase de enseñar a un niño a caminar.

 **Con Gohan y Wendy.**

Wendy se acercaba a Gohan y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Gohan se hacía para atrás mientras sonreía y Wendy se molestaba, con varias veces repitiendo el mismo acto Wendy comenzaba a molestarse más y más.

-Oye Gohan deja de jugar así conmigo.- Decía Wendy haciendo un puchero mientras Gohan sonreía.

-Vamos, ya te dije que tienes que estar relajada, el entrenamiento para volar no te lo tomes muy enserio, es casi como si dejaras que tu Ki actúe libremente mientras te mantiene flotando y tu haces otras cosas.- Gohan le hablaba a Wendy dándole una lección para que volar no le resultara un fastidio.

-Apenas estoy aprendiendo, tu dices eso porque ya sabes volar, ¿Qué pasa si me distraigo y caigo?- Wendy decía ésto con un poco de temor mientras miraba hacia abajo pensando en la altura.

-Pues te atraparé.- Respondió Gohan sin vacilar y regalándole una sonrisa. -Recuerda que te dije que no dejaría que nada malo te pasara.- Gohan dijo esto ultimo haciendo que Wendy se pusiera completamente roja. -No dejes que ese miedo te domine, relájate, hagamos como si ésto fuese un juego.

-Si te atrapo ¿Me llevarás a comer un helado en la Isla Caracol?- Dijo Wendy cabizbaja con voz un poco baja y un poco sonrojada.

-¿Eh? Claro, lo prometo.- Respondió Gohan de manera inocente mientras le regalaba a Wendy una sonrisa sincera.

Wendy sonrió y se puso a seguir a Gohan como si estuviesen jugando al gato y al ratón, Gohan al ser más rápido, Wendy no lo podía alcanzar, pero Gohan también jugaba, se detenía para hacer que Wendy casi lo atrapara pero Gohan se movía rápidamente, Wendy estaba un poco molesta por eso, pero era molestia de juego, no real, ambos se estaban divirtiendo. Repentinamente Wendy comenzó a caer, Gohan vio que Wendy ya no desprendía Ki para volar, preocupándolo demasiado, así que rápidamente fue a atraparla, pero antes de que pudiera atraparla, Wendy lo abrazó.

-Te atrapé.- Dijo Wendy mientras no soltaba a un confundido Gohan.

-Te debo un helado.- Respondió Gohan rindiéndose, se dio cuenta que cayó en el plan de Wendy para atraparlo. -Pero no me vuelvas a preocupar así.- Terminó de hablar Gohan mientras Wendy sonreía y asentía.

Erza miraba desde la cubierta del barco lo bien que se llevaban esos dos, sintiéndose un poco humillada, en ese mismo instante volteó a mirar a Gine, dándose cuenta que ella los veía con una sonrisa, no la típica sonrisa arrogante que siempre mostraba, se miraba feliz por ellos dos.

-Supongo que ella también es capaz de mostrar esos sentimientos de vez en cuando.- Pensaba Erza al mirarla.

-Puedes considerarlo tu premio por el arduo empeño en el entrenamiento, Wendy.- Pensaba Gine mientras veía a ambos en el cielo.

 **Isla Caracol.**

El barco llegó a la Isla Caracol donde los Saiyajin y las magas bajaron, dándose cuenta que esa isla tenía demasiadas personas para estar en medio del mar, más sin embargo recordaron que Makarov les dijo que esa isla era turística.

-¿A dónde debemos dirigirnos?- Preguntó Charle por el lugar donde se reunirían con el encargado del trabajo.

-Aquí.- Respondió Gohan señalando un lugar en un mapa de la isla que estaba en una pizarra de los muelles.

-Eso es un restaurante, bien, me muero de hambre, andando.- Dijo Gine con todos procediendo a dirigirse al restaurante.

Mientras tanto, desde otro barco que llegó, una mujer de cabellos escarlatas miraba impactada a Erza.

-Cabellos escarlatas, la marca de Fairy Tail, no puede ser ella ¿o sí? Y si lo es, ¿Qué hace aquí?.- Pensaba un poco sorprendida la mujer mientras no le apartaba la mirada a Erza. -No creo que la hayan enviado a la misión de 100 años, no tiene el nivel.

-¿Sucede algo, Eileen-sama? ¿Algún hombre atractivo que le haya hecho sentir mariposas en el estomago?- Preguntaba una chica de cabellos en coletas, de manera infantil mientras hacía como que buscaba a alguien.

-Juliet, ¡estúpida, no le hables así a Eileen-sama!- Recriminaba una chica de cabello negro enojada por como su compañera le hablaba a Eileen, mientras Juliet respondía con una sonrisa divertida haciendo enojar a la chica de cabello negro.

-Heine, Juliet, basta, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Respondió Eileen haciendo que ambas se calmaran y se pusieran en marcha. -Supongo que después de todo algún día nos tendríamos que encontrar, Erza.- Seguía pensando Eileen, pero sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dirigió hacia su destino.

 **En el restaurante.**

Ninguna persona probaba sus alimentos, todos observaban como dos niños devoraban plato tras plato de comida, como si tuviesen un hoyo negro en donde deberían ir sus estómagos, Wendy y Charle estaban acostumbradas así que comían como si nada pasara, mientras a Erza se le notaba como se apenaba ante las personas que los observaban.

-Creo que comí demasiado.- Decía Gohan de manera inocente mientras se sobaba el estomago y todos caían al suelo estilo anime.

-Gracias por la comida.- Gine agradecía por la comida.

-Donde se supone que está la persona con la que nos reuniríamos.- Preguntaba Charle luego de terminar de comer.

-No lo sé, el Maestro dijo que el nos reconocería por las marcas del gremio.- Respondió Erza mientras observaba a las mesas del restaurante buscando a alguien.

-¿Por qué no simplemente fuimos a la isla donde están los dragones?- Dijo Gine fastidiada por esperar.

-Al parecer hay algo más además de acabar con esos dragones.- Respondió Gohan al comentario de su hermana.

-Así es.- Dijo un joven bien vestido que se acercó a ellos llamando su atención. -No pude evitar escuchar su conversación y por sus marcas supongo que son quienes vienen por el trabajo, aunque no me esperaba que fueran niños.- Terminó de hablar el joven dando a entender que el era el encargado del trabajo y viendo a las magas y los Saiyajin un tanto confundido y desilusionado.

-Tú debes ser la persona con quienes nos reuniríamos.- Respondió Erza de manera seria.

-En efecto.- Respondió el joven mientras se sentaba a un lado de Erza. -Antes de decirles el objetivo del trabajo, quiero saber si ésto es una broma.- Dijo de manera muy seria el joven que seguía dudando de que hubiesen enviado niños.

-Tu pediste ayuda gusano, si no aceptarás la que te han enviado ve y completa tú tu estúpido trabajo.- Respondió Gine molesta, pues a ella nunca le ha gustado que la subestimen, mientras el joven se molestaba por la manera de hablarle.

-Cuida tu lengua niña, vengo de una familia poderosa, con un chasquido de mis dedos quedarás arrestada, enviada a un calabozo o vendida como esclava.- El joven contestó molesto.

-Y yo con un chasquido de mis dedos puedo reducirte a polvo, veamos quien es más rápido haciéndolo.- Dijo Gine mientras levantaba su mano para chasquear sus dedos mirándolo con una cara amenazadora, mientras el joven se quedaba en shock por como esta niña no se inmutaba a sus amenazas, además de que daba mucho miedo.

-Basta Gine.- Habló Gohan calmando a su hermana. -Joven, le aseguro que ésto no se trata de una broma, venimos aquí a realizar el trabajo, así que por favor denos los detalles.- Siguió hablando Gohan ésta vez dirigiéndose con respeto al joven encargado.

-Vaya, parece que alguien sí tiene modales, como sea, no seré responsable si les sucede algo.- Respondió el joven resignándose. -El asunto está así, hace poco más de 100 años el cabeza de mi familia desapareció, él tuvo dos hijos, pero sólo un heredero, no es importante buscar sus restos o acabar con los dragones, lo que quiero es que busquen un documento que llevaba con él, era su testamento.- El joven les dio los detalles del trabajo.

-Han pasado más de 100 años ¿Realmente crees que ese documento aún exista?- Preguntó Erza.

-Así es, no es un documento cualquiera, está hechizado, es imposible destruirlo.- Respondió confiado el joven. -Ah es verdad, como ya les dije, tuvo dos hijos, así que cada uno formó sus familias y ahora estamos peleándonos por esa herencia, nuestros parientes enviaron la solicitud al Imperio Alvarez, así que es probable que se los topen.- Terminó de hablar el joven dejando a los Saiyajin y las magas en un semblante de seriedad.

-Entonces el trabajo de 100 años trata de arreglar una riña infantil entre familia, que decepción.- Habló Gine con una cara de aburrimiento, molestando más al joven.

-No es algo que puedas comprender, niña.- Respondió molesto el joven.

-Jm, en lugar de atenerte a herencias de otros crea tus propias riquezas, de lo contrario sólo serás un atenido.- Respondió Gine haciendo que el joven se molestara cada vez más. -La verdad me da igual lo que hagas, larguémonos ya.

Luego de acabar de conversar con el joven, todos se retiraron del restaurante, mientras el joven los miraba alejarse con una sonrisa que mostraba malicia. Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, la mujer de cabello escarlata caminaba al lado de una chica casi una niña.

-Por favor, Eileen, le encargo la destrucción de ese pergamino.- Decía la niña a lo cual Eileen asintió.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

Las magas y ambos Saiyajin se encontraban en un bote rumbo a la isla donde se realizaría el trabajo, pero algo los mantenía serios.

-¿Qué crees que sea lo que ese sujeto estaba ocultando? Gine.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Ese sujeto desprendía todo un Ki maligno y repugnante, además por su forma de hablar, es obvio que no planea nada bueno, esperaba provocarlo más pero parece que sabe controlarse.- Respondió Gine a la pregunta de su hermano.

-Aún así debemos completar el trabajo, dependiendo de como se desarrolle, actuaremos de la manera correcta.- Les respondió Erza uniéndose a la conversación con todos asintiendo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia su destino.

-Alguien nos sigue.- Dijo Gohan alertando a las magas.

-Probablemente sean esos sujetos de Alvarez.- Dijo Gine mirando hacia atrás pero un poco confundida, con Wendy notando ésto.

-¿Sucede algo? Gine.- Preguntó Wendy al ver a su amiga que seguía confundida.

-Básicamente la cabeza de tomate es quien nos sigue.- Dijo Gine para sorpresa de todos.

-Es verdad, quien nos sigue desprende el mismo Ki que Erza.- Respondió Gohan notando ese detalle, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a Erza.

-¿Cómo que yo?- Preguntó Erza confundida y mirando hacia atrás.

Mientras todos estaban confundidos mirando hacia atrás confusos de la persona que iba detrás de ellos, no se percataron que debajo de ellos una sombra se formaba en el agua, haciéndose más grande, pues lo que sea que fuera, iba emergiendo a la superficie, saliendo por completo y destruyendo el bote. Como todos tenían la guardia baja por la confusión, salieron volando, pero rápidamente Gohan sujetó a Wendy quien cargaba a Charle, mientras Erza al no saber volar, caía al agua, pero, una boca gigante se abrió donde iba aterrizar, se vio que Erza cayó en la boca con ésta cerrándose y dándose cuenta todos que se trataba de un dragón que era de color azul con varios rasgos que se asemejaban a los de un pez, dragón que emergió por completo del agua y se notaba molesto. Erza tenía una cara de confusión, nada pasó, al contrario, se encontraba en los brazos de Gine quien la salvó de ser tragada.

-Mejor que no te acostumbres, tomate.- Dijo Gine mientras seguía viendo al dragón y Erza seria también miraba al dragón.

-¿Cómo se atreven a entrar en territorio del gran dragón Levia?- El dragón habló dando su nombre.

-Wow, es más grande que Grandine.- Dijo Wendy con Gohan asintiendo.

-Perdón señor dragón.- Dijo Gohan de manera inocente llamando la atención de Levia. -Lo que pasa es que andamos buscando a cuatro dragones muy malos que se la han pasado comiendo humanos, venimos a enfrentarlos y derrotarlos ¿Sabe usted dónde podemos encontrarlos?- Preguntó Gohan de manera inocente, aunque él sabía que ese dragón era uno de ellos, mientras el dragón lo miraba como si de un tonto se tratara.

-Jajajajaja.- Comenzó a reír el dragón. -Tu estupidez me recuerda a alguien que conocí en otro tiempo, aunque no se preocupen, les daré el mismo trato que a quienes han venido anteriormente con las mismas intenciones.- Dijo Levia.

Levia agitando sus alas creando una fuerte corriente de aire hizo que el mar se agitara, con Erza, Wendy y Charle cubriéndose, mientras los Saiyajin ni se inmutaban, cosa que confundió y sorprendió a Levia. Luego de que el viento se tranquilizara, Levia seguía confuso por como ellos dos no se inmutaron ante tal acción de él.

-No pueden ser ellos, la chiquilla se parece, pero... Si son ellos estoy en problemas.- Pensaba Levia un poco nervioso al mirar a ambos Saiyajin.

-Gata, sirve de algo y cárgala.- Dijo Gine lanzándole a Erza como si de un juguete se tratara, con Charle atrapándola pero molestando a ambas por ese acto. -Oye pez lagarto.- Dijo Gine llamando la atención de Levia quien la miró molesto por la forma de dirigirse a él. -Hora de darte tu merecido.

Levia, al escuchar ésto, se molestó y le dio un golpe con la cola que Gine detuvo y tomándolo de la cola, giro varias veces haciendo girar a Levia, después, lo soltó y Levia cayó en el mar levantando una gran ola. Desde el agua, se miraba una luz azulada que salió disparada hacia Gine, mientras ésta lanzó un Kamehameha sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para contrarrestar el rugido, devolviéndolo y dando de lleno en Levia causando una explosión que volvió a levantar otra ola. A lo lejos, Eileen, Heine y Juliet miraban sorprendidas lo que sucedía, alguien estaba enfrentando a un dragón y lo estaba venciendo. Levia salió del agua y se notaba herido mientras miraba a Gine, Levia estaba molesto y jadeando.

-Oye Gine, sólo derrotalo y ya, si sigues así ocasionarás un gran Tsunami que podría llegar a la Isla Caracol.- Gohan recriminaba a su hermana por estar jugando con el dragón.

-¿Gine? ¿Dijo Gine?- Pensó Levia nervioso.

-Vamos Gohan, sólo quería divertirme... De acuerdo, terminaré con él.- Dijo Gine mientras Levia seguía en shock.

-¿Gohan? Entonces son ellos y la chiquilla de cabellos azules es... Wendy Marvell, la hija de Grandine y reina de...- Levia estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando un gran golpe los interrumpió.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Levia quedó totalmente aturdido, mientras seguía recibiendo más golpes y después recibiendo un ultimo golpe que lo hizo salir disparado, enviándolo a la orilla de la isla, estrellándose en la playa y quedando inconsciente.

-Le pegaste muy fuerte, quería interrogarlo para saber si sabía algo de ese documento.- Dijo Gohan molestando a Gine.

-Acabalo, déjalo, ¿quieres decidirte?- Contestaba Gine enojada, mientras todos descendían en la playa donde cayó Levia.

-Buscar ese documento en toda la isla va a ser un poco difícil.- Decía Erza mientras miraba a los alrededores.

-Buscarlo por aire no es una opción, ya que puede estar oculto entre la hierba.- Daba su opinión Charle.

-Pero, si ese hombre vino en barco, también es probable que esté en un barco, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos por ahí?- Wendy proponía una opción de búsqueda.

-Mira a tu alrededor Wendy.- Dijo Gine haciendo que Wendy se diera cuenta que esa isla era un cementerio de navíos.

-Gine y yo lo buscaremos.- Dijo Gohan para confusión de todos. -El documento está hechizado, lo único que debemos hacer, es buscar en los lugares donde sintamos que se esta emanando poder mágico.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Gine concentrándose y buscando en los alrededores, tras unos momentos de buscar. -Bien, es probable que es te detrás de esa colina de rocas, donde está otro dragón.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a las magas.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- Preguntó Erza con Gine dando un suspiro de fastidio que molestó a Erza un poco.

-Hay cuatro presencias fuertes en esta isla, así que lo más lógico es que sean los dragones, detrás de aquella colina, donde está un dragón, puedo sentir una pequeña presencia mágica, si la teoría de Gohan es correcta, haya debe estar ese documento.- Terminó de explicar Gine, con todos dándole la razón y poniéndose en marcha.

 **En otro extremo de la isla.**

-¿Por qué arribamos aquí Eileen-sama?- Pregunto Heine confundida.

-Alguien derrotó a un dragón con suma facilidad, lo que haremos será buscar el pergamino, tomarlo y nos iremos.- Respondía Eileen sorprendiendo a las dos chicas que la acompañaban, Eileen estaba sugiriendo no pelear con alguien y se notaba preocupada. -¿A ésto era a lo que se refería el Emperador aquel día?- Seguía pensativa Eileen.

Sin darse cuenta, el risco que estaba en la playa donde llegaron, comenzó a temblar y a moverse como si estuviese vivo, haciendo que Eileen abriera los ojos por saber de que se trataba.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

-Espera, ¿dijiste que había cuatro dragones más o eran cuatro con el que derrotaste?.- Preguntó Erza a Gine, pues al recordar su explicación notó esa manera de hablar.

-A los cuatro contando al que derroté, ¿es que tengo que explicarte todo?.- Respondió Gine molestando a Erza.

Mientras, la colina que tenían que pasar comenzaba a temblar, dándose cuenta de que no era una colina de rocas, sino un dragón gris, que los volteó a ver, con las magas poniéndose en guardia y los Saiyajin mirando al dragón de manera indiferente.

 **Con Eileen.**

El risco ya no estaba, en cambio, un dragón de roca se miraba donde debería estar el risco, dejando sorprendidas e intimidadas a Heine y Juliet, mientras Eileen se veía con un semblante serio.

-No noté su presencia, esa preocupación por quienes vinieron con Erza me hizo distraerme de lo demás, que gran error el mio.- Decía Eileen mientras se acercaba caminando al dragón.

-Supongo que ustedes también vienen por el pergamino, pero no será suyo, todos los que han intentado obtenerlo para sus razones egoístas y destructivas han sido eliminadas.- Les decía el dragón de roca mientras Eileen se mantenía seria.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

-¿Pergamino?- Preguntó confundida Erza, pues el dragón gris pronunció las mismas palabras que el dragón de roca.

-No venimos por ningún pergamino, buscamos un testamento encantado que una persona perdió aquí hace más de 100 años.- Respondió Wendy a las palabras del dragón.

-Humanos, ya que son sólo niños les daré oportunidad de retirarse, pero si deciden quedarse, no tendré piedad.- Dijo el dragón gris de manera seria, dándose cuenta todos que ese dragón no era malo, sino que estaba protegiendo algo.

-Es enserio, lo que sea que estés protegiendo prometemos que no lo tocaremos, sólo permitenos buscar lo que estamos buscando.- Gohan le trataba de hacer entender al dragón que ellos no eran una amenaza para lo que fuera que el dragón protegía.

-Entonces, que así sea.- Dijo el dragón comenzando a atacar a las magas y los Saiyajin.

Pero rápidamente, Gohan le dio un golpe en el estomago y uno en la cabeza, sofocando y aturdiendo al dragón, pero no dejándolo inconsciente.

-Por favor, permitame explicarle por qué estamos aquí.- Dijo Gohan de manera respetuosa mientras el dragón lo miraba adolorido.

 **Con Eileen.**

-Jmjm. Entonces eso significa que yo seré la primera en lograrlo, mientras no seas Acnologia no representas un reto para mi.- Dijo Eileen mientras liberaba su poder mágico. -Fukajutsu.

Eileen usó su magia de Encantamiento para alterar el clima haciendo que lloviera en toda la isla, para sorpresa de todos quienes estaban ahí por el repentino cambio de clima y llamando la atención de los otros dos dragones que se dieron cuenta que eso era obra de magia y al mismo tiempo sintieron una presión mágica familiar para ellos, mientras Levia comenzaba a recobrar la razón por el agua de la lluvia.

-¿Crees que el agua me debilitará por ser un dragón de roca?.- Preguntó confiado el dragón mientras cargaba un rugido y se lo lanzaba a Eileen.

-Deus Zero.- Eileen pronunció un encantamiento con el que podía cancelar cualquier encantamiento o hechizo, deshaciendo el rugido del dragón para su sorpresa. -Erupción.- Eileen cerró y abrió su mano causando una gran explosión debajo del dragón de roca haciéndole un gran daño.

-¿Cómo es que una humana...?- Se preguntaba en voz alta el dragón de roca pero sin decir otra palabra, pues se dio cuenta que Eileen estaba frente a él.

-¿Haya podido lograr hacerme daño?- Dijo Eileen terminando la pregunta que el dragón se formulaba dejándolo serio.

De la nada, un rugido llegó dándole a Eileen para su propia sorpresa, la de Heine y Juliet quienes se preocuparon al ver que Eileen había sido golpeada por el rugido. Pero al disiparse el rugido, se dieron cuenta que Eileen estaba bien, pero no tenia nada de ropa, estaba completamente desnuda, Eileen inmediatamente, tapó sus pechos y la zona privada, poniéndose roja de la vergüenza y realmente molesta por la situación en la que estaba.

-Jajajaja. Los humanos tienen un excelente sabor, sobre todo las mujeres, pero la ropa sabe horrible.- Decía otro dragón que llegó a donde estaba Eileen.

-Zirconis, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, esta pelea es mía.- Recriminaba el dragón de roca a Zirconis.

-Pues hasta donde logré ver esa mujer te estaba dando una paliza, Rocky.- Respondió Zirconis al dragón de roca.

-El dragón de roca se llama Rocky.- Pensaron Heine y Juliet con una cara de pokerface.

-Ustedes, pagarán el haber insultado a su reina de esta manera.- Dijo Eileen mientras se miraba completamente furiosa, mientras su piel se volvía escamas y un par de alas escarlatas salían de su espalda para sorpresa de ambos dragones.

Hubo un gran brillo escarlata que resplandeció en toda la isla, llamando la atención de todos, cuando los Saiyajin voltearon a ver al lugar de donde venía el resplandor, vieron que había tres dragones, uno era de roca, el otro era de color jade, y el otro, color blanco con algunas partes de color escarlata. Mientras los dragones y Grandine, quien veía a través de Wendy, reconocían a este ultimo dragón.

-Esa dragón es Eileen Belserion, la antigua reina de los dragones.- Dijo Grandine a través de Wendy por medio de su telepatía, confundiendo a Erza quien no sabía de donde venía la voz mientras el dragón se sorprendía al reconocer la voz, la cual le confirmaba que a quien veía era quien él creía.

-¿Esa dragón es la mujer que creó la magia Dragon Slayer? Grandine.- Preguntó Wendy para sorpresa de Erza y el dragón.

Heine y Juliet estaban en el lomo de Eileen, sabían lo que iba a pasar y se pusieron a salvo. Eileen en su forma dragón voló más alto y cargo un rugido muy poderoso para lanzárselo a Zirconis y Rocky. Eileen lanzó el rugido dándole a ambos dragones y creando una gran explosión, cuya onda de destrucción fue masiva, llegando hasta donde estaban los Saiyajin, con estos cubriendo a Wendy, Charle y Erza con un escudo de energía, mientras el dragón se cubría como podía pero le confundió ver que Gohan también estaba protegiéndolo a él, mientras polvo, arboles, rocas y escombros no dejaban de ser arrojados por la onda de destrucción y al mismo tiempo las nubes de lluvia despejaban los cielos.

Cuando la explosión y el polvo restante se disiparon, se pudo ver que había un gran cráter y los cuerpos de Zirconis y Rocky estaban tirados, Gohan pudo notar que seguían con vida, para alivio de él, pues notó que los dragones no eran malos, sólo protegían algo. Pero vio como Eileen volaba hacia ellos para darles el golpe final.

-¡Tenryu no Hokou!- Wendy lanzó un potente rugido que le dio a Eileen en el rostro, Eileen no se inmutó, pero se detuvo en su ataque y se dio cuenta de que quien la atacó era un Dragón Slayer y no sólo eso, estaba junto a otro dragón, otros dos niños y Erza.

Viendo a Erza, Eileen se dirigió hacia donde estaban, aterrizando frente a ellos y volviendo a brillar, para volver a su forma humana, usando su magia para ponerse otras ropas, al mismo tiempo, miraba a Erza dándole una sonrisa arrogante, mientras Erza y los demás se percataban del gran parecido que Eileen tenía con Erza.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Pregunto Erza impactada al ver el rostro de Eileen.

-Yo soy tú y tú eres yo.- Respondió Eileen confundiendo a Erza y a los demás, inclusive a los Saiyajin, pues sentían que ambas desprendían un Ki similar.

 **Fin del Capitulo 24.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: No lo sé, tal vez la cambie o tal vez la deje, quien sabe. xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25: Madre e Hija.**

Erza y los demás seguían confundidos al ver a Eileen, su apariencia y su Ki eran casi idénticos, también, Gohan, Gine y Wendy, recordaron que Grandine les habló de ella, recordando que era ella quien creó la magia Dragon Slayer.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Habla! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- Seguía preguntando Erza, inclusive ella se dio cuenta que el parecido era casi exacto.

-Eileen Belserion.- Dijo Wendy llamando la atención de Erza, Eileen y los presentes. -Según las palabras de Grandine, fue ella quien creó la magia de Dragon Slayer.

-Oh, entonces fue Grandine quien te enseñó la magia Dragon Slayer.- Respondió Eileen a las palabras de Wendy. -Aunque es una lastima, esa magia, te llevará al sufrimiento.

-No, Grandine se encarga de que eso no suceda.- Dijo Wendy para sorpresa de Eileen.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Eileen de manera seria y amenazante.

-No responderá hasta que hables. ¿Quién eres?- Seguía preguntando Erza, la duda no la dejaba tranquila, haciendo que Eileen diera un suspiro de fastidio.

-No deberías hablarle así a Eileen-sama o acabará destruyéndote, sólo mira como quedaron esos dos dragones.- Habló Juliet de manera relajada.

-Juliet, cállate, esa chica de ahí...- Dijo Heine mientras se mantenía seria observando a Erza, Juliet viendo la seriedad en Heine decidió hacerle caso.

-¿En verdad no lo sabes? Tú misma ya te diste cuenta de quien soy, pero sigues negándote a aceptar lo que tu instinto te dice...- Respondió Eileen haciendo una pausa. -Soy tu madre.- Dijo Eileen dejando a todos en shock.

-Mentira, ¡Mientes! Yo fui huérfana desde bebe, las únicas personas a la que considero padres fueron el abuelo Rob y el Maestro Makarov.- Respondió Erza firme en sus palabras.

-Y sin embargo tienes a la mujer que te dio a luz frente a ti, aunque no me importa si me crees o no, siempre creí que estabas muerta.- Respondió Eileen arrogante e indiferentemente mientras ponía su cara frente a la de Erza. -Soy Eileen Belserion, quien una vez llegué a ser la reina de los dragones, tu madre y la madre de todos los Dragon Slayers.

-La magia de Dragon Slayer se creó hace 400 años, no es posible que tu...- Erza dijo ésto incrédula.

-Ya llegaremos a eso, te contaré de cómo fue que naciste, lo mereces antes de morir.- Dijo Eileen mientras se apartaba de Erza. -Estábamos perdiendo la guerra contra los dragones salvajes, así que una vez creé la magia Dragon Slayer junto al dragón sabio Belserion, la balanza se cargó a nuestro favor, nacieron infinidad de Dragon Slayer, pero, no todos pudieron soportar el poder de un dragón, algunos se volvieron locos, otros salvajes, algunos inclusive morían y en aquellos que lograban dominar la magia en su totalidad, sucumbieron ante la ultima etapa de la magia Dragon Slayer, la dragonificación, la irreversible transformación en un dragón. En ese entonces tu te formabas en mi vientre.

Erza seguía incrédula de lo que Eileen contaba, no era posible que ella tuviera más de 400 años, más sin embargo decidió esperar a que Eileen terminara de contar. Mientras tanto los Saiyajin y las magas escuchaban serios la historia de Eileen, Gohan y Gine no tenían intenciones de interferir, eso era un asunto que ellas debían resolver, además de que sabían la verdad sobre la dragonificación, Grandine se los había contado anteriormente. El dragón ya estaba medio recuperado de los golpes de Gohan, pero se quedó, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la historia de Eileen y los Dragon Slayers, sin embargo quería hablar con Gohan una vez terminara la conversación.

-Si eso es verdad entonces ¿mi padre?- Preguntó Erza notando que Eileen se molestó.

-Erza, tu padre estuvo a mi lado durante las batallas contra los dragones, incluso cuando el dragón sabio Belserion murió.- Recalcó Eileen mientras Erza se daba cuenta que el apellido de quien decía ser su madre era el nombre del dragón. -La guerra terminó, pero ni los humanos ni los dragones ganaron, hubo solamente un ganador...

-¿Acnologia?- Dijo Wendy interrumpiendo a Eileen y confundiendo a Erza, Wendy sabía más de lo que aparentaba, pero esos conocimientos hacían que Erza le creyera más a Eileen.

-Veo que Grandine te lo contó.- Respondió Eileen confirmando lo dicho por Wendy. -Cuando la guerra terminó, la dragonificación había tomado la mitad de mi cuerpo, fui con tu padre a buscar ayuda, pero él me insultó y me encarceló, a pesar de que sabía que su hijo crecía en mi vientre, a pesar de lo que vivimos, no me creyó, me rechazó en cuanto vio en lo que me convertía, no había amor, era un matrimonio político después de todo.- Terminó de decir Eileen mientras volteaba al cielo y Erza seguía seria, aunque sorprendida de ver como fue de cruel su padre.

-Aún así el debió darse cuenta del desarrollo de Erza.- Dijo Gohan metiéndose en la conversación.

-Use un encantamiento para detener el desarrollo de Erza en mi vientre, no quería que ella naciera en ese lugar, a pesar de que se lo dije a tu padre el no quería al hijo de un monstruo, así que intentó abrirme el vientre.- Dijo Eileen mientras señalaba una cicatriz en el vientre confirmándolo. -Cuando vi eso, temí por tu bienestar, me enfurecí tanto que la dragonificación se completó, me convertí en un dragón, maté a tu padre y destruí el lugar donde me mantuvieron cautiva por tres largos años.- Erza se impactó al saber la forma en que su padre murió, mientras los Saiyajin y las magas seguían escuchando la conversación.

-¿Cómo quieres que me trague eso? Lo que dices pasó hace cientos de años, es imposible que hayas sobrevivido tanto tiempo.- Erza dudaba de las palabras de Eileen, las fechas no cuadraban.

-Los dragones son longevos, por lo tanto, los Dragon Slayer que obtienen la dragonificación también.- Respondió Wendy con Erza quedando completamente en shock, Wendy no le mentiría.

-Exacto. Cientos de años pasaron, tú seguías en mi vientre y yo buscaba una manera de recuperar mi cuerpo humano, un día me encontré con Zeref, el se dio cuenta de que yo no era un dragón y usando su magia me ayudó a volver a mi cuerpo humano, estaba feliz, pero...- Explicaba Eileen mientras hacía una pausa con Erza seria esperando por lo que faltaba, mientras los Saiyajin y Wendy ya sabían a donde iba. -No podía dormir, no podía degustar la comida, mi cuerpo ardía era un sufrimiento que no soportaba, pero no quería que mi hija naciera conmigo en esa condición, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta.

Eileen pasó de una cara seria a un rostro que reflejaba una sonrisa siniestra, confundiendo a los que escuchaban, mientras Erza seguía seria, sin decir o preguntar nada, sólo esperaba lo que fuese a decir.

-Un cuerpo humano crecía en mi, si pudiera encantar mi alma y transferirla al tuyo tendría de nuevo un cuerpo humano, el cuerpo que tanto anhelaba.- Dijo Eileen sorprendiendo a todos. -Un nuevo cuerpo, una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad, un solo ser con mi hija, tu eres yo y yo soy tú. Pero fallé, fallé miserablemente, por eso te tiré como la basura inútil que eres.

Eileen mostraba una sonrisa siniestra después de lo dicho por ella misma, mientras Erza se mostraba seria, Wendy y Charle impactadas, Heine y Juliet indiferentes y Gohan y Gine se veían realmente molestos, ambos guardaban un gran cariño por su madre y escuchar lo que Eileen trató de hacer con Erza los molestó.

-Te agradezco que me hayas dado la vida.- Habló Erza seria confundiendo a Eileen y llamando la atención de los presentes. -Gracias por abandonarme, gracias a tu abandono, pude estar con Fairy Tail, mi verdadera familia.- Terminó de hablar Erza mientras re-equipaba a su Armadura Fairy.

-No necesito el agradecimiento de la basura, te conté esperando que mis sentimientos por ti cambiaran, pero, siguen siendo los mismos.- Respondió Eileen indiferente.

-Supongo que vienes también por el testamento para dárselo a la otra facción de la familia ¿no es así? Entonces eso nos hace enemigas.- Dijo Erza poniéndose en guardia lista para pelear.

-Jajajaja, ¿les dijeron que era un testamento?- Reía Eileen confundiendolos. -En realidad se trata de un pergamino y ¿saben por qué están estos dragones protegiéndolo? Es porque guarda un poderoso hechizo de destrucción masiva, capaz de destruir todo un país.- Terminó de decir Eileen con todos quedando sorprendidos por lo revelado. -Me ordenaron destruirlo, pero me lo llevaré a Alvarez para fortalecer nuestras fuerzas militares y ni tu ni los dragones me detendrán.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Dijo Levia quien ya estaba recuperado y le lanzó un rugido a Eileen.

-Deus Zero.- Eileen canceló el rugido de Levia.

-Motherglare, Eileen tiene tanto poder como los reyes dragones, ataquemos juntos.- Dijo Levia poniéndose junto al dragón gris Motherglare.

-Vaya forma tan irrespetuosa de dirigirte a tu reina.- Dijo Eileen mientras se transformaba en un dragón. -Hora de enseñarles modales.

Sin esperarlo, dos rugidos le dieron a Eileen, al voltear miró que Zirconis y Rocky estaban medio recuperados, aunque aún seguían heridos por el anterior rugido, comenzando a pelear los cuatro dragones contra Eileen, Motherglare lanzó un rugido que Eileen canceló, viendo los dragones que la magia no iba a funcionar contra ella, comenzaron a atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, Levia iba a morderla, pero Eileen lo esquivó dándole un golpe con la cola que lo hizo retroceder, Zirconis aprovechando la distracción le iba a dar un golpe de garra en la cara al cual Eileen logró esquivar y mordió a Zirconis en un brazo, al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que Rocky y Motherglare se dirigían hacia ella con intenciones de embestirla por diferentes lados, Eileen se quedó quieta y cuando iban a llegar a ella, los esquivó, poniendo a Zirconis en medio haciendo que el recibiera ambas embestidas. Desde el suelo Gine y Gohan iban a comenzar a atacar, pero notaron que las chicas que venían con Eileen se pusieron frente a ellos, Gine las iba a poner en su lugar, pero Wendy y Erza se pusieron frente a ella.

-Déjenmelas a mi.- Habló Wendy para sorpresa de los cuatro, ya que Erza también iba a pelear.

-Vaya, parece que la niña quiere pelear con nosotras.- Decía Juliet de forma burlona.

-Juliet, juguemos, a ver quien la mata primero.- Respondió Heine mientras ambas se ponían en guardia.

-Wendy te ayudaré.- Dijo Erza poniéndose a su lado.

-No, quiero hacer ésto por mi cuenta.- Respondió Wendy. -Quería guardar ésto para una pelea y ahora es el momento, chicos, gracias por su entrenamiento.

Wendy comenzó a expulsar poder mágico creando una luz blanca, cegando un poco a Heine, Juliet, Erza y Charle, mientras los Saiyajin la miraban confusos, nunca habían visto lo que Wendy estaba mostrando. Cuando la luz cesó, se vio a Wendy con una apariencia totalmente diferente, su cabello y ojos se aclararon, en algunas partes de su cuerpo se veía como si tuviese algo parecido a plumas o escamas de color blanco, también tenía algo similar a alas pequeñas de color blanco en su espalda y su poder mágico había aumentado considerablemente.

-¿Dragon Force?- Se preguntaba impactada Erza al verla.

-¿Cuándo lo alcanzó?- Preguntó confundido Gohan.

-Quiso entrenar a solas para después sorprenderlos.- Respondió Charle, siendo ella la única que sabía.

-Son todas tuyas, Wendy.- Dijo Gine regalándole una sonrisa de confianza, al sentir el poder de las tres, notó que ella era superior.

Erza, viendo que Gohan y Gine la dejaban, le hizo saber que Wendy podría, así que se puso junto a los Saiyajin y Charle. Wendy se puso en pose de pelea mientras Juliet y Heine comenzaban a atacarla, Wendy a gran velocidad las atacó dándoles una embestida con sus puños en la cara de cada una y haciéndolas retroceder, después apareció detrás ellas dándoles la espalda y les dio un golpe en la nuca a cada una con sus codos, cuando ambas iban a voltear a verla Wendy les dio una patada giratoria en los pies tumbándolas y después las mando a estrellar contra algunos arboles usando su magia de viento. Heine y Juliet se levantaron completamente molestas, Juliet usando su magia, cubrió el suelo bajo Wendy de un líquido mocoso, haciendo uso de ésto, Heine usó su magia de rayos para electrocutar a Wendy, más sin embargo, Wendy levitó sorprendiéndolas porque no se esperaban esa habilidad. De pronto, se creó un torbellino alrededor de ellas.

-¡Metsuryuu Ougi: Shoha Tenkusen!- Wendy usó su magia más poderosa y les dirigió el ataque a ambas con éstas recibiéndolo y siendo lanzadas contra los arboles de nuevo, pero algo raro sucedió, se convirtieron en espadas para confusión de todos.

En ese mismo instante en el que Heine y Juliet chocaron contra los arboles, los cuatro dragones cayeron, mientras Eileen en su forma humana descendía donde cayeron Heine y Juliet.

-Ellas nunca estuvieron "vivas", siempre fueron espadas que yo encante para que cobraran vida... Supongo que debo agradecerles el debilitar a dos de esos dragones, de lo contrario, me habría sido muy difícil vencerlos.- Dijo Eileen dirigiéndose a los Saiyajin y a las magas.

Más sin embargo, no hubo conversación, Erza apareció frente a Eileen con intenciones de atacarla con su espada, con Eileen poniendo su bastón para detener el ataque de Erza y después lanzandola, seguido de eso, creando una explosión debajo de donde iba a caer Erza, más sin embargo, Erza se levantó y volvió a atacar a Eileen de la misma manera, dando una ráfaga de ataques con su espada, que Eileen bloqueaba mientras sonreía arrogantemente, después Erza dio un fuerte golpe con su espada que Eileen detuvo con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Crees que de verdad puedes derrotarme? Soy la maga más poderosa del Imperio Alvarez.- Dijo Eileen arrogantemente mientras Erza se mantenía seria.

-Puedo, a diferencia de ti, tengo familia que está conmigo.- Respondió Erza mientras una luz blanca se dirigía hacia Eileen, a un lado de ella apareció Wendy.

-¡Tenryu no Hokou!- Wendy lanzó su rugido, haciendo retroceder a Eileen, mientras ésta seguía confiada.

-Pequeña Dragon Slayer, ya sabes a donde lleva la magia de Dragon Slayer y aún así sigues usándola.- Dijo Eileen dirigiendo sus palabras a Wendy.

-Sí, se lo que conlleva la magia Dragon Slayer pero Grandine me está ayudando con eso, ella evitará que llegué a la dragonificación.- Respondió Wendy dejando a Eileen en shock y a Erza sorprendida.

-Eso es mentira, no hay forma de que eso pase.- Dijo Eileen molesta.

-Te equivocas, Grandine y los demás dragones están haciendo lo mismo con los demás Dragon Slayer que quedan.- Siguió respondiendo Wendy con Eileen estupefacta y Erza pensando en Gajeel y Natsu.

-Entonces los dragones sellaron sus almas en los Dragon Slayers para detener la Semilla del Dragón, Belserion fue el dragón que me dio su poder, al morir tomé su nombre, prometí vengarlo, pensar en que había una forma de evitar la dragonificación.- Decía Eileen seriamente pero molestándose. -¡No es justo! ¡Devuélvanme mi vida!- Exclamaba Eileen mientras comenzaba a atacar a ambas.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

-¿No las ayudarán?- Preguntó Charle dirigiéndose a los Saiyajin que sólo se limitaban a ver la pelea.

-Si dejamos que dependan tanto de nosotros no podrán superarse a si mismas.- Respondió Gine a la pregunta de Charle.

-Ésto es algo que ellas deben resolver, pero no te preocupes, si se pone feo interferiremos.- Respondió Gohan mientras se mantenía a raya. -Ah es verdad.- Dijo Gohan creando cuatro esferas de energía confundiendo a Charle.

Gohan las lanzó hacia los dragones, más sin embargo no ocurrió el efecto que Charle esperaba, estas esferas en vez de explotar, fue como si se hubiesen adherido al cuerpo de cada dragón, para su sorpresa comenzaron a levantarse aunque con algo de esfuerzo, pues no estaban curados.

-¿Les diste de tu energía?- Preguntó Charle confusa por su acción.

-Sí, no son malos, sólo nos metimos en su territorio.- Respondió Gohan, recordandole a Charle que Gohan era demasiado inocente.

 **Volviendo a la pelea.**

Erza y Wendy, a pesar de hacer equipo, no podían contra Eileen, ella era demasiado poderosa para ellas, más sin embargo, mientras peleaban, Eileen se dio cuenta que Wendy también usaba magia de encantamiento, pues estaba reforzando las habilidades de Erza con esa magia y comenzó a sonreír para confusión de ambas magas.

-Ahora entiendo, por qué no pude encantarme en ti, necesitaba a alguien que usara la misma magia que yo, una Dragon Slayer que pudiera usar magia de Encantamiento.- Decía Eileen mientras sonreía de manera siniestra mientras Wendy se notaba paralizada para sorpresa de todos.

-Oh, ésto sienta bien, mi poder mágico disminuyó, pero al fin, al fin tengo un nuevo cuerpo, un cuerpo en el que no tengo que preocuparme por la dragonificación nunca más.- Decía Eileen en el cuerpo de Wendy, mientras el cuerpo de Eileen caía al suelo.

-¡Sal de su cuerpo!.- Gritó Erza mientras se dirigía a atacar a Eileen en el cuerpo de Wendy.

-¿Lastimarás a tu amiga?- Dijo Eileen haciendo que Erza se detuviera, después Eileen levantó la mano de Wendy y creó una ráfaga de magia de aire hiriendo a Erza.

-Sal de su cuerpo.- Decía Erza herida.

-No seas tonta, esta magia no se trata de posesión, me he convertido en ella.- Dijo Eileen para asombro de Erza. -Lo siento hija, Wendy ya no existe, ahora mamá es más joven que tu.

Eileen se dirigió hacia Erza para atacarla, Erza no tenía intenciones de defenderse, no quería herir a su amiga, cuando Eileen estuvo a punto de golpear a Erza, Eileen recibió un golpe en la cara que la hizo retroceder y caer al suelo rebotando, dándose cuenta ambas que se trataba de Gine.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Erza al ver como Gine golpeó al cuerpo de Wendy.

-¿Te atreviste a golpear a tu amiga? Por lo que veo no son muy unidas.- Dijo Eileen mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la mandíbula.

-No es la primera vez que alguien cambia de cuerpo con un ser querido mio, en el pasado mi padre pasó por un momento similar contra alguien llamado Ginyu, ¿Adivina a quien le dimos una paliza?- Respondió Gine sorprendiendo a ambas por esas palabras. -¿Qué rayos sigues haciendo ahí tirada? Levántate.- Ordenó Gine mientras el cuerpo de Eileen se levantaba.

-Perdón, me tomó algo de tiempo, pero pude lograr encantarme en este cuerpo, estos pechos pesan mucho.- Decía Wendy en el cuerpo de Eileen, dejando a Erza y Eileen sorprendidas por ésto.

-Ya te castigaré después por eso, ahora vuelve a tu cuerpo.- Ordenó Gine con Wendy asintiendo nerviosa.

-Encantamiento de Separación.- Dijo Wendy mientras el cuerpo de Wendy comenzaba a brillar. -Gracias a que me diste tu cuerpo, soy más fuerte que tú.

-No es posible.- Decía Eileen mientras notaba que su alma se separaba del cuerpo de Wendy, pero se hizo una herida en el estomago para sorpresa de todos. -Si quieres éste cuerpo ven y tómalo.- Decía Eileen mientras seguía hiriéndose.

-Exactamente igual que Ginyu.- Pensó Gine al ver el acto de Eileen.

-¡Sal de mi hija!- Gritó Grandine sorprendiendo a Eileen.

-¿Tu hija? Jajajaja. Parece que no le haz dicho todo, Grandine.- Se burlaba Eileen de Grandine mientras ésta se molestaba pero ignoraba esas palabras y seguía ayudando a Wendy.

Grandine ayudó a Wendy a separar a Eileen de su cuerpo y regresando ambas a sus respectivos cuerpos, Wendy iba a caer pero fue atrapada por Gohan.

-Lo hiciste bien, ambas lo hicieron bien, ahora trata de curarte y descansar un poco, a partir de aquí nos encargaremos.- Dijo Gohan mientras ponía a Wendy a salvo junto a Charle y los dragones, quienes seguían muy heridos pero conscientes. -¿Podrían cuidarla un momento por favor?- Gohan le encargaba a Wendy a los dragones mientras éstos asentían y Gohan se retiraba y Wendy comenzaba a curarse a sí misma.

-No sabía que esa magia sirviera para curarse a uno mismo.- Dijo Rocky mientras miraba a Wendy curarse.

-Al principio no, pero modifiqué esa magia con entrenamiento.- Respondió Wendy un poco adolorida.

-Era de esperarse de la reina de los dragones.- Dijo Zirconis confundiendo a Wendy y Charle por sus palabras, viendo que Zirconis recibía un coscorrón por parte de Levia.

-No le hagas caso, le gusta hablar de más.- Dijo Motherglare mientras le daba una mirada a Zirconis de "Cállate.".

 **Volviendo a la pelea.**

Erza y Eileen mantenían su combate, más sin embargo, al no tener el apoyo de Wendy, Erza estaba en desventaja, Eileen seguía teniendo más poder que Erza, pero Erza no se rendía, Gine siguió dejando que Erza peleara, ese asunto lo tenía que arreglar Erza.

-¡Eres una mal agradecida! ¡Te estuve protegiendo por 400 años! ¡¿Y así es como me pagas?! ¡No entiendes nada sobre mi miseria!- Decía Eileen mientras atacaba a Erza.

-¡Fui secuestrada en la aldea donde me abandonaste! ¡Fui esclava durante la mitad de mi infancia!- Respondía Erza mientras seguía atacando a Eileen y ésta se mantenía seria. -También he tenido momentos miserables, pero gracias a que tenía en mente a las personas a quienes amo ¡me convertí en la persona que soy ahora!- Siguió Erza dejando impactada a Eileen.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó Eileen mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de escamas, dándole un fuerte golpe a Erza que la hizo retroceder.

Eileen terminó convirtiéndose en un dragón una vez más, dándole un golpe a Erza con el que le rompió todos los huesos, con Erza dando un fuerte grito de dolor, Eileen le iba a dar el golpe final, pero cuando dio el golpe, no tocó el suelo, Gine estaba deteniendo el golpe para sorpresa de Eileen y de Erza. Gine hizo que el puño de Eileen se dirigiera en otra dirección haciéndole perder el equilibrio, después de eso le dio un golpe de gancho en la mandíbula, después dándole varios golpes que Eileen ni siquiera lograba seguir, Gine le propinaba golpes a Eileen pero sin intensiones de dejarla inconsciente, Gine estaba molesta, pues ella siempre mantuvo un gran cariño y respeto por su madre y ver lo que Eileen hizo con Erza la molestó, después de unos cuantos golpes la mandó a retroceder dándole una doble patada, para después descender frente a ella y Gohan descendía frente a Erza.

-Tienes todos los huesos rotos, si intento moverte lo empeoraré, por favor aguanta un poco mientras Wendy se recupera.- Dijo Gohan un poco impotente, con Erza asintiendo.

-A decir verdad no tenía intenciones de interferir, eso era un asunto entre ustedes, más sin embargo, no puedo dejar que la mates.- Dijo Gine mientras Eileen se miraba molesta y un poco adolorida.

-Pues no debiste meterte mocosa, si no sabes lo que es tener un cuerpo o un poder que no deseas no entenderías por lo que he estado pasando todos estos años.- Decía Eileen molesta y adolorida por la interrupción de Gine mientras ésta la miraba seria.

-Me importa un carajo, si vas a comenzar a llorar hazlo en otra parte.- Dijo Gine aburrida e indiferente molestando aun más a Eileen.

-Sabes, en esta forma mis encantamientos van más haya de la lógica, tengo el poder para trascender sobre todo. Encanto Maestro.- Dijo Eileen para confusión de Gine. -Deus Sema.- Eileen pronunció un encantamiento.

Nada pasaba, confundiendo más a Gine, pero, comenzó a oscurecerse como si algo tapara el sol, del cielo, se miraba un enorme asteroide del tamaño de media luna que se dirigía a la isla para sorpresa de todos, inclusive en las zonas habitadas más cercanas, las personas miraban aterradas como el asteroide caía, todos creían que era el fin del mundo, familias se abrazaban, sabían que no había salvación a algo como eso, otros simplemente se arrodillaban atónitos esperando lo inevitable.

-No quedará nada, toda esta isla y sus alrededores se destruirán, desaparezcan.- Dijo Eileen con locura, el enojo la cegó y sólo pensaba en destruir.

-Si eso toca la superficie del planeta todo desaparecerá, inclusive los países y reinos mas cercanos.- Dijo Zirconis al mirar el asteroide.

-Mierda.- Dijo Gine transformándose en Super Saiyajin Legendario y se dirigió volando hacia al asteroide.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó Eileen al ver la apariencia de Gine.

-Si lo destruyo lo haré pedazos, pero esos escombros acabaran causando mucha destrucción en todos los alrededores y si dejo que caiga destruirá más que sólo los alrededores, podría causar un cataclismo mundial.- Pensaba Gine mientras se dirigía al asteroide, recordando que cerca de esa isla había otras donde habitaban seres vivos. Al chocar Gine con el asteroide, éste no se destruyó, pero si bajó su velocidad.

-Ya entiendo.- Exclamó Gohan transformándose en Super Saiyajin 2 y dirigiéndose con su hermana.

-¿El también?- Pensó Eileen al ver la apariencia de Gohan y verlo dirigirse también hacia el asteroide.

Gohan llegó al asteroide chocando con éste, ayudando a Gine a empujarlo, reduciendo la velocidad con la que se dirigía hacia la superficie del planeta, ambos hacían un gran esfuerzo en intentar detenerlo, expulsaron su Ki por completo mientras daban un fuerte grito, dando propulsión a si mismos contrarrestando al asteroide hasta que lo detuvieron, pero no se detuvieron ahí, siguieron empujando llevándolo devuelta al espacio, dejando a Eileen totalmente en shock al ver a esos dos niños haciendo algo imposible, inclusive los dragones, Wendy y Charle, a pesar de saber que ellos podrían hacer eso, verlo era más impactante que imaginarlo. Erza estaba recostada boca arriba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, sabía que eran fuertes, pero ésto, cargar un asteroide del tamaño de media luna. En los alrededores, las personas miraban incrédulos como el asteroide volvía al cielo luego de que dos luces se dirigieron al asteroide, con esperanza en sus corazones de sobrevivir. Gohan y Gine seguían empujando aun gritando y expulsando su Ki, llegando a la mesosfera.

-¡Gohan! ¡A partir de aquí comenzará el espacio! ¡Tú no puedes respirar en el espacio! ¡Regresa y ayudalos a derrotar a esa mujer!- Decía Gine al llegar a una altura en la que el oxigeno se terminaba.

-¡No te dejaré sola Gine!- Respondió Gohan aun haciendo esfuerzo por levantar el asteroide.

-¡Yo puedo respirar en el espacio con mi transformación! ¡Tú no! ¡Déjamelo a mi!- Decía Gine confiada con Gohan confiando plenamente en su hermana y regresando a la isla. -¡AAAAAH!- Gine comenzó a dar un grito liberando más Ki y siguiendo empujando el asteroide hacia el espacio, mientras lo hacia, sus músculos y tamaño aumentaba.

 **En la isla.**

Eileen seguía viendo impactada como esos dos devolvían el asteroide al espacio, pero aprovechando que no estaban se acercó con esfuerzo a Erza para rematarla, notando que Erza sonreía.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó molesta Eileen mientras Erza seguía mostrando su sonrisa.

 **Con Wendy.**

-¡Oh no! Erza.- Dijo una medio recuperada Wendy.

-Espera, toma.- Dijo Zirconis con este apuntando su dedo hacia Wendy, dándole su magia. -Haz buen uso de ella.

-Cierto, sólo tú puedes derrotarla.- Secundó Levia mientras le daba su magia y Motherglare y Rocky hacían lo mismo dejándola sumamente sorprendida por ese acto.

-¿Por qué...?- Preguntó Wendy sorprendida y confundida por esta acción por parte de los dragones.

-Preguntas para después, ahora salva a tu amiga.- Respondió Levia.

Wendy se sintió más fuerte, además de la magia que le enseñó Grandine, ahora poseía otras cuatro e inmediatamente adoptó la forma Dragon Force.

-Muchas gracias.- Agradeció Wendy con una sonrisa.

 **Con Eileen y Erza.**

-Deja de reírte.- Decía Eileen molesta, pero recordando cuando Erza era bebe.

Eileen, segada por la ira y la locura, iba a darle el golpe de gracia a Erza, cuando Wendy llegó a toda velocidad dándole un golpe en la mandíbula a Eileen, para sorpresa de ambas, con su cola, Eileen le dio un golpe a Wendy, la cual se cubrió con sus manos en forma de X pero salió disparada hacia el suelo, cuando Eileen la vio, notó que estaba cubierta de escamas grises parecidas a las de Motherglare, las cuales le hicieron evitar el daño. Después Wendy desapareció a su vista, el suelo bajo Eileen se cuarteó y se sumió haciendo a Eileen perder el equilibrio.

-¡Tenryu no Hokou!.- Wendy lanzó su rugido contra Eileen la cual lo recibió molestándose al estar siendo golpeada por una niña, más sin embargo, ese ataque fue una distracción.

-Unison Raid: Aire, Tierra, Agua, Adamantio, Jade.- Wendy preparaba un hechizo mezclando las magias recién otorgadas por los dragones. -¡Metsuryuu Ougi: Shoha Tenkusen!- Wendy volvió a usar su magia secreta de Dragon Slayer.

-Deus Zero.- Eileen recitó su encantamiento de anulación pero no funcionó, dándose cuenta de que Wendy encantó también el ataque. Esta vez fue mucho más potente, pues usó las magias recién otorgadas por los dragones combinándolas y dando de lleno a Eileen creando una gran explosión.

Wendy regresó a su forma base por el agotamiento y cayó al suelo, mientras el polvo de la explosión se disipaba, se notaba que Eileen estaba de pie, pero en su forma humana, muy cansada, herida y molesta.

-Esa mocosa, de no ser por la otra mocosa y porque usé toda mi magia en encantar ese asteroide, no habría tenido oportunidad contra mi.- Pensaba Eileen molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Erza, perdón, ya no puedo más.- Dijo Wendy sin poder moverse.

Eileen tomó una espada de Erza que ésta dejó caer después de que fue golpeada por Eileen en su forma dragón, acercándose a Erza. Llegando a Erza Eileen se dio cuenta que Erza no dejaba de sonreír.

-No te rías.- Dijo Eileen mientras Erza seguía sonriendo. -¡No te burles de mi! ¡Deja de reírte!- Gritaba Eileen mientras clavaba la espada en el hombro de Erza.

-Rompiste mis huesos, pero no todos.- Dijo Erza mientras con una mano se impulsaba y le daba un cabezazo a Eileen haciéndola retroceder, pero sin soltar la espada y Erza cayendo al suelo de nuevo.

-Patético, yo la maga más fuerte de Alvarez, no pude... no puedo...- Eileen de nuevo se puso frente a Erza, Erza vio que Eileen movía su espada para un ataque, sin embargo el ataque no se dirigió a Erza, sino al corazón de Eileen misma.

Más sin embargo, la punta de la espada se detuvo en la piel de Eileen, para sorpresa de ella misma, Gohan estaba a su lado deteniendo su espada tomándola del filo, Erza se sorprendió de su apariencia, era diferente a la que vio en Nirvana, mientras Eileen estaba impactada al ver la mirada penetrante de Gohan y su acto de salvarla.

-Esa es una manera muy cobarde de combatir los problemas.- Dijo Gohan apretando su puño y quebrando la espada, después dándole un golpe a Eileen en el estomago, para inmovilizarla, con ésta cayendo al suelo cara a cara con Erza, aunque no inconsciente.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Erza mirando el rostro de Eileen quien se miraba derramando lagrimas.

-Ni yo misma lo sé y aunque te lo dijera no me creerías.- Respondió Eileen.

En ese instante, Gohan puso ambas manos en sus cabezas para confusión de ambas, dándose cuenta que de alguna forma, fue como si estuvieran en los recuerdos de Eileen.

Viendo ambas que Eileen tenía a Erza recién nacida en sus brazos. -¿Por qué sonríes?- Preguntaba Eileen con Erza en sus brazos. -No hagas dudar a mamá... Durante 400 años la he protegido, es mi hija siempre la he amado.- Hablaba Eileen consigo misma mientras miraba que Erza le sonreía y Eileen la abrazaba con cariño. Después hubo un cambio de Escena en la que se ve a Eileen dejando a Erza en una canasta frente a un templo. -No puedo dejar que la locura me invada y me haga hacerle daño a mi hija, perdóname, recuerda que mamá siempre te amará.- Decía Eileen mientras se alejaba dejando a Erza en la canasta con una nota que decía "Erza".

Saliendo de sus recuerdos Erza notó que Eileen lloraba y con la mano que aún le quedaba sana acarició su mejilla, mientras Eileen seguía llorando. Gohan les dio privacidad, volviendo a su forma base y se dirigió a Wendy.

-Te vez terrible.- Dijo Gohan mirando y dándole de su energía a Wendy, quien se ponía roja.

-Debiste leer el libro que te prestó Levy, así no se le habla a una mujer.- Dijo Charle mientras se acercaba caminando junto a los dragones.

-Jeje perdón, es bueno ver que ya se pueden mover.- Dijo Gohan dirigiendo las palabras a los dragones.

-De no ser porque tu y tu hermana nos dieron una golpiza, habríamos tenido más energías para ayudarles.- Dijo Levia llamando la atención de Gohan.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermana?- Preguntó Gohan confuso, dándose cuenta Levia que habló de más.

-Después hablaremos contigo en privado, Son Gohan.- Dijo Motherglare sorprendiendo a Gohan y a las magas por saber de Gohan.

Más sin embargo se interrumpió su conversación, una luz verde cayó a 50 metros de ellos formando un cráter llamando la atención de todos, Gohan sabía quien era, pero se notaba nervioso, cosa que confundió a los presentes.

-¡Dragones! ¡Por favor tomen a todos y aléjense lo más que puedan!- Gritó Gohan confundiendolos a todos.

-Gohan ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Wendy extrañada por esa reacción de él.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Lárguense ya!- Gritó Gohan sorprendiendo a sus amigas que nunca lo habían visto así, mientras Gohan se convertía en Super Saiyajin 2.

Un pilar de luz verde se formó en el cráter donde la luz verde cayó, mientras la tierra bajo sus pies comenzaba a temblar, el aire soplaba moviendo las nubes, el mar se agitaba creando grandes olas y las rocas se alzaban desafiando la gravedad, Erza y Eileen miraban confusas esa luz y a Erza le confundía más el actuar de Gohan. De pronto una silueta de una persona comenzaba a notarse, silueta que emergía flotando mientras el pilar de luz verde la rodeaba, dándose cuenta las magas que se trataba de Gine, pero esa apariencia daba miedo, su tamaño y musculatura habían aumentado casi como una persona de dos metros de alto, su cabello estaba más alborotado, sus ojos no tenían pupilas, Wendy estaba entre asustada e impactada, Gine le habló de esa apariencia, Charle, Erza y Eileen estaban confundidas pero sabían que no se trataba de nada bueno, los dragones estaban asustados, el poder que se sentía daba miedo, no por el nivel, sino por la sed de sangre que emanaba y Gohan estaba en completo shock.

-Su Ki está aumentando mucho más que la ultima vez.- Pensaba Gohan impactado.

-¡ROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gine Gritó expulsando su Ki creando una gran explosión que mandó a volar a todos a excepción de Gohan.

 **Fin del capítulo 25.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Sólo algunos sucesos. jaja a veces el suspenso hace más interesante una historia. xD**

 **Zack32: I left the fight for both mages, like you just read. In the original Story, yes Zirconis is dead. But in this fanfic nop xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26: Terrícola con orgullo de Saiyajin.**

La tierra temblaba, los mares y cielos estaban agitados, en una isla, se observaba a algunas personas y dragones aterrados por ver a alguien con un poder tan aterrador, la persona era Gine, quien estaba transformándose en Super Saiyajin Legendario.

-¡RROOOOOOAAAAAAAA!- Gritó Gine expulsando su Ki, causando una explosión que mandó a volar a casi todos a excepción de Gohan y los dragones, con éstos sosteniendo a Wendy, Charle y a Eileen, quien rápidamente cargó a Erza en cuanto se creó la explosión, con ésta sorprendida del acto de su madre.

El ambiente pasaba por un extraño fenómeno, ademas de los temblores y las ráfagas de viento, el mundo se oscurecía y se tornaba de otros contrastes, dándose cuenta que comenzaban en la zona donde estaba Gine gritando, como si ella los originara, seguido de una gran explosión que los hizo retroceder a todos por la potencia. Todo se tranquilizó, confundiendo a casi todos, sólo Gohan sabía que sucedía. Al recuperar visión y después de que el polvo causado se disipó, vieron que Gine había adoptado una forma aterradora, media poco más de dos metros y medio, su musculatura aumentó exageradamente, su cabello creció notándose también más alborotado y ese rostro, infundía un terror que les congeló hasta los huesos.

-¡¿Qué hacen aun aquí?! ¡Largo de aquí!- Gritó Gohan dándoles a entender que debían retirarse o algo malo les pasaría.

Gine los observó a todos y vio a Eileen a la que fijó como objetivo, Eileen notó que Gine no le apartaba la mirada, para también darse cuenta que Gine mostró una sonrisa sádica. De pronto, Eileen vio que Gine estaba frente a ella levantando su puño para darle un golpe, Eileen viendo que Erza también recibiría el ataque, arrojó a Erza para que no recibiera el golpe, pero Gine salió volando hacia una montaña de la isla, destruyéndola, dándose cuenta que fue Gohan quien la volvió a salvar.

-¡Váyanse ya!- Exclamó Gohan mientras volaba a donde cayó Gine.

-De prisa.- Dijo Motherglare tomando a Wendy y Charle en su mano y levantando vuelo.

-Supongo que ahora todos tenemos el mismo enemigo.- Dijo Zirconis mientras tomaba a Erza y Eileen y también levantaba vuelo alejándose de la isla.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

Gohan aterrizó a las faldas de la montaña donde envió a Gine y mantenía una mirada seria, comenzaba a temblar nuevamente, seguido de una explosión que dejó un gran cráter, en medio de ese cráter, estaba Gine de pie, volteando su mirada a donde estaba Gohan.

-No quiero hacer ésto, Gine.- Decía Gohan seriamente mientras Gine lo observaba, para después sonreír y dirigirse a atacar a Gohan, con éste sin más opción, peleando para defenderse.

Gine y Gohan se dirigían el uno al otro, Gohan le dio un golpe directo a Gine en la cara, al cual Gine ni se inmutó y siguió avanzando para darle a Gohan en la cara con el codo mandándolo a retroceder, Gohan dio algunas volteretas hacia atrás antes de recuperarse y ponerse de pie, cuando lo hizo, Gine ya se encontraba frente a él con una bola de Ki que se la puso en el estomago y la hizo explotar mientras lo arrojaba, creando una gran explosión, por la explosión Gohan salió volando estrellándose con unas rocas, después Gine arrojó una esfera de Ki más poderosa que causó una gran explosión de color verde, que hizo más desastre que el rugido que anteriormente Eileen había lanzado contra Zirconis y Rocky.

Antes de que la explosión se disipara, Gohan llegó dándole un gran golpe a Gine en el estomago, haciéndola escupir sangre, Gine le respondió dándole un golpe de mazo son ambas manos, pero Gohan desapareció con Gine golpeando el aire, para después ser golpeada fuertemente en el rostro dos veces, por ultimo siendo pateada y siendo mandada a chocar contra el suelo arrastrándose.

-Parece que para detenerte, tendré que pelear enserio.- Gohan habló sin quitar la seriedad en el rostro, viendo que Gine se levantaba y después ambos se volvían a atacar.

 **Con las magas.**

Los dragones se alejaron y llegaron a otra isla no muy lejana de donde los Saiyajin se quedaron peleando, con todos notando que el mar y el viento seguían agitados y la tierra seguía temblando, pero sin quitar el rostro de seriedad viendo como en la isla se producían explosiones más grandes que las de los rugidos de los dragones.

-Con ésto bastará.- Dijo Eileen mientras Wendy y Erza se ponían de pie, Eileen con su magia de Encantamiento las curó y las tres volteaban a ver a la otra isla.

-Wendy, sé que eso es algo que te pidieron guardar como secreto, pero, en estos momentos necesito saber, ¿Qué fue eso?.- Dijo Erza con un semblante de seriedad dirigiéndose a Wendy, en estos momentos guardar secretos no importaba ya, al escuchar a Erza, Wendy miraba hacia la otra isla, triste y al mismo tiempo asustada.

-El Legendario Super Saiyajin.- Fue la respuesta que Wendy dio mientras su cuerpo temblaba y los presentes se confundían por ese término.

-Gohan y Gine dijeron ser descendientes de unos tales Saiyajin, ¿Qué es eso del Legendario Super Saiyajin?- Preguntó Erza viendo que Wendy agachaba la cabeza, sin querer decir nada. -¡Wendy!- Gritó Erza, ahora mismo quería respuestas.

-Entiende que no te lo puedo decir, lo que si te puedo decir es que si Gohan no puede detenerla, este mundo está perdido.- Respondió Wendy triste, asustada y sin desviar la mirada de la otra isla, dejando a Erza y los presentes en shock.

-Me no Maho.- Eileen recitó un hechizo, en el cielo apareció un gran ojo y frente a ellos otro que parecía estar transmitiendo lo que el ojo gigante observaba. -Si no quieres decirnos está bien, no te pediré que confíes en mí después de lo que pasó, lo descubriremos observando.- Dijo Eileen mientras se mostraba imagen.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

Gohan y Gine seguían peleando, Gine dio un golpe que Gohan esquivó, mientras un gran camino de destrucción se formaba por la forma descontrolada en la que Gine usaba su Ki, Gohan atacó a Gine, con golpes muy rápidos que Gine bloqueaba con sus brazos en forma de X, la potencia de los golpes hacían retroceder a Gine, pero Gine enojada le dio un golpe de gancho a Gohan en la barbilla y después le dio una patada haciéndolo salir disparado estrellándose contra el suelo. Del polvo formado por la caída de Gohan, éste salió hacia Gine dándole golpes en la cara y patadas, después la tomó del rostro y con todo su poder se la llevó estrellándola contra el suelo.

-¡Gine! ¡Despierta! ¡Vuelve en ti!- Gritaba Gohan tratando de hacer que Gine volviera en sí mientras él la sujetaba.

Gine comenzó a resplandecer, Gohan al darse cuenta la soltó y retrocedió, pues Gine usó su Ki alrededor de su cuerpo para crear una explosión y librarse del agarre de Gohan, del polvo Gine salió dándole un gancho al estomago de Gohan después dándole un golpe fuerte haciéndolo retroceder pero Gohan se recuperó y salió disparado contra Gine, con ésta imitando el mismo acto y ambos chocando sus puños, manteniéndose en esa posición empujándose el uno al otro, mientras el suelo temblaba y se destruía, la isla parecía estarse destruyendo poco a poco, los riscos y montañas caían, los arboles de desprendían del suelo y salían volando y el suelo se cuarteaba.

-¡GINE!- Gohan gritó tratando de que su voz la alcanzara, pero en lugar de eso, Gine aprovechó que bajo la guardia esperando una respuesta de ella y con la otra mano le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, mandándolo a estrellar contra el suelo creando polvo. -¡Kamehameha!- Gohan lanzó su técnica más poderosa contra Gine.

El Kamehameha de Gohan le dio a Gine, pero una mano apareció saliendo del Kamehameha tomando a Gohan por la cabeza, Gine no se había inmutado al ataque en lo mas mínimo. Gine le dio un golpe a Gohan que lo envió hacia arriba, pero en lugar de salir volando, Gine tomó a Gohan del tobillo y lo empezó a azotar contra el suelo, después lanzándolo contra las rocas que quedaban de una montaña, seguido de eso se escuchó a Gohan gritar y de ahí salió Gohan reanudando la pelea.

Gohan atacaba a Gine lanzándole esferas de Ki que Gine sólo recibía, al estar frente a ella, Gohan le dio un golpe en la cara que la hizo retroceder y molestarse, Gine le respondió lanzándole esferas de Ki que Gohan esquivaba pero que ocasionaba grandes explosiones en la isla, destruyendo todo. Gohan se puso delante de ella y ambos comenzaron a lanzarse esferas de Ki con estas explotando al instante en las que impactaban unas con otras, mientras ambos avanzaban volando, al llegar frente a frente, ambos se dieron un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Gohan aprovechó ésto para darle una patada en el estomago, haciendo a Gine retroceder, después apareciendo detrás de ella dándole otra patada, esta vez en la espalda, haciéndola avanzar, con Gohan apareciendo frente a ella y dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la barbilla mandándola al aire, después apareció sobre ella y le dio un golpe de mazo con ambas manos enviándola al suelo a estrellarse formando una explosión y un gran cráter.

Gohan estaba jadeando, estaba usando su máximo poder para detenerla, pero esta vez Gine parecía estar al mismo nivel que él, pero para Gohan la desventaja era que el Super Saiyajin Legendario no se cansaba, su energía seguía aumentando, mientras el Super Saiyajin 2 sí consumía energía y más aún que faltaba dominarlo al 100%. Una fuerte explosión ocurrió en la zona donde cayó Gine revelando que estaba muy enojada y enseguida comenzó a volar para atacar a Gohan con éste poniéndose en guardia.

 **Con las magas.**

Los espectadores no podían ver nada, sólo destrucción seguido de más destrucción, inclusive donde estaban se seguía sintiendo que la tierra temblaba mientras los mares y el aire seguían agitados. En las zonas cercanas habitadas, las personas estaban aterradas, no sabían lo que sucedía, algunos creían que era el fin del mundo, mientras el la Isla Caracol, la niña que le pidió el trabajo a Eileen miraba preocupada hacía donde Eileen fue y el joven que envió a los magos de Fairy Tail miraba ésto aterrado, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba preparando para huir, el creía que eso era el poder del pergamino. Regresando con las magas, Eileen se veía aterrada, la pelea entre esos dos niños estaba causando más destrozos que la guerra entre dragones.

-No hay forma de descubrir algo si no veo nada, sólo veo destrucción.- Decía Eileen al no poder seguir los movimientos de ambos pero bastante sorprendida y temerosa de lo que pasaba.

-Es obvio, ni en su forma base podemos ver sus movimientos, mucho menos en esas transformaciones.- Respondió Charle sorprendiendo a Eileen. -Wendy, nunca escuché hablar a Gine de esa transformación ya que sólo confía en ti y Gohan, pero si queremos detenerla, tendrás que decirnos como podemos ayudar.- Charle recriminaba a su amiga por mantenerse firme en no decir nada.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que si no la detenemos... Ella...- Respondía Wendy asustada, angustiada y triste mirando hacía la isla.

-Destruirá el mundo.- Dijo Erza recalcando que Wendy ya dijo eso antes.

-Y ese poder acabará con ella.- Siguió diciendo Wendy dejando en shock a Charle y Erza, mientras los demás se mantenían serios.

-Entonces ¿esos chicos están a nivel de Acnologia?- Habló Eileen sorprendiendo a los dragones y a Erza, pero no a Charle y Wendy, pues Eileen se equivocaba.

-No, ellos están a un nivel muy superior al de Acnologia.- Respondió Wendy haciendo que todos quedaran estupefactos.

-Gohan y Gine si quisieran podrían destruir este mundo y por destruirlo no me refiero a acabar con todo, me refiero a literalmente, destruirlo, a hacerlo pedazos.- Respondió Charle mientras todos se quedaban impactados por eso.

-Y ese poder va más allá de lo que Gine puede controlar, en estos momentos, para ella no hay aliados o enemigos, sólo le importa destruir, seguramente usó ese poder para devolver el asteroide al espacio.- Dijo Wendy con Eileen dándose cuenta que de alguna forma fue su culpa.

-Entonces sólo queda confiar en Gohan...- Decía Erza mientras impotente y asustada miraba las imágenes de la pelea o mejor dicho lo que se podía lograr ver.

 **En Fiore.**

Todo el gremio Fairy Tail estaba alertado, fuertes temblores se producían y el mar estaba agitado, pero Ultear y Gray congelaron la playa para que un maremoto no acabara con Magnolia, los magos ayudaban a las personas de la ciudad y los llevaban a un lugar seguro para que no se sintieran tan atemorizados, algunos edificios se cuarteaban. Mientras tanto, Makarov y Gildarts miraban seriamente la dirección en la que fueron los Saiyajin, preguntándose si serían ellos.

En otra ciudad Minerva estaba ayudando a las personas a ponerse a salvo mientras los temblores no cesaban, mientras los desalojaba, miró que una niña alvina un poco menor que ella, tropezaba y caía al suelo con algunos escombros cayéndole encima, más sin embargo ninguno la golpeó, Minerva usó su magia para tele-transportarla junto a ella para después tomarla de la mano y comenzar a correr fuera de la ciudad, mientras esta niña se daba cuenta que Minerva tenía la marca de Sabertooth.

En el Consejo Mágico estaban en alerta, trataban de encontrar que era lo que estaba ocasionando esos fuertes temblores, pero no lo encontraban ya que sólo buscaban poder mágico en el Reino de Fiore.

En una Isla en la que parecía haber un árbol gigante en el centro, un joven de cabello negro y un espíritu de una niña rubia estaban confusos por lo que estaba sucediendo, ninguno de los dos notaba que en algún lugar se desprendiera poder mágico capaz de hacer algo así.

Lo mismo pasaba en otra zona montañosa en la que Acnologia estaba buscando poder mágico que estuviera ocasionando esos fenómenos naturales en todo Ishgar, pero no encontraba nada, llegando a la conclusión de que era la misma tierra y no alguien.

 **En el Imperio Alvarez.**

En la ciudad principal del Imperio Alvarez había magos que también ayudaban a las personas a ponerse a salvo mientras en lo alto de una torre August e Invel miraban serios hacia la dirección en la que fue Eileen, preguntándose si era el pergamino el que estaba causando esos destrozos.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

Estos seguían peleando, golpes, patadas, ataques de Ki, era lo único que se podía explicar de la pelea entre ellos, la isla ya estaba destruida en su totalidad, se convirtió en un desierto sobre el mar. Aunque entre más avanzaba la pelea, Gohan se notaba más agotado, estaba usando su máximo poder para tratar de detenerla, pero esta vez ella era tan poderosa como él, mientras Gine seguía peleando de la misma manera salvaje y viendo eso en Gohan, Gine comenzó a atacar sin darle oportunidad a Gohan de descansar ni siquiera unos segundos. Hasta que Gine lo tomó de la cabeza y lo azotó contra el suelo creando un gran cráter, después alzándolo y azotándolo una vez más y así sucesivamente hasta que Gohan perdió la transformación de Super Saiyajin 2. Al ver ésto, Gine dejo de azotar a Gohan y lo abrazó, apretándolo mientras él gritaba.

 **Con las magas.**

Todo lo que lograban ver eran explosiones, como se formaban cráteres y se destruía la isla, mientras se quedaban completamente en shock Erza sabía que eran fuertes, ella misma fue testigo de su poder en Nirvana y vio de cerca las habilidades de Gine, Eileen no podía creer las habilidades destructivas que ambos Saiyajin poseían, eso era algo peor que la guerra contra los dragones que vivió en el pasado, Charle sentía que el miedo no dejaba de recorrer en su cuerpo, los dragones tenían miedo, ellos de alguna forma conocían las capacidades de los gemelos y se notaban nerviosos de lo que pudiese pasar, Wendy miraba hacia la isla en lugar de las imágenes que mostraba Eileen, ella sabía que no podría ver nada. De repente, ya no hubo más explosiones o temblores, confundiéndolas, creían que tal vez Gohan logró frenarla, pero Eileen se puso a buscarlos y los encontró, no se esperaban ver que Gohan ya no estaba transformado y estaba siendo torturado por Gine.

-Oh no, tengo que ir a ayudarle.- Dijo Erza mientras re-equipaba su Armadura de Emperatriz del Agua para ir por mar.

-¡Ah!- Gritó Charle llamando la atención d e todos. -¡Wendy no está!

Todos se dieron cuenta de que Wendy había desaparecido, nadie la vio retirarse. Wendy en cuanto vio que Gohan estaba siendo torturado por su mejor amiga, aquella a la que llegó a considerar su hermana, no pudo resistir estar más sin hacer nada, así que rápidamente pasó a su forma Dragon Force y se fue volando a toda velocidad hacia la isla.

-Tonta.- Dijo Erza mientras iba a comenzar a correr por el mar.

-Espera, te llevaremos.- Dijo Rocky para confusión de las magas.

-Le debemos la vida a esos tres y un dragón siempre paga sus deudas.- Habló Zirconis mientras extendía su mano para que subiera Erza y Charle, mientras Eileen recordaba a Belserion.

-Entonces vámonos.- Dijo Eileen para confusión de todos. -Es como ustedes dijeron, un dragón siempre paga sus deudas.- Terminó de hablar Eileen con Erza sonriendole y todos dirigiéndose a la isla.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

Gohan seguía gritando, mientras Gine sonreía y lo abrazaba más fuerte. De repente, una luz blanca llegó a toda velocidad y un puño rodeado de escamas de Adamantio golpeó a Gine en la cara con esta sólo ladeando la cabeza, después dirigió su mirada a Wendy soltando a Gohan quien debilitado, sólo veía preocupado a Wendy mientras caía al suelo. Wendy estaba atónita, congelada del miedo, ver a Gine en esa forma y con esa mirada era algo realmente aterrador y sin darse cuenta fue tomada de la cabeza por la cara y levantada para preocupación de Wendy misma y Gohan quien hacía todo lo posible por levantarse.

-¡Gine! ¡Suéltala!- Gritó Gohan viendo a Gine quien no le hacia caso.

-Gine, cálmate por favor, vuelve en ti ¿quieres? Volvamos a casa para comer tu platillo favorito.- Decía Wendy entre sollozos mientras era sujetada por Gine y Gohan trataba de moverse, pero dándose cuenta que Gine se quedó quieta.

-¡Wendy!- Gritó Erza que se acercaba montada en Zirconis junto a los otros dragones, Charle y Eileen, con éstos aterrizando, al darse cuenta que Gine sujetaba por la cabeza a Wendy, Erza temió lo peor y se dirigió a atacar a Gine, pero Gohan levantó su mano deteniéndola. -¿Qué haces Gohan? Debemos...

-¡Shh!.- Dijo Gohan dándole a entender a Erza que se callara, mientras Gohan miraba sorprendido a Gine y Wendy pero también con un semblante de seriedad.

-¿Qué te parece? Yo te cocinaré el platillo que quieras y si mi paladar no te gusta del todo iremos con Minerva ¿Trato?- Wendy hablaba con Gine tratando de que sus palabras llegaran a ella, pero Gine apretó la cabeza de Wendy. -Kug.- Exclamó Wendy un quejido de dolor. -¡¿Dónde está tu orgullo, hermana tonta?!- Gritó Wendy mientras Gine abrió un poco los ojos.

- _We... endy.-_ Gine pronunció el nombre de Wendy, soltándola para sorpresa de todos mientras Gine se sujetaba la cabeza.

 **Flashback.**

En un mundo donde no había nada, todo era de color blanco, sólo una casa en ese inmenso lugar, la Habitación del Tiempo, ahí se encontraban dos personas conversando, Vegeta y Gine.

-¡¿Aaah?! ¿Orgullo? ¿Realmente la clave para controlar mi poder sólo se trata de algo tan tonto?- Cuestionaba Gine las palabras de Vegeta, recibiendo un fuerte coscorrón que la hizo derramar lagrimas cómicas.

-Jamás te burles de el orgullo de un Saiyajin, para un Saiyajin el orgullo lo es todo, enana tarada.- Regañaba Vegeta a Gine por sus palabras mientras Gine lo miraba y se sobaba la cabeza. -A pesar de ser un inútil, Raditz estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a la raza de los Saiyajin. A pesar de ser un estúpido, Nappa estaba orgulloso de ser un guerrero de élite que nunca había sido vencido en batalla. Kakaroto no lo demuestra, pero a pesar de ser un idiota, él está orgulloso del nivel que ha alcanzado y también de ti y tu tonto hermano. Yo por supuesto, tengo mi orgullo como príncipe de los Saiyajin. ¿Entiendes eso enana?

Gine estaba en silencio, sólo se limitó a escuchar a Vegeta y asentir, mientras Vegeta le daba la espalda dirigiéndose a otro lugar para entrenar a solas, mientras Gine se quedaba pensando, pero después poniéndose a entrenar. Así pasaron cinco meses en la Habitación del Tiempo, Vegeta y Gine mantenían un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en forma base mientras volaban, pero Vegeta optó por convertirse en Super Saiyajin dándole un fuerte golpe a Gine que la hizo estrellar en el suelo.

-¡Transformate! ¡Llevas ya siete meses en este lugar y no te haz transformado ni una sola vez!- Dijo Vegeta enojado mientras Gine agachaba la cabeza. -Que fastidio, si ibas a resultar ser una cobarde mejor te hubieras quedado con los demás, sólo me hiciste perder mi tiempo.

-No puedo, ¿Qué tal si le hago daño a mi hermano o al señor Piccolo o a Papá?- Respondió Gine cabizbaja mientras Vegeta se mostraba molesto.

-Ellos no están aquí, enana.- Dijo Vegeta señalando lo obvio. -¡Transformate! Recuerda aquella sensación que tuviste cuando Broly estuvo a punto de hacer pedazos a Kakaroto.

-Pero.- Respondió Gine insegura de poder dominar esa transformación.

-Miedosa, sólo me hiciste perder mi tiempo.- Respondió Vegeta notando que Gine agachaba la cabeza, enojándose por ese acto.

-Usted también temblaba de miedo al ver a Broly ¿y aun así quiere que me transforme?- Dijo Gine haciendo enojar a Vegeta con éste dándole un golpe en la cara a Gine haciéndola retroceder.

-Vuelves a hablarme así y te liquido, no me importa que seas una mocosa.- Dijo Vegeta mientras miraba serio a Gine y creando una esfera de Ki en su mano. -Si no te transformas destruiré la entrada y si te transformas y no controlas ese poder también la destruiré, conserva tu orgullo enana, claro, si es que tienes algo de que sentirte orgullosa.- Dijo Vegeta apuntando a la entrada de la habitación del tiempo, con Gine atónita de sus palabras.

Viendo que Vegeta iba en serio y sin mas opción, Gine se puso a recordar lo que sintió en la pelea contra Broly, mientras comenzaba a transformarse, después de un grito, Gine estaba transformada en Super Saiyajin Legendario, pero tenía la forma descontrolada.

-Tal parece que realmente no tienes orgullo.- Dijo Vegeta mientras apuntaba a la entrada de la Habitación del Tiempo.

- _Yo._ \- Dijo Gine llamando la atención de Vegeta.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Todos miraban a Gine mientras se tomaba la cabeza como si le doliera, Wendy no se alejó de ella, quería estar a su lado sin apartarse de ella, pero la corriente de aire era muy fuerte y la hacia retroceder, pero Gohan apareció detrás de ella sujetándola y regalándole una sonrisa, para después ambos mirar a Gine.

-Yo...- Decía Gine mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

-Soy la hija de Chi-Chi, la mujer más temeraria, aterradora y amorosa del mundo.- Dijo Gine mientras los recuerdos de Chi-Chi siendo estricta, regañándolos cuando se portaban mal, incuso dándoles nalgadas con la chancla y también actuando valiente por ella y Gohan pasaban por su cabeza, pero también recuerdos donde ellos celebraban cumpleaños y quedaban dormidos en sus brazos.

-Llevo el nombre de la madre de mi padre.- Dijo Gine mientras un recuerdo pasaba de ella hablando amistosamente con Gine, la madre de Goku, en la casa de Uranai-baba.

-Fui criada y entrenada por el señor Piccolo.- Dijo Gine mientras recuerdos del entrenamiento pasaban por su cabeza y también recuerdos de las veces que fue salvada por él.

-Soy la discípula del Príncipe de los Saiyajin, Vegeta.- Dijo Gine mientras recuerdos del entrenamiento de Vegeta pasaban por su mente y también recuerdos en los que pelearon lado a lado contra Freezer y sus soldados.

-¡Soy la hija de Son Goku! ¡El guerrero más fuerte del universo!- Esta vez gritó mientras recuerdos de su padre pasaban por su cabeza, memorias en las que él junto a ella y Gohan, entrenaban, pescaban, comían y también en las que lo miraba superando sus limites con tal de protegerlos.

-Pero sobre todo... ¡Soy una terrícola con orgullo de Saiyajin!- Gine Gritó de nuevo reconociéndose a sí misma.

Gine gritó expulsando todo su Ki creando de nuevo un terremoto mundial, al igual que los mares se volvían a agitar, fuertes corrientes de viento se formaban, de nuevo, los contrastes de la tierra cambiaban, pero esta vez en lugar de originarse en Gine, parecía que estos contrastes se dirigían hacia ella, como si en ella se reunieran, después, hubo una gran explosión, pero ésta vez nadie salió volando, la explosión fue controlada. Cuando el polvo creado por la explosión se disipó, lograron ver a Gine en medio del cráter que se formó.

Gine tenía una forma similar a la anterior, su cabello era más largo y alborotado de lo que antes tenía en su transformación controlada, pero ya no era tan alta, tenía el tamaño de aproximadamente un metro y medio, su musculatura ya no era exagerada, era lo normal en una persona que hace mucho ejercicio, sólo se marcaban sus músculos y en sus ojos ya había pupilas, aunque la mirada seguía siendo una amenazante y penetrante.

Todos miraban la forma que Gine tenía, aunque no sabían que había pasado, si ella seguía siendo hostil o si ya era alguien razonable. Erza, Eileen y los dragones miraban aterrados, el poder que se sentía no era magia, pero notaban que era absurdamente aterrador. Gine estaba de pie seria, sin decir nada, después dirigió su mirada a Eileen, con ésta dándose cuenta que la miraba, Gine levantó su mano creando una esfera de Ki apuntando hacia Eileen para sorpresa de la mayoría, sabían que la iba a atacar, pero Erza, Wendy y Gohan se pusieron entre ambas.

-Está bien, Gine. Ella ya se rindió.- Dijo Wendy dándole a entender a Gine que ya no había por qué pelear.

Al escuchar a Wendy, Gine volteó a ver a Erza seriamente, Erza notando la mirada de Gine sabía lo que quería y asintió dándole a entender a Gine que estaba bien, después volvió a ver a Eileen quien se notaba sin intenciones de atacar o defenderse, así que deshizo la esfera de Ki y volvió a su forma base. Sin esperarlo Wendy llegó dándole un abrazo mientras se notaba que lloraba, viendo ésto, Gine sólo la dejó.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Wendy.- Dijo Gine en un tono desanimado mientras Wendy seguía sin soltarla y Gohan también se acercaba. -¿Qué destruí?- Preguntó Gine a su hermano con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, aungustiandose y esperando lo peor en su respuesta.

-Sólo la isla, aunque no sé si por nuestra pelea Earthland haya recibido grandes daños.- Respondió Gohan serio aunque en un tono comprensivo.

-Ya veo, por lo visto no maté a nadie, me alegro de eso.- Dijo Gine mientras miraba a Wendy. -Si me llenas de mocos la ropa tú la lavarás.- Dijo Gine tratando de volver al semblante de siempre, pero Wendy seguía aferrada a ella. -Sólo por ésta vez, me desespera ver a alguien llorar gracias a Gohan de niño, pero por esta vez lo pasaré, una vez termines, cura a Gohan.- Dijo Gine mientras Wendy asentía.

-No me agrada interrumpir el momento, pero...- Erza les habló a los Saiyajin. -Gine, Gohan ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Erza de manera muy seria, dándoles a entender que quería una respuesta.

-Si te lo dijera no lo creerías, tomate, para ti y todos en este mundo es mejor que no lo sepan.- Respondió Gine de manera muy sería haciendo que Erza se molestara.

-Ponme a prueba.- Respondió Erza firme a obtener una respuesta, con Gine observándola seria y después dando un suspiro de fastidio.

-Gohan y yo venimos de otra dimensión, una en donde nuestra raza es capaz de destruir sistemas solares enteros si nos lo proponemos.- Respondió Gine de una manera muy seria mientras quienes no sabían de este dato quedaban completamente en shock. -Lo que viste es el Super Saiyajin Legendario, sólo algunos de nuestra raza la obtienen y ese es un poder que no deja de crecer, entre más pelee más fuerte me haré, hubo otro además de mi, su nombre era Broly, el destruyó toda una galaxia con su poder, aunque al final, yo lo acabé.- Siguió hablando Gine mientras Erza y los demás seguían estupefactos.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tus bromas? Te estoy haciendo una pregunta seria.- Respondió Erza incrédula de lo que decía Gine.

-Te dijes que no me creerías, estúpida.- Dijo Gine dándole a entender que no jugaba.

-No bromea, Erza, lo que dice Gine es verdad.- Habló Wendy confirmando lo que decía Gine dejando aun incrédula a Erza.

-Así es, Erza, lamento que lo tengas que saber de esta forma.- Respondió Gohan confirmándole que no era una broma, Gohan no jugaría con asuntos serios a lo que Erza les creyó.

-¿Ustedes son dioses?- Preguntó Eileen sorprendiendo a todos por su suposición.

-No. Somos Saiyajin, una raza guerrera muy fuerte que está casi extinta, somos pocos los que quedan.- Respondió Gohan explicando lo que eran, mientras Wendy se ponía a su lado y comenzaba a curarlo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres explicarle a esta loca? Gohan.- Dijo Gine mientras Eileen abría los ojos por la sorpresa y agachaba su cabeza por esas palabras.

-Gine, ella no es mala, recuerda lo que Grandine dijo sobre la locura de la dragonificación, con tal de que la locura causada por ésta, la señorita Eileen abandonó a Erza para protegerla, todo lo que dijo fue una mentira para pelear con ella y demostrarse a sí misma que su amor por ella era más grande que esa locura.- Gohan le explicaba a Gine él por qué confiaba en responderle, mientras Eileen observaba que Gohan era muy perceptible, inocente y amable y Erza quedaba estupefacta mientras observaba a su madre.

-Jm, la verdad da igual, aunque de esa forma esta lagartija sabrá que nunca podrá contra nosotros, inclusive ese tal Alfalfa y ese tal Sebastían no son nada para nosotros.- Respondió Gine con Eileen con una gota de sudor en la nuca por como la llamó y dejando confundidos a todos al no saber de quienes hablaba.

-Acnologia y Zeref.- Dijo Wendy en voz alta corrigiéndola mientras se notaba que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y dándole a entender a los demás de quienes hablaba con Gine dando una expresión de "da igual".

-Y ¿A qué vinieron a este mundo? Gohan.- Preguntó Erza queriendo saber más sobre ellos.

-No venimos por voluntad, caímos en este mundo por accidente, fuimos absorbidos por una grieta dimensional que se formó por el poder que usamos para derrotar a un sujeto llamado Cell que quería destruir nuestro planeta.- Respondió Gohan inocentemente dejando a quienes no sabían confundidos y sorprendidos al saber que existían seres tan poderosos para hacer algo así.

-Da igual como llegamos, ya encontraremos la forma de volver a nuestro mundo, además no les importa nuestra vida privada.- Habló Gine interrumpiendo la conversación con todos mirándola un poco desilusionados, querían saber más. -Lagartijas, venimos aquí con la misión de llevarnos ese documento, pero ahora que sabemos qué es, lo destruiremos para que nadie intente obtenerlo nunca más.- Dijo Gine dirigiéndose a los dragones quienes la miraron nerviosos por como les habló, pero no querían pelear con ella y recordándoles a todos que aun tenían un trabajo que cumplir.

-Está bien pero, tenemos que buscarlo.- Respondió Motherglare.

-¿No saben dónde está?- Preguntó inocentemente Gohan.

-Bueno...- Respondió Zirconis haciéndoles ver que ahora todo era un desierto.

-Jejeje perdón por destruirles su casa.- Gohan se disculpó por lo sucedido mientras Gine se mostraba angustiada mirando cómo quedó la isla.

-No hay problema, de todas formas una vez que destruyan el pergamino terminaremos nuestra misión de protegerlo y cada uno de nosotros se irá a otro lugar.- Respondió Levia dándole a entender a Gohan que no había problema.

-Ya lo destruimos.- Habló Gine confundiendo a los dragones y los demás presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Gine?- Preguntó Charle.

-Ya no siento aquello que emanaba magia, lo que supuse que era el pergamino, así que supongo que ya lo destruimos mientras yo estaba fuera de control.- Respondió Gine dándoles a entender que la misión se había completado, mientras todos tenían una cara de "pokerface", un trabajo de 100 años completado en un sólo día y sin querer queriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo 26.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Stein29: Eileen merecía otra oportunidad, así que aquí la tendrá xD espero que te haya gustado la pelea, soy malo narrando combates.**

 **3678: DBZ villans going to appear in this fanfic, but I dont going to tell you who xD.**

 **viecenta8.1: Bueno no Broly pero casi xD. Disiciones de Eileen para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Zack32:** **Wendy level in Dragon Force with all the magics it's a little more stronger than Goku in Raditz saga.**

 **"Guest": Sólo Gohan Super Saiyajin 2 Vs Gine Super Saiyajin Legendario xD**

 **"Guest" Cesar: Gracias, hago lo posible por que este fanfic no sea tan como todos xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27: Mi madre.**

Los dragones y las magas tenían una cara de pokerface, sin querer completaron el trabajo de 100 años, más sin embargo los dragones fueron los primeros en recuperar la postura.

-Lo dudo.- Dijo Levia sacando a los demás de su shock.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Charle ante las palabras de Levia.

-Ese pergamino no sólo guardaba un hechizo de destrucción masiva, también estaba hechizado por si alguien intentaba destruirlo, en efecto éste se destruiría, pero el hechizo también se activaría acabando con todo a su alrededor, además de que ni siquiera el rugido de Acnologia podría destruirlo, pero no dudo que ustedes puedan.- Respondió Zirconis a la pregunta de Charle y diciendo lo ultimo a los Saiyajin.

-¿Entonces que fue la otra presencia mágica que sentimos además de ustedes?- Preguntó Gohan confundido por ese comentario.

-Fue un mini-dragón nacido de mi, lo tenía de guardia del pergamino.- Respondió Motherglare poniendo nerviosos a ambos Saiyajin.

-¡Oh no! ¡Perdón por acabar con un hijo tuyo!- Exclamó Gohan nervioso y arrepentido mientras se arrodillaba ante Motherglare mientras Gine no decía nada, pero se mostraba angustiada.

-No se preocupen.- Respondió Motherglare llamando la atención de todos. -Yo lo creé pero, es similar a lo que Eileen hizo con esas espadas, no estaba "Vivo" por así decirlo.- Terminó de explicar Motherglare aliviando a Gohan aunque Gine aún se notaba angustiada.

-"¿Y si realmente hubiese sido su hijo? Yo hubiera... Artificial o no."- Pensaba Gine mientras miraba el desierto en el que se convirtió la isla.

-Gine.- Wendy le llamó la atención a Gine, pues había notado el semblante que tenía. -Sabía que podrías controlar tu poder.- Dijo Wendy regalándole una sonrisa sincera a la que Gine abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Pues claro, tonta, te dije que lo lograría.- Respondió Gine con su típica actitud, aunque devolviéndole la sonrisa a Wendy.

-Bien, entonces comencemos a buscarlo.- Dijo Erza dándoles a entender que ya había que moverse. -¿Qué harás tú?- Preguntó Erza a su madre.

-Les ayudaré a buscarlo, no se preocupen, no tengo intensiones de seguir con el trabajo que me encomendó el Imperio.- Respondió Eileen con Erza mirándola seria.

Dicho ésto, todos comenzaron a moverse para buscar el pergamino, aunque se notaba que Eileen quería estar un rato a solas con Erza para hablar con ella, pero al verla caminar decidió que mejor sería en otro momento comenzando a moverse. Mientras caminaban Charle tropezó con algo, dándose cuenta que era una espada de color negro. Eileen observó este suceso y se dio cuenta de la espada, tomándola y recitando un encantamiento, la espada brilló y apareció Heine.

-¡¿Dónde está esa mocosa?!- Gritó Heine llamando la atención de todos.

-Basta, Heine.- Habló Eileen llamando la atención de Heine quien la miraba confundida. -Perdimos, no podemos contra ellos, busca a Juliet.- Dijo Eileen dándole una orden a Heine, con esta confundida y sorprendida de sus palabras y mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaban en un desierto que parecía acababa de pasar por una oleada de destrucción.

-Eileen-sama ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?.- Preguntó Heine regresando a su semblante serio.

-Es la isla, busca a Juliet.- Respondió Eileen de manera seria, Heine miró a Wendy y a los demás un poco molesta, pero obedeciendo las ordenes de Eileen se retiró.

Todos se dirigieron a donde estaba originalmente el pergamino y al igual que en toda la isla, el lugar estaba completamente destruido.

-Bueno, aquí es donde estaba.- Dijo Rocky viendo el lugar donde estaba.

-¿Pueden buscarlo, Gohan?- Preguntó Erza pidiendo a los Saiyajin que lo buscaran.

-No, es como lo que nos pasó con Nirvana, al estar sellada no pudimos encontrarla hasta que fue liberada.- Respondió Gohan, con Erza pensativa y Eileen sorprendida, se dio cuenta que fueron ellos quienes destruyeron Nirvana.

-Tampoco podemos rastrearlo por el olor.- Dijo Wendy descartando una idea que apenas iba a sugerir Erza.

-Tal vez pueda devolverlo a su sitio.- Dijo Eileen llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Erza confundida de sus palabras.

-Ya lo verás.- Respondió Eileen mientras parecía recitar un encantamiento. -Universe One.- Dijo Eileen su encantamiento, la tierra comenzó a brillar durante unos segundos, para después ver que el bosque apareció de nuevo y frente a ellos estaba una especie de altar con el pergamino, pero también sorprendidos de la magia de Eileen.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Erza sorprendida de la magia de su madre.

-Universe One, con esta magia puedo cambiar toda la geografía de todo un continente en mi máximo poder, lo que hice fue devolver la isla a como estaba antes.- Respondió Eileen con todos sorprendidos de que una magia así exista.

-Bien, ahora hay que destruirlo.- Dijo Gohan acercándose al altar.

-Espera, no puedes destruirlo aquí, ¿Quieres matarnos?.- Dijo Zirconis nervioso creyendo que Gohan ya lo iba a destruir.

-Ya sé.- Habló Gine llamando la atención de todos. -Me lo llevaré fuera del planeta y lo destruiré en el espacio.- Terminó de decir Gine, con todos mirándola seriamente.

Gine tomó el pergamino, se transformó y se fue hacia el espacio y a una distancia que consideró segura, lo lanzó y con un Kamehameha lo destruyó y tal como los dragones dijeron, el pergamino explotó causando una gran explosión que se vio en muchas zonas de Earthland, fue como si un gran resplandor iluminara más que el sol. En la Isla Caracol la chica que envió a Eileen estaba feliz, sabía que la misión fue un éxito. En Alvarez, August miraba el cielo, eso sin duda habría destruido un país entero, pero también se notaba desilusionado, Eileen falló en su misión. De regreso a la isla, todos los presentes miraban la destrucción de ese pergamino.

-Bueno, misión cumplida.- Dijo Wendy después de lo acontecido.

-Ya puedes descansar en paz, viejo amigo.- Pensaba Rocky mientras recordaba al hombre que les pidió la protección del pergamino.

-Eileen-sama, he encontrado a Juliet.- Dijo Heine apareciendo repentinamente con una espada blanca en sus manos.

-Buen trabajo.- Dijo Eileen mientras la espada brillaba y Juliet aparecía.

-¡Aah! ¡¿Dónde está esa tabla?!.- Gritó Juliet molesta insultando a Wendy por el tamaño de sus pechos, apenando a Wendy creyendo que la haría quedar mal con Gohan, más sin embargo Gohan no tenía idea de que hablaba Juliet.

-Basta Juliet, perdimos.- Dijo Eileen sorprendiendo a Juliet. Ella iba a hablar pero Gine apareció de repente frente a todos.

-Hecho.- Dijo Gine mientras volvía a su forma base.

-Bien, supongo que ahora tenemos que regresar a la Isla Caracol con aquel sujeto y decirle que el documento fue destruido.- Habló Charle dando a entender que ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

-Ahora nuestra misión como protectores del pergamino ha terminado, pero, como mencioné antes, Son Gohan, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.- Dijo Motherglare, con Gohan asintiendo y los dragones y Gohan retirándose.

-Eileen, Wendy, no espíen.- Dijo Levia dándoles a entender que no usaran su oído de Dragon Slayer, con ambas asintiendo, Wendy por respeto y Eileen porque le daba igual.

-Eileen-sama ¿Y si aprovechamos la distracción para remontar?- Dijo Heine entre susurros con Juliet asintiendo, pero notando que Eileen se molestaba.

-He dicho que basta, Heine, Juliet, no pelearemos más.- Respondió Eileen con una voz firme poniendo a ambas nerviosas y asintiendo, pero llamando la atención de los demás.

-Necesitas amaestrar mejor a esos cuchillos de cocina.- Dijo Gine luego de escuchar a Eileen, pero con Heine y Juliet molestándose por el insulto.

Ambos bandos se quedaron viendo un momento, Eileen entendió que pelear contra esos dos no era una opción, además de que se demostró a sí misma que amaba a Erza más que nada en el mundo y no le haría daño de nuevo. Eileen se quedó mirando un momento a Erza, quería hablar con ella, pero no encontraba las palabras, más sin embargo habló.

-Nosotras volveremos a Isla Caracol para hablar con quien nos contrató, completamos el objetivo del trabajo, pero fallamos en la misión de obtener el pergamino. Ya no tenemos por qué permanecer aquí.- Dijo Eileen mientras se daba la vuelta sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a Erza, con ésta notando que Eileen tenía una cara triste.

-Eileen-sama.- Juliet le llamó la atención a Eileen. -¿Cómo volveremos si usted destruyó nuestro navío con su rugido?- Preguntó Juliet de manera inocente mientras se notaba que Eileen se ponía nerviosa.

-Pueden esperar a que regrese Gohan y volver con nosotros.- Dijo Erza sorprendiendo a Eileen de sus palabras.

-¿Qué? No vamos a recibir ayuda de habitantes de Ishgar.- Dijo Heine mostrando un poco de orgullo.

-Aceptaremos su oferta.- Aceptó Eileen la propuesta de su hija para sorpresa de Heine y Juliet, aunque no se le notaba si mostraba alguna expresión en el rostro pues su flequillo lo cubría.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante un par de minutos, nadie decía nada y Eileen quería hablar con su hija, pero no sabía de que manera comenzar, tanto fue su desidia que Gohan y los dragones regresaron. Aunque todos notaron que Gohan tenía una cara confusa, sorprendido y al mismo tiempo feliz.

-No preguntaré.- Dijo Gine al ver a su hermano así, además de que lo que le hayan dicho no le interesaba.

-Bien nosotros ahora nos retiramos, ya tenía ganas de ir por ahí estirando las alas.- Dijo Zirconis con una sonrisa divertida.

-Dirás que irás a quitarle la ropa a las personas.- Respondió Levia haciendo que a Zirconis se le dibujara una sonrisa más grande, con todos notando que Zirconis era un pervertido.

-¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado el mundo estos 100 años?- Se preguntaba en voz alta Rocky.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo.- Respondió Motherglare.

-Buena suerte.- Gohan les deseó suerte en su viaje a los dragones.

-Recuerda lo que te dijimos Son Gohan, ya nos veremos.- Dijo Levia recalcando lo que hablaron con Gohan asintiendo.

Y así, los dragones levantaron vuelo y cada uno tomó su propio camino mientras las magas y los Saiyajin se quedaban en la isla viéndolos retirarse. Después, se dirigieron a la embarcación en la que llegaron, dándose cuenta todos que también la de ellos estaba destruida.

-¿Alguien puede repararla con su magia?- Preguntó Juliet con una sonrisa inocente a la que todos negaron.

-Supongo que no me queda opción.- Dijo Eileen adelantándose y convirtiéndose en dragón. -Suban, yo las llevaré.- Eileen bajó una de sus alas para que la usaran de rampa y subieran a su espalda, con la mayoría asintiendo, incluida Erza.

-No se preocupe señorita Eileen, nosotros podemos volar.- Habló Gohan con Eileen asintiendo.

-Entonces yo también iré con ustedes volando.- Dijo Wendy poniéndose junto a los Saiyajin.

Todos levantaron vuelo retirándose de la isla para volver a Isla Caracol. En el camino, Erza se mostraba un poco inquieta, viajaba en el lomo de su madre, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que Eileen le transmitía una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, ella se sentía segura, la calidez de Eileen la hacia sentir nostálgica e inconscientemente se recargó en su lomo, Eileen sintió ésto y no pudo evitar alegrarse. Mientras tanto, los Saiyajin y Wendy volaban cerca de Eileen, pero Wendy comenzaba a quedarse atrás, además de que acababa de aprender a volar estaba cansada, Gohan notando ésto le tomó la mano y la subió a su espalda, Wendy estaba completamente sonrojada pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz.

-Aun me debes un helado.- Dijo Wendy sonrojada y recargada en el lomo de Gohan.

-Claro, una vez lleguemos te llevaré.- Respondió Gohan con una sonrisa sincera mientras se dirigían a la Isla Caracol.

 **En la Isla Caracol.**

Los lugareños seguían con la intriga de que eran esos resientes acontecimientos que acababan de suceder, algunos estaban preparándose por si acaso podría ocurrir algún otro temblor, algunos miraban hacia el océano con precaución por si se venía algún tsunami y otros extrañados por el gran resplandor que acababa de verse en el cielo. Cuando de pronto, en la lejanía se veía como si un gran ave se acercara a la isla, cuando una persona con mejor vista se percató de lo que era.

-¡Dragón!.- Gritó una persona señalando a lo que se aproximaba.

Las personas se aterraron y otras se impactaron, un dragón se aproximaba a la isla, algunas personas comenzaron a correr, otros miraban confusos, no parecía aproximarse con intenciones hostiles, aunque nadie había visto uno desde 400 años atrás. El dragón llegó a la playa y se detuvo extrañando a algunos, después descendió y un gran resplandor se vio, algunas personas se acercaron aunque tenían miedo, pero les confundió ver que en el lugar donde aterrizó el dragón sólo se encontraban dos mujeres pelirrojas, un gato, dos chicas y tres niños, pero la mayoría tenía heridas en su cuerpo como si acabaran de tener una violenta pelea.

-Oigan ¿y el dragón?.- Preguntó confuso una de las personas que se aproximó.

-No había dragón, les estoy enseñando magia de ilusión a estos niños.- Dijo Eileen haciendo que todos los espectadores se quedaran atónitos mientras algunos se molestaban. Aunque había gente molesta, todos decidieron dejarlos y retirarse, si eran magos era mejor no buscarles pelea. Más sin embargo una persona se quedó.

-Señorita Eileen.- Dijo una chica acercándose a donde estaban todos llamando su atención. -¿El trabajo?

-Completado.- Respondió Eileen haciendo que la chica se alegrara.

-Pase por su recompensa a mi casa.- Dijo la chica dando una reverencia y retirándose.

-Yo iré a buscar a aquel sujeto, gata, vienes conmigo.- Dijo Gine de manera seria a Charle y tomándola del cuello de la ropa por la parte de atrás, confundiéndola a ella y a sus compañeros de gremio.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?- Contestó Charle ante los actos de Gine.

-Gohan y Wendy van a una cita, no los molestes.- Respondió Gine emprendiendo vuelo, dejando a Wendy colorada y los demás confundidos.

-¿Cita? Si mal no recuerdo una cita es cuando dos amigos pasan tiempo juntos.- Dijo Gohan recordando lo que leyó en un libro. -¿Por qué habrá dicho eso Gine? Ah, ya me acordé, Wendy vamos por el helado que te prometí.- Dijo Gohan tomando a Wendy de la mano y llevándola con él, mientras Wendy estaba completamente colorada y dejando a las demás sorprendidas.

-Esa tabla te ganó a tener novio, Heine.- Dijo Juliet de manera divertida molestando a Heine.

-¡También a ti! ¡Además a mi no me interesan esas ridiculeces!- Respondió Heine molesta mientras Juliet parecía divertirse por su reacción.

-Basta ustedes dos.- Eileen les llamó la atención a ambas, mientras volteaba a mirar a Erza con un semblante triste en su rostro. Eileen quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salían. Así que se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar.

-Con ésta son cuatro veces.- Dijo Erza llamando la atención de Eileen. -Si tienes algo que decir ¿Por qué no dices nada?- Preguntó Erza con Eileen sorprendida por la percepción de su hija.

-Heine, Juliet, ustedes vayan a cobrar la recompensa, me quedaré a hablar con Erza.- Ordenó Eileen a ambas, con éstas asintiendo y retirándose.

-Erza... Yo...- Comenzó a hablar Eileen haciendo pausas en sus palabras. -Cualquier cosa que diga ya no tendrá valor.- Dijo Eileen desanimada y agachando la mirada.

-Si eso crees entonces dilo.- Respondió Erza seriamente sin apartar la mirada de su madre.

-Quiero... Quiero decir lo siento, pero no merezco tu perdón, quiero estar a tu lado, pero perdí ese derecho después de haberte abandonado, quiero abrasarte, pero no soy digna de siquiera verte a los ojos.- Pronunció Eileen sus palabras mientras se notaba quebrada en su voz y lagrimas le salían de los ojos.

Eileen, mientras tenía la mirada baja, no se esperó que Erza la abrazara, Eileen tenía los ojos completamente abiertos a los actos de su hija y sin soportarlo más, rompió en llanto.

-Si algo he aprendido en todos mis años con Fairy Tail, es que la familia siempre es lo más importante en el mundo, en esos momentos tu lo hiciste por mi bien, gracias a Gohan pude verlo, a decir verdad no se que hubiese hecho yo si estuviera en tu lugar.- Erza con su voz quebrada, trataba de mostrar comprensión por la situación de Eileen sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón.- Eileen se disculpaba mientras seguía llorando en los brazos de su hija.

-Sé que siempre estuviste ahí. Me di cuenta cuando vi el ojo y cuando viajaba en tu lomo, fuiste tú la que me hizo despertar mi poder mágico cuando era una esclava y cuando estaba naufraga luego de huir de la Torre del Cielo, vi ese ojo en el cielo, creí que era un espejismo causado por la insolación y el hambre pero ahora lo sé, tú estabas vigilándome y cuando estuve a punto de morir en la Torre del Cielo, fuiste tú quien me sacó de la Lacrima.- Dijo Erza dándole a entender a Eileen que ella se había dado cuenta, mientras Erza también comenzaba a llorar.

-No sabía que estabas en esa situación, hasta que te vi ese día mientras vigilaba a unos tontos que decían ser adoradores de Zeref. Y tampoco podía dejar que murieras.- Respondió Eileen arrepentida de que su hija haya pasado por lo que ella misma sufrió, ser una esclava.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Te amo... Mamá.- Erza agradeció llorando y reconociendo a Eileen como su madre mientras ambas se mantenían abrazadas y al fondo se miraba un atardecer con un tono escarlata.

Mientras Erza y Eileen mantenían su momento de reconciliación se miraba que en una embarcación estaban muchos cuerpos inconscientes en la cubierta del barco y en la habitación del capitán, el joven que envió a Fairy Tail estaba asustado viendo que Gine iba a comenzar a golpearlo por mentirles sobre el trabajo. En la Isla Caracol, Heine y Juliet cobraban la recompensa del trabajo y se despedían de la chica, quien estaba feliz de que ese pergamino creado por sus antepasados ya no existiera. En la zona turística de la isla, a pesar de los sucesos que ocurrieron durante el día, los lugareños siguieron haciendo sus fiestas, en parte para celebrar que nada malo pasó, Gohan y Wendy caminaban viendo las artesanías y los eventos que se realizaban, divirtiéndose y sin darse cuenta, disfrutaban de su primera cita, todo ésto mientras disfrutaban de un helado exclusivo de la Isla Caracol. Mientras Eileen y Erza continuaban abrazadas.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Todos estaban reunidos en los muelles, listos para regresar a su hogar, pero en ese momento, llegó Eileen junto a Heine y Juliet, quienes no apartaban la mirada de Wendy, aun sentían algo de rencor por su derrota, pero no hacían nada, Eileen les prohibió pelear. Erza se aproximó a su madre.

-Después de todo este tiempo, me alegra encontrarte y saber que te encuentras a salvo.- Eileen le dirigió unas palabras a su hija.

-También me alegra saber que estás bien y me da mucho gusto por fin conocerte, mamá.- Respondió Erza a las palabras de Eileen.

-Señorita Eileen ¿Qué no nos acompañará? Estoy seguro que serían más felices si las dos están juntas.- Dijo Gohan notando que hablaban como si fuera una despedida.

-Perdí el derecho de estar junto a ella desde el día que la abandoné.- Respondió Eileen triste.

-¿Y crees que con alejarte de ella nuevamente recuperaras ese derecho?- Habló Gine llamando la atención de ambas pelirrojas quienes la miraban sorprendidas de que actuara como si le importara.

-Gine tiene razón, mi papá nos enseñó que todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad y yo creo que usted la merece.- Dijo Gohan haciendo que Eileen se sorprendiera de que esos dos niños que en pelea resultaron ser aterradores, eran amables.

-Yo... No sé qué decir... Ciertamente quiero estar junto a Erza, pero...- Decía Eileen dando a entender que no sólo era decisión de ella.

-También a mi me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado.- Habló Erza sorprendiendo a Eileen quien se mostró feliz por el recibimiento de su hija.

-Entonces, con gusto permaneceré a tu lado, hija.- Dijo Eileen esta vez con una sonrisa y expresión de felicidad con Erza con la misma expresión.

-Eileen-sama.- Habló Heine llamando la atención los presentes. -Nuestra lealtad está con usted y sus decisiones las seguiremos siempre, pero, ¿No cree que August-sama, los Spriggan o el mismo emperador del Imperio Alvarez vayan a tomar represalias contra usted?- Dijo Heine haciéndole entender a Eileen que lo que fuera a hacer estaban con ella, pero también advirtiéndole a Eileen los posibles peligros de su decisión.

-No me importa, si es con el fin de permanecer al lado de mi hija. Soy la tercera más fuerte del Imperio Alvarez después del emperador y August, que venga por mi quien quiera.- Respondió Eileen firme en su decisión, con Heine y Juliet asintiendo, mientras Erza se notaba preocupada por las palabras de Heine.

-Aunque tampoco dejaríamos que peleara sola.- Habló Gohan dándole a entender que estaban de su lado sorprendiendo a Eileen al saber que estaban con ella.

-Bien, ya vámonos.- Dijo Gine un tanto fastidiada de escuchar tantos peros.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Gine y subieron al navío, zarpando y dirigiéndose hacia Fiore, durante el viaje, Eileen y Erza se encontraban conversando, pues de alguna forma querían conocerse más platicando de sus aventuras. Heine y Juliet se limitaron a platicar entre ellas, aunque siempre acababan en una discusión a casi pelear. Gohan estaba con Wendy quien cargaba a Charle en sus brazos mientras Gine se encontraba en la cubierta mirando el océano, pero se notaba con un semblante triste y nostálgico que Wendy y Gohan notaron y se acercaron a ella.

-¿Sigues preocupada por lo que te sucedió? Gine.- Preguntó Wendy con un tono delicado.

-Ya logré controlar el poder del Super Saiyajin Legendario en su totalidad, ten por seguro que eso no volverá a ocurrir. Más sin embargo, no cambia el hecho de que acabé con la isla y la vida de ese mini-dragón.- Respondió Gine a la pregunta de Wendy en un tono serio.

-Gine, no te preocupes por eso, recuerda que Motherglare dijo que era un dragón artificial.- Respondió Gohan tratando de consolar a su hermana.

-16 también fue creado, ¿Me dirás que él no estaba vivo?.- Contestó Gine un poco molesta por la ignorancia de Gohan, con éste abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta que él estaba en un error en su manera de pensar.

-Pero ahora ya controlas ese poder y estoy segura de que no permitirás que algo así vuelva a suceder y siempre cuidaras de tu hermano y de tus amigos.- Habló Wendy confiando en su amiga y llamando la atención de Gine, quién la miró fijamente y después volteó a mirar el mar pensativa.

-Gohan... ¿Cómo crees que mamá vaya con su embarazo?.- Preguntó Gine dirigiéndose a su hermano y sorprendiendo a Wendy y Charle, ese dato no lo sabían.

-Han pasado poco más de cuatro meses, así que creo que aun falta para que nuestro hermano o hermana nazca.- Respondió Gohan también poniéndose nostálgico.

-No me habían hablado de eso.- Habló Wendy uniéndose a la conversación.

-Sí, perdón por eso Wendy, 3 días antes de ir a pelear contra Cell, mi madre reveló que estaba embarazada.- Respondió Gohan explicándole a Wendy.

-Lamento que les haya pasado ésto.- Dijo Wendy mostrándose triste a lo que ambos Saiyajin la miraron.

-Wendy, ya te hemos dicho que no es necesario que te pongas así por nosotros, ya encontraremos la manera de volver algún día y tú irás con nosotros, excepto la gata.- Contestó Gine con su típica manera de ser y molestando a Charle.

-Ya te dije que Charle irá conmigo.- Respondió Wendy haciendo un puchero, lo que divirtió a los cuatro, mientras Erza se acercaba junto a Eileen a ellos.

-Gohan, Gine.- Erza les llamó la atención a ambos Saiyajin. -Acerca de su poder y lo que sucedió con ustedes lo mantendré entre nosotros, aunque hay algunas cosas que no puedo ocultarle al Maestro.- Dijo Erza con los Saiyajin mirándola serios.

-No te preocupes Erza, el Maestro Makarov también sabe acerca de nuestra procedencia y parte de nuestro poder.- Respondió Gohan mostrándose flexible a las palabras de Erza con ésta un tanto sorprendida de que ya se lo habían dicho a Makarov, pero con estas palabras Erza asintió.

 **Time Skip. En Fiore, a las afueras de Magnolia.**

Luego de desembarcar en el puerto Hargeon, todos se dirigieron a Magnolia, decidieron caminar para esta vez no llamar la atención de todos con Eileen en su forma dragón y llegaron a una zona donde se podía apreciar la ciudad.

-Magnolia, la ultima vez que vi este lugar estaba desolado y había un esqueleto de dragón encima de la Catedral.- Dijo Eileen confundiendo a los presentes de sus palabras.

-¿Ya habías venido antes?- Preguntó Erza.

-Hace aproximadamente 100 años.- Respondió Eileen con Erza sorprendiéndose un poco, pero recordando lo que dijeron sobre la longevidad de los dragones y después todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el gremio.

 **En el gremio Fairy Tail.**

Todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail tenían la boca abierta, los recién llegados habían cumplido una misión de 100 años en muy poco tiempo, pero lo que más les llamaba la atención eran las tres mujeres que llegaron con ellos, dos chicas jóvenes y una mujer con la misma apariencia que Erza pero más madura.

-Entonces intentaron engañarnos para obtener semejante arma.- Decía Makarov serio después de escuchar el reporte de Erza. -Fallamos en el objetivo del trabajo, pero fue mejor que ocurriera de esa manera. ¿Y ellas quienes son?.- Preguntó Makarov por las llegadas.

-Ellas son Heine y Juliet y ella... Es Eileen Belserion... Es mi madre.- Dijo Erza señalando a Eileen mientras un silencio sepulcral se creó.

-¡¿Queeeeé?!- Gritó todo el gremio sorprendido por la identidad de la mujer de cabello escarlata.

-¡No griten!- Gritó Gine enojada por la reacción de todos haciendo que todos se callaran por el miedo que le tenían.

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa, Erza.- Dijo Makarov recuperando la postura. -¿Y dónde la encontraron?- Preguntó Makarov por la procedencia de Eileen, notándose que Eileen y Erza se miraban un poco nerviosas, no sabían si responder con la verdad, además de que no pensaron en nada de eso.

-Además de las lagartijas, ella era una de las guardianas de ese tonto pergamino, ahora que lo destruimos, a decidido venir con su hija.- Habló Gine de manera seria dando una falsa procedencia de Eileen, con Erza, Eileen y los demás sorprendidos de que Gine les ayudara a ocultar de donde venía Eileen.

-Ya veo. Bueno ¿Y se quieren unir a Fairy Tail?- Preguntó Makarov a las tres con éstas asintiendo y Mirajane poniéndole las marcas. -Otra cosa ¿Fueron ustedes los responsables de los temblores de hace poco?- Preguntó Makarov serio a los Saiyajin.

-Esa fui yo, casi destruyo todo con el pergamino por un error mio, de no ser por ellos ya no estaríamos aquí.- Respondió Eileen devolviéndole el favor a Gine con ésta sólo desviando la mirada sin intensiones de agradecer.

-Entiendo. Entonces... ¡Hoy hay fiesta para celebrar el cumplimiento del trabajo de 100 años y la bienvenida de tres hermosas magas!- Gritó Makarov con todos comenzando a festejar.

Fairy Tail comenzó con sus típicas fiestas, con Eileen viendo por qué su hija amaba tanto ese gremio y regalándole una sonrisa de felicidad con Erza devolviéndola. Heine y Juliet no tenían intenciones de socializar, pero la actitud de los miembros las hicieron desenvolverse un poco. Algunos de los hombres de Fairy Tail intentaban acercarse a Eileen tratando de coquetear, pero Erza al saber como eran, los corría con sólo una mirada, haciendo que su madre se divirtiera por ésto.

-Wendy, dime, ¿le preguntaste a los dragones por el paradero de nuestros padres?- Preguntó Natsu entusiasmado de saber por el paradero de Igneel.

-Los conocen, pero no sabían nada de su paradero.- Respondió Wendy con Natsu un poco desilusionado.

Erza, quien logró escuchar se confundió, pues Wendy demostró saber más de lo que aparentaba sobre los dragones, iba a adelantarse a hablar con ellos, pero Eileen la detuvo negándole con la cabeza.

-Luego te explicaré algunas cosas.- Dijo Eileen con Erza asintiendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Eileen, Heine y Juliet estaban pasmadas al ver la cantidad de comida que los gemelos Saiyajin estaban comiendo, Eileen pensaba que ni un dragón podría comer tanto. Al terminar la fiesta, la mayor parte del gremio estaban dormidos, en mesas, en el suelo, en las sillas, etc. con Eileen viendo feliz a Erza, quien dormía junto a ella.

-Señorita Eileen, quisiera hablar con usted un momento a solas.- Dijo Makarov acercándose a Eileen a lo que ésta aceptó y se dirigieron a la oficina de Makarov y ambos Saiyajin sólo limitándose a ver como se retiraban mientras Wendy dormía abrazando a Charle a un lado de Gohan.

 **En la oficina de Makarov.**

Tanto Eileen como Makarov entraron a la oficina y se sentaron con ambos sin cambiar la expresión seria que tenían.

-Eileen Belserion, la Desesperación Escarlata del Imperio Alvarez.- Habló Makarov mientras Eileen seguía con un semblante serio sin sorprenderse de que Makarov lo supiera.

 **Fin del capítulo 27.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Viecenta1.8: Gracias y he aquí en este capítulo su decisión.**

 **Stein29: Gracias que bueno que te gustó, por cierto, no lo superó, están al nivel, sólo que Gohan se cansó.**

 **3678: Here is the decision. If I not wrong dragonification is like a sickness, the dragon balls can't do it nothing. Shen Long can't interfere with sickness, thats why Goku depend from the heart medicine. But if I wrong please correct me.**

 **Baycon: Its good to know that the fanfic its your favorite. I don't think yet about Gine in relationship but maybe more to future.**

 **Zack32: Well maybe them know how hide it, but you not doubt about someone do investigations.**

 **El jefe fanfic: Oh, Gohan estará OP, pero aun falta, recuerda que ni Goku ni Saitama de volvieron así de fuertes de la noche a la mañana.**

 **"Guest" Cesar: No he visto DBH desde el capítulo 2 creo. Zeref por el momento aparecerá sólo en diálogos.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28: El infierno.**

 **En Fairy Tail.**

En el gremio Fairy Tail, más específicos en la oficina de Makarov, Eileen y Makarov se miraban a los ojos con un semblante de seriedad.

-Veo que hiciste tu tarea, Makarov.- Respondió Eileen después de que Makarov declarara conocer a Eileen.

-Desde hace tiempo he sabido que la enemistad del Imperio Alvarez con Fiore es realmente por Fairy Tail, así que me he mantenido al tanto de lo que sucede en Alvarez.- Dijo Makarov sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro.

-Entonces crees que he venido a Fairy Tail por Fairy Heart ¿No es así?- Preguntó Eileen con Makarov mostrándose más serio que antes.

-Al principio me lo imaginaba, pero el hecho de que haya sido Gine quien te respaldó, me confirmó que tus intenciones aquí no son hostiles.- Dijo Makarov negándole las palabras a Eileen.

-Esos dos tienen una gran percepción de las cosas y su poder es aterrador, pero también son amables con quienes ellos consideran lo merecen.- Dijo Eileen mostrando su admiración por los Saiyajin.

-¿Exactamente por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó Makarov con duda de las intenciones de Eileen.

-No es obvio, vine porque quiero estar con mi hija.- Respondió Eileen con determinación en sus palabras a lo que Makarov sólo se quedo pensativo.

-Nadie sabe más de Alvarez que yo, así que no creo que alguien sepa sobre ti, pero no olvides que te estaré vigilando.- Dijo Makarov de una manera seria pero con mirada amenazante, con Eileen devolviéndole la mirada.

-Eso me da igual, Makarov, amo a Erza y estaré con ella.- Respondió Eileen con la misma mirada de Makarov. -Pero como muestra de paz te diré algunas cosas que desconoces.- Dijo Eileen con Makarov un tanto confundido. -No eres el único que espía al otro bando, a decir verdad hay unos cuantos de Alvarez infiltrados aquí y uno de ellos... Es God Serena, uno de los Dioses de Ishgar.- Terminó de decir Eileen con Makarov completamente atónito e incrédulo.

-¿Esperas que crea eso?- Preguntó Makarov enojado creyendo que Eileen se burlaba de él.

-La verdad siempre es más difícil de creer.- Respondió Eileen. -El Emperador Spriggan sabe de la existencia de esos dos en Ishgar, aunque no su máximo potencial, por eso ordenó a todas las tropas entrenar, se están haciendo fuertes y si ustedes no se preparan... Perderán.- Terminó de explicar Eileen dejando a Makarov completamente en shock.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Preguntó Makarov volviendo en sí y continuando la conversación.

-No lo sé, el Emperador Spriggan sólo dijo que entrenáramos a nuestras tropas hasta que él volviera y siempre que sale de viaje tarda desde meses hasta años en volver.- Respondió Eileen dejando a Makarov pensativo. -Esta información te la doy como símbolo de paz, no tengo nada más que decirte así que me retiro.- Eileen terminó la conversación con Makarov y se retiró, con Makarov quedando digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **Time Skip. Una semana.**

 **Consejo Mágico.**

Los miembros del Consejo Mágico se encontraban discutiendo sobre un asunto, como ya es costumbre, era sobre Fairy Tail.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Esos dos completaron un trabajo de 100 años en tan poco tiempo?.- Habló Michello incrédulo de lo que sabían.

-Erza Scarlet estaba con ellos.- Respondió Org queriendo creer que fue ella quien lo completó.

-Org, no te hagas el inocente, todos sabemos que eso sólo es para disimular.- Recriminaba Leigi a Org por su ignorancia.

-Ultear, ¿Qué tanto haz descubierto de ellos?.- Preguntó Belno a la Lacrima de Ultear esperando un reporte de su misión.

-A pesar de su edad, ellos han demostrado tener el nivel de un mago de clase S, pero no son del tipo de magos arrogantes, ellos son pacifistas, sólo pelean cuando es necesario, los temblores de hace una semana fueron ocasionados por el pergamino que destruyeron, de no ser por ellos estaríamos muertos. Es todo lo que he descubierto de ellos.- Ultear daba sólo algunos detalles de los Saiyajin y de alguna forma tratando de que no dudaran tanto de ellos.

-Parece que Org te está contagiando su ingenuidad.- Habló Michello molestando un poco a Ultear.

-Les estoy diciendo lo que sé de ellos, ese es mi trabajo.- Respondió Ultear molesta por el comentario de Michello, pero el fuerte sonido de un bastón golpeando el suelo los interrumpió.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de citarlos y hablar con ellos.- Dijo Gran Doma de manera seria con todos asintiendo y dejando seria a Ultear. -¿Qué hay de la mujer que se unió a Fairy Tail?.- Preguntó Gran Doma por la identidad de Eileen.

-Es la madre de Erza Scarlet, Ei...- Ultear no terminó su reporte cuando alguien entró por la puerta sin tocar.

-¡Problemas!- Llegó una rana interrumpiendo la reunión y molestando a Gran Doma.

-¿Qué es tan importante para que interrumpas una reunión de esta manera?- Preguntó Gran Doma molesto.

-¡Jellal Fernandez a escapado!- Reveló la rana sorprendiendo absolutamente a todos.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que tiene la columna hecha trizas.- Dijo Belno impactada e incrédula.

-No lo sabemos, por las imágenes de la Lacrima de vigilancia, Jellal desapareció de un momento a otro.- Respondió la rana mostrándoles las imágenes de la celda de Jellal comprobando que simplemente desapareció.

-Olviden todo, la principal prioridad es encontrarlo antes de que se divulgue la noticia.- Ordenó Gran Doma con todos asintiendo.

 **Imperio Alvarez.**

En la ciudad principal del Imperio Alvarez, en un castillo, se encontraban diez personas hablando, mientras miraban un puesto vacío.

-No puedo creer que Eileen-sama nos haya traicionado.- Dijo una joven de cabello corto color verde que vestía un bikini con un gran abrigo. Brandish μ.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos al respecto, August?- Preguntó un sujeto que vestía un traje negro, cabello rapado y un tatuaje de calavera en la frente. Jacob Lessio.

-Supongo que nos adelantaremos al ataque y Eileen será castigada por su traición.- Respondió August de manera seria aunque se notaba molesto, a lo que todos asintieron preparándose para el ataque.

-Nadie hará nada.- Se escuchó una voz tranquila conocida por todos proveniente de una Lacrima en el centro.

-Su Majestad.- Respondieron todos postrándose de rodillas al reconocer al Emperador.

-Su Majestad, Eileen nos ha traicionado, debemos ir por ella y darle su merecido.- Habló un hombre de mediana edad con cabello medio largo de color naranja y una cicatriz en su rostro. God Serena.

-He dicho que nadie hará nada.- Respondió el Emperador de manera seria poniendo nervioso a God Serena. -Su traición ya la tenía prevista desde que ayudó a su hija a escapar de la Torre del Cielo cuando ayudé a Jellal Fernandez a hacerse más fuerte, así que no me sorprende.- Explicaba el Emperador revelando que fue él quien le dio el poder a Jellal, pues el Emperador Spriggan es Zeref.

-Entonces seguiremos con la orden anterior, su Majestad.- Habló August aceptando la orden de Zeref y regresando a lo que les había ordenado antes.

-August, tengo una orden especial para ti.- Dijo Zeref con August un poco confundido.

Mientras, se habría la puerta revelando a una chica de cabello corto rubio con vestidura similar a la de Brandish aunque con una armadura en el brazo. Dimaria Yesta. Dimaria entraba con una persona en su lomo y después tirándolo al suelo como si de un saco de basura se tratara.

-¿Jellal Fernandez?.- Dijo August reconociendo a la persona.

-He decidido darle otra oportunidad. Sus huesos y la columna fueron rotos, más sin embargo nosotros podemos curarlo, hazlo y entrenalo, una vez tenga el suficiente poder, ocupará el lugar de Eileen, por cierto, que te diga todo lo que sabe sobre las personas que lo derrotaron.- Reveló Zeref con todos sorprendidos de la decisión de su Emperador, pero como sus ordenes son absolutas, August aceptó.

-Su Majestad, que yo sepa él ya no podrá usar magia después de usar la tercera etapa de Nirvana.- Dio su opinión Invel recordándoles ese dato.

-Existen más formas además de la magia para hacerse fuerte, Invel.- Respondió Zeref de manera tranquila y confundiendo a Invel.

-Ya veo, quiere que lo enseñe a usar las maldiciones.- Dijo August aclarando las dudas de Invel y Zeref asintiendo.

 **En Fairy Tail.**

Todos los miembros del gremio se encontraban en el salón principal reunidos, como siempre el Maestro Makarov estaba frente a todos aunque esta vez Gine y Gohan estaban detrás de él. Todos estaban impactados, Makarov les dio una noticia que alegró y motivó a varios miembros del gremio.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Preguntó aun impactado Jet.

-Lo repetiré, el examen para clasificar como mago de clase S se acerca, esta vez la selección será diferente, Gine y Gohan les pondrán pruebas, aquel que logre completarlas, será elegido para hacer el examen.- Dijo Makarov con todos emocionándose, llegaba la hora de que sus esfuerzos durante los trabajos dieran sus frutos.

 **Flashback.**

Los Saiyajin, Wendy y Makarov estaban en la oficina de Makarov por petición de él.

-Tengo un favor que pedirles a ambos.- Comenzó Makarov a hablar llamando la atención de los tres.

-¿Qué sucede Maestro? ¿Otro trabajo de 100 años?- Preguntó Gohan con Makarov negando.

-Díganme, ustedes que son buenos percibiendo el nivel de pelea. ¿Qué tan fuertes son mis muchachos?- Preguntó Makarov serio y confundiendo un poco a los Saiyajin y Wendy.

-¿Comparados con quién?- Preguntó Gine para intentar descifrar qué quería Makarov.

-Con cualquiera que hayan enfrentado antes en este mundo.- Respondió Makarov tratando de ver que tan fuertes eran los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-Son muy débiles, los únicos fuertes aquí son la albina, la pelirroja, el pervertido, Wendy y la loca que acaba de llegar, cabe recalcar que los mencioné del más débil al más fuerte.- Respondió Gine sin darle vueltas al asunto dejando a Makarov un poco preocupado.

-Maestro, ¿Por qué hace esa pregunta?.- Preguntó Gohan por la manera tan extraña de actuar de Makarov.

-Pronto será el examen para clasificar a los magos de clase S y quiero ver que tan fuertes son.- Dijo Makarov.

-¿Quiere que los entrenemos?.- Preguntó Gine de manera seria con Makarov asintiendo.

-Espera, ¿mencionaste a Mirajane, Erza y Gildarts antes que a Wendy?- Preguntó Makarov confundido y sorprendido ya que Gine dijo del más débil al más fuerte.

-Wendy a superado a cualquiera de aquí, con el Dragon Force a máximo poder es muy fuerte.- Respondió Gohan asintiendo a las palabras de Makarov con Wendy notándose nerviosa y apenada, mientras Makarov se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-Nos salimos del tema, anciano, esos no son sus verdaderos motivos por los que quiere que los entrenemos.- Dijo Gine interrumpiendo la conversación y con Makarov serio, ya no le sorprendía que notaran cuando les mentían o guardaban secretos.

-No importa, los entrenaremos.- Dijo Gohan aceptando el favor de Makarov. -Sus secretos los guarda por una razón, si no quiere decirnos no hay problema, además sé que no son malas intenciones.- Continuó hablando Gohan mostrándose flexible por las razones de Makarov y con Gine simplemente aceptando.

-No los entrenaremos como a Wendy, les mostraremos algunos entrenamientos y después ellos decidirán si los volverán a hacer.- Gine explicaba que era lo que haría con Makarov asintiendo.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-¡Estoy encendido!.- Gritó Natsu emocionado con todos secundándolo. -¡¿Y cuales serán esas pruebas?!- Preguntó Natsu notando todos que Gine ponía una sonrisa maligna que puso nerviosos a todos.

 **En las afueras del gremio.**

Todos estaban ansiosos por ver que pruebas serían, pues los magos estaban motivados porqué al fin se llevaría a cabo el examen y dependiendo de los resultados de las pruebas, serían elegidos.

-Primero, usar magia está prohibido, el que la use será sancionado con un castigo y no sólo él, sino que todos compartirán el castigo.- Habló Gine con todos poniéndose nerviosos.

-Pregunta ¿Por qué todo el gremio participa? ¿Por qué no sólo poner a prueba a los más fuertes?.- Preguntó una chica de cabello morado claro y que usaba gafas. Laki.

-No te quejes, Charle, Happy y nosotras también participaremos.- Dijo Erza quien estaba a un lado de Mirajane entre la multitud sorprendiendo a todos.

-Olvidé decirles, que aquel que rechace participar no tendrá oportunidad de hacer el examen nunca, los magos de clase S también participarán para estarlos vigilando que no hagan trampa.- Habló Makarov poniendo a todos nerviosos.

-Espere ¿Y Mystogan y Ultear?- Preguntó Droy recalcando que ellos no estaban.

-No los localicé.- Respondió Makarov con todos viendo a Makarov con una expresión de irritados.

-No se preocupen, las pruebas que les pondremos serán las mismas tareas que le dimos a Wendy durante su entrenamiento.- Dijo Gohan llamando la atención a todos, con éstos mirando a Wendy quien les regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué ella no participa?.- Preguntó confusa Bisca al ver que Wendy no estaba con ellos.

-Cierto, también Heine y Juliet deberían estar aquí.- Recriminaba un tanto enojada Evergreen.

-Gildarts, Eileen, Gohan, Gine y Wendy son magos superiores al rango S, Juliet y Heine están enfermas, tienen fiebre.- Respondió Makarov dejando a todos con una cara atónita por saber del rango de Wendy y también algunos celosos por Juliet y Heine, aunque la realidad de que no participaran era que dependen de la magia de Eileen, no tienen la suya propia.

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí, Wendy demostró tener el poder para derrotar a un dragón.- Habló Erza dejando a todos aun más en shock, sobre todo a Gajeel y Natsu.

-Entonces será pan comido.- Dijo Natsu recobrando la compostura y confiado chocando sus puños en fuego, pero repentinamente todos se sintieron más pesados.

-Te dije que no usarás magia, ahora harán todas las pruebas con 5 Kilos encima.- Dijo Gine enojada haciendo que todos miraran que el castigo no era tan malo, pero después dándose cuenta que serían 5 kilos por falta.

-¡Natsu idiota! ¡Por tu culpa tendremos que empezar así!- Gritó Lucy enojada por la falta de Natsu con todos apoyando a Lucy.

-¡A mi que me importa! ¡No tengo miedo! ¡Por mi pueden ser 100 Kilos o toneladas!- Gritó Natsu sin titubear, haciendo que de alguna forma todos se motivaran.

 **Prueba 1. Carrera.**

-Bien, la primera prueba será una carrera, irán hasta la montaña, tomarán una roca y la traerán de regreso. Los primeros lugares tendrán más posibilidad de que sean electos.- Les habló Gohan a todos explicándoles la primera prueba.

-Recuerden, cero magia o se les dificultará más.- Dijo Gine de manera amenazadora con todos asintiendo nerviosamente. -Ah por cierto, la gravedad en la pista estará aumentada 2 veces.- Recalcó Gine haciendo que todos se quedaran atónitos y voltearan a ver a Freed enojados mientras el mencionado desviaba la mirada. No sólo los 5 kilos, también lo que ellos pasaban se multiplicaría por 2, con Rufus realmente nervioso.

La carrera comenzó, todos comenzaron a correr, pero a mitad de camino antes de llegar a la montaña, la mayoría estaban exhaustos, ya no corrían se limitaron a sólo caminar, mientras algunos otros con más condición seguían corriendo. Llegando a la montaña, la mayor parte de ellos estaban completamente exhaustos, pero seguían, la motivación por ser un mago de clase S los impulsaba. Terminando la carrera, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Natsu fueron los primeros en llegar a la meta y los demás no se miraban ni sus siluetas aunque después de una hora, comenzaron a llegar, caminando y otros arrastrándose pero otros llegaban ayudándose a seguir hasta la meta. Aun faltaban muchos, se oscureció y aun no llegaban.

-¿No creen que fue demasiado?- Preguntó Wendy por la situación en la que se miraban los miembros que llegaron, quienes se veían todos realmente agotados.

-Tu también pasaste por ésto, es por su bien.- Respondió Gine recordándole a Wendy su entrenamiento y a donde llegó.

-Ahí vienen los últimos 5.- Dijo Gohan señalando a 5 personas.

Charle y Happy estaban caminando al lado de 3 personas, Levy y Lucy estaban llegando a la meta, trayendo consigo a Rufus, quien estaba casi desmayado, al llegar las dos cayeron al suelo completamente agotadas, además del peso que llevaban, también traían a Rufus lo cual les dificultó más el trayecto.

-Mañana nos veremos a las 5 de la mañana en el gremio.- Dijo Gine con todos dando un respiro de cansancio.

 **Fin prueba 1.**

 **Prueba 2. Repartición de leche.**

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en la entrada del gremio, tenían una expresión de sueño y cansancio.

-Bien ya llegaron todos.- Dijo Gohan con Gine dándoles un caparazón de tortuga a cada uno, confundiendolos.

-Pónganselos, los llevarán en la prueba de esta mañana, cada uno pesa 30 kilos, para los gatos les dimos uno de 5 kilos.- Dijo Gine mientras se ponían el caparazón.

Después, les llamó la atención que Erza llegó en un Vehículo Mágico con un montón de cajas de leche, las cuales las pusieron frente a cada miembro del gremio.

-Hoy ustedes repartirán la leche a cada casa de Magnolia.- Dijo Gohan dejando a todos atónitos y confundidos.

-La repartirán a pie y lo harán mientras avanzan saltando así.- Habló Gine mostrándoles como la repartirían.

-Por cierto, si alguien llega a tirar aunque sea una botella regresará al gremio y volverá a empezar desde el principio y no descansará hasta que las haya repartido todas.- Explicó Gohan con todos poniéndose nerviosos.

-Y otra cosa, hay un limite de tiempo para repartírla, antes de las 8 de la mañana, al que le quede aunque sea una botella será descalificado de todas las demás pruebas.- Les amenazó Gine con todos asintiendo asustados.

Todos los miembros se pusieron en marcha, repartiendo leche a cada una de las casas de Magnolia, los residentes de la ciudad los miraban extrañados de lo que hacía el gremio más problemático, pero más les confundía ver que llevaban caparazones en su espalda. Algunos magos al casi terminar, se caían del cansancio y volvían al gremio para volver a comenzar, más sin embargo ninguno se rendía, para Natsu, era casi imposible, él rompía todo casi empezando, pero con unos cuantos intentos logró agarrar el ritmo para así seguir, aunque era un poco difícil, les parecía divertido la manera en que se hacía la prueba y eso los motivaba también.

 **Fin prueba 2.**

 **Prueba 3. Agricultura.**

Terminando todos de repartir la leche, estaban reunidos en las afueras de la ciudad, en las granjas de Magnolia, aún llevaban el caparazón.

-Siguiente, labrarán la tierra, está prohibido usar herramientas y magia, usarán sólo sus manos.- Habló Gohan con todos volteando a verlo sorprendidos y confundidos.

-¿No nos dejarán descansar por la repartición?.- Preguntó Droy triste.

-Descansarán una vez que terminen y mañana seguirán las pruebas. Más les vale hacerlo bien, no sólo escarben, recuerden que la tierra se usará para sembrar.- Les aclaró Gine con todos asintiendo.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaron a labrar la tierra con sus manos, estaban realmente cansados pero seguían. Max, al creer que nadie lo veía comenzó a usar su Magia Sandstorm para suavizar la tierra, cuando repentinamente todos cayeron al suelo, al estar distraídos labrando la tierra no se esperaron 5 Kilos más en sus ropas.

-Te dije que cero magia.- Dijo Gine de forma amenazadora mientras flotaba viendo a Max, delatándolo y con todos molestándose con él, pero siguieron, terminando casi al anochecer.

 **Fin prueba 3.**

 **Prueba 4. Carrera con tiburones.**

Al día siguiente todos estaban en un barco a 10 Kilómetros de Magnolia, estaban confundidos pero sabían que sería otra prueba. Mientras Natsu y Gajeel se notaban mareados.

-Hoy será otra carrera, esta vez será nadando, la meta es la playa detrás del gremio.- Habló Gohan explicándoles la tarea a realizar con todos asintiendo, sobre todo Juvia quien se notaba confiada.

-Para evitar que se ahoguen no les pondremos los caparazones, pero aun se quedarán con los 10 Kilos de su castigo, recuerden, nada de magia.- Dijo Gine recordándoles las consecuencias del uso de magia, sobre todo viendo a Juvia quien sólo se puso nerviosa.

Todos dieron un clavado al mar comenzando a nadar, algunos no nadaban con intenciones de competir, sólo querían llegar a la playa y terminar con la prueba, mientras se miraban a otros delante de ellos compitiendo por ser los primeros, aunque Natsu y Gajeel iban casi siendo los últimos, pues aun no se recuperaban del mareo.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Olvide decirles! ¡Será mejor que no se queden atrás y se den prisa!- Les gritó Gine llamándoles la atención y viendo que ella apuntaba más detrás de ellos, notando todos decenas de aletas de tiburón nadando hacia ellos.

Viendo el peligro, todos comenzaron a nadar a toda velocidad completamente asustados, rebasando a los que iban al frente, confundiendolos, después miraron atrás y notaron también a los tiburones, aterrándose y nadando a toda velocidad hacia la meta.

-Esta niña quiere matarnos.- Pensaron todos los del gremio mientras seguían nadando a toda velocidad.

 **Fin prueba 4.**

 **Prueba 5. Cascabeles.**

Después de llegar todos a la playa, estaban jadeando completamente cansados y notaron que los tiburones regresaban al océano y dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo hicieron bien, así que lo siguiente no será pesado.- Dijo Gohan mientras Gine les hacía aparecer los caparazones y unos cascabeles a todos para sorpresa y confusión de todos.

-¿Para qué es ésto?- Preguntó Levy confusa por los cascabeles.

-Quiero que se muevan sin hacerlos sonar.- Respondió Gine llamando la atención de todos.

-Ésto será fácil.- Dijo Jet confiado, pero al momento de dar un paso su cascabel sonó dejándolo en ridículo.

Todos comenzaban a moverse y sus cascabeles sonaban, algunos trataban de moverse lento, pero el cascabel terminaba haciendo ruido y así siguieron durante un par de horas.

-¡Ah! ¡Ésto es imposible!- Gritó Natsu completamente enojado y frustrado.

-Cierto, no hay forma de moverse sin hacer que suenen.- Secundó Lucy desanimada.

-Dame eso.- Dijo Gine frente a Natsu, con Natsu dándole el cascabel y Gine poniéndoselo. -Atácame.- Ordenó Gine confundiendo a Natsu pero con éste haciendo caso y atacando a Gine con ésta esquivando los golpes y moviéndose, para al final dar un salto hacia atrás y detenerse.

-Sus cascabeles no sonaron.- Dijo Erza notando que los cascabeles que llevaba Gine no sonaron, haciendo que todos quedaran sorprendidos.

-Continúen.- Dijo Gine devolviéndole los cascabeles a Natsu y con todos comenzando de nuevo.

Al oscurecer, aun nadie lo lograba, estaban frustrados, absolutamente todos fallaron la prueba.

-No se desanimen, Gine y yo tardamos más de medio año en lograrlo y a Wendy aun no lo logra tampoco.- Les dijo Gohan con todos quedando estupefactos.

-Mañana será su siguiente prueba, nos vemos a las 5 de la mañana en la nueva construcción.- Dijo Gine con todos asintiendo con una expresión cansada.

 **Fin prueba 5.**

 **Prueba 6. Construcción.**

A la mañana siguiente, estaban todos frente a una construcción con Natsu y Gray dándose cuenta que en ese lugar había un edificio que ellos destruyeron.

-Este edificio lo re-construirán ustedes, tendrán que terminarlo hoy y recuerden cero magia.- Les habló Gine con todos asintiendo.

-Ya que es una construcción pueden usar las herramientas.- Les dijo Gohan aliviando a quienes creían lo harían sólo con las manos como con la tierra.

Los miembros del gremio comenzaron a construirlo, se les dificultaba un poco moverse ya que llevaban el caparazón pero se las arreglaban para continuar, trabajaban en equipo y de alguna forma disfrutaban hacerlo, al final del día, todos estaban frente a un edificio bien estructurado, sin indicios de que se fuera a caer.

 **Fin prueba 6.**

 **Prueba 7. Abejas.**

Al día siguiente, los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban completamente confundidos, no llevaban el caparazón pero los habían atado a los arboles.

-Hoy pondremos a prueba sus reflejos, huirán de las abejas.- Habló Gine con todos notando que en cada árbol había un panal de abejas asustándose por completo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué no dijiste que serían las mismas tareas que recibió Wendy?!- Preguntó enojado y asustado Bickslow con todos asintiendo.

-Y así es.- Respondió Gohan de manera inocente con todos con una expresión estupefacta mientras volteaban a ver a Wendy quien tenía una posición fetal y una cara pálida recordando ese entrenamiento.

-Esquiven las abejas, no las maten, si lo hacen habrá castigo, aunque no se preocupen, esta vez será unánime el castigo.- Les explicó Gine las reglas con todos realmente asustados.

-¿Y para qué las cuerdas?.- Preguntó un poco nerviosa Cana, recalcando que estaban atados todos.

-Para que no huyan.- Respondió Gine de forma tranquila.

-Esta niña quiere matarnos.- Pensó el gremio entero viendo el peligro.

Dichas estas palabras, Gine golpeó el suelo causando un temblor que hizo molestar a las abejas, la mayoría corrían en círculos y algunos trataban de esquivar a las abejas, aunque les picaban algunas, al terminar, todos estaban picoteados.

-Wendy, quiero ver qué tanto haz avanzado con tu magia de curación con Ki y magia, curales las picaduras.- Le habló Gine a Wendy con ésta asintiendo y tratando de curar a todos y no de uno en uno, aunque la curación no fue al 100% logró curarles lo suficiente.

 **Fin prueba 7.**

 **Prueba 8. Pesca.**

-Bueno, algunos lograron no ser picados tantas veces.- Dijo Gine reconociendo a quienes lo hicieron bien.

-Lo siguiente será más sencillo, pero pónganse sus caparazones y nos vemos en la orilla del lago.- Les dijo Gohan a todos retirándose hacia el lago.

En el Lago, todos estaban en la orilla confundidos pero esperando de qué trataría ahora la prueba, aunque algunos ya se daban la idea.

-Van a pescar con sus manos, recuerden no usar magia.- Les habló Gohan diciéndoles qué era lo que harían.

Todos creyeron que sería fácil, pero siempre fallaban en atrapar a los peces, algunos lo hacían de manera brusca, otros se lanzaban como un depredador, más sin embargo, Lucy recordó haber visto ese entrenamiento de Wendy y Minerva y se concentro sin perder la paciencia siendo la primera en atrapar uno para sorpresa de todos.

-No es difícil, sólo tranquilícense y concéntrense.- Lucy les daba un consejo a todos.

Al escuchar a Lucy, todos le hicieron caso y se concentraron tratando de no perder la paciencia, algunos lo lograban y otros se desesperaban al ser muy impacientes. Pero toda esta pesca a manos libres les parecía muy divertida, algunos ya ni siquiera les importaba que fuera una prueba, simplemente lo hacían por diversión.

-Bien hasta aquí.- Les llamó la atención Gohan con todos deteniéndose a excepción de Natsu que seguía intentando desesperado.

-Mañana será la penúltima prueba, asegúrense de comer bien, porque hasta que no la completen o se acabe el día no comerán.- Les dijo Gine con todos asintiendo nerviosos y retirándose.

 **Fin prueba 8.**

 **Prueba 9. Obtén la jarra.**

Al día siguiente, estaban todos reunidos en el parque de Magnolia, como Gine les ordenó, se aseguraron de ir bien alimentados.

-Hoy tendrán una prueba diferente, ven estas jarras, el señor Gildarts, la señorita Eileen, Gine, Wendy y yo, tendremos una cada uno y ustedes tratarán de quitárnoslas, pero no las rompan en el intento ni tampoco nada del parque o los alrededores o quedarán descalificados.- Gohan les explicó la tarea de ese día con algunos emocionándose y otros nerviosos.

-Como ya dijo Gohan, hoy será diferente, tendrán permitido usar su magia, pero el caparazón pesará dos veces más.- Les habló Gine dándoles la opción de usar su magia, aunque no les agradó la idea de llevar el caparazón.

Dicho ésto, todos se pusieron en guardia para comenzar a tratar de obtener la jarra. Jet usó su magia High Speed tratando de quitarle la jarra a Wendy creyendo que sería la más fácil, pero al acercarse a ella, Wendy se hizo a un lado y le metió el pie haciendo que Jet cayera y rodara, para sorpresa de todos no se esperaban esa velocidad en Wendy. Otros, la mayor parte de los hombres, se fueron contra Eileen, por razones lujuriosas buscando una caída suave, más que por querer la jarra y al estar frente a Eileen, ésta los dejo inconscientes con un golpe de su bastón. Otros se fueron contra Gohan, más sin embargo, Gohan sólo se limitaba a esquivarlos. Sólo dos personas tuvieron las agallas para ir contra Gildarts, Natsu y Gray, aunque hacían su mayor esfuerzo por conseguir la jarra, Gildarts era mucho más fuerte que ellos y siempre fallaban, además de que se contenían por miedo de romper la jarra. Contra Gine, sólo dos personas fueron por su jarra.

-Entonces sólo la pelirroja y la albina vienen por mi jarra.- Dijo Gine viendo a Erza y Mirajane frente a ella, aunque Erza se confundió por el cambio de apodo.

-Aunque ya seamos magas de clase S el Maestro nos pidió entrenar con ustedes así que eso hacemos.- Respondió Mirajane con una sonrisa inocente.

-No sé cuanto se estén conteniendo tú y Gohan, pero te diré que nosotras no lo haremos en lo más mínimo.- Dijo Erza mientras el cuerpo de ambas comenzaba a brillar.

Al dejar de brillar, Gine notó que Erza tenia su Armadura de la Velocidad mientras que Mirajane había adoptado una forma un tanto demoníaca para su sorpresa, era la primera vez que la veía, pero también resolviendo su duda de por qué sentía un Ki maligno en ella. Ambas se lanzaron contra Gine con todo lo que tenían tratando de quitarle la jarra pero también conteniéndose para no romperla.

Al final del día, la mayoría estaban inconscientes en el suelo, otros sólo completamente agotados, mientras algunos seguían de pie a duras penas, pero la prueba había terminado, nadie logró completarla, estaban frustrados, la segunda prueba que fallaron, aunque también estaban felices de haber intentado hacer algo contra los más fuertes.

-Mañana se presentarán en el gremio para su ultima prueba, llevarán sus caparazones.- Les dijo Gine con todos retirándose a sus casas.

 **Fin prueba 9.**

 **Prueba 10. Examen.**

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal del gremio, estaban con una expresión de cansancio y preparándose para lo peor que pudiera ser.

-Tomen asiento por favor.- Les habló Makarov extrañando a todos por su orden pero aun así asintiendo y sentándose.

-Su prueba de hoy será un examen escrito.- Les dijo Gohan con todos poniendo una cara estupefacta, eso no se lo esperaban y el más nervioso de todos era Natsu.

-No copeen ni hagan trampa o serán descalificados y de nada les servirá haber hecho las pruebas anteriores.- Les dijo Gine advirtiéndoles de las consecuencias mientras Gohan repartía los exámenes.

Y así fue, todos comenzaron a resolver el examen escrito, algunos se les dificultó, pero algunos otros lo resolvieron de inmediato, entre ellos Levy y Lucy, mientras otros se notaban frustrados al no saber responder o resolver algún problema planteado en la prueba, pero no querían copiar, tenían demasiado miedo de las consecuencias, aunque al final, todos la terminaron.

-Felicidades a todos por no rendirse y haber culminado sus pruebas de entrenamiento.- Dijo Gohan sorprendiendo a todos de saber que fue un entrenamiento.

 **Fin prueba 10.**

-¿Qué?- Gritó casi todo el gremio un tanto molesto.

-Creí que eran pruebas para clasificar como mago clase S.- Dijo enojada Cana creyendo que los habían engañado con algunos respaldándola.

-Y así fue.- Habló Makarov callando a todos. -Analicé a cada uno de ustedes durante estas pruebas, los resultados se los diré en dos semanas, aún así también quería que entrenaran, se la han pasado holgazaneando mucho tiempo.- Les decía Makarov enojado.

-Además de que en cada trabajo se la han pasado destruyendo cosas, ya era hora de castigarlos.- Les llamó la atención Gildarts un tanto molesto con todos poniéndose nerviosos y avergonzados.

-Espero que cada uno de ustedes haya aprendido algo en cada una de las pruebas y no sólo las hayan hecho por completarlas.- Les dijo Gine con todos molestándose un poco.

-¿Cómo es que dices eso? Estábamos muy concentrados en no morir en las pruebas como para que se nos grabara algo.- Dijo enojado Droy recordando que a él casi se lo comen los tiburones.

-¿Pues no que son el gremio más fuerte?- Respondió Gine callándoles la boca a todos y dejándolos pensativos.

-Ella tiene razón, somos el mejor gremio que existe en todo Earthland.- Dijo Natsu animado con todos mirándolo. -Aunque tampoco se me grabó nada.- Siguió hablando poniendo su típica cara de tonto haciendo caer a todos al suelo.

-Se los explicaré.- Les llamó la atención Gohan. -Prueba 1: Resistencia, competitividad y compañerismo.- Dijo Gohan recordándoles lo cansado que fue y además recordaron que algunos no dejaron a sus amigos atrás.

-Prueba 2: Equilibrio y determinación.- Les dijo Gine recordándoles que cuando fallaban la prueba volvían al principio a comenzar de nuevo.

-Prueba 3: Dirección y orientación.- Les dijo Gohan recordándoles que al labrar la tierra lo debían hacer de manera correcta y no sólo escarbar.

-Prueba 4: Motivación.- Dijo Gine con todos mirando un tanto molestos al ver la clase de motivación que les dio para nadar.

-Prueba 5: Moverse correctamente.- Les dijo Gohan recordándoles que nadie completó esa prueba, pero entendiendo el por qué no lo lograron.

-Prueba 6: Responsabilidad.- Dijo Gine recordándoles que durante la construcción no debían pelear o hacer las cosas a lo tonto, también Natsu y Gray recordaron que ese edificio lo destruyeron ellos.

-Prueba 7: Reflejos y velocidad.- Dijo Gohan recordándoles a todos que tenían que esquivar las abejas pero sin hacerles daño.

-Prueba 8: Paciencia y concentración.- Les dijo Gine recordando que no fue hasta que se tranquilizaron y se concentraron en lo que debían hacer pudieron atrapar un pez.

-Prueba 9: Concentrar sus ataques en un sólo objetivo.- Dijo Gohan recordándoles que nadie destruyó nada ya que estaban concentrados en no romper nada pero sí en querer quitarles la jarra.

-Prueba 10: Conocimiento.- Dijo Gine haciendo que se dieran cuenta que no sólo necesitan de fuerza bruta sino también de inteligencia.

-Para un buen entrenamiento hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que divertirse. Esas son las bases del entrenamiento del maestro Roshi para tener buena condición.- Dijo Gohan dándoles la lección que Goku obtuvo del maestro Roshi, mientras parecía estar muy feliz.

-¿Maestro Roshi?- Se preguntaba todo el gremio al desconocer ese nombre, pero pensaron que tal vez sería un antiguo conocido de ellos.

-Quédense con los caparazones. Estas pruebas se las dimos para que cada quien elija y pueda entrenar a su ritmo, si quieren hacerse más fuertes claro, si quieren estar de holgazanes como el tarado que sólo ve la pizarra muy ustedes.- Les habló Gine dándoles a entender que si querían podrían seguir entrenando, aunque a algunos les dio miedo algunos tipos de entrenamiento.

Aunque tenían sus dudas, reconocieron que esos entrenamientos dieron sus frutos y reconociendo también que algunos de los entrenamientos fueron divertidos de realizar, algunos tenían motivación por hacerse más fuertes con intenciones de repetir los entrenamientos, pues no podían permitirse ser más débiles que Wendy.

-¡Ya que quedamos claro con eso! ¡Pasaremos a la última base del entrenamiento! ¡A divertirse!- Gritó Makarov con todos asintiendo con un grito de emoción y comenzando una fiesta al estilo Fairy Tail.

 **Fin del capítulo 28.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Stein29: Gracias, una de las razones por las que lo hago de esa manera, es que me enfurece ver que algunos fanfics los dejan así como así, sólo porque ya no quisieron seguirlo o porque no tuvo seguidores.**

 **3678: Trunks told them about the death of everyone in his future, and the cap where Gohan heals Pan was stuffed. The dragonification if it was a side effect so maybe Shenlong can do something.**

 **Zack32: Wait man don't be impatient. xD**

 **El jefe fanfic: Lo que trato de hacer es que ambos tengan sus momentos de superarse, ahora fue el de Gine, ya vendrá el de Gohan, por ahora tienen el mismo nivel, con Gine teniendo ventaja porque Gohan sigue teniendo desperdicio de energía en SSJ2 pero sigo teniendolos al nivel por ahora.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29: Anima.**

Una semana después de las arduas pruebas de entrenamiento, algunos motivados seguían haciendo algunos de los entrenamientos, pues querían volverse más fuertes. Mientras otros decidieron tomarse la parte del descanso, esas pruebas fueron demasiado para ellos. Los Saiyajin estaban en la barra comiendo cuando algunas personas se acercaron a ellos, Ultear, Eileen, Gildarts, Erza y Makarov.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Les dijo Makarov.

-¿Otra vez? Espera a que terminemos de comer y lo veremos en su oficina, anciano.- Dijo Gine un tanto molesta, pues nunca le ha gustado que la interrumpan mientras come.

-Sólo tomará un momento, Maestro.- Respondió Gohan, con algo de respeto, pues a él tampoco le ha gustado que lo interrumpan en sus alimentos.

-Es importante, por favor dense prisa.- Les dijo Makarov en un tono serio mientras se retiraba con las demás.

 **En la oficina de Makarov.**

Pasado unos minutos, los Saiyajin, Wendy y Charle entraban a la oficina.

-Perdón por la tardanza Maestro.- Dijo Wendy disculpándose.

-Bien, estamos aquí.- Dijo Gine esperando la razón por la que fueron llamados.

-Hay unos cuantos problemas.- Ultear se adelantó a hablar confundiendo a los presentes.

-¿Problemas?- Preguntó Gohan.

-Llamaron demasiado la atención del consejo mágico al completar la misión de 100 años y tenían pensado citarlos, pero...- Explicaba Ultear confundiendolos por su pausa y la manera en que volteó a mirar a Erza.

-Al grano, deja el suspenso.- Dijo Gine un tanto fastidiada.

-Jellal Fernandez escapó.- Dijo Ultear dejando en shock a Erza y a los Saiyajin confundidos. -No sabemos cómo, simplemente desapareció.- Continuaba Ultear mientras les mostraba imágenes de como Jellal desapareció de su celda, para sorpresa de todos.

-Alguien lo ayudó y creo saber quien.- Habló Eileen llamando la atención de todos. -En Alvarez hay una persona capaz de detener el tiempo de manera indefinida, probablemente ella lo sacó.- Terminó de explicar Eileen sorprendiendo a todos por esa habilidad.

-Pero ¿Por qué Alvarez lo ayudaría?- Preguntó Gildarts un tanto confuso.

-El Emperador Spriggan supo que ese chico tenía un gran potencial, le dio poder a Jellal y lo convenció de que nos ayudara a acabar con las fortalezas militares de Fiore, es probable que aun tenga planes para él.- Respondió Eileen sorprendiendo a casi todos, pero sobre todo a Erza.

-Creí que quien le dio poder fue el espíritu de Zeref.- Decía Erza mientras no salía de su shock y confusión.

-Supongo que no hace falta ocultarlo. Zeref es el Emperador Spriggan, el Emperador del Imperio Alvarez.- Respondió Eileen sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ya veo, Zeref es un ser inmortal, así que no me sorprende que realmente haya sido él.- Dijo Gohan confundiendo a todos, él sabía más cosas de lo que aparentaba.

-Ya lo encontré, está más allá de la isla a donde fuimos a hacer el trabajo y ciertamente puedo sentir presencias de personas al nivel y superiores del pervertido.- Habló Gine dándoles a entender que ya lo encontró y sorprendiendo a la mayoría del nivel de los magos de Alvarez. -Iré por ese gusano, no te preocupes Wendy, no lo acabaré.- Gine se daba la vuelta con intenciones de re-capturarlo poniendo a todos nerviosos.

-Espera, no puedes ir así como así, ocasionarás una guerra.- Dijo Makarov llamándole la atención a Gine. -No se trata de si tienes o no el poder para acabar con todos, se trata de política, muchas personas inocentes podrían verse involucradas.- Makarov trataba de convencer a Gine de que se detuviera, viendo la seriedad en Makarov, Gine sólo se limitó a detenerse.

-No creo que Jellal logre hacer algo, de todas formas ahora no puede moverse, además de que ya no podrá volver a usar magia.- Dijo Gohan recalcando ese dato.

-No, muchos magos de Alvarez tienen un nivel de magia de Curación superior, podrían hacerlo volver a caminar, además de que es probable que le enseñen el uso de las Maldiciones.- Respondió Eileen con todos sorprendidos.

-¿Las Maldiciones? ¿Qué eso no era lo que usaban esos fallidos intentos de demonios que derrotamos?- Preguntó Gine reconociendo ese tipo de poder y recordando lo que le hicieron hacerle a Wendy molestándose un poco.

-Sí, y ahora que lo dice tiene sentido, después de todo eran Etherias creadas por Zeref.- Respondió Gohan un poco serio.

-¿Qué hacemos? Maestro.- Preguntó Gildarts serio ante la situación.

-No podemos simplemente ir a su captura y a estas alturas es probable que sepan que Eileen es una de nosotros como para enviarla infiltrada, lamento decirlo, pero, no podemos hacer nada, lo siento Erza.- Makarov negó toda acción, dejando a Erza un tanto desanimada, con Eileen notando eso.

-Entonces ¿Para qué nos llamaron?- Preguntó Gine un poco molesta si al final no harían nada.

-Requiero de su ayuda para un rescate.- Dijo Ultear sorprendiendo un poco a Gohan. -Grimoire Heart se dio cuenta que no estaba de su lado, tengo una amiga que me ayudaba y temo que puedan hacerle algo.- Ultear pedía un favor con los Saiyajin serios.

-Espera, tampoco podemos atacar a Grimoire Heart, podría haber grandes consecuencias.- Makarov se metió en la conversación explicando que tampoco podrían atacarlos.

-No, puedo hacerlo rápido, sin que haya consecuencias graves.- Respondió Gohan sorprendiendo a todos de que aceptara ayudar a Ultear, con ésta alegrándose.

-Es mejor que vayas tú, si voy yo ten por seguro que acabaré con todos.- Dijo Gine dando a entender que no importaban las palabras de Makarov.

-Si así va a ser, trata de que nadie te vea, Gohan.- Makarov aceptó darles permiso.

-Vamos, Ultear.- Dijo Gohan con él y Ultear retirándose.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacemos de la misma manera con Jellal?- Dijo Erza viendo que iban por la amiga de Ultear.

-Podemos lidiar con un Gremio Oscuro y el Consejo Mágico si sucede algo, pero, en el caso de hacer algo contra el Imperio Alvarez puede resultar desastroso para ambos reinos, podríamos ocasionar una guerra y miles de inocentes se verían afectados, Erza. El simple hecho de que Eileen esté aquí ya es peligroso.- Makarov explicaba el por qué, dejando a Erza molesta y retirándose.

-¿No irá con ella?- Preguntó Wendy a Eileen, viendo que ella sólo se limitó a verla retirarse.

-¿Y decirle qué? "Perdón hija, por ayudar a Zeref a corromper a tu mejor amigo." Ya le he hecho bastante daño y decir algo ahora sería demasiado hipócrita.- Respondió Eileen dando entender que no tenía idea de como hablar con ella.

-Erza es alguien fuerte y muy ruda, pero también es una de las personas más amables que hay en Fairy Tail, yo creo que ella entenderá si habla con ella.- Respondió Wendy dándole ánimos a Eileen dejándola pensativa.

-¿Y Gine?- Preguntó Charle haciéndoles notar que se fue sin decir nada.

 **Con Erza.**

Erza estaba en la playa de la parte trasera del gremio, viendo hacia el mar de manera pensativa y angustiada.

-¿No me digas que sigues afligida por ese idiota?- Una voz conocida para ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que era Gine quien le hablaba.

-Era mi mejor amigo, no puedo simplemente olvidarme de él.- Respondió Erza molesta por la manera de ser de Gine al hablar de alguien importante para ella con Gine dando un suspiro de molestia.

-Sigues sin entender que de nada sirve ponerse así por quienes no valen la pena, ya te lo dijo Gohan, ese idiota tuvo su oportunidad de re-direccionar su camino y la rechazó. Ya hiciste suficiente.- Dijo Gine tratando de hacer que Erza dejara de culparse por lo que pasó.

-¿Desde cuando te importa?- Preguntó Erza al ver que Gine la apoyaba con Gine molestándose.

-No me importa, sólo me molesta la gente así, comenzabas a ganarte mi respeto, tomate, pero veo que sigues siendo la misma insegura de antes.- Dijo Gine molestando a Erza.

-No necesito tu respeto, ¿Qué sabrás tú de perder seres queridos?- Respondió Erza molesta sin saber lo que dijo haciendo que Gine se molestara y le diera un golpe en la cara a Erza haciéndola caer al suelo.

-No tienes idea, de la cantidad de seres queridos que han muerto asesinados cruelmente frente a mis ojos.- Habló Gine molesta y seria mientras miraba a Erza a los ojos, con ésta desviando la mirada. -He visto seres oscuros volverse buenas personas.- Dijo Gine recordando a Vegeta y Piccolo. -He visto a personas amables volverse seres oscuros.- Dijo Gine mientras recordaba a todos sus seres queridos corrompidos por la Neblina Aqua de Garlic Jr. -¿Crees que hubiese llegado a donde estoy si hubiese permanecido de la misma manera que tú? En vez de llorar por lo que haz perdido lucha por proteger lo que aún conservas, estúpida.- Fueron las últimas palabras de Gine antes de comenzar a retirarse, dejando a Erza completamente sorprendida de sus palabras, mientras Eileen se acercaba a ella.

-Tienes buenos amigos en éste lugar, ya veo por qué lo amas tanto.- Dijo Eileen mientras miraba a Gine retirarse y después dirigir su mirada a su hija.

-Es muy molesto lidiar con su actitud, pero es buena persona.- Respondió Erza mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la arena notando que Eileen se ponía frente a ella.

-Decir algo... Sería demasiado hipócrita de mi parte, pero quiero que sepas, que estoy muy arrepentida de todo el daño que te he hecho.- Eileen se disculpaba con su hija por haber ayudado a Zeref, dejando a Erza sorprendida de sus palabras.

-Scarlet.- Respondió Erza tocándose el cabello con su mirada baja. -Fue como él me llamó al no tener apellido.- Dijo Erza dejando a Eileen totalmente sorprendida, a las palabras de su hija. -Yo... Lo amaba... Mamá.- Terminó de decir Erza mientras se notaba a punto de llorar, cuando Eileen la abrazó.

-Mamá está aquí para ti, y lamento todo el daño que te he causado.- Dijo Eileen mientras apretaba su abrazo, con Erza correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Belserion... ¿Puedo usar tu apellido?- Preguntó Erza asiendo que Eileen abriera por completo los ojos por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

-Me sentiría honrada, hija.- Respondió Eileen mientras seguía abrazada de su hija.

 **Con Gohan.**

Gohan se encontraba volando con Ultear en su espalda en una dirección que le señaló Ultear, cuando logró divisar una especie de nave en el cielo.

-Es ahí.- Dijo Ultear con Gohan descendiendo para confusión de Ultear. -¿Por qué descendemos?- Preguntó Ultear confundida.

-Espera aquí, será más rápido si voy sólo.- Respondió Gohan para sorpresa de Ultear.

-Pero no conoces la estructura de la nave.- Dijo Ultear tratando de hacer entender a Gohan que ella tenía que ir.

-Puedo sentir una presencia débil en la parte baja de la nave, supongo que debe ser tu amiga.- Respondió Gohan dándole a entender a Ultear que la había encontrado pero también preocupándola.

-En esa zona están las celdas, la deben de haber encerrado, espero que no la hayan dañado.- Dijo Ultear con Gohan poniéndose serio. -Gohan recuerda que ella es aproximadamente de tu edad y tiene su cabello corto y rosa.- Ultear le explicaba la apariencia de su amiga con Gohan asintiendo.

Gohan desapareció de la vista de Ultear. En la nave, todo Grimoire Heart estaba distraído en sus asuntos, algunos comiendo, otros de guardia o simplemente caminando por los pasillos en sus asuntos, pero nadie se imaginó que en las celdas estaba un chico liberando a una chica de cabello rosa y después desapareciendo. Gohan apareció frente a Ultear con Meredy en sus brazos, la cual tenía algunas heridas.

-Sube rápido a mi espalda antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aquí.- Le dijo Gohan con Ultear poniéndose en su espalda y rápidamente desapareciendo, mientras Grimoire Heart seguía en lo suyo sin enterarse del resiente suceso.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **En la enfermería de Fairy Tail.**

Meredy estaba recostada en una camilla mientras Wendy le daba un último tratamiento con su magia de curación y Ultear la miraba angustiada. Mientras Meredy era curada, ésta comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, viendo a alguien que era totalmente desconocida para ella, poniéndose un poco nerviosa y tratando de levantarse.

-Tranquila Meredy.- Dijo Ultear llamando la atención de Meredy, con ésta un poco confundida.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó confusa Meredy.

-Estás en Fairy Tail, perdón, por mi culpa tuviste que pasar por ésto.- Ultear se disculpaba angustiada, por el estado en el que se encontraba Meredy, mientras ésta se mantenía con un semblante serio.

-Terminé con el ultimo tratamiento, las dejaré a solas para que hablen.- Dijo Wendy interrumpiéndolas y retirándose para darles privacidad.

-Ultear.- Meredy llamó la atención de Ultear con una voz muy seria confundiéndola. -Mientras era castigada, Zancrow me dijo, que fuiste tú quien acabó con la ciudad donde vivía.- Reveló Meredy seria y triste dejando a Ultear totalmente en shock.

-Eso te dijo eh.- Respondió Ultear angustiada con la mirada baja.

-Entonces ¿Es cierto?.- Preguntó Meredy triste y sin querer creerlo.

-Trabajando como espía, tienes que hacer cosas para ganarte la confianza de quienes espías.- Dijo Ultear confirmando las sospechas de Meredy, haciendo que comenzara a llorar. -Meredy, es verdad que participé en la destrucción de esa ciudad, pero, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, cuando te vi como ultimo sobreviviente, no podía dejar que también acabaran contigo, así que te adopté dándoles la escusa de que vi que eras un potencial aliado, pero...- Ultear siguió dando explicación y haciendo una pausa.

-¿Pero?- Preguntó Meredy sin voltear a ver a Ultear.

-Me encariñé tanto contigo que comencé a verte como una hermana pequeña, sé que no somos familia directa, pero créeme que te quiero más que a mi misma.- Ultear seguía explicando mientras se le notaba una voz quebrada y con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras a Meredy no se le miraba expresión en el rostro.

-Déjame sola por favor, necesito pensar.- Respondió Meredy aun sin que se le notara expresión dejando a Ultear preocupada, pero asintiendo y retirándose.

 **En el gremio.**

Todo Fairy Tail estaba en el gremio reunido, pues era un día muy lluvioso. Gine comía en la barra, Wendy estaba con Charle y Happy, mientras Gohan estaba con Levy compartiendo opiniones acerca de algunos libros. Mientras los demás miembros se la pasaban como todos los días, aunque curiosamente Natsu estaba dormido pero con su mandil puesto y el caparazón a un lado de él, pues seguía entrenando y cumpliendo el castigo de la derrota contra Gohan, así que en resumen, era un día tranquilo con lluvia.

 **Con Gine.**

-En serio, no sé como es que puedes comer tanto y no engordar.- Decía Lucy mientras veía a Gine comer.

-Es por el entrenamiento.- Respondió Gine. -Tal vez si entrenaras, todas las vitaminas de la comida irían a tus músculos y no a ese par de bultos de carne que traes encima.- Continuó Gine con su comentario haciendo que Lucy se avergonzara un poco y Erza quien comía un pastel de fresa en la barra se quedara viendo a sus propios pechos, pues también sintió las palabras.

-Parece que alguien está celosa.- Respondió Mirajane con una sonrisa uniéndose a la conversación. -No te preocupes, cuando crezcas también te crecerán.- Decía Mirajane con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa.

-Espero que no.- Respondió indiferente Gine. -Esas cosas estorbarán durante el combate.- Comentario que dejó a Erza, Lucy y Mirajane sorprendidas de que a Gine le importara más pelear que los temas comunes entre mujeres.

-Es cierto qué estorban durante las peleas, pero también son una buena forma de distraer al adversario durante una pelea.- Dijo Ultear uniéndose a la platica entre chicas.

-Jm, no los necesito, ya que para mi no es necesario distraer a mis oponentes de una manera tan ridícula, además yo peleo de frente.- Respondió Gine recalcando que era una guerrera.

-Rival de amor.- Decía Juvia entre susurros y una mirada siniestra hacia Ultear.

-Vamos Juvia, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no estoy interesada en Gray, quédatelo, no me interesan los chicos.- Respondió un tanto fastidiada Ultear.

-No es cierto, dices eso para distraerme y quedártelo para ti.- Dijo Juvia celosa y desconfiada con Ultear dando un suspiro.

-Juvia, no soy del tipo de chica, que está interesada, en chicos.- Respondió Ultear mientras se acercaba a Juvia de manera coqueta. -Antes que acercarme a él preferiría acercarme a ti.- Dijo Ultear sujetando la barbilla de Juvia mientras Ultear tenía una mirada coqueta, poniendo roja y nerviosa a Juvia, quien no sabía que decir, mientras Ultear se retiraba regalándole un guiño y una sonrisa, dejándola aún más nerviosa.

-¿Eso se puede?- Preguntó Gine un tanto confundida con las demás sonrojadas y nerviosas sin saber que decir.

-Sólo bromeaba con ella, pero todo depende de tus sentimientos hacia alguien.- Respondió Ultear mientras las demás seguían un tanto sorprendidas y sonrojadas.

-Ultear, dinos ¿cómo te fue con tu amiga?- Preguntó Erza cambiando rápidamente el tema haciendo que las chicas pusieran atención.

-Gracias a Gohan fue muy rápido su rescate sin llamar la atención y gracias a Wendy, se recuperó rápido de sus heridas, pero la dejé descansando en la enfermería.- Respondió Ultear con todas felices por su amiga.

-¡Ustedes dos son hombres!.- Se escuchaba Elfman regañando a Jet y Droy. -¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Ustedes deben cuidar de Levy y no al contrario!.- Seguía Elfman con su regaño, al parecer Jet y Droy lo arruinaron en un trabajo.

-Ya, ya, estoy segura que ellos hacen lo mejor que pueden.- Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa, apenándolos aún más. -Elfman, es hora de irnos.- Ordenó Mirajane a su hermano con éste asintiendo y retirándose ambos.

-¿A dónde van con esta lluvia?- Preguntaba Gohan mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su hermana junto a Levy y los veía salir.

-Se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de Lissana.- Respondió Levy a la pregunta de Gohan.

-¿Lissana?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Era la hermana de Elfman y Mirajane.- Respondió Erza. -Sucedió hace más dos años durante un trabajo.- Dijo con una voz un poco triste, haciendo que Gine parara un momento de probar bocado y después volvió a comer, con Erza notando esa reacción en ella.

-¡Charle! ¿A dónde vas?- Se escuchó la voz de Wendy llamándole la atención a su amiga mientras ésta se retiraba un poco molesta.

-¿Sucedió algo? Wendy.- Se acercó Gohan preocupado.

-No le gusta el pescado.- Respondió Happy con tristeza en sus palabras.

-Hoy a estado muy extraña.- Respondió Wendy. -Iré a hablar con ella.- Wendy se fue detrás de Charle.

-Espera, iré contigo.- Dijo Gohan comenzando a seguirla.

 **En las calles de Magnolia.**

Estaban Gohan y Wendy corriendo bajo la lluvia buscando a Charle, cuando Wendy la vio caminando y se acercó a ella.

-Charle.- Dijo Wendy viendo a su amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí sin un paraguas? Te resfriarás.- Dijo Charle preocupada por su amiga.

-Lo mismo va para ti.- Respondió Wendy. -Charle, ahora somos parte de este gremio, así que no hay que ser groseras con nuestros compañeros.- Recriminó Wendy a su amiga por sus actos.

-Sólo te necesito a ti.- Respondió Charle.

-No digas eso, todos somos amigos, Gohan y hasta Gine son tus amigos.- Decía Wendy a su amiga mientras Charle sólo la miraba.

Mientras lo hablaban, un hombre enmascarado con ropas extrañas se acercó a donde estaban ellas teniendo su conversación.

-Wendy. Jamás esperé que te unieras a Fairy Tail.- Llamó el hombre a Wendy llamando su atención.

-Esa voz.- Dijeron Charle y Wendy y Gohan sólo lo pensó. Mientras el hombre comenzaba a quitar su máscara revelando su rostro y dejando impactados a los tres presentes.

-Eso no es posible, tú estabas en Alvarez ¿Viniste a vengarte?.- Habló Charle con impresión en su rostro.

-Jellal.- Dijo Wendy impactada.

-No, no es él.- Habló Gohan llamando la atención de las magas y confundiéndolas.

-Así es, soy Mystogan, cuando llegué a este mundo, mis conocimientos eran casi nulos. Así que te dije que mi nombre era Jellal.- Respondió Mystogan sorprendiendo a Wendy y confundiendo a Gohan.

-Entonces ¿tú eres?.- Comenzó Wendy a hablar y a llorar al ver a su antiguo amigo que la ayudó de pequeña.

-Sí, pero lamentablemente no estamos en una situación en la que podamos tener una emotiva reunión.- Dijo serio Mystogan confundiendo a los tres, mientras Mystogan caía al suelo. -Tienen que salir de aquí, la ciudad será destruida.- Continuó Mystogan dejándolos en shock.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Si eso pasará hay que sacar a todos de aquí.- Respondió Gohan ante las palabras de Mystogan.

-No, ya es tarde, todos en el gremio están muertos.- Respondió Mystogan sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Eso no es verdad aún están vivos.- Dijo Gohan dándose cuenta que ningún Ki había desaparecido.

-Hay que ir a avisarles.- Dijo Wendy mientras comenzaba a correr con Gohan detrás de ella y dejando a Charle y Mystogan atrás.

-Gohan. Mira en el cielo.- Llamó la atención Wendy de Gohan mientras seguían corriendo.

Gohan vio el cielo y se quedó totalmente sorprendido, pues se formaba algo en el cielo similar al agujero que los absorbió a él y su hermana y los trajo a este mundo. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al gremio, éste comenzó a brillar para después desaparecer dejándolos atónitos. Gohan temiendo que algo malo le pasara a Wendy, la tomó en sus brazos y se protegió con una barrera de Ki. Cuando todo terminó Gohan bajó a Wendy deshaciendo su barrera y quedando totalmente atónitos al ver que el gremio entero había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Siempre me quedo sola.- Se preguntaba en voz alta Wendy con demasiada tristeza.

-No digas eso Wendy, estoy contigo.- Recriminaba y reconfortaba serio Gohan a su triste amiga.

Cuando ambos vieron un bulto que se formaba en el suelo revelando a Natsu completamente confundido y desubicado. Después notaron que un poco más adelante se formó otro pero éste hizo una explosión revelando que se trataba de Gine en un campo de energía en el que se encontraban Ultear, Juvia y Erza. Y más adelante Eileen también apareció confundida de lo que sucedió.

-¡Natsu!- Se escuchó la voz de Happy llamando a su amigo. -¡El gremio desapareció!- Gritaba Happy aterrado señalando lo obvio.

Seguido de ésto algo brillo en un lugar, de ese brillo apareció un reloj que en su interior traía a Lucy.

-¡Lucy!- Gritaron Natsu y Happy felices por ver a su amiga.

-Erza ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Eileen preocupada por su hija con ésta asintiendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?- Preguntó Gajeel mientras se acercaba a donde estaban todos.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde está el gremio?- Preguntaba Mirajane llegando junto a Elfman.

-Cierto ¿Y el gremio?- Preguntó Natsu.

-El gremio desapareció, fue tragado por un portal que se abrió en el cielo.- Respondió Gohan sorprendiendo a Gine y dejando a los demás confundidos.

-Parece que fue su magia de Dragon Slayer lo que los salvó.- Dijo Charle mientras se aproximaba junto con Mystogan.

-Que raro, creí que también absorbería a la ciudad.- Decía Mystogan viendo que sólo el gremio había desaparecido haciendo que muchos se sorprendieran al ver su rostro.

-Tú eres…- Dijo Natsu sorprendido. -¡Desgraciado!- Gritó Natsu lanzándose al ataque, pero fue detenido por Gohan.

-¿Tú eres?- Se preguntaba Erza totalmente atónita al ver el rostro de Mystogan

-Él no es tu estúpido novio, tomate.- Dijo Gine seria calmándolos, aunque Erza seguía molestándose por la manera de ser de Gine.

-Sólo me parezco a él, soy Mystogan.- Reveló su nombre haciéndolos recordar que ya habían visto su rostro en la batalla contra Laxus.

-El gremio se ha ido, para ser más exactos Anima lo ha absorbido y lo ha enviado a otro mundo.- Dijo Charle seria para sorpresa de todos. -Ese agujero en el cielo, los ha enviado a Edolas, un mundo paralelo a éste, mi mundo de origen y el de este gato.- Reveló Charle impactando a los presentes y al mismo Happy.

-Espera.- Dijo Gine molesta y acercándose a Charle tomándola de la cabeza. -¿Por qué no nos dijiste que también eras de otra dimensión?- Cuestionaba Gine molesta porque Charle parecía tener una idea de cómo viajar entre dimensiones y los miembros de Fairy Tail confundidos por la expresión de Gine.

-Tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos.- Respondió Charle tratando de zafarse del agarre de Gine haciendo molestar más a ésta.

-Gine basta, no la lastimes.- Dijo Wendy haciendo que Gine la soltara. -Charle, por favor explícate.- Recriminó Wendy esperando una explicación de su amiga.

-Yo y el gato fuimos enviados a este mundo con una misión, pero no entiendo por qué él no lo recuerda.- Dijo Charle confundiendo a Happy.

-Eso no es verdad, Happy nació aquí.- Respondió con molestia Natsu.

-Cierto, Charle, tu también naciste en este mundo.- Hablaba con confusión Wendy ante sus palabras.

-Eso es porque la misión nos fue dada desde antes de nacer.- Respondió Charle confundiendo a todos.

-¿Y qué misión era esa, Charle?- Preguntó Gohan curioso.

-No se los puedo decir. Ni a ti gato, tienes que recordarla tú mismo.- Respondió Charle haciendo que Happy se quedara triste.

-Nos estamos saliendo del tema.- Habló Gajeel señalando que había que ocuparse del asunto de Anima. -Dinos ¿para qué rayos se llevaron al gremio?- Gajeel les daba entender que lo importante era buscar a sus amigos.

-Espera.- Dijo Gine desapareciendo de la vista de todos para su confusión. Un sujeto llegó arrastrándose, pues Gine lo pateó dirigiéndolo hacia donde estaban todos, con la mayoría reconociéndolo.

-¿Laxus?- Dijeron la mayoría reconociendo a Laxus.

-Este sujeto estaba espiando.- Dijo Gine poniéndose al lado de los demás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Fuiste expulsado del gremio.- Preguntó Erza seria ante la presencia de Laxus, con éste serio.

-Una vieja amiga murió en estas fechas, vine a su tumba a presentar mis respetos, además fui expulsado del gremio, no de Magnolia.- Respondió serio Laxus mientras se ponía de pie sacudiéndose el polvo y viendo a Gine, pues ella lo pateó.

-¿Qué me ves? Gusano.- Respondió Gine a la mirada de Laxus con éste un tanto sorprendido de su actitud.

-Jm, la chiquilla tiene agallas y fuerza.- Dijo Laxus reconociendo la fuerza de Gine. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- Preguntó Laxus viendo que el gremio desapareció.

-Fuiste expulsado, Laxus. Los problemas del gremio no te conciernen.- Respondió Erza de manera seria mientras miraba con seriedad a Laxus.

-A decir verdad, necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible si queremos traerlos de vuelta.- Habló Mystogan sorprendiendo a los magos y confundiendo a algunos.

-Además creo que Laxus quiere ayudar a traer de vuelta a su abuelo, ¿no es así?- Habló Gohan para sorpresa de todos y el mismo Laxus.

-¿Cómo sabes que es su nieto?- Preguntó Elfman al ver que Gohan sabía ese dato.

-Levy me lo dijo un día que vi una foto antigua del gremio, además su Ki es idéntico al del Maestro.- Respondió Gohan confundiendo a Laxus.

-¿Ayudarás? Laxus.- Preguntó Mirajane con un rostro de seriedad y Laxus asintiendo.

-Bien, les explicaré.- Habló Mystogan con todos poniendo atención. -En Edolas la magia se está acabando, con el propósito de conservar el poder mágico de Edolas, mi padre, el Rey de Edolas desarrolló un plan para robar la magia de este mundo usando a Anima.- Habló Mystogan revelando que él también venía de ese mundo.

-Cuando empezó este proyecto, desplegaron animas por todo el mundo, con el fin de robar la magia, pero alguien, lo estaba impidiendo ¿no es así? Mystogan.- Continuó Charle con la información de Anima.

-Así es, pero esta vez Anima fue más grande y poderosa, no pude cerrarla e impedir que se llevara al gremio.- Dijo Mystogan con impotencia.

-Fairy Tail está lleno de magos muy fuertes ¿es ese el motivo por el que fue objetivo?- Preguntó Lucy aún sorprendida.

-Esos bastardos.- Dijo Erza con molestia viendo el cielo.

-¡Devuélvanme a mi Gray!- Gritó muy furiosa Juvia viendo él agujero en él cielo.

-Meredy.- Pensó Ultear angustiada y preocupada por su amiga mientras veía el cielo.

-Esa sí que es una magia muy rara inclusive para mi.- Decía Eileen con seriedad mientras miraba al cielo.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir por ellos ¿no es así?- Dijo Natsu viendo el agujero y sonriendo chocando sus puños con fuego.

-No es tan sencillo.- Dijo Charle. -En Edolas la magia es limitada, no podrán usar magia.- Terminó Charle haciendo énfasis en lo último.

-Por eso no hay problema.- Les llamó la atención Mystogan. -Coman una de éstas, les permitirá usar magia en Edolas.- Terminó de explicar Mystogan dándoles lo que parecían ser caramelos a cada uno. -Ustedes usan el Ki ¿no es así? No estoy seguro de si podrán usar sus habilidades en Edolas.- Dijo Mystogan dirigiéndose a los Saiyajin y con Laxus que logró escuchar un tanto confundido de lo que escuchó.

-No te preocupes, podremos usarlo, ya que el Ki es nuestro propio poder.- Respondió Gohan.

-Ya veo, señorita Eileen, Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus.- Habló Mystogan llamando la atención de los Dragon Slayers. -Cuando lleguemos, el gremio estará convertido en Lacrima. Su magia de Dragon Slayer sirve para sacarlos de ese estado, así que cuando la encontremos, destrúyanla con su magia y volverán a la normalidad.- Terminó de explicar Mystogan con éstos asintiendo.

-¿Y cómo viajaremos allá?- Preguntó Ultear confundida.

-Los que podemos volar iremos volando, los demás no tengo idea.- Respondió Charle.

-Yo los llevaré.- Habló Mystogan dándoles la solución.

-Una última cosa.- Les llamó la atención Charle a todos. -Si el gato o yo intentamos traicionarlos, no duden en matarnos.- Dijo Charle para sorpresa y confusión de todos.

-¿De qué hablas Charle?- Preguntó impactada y confundida Wendy.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, es todo.- Respondió Charle mirando a otro lado.

-Por eso no hay problema gata, yo te daré el golpe de gracia con mucho gusto.- Dijo Gine haciendo que a Charle le dieran escalofríos por el miedo que le tenía a Gine.

-De ninguna manera Happy haría tal cosa.- Habló molestó Natsu recriminando a Charle, a lo que ésta sólo se quedó seria y Happy tenía mirada triste.

-Bien vámonos, antes de que Anima se cierre.- Les ordenó Mystogan, con todos procediendo a agruparse cerca de él.

Mystogan creó un círculo mágico en el suelo bajo todos y luego de un resplandor se vio como si hubiesen salido disparados como un cohete dirigiéndose a Anima para viajar a Edolas.

 **Fin del capítulo 29.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **3678:** **I'm glad you like the chapter. I have other thoughts on the SSJ3 and other transformations. I don't plan on giving Eileen a rol like that, sorry.**

 **Stein29: Quien sabe, si lo ponemos en términos de poder igual y la magia de quitar vida no les hace daño, cómo explicarlo, parecido a Aizen en Bleach, al ser él más fuerte el ataque de Soi Fong no le hizo daño, algo así podría pasar, creo, pero ya veré que le invento xD.**

 **Viecenta1.8: Demasiado nostálgico de hecho, quise ponerlo precisamente por eso xD.**

 **Zack32:** **This training is one of my favorites in every anime that I see, that's one of the reasons why I write it in this fanfic. No, the arch of Álvarez is too far away.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30: Otro Fairy Tail.**

Mystogan había usado un hechizo para tele-transportar a todos a Edolas usando Anima, al llegar del otro lado, pudieron ver que en efecto, ya no estaban en su mundo, pues éste era totalmente diferente, se veían islas y ríos flotantes y especies de animales que nunca habían sido vistas antes, después de ver el panorama un momento, aterrizaron en una isla flotante.

-Creí que llegaríamos al lugar donde fue enviado el gremio.- Comenzó a hablar Gajeel.

-¿Qué rayos hacemos en medio de la jungla?- Opinó Laxus.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no pude elegir el lugar a donde llegaríamos así que llegamos aquí.- Respondió Mystogan un poco apenado.

-Bien, entonces sólo guíanos hacia donde los tienen.- Habló Lucy dando una solución.

-Lo siento, fui enviado a Earthland cuando era un niño, así que no sé lo suficiente de la geografía de Edolas coma para ubicar dónde estamos.- Volvió a responder Mystogan aún apenado, dejando a los presentes con ojos de platos.

-No puedo sentir sus Ki.- Dijo Gohan luego de buscar el Ki de sus conocidos.

-Debe ser porque están convertidos en esa cosa que llaman Lacrima.- Respondió Gine al comentario de su hermano.

-Tampoco puedo sentir poder mágico, entonces a ésto es a lo que te referías con que no había magia.- Opinaba Eileen viendo los alrededores y tratando de sentir poder mágico con su habilidad sensorial.

-Dejen de hostigar a Mystogan, no es su culpa.- Les llamaba la atención Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-Es un hombre después de todo.- Decía Elfman.

-¡Aaah! Bien entonces busquemos un pueblo o algún lugar en el que podamos pedir indicaciones.- Dijo Natsu desesperado con todos de acuerdo y comenzando a caminar.

Todos caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, sólo buscando algún indicio de civilización. Por alguna razón, Gine se notaba intranquila.

-Gine ¿sucede algo?- Preguntó Wendy confundida a su amiga y Gohan prestando atención.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Respondió Gine seria poniendo a Gohan alerta, pues su hermana no decía esas palabras al azar. -No te preocupes Wendy, debe ser sólo mi imaginación.- Aclaró Gine con una sonrisa a su amiga para no preocuparla y después seguir caminando.

-También me di cuenta, Gine.- Dijo Gohan telepáticamente a su hermana.

-Sí, sentí tres Ki similares al de papá, uno está en la dirección en la que vamos, otro esta lejos de aquí casi al otro lado del mundo y otro simplemente desapareció repentinamente, pero no creo que sea él o alguno de nosotros.- Respondió Gine a su hermano mientras permanecían serios.

-Tienes razón, éste mundo es paralelo a Earthland, nosotros no pertenecemos a ese mundo así que no es posible que haya versiones nuestras aquí.- Gohan explicaba dando incredibilidad a lo que sintieron.

-Más sin embargo yo no existía en el futuro alterno de Trunks... Supongo que tendremos que esperar y seguir con ellos.- Dijo Gine con Gohan asintiendo mientras continuaban caminando.

-¡¿Ah?!- Gritó Natsu llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?- Preguntó Lucy preocupada creyendo que había enemigos o alguna bestia salvaje.

-¿La madre de Erza es una Dragon Slayer?- Preguntó Natsu recordando que lo dijo Mystogan y dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Este tipo es un idiota.- Dijo Gine con molestia.

-Eres lento Natsu.- Habló Laxus un tanto fastidiado.

-Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta, hijo de Igneel.- Respondió Eileen viéndolo y pensando que Natsu era un idiota.

-Así es él, ya te acostumbrarás.- Dijo Erza a su madre.

-Tampoco sabía de ese dato, ¿Cómo es que supiste si nunca estás en el gremio?- Preguntó Elfman confundido y dirigiéndose a Mystogan.

-Él ya a ido al gremio varias veces, pero siempre a dejado al gremio dormido.- Gohan se adelantó a responder mientras Mystogan asentía dándole la razón.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Acaso eres tímido?- Preguntó Ultear con Mystogan apenándose un poco.

-Mostrar mi rostro en Fairy Tail sería demasiado complicado de llevar para algunas personas.- Respondió Mystogan con Erza dándose cuenta que lo hizo por ella.

-¡No me ignoren!- Gritó Natsu enojado por estar siendo ignorado por sus compañeros. -Mamá de Erza, Dime ¿Tu dragón desapareció el 7 de Julio del 777 o eres de Lacrima como Laxus?- Preguntó Natsu con Eileen poniendo una mirada seria.

-Ninguna de las dos, Belserion murió.- Respondió seria Eileen haciendo que Natsu, Gajeel y quienes no sabían se sorprendieran. -No te preocupes, estoy segura que Igneel sigue cuidando de ti donde quiera que esté.- Siguió hablando Eileen dándose la vuelta para continuar caminando, mientras los demás también seguían, al ver su reacción no quisieron preguntar, dejando a Natsu atrás mientras estaba pensativo, pero siguió caminando.

-Espero que te encuentres bien donde quiera que estés, Igneel.- Pensaba Natsu mientras caminaba.

Todos seguían caminando, al llegar a la orilla de la isla, hicieron lo mismo que con Nirvana, hicieron una plataforma de tierra y Gohan y Gine los bajaron, dejando a Laxus y a algunos otros sorprendidos de las habilidades que poseían. Llegando al suelo, simplemente siguieron caminando.

-Más adelante puedo sentir que hay personas reunidas.- Dijo Gohan llamando la atención de todos, pero Gine se mantenía seria, uno de los Ki que sintieron se encontraba en ese lugar.

Cuando se acercaron, la mayoría tenía la cara en shock y otros de confusión, pues a donde se dirigieron encontraron una casa en forma de árbol con la marca de Fairy Tail.

-¡Los encontramos!- Gritó Natsu alegre echándose a correr.

-¡Espera Natsu!- Gritó Mystogan llamándole la atención pero éste lo ignoró y siguió corriendo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Aquí estoy!- Llegó Natsu pateando la puerta llamando la atención de todos dentro y viéndolo raro.

-¡¿Por qué pateas la puerta?!- Gritó enojada Lucy tomándolo del cuello y aplicándole una llave, haciendo reír a todos en el gremio.

-Lucy, suéltalo, le harás daño.- Decía Cana con una voz amable pero vestida como una buena mujer que no rompe nada.

-Juvia cree que necesita un buen escarmiento por su comportamiento.- Decía Juvia con actitud arrogante y ruda.

-Natsu es mi mejor amigo pero estoy de acuerdo con Juvia ¿Verdad cielo?- Decía Gray completamente vestido de más y enamorado de Juvia y ésta molestándose.

-¿Por qué trae un mandil?- Dijo Alzack quien estaba abrazado con Bisca.

-¡Oye tú¡ !Suéltalo!- Gritó Lucy acercándose a donde estaba Lucy haciéndole una llave a Natsu. Acto seguido hubo un total silencio en todo el gremio.

-¡¿Dos Lucys?!- Gritaron todos los que presenciaron ésto, poniendo cara graciosa de confusión y asombro.

-¡¿Yo?!- Gritaron las Lucys al mismo tiempo que los del gremio.

-Natsu, por eso te dije que te detuvieras.- Dijo Mystogan acercándose con los demás a donde estaban, haciendo que todos voltearon a verlo. -Ellos no son nuestro gremio, es el Fairy Tail de Edolas.- Declaró Mystogan para sorpresa de todos y confusión de los del gremio.

-¿Y quienes son ustedes?- Preguntó otra Mirajane acercándose a donde estaban y quedando atónita al verse a sí misma.

-No sé si sea sensato decirles.- Dijo Charle dando un paso al frente con todos volteando a verla.

-¡Un Exceed!- Gritaron los del gremio asustados y confundiendo a los recién llegados.

-Parece que le tienen miedo a Charle.- Dijo Happy mostrándose.

-¡Otro Exceed!- Volvieron a gritar asustados al ver a Happy.

-¿Por qué se asustan tanto con Charle y Happy?- Preguntó confusa Erza llamando la atención de todos, dejando un total silencio en el gremio.

-¡La Cazadora de Hadas!- Gritó aterrado el gremio al ver a Erza frente a ellos.

-¿Estás loco Natsu? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla a ella aquí?- Preguntó aterrada Edo-Lucy al ver a Erza mientras se notaba en guardia pero retrocediendo.

-Inclusive aquí te tienen miedo.- Dijo Laxus molestando a Erza.

-Ma... ¡Maestro!- Gritó todo el gremio sorprendido pero alegre y dejando a los demás estupefactos incluido Laxus.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Usted dio su vida protegiéndonos de la Cazadora de Hadas.- Habló Edo-Lucy incrédula de ver a Laxus ahí mientras Erza recordaba que la confundieron con la mencionada y Laxus también se miraba confundido y sorprendido de lo que le pasó a su contra-parte.

-Sólo me parezco, no soy ella.- Respondió Erza a todos, pues por sus expresiones parecía que la Erza de ese lugar no era muy querida, pero el gremio sólo se quedó serio mirándola.

-Parece que la tú de este lugar tiene otro tipo de prestigio, Erza.- Dijo Eileen dirigiéndose a su hija y Erza asintiendo.

-Esas dos son idénticas.- Pensó el gremio al ver a Eileen y Erza.

-Vamos no sean así.- Decía una chica mientras se acercaba y Natsu, Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, Erza y Happy se quedaban atónitos. -Sólo se parecen pero estoy segura que no lo son, Lucy, deja de molestar a Natsu.- Decía la chica en forma de regaño a Edo-Lucy.

Seguido de ésto, Natsu no apartaba la mirada de la chica mientras ésta también lo veía a los ojos confundida, mientras Elfman y Mirajane se les veían lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Li… Li… ¡Lissana!- Gritaron Natsu y Happy al unísono de felicidad en camino a abrazarla pero fueron detenidos de una patada por Edo-Lucy.

-¡¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?!- Gritó Edo-Lucy molesta mientras sacudía a Natsu.

-¿Esa era la hermana de Mirajane y la bestia no es así?- Preguntó Gine a Gohan mientras éste asentía.

-¿Mm? ¿La llamaste por su nombre?- Preguntó confundido Gohan y Gine sólo se mantenía seria y Gohan sonreía.

-En su forma demoníaca, me cae bien.- Respondió Gine mientras Gohan la miraba con un rostro divertido.

-Creo que si queremos llegar a donde tienen a nuestros amigos deberíamos pedir indicaciones aquí y explicar la situación.- Dijo Wendy a Mystogan mientras éste asentía.

Pasado un rato de que la mayoría se presentaron, les estaban explicando al gremio quiénes eran y cómo llegaron ahí.

-Entonces ¿dicen que ustedes son de un mundo paralelo y forman parte de nuestro gremio en ese mundo?- Preguntó Elfman mientras se veía asustado y todos asentían.

-Y ¿que en ese gremio existen versiones alternas de nosotros?- Preguntó Levy con una actitud ruda y todos asentían.

-¿Y su gremio fue secuestrado por el reino y vinieron a salvarlo?- Preguntó Bisca mientras permanecía abrazada de Alzack y todos asentían.

-Bueno eso explica por qué hay dos Lucys, dos Juvias, dos Elfman, dos Mira, ese hombre se parece a Gajeel el reportero, Ultear la loca que predice el futuro, el Maestro Laxus está vivo y vienen conmigo pero más pequeña, sin mencionar que la Cazadora de Hadas está con ustedes.- Decía una Wendy joven con dos atributos del tamaño de los de Lucy, pero dejando confundidos a Erza, Ultear y Gajeel por cómo se referían a ellos en ese mundo.

-Otra Juvia, no puedo creerlo es como un sueño hecho realidad.- Decía Edo-Gray viendo a ambas Juvias.

-¡Aléjate, me das calor!.- Decía Edo-Juvia mientras lo mandaba a volar de una patada.

-¡No dañes a Gray-sama!.- Exclamó Juvia completamente molesta al ver este acto de su contra-parte y dejando a todos impactados de cómo Juvia se dirigió a él. -Gray-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No se lastimó?.- Decía Juvia de manera muy amable mientras ayudaba a Edo-Gray a levantarse.

-Juvia se está preocupando por mi, ésto es un sueño.- Decía Edo-Gray con una cara que reflejaba una inmensa felicidad.

-No importa de que mundo sean, Gray-sama es Gray-Sama y Juvia siempre estará con él.- Decía Juvia mientras tomaba de la mano a Edo-Gray con ambas manos y se acercaba a con intenciones de aprovechar el momento y darle un beso y Edo-Gray correspondía.

-¡Quietos ahí los dos!- Dijo Edo-Juvia mientras los separaba y ambas Juvias se miraban molestas.

-¡¿Pues no que no lo querías?!- Gritó Juvia molesta por la interrupción de Edo-Juvia.

-¡No lo quiero! ¡Pero no puedo dejar que este tonto me bese indirectamente!- Respondió Edo-Juvia mirando a su contra-parte molesta y rayos se veían entre sus miradas.

-Juvia cálmate.- Dijo Erza tomando a Juvia y llevándola de vuelta al grupo, dejando a Edo-Gray triste, mientras Edo-Juvia lo miraba molesta.

-Enserio, esta chica debería tener algo de dignidad.- Decía Gine mientras recibía asentimientos de algunos.

-Ustedes deberían rendirse, nadie puede enfrentar al reino.- Decía seria Edo-Lucy llamándoles la atención.

-No te estoy pidiendo ayuda, sólo dime como llegar, haré lo que sea para salvar a mis amigos.- Dijo Natsu firme con una voz seria dejando al gremio entero atónito con una cara graciosa de asombro.

-Sí, definitivamente no es nuestro Natsu.- Pensó el gremio entero al ver la determinación de Natsu.

-Pero ustedes cuatro no están en este gremio, ni tampoco he visto a alguien similar a ustedes.- Decía Jet arrogante, dirigiéndose a los Saiyajin, a Eileen y a Mystogan.

-No necesariamente tenemos que ser iguales flaco tarado, la albina que quiere escabullirse está muerta en nuestro mundo.- Decía Gine señalando que Edo-Lissana se estaba escabullendo y Edo-Elfman y Edo-Mirajane se quedaron atónitos a la revelación de Lissana de Earthland y Mirajane y Elfman la veían tristes, mientras Edo-Jet se molestaba por el insulto.

-Sólo voy al tocador, una chica no tiene que avisar sobre eso.- Decía Edo-Lissana saliendo de ahí con cara de puchero mientras Mirajane seguía viéndola con una cara triste y Edo-Mirajane percatándose de ésto angustiándose.

-Yo soy de Edolas. Mi nombre en este mundo, es Jellal.- Respondió Mystogan revelando su procedencia para sorpresa de todos en el gremio.

-¿Jellal? Estoy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes.- Decía Edo-Juvia pensativa.

-Soy el hijo de Fausto, el rey de Edolas. He regresado para detener a mi padre.- Declaró Mystogan al gremio dejándolos a todos atónitos.

-Además uno de ellos es una versión infantil de mi.- Decía un sujeto que se mostraba de aproximadamente 23 o 24 años con un Dogi naranja con azul, una gran cicatriz en la cara y sin el brazo izquierdo y lucía como si se acabase de recuperar de algunas heridas. Dejando a ambos Saiyajin impactados al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-Gohan.- Dijo Gine sorprendiendo a los de Fairy Tail de Earthland y al mismo Gohan al ver un Gohan crecido.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que tú estés aquí?- Preguntó aún impactado el Gohan niño, mientras ambos Saiyajin no se creían ver a Gohan ahí.

-¡La Cazadora de Hadas!- Gritó Edo-Max aterrado sacando a todos del shock y comenzando a movilizarse.

-Oh no, me distraje con la historia de esta gente que no terminé de reparar el mecanismo de tele-transporte.- Dijo Levy preocupada para terror de los del gremio.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó confundida Ultear.

-Se nota que dicen la verdad si no saben quién viene.- Dijo Edo-Mirajane. -Los gremios de magos están prohibidos, así que nos cazan a los magos, porque somos un gremio oscuro.- Terminó la explicación Edo-Mirajane con cara triste y sorprendiendo a los de Earthland.

-Y como la tonta de Levy no terminó de arreglar el mecanismo de tele-transporte no podremos escapar.- Dijo enojada Edo-Lucy molestando a Edo-Levy comenzando una discusión.

-Ya les he dicho que no es necesario huir, sólo déjenme pelear con ella y yo la detendré.- Decía Edo-Gohan ante los actos de Edo-Fairy Tail.

-Gohan, no tienes ni una semana que despertaste, tienes heridas que aun no cierran y quemaduras que aun no sanan.- Regañaba Edo-Wendy a Edo-Gohan por decir que quería pelear.

-Entonces simplemente tenemos que pelear para defender el gremio ¿no es así?- Dijo Gajeel poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y confundiendo al gremio.

-¿Qué dijeron?- Preguntó sorprendida Edo-Cana.

-Edolas o Earthland, Fairy Tail es Fairy Tail, así que pelearemos para defender a nuestra familia.- Dijo Natsu golpeando sus puños rodeados de fuego sorprendiendo a los presentes de que pudiera usar magia sin objetos.

-Esperen, Erza la Cazadora de Hadas no es alguien a quien se pueda combatir, ella es muy fuerte.- Les advirtió Edo-Juvia por lo que planeaban hacer.

-¡¿Erza?!- Gritaron la mayoría sorprendidos sobre todo Erza y Eileen.

-Ella ha matado a más de la mitad de los miembros del gremio incluyendo al Maestro Laxus, de ahí su título.- Dijo Edo-Gray dejando impactados a todos pues la que ella conocen jamas le haría daño a alguien.

Mientras, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo fuera del gremio con todos saliendo y dándose cuenta de que frente a ellos estaba Erza, que vestía un atuendo similar a la Armadura de Alas Negras en el lomo de una extraña criatura voladora.

-Erza Knightwalker, la Cazadora de Hadas.- Dijo Edo-Elfman con mucho miedo.

-¿Knightwalker?.- Pensó Eileen con asombro al escuchar ese apellido.

-No te asustes, eso no es de hombres.- Decía Elfman recriminando a su contra-parte con todo el gremio con cara graciosa de asombro viendo la enorme diferencia de actitud entre ambos.

-Parece que esta vez no tuvieron oportunidad de huir.- Les habló Erza K. con una voz arrogante. -Esta vez será divertida la caza.- Dijo mientras bajaba de la criatura y preparaba su lanza para una pelea.

-Alto, Erza Knightwalker.- Se escuchó la voz de Mystogan dirigiéndose a Erza K. dejándola sorprendida de ver de quién se trataba.

-Príncipe Jellal.- Dijo Erza K. viendo a Mystogan frente a ella.

-¡Detén tu ataque! ¡Te lo ordeno!- Dijo Mystogan con voz autoritaria a lo que Erza K. sólo se quedó seria.

-Es un honor volver a tenerlo entre nosotros príncipe.- Se escuchó la voz de un hombre en armadura rosa, cabello rubio con peinado de pompadour que se acercaba. -Más sin embargo lamento decirle que su padre, el rey Fausto, lo destronó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en el otro mundo, así que ya no tiene autoridad sobre nosotros.- Terminó de decir el extraño sujeto con armadura rosa impactando a Mystogan por tal acción de su padre.

-Sugar Boy, no te metas, yo me encargaré de ésto.- Dijo Erza K. llamando la atención del ahora conocido como Sugar Boy

-Genial, otro pervertido y una nudista igual a la cabeza de tomate.- Dijo Gine insultando a ambos por su manera de vestir llamando la atención de los dos.

-Crees que tendré piedad contigo por ser una niña.- Respondió Erza K. con voz amenazante.

-Ja como si una perdedora como tú pudiera conmigo.- Respondió Gine dejando al gremio con ojos de plato. -Mejor lárgate de aquí antes de que te arrepientas, peinado de langosta.- Decía Gine mientras movía su mano como si hiciera "Shu shu".

Los del gremio no se lo podían creer, una niña insultando a Erza Knightwalker, una guerrera famosa por su fuerza y su falta de piedad durante el combate.

-Oye, ¿quién es ella?- Preguntaba confundido con una mano al lado de su boca Edo-Gohan al oído de Gohan.

-Es mi hermana gemela Gine, o bueno, nuestra hermana ¿Ella no existe aquí?.- Respondió Gohan dejando a Edo-Gohan con una cara de sorpresa negando conocerla, pero también reflejaba un poco de felicidad al ver que de alguna forma y se tratara de alguien de otro mundo, tenía una hermana.

-Parece que me divertiré contigo.- Dijo Erza K. preparándose para atacar a Gine.

-Cómo quieras, no tardaré nada en hacerte polvo, literalmente.- Respondió Gine a la amenaza de Erza K. con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Natsu llamando la atención a Gine y de todos. -¡Yo quiero pelear con ella!- Siguió, haciendo que todos en el gremio lo vieran con cara graciosa de sorpresa.

-Sí, definitivamente no es nuestro Natsu.- Pensaron todos los del gremio.

-Quédate atrás, salmón, no estorbes.- Dijo Gine volteando a ver a Natsu cuando repentinamente Erza K. apareció junto a ella.

Erza K. dio un ataque con su lanza haciendo parecer que había decapitado a Gine, dejando en shock a todo el gremio. Pero Gine desapareció repentinamente, haciendo parecer como si Erza K. sólo hubiese cortado una imagen, dejándola sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer Gine.

-Uy, eso estuvo cerca, si no me hubiese movido, habría recibido una ligera picazón en el cuello que me molestaría durante unos segundos.- Decía Gine sentada cruzada de brazos encima de la bestia en la que llegó Erza K. mientras la bestia se sacudía tratando de bajarla. -Tranquilo.- Dijo Gine mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la bestia de manera gentil y éste se tranquilizaba.

-Parece que no sólo eres una chiquilla habladora.- Dijo Erza K. reconociendo que Gine tenía potencial.

-Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti ni aunque quisiera.- Respondió Gine mientras bajaba de la bestia aún cruzada de brazos.

-Espera Gine.- Se escuchó una voz de entre el gremio dejando sorprendidos a Sugar Boy y a la misma Erza K. al ver de quién se trataba.

-No te metas, tomate.- Dijo Gine de manera seria a Erza S.

-Déjamela a mi, si es verdad que acabó con la vida de los de Fairy Tail de Edolas entonces seré yo quién le dé su merecido.- Terminó de hablar Erza S. haciendo que Gine sólo se limitara a dejarla.

-Supongo que eres de Earthland.- Dijo Erza K. dirigiéndose a Erza S.

-Mi nombre es Erza Belserion y en nombre de los miembros de Fairy Tail que haz lastimado, voy a derrotarte.- Dijo Erza B. con determinación mientras re-equipaba a la Armadura de Alas Negras. Dejando a todos en Edo-Fairy Tail con la boca abierta, pues no se creían que Erza B. luchara en su nombre. Mientras los de su gremio estaban confundidos al escuchar que se refería a si misma con el apellido de su madre, con Eileen mostrándose feliz.

-¡Zilgarion!.- Gritó Erza K. haciendo que su lanza brillara.

Moviéndose a gran velocidad Erza K. comenzó a atacar a Erza B., más sin embargo, Erza B. no la esquivó, la detuvo con una espada para sorpresa de todos incluida Erza K. pero no se detuvo ahí, continuó atacando a Erza B. con ésta defendiéndose y también atacando, moviéndose ambas a gran velocidad mientras se atacaban, siendo invisibles para algunos pero para otros no, mientras Edo-Fairy Tail estaba sorprendido de ver como alguien le estaba dando pelea a la Cazadora de Hadas. Distraídos por la pelea de ambas Erza, la mayoría no notó que Sugar Boy atacó a los espectadores con su espada siendo Edo-Lissana su objetivo, con la mayoría dándose cuenta a últimos segundos asustándose, pero antes de llegar a ella, su espada chocó con algo muy duro.

-Lizardman.- Dijo Elfman convertido en un tipo de lagarto con escamas muy duras frente a Edo-Lissana con ésta y el gremio sorprendido por eso. -No la tocarás.- Dijo Elfman mientras Sugar Boy hacia fuerza en su espada tratando de cortarlo notando Elfman que sus escamas se suavizaban, hasta que la mano de Sugar Boy fue sujetada por una mano demoníaca.

-No lastimarás a mi familia.- Dijo Mirajane amenazadora con su forma demoníaca apretando la mano de Sugar Boy, asustando y sorprendiendo a todo el gremio viendo como la amable Mirajane tenía esa forma, mientras ésta arrojaba a Sugar Boy lejos de Edo-Lissana.

-Vieron a través de mi ataque, un momento más y le hubiese logrado cortar el brazo.- Dijo Sugar Boy poniéndose de pie, clavando su espada en el suelo, con Mirajane notando que se hacia blando.

Viendo que se hundían, Mirajane usó sus alas para volar tomando a Elfman y Edo-Lissana, estando en el aire, Sugar Boy aprovechando se lanzó al ataque con intensiones de cortarlos, pero un fuerte rayo le cayó electrocutándolo y cayendo al suelo inconsciente y tostado, dándose cuenta todos que se trataba de Laxus quien los ayudó. Cuando Mirajane bajó con ambos en sus manos, tiró al suelo a Elfman y a Edo-Lissana la bajó con cuidado. Edo-Lissana los vio y retrocedió apenada y como si estuviera asustada, mientras Edo-Mirajane y Edo-Elfman llegaban a abrazarla mientras Elfman y Mirajane deshacían sus transformaciones.

-Gracias.- Agradecía Edo-Mirajane mientras se notaba angustiada.

-No hay problema, Edolas o Earthland, somos familia.- Respondió Mirajane con Elfman asintiendo regalándoles una sonrisa.

-Te lo dije, no era necesario interferir.- Decía Gohan mientras se notaba que estaba deteniendo a Edo-Gohan quien parecía iba a ayudar y al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose de las habilidades de los magos de Earthland.

Mientras tanto, ambas Erza mantenían un combate igualado, cuando Erza K. lograba dar un golpe, Erza B. le respondía con otro, su pelea era pareja, ninguna se veía con intenciones de retroceder ni tampoco de dar cuartel, más sin embargo el fuerte sonido de un relámpago las distrajo un momento con ambas retrocediendo y Erza K. dándose cuenta que su compañero fue derrotado.

-Jm, idiota, bueno, aunque ya tenía planeado encargarme de todos ustedes yo sola.- Decía Erza K. indiferente a la derrota de Sugar Boy.

-Por lo visto no parece importarte la derrota de tu amigo.- Dijo Erza B. mirando la indiferencia de Erza K.

-Siempre a sido un tonto, llegó a donde está por influencias y no por fuerza.- Respondió Erza K. aun de manera indiferente. -Lo que me sorprende es ver a la versión alterna de su Maestro, el de Edolas lloraba y suplicaba por su tonto gremio, me hartó tanto que le corté la cabeza.- Decía orgullosa Erza K, dejando a Erza B. muy molesta.

-Hablas mucho de fuerza, pero parece que lo único poderoso en ti es esa lanza. Y déjame decirte otra cosa, a pesar de usar todo mi poder mágico, nunca e logrado vencer a Laxus.- Dijo Erza B. mientras examinaba la lanza.

-¿Y piensas que me asustarás con eso? La magia de Edolas es diferente, usamos artefactos mágicos, pero por la información que me haz dado sé que puedo vencerte.- Dijo Erza K. lanzándose a atacar, pero antes de llegar a Erza B. su lanza fue detenida por un bastón, para sorpresa de ambas Erza, pero más de Erza K. pues de alguna forma reconoció a la mujer y retrocedió.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces?.- Preguntó Erza B. a las acciones de Eileen notando que ésta estaba muy seria.

-Knightwalker... Era el apellido de tu padre.- Dijo Eileen para sorpresa de Erza B. -Dime, ¿Dónde están tus padres?.- Preguntó Eileen a Erza K. con ésta mostrándose seria.

-No necesitas saberlo, pues pronto será su fin.- Respondió Erza K. poniéndose en guardia para atacar.

-Mamá, déjame ésto a mi.- Dijo Erza B. poniéndose frente a su madre con Eileen quedándose seria.

-De acuerdo, ya tendré oportunidad de hablar con ella.- Dijo Eileen retirándose.

-Oh, ¿Crees que ella podrá vencerme?- Preguntó Erza K. confiada y desafiante, con Eileen volteando a mirarla.

-Puede, pero, eso no cambia el hecho de que le ayudaré para que termine esta pelea rápido, da igual si eres de este mundo, sigues siendo Erza y ya te he hecho demasiado daño.- Respondió Eileen angustiando a Erza B. y confundiendo a Erza K. -Erza termina ésto rápido. Deus Eques.- Dijo Eileen su encantamiento haciendo que Erza B. se diera cuenta que su poder mágico aumentó.

-Entiendo, madre, terminaré rápido.- Decía Erza mientras su cuerpo resplandecía cambiando de armadura. -¡Armadura de Nakagami!- Erza gritó el nombre de la armadura y dejando sorprendidos a los magos y un poco a los Saiyajin, era la primera vez que miraban esa armadura y sentían un gran poder mágico.

-¡Erza! ¡Esa armadura consume demasiada magia! ¡Te quedarás inconsciente un mes de nuevo!- Advirtió Laxus siendo el único que la reconoció.

-¿Ya la habías visto?- Preguntó Ultear con Laxus asintiendo.

-La usó contra mi una vez y antes de que pudiera golpearme quedó inconsciente por la cantidad de magia que consume.- Respondió Laxus preocupando a algunos.

-Con el encantamiento de Eileen, Erza podrá.- Respondió Wendy dándoles a entender que Erza fue ayudada por su madre.

-La verdad planeaba usar esta armadura la próxima vez que luchara contra Gine, pero haré una excepción contigo.- Dijo Erza para sorpresa de Erza K. con ésta poniéndose en guardia y elevando el poder mágico de su lanza, mientras Gine arqueaba una ceja al escuchar a Erza B.

Ambas Erza se miraron a los ojos fijamente, cuando repentinamente se lanzaron una contra la otra. -¡Nakagami Seisai!.- Erza B. Gritó una técnica de la armadura de Nakagami haciendo un movimiento de corte en el espacio con su espada que liberó una luz atacando directamente a Erza K, rompiendo su lanza, haciendo como si Erza K. diera vueltas en el aire, notándose que se le hacían heridas, parte de sus vestiduras se rompían y tirándola al suelo con múltiples heridas y lesiones en su cuerpo sin poder moverse. Erza volteó a mirar a Erza K. quien se miraba en el suelo sin poder moverse. Viendo que ganó, volvió a su ropa casual sin armadura cayendo al suelo cansada, pero fue detenida por Gine, para sorpresa de Erza B., ella iba a decir algo, pero fue lanzada hacia Eileen con ésta atrapándola. Erza B. iba a recriminarle, pero notó que Erza K. estaba con un puño en la cara de Gine, aunque se miraba con heridas y sin fuerzas.

-Así no se golpea.- Dijo Gine a los actos de Erza K. dándole un fuerte golpe que la hizo salir disparada contra un árbol.

El golpe de Gine fue muy fuerte, dejando a Erza K. muy aturdida y sus ojos perdían visión, pero notó que Gine ya estaba frente a ella, levantando su mano apuntándole y notando que en su mano se formaba una esfera de luz, ella no sabía que era, no era magia, pero sabía que eso era peligroso, no se podía mover, así que sólo agachó su mirada y aceptó su final, era una guerrera después de todo. Nada pasó, Erza K. levantó su mirada y observó que su contra-parte y Eileen estaban frente a ella, para su total sorpresa.

-Sé que a diferencia de Gohan, tú no muestras la misma piedad que él, pero te pido por favor, que no la mates.- Erza pronunció palabra, pidiéndole a Gine clemencia por Erza K. dejando a ésta sorprendida.

-¿Qué hay de los que asesinó? ¿No ibas a darle su merecido?- Preguntó Gine molesta, a ella no le hacía gracia perdonar gente así.

-No de esta manera, en Fairy Tail no acabamos con nuestros oponentes, Gine.- Respondió Erza de manera muy seria y sin apartarle la mirada de sus ojos.

-No dijiste que haz llegado a ver personas malvadas volverse buenas personas.- Dijo Eileen dándole a entender que la escuchó cuando habló con Erza -Quiero hablar con ella, Edolas o Earthland, sigue siendo Erza, mi hija.- Dijo Eileen a manera de súplica, pero Gine seguía manteniéndose seria y ésta vez apuntando a Eileen para sorpresa de todos.

Gine apuntaba a Eileen con una cara amenazante, que le hizo recordar a Eileen el miedo que sintió cuando la vio en su forma Super Saiyajin Legendario, aun así, ambas pelirrojas no cedieron y se mantuvieron firmes frente a Gine. Gine al ver su determinación decidió dejarlas y deshizo su técnica.

-Si lastima a alguien será su culpa y las acabaré a ustedes también.- Dijo Gine de manera amenazante, con las tres pelirrojas sorprendidas de sus palabras.

-Jmjm.- Rió Erza K. con mucho esfuerzo llamando su atención. -Ni piensen que estoy arrepentida de lo que hice y una vez que me recupere...- Decía Erza K. arrogantemente pero fue interrumpida.

-No harás nada.- Interrumpió Gine levantando su mano esta vez apuntando su mano hacia su derecha y creando la misma esfera de luz.

Erza K. estaba confundida, la esfera de luz salió disparada causando destrucción mientras avanzaba para al final explotar causando una gran explosión que provocó una nube de hongo y las fuertes ráfagas de aire llegaron hasta donde estaban. Todo este acto dejó a Erza K. y los miembros de Edo-Fairy Tail sorprendidos y asustados de la gran demostración de poder mostrado por Gine. Gajeel, Ultear y Juvia, no habían visto algo así, sabían de su nivel pero lo que hizo los dejó totalmente en shock. Laxus y Mystogan miraban atónitos ésto, no sabían que esos dos fueran así de fuertes, además de que parecía que Gine no se esforzó.

Gohan y Edo-Gohan estaban serios mirando a Gine, Gohan al saber de la crueldad de Erza K. no tenía pensado en interferir y Edo-Gohan tampoco, por alguna razón, él se notaba más serio en ese tipo de situaciones, pero le sorprendió ver la actitud de su hermana de otro mundo. Erza K. volteaba lentamente a ver a Gine, se sentía aterrada de lo que vio, una niña capaz de hacer algo así, notando que Gine la miraba de una manera amenazante que le congeló hasta los huesos.

 **En la lejanía.**

Un hombre estaba recostado en el pasto verde a la orilla de un río, cuando un aparato con un lente en su ojo izquierdo comenzó a mostrar números llamándole la atención.

-¿20 mil unidades de poder?- Dijo el sujeto volteando hacia la dirección que le marcó el extraño aparato. -Primero se vuelve loco mostrando más de 100 mil unidades y ahora ésto.- Decía para sí mismo. -Ya debe de haberse descompuesto esta chatarra.- Dijo el sujeto quitando su extraño aparato de la oreja izquierda y tirándolo a un lado, volviéndose a recostar. -No importa, con mis transformaciones, esos niveles no son nada.- Pensaba el hombre viendo el cielo.

 **Fin del capítulo 30.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Que bueno que te gustó y por la misión, no diré nada. xD**

 **3678: Well you have some things different in this chapter with more members.**

 **"Guest" Cesar: Creo que ya sé por donde vas con lo de la magia, pues con babidi siendo más débil controlaba seres más poderosos que él, supongo que a eso te refieres con las posibles vulnerabilidades a la magia y es probable... Ya veré que le invento. xD**

 **Zack32: Y** **ou have those reactions in this chapter with Eileen and more members in Edolas, wait for more.**

 **SetaianFlame: Creo que te saltaste la parte donde Mystogan duda por qué Anima sólo se llevó el gremio y no la ciudad, por eso Mira y Elfman llegan, pues ellos habían ido al cementerio. Por tu otra duda, no voy a decir nada, ya he dicho a algunos lectores que no me gusta dar spoilers. Sí pueden hacer sus teorías de lo que va a pasar, es Fanfiction después de todo, pero yo no les revelaré nada de lo que tengo planeado. xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31: Dos pasados diferentes.**

Todos seguían en shock por la muestra de poder de Gine, Erza K estaba atónita sin creer aún que alguien así pudiera existir más sin embargo, sin que Erza B. y Eileen se dieran cuenta, Gine estaba detrás de ellas frente a Erza K. tomándola del cabello y alzándola a su altura, poniéndola nerviosa un poco pero habló.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me darás el golpe de gracia?- Decía Erza K. con una sonrisa, saliéndole sangre de su boca y las heridas, mientras Gine aún la sujetaba del cabello.

-No tientes tu suerte, basura.- Respondió Gine con una voz y cara amenazadora que de alguna forma hizo que Erza K. sintiera algo que nunca había sentido, miedo. -Hoy no estoy de buen humor.- Terminó de hablar procediendo a darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que Erza K. escupiera sangre y dejándola inconsciente.

Seguido de ésto sólo la soltó y la pateó hacia donde estaba Eileen y Erza B. quedándose ella dándoles la espalda, seria y pensativa en el mismo lugar, mientras los del gremio de Edolas veían aún sorprendidos como habían derrotado a la Cazadora de Hadas y a Sugar Boy, dos capitanes de los ejércitos del reino.

-Nunca me esperé ver la derrota de dos capitanes del ejército del reino.- Decía Edo-Lucy aún sorprendida de ver a Erza K. y Sugar Boy inconscientes.

-Y más aun, las habilidades que poseen son aterradoras.- Dijo Edo-Juvia la cual seguía un poco asustada.

-Díganos cómo podemos ir al reino, para poder salvar a nuestros amigos.- Les habló Lucy a los del gremio para continuar con su búsqueda.

-Está a diez días a pie, en aquella dirección.- Respondió Edo-Wendy señalando una dirección.

-Bien entonces pongámonos en marcha de una vez.- Dijo Gajeel dando entender que no había tiempo que perder.

-Esperen, denme algo de tiempo, repararé el mecanismo de tele-transportación y llevaré el gremio más cerca del reino para que no tarden tanto.- Les habló Edo-Levy llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¿Qué harás qué?!- Preguntaron todos sorprendidos ante la declaración de Edo-Levy.

-¡¿Estás tonta o que?! ¡Tabla!.- Respondió Edo-Lucy enojada por lo que dijo Edo-Levy.

-¡La tonta eres tu! ¡Vaca!.- Contestó enojada Edo-Levy. -Viste lo que ella le hizo a la Cazadora de Hadas, así que lo que sea que planeen podrán lograrlo y podrán ayudarnos a que el reino nos deje en paz.

-Es verdad que derrotó a dos de los más fuertes, pero no te olvides de que aún está el ejército y otros tres capitanes.- Respondió Edo-Juvia.

-No hay problema, somos magos muy fuertes, todos nosotros pelearemos para salvar a nuestros amigos.- Dijo Natsu muy confiado y sonriéndoles.

-Sí, definitivamente no es nuestro Natsu.- Pensaron todos con cara graciosa de sorpresa.

-Lo que dice Natsu es cierto, sin mencionar que algunos de nosotros tenemos un nivel superior al de Erza.- Dijo Wendy confiada, con algunos mirándola confundidos.

-¿Tenemos?- Preguntó confundida Edo-Wendy al ver como su contra-parte hablaba.

-Sí, Wendy es muy fuerte, si se los explico en números Erza sería un 200, Laxus un 250, Wendy un 600 y la señorita Eileen un 1000.- Les habló Gohan dejándolos un tanto sorprendidos y confundidos, sobre todo a Laxus pues él siempre fue de los más fuertes y ver que una niña era más poderosa que él lastimó su orgullo.

-¿Y nosotros?.- Preguntó Edo-Gray dudoso para hacer una comparación.

-Un 30.- Les respondió Edo-Gohan pues él también se percató de los niveles de poder, dejando a Gohan confundido y aun dudoso de quién realmente era él, mientras a los demás se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

-Bien, denme algo de tiempo mientras lo reparo.- Dijo Edo-Levy saliendo de su shock mientras se dirigía al interior del gremio, con todos siguiéndola a excepción de Gine.

Todos entraron al gremio para ayudar a Edo-Levy además de inmovilizar y atar a Sugar Boy y Erza K., Gine estaba sentada pensando cuando alguien llegó a donde estaba ella y se sentó detrás recargando su espalda en la de ella. Gine sabía de quién se trataba.

-Parece que comencé a olvidar una de las enseñanzas de papá.- Dijo Gine con un semblante que sólo se lo mostraba a ciertas personas.

-No lo haz hecho, siempre que tienes un mal presentimiento te alteras de esa forma y te pones muy violenta, debes aprender a controlar eso, además si te soy sincero, yo habría hecho lo mismo, no me agrada la idea de perdonar ese tipo de asesinos.- Respondió Gohan mientras se mostraba comprensivo.

-No es cierto. Tú, eres tan inocente y amable como papá, estoy segura de que él está más orgulloso de ti.- Decía Gine con una sonrisa triste.

-Eso no es verdad Gine, tanto papá y mamá están orgullosos de igual manera, tú eres una guerrera poderosa y hábil como papá que nunca se rinde, tan terca y fuerte como mamá quien siempre logra lo que quiere.- Recriminaba Gohan a su hermana haciéndola abrir un poco los ojos y después levantando la mirada al cielo recargándose en la espalda de su hermano.

-Eres un tonto.- Decía Gine con una sonrisa mientras Gohan también sonreía. -Gohan. Algo malo va a pasar aquí, lo sé.- Habló Gine preocupada llamando su atención.

-Gine, cuando tienes un mal presentimiento tiendes a alterarte mucho, no te preocupes, lo que sea que vaya a suceder, lo evitaremos.- Decía Gohan serio a su hermana calmándola un poco.

-Si algo llega a pasar, protege a Wendy, no te vayas a alejar de ella.- Respondió Gine a su hermano. -Es tu futura novia después de todo.- Dijo Gine burlándose de su hermano poniéndolo rojo.

-Ciertamente hay algo en ella que me hace querer cuidar de ella y permanecer a su lado, Gine, la voy a proteger siempre.- Decía Gohan levantándose.

-Tienen que dejar en claro lo que tú y ella sienten, no te preocupes, no le diré a mamá que no quisiste esperarte hasta los 18.- Respondió Gine haciendo que Gohan se pusiera un poco avergonzado mientras Gine parecía mirarlo con mirada burlona.

En la puerta del gremio estaba Wendy viendo ésto con una sonrisa, al ver a sus amigos siendo los mismos de siempre, pero algo sonrojada por lo que dijo Gine, pues por su oído de Dragon Slayer pudo escuchar la conversación. Wendy notó que una persona se acercó a ellos después de que terminaron de platicar, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo, así que Wendy también fue con ellos.

-Entonces... Tengo una hermana en otro mundo ¿eh?.- Decía Edo-Gohan con una sonrisa viendo a Gine.

-¿Cómo es que hay un Gohan en este mundo?- Preguntó confundida Gine poniendo serio a Edo-Gohan. -Nosotros no somos de Earthland, así que en teoría, tú no deberías existir en este mundo.- Gine explicaba el por qué de su incredibilidad en ver a Gohan ahí.

-Por lo visto tú vas directo al grano.- Respondía Edo-Gohan a la pregunta de Gine. -No sé si me creerán pero, yo no pertenezco a este mundo, soy de otro en el que dos androides de la patrulla roja llamados 17 y 18, ambos muy poderosos, asesinaban y destruían ciudades por diversión, todos mis amigos murieron tratando de derrotarlos, papá no peleó, pues él murió de una enfermedad en el corazón, sólo yo y el hijo de Bulma, Trunks, sobrevivimos, en una ocasión me enfrenté a ellos solo y perdí, cuando me di por muerto, desperté aquí y estas personas me ayudaron.- Relataba Edo-Gohan haciendo que Gohan y Gine abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Eres el Gohan del futuro de Trunks.- Dijeron con sorpresa ambos Saiyajin dejando al ahora revelado como Mirai-Gohan confundido.

-¿Del futuro de Trunks? Acaso… ¿Bulma logró crear la máquina del tiempo?- Preguntó sorprendido Mirai-Gohan ante las palabras de los gemelos.

-Sí, Trunks logró avisarnos de la llegada de los androides, pudimos entrenar y enfrentarlos.- Decía Gohan a Mirai-Gohan poniéndolo feliz.

-Pero a nosotros nos dijo Trunks que los androides te habían asesinado haciéndote polvo.- Dijo Gine lo que sabía sobre Mirai-Gohan.

-También yo lo creí, de hecho cuando llegué a éste lugar creí que era el otro mundo.- Respondió Edo-Gohan con un semblante serio.

-¿Entonces él es tu versión del futuro de su amigo Trunks?- Preguntó Wendy uniéndose a la conversación.

-Al parecer sí, Wendy cúralo con tu magia.- Respondió Gine con Wendy asintiendo, pues vieron que Mirai-Gohan aun tenía heridas.

-Pero es extraño, si realmente pasó, entonces mi futuro no debió pasar y por lo tanto debí dejar de existir.- Decía Mirai-Gohan confundido mientras era curado por Wendy.

-Eso es porque la máquina del tiempo, sí viajaba en el tiempo, pero también, entre mundos paralelos.- Decía Gine para sorpresa de Mirai-Gohan. -Trunks también se sorprendió de mi existencia, por lo que llegó a esa conclusión, así que tu futuro sigue existiendo. Pero, estoy segura de que Trunks ya los derrotó, se volvió muy fuerte mientras estuvo con nosotros.- Terminó Gine de explicar poniendo a Mirai-Gohan feliz.

-Entiendo… Trunks.- Decía Mirai-Gohan aliviado por esta noticia. -Pero ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan confundido por el hecho de que ellos estuvieran en ese mundo.

-Es una larga historia, espero que Levy se tome su tiempo.- Decía Gohan preparado para contarle. -Luego de que Trunks nos avisó, comenzamos a entrenar hasta el día que aparecieron, pero eran diferentes a los que Trunks nos contó, pues estos eran el 19 y 20, éste último era el Dr. Gero, cuando los derrotamos, el Dr. Gero despertó a los androides 13, 14 y 15, esos tres eran realmente poderosos, sobre todo 13 después de absorber los poderes de 14 y 15, pero logramos vencerlo con una Genkidama de papá. Mientras estábamos encargándonos de ellos, el Dr. Gero despertó a 17 y 18 y estos despertaron al androide 16, luego acabaron con el Dr. Gero.

-¿Qué? ¿Tantos androides?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan impactado interrumpiendo el relato.

-Sí.- Respondió Gine.- Trunks declaró que esos tres no existieron en su futuro alterno y que 16 tampoco existió en su futuro, además de que 17 y 18 eran más poderosos que los de su tiempo y 16 era aun más fuerte que ellos. El Androide 16 era defectuoso en palabras del científico loco, pues él era pacifista, él amaba la vida y de alguna forma, ésto influenció a 17 y 18, volviéndolos calmados y sin interés en los asesinatos a sangre fría como los de tu futuro, 16 era un gran sujeto, entablé conversación un par de veces con él.- Decía Gine nostálgica con Mirai-Gohan realmente sorprendido por éste hecho.

-No me imagino a esos dos siendo buenos.- Decía Mirai-Gohan un tanto dudoso.

-Buenos no, tranquilos y sin interés en el asesinato o la destrucción, les gustaba robar y delitos menores, como a Lunch y aún tenían interés por enfrentar a papá, 17 y 18 para medir su fuerza y 16 porque a pesar de ser pacifista, no podía ignorar la programación que el Dr. Gero le dio, pues él era completamente máquina.- Dijo Gohan haciendo que Mirai-Gohan lo viera serio. -Papá acababa de recuperarse de su enfermedad gracias a la medicina que nos dio Trunks, él sabía que no podría derrotar a los androides, así que se llevó a el señor Vegeta y Trunks al Templo Sagrado para entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo, cuando los androides nos encontraron en casa del Maestro Roshi, el señor Piccolo los enfrentó, se volvió muy fuerte al fusionarse con Kami-sama, mientras se enfrentaban, Cell apareció, y logró absorber a 17…

-Espera, espera, ¿Habitación del Tiempo? ¿Cell?.- Interrumpió Mirai-Gohan al desconocer el lugar y a éste personaje.

-La Habitación del Tiempo es una habitación en el Templo Sagrado donde puedes entrenar un año en un sólo día, pero de dos en dos así que Trunks y el señor Vegeta entraron primero y Cell era un Bio-Androide del científico loco.- Respondió Gine sorprendiendo a Mirai-Gohan más, ya que en su tiempo, éste nunca supo del tal lugar, de tantos androides y menos acerca de un Bio-Androide. -Cell fue creado a partir de células y datos de Papá, el señor Piccolo, el señor Vegeta, Freezer y su padre Cold, sin mencionar que tenía datos sobre las técnicas que usamos, pudiendo él también usarlas. Pero a pesar de eso, necesitaba absorber seres vivos y a 17 y 18 para llegar a su forma perfecta.

-¿Osea que ese tal Cell estaba incompleto?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan confuso, con ambos Saiyajin asintiendo.

-Así es, Cell pasó por varias etapas en su desarrollo, absorbiendo a tantas personas como podía, el desgraciado hizo una masacre.- Respondió Gohan molesto haciendo que Mirai-Gohan también se molestara.

-Pero gracias a que nos reveló su identidad, nos dimos cuenta de que él también era de tu futuro.- Habló Gine confundiendo a Mirai-Gohan.

-Cell creó una paradoja, Trunks nos avisó de los androides, enfrentamos a los androides y los derrotamos, Trunks volvió a su futuro y acabó con los androides, después fue asesinado por Cell, volviendo él al pasado para absorber a los androides, al tiempo en el que los enfrentábamos con Trunks aun vivo, acabamos con el de nuestro tiempo siendo un embrión, pero el Cell de su futuro ya estaba en su primera fase absorbiendo personas.- Trataba de explicar Gohan de la manera más clara, aunque era un lío explicarlo.

-Es muy complicado de entender, pero creo que logro captarlo.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-Debiste ver a papá, casi le da un derrame cerebral.- Dijo Gine de manera divertida con los presentes riendo, haciendo que la tensión se aliviara un poco.

-¿Y lograron detener a Cell?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan, la curiosidad le hizo preguntar.

-Bueno, luego de absorber a 17 se hizo muy fuerte, pero el señor Vegeta le dio una paliza luego de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo, pero en su orgullo ayudó a Cell a absorber a 18, porque él quería un reto.- Respondió Gohan haciendo que Mirai-Gohan no se sorprendiera de los actos de Vegeta, pues él sabía de su actitud.

-Luego de que Cell derrotara al señor Vegeta, Trunks lo enfrentó y también fue derrotado, pero Cell, en vez de acabarlos, los dejó con vida para decirnos que haría un torneo de artes marciales y lo hizo, nos citó dándonos 10 días para volvernos fuertes, sus células Saiyajin le hicieron cometer ese error.- Dijo Gine con Mirai-Gohan mirando de nuevo esa actitud arrogante en su hermana.

-Nos volvimos muy fuertes, pero papá no pudo con él, así que me dejó a mi hacerlo, pues yo soy más fuerte que él, al principio no sabía que hacer, yo no quería pelear, pero 16 se sacrificó, haciéndome ver que había veces que las palabras no son suficientes, me enfadé tanto que llegué a la siguiente fase del Super Saiyajin, volviéndome más fuerte que Cell, tenía la ventaja pero.- Gohan calló, notando Mirai-Gohan que Gohan se veía angustiado.

-No fue tu culpa, Gohan.- Recriminó Gine a su hermano mientras éste asentía aun con la mirada baja. -Gohan golpeó a Cell tan fuerte que lo hizo expulsar a ambos androides, volviéndose imperfecto de nuevo, en su momento de desesperación, Cell se iba a auto-destruir para acabarnos junto a la Tierra, pero papá se lo llevó con la Tele-transportación y murió.- Dijo Gine dejando a Mirai-Gohan atónito, mientras miraba que Gohan estaba realmente triste.

-Cell no murió y por el Zenkai Saiyajin que le dieron las células de papá y el señor Vegeta, aumentó sus poderes considerablemente, llegando a su forma perfecta sin necesidad de los androides, mató a Trunks y lesionó gravemente al señor Vegeta y a mi, pero no nos rendimos, en un choque de Kamehameha se decidió, Gine y yo lo dimos todo y gracias a la ayuda de todos lo acabamos.- Dijo Gohan dejando a Mirai-Gohan triste por Trunks, aunque aliviado por la derrota de Cell.

-Por la cantidad de energía usada, se abrió un portal y nos llevó al mundo del que son estos magos, después su gremio fue secuestrado por gente de éste mundo y venimos con ellos.- Terminó Gine notando que Mirai-Gohan se miraba un poco angustiado.- No te preocupes, papá se comunicó con nosotros con ayuda de Porunga, revivieron a las personas asesinadas por Cell, así que Trunks está bien.- Dijo Gine con Mirai-Gohan abriendo los ojos y feliz por saber que su amigo se encontraba a salvo.

-La llevaron bastante difícil.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan al escuchar como les fue a ellos.

-No tanto como te fue a ti.- Respondió Gohan mostrando empatía por Mirai-Gohan con éste sólo sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué no regresaron con ayuda de Porunga?- Preguntó confundido Mirai-Gohan.

-No pudo, además tiene prohibido interferir en situaciones así.- Respondió Gine con Mirai-Gohan notándose serio.

-Terminé.- Dijo Wendy con Mirai-Gohan dándose cuenta que sus heridas habían sanado por completo quedando sorprendido.

-Es buena ¿no crees? Un poco más de entrenamiento y será más buena que Dende.- Dijo Gine alabando a su amiga con ésta apenándose un poco y Mirai-Gohan asintiendo. -Por cierto ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas? No siento que aquí haya seres muy poderosos.- Preguntó Gine confundida por la condición de Edo-Gohan.

-Porque no tiene mucho que llegué aquí. Según ellos estuve inconsciente casi un mes, desperté hace una semana.- Respondió Gohan confundiendo a ambos Saiyajin.

-Entonces es probable que además de viajar entre mundos paralelos también viajaste en el tiempo.- Dijo Gohan dando una teoría.

-Eso no me lo hubiera imaginado, pero el hecho de que ustedes estén aquí y después de escuchar lo que les pasó, creo que tu teoría es correcta.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan con seriedad.

-Y ¿Sólo tú estás aquí?- Preguntó Gine confundiendo a Mirai-Gohan. -Cuando llegamos sentimos tres Ki similares al de papá, uno eres tú, otro está al otro lado del mundo y otro desapareció repentinamente.- Decía Gine mientras se notaban los tres serios y Wendy confundida.

-Esta mañana, sentí un Ki poderoso, era similar al de papá aunque era maligno, pero desapareció. Creí que era nostalgia o porque acababa de despertar, pero con ustedes confirmándolo, puedo ver que lo que sentí fue real.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan seriamente con Gohan y Gine serios.

-Aunque, ese Ki lo sentí en la dirección en la que dijeron que estaba el reino.- Dijo Gine seria con ambos Gohan serios también.

-Pronto iremos y resolveremos esa duda.- Dijo Gohan tratando de calmar a su hermana mientras se levantaba.

-Les ayudaré en lo que sea necesario. ¿Gine? ¿Cierto?- Dijo Mirai-Gohan levantándose y extendiendo su mano. -Me da mucho gusto saber que al menos en otro mundo, vives.- Continuó Mirai-Gohan confundiendo a los presentes.

-¿A qué te refieres? Trunks dijo que yo no existí en tu mundo.- Respondió Gine con confusión aceptando la ayuda de Mirai-Gohan para levantarse.

-No es que no hayas existido, mamá me contó una vez, que no lograste nacer, lo siento.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan con tristesa dejando a Wendy, Gine y Gohan impactados.

-Ya veo, aunque supongo que fue mejor así.- Respondió Gine confundiendo a Mirai-Gohan. -Logré controlar mi poder gracias al señor Vegeta y a mis amigos, si yo hubiese existido en tu mundo... Habría sido yo quien destruyera tu mundo.- Dijo Gine dejando sorprendido y confundido a Mirai-Gohan.

-Gine tiene el poder del Super Saiyajin Legendario, hasta hace poco logró controlarlo, pero antes cuando, ella lo usaba...- Explicaba Gohan haciendo una pausa, pero Mirai-Gohan comprendió.

-Entiendo. Aun así me da mucho gusto conocerte.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan sonriendole a Gine.

-Ni pienses que te llamaré Onii-chan.- Dijo Gine en respuesta a Mirai-Gohan con los presentes comenzando a reír.

Los Saiyajin sonreían cuando cuatro Ki los sacaron del momento de relajación, no eran muy poderosos para ellos, al contrario, lo que les llamó la atención fue que estaban muy débiles y parecía que se debilitaban más, haciendo que ambos se dirigieran a donde sintieron los Ki.

-Wendy, iremos a ver qué sucede, pronto volveremos.- Dijo Gohan dejando a Wendy viéndolos retirarse y volviendo al gremio.

Mientras Wendy regresaba al gremio, un auto llegó al frente del gremio, confundiendo a Wendy y más le sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, pues a la persona similar a él, ya se habría mareado al grado de desmayarse, mientras éste sujeto también la miraba raro, pues nunca la había visto en el gremio.

 **En el gremio.**

Edo-Levy estaba reparando el mecanismo de tele-transporte mientras era asistida por algunas personas, entre ellos, Ultear, Elfman, Gajeel y Lucy. Aunque con Lucy, no le parecía agradable su presencia, pero la dejó ayudarle, al parecer en Earthland, ellas dos son las mejores amigas. Mientras tanto, en otra zona del gremio Mirajane estaba con Edo-Mirajane y Edo-Elfman hablando, mientras Edo-Lissana estaba con ellas aunque se notaba incomoda, como si algo le molestara. Laxus estaba siendo hostigado por algunas mujeres del gremio, al parecer el Laxus de ahí no era físicamente atractivo, entre ellas Edo-Juvia, dejando a Edo-Gray triste, pero reconfortándose al estar al lado de Juvia Natsu y Happy se miraban haciendo el tonto junto a otros miembros de Edo-Fairy Tail y Eileen y Erza B. habían atado a Erza K. y Sugar Boy.

-Ella es muy fuerte, no creo que las cuerdas aguanten.- Dijo Erza B. mirando a ambos presos.

-No te preocupes, Erza, encanté las sogas para que fueran más duras que el acero.- Respondió Eileen a las palabras de su hija, mientras Erza K. se miraba abriendo sus ojos lentamente, aunque aun estaba muy agotada y adolorida por la anterior batalla.

-No te esfuerces de más, estás muy cansada y herida.- Dijo Erza B. notando que Erza K. trataba de zafarse mientras ésta se notaba seria mirando a ambas.

-Te quiero hacer unas preguntas ¿Responderás?.- Habló Eileen llamando su atención.

-Lo haré si me muestras tus manos sin esos guantes.- Respondió Erza K. dejando a Erza B. confundida y a Eileen muy seria.

-¿Para qué quieres ver sus manos?- Preguntó Erza B. confundida, pero Erza K. se percató que era algo grave, sólo lo pidió por molestar.

-Entonces que así sea.- Dijo Eileen llamando la atención de ambas Erza, mientras Eileen se quitaba uno de los guantes, revelando que no era una mano humana, sino más bien era la garra de un dragón dejando a ambas Erza un tanto sorprendidas. -Éste es el efecto secundario de mi magia.- Dijo Eileen mientras volvía a cubrir sus manos.

-¿Quieres saber que sucedió con tu versión de este mundo? ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Erza K. mientras Eileen se notaba muy seria pero asentía. -Moriste, ejecutada por el reino por traición, querías ser reina, gracias a ti también mi padre fue ejecutado, a pesar de ser una buena persona y no tener nada que ver con tu traición, el simple hecho de ser tu esposo lo volvió criminal.- Respondió Erza K. dejando sorprendidas a Erza B. y Eileen. -Viví gracias a que él me escondió, estuve en la calle comiendo de la basura, un día me encontraron y me reconocieron. Pero por persuasión del príncipe Jellal, el Rey me dio una oportunidad a mi, entendí que la lealtad es mejor, así que cualquier traidor será ejecutado por mi lanza y así evitar que alguien sufra lo mismo que yo.

-Acabar con la vida de otros causará el mismo sufrimiento que pasaste tú, inclusive peor, además matar a otros por venganza o lealtad, no te los devolverá.- Habló Erza B. llamando la atención de Erza K.

-Por mi ella se puede quedar muerta y pudriéndose con los gusanos, él único que tiene mis respetos es mi padre, por eso llevo su apellido con orgullo.- Respondió Erza K. molestando un poco a Erza B., aunque de alguna forma trataba de comprender su situación.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Eileen llamando la atención de las dos. -No soy tu madre en este mundo, en el nuestro tu padre fue un desgraciado que casi mata a Erza al igual que yo y a pesar de todo ella nos perdonó.- Eileen explicó un poco de las versiones de ellos en Earthland con Erza K. un tanto sorprendida. -Me gustaría que no te dejes llevar por el odio, eso sólo te llevará a un mundo de soledad.- Siguió Eileen mientras Erza K. la miraba seriamente y muy molesta.

-No la perdonaré y quiero que sepas que por el simple hecho de ser igual a ella, te odio.- Respondió Erza K. muy molesta dejando a Erza B. y Eileen un tanto angustiadas.

-Ya veo, aún así quiero que sepas, que por el simple hecho de ser Erza en este mundo, te amo.- Dijo Eileen dejando a ambas Erza sorprendidas de esas palabras, pero Erza K. seguía molesta. -Erza, préstame a Heine y Juliet.- Dijo Eileen confundiendo a Erza B. pero aun así sacando dos espadas, una blanca y otra negra.

-¿Me cortarás la cabeza?- Preguntó Erza K. sonriendo de forma arrogante para molestar mientras ambas espadas brillaron, apareciendo dos chicas. -Entonces así es la magia de Earthland.- Pensó Erza K. sorprendida de esa magia.

-Al fin, estar en forma de espada entumece.- Dijo Juliet estirando su cuerpo.

-Eileen-sama, estamos a sus ordenes.- Dijo Heine con su actitud seria.

-Pero, ahora que Eileen-sama nos a obsequiado a Erza, ¿No sería ella la que nos dé las ordenes?- Preguntó Juliet con un dedo en su barbilla pensativa.

-Cállate, mi lealtad está con Eileen-sama, pero serviré a Erza ya que ella lo ordenó.- Respondió Heine un poco molesta.

-Basta las dos de discutir.- Les llamó la atención Eileen con ambas poniéndose firmes. -Vigilenla.- Ordenó Eileen con ambas viendo a Erza K., luego a Erza B., luego a Erza K., luego a Erza B. y así sucesivamente unas diez veces más.

-¿Eileen-sama tuvo gemelas?- Dijo Juliet con una cara de sorpresa.

-Eso si que es una sorpresa, Eileen-sama.- Dijo Heine sorprendida pero manteniendo su perfil serio.

-Estamos en otro mundo, éste es un mundo paralelo a Earthland y aquí hay otra versión de Erza, por ahora mismo es enemiga, vigilen que no escapen.- Dijo Eileen confundiéndolas pero aceptando la orden mientras Eileen y Erza B. se alejaban dejando a Erza K. aun molesta.

-¿Dónde habías estado, idiota?- Decía Edo-Lucy aplicándole una llave al recién llegado Edo-Natsu con éste llorando.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón.- Suplicaba Edo-Natsu llorando por piedad.

-Este sujeto es mi versión en este mundo.- Decía Natsu desilusionado viendo a su contra-parte ser sumiso.

-Terminé, ¡todos prepárense!.- Gritó Edo-Levy llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Espera por favor! ¡Iré a avisar a Gohan, Gine y Gohan!- Gritó Wendy.

-Date prisa o los dejaremos.- Respondió Edo-Levy siendo un poco desconsiderada y Wendy salía del gremio esperando que llegaran pronto.

 **Al mismo tiempo con los Saiyajin.**

Cuando los Saiyajin llegaron a donde sentían los Ki, vieron que habían cuatro gatos caminando muy heridos como si hubiesen tenido una dura batalla, dos de ellos una gata azul y un gato blanco vestidos como granjeros parecían llevar a un gato negro muy grande, mientras una gata blanca con ropas muy llamativas iba muy herida e inconsciente en su espalda. Viendo ésto, los Saiyajin decidieron bajar a ayudar, cuando bajaron, se escuchó el tap de los zapatos de los Saiyajin alterando a los gatos que seguían conscientes.

-Por favor, no nos lastime, sólo queremos vivir en paz.- Dijo la gata azul con mucho miedo poniéndose de rodillas con la vista al suelo.

-¡Marl! ¡Toma a la reina Shagotte y huye!.- Dijo el gato blanco viendo a la gata azul ahora conocida como Marl. Cuando se puso enfrente sujetando un bieldo para hacerle frente a quien él veía como amenaza se sorprendió al ver a dos niños.

-¿Están bien?- Preguntó inocentemente Gohan viendo a los gatos confundidos.

-Son niños.- Dijo Marl al verlos, pero comenzó a perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo.

-¡Marl!- Gritó preocupado el gato blanco con éste también perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Dejando a los Saiyajin confundidos.

-Lo que sea que les haya pasado los dejó muy heridos y cansados, fue demasiado el esfuerzo que realizaron para llegar hasta aquí.- Dijo Gine mientras se aproximaba a los gatos.

-El susto que les dimos por aparecer de repente hizo que sus energías restantes se drenaran.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan a su hermana.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? ¿Los llevamos al gremio?- Preguntó Gohan viendo a su hermana.

-Será lo mejor para que Wendy los atienda, se recuperen y puedan explicar qué pasó.- Respondió Gine seria. -Gohan, los tres gatos pequeños, sus Ki son similares a la gata y el gato.- Dijo Gine un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Serán sus padres o tal vez familiares?- Recuerda que Charle y Happy son de este mundo.- Respondió Gohan con seriedad a lo que Gine también se quedó seria.

-Supongo que lo mejor será llevarlos al gremio para que sean atendidos, después les preguntaremos.- Les habló Mirai-Gohan cargando al gato negro, con los gemelos asintiendo.

Seguido de ésto, los tres tomaron a los gatos para llevarlos al gremio. Cuando llegaron al gremio Wendy los recibió preocupada por no saber a dónde se habían ido de repente, pero sus cara cambió a una de sorpresa al ver que traían consigo a cuatro gatos con ellos.

-¿Qué les pasó? ¿Dónde los encontraron?- Preguntaba confundida y preocupada Wendy.

-Wendy, dile a Gohan y Gine que…- Salía Mystogan del gremio para avisarles que Edo-Levy perdió la paciencia cuando también se sorprendió al ver a los Saiyajin con cuatro Exceed lastimados, reconociendo a dos de ellos. -¡¿Lily y la Reina Shagotte?!.- Dijo Mystogan con cara de shock dejando a los Saiyajin confundidos y sorprendidos de que los reconociera.

-Wendy, curalos por favor.- Pidió Gohan con una cara seria haciendo que Wendy accediera de inmediato.

-Ustedes cinco entren al gremio, nos vamos ya.- Dijo Edo-Wendy con los cinco asintiendo y dejando un poco confundida a Edo-Wendy de los Exceed que traían los Saiyajin.

-Curales cuando nos tele-transportemos.- Dijo Gine mientras entraban al gremio y se mantenían firmes ante el temblor que producía el gremio por la tele-transportación.

 **Fin del capítulo 31.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Stein29: Sí, otro lector ya me hizo ver bien que sí afecta el nivel de poder, como ejemplo me dio a Vegitto chocolate, al ser más fuerte que Bu, no le afectó su magia.**

 **3678: Yes, thank you, now I clear about that.**

 **Zack32: Yes it was, about the other guy, I don´t tell you anything. xD**

 **Setaianflame: Bueno, en este se capítulo explica qué pasó con la Gine de ese futuro. Quien sabe quienes serán los otros xD en el siguiente capítulo se revelará la identidad de otro, a esperar xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32: El reino caído.**

Edo-Levy tele-transportó al gremio hacia las afueras de la ciudad del reino, cuando terminó el tele-transporte, todos estaban algo desequilibrados por el cambio, sobre todo, Natsu y Gajeel a los cuales el mareo los hizo caer al suelo, a Wendy ya no le afectaba el mareo, Laxus se hacía el fuerte y Eileen se había encantado con Troia.

-¡No pudiste hacerlo con más delicadeza! ¡Tabla!- Recriminaba enojada Edo-Lucy a Edo-Levy.

-¡Cállate vaca! ¡No se puede controlar el efecto!.- Respondió enojada Edo-Levy con ambas comenzando una discusión.

-Creo que una vez que volvamos a casa le diré a papá que me enseñe la Tele-transportación.- Decía Gine un poco molesta por la forma tan brusca de tele-transportarse.

-Sería muy útil.- Respondió Gohan a su hermana. -¿Están bien ellos?- Preguntó Gohan por el estado de los Exceed.

-Sí, Wendy, ¿Crees que puedas curarlos?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan.

-Claro, los curaré de inmediato.- Dijo Wendy poniendo manos a la obra.

-Hay algo raro.- Dijo Eileen llamando la atención de todos en el gremio, pues mostraba una expresión bastante seria.

-¿Sucede algo malo, mamá?- Preguntó Erza B. confundida al ver su expresión.

-Huele a sangre.- Respondió Eileen alertando a todos.

Los Saiyajin al escuchar esas palabras se pusieron alertas y notaron que fuera del gremio se sentían Ki muy débiles y otros disminuían, confundiéndose pero saliendo del gremio rápidamente con sus compañeros siguiéndolos. Los de Edolas se quedaron confundidos, pero inmediatamente salieron al ver que los de Earthland también lo hicieron. Cuando todos salieron se quedaron atónitos, la tele-transportación los envió las orillas de la ciudad pero, más se sorprendieron al ver que estaba completamente destruida, desolada y con rastros que parecía que hubo una destrucción masiva.

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí?- Dijo Edo-Lucy en total shock.

-Siento que hay personas en los alrededores, aún están con vida, pero están enterradas en los escombros y algunas están muriendo.- Dijo Gohan para sorpresa de muchos.

-Hay que ayudar a esta gente y después buscaremos el gremio.- Dijo Lucy siendo solidaria ante lo visto.

-Mamá ¿puedes hacer algo como con la isla?.- Preguntó Erza B. con Eileen negando.

-No, puedo cambiar la geografía de un continente, inclusive mover sus estructuras y habitantes a lugares diferentes, pero no reparar una ciudad, además de que para cambiar personas de lugar, necesito sentir su poder mágico y ellos no tienen magia.- Respondió Eileen dejando a Erza B. un poco preocupada, pero algunos que lograron escuchar, sorprendidos de lo que Eileen puede hacer.

-Con mi Arca del Tiempo podría, pero si lo hago, podría lastimar a las personas sin querer.- Habló Ultear descartando su magia. -Usaremos los olfatos de los Dragon Slayers para buscar sobrevivientes y la habilidad de rastreo de ustedes dos para buscarlos.- Dijo Ultear dándoles un plan de búsqueda dirigiéndose a los Dragon Slayers y a los Saiyajin con éstos asintiendo.

Y así fue, con la ayuda de los olfatos de los Dragon Slayer y de los Saiyajin, Lucy invocó a Virgo para ayudar a desenterrar a algunas de las victimas, en colaboración de todos, buscaron y rescataron a las personas que sobrevivieron a lo que parecía fue un ataque de algún enemigo, algunas personas se miraban confundidas, no supieron que fue lo que pasó, otras se miraban aterradas, lo que sea que vieron, se quedaron completamente atónitas y no salían de su shock.

En el gremio, eran atendidos por Wendy y por algunas otras personas que se mostraron solidarias luego de ser rescatados, cuando se les preguntaba a las personas por lo sucedido, sólo respondían que un monstruo nacido de la destrucción de Extalia los atacó, hubo quienes lo vieron como castigo divino por destruir a los Exceed, los cuales tenían un titulo de seres superiores a los humanos, incluso como dioses.

Pasadas 10 horas de búsqueda y rescate, reunieron a los sobrevivientes cerca del gremio, donde fue zona de refugio y hospital, algunas personas seguían buscando sobrevivientes o cuerpos que se pudieran rescatar para darles un digno despido. Los magos de Earthland seguían preguntando por lo sucedido, pero la gente seguía respondiendo lo mismo.

-Así no llegaremos a ningún resultado.- Decía Mirai-Gohan al escuchar de todos a quienes les preguntaban lo mismo.

-No siento Ki demasiado poderosos o malignos como para ubicar a ese monstruo del que hablan.- Dijo serio Gohan.

-Está ese sujeto que tiene un Ki similar al de papá.- Respondió Gine a las palabras de sus hermanos.

-¿Un Ki similar al de su padre?- Preguntó Juvia confusa al escuchar a Gine.

-No les importa.- Respondió indiferente Gine, con Mirai-Gohan viendo de nuevo esa actitud de su hermana.

-Supongo que así es como se evita explicar las cosas.- Pensó Mirai-Gohan mirando a su hermana.

-¿Qué será eso que llaman Extalia?- Preguntó Erza quien se encontraba con ellos.

-Extalia, era el reino de los Exceed.- Respondió la gata blanca antes mencionada como Shagotte llamándoles la atención.

-Príncipe Jellal, necesitamos la ayuda de ustedes para vencer a ese monstruo.- Se escuchó una voz gruesa que venía del gato alto negro al que Mystogan llamó Lily.

-¿Y estos gatos?- Preguntó Laxus al ver otros gatos similares a Happy.

-¡Somos Exceed!.- Respondió enojado Lucky, el gato blanco.

-Mi nombre es Shagotte, Reina de Extalia, les imploramos ayuda.- Suplicaba Shagotte agachando su cabeza.

-Luego de curarlos se quedaron un rato dormidos, pero ya despertaron.- Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa aproximándose junto con ellos, otra gata, Happy y Charle.

-¿Y ustedes saben qué sucedió?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan.

-Sí, después de la destrucción de Extalia, apareció ese monstruo, comenzó a atacar la ciudad, lo enfrenté, pero con un solo dedo me derrotó, sabía que no podría contra él, así que tomé a la Reina y a los Exceed sobrevivientes y huí, él no me siguió, más pareció que se burlaba de mi acto.- Respondió Lily con vergüenza de haber huido.

-Mejor así, si te hubieses quedado, habrías muerto y también ellos, fue mejor salvarles la vida.- Respondió Mystogan apoyando a Lily.

-¿Entonces también eres un traidor? Lily.- Preguntó Erza K. sorprendiendo de ver a Lily de verla atada y herida junto a Sugar Boy.

-Él prefirió salvar la vida que quitarla eso es más honorable que la lealtad.- Le respondió Erza B. molestando a Erza K.

-Dicen que ese monstruo nació de su destrucción.- Les habló Eileen poniéndose junto a ellos.

-Sí, los humanos creyeron que destruyendo Extalia con una gran Lacrima con magia que obtuvieron de otro mundo, la magia sería eterna, pero no fue así, en su lugar, después de que nos destruyeron, lo que sea que había en esa Lacrima se liberó y destruyó la ciudad de los humanos, sólo nosotros 4 sobrevivimos de todos los Exceed.- Explicó Shagotte con una cara que reflejaba angustia y tristeza, mientras los demás la observaban serios.

-¿Por qué usarlo contra ustedes?- Preguntó Ultear por ese factor.

-Los únicos seres en Edolas con magia propia, somos los Exceed, creyeron que destruyéndonos la magia en Edolas sería para siempre.- Respondió tristemente una gata azul, antes mencionada como Marl mientras era abrazada y consolada por el gato blanco llamado Lucky.

-Panther Lily, a pesar de ser parte del reino, nos avisó, volamos a avisarle a la reina, pero fue demasiado tarde.- Siguió explicando Lucky con todos serios.

-Entonces usaron a nuestros amigos para destruirlos.- Habló Natsu notándose muy molesto.

-Lo dudo, pon atención, ella dijo que el monstruo salió de la Lacrima, si hubiesen sido nuestros amigos, hubiesen sido ellos quienes salieron ¿No crees?.- Le respondió Gohan dándole a entender que sus amigos no fueron.

-Así es. ¿Ustedes son habitantes de Earthland?.- Se escuchó la voz de un anciano que se aproximaba hacia ellos, notando todos que estaba herido.

-Padre.- Dijo Mystogan al ver que se trataba del Rey Fausto.

-¿Así que fuiste tú el desgraciado que secuestró a nuestro gremio?.- Dijo Natsu molesto y rodeando sus puños con fuego listo para atacar.

-Por favor.- Dijo Fausto arrodillándose para sorpresa de todos. -Ayúdennos, habitantes de Earthland.- Suplicaba Fausto a los llegados con éstos sorprendidos y confundidos.

-¿Ayudarte? Acabas de secuestrar a nuestro gremio para convertirlo en magia y destruiste el hogar de éstos gatos ¿aun así quieres que te ayudemos?- Preguntó molesto Gajeel, mientras los Exceed se notaban irritados por ser llamados gatos.

-No los trajimos por esa razón.- Dijo una niña que se veía un poco herida mientras se colocaba a un lado de Fausto.

-¡Mi Rey! ¡Coco! ¡¿Por qué se arrodillan ante el enemigo?!- Se escuchó una voz conocida para éstos dos sorprendiéndose de ver al fondo del gremio a Erza Knightwalker completamente lastimada y atada junto a Sugar Boy inconsciente.

-¿Capitana Erza? ¿Cómo es que acabaste así? ¿Acaso también los atacó el monstruo?- Preguntó la niña ahora conocida como Coco.

-¿Monstruo?- Se cuestionó Erza K. al escuchar a Coco.

-¿Cuándo llegaron Heine y Juliet aquí?- Preguntó Juvia confundida al ver a ambas custodiando a los presos.

-Ellos nos atacaron y los derrotamos.- Dijo Eileen seria sorprendiendo un poco a el Rey y Coco.

-¿Eileen? No, tú eres de Earthland.- Habló un tanto sorprendido Fausto al ver a Eileen pero reconociendo que no era la que él conoció.- Si son así de fuertes como para derrotar a mi capitán más fuerte, entonces tal vez puedan ayudarnos.- Dijo Fausto haciendo que Erza K. abriera un poco los ojos de la sorpresa y confusión.

-Padre ¿Qué le pasó al reino? ¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Mystogan viendo serio a su padre.

-Jellal… Para explicarles, primero necesito que destruyan la Lacrima en la que se convirtieron sus amigos, para que con su magia puedan ayudarnos y después se los explicaré.- Decía Fausto en modo de súplica.

-¿Y dónde están nuestros amigos?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Justo encima de ustedes.- Respondió Fausto señalando encima del gremio hacía donde estaba una enorme lacrima dejando a casi todos con ojos de plato por el tamaño.

-Sólo se necesita nuestra magia de Dragon Slayer para regresar a la normalidad a todos ¿no es así?- Dijo Natsu chocando sus puños en llamas.

-Espera, Gohan, bajémosla.- Dijo Gine con su hermano y Mirai-Gohan asintiendo y volando al cielo para empujar la Lacrima al suelo, mientras las personas miraban sorprendidos lo que hicieron.

-Por favor liberen a Erza Knightwalker y a Sugar Boy, ya no somos enemigos.- Dijo el Rey Fausto confundiendo a Erza K.

-No aceptamos ordenes tuyas.- Respondió Heine con su actitud seria.

-Heine, Juliet, está bien.- Les habló Eileen con éstas obedeciendo y liberando a ambos, mientras Erza K. seguía viendo molesta a Eileen.

-Mi Rey, Fairy Tail sigue siendo un traidor, ¿Está seguro de perdonarlos?- Preguntó Erza K.

-Erza, ahora mismo la prioridad es el monstruo.- Respondió Fausto de modo que sólo Erza K. escuchara como si lo que tratara de decir es que sería una alianza temporal con Erza K. notando ese tono y asintiendo.

-Les recomendaría que olviden lo que sea que planean.- Les llamó la atención Eileen de manera seria, pues ella escuchó. -Yo sola tengo el poder suficiente para acabar con ustedes y esos dos pueden derrotarme con un solo dedo, así que piensen bien lo que harán.- Les advirtió Eileen dejando a Fausto y Erza K. sorprendidos de lo que escucharon, pero más les sorprendió que los escuchara.

-Los curaré cuando liberemos a nuestros amigos.- Dijo Wendy seria avanzando para destruir la Lacrima.

-Hagámoslo entonces.- Dijo Gajeel poniéndose junto a Natsu con Wendy, Eileen y Laxus a su lado.

-¡Karyu no Hokou! ¡Tetsuryu no Hokou! ¡Tenryu no Hokou! ¡Kenryu no Hokou! ¡Rairyu no Hokou!.- Gritaron al unísono Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Eileen y Laxus sus ataques haciendo que se fusionaran y dando directo en la lacrima dejando a Edo-Wendy impactada por el poder demostrado por su contra-parte y aún más a Edo-Natsu a quien se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-Sí, definitivamente, queda comprobado, que ese no es nuestro Natsu.- Pensaron todos los miembros de Edo-Fairy Tail con cara graciosa de sorpresa.

-Ese fue el rugido más potente que he hecho.- Decía Gajeel mientras jadeaba.

-¿Ya te cansaste?- Decía Natsu entre jadeos al comentario de Gajeel.

-Mira quien lo dice.- Respondió Laxus haciendo enojar a Natsu y comenzando sus típicas peleas.

-No es momento de estar peleando entre nosotros.- Recriminaba Eileen al ver este acto de los tres.

De la explosión causada sólo la mitad de la Lacrima se rompió, liberando a Meredy, Cana, Levy, Gildarts, Makarov y Gray, con éstos notándose confundidos de dónde se encontraban, pues notaron que era una ciudad completamente destruida, muchas personas heridas cerca, pero no era Magnolia y también dándose cuenta que había algunas personas frente a ellos, reconociendo a algunas aunque confundidos por el duplicado de otras.

-Mira, Erza ¿Estoy confundido? ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Makarov a Mirajane y Erza B. acercándose a ella y también viendo a un duplicado de ellas.

-Estamos en un mundo paralelo, Maestro, nos trajeron porque necesitan de nuestra ayuda, pero nos explicarán una vez que liberemos a todos.- Respondió Mirajane confundiendo aun más a Makarov y a los recién liberados.

-Coman una de éstas o de lo contrario no podrán usar su magia.- Les habló Mystogan confundiendo a algunos por su rostro pero haciendo caso y comiendo de lo que Mystogan les daba.

-Gray-sama, Juvia le promete que no le fue infiel.- Dijo Juvia acercándose a Gray con éste completamente confundido.

-¿De que rayos hablas?.- Dijo Gray nervioso viendo a Juvia, pero también notando que había otra Juvia que lo miraba con odio y a él mismo quien estaba abrigado hasta los pelos, quedando completamente confundido.

-Lucy, ¿A qué se refiere Mira con que estamos en otro mundo?- Preguntó Levy confundida a Edo-Lucy, con ésta y Edo-Levy confundidas de la manera tan confiada y amable de hablarle.

-Precisamente a que estamos en un mundo paralelo, ella es algo así como mi versión en este mundo.- Respondió Lucy llamándole la atención a Levy quien se miraba más confundida al ver a dos Lucys.

-¡Papá!- Gritó Edo-Cana llegando repentinamente a abrazar a Gildarts para sorpresa de éste y total shock de Cana.

-¿Qué? ¿Papá? ¿Yo?.- Decía totalmente atónito y confundido al ver a Edo-Cana.

-Perdón.- Dijo Edo-Cana un tanto avergonzada soltando a Gildarts. -Es sólo que usted es idéntico a mi fallecido padre y me deje llevar.- Dijo Edo-Cana dejando aun más confundido a Gildarts pero asintiendo, mientras Cana lo miraba angustiada.

-Meredy ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ultear a una muy confundida Meredy.

-Sí. ¿Dónde estamos?.- Preguntó Meredy, pero con Ultear notando un grado de indiferencia en el tono de hablar de Meredy.

-Es otro mundo, paralelo a Earthland, aunque ignoro qué es lo que quieren de nosotros.- Respondió Ultear notando que Meredy no le dirigía la mirada.

Mientras tanto Wendy miraba pensativa la lacrima gigante frente a ella mientras jadeaba, se le veía dudosa, como si supiera qué hacer pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si debería hacerlo.

-¿Qué piensas Wendy?- Preguntó Gohan al notar la postura de Wendy.

-Se me ocurre una forma de sacarlos a todos, pero no sé si mi poder mágico sea suficiente para lograrlo, además de que ese hechizo podría perjudicarme.- Decía Wendy respondiendo a su amigo Gohan.

-Dudas si tu poder aún no es suficiente para hacer algo así.- Dijo Gine uniéndose a la conversación y acercándose a Wendy.

-¿Creen que podría funcionar?- Dijo Wendy con dudas.

-Puedes dudar de todo mundo, pero no de ti misma, ¿crees o no crees que puedas lograrlo?- Preguntó Gine seria al ver a su amiga dudando.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos.- Dijo Gohan regalándole una sonrisa.

-Wendy, ¿qué esperas? Tenemos que lanzar otro rugido.- Dijo Natsu un poco molestó por ver a Wendy chismorrear, mientras ésta veía seria la lacrima.

-Hagámoslo chicos.- Respondió Wendy viendo a sus amigos y éstos asintieron.

Acto seguido, Wendy comenzó a dibujar un círculo mágico en el suelo confundiendo a todos los presentes, al terminarlo, Wendy se puso en el centro del círculo mágico que había dibujado y se sentó como si fuese a orar, después, Gohan y Gine se pusieron a su lado, Gohan de su lado derecho sujetándola con su mano izquierda y Gine a su izquierda sujetándola con su mano derecha. Los Saiyajin procedieron a transferir su Ki a Wendy y Wendy comenzó brillar por el poder que estaba recibiendo, se vio como su apariencia cambiaba, pues por el poder que le transfirieron, Wendy alcanzó inconscientemente el Dragon Force dejando a Gajeel, Natsu y Laxus con la boca abierta. Cuando tuvo suficiente poder, Wendy activo su hechizo.

-Metsuryuu Ougi: Milky Way.- Dijo Wendy su hechizo enseñado por Grandine, haciendo que el círculo que dibujó brillara y la gran lacrima también lo hiciera.

El gran brillo de la Lacrima cegó por un momento a todos, cuando recuperaron visión, se vio que todo el gremio de Fairy Tail estaba donde estaba la Lacrima, aunque también confundidos de cómo llegaron ahí. Mientras los de Edo-Fairy Tail miraban sorprendidos la cantidad que eran comparados con ellos, con algunos notando a sus contra-partes.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Bisca al ver la ciudad destruida, pero también quedando sorprendida al ver a alguien igual a ella y a algunos de sus amigos con los demás notando lo mismo.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya otra tú y otro yo?- Preguntó Alzack al ver sus contra-partes.

-Vengan, reúnanse, nos van a explicar, porque yo tampoco lo sé.- Les habló Makarov a todos con éstos asintiendo y caminando hacia él, pero algunos continuaban viendo a sus contra-partes confundidos.

-Mientras nos explican, coman una de estas, repártanlas, si no las comen no podrán usar magia.- Les dijo Mystogan con éstos aceptándolo pero sorprendidos al ver por primera vez su rostro. -Ahora explícanos, padre.- Habló Mystogan dirigiéndose a Fausto con el gremio sorprendido al ver al padre de Mystogan.

-De acuerdo. Para empezar, soy el Rey Fausto, están en Edolas, un mundo paralelo a Earthland, por eso hay versiones alternas a ustedes.- Comenzó Fausto con su explicación dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Y para qué nos trajo aquí?- Preguntó Makarov.

-Déjeme explicarle primero, a diferencia de Earthland, Edolas pierde su magia con el paso del tiempo, en nuestra desesperación por no perderla por completo, creé Anima, una magia capaz de traer cualquier cosa de otro mundo, incluida la magia.- Siguió Fausto con su explicación, con todos serios. -Pero, mi hijo Jellal al que ustedes conocen como Mystogan estaba en desacuerdo, así que viajo a Earthland y comenzó a cerrar los portales con los que robábamos magia de Earthland. -Siguió Fausto con los magos impactados.

-¿Entonces nos trajo aquí para convertirnos en magia?- Preguntó Gildarts notándose molesto.

-Ya llegaré a eso.- Respondió Fausto. -Estaba frustrado por la interferencia de Jellal, la magia se acababa, hace casi 5 meses, un día mientras estaba pensando en encontrar una forma de que Jellal no interviniera, algo pasó.- Dijo Fausto quedándose serio.

-Deja el suspenso, anciano.- Dijo Gine un tanto fastidiada de que las personas hicieran ese tipo de pausas al hablar.

-El cielo comenzó a romperse.- Dijo Fausto para sorpresa de todos. -Dos grandes energías se miraban del otro lado, parecía como si estuviesen chocando una contra la otra, era un mundo diferente a Earthland, quería ese poder, ese poder sin interferencia de Jellal será nuestro, eran mis pensamientos y sin dudarlo, usé Anima para traer ese poder y funcionó.- Terminó de hablar Fausto con todos serios incluidos los Saiyajin.

-Gohan, este idiota.- Dijo Gine seria y molesta mirando a Fausto.

-Sí.- Fue todo lo que Gohan contestó, dejando a Mirai-Gohan un tanto intrigado.

-Trajimos una gran Lacrima, era gigantesca, intentamos extraer magia de esa Lacrima pero no funcionó, a pesar de ser gigantesca no tenía poder mágico dentro, así que con ella destruimos Extalia, el reino de los Exceed con el fin de que la magia que ellos poseían lloviera sobre Edolas y permaneciera para siempre.- Decía un tanto lunático Fausto, mientras algunos se molestaban, pero de inmediato Fausto pasó a un semblante de angustia. -Pero fue todo lo contrario, no pasó como creíamos y sin darnos cuenta, liberamos al monstruo que trajimos en esa Lacrima.- Terminó Fausto con su explicación con todos molestos por lo que hizo y los gemelos seguían serios.

-¿Entonces quieres que arreglemos tus mierdas?- Dijo Natsu totalmente molesto con el Rey Fausto agachando la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-¿Y dónde está ese monstruo?- Preguntó Eileen por el paradero del mencionado.

-No lo sé, mientras nos destruía, trajimos a los magos de Earthland para que nos ayudasen pero llegaron siendo Lacrima, el se rió de nosotros nos dijo que nos destruiría junto con el planeta y voló al cielo mientras una luz brillaba en sus costados, estábamos listos para nuestro final, pero...- Fausto explicaba las acciones del monstruo pero pausando de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la chiquilla, deja el jodido suspenso.- Dijo Laxus molesto, con todos dándose cuenta que Laxus estaba ahí, con Evergreen, Freed y Bickslow lanzándose a abrazarlo felices y los demás confundidos, pero dejarían las preguntas para después. Sin embargo, Gine y Gohan seguían serios sin decir nada, con Wendy y Mirai-Gohan notando ésto.

-El monstruo detuvo su ataque y volteó en aquella dirección, después apareció frente a mi, yo estaba aterrado, creí que me mataría pero él me dijo: "Los hijos de Son Goku están aquí y estoy seguro que vendrán a este lugar, diles que me vengaré de la manera más cruel posible de ellos. Que me llamen cuando estén listos." Y después desapareció.- Dijo Fausto confundiendo a casi todos, sólo algunas personas reconocieron el nombre mencionado, mientras Erza, Eileen, Charle y Wendy volteaban a ver a Gohan y Gine notando que junto a ellos Mirai-Gohan se notaban muy serios.

-¿Que Gine no dijo que su padre era Son Goku?- Pensaba Erza mirando a Gine y Gohan.

-Disculpe.- Le llamó la atención Gohan a Fausto, pero también llamando la atención de todos. -De casualidad lo que hizo fue ésto.- Dijo Gohan cargando un Kamehameha, con Fausto y los citadinos asustándose, retrocediendo del miedo y otros sorprendiéndose mientras Fausto asentía atónito.

-Otra cosa.- Esta vez Gine le llamó la atención a Fausto. -El monstruo era verde con dos alas negras, como si fuese una cucaracha humanoide.- Dijo Gine sorprendiendo a Fausto y asintiendo, pero recibiendo un gran golpe en la cara que lo tumbó al suelo sorprendiendo a casi todos. -Acabas de condenar a todos. Idiota.- Dijo Gine bastante molesta.

-¿Acaso saben de quien se trata?- Preguntó serio Gildarts.

-Cell.- Respondió Gohan serio, sorprendiendo y aterrorizando a Makarov, Mirai-Gohan, Charle y Wendy y confundiendo a otros.

-¿Cell? ¿El sujeto que casi destruye tu mundo?- Preguntó atónito Makarov sorprendiendo y confundiendo a casi todos quienes escucharon, por sus palabras se dieron cuenta que Gine y Gohan también eran de otro mundo paralelo.

-Este estúpido lo salvó cuando creímos haberlo derrotado, ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es enfrentarse a él? Trajiste a todos estos magos en vano, ninguno es rival para él.- Recriminaba Gine molesta, sorprendiendo a todos, era la primera vez que escuchaban que ella reconocía el poder de alguien.

-Eso explica por qué sentimos el Ki de papá, Cell estaba usando una de sus técnicas para acabar con este mundo.- Decía Gohan serio con todos notando esa seriedad en el inocente y despreocupado Gohan.

-¿Acaso ese monstruo tiene algo que ver con su padre?- Preguntó Lucy confundida a las palabras de Gohan.

-Además de que él lo mató. Cell fue creado para matar a nuestro padre, es algo así como una mezcla de células de varios guerreros.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan con todos sorprendidos y confundidos.

-¿Nuestro padre? ¿Vienes del mismo mundo que ellos?- Preguntó Makarov sorprendido.

-De uno alterno a ese mundo, soy otra versión de Gohan.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan dejando a todos, incluidos los de Edolas sorprendidos.

-¡¿Pues cuántos mundos paralelos hay?!- Gritó impactado Natsu.

-Hasta ahora son 4.- Respondió Gray serio.

-No me sorprendería que este idiota haya sido el responsable de que acabáramos en Earthland.- Dijo Gine sospechando de Fausto y Anima.

-Tiene un poco de sentido, usó Anima para obtener el poder de los Kamehameha que usábamos para derrotar a Cell.- Respondió Gohan al comentario de su hermana.

-Pero ¿Por qué ustedes llegaron a Earthland?- Preguntó Wendy confusa por eso.

-Ni idea, algún error de calculo del Rey Fausto supongo.- Respondió Gohan serio dando una pequeña teoría.

-Tch, Cell está ocultando su presencia al grado de no sentirla.- Decía Gine mientras buscaba a Cell.

-Iremos a un lugar deshabitado para llamarlo y pelear ahí.- Dijo Gohan con su hermana asintiendo y confundiendo y preocupando a algunos.

-Espera, espera, no podemos dejarles el trabajo a ustedes, somos un equipo y peleamos juntos.- Dijo Natsu con ánimos de ayudar, pero recibiendo un golpe en el estomago para sorpresa de todos.

-Si hubiese sido Cell, ya estarías muerto, él no es como los enemigos que haz enfrentado, ten por seguro que para él sólo eres un insecto que pisará sin remordimiento.- Dijo Gine mientras Natsu se arrodillaba con sus manos en el estomago.

-Cell asesinó a muchas personas, incluidos niños y bebes, ten por seguro que no tendrá piedad contigo.- Le habló Gohan con demasiada seriedad, dejando atónitos a todos por la crueldad de ese ser.

-Iré con ustedes.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan de manera seria.

-No, Cell es por mucho muy superior a los androides 17 y 18 de tu mundo, quédate cuidando de ellos.- Respondió Gohan serio rechazando la ayuda de Mirai-Gohan.

-Gohan, quédate con ellos, Cell tiene células de Freezer y Cold y al igual que ellos el desgraciado juega sucio.- Decía Gine de manera muy seria, pero Mirai-Gohan a pesar de eso no quería quedarse sin hacer nada.

-Lo mejor para ustedes será cuidar de estas personas, manténganlas a salvo, traten de buscar más personas entre las ruinas.- Les hablo Gohan con un semblante de seriedad que seguía sorprendiendo a todos.

-Anciano, si logramos salir de ésta... Voy a darte una paliza.- Dijo Gine con Fausto atemorizado al ver el rostro amenazante de Gine.

-¿Dudan de si podrán contra él?.- Preguntó Mirajane al escuchar las palabras de Gine.

-Nuestra raza tiene una habilidad especial, cuando nos recuperamos de estar al borde de la muerte, nos volvemos más fuertes, Cell tiene células de mi papá y el señor Vegeta, por lo tanto, también esa habilidad, espero que no se haya hecho muy fuerte.- Respondió Gohan muy serio poniéndose junto a su hermana listos para irse, dejando atónitos al saber de esa habilidad y confundidos al escucharlo decir "nuestra raza".

-Cuando casi lo derrotamos fue porque tuvimos la ayuda de nuestros amigos, esta vez estamos solos. Gohan, no pelearemos por pelear, cada ataque, debe ser a matar.- Dijo Gine con una gran seriedad con Gohan asintiendo y al mimo tiempo dejando atónitos a todos por esas palabras de Gine.

-Ustedes no están solos, déjenos ayudarles en lo que podamos.- Le recriminó Erza B. a Gine por no confiar en ellos.

-En nuestro mundo, hasta el más débil de nuestros amigos es un dios comparado con lo débiles que son ustedes, quédense aquí y hagan caso a lo que les dijo Gohan.- Contestó Gine enojada por la terquedad de Erza B. y algunos magos, con éstos quedándose frustrados.

-Tengan cuidado, por favor.- Dijo Wendy muy preocupada deteniéndolos sujetando sus ropas.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien.- Respondió Gohan sonriendole y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Wendy.

-Wendy, cura a las personas que encuentren, siendo de las más fuertes te necesitamos protegiendo a estos gusanos.- Le decía Gine manteniendo un poco su actitud, pero aun así Wendy tenía su mirada baja y estaba muy preocupada, pues recordó el estado en el que los encontró y recordó que fue por Cell.

-Gohan, prométeme que volverás y tendremos otra cita.- Dijo Wendy aun cabizbaja sorprendiendo a Gohan y a algunos mientras Gine le sonreía.

-Es una promesa.- Respondió Gohan con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gohan, cuida de ella, indirectamente es tu novia.- Decía Gine bromista hablándole a Mirai-Gohan quien se sorprendió y con Gohan y Wendy sonrojándose, mientras a todos se les ponían ojos de plato incluida Edo-Wendy. -Hora de irnos.- Dijo Gine con Gohan asintiendo.

-¿Y a dónde irán?- Preguntó una voz gruesa conocida para ambos Saiyajin.

Al darse la vuelta, vieron a Cell parado frente a ellos, con tres Cell Jr, siendo uno de éstos del tamaño de Cell, mientras los magos miraban extrañados y sorprendidos al no percatarse del momento en el que llegaron esos seres y los habitantes de Edolas se miraban aterrados por ver a ese monstruo de nuevo.

-Me cansé de esperar por ustedes, hagamos otra arena donde podamos pelear.- Dijo Cell levantando su mano y agitándola de un lado a otro sólo una vez, causando una gran onda de destrucción que arrasó con todo lo que estaba frente a él.

 **Fin del capítulo 32.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **SetaianFlame: Jaja, ese Vegeta de DBZ Abridged es la mamada. Como le dije a otro lector, a veces el suspenso hace interesante las historias xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33: Batalla por el destino de Edolas.**

Cell apareció frente a todos y con su mano creó una onda de destrucción que arrasó con todo lo que había delante de él. Al disiparse la explosión, se vio que un escudo rodeaba a todas las personas que estaban ahí, para sorpresa de todos ellos, los tres Saiyajin los protegieron a tiempo. Pero, más les sorprendió ver que donde el escudo no protegió, la onda de destrucción creó una zona desértica.

-Toda esta destrucción y solamente movió su mano.- Dijo Edo-Juvia aterrada por lo presenciado.

-¿Es ésto una pesadilla?- Edo-Natsu preguntaba atónito.

-Ésto me trae recuerdos de cierta pelea.- Pensaba Eileen levantándose y mirando los alrededores, para después voltear a ver a los Saiyajin.

-¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó Gildarts a un lado del Maestro Makarov ayudándolo a levantarse, mientras escuchaba a algunos asentir y levantarse, pero él y otros viendo aterrados la destrucción que causó Cell con una sola mano.

-Ésto debe ser una puta broma. ¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?- Dijo Laxus un tanto nervioso observando la destrucción.

-Váyanse de aquí.- Habló Gohan dándoles una orden bastante serio mientras los tres Saiyajin deshacían la barrera y observaban a Cell quien los miraba arrogante.

Pero una acción de Cell les llamó la atención a todos, pues éste levantó nuevamente su mano y esta vez parecía como si apuntara con su dedo, confundiendo a todos.

-¡Muévete tonta!- Gritó Gine aventando a Lucy tumbándola al suelo para confusión y sorpresa de todos por esa acción, pero repentinamente se vio una explosión detrás de todos dejándolos completamente atónitos.

-Ni siquiera vi ese ataque.- Dijo Erza en shock al ver que casi pierde una amiga.

-Gracias, Gine.- Agradeció Lucy mientras se miraba asustada.

-¡Maldita cucaracha!- Gritó Natsu molesto al ver que Lucy casi es asesinada y molestando a Cell por el insulto. -¡Voy a acabar contigo!- Natsu se lanzó al ataque rodeado de fuego contra Cell.

-¡Natsu no!- Gritó Gohan llamándole la atención.

Natsu estaba completamente molesto, pero en lugar de un ataque directo cuerpo a cuerpo, usó su rugido lanzándolo con su máximo poder y explotando causando una gran explosión que cegó a casi todos por unos momentos, repentinamente de entre el polvo causado se vio un láser rosa dirigiéndose a Natsu, pero no lo recibió, el láser fue desviado al cielo por Gohan.

Al disiparse el polvo, todos vieron a Cell y sus acompañantes de pie de nuevo Cell con su dedo apuntando, a pesar de que la explosión fue grande y pareció ser poderosa, no dio ningún resultado, dejando a todos atónitos.

-Váyanse ya, no podremos cuidarlos siempre.- Dijo Gine seria y molesta caminando hacia Cell.

-Gohan, te acabas de recuperar, no estás en condición para pelear.- Edo-Cana le llamaba la atención a Mirai-Gohan preocupada.

-Estaré bien, llévense a todos los ciudadanos lejos de aquí.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan confiado y avanzando con Gine y Gohan, dejando a los de Edolas angustiados.

-Lo mejor será hacerles caso, ayuden a los heridos y retirémonos.- Habló Ultear seria observando a los Saiyajin y todos asintiendo y comenzando a movilizarse.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

Los tres Saiyajin se acercaron a donde estaba Cell, mientras seguían sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad y Cell los miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Por lo que veo ahora atacas hasta los más débiles, ¿Que pasó? ¿Acaso a un ser perfecto y poderoso como tú le gusta torturar debiluchos?- Habló Gohan rompiendo el silencio.

-Veo que esos insectos son importantes para ustedes, creo que los torturaré para divertirme.- Respondió cruelmente Cell molestando a los Saiyajin.

-No te confundas, una cosa es que defendamos la vida y otra que esos gusanos nos importen.- Respondió Gine seria y arrogante para que Cell no leyera esa debilidad en ellos. -Parece que esta vez traes compañía ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sentiste solo?- Preguntó Gine a Cell con su actitud arrogante y Cell sonriendo.

-Por lo visto sigues siendo la misma malcriada de siempre.- Respondió Cell arrogante aunque un tanto molesto por esa forma de hablar, pero notando que al lado de Gohan y Gine había un sujeto similar a Goku. -Tú eres Gohan.- Dijo Cell dirigiéndose a Mirai-Gohan.

-¿Acaso importa? Pero ya que quieres saber, te diré que vengo de donde tú vienes.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan siendo frío.

-Jmjm, jajajaja.- Cell rió a la respuesta de Mirai-Gohan. -Tal parece que gracias al insecto que quería tener poder para siempre volvemos a reunirnos y no sólo eso, sino que le salvaron la vida a tu versión del futuro. Aunque es una lástima, te salvó para venir a morir aquí.- Decía Cell siendo también frío.

-Eso más bien aplica para ti.- Respondió Gohan al comentario de Cell llamando su atención.

-¿De verdad crees que podrán vencerme? Esta vez mi poder aumentó tanto que pude crear un Jr. con mi mismo nivel de poder y lo hice sólo para que podamos tener diversión todos.- Respondió Cell de forma arrogante y sorprendiendo y molestando un poco a los Saiyajin.

-¿A ésto te referías con que juega sucio?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan a su hermana. -Crear una copia de él para tenerlos a ustedes dos ocupados mientras los pequeños atacan a los ciudadanos, realmente me recuerda la crueldad y cobardía de Freezer.- Decía Mirai-Gohan captando el plan de Cell y molestándolo un poco.

-No es una copia, es la habilidad del señor Piccolo para reproducirse.- Respondió serio Gohan, con Mirai-Gohan recordando que Cell también era parte Piccolo.

-Parece que te gusta arruinar las sorpresas de las fiestas, bien, tú te encargarás de ese insecto.- Cell molesto le ordenó a un Cell Jr. de los pequeños encargarse de Mirai-Gohan con éste convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin y poniéndose en guardia.

-Gohan, con el Senkai que recibió de tanto tiempo inconsciente y herido apenas tiene el nivel de Cell en su forma semi-perfecta, no podrá contra los Cell Jr.- Pensaba Gine observando el nivel de pelea de Mirai-Gohan.

-Cell, no tenemos por qué continuar con ésto, puedes simplemente irte y dejar de destruir o asesinar personas.- Habló Gohan llamando la atención de Cell.

-Esa estúpida actitud tuya y la de Goku, haré lo que se me venga en gana, soy un ser perfecto y nadie puede detenerme, me vengaré por la humillación que me hicieron pasar, ¿O es que acaso tengo que aplastarle la cabeza a alguien para que lo entiendas?- Respondió Cell con su cruel forma de ser molestando a Gohan y Gine quienes recordaron lo que Cell le hizo a A. 16.

-Si es así como quieres que sea.- Respondió Gohan muy molesto y dando un grito, se convirtió en Super Saiyajin 2, con Mirai-Gohan impactado al notar el nivel de Gohan. -No habrá más oportunidades, Cell.- Dijo Gohan mostrándose frío a lo que Cell sólo sonrió.

-Entonces he de encargarme de la mocosa.- Dijo el Cell Jr. del tamaño de Cell adelantándose.

-Hazla sufrir.- Respondió Cell siendo frío.

-Será difícil pelear y proteger a estos tontos.- Pensó Gine transformándose en su forma de Super Saiyajin Legendario en su máximo poder, sorprendiendo a Mirai-Gohan por la apariencia y el gran poder que sentía y también a Cell y los Cell Jr. más que nada porque su poder era mayor al de la ultima vez.

 **Con los magos.**

Mientras los Saiyajin y Cell hablaban, los demás ayudaban a algunos heridos a retirarse, pero se notaban también frustrados por el hecho de que no podrían ayudar a pelear, aunque reconocieron que eso era algo que estaba en un nivel muy superior, cuando fuertes corrientes de aire y temblores les llamaron la atención, al voltear, vieron que los tres Saiyajin ya estaban transformados y listos para pelear.

-Ese Gohan también tiene esa transformación.- Pensó Eileen al ver a Mirai-Gohan transformado.

-Abuelo, ¿de dónde sacaste a esos dos chiquillos?- Preguntó Laxus incrédulo de lo que veía.

-Asuntos del gremio, Laxus, más me sorprende que estés aquí.- Respondió Makarov serio.

-¿Enserio harás ésto en esta situación?- Contestó Laxus un poco molesto.

-El tiene razón Maestro, pero Laxus, ahora mismo la prioridad es ayudar a estas personas.- Habló Mirajane llamándoles la atención haciendo ver a ambos que tenía razón y siguieron ayudando a las personas.

-La transformación de Gohan es un poco diferente a la que vimos en Nirvana.- Dijo Gray confundido por la apariencia de Gohan.

-¿Será algún tipo de segunda fase?- Preguntaba en voz alta Lucy sin saber que estaba en lo correcto.

-Es extraño, cuando nos atacó sólo era el verde.- Dijo Coco confundida mientras le mostraba el camino a algunas personas, con quienes escucharon confundidos.

-¿Serán sus versiones en este mundo?- Se preguntaba en voz alta Juvia al escuchar a Coco.

-No.- Wendy negó llamando la atención de quienes estaban cerca. -Gohan y Gine me contaron que Cell se puede reproducir.- Respondió Wendy con todos impactados.

-Cuando los encontramos, ellos dos estaban al borde de la muerte y estaban en ese estado por culpa de Cell.- Habló Charle sorprendiendo a todos y angustiando a Wendy.

-Y sabiendo ésto ¿Creen que está bien dejarles ésto a un par de niños?- Preguntó una chica rubia que llamó la atención de varios de Fairy Tail, sobre todo a Makarov.

-Primera Maestra Mavis, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó Makarov atónito al reconocerla y dejando a todos sorprendidos por la identidad de la chica.

-El gremio entero fue traído aquí, también el sótano, cuando los liberaron, también me liberaron a mi.- Respondió Mavis a la pregunta de Makarov con éste aún atónito y los demás confundidos. -Más sin embargo, los detalles los dejaremos para después. Responde ¿Está bien dejarlos solos?- Preguntó Mavis seria por lo importante.

-Ese monstruo puede destruir sistemas solares enteros, al igual que ellos, sólo podemos confiar en que ellos podrán.- Respondió serio Makarov sorprendiendo a Mavis y dejando también a los que escucharon sorprendidos del nivel que tenían ellos.

-¿A quién le dices monstruo? Enano.- Les llamó la atención Cell a Makarov, pues con el agudo oído de Piccolo logró escuchar a Makarov. -Descuiden, ustedes también tendrán diversión, tú, acaba con ellos.- Cell ordenó al último Cell Jr. atacar a los magos con éste asintiendo con una sonrisa siniestra y dirigiéndose a atacar a los magos alertándolos y poniéndolos nerviosos.

Repentinamente, el Cell Jr. fue partido en dos por Gine y su espada de Ki y después siendo pulverizado por una ráfaga de Ki de Gohan, para sorpresa de todos al mirar esa falta de piedad mostrada por ambos, Gine siempre había sido detenida por Gohan, pero esta vez, simplemente la dejó y la ayudó, lo que les hizo ver que realmente era un asunto serio la batalla contra Cell. Después, Gine atacó al otro Cell Jr. pero fue detenida por el Cell Jr. más grande, para después Gine retroceder a donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

-"Parece que no me dejarán acabar con ese Cell Jr. espero que Gohan pueda resistir hasta que pueda ayudarle".- Pensaba Gine un poco frustrada. -Voy a acabar ésto lo más rápido posible.- Dijo Gine poniéndose en pose de pelea molestando a Cell por sus palabras y reciente acto.

-Que así sea entonces.- Respondió Cell dando un grito, expulsando todo su poder, mientras el Cell Jr. grande también hacia lo mismo, sorprendiendo y poniendo serios a los Saiyajin, pues el Senkai Saiyajin le aumentó demasiado su poder y el Cell Jr. tenía el mismo nivel de Cell.

-Gohan, a pesar de que ese enano es pequeño, es muy poderoso, ten cuidado. Resiste.- Advirtió Gine a Mirai-Gohan con éste asintiendo y todos poniéndose en guardia listos para comenzar.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, los seis se miraban fijamente, de repente en un estallido sónico desaparecieron a la vista de todos, dándose cuenta también que se escuchaban sonidos de fuertes golpes que hacían vibrar la tierra, no se creían lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera podían ver lo que estaba sucediendo. A Mavis le llamó la atención ver a Wendy atónita y angustiada, pero también no dejaba de ver el cielo, volteando hacía éste y notando que aunque no lograra ver a quienes estaban en el cielo, podía notar que se formaban ondas de choque, sorprendiéndose por eso.

-Gohan, Gine, tengan cuidado.- Pensaba Wendy angustiada sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-¡No podemos quedarnos de espectadores! ¡Sigan moviendo a las personas!- Gritó Cana llamando la atención de todos, recordándoles que tenían la tarea de proteger a los ciudadanos, con todos asintiendo.

 **En la pelea.**

 **Con Gohan.**

Gohan y Cell se golpeaban uno al otro, chocaban sus puños, esquivaban golpes y patadas, era una pelea pareja, para sorpresa de ellos mismos, ninguno daba cuartel, ambos seguían atacándose, hasta que Gohan logró darle un golpe a Cell y aprovechando el aturdimiento, lo golpeo mandándolo al suelo y después lanzando múltiples ataques de esferas de Ki que explotaban donde Cell cayó, por las explosiones causadas, las personas se cubrían mientras se retiraban, con los magos haciendo lo mismo pero ayudando a las personas.

Cuando la explosión se disipó se vio a Cell de pie, molesto por lo sucedido e inmediatamente voló hacia Gohan, tan rápido que Gohan recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo hizo escupir saliva, y después seguido de varios golpes en la cara, pero mientras era golpeado, Gohan se recuperó y esquivó el golpe de Cell seguido de una patada haciéndolo retroceder. Cell limpió su labio inferior, notando que estaba sangrando, después observó a Gohan dándole una sonrisa desafiante y lanzándose contra él reanudando el combate.

 **Mientras tanto con Gine.**

Gine estaba peleando contra el Cell Jr. pero había una gran diferencia, Gine estaba ganando, acertaba más golpes que el Cell Jr. a pesar de que Gine se dio cuenta que él era tan poderoso como Cell y que logró detenerla cuando atacó al Cell Jr. pequeño, parecía como si ese Cell Jr. fuera un debilucho, Gine golpeó al Cell Jr. enviándolo contra el suelo, después Gine arrojó una esfera de Ki muy poderosa que causó una gran explosión. Gine descendió frente al cráter formado, mientas el polvo se disipaba, se dio cuenta que el Cell Jr. no estaba lastimado, molestándose, al parecer el Cell Jr. se estaba dejando golpear.

Repentinamente, el Cell Jr. apareció frente a Gine dándole un golpe en la cara que la hizo salir disparada, después Cell Jr. apareció sobre ella dándole otro golpe hacia el suelo e inmediatamente lanzando una esfera de Ki contra ella, pero rápidamente Gine se recuperó y respondió con otra esfera de Ki. Ambas energías chocaron e hicieron explosión entre ambos. Cell Jr. miraba la explosión seriamente, notando que alguien se aproximaba a él y con dificultad deteniendo su golpe, más sin embargo, ahí no quedó el ataque, ambos comenzaron a pelear parejo.

 **Al mismo tiempo con Mirai-Gohan.**

Mirai-Gohan estaba peleando lo mejor que podía, pero desafortunadamente el Cell Jr. tenía la completa ventaja pues era más poderoso que él, el Cell Jr. más parecía que se burlaba de Mirai-Gohan al no poder siquiera golpearlo, cuando Mirai-Gohan iba a darle un golpe, el Cell Jr. sujetó a Mirai-Gohan de la mano y se la torció, dejándolo vulnerable frente a él y comenzando a lanzarle una ráfaga de esferas de Ki dándole de lleno en el cuerpo, para después ser golpeado y enviado a estrellarse hacia el suelo.

 **Con los magos.**

Los magos seguían guiando a las personas hacia un lugar seguro y alejándose de la pelea, los ciudadanos seguían avanzando, con los magos detrás de ellos pero alertas a lo que fuera a suceder y algunos de ellos incluidos ciudadanos veían que sólo se lograban divisar explosiones. Entre los magos, estaban Erza B., Erza K. quien ayudaba por ordenes del Rey y Eileen, con ésta notándose confundida.

-Mamá ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Erza B. al notar ese semblante en su madre y llamando la atención de Erza K.

-Cuando Gine se salió de control toda Earthland tembló, esta batalla es más impactante, pero sólo se sienten temblores leves ¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba Eileen dudosa.

-Recuerden el entrenamiento de la jarra, concentrar tus ataques en un solo objetivo.- Les respondió Charle que estaba junto a ellas.

-Entonces concentran todo su poder en los ataques con el fin de acabar con su enemigo. Esos niños y ese sujeto saben pelear.- Dijo Erza K. reconociendo las habilidades de los Saiyajin.

-Ya veo, en aquella ocasión Gine estaba descontrolada y su poder era el que hacia temblar el mundo.- Pensó Eileen dirigiendo su mirada a las explosiones.

Cuando repentinamente, algo cayó entre los magos, dándose cuenta todos que se trataba de Mirai-Gohan para su total sorpresa. De pronto, el Cell Jr. apareció entre todos, sonriéndoles de una manera siniestra.

-¡Gohan!- Gritó preocupada Edo-Lucy.

-Jijiji te voy a matar.- Dijo el Cell Jr. sin quitar su sonrisa siniestra hacia Edo-Lucy y poniendo a todos nerviosos.

-¡Corran!- Gritó Edo-Elfman a los ciudadanos con éstos comenzando a avanzar más rápido.

De pronto, el Cell Jr. recibió una fuerte patada en la cabeza cortesía de Mirai-Gohan y al estar el Cell Jr. distraído salió disparado estrellándose lejos, pero el ataque de Mirai-Gohan no quedó ahí, pues él cargó un potente Kamehameha con su mano y se lo lanzó al Cell Jr. causando una gran y fuerte explosión que obligó a todos a cubrirse.

-Jeje.- Mirai-Gohan rió un poco mientras caía con una rodilla al suelo. -Este bastardo no tiene ni la mitad del poder de Cell y es bastante fuerte.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan un poco preocupado y frustrado.

-Gohan, ya lo derrotaste.- Le llamó la atención Edo-Juvia al escucharlo tratando de reconfortarlo.

-No.- Habló Edo-Wendy asustada señalándoles a la explosión y notando que el Cell Jr. estaba sentado en una roca silbando despreocupado.

-Sigan caminando.- Les dijo Mirai-Gohan preocupando a todos por ver que Mirai-Gohan seguiría peleando.

Mirai-Gohan se lanzó al ataque a pesar de las heridas, mientras el Cell Jr. lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante, cuando Mirai-Gohan llegó a él, el Cell Jr. esquivó su golpe y comenzó a golpearlo sin que Mirai-Gohan pudiera defenderse para después ser pateado de nuevo a donde estaban los magos.

-Gohan, no puedes con él, huye rápido.- Dijo Edo-Natsu completamente asustado.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, ustedes huyan y sigan ayudando a las personas.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a atacar al Cell Jr. de nuevo, mientras todos se quedaban viendo como él a pesar de ser inferior seguía peleando.

Mirai-Gohan seguía peleando contra el Cell Jr. no tenía intenciones de rendirse aun sabiendo que no podría ganar, Mirai-Gohan atacaba y el Cell Jr. solamente esquivaba burlándose de Mirai-Gohan, éste, dio un golpe y Cell Jr. lo esquivo y se paró sobre el puño cerrado de Mirai-Gohan, dándole una patada y enviándolo de nuevo cerca de los magos, con éstos sorprendidos y angustiados por Mirai-Gohan, después, el Cell Jr. llegó pisando a Mirai-Gohan en el estomago, haciéndolo escupir sangre y gritar del dolor, dejando a todos atónitos por la crueldad de ese ser, luego de dejar a Mirai-Gohan semi-inconsciente volvió a aparecer frente a ellos con su misma mirada y sonrisa.

-Jiji siguen ustedes.- Dijo el Cell Jr. asustando y poniendo nerviosos a algunos.

Repentinamente, una esfera de Ki dio en la espalda del Cell Jr. explotando, dándose cuenta todos que Mirai-Gohan estaba de pie aunque se notaba que se esforzaba.

-Quien está peleando contigo... Soy yo.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan con un poco de esfuerzo molestando al Cell Jr.

El Cell Jr. desapareció a la vista de todos y apareció frente a Mirai-Gohan dandole un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas para después darle múltiples golpes en el rostro, mientras los demás veían atónitos, hasta que alguien decidió que ya no temer y no podía seguir sin ayudar.

-¡Ya basta!- Natsu gritó molesto dirigiéndose al Cell Jr. y dándole un golpe en la cara al cual el Cell Jr. ni se inmutó.

Cell Jr. giró su mirada soltando a Mirai-Gohan con éste cayendo al suelo, mientras de alguna forma Natsu volvió a sentir miedo y con un golpe de dedo del Cell Jr. Natsu salió disparado arrastrándose por el suelo con la mayoría de sus huesos rotos, dejando a todos preocupados.

-¡Natsu!- Gritaron todos los amigos de Natsu preocupados por él.

-¡Natsu! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Lucy aterrada al ver el estado de Natsu.

-Casi todos mis huesos están rotos, sólo me golpeó con un dedo ¿y ellos están peleando con alguien así?- Pensaba Natsu frustrado y adolorido y Lucy llegando con él viendo asustada el estado en el que Natsu quedó.

-¡Myojo no Yoroi!- Erza B., enojada por lo sucedido, re-equipó su Armadura de Estrella del Mañana. -¡Mamá!- Erza B. le llamó a Eileen con ésta dándose cuenta lo que planeaba e inmediatamente encantó a Erza B. para darle más poder y con esa armadura lanzar dos ráfagas de energía hacia Cell Jr. pues sabía que cuerpo a cuerpo sería inútil.

Las ráfagas de energía dieron en Cell Jr. causando una gran explosión y de alguna forma, Jet rápidamente alejó a Mirai-Gohan lejos de él con su velocidad para que no recibiera el ataque, dejándolo a un lado de Wendy, ésta haciendo uso de su magia y Ki iba a comenzar a curarlo.

-Wendy, espera.- La voz de Grandine le llamó la atención a Wendy.

-Grandine, tengo que curarlo rápido.- Respondió Wendy a las palabras de Grandine.

-Lo sé hija, pero recuerda lo que le hizo ese tal Freezer a su amigo Dende cuando se dio cuenta que podía curar a los heridos.- Dijo Grandine alertando a Wendy quien recordó rápidamente esa parte de la historia de sus amigos. -Escóndete en algún lugar donde no te vea y cúralo ahí.- Dijo Grandine con Wendy asintiendo y llevándose a Mirai-Gohan a curarlo en otro lugar.

Al disiparse la explosión, se vio que el Cell Jr. estaba de pie intacto, frustrando a todos, pero el Cell Jr. se miraba molesto, creando una esfera de Ki que la lanzó contra Erza B., al ver ésto, Erza K. la trató de empujar, pero la velocidad de la esfera hizo que no fuera a tiempo y explotó dándole a ambas preocupando a todos, creyendo que Cell Jr. había acabado con ambas. Cuando el polvo de la explosión se disipó, se vio a un dragón blanco con algunas partes escarlatas, el dragón estaba cubriendo a ambas Erza, pero estaba completamente herido.

-¿Y este dragón?- Se preguntó Erza K. confundida al ver que habían sido protegidas por un dragón.

-Mamá.- Dijo Erza B. totalmente preocupada y angustiada dejando a Erza K. sorprendida al ver que ser trataba de Eileen y pasándole imágenes de cuando Eileen se quitó los guantes y las palabras de Eileen diciéndole que la amaba.

El cuerpo de dragón de Eileen brilló y después se vio que regresó a su forma humana cayendo al suelo, pues las heridas que tenía eran graves, quemaduras muy graves y heridas que sangraban demasiado, dejando a Erza B. muy angustiada mientras Erza K. se mantenía con seriedad. Mientras tanto el Cell Jr. comenzó a reír como si hubiese sido lo más divertido pues el ataque que lanzó no lo hizo con el fin de acabarlas, sino de hacerles daño, molestando a Erza B.

-¡Deja de reírte!- Gritó Erza B muy molesta lanzándose sin pensar con Heine y Juliet en sus manos pero antes de que pudiera si quiera llegar a él, Cell Jr. levantó su mano y con una ráfaga de Ki la hizo salir disparada estrellándose en un montón de rocas haciendo explosión quedando inconsciente y muy herida.

Erza K. al ver lo sucedido, sabía que no podría contra él y cargando a Eileen tenía pensado huir, pero Cell Jr. estaba frente a ella con su mano levantada y creando una onda de aire con su Ki la mandó a volar, haciendo que soltara el cuerpo de Eileen y ella se estrellara en otro lugar. Después Cell Jr. vio que había demasiadas personas en ese lugar y recordando la orden de Cell de torturar a los amigos de los Saiyajin para hacerlos sufrir, comenzó a atacarlos de modo que los hería gravemente pero no los acababa. Aunque le pareció aburrido y creó un Kienzan y lo lanzó dirigido hacia Edo-Juvia.

-¡No! ¡Juvia!- Gritó Edo-Gray empujando a Edo-Juvia con su mano derecha, mientras el ataque pasó, Edo-Juvia cayó al suelo, mirando que Edo-Gray estaba frente a ella con su mano levantada, ella le iba a recriminar por tirarla, pero el brazo entero se desprendió de Edo-Gray, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y agonía mientras mucha sangre le salía de éste, dejando a Edo-Juvia atónita.

Sin darse cuenta, Cell Jr. estaba frente a ellos levantando su mano para acabarlo con una ráfaga de Ki, asustando a Edo-Juvia y Edo-Gray que por un segundo se le olvidó que estaba sangrando, pero una cascada de agua le cayó encima al Cell Jr., aunque no lo lastimó se molestó.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dañar a Gray-sama?!- Gritó enojada Juvia. -¡A ver si te parece divertido ser cortado! ¡Water Slicer!- Juvia lanzó cuchillas de agua para cortar a Cell Jr. pero éstas solo chocaron con su cuerpo y pareció como si sólo le hubiesen arrojado agua.

Juvia se quedó un poco frustrada al ver que de nada sirvió el ataque y Cell Jr. sonrió, poniendo sus dedos en su frente, para después lanzar un Makankosappo que dio en el pecho de Juvia, dejando a los espectadores atónitos mientras el Cell Jr. sonreía. Pero a todos incluidos el Cell Jr. se quedaron confundidos al ver que Juvia no tenia la parte de su pecho pero en lugar de verse sangre se miraba como si Juvia fuese completamente de agua y ésta caía al suelo.

-¡Ice Make: Cannon!- Se escuchó un gritó proveniente de Gray, quien lanzo una bala de nieve con un cañón de hielo dándole a Cell Jr. con éste sin inmutarse apareciendo frente a él y dándole un golpe que lo hizo salir disparado y al igual que Natsu le rompió también casi todos los huesos.

Aprovechando que el Cell Jr. se distrajo atacando a otros Edo-Juvia se acercó a Edo-Gray y lo desvistió para comenzar a tratar de darle primeros auxilios creando un torniquete en su brazo para evitar que sangrara más.

-Haz perdido mucha sangre.- Decía Edo-Juvia preocupada. -Tienes un gran cuerpo, no entiendo como es que siempre estás cubierto.- Decía enojada Edo-Juvia, aunque era más por el reciente acto de Edo-Gray que se encontraba en ese estado.

-Es que hace frío, tengo frío.- Respondió tembloroso Edo-Gray, asustando y angustiando a Edo-Juvia pensando lo peor.

Cell Jr. atacaba sin cuartel a cuanto veía en su camino, cuando vio a Edo-Lissana se lanzó contra ella asustándola, de pronto, un rayo muy potente le cayó al Cell Jr., después Laxus apareció frente a Edo-Lissana.

-¡Rairyu no Hokou!.- Laxus lanzó un rugido bastante potente dándole a Cell Jr. pero de nada sirvió, Cell Jr. seguía de pie frente a él. -Je, eres un enano bastante feo y molesto.- Dijo Laxus frustrado mientras el Cell Jr. sonreía.

-¡Evil Explotion!- Una esfera de energía oscura fue lanzada hacía el Cell Jr. pero éste en vez de recibirla la desvió hacia el cielo, explotando en éste. -¡Evil Extintion!- Mirajane volvió a lanzar otro ataque ésta vez más potente, pero de igual manera el Cell Jr. la desvió al cielo frustrándola.

-¡Metsuryuu ougi: Narumikazuchi!- Laxus dio un fuerte golpe muy potente que Cell Jr. recibió sin inmutarse, pero la onda de choque hizo que detrás del Cell Jr. se creara un camino de destrucción.

-¡Halphas!- Gritó Mirajane cambiando de forma demoníaca. -¡Rayo cósmico!- Mirajane alzó su mano y un circulo mágico se formó, de ahí salió un rayo disparado hacia Cell Jr. causando una explosión muy fuerte, mientras algunos ahí salían volando y otros resistían protegiendo a algunos que estaban muy heridos.

Al disiparse la explosión todos tenían un rostro atónito, Cell Jr. estaba de pie como si nada aun con la cara sonriente. Cell Jr. flotó un poco y gritó causando una gran explosión que hizo que absolutamente todos salieran disparados e hiriéndolos más de lo que ya estaban, pero Laxus protegió a Edo-Lissana con su cuerpo evitando que recibiera el ataque. Cuando la explosión se disipo, absolutamente todos estaban en el suelo tirados con pocos poniéndose de pie y Cell Jr. atacando de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué protegerme? No soy su Lissana.- Decía angustiada Edo-Lissana al cuerpo tirado y herido de Laxus.

-Da igual, Natsu lo dijo... Fairy Tail es Fairy Tail.- Respondió Laxus con esfuerzo. -Además, al olfato de un Dragon Slayer no puedes engañarlo, sé que eres tú.- Siguió Laxus dejando impactada a Edo-Lissana y angustiándola más.

 **Con Wendy**.

Mirai-Gohan abrió repentinamente los ojos, notando que Wendy lo había curado de nuevo y levantándose rápidamente. Al buscar a Cell Jr. se dio cuenta que éste estaba combatiendo contra los magos, con éstos sin ninguna ventaja u oportunidad, molestando demasiado a Mirai-Gohan.

-Gohan, si vas a seguir peleando por favor ten cuidado.- Habló Wendy llamándole la atención a Mirai-Gohan con éste asintiendo.

-Otra vez, mis amigos, las personas, siendo tratadas de esta manera y yo sin poder hacer nada.- Pensaba Mirai-Gohan molesto transformándose en Super Saiyajin. -No es suficiente, mi poder de nuevo no es suficiente.- Pensaba viendo que a lo lejos, Gine y Gohan tenían un gran poder y peleaban a la par con alguien superior a el Cell Jr. con el que él peleaba frustrándose más. -¿Cuántas veces más tiene que pasar ésto?.- Pensaba muy enojado Mirai-Gohan.

Mirai-Gohan estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y frustración, cuando un grito lo sacó de éstos, Cell Jr. estaba frente a Edo-Wendy, la chica que lo ayudó y estuvo cuidando de él desde que llegó a ese mundo, quien fue amable con él, lo regañaba cuando intentaba hacer algo a pesar de la heridas que tenía, le ayudaba a comer cuando recién se recuperaba y lo curaba de forma amable o ruda dependiendo del mismo Mirai-Gohan, llegando a un limite en su furia.

-¡Déjala!- Gritó furioso Mirai-Gohan mientras su cabello se alborotaba un poco más y el aura del Super Saiyajin se acompañaba de rayos para después causar una explosión que hizo retroceder a Wendy.

En la lejanía, las peleas de Gohan y Gine contra los Cell se detuvo momentáneamente, con los cuatro volteando hacía donde estaba Mirai-Gohan. Mientras el Cell Jr. que estaba a punto de atravesar el pecho de Edo-Wendy con sus uñas también detenía su ataque viendo a Mirai-Gohan. Mirai-Gohan, de la ira y la frustración alcanzó el nivel del Super Saiyajin 2.

Repentinamente, Mirai-Gohan desapareció y apareció frente a Cell Jr. y le dio una patada enviándolo al cielo, después cargó un Kamehameha y lo lanzó dándole de lleno al Cell Jr. para sorpresa de todos.

 **Fin del capítulo 33.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **3678: Cell return with a Senkai, but this chapter was for Mirai-Gohan.**

 **SetaianFlame: A que no te lo esperabas xD. Por eso nunca contesto preguntas acerca de los próximos capítulos se arruina el factor sorpresa.**

 **Zack32: The round 3 just started.**

 **Guest "Cesar": Que bueno que te esté gustando.**

 **Aviso: Lectores, se me descompuso mi PC y es probable que tarde en repararla, el Fic lo estoy escribiendo en el Celular y soy más lento escribiendo en el celelular así que es probable que me tarde un más en subir los capítulos, primeramente porque checo la ortografía y el auto-corrector no siempre ayuda. (Jm es un poco divertido el hecho de escribir la saga de Cell en el cel).**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	35. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34: Somos Fairy Tail.**

Mirai-Gohan logró alcanzar el Super Saiyajin 2 y atacó a Cell Jr. con un potente Kamehameha que salió hasta el espacio, dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos, pero su sorpresa pasó a terror al ver en el cielo las piernas de Cell Jr., pero mirándolo mejor, se dieron cuenta que no tenía la mitad de arriba de la cintura de su cuerpo, alegrándose porque parecía que Mirai-Gohan lo había derrotado.

-No siento que su Ki disminuya ¿Por qué?- Pensaba Mirai-Gohan observando confundido al Cell Jr.

-Bien hecho, Gohan.- Dijo Edo-Wendy feliz por lo que parecía la victoria de Mirai-Gohan.

Pero Edo-Wendy se confundió al ver a Mirai-Gohan con un rostro que reflejaba asombro, así que volteó a ver a donde él observaba y sus ojos se abrieron al ver que de las piernas del Cell Jr. parecía estar saliendo algo y ella junto con todos los que vieron pasaron a un shock de terror al ver que Cell Jr. volvió a recobrar su parte superior del cuerpo.

-¿Acaso esa cosa es inmortal?- Se preguntó completamente asustada Lucy.

-Imposible, se supone que si la cabeza es destruida no puede regenerarse.- Pensaba sorprendido Mirai-Gohan, pues recordó que era parte Piccolo y las habilidades de éste.

-Gohan, si ésto es una pesadilla por favor despiertame.- Habló Edo-Wendy completamente asustada.

-Wendy, vete de aquí, ya.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan poniéndose frente a Edo-Wendy dándole la espalda como si estuviese protegiéndola y dejándola sorprendida al ver la seriedad y valentía con la que el joven que cuidó le hablaba.

Después de estas palabras, Mirai-Gohan voló a la altura del Cell Jr. con éste notándose molesto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento y comenzaron a pelear, la diferencia de poderes ya no era tan grande, ahora Mirai-Gohan podía dar batalla, pero Cell Jr. aun tenía ventaja de nivel.

 **Con Gine.**

Gine miraba seriamente la pelea entre el Cell Jr. y Mirai-Gohan, pues se dio cuenta que en efecto su hermano de otro tiempo había aumentado su poder considerablemente, pero aun no era suficiente.

-Si vas a ir, ten por seguro que acabaré con esos humanos mientras lo ayudas.- Advirtió Cell Jr. llamando la atención de Gine.

-No necesita de mi ayuda para acabar con cucarachas.- Respondió Gine arrogante.

Gine, sin intenciones de entablar una conversación, atacó rápidamente a Cell Jr. dándole un golpe en la mandíbula seguido de más golpes y finalizando con una doble patada en el torso que lo hizo salir disparado, después Gine cargó un Big Bang Attack con ambas manos y lo lanzó hacia Cell Jr. explotando. Cuando se disipó la explosión, se vio que Cell Jr. no tenía el brazo izquierdo y ambas piernas.

-Ya dicen que las cucarachas son bastante resistentes, lancé ese ataque con todo mi poder.- Dijo Gine seria y molesta mientras Cell Jr. se regeneraba.

-Sin duda eres fuerte, pero yo tengo el mismo nivel que Cell, así que no te será tan fácil.- Respondió Cell Jr. haciendo que Gine arquease una ceja al ver como él habló de Cell, mientras Cell Jr. se dirigía a Gine reanudando la pelea.

 **Al mismo tiempo con Gohan.**

Gohan vio a Mirai-Gohan alcanzar el poder del Super Saiyajin 2 alegrándose por él. Pero por su distracción Cell llegó dándole un golpe en el rostro para después darle otros pero Gohan se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó a esquivarlos, para después también él comenzar a dar golpes.

-¿Preocupado por tu otro yo?- Preguntó Cell mientras atacaba.

-Para nada, el acabará con tu Cell Jr. sin necesidad de nuestra ayuda.- Respondió Gohan con una sonrisa confiada haciendo enojar a Cell mientras ambos seguían repartiéndose golpes y patadas.

-Tal vez llegó a la siguiente fase del Super Saiyajin, pero sigue siendo inferior.- Dijo Cell arrogante a las palabras de Gohan.

-Eres parte Saiyajin, Cell, sabes que nosotros superamos nuestros limites mientras peleamos.- Respondió Gohan serio.

-Jmjmjm, tienes razón, entonces yo también superaré mis limites y los acabaré, no sin antes acabar con tus amigos frente a tus ojos.- Contestó cruelmente Cell haciendo enojar a Gohan y ambos siguiendo con el combate.

 **Al mismo tiempo con Wendy.**

Wendy estaba a un lado de Eileen curándola, cuando terminó, Eileen se levantó buscando a ambas Erza, aunque no las vio y sólo podía detectar a su hija y estaba muy débil.

-Señorita Eileen, debemos ayudar y curar a los heridos pero hay que asegurarnos de que no nos vean o podrían atacarnos a nosotras al ver que tenemos esa habilidad.- Habló Wendy llamando la atención de Eileen con ésta asintiendo.

-Tele-transportaré a los que tienen magia a un lugar alejado, una vez ahí cura a los más rápidos para que regresen por los demás.- Respondió Eileen con Wendy asintiendo.

Eileen usó su magia y aquellos a los que Eileen pudo detectar comenzaron a brillar y desaparecer para confusión de los de Edolas. Mientras trataban de moverse y alejarse de la zona de pelea pasaron un par de minutos y todos se extrañaron de que algunos de ellos de repente comenzaban a desaparecer, hasta que fue el último, dándose cuenta todos que estaban reunidos lejos de la pelea, notando a Laxus, Jet, Erza B. y algunos otros un tanto cansados y viendo que Eileen y Wendy los curaban, con ésta última con la misma apariencia con la que liberó a sus amigos, pues con Dragon Force y un encantamiento de soporte de Eileen ella podía curarlos más rápido.

-¿Creen que seguir peleando contra esa cosa sea algo lógico?- Preguntó asustado Jet.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó Gray.

-A que es inmortal.- Lucy se adelantó a responder asustada, con todos escuchando.

-Y para colmo, Gohan dijo que ese enano no es ni la mitad de fuerte que Cell.- Dijo Edo-Wendy preocupada frustrando a todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y Gohan y Gine pelean contra los más fuertes?- Preguntó atónito Natsu.

-Menos de la mitad de fuerte, pero inmortal, ¿realmente podremos contra alguien así?- Se cuestionaba en voz alta Mirajane.

-No es inmortal, es regeneración.- Charle les habló respondiendo a sus dudas. -Hay que desintegrarlo por completo para vencerlo.- Siguió hablando pero dejando a todos frustrados, después de esa paliza, se dieron cuenta que nadie podría.

-¿Creen que ese chico pueda lograrlo?- Preguntó Mavis acercándose junto a Makarov y Gildarts.

-¿Ya está a salvo la gente?- Preguntó Erza K. por el bienestar de los ciudadanos.

-Logramos alejar a las personas lo más lejos posible, algunos de los nuestros y los suyos incluyendo el Rey Fausto y la Reina Shagotte van con ellos para ayudarlos.- Respondió Makarov.

-Wendy, ese Gohan ¿Podrá ganar?- Preguntó Gildarts regresando al tema principal.

-Gohan recibió un Zenkai cuando lo curé y por la ira logró llegar a la segunda fase del Super Saiyajin, pero sigue siendo un poco más débil que ese Cell.- Respondió Wendy a la pregunta preocupando y confundiendo a los de Edolas.

-¿Zenkai? ¿Super Saiyajin?- Preguntó Edo-Lucy.

-Es verdad, no tienen mucho de conocerlo, el Zenkai es como ellos llaman al aumento de poder que reciben y el Super Saiyajin es esa transformación, se llama así ya que ellos pertenecen a la raza de los Saiyajin, guerreros de otro mundo muy poderosos.- Les respondió Charle, con la mayoría sorprendidos por ese dato.

-Por lo que veo ustedes son quienes más saben sobre ellos.- Habló Mavis dirigiéndose a Wendy y Charle, llamando su atención.

-Son sus más cercanas amigas.- Respondió Eileen al comentario de Mavis.

-¿Entonces lo que nos dijo Gine en Nirvana fue una mentira? ¿Por qué no confía en nosotros? ¿O es que acaso sólo nos ve como ella dice "gusanos"?- Preguntaba Lucy un poco triste.

-No es eso, la conozco mejor que nadie, ellos se preocupan por sus amigos y por las personas, pero no se los dijeron porque no confíen en ustedes, simplemente no querían decírselos.- Respondió Wendy a las dudas de Lucy.

-Los Saiyajin eran una raza de guerreros, pero también eran asesinos despiadados, de no ser porque su padre era un buen sujeto, ellos probablemente también lo serían.- Respondió Charle dejando a los magos sorprendidos por ese dato, mientras Erza B. y Eileen recordaban un poco lo despiadada que era Gine fuera de control.

-¿Eran?- Preguntó Gajeel al notar como se refirió a ellos.

-Fueron destruidos junto a su planeta por su propio gobernante, sólo quedan pocos, contando este Gohan y su hermano por nacer, quedan 10.- Les respondió Wendy dejando impactados a todos.

-Esos idiotas. ¿Y eso qué?- Contestó Natsu. -Su raza es su raza y ellos son ellos, los conocemos, son nuestros amigos, miembros de nuestro Fairy Tail. No los abandonaremos ni rechazaremos.- Siguió hablando Natsu un tanto molesto, con todos compartiendo opinión y sonriendo.

-Espero que Gine no te haya logrado escuchar decirle idiota.- Dijo Charle poniendo nerviosos a todos los que la conocían, sobre todo a Natsu quien sudaba frío.

 **Con Gine.**

-"Por alguna razón quiero ver a Cell Jr. enano torturando al cabeza de salmón".- Pensaba Gine mientras peleaba con Cell Jr.

 **Con los magos.**

-Cierto, Fairy Tail es un gremio donde se reúnen los sueños de todos y también somos una familia.- Habló Mavis llamándoles la atención. -Pero tenemos que volver al tema. Gine y Gohan están ocupados con los Cell más fuertes y a éste pequeño dices que hay que desintegrarlo por completo, pero que el Gohan joven no es suficientemente fuerte, pero si lo vuelven a herir de gravedad y lo curas volverá a aumentar su poder ¿no es así?- Decía Mavis confundiendo a algunos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntó confundido Gildarts pero con una idea de a donde quería Mavis llegar.

-A que hay que dejar que lo hieran para después curarlo y que aumente su poder.- Respondió seriamente Eileen con Mavis también seria pero sin negar dejando a todos serios.

-Oye, no me importa si eres una Maestra de Fairy Tail, nosotros no usamos a nuestros amigos como sacrificios.- Respondió enojada Lucy.

-Puede sonar un poco cruel, pero también es una estrategia que puede llevarnos a la victoria.- Respondió Mavis seria.

-Mavis Vermilion, conocida también como la Primera Hada Estratega, gracias a sus estrategias se ganó la guerra.- Habló Makarov haciendo que todos vieran el titulo que Mavis tenía.

-Puede que sea cierto que con cada vez que le cure se haga más fuerte, pero, aun con Dragon Force y el encantamiento de la señorita Eileen tardaría más de 2 minutos en hacerlo y dudo que tenga ese tiempo, además de que revelaría al enemigo mi habilidad de curar.- Respondió Wendy un tanto dudosa.

-Si queremos ganar, habrá que hacerlo, escuchen, cuando Gohan sea de nuevo derrotado, Eileen lo traerá a un lado de Wendy, los demás atacarán sin detenerse, logré ver que a él le gusta esperar a que terminen su ataque para que ustedes se frustren al ver que sus ataques no sirven.- Mavis daba su plan con todos serios y algunos asustados.

-Pero mamá necesita sentir el poder mágico de las personas para tele-transportarlas.- Opinó Erza B. recalcando ese detalle.

-Gohan tiene residuos de magia de la curación de Wendy, además de que puedo sentir que él emana poder, no es magia pero puedo usar eso.- Dijo Eileen dando la solución.

-No me agrada la idea de dejar que hieran a un colega, pero somos Fairy Tail y no dejaremos que luchen solos, haremos lo que sea necesario para poder ayudar.- Dijo Natsu motivado y motivando a los demás aunque seguían asustados.

-Bien, Wendy, usaré mi forma dragón para que el encantamiento sea más fuerte y lo cures aún más rápido.- Dijo Eileen convirtiéndose en dragón para sorpresa de los Dragon Slayer y quienes no la vieron anteriormente.

-Primero iremos Makarov, Laxus, Gildarts y yo, si con ese aumento de poder no funciona entonces atacaremos todos.- Dijo Mavis para sorpresa y confusión de todos.

-¿Usarán Fairy Law? ¿Creen que funcione?- Preguntó Erza B. dándose una idea de lo que harían con ambos Maestros serios y Laxus y Gildarts entendiendo el plan.

-No sé si funcione, pero conseguiremos el tiempo necesario.- Respondió serio Makarov.

Los magos se quedaron serios, atentos a la pelea de Mirai-Gohan, aunque no veían sus movimientos, sabían que la pelea seguía, luego de ver que se formó una explosión se dieron cuenta que nuevamente Mirai-Gohan estaba en el suelo muy herido con Cell Jr. poniéndose delante de Mirai-Gohan.

-¡Ahora Eileen!- Gritó Mavis dándole a Eileen la señal, con ésta tele-transportando a Mirai-Gohan con Wendy y a Laxus, Gildarts, Makarov y Mavis frente a Cell Jr.

-¡Alto!.- Dijo Makarov con el Cell Jr. observando a las cuatro personas que aparecieron frente a él.

-Serás juzgado por las hadas, pero como es costumbre en Fairy Tail, te daremos 3 segundos para que te rindas.- Habló Mavis colocando sus manos frente a ella formando un círculo y creando una esfera blanca con Makarov, Laxus y Gildarts haciendo lo mismo.

-Uno.- Dijo Makarov con el Cell Jr. comenzando a reír.

-Dos.- Dijo Mavis haciendo que el Cell Jr. parara de reír y comenzara a caminar a ellos con una actitud siniestra y arrogante.

-Tres. Fairy Law.- Dijeron los cuatro al unisono haciendo que la esfera blanca comenzara a brillar y expandirse creando una gran zona resplandeciente, llamando la atención de los Saiyajin y los Cell, para ellos no era muy poderosa, pero sí muy llamativa.

Pasados algunos segundos, el resplandor cesó y los cuatro se dieron cuenta que el Cell Jr. estaba parado frente a ellos sonriendo de forma malévola, sorprendiéndolos un poco, pues de alguna forma tenían la esperanza de que funcionara o de menos lo debilitara. El Cell Jr. comenzó un ataque contra ellos, pero al dar un golpe dirigido a Mavis, los cuatro desaparecieron confundiendo al Cell Jr., cuando repentinamente fue pateado por un recuperado Mirai-Gohan y reanudando la pelea.

-Dime que recibió un gran aumento.- Dijo Makarov esperanzado de que funcionara.

-Aun es más débil que Cell Jr. pero sí aumentó un poco su poder.- Respondió Wendy un poco preocupada.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de su nivel?- Preguntó Gildarts para ver que tan grande era la diferencia con Wendy quedándose seria.

-Wendy, no es momento para secretos.- Habló Erza B. creyendo que Wendy trataba de ocultar secretos como en la isla.

-Guarda silencio, Wendy está concentrada.- Recriminó Charle callando a Erza B. con ésta un tanto avergonzada por malinterpretar las cosas.

-Bueno, no puedo percibir aun del todo bien los niveles, pero, me atrevería a decir que Cell es un 14, al igual que Gohan, Gine y el otro Cell Jr. con el que ella pelea. En cuanto a Gohan joven y Cell Jr., Gohan sería un 1.5 y Cell Jr. un 2.5. Aunque es un aproximado.- Respondió Wendy dejando a todos en shock al ver la enorme diferencia.

-Espera, Gohan dijo que nosotros eramos un 30, entonces ¿no debería ser más?.- Preguntó Edo-Gray mientras se miraba sujetando su hombro, pues aun le dolía.

-Te lo tomas muy literal, Wendy está haciendo la comparación sólo entre ellos, pues si te diéramos números más aproximados serían 14 mil millones.- Respondió Charle dejando a todos con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-Esos dos sí que se contenían al pelear con nosotros.- Dijo Natsu de manera graciosa emocionado y asustado. -Pero, recuerdo haber escuchado que Gine dijo una vez que tenía el poder de 100 millones o algo así.- Natsu hablaba recordando que escuchó a Gine en Nirvana y dejando a casi todos confundidos.

-Sin esas transformaciones y en esos momentos, pues con su entrenamiento lo han aumentado, la primera fase del Super Saiyajin aumenta su poder máximo 50 veces, la segunda fase multiplica ese poder por 2, pero eso aplica con Saiyajines normales como Gohan, en cuanto a Gine, su transformación de Super Saiyajin Legendario multiplica su poder máximo por 100.- Explicaba Wendy sin apartar la mirada de la pelea de Mirai-Gohan y Cell Jr.

-¿Super Saiyajin Legendario?- Preguntaron todos confundidos.

-Entre los Saiyajin había una leyenda de un Super Saiyajin Legendario que nacía cada mil años, Gine es ese Super Saiyajin Legendario.- Respondió Charle con todos con cara de estupefacción cómica.

-Eso suena genial.- Dijo Natsu emocionado con sus típicas reacciones.

-¡Prepárense para atacar!.- Les llamó la atención Wendy a todos poniéndolos alertas.

De nuevo Mirai-Gohan cayó al suelo de forma violenta, con el Cell Jr. siguiéndolo para seguir atacándolo, pero de repente Mirai-Gohan desapareció de nuevo para confusión de Cell Jr. y en su lugar aparecieron los magos al rededor de él, lanzando sus más poderosos ataques, Cell Jr. seguía jugando a dejarse golpear para demostrar su superioridad, pero esta vez los magos no dejaban de atacar para hacer tiempo, Cell Jr., molesto al ver la terquedad de los magos, se molestó y expulsó su Ki haciendo salir volando a todos los magos, cuando Cell Jr. iba a comenzar a atacar, Mirai-Gohan llegó completamente curado y con los magos desapareciendo, mientras Mirai-Gohan comenzaba de nuevo la pelea.

-Wendy ¿Cuánto?- Preguntó Makarov, mientras todos aparecían y se veían cansados.

-Cada Zenkai que ha recibido... Le ha aumentado un 20% de poder... Ahora sería un 1.8.- Respondió Wendy jadeando notando los magos que Wendy comenzaba a cansarse, pues a pesar del Dragon Force y el encantamiento de Eileen, curar a un Saiyajin tan poderoso la estaba agotando.

-¿Podrás curarlo de nuevo?- Preguntó Mavis preocupada por la condición de Wendy.

-Sí... Lo curaré las veces que sean necesarias.- Respondió Wendy dando a entender que no se rendiría dejando a la mayoría preocupados.

-Ha curado a Gohan ya tres veces, sin mencionar que también nos curó a nosotros y estuvo curando a los ciudadanos.- Hablo Edo-Wendy seria llamando la atención de algunos. -Sin duda mi versión de Earthland, es una chica muy fuerte.- Expresó Edo-Wendy su admiración por su contra-parte apenándola un poco.

-Pero no estoy sola... Mis amigos están conmigo y ésto lo estamos haciendo juntos... Somos uno, somos Fairy Tail.- Respondió Wendy motivada haciendo que los presentes mostraran una sonrisa. -¡Prepárense!.- Dijo Wendy con todos alertas para el siguiente ataque.

Mirai-Gohan cayó nuevamente al suelo, esta vez el Cell Jr. comenzaba a dejar de jugar, pues se dio cuenta que Mirai-Gohan regresaba cada vez más fuerte y al dirigirse a atacarlo, volvió a desaparecer, molestándose de nuevo. Esta vez aparecieron casi todos los magos, Eileen en su forma dragón, lanzó un rugido, junto a Laxus, Gajeel y Natsu a toda potencia causando una gran explosión, el Cell Jr. dándose ya la idea de que intentaban ganar tiempo, comenzó a atacar a los magos, esta vez con intenciones de acabarlos, pero cada vez que se dirigía a uno, éste desaparecía, con Cell Jr. molestándose cada vez más.

Cuando ya no había muchos magos, Makarov lo atacó por detrás con un gran puño, pero Cell Jr. lo detuvo con su mano y tomando el puño hizo girar a Makarov para después lanzárlo, seguido de eso, Gildarts llegó atacándolo con su Magia de Destrucción pero no funcionaba, aunque sabía que era imposible, continuó atacándolo dándole un gran golpe que hizo destruirse todo lo que estaba detrás de Cell Jr. pero éste sólo recibió el golpe sin inmutarse. Cell Jr, molesto por la terquedad de Gildarts y los magos, atacó a Gildarts con una ráfaga de Ki con intenciones de lesionarlo gravemente que le destruyó las extremidades artificiales, para sorpresa de Cell Jr., él quiso destruirle algo que ya no tenia.

Después de eso, los cuatro Dragon Slayer llegaron atacando con su magia definitiva causando una gran explosión y onda de destrucción que al Cell Jr. no lastimó, pero si molestó bastante y por esa molestia los comenzó a golpear pero sin intenciones de matarlos, sólo lesionarlos gravemente, haciendo que cayeran al suelo heridos y con Eileen volviendo a su forma humana.

-Esta cucaracha es fuerte.- Dijo Natsu sin poder ponerse de pie y concentrando su magia restante.

-Wendy aun no termina, está muy exhausta.- Pensó Gajeel volteando a ver a donde estaba Wendy curando a Mirai-Gohan, mientras Gajeel levantaba su mano.

-Detesto decirlo, pero nuestras esperanzas están en ti, chiquilla, más te vale curarlo rápido.- Dijo Laxus concentrando su magia.

-Creo entender por qué te llamaron Reina, Wendy, usa mi magia.- Dijo Eileen también concentrando su magia.

Los cuatro Dragon Slayer concentraron su magia restante y la enviaron hacia Wendy para darle más poder y pudiera curar a Mirai-Gohan más rápido, con Cell Jr. dándose cuenta que Wendy estaba curando a Mirai-Gohan y molesto lanzó un Kamehameha que explotó donde estaba Wendy y Mirai-Gohan, preocupando a los magos creyendo que todo se había hecho en vano,, aunque no a los Dragon Slayers, pero cual fue la sorpresa de la mayoría al ver que cuando se disipó la explosión se vio que Wendy seguía curando a Mirai-Gohan, al ver eso Cell Jr. lanzó una esfera de Ki que traspasó a Wendy para su sorpresa y confusión.

Seguido de eso, Mirai-Gohan llegó dándole una patada a Cell. Jr mandándolo a volar y dándose cuenta todos que lo que Cell Jr. vio fue una ilusión creada por Mavis, aunque también que hasta ahí había llegado el plan, pues todos estaban gravemente heridos y Wendy estaba muy exhausta.

-Gracias por su ayuda, déjenme el resto a mi.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan serio y enojado al ver a todos lastimados.

Después de esas palabras, Mirai-Gohan se lanzó contra Cell Jr. chocando ambos sus puños y haciendo que un cráter se formara en el suelo bajo sus pies y haciendo que quienes estaban cerca salieran disparados de la zona. Mirai-Gohan aumentó su poder de manera considerable, rivalizando un poco contra el Cell Jr. con éste siendo un poco más superior en cuestión de poder.

Cuando Cell Jr. daba un golpe era esquivado por Mirai-Gohan respondiéndole con un fuerte golpe que hizo que Cell Jr. escupiera sangre, y aprovechando el aturdimiento de Cell Jr., Mirai-Gohan lo atacaba sin cuartel, sin darle oportunidad para que se tomara un respiro, era todo o nada en esos ataques y golpes. Mirai-Gohan llevaba la ventaja en la pelea, pues al parecer, la experiencia y la determinación que tenía eran la razón por la que éste adquiría la ventaja.

Cell Jr., molesto por el hecho de que alguien inferior le estuviese ganando, gritó expulsando su poder creando una gran explosión que hizo que Mirai-Gohan retrocediera un poco, después se dio cuenta que Cell Jr. volaba hacia el cielo y cuando Mirai-Gohan iba a comenzar a seguirlo, Cell Jr. se detuvo confundiéndolo. Cell Jr. levantó su mano como si apuntara hacia el cielo y en la punta de su dedo se formaba una pequeña esfera entre roja y amarilla que comenzaba a crecer, haciendo que Mirai-Gohan pusiera una cara de sorpresa y terror, pues supo de inmediato la técnica de la que se trataba, mientras el contraste de Edolas cambiaba de color a uno más rojizo, los magos veían atónitos y asustados la técnica.

-¿Ésto es una broma, verdad?- Dijo Gray atónito viendo la técnica que creaba el Cell Jr.

-Esa cucaracha enana está...- Dijo Natsu incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían.

-Creando un sol en sus manos.- Dijo Laxus asustado al ver que la esfera crecía y crecía.

-Estamos acabados.- Dijo Edo-Juvia cayendo al suelo de rodillas con una cara de terror, pero notando que Edo-Gray a pesar del miedo que sentía se ponía al frente de ella como si la estuviese protegiendo.

-Ésto está fuera de mis cálculos, no mentías Makarov. Ésto va más allá de Zeref o Acnologia, ésto está a otro nivel.- Pensaba Mavis atónita viendo la Super Nova.

Todos los magos estaban atónitos, en shock, completamente asustados al ver la Super Nova creada por Cell Jr. y el gran tamaño de ésta, no se creían que realmente existieran seres con tal poder, Makarov, su Maestro, dijo que tenían el poder para destruir sistemas solares, no lo creyeron del todo, creían que era una exageración, pero lo que ahora veían sus ojos se los confirmó, ésto estaba completamente a un nivel más allá de lo que jamás se imaginaron ver, más sin embargo, algo los sacó de su estado de shock.

-¡Aumentado 10 veces!- Gritó Mirai-Gohan llamando la atención de todos, notando que él tenia su mano lavantada y después poniéndola en su costado derecho. -"Nunca perfeccioné esta técnica pero ahora no es momento de dudar".- Pensó Mirai-Gohan viendo seriamente la Super Nova de Cell Jr. -¡Kame!- Dijo Mirai-Gohan mientras una esfera de energía roja se formaba en su mano, con quienes conocían la técnica extrañados por el color. -¡Hame!- Dijo Mirai-Gohan mientras la esfera resplandecía con más intensidad y Cell Jr. lanzaba la Super Nova. -¡Haaaa!- Mirai-Gohan lanzó su técnica, un poderoso Kamehameha de color rojo el cual impactó con la Super Nova de Cell Jr. haciendo que ambas técnicas se quedaran sin avanzar una contra la otra.

Ambas técnicas chocaron, repeliéndose una contra la otra, mientras ese choque de poder hacía que fuertes corrientes de aire se formaran y el suelo temblara, sorprendiendo a los magos que estaban cerca y las personas que ya estaban alejadas vieran desde lejos asustadas lo que estaba sucediendo. Más sin embargo, se miraba que la Super Nova comenzaba a ganar terreno, con Mirai-Gohan hundiéndose un poco en la tierra pero sin dar marcha atrás, Mirai-Gohan aumentaba lo que podía el Kamehameha aumentado 10 veces haciendo que Cell Jr. también empujara mas fuerte.

-¡No podemos dejar a Gohan solo!.- Gritó Natsu poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo llamando la atención de los magos. -¡Él está dando todo de sí para protegernos!- Volvió a gritar tratando de dar valor a sus amigos. -¡Arriba! ¡Expriman su poder mágico! ¡Y ayudemos a acabar con esta cucaracha! ¡Somos Fairy Tail! ¡Nada puede vencernos!.- Siguió gritando Natsu, haciendo que todos, sin decir nada, comenzaran a levantarse.

Mirai-Gohan estaba repeliendo la Super Nova de Cell Jr. cuando algunos ataques llegaron dando en la Super Nova tratando de ayudar a repelerla, para sorpresa de Mirai-Gohan, eran Eileen en su forma humana, Natsu, Laxus y Gajeel, los cuatro estaban dando todo en un rugido, después de eso, más ataques comenzaron a chocar contra la Super Nova, con Mirai-Gohan dándose cuenta que todos los magos, a pesar de ser inferiores y las heridas que tenían, trataban de ayudar a derrotar a Cell Jr. haciendo que Mirai-Gohan se motivara más al ver que tenía el apoyo de todos y poniendo más poder en su Kamahemeha aumentado 10 veces.

Todos estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo empujando la Super Nova de Cell Jr., cuando una niña se puso a un lado de Mirai-Gohan, dándose cuenta que era Wendy, Wendy pasó a su forma Dragon Force y levantó sus manos hacia los lados, con dos esferas formándose en cada una de sus manos.

-Unison Raid: Magias de Dragón Sabio, Aire, Agua, Tierra, Adamantio, Jade, Fuego, Hierro, Rayo.- Dijo Wendy uniendo todas las magias de Dragon Slayer que poseía y recién fueron otorgadas por sus amigos, colocando sus manos al frente uniendo las dos esferas. -Magia y Ki.- Dijo Wendy mientras las esferas de energía se unían y se combinaban, siendo una de magia y otra de Ki y después llevando sus manos a su costado derecho. -¡Magic Kamehameha!- Gritó Wendy lanzando un Kamehameha que dio contra la Super Nova de Cell Jr. y también sorprendiendo a Mirai-Gohan al ver esa variante del Kamehameha, pero sin darle vueltas al asunto, todos siguieron empujando.

Todos daban lo mejor de sí en ese choque de poderes, nadie se rendía o titubeaba, Fairy Tail no conoce esa palabra. Más sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que algunos llevaron su magia al limite y acabaron sin poder seguir usándola, cayendo al suelo exhaustos y frustrados por no poder seguir ayudando. Mientras tanto, los que aún podían seguían empujando con todo lo que tenían sin intenciones de rendirse.

 **Con Gohan.**

Gohan estaba peleando contra Cell, no encontraba una apertura o distracción que pudiese usar para ir y ayudar a todos a derrotar al Cell Jr. frustrándose y enojándose por ese hecho. Cell y Gohan se daban golpes uno al otro, cuando Gohan le dio un golpe a Cell que lo hizo salir disparado hacia el suelo, Gohan se dio la vuelta para ir con Mirai-Gohan pero Cell apareció frente a él y le dio varios golpes y después lo lanzó también a estrellarse contra el suelo. Gohan se recuperó y se puso frente a Cell.

-Tu Cell Jr. piensa destruir este planeta ¿Vas a dejar que desobedezca tus ordenes?.- Preguntó Gohan a Cell quien se mantenía indiferente.

-Puedo sobrevivir en el espacio y además el hecho de que ustedes se vayan sabiendo que no pudieron proteger a esos humanos me es suficiente.- Respondió indiferente y frío Cell haciendo enojar a Gohan, y con Cell atacándolo sin darle oportunidad a Gohan de ayudar a los demás.

 **Con Gine.**

Gine y Cell Jr. mantenían su pelea, ambos dándose golpes uno al otro, cuando Gine daba un golpe, Cell Jr. desaparecía, cuando Cell Jr. daba un golpe Gine desaparecía, pero a los ojos de una persona normal sólo se miraban lineas que aparecían de un lugar a otro y se escuchaban estruendos en el cielo, mientras se daban golpes y patadas, ambos bajaron al suelo y dieron un golpe chocando sus puños que hizo que se formara un cráter debajo de ellos, después ambos siguieron golpeándose haciendo que el suelo se cuarteara y se levantara, terminando por ambos darse un golpe en el rostro y después retrocedieron, notando Cell Jr. que Gine volteaba sus ojos a ver en dirección a donde estaba Mirai-Gohan.

-Dijiste que no te preocupaban esos humanos, pero no paras de pensar en su seguridad.- Dijo Cell Jr. llamando la atención de Gine.

-Sólo me preguntaba por qué Gohan tarda tanto en acabar con esa mini-cucaracha.- Respondió Gine de manera burlona. -Además ya te lo dije, Gohan ganará, al igual que yo.- Terminó de hablar Gine mostrando una sonrisa arrogante molestando a Cell Jr.

-Sé que quieres ir a ayudarlos, pero no te dejaré, si vas, acabaré con todos.- Dijo Cell Jr. serio haciendo que Gine sólo lo viera.

Pero sin más que decir, Gine comenzó a atacar a Cell Jr. con varios golpes para después darle un golpe que lo mandó a volar y de eso, comenzó a lanzarle un sin fin de esferas de Ki que Cell Jr. esquivaba con dificultad y algunas las desviaba, pero Gine no dejaba de lanzarlas. Cell Jr. se molestó y después de esquivar unas cuantas esferas de Ki más, lanzó él una hacia Gine que ésta esquivó y explotó en el suelo creando una gran explosión que creó una gran nube de polvo. Sin percatarse, Gine apareció frente a él extendiendo sus manos a los lados y después juntándolas frente a ella, confundiendo a Cell Jr.

Inmediatamente, Cell Jr. se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de una gran cantidad de esferas de Ki, reconociendo ese ataque, pero tarde para él, pues las esferas de Ki se dirigieron a él dándole de lleno creando una gran explosión, pero antes de que la explosión se disipara, fue disipada por una fuerte corriente de aire que hizo que se viera que Cell Jr. estaba intacto.

-Ese ataque no funcionó.- Dijo Cell Jr. de manera arrogante, pero notando algo en Gine. -¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Cell Jr. al ver que Gine no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de que su técnica no funcionó.

 **Con Mirai-Gohan.**

El choque de energías seguía, la mayoría ya se había quedado sin poder mágico con el que seguir empujando, sólo algunas personas quedaron en pie y algunas de ellas parecía que llegaban a su limite.

-¡Wendy! ¡Haré explotar esa técnica para que no destruya el planeta! ¡Pero la explosión podría dañarlos! ¡Con la energía que te queda úsala para alejar a todos lo más que puedas!.- Decía Mirai-Gohan sin dejar de empujar con su Kamehameha, mientras Wendy sorprendida, seguía empujando.

-¡No! ¡Me niego!.- Respondió Wendy sin dejar de empujar. -¡Somos Fairy Tail! ¡Jamás dejamos a un amigo a su suerte! ¡Estamos en ésto juntos hasta el final!.- Siguió hablando Wendy sorprendiendo a Mirai-Gohan por su determinación y los sentimientos que ella tenía por sus amigos, recordándole sus tiempos con sus amigos y Trunks.

-¡Wendy tiene razón! ¡No pienses que te dejaremos solo!.- Dijo Edo-Wendy quien con un artefacto mágico liberaba un tornado que ayudaba a empujar la Super Nova, sorprendiendo a Mirai-Gohan de que ella estuviera ahí.

Mirai-Gohan vio que no podía convencerlas así que siguió empujando, poniendo más esfuerzo y sin aviso, una gran cantidad de esferas de Ki llegó dándole al Cell Jr. en la espalda, explotándole y causándole un gran daño para sorpresa de quienes empujaban.

-¡Ahora!.- Gritó Mirai-Gohan viendo que era su oportunidad.

-¡Haaaaa!- Gritaron todos dando su máximo poder.

Todas las técnicas se fusionaron con el Kamehameha de Mirai-Gohan haciendo que se viera como un torbellino de diferentes colores, la Super Nova retrocedió haciendo que Cell Jr. recibiera su propia técnica haciendo que Cell Jr. se desintegrara por completo, por la potencia del Kamehameha aumentado 10 veces de Mirai-Gohan la Super Nova fue a dar hasta el espacio y explotó ahí causando que desde Edolas se viera en el cielo un gran resplandor. También Cell y Cell Jr. se dieron cuenta que el Cell Jr. pequeño había sido derrotado con Cell Jr. molestándose al darse cuenta que fue engañado por Gine quien no quitaba su sonrisa.

 **Fin del capítulo 34.**

* * *

 **Respuestas**

 **Stein29: Que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque si ya iba siendo hora de que supieran su nivel, de hecho lo tenía planeado para esta saga.**

 **Vecenta1.8: De hecho Gohan también es de mis personajes favoritos, aunque creo que lo arruinaron nerfeandolo tanto.**

 **zack32: Here is the chapter, enjoy it.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	36. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35: Guerrera Saiyajin.**

El cielo resplandecía cegando a algunos, cuando el resplandor cesó, todos mostraban un rostro de asombro que pasó a felicidad, lograron acabar con un enemigo sumamente poderoso. Mirai-Gohan mostraba un rostro de alivio la ver que el Ki del enemigo al que enfrentaban había desaparecido por completo, confirmando que lo vencieron, pero le llamó la atención que Wendy comenzaba a caer al suelo y rápidamente la detuvo y le dio parte de su energía.

-¿Está bien que lo hagas? Tú también estás muy agotado.- Cuestionaba Wendy al ver el acto de Mirai-Gohan con éste sonriéndole.

-Claro, no hay problema, estoy agotado pero aun así puedo ayudarte.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan. -Lo que me sorprendió fue ese Kamehameha ¿Cuándo lo aprendiste?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan curioso.

-Gine me enseñó las bases del Kamehameha hace una semana, también desde que empecé con lo del Ki he tratado de crear una armonía entre ambas energías y el Kamehameha que acabo de hacer... La verdad sólo se me ocurrió intentarlo, no sabía que funcionaría.- Respondió Wendy haciendo que Mirai-Gohan abriese los ojos sorprendido por la habilidad de Wendy. -¿Qué hay de tu Kamehameha rojo?.- Preguntó Wendy también curiosa por ver esa variante del Kamehameha.

-Se me ocurrió un día hacer un Kamehameha con la potencia de 10, nunca lo perfeccioné, creo que fue por falta de nivel y práctica, pero en esta ocasión no tuve tiempo para dudar, tampoco sabía que funcionaría.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan dejando a Wendy sin saber que decir, ambos hicieron las cosas sin pensar e inmediatamente comenzaron a reír.

Después Mirai-Gohan creó una esfera de energía para confusión de Wendy, la lanzó al cielo y fue como si de esa esfera salieran más, con cada una dirigiéndose a los magos, dándose cuenta todos que Mirai-Gohan les compartía de su energía para hacer que se recuperaran un poco. Y después todos acercándose con él.

-Lo lograste, Gohan.- Dijo Edo-Wendy feliz por ver que Cell Jr. fue derrotado.

-Lo logramos.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan con una sonrisa dándole crédito a todos y Edo-Wendy también sonriendo.

-Eso fue lo más aterrador a lo que me he enfrentado.- Habló Makarov acercándose cargando a Gildarts.

-Hemos logrado acabar con uno de ellos, pero, aun quedan 2.- Señaló Erza B. seria viendo a donde peleaban los gemelos.

-Cell Jr. no era ni la mitad de poderoso que esos 2, espero que Gine y Gohan puedan manejarlo.- Dijo Lucy preocupada también viendo hacia la pelea.

-Ellos podrán, si ya lo derrotaron una vez, podrán hacerlo de nuevo.- Dijo Natsu confiando en ellos.

 **Con Gohan.**

Cell mostraba indiferencia por la pérdida de Cell Jr. pero también estaba molesto por el hecho de que éste falló en su misión de torturar a los amigos de Gohan y Gine. Pero sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Cell se puso en pose de pelea comenzando a atacar a Gohan, comenzando de nuevo su pelea.

Cell llegó rápidamente a Gohan dándole un golpe en el rostro, pero Gohan rápidamente contestó con una patada dándole también a Cell en el rostro con ambos retrocediendo, recuperándose rápidamente y atacándose con múltiples golpes y patadas que ambos, recibían, esquivaban o bloqueaban, hasta que acabaron sujetando sus manos empujándose uno al otro.

-Cell, odio pelear, pero no puedo permitir que dañes a más gente inocente.- Hablaba Gohan mientras ambos seguían empujando.

-Me lo dices como si creyeras que vencerás.- Respondió Cell arrogante.

-Así es y en el dado caso que llegase a perder, Gine te vencerá.- Dijo Gohan de manera seria molestando a Cell.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Contestó Cell enojado dándole un cabezazo a Gohan seguido de más golpes.

Cell golpeaba a Gohan aprovechando el aturdimiento del cabezazo, para después darle un golpe de mazo con ambas manos enviándolo al suelo seguido de un Kamehameha, pero del polvo causado salió otro Kamehameha, en lugar de empujarse uno al otro, ambos Kamehameha explotaron creando una gran nube de hongo que los magos miraron aterrados, sin duda alguna esa pelea era superior a la que acababan de tener.

 **Con Gine.**

Cell Jr. y Gine estaban peleando nuevamente, aunque esta vez Gine lograba acertar más golpes, ya que Cell Jr. estaba cegado por la ira que sentía al haber sido engañado. Cell Jr. daba un golpe y era esquivado por Gine con ésta respondiéndole con un gancho a la barbilla seguido de un rodillazo al estómago que hizo agachar a Cell Jr. para que Gine lo rematara con un codazo en la nuca enviándolo al suelo, mientras no dejaba de mostrar la sonrisa burlona.

De la explosión formada, se escuchó un gran grito de ira creando una gran explosión que causó mucho daño en los alrededores y un gran cráter alrededor de Cell Jr. quien miró muy molesto a donde estaba Gine, notando su sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que me estés ganando?!- Gritó molesto Cell Jr. -¡Tengo el mismo nivel que Cell! ¡Debería ser yo quien esté ganando!.- Seguía gritando Cell Jr. mientras Gine descendía al suelo cruzada de brazos.

-¿Ya terminaste con tu berrinche, Freezer?- Preguntó Gine burlona mirando a Cell Jr. quien se molestaba más. -Sabes, papá me enseñó a darle una oportunidad de rendirse a mis enemigos, así que o te quedas y mueres por alguien que no hará lo mismo por ti o te largas lejos, tu decides.- Dijo Gine seria haciendo que Cell Jr. se molestara más.

-¡Callate! ¡Una vez que acabe contigo y esos humanos! ¡El que sigue será Cell!- Gritó molesto Cell Jr.

-Oh, entonces ve por Cell de una vez, prometo detener a Gohan si interfiere.- Respondió Gine colocándose como si le dejara el camino libre a Cell Jr. con éste enojado pero pasando a un semblante serio.

-Si es así te tomaré la palabra, pero una vez acabe con él, ten por seguro que siguen ustedes.- Respondió seriamente Cell Jr. a las palabras de Gine con ésta un tanto sorprendida.

-Vaya, por lo visto hablas en serio con lo de acabar con Cell.- Dijo Gine un tanto sorprendida. -¿Acaso no te compró el juguete que querías?- Preguntó burlona, notando que Cell Jr. seguía serio.

-No te importa el por qué.- Respondió Cell Jr. flotando y dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde estaba Cell peleando con Gohan con Gine siguiéndolo.

Cell y Gohan mantenían su combate cuando repentinamente Cell fue golpeado por Cell Jr. y después lanzando múltiples potentes esferas de Ki para sorpresa de los tres, Gine esperaba una trampa con Cell Jr. atacando a Gohan pero no fue así, cuando la explosión se disipó se vio a Cell enojado y una que otra herida.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- Preguntó Cell enojado por el acto de Cell Jr.

-Sólo sigo ordenes.- Respondió Cell Jr. para confusión de los presentes mientras Cell Jr. llevaba sus dedos a su frente. -¡Makankosa!.- Decía Cell Jr. haciendo la técnica de Piccolo, cuando de repente desapareció para sorpresa de los Saiyajin y sobre todo de Gine quien inmediatamente pasó a un rostro atónito mientras volteaba a donde estaban los magos.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA!- Gritó Gine furiosa dirigiéndose a toda velocidad con los magos, con Gohan tratando de seguirla pero siendo detenido por Cell.

 **Con los magos.**

Todos estaban impactados viendo a lo lejos las explosiones de lo que parecía ser una dura batalla, cuando de repente Mirai-Gohan volteó completamente asustado, con todos dándose cuenta que el otro Cell Jr. apareció de pronto entre ellos con sus dedos en la frente.

-¡Ppo!- Gritó Cell Jr. lanzando el Makankosappo aleatoriamente, siendo Meredy el objetivo.

Meredy, al no tener magia suficiente y estar distraída, no tuvo ni oportunidad de esquivar el ataque pero ella no recibió la técnica, ella fue arrojada al suelo con Ultear recibiendo él el Makankosappo en el pecho, mientras todos veían atónitos la escena.

-¡ULTEAR!- Meredy dio un grito de angustia, dolor, miedo y desesperación, mientras el cuerpo de Ultear caía al suelo y Cell Jr. lanzaba otra esfera de Ki aleatoriamente.

Siendo la esfera poderosa, creó una gran explosión haciendo que todos salieran disparados, al medio recuperarse y alzar la vista y aunque estaban heridos seguían preocupados por Natsu pues él estaba en la zona de impacto, no querían ver a otro amigo morir, cuando la nube de polvo se disipó vieron a Natsu inconsciente con Mirai-Gohan encima de él muy herido, angustiando a todos.

-No se preocupen, se reunirán con...- Cell Jr. no terminó su frase, pues inmediatamente fue golpeado por una muy furiosa Gine.

Gine le dio un gran golpe a Cell Jr. enviándolo a estrellar contra el suelo, con éste arrastrándose pero recuperándose de inmediato aunque adolorido del golpe. Cell Jr. se puso rápidamente de pie levantando sus dedos indice y medio, con Gine reconociendo la técnica y poniéndoles a todos un escudo lo más rápido que pudo mientras una gran explosión se formaba, arrojando a todos en todas direcciones, aunque gracias al escudo no recibieron daños.

Cuando la explosión se disipó, Cell Jr. estaba de pie viendo a Gine quien se notaba muy furiosa y esta vez era Cell Jr. quien sonreía. Después Cell Jr. llevó de nuevo sus dedos a su frente haciendo que Gine se preocupara y molestara, con Cell Jr. desapareciendo nuevamente.

Cell Jr. apareció sobre Erza B. lanzando el Makankosapo, con ésta percatándose de eso, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de re-equiparse su Armadura de Defensa. Una gran explosión se vio, Erza K. quedo sorprendida al ver el fin de su contra-parte y Eileen quedó completamente atónita observando que perdió a su hija y en un arranque de ira se convirtió en dragón a pesar de la poca magia que le quedaba y lanzó el rugido más potente que pudo lanzar, pero Cell Jr. desvió el rugido dejando a Eileen frustrada mientras por el agotamiento volvía a su forma humana.

Cell Jr. la vio de manera arrogante y le lanzó una esfera de Ki con el fin de acabarla, pero fue desviada por otra esfera de Ki explotando ambas en la lejanía. Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía la esfera de Ki y se dieron cuenta que donde explotó Erza B. también estaba Gine con Erza B. a salvo para alivio de todos, pero pasando a un rostro en shock al ver que Gine estaba herida de su brazo izquierdo, aunque el Makankosappo no le atravesó el brazo, la potencia sólo se lo dislocó.

-Jajajajaja.- Comenzó a reír Cell Jr. -¿Dónde está esa sonrisa arrogante que tenías hace un momento?- Preguntó Cell Jr. arrogante al ver la condición de Gine y ésta mostrándose seria.

-Gine... Tu brazo.- Dijo Erza B. sorprendida de que Gine la hubiese salvado arriesgándose de esa manera, pero Gine no dijo nada, se mantenía seria y sin mostrar expresiones que reflejaran dolor, para confusión de Erza B.

-¿O es que acaso ya terminaste con tu misericordia, Goku?- Preguntó Cell Jr. devolviendo la burla sobre Freezer, a lo que Gine lo miró más molesta, si había algo que ella no toleraba es que se metieran con su padre.

-Así es.- Respondió seria Gine llamando la atención de los presentes que se sorprendieron al ver que Gine no mostraba signos de dolor a pesar de tener el brazo en esa condición. -Ahora tendrás que lidiar con mi parte Saiyajin.- Siguió Gine esta vez poniendo un rostro amenazador.

-No me digas ¿Y qué será? ¿Dejar que me haga más fuerte como lo hizo el estúpido de Vegeta con Cell? ¿Un arranque estúpido de ira como el de Trunks cuando Cell casi mata a Vegeta? ¿Mandar a pelear a ese Gohan conmigo como Goku hizo con tu hermano? Oh no no no, ya sé, ¿confiarte al ir ganando como Gohan haciendo que Cell matara a tu padre? Oh espera, eso lo acabas de hacer.- Cell Jr. seguía burlándose de Gine, pues al haber nacido de Cell, compartía sus memorias.

Mientras ella escuchaba en silencio, haciéndole recordar los errores que los demás Saiyajin han cometido y sobre todo echándole en cara el suyo, mientras veía a los magos heridos y a Ultear muerta con Meredy a su lado con un rostro pálido y depresivo, pero también a los magos sorprendiéndolos de todas esas cosas que dijo, sobre todo lo que dijo acerca de Gohan y su padre y también viendo que de alguna forma Cell Jr. culpaba a Gine del hecho de que él matara a Ultear.

-Los Saiyajin tenemos la mala costumbre de confiarnos cuando vamos ganando y cometí el error de darte una oportunidad perdonándote la vida, pero eso ya no ocurrirá más.- Decía Gine mostrando su cara amenazante mientras Cell Jr. la miraba serio y llamaba la atención de los demás.

-Jajaja eso te pasa por ser como tu padre.- Dijo Cell Jr. burlándose de Gine.

-Mi padre siempre me enseñó a no ser tan cruel con mis adversarios y siempre lo he admirado por tener esa actitud inocente, tanto él como Gohan.- Hablaba Gine sin quitar su semblante serio. -Más sin embargo, a pesar de tratarlo, yo no soy como ellos... Mi sangre Saiyajin me pide peleas, me pide ver sangre correr, siempre supe que si era como ellos no podría satisfacer esa necesidad de estar peleando y el señor Vegeta fue el único que pudo ayudarme a ser la Saiyajin que debía ser.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba su brazo, viendo todos que seguía sin mostrar expresiones de dolor.

-¿Vegeta? Jajaja ese príncipe de los Saiyajin es una basura.- Respondió Cell Jr.

-Ciertamente puede haber perdido la mayoría de las peleas que ha tenido, sufrido todo tipo de humillaciones que le han hecho pasar enemigos más fuertes que él, pero él me enseñó a ser la Saiyajin que llevaba dentro y estar orgullosa de ello.- Respondió Gine poniéndose en pose de pelea, con Cell Jr. poniéndose en guardia. -¡Yo soy una terrícola con orgullo de Saiyajin!.- Gritó Gine lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Cell Jr.

Gine le propinó un gran golpe a Cell Jr. en la cara haciéndolo salir disparado, después Gine apareció donde se dirigía y le dio otro fuerte golpe, continuando de esa manera varias veces sin mostrar piedad, los magos no veían que pasaba, lo único que podían ver eran lineas que avanzaban de un lado a otro y ondas de choque que se generaban causando temblores. Cell Jr. estaba molesto mientras era golpeado, pero los golpes eran tan fuertes que no se podía recuperar, Gine terminó su ataque con un fuerte golpe enviando a Cell Jr. al suelo y levantó sus manos hacia los lados aumentando su Ki.

-¡Oh no!- Gritó Wendy al lograr ver a su amiga. -¡Gine! ¡¿Quieres salvar o destruir este mundo?!- Gritaba Wendy aterrada confundiendo y sorprendiendo a todos por esas palabras.

Mientras tanto dos luces aparecían en las manos de Gine y de esas luces se formaban rayos que partían la tierra mientras el suelo temblaba y Laxus notaba que esos rayos eran más poderosos que cualquiera que él pudiera siquiera usar, haciendo que Mirai-Gohan a pesar de estar herido se diera cuenta del por qué de las palabras de Wendy y al mismo tiempo Gohan y Cell detenían su combate impactados los dos del poder que se sentía. Gine poniendo sus manos frente a ella uniendo las esferas de energía que creó haciéndola una sola, hizo darse cuenta a algunos de que técnica se trataba, mientras un recuperado Cell Jr. observaba la técnica.

-¡¿No me digas que Vegeta te enseñó esa inútil técnica?! ¡No funcionará, mocosa!.- Gritaba Cell Jr. confiado.

-¡Final!- Gritó Gine mientras Cell Jr. observaba confiado, pero después Gine colocó sus manos a su costado derecho para confusión de Cell Jr. mientras la esfera amarilla creada comenzaba a verse también de color blanco. -¡Kamehameha!- Gine gritó, lanzando un Final Kamehameha muy poderoso para sorpresa de Cell Jr. y todos quienes lograron ver la técnica.

El Final Kamehameha se vio incluso donde estaban los citadinos refugiados con todos, inclusive los magos que los acompañaban, atónitos viendo un gran rayo de energía entre blanco y dorado que parecía destruía todo lo que estaba en su camino, algunos ya no sabían si sobrevivirían, primero apareció un sol que casi cae en la superficie de Edolas y ahora ésto. Mientras Cell y Gohan miraban también esa técnica, con Cell observando que esa técnica era por mucho más poderosa y eficaz que la de Vegeta.

El Final Kamehameha salió hasta el espacio y cuando los magos recuperaron visión, se quedaron atónitos al ver que la técnica de Gine dejó un gran camino de destrucción hasta donde sus ojos podían ver, dándose cuenta que hasta las montañas fueron destruidas por esa técnica, pero también aliviados por la derrota de otro Cell Jr.

-Bueno, al menos ya lo derrotó.- Dijo Lucy sin quitar su rostro atónito.

-No.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan seriamente observando hacia donde estaba Gine, con todos sorprendidos de sus palabras y también volteando a ver a Gine y quedándose impactados.

 **Con Gine.**

Gine veía seria la destrucción que causó su técnica mientras se mantenía sin cambiar su expresión y regresaba a su postura normal.

-Si era una técnica inútil, ¿Por qué huir de ésta?- Dijo Gine sin apartar su mirada del camino de destrucción de su Final Kamehameha.

-Eres una mocosa bastante hábil, la verdad no me lo esperaba.- Decía Cell Jr. quien había usado la tele-transportación para huir de la técnica. -Pero, con esa energía gastada, ahora yo tengo la ventaja.- Dijo Cell Jr. confiado y con Gine sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad.

Cell Jr. se lanzó al ataque dando un golpe que para su sorpresa Gine esquivó y después siendo él golpeado con un gancho al hígado, seguido de otro gancho, esta vez dirigido a la barbilla, Cell Jr. furioso por eso, elevó más su poder de pelea con el que estaba peleando, aumentando su velocidad y fuerza, dándole un golpe a Gine en el rostro que la hizo retroceder, seguido de un golpe de mazo en la cabeza haciéndola salir disparada al suelo e inmediatamente, Cell Jr. cargó y lanzó un Big Bang Attack hacia donde cayó Gine causando una gran explosión que obligo a los magos a cubrirse, para después voltear a ver a donde estaba Gine, con todos preocupados por ella.

Al disiparse la explosión, se logró ver a Gine tirada, haciendo que Cell Jr. mostrara una sonrisa y preocupando a los magos, pero Wendy y Mirai-Gohan se mantenían serios, con algunos notando eso confundidos y volteando a ver a donde estaba Gine, pasaron a una cara de incredibilidad al ver lo que pasaba, con Cell Jr. mostrando el mismo rostro, pues Gine se ponía de pie y nuevamente no mostraba signos de dolor a pesar de tener algunas heridas o cansancio a pesar de haber lanzado una técnica tan poderosa, mientras Cell Jr. descendía frente a ella notándose molesto.

-¿A caso te quieres hacer la fuerte, mocosa?- Preguntaba Cell Jr. irritado al ver que Gine seguía seria.

-El científico loco cometió un error.- Respondió Gine confundiendo a Cell Jr. -Usó células de papá y el señor Vegeta, pero Gohan y yo, somos por mucho superiores a ellos, así que tanto tú, como el idiota de Cell, están acabados.- Dijo Gine de manera que Cell Jr. volvió a molestarse.

-¿A sí? Pues a ver que te parece ésto. ¡Kaio-Ken!- Gritó Cell Jr. sorprendiendo a Gine un poco.

Cell Jr. usó el Kaio-Ken aumentando su velocidad y fuerza, lanzándose contra Gine, propinándole un gran golpe al estómago que hizo que Gine escupiera saliva, después por el impacto del mismo golpe, Gine salió disparada con Cell Jr. haciendo lo mismo que anteriormente Gine había hecho con él, enviándola de un lugar a otro dándole múltiples golpes para al final enviarla a estrellarse al suelo, cayendo entre los magos, para sorpresa de ellos mismos. Después Cell Jr. apareció frente al cráter formado de la caída, mostrándose un poco cansado por los efectos secundarios del Kaio-Ken.

Los magos veían con miedo a Cell Jr. querían ayudar pero casi no tenían magia además de que este Cell Jr. no jugaba a torturarlos y era mucho más poderoso que el otro, además de que Mirai-Gohan estaba muy herido al haber protegido a Natsu. Pero alguien tuvo el valor de atacarlo, más que por ayudar, era venganza, Meredy lanzó múltiples espadas mágicas que dieron en el cuerpo de Cell Jr. pero las espadas se rompieron al hacer contacto, dejando a Meredy frustrada y llorando.

Cell Jr. la miro indiferente, pero levantó su dedo, creando un rayo rosa como los de Freezer con intenciones de matarla, pero el rayo fue desviado por alguien, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Gine estaba de pie de nuevo sin mostrar signos de dolor o cansancio, molestando aun más a Cell Jr.

-Largo, yo me encargo.- Dijo Gine de manera seria sin voltear a ver a Meredy con ésta asintiendo y alejándose.

-¿Es que acaso te gusta hacerte la dura?- Preguntaba molesto Cell Jr. al ver que Gine seguía mostrándose así.

-Por eso te dije que el científico loco cometió un error al no usar mis células, mi Super Saiyajin no es como el normal, yo no siento dolor y tampoco me agoto, mi energía es ilimitada y sigue creciendo con cada minuto que paso peleando.- Dijo Gine sorprendiendo por completo a quienes escucharon incluidos Cell Jr. y Mirai-Gohan. -Ya me aburrí, cucaracha, es hora de terminar con ésto y ni creas que tendrás otra oportunidad para irte.- Dijo Gine para más sorpresa de Cell Jr. viendo que Gine tenía una cara amenazadora y elevaba más su Ki, notando también que el aura de su transformación cambiaba.

Mientras Mirai-Gohan también se sorprendía del Ki descomunal y el aura que desprendía Gine, pues de alguna forma logró reconocer esa aura, a lo lejos, Gohan y Cell volvían a detener su combate, con Gohan mostrándose preocupado y Cell se quedaba en shock por el Ki que se sentía.

 **Flashback.**

Un año después de que Mirai-Trunks les advirtiera sobre el peligro que se aproximaba, los guerreros comenzaron a entrenar para estar preparados el día que llegara la amenaza, los gemelos entrenaban junto a Goku y Piccolo, aunque el entrenamiento era duro, ambos Saiyajin daban lo mejor de sí, pero, había algo un día, un tema que los hizo mantenerse serios, pues Gine estaba muy herida y agotada tirada en el suelo.

-Hija, no sabes como funciona esa técnica, no creas que se logra simplemente imitándola, hay que entrenar duro para lograr perfeccionarla y aun así es peligrosa.- Decía Goku preocupado dándole una Senzu Bean a Gine con ésta comiéndola y recuperándose.

-Na, estoy bien y si es entrenamiento lo que necesito entonces entrenaré.- Dijo Gine motivada levantándose, pero Goku seguía serio.

-Gine, te prohíbo volver a intentar hacer esa técnica.- Habló Goku con una voz firme sorprendiendo a los presentes por esa actitud pocas veces mostrada.

-Pero papá...- Gine ponía peros pero fue callada de nuevo por Goku sorprendiendo a todos incluida la misma Gine.

-¡He dicho que no!- Gritó Goku enojado viendo la terquedad de Gine. -Hija, entiende que es por tu propio bien, a veces suelo ser muy despistado pero ten por seguro que los quiero y me preocupo por su bienestar, te prohíbo firmemente volver a intentar esa técnica ¡¿queda claro?!.- Dijo Goku, esta vez poniéndose más firme dejando atónita y triste a Gine.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Gine mientras se iba caminando, dejando a Gohan preocupado, Piccolo serio y a Goku triste, él no era así de severo pero eso tuvo que hacerlo por el bien de su hija.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Papá siempre me trató como una niña, pero yo siempre fui una Saiyajin. Él lo supuso desde que acabé con Nappa luego de que estallé de ira al ver como asesinó al señor Piccolo, lo vio cuando acabé con Recoom al estallar de ira cuando le rompió el cuello a Gohan y lo confirmó cuando acabé con Broly al lograr mi transformación luego de ver como torturaba a papá, que si yo seguía en el sendero del guerrero, podía acabar convirtiéndome en alguien peligroso, por eso trataba de alejarme de las peleas.- Decía Gine mientras Cell Jr. se miraba asustado y Mirai-Gohan la miraba sin quitar su rostro de sorpresa y a los magos impactados al escuchar que a pesar de su corta edad ella había sufrido ya muchas cosas.

-"¿Ella acabó con Nappa y Recoom?"- Pensaba Mirai-Gohan impactado. -"¿Y quién es Broly?"- Eran las dudas que pasaban por la cabeza de Mirai-Gohan.

-Por eso fue que envió a Gohan a pelear con Cell, siempre confió más en él, en que él sí podría controlar el poder que él tenía, pero temía por mi, el creía que me acabaría convirtiendo en un monstruo como Broly.- Hablaba Gine mientras Cell Jr. seguía impactado por el poder que se sentía y los magos miraban a Gine un tanto angustiados por lo que decía. -¿Y sabes algo? Él tenía razón.- Dijo Gine mostrando una sonrisa sádica, haciendo que Cell Jr. diera pasos hacia atrás y los magos la veían asustados, por alguna razón su aura y rostro daban miedo.

-Ja... Jajajaja, entonces sólo eres una niñita buscando la aprobación de papi.- Rió Cell Jr. tratando de no mostrar el miedo que tenía.

-Para nada, papá es papá y yo soy yo, el señor Vegeta me enseñó a no ser una imbécil que busca aprobación de otros, pero eso no quita la gran admiración que siento por él.- Respondió Gine de manera seria dejando a Cell Jr. asustado ya que Gine mostraba un rostro que infundía miedo. -Hora de terminar con ésto.- Dijo Gine poniéndose en pose de batalla. -¡Recibe el poder! ¡Del Legendario Kaio-Ken!- Gritó Gine rodeada de un aura entre verde y rojizo lanzándose al ataque contra Cell Jr.

Cell Jr. no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de meter las manos para bloquear el golpe, ademas de que fue tan fuerte y rápido que le dio en la mandíbula rompiéndosela y luego Gine lo golpeó en el cuerpo tantas veces que ni se veía en que punto golpeaba, Cell Jr. sólo sentía dolor en su cuerpo, después Gine lo lanzó al cielo de un gancho a la barbilla, volando hacia él para un golpe final.

-¡Ryuken!- Gritó Gine una técnica, en la cual se vio como si su cuerpo explotara y de esa explosión salió un dragón de cuerpo serpentino parecido a Shenlong de color verde dirigiéndose a Cell Jr. y dejando a los Dragon Slayer con la boca abierta.

El dragón llegó a Cell Jr. atravesando su cuerpo y después rodeándolo como si de una serpiente usando constricción de tratara, seguido de eso, el dragón brilló y explotó, desintegrando por completo a Cell Jr. De la explosión se vio que todo desaparecía dejando sólo la silueta de una persona, Gine estaba parada flotando con su puño levantado al aire, dándose cuenta todos que ganó, un enemigo menos, pero también sorprendidos por la técnica que vieron.

-Sólo yo puedo bromear con las tonterías de papá, gusano.- Dijo Gine bajando su brazo y deshaciendo el Kaio-Ken, descendiendo a donde estaba Wendy.

-Gine, eso fue genial.- Dijo Wendy aun sorprendida de la técnica.

-Tú me diste la idea. Así es como debe lucir un golpe de dragón y no tus leves cosquillas de aire.- Respondió Gine bromeando y dándole Ki a Wendy. -Desharé mi transformación y necesito que me cures, el Kaio-Ken casi me destruye el cuerpo.- Dijo Gine dejando a todos impactados por ese dato.

Gine deshizo la transformación de Super Saiyajin Legendario y cayó al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor e inmediatamente Wendy comenzó a curarla con Gine calmándose un poco mientras los magos la miraban seriamente después de ver como ella casi acaba muriéndose por protegerlos.

-¿El Kaio-Ken?- Preguntó Laxus por esa técnica.

-Es una técnica que su padre aprendió de un Dios llamado Kaio-sama cuando él estuvo en el mundo de los muertos.- Respondió Wendy dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Es una técnica bastante peligrosa, lleva tu cuerpo al limite, dependiendo de a que nivel la liberes, multiplica tu poder, pero entre más la usas es más peligrosa para tu cuerpo, puede llegar a destruirte.- Les respondió Charle siendo de las que sabía sobre tal técnica.

-Tu cuerpo ya está al limite cuando estas convertido en Super Saiyajin, te arriesgaste mucho al combinar ambas técnicas. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar el Kaio-Ken con el Super Saiyajin?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan sorprendido de lo que hizo su hermana mientras todos veían lo intrépida que fue ella con el fin de derrotar al Cell Jr.

-Hace un par de minutos. Aunque sólo logré hacerlo con el Kaio-Ken normal.- Respondió Gine con una sonrisa dejando sorprendido a Mirai-Gohan y a los magos con la boca abierta.

-¿Normal?- Preguntó Erza K. notando esa manera de referirse al Kaio-Ken.

-Es como dijo Charle, tiene niveles, el normal, multiplica por 2 el máximo poder que tienes, después sigue el x3 y así sucesivamente, a papá sólo lo vi llegar al x20 contra un enemigo llamado Freezer.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan con todos mostrando una cara estupefacta.

-Listo.- Dijo Wendy terminando de curar a Gine con ésta poniéndose de pie.

-Eso fue rápido.- Dijo Mavis viendo que con Mirai-Gohan tardó más y con Gine viendo seria a Mavis.

-Es porque Gine me dio de su energía.- Respondió Wendy haciendo ver a Mavis que Gine realmente tenía un gran poder no sólo destructivo, sino también de apoyo.

-Tu eras quien estaba en el sótano del gremio.- Habló Gine haciendo que Mavis se diera cuenta que ella sabía y antes de decir algo, Gine volvió a hablar. -Pensar que el anciano tiene ese tipo de fetiches, es peor que el pervertido, menos mal que Wendy siempre se quedó con nosotros.- Dijo Gine dejando a Makarov atónito y avergonzado por esa suposición mientras todos se quedaban con un rostro de pokerface.

-¡Wendy!- Gritó Meredy llamándole la atención mientras llegaba con el cuerpo de Ultear. -Por favor, usa ese poder que te dio Gine para curar a Ultear.- Meredy con un rostro triste y pálido imploraba ayuda dejando a la mayoría serios y Wendy angustiada.

-Wendy puede curar, no revivir.- Dijo Gine seria dejando a Meredy en shock mientras Wendy agachaba su cabeza.

-Aun puedo sentir un poco de vida en ella, pero al no tener parte de sus pulmones y por la sangre que ha perdido, es probable que la curación de Wendy no sirva.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan llamando la atención de todos y dejándolos algo angustiados.

-Bueno, podría decirse que con Ki en lugar de magia, Wendy podría curarla si ella sigue con vida, pues le di suficiente Ki para que su curación fuese tan buena como la de Dende.- Habló Gine dándoles esperanza.

-Si es sangre lo que necesitamos entonces usen la mía, Juvia es donadora universal y con mi Magia de Agua puedo transferirle sangre.- Decía Juvia sin intenciones de resignarse.

-Pondré manos a la obra de inmediato.- Habló Wendy poniéndose a un lado del cuerpo de Ultear comenzando a curarla.

Wendy curaba a Ultear, Mirai-Gohan le daba un poco de Ki para que la pequeña cantidad de energía que la mantenía viva no desapareciera y Juvia usaba su magia transfiriendo parte de sus sangre a Ultera, mientras tanto todos veían seriamente la escena, algunos con esperanza de que funcionara y otros con algo de esperanza pero también esperando lo peor.

-Gine, ¿Acaso no irás a ayudar a Gohan?- Preguntó Erza B. viendo que Gine sólo veía la pelea desde lejos sin intenciones de ir a ayudar, pero Gine seguía viendo la pelea sin responder.

-Parece que Cell puede tele-transportarse también, es posible que si pierde, vaya a hacer algo como el otro Cell Jr.- Respondió Mavis dándose cuenta de lo que Gine planeaba y dejando a todos sorprendidos de ver que Gine los protegía y quería evitar algo como lo que le pasó a Ultear.

Más sin embargo algo les llamó la atención, Cell y Gohan detuvieron su pelea, con ambos estando lejos uno del otro, pero también notando que ambos cargaban un Kamehameha para sorpresa de todos, siendo Gine y Mirai-Gohan los únicos que sabían lo que pasaba.

-Pelirroja, si ya puedes, tele-transporta a todos lejos.- Dijo Gine sorprendiendo a todos y convirtiéndose de nuevo en Super Saiyajin Lejendario.

 **Fin del capítulo 35.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Pues claro que hay que aprovechar el bug ¿Quién no aprovecha un bug? xD**

 **Baycon: No lo sé la verdad.**

 **3678: Yep, Maybe a little more shorter.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	37. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36: El legado de Goku.**

Cell Jr. llegó atacando a Cell para confusión de los Saiyajin y el mismo Cell, más sin embargo todo fue una trampa de Cell Jr. para hacer que Gine bajara la guardia y así poder atacar a los magos como pago por las burlas y humillaciones que ella le hacia. Cuando Cell Jr. desapareció, Gine fue tras él, Gohan comenzó a seguirlos pero fue detenido por Cell.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Cell arrogante por la situación resiente.

-La sangre tramposa de Freezer te está haciendo un simple asesino, cuando peleamos en nuestro mundo al menos tenías un propósito.- Respondió Gohan seriamente a las palabras y acciones de Cell.

-La sangre Saiyajin me pedía pelear, ver hasta donde podría llegar y gracias a ti, pude ver que soy por mucho superior a cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino, después de todo, soy un ser perfecto.- Habló Cell mientras Gohan se mantenía serio.

-Si eres tan superior ¿Cómo es que aun no me haz derrotado?- Preguntó Gohan sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad haciendo que Cell mostrara una sonrisa.

-Porque aun deben sentir la verdadera desesperación y con respecto a lo otro, ¿Quién te dijo que no tenía un propósito?- Respondió Cell haciendo que Gohan se confundiera e inmediatamente logró sentir que los Ki de los magos estaban débiles y había uno que desaparecía.

-"Ultear".- Pensó Gohan al reconocer el Ki de quien estaba muriendo.

-Mi propósito es vengarme y hacerlos sufrir por la humillación que me hicieron pasar, antes de matarlos, voy a acabar con cada uno de esos humanos.- Dijo Cell haciendo molestar a Gohan.

-Tu...- Dijo Gohan mientras se observaba muy furioso. -Cell, la verdad es que no quería seguir peleando, no soy como papá o Gine, odio pelear, pero por mal nacidos como tú, hago excepciones.- Dijo Gohan poniéndose realmente serio elevando su poder al máximo dejando a Cell sorprendido y molestándose.

-¿Crees que eres el único que aumentó sus poderes.- Preguntó Cell enojado elevando también su poder para ésta vez pelear en serio.

Ambos se pusieron en pose de pelea, siendo Cell quien comenzó el ataque, con Gohan recibiendo un rodillazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder, Cell le dio un golpe dirigido al rostro, pero Gohan desapareció y apareció a su lado dándole una patada en el rostro haciéndolo salir disparado y estrellarse contra el suelo.

Del polvo causado, múltiples esferas de Ki fueron disparadas hacia Gohan con éste recibiéndolas mientras se protegía con sus brazos y las esferas explotaban, cuando Gohan vio que no era sensato estarlas recibiendo, comenzó a expulsar su Ki y las esferas fueron explotando más lejos de Gohan como si chocasen contra un campo de energía.

Mientras las esferas de Ki explotaban, Gohan aprovechó y rápidamente desapareció a la vista de Cell llegando frente a él dándole un fuerte golpe en estomago, el cual hizo molestar a Cell y ambos comenzaron a darse golpes uno al otro. Mientras se daban golpes, se detuvieron repentinamente, pues sintieron un Ki bastante fuerte y de repente, vieron una gran ráfaga de energía similar al Final Flash de Vegeta y al Kamehameha, como si estuviesen unidos, dejando a Cell sorprendido.

-Si tu Cell Jr. no hubiese logrado huir de esa técnica, Gine ya lo habría derrotado.- Habló Gohan sacando a Cell de sus pensamientos aun un poco sorprendido.

-Ese idiota tiene casi mi mismo nivel, así que no creo que ella pueda derrotarlo.- Respondió Cell al comentario de Gohan.

-¿No habías dicho que tenían el mismo nivel?- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Eso le dije, aunque realmente yo sigo siendo superior, aun así es suficiente para derrotar a esa malcriada.- Respondió Cell haciendo que Gohan mostrara una sonrisa y se pusiera en pose de pelea.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó Cell mientras él también se ponía en pose de pelea.

Gohan no respondió, rápidamente comenzó a atacar a Cell dándole una patada que hizo a Cell ladear la cabeza, seguido de ese golpe Gohan le dio otra patada pero Cell la detuvo con su mano tomando el pie de Gohan y azotándolo contra el suelo, de eso, Gohan usó el suelo de impulso y se dio una patada giratoria dándole a Cell en el rostro y haciendo que lo soltara.

Cell se aturdió un poco, pero rápidamente de recuperó le dio un gancho al estomago a Gohan aprovechando que se dirigía a él para seguirlo atacando y aprovechando que lo sofocó, le dio más golpes en el rostro para después finalizarlo con otra patada que lo hizo retroceder y en lugar de caer al suelo, Gohan dio una maroma hacia atrás recuperándose y atacando a Cell nuevamente.

Gohan y Cell seguían su pelea, sin dar cuartel, aunque sucedía algo, Gohan comenzaba a ganar terreno, el acertaba más golpes que Cell y también esquivaba y bloqueaba más golpes.

-No te haz dado cuenta ¿Verdad? Cell.- Preguntó Gohan mientras seguía atacando confundiendo a Cell. De eso, ambos detuvieron su combate nuevamente, un gran poder comenzó a sentirse, con Gohan notándose preocupado y Cell sorprendido.

-"Gine, tonta ¿Qué estás haciendo?".- Pensaba Gohan preocupado por su hermana.

-"¿Qué? Esa mocosa acaba de duplicar el poder que tenía ¿Como lo hizo?"- Pensaba Cell sorprendido y ya un poco asustado, pues el poder que sentía era sin duda un poder superior al de él.

De pronto, un gran dragón parecido a Shenlong se vio en la lejanía atravesando a Cell Jr. y explotando junto con él, dejando a Cell sorprendido y a Gohan feliz aunque seguía preocupado por su hermana.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? Se supone que usaríamos esa técnica juntos para sorprender a Wendy... -Pensaba en voz alta Gohan. -Bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer?.- Decía Gohan despreocupando molestando más a Cell.

-Deja de actuar de esa forma, no actues como si fueras a vencerme.- Dijo un muy enojado Cell sacando a Gohan de sus pensamientos.

-Te lo dije, si no soy yo, será ella quien te derrote.- Habló Gohan a Cell notando que Gohan tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro haciéndolo enojar demasiado.

-¡Cállate!.- Gritó Cell atacando nuevamente a Gohan.

Cell atacaba a Gohan sin cuartel, pero Gohan sólo esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques haciendo enojar aun más a Cell. Cuando Cell se desesperó de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, comenzó a lanzar técnicas de Ki con Gohan esquivándolas o contrarrestándolas haciendo enojar aun más a Cell. Así que viendo que el Ki tampoco servía, volvió a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, expulsando más poder para aumentar su rapidez y potencia pero aun así no acertaba un golpe.

-¿Cómo es ésto posible?- Se preguntaba en voz alta Cell mientras atacaba.

-Es porque no eres tan perfecto como creías.- Respondió Gohan para molestia de Cell. -Obtuviste un gran aumento de poder, pero, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ese poder, así que tu mismo te debilitaste creando a los Cell Jr. y mientras peleabas conmigo.- Dijo Gohan para total sorpresa de Cell mientras por lo mismo dejaba de atacar.

-No, no puede ser ¡No puede ser!- Gritó Cell retrocediendo aun con una cara en shock. -¡Tienes razón! ¡Debí haber hecho ésto desde el principio! ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que intentar vengarme como la sangre de Freezer me lo decía! ¡Ahora se acabó! ¡Despídete de todo!- Gritaba Cell muy molesto mientras comenzaba a cargar un Kamehameha en su costado.

-Entonces será así nuevamente, Cell.- Dijo Gohan también cargando un Kamehameha.

-¡Kamehameha!- Gritaron ambos al unisono lanzando poderosos Kamehameha que chocaron en un punto medio sin explotar, ambos se repelían el uno al otro.

Más sin embargo, el Kamehameha de Gohan comenzaba a ganar terreno para frustración y miedo de Cell, una vez más iba a perder contra el Kamehameha, pero se le ocurrió algo mientras seguía empujando.

-¡Debo agradecer la idea a tu hermana!- Gritó Cell sonriendo para confusión de Gohan. -¡Kaio-Ken!- Gritó Cell poniendo más poder en el Kamehameha ésta vez siendo él quien llevaba ventaja, pero Gohan no se resignó, puso más poder en el Kamehameha haciendo que avanzara un poco pero aun seguía en desventaja.

 **Con Gine.**

Los magos estaban atónitos, dos grandes Kamehameha estaban chocando el uno al otro mientras la tierra temblaba con una fuerza descomunal y el viento también soplaba de modo que hasta las islas flotantes se alejaban o caían, mientras los ciudadanos a pesar de estar muy alejados de la zona de batalla lograban ver y sentir, con Fausto viendo atónito lo que sucedía por su culpa, pues también logró reconocer lo que veía, con los magos, éstos no salían volando gracias a que Gine los estaba protegiendo con un gran escudo.

-¡Esto es malo!.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan llamando la atención de la mayoría. -Gohan está perdiendo terreno, si no le ayudamos...- Decía Mirai-Gohan dejando a todos preocupados, sobre todo a Wendy.

-¡Gine ve a ayudarle!.- Gritó Lucy preocupada por Gohan mientras miraba a Gine de pie frente a ellos.

-¡Gine nos está resguardando! ¡Si deshace el escudo corremos peligro! ¡Y aun no recupero mi magia para tele-transportarnos!- Dijo Eileen haciendo que se dieran cuenta que Gine los protegía a pesar de estar preocupada por su hermano.

-"Gohan, si no le ayudo, perderá, pero si voy..."- Pensaba Gine preocupada por Gohan y también por los magos.

-¡Gine!- Gritó Erza B. a un lado de Gine y sacándola de sus pensamientos, viendo que ella usaba su Armadura de Adamantio para crear un gran escudo. -¡Ve! ¡No te preocupes por nosotros!- Dijo Erza B. para sorpresa de Gine notando también que Freed y Levy dibujaban rápidamente runas en el suelo.

-¡Ve! ¡Estaremos bien!- Dijo Levy mientras activaban sus runas y se veía como si fuese una clase de muro de defensa.

De esas palabras, Gine volteó a ver a todos los magos quienes con una sonrisa le asintieron con Gine sorprendida de ver la firmeza con la que todos asentían, de eso, Mirai-Gohan se puso a su lado.

-Vamos.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan también con una sonrisa confiada.

-Más les vale no morirse, hadas.- Dijo Gine, siendo sólo los de mejor oído quienes la escucharon y antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, Mirai-Gohan y Gine emprendieron vuelo.

 **Con Gohan.**

Gohan daba lo mejor de sí, pero el Kamehameha de Cell comenzaba a ganar terreno preocupando demasiado a Gohan, aunque no se rendía y seguía empujando.

-¡Aquí se termina! ¡Gohan!- Gritaba Cell poniendo más poder y ganando terreno.

-¡Kamehameha!- Dos voces se escucharon, sin percatarse ni Gohan ni Cell, Gine y Mirai-Gohan llegaron poniéndose a un lado de Gohan y lanzando un poderoso Kamehameha haciendo que rápidamente Gohan ganara terreno.

-¡Ni lo sueñen! ¡Kaio-Ken x5!- Gritó Cell aumentando el poder del Kamehameha quedando parejos.

 **Con los magos.**

Todos veían impactados el gran choque de energía que se miraba cerca de ellos, viendo que estaban parejos, pero que Cell parecía sacar poder de hasta debajo de sus uñas.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarles!- Dijo Wendy para sorpresa de todos con muchos dudando.

-¡Wendy tiene razón! ¡No podemos quedarnos viendo sin hacer nada!- Gritó un recuperado Natsu secundando a Wendy.

-¡Yo cuidaré de los que se queden!- Gritó Mavis viendo todos que preparaba un hechizo. -¡Fairy Sphere!- Mavis creó un escudo resguardando a los magos.

-¡A aquel que aun le quede magia! ¡Adelante!.- Gritó Erza B. con muchos de los magos asintiendo, mientras otros se quedaron resguardando a los más heridos y débiles.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

El choque de poder era intenso, ninguno daba cuartel ni daba un segundo de titubeo, pues sabían que hacer eso sería su perdición, cuando de pronto algunos ataques llegaron dando soporte al Kamehameha de los Saiyajin para sorpresa de éstos, viendo que detrás de ellos estaban algunos magos lanzando sus poderes.

-Tontos, váyanse de aquí.- Decía Gine un poco preocupada mientras seguía empujando.

-Amigos.- Dijo Gohan preocupado porque estuvieran tan cerca.

-¡Largo de aquí insectos! ¡Ésto no les concierne!.- Gritaba Cell molesto, para él sus ataques no significaban nada, pero le molestaba verlos ayudando.

-¡No le pidas a una familia abandonar a los suyos! ¡Oíste cucaracha!- Gritó Natsu sorprendiendo a los Saiyajin por esas palabras.

-¡Pues compartan su destino!- Gritó Cell aumentando el poder del Kamehameha.

-Ésto no puede ser, mi magia se drena.- Decia Erza B. un poco frustrada.

-No podemos dejarlos solos, somos sus amigos, su familia.- Decía Wendy también un poco cansada pero sin dejar de atacar.

-¡Si se van a rendir! ¡¿A qué vinieron?!- Les gritó Laxus cansado pero sin dejar de atacar motivando a todos haciendo que ninguno pensara más en rendirse.

El choque de poder era brutal, algunos magos terminaron perdiendo su magia, mientras otros seguían atacando, con los Saiyajin, éstos se miraban que poco a poco comenzaban a arrastrarse hacia atrás, pero aun así seguían dándolo todo sin intenciones de rendirse.

-¿Piensan ganarle con ese poder?.- Se escuchó una voz en los alrededores, desconocida para muchos y reconocida por cuatro de ellos siendo los Saiyajin y Wendy quien ya había escuchado anteriormente esa voz.

-¿Esa voz? ¿Dónde la escuché antes?- Dijo Wendy pensando en voz alta al reconocerla.

-Si quieren ganar, tendrán que usar más poder del que tienen, superen sus limites, esa es la única forma de vencerlo.- Les decía la voz con los Saiyajin incrédulos de escuchar esa voz.

De pronto, una silueta de un hombre apareció entre los Saiyajin, con algunos extrañados de su aparición repentina y otros viendo que vestía unas ropas similares a las de Gohan joven y más les sorprendió ver que ese hombre se convirtió en Super Saiyajin.

-¡Papá!.- Dijeron los tres Saiyajines impactados de ver a Goku a su lado.

-¿Goku?- Preguntó Cell al reconocer a la persona.

-"¿Papá?"- Fue el pensamiento de todos los magos.

-¡Kamehameha!- Goku lanzó un Kamehameha contra el de Cell dándoles apoyo a sus hijos mientras éstos también aumentaban el poder y los magos motivados también. -¡Hijos, el poder que están usando no es suficiente!- Decía Goku mientras los Saiyajin ponían más empeño. -¡Ustedes! ¡No teman!- Decía Goku motivando a los magos quienes también ponían más empeño.

-¡No podrán! ¡Viniste en vano!- Gritaba Cell enojado de ver que no se rendían.

-¡¿Van a dejar que Cell destruya este mundo?! ¡Si yo ya no estoy con ustedes! ¿!no lo protegerán?!- Les gritaba Goku dándoles más ánimos a sus hijos.

El Choque de poder estaba parejo, ninguno daba marcha atrás, pero la mayoría de los magos perdieron la magia que les quedaba, con Wendy triste de ya no poder ayudar más, pero motivada al ver a sus amigos dándolo todo, se motivó a no rendirse así que se levantó y usando su Ki, hizo un Kamehameha no tan potente, pero lo suficiente para que los Saiyajin se motivaran al ver a su amiga ayudándoles. Los Saiyajin continuaban aun poniendo empeño en el Kamehameha sin intenciones de rendirse, menos con su padre a su lado y sus amigos detrás de ellos.

-¡No podrán! ¡Kaio-Ken x10!- Gritó Cell aumentando el poder del Kaio-Ken para preocupación de los Saiyajin.

Cell había aumentado su poder de manera considerable, pero, en lugar de aumentar el poder del Kamehameha, sus manos se destruyeron para sorpresa de Cell mismo y los Saiyajin.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó Goku dándoles la señal.

Al momento, todos dieron su máximo poder en sus ataques haciendo que el Kamehameha de los Saiyajin contrarrestara el de Cell, con éste recibiéndolo y siendo desintegrado por completo a nivel molecular, de tal manera que ni la Celula que le ayudaba a regenerarse quedó. El Kamehameha salió hasta el espacio dejando un gran camino de destrucción y al mismo tiempo un día claro en el que se respiraba tranquilidad.

-Papá.- Dijo Gohan volteando a su lado, pero no había nadie.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ustedes también lo vieron?- Preguntaba Mirai-Gohan confuso mientras los gemelos asentían.

-Ese sin duda fue papá pero...- Respondía Gine, pero la conversación fue interrumpida.

Wendy llegó rápidamente abrazando a Gohan, feliz por verlo a salvo y por el hecho de que ya no había peligro, con Gine y Mirai-Gohan sonriendo ante este acto de Wendy y notando también que todos los magos se acercaban con ellos.

-¿Cell fue?- Preguntó Erza B.

-Aniquilado. El idiota aumentó el Kaio-Ken más de lo que su cuerpo resistió.- Respondió Gine a la pregunta, poniendo felices a todos haciendo que dieran un grito de alegría, pero otros notando que no mentían con respecto a los efectos secundarios del Kaio-Ken.

-¿Y el otro sujeto?- Preguntó Natsu por el paradero de Goku.

-¿También lo vieron?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan confundiendo a todos.

-¿Que si lo vimos? Todos lo observamos y escuchamos sus palabras.- Respondió Laxus a la pregunta, pero esa respuesta dejó a los Saiyajin confusos y un tanto impactados, cosa que confundió más a todos.

-Ese era nuestro padre.- Respondió Gohan pensativo dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿Ese era el señor Goku?- Preguntó Wendy impactada.

-Sí, sin duda ese era papá, pero ¿Cómo?- Hablaba Gine en voz alta confundiendo a todos.

-La magia.- Decía Mavis acercándose con otros y viendo que Ultear ya estaba bien. -De alguna manera es como si estuviera "viva" creo que la magia de Edolas vio en sus recuerdos y tomó la forma de su padre para motivarlos y ayudar a vencer al enemigo.- Terminó Mavis dejando a los Saiyajin un tanto sorprendidos.

-Lo dudo, sólo alguien con gran habilidad telepática podría ver en nuestras mentes.- Decía Gine dudosa.

-Exacto, pero recuerda que la magia también se usa para telepatía.- Respondió Gohan al comentario de su hermana.

-Aun así desprendía el Ki de papá.- Les dijo Mirai-Gohan quedando aun más pensativos.

-Bueno no importa, al menos ya todo acabó.- Dijo Gohan de manera inocente haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo al escucharlo.

-Cabeza hueca.- Dijo Gine un poco molesta por la actitud de Gohan. -Eso me recuerda.- Dijo Gine acercándose a Natsu dándole un golpe que lo hizo caer confundiendo a todos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- Preguntó Erza B. sorprendida del acto de Gine.

-Algo me decía que lo hiciera.- Respondió Gine indiferente, recordándoles cuando Natsu los llamó idiotas. -Por cierto Wendy, cura a Gohan, a menos que quieras que él asista todo herido a su cita.- Dijo Gine haciendo que tanto Wendy como Gohan se sonrojaran.

De este acto todos comenzaron a reír, más que por el acto de que Gine golpeara a Natsu o que Gine avergonzara a Gohan y Wendy, fue más que nada que estaban felices de haber acabado con un enemigo tan poderoso. Más sin embargo, a lo lejos, en uno de los polos de Edolas, un risco de hielo explotó en pedazos, de la explosión un hombre salió flotando y observó un momento hacia una dirección específica. El hombre sonrió de una forma tenebrosa y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacia la dirección en la que vio.

Mientras, los Saiyajin y los magos continuaban riendo, de repente Gine dejo de reír y pasó a un rostro de miedo, cosa que confundió a los que la vieron, pues nunca la habían visto en ese estado, aun cuando enfrentaba a Cell Jr.

-Gine ¿Sucede algo?.- Preguntó Erza B. al ser la primera en darse cuenta de ese semblante en Gine y llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está él aquí?- Se preguntaba en voz alta Gine confundiendo a todos y asustando a algunos.

-¿Acaso Cell sigue vivo?- Preguntó Lucy asustada buscando en todas direcciones y asustando a los demás por esa suposición.

-¡Ah!- Gritó Gohan impactado y volteando hacia una dirección.

-Gohan, tengo miedo, ¿Qué es ese tenebroso Ki que se aproxima?- Decía Wendy temblando de miedo y abrazando a Gohan quien le correspondió el abrazo para calmarla.

-¿De quién es ese Ki?- Se preguntaba Mirai-Gohan atónito al sentir el Ki de quién se aproximaba.

-¿Cuántas veces ese estúpido anciano usó Anima en nuestro mundo?- Se preguntaba aun asustada pero enojada Gine.

-Sólo una vez ¿Por qué?- Dijo Lily confundido por esa pregunta.

-¿Y si nos dicen que pasa?- Preguntó Laxus viendo que seguían en shock.

-En nuestro mundo, además de Gine había otro Super Saiyajin Legendario.- Respondió Gohan sin quitar su expresión de miedo y sorprendiendo a todos.

-Él destruyó toda una galaxia y habría seguido de no ser porque lo hice explotar junto a un cometa del tamaño de Júpiter, o eso me dijo el señor Vegeta que hice.- Respondió Gine dejando a todos impactados.

-Espera, dices que ese tal Broly está aquí.- Habló Eileen recordando que Gine ya se los había mencionado y los Saiyajin asintiendo.

-¿Broly?- Se preguntó Mirai-Gohan al desconocer al mencionado y recordar que Gine ya lo había mencionado antes.

-Te dijo ¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó Mavis al notar eso en su respuesta.

-Gine no siempre controló su transformación, aun así acabó con Broly, pero parece que fue salvado.- Dijo Gohan preocupando a todos y sorprendidos de escuchar lo de Gine con Erza B. y Eileen recordando el terror de verla en su forma Berserker. -¿Pero cómo es que Anima lo salvó aun estando en otro planeta?- Preguntaba Gohan dudoso y pensativo de como Broly llegó ahí. -Espera, ¿Gohan, qué pasó con el Broly de tu mundo paralelo?- Preguntó Gohan sorprendiendo a Gine y Mirai-Gohan.

-Nunca supe de su existencia.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan sorprendido de la suposición de que tal vez era el de su mundo.

-Tal vez este Broly viene de tu mundo, explica por qué es más poderoso, al no ser detenido incrementó sus poderes y llegó a la Tierra siendo traído a este mundo también.- Dijo Gine dejando impactados a todos.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que este Gohan y ese Broly llegaron aquí si sólo usó Anima una vez en su mundo?.- Preguntaba Mystogan dudoso de la presencia de ellos.

-El cielo rompiéndose, tal vez no sólo se vio la dimensión de ellos sino también la del Gohan joven y quien sabe cuantas más.- Opinó Charle dándole sentido a su llegada.

-No hay tiempo para buscar más explicaciones, Broly viene hacia acá.- Dijo Gine alertando a todos, estaban exhaustos y otro enemigo venía.

-Señorita Eileen, si su magia es suficiente para tele-transportar a todos hágalo, vayan con los ciudadanos y aléjenlos aun más, si Broly los ve los matará.- Advirtió Gohan con todos impactados.

-¿Y ustedes?- Preguntó Makarov.

-¿Tú qué crees?.- Dijo Gine notándose molesta. -Broly no es como Cell, el destruirá todo y a todos cuanto se cruce en su camino.- Seguía Gine con los magos nerviosos.

-Si esta vez se quedan sólo estorbarán.- Dijo Gohan serio con todos sorprendidos de esa manera de él dirigiéndose a ellos, pero con esas palabras de él se dieron cuenta que era asunto bastante serio.

-Gohan, puedes irte con ellos o quedarte, ésta vez es tu decisión.- Dijo Gine dirigiéndose a Mirai-Gohan.

-El hecho de que indirectamente pidas ayuda significa que la necesitarán, me quedaré y pelearé con ustedes.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan con Gine feliz al ver la actitud peleadora de su hermano.

-Me llevaré a todos ya, buena suerte.- Les dijo Eileen con los Saiyajin asintiendo.

-Espera.- Dijo Wendy. -Gohan, me debes aun una cita, Gine, vuelve y te prometo que te daré de comer un platillo mejor que cualquiera de Minerva.- Dijo Wendy dejando a los Saiyajin sorprendidos y ambos le asintieron con una sonrisa.

Pero un temblor comenzó a sentirse, volteando en una dirección vieron que todo se destruía como si uno de los ataques de los Saiyajin viniera en dirección a los magos. Alguien llegó, pero la ola de destrucción que trajo consigo los cegó haciendo que se cubrieran, cuando el polvo se disipó, lograron divisar a un hombre bastante alto con cabellos dorados pero con un tono más verdoso, Broly vio a los Saiyajin y sonrió, reconociendo que eran los más fuertes.

-Ustedes son Saiyajin.- Dijo Broly reconociéndolos como tales.

-No me digas.- Respondió Gine con una sonrisa aunque un poco nerviosa haciendo que Broly sonriera.

-¿A qué viniste? Broly.- Preguntó Gohan para sorpresa y confusión de Broly.

-A acabarlos, cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino será exterminado, pero ustedes siendo Saiyajin me servirán de entretenimiento, aunque me intriga el hecho de que me conozcan.- Respondió Broly aun sonriente.

-Sencillo, venimos de un universo paralelo a éste, donde acabaron con otro tú... Los hijos de Kakaroto.- Respondió Gine dejando a Broly impactado pero también enfurecido.

-Entiendo, ustedes son los hijos de Kakaroto, ya decía yo que ese Ki repugnante me era familiar.- Dijo Broly bastante molesto. -Ya que es así voy a divertirme haciéndolos pedazos.- Continuó Broly expulsando su Ki mientras un gran cráter se formó bajo sus pies y el suelo se rompía cosa que desequilibró a todos.

-Váyanse.- Dijo Gohan con Eileen tele-transportando a todos.

Una vez todos tele-transportados, Mirai-Gohan se transformó Super Saiyajin 2 y se lanzó al ataque dando un rodillazo que Broly esquivó y respondió con un golpe que Mirai-Gohan desvió y respondió con una patada giratoria a la que Broly esquivo y después le dio una patada giratoria enviándolo al cielo y Mirai-Gohan respondiendo con una esfera de Ki.

Entre el polvo, Broly no se dio cuenta y recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de Gine, de eso, Gohan llegó dandole una patada en el estómago mientras de esos golpes seguían atacándolo con varios golpes y patadas, Broly molesto, gritó de ira y los mandó a volar y por el Ki expulsado creó otro cráter y el suelo comenzaba a quebrarse.

Después de esa muestra de poder, Broly comenzó a flotar hacia el cielo cargando una esfera de energía que hizo que el contraste de la tierra cambiase, a lo lejos, Erza, Eileen, Wendy y charle reconocieron ese cambio en el contraste de la tierra y volteando en la dirección de la pelea notaron que una luz verde ascendía. Broly llegó a un punto en el que se detuvo y Mirai-Gohan llegó con él, con Broly lanzando su esfera de energía por sorpresa con Mirai-Gohan resignado esperando recibirla.

Pero la esfera no estalló en Mirai-Gohan, Broly la desvió hacia donde estaban los Ciudadanos y los magos, por la distracción, Mirai-Gohan recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse al suelo, todos los magos estaban preocupados y asustados, pero otra luz verde se puso en el camino de la esfera y fue desviada al cielo explotando causando una gran explosión que segó a todos para su sorpresa, sin duda eso los hubiese matado, pero ahí no terminó, la explosión fue tan poderosa que el suelo comenzó a romperse, los cielos se tornaron oscuros, más sin embargo nada les pasaba a los citadinos y a los magos para su propia sorpresa, Gine y Gohan transformados los estaban protegiendo con un escudo.

Broly se molestó más, no por el hecho de que su técnica fallara, sino por el hecho de tener otro Super Saiyajin Legendario frente a él y no sólo eso, los otros dos también eran Super Saiyajin y eran poderosos. Los magos estaban impactados, ese sujeto llamado Broly no se andaba con juegos, él sin duda los iba a liquidar, además de que vieron con temor la gran destrucción que un sólo ataque hizo, el suelo quebrado, lava viéndose entre las grietas, las montañas a los alrededores se caían en pedazos, era por mucho algo más violento que lo que vivieron con Cell.

A lo lejos veían como Broly descendió en un risco que quedó después de la destrucción y más les aterró ver que Broly gritó de manera muy furiosa haciendo que los vientos soplaran violentamente y temblara muy fuerte, además de que los contrastes del planeta cambiaban comenzando en el lugar donde estaba Broly. Erza B., Eileen, Wendy y Charle sabían lo que sucedía, al calmarse los temblores vieron que Broly cambió su apariencia, tanto él como su musculatora habian aumentado su tamaño de manera considerable, su cabello se alborotó y se tornó más verdoso y sus ojos ya no tenían pupilas, Broly se había transformado en el Super Saiyajin Legendario.

-Esa forma es...- Decía Erza B. impactada dando pasos hacia atrás, cosa que confundió a sus amigos viéndola actuar así.

-Es mucho más poderoso que Cell.- Dijo Wendy asustada para sorpresa y terror de todos.

-Ese sujeto es un monstruo.- Dijo Natsu completamente asustado.

-Jajajajaja.- Rió Broly con su voz escuchándose hasta donde estaban los magos. -¿Que soy un monstruo? Te equivocas. Soy el mismo demonio.- Dijo Broly dejando asustados a todos.

-¡Saquen a todos de aquí! ¡Ya!.- Gritó Gine con los magos asintiendo.

De eso, Gine, Gohan y Mirai-Gohan se pusieron alrededor de Broly y comenzaron a atacarlo pero Broly no se inmutaba a sus ataques, aburrido, Broly los hizo salir disparados expulsando su Ki y primero fue por Gine, por ser la otra Super Saiyajin Legendario, Gine al ver que él iba hacia ella se recuperó y se lanzó contra Broly dándole un golpe en el rostro al que Broly ni se inmutó y tomó a Gine aplicándole una llave.

Gohan y Mirai-Gohan llegaron a ayudarla aprovechando la guardia baja de Broly, pero al momento de llegar, Broly tomó sólo el pie de Gine y le dio vueltas golpeando a ambos Gohan con Gine arrojándolos al suelo, después le dio un golpe a Gine en la cara y con una esfera de Ki la hizo salir disparada hacia una montaña, explotando en ella preocupando a ambos Gohan.

De eso, Broly apareció frente a Gohan y Mirai-Gohan con éstos atacándolo pero Broly no parecía inmutarse y cansado de no sentir siquiera sus golpes, tomó a ambos del rostro y los azotó contra el suelo medio enterrándolos y presionándolos contra el suelo por sus cabezas haciendo que ambos perdieran su transformación.

Broly los dejó al ver que ya no podían defenderse y retrocedió, cargando de nuevo una esfera de Ki muy poderosa y la lanzó contra ambos Gohan, ambos, semi-inconscientes, no podían ni moverse con la esfera de Ki llegando a ellos. Cuando de repente, la esfera de Ki fue desviada por otra, haciéndola explotar en la lejanía, con un hombre, no, un Super Saiyajin con una armadura de combate Saiyajin color verde aterrizando frente a ambos Gohan y molestando bastante a Broly.

-Para ser Super Saiyajin se rinden demasiado fácil.- Dijo el Saiyajin recién llegado con Gohan y Mirai-Gohan sorprendidos por la apariencia y voz tan familiar del Saiyajin llegado.

 **Fin del capítulo 36.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Sí, al principio no sabía su darle el Final Kamehameha o el Gamma Burst Flash, pero me decidí por el Final Kamehameha.**

 **3678: Nop, not yet, I have another plans for the God of destruction and all the Gods in general.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	38. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37: Héroes de otro mundo.**

Ambos Gohan no se lo creían, un sujeto idéntico a Goku en aspecto y voz apareció frente a ellos salvándolos de una muerte segura a manos de Broly, pero éste a pesar de ser similar tenía varios rasgos diferentes, vestía un traje de combate Saiyajin, tenía su cola, en su mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz y llevaba un paño rojo en su frente, pero él mismo los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Para ser Super Saiyajin se rinden muy fácilmente.- Dijo el Saiyajin mientras cargaba una esfera de energía en su mano derecha y la lanzaba contra Broly haciéndolo retroceder. -Un tipo duro.- Dijo el Saiyajin sonriendo.

De pronto, una gran explosión se vio a lo lejos y una luz verde salió disparada hacia Broly dándole y mandándolo a volar lejos ya que estaba distraído, estrellándolo contra una montaña destruyéndola y dándose cuenta que fue Gine quien lo hizo y enseguida ella apareció poniéndose frente al Saiyajin y observándolo.

-Eres un Saiyajin.- Fueron las palabras que Gine le dirigió al recién llegado.

-No me digas.- Respondió el Saiyajin sarcásticamente. -Este sujeto, pareciese como si no se le acabara la energía y sólo le interesase destruir todo.- Decía el Saiyajin sin darle importancia a nada más.

-Si eres un Saiyajin debiste haber escuchado alguna vez la historia del Super Saiyajin Legendario. Bueno, ahí lo tienes.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan con el Saiyajin sorprendido pero después viendo a Gine.

-Tú eres como él.- Dijo el Saiyajin dirigiéndose a Gine.

-No me digas.- Respondió Gine sarcásticamente cuando una explosión los sacó de su conversación y haciendo que se cubrieran por la potencia.

-Ésto va a ser divertido.- Dijo el Saiyajin sonriendo y después dando un grito pasando al Super Saiyajin 2 para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Por tus palabras supongo que serás un aliado.- Dijo Gohan saliendo de su sorpresa con el Saiyajin asintiendo.

-Este planeta me gusta y este loco lo quiere destruir, ya he tenido experiencias con alguien así, así que les ayudaré.- Dijo el Saiyajin poniéndose en pose de pelea para comenzar a atacar.

-¿Y el Super Saiyajin tiene nombre o sólo te llamamos mono?.- Dijo Gine mostrando su actitud mientras se ponía en pose de pelea también.

-Jajaja eres divertida, enana.- Dijo el Saiyajin al ver la actitud de Gine. -Bardock, ese es mi nombre.- Respondió el ahora conocido como Bardock sorprendiendo a los gemelos.

-¿Abuelo?- Dijeron ambos gemelos para confusión y sorpresa de Bardock y Mirai-Gohan pero un fuerte grito los sacó de su sorpresa.

-Explicaciones para después.- Dijo Gine al ver que Broly se acercaba.

Broly se acercaba a atacarlos y los cuatro Saiyajin, dando un grito de guerra, se lanzaron al ataque con Mirai-Gohan llegando primero dándole un golpe que a Broly no inmutó y lo hizo retroceder de un fuerte golpe, después siendo Bardock quien llegó dándole una patada a Broly en los pies haciendo que se desequilibrara y cayera con los gemelos dándole un golpe impactándolo contra el suelo y creando un gran cráter.

Broly, molesto, se recuperó y se levantó atacando a Bardock, dándole un gran golpe y después tomándolo del pie y azotándolo contra el suelo una y otra vez, Mirai-Gohan llegaba para ayudar pero en lugar de eso, Broly dejó de azotar a Bardock y lo hizo girar golpeando a Mirai-Gihan con Bardock y soltándolo enviando a ambos en la misma dirección, de eso, los gemelos llegaron dándole un golpe a Broly en la cara que lo hizo retroceder un poco y con ambos dándole una secuencia de golpes y patadas a los que Broly se cubría con sus brazos, para después expulsar su Ki y haciendo que salieran disparados, una vez recuperados los cuatro se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque contra Broly, mientras un ojo gigante veía desde el cielo.

 **Con los magos.**

En un lugar muy lejano, todos miraban en un especie de ojo imágenes de la destrucción que se estaba causando por la pelea, aunque no lograban ver la pelea, se miraban explosiones que ocurrían en diferentes lugares, con todos impactados.

-¿Quién será ese sujeto que llegó a ayudarles?.- Se preguntaba en voz alta Mavis.

-¿No creen que se parecía un poco al sujeto que ayudó a acabar con Cell?.- Decía Erza B. dudosa y con varios asintiendo.

-Me pregunto si podrán ganar.- Decía dudosa Erza K.

-Oye, no dudes así de nuestros amigos, confió en que ellos ganarán.- Respondió Natsu serio.

-Wendy ¿Qué podrías decirme de los niveles que tienen?- Preguntó Makarov muy serio a Wendy, quien miraba muy angustiada.

-Están muy agotados por la batalla contra Cell. En estos momentos Gohan joven es un 1.5, Gohan es un 10 y Gine gracias a su transformación que no la deja agotarse es un 15 por el Senkai que recibió cuando la curé, el sujeto que llegó a ayudarles es un 17.- Trataba de explicar Wendy pero se notaba nerviosa.

-Sin duda ya han peleado demasiado.- Decía Gildarts quién era cargado por ambas Cana.

-Espera. No mencionaste a Broly.- Dijo Eileen notando que faltó ese dato con Wendy angustiándose.

-...Un 25.- Respondió Wendy angustiada y con miedo dejando a todos impactados. -Maestro, quiero confiar en que podrán ganar, ellos siempre superan sus limites.- Decía Wendy un poco dudosa pero esperanzada.

-Tú los conoces mejor que nadie, ten fe en ellos.- Respondió Makarov dándole esperanzas a Wendy, con ésta viendo angustiada la pelea.

-Confiemos en ellos.- Dijo Edo-Wendy colocando su mano en el hombro de Wendy regalándole una sonrisa a lo que Wendy se tranquilizó y ambas miraban la pelea. -"Ten cuidado, Gohan".- Pensó Edo-Wendy muy preocupada pues por las palabras de Wendy notó que era el más débil.

-Wendy, ¿Aún te queda Ki del que te dio Gine?- Preguntó Meredy confundiendo a todos por la pregunta.

-Sí, no lo gasté todo ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Wendy dudosa.

-Entiendo, quieres que apliquemos el plan que hicimos contra Cell Jr.- Dijo Ultear con todos viendo que podían ayudar.

-He recuperado magia suficiente para tele-transportarlos.- Dijo Eileen confiada.

-Bien, una vez que logremos divisar a alguno lo traeremos de inmediato.- Dijo Mavis con todos alerta.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

Los cuatro seguían en una brutal pelea contra Broly, Mirai-Gohan seguía peleando lo mejor que podía aun siendo inferior, pero aun así se notaba que no podía hacer mucho, cuando repentinamente, fue enviado al suelo de un gran golpe y después fue lanzada una esfera de Ki que explotó y causó una fuerte explosión, preocupando a los restantes, al disiparse el polvo, no quedaba rastro de nada dejando impactados a los Saiyajin mientras Broly reía.

Por el enojo, tanto Gine como Gohan se lanzaron a atacar a Broly dándole múltiples golpes que hicieron molestar a Broly y éste expulsando su Ki los hizo retroceder para después lanzarse contra Gohan tomándolo de la cabeza listo para lanzárlo contra el suelo, pero un rodillazo en la cara hizo que Broly soltara a Gohan, para sorpresa de todos, era Mirai-Gohan recuperado.

-Ya entiendo, bien hecho, hadas.- Dijo Gine sonriendo y atacando a Broly.

Al ver que Gine lo atacaba, todos se dirigieron a atacarlo aunque Bardock seguía confundido, durante la pelea aun seguían sin poder contra Broly, quien para desdicha de los Saiyajin seguía sin agotarse, ésta vez fue Gohan y Gine a quienes Broly atacó y los tomó de la cabeza azotándolos contra el suelo y cuando les iba a dar otro golpe, ambos gemelos desaparecieron para sorpresa de Broly y confusión de Bardock.

Bardock se lanzó junto a Mirai-Gohan a atacar a Broly dándole pelea causando enojo en Broly, golpeando fuertemente a Mirai-Gohan y después atacando a Bardock con múltiples puñetazos que lo llevaron hasta el suelo y ahí seguía golpeándolo causando que el suelo se rompiera y se comenzara a formar un gran cráter, de eso, Gine y Gohan llegaron dándole una patada a Broly, que por la distracción retrocedió y al voltear vio a ambos recuperados y Bardock desapareció, con Broly molestándose.

 **Con los magos.**

Bardock apareció repentinamente entre una multitud de personas para su total confusión y notando que una niña se acercó a él extendiendo sus manos mientras sus heridas comenzaban a sanar, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Entonces eras tú.- Dijo Bardock mientras Wendy lo curaba con ésta sonriéndole.

-Gine me dio más Ki para que pudiera seguir curándolos.- Dijo Wendy para total sorpresa de Bardock.

-¿Gine? ¿Dijiste Gine? ¿Dónde está Gine?- Preguntó Bardock serio tomando a Wendy de los hombros poniendo a Wendy nerviosa.

-Pues peleando con Broly.- Respondió Wendy señalando a un ojo gigante que mostraba imágenes de la pelea, con Bardock pudiendo ver bien la pelea.

-"La enana se llama Gine, como ella... ¿Abuelo? ¿Será que ellos son?"- Pensaba sorprendido Bardock.

-Terminé.- Dijo Wendy sacando a Bardock de sus pensamientos.

-Te enviaré de regreso, buena suerte.- Dijo Eileen llamando la atención de Bardock y éste asintiendo

-Para ser humanos debiluchos, al menos sirven de algo.- Dijo Bardock de manera burlona poniendo una sonrisa arrogante sin darle más vueltas al asunto y desapareciendo.

-Este sujeto tiene la actitud de Gine.- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa, con todos asintiendo.

-Eso alrededor de su cintura ¿era una cola?- Preguntó Natsu en voz alta con todos viéndolo confundido, pues nadie se fijó en eso.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

La pelea contra Broly seguía, cuando alguno de los que peleaba contra él era gravemente herido desaparecía y volvía recuperado para molestia de Broly, éste completamente molesto, expulsó su Ki creando una Ráfaga Meteórica de esferas de Ki lanzándolas en todas direcciones, con Gine y Gohan recibiendo la mayoría quedando muy heridos y cayendo al suelo.

Gine, a pesar de no sentir dolor, no podía ignorar que al ser Broly superior, los ataques tenían más efecto en ella, Broly los vio y fue hacia ellos con intenciones de golpearlos pero para su sorpresa, volvieron a desaparecer quedando muy molesto, pero Mirai-Gohan y Bardock comenzaron a atacarlo.

 **Con los magos.**

Wendy estaba curando a Gohan por petición de Gine que fuera él primero mientras ella se quedaba pensando de manera muy seria, con algunos notando ese semblante en ella.

-¿En que piensas?- Preguntó Ultear al ver a Gine con ese semblante.

-No llegaremos a ningún resultado si seguimos así, Bardock, Gohan y yo al ser más poderosos, el Senkai no tiene tanto efecto en nosotros a diferencia de Gohan.- Decía Gine confundiendo a algunos y preocupando a otros, pero también escuchando el nombre del nuevo aliado.

-Cierto, sólo nos hacemos un poco más fuertes, pero Broly es una bestia cuyo poder no tiene limites.- Respondía Gohan al comentario de su hermana.

-¿Quieren decir que está aumentando su poder mientras pelea? Pero eso es bueno ¿No es así? Así su poder acabaría destruyéndolo, como me contaron.- Dijo Wendy dando una teoría esperanzada.

-En teoría, pero no sabemos el limite de Broly, podría acabarnos antes de eso.- Respondió Gohan serio, mientras era terminado de ser curado y Wendy comenzaba a curar a Gine.

-¿Dicen que ese poder crecerá hasta hacerlo explotar?- Preguntó impactada Mavis.

-Eso es lo que pasaría al exceder el limite de lo que su cuerpo puede resistir del poder del Super Saiyajin Legendario.- Respondió Gohan dejando a quienes no sabían completamente sorprendidos.

-Entonces creo que tendrían que darle poder a él hasta que su cuerpo no lo resista, como con el Kaio-ken y el Kamehameha.- Dijo Wendy cuando Gine abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Wendy, tú, futura cuñada y futura madre de mis sobrinos, me acabas de dar una idea.- Dijo Gine sonrojando a Wendy y Gohan por sus palabras

-Gine, no se te ocurra usar de nuevo el Kaio-Ken, tuviste suerte de no explotar.- Dijo Gohan recuperando la postura y serio creyendo saber el plan de su hermana.

-Despreocúpate, se me ocurrió una idea mejor.- Dijo Gine para confusión de todos. -Usaremos la suficiente energía para desintegrarlo... Harás la Genkidama.- Dijo Gine dejando en total sorpresa a Gohan y a los demás confundidos.

-¿Genkidama?- Preguntó Mavis.

-Una técnica que su padre aprendió del mismo dios que le enseñó el Kaio-Ken, reúne la energía de todo el planeta incluyendo seres vivos.- Respondió Charle reconociendo el nombre de la técnica y con todos sorprendidos.

-Gine pero yo...- Gohan ponía peros pero Gine lo interrumpió.

-Pelirroja, en tu forma dragón pudiste encantar un asteroide de ese tamaño, dime, también puedes hacer que la telepatía vaya a cada ser vivo del planeta.- Preguntó Gine con Eileen sorprendida y confundida.

-Sólo en mi máximo poder, pero aun no recupero del todo mi magia además de que necesito sentir el poder mágico de las personas y ellos no tienen magia.- Respondió Eileen.

-¿Y si le dan de su poder para que lo haga?- Preguntó Mirajane dando solución.

-No, lo que le damos a Wendy es Ki ya que ella puede controlarlo, pero la pelirroja usa magia.- Respondió Gine a la propuesta de Mirajane.

-Si es magia lo que necesita la mamá de Erza, entonces todos le daremos la magia que hemos recuperado.- Dijo Natsu dejando sorprendidos a todos de su propuesta.

-Para tener humo en la cabeza haz dado una gran idea.- Dijo Gray sorprendido pero burlándose de Natsu.

-¿Verdad?... ¡Oye!.- Respondía Natsu molesto.

-Aun está el detalle de que necesito saber dónde están las personas.- Decía Eileen viendo que Gine se acercó a ella y tocó su cabeza para su confusión, fue como si Gine le transmitiera la localización de cada persona en Edolas.

-Usemos eso, que todos levanten sus manos una vez que Gohan esté listo.- Dijo Gine con todos preparándose.

-Gine, pero, papá sólo me enseñó las bases y no creo que realmente pueda hacerla.- Respondió Gohan dudando.

-Gohan, tú eres el orgullo de papá.- Dijo Gine para sorpresa de Gohan. -Eres igual de inocente que él, tu corazón es tan puro como el de él, por eso te la enseñó porque él sabía que tú podrías lograrlo, sé que podrás lograr hacer la Genkidama, confío completamente en ti.- Dijo Gine sonriéndole a su hermano. -Distraeré a Broly, traigan a aquellos dos, cúrenlos y explíquenles el plan. Pelirroja, ahora.- Dijo Gine con Eileen tele-transportándola y dejando a Gohan pensativo.

De eso, Bardock y Mirai-Gohan aparecieron muy heridos con Wendy curándolos, mientras eran curados, les estaban explicando el plan para acabar con Broly de una vez por todas con Bardock un poco confundido por la técnica que usarían mientras Mirai-Gohan estaba completamente sorprendido de que su otro yo pudiera hacer la Genkidama.

-Ya veo, es un buen plan.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan confiando en Gohan.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para completar la técnica?- Preguntó Bardock seriamente pero notando que Gohan se mantenía pensativo y dudoso.

-La verdad no lo sé, para la Genkidama requiero reunir la energía de todo el mundo y concentrarla, pero mientras lo hago estaré vulnerable, aunque no sé si funcione.- Dijo Gohan dudoso molestando a Bardock.

-Es verdad, recuerdo que cuando papá la usó contra Freezer tardó bastante tiempo y no funcionó.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan para sorpresa de todos sobre todo de Bardock al reconocer ese nombre y recordando el tiempo en el que tenía premoniciones viendo a Kakaroto pelear con Freezer. -Pero, esa vez falló porque la lanzó incompleta pues no estaba la energía bien concentrada además de que sólo usó energía del planeta y no seres vivos, yo estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan dándole ánimos pero Gohan se mantenía serio.

-Pero con el señor Vegeta también falló y esa si tenía energía de seres vivos.- Respondió Gohan aun con dudas molestando más a Bardock.

-Sí, pero esa vez la energía fue tomada sin permiso de las personas, si la entregan por voluntad será mayor la energía que recibirás.- Apoyaba Mirai-Gohan a Gohan con éste aun dudoso.

-Oye.- Dijo Bardock llamándole la atención a Gohan y dándole un golpe en la cara para sorpresa de todos. -Deja de dudar, enano, muestra que eres un Saiyajin.- Dijo Bardock molesto. -Mujer, envíanos allá. Más te vale poner manos a la obra o acabaremos muertos, enano.- Dijo Bardock antes de desaparecer junto a Mirai-Gohan quien le levantó el pulgar a Gohan sonriéndole.

-Gohan.- Habló Wendy llamándole la atención mientras tomaba su mano. -Confiamos en ti, sabemos que podrás hacerlo.- Terminó Wendy de dar apoyo moral sonriéndole, sorprendiendo a Gohan y viendo que los demás magos le sonreían de manera confiada.

-Sí.- Respondió Gohan confiado y regresando a su forma base. -Señorita Eileen tele-transpórteme un poco alejado de la pelea y que todos escuchen mi voz.- Dijo Gohan con todos asintiendo mientras Eileen lo tele-transportó cerca de la pelea, con los magos pasando su magia a Eileen.

-¿Por qué volvió a la normalidad?.- Preguntó Lucy confundida.

-Para la Genkidama se requiere un corazón puro, libre de malos pensamientos, el Super Saiyajin requiere de ira.- Respondía Charle con todos aun confundidos.

-Si Gohan tratase de hacerla en Super Saiyajin, la Genkidama lo destruiría a él.- Dijo Wendy para sorpresa de todos.

Al terminar de brindarle la magia que acababan de recuperar a Eileen, ésta se transformó en dragón y usando telepatía, le comunicó a Gohan que todo estaba listo con Gohan preparándose.

-Tierra, Agua, Plantas, Animales y todos los habitantes de Edolas.- Decía Gohan mientras levantaba sus manos al cielo. -Por favor, les pido que me brinden un poco de su energía, para que pueda acabar con este mal que amenaza con destruir la vida.- Decía Gohan con sus manos al aire. -Por favor habitantes de Edolas, levanten sus manos.- Dijo Gohan pidiendo ayuda.

 **En todos lugares.**

De las plantas, de la tierra, de las aguas, se veía como si pequeñas cantidades de energía estuviese saliendo de éstos, mientras se dirigían hacia Gohan y sobre éste se comenzaba a formar una esfera de energía blanca y azul. Con los magos, éstos veían incrédulos que de la tierra pareciese que saliera energía, como si estuviese nevando pero hacia arriba.

-Se siente cálido.- Dijo Lucy viendo la energía.

-¿Qué hacen? Levanten sus manos.- Dijo Wendy llamándoles la atención mientras todos miraban a Wendy con las manos arriba, con todos haciendo lo mismo.

Todos levantaron sus manos incluidos los citadinos que estaban siendo cuidados por ellos, incluidos los heridos, al hacerlo, todos sintieron como si se hubiesen cansado un poco, pero también vieron que una energía salió de ellos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Gohan.

Gohan sentía que mucha energía llegaba a él, viendo que la Genkidama creció bastante, pero sólo llegaba la energía del planeta, sus amigos y conocidos para su confusión.

-¿Qué fue esa voz?- Se escuchaba la voz de una persona. -No lo hagan, si levantan sus manos algo les robará parte de su alma.- Se escuchó otra voz alertando a las personas con algunos viendo que las personas se negaban a levantar sus manos.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

-Gohan tarda mucho, creo que la gente no quiere ayudar, es normal, no creerían lo que pasa realmente.- Decía Mirai-Gohan al ver que la Genkidama no crecía.

-Tendremos que darle más tiempo.- Dijo Gine molesta notando también que las personas no querían ayudar.

Broly, al mismo tiempo que ellos, notó que Gohan estaba creando una esfera de energía y se dirigió hacia él para atacarlo, los Saiyajin viendo eso, aparecieron frente a Broly y lanzaron una fuerte ráfaga de Ki que hizo a Broly salir disparado a una montaña.

-Yo me encargaré de distraerlo, ustedes cubran al enano.- Dijo Bardock para sorpresa de Gine y Mirai-Gohan -Aun me queda un as bajo la manga, no lo controlo del todo y el desgaste de energía es demasiado, espero que sea suficiente.- Dijo Bardock confundiéndolos pero sin decir más Bardock fue hacia Broly con Gine tratando de seguirlo pero siendo detenida por Mirai-Gohan.

 **Con Bardock.**

Bardock se encontraba frente a Broly mirándolo de manera seria con Broly poniendo una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Quieres ver algo genial?- Dijo Bardock para confusión de Broly mientras Bardock comenzaba a expulsar su Ki sorprendiendo a los Saiyajin.

Tanto los Saiyajin como Broly y Wendy se dieron cuenta del gran incremento de energía que estaba experimentando Bardock y tras un gran resplandor se logró divisar a Bardock con una nueva transformación, su cabello era largo llegándole hasta su cintura con un mechón en su frente y no tenía cejas, había llegado a la fase 3 del Super Saiyajin.

Bardock sin decir nada, se lanzó a atacar a un sorprendido Broly, dándole un gran golpe en el estomago que lo hizo escupir saliva, y después dándole un gran golpe de mazo con las manos juntas lanzándolo al suelo seguido de múltiples ráfagas de Ki, de esas ráfagas Broly salió molesto atacando directamente a Bardock comenzando una dura y brutal pelea mientras los Saiyajin miraban.

Cuando Broly daba un golpe, Bardock le respondía con otro, en esos momentos Bardock tenía un poco de ventaja de nivel, manteniendo la pelea pareja, los Saiyajin miraban sorprendidos la pelea además del impacto de ver que además del Super Saiyajin 2 había otro nivel, pero notando que la Genkidama no crecía.

 **Con Gohan.**

-¿Qué están diciendo? Por favor, levanten sus manos para que pueda acabar con el monstruo que amenaza con destruir su mundo.- Decía Gohan preocupado al ver las dudas de las personas.

-¿Monstruo?- Preguntaban personas. -¿Se referirá a los temblores que se sienten?.- Preguntaba otra. -No le hagan caso, mi hijo levantó sus manos y ahora está cansado, debe ser una trampa para robarnos el alma, vi como su alma salió cuando levantó sus manos.- Una voz seguía advirtiendo a las personas. -No sólo eso, los artefactos mágicos se han quedado sin magia.- Decía otra voz aterrado con muchas más personas secundando lo dicho.

-No es nada de eso, necesito que me brinden un poco de su energía, sentirse agotados es normal no se preocupen, por favor.- Decía Gohan tratando de convencer a la gente.

-Escuchen, les habla el Rey Fausto.- Habló Fausto para sorpresa de todos los que escuchaban. -Como Rey les ordenaría que levanten sus manos, pero ahora les hablo como uno más de ustedes. Por favor levanten sus manos, necesitamos de la ayuda de todos para acabar con este monstruo o estaremos perdidos.- Dijo Fausto con todos impactados.

-¿Qué dices? Loco genocida.- Se escuchó una voz de alguien enojado. -Tú liberaste a ese monstruo cuando destruiste nuestro hogar, Extalia.- Decía la voz con muchos reconociendo que se trataba de un Exceed sobreviviente.

-Soy la Reina Shagotte, sé que los Exceed que sobrevivieron deben de estar furiosos por lo que nos hicieron, pero ahora mismo enfrentamos una amenaza más grande, por favor, levanten sus manos.- Dijo Shagotte para sorpresa de algunos de los Exceed que sobrevivieron.

-La Reina Shagotte está viva.- Dijo otra voz de un Exceed. -Por favor Reina, acabe con ese monstruo con su poder.- Suplicaba otra voz pidiendo a Shagotte lo imposible.

-Lamentablemente yo no soy capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora mismo hay guerreros de otro mundo que pelean por el nuestro, aun así necesitan de nuestra ayuda, sólo tienen que levantar sus manos para ayudar, si no lo hacen corremos el riesgo de que todos incluidos humanos y Exceed seamos destruidos.- Decía Shagotte tratando de convencer de que ayudaran.

-Si la Reina Shagotte no puede con ese monstruo ¿Quién lo hará?- Decía un Exceed asustado. -Si la Reina me pide ayuda con gusto se la daré.- Decía otro Exceed levantando sus manos motivando a otros que también lo hacían, haciendo que la Genkidama creciera sólo un poco.

-Aun no es suficiente, por favor levanten sus manos.- Dijo Gohan mientras las personas seguían dudando.

-Son unos tontos.- Dijo Eileen mientras se creaban ojos en todo el mundo que transmitía la pelea con todos viendo impactados que había demasiada destrucción.

-Miren bien, ese monstruo destruye el mundo, su mundo y esos guerreros están arriesgando su vida por la de ustedes y lo único que piden es un poco de su energía para poder vencer al monstruo.- Decía Erza B. molesta mientras las personas veían una imagen de Gohan con una gran esfera de luz blanca sobre él pero seguían dudando.

-¿Eso será verdad?- Decía una voz incrédulo. -Es sólo un niño.- Decía otra viendo a Gohan. -Ahí no hay ningún monstruo, de seguro es sólo una erupción volcánica.- Decía otra voz negando lo que decían.

-Las personas de este mundo son estúpidas.- Dijo Gine. -Gohan, tal como dijo Bardock esa transformación gasta demasiada energía, quédate con Gohan, yo iré ayudarlo.- Dijo Gine emprendiendo vuelo a ayudar a Bardock.

 **Con Bardock.**

La pelea era intensa, pero Bardock comenzaba a cansarse, cuando repentinamente llegó Gine dándole una patada a Broly, Broly molesto por el acto de Gine, expulsó su poder causando una gran explosión que causó mucho desastre para sorpresa de los que miraban. Cuando el polvo se disipó en los ojos que transmitían se logró divisar a un hombre de gran tamaño y gran musculatura con un rostro que infundía terror en cualquiera que lo viera.

Broly, molesto, fue contra Bardock y le dio un gran golpe que lo mandó a volar y siguiéndolo le dio otro golpe enviándolo al suelo. Gine llegó dándole un golpe en la cara pero de nada sirvió, Broly sin inmutarse la comenzó a golpear, a pesar de no sentir dolor, Gine sentía que algunos huesos se rompían, mientras Gine era golpeada por Broly, Bardock apareció y le propinó un gran golpe, Gine se recuperó pero desapareció.

 **Con los magos.**

Gine apareció junto a Wendy quien inmediatamente comenzó a curarla, Gine le dio más Ki a Wendy y volviendo a su forma base para que el tratamiento fuese más rápido, estas imágenes las veían las personas, impactadas de ver a niños peleando por ellos, algunos al ver ésto, comenzaban a levantar las manos para ayudar, haciendo que la Genkidama creciera sólo un poco.

-Sólo unos pocos decidieron ayudar, los demás son unos estúpidos que prefieren morir antes que ayudar.- Dijo Gine con muchos escuchando su insulto.

-¿Oyeron eso? Nos llamó estúpidos.- Decía una voz molesta. -¿Qué manera de pedir las cosas es esa?- Dijo otra voz también molesta.

-¡Cállense ya! ¡A ver si ya dejan de poner escusas levantan sus manos, gusanos!.- Gritó Gine muy molesta a los comentarios que se escuchaban.

De pronto, una gran luz verde se vio en la zona de batalla para confusión de todos y sorpresa de Gine, quien inmediatamente pasó de nuevo a su transformación y creó un escudo con todo su poder haciendo que creciera y cubriera más espacio lo más rápido posible, mientras la luz llegaba a ellos segando a todos y escuchando gritos por la telepatía de Eileen pero todos los gritos callaron seguido de un silencio sepulcral y el ruido de un gran estruendo.

Cuando todos los que Gine logró proteger recuperaron la visión, estaban confundidos, estaban en un lugar completamente oscuro en donde flotaban rocas gigantes y las estrellas se miraban claramente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Natsu confundido.

-En Edolas, o bueno, lo que queda del planeta, Broly lo destruyó.- Dijo Gine seriamente dejando impactados a todos.

-¿Quieres decir que Gohan y todos...?- Dijo Wendy atónita, con Gine sólo asintiendo y Wendy comenzaba a llorar mientras los demás seguían atónitos.

-Edolas fue destruido ¿Realmente hay seres capaces de hacer algo así?- Se preguntaba en voz alta atónita Mavis.

-Verlo es más impactante que escucharlo.- Dijo Makarov asustado de ver algo así.

-Logré crear un escudo para protegerlos, aunque no logré protegerlos a todos, tampoco sé cuanto vaya a durar el oxigeno.- Decía Gine frustrada dejando a todos serios y angustiados.

-Gine ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Erza B. al darse cuenta que Gohan estaba muerto.

-Ese malnacido de Broly destruyó el planeta, si tan sólo hubiera estado con ellos...- Decía Gine frustrada y molesta dejando a todos serios viendo que Gine se mostraba triste, algo que nunca la vieron mostrar.

-Sólo tu habrías sobrevivido, pero nos salvaste.- Dijo Mirajane tratando de reconfortar a Gine.

-Gine, si se regresa el tiempo, ¿Puedes detener la destrucción de Edolas?- Preguntó Ultear confundiendo a Gine y a los presentes.

-Ul, no pensarás usar...- Decía Meredy con una idea de lo que Ultear quería hacer.

-Con mi magia, podré regresar el tiempo, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo pueda regresar, pero espero que sea suficiente.- Dijo Ultear poniéndose de rodillas.

-Magia perdida: Arco del Tiempo.- Dijo Mavis sorprendida de ver lo que Ultear haría.

-Ul, si usas esa magia, tu vida... Te acaban de salvar y tú...- Decía Meredy angustiada y llorando con Gine y los presentes con una idea de lo que pasaría.

-¿Estás segura?.- Preguntó Gine seria viendo lo que Ultear trataba de hacer.

-Uno por millones, está bien.- Dijo Ultear con un circulo mágico formándose bajo ella. -Meredy, he hecho cosas terribles en mi trabajo como espía, tanto en Grimoire Heart como en otros, incluyendo lo que le hice a tu familia, pero verte crecer fue lo que me daba fuerza para seguir adelante, por favor Fairy Tail, cuiden de Meredy.- Dijo Ultear mientras el circulo mágico comenzaba a brillar y Meredy lloraba tratando de detenerla con Juvia sujetándola llorando con ella. -Last Aegis.- Dijo Ultear mientras todo comenzaba a brillar segando a todos de nuevo.

 **Al desaparecer el brillo.**

Todos notaron que todo volvió atrás, Edolas existía y regresaron a como estaban antes, con Wendy curando a Gine para su sorpresa al ver que había funcionado, pero inmediatamente vieron que el cuerpo de Ultear caía lentamente al suelo y notando que estaba completamente quemado.

-¡Pelirroja! ¡Ahora!.- Dijo Gine llamando la atención de Eileen con ésta asintiendo.

 **En la pelea.**

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo Bardock tirado en el suelo viendo que estaba vivo, pero viendo que Broly cargaba un Omega Blaster para acabar con él, aunque Broly también confundido paró un momento el ataque y no fue lanzado, Gine apareció dándole un fuerte golpe que hizo que Broly no lanzara su técnica y destruyera Edolas.

-¿Qué fue eso? Estoy seguro que nosotros...- Dijo Mirai-Gohan sorprendido, cuando comenzaron a escuchar llantos.

Las personas al ver las imágenes nuevamente confusos de lo que pasó, vieron a Meredy llorando sobre el cuerpo quemado de Ultear, no sabían que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se escuchó una voz. -El suelo se partió y fuego salió y yo...- Decía otra voz confundida. -Ese monstruo creó una esfera de luz verde y después todo se destruyó.- Explicaba otra voz asustada. -¿Acaso fue una premonición del fin del mundo?- Preguntaba otra voz.

-Todos ustedes fueron asesinados.- Se escuchó la voz de Gine sorprendiendo a todos. -Esa mujer regresó el tiempo a cambio de su propia vida.- Dijo Gine dejando a todos impactados. -Ultear salvó sus patéticos, egoístas y cobardes traseros.- Terminó de decir Gine lanzándose al ataque contra Broly dejando a todos callados mientras lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Meredy.

Bardock y Gine seguían atacando a Broly, se dieron por vencidos en tratar de convencer a la gente de ayudar y usarían su propio poder para derrotarlo, pero Broly seguía siendo superior, Bardock ya estaba agotado y perdió la transformación que tenía, frustrándose pero aun así peleando con todo lo que tenía junto a Gine, quien decidió usar el Kaio-Ken aumentando su poder.

Pero al estar herida, su cuerpo no resistió ambas transformaciones con Gine deshaciéndolas antes de que pasara a mayores, Broly aprovechando ésto, golpeó a Gine al suelo dejándola mal herida, pero levantándose pasando a su transformación de nuevo atacando junto con Bardock, mientras ambos Gohan estaban angustiados con Mirai-Gohan comenzando a avanzar para ayudar.

De pronto, la Genkidama comenzó a crecer para sorpresa de Gohan. En cada una de las ciudades y aldeas de Edolas sin decir nada, las personas comenzaron a levantar sus manos, dando de su energía, la Genkidama crecía y crecía formándose una gran esfera de energía que se veía desde muy lejos, sorprendiendo a todos quienes la vieron, con Gohan feliz.

-¿Eso es...?- Dijo Laxus atónito viendo el tamaño de la Genkidama que a pesar de estar retirados el gran tamaño se notaba y seguía creciendo.

-Esa, es la energía de cada habitante y ser vivo de Edolas.- Les dijo Wendy mientras ella trataba de curar a Ultear de sus quemaduras, pues sintió que seguía viva, pero por alguna razón la curación no servía.

-Siento una gran calidez y pureza emanando de esa energía.- Decía Mavis al ver la Genkidama.

-¡Está lista!- Gritó Gohan llamando la atención de Broly y los presentes en la pelea, también las personas viendo las imágenes de la pelea, quienes vieron sorprendidos el tamaño de la Genkidama. -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a todos!- Agradeció Gohan listo para lanzar la Genkidama.

De esas palabras Gine y Bardock le dieron un fuerte golpe a un distraído Broly mandándolo al suelo, Broly se levantó y repentinamente Gine y Bardock desaparecieron haciendo que Broly se molestara aun más, pero dándose cuenta que la Genkidama se dirigía hacia él, con éste cargando rápidamente un Omega Blaster lanzándolo contra la Genkidama pero el ataque fue desintegrado por ésta, para molestia y miedo de Broly.

La Genkidama llegó a Broly, pero se detuvo, pues Broly la detuvo, empujándola para que el ataque no lo matara y con Gohan también haciendo esfuerzo empujándo la Genkidama. Broly comenzaba a caminar empujando la Genkidama, Gohan preocupado usó todo su poder transformándose en Super Saiyajin 2 y remontando el choque de voluntades.

Por el potente y repentino empuje de Gohan, Broly terminó recibiendo la Genkidama mientras se observaba que su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse y hacerse cenizas mientras daba un grito de agonía y la Genkidama seguía su camino dejando un camino de destrucción, yendo hacia el espacio y explotando mientras se veía como si la energía cayera al suelo en forma de nieve.

-Ésto se acabó.- Dijo Gohan regresando a su forma base, descendiendo y notando que los Saiyajin estaban bajo él.

Gohan vio a su hermana quien lo miraba feliz por su victoria, con Gohan levantando el pulgar mientras Gine le regresaba el gesto levantando su dedo pulgar también, con ambos sonriendo mientras todos se mostraban felices por la victoria.

 **Fin del capítulo 37.**

* * *

 **Para que se den una idea del nivel de poder que tienen los gemelos y los demás, me dio por hacer los niveles que actualmente tienen.**

 **Niveles de poder en la saga de Edolas:**

 **Al inicio:**

 **Gohan base:** 140,000,000

 **Gine base:** 140,000,000

 **Mirai-Gohan base:** 15,000,000.

 **Pelea con Cell:**

 **Gohan SSJ2** : 14,000,000,000

 **Gine SSJL:** +14,000,000,000 **Legendario Kaio-Ken:** 28,000,000,000

 **Mirai-Gohan SSJ:** 750,000,000 **SSJ2:** 2,300,000,000

 **Cell Jr.:** 2,500,000,000

 **Cell Jr.:** 13,500,000,000 **Kaio-Ken:** 27,000,000,000

 **Cell:** 14,000,000,000 **Cell debilitado:** 8,000,000,000

 **Pelea con Broly:**

 **Gohan SSJ2 debilitado:** 10,000,000,000 **Recuperado:** 16,000,000,000

 **Gine SSJL: +** 15,000,000,000

 **Mirai-Gohan SSJ2 debilitado:** 1,500,000,000 **R** **ecuperado:** 2,100,000,000

 **Bardock:** 170,000,000 **SSJ:** 8,500,000,000 **SSJ2:** 17,000,000,000 **SSJ3:** 25,500,000,000

 **Broly SSJL:** 25,000,000,000

 **Genkidama:** 50,000,000,000

 **Niveles de poder alcanzados.**

 **Gohan base:** 160,000,000

 **Gine base:** 165,000,000

 **Mirai-Gohan base:** 23,000,000

 **Bardock base:** 180,000,000

 **SSJ=BASE*50 SSJL=BASE*100 SSJ2=SSJ*2 SSJ3=SSJ*3**

Estos niveles los hice un poco basándome inicialmente en los niveles de poder que tenían Gohan y Cell en la historia oficial al final de la saga de Cell. Con el entrenamiento y los Senkai Saiyajin narrados en el Fanfic, éstos fueron los niveles finales que se me ocurrió darles y se los muestro por si había alguien preguntándose qué niveles tienen.

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Guest: Tengo planes para otros villanos y también para los dioses, aunque no diré cuales, además, en el fanfic pongo más que nada a mis personajes favoritos, así que muchas cosas serán diferentes.**

 **3678:** **Something that I like it's write things that the readers don't expect. That do to the Fanfic more interesting. Also, I put my favorite characters in this Fanfic, so, to much things will be diferent.**

 **viecenta1.8: Tenía tiempo planeando esta saga con los personajes ya mencionados en el Fanfic, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Ya más adelante también les daré otras técnicas a ambos (Posdata: Ya te imaginarás de quien me inspiré en la idea de los niveles de poder. ;) ).**

 **Stein29: ¿Lo quieres? Lo tienes. No, con éstos villanos fue más que suficiente, desde el principio son a quienes tenía planeado para esta saga, ya más adelante pondré otros.**

 **Fedbax25: Bueno, desde el principio tenía planeado meter a ambos villanos en esta saga y de hecho así era como tenía planeado meter a Broly, cuando todo fuera tranquilidad, llegara de sorpresa sin que se lo esperaran, lo mismo con Bardock. Entiendo que no a todos les gusta tanto las escenas de batalla, por eso mi forma de hacerlo es narrar algo que no se espera nadie. También comparto un poco lo que dices de que las batallas son tediosas de leer, me pasa lo mismo en los fanfics que leo, aun así recordemos que FT tiene sus momentos de batallas y DBZ va más a peleas que a historia y trato de mantener un balance entre historia y pelea. Agradezco tu comentario dando tu opinión, espero que sigas por aquí.**

 **Guest: En la historia original sí, Cell es más fuerte que Broly, pero recuerda que es un Fanfic, y para darle un poco de sentido a su poder escribí una explicación breve en el capítulo anterior del por qué es más fuerte.**

 **Csar: Anima fue responsable de traer a Gohan, Gine y Cell. El Kamehameha del inicio abrió las brechas dimensionales porque la dimensión estaba débil debido a los múltiples viajes en el tiempo tanto de Trunks como de Cell, además de otra cosa que aun no narro. Esas brechas fueron las que hicieron que anima se saliera un poco de control y llevara a Mirai-Gohan y Broly (Quien llegó a la Tierra el mismo día que 17 y 18 pelearon con Mirai-Gohan siendo Broly enviado a los polos congelándose hasta que sintió el poder de los gemelos). De hecho más adelante pienso hacer un capítulo explicando como estuvo eso xD.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	39. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38: Consecuencias.**

En un gran planeta completamente verde y pacífico, dos seres, una mujer de piel casi rosada, vestimenta rosa y cabello blanco largo y un hombre de piel morado claro cabello blanco y vestimentas azules similares a las de la mujer, ambos de estatura media, complexión joven y orejas con forma de punta miraban hacia el cielo, con un semblante pensativo y preocupado.

-¿Crees que haya sido Wiss? Nishi.- Preguntó el hombre.

-No lo creo, Shin. Si hubiese sido Wiss no recordaríamos los 3 minutos que pasaron.- Respondió la mujer. -Probablemente sea cosa de Chronoa.- Dijo Nishi dando una teoría.

-Lo dudo, ella haría todo menos alterar el tiempo de esa manera, además de que no sale del Nido del Tiempo ni hace uso de sus poderes a menos que sea importante.- Respondió Shin descartando la teoría.

-No fue en este universo.- Dijo Nishi seria sin encontrar un responsable en el universo.

-El tiempo fluye de igual manera tanto si son otros universos como si son las dimensiones pertenecientes a estos universos, sólo en las lineas temporales paralelas fluyen a diferente ritmo.- Habló un hombre alto de pelo blanco peinado hacia arriba y piel azulada.

-Un gusto verte, Whiss.- Dijo Shin cordialmente con Whiss asintiendo.

-Igualmente Kaioshins, pero dejando las formalidades, ese regreso en el tiempo, no fui yo.- Dijo Whiss dejando a los Kaioshin serios.

-Entonces ¿quién creen que lo haya hecho?- Preguntó una voz femenina llamándoles la atención y sorprendidos de ver quien era.

-Helles-sama.- Dijeron los tres al reconocer a la mujer que llegó, la cual era una mujer de piel bronceada que vestía una ropa similar a la de una princesa egipcia y estaba junto a una mujer alta de cabello blanco largo, peinado en cola y piel azulada.

-La verdad, no esperábamos que se diera cuenta.- Dijo Nishi un poco nerviosa.

-Salí de mi tratamiento de belleza y de repente vuelvo a él, obvio me iba a dar cuenta.- Respondió Helles indiferente. -Del que deberías de dudar es del tonto de Beerus, de seguro sigue dormido.- Dijo Helles un poco molesta.

-Así es, Beerus-sama sigue dormido.- Dijo Whiss. -Un gusto verlas, Helles-sama, hermana Vados.- Dijo Whiss a los recién llegados.

-Ésto de compartir universo es un fastidio.- Dijo Helles enojada. -Además, aun dormido ¿Cómo rayos es que hace 5 meses casi destruye las paredes de las dimensiones de nuestro universo?- Preguntaba furiosa Helles.

-Creo que tuvo un mal sueño y por eso comenzó a expulsar su Ki destructor de manera descontrolada hasta que lo detuve.- Respondió Whiss con Helles molesta.

-Odio compartir universo con ese perezoso. Por su culpa casi nos borran cuando hace 10,000 años se quedó dormido 50 años jugando a las escondidas con Zeno-sama.- Decía Helles molesta.

-Bueno, fue mejor que Zeno-sama decidiera como castigo por eso, juntar los opuestos de los doce universos restantes a que los borrara ¿No lo cree?- Dijo Vados con Helles dando un suspiro.

-Como sea.- Dijo Helles volviendo a un semblante serio. -Vados, Whiss, busquen al responsable, si Zeno-sama se da cuenta de lo que pasó y ve que nos quedamos sin hacer nada, nos borraría.- Ordenó Helles a Vados y a Whiss, con ambos asintiendo.

Ambos dieron un golpe en el suelo con su bastón y crearon una especie de orbe frente a todos, en la cual se veía como buscaban entre los universos y dimensiones del mismo al responsable del regreso en el tiempo.

-Ahí está.- Dijo Whiss deteniendo la búsqueda.

-Lamento decirles que somos responsables, pues pasó en la dimensión 3 de nuestro universo.- Habló Vados poniendo nerviosos a los Kaioshin y Helles.

-El cuerpo de esa mujer está pagando las consecuencias de haber regresado el tiempo.- Dijo Whiss al ver a Ultear en una camilla con el cuerpo completamente quemado.

-¿Qué orilló a esa mujer a meterse con el tiempo?- Preguntaba Nishi confundida.

-Vados, escena en retrospectiva, muéstranos por qué lo hizo.- Ordenó Helles con Vados mostrando en el orbe algo que no se esperaban ver.

En el orbe, se mostró la batalla que tuvieron contra Cell y los Cell Jr., además de las técnicas que usaron para acabar con ellos. Después vieron que a pesar de estar heridos y agotados, se enfrentaron a un ser por mucho superior a ellos y viendo como Broly terminó destruyendo Edolas con Ultear regresando el tiempo, dándoles la oportunidad de derrotar a Broly y evitar la destrucción de Edolas, para al final ver como Gohan derrotó a Broly con la Genkidama, quedándose serios y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

-Esos eran Saiyajin y para ser niños tienen un nivel sorprendente.- Dijo Shin serio.

-Pero que hacen ahí en esa dimensión, los Saiyajin de la dimensión 3 son totalmente diferentes, además de pacifistas.- Decía Nishin confundida. -Y muchos de los que peleaban incluyendo el dragón no pertenecen tampoco a la dimensión 3.- Decía Nishi refiriéndose a los magos de Earthland.

-Al parecer tres de los Saiyajin son de esta dimensión, con lo que Beerus-sama hizo hace 5 meses, además de un choque de energías de esos niños y una persona de la dimensión 3 que creó portales a otra dimensión con una magia llamada Anima, fueron mandados a la dimensión 2 y después a la 3 junto a todos esos magos.- Respondió Whiss viendo la orbe de su bastón.

-Las técnicas que usaron eran hermosas y sus transformaciones también.- Dijo Helles un tanto fascinada por las técnicas y la Genkidama. -Te faltan otros de explicar.- Dijo Helles viendo a Whiss quien examinaba su bastón.

-El otro llegó ahí luego de que Freezer destruyera el planeta Vegeta.- Se adelantó Vados a responder.

-Vaya, ese Saiyajin fue el único en hacerle frente a toda la armada de Freezer y llegar hasta él.- Dijo Whiss sorprendido al ver la pelea final de Bardock contra los soldados de Freezer.

-El tipo alto y musculoso y el de naranja sin el brazo izquierdo, no son de esta linea temporal.- Dijo Vados seria.

-Por lo que veo, fueron mandados accidentalmente a esta linea temporal por lo que hicieron Beerus-sama y el sujeto que creó los portales a otra dimensión.- Dijo Whiss examinando lo que su bastón le mostraba.

-La niña y el sujeto alto, ambos, Super Saiyajin Legendario.- Dijo Shin serio.

-No veía uno desde hace mil años, es raro ver uno siendo bueno, normalmente aparecían y destruían cuanto veían, como el feo grande.- Dijo Helles con algo de disgusto al ver a Broly. -Esa niña, es la primera que veo controlando ese poder.- Decía Helles un poco sorprendida.

-Pelearon por defender un mundo al que no pertenecen y esa mujer hizo algo prohibido con tal de salvar tantas vidas, fueron buenas sus intenciones.- Dijo Shin regresando al tema principal.

-El tiempo que volvió fue dentro del limite que tengo permitido devolverlo, así que no creo que Zeno-sama tome represalias.- Dijo Whiss dando su opinión.

-Sin embargo no cambia el hecho de que faltaron a la regla universal más importante de todas.- Dijo Helles de manera seria.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Shin.

-Creo que no estaría mal perdonarlos, pero hay que darles un escarmiento por faltar a las reglas.- Dijo Nishi seria.

-Los Kaioshin, Vados y yo iremos. Whiss, supongo que tú te quedarás a cuidar de ese tonto gato.- Dijo Helles.

-La verdad iré con ustedes, Beerus-sama está dormido y yo un poco aburrido.- Respondió Whiss con Helles asintiendo.

-Bien, vámonos.- Ordenó Helles con todos retirándose.

 **Tiempo atrás, con los Saiyajin.**

Los cuatro Saiyajin se miraban sonrientes luego de haber derrotado a Broly, quien resultó ser demasiado fuerte, los cuatro estaban sentados recuperando energía, cuando Wendy llegó para curarlos, aunque Bardock miraba seriamente a Gine, pues su apariencia le era familiar.

-¿Y los demás?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan al ver que sólo apareció Wendy.

-La señorita Eileen les comunicó a las personas que Broly fue destruído y después fueron a la ciudad para ver si podían rescatar más personas.- Respondió Wendy con todos serios.

-Oigan.- Habló Bardock llamándoles la atención a los gemelos. -¿Quién es su padre? ¿Kakaroto o Raditz?- Preguntó Bardock con los gemelos serios.

-Raditz murió hace más de 10 años, somos hijos de Kakaroto, pero en la Tierra lo conocen como Son Goku de ahí nuestro apellido Son.- Respondió Gohan para sorpresa de Bardock.

-¿Cómo que lo conocen como Son Goku? ¿Acaso no recordaba su nombre?- Preguntó Bardock molesto.

-Así es, se golpeó la cabeza siendo pequeño.- Respondió Gine seria.

-¿Entonces cómo fue que te nombró igual que tu abuela?- Preguntó Bardock serio.

-Entonces sí eres nuestro abuelo.- Dijo Gohan sorprendido al ver que él era el padre de su padre.

-Puedo ver un gran parecido a Gine en ambos, además de sus palabras cuando les dije mi nombre, también Gine tiene parecido a mi hermana Selypar.- Respondió Bardock con los gemelos aún serios mientras Mirai-Gohan miraba en silencio atento a lo que dijeran, pues tenía curiosidad. -Aunque estoy confundido por ti, te pareces a Kakaroto y al enano.- Dijo Bardock refiriéndose a Mirai-Gohan.

-Es porque Gohan y yo somos el mismo ser.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan para sorpresa de Bardock. -Yo pertenezco a una linea de tiempo diferente a la de ellos, se podría decir que es algo así como una linea de tiempo paralela a ésta.- Respondía Mirai-Gohan sin saber como explicarlo.

-Es un lío todo eso, pero creo entender a que te refieres.- Respondió Bardock pensativo. -Explíquenme todo a detalle. ¿Y cómo fue que llegaron aquí?- Preguntó Bardock.

-Si quieres saber prepara frituras y una soda, porque esto va a tardar.- Dijo Gine con su actitud bromista.

Gine procedió a narrarle todo lo que pasó, desde que Goku llegó a la Tierra o al menos lo que sabía por las historias que le contaba Goku incluidas las Esferas del Dragón. Después narrándole la llegada de Raditz y su muerte, la llegada del Príncipe Vegeta y Nappa y como Goku junto a ellos y otros guerreros de la tierra lograron vencerlos. El viaje al planeta Namek para usar las Esferas del Dragón, con el resultado de tener que enfrentar a Freezer y de como Goku se convirtió en Super Saiyajin derrotando a Freezer. La llegada del hijo de Vegeta del futuro advirtiéndoles de los androides y de como los enfrentaron, la llegada de Cell y la pelea que tuvieron, con Gohan y Gine superando a Goku y haciendo más corta la historia de como llegaron ahí, dejando a Bardock pensativo y sin palabras.

-Entonces con su naturaleza amable decidió proteger su nuevo hogar.- Habló Bardock saliendo de sus pensamientos. -Bueno, a decir verdad Gine y yo no enviamos a Kakaroto a la Tierra con el fin de conquistarla.- Dijo Bardock.

-Sí, la abuela Gine nos lo dijo.- Dijo Gohan para sorpresa de Bardock.

-¿Gine sigue viva? ¿La revivieron con esas Esferas del Dragón?- Preguntó Bardock sorprendido.

-No, a pesar de conceder deseos, tiene limitaciones y uno de esos es que no puede revivir a personas de más de un año muertos.- Respondió Gohan dejando a Bardock serio.

-En la Tierra hay una anciana, Uranai-baba. Ella puede traer a los muertos por un día a la Tierra.- Respondió Gine dejando a Bardock impactado. -Un día me dio por averiguar sobre mis raíces, así que usando la base de datos que logramos recuperar de la nave de Freezer y con ayuda de la esposa del señor Vegeta, encontramos registros de ustedes, después fui con esa anciana para traerlos a usted y la abuela Gine.- Seguía narrando Gine con Bardock y los demás poniendo atención.

 **Flashback.**

Dos años después de la llegada de Trunks, Gine y Gohan estaban en la casa de Uranai-baba, Gine se miraba un poco nerviosa mientras Gohan miraba a su hermana con curiosidad por su repentino interés en sus raíces, además de que él de alguna forma también quería saber.

-¿Estás segura, niña? Los Saiyajin eran muy violentos y quién sabe que vayan a hacer una vez los traiga.- Cuestionaba Uranai-baba a Gine por lo que le pidió.

-Sí, no se preocupe, estamos en un nivel en el que no podrán vencernos, si intentan algo los noqueamos y usted los devuelve al infierno.- Respondió Gine seria con Uranai-baba asintiendo y retirándose dentro de su castillo dejando a los gemelos esperando unos 15 minutos.

-Aquí estamos, son ellos quienes querían hablar contigo.- Dijo Uranai-baba saliendo de su castillo con una mujer siguiéndola y los gemelos viéndola, una mujer Saiyajin no muy alta de cabello no tan largo que los miraba confundida.

-Hola.- Dijo la mujer de manera amable para sorpresa de ambos. -La ancianita me dijo que querían hablar conmigo sobre un asunto muy importante, díganme ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?.- Dijo la mujer poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ambos, con Uranai-baba un poco molesta por la forma de hablarle y los gemelos aun confundidos por lo amable que era para ser una Saiyajin.

-Bueno, nosotros...- Dijo Gine un poco nerviosa, con Gohan notando ésto.

-Hola, mi nombre es Son Gohan, pero puede llamarme Gohan.- Se presentó Gohan amistosamente con la mujer sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Gine, mucho gusto, Gohan.- Respondió la mujer Saiyajin ahora conocida como Gine. -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntaba Gine a una nerviosa Son Gine.

-Son... Gine.- Respondió Son Gine para sorpresa de Gine. -Gohan y yo somos hijos de Son Goku, a quien seguramente usted conoce como... Kakaroto.- Dijo Son Gine dejando a Gine en total sorpresa.

-Ustedes... ¿Son mis nietos?.- Preguntó Gine mientras se miraba que lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, con ambos asintiendo y sin esperarlo, ambos fueron abrazados de una forma muy cariñosa.

-Nos da mucho gusto conocerla.- Dijo Son Gine.

-Entonces Kakaroto sobrevivió, eso me da mucho gusto.- Les decía Gine sin soltarlos. -Mírense, se ve que son muy fuertes y también son dos pequeñines muy lindos, Gohan, te pareces un poco a mi y a tu abuelo y Gine, también te pareces un poco a mi aunque también tienes rasgos de Selypar.- Decía Gine retrocediendo un poco dejándolos un poco apenados.

-¿Selypar?- Preguntó Son Gine confundida.

-La hermana de su abuelo Bardock, una guerrera Saiyajin muy fuerte.- Respondió Gine y notando algo. -¿Y su cola?- Preguntó Gine confundida al ver que faltaba algo en ellos.

-Nos la quitaron desde pequeños, este planeta tiene luna y nosotros no controlamos la forma Ozaru.- Respondió Gohan.

-Ya veo, ¿Y por qué Kakaroto se cambió el nombre?- Preguntó Gine confundida al recordar que se presentaron siendo hijos de Son Goku.

-Larga historia, siéntese.- Respondió Son Gine contándole todo, dejando a Gine impactada.

-Raditz tonto... ¿Qué intentabas probar?- Dijo Gine con un semblante triste.

-Lo siento, pero papá y nuestro maestro Piccolo no podían dejar que destruyeran la Tierra.- Respondió Gohan triste siendo amable con Gine, con ésta acariciándole la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, además los Saiyajin tienen un tonto pensamiento de que es honorable morir en batalla.- Respondió Gine calmando a Gohan. -Tanto su abuelo como su hermana y sus amigos del escuadrón siempre hablaban de eso como si fuera lo más normal.- Dijo Gine un poco molesta.

-Oiga, estoy un poco confundido, para ser Saiyajin usted es muy amable ¿Acaso se golpeó la cabeza?- Preguntaba Gohan confundido mientras Gine le asentía con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Uranai-Baba, ¿sólo te dejaron traerla a ella?- Preguntó Gine confundida.

-No, al parecer su abuelo Bardock no está muerto.- Respondió Uranai-baba dejando a los tres sorprendidos, iban a decir algo pero la aparición de alguien los interrumpió.

-Oigan niños, su madre está muy preocupada por ustedes, se fueron de la fiesta de Bulma sin pedir permiso, volvamos antes de que pase de preocupada a enojada.- Dijo Goku dejando a Gine impactada. -¿Eh? ¿Y ella quién es?- Preguntó confundido Goku por Gine.

-Ka... Kakaroto.- Dijo Gine dándole un abrazo a su hijo dejando a Goku más confundido.

-Oiga señorita, no se me pegue tanto, soy casado.- Decía Goku un poco apenado y aun confundido.

-¿Es así como tratas a tu madre? Kakaroto.- Dijo Gine con Goku abriendo la boca de la sorpresa.

-¿Madre? ¿Tú eres mi mamá?- Preguntó Goku confundido y sorprendido con Gine asintiendo y Goku gritando de emoción, tomando a Gine de la cintura y dándole vueltas para después bajarla.

-Mírate nada más, eres la viva imagen de tu padre y mis nietos me acaban de contar lo fuerte que te haz vuelto.- Dijo Gine orgullosa viendo a su hijo.

-Gine siempre a querido saber más de nuestra raza y al yo no saber nada y Vegeta siendo el amargado que es, no lo podía saber, pero descubrió que tenía esta opción.- Dijo Goku viendo a su hija. -Aunque no lo entiendo, Raditz me dijo que me enviaron a la Tierra para conquistarla, pero no puedo sentir que tú seas malvada.- Dijo Goku confundido.

-No te enviamos a conquistarla, tu padre se dio cuenta que Freezer nos destruiría y te enviamos a la Tierra para que sobrevivieras y aprendieras de sus habitantes.- Respondió Gine con Goku y sus hijos sorprendidos.

-Ya veo, oye Uranai-baba.- Habló Goku llamándole la atención. -Mi mamá se quedará por un día ¿verdad?- Preguntó Goku con Uranai asintiendo. -Perfecto, vamos, te llevaré a que conozcas a nuestros amigos.- Dijo Goku con Gine y los gemelos sorprendidos.

Gine aceptó su propuesta con los cuatro retirándose a la corporación capsula, donde celebraban una fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma con Chi-Chi dirigiéndose a sus hijos, regañándolos por haberse ido sin permiso y todos dándose cuenta que llegaron con una mujer. Goku presentó a la mujer como su madre, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y al momento de presentarla, no supo decir el nombre haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo, con Gine presentándose ella misma como Gine, para sorpresa de casi todos, viendo que la hija de Goku llevaba su nombre.

La fiesta continuó con Gine siendo bien recibida por todos y notando que para ser Saiyajin era muy amable, pero al momento de que el maestro Roshi se acercó, Gine lo mandó a volar de una patada al ver el tipo de persona que era, con todos riendo por ese acto, la fiesta continuaba, con comida, bebida, platicas con su hijo, su nuera y sus nietos. Al ver a Vegeta comiendo en una mesa solo, Gine sólo dio una reverencia en señal de respeto, pues Vegeta era de la realeza Saiyajin, con Vegeta indiferente. La fiesta continuó inclusive en la noche, al finalizar la fiesta, todos se quedaron a dormir en casa de Bulma, con Gine quedándose con su familia, quienes no durmieron por estar platicando hasta que amaneció. Al terminar el día todos estaban despidiéndose de Gine mientras Uranai-baba esperaba.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que estás bien, Kakaroto.- Dijo Gine viendo a su hijo quien le sonreía. -Ustedes dos, cuídense, Gohan sea el camino de un guerrero o el de un chico estudioso el que elijas está bien y Gine, gracias por ser tan curiosa y traerme.- Dijo Gine agradeciendo a su nieta y dando palabras a su nieto. -Chi-Chi, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.- Agradecía Gine a su nuera con ésta sonriendo.

-Uranai-baba, ¿Cree que puedan enviar a mamá con Kaio-sama?- Preguntaba Goku curioso confundiendo a todos.

-¿Y ese quien es?- Preguntó Gine.

-Es algo así como el dios de la galaxia, el te puede entrenar en el otro mundo incluso si estás muerto.- Respondió Goku con Gine algo sorprendida.

-Puede ser, pero lleva su tiempo el cambio, pues ya fue destinada al paraíso.- Respondió Uranai-baba.

-No importa, no soy guerrera, pero aun así consideraré eso. Adiós a todos.- Dijo Gine mientras regresaba al otro mundo con todos despidiéndose de ella.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Bardock estaba serio sin mostrar emociones, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, Mirai-Gohan miraba el cielo con una sonrisa, por lo que escuchó de Gine y Gohan, su abuela era una gran mujer y Wendy curaba a Bardock mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Gine siempre fue amable, merece estar en el paraíso.- Dijo Bardock rompiendo el silencio.

-Si quiere puede regresar con nosotros, ya hemos descubierto que en este mundo existe una magia que nos puede devolver a nuestro mundo de origen.- Dijo Gohan para sorpresa de los presentes con Bardock quedándose pensativo y serio.

-Si quiere puede ir con nosotros para después ir con Uranai-baba y traer a la abuela.- Dijo Gine secundando a su hermano.

-No.- Negó Bardock para sorpresa de todos. -El planeta Vegeta fue destruido, Gine está muerta y Kakaroto protege ese mundo, yo me quedaré aquí.- Respondió Bardock serio dejando a los presentes también serios.

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó Gohan aun confundido y sorprendido.

-Sí, yo llegué a este mundo hace mucho tiempo, fue cuando el planeta Vegeta fue destruido, llegué al planeta de los Saiyajin de este universo.- Dijo Bardock para sorpresa de los cuatro. -Son diferentes a nosotros, son pacifistas y parecen babosas, así que los exterminé.- Dijo Bardock serio con los cuatro impactados.

-Ya veo, entonces se quedará a gobernar este mundo.- Respondió Gine siguiendo la plática con Bardock.

-Sólo bromeo.- Volvió a hablar, con los presentes viendo que tenía una actitud similar a la de Gine. -Estuve un tiempo con ellos y descubrí que aquí también hay sujetos iguales a Freezer, viajé por el espacio y exterminé a varios llegando a este mundo, pero aun hay más por ahí.- Dijo Bardock levantándose ya que Wendy había terminado de curarlo.

-Entiendo, cuando volvamos a ver a la abuela Gine, le diré que usted se encuentra bien.- Dijo Gohan levantándose mientras Bardock asentía.

-Ya que terminamos aquí, me voy.- Dijo Bardock con los Saiyajin serios. -Díganle a Kakaroto que más le vale ser más fuerte que cualquiera, lo mismo va para ustedes.- Dijo Bardock dándose la vuelta. -A ti más te vale entrenar, no es posible que tu yo niño sea mejor que tú.- Dijo Bardock a Mirai-Gohan, pero no se esperó que su traje de combate de reparara.

-Lo hice más resistente.- Dijo Gine con Bardock dándose cuenta que fue ella.

Bardock dio una última mirada atrás, viendo a sus nietos un momento y después se giró y se retiró volando, dejando a los tres Saiyajin mirándolo retirarse mientras éstos sonreían.

-Vayamos a la ciudad a ayudar.- Dijo Gohan rompiendo el silencio que se creó con los todos asintiendo y dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

 **Con los magos.**

Al llegar los Saiyajin a la ciudad, fueron recibidos alegremente por todos sus amigos y algunas personas que los reconocieron como los héroes de su mundo, al ver que llegaron solos, preguntaron por Bardock pero ellos no dieron respuesta, pues inmediatamente Gine les ordenó seguir buscando sobrevivientes en las ruinas de la ciudad, con todos viendo que ese sujeto simplemente se fue y se quedaron buscando hasta que terminaron. Después todos los magos y los Saiyajin se encontraban viendo el cuerpo de Ultear.

-Ella sigue viva, pero por alguna razón mi curación no funciona, ni con magia, ni con Ki, ni con ambas.- Decía Wendy frustrada y saliendo de su Dragon Force.

-Meterse con el tiempo es un delito muy grave, inclusive los dioses tienen prohibido hacer algo así.- Dijo una voz femenina llamándoles la atención a todos, viendo que repentinamente cinco personas de apariencia extraña aparecieron frente a ellos. -No puedes curarla porque no son heridas, su cuerpo está siendo castigado.- Seguía hablando Nishi mientras se dirigía hacia Ultear, mientras los Saiyajin se mantenían serios.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Preguntó Makarov al verlos.

-Gohan, esas dos mujeres y el tipo alto.- Dijo Gine de manera telepática a su hermano.

-No puedo sentir Ki emanando de ellas ni del otro sujeto, pero puedo sentir una gran presión que no puedo explicar.- Respondía Gohan serio y notando que Vados los miró y les sonrió, dándose cuenta que ella los escuchó.

-Lamento la repentina aparición, pero tenemos que hablar con ese anciano, los Saiyajin y la mujer que retrocedió el tiempo.- Dijo Shin para sorpresa de todos.

-Y esas personas tan raras ¿Quienes son?.- Dijo Natsu molestando a Helles y Nishi con ésta dándole un coscorrón que lo dejó inconsciente con todos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué manera de hablarle a los dioses es esa, niño?- Dijo Nishi con todos impactados por lo revelado.

-¿Dioses?- Fue la pregunta que todos se formularon.

-No creyeron que podían meterse con el tiempo y las dimensiones sin llamar nuestra atención ¿O sí?- Dijo Vados hablando por primera vez con todos aun impactados.

-Háganse a un lado, dejen sólo a los mencionados.- Ordenó Helles con la mayoría moviéndose pero Meredy se quedo junto a Ultear. -Hagan caso o los destruiré sin darles la oportunidad que tenía planeado darles.- Habló Helles con todos sintiendo un gran miedo que no se explicaban incluidos los Saiyajin pero Meredy se quedó junto a Ultear. -Entonces te destruiré.- Dijo Helles levantando su mano.

-No hace falta, Helles-sama.- Dijo Whiss. -Esta chica parece ser la más apegada a la mujer que retrocedió el tiempo, así que creo que está bien.- Dijo Whiss con Helles aun sin bajar su mano.

-Arriesgar tu vida de esa manera, incluso retar la orden de un dios con tal de no abandonar a tu ser más querido. Amor, amistad esos sentimientos te obligan a cometer tonterías e imprudencias, pero también son sentimientos muy hermosos.- Decía Helles mientras Meredy la miraba confundida. -Sólo por esta vez, pero si vuelves a retarme te destruiré.- Dijo Helles de manera amenazante haciendo que a los presentes se les congelaran hasta los huesos.

-También deberías hacerte a un lado.- Dijo Gine a Wendy quien se miraba aun tratando de curar a Ultear. -Veamos que tienen que decir éstos que dicen ser dioses.- Dijo Gine haciendo que Wendy asintiera.

-Comienzan a acabar con mi paciencia, niña.- Dijo Helles en un tono serio.

-Pues no te invité a quedarte.- Respondió Gine para nerviosismo de los Kaioshin.

Repentinamente, Gine estaba en el suelo con Helles poniendo su pie sobre la cabeza de Gine sin que ésta pudiese moverse y dejando a los presentes impactados de ver esa velocidad y fuerza en alguien de quien ni siquiera podían sentir Ki y también los magos viendo por primera vez a Gine siendo derribada de esa manera.

-Te dejaré algo claro, niña, el universo es mio, que ustedes vivan en él significa que yo lo permito, no necesito del permiso de nadie para ir o estar en donde yo quiera.- Decía Helles de manera amenazante sin quitar su pie de Gine quien no se podía mover.

-Señorita diosa, le ruego que perdone a mi hermana, a veces es un poco caprichosa, pero es buena persona.- Dijo Gohan tratando de apoyar a su hermana y viendo que si pudo poner a su hermana en esa situación, significaba que no era alguien a quien fuera sensato molestar.

-Helles-sama, si hace corajes le saldrán canas.- Habló Vados llamándole la atención a Helles con ésta dejando a Gine con dolor de cabeza mientras Gohan y Wendy le ayudaban a levantarse.

-Supongo que recibiremos algún tipo de castigo por lo sucedido recientemente.- Habló Mirai-Gohan tratando de que olvidaran lo sucedido y volvieran al tema principal.

-Más o menos.- Dijo Whiss para confusión de los presentes. -Comenzaré diciéndoles que tanto los viajes en el tiempo como alterar el flujo normal del tiempo están prohibidos, inclusive para los mismos dioses.- Dijo Whiss con todos serios. -Sólo yo tengo permitido devolver el tiempo.- Dijo Whiss para sorpresa de los Saiyajin. -Esa mujer tuvo suerte, al regresar sólo 3 minutos no logró hacer que se alterara de manera drástica todo, pues 3 minutos es el máximo que tengo permitido.- Dijo Whiss dejando serios a todos.

-Lo hizo por un bien y no por razones personales o egoístas, sus intenciones fueron buenas pero no cambia el hecho de que debe recibir un castigo.- Dijo Vados dejando a los demás serios.

-Vados.- Le llamó la atención Helles. -Está mujer permanecerá siendo una anciana decrépita por 7 años.- Dijo Helles dando su castigo con todos viendo el tipo de castigo que dio.

-Como ordene.- Respondió Vados apuntando su bastón a Ultear haciendo que su cuerpo brillara y se viera como se había transformado en una anciana y con dificultad se sentaba, mientras todos se quedaron sorprendidos, de alguna manera la salvó.

-Agradece mi piedad, pude ver hermosura en tu acto de arriesgar tu vida por el bien de otros, pero, vuelve a meterte con el tiempo de cualquier forma y te destruiré.- Dijo Helles de manera amenazante con Ultear asintiendo asustada mientras Meredy la abrazaba.

-La verdad no me esperaba ese castigo.- Dijo Gine viendo a Ultear.

-Tiene suerte, Helles-sama es de los Dioses de la Destrucción más piadosos además de que es fanática de la belleza y por eso la castigó de esa manera.- Respondió Whis al comentario de Gine.

-Ya veo, leí que las mujeres temen envejecer y ser feas.- Habló Gohan inocentemente.

-Gohan, esa era una revista de productos de belleza y estereotipando a la mujer.- Le dijo Wendy al escucharlo.

-¿Dioses de la Destrucción?- Preguntó Mavis sorprendida.

-Nishi-sama y Shin-sama son los Kaioshin, Dioses de la Creación, crean, vigilan y dan la vida y Helles-sama es una Hakaishin, Diosa de la Destrucción, ambos mantienen el balance entre creación y destrucción del universo y sus respectivas dimensiones.- Respondió Whiss a la pregunta dejando a los que escucharon impactados.

-Los llamaste en plural ¿Acaso hay más?- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan con Whiss asintiendo.

-Tienen suerte de ser juzgados por Helles-sama, cualquier otro Hakaishin simplemente hubiese destruido el planeta con todos para no tener más problemas.- Dijo Whiss para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Y tú y la otra señorita, quienes son?- Preguntó Gohan curioso por Whiss y Vados.

-Mi hermana Vados es la sirviente de la Hakaishin Helles-sama y yo soy sirviente del Hakaishin Beerus-sama.- Respondió Whiss con los presentes confundidos. -Beerus-sama se encuentra dormido en estos momentos y si él hubiese venido ya los habría destruido sin piedad.- Dijo Whiss tranquilamente con todos impactados.

-Anciano.- Habló Helles dirigiéndose a Fausto, con éste nervioso. -Meterse con las dimensiones es también un delito, sólo si los dioses te lo permitimos puedes hacerlo, ¿Alguna vez me pediste permiso?.- Decía Helles con Fausto agachando la cabeza. -Intentaste traer magia a este mundo y casi lo condenas junto con el universo.- Decía Helles levantando su mano. -Toda la magia de este mundo y tú serán destruidos.- Dijo Helles mientras levantaba su mano dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Espere por favor, ¿por qué mi padre será destruido?.- Preguntó Mystogan sorprendido.

-La mujer regresó el tiempo en un acto de buena voluntad.- Decía Shin serio.

-Pero ese hombre en un acto de egoísmo y avaricia se metió con las dimensiones, trajo a seres de otro mundo y otro tiempo y casi condena al universo de esta dimensión, de hecho de no ser por él, nada de ésto habría pasado, tendrá que pagar por su crimen.- Dijo Nishi de manera seria dejando a todos impactados.

-Ya veo, por favor deme un momento para dar mi última voluntad.- Dijo Fausto con Helles dejándolo. -Jellal, tú tomarás el trono, se que tú llevarás a Edolas por un mejor camino.- Dijo Fausto resignado mientras Mystogan y sus subordinados miraban ésto con tristeza.

-Espere por favor, tal vez sí lo hizo de manera avariciosa, pero lo hizo para poder mantener la magia en este mundo y que sus habitantes fueran felices.- Habló Lucy tratando de hacer que lo perdonaran, con Helles volteando a verla.

-Puedo ver hermosura en tu corazón y actos piadosos, pero no habrá perdón.- Respondió Helles dejando a Lucy triste, iba a seguir respondiendo, pero la interrumpieron.

-Princesa, por favor no contradiga más a Helles-sama.- Dijo Virgo apareciendo por sí misma para sorpresa de Lucy. -Helles-sama está muy por encima del Rey de los Espíritus, su palabra es ley.- Decía Virgo con Lucy muy triste y Helles reconociéndola.

-Tú eres Virgo, de la constelación Virgo.- Dijo Shin al reconocerla con virgo dando una reverencia.

-Casi no te reconocí con esa apariencia, te vez mejor así, aunque me sigo cuestionando por qué dejamos a los espíritus viajar por las dimensiones.- Decía Helles indiferente. -Como sea, hora de terminar con ésto.- Dijo Helles apuntando su mano a Fausto y éste simplemente aceptando su destino.

Helles destruyó a Fausto con Mystogan llorando, a pesar de todo, era su padre, mientras los demás observaban serios y otros tristes, pero no hubo grito de agonía, sólo se destruyó. Después Helles hizo una esfera de energía y la hizo explotar causando una onda y la onda que se creó comenzó a expandirse en todo el mundo, eliminando cualquier rastro de magia en él, las islas y ríos flotantes comenzaban a caer, los objetos mágicos perdieron por completo la magia que tenían y a lo lejos, mientras Bardock volaba a su casa, notó la onda que lo hizo detenerse y ver confundido lo que sucedía. Toda la magia de Edolas fue borrada.

 **Fin del capítulo 38.**

 **Respuestas.**

 **Guest: I think about the transformations, I going to give them some transformations, dont worry, despite the arrival of the gods, they not will have too much protagonism.**

 **Guest: In this chapter you have the answer about Ultear.**

 **Kirito15297: Pues aquí está el capítulo. Bueno también ya era hora de que Gohan tuviera su momento y ese era el final que tenía planeado para la pelea.**

 **Guest: Yes, since I put Ultear in the fanfic, I told than Ultear would have her moments, also is one of my favorite character, thats why I decided give her her protagonism.**

 **Cesar: Dioses del universo DBZ tal como leíste, sólo que diferente, no te preocupes, a pesar de su pronta aparición no tendrán mucho protagonismo aun, sólo los metí para que se explicara un poco lo de los universos, dimensiones y lineas de tiempo paralelas, aunque creo que lo revolví más. xD**

 **Guest: Depende de a qué te refieras con cualquiera, porque algunos son muy débiles comparados con ellos. Recuerda, los Saiyajin ahora, en lo que va del Fanfic tienen el poder de destruir sistemas solares si se lo llegaran a proponer. Si te refieres a Galactus, Eternidad, Némesis, los infinitos, el tribunal viviente, the one above all, ahí sí, completamente de acuerdo contigo, los Saiyajin no podrían contra ellos.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	40. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39:** **Adiós Edolas.**

Todos estaban impactados, la Diosa de la Destrucción, Helles, sólo levantó su mano y Fausto desapareció, además de que borró toda la magia existente de Edolas y no sólo eso, sino que demostró estar en un nivel muy superior a los Saiyajin derribando a Gine sin que ella pudiese hacer algo.

-Saiyajins.- Habló Helles llamándoles la atención. -El otro Saiyajin se fue antes de que llegáramos ¿A dónde fue?- Preguntó Helles por Bardock.

-Dijo que se quedaría a cuidar de este mundo y después se marchó, al parecer en esta dimensión hay seres similares a alguien de nuestro mundo que se llamaba Freezer.- Respondió Gohan dejando a Helles pensativa.

-¿Se llamaba? ¿Alguien derrotó a Freezer?- Preguntó Helles un poco sorprendida.

-Nuestro padre lo derrotó hace unos 5 años.- Respondió Gine con Helles un poco sorprendida pero indiferente.

-Ya veo, bueno no importa realmente, ya tenía pensado destruirlo.- Dijo Helles sin darle mucha importancia. -Nishi, trae a aquel Saiyajin.- Ordenó Helles con Nishi desapareciendo y confundiendo a los presentes.

 **Con Bardock.**

Bardock se encontraba pensativo y confundido al ver como todo lo que flotaba se desplomó, cuando una extraña mujer apareció frente a él.

-Tú eres el otro Saiyajin que ayudó a derrotar al Saiyajin Legendario ¿Cierto?.- Habló Nishi con Bardock viéndola serio. -Sujeta mi brazo, hay alguien que desea hablar contigo, te llevaré a ella.- Dijo Nishi para sorpresa y más confusión de Bardock.

-Si es para darme las gracias no me interesa, me voy.- Respondió Bardock indiferente para molestia de Nishi.

-Los Saiyajin tienen una mala costumbre de hablarle a todos con arrogancia, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy diciendo que vendrás.- Dijo Nishi autoritaria para sorpresa de Bardock al ver como le hablaban.

-Tienes agallas para hablarme así.- Dijo Bardock preparándose para pelear y Nishi dando un suspiro y Bardock quedándose inmóvil.

-No quería hacer ésto, pero no me haz dejado opción.- Dijo Nishi tocando a Bardock y desapareciendo.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

-Nishi, tráelo.- Ordenó Helles con Nishi desapareciendo y confundiendo a los presentes.

-¿Para qué quieren al abuelo? ¿Acaso también lo castigarán?- Preguntó Gohan llamando la atención de Helles.

-"¿Abuelo?"- Se preguntaron quienes escucharon.

-Quienes se metieron con las dimensiones y el tiempo, fueron el anciano y la mujer, ustedes fueron víctimas de las circunstancias, así que no tengo pensado castigarlos, ni a ese tú de una linea temporal paralela.- Respondió Helles para sorpresa de los Saiyajin.

-Además, ya estuvo mucho tiempo en esta linea paralela al grado de que lo que haga ya afectará esta linea de tiempo, regresarlo, sería como alterar de nuevo a la que originalmente pertenece.- Respondió Whis dejando serio a Mirai-Gohan

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Gine confundida.

-Él se quedará en esta linea de tiempo, consideralo un acto piadoso de mi parte y mandé traer a aquel Saiyajin porque hay algo que quiero ver de cerca.- Respondió Helles confundiendo a todos, cuando apareció Nishi con Bardock paralizado.

-Lamento la tardanza, se negaba a venir.- Dijo Nishi liberando a Bardock del parálisis.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Preguntaba Bardock molesto.

-Cállate, si te digo algo, lo haces.- Dijo Nishi un poco enojada con Bardock molestándose.

-Abuelo, será mejor que no pelee con ellos, son dioses que vinieron porque llamamos su atención.- Le habló Gohan tratando de calmarlo y sorprendiendo a Bardock.

-"Entonces sí es su abuelo.".- Pensaron todos los magos con cara cómica de confusión.

-¡¿Dioses?!- Gritó impactado y con sus típicas reacciones un recuperado Natsu con todos notando que había despertado.

-Explicarte sería perder el tiempo, mejor limítate a ver.- Respondió Gray molestando a Natsu, comenzando sus típicas peleas.

-¿Tú eres?- Dijo Bardock impactado al ver a Helles.

-¿Ya la habías visto, abuelo?- Preguntó Gine confundida por su reacción.

-Una vez, antes de que Freezer destruyera el planeta Vegeta. Cold, Freezer y el Rey Vegeta se inclinaron ante ella. La Diosa de la Destrucción, Helles, si mal no recuerdo.- Dijo Bardock dejando a los Saiyajin serios, a Natsu sorprendido y a los dioses indiferentes, aunque Helles un tanto molesta.

-Helles-sama para ti, Saiyajin.- Dijo Helles enojada cara a cara con Bardock haciendo que éste retrocediera sintiendo miedo pero asintiendo.

-Y ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué es lo que nos toca?.- Dijo Gine dándole a entender a Helles que no mostraba miedo a ella o lo que pudiera pasar.

-Culparé a la pubertad por tu falta de disciplina y educación.- Respondió Helles dejando a Gine un poco molesta. -Pero será mejor que no me provoques.- Respondió Helles de manera amenazante apretando las mejillas de Gine sin que ésta pudiese hacer nada nuevamente y después soltándola retirándose de ella mientras Gine se sobaba las mejillas.

-Te recomendaría que dejes a un lado ese orgullo y arrogancia y comiences a respetarla.- Le llamó la atención Vados a Gine. -Ciertamente es la más piadosa de los Hakaishin, pero todo tiene un limite, además de que aunque ustedes cuatro la atacaran en conjunto, Helles-sama no necesitaría ni el 1% de su poder para derrotarlos.- Terminó de decir Vados con todos los presentes impactados.

-Da igual, Vados.- Dijo Helles indiferente. -Mientras peleaban con esas cosas feas, ustedes mostraron técnicas y transformaciones muy hermosas, quiero que me las muestren.- Dijo Helles dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

-¿Quiere que peleemos contra usted? Helles-sama.- Preguntó sorprendido Gohan.

-Si a eso se le pudiera llamar pelear.- Respondió Helles indiferente. -Sólo háganlo.- Dijo Helles con los Saiyajin preparándose.

De las palabras de Helles, los Saiyajin se transformaron, cada uno en su ultima transformación, con Helles mirando fascinada las apariencias pero indiferente ante el poder, los cuatro se lanzaron contra Helles con ésta indiferente, simplemente esquivaba los golpes como si no fueran nada, después, cada uno comenzó a atacarla con sus técnicas, con Helles viendo que eran muy hermosas para ella.

Pero al ver que ya se las habían mostrado, decidió terminar con la pelea y derribó a Bardock y Mirai-Gohan, con Gohan y Gine viendo que Vados no mentía, de eso, Gine pasó al Legendario Kaio-Ken, haciendo que Helles mirara que los brillos color rojizo y el verde de su transformación le daban un brillo más dorado, pero aun así no fue rival para Helles con ésta mandándola al suelo y Wendy acercándose rápidamente para curarla de los efectos secundarios, con Helles notando que Wendy también tenía una apariencia diferente la cual también se le hizo hermosa, pero volvió sólo con Gohan.

-¿No piensas hacer esa esfera de energía gigante?.- Dijo Helles refiriéndose a la Genkidama.

-Lo lamento, Helles-sama, lo que pasa es que necesito de tiempo y de reunir mucha energía para una Genkidama de ese tamaño, podría hacer una pequeña pero sería abusar de la energía que el planeta ya me dio para la anterior.- Respondió Gohan dando su porque.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, ¿Entonces ya no tienes más técnicas hermosas?- Preguntaba Helles dejando a Gohan pensativo.

-Bueno, hay una que podría hacer, Gine la mostró en nuestra pelea con Cell, pero creo que le gustará más si la hacemos ambos, pues así fue como la creamos originalmente.- Respondió Gohan con Helles seria.

-De acuerdo, pero dense prisa.- Dijo Helles con Gohan asintiendo y bajando a donde estaba su hermana, mientras Helles los miraba conversando y después con Gine transformándose de nuevo y poniéndose ambos frente a ella, con Gine a la izquierda de Gohan y Gohan a la derecha de Gine.

-Esta es nuestra ultima técnica, Helles-sama.- Dijo Gohan con Helles seria.

-Espero no me mientas y sea realmente hermosa.- Dijo Helles con los gemelos asintiendo.

De eso ambos comenzaron a gritar expulsando todo su poder, Helles veía indiferente el poder, aunque estaba un poco sorprendida al ver el nivel que tenían a pesar de ser niños y también viendo fascinada lo que para ella era un hermoso espectáculo de colores. Helles notó que los Saiyajin se lanzaron contra ella, pero su acto la dejo pasmada.

-¡Ryuken!- Gritaron Gohan y Gine al unísono dando un golpe al aire, Gohan con la izquierda y Gine con la derecha mientras parecía como si sus cuerpos explotaran.

De esa explosión, dos dragones de forma serpentina parecidos a Shenlong, uno de color dorado y el otro de color verde, salieron de la explosión dirigiéndose a Helles, quien veía fascinada la técnica. Los dragones giraban en torno al otro y al llegar a Helles cada uno la rodeó como si de una serpiente haciendo constricción se tratara y después ambos dragones se dirigieron nuevamente a Helles impactando en ella y creando una gran explosión que dejó segados a los presentes.

Cuando la explosión se disipó, los magos miraban con la boca abierta la técnica recién mostrada, inclusive los Kaioshin, Whis y Vados, pero a los magos la mandíbula les cayó hasta el suelo, pues todos vieron que Helles estaba de pie como si nada deteniendo los puños de los gemelos, con éstos un tanto impactados de como Helles ni se inmuto, pero notando que la diosa les regaló una sonrisa mientras los soltaba.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía algo tan hermoso.- Dijo Helles con los Saiyajin volviendo a su forma base. -Ni tampoco, hubo ningún mortal que lograse alcanzarme.- Dijo Helles mientras un sombrero que traía se partía en dos y caía de su cabeza.

-Perdón por lo de su sombrero, Helles-sama.- Decía Gohan rascándose la nuca.

-Fue sólo porque usted se confió.- Dijo Gine con Helles viendo que Gine ya le hablaba con algo de respeto.

-Sus nombres, niños.- Dijo Helles con los Saiyajin confundidos.

-Son Gohan.- Respondió Gohan.

-Son Gine.- Respondió Gine.

-Gine, eres el primer Saiyajin Legendario al que conozco controlando su poder, normalmente eran locos destruyéndolo todo. Te sugiero por tu propio bien y el del universo, que no dejes que te controle, sólo acabas de dominar una parte de todo el poder.- Dijo Helles con Gine realmente sorprendida.

-Pero ya lo dominé.- Dijo Gine con Helles seria.

-No, no es así.- Respondió Helles confundiendo a Gine. -Como ya te dije, sólo has dominado una parte, entre más crezca ese poder más te hervirá la sangre Saiyajin que tienes y acabarás sucumbiendo, clara prueba está esa actitud que mostraste contra aquella fea cucaracha.- Explicaba Helles con Gine seria pero sorprendida.

-Creo que tiene razón, me he confiado creyendo que ese efecto secundario ya no me afectaría.- Respondió Gine quedándose pensativa.

-Gohan, tú tienes un gran potencial en ti que aun no desbloqueas, esa fase de a quien le dices abuelo, no es ni la mitad de lo que tú puedes llegar a ser.- Dijo Helles dejando a Gohan sorprendido.

-Ya veo, gracias por sus palabras, Helles-sama.- Respondió Gohan con respeto y dando una reverencia.

-Díganme una cosa.- Habló Helles llamándoles la atención. -Dijeron que su padre derrotó a Freezer, ¿Él es más fuerte que ustedes?.- Preguntó seria Helles.

-Bueno, nosotros lo superamos cuando estábamos en nuestro mundo, pero él siempre entrena para volverse más fuerte, no sé que tanto haya avanzado en el tiempo que hemos estado en Earthland.- Respondió Gohan con Helles viendo que a pesar de ser niños realmente tenían un gran potencial y podrían volverse más fuertes.

-Helles-sama.- Habló Gine saliendo de sus pensamientos. -Ese sujeto llamado Whis, dijo que había más Hakaishin, dígame, ¿Usted es la más fuerte?.- Preguntó Gine de manera muy seria con Helles también mostrándose seria.

-Quien sabe, nunca hemos peleado, hacerlo es la segunda prohibición universal después de meterse con el tiempo, pues una pelea entre dos Hakaishin, podría destruir todo el universo.- Dijo Helles dejando a los Saiyajin impactados. -Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que soy la más hermosa de los 6 universos.- Dijo Helles con soberbia.

-¿6 universos?- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Éste es el universo 2, éste lugar es la dimensión 3 del universo 2, hay un total de 6 universos y su respectiva cantidad de dimensiones, cada uno con 2 Hakaishin y 2 Kaioshin.- Respondió Helles dejando a los Saiyajin sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué 2?.- Preguntó Gine confundida.

-Antes eran 18 universos, 6 fueron borrados por faltar a las reglas y los 12 restantes fueron unidos por un castigo de alguien superior a nosotros.- Respondió Helles dejando a los gemelos atónitos al saber que había alguien superior aun para Helles.

-Vaya, y yo que creí que ya eramos lo suficientemente fuertes para cualquier reto.- Dijo Gohan inocentemente.

-Bueno, pues Broly y Helles-sama ya nos demostraron que no.- Respondía Gine a su hermano. -Por lo que ella me dijo, será mejor que no me confíe, ¿Qué harás? ¿Dejar de entrenar ya o seguirás haciéndote fuerte?- Preguntó Gine a su hermano.

-La verdad planeaba quedarme con este nivel, tú sabes que no me gusta pelear, pero lo sucedido recientemente me abrió los ojos, continuaré haciéndome fuerte para no dejar que nadie les haga daño ni a mis amigos, ni mi familia, ni a Wendy.- Dijo Gohan determinado con su hermana sonriéndole mientras Helles los miraba a ambos, viendo que para ser Saiyajin peleaban por un motivo y no por pelear como los que había conocido antes en el planeta Vegeta.

-Oh, veo que mencionaste a Wendy a parte.- Dijo Gine de manera bromista con Gohan sonrojándose.

-Eso me recuerda.- Dijo Helles llamándoles la atención mientras descendía frente a Wendy con los Saiyajin descendiendo con ella confundidos. -Oye niña, conviértete en eso de nuevo.- Le ordenó Helles a Wendy con ésta asintiendo pasando a Dragon Force y Helles la examinaba.

-Este... ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede?.- Preguntaba Wendy un poco nerviosa mientras Helles la veía.

-Tú transformación tiene cierto grado de belleza, pero también veo que no está completa ¿Tiene algo que ver con quien está dentro de ti?- Preguntó Helles al detectar a Grandine dentro de Wendy dejándolas un poco sorprendidas.

-Bueno, sí, lo que pasa es que si se completa, podría transformarme en un dragón en su totalidad, pero los efectos secundarios son muy graves, por eso mi madre está dentro de mi para impedirlo.- Respondía Wendy con Helles escuchando.

-Ya veo, supongo que lo mismo pasa con aquellos dos y la mujer ya no tuvo salvación.- Dijo Helles viendo a Natsu, Gajeel y Eileen, con Wendy asintiendo. -Pues suerte con eso, niña.- Dijo Helles volviendo a donde estaban los demás dioses.

-Usted...- Wendy le llamó la atención a Helles. -¿Usted podría ayudarnos con eso?- Preguntó Wendy.

-No, no me concierne y no tiene nada que ver conmigo o algo que afecte el universo.- Respondió Helles dejando a Wendy un poco triste pero notando que Gohan la tomó del hombro regalándole una sonrisa y calmándola. -Confía en tu madre, niña.- Dijo Helles mientras caminaba, con Wendy sonriendo.

-Es cierto, Helles-sama.- Habló Gohan deteniendo a Helles. -Usted dijo que necesitamos de su permiso para viajar por las dimensiones del universo, ¿podría darnos permiso a mi hermana, a Wendy, Charle y a mi?- Preguntó Gohan para sorpresa y confusión de Helles.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Helles confusa.

-Bueno, como sabrá, pertenecemos a otra dimensión, pero en nuestro viaje este par de tórtolos se enamoraron y además le prometimos a Wendy que la llevaríamos con nosotros a nuestro hogar.- Respondió Gine dejando a Gohan y Wendy sonrojados y Wendy avergonzada tapándole la boca a Gine, mientras a Helles se le notaba una expresión pensante.

-El amor ¿Eh?- Decía Helles como si estuviera nostálgica. -Es de los sentimientos más hermosos que existen.- Dijo Helles volteando al cielo pensativa con los presentes confundidos y después Helles volteando a verlos. -De acuerdo, tienen mi permiso.- Respondió Helles poniendo felices a los tres. -Pero ¿Por qué esa tal Charle?- Preguntó Helles confundida.

-Olvide a la gata, con nosotros basta, Helles-sama.- Dijo Gine sonriendo molestando a Wendy.

-Claro que no, ya te dije que Charle va a donde yo voy.- Dijo Wendy haciendo un puchero pero pasando a una expresión nerviosa. -Bueno... Sólo si usted lo permite, Helles-sama.- Dijo Wendy un poco nerviosa, pero Helles asintió, alegrando a Wendy.

 **Con los magos.**

-Por cierto, desde que desperté no he visto al anciano que nos trajo.- Dijo Natsu volteando buscando a Fausto.

-Helles-sama lo destruyó por meterse con las dimensiones y también castigó a Ultear por regresar el tiempo, también borró todo rastro de magia en Edolas.- Respondió Lucy triste con Natsu impactado viendo a Ultear siendo una anciana y saber que Fausto fue destruido, pero también apretando su puño.

-Será mejor que controles tu ira, por tu propio bien.- Habló Shin notando que Natsu se estaba molestando.

-No había necesidad de hacer algo tan cruel ¿Quién le dio el derecho de decidir así sobre la vida?- Respondía Natsu molesto.

-El universo le pertenece a Helles-sama, lo que hicieron ellos podría haber causado graves problemas en el universo, inclusive destruirlo, por eso fueron castigados.- Respondió Nishi seria con Natsu aun molesto.

-Tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que las cosas sean así pero, eso que hicieron pudo causar la destrucción del universo mismo y sus dimensiones.- Respondió Shin dejando a todos impactados.

-¿Acaso ya se había destruido antes?- Preguntó Eileen confundida.

-Así es, un universo fue borrado luego de que algunos de sus habitantes hicieron algo similar, sólo que éstos alteraban el tiempo de manera radical, por eso fueron borrados.- Respondió Whis dejando a todos impactados y asustados.

-Aunque estés molesto, debes entender que Helles-sama lo hizo por el bien de todo el universo y sus dimensiones.- Respondió Vados con Natsu serio.

-Nuestra estancia aquí se termina, nos vamos.- Dijo Helles indiferente interrumpiendo la conversación.

-No me importa si eres una diosa, no te irás sin que te patee el trasero.- Dijo Natsu para sorpresa de todos, con Helles viéndolo indiferente. -¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo tan cruel?.- Preguntó Natsu molesto por lo que hizo Helles.

-Un dios no tiene porque darle explicaciones a un tonto mortal.- Respondió Helles indiferente, con Natsu llegando a un limite, se iba a lanzar a atacar a Helles, pero no podía. Natsu no se podía mover, vio a los ojos a Helles y su cuerpo se congelo hasta los huesos, estaba temblando, era un miedo fatal que no se podía explicar. -¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó Helles sin cambiar su expresión seria y Natsu comenzaba a temblar más, casi llorando.

-Le ruego que lo disculpe.- Habló Makarov dando una reverencia poniéndose frente a un asustado Natsu. -Es todavía un niño impertinente, pero tiene buen corazón.- Decía Makarov tratando de convencer a Helles de que lo perdonara.

-Como ya dije anteriormente, no habrá represalias contra ti, muchacho.- Dijo Helles refiriéndose a Mirai-Gohan ignorando por completo a Natsu y Makarov. -Tampoco podemos enviarte a tu linea temporal, ni al mundo al que tu otro yo pertenece, así que te quedarás aquí.- Helles dio su sentencia para total sorpresa de todos. -En cuanto al otro Saiyajin, te dejaremos aquí también como deseabas. No llamen mucho la atención.- Dijo Helles poniéndose a un lado de Vados con Nishi también junto a ellos.

-¿Qué no piensan venir?.- Preguntó Nishi a Shin y Whis.

-Haremos algo antes de irnos.- Respondió Shin con los dioses confundidos pero con una ligera idea de a qué se quedaban.

-Si Beerus-sama está dormido, estoy bajo las ordenes de Shin-sama, así que me quedaré y después volveré donde Beerus-sama.- Respondió Whis.

-De acuerdo. Whis, dale un buen coscorrón a Beerus cuando despierte.- Dijo Helles con Whis asintiendo mientras Vados, Nishi y Helles se retiraban.

-Creo que ni siquiera se molestó en hacernos caso, fue un golpe de suerte.- Dijo Makarov mientras volteaba a ver a Natsu quien seguía temblando asustado, esta vez ni siquiera recibió burlas de sus amigos.

-Hay que tener suerte para ver dioses frente a ti.- Decía Mavis aun un poco nerviosa.

-Con que dioses destructores y creadores.- Pensó en voz alta Mystogan.

-Siendo honesta, nunca creí que existieran.- Dijo Erza B. viendo el cielo.

-Virgo, dime, ¿por qué no me dejaste convencerla?- Preguntó Lucy triste.

-Helles-sama es piadosa, pero si se le hace enojar es cruel y despiadada.- Respondió Virgo seria con todos escuchando. -En el pasado había otro espíritu, él le faltó al respeto y fue destruido junto con su constelación.- Dijo Virgo dejando a todos impactados.

-Así es, que suerte que hoy estaba de buen humor.- Habló Shin entrando en la conversación. -Dime, Virgo, ¿Cómo ha estado el Rey de los Espíritus?- Preguntó Shin.

-Ha estado bien, Shin-sama, gracias por preguntar.- Respondía educadamente Virgo, pero todos estaban serios.

-Gracias a que está de buen humor, tanto el planeta como ese chico se salvaron.- Habló Whis dirigiéndose a un asustado Natsu. -Esa niña Gine se dio cuenta que si seguía con esa actitud a Helles-sama condenaría el mundo, por eso cambió su actitud hacia ella.- Decía Whis con Natsu aun decaído. -Debes controlar tus emociones, casi condenas el mundo por tu imprudencia.- Dijo Whis tranquilo, mientras Natsu agachaba la cabeza.

-Natsu.- Habló Edo-Lissana tocándole el hombro. -Ya todo esta bien.- Dijo Edo-Lissana regalándole una sonrisa a Natsu, mientras a éste le pasaban flashbacks de él y Lissana calmándose un poco.

-¡Oh no!- Gritó Mystogan preocupando a los presentes. -Helles-sama borró todo rastro de magia, no podré regresarlos a Earthland.- Dijo Mystogan dejando a los magos en shock.

-No se preocupen.- Habló Shin llamándoles la atención. -Precisamente por eso nos quedamos, devolveremos a los magos de Earthland a su dimensión.- Dijo Shin para alivio de los magos.

-Más sin embargo debemos irnos ya.- Les dijo Whis con todos asintiendo aunque algunos se miraban angustiados.

-Como el Gohan del otro mundo y Bardock fueron asignados a vivir aquí por Helles-sama, así será.- Dijo Shin dejando a Mirai-Gohan serio y Bardock indiferente.

-Esa era la idea desde el principio.- Dijo Bardock mientras sin decir nada emprendía vuelo.

-Vaya, ni siquiera se despidió de sus nietos.- Dijo Lucy con casi todos asintiendo.

-Ya lo hizo.- Respondió Gohan. -Shin-sama, Helles-sama nos dio permiso de viajar entre dimensiones y también de llevarnos a Wendy y Charle a la nuestra.- Dijo Gohan con Shin asintiendo y los magos sorprendidos.

-¿Entonces se irán de Fairy Tail?- Preguntó Juvia.

-Siempre hemos buscado una forma de volver a casa y ahora la tenemos.- Respondió Gine dejando angustiados a los magos.

-Maestro Makarov, Fairy Tail, muchas gracias por todo.- Habló Mystogan mostrando gratitud por las atenciones mientras estuvo en Earthland.

-Ahora estás en tu hogar, tu padre te dejó a cargo del reino, sé que harás un buen trabajo.- Respondió Makarov con Mystogan dando una reverencia.

-Entonces, este es el adiós, Gohan.- Dijo Gine mientras levantaba la mano para estrechar manos, con Mirai-Gohan correspondiendo. -Avísanos si necesitas una mano.- Bromeó Gine recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Gohan.

-No seas grosera, Gine.- Dijo Gohan enojado por el comentario de su hermana, pero Mirai-Gohan en vez de enojarse estaba feliz.

-A mamá le hubiese encantado conocerte.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan con Gine sonriendo.

-Se habría vuelto anciana prematuramente de tanto coraje.- Dijo Gohan molestando a su hermana mientras ambos Gohan reían.

-Eres muy fuerte para tu edad.- Dijo Edo-Wendy a Wendy con ésta apenada. -Cuida de Gohan.- Dijo Edo-Wendy haciendo que Wendy se pusiera nerviosa y roja.

-Tú... tú también.- Respondió Wendy haciendo que ahora Edo-Wendy se apenara, pero ambas se regalaron una sonrisa.

Los magos de Earthland se despedían de sus versiones de Edolas, algunos apenados y otros como si fuesen grandes amigos de toda la vida que no se volverían a ver. Edo-Juvia cargaba a Edo-Gray alejándolo de Juvia quien era cargada por Gray alejándola de Edo-Gray, con ambos derramando lagrimas cómicas. Erza B. y Eileen se despidieron a su forma de Erza K. quien aun con un poco de orgullo sólo se limitaba a despedirse de forma educada. Gildarts estaba con Edo-Cana despidiéndose de ella, aunque él seguía confundido de que Edo-Cana lo llamara padre, no podía mostrarse indiferente, aunque Cana miraba ésto un poco angustiada. Y después de despedirse, se reunieron con Whis.

-Disculpe, quisiera hacerles una petición.- Dijo Mystogan a los dioses. -¿Podrían llevarse a los Exceed a Earthland?- Preguntó Mystogan para sorpresa de todos. -Los Exceed son los únicos seres con magia propia y ahora que Helles-sama se ha encargado de que la magia fuera borrada, creo que lo mejor sería que ellos también se vayan.- Dijo Mystogan con Shagotte seria.

-Él tiene razón, si nos quedamos, podríamos despertar el hambre por la magia de nuevo y llevar de nuevo el mundo al caos.- Dijo Shagotte seria.

-Los que dan el permiso son los dioses destructores, debieron pedirlo antes, si le llamamos a Helles-sama ahora que ya se fue podríamos hacerla enojar.- Dijo Shin serio. -Pero lo que dicen es verdad... Whis llama a Beerus-sama, se me ocurre algo.- Dijo Shin para confusión de Whis y los presentes, pues según Whis, el dios Beerus estaba dormido y era peligroso.

-Sigue dormido, ¿Realmente quiere que lo despierte?- Decía Whis mientras veía su bastón pero Shin negando.

-Déjame a mi.- Dijo Shin viendo la orbe del bastón. -Beerus-sama ¿podría...?- Preguntaba Shin susurrando pero fue interrumpido.

-Sí sí, lo que tú digas.- Dijo la voz de Beerus hablando dormido entre bostezos. -Sólo 7 años más.- Dijo Beerus volviendo a dormir.

-Bien, tienen el permiso.- Dijo Shin con todos un tanto sorprendidos de la manera en que se les otorgó el permiso.

-Ya tengo ubicado a cada Exceed, cuando lleguemos a la otra dimensión aparecerán reunidos.- Dijo Whis para alivio de Shagotte. -Tú no tienes permiso para quedarte, así que te sugiero que vengas.- Dijo Whis para confusión de la mayoría y angustia de algunos, pues a quien le hablaba era a Edo-Lissana.

-¿De qué habla?- Preguntó Edo-Lissana nerviosa, dejando a Mirajane y Elfman confundidos pero impactados, dándose una idea de que hablaba Whis.

-No te preocupes Lissana, lo sabemos.- Dijo Edo-Mirajane dándole un abrazo a Lissana.

-Nuestra Lissana murió hace mucho tiempo, ya sabíamos que ésto pasaría.- Dijo Edo-Elfman mientras abrazaba a sus hermanas con cariño y junto a Edo-Mirajane y Lissana comenzaban a llorar.

-¿Ella es nuestra Lissana?.- Preguntó impactado Elfman.

-Así es.- Respondió Laxus serio dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Ve con tu familia, tú perteneces a Earthland, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te amamos tanto como a nuestra Lissana.- Dijo Edo-Mirajane sin soltar a Lissana y Elfman y Mirajane se acercaban a ellas.

-Cuiden bien de nuestra hermana.- Decía Edo-Elfman con ambos asintiendo mientras también derramaban lagrimas y después soltando a Lissana con ésta dirigiéndose a sus verdaderos hermanos, pero al estar frente a ellos, Lissana no podía pronunciar palabra.

-Bienvenida.- Dijo Mirajane abrazando a Lissana con una sonrisa haciendo que los hermanos Stratuss lloraran de alegría. Después de eso, se reunieron con el grupo.

-Mystogan, ésto es el adiós, pero antes debes de escuchar 3 leyes que debes de acatar al dejar Fairy Tail.- Habló Makarov antes de comenzar a retirarse, con Shin, Whis, los Saiyajin, Wendy y algunos otros confundidos.

-1: Tú nunca, en lo que te quede de vida, revelarás secretos que puedan afectar a Fairy Tail.- Dijo Makarov levantando su mano con los dedos indice y pulgar levantados.

-2: Nunca deberás contactar antiguos clientes para beneficio personal.- Dijo Gildarts haciendo la misma seña que Makarov.

-3: Aunque nuestros caminos se separen. Deberás vivir tu vida al máximo. Nunca considerarás tu vida como algo de poco valor. Y nunca deberás... Olvidar a tus queridos amigos.- Dijo Erza B. con ella y con todo Fairy Tail dando su señal única de despedida y haciendo que todos mostraran una sonrisa.

Al terminar, el suelo comenzó a brillar, mientras eso pasaba, todos miraban a sus dobles y nuevos amigos, con Erza K. notando que Eileen le dirigía unas palabras antes de retirarse, quedando atónita mientras el recuerdo de su madre pasaba por sus memorias, viendo a Eileen despidiéndose de ella cuando era una niña con la frase "Recuerda que mamá siempre te amará." y después mostrando una sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo, Mirai-Gohan miraba feliz a Gohan y Gine, tanto de ver que eran muy fuertes y de que le contaron que Trunks podía salvar su linea temporal, como del hecho de haber conocido a su hermana y ambas Wendy se miraban con una sonrisa. Mientras los habitantes de Earthland desaparecían.

-"Adiós, Erza, madre."- Pensó Erza K. viendo el cielo.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos Rey Jellal?- Preguntó Coco a Mystogan, con éste serio.

-Comenzaremos ayudando a las personas, reconstruiremos la ciudad y después veremos de qué forma comunicaremos al mundo que ya no hay magia, la prohibición de gremios queda anulada.- Decía Mystogan con todos escuchando y después dirigiendo su mirada a Mirai-Gohan. -Necesitaré de tu ayuda también y la de Fairy Tail.- Dijo Mystogan con Mirai-Gohan y Edo-Fairy Tail asintiendo.

-¿Qué hay de ella?- Preguntó Edo-Lucy por Erza K.

-Ella también ayudará.- Respondió Mystogan para sorpresa de todos incluida Erza K. -Enviarla a un calabozo sería un desperdicio, así que como castigo vivirá sirviendo al pueblo de ahora en adelante.- Dictó sentencia Mystogan con Erza K. seria. -¿Crees que si le pedimos ayuda al otro sujeto lo haga?.- Preguntó Mystogan a Mirai-Gohan.

-No lo dudo, pero sólo lo hará si el quiere.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan con Mystogan asintiendo y después todos comenzando a ayudar a las personas.

-Gohan.- Le llamó la atención Edo-Wendy. -Tu otro yo le prometió una cita a mi otra yo, así que indirectamente me debes una cita.- Dijo Edo-Wendy dejando sorprendido y avergonzado a Mirai-Gohan mientras Edo-Wendy le sonreía y sin más remedio Mirai-Gohan aceptó.

 **Con Helles.**

-¿Está usted segura de darles permiso para el viaje por dimensiones?- Preguntó Vados a las acciones de Helles.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Si esos dos quieren proteger ambos mundos, que lo hagan, menos trabajo para mi.- Respondió Helles.

-Dudo que esas sean sus intenciones, Helles-sama, sólo Beerus-sama diría algo como eso.- Respondió Nishi un poco burlona.

-No me compares con ese gato.- Respondió Helles molesta. -Vi algo en esos dos, una belleza que dudo volver a encontrar.- Decía Helles seria con Vados y Nishi observándola. -Vados, si llegan a ser más fuertes y realmente se vuelven protectores del universo, entrénalos.- Ordenó Helles con ambas sorprendidas de sus palabras.

-Como diga, Helles-sama.- Dijo Vados aceptando la orden mientras seguían viajando por el universo.

 **Fin del capítulo 39.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Ya tenía pensado introducirlos en la saga, y el flashback de Gine también, de hecho ya lo tenía escrito.**

 **Dragon saku: Todavía no, eso será después.**

 **Guest: Is over there, doing Champa's things.**

 **Guest: I don't write than Whis was the god of creation, it was Whis who explain Kaioshin and Hakaishin jobs.**

 **Csar: Sí, tenía que inventarme algo para que Helles y Beerus estuviesen en el mismo universo. Haha, a Gine quise darle una actitud un poco como la de Vegeta y Piccolo, pero también un poco arrogante pero no tan amargada, tirándole un poco a la actitud de Vegetto.**

 **Guest: That she are more stronger now, not mean that she will be stronger always, both will have their moments to advance.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	41. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40: De vuelta a casa.**

En las afueras de Magnolia, un pilar de luz apareció pero de inmediato se desvaneció, en el lugar, estaban los Saiyajin, los magos y los Exceed reunidos, dándose cuenta todos que habían vuelto a casa.

-Estamos de vuelta.- Habló Erza señalando lo obvio.

-¿Con que ésto es Earthland?- Decía Shagotte viendo los alrededores.

-Es bueno estar en casa.- Dijo Natsu viendo hacia Magnolia.

-Whis-sama, ¿Podría darme un momento antes de irnos?.- Dijo Gine con Whis confundido.

-Ojojo, no hace falta dirigirse a mi de esa manera, yo sólo soy un humilde sirviente.- Respondió Whis tranquilo con Gine un poco avergonzada. -¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Whis.

-Hay alguien de quien despedirme.- Respondió Gine confundiendo a los que escucharon pero Whis asintió. -¿No van?.- Preguntó Gine a Wendy, Gohan y Charle.

-Yo me quedaré, hay algo que debo preguntarle a los Exceed.- Respondió Charle para confusión de todos, mientras Shagotte se miraba angustiada.

-Me quedaré con Charle, por su semblante creo que necesitará que esté con ella, despídeme también de ella por favor.- Dijo Wendy viendo a Charle.

-Me quedaré con ellas, dile adiós de mi parte.- Respondió Gohan con Gine asintiendo y emprendiendo vuelo confundiendo a los presentes.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Lucy al ver que se fue.

-A despedirse de una amiga.- Respondió Gohan con Lucy sabiendo a quien se refería mientras los demás estaban confundidos.

-"¿Ella tiene amigos?"- Se preguntaron la mayoría.

-Aprovecharé el tiempo que nos han dado, para preguntarles, ¿Por qué nos enviaron a Earthland con la misión de matar a los Dragon Slayers?.- Preguntó Charle seria con todos impactados de eso.

-¿Misión?- Preguntó Shagotte confundida.

-No te hagas, cuando nací, nací con imágenes en mi cabeza y palabras que tú decías, dando la orden de acabar con ellos.- Decía Charle con todos sorprendidos y Shagotte confundida.

-Nunca dimos esa misión.- Respondió Shagotte confundida confundiendo a Charle. -Yo tengo el poder de predecir el futuro, de ver imágenes, y un día vi la caída de Extalia, temiendo que algo les pasara a nuestros hijos, usamos Anima para enviarlos a Earthland, que por cierto, tengo que disculparme con ustedes también por esa falta de mi parte.- Decía Shagotte a Shin y Whis.

-Lo hiciste para proteger vidas, lo pasaré por alto.- Respondió Shin mostrándose flexible y Shagotte dando una reverencia en gratitud.

-Pero, cuando lo hizo usted dijo que los enviaba con esa misión que menciona Charle.- Dijo Lucky sorprendido.

-Fue una mentira, después de todo eramos considerados poderosos aun cuando no lo eramos.- Respondió Shagotte angustiada.

-Entonces su poder para quitar vidas ¿También era mentira?- Pregunto Marl al escucharla, con Mavis quedándose seria.

-Con mi poder de ver el futuro, veía cuando alguien estaba a punto de perecer y los engañaba haciéndoles creer que era yo.- Respondió Shagotte dejando a todos impactados.

-Los Exceed eran victimas de acoso y malos tratos, de no ser por la Reina Shagotte, seguirían siendo tratados de esa forma, ella mintió para proteger a todos los Exceed.- Habló Lily siendo una versión pequeña dejando a todos con una cara de impacto cómica. -¿Qué? Al parecer en este mundo puedo hacer ésto.- Dijo Lily indiferente.

-¿Entonces por qué yo nací con esa misión?.- Preguntó Charle ya molesta.

-Probablemente tú hayas nacido con el mismo poder que yo y al no controlarlo o saber de él, te confundiste.- Respondió Shagotte dejando a Charle sorprendida.

-Ah ya entendí.- Dijo Gohan llamando la atención de todos. -Por eso sentíamos que la reina y ellos dos desprenden el mismo Ki que Charle y Happy, ustedes son sus padres ¿Verdad?- Dijo Gohan inocentemente dejando a los cinco en shock.

-¿Por qué lo dijiste? Teníamos planeado decírselos a su tiempo.- Gritó enojado Lucky confirmándolo y dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡¿Sí lo son?!- Preguntó Happy con sus típicas reacciones de impacto, con Marl asintiendo y Happy sin saber que decir.

-Entonces ¿tú eres...?- Dijo Charle con Shagotte asintiendo.

-¿No estás feliz? Happy, encontraste a tus verdaderos padres.- Dijo Lissana poniéndose junto a Happy y dándole un ligero empujón para que se acercara a ellos.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero no se esperaron ver que los padres de cada uno los abrazaban con cariño mientras también se les notaban lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras los espectadores veían esta escena con una sonrisa.

-De reina sólo tengo el título, pero una madre siempre estará al pendiente de sus hijos.- Dijo Shagotte mientras Eileen entendía sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?- Preguntó Happy por lo que sucedería.

-Tenía planeado buscar a cada uno de los Exceed que enviamos a Earthland y después decirles la verdad.- Respondió Shagotte.

-Ahora ya sabemos la verdad, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aun tienen un objetivo que cumplir.- Dijo Charle para sorpresa de Shagotte.

-Charle tiene razón, nosotros estaremos bien en Fairy Tail, cuando quieran visitarnos ahí estaremos.- Dijo Happy flexible con sus padres asintiendo.

-Nos instalaremos cerca de aquí por el momento, los visitaremos seguido y cuando quieran pueden ir.- Dijo Marl con una sonrisa mientras todos los Exceed mostraban sus alas y comenzaban a retirarse.

-Charle, ¿Estás segura? Nosotros iremos con Gohan y Gine.- Le habló Wendy a su amiga.

-Sí, de igual manera volveremos algún día.- Dijo Charle con Wendy y Gohan asintiendo, mientras volteaban a donde se dirigían los Exceed.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó Gray a Lily quien se quedó.

-Me uniré a Fairy Tail, después de todo fue el gremio que cuidó del ahora Rey Jellal.- Respondió Lily con Makarov aceptándolo y Gajeel viéndolo serio.

-¿Y tú por qué te vas?- Preguntó Lissana al ver a Laxus retirándose sin decir nada, pero a las palabras de Lissana, Laxus sólo levantó su mano diciendo adiós.

-Fue expulsado del gremio hace medio año.- Habló Freed mientras todos lo veían retirarse.

 **Mientras tanto con Gine.**

-Ya veo, esa diosa debe ser realmente fuerte si ni tú ni Gohan pudieron hacer algo.- Decía Minerva sentada en el pasto a un lado de Gine.

-Mientras peleaba con ella pude darme cuenta que la diferencia de poder es tan grande como el tamaño de la Tierra y el tamaño del Sol.- Respondió Gine viendo el cielo seria.

-¿Crees que algún día puedas llegar a ese nivel?- Preguntó Minerva dejando a Gine pensativa.

-La verdad no lo sé, lo que sí sé, es que aun me falta mucho para llegar a mi máximo poder y cuando lo haga le pediré la revancha.- Respondió Gine confiada mientras Minerva la miraba.

-Tú y Gohan no se conforman con el nivel que tienen ahora.- Dijo Minerva dando un suspiro. -Por cierto ¿Cómo van esos dos?.- Preguntó Minerva por Gohan y Wendy.

-Ambos saben lo que sienten, pero aun no dicen nada, creo que están respetando la orden de mamá de esperar hasta ser mayores o tal ves sólo necesiten un empujón.- Respondió Gine con Minerva pensativa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- Preguntó Minerva viendo a Gine.

-No estoy interesada.- Respondió Gine indiferente con Minerva observándola con curiosidad, ella iba a decir algo pero fueron interrumpidas.

-Minerva.- Les llamó la atención Jiemma. -Entonces era verdad, una basura de las hadas vino al gremio, sácala de aquí.- Ordenó Jiemma con voz autoritaria.

-Como te iba diciendo...- Decía Gine sin prestarle atención a Jiemma con Minerva haciendo lo mismo, haciendo que Jiemma se molestara y el suelo comenzara a temblar.

-Da igual si eres una niña, la basura es basura, aquí las hadas no están permitidas.- Dijo Jiemma enojado dando un golpe a Gine, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ambas desaparecieron.

-Volveremos a casa, Gohan y Wendy se quedaron con la gata a hablar con los Exceed, por lo que noté parece que ella es hija de uno de ellos, aun así me dijeron que me despidiera de ti por ellos.- Decía Gine indiferente a Jiemma con Minerva prestándole atención, ambas sin hacer caso a Jiemma.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?! ¡Minerva!.- Gritó Jiemma furioso lanzando un ataque de destrucción a ambas, pero sin voltear Gine desvió el ataque al cielo dejándolo sorprendido.

-Oye estorbo, ¿qué no te enseñaron a respetar la privacidad de dos chicas que están hablando?.- Habló Gine molestando a Jiemma. -Minerva, hazte a un lado.- Dijo Gine con Minerva haciendo caso.

-¿Te crees que tendré piedad porque seas una niña?.- Dijo Jiemma amenazante.

-¿Te crees que me importa lo que un gorila diga?- Respondió Gine haciendo enojar a Jiemma.

Jiemma enojado, se lanzó dando un golpe con toda su fuerza tratando de romperle los huesos a Gine, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Gine lo detuvo con un solo dedo.

-Eres débil, hasta Minerva golpea más fuerte que tú.- Dijo Gine tomando la mano de Jiemma torciéndola y rompiéndola haciendo que Jiemma cayera al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Piensas quedarte viendo? ¿Le tienes miedo? Minerva.- Decía Jiemma al ver a su hija limitándose a ver sin atacar a Gine.

-Ella es quien me entrenó cuando me abandonaste, también es mi amiga.- Respondió seria Minerva para sorpresa de Jiemma por sus palabras. -Además, ¿realmente necesitas de mi ayuda contra una niña?- Preguntó Minerva molestando a Jiemma.

-La acusas de débil y cobarde, cuando quien lo es, eres tú.- Habló Gine llamando la atención de Jiemma quien aun no podía liberarse del agarre. -Y otra cosa, Minerva no nos tele-transportó, con mi velocidad la moví de lugar.- Dijo Gine haciendo que Jiemma abriera un poco los ojos por la sorpresa. -No vuelvas a hacerle daño.- Dijo Gine amenazante haciendo que Jiemma se asustara y recibiendo un golpe en la cara que lo hizo salir disparado y quedando inconsciente.

-Con ésto te haz convertido en la Maestra de Sabertooth ¿Sabes?.- Dijo Minerva con Gine indiferente.

-No tengo interés en eso, además es tiempo de que vuelva a casa.- Dijo Gine dejando a Minerva un poco angustiada.

-Creo que debí haber ido con ustedes.- Dijo Minerva triste por tener que despedirse de ella.

-Oye, éste es el gremio de tu madre, ¿No dijiste que por eso querías estar aquí?.- Dijo Gine con Minerva seria y triste. -Por el momento volveremos a casa, pero algún día volveremos a vernos.- Dijo Gine sonriendo con Minerva alegrándose y asintiendo y sin que Gine lo esperara recibió un abrazo de despedida.

-Cuando regresen les prepararé un banquete.- Dijo Minerva sin soltar a Gine con ésta asintiendo, después Minerva se quedaba viendo al cielo mientras veía a Gine retirarse.

 **Con Gohan.**

Después de la despedida de los Exceed, todos estaban esperando a que Gine volviera, mientras algunos platicaban con Gohan pidiendo algo de detalles sobre ellos y su mundo, con Gohan dándoles una versión resumida de su historia, dejándolos sorprendidos al ver que desde los 4 años ellos habían comenzado a pelear con guerreros fuertes y de saber parte de su historia, con Whis y Shin escuchando también, cuando a lo lejos un destello se miraba dirigiéndose a ellos con Gine llegando.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos.- Dijo Gine al llegar, dejando a todos tristes por tener que despedirlos.

-Es una lástima que tengan que irse, pero, también nos alegra que hayan encontrado la forma de volver a su mundo de origen.- Dijo Lucy a los Saiyajin.

-Aun así Fairy Tail también siempre será su casa.- Habló Makarov.

-Esperen, Gohan, antes de que te vayas quiero la revancha.- Dijo Natsu motivado lanzándose contra Gohan con éste dándole un golpe con el dedo ganando la batalla.

-Voy a extrañarlos chicos.- Dijo Gohan divertido por como eran ellos de animados.

-Muchas gracias a todos por todo.- Decía Wendy dando reverencias y también un poco triste por despedirse de ellos.

-Ultear.- Habló Gine llamándole la atención. -Gracias por salvar a mis hermanos y a mi abuelo.- Agradeció Gine para sorpresa de todos. -Tú, cuida bien de ella mientras siga siendo una anciana.- Dijo Gine a Meredy con ésta asintiendo.

-Gine.- Habló Erza llamándole la atención y levantando su mano para estrechar manos con Gine correspondiendo. -No te di las gracias por ayudar a convencer a mi madre a estar a mi lado y tampoco por salvar mi vida.- Decía Erza con Gine mirándola.

-Deja de llorar por idiotas.- Dijo Gine para sorpresa de Erza. -Muestra orgullo o de menos algo de dignidad.- Dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Erza con ésta asintiendo. -Por cierto, busca en el sótano del gremio, probablemente el anciano tenga más niñas encerradas ahí.- Dijo Gine con algo de repulsión viendo a Makarov quien estaba completamente atónito por la suposición de Gine con Mavis riendo.

-No es nada de eso, pero no te diré qué es, es un secreto del gremio.- Dijo Mavis aun riendo.

-Si quieren volverse más fuertes pueden seguir haciendo los entrenamientos que les enseñamos.- Dijo Gohan con la mayoría asintiendo motivados.

-Es una lástima que Charle se tenga que ir.- Decía Happy llorando mientras era consolado por Lissana y haciendo que Charle se avergonzara un poco.

Los Saiyajin se pusieron junto a Shin y Whis listos para irse, los miembros de Fairy Tail les dedicaron las mismas palabras que a Mystogan poniéndolos felices, todo Fairy Tail mostraba su seña de despedida con Gohan, Wendy y Charle haciendo lo mismo. Gine estaba seria, observando a Erza, quien también la miró, notando que Gine comenzaba a levantar su mano para sorpresa de Erza, pero en lugar de levantar los dedos pulgar e indice, levantó el dedo medio regalándole una sonrisa burlona mientras desaparecía dejando a Erza estupefacta y después molestándose.

Los magos, luego de su despedida, volvieron al gremio, notando que no estaba el edificio quedándose atónitos, tenían que volver a re-construirlo, mientras lo hacían, el Consejo Mágico llegó, pues fueron notificados que habían desaparecido, pero inventaron una escusa de que fue por una fiesta que se salió de control. Cuando les preguntaron por los Saiyajin, dijeron que se habían ido a un viaje de entrenamiento a quien sabe donde para molestia del Consejo. Al ver a Lissana viva, inventaron que no murió sino que estaba en coma, que habían dicho que murió por petición de los hermanos Strauss, Mavis se quedó oculta mientras los interrogaban.

Los miembros del Consejo Mágico estaban atónitos, una de sus integrantes se había convertido en una anciana, al interrogarla a solas para que nadie descubriera que era una espía creyendo que no lo sabían, Ultear les reveló que fue un efecto secundario de su magia Arco del Tiempo y sólo eso, comenzó a hablar como una anciana olvidadiza con el Consejo Mágico comprendiendo su situación, sin embargo, el Consejo Mágico se fue molesto.

 **En la Tierra, Universo 2. Dimensión 1.**

Los Saiyajin junto a Wendy, Charle, Whis y Shin aparecieron en medio de una montaña, familiar para los Saiyajin, pues era la Montaña Paoz, su hogar, Shin y Whis se despidieron con los presentes dando las gracias y Shin y Whis desapareciendo. Quedándose sólo ellos.

-Vaya, entonces éste es su mundo.- Dijo Wendy al ver similitud con Earthland pero también con muchas diferencias.

-Sí, nuestra casa está por allá, vamos.- Respondió Gohan con todos poniéndose en camino.

Mientras volaban, Wendy pudo notar que la casa era diferente a cualquiera que haya visto antes, sus amigos se lo contaron pero verlo era más sorprendente que imaginárselo y también notando que se veían dinosaurios en la zona, quedándose impactada de ver lo similares que eran a los dragones y después descendiendo en la casa de los Saiyajin.

-No hay nadie, ¿habrán ido con Bulma?- Preguntaba Gohan después de notar que no había nadie pero un pequeño gruñido les llamó la atención alegrándose de ver quien era.

-¡Gran dragón!- Gritaron ambos al ver a su amigo con el pequeño dragón alegrándose de verlos abalanzándose sobre ellos y comenzando a lamerlos como si fuese un perro feliz de ver a su dueño.

-Vaya, es diferente a Grandine.- Dijo Wendy viendo la diferencia entre dragones.

-Sí, Dragón, ella es nuestra amiga Wendy y ella es la gata.- Presentaba Gine a ambas con el dragón, molestando un poco a Charle, para después ambas ser recibidas de la misma manera que los Saiyajin y éstos viendo felices lo bien que se llevaban.

-¿A dónde habrán ido?- Preguntaba Gohan por el paradero de sus padres con Gine buscando sus Ki.

-Gohan.- Dijo Gine seria notando algo y Gohan también poniéndose serio.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Wendy al ver sus reacciones.

-Sí, están peleando con alguien maligno y les está ganando.- Dijo Gohan con Wendy y Charle sorprendidas.

-Wendy, quédate aquí, ya volveremos y te presentaremos con todos.- Dijo Gine con Wendy asintiendo, de esas palabras, ambos pasaron a sus transformaciones SSJL y SSJ2, emprendiendo vuelo a toda velocidad dejando a Wendy.

-Parece que su vida va de sólo pelear, ¿estás bien con eso?- Preguntó Charle sonrojando un poco a Wendy.

-Quiero estar con él, Charle. Además, tú misma haz visto que para ellos no todo es pelear.- Respondió Wendy mirando en la dirección que fueron sus amigos con Charle mirándola feliz.

 **En otro lugar.**

En una Isla, un millonario había realizado un torneo de artes marciales, pero no se esperaron que seres de otro mundo llegaran a causar estragos, eran conocidos como Bojack y su pandilla. Siendo poderosos y malignos, los guerreros los enfrentaron para derrotarlos y que no lastimaran a nadie, más sin embargo, Bojack era muy poderoso para ellos, todos estaban heridos en el suelo.

-Debo agradecerte, Son Goku, si no hubieses destruido el planeta del Kaio del norte, yo seguiría encerrado.- Decía Bojack viendo a Goku herido en los escombros de un edificio. -Pero contigo derrotado no habrá nadie que nos detenga.- Dijo Bojack arrogante.

-Goku, Goku, siempre Goku. ¡Me tienen harto!.- Gritó Vegeta expulsando su Ki. -Ese guerrero de clase baja no es nada comparado conmigo, seré yo quien acabe contigo.- Dijo Vegeta furioso lanzándose contra Bojack pero quedando inmóvil por una técnica de sus secuaces y después siendo golpeado para ser arrojado donde Goku.

-Ésto se acaba ya.- Dijo Bojack creando una esfera de energía gigante para lanzarla a ambos.

En las gradas, todos miraban gracias a un televisor, sólo los amigos de Goku sabían que se estaba poniendo peligroso, cuando repentinamente el maestro Roshi se levantó mirando en otra dirección, completamente atónito.

-Dos Ki gigantescos se aproximan.- Dijo el maestro Roshi para sorpresa y confusión de quienes estaban con él.

De esas palabras, sobre las gradas pasaron dos proyectiles de luz, una dorada y una verde, dejando confundidos a quienes lograron verlas. Volviendo a la pelea, Bojack lanzó su técnica con Goku y Vegeta de pie preparando un Kamehameha y un Galick Gun. Pero no lo lanzaron, la técnica de Bojack fue desviada al cielo, destruyendo todo el techo artificial del lugar en el que estaban, dejando a Goku y Vegeta atónitos de dos Ki gigantescos que sentían frente a ellos, pero más les sorprendió ver de quienes se trataba, todo ésto mientras Mr. Satan llegaba en un vehículo rompiendo la cámara que transmitía la pelea.

-¿Es en serio? ¿9 enemigos en un sólo día?- Dijo Gohan con un poco de molestia, pues él ya quería descansar.

-Oye, ésto es divertido, parece una fiesta de villanos, podría seguir así por siempre.- Respondió Gine al comentario de su hermano.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? Par de mocosos.- Preguntó Bojack al verlos.

-Somos quienes acabarán contigo si no te largas.- Respondió Gine amenazadora con Bojack sorprendido de sus palabras mientras Goku y Vegeta seguían incrédulos del poder que ambos desprendían.

-Que mocosa tan malcriada.- Dijo Bojack molesto. -Bido, Bujin, Zangya.- Bojack dio una orden a sus secuaces con éstos usando sus Hilos Psicos inmovilizando a ambos.

-¡Gine! ¡Gohan!.- Gritó Goku preocupado por sus hijos.

Pero después pasando a un rostro de sorpresa al ver que con su poder rompieron esos hilos y acabaron con Bujin y Bido con un Masenko y un Big Bang Kamehameha, viendo ésto, Zangya comenzó a retroceder por el miedo que les tuvo y Bojack la aventó usándola de escudo y después lanzando un ataque para acabarlos, pero la esfera antes de dar en Zangya fue desviada al cielo para sorpresa de Zangya y Bojack.

-Atacando a tus compañeros, que malo.- Dijo Gine indiferente y dándole un golpe a Bojack mandándolo al suelo.

-Tú, ahora conozco tu Ki, podré encontrarte en cualquier parte del universo, así que por tu propio bien mejor que no vuelvas a hacer maldades.- Dijo Gohan cara a cara con Zangya, con ésta asustándose y asintiendo para después huir volando.

De eso, Bojack voló por encima de ellos completamente molesto cargando una esfera de energía con todo su poder con el fin de acabarlos junto con el planeta, Gohan y Gine, tranquilos, comenzaron a cargar un Kamehameha cada uno. Cuando Bojack lanzó su ataque ambos gemelos hicieron lo mismo con sus Kamehameha, siendo superiores deshicieron la técnica Destrucción Galáctica de Bojack y el Kamehameha dio en Bojack desintegrándose por completo y después descendiendo frente a su padre con los tres viéndose felices sin decir nada pero Vegeta interrumpió.

-Enanos ¿¡Quién les pidió ayuda?!- Gritó molesto Vegeta quitando a Goku.

-También me da gusto volverlo a ver, señor Vegeta.- Respondió Gine feliz haciendo enojar a Vegeta.

-¡A mi no me da gusto verlos!- Volvió a gritar Vegeta enojado con Gine sonriendo.

-Ya ya, a mi me da mucho gusto volverlos a ver.- Interrumpió Goku sonriente. -Perdón, busqué formas de traerlos pero no encontré ninguna.- Dijo Goku con ambos sin darle importancia, abrazaron a su padre.

-No te preocupes, ya volvimos.- Dijo Gohan separándose de Goku.

-¿Usted también quiere un abrazo?- Preguntó Gine viendo a Vegeta cruzado de brazos haciéndolo enojar más y recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de él.

-Veo que ya controlan sus transformaciones.- Dijo Goku viendo a sus hijos sorprendido del nivel que tenían.

-¿Cómo rayos alcanzaron ese nivel?.- Preguntó Vegeta sin darle importancia a nada más.

-Entrenando y con el Senkai Saiyajin.- Respondió Gine mientras se sobaba la cabeza molestando a Vegeta pero sorprendiendo a Goku.

-El Senkai es sólo cuando un Saiyajin está muy herido casi al borde de la muerte, ¿Acaso en ese mundo había seres poderosos?- Dijo Vegeta serio con ambos gemelos asintiendo para sorpresa de ambos.

-Expliquen qué pasó en ese mundo.- Dijo Piccolo interrumpiendo la conversación y alegrando a los gemelos de volver a verlo.

Gine y Gohan volvieron a su forma base y les contaban las aventuras que tuvieron estando en Earthland incluyendo cuando Gine se salió de control, después pasando a la historia de Edolas, donde se encontraron con Cell, sus Cell Jr. y Broly y de como los derrotaron con la ayuda de Mirai-Gohan y Bardock, el padre de Goku, dejándolos completamente en shock al saber que ese Broly era aun más poderoso que el que ellos enfrentaron. Pero se quedaros atónitos al saber de la existencia de Helles y los Dioses Destructores.

-Helles y Beerus, la ultima vez que los vi fue en el planeta Vegeta antes de que Freezer lo destruyera, son realmente aterradores.- Dijo Vegeta serio con Goku y Piccolo viendo que Vegeta reconocía la superioridad de alguien lo que les hizo ver que los Hakaishin realmente eran de cuidado.

-Y aun con todo el poder que tienen no fueron rivales para ella...- Dijo Piccolo serio.

-Quiero enfrentarme a ellos.- Dijo Goku emocionado por saber de alguien tan fuerte.

-Por el bien de la Tierra, mejor no.- Dijo Gohan negándole a Goku toda acción con éste sonriendo.

-Entonces esos tres minutos que regresamos, fue esa mujer conocida suya.- Dijo Piccolo refiriéndose a Ultear y viendo que ellos también vivieron el regreso en el tiempo.

-Menos mal que Trunks ya no volvió o hubiese sido destruido.- Dijo Goku serio con todos también mostrando seriedad.

-Por cierto ¿Qué es éste lugar?- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Era un torneo, participé para conseguir dinero para su hermano por nacer y Vegeta participó para enfrentarse a mi y acabamos peleando con ese sujeto.- Respondió Goku para sorpresa de ambos.

-Gohan nos equivocamos de dimensión.- Dijo Gine impactada para sorpresa y confusión de los cuatro. -Papá es responsable.- Dijo Gine haciendo caer a los cuatro con Goku riendo nervioso.

-Hay que ir por los demás, las Senzu Bean se terminaron y será mejor llevar a Krillin, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha con Dende.- Decía Goku levantándose.

-No, papá, llévame a casa, hay alguien que puede ayudar.- Dijo Gohan para confusión de Goku y los presentes.

Aun confundido, Goku aceptó y llevó a Gohan a su casa con la tele-transportación gracias al Ki que sintió, al llegar vio a Wendy y Charle, siendo presentadas por Gohan, después, fueron tele-transportadas a la zona de batalla, con Wendy viendo a los amigos de los Saiyajin heridos y curándolos sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes de las habilidades curativas de Wendy. Aunque Vegeta mostrando orgullo se negó a dejar que lo curara una niña, con Wendy un poco asustada por la actitud severa de Vegeta.

Después de ser curados, todos se reunieron en la Corporación Cápsula, donde ya los esperaban sus amigos, con todos alegrándose de ver nuevamente a Gine y Gohan, mientras Chi-Chi se lanzó a abrazarlos con mucho cariño y entre llantos, pero pasó inmediatamente a una mujer muy furiosa.

-Gohan, Gine.- Habló Chi-Chi notando los gemelos que estaba muy enojada. -¡¿Qué se supone que es ésto?! ¡¿Por qué se tatuaron?!- Preguntó Chi-Chi furiosa al ver las marcas de Fairy Tail en sus hijos quienes se pusieron amarillos del miedo.

-Mamá, no es lo que parece.- Decía Gine dando pasos hacia atrás completamente asustada, pero al notar que Chi-Chi tenía fuego en sus ojos ambos comenzaron a correr atemorizados con Chi-Chi siguiéndolos.

Mientras, Wendy y Charle miraban atónitas como sus poderosos amigos huían de su madre. Siendo Gohan el primero en ser capturado, Gine comenzó a volar huyendo, pero Chi-Chi se quitó la chancla y la lanzó, escuchándose un "slap" del sonido de la chancla dándole a Gine y ésta cayendo al suelo.

-Ahora que lo dice, también esa niña tiene ese tatuaje.- Dijo Piccolo serio viendo a Wendy.

-No es un tatuaje, es una marca.- Respondió Charle con todos viendo que podía hablar pero sin sorprenderse.

-En nuestro mundo hay gremios y cada gremio tiene su propia marca.- Respondía Wendy.

-Marca o tatuaje, tienen prohibido ponérselos.- Dijo Chi-Chi mientras tenía sujetos a cada uno en una mano con una mano marcada en cada mejilla.

-No es por rebeldía señora, cada integrante de cada gremio lleva su marca con orgullo y las personas los respetan.- Decía Charle pero pasando a un semblante de miedo al ver a Chi-Chi más enojada.

-¡¿Se unieron a una banda de maleantes?!- Dijo Chi-Chi más furiosa asustando más a los Saiyajin.

-No es así, señora.- Habló Wendy llamándole la atención a Chi-Chi, con Wendy explicándole todo lo que consistían los gremios de magos en su mundo, lo que hacían y como se la pasaban en grande, con todos escuchando y Chi-Chi comprendiendo un poco dejando a sus hijos en paz.

-Ya veo, aun así los castigaré.- Dijo Chi-Chi con sus hijos resignados. -Por cierto ¿Ustedes quienes son?- Preguntó Chi-Chi por Wendy y Charle.

-La gata se llama Charle.- Dijo Gine presentándola. -Y ella es Wendy, tu futura nuera.- Dijo Gine dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a Gohan y Wendy completamente rojos y Goku sin entender bien.

-¿Acaso se comprometieron?- Preguntó Chi-Chi aun sorprendida.

-Bueno, no, ni siquiera somos novios, pero...- Respondió Wendy sonrojada y apenada jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó Bulma divertida.

-No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de eso.- Respondía Gohan apenado.

-De todas formas son muy pequeños para ser novios, recuerda que el noviazgo te distrae de tus estudios.- Respondió Chi-Chi siendo estricta con Wendy un poco desanimada y Gohan notando eso.

-Entonces sólo tenemos que esperar a ser mayores, ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Gohan seriamente dejando a todos sorprendidos incluida Wendy, pero Chi-Chi lo miraba seria.

-Si así es, no tengo problema con esperar.- Dijo Wendy toda roja con Chi-Chi también mirándola seria.

-Se dan cuenta que ambos se acaban de confesar ¿Cierto?- Dijo Gine burlona con ambos apenándose y sonrojándose.

-No creo que tenga nada de malo, recuerda que tú y yo nos comprometimos a la misma edad.- Habló Goku dejando a Chi-Chi apenada y a Wendy un tanto sorprendida.

Después de pensarlo un momento y ver que su hijo estaba determinado, aceptó, pues en parte recordó cuando se comprometió con Goku, dejando a Wendy y Gohan felices aunque apenados de que fuese discutido entre todos sus amigos. Después de la charla, Bulma decidió hacer una fiesta por el regreso de los Saiyajin, aunque Wendy ya estaba acostumbrada a ver comer a sus amigos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo que comían cuatro Saiyajin.

-Espero que sepas cocinar, una buena esposa debe hacerlo.- Dijo Chi-Chi estricta con Wendy nerviosa mientras Bulma y Lunch (buena) observaban un poco nerviosas pero divertidas.

-No se preocupe, mi amiga Minerva me enseñó a cocinar.- Respondió Wendy apenada.

-¿Una amiga? ¿Y qué hay de tu madre? Ahora que lo pienso ¿Le pediste permiso a tus padres para venir?- Preguntó Chi-Chi, notando todas que Wendy se entristeció con Charle seria.

-Nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres, desde que tengo memoria, la dragón de aire, Grandine, a sido mi madre.- Respondió Wendy para sorpresa de quienes escuchaban.

-¿Un dragón te adoptó? Eso es genial.- Dijo Lunch (mala) notando las presentes que había cambiado.

-Sí.- Respondió Wendy contándoles parte de su historia hasta que conoció a los Saiyajin, dejándolas serias.

-¿Entonces ahora mismo esa dragón está en ti? Eso es de locos.- Dijo Lunch (mala) con Wendy asintiendo.

-Ya veo, en ese caso se quedarán en nuestra casa, pero no con Gohan, Wendy, eso será hasta que se casen, te quedarás en la habitación de Gine y no quiero escusas, he dicho.- Dijo Chi-Chi siendo estricta pero con Wendy notando que Gine no mentía cuando hablaba del gran corazón que tiene su madre, alegrándose por el recibimiento.

-Por mi está bien, será como en el departamento que teníamos en Earthland, pero a la gata le tenderemos una cobija en el patio para ella.- Dijo Gine uniéndose con Gohan y Goku con ella después de haber terminado de comer y con Charle molestándose.

-Gine, no seas grosera con las visitas ya te lo he dicho.- Dijo Chi-Chi enojada con Gine asintiendo nerviosa mientras Charle daba una sonrisa victoriosa molestando a Gine.

-Por cierto, ahora que tienen el permiso para viajar entre dimensiones, supongo que irán de vez en cuando ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Goku curioso con Gine asintiendo.

-¿Y cómo lo harán?- Preguntó Bulma dejando a Gine seria.

-Gohan, le preguntaste a alguno de ellos ¿cómo hacer el viaje entre dimensiones?- Preguntó Gine seria pero notándose confundida.

-No, lo olvidé.- Respondió Gohan de manera inocente mientras los presentes se daban cuenta que al parecer no sabrían cómo.

-Debimos preguntarles antes de que se fueran, ahora creo que será difícil que volvamos a verlos.- Decía Wendy un poco desanimada.

-Sólo espero que con el entrenamiento que les dejaron se vuelvan fuertes y logren vencer a Zeref y Acnologia.- Decía Charle recordándoles que existían enemigos poderosos para los magos en Earthland.

-Bueno no creo que importe mucho, ellos saben arreglárselas, estarán bien sin nosotros.- Respondió Gine con su hermano y sus amigas asintiendo continuando con la fiesta.

 **En Earthland.**

Dos semanas después de los sucedido en Edolas, el examen para seleccionar a los magos de clase S se dio, con los seleccionados yendo a Tenro Jima, una isla sagrada para Fairy Tail. Durante el examen fueron atacados por Grimoire Heart, pero al ser Fairy Tail muy fuerte gracias a que siguieron con los entrenamientos de los Saiyajin, los vencieron con facilidad y a otros con un poco de dificultad, siendo un mago de Gravedad llamado Bluenote y el Maestro Hades los más difíciles de vencer.

Más sin embargo, un enemigo poderoso los atacó, era Acnologia, el conocido como Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis, a pesar de que Fairy Tail era fuerte y contaban con la ayuda de Lily, Mavis, Eileen y Laxus quienes llegaron para ayudarles, no fueron rivales para él. Acnologia, en un último ataque, lanzó un rugido contra Tenro Jima haciéndola desaparecer junto a los magos de Fairy Tail.

 **Time Skip.**

7 años después, Gohan volvía de un día de clases en su escuela mientras llevaba un traje verde y un casco de motociclista, mientras a lo lejos, era perseguido por una nave.

 **Fin del capítulo 40.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Sí, bueno, tal vez no salió como lo esperaban xD**

 **Guest "Cesar": Pues sí, se encontraron con Goku, para ver a Mirai-Trunks aún falta.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	42. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41: 7 años después.**

Han pasado 7 años desde el regreso de los Saiyajin a la Tierra, durante ese tiempo, la Tierra gozó de paz, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que los Saiyajin seguían entrenando para ser mejores. Aunque Gohan entró a la escuela por la promesa que le hizo a su madre hace un año cuando pereció de una grave enfermedad incurable.

Durante su estancia en la escuela, el vio que la ciudad estaba repleta de maleantes y decidió disfrazarse para combatir el crimen, nombrándose como el Gran Saiyaman. Pero no todo era como el pretendía que fuera, pues comenzó a ser acosado por una chica de su escuela que quería descubrir su identidad a toda costa.

Esta chica, Videl, era la hija de Mr. Satan, el hombre que supuestamente salvó el mundo de su destrucción dos veces. Aunque Videl siempre lo acosaba y lo perseguía, Gohan siempre se las arreglaba para huir de ella.

 **En la escuela.**

-Otra vez se escapó, ¿Quién será?.- Decía Videl molesta.

-Oye ¿Y por qué no lo dejas en paz? Es decir, ayuda y no le hace daño a nadie.- Respondió Gohan haciendo que Videl se molestara más, con Gohan mejor callándose.

-Déjala, así es ella, una vez que se propone algo, no descansa hasta lograrlo.- Decía una chica rubia amiga de ambos, Erasa, mientras salían de la escuela.

-Gohan.- Le llamó la atención una chica de largo cabello azul, para muchos muy hermosa, Wendy.

-¿Conoces a esa lindura? Gohan.- Preguntó un chico rubio amigo de ellos, Sharpner, con Gohan asintiendo, mientras Wendy se acercaba.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntaba Gohan feliz pero confundido al verla ahí.

-¿Pues qué crees? Vine para irnos juntos.- Respondía Wendy sonriendo con Gohan devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Ejem, ¿Y no nos vas a presentar?- Dijo Sharpner seductor viendo a Wendy.

-Ah sí, Wendy, ellos son los compañeros de los que te hablé, Erasa, Videl y Sharpner, chicos ella es Wendy.- Presentaba Gohan a los presentes con Wendy correspondiendo.

-Un gusto, gracias por cuidar de Gohan.- Decía Wendy de manera respetuosa y las chicas asintiendo, aunque un poco sorprendidas por sus modales.

-Y dime, Wendy, ¿Tú eres hermana o prima de Gohan?- Decía Sharpner seductor, con Wendy un poco nerviosa por verlo tan cerca, pero Gohan lo hizo para atrás mientras mostraba una expresión seria que sorprendió a los presentes de verlo por primera vez con ese semblante.

-No, yo soy la prometida de Gohan.- Respondió Wendy tomando a Gohan del brazo apenándolo un poco mientras a sus amigos se les caía la boca.

-Eso nunca lo esperé de ti.- Dijo Videl sorprendida pero sin que se notara.

-Oye, yo te conozco.- Dijo Wendy viendo a Videl con ésta sin sorprenderse, pues estaba acostumbrada a que la reconocieran. -Tú llegaste a la final en la sección infantil del último Tenkaichi Budokai y fuiste derrotada por mi cuñada Gine.- Dijo Wendy dejando a Videl molesta.

-Espera, ¿Gine es tu hermana?- Preguntó Videl y Gohan asintiendo nervioso.

-Tiene sentido, ambos tienen el apellido Son.- Habló Erasa. -Tú novia es muy bonita, con razón haz rechazado todas mis invitaciones a salir.- Decía Erasa viendo a Wendy quien se molestó un poco.

-Me ha vencido un nerd.- Decía Sharpner derrotado.

-Fue un gusto conocerlas, con su permiso tenemos que hablar algunas cosas.- Dijo Wendy confundiendo a Gohan, con las chicas notando que Wendy estaba molesta y comenzaba a jalar a Gohan.

-Creo que hablé de más.- Dijo Erasa mientras los veía alejarse, con Videl viéndolos seria.

 **Con Gohan.**

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba Gohan al ver que Wendy lo jalaba molesta pero deteniéndose de repente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que había chicas acosándote?- Dijo Wendy sin ver a Gohan.

-Porque no le he dado importancia, la única que me interesa eres tú.- Respondió Gohan con Wendy aun sin mirarlo.

-Quiero un helado.- Habló Wendy caprichosa y haciendo un puchero, con Gohan asintiendo mientras ambos se miraban felices.

Gohan y Wendy paseaban por el parque luego de que compraran su helado, pero el ruido de sirenas hizo que Gohan se pusiera alerta.

-Adelante, héroe, te esperaré, procura no llegar tarde o se acabarán la comida.- Dijo Wendy regalándole una sonrisa a Gohan con éste asintiendo y retirándose.

En un banco, asaltantes causaban estragos con armas de fuego, cuando Videl y el Gran Saiyaman llegaron a salvar el día, al atrapar a loa bandidos, otra persecución entre Videl y el Gran Saiyaman se dio. Mientras era perseguido, Videl casi arrolla a un niño que fue rápidamente salvado por una chica de cabellos azules, al ver, Videl bajó de su nave al ver lo sucedido.

-¿Están bien?- Preguntó Videl asustada.

-Sí, no hay problema, logré ayudarle a tiempo.- Respondió Wendy calmando a Videl.

-Deberías tener más cuidado al conducir.- Dijo Gohan aproximándose a ellas.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Fue del Gran Saiyaman y para colmo escapó!- Gritó Videl enojada, con Gohan poniéndose nervioso.

-Fue culpa de ambos.- Dijo Wendy mientras sacudía al niño y se lo entregaba a su madre mientras ésta agradecía. -El Gran Saiyaman cometió la imprudencia de volar en el parque y tú también por seguirlo de esa manera.- Dijo Wendy dejando a Videl un poco enojada por ser regañada por una recién conocida pero entendiendo, mientras Gohan se veía angustiado. -Vámonos Gohan.- Dijo Wendy molesta con Gohan y éste asintiendo despidiéndose de Videl.

Luego de llegar a un lugar en el que nadie los viera, ambos levantaron vuelo y se fueron a su casa, en el camino, Gohan notó que Wendy estaba enojada.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo Gohan rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-Tienes que ser menos distraído ¿Qué habrías hecho si el niño hubiese muerto? Y deja a un lado las Esferas del Dragón.- Regañaba Wendy a Gohan, con éste un tanto desanimado. -Gohan, no estoy en contra de que ayudes a las personas, sabes que para mi esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.- Dijo Wendy mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Gohan mientras seguían volando. -Ten más cuidado.- Dijo Wendy con Gohan asintiendo.

 **En la montaña Paoz.**

En casa de los Saiyajin, más específicos en el patio, Gine y Goku mantenían un combate amistoso, mientras un niño, versión infantil de Goku, Goten y una chica con orejas y cola de gato, Charle, los observaban, hasta que se detuvieron.

-Uff, eso estuvo bien.- Decía Goku estirándose un poco.

-Sí, ¿A qué hora llegarán esta vez Gohan y Wendy?- Decía Gine viendo hacía donde sentía sus Ki.

-La comida ya está lista o ¿No querrás que Wendy te preparé de comer o sí?- Dijo Charle aproximándose junto a Goten.

-Por eso no hay problema, mi hermana sabe asar bien los peces.- Decía Goten subiéndose al cuello de Gine.

-Gine se refiere a que debemos comer todos juntos.- Decía Goku. -Pero no te preocupes ya vienen hacia acá.- Dijo Goku notando sus Ki.

-Además de que Gohan prometió enseñarme a volar a partir de hoy.- Dijo Goten estirando su puño al cielo como si fuese a volar, con Gine flotando para que él sintiera que volaba.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Gine o tu padre te enseñen?.- Preguntaba Charle.

-Es que papá no explica bien y Gine tampoco.- Respondió Goten inocentemente molestando un poco a Gine y con Goku riendo.

Después de un rato de esperar, Gohan y Wendy llegaron con todos procediendo a comer, al terminar, Gohan le enseñaba a Goten lo básico para volar mientras Goku estaba con ellos, a Charle, Gine y Wendy les tocaba lavar los platos.

-Odio cuando me tocan los trastes.- Decía Gine con aburrimiento y fastidio.

-Vamos, entre las tres podemos hacerlo rápido, además a nosotras sólo nos toca 2 veces por semana.- Decía Wendy notando que Gine seguía con el mismo semblante. -Después de ésto podemos tener un combate amistoso, hace un mes que tú y yo no entrenamos juntas.- Respondía Wendy, con Gine asintiendo aun un poco fastidiada.

-Gohan tampoco a entrenado mucho esta quincena. ¿Acaso tiene exámenes?- Preguntaba Charle con Wendy asintiendo, pero quedando pensativa un momento, cosa que confundió a ambas.

-¿Cómo creen que estén nuestros amigos?- Preguntó Wendy nostálgica por Fairy Tail.

-¿A que viene eso de repente?.- Preguntó Charle confundida.

-A que no ayudamos a Mira a lavar los trastes cuando nos lo pidió.- Respondió Gine recordando sonriendo. -Están bien, esos locos siempre se la pasan en fiestas, además si sobrevivieron a Cell Jr., podrán con cualquier enemigo.- Decía Gine y Wendy asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Espero pronto podamos re-encontrarnos.- Decía Wendy nostálgica.

De eso, al terminar de lavar los trastes, como Wendy dijo, Gine y Wendy tuvieron un encuentro amistoso mientras Gohan y Goku ayudaban a volar a Goten, con éste flotando un poco. Éstos eran los días normales de paz que vivían los Saiyajin, algunas veces visitaban a sus amigos y otros se mantenían sólo pasándola bien como una familia, un día comiendo, vieron a Gohan un poco decaído.

-¿Y tú qué tienes?- Preguntó Gine al ver su semblante.

-¿Esa chica Erasa sigue acosándote?- Preguntó Wendy notándose un poco molesta pero Gohan negando.

-Es más bien cosa del Gran Saiyaman, esa chica Videl no deja de perseguirme como si fuera un malhechor.- Decía Gohan un poco decaído.

-Si es sólo eso deberías darle una paliza para que te deje en paz.- Respondió Gine indiferente.

-Gine no seas así, Gohan hace eso del Gran Saiyaman para ayudar, no lastimar.- Dijo Goku regañando a su hija.

-¿Y para qué te persigue tanto? ¿Acaso está celosa de que seas mejor héroe que ella o el farsante de su padre?- Preguntó Charle.

-No lo sé, una vez me dijo que quería saber quien soy y temo que si llega a descubrirlo exponga mi identidad.- Decía Gohan aun decaído.

-Pues que lo haga.- Respondió Gine un poco molesta con su hermano. -Aun eres demasiado ingenuo, no es como si algún enemigo fuera a hacer algo contra tu familia, es decir, ¿Crees que podrían? Además, Goten, Gohan es el Gran Saiyaman.- Decía Gine regañando a Gohan y delatándolo.

-¿Qué? No es cierto. ¿Cómo podría ser mi hermano tal persona?- Respondió Goten de manera inocente haciendo ver a Gohan que nadie se lo creería y que a decir verdad no habría problema.

-Tienen razón, Gohan. Dijo Wendy regalándole una sonrisa a Gohan con éste tranquilo y feliz al ver su sonrisa.

-Ya de paso le dices que fuimos nosotros quienes derrotaron a Cell y Bojack y no el farsante de su padre.- Dijo Gine volviendo a comer, dejando a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tiempo después Gohan escapaba nuevamente de Videl, pero ésta vez lo hacía de modo que no perjudicara a los ciudadanos volando alto por los cielos, pero viendo que Videl no se rendiría nunca, decidió detenerse para sorpresa de Videl quien casi choca con él con su nave.

-¿Quiere por favor dejarme en paz? Señorita Videl.- Dijo el Gran Saiyaman serio para sorpresa de Videl. -Ayudo a la gente, no la lastimo, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?.- Preguntaba el Gran Saiyaman serio con Videl un poco sorprendida de sus palabras y de verlo así.

-Vaya, ¿Qué te llenó de agallas para hablarme así?- Preguntó Videl burlona pero sin que el Gran Saiyaman mostrara reacción. -No tengo nada en contra de eso, sólo tengo curiosidad de saber quien eres.- Declaró Videl con el Gran Saiyaman igual de serio.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué logra sabiendo quien soy?- Preguntó el Gran Saiyaman con Videl sin saber que decir pero notando que el Gran Saiyaman se quitaba el casco y sorprendiéndose. -No puede ser.- Dijo Videl sorprendida.

-Ahora sabes quien soy.- Dijo Gohan con Videl aun incrédula.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que seas tú?- Preguntó Videl aun incrédula.

-Ayudo a las personas, es algo que me gusta hacer.- Dijo Gohan poniéndose de nuevo el casco. -¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes quien soy?- Preguntó Gohan serio.

-Le diré a todos quién eres si no me enseñas a volar por los aires.- Respondió Videl amenazante con Gohan un poco sorprendido.

-Pudiste haberlo pedido sin necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo, además es muy difícil, aunque tal vez puedas lograrlo.- Respondió Gohan para sorpresa de Videl.

-Supondré que eso es un sí.- Respondió Videl victoriosa.

-No.- Respondió Gohan serio molestando a Videl. -Primero; esa no es forma de pedir un favor, segundo; estamos en exámenes y tengo que estudiar.- Respondió Gohan dejando a Videl más molesta.

-¡Pues entonces le diré a todos que eres el Gran Saiyaman!.- Gritó Videl ya furiosa por su forma de expresarse.

-Pues adelante.- Respondió Gohan dándose la vuelta. -Hasta que no lo pidas como se debe, no te ayudaré.- Dijo Gohan para después salir volando a toda velocidad.

-Pues ya verás.- Decía Videl entre dientes.

Al día siguiente, Gohan llegó a la escuela donde se llevó una gran sorpresa, había panfletos con la foto del Gran Saiyaman y de él delatándolo, quedándose un poco en shock y confundido.

-Oye Gohan.- Le llamó la atención Erasa. -¿De verdad eres el Gran Saiyaman?- Preguntó viendo el panfleto junto a él.

-Sí, vuelo, tengo super fuerza, disparo rayos de mis ojos y también tengo una cueva donde guardo todos mis trajes y accesorios.- Respondió Gohan haciendo reír a los que escucharon, mientras Videl vio que de nada sirvió, nadie lo creyó.

Por varios días Videl continuó tratando de convencer a algunos que Gohan era el Gran Saiyaman, pero nadie le creyó. Fue tanta su distracción que los exámenes terminaron y aun continuaba intentando convencer a algunos llegando a un límite en su ira.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya! ¡Me rindo! ¡¿Contento?!- Gritó enojada Videl hablando solo con Gohan.

-Escucha ya que terminaron los exámenes tengo tiempo libre, así que cuando termines de recuperarte con los que reprobaste, puedo enseñarte a volar.- Dijo Gohan para sorpresa y confusión de Videl. -Aunque no sé cómo lo tomen Wendy y Gine, pero bueno ya se los explicaré.- Decía Gohan de manera ingenua que seguía confundiendo a Videl.

-Oye ¿Acaso ya tenías planeado enseñarme a volar?.- Preguntó Videl confundida.

-Te lo dije, yo ayudo a la gente y que aprendas a volar podrá ayudarte a combatir el crimen, sólo quería que aprendieras algo de humildad.- Respondió Gohan dejando a Videl estupefacta. -Ya nos veremos luego, suerte con tus exámenes de regularización.- Dijo Gohan sacando a Videl de su semblante viendo que Gohan se retiraba.

-"¿Cómo es posible que ese idiota esté comprometido?"- Pensaba Videl viendo en dirección a donde se fue Gohan.

 **Pasadas dos semanas.**

En medio de un océano, una luz se vio y de ahí comenzó a emerger una esfera de luz gigante, la esfera emergió casi en su totalidad, deshaciéndose y revelando que dentro de ésta estaba Tenro Jima con los magos Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Mirajane, Lissana, Levy, Evergreen, Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Freed, Bickslow, Elfman, Gildarts, Makarov, Happy, Lily y siendo Mavis y Eileen las únicas conscientes.

-Hay que buscar a los demás.- Dijo Mavis con Eileen asintiendo.

-Están inconscientes, pero puedo sentir su poder mágico, los traeré aquí.- Dijo Eileen usando su hechizo de tele-transportación reuniendo a todos y curándolos, con todos notándose confundidos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Acnologia?- Preguntó Lucy aun un poco asustada.

-Fuimos derrotados, pero, con su magia, un encantamiento mio y el Fairy Sphere de Mavis logramos sobrevivir.- Respondió Eileen dejando a todos frustrados.

-Después de sobrevivir a Cell Jr. creí que podríamos con todo.- Dijo Gray serio.

-Sobrevivimos gracias a Gohan... Perdón, no pude protegerlas- Dijo Elfman abrazando a sus hermanas, frustrado por no poder protegerlas.

-No te preocupes Elf.- Respondió Lissana calmando a su hermano.

-Al menos sobrevivimos, seguimos con vida, eso es lo importante.- Recalcó Erza con todos asintiendo.

-Gracias por protegernos, Primera.- Dijo Makarov agradeciendo a Mavis.

-Fueron sus sentimientos los que dieron fuerza y poder para el Fairy Sphere.- Respondió Mavis reconfortando a Fairy Tail. -Sin embargo, lamento decirles que ocurrió un inesperado efecto secundario.- Siguió hablando Mavis confundiendo a la mayoría.

-Tardamos 7 días en deshacer Fairy Sphere, pero, eso fue dentro del hechizo, fuera de éste, pasaron 7 años.- Dijo Eileen para sorpresa de todos.

-¿7 años? Posiblemente ya nos dieron por muertos.- Dijo Gildarts aun impactado.

-Entonces vayamos a decirles que no es así.- Le respondió Cana sonriéndole.

-Tienes razón, vayamos juntos, mi preciosa hija.- Dijo Gildarts abrazando a Cana quien de manera cómica lo separaba de ella.

-Es cierto, volvamos a casa.- Dijo Natsu sonriente con todos los presentes asintiendo.

-Esperen, aun faltan Heine y Juliet.- Dijo Juvia preocupada viendo que no estaban.

-Aquí están.- Dijo Erza sacando dos espadas confundiendo a todos y sorprendiéndose al ver que las espadas brillaron y de ahí aparecieron Heine y Juliet.

 **En casa de los Saiyajin.**

Gohan estaba nervioso mientras Wendy estaba enojada y Gine veía ésto molesta con Goku y Goten confundidos de la reacción de las chicas mientras también miraban a Videl quién llegó repentinamente diciendo que Gohan le había prometido enseñarle a volar.

-¿Por qué le prometiste enseñarle a volar?- Preguntó Wendy enojada.

-Bueno, porque ella me lo pidió, además prometió dejar de hostigarme si le enseñaba.- Respondió Gohan nervioso al enojo de Wendy.

-Pues si quiere volar yo puedo mandarla a volar.- Dijo Gine amenazante poniendo nerviosos a los tres Saiyajin y molestando a Videl.

-Pues no te tengo miedo, tal vez me derrotaste en el Tenkaichi Budokai, pero he entrenado y si quieres podemos tener aquí la revancha.- Dijo Videl enojada por las palabras de Gine.

-¿Te derroté?- Preguntó Gine confundida confundiendo a Videl.

-Es la que llegó a la final y la sacaste del ring con un golpe.- Dijo Wendy aun enojada molestando más a Videl.

-No me acuerdo, debió ser algo realmente aburrido y fácil.- Respondió Gine tratando de recordar, molestando más a Videl y antes de que pasara a más la discusión Gohan interrumpió.

-Bueno, lo pasado, pasado. Voy a enseñarle a volar junto con Goten, una vez le enseñe, ella ya no se meterá con el Gran Saiyaman ¿Verdad?- Dijo Gohan interrumpiendo la pelea con Videl desviando la mirada enojada mientras a Wendy no se le notaba expresión.

-Entonces lárgate con ella.- Dijo Wendy en un tono frío retirándose dentro de la casa dejando a Gohan confundido y a Gine un tanto molesta.

-Yo iré con ella, Gohan, eres un tonto.- Dijo Charle confundiendo a Gohan y siguiendo a Wendy con Goten también entrando con ellas.

-Sigues siendo muy inocente y distraído, Gohan.- Recriminaba Gine a Gohan quien seguía confundido. -Enséñale a volar a esta fulana para que ya se largue.- Dijo Gine dándose la vuelta lista para retirarse, pero tres personas aparecieron para sorpresa de ambos gemelos al ver de quienes se trataba.

-¿Nishi-sama? ¿Shin-sama?- Dijeron ambos sorprendidos con los demás presentes confundidos.

-Un gusto volverlos a ver, Son Gine, Son Gohan.- Decía alegremente Nishi. -Por cierto él es Kibito, es algo así como nuestro mayordomo.- Presentó Nishi a Kibito con éste presentándose respetuoso.

-Más sin embargo, lamento decirles que nuestra visita no es amistosa.- Dijo Shin serio con los Saiyajin también mostrándose serios.

-¿A sucedido algo grave?- Preguntó Gohan serio con los Kaioshin asintiendo. -Ya veo, Videl, disculpa pero no podré enseñarte a volar a partir de hoy, por favor vuelve después.- Dijo Gohan para sorpresa y molestia de Videl.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Prometiste enseñarme a volar hoy ¿Y quienes son esas personas que aparecieron de repente?...- Recriminaba Videl y callando al recibir un golpe en la nuca quedando inconsciente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Gine.- Dijo Gohan mientras Gine cargaba a Videl y se la daba a Goku.

-Porque ya me tenía harta, además es más rápido así que tener que explicarle.- Dijo Gine un poco fastidiada. -Papá ella es hija del debilucho que se quedó con la victoria contra Cell, llévala, sólo di que la encontraste desmayada.- Dijo Gine a su padre quien asintió y se tele-transportó.

-Fuiste muy ruda.- Dijo Gohan aun recriminando a su hermana con ésta indiferente y Gohan resignándose. -¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Gohan a los Kaioshin.

-Bueno, primero queremos evaluarlos. Muéstrenos el poder que tienen ahora, su máximo poder.- Dijo Nishi para sorpresa y confusión de ambos.

-Supongo que nos dirán una vez les mostremos el nivel que tenemos ahora.- Dijo Gine sonriente mientras se alejaba algunos pasos para que su transformación no hiciera algún destrozo con Gohan siguiéndola.

 **Al mismo tiempo con Wendy.**

-Es raro verte con esa actitud hacia las personas, normalmente también ayudas a cualquiera que lo pida o lo necesite.- Dijo Charle viendo a Wendy sentada en el sofá un poco triste.

-Esa chica no me cae bien, además...- Respondía Wendy aun un poco triste. -Cuando él me enseñó a volar, fue la primera vez que él y yo nos divertimos solo los dos, para mi fue un momento mágico que significó mucho para mi y ahora viene esta fulana y hace que Gohan le enseñe a volar.- Decía Wendy nostálgica y enojada.

-¿Estás celosa?- Preguntó Charle un poco confundida. -No puedo creerlo, Gohan y tú han estado enamorados desde el primer día que se vieron, no es como si te fuera a dejar por esa loca, lo escuchaste, es sólo para que lo deje en paz.- Regañaba Charle a Wendy con ésta desviando su mirada.

-Sólo le enseñará a volar y después se irá, mi hermano jamás te dejaría por ella, además ambos le prometieron a mamá ser mejor pareja que ella y papá.- Dijo Goten uniéndose a la conversación y haciendo que Wendy abriera los ojos recordando.

-Sí, tienes razón, se lo prometimos a mamá.- Dijo Wendy acariciando la cabeza de Goten sonriéndole, cuando dos gritos y la expulsión de Ki de Gohan y Gine les llamó la atención, saliendo rápidamente.

Al llegar afuera vieron a Gine y Gohan expulsando su Ki, Gine estaba en su fase de Super Saiyajin Legendario y Gohan en el Super Saiyajin 2 ambos con el máximo poder que habían alcanzado, dejando a los Kaioshin sorprendidos del nivel que ambos tenían. En otros lugares, los amigos de los Saiyajin se dieron cuenta de que ambos expulsaban su poder, también sorprendiéndose del nivel, aunque Vegeta estaba molesto, regresando de inmediato a su entrenamiento.

-Han avanzado bastante en su nivel, es más del doble del que tenían cuando los conocimos.- Dijo Nishi sorprendida.

-Ahora entiendo por qué confían en estas personas.- Dijo Kibito impactado.

-Aun así no sé si sea suficiente.- Dijo Shin serio con los Saiyajin también mostrando seriedad y Goku aparecía.

-Listo, la dejé en su casa.- Dijo Goku con Wendy dándose cuenta que Videl ya no estaba.

-¿Por qué se transformaron?- Preguntó Wendy llamándoles la atención. -Ustedes son...- Dijo Wendy reconociendo a los Kaioshin.

-Hola Wendy, ¿Qué tal el romance?- Preguntó burlona Nishi con Wendy un poco sonrojada y Gohan apenado.

-No es perfecta nuestra relación pero.- Respondía Wendy viendo a Gohan sonriéndole, con éste viendo que ya estaba tranquila y devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Oigan ¿Entonces ustedes son los Kaioshin?- Preguntó Goku curioso interrumpiendo la conversación con ambos asintiendo. -Ya veo, Kaio-sama me habló una vez de ustedes pero nunca creí llegar a conocerlos.- Decía Goku de manera inocente.

-Eres muy confianzudo para hablarle a un ser supremo de esa manera.- Recriminaba Kibito con una actitud seria.

-Está bien, Kibito, tanta formalidad es aburrida.- Dijo Nishi con Kibito asintiendo.

-¿Y exactamente a qué se debe la repentina visita?- Preguntó Gine volviendo a su forma base mientras Gohan hacía lo mismo y los Kaioshin volvían a su semblante serio.

 **En otro lugar.**

En un barco en medio del océano, los magos continuaban su viaje, con Natsu y Gajeel mareados mientras Laxus se hacía el fuerte y Eileen estaba indiferente gracias a su encantamiento Troia.

-¿Qué raro?- Dijo Makarov confundido.

-¿Qué sucede, Maestro?- Preguntó Mirajane al escucharlo con todos prestando atención.

-Ya deberíamos haber llegado a Magnolia.- Dijo Mavis seria con todos confundidos.

-¿Será que no navegamos en la dirección correcta?- Preguntó Erza.

-No, vamos en la dirección correcta, aunque también... Siento que el Ethernano en el aire es menor.- Dijo Eileen seria para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Creen que Acnologia haya hecho algo en el tiempo que no estuvimos?- Preguntó Gildarts dando una teoría alertando a todos.

-Es probable, siendo la Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail, puedo sentir donde están los miembros gracias a las marcas, pero, no logro sentir a nadie.- Dijo Mavis seria pero temerosa dejando a todos atónitos.

-¿Acnologia destruiría el mundo?- Preguntó Lucy impactada con todos compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

 **Volviendo con los Saiyajin.**

El Kaioshin Shin les contó la historia de Majin Buu, un ser peligroso y maligno que existió mucho tiempo atrás y que destruía por donde pasaba. Luego de que un mago llamado Bibidi se hartara de él y lo castigara por desobedecerlo, Shin aprovechó y derrotó a Bibidi dejando a Majin Buu sellado, pero descubrió que el hijo de Bibidi, Babidi, lo encontró y estaba tratando de liberarlo, desconociendo si ya lo había logrado.

-Ya veo, ese tal Majin Buu debe ser muy poderoso.- Dijo Gohan serio. -Pero ¿Por qué Helles-sama o Beerus-sama no lo destruyeron?- Preguntó Gohan confundido por ésto.

-La unión entre el Universo 2 y el Universo 7 fue hace 10000 años, lo qué pasó con Majin Buu fue mucho antes, pero Beerus-sama estaba dormido.- Respondió Shin dejando a los Saiyajin un poco sorprendidos de lo irresponsable y perezoso que era Beerus.

-¿Y Heles-sama?- Preguntó Gine.

-Heles-sama está en medio de su tratamiento de belleza y no le gusta que la interrumpan.- Respondió Nishi con todos ahí con la misma reacción que con Beerus.

-Ya veo, ¿Entonces quieren que les ayudemos a localizar a ese tal Babidi y destruir a Majin Buu?- Preguntó Goku con los Kaioshin asintiendo.

-Gohan y Gine demostraron hace tiempo que son guerreros que luchan por buenos motivos, por eso es que venimos a pedir su ayuda.- Dijo Nishi viendo a ambos.

-Sí, así son ellos, pero yo también quiero ayudarles.- Dijo Goku ofreciéndose a la causa para sorpresa de los Kaioshin.

-No es que no agradezca su ayuda, pero no creo que tenga el nivel suficiente, señor Goku.- Dijo Shin haciendo caer al suelo a Goku por la sorpresa.

-A decir verdad no sabemos si el nivel que tienen ellos sea suficiente.- Dijo Nishi para sorpresa de los presentes. -Por eso nos lo llevaremos y les daremos un entrenamiento especial.- Terminó de decir dejando impactados a los gemelos.

-Bueno, ya terminé mis exámenes y las vacaciones empiezan pasado mañana, así que puedo ir.- Dijo Gohan aceptando ayudar.

-Ir más allá del nivel que tengo, me agrada la idea.- Dijo Gine aceptando ayudar.

-Yo también iré.- Dijo Wendy para sorpresa de todos. -¿Qué? Dudo que Nishi-sama o Shin-sama quieran hacerles de comer.- Dijo Wendy haciendo reír a algunos, pero los Kaioshin aceptaron.

-A quien engañas, quieres quedarte junto a Gohan y demostrarle que eres mejor que esa tipa.- Dijo Gine bromista mientras Wendy se sonrojaba un poco pero asentía y Gohan notaba el por qué de su enojo. -"Desde que se confesaron ya no es divertido hacer bromas".- Pensaba Gine.

-¿Por eso estabas enojada?- Preguntó inocentemente Gohan. -No tienes por qué demostrar nada, te quiero y no te dejaría por nadie.- Dijo Gohan haciendo que Wendy se pusiera completamente roja y avergonzada.

-"O tal vez sí".- Pensó Gine divertida viendo a ambos.

-Que mal, yo quería ir, pues ni modo.- Dijo Goku resignado. -Pero tienen razón, Gine y Gohan son más fuertes que Vegeta y yo en Super Saiyajin 3, confió plenamente en ellos, hijos, sé que ustedes pueden llegar aun más allá.- Dijo Goku deseándole suerte a sus hijos.

-Charle, volveremos pronto.- Dijo Wendy con Charle deseándoles suerte.

-¿Qué pasará con mi entrenamiento para volar?- Dijo Goten un poco triste.

-Gohan ya te enseñó las bases, con ayuda de papá podrás seguir aprendiendo y después deberás seguir por tu propia cuenta.- Le respondió Gine con Goten asintiendo.

Después de eso, los tres se pusieron al lado de los Kaioshin quienes desaparecieron llevándolos al mundo de los Kaioshin. Mientras, Goku, Goten y Charle se quedaban mirando el cielo, cuando el ruido del teléfono se escuchó, siendo la llamada del Maestro Roshi y Charle quedándose sorprendida de lo que le dijeron.

 **Con los magos.**

Los magos seguían preguntándose que pasaría y dando teorías de por qué había cosas diferentes y de por qué aun no llegaban a Magnolia si la dirección era la correcta.

-¿Cuánto faltará para llegar y que podamos resolver nuestras dudas?- Decía Juvia viendo hacia donde se dirigían.

-Miren, delfines ¿Y si les preguntamos?- Decía inocentemente Happy con todos relajándose un poco por su actitud. -Disculpen, delfines ¿Saben cómo llegar a Magnolia?- Preguntó Happy inocentemente.

-No, nunca escuché hablar de tal lugar, disculpa.- Respondió el delfín volviendo a nadar dejando a Happy y a todos estupefactos.

-El sol debe estarme afectando, escuché al delfín hablar.- Dijo Evergreen pero notando que todos le asintieron aun con estupefacción en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasó en estos 7 años?- Preguntó Lucy nerviosa.

-¡Tierra!- Gritó Lily avisando a todos y viendo que cerca de ahí se miraba una isla.

Makarov puso rumbo a la isla, cuando se acercaron notaron que era una isla bastante pequeña, pero que había una casa, quedando confundidos y estupefactos de ver ese lugar, al bajar se dieron cuenta de que la casa tenía las palabras Kame House.

-Sólo una casa y tres palmeras.- Dijo Gray viendo que era muy pequeño ese lugar mientras Natsu y Gajeel parecían besar la playa.

-Una tortuga, perfecto, tengo hambre.- Dijo Natsu viendo a una tortuga, lanzándose a ésta tratando de comérsela, pero para sorpresa de todos, Natsu salió disparado y notando que la tortuga estaba en pose de pelea.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?.- Preguntó la tortuga sorprendiendo más a todos por escucharla hablar.

-Pe-Perdón, nuestro amigo es un poco torpe, lamento la agresión.- Se disculpaba Erza por lo resiente.

-Disculpe, señor tortuga, es que estamos perdidos, sabe si vamos en la dirección correcta para llegar a Magnolia.- Dijo Juliet con una sonrisa nerviosa confundiendo a la tortuga.

-No soy el señor tortuga, soy Umigame.- Respondió Umigame presentándose y bajando la guardia. -Pero no he escuchado hablar de tal lugar.- Dijo Umigame dejando a los demás confusos cuando una pelota salió de la casa con una niña rubia siguiéndola y Levy tomándola y devolviéndola.

-Gracias señorita.- Dijo la niña con Levy sonriéndole.

-Marron, te quemarás si sales sin bloqueador.- Decía una mujer rubia saliendo y notando a los magos. -¿Y esta gente?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Al parecer están perdidos, 18.- Respondió Umigame con 18 indiferente.

-"¿La mujer se llama 18?"- Se preguntaron todos confusos.

-El policía es Krilin, no nosotros.- Respondió 18 indiferente. -Vayan en aquella dirección, en esa isla hay una ciudad, ahora largo.- Ordenó 18 viendo los magos que 18 era muy fría.

-Mamá.- Le llamó la atención Marron. -Ellos tienen el mismo tatuaje que Gine, Wendy, Gohan y Charle.- Dijo Marron sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Conocen a nuestros amigos?- Preguntó Lucy dejando a los tres presentes también confundidos.

-¿Será que ellos?- Decía Umigame pensando en una teoría.

-Quédense ahí.- Dijo 18 entrando a la casa y dejando a los magos confundidos. -Anciano, despierta.- Dijo 18 pateando el sillón donde el Maestro Roshi dormía tumbándolo al suelo y despertándolo. -Llama a casa de Goku y diles que aparecieron unos sujetos con las mismas marcas que sus hijos.- Ordenó 18 con Roshi confundido pero asintiendo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el escándalo?- Decía un cerdo despertando.

-No lo sé, Oolong, 18 me dijo que llamará a Goku porque hay personas con las mismas marcas que ellos fuera de la casa.- Respondió el Maestro Roshi confundiendo a Oolong y con éste saliendo.

-Oiga Roshi, no sólo tienen las mismas marcas, son chicas muy hermosas.- Dijo Oolong con Roshi saliendo de inmediato viendo a todas las chicas de Fairy Tail cuando repentinamente fueron pateados hacia una palma dejando a todos sorprendidos de ver la rudeza de 18.

De esa escena, tres personas aparecieron repentinamente para su sorpresa, viendo a un hombre alto con cabello en forma de palma que se les hizo muy familiar, un niño versión infantil del otro y una chica albina con orejas y cola de gato la cual las miraba atónita, confundiéndolos.

-No puedo creer que estén aquí.- Dijo la chica albina viendo que aun la miraban extrañados. -Cierto, con esta forma no podrían reconocerme.- Dijo la chica mientras parecía que su cuerpo explotaba y cuando el humo se disipó quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Charle?!- Gritaron todos sorprendidos al verla.

 **Fin del capítulo 41.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Baycon: Yes, I plain something else.**

 **meh31324: He study and train.**

 **viecenta1.8: No podía faltar el Gran Saiyaman.**

 **Csar: Quise crear un poco de confusión en esa escena y dejarla al criterio de cada lector.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	43. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42. Bienvenidos.**

En el planeta de los Kaioshin, los Kaioshin, los Saiyajin, Wendy y Kibito estaban preparándose para lo que parecía iba a ser un entrenamiento.

-¿Y qué tipo de entrenamiento tendremos?- Preguntó Gohan curioso.

-Bueno, ésto es algo diferente a entrenar.- Dijo Nishi confundiendo a los presentes.

-Es más bien que les ayudaremos a desbloquear su potencial.- Dijo Shin para sorpresa y confusión de los tres.

-Aunque no sé si sea sensato hacerlo con Gine.- Dijo Nishi confundiendo a Gine.

-¿De qué hablan exactamente?- Preguntó Gine confundida.

-Verás, los Kaioshin conocemos un ritual para desbloquear su potencial, de esa forma el poder máximo que tienen podrá aumentar hasta 10 veces.- Dijo Shin dejando a los tres impactados.

-Pero dado el hecho de que Gine posee el poder de un Super Saiyajin Legendario no sabemos si se salga de control al aumentar de golpe su poder, además de que el potencial de un Super Saiyajin Legendario es ilimitado.- Dijo Nishi dejando a Gine seria.

-Estoy consiente de las consecuencias que puede causar que baje la guardia con mi poder gracias a la advertencia de Heles-sama.- Respondió Gine seria. -Aun así no crean que le temo a mi poder, por eso entreno, hagan lo que tengan que hacer.- Les dijo Gine sin titubear.

-No usaremos el ritual contigo. Aún así tenemos un entrenamiento especial para ti, sígueme.- Dijo Nishi con Gine y los demás siguiéndola y llegando vieron que había una espada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Una espada? ¿Se supone que tengo que sacarla para ser reina o qué?- Preguntó Gine al ver la espada molestando un poco a los Kaioshin.

-Es la Espada Z, es una espada sagrada que nadie ha podido sacar, si la sacas y entrenas con ella te volverás muy fuerte.- Dijo Kibito dejando a los 3 impactados.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que les creo y la saco...- Decía Gine mientras tomaba el mango de la espada y la jalaba para sacarla notando que no podía dejando a Wendy, Gohan y la misma Gine confundidos y los Kaioshin mostraban una sonrisa.

-Cuando la saques avísanos, vamos a ese lugar a comenzar con el ritual para Gohan, buena suerte.- Dijo Nishi a Gine quien aun se miraba haciendo esfuerzo intentando sacar la espada.

Mientras se alejaban, les llamó la atención que Gine gritó y expulsó su poder mientras se transformaba y lentamente sacaba la espada hasta que lo logró dejando a Kibito impactado y miraban a Gine sonriente.

-Fácil.- Dijo Gine cargando la espada mostrando una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora regresa a tu forma base y entrena con la espada.- Dijo Shin mientras Gine hacía caso y la espada caía al suelo mientras Gine hacia esfuerzo por levantarla y no se hundiera en el suelo nuevamente. -Pero antes. Kibito.- Dijo Shin con Kibito asintiendo y cambiándole las ropas a Gine por unas similares a la de los Kaioshin haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo con una rodilla, para sorpresa de Gohan, también le cambiaron las ropas con éste también cayendo al suelo y caminando con esfuerzo.

-Así será más fácil.- Dijo Nishi de manera divertida haciendo que Gine se molestase un poco pero sin rendirse.

-Gine ¿Crees en el Karma?- Preguntó Wendy divertida molestando más a Gine.

-Bien, Gohan, siéntate.- Dijo Shin con Gohan obedeciendo y notando que Shin comenzaba a bailar alrededor de él dejándolo confundido.

-¿Qué hace?- Preguntó Wendy un poco confundida y avergonzada.

-Es el comienzo del ritual para desbloquear su potencial.- Respondió Nishi con Wendy aún un poco avergonzada. -Tardará unas 24 horas. Así que dime ¿Quieres que también desbloquee tu potencial?.- Preguntó Nishi dejando a Wendy sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?.- Preguntó Wendy impactada.

-Bueno, no tendremos nada mejor que hacer y dudo que realmente sólo hayas venido a hacerle de comer a tu novio y a tu cuñada.- Respondió Nishi bromeando y avergonzando a Wendy.

-¿Acaso yo también tengo ese tipo de potencial?- Preguntó Wendy confundida.

-De hecho todos tienen su propio potencial y el hecho de que seamos nosotros quienes lo desbloquean, significa que es más eficiente.- Dijo Nishi dejando sorprendida a Wendy. -Además con este tipo de desbloqueo de potencial la persona adquiere la habilidad de curar.- Siguió Nishi sorprendiendo a Wendy.

-Entonces, ¿Mis habilidades curativas serían más efectivas?.- Preguntó Wendy aun un poco sorprendida.

-Sí, de hecho, podrías curar a alguien tan poderoso como Gine o Gohan estando al borde de la muerte sin que te agotes, además de que también podrías sanar a alguien que haya recibido una herida tan letal como la que recibió tu amiga hace 7 años, sin esfuerzo o ayuda.- Dijo Nishi dejando a Wendy impactada.

-Ya veo ¿Y qué hay de Grandine? ¿El ritual la afectaría?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-¿Grandine? Ah, hablas de quien está dentro de ti.- Dijo Nishi con Wendy asintiendo. -No le afectará, ella ya está muerta y no tiene un cuerpo físico, se podría decir que su espíritu y su magia es lo único que queda de ella.- Le respondió Nishi dejando a Wendy un poco angustiada pero entendiendo.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió Wendy con Nishi poniendo manos a la obra.

 **En la Tierra.**

Los magos estaban sorprendidos de ver nuevamente a Charle, pues ella se había ido a otra dimensión junto a Wendy y los Saiyajin, quedando más confundidos por lo que había pasado mientras quedaron suspendidos en el tiempo.

-Charle ¿Qué no te habías ido a otra dimensión con Wendy, Gine y Gohan?- Preguntó Makarov confundido poniendo seria a Charle.

-Precisamente, ésta es la dimensión a la que viajamos.- Respondió Charle para sorpresa de todos. -Lo que no me explico es cómo es que están ustedes aquí y porqué lucen igual que hace siete años, además de las heridas que tienen.- Decía Charle confundida por verlos en esa condición.

-A decir verdad no sabemos cómo fue que llegamos a este lugar.- Respondió Eileen procediendo a contarles la historia del examen, la pelea con Grimoire Heart y contra Acnologia y el efecto secundario del Fairy Sphere.

-Ese tal Acnologia debe ser muy fuerte.- Dijo Goku después de escucharlos.

-Para nosotros sí, es más del doble de fuerte que Eileen siendo ella la más fuerte de nosotros.- Dijo Makarov serio con Goku notando que en efecto ella era muy superior a todos los magos.

-Ya veo, pero, aún queda el misterio de como llegaron aquí.- Decía Charle luego de escuchar la historia mientras todos se quedaban pensativos.

-Oye Charle, ¿Entonces ellos son los amigos de los que nos contaron?- Preguntó Goten rompiendo el silencio creado llamando la atención de todos.

-Sí así es, aunque no son todos.- Respondió Charle presentando a todos.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, ellos son amigos, el maestro Roshi, Oolong, la pequeña Marron y la androide 18... Aunque no sé si seamos amigos, oye 18, ¿Somos amigos?- Preguntó Goku inocentemente haciendo enojar a 18.

-"¿Androide?"- Se preguntaban dudosos algunos al escuchar el nombre de 18.

-Que esté casada con Krillin no me hace tu amiga, idiota.- Respondió 18 fría.

-Bueno, yo soy Son Goku, pero sólo llámenme Goku y él es mi hijo Goten.- Se presentaba Goku de manera muy amistosa con algunos familiarizados con el nombre.

-¿Tú eres el padre de Gine y Gohan?- Preguntó Erza impactada con Goku asintiendo sin quitar su sonrisa. -Pero Gine y Gohan me contaron que habías muerto.- Dijo Erza sin quitar su sorpresa.

-Pues sí, la verdad ya he muerto 2 veces.- Respondió Goku tranquilo haciendo que a todos se les cayera la mandíbula. -Usted es Makarov ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Goku acercándose a Makarov y estirando su mano. -Gracias por haber cuidado de mis hijos cuando estuvieron en su mundo.- Agradeció Goku sorprendiendo a Makarov por sus palabras.

-No es nada, el trabajo de un anciano es cuidar de los más jóvenes y tratar de guiarlos por el camino correcto.- Respondía Makarov estrechando manos con Goku. -Aunque si le soy sincero, no creo que ellos hayan necesitado alguna vez que yo los cuidara.- Bromeaba Makarov mientras todos reían sabiendo a que se refería.

-Mira mamá, estos gatitos son muy lindos y éste se parece a Puar.- Dijo Marron cargando a Lily y Happy.

-Marron, suéltalos, tienen pulgas.- Dijo 18 haciendo que Lily y Happy se sintieran mal.

-¡Happy no tiene pulgas!- Gritó Natsu enojado.

-¡Lily tampoco!- Gritó Gajeel enojando defendiendo a su camarada.

-No me griten o los liquido.- Respondió 18 de forma fría y amenazante haciendo temblar a ambos Dragon Slayer mientras se posicionaban detrás de todos asintiendo asustados a su amenaza.

-"Esa mujer es peor que Gine".- Pensaron todos al ver la frialdad de 18.

-Entonces ese es el Maestro Roshi del que hablaron Gohan y Gine al finalizar las pruebas.- Decía Gray viendo a Roshi quien no apartaba la vista de las chicas de Fairy Tail. -A mi me parece más un anciano pervertido.- Dijo Gray molestando a Roshi.

-Más respeto, jovencito, seré viejo pero sigo estando en mi época dorada a pesar de tener 350 años.- Regañaba Roshi a Gray por su comentario con éste y todos sorprendidos por su edad. -Además un nudista no es quien para hablar de pervertidos.- Dijo Roshi con Gray notando que andaba en boxers.

-"¿350? ¿Cómo habrá hecho ese anciano para llegar a esa edad?"- Se preguntaba Eileen dudosa, pues la longevidad que ella tenía era por la magia de Dragon Slayer.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Gohan, Wendy y Gine?- Preguntó Levy confundida al no verlos.

-Entrenando con los Kaioshin.- Respondió Goku dejando a todos de nuevo con la misma cara de impacto.

-¿Los están entrenando los dioses?- Preguntó impactado Elfman.

-¿Es verdad eso? Goku.- Le llamó la atención Roshi. -¿Por qué se fueron con ellos?- Preguntó Roshi confundido.

-Al parecer es posible que un sujeto maligno y poderoso aparezca pronto, un ser que destruyó casi la mitad del universo hace mucho tiempo y los Kaioshin se los llevaron para entrenarlos.- Respondió Goku serio dejando a todos impactados.

-¿Se los llevaron a entrenar? ¿Significa que es más poderoso que Cell?- Preguntó Oolong completamente asustado y Goku asintiendo.

-Sí, yo quería ir, pero no me lo permitieron.- Dijo Goku desmotivado.

-Parece que acabamos en esta dimensión en un muy mal momento.- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa, para ellos no había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo sucedido en Edolas.

-No se preocupen, mis hermanos son muy fuertes, ellos podrán derrotar a cualquiera que se atreva a hacer el mal.- Respondió Goten llamándoles la atención mientras ayudaba a Marron y Happy a hacer un castillo de arena.

-¿Hermanos?- Preguntó Natsu.

-Sigues siendo un distraído, el señor Goku lo presentó como su hijo, significa que es hermano de Gine y Gohan.- Regañaba Lissana a Natsu quien sólo ladeó la cabeza haciendo enojar a Lissana.

-Llámenme sólo Goku, eso de señor nunca me ha gustado.- Dijo Goku con todos viendo que Goku era muy amigable.

-Oiga, señor Makarov, déjeme decirle que...- Decía Roshi con seriedad llamándole la atención a Makarov y los presentes. -...Estoy completamente celoso de usted al vivir entre tanta chica hermosa.- Dijo Roshi saliéndole sangre de la nariz viendo los atractivos de las chicas de Fairy Tail haciendo que todas lo vieran con despreció y Makarov un poco sorprendido.

-Es cierto, tanta muchacha bonita, debe ser como vivir en el cielo ¿Qué medidas crees que tengan? Roshi.- Dijo Oolong con la misma cara que Roshi viendo a las chicas e imaginándose a él mismo en un harem con todas.

-No soy experto en dar medidas pero las de esa mujer, nunca había visto unas de ese tamaño.- Respondía Roshi con sangre en su nariz analizando a Eileen quien lo miró con un rostro amenazante haciendo temblar a Roshi, mientras las demás chicas los veían con desprecio.

-Bueno, se puede decir... Que no los culpo por sus celos.- Respondió Makarov también un poco pervertido.

-Mientras no se acerquen a Cana puedo invitarlos a Fairy Tail o a algunos buenos lugares que conozco, lugares donde te tratan muy bien.- Dijo Gildarts con la misma expresión que Makarov pero los cuatro recibiendo golpes por parte de las mujeres presentes.

-Goku, llévate a toda esta gente de aquí.- Dijo 18 cargando a su hija.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Goku confundido.

-Son amigos de tus hijos, nosotros no cuidaremos de ellos.- Respondió 18 entrando a Kame House, mientras Roshi y Oolong estaban tirados en la arena inconscientes y con muchos golpes.

-Vaya, no quisiéramos causar molestias.- Dijo Mirajane un poco apenada mientras cargaba a Makarov lleno de golpes y moretones.

-Tiene razón, no podemos llegar a su casa de esa manera.- Decía Erza a un lado de su madre y Cana quien sostenía a Gildarts por los cabellos.

-Para nada, ustedes cuidaron de mis hijos así que es justo devolverles el favor.- Respondió Goku sorprendiendo a todos de su amabilidad y con algunos recordando las palabras de Gohan acerca de su padre. -Los llevaré a mi casa y ya veremos como nos instalamos, por ahora todos sujetense unos de otros y los tele-transportaré.- Dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos, él también se podía tele-transportar.

-Pero usted necesita sentir el Ki de alguien para tele-transportarse, ¿Cómo los llevará?- Dijo Charle haciendo que Goku se diera cuenta y se pusiera a pensar.

-No hay problema, puedo sentir los Ki de Vegeta y Piccolo cerca de casa.- Dijo Goku confundiendo a Charle y los presentes, Vegeta, ese nombre ya lo habían escuchado de Gine.

Una vez todos sujetados entre sí, Goku tomó del hombro a Eileen con ésta un poco apenada y confundida, pero viendo que Goku ponía sus dedos en la frente concentrándose y de un momento a otro, aparecieron en la casa de Goku, para sorpresa de todos, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a las tele-transportaciones de Eileen, la forma de Goku era un tanto diferente y no se lo esperaban, al llegar a la casa de Goku vieron que la arquitectura era muy diferente.

Luego de dar un vistazo, notaron a un hombre de estatura media, cabello en punta y un traje azul muy raro para ellos, que parecía estaba enojado, aunque también notaron que su semblante era el de una persona con la que no era sensato meterse y notando que Goku se aproximaba a él de manera amistosa.

-Hola Vegeta.- Dijo Goku amistosamente acercándose a él. -¿Cómo te va? Oye ¿Qué crees? Estas personas vienen del mismo lugar al que fueron Gohan y Gine hace 7 años.- Decía Goku con los magos preparados para una presentación.

-¿Y a mi qué me importa quienes sean estos insectos?- Respondió Vegeta indiferente dejando a los magos un poco sorprendidos por esa actitud. -Ese par expulsaron su máximo poder hace unas horas y después desaparecieron, explica.- Decía Vegeta un poco molesto pero curioso.

-Bueno, es un poco complicado de explicar.- Decía Goku rascándose la cabeza y explicándole a Vegeta la posible llegada de Majin Buu, con los magos escuchando también.

-¿Entonces se harán más fuertes de lo que ya son?.- Decía Vegeta para sí mismo notándose molesto.

-Sí, ¿No es sorprendente? Aun con nuestro Super Saiyajin en fase 3 no podemos alcanzarlos y ahora se harán más fuertes.- Decía Goku haciendo enojar a Vegeta.

-Cállate, no necesito que me lo recuerdes.- Dijo Vegeta enojado. -Pues que ni sueñen que me quedaré sin hacer nada.- Dijo Vegeta con intenciones de retirarse.

-Oye Vegeta, antes de que te vayas, ¿No sabes si Bulma tiene una de esas capsulas con casas?- Preguntó Goku.

-Probablemente, si tienes el dinero para comprarla.- Dijo Vegeta retirándose a toda velocidad.

-Ese sujeto tiene una actitud muy agresiva.- Dijo Juvia un poco nerviosa.

-El Príncipe de los Saiyajin, Vegeta. Es más orgulloso y arrogante que Gine y por mucho más despiadado. Les aconsejo que si lo vuelven a ver no lo molesten o los matará.- Dijo Charle dejando a todos impactados.

-¿Ese sujeto es un príncipe? Ya veo de dónde viene la arrogancia- Dijo Evergreen viendo en dirección por donde se fue Vegeta.

-¿Vegeta? Recuerdo que Gine dijo haber sido entrenada por él.- Dijo Erza con la mayoría recordando que también la escucharon decirlo.

-¿Y crees que ese tal Majin Buu sea muy fuerte?- Una voz les llamó la atención, viendo que había un sujeto verde hablando con Goku como si ya llevaran rato hablando.

-¿Y ese sujeto? ¿A qué hora llegó?- Se preguntó impactado Freed.

-Su nombre es Piccolo, fue él quien entrenó a Gohan y Gine desde pequeños y por cierto, no acaba de llegar, él ya estaba ahí.- Respondió Charle dejando a todos impactados por ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de él.

-¿Por qué es verde? ¿Acaso está mareado?- Preguntaba Natsu confundido pero con Piccolo escuchándolo gracias a su agudo oído.

-Él puede escucharte ¿Sabes? Él es de otro planeta y te recomendaría no molestarlo, puede no ser tan agresivo como Vegeta, pero ten por seguro que acabará contigo.- Le advirtió Charle poniendo nervioso a Natsu.

-¿Dices que esa gente viene de a dónde fueron ellos?- Preguntó Piccolo a Goku sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Natsu.

-Sí, no saben como llegaron aquí y tampoco podemos regresarlos con ayuda de Shenlong, así que se quedarán aquí hasta que vengan de nuevo los Kaioshin para ver si podemos devolverlos a su hogar.- Respondió Goku para sorpresa de los magos.

-Ya veo. Lo que me sorprende es que no te hayas ido con los Kaioshin a entrenar, conociéndote creí que harías alguna clase de berrinche.- Decía Piccolo haciendo que Goku se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-La verdad quería ir, pero si iba, Goten se hubiera quedado solo, además los Kaioshin me dijeron que no.- Respondió Goku dando su por qué y sorprendiendo un poco a Piccolo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres responsable?- Preguntó Piccolo sorprendido haciendo a Goku casi caer al suelo por esas palabras. -Como sea, me voy.- Dijo Piccolo listo para irse.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó Goku confundido.

-Sí, no creas que dependeré todo el tiempo de Gohan y Gine, voy a entrenar a mi modo.- Respondió Piccolo.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos como en los viejos tiempos?- Preguntó Goku para sorpresa de Piccolo y dejándolo pensativo.

-¿Qué no ibas a atender a tus visitas? Porque por lo que veo en cuanto se presenta la oportunidad de entrenar o pelear, olvidas todo.- Respondió Piccolo, con Goku sólo mostrando una risa.

-Oiga, señor Piccolo.- Le llamaba la atención Goten. -Si va a entrenar con mi papá también entreneme por favor, mi hermano me estaba enseñando a volar pero ya se fue y papá no sabe explicar.- Decía Goten dejando Piccolo pensativo.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Piccolo emprendiendo vuelo retirándose y dejando a los magos un tanto sorprendidos de que en esa dimensión había sujetos fuertes.

-Vaya, me pregunto, ¿cuántos seres poderosos habrá en este lugar?.- Decía Natsu un poco emocionado.

-Son pocos a decir verdad.- Respondió Charle dejando confundidos a todos. -A pesar de ser poderosos, ellos mantienen un perfil bajo, no les gusta llamar la atención, incluso dejaron a un sujeto quedarse con la victoria de Cell.- Dijo Charle dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Dices que prefirieron dejar que un farsante se quedara con el reconocimiento de haber derrotado a ese monstruo? ¿Sin ninguna compensación?.- Preguntó Eileen sorprendida a ese dato.

-Sí, ninguno de ellos siente la vacía necesidad de ser adulados por la gente, defienden este mundo y el universo porque es su hogar y nada más.- Les respondió Charle dejando a todos sorprendidos por ver esa humildad mostrada por seres tan poderosos.

-Es que son muy molestos y siempre están acosándote.- Respondió Goku uniéndose a la conversación. -Cuando derroté al padre de Piccolo, la gente supo que fui yo y no dejaban de molestar, para mi fortuna estaba entrenando con Kami-sama hasta que se les olvidó.- Dijo Goku con todos un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Cuántas veces a sido entrenado por dioses?- Preguntó Gray notándose un poco nervioso.

-Bueno, cuando tenía 13 años fui entrenado por Kami-sama y su sirviente Mr. Popo y la primera vez que morí fui entrenado en el otro mundo por Kaio-sama.- Respondía Goku de manera tranquila como si no fuera nada del otro mundo dejando a todos con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-¿Y cómo es que volvió a la vida?- Preguntó Bickslow saliendo de su shock.

-Por Shenlong, es un dios dragón que cumple cualquier deseo siempre y cuando este dentro de sus posibilidades.- Respondía Goku dejando a Eileen, Natsu y Gajeel sorprendidos.

-¿Cree que él sepa dónde esta Igneel?- Preguntó Natsu serio.

-Natsu, ésta es otra dimensión, dudo que siquiera los conozca.- Le respondió Lucy dejando a Natsu un poco desanimado.

-¿Igneel?- Preguntó Goku confundido.

-Él y Gajeel son iguales a Wendy, Igneel y Metallicana son los nombres de sus dragones.- Le respondió Charle haciendo entender a Goku.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, ese tal Igneel está siempre cerca de ti.- Dijo Goku diciendo lo que guardaban los dragones en secreto, poniendo a Eileen, Erza, Charle y los dragones un poco nerviosos y confundiendo un poco a Gajeel.

-Sí.- Respondió Natsu entusiasmado sin percatarse de la realidad de las palabras de Goku y los que sabían recordando que Natsu no es muy listo y Gajeel dandose la misma idea que Natsu.

-Bueno, regresaré pronto, se quedan en su casa.- Dijo Goku confundiendo a la mayoría y desapareciendo.

-¿A dónde fue?- Preguntó Lucy confundida.

-Creo que fue con nuestra amiga Bulma por una casa.- Respondió Goten dejando a los demás aún más confundidos.

-Cuando vuelva lo entenderán, por el momento descansen y relájense, por lo que veo aun necesitan descansar un poco y Wendy no está para curarlos.- Les decía Charle.

-Cierto, ya les curé lo peor de las heridas, pero si no descansan se volverán a abrir.- Les dijo Eileen con todos asintiendo.

-Oye, Goten ¿Y tu madre?.- Preguntó Mirajane notando que Goten se entristeció un poco.

-En este mundo existe una enfermedad muy grave que es mortal, la señora Chi-Chi la tenía y falleció hace un año.- Le respondió Charle con los magos viendo angustiados a Goten.

-Perdón por tocar un tema tan delicado.- Se disculpaba Mirajane.

-No se preocupe, mi hermana Gine junto a Wendy y Charle me han estado cuidando.- Le respondió Goten sonriendo con Mirajane devolviendo la noticia.

-No me imagino a Gine cuidando de alguien.- Dijo Evergreen un poco sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? Mi hermana es fuerte y ruda pero es alguien muy amable y tierna.- Le dijo Goten defendiendo a su hermana para sorpresa de todos, no se lo creían.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán Gine, Wendy y Gohan?.- Preguntó Juvia.

-No lo sé, se acababan de ir cuando recibimos la llamada de Kame House, pero como fueron a entrenar, sospecho que serán semanas o tal vez meses.- Les respondió Charle con todos viendo que al parecer durarían bastante tiempo en ese lugar antes de regresar a casa.

-Ya veo, por cierto, ¿cómo es que lograste esa transformación?- Preguntó Lucy por la nueva apariencia de Charle.

-Entrenaba con Wendy y mi cuerpo llegó a su limite de Exceed, así que Puar me recomendó una escuela de transformaciones, fui y en ese lugar aprendí a transformarme y ya con esta forma mi poder aumentó un poco más.- Explicaba Charle dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-"Ahora tengo más curiosidad por saber quien es Puar".- Pensaba Happy con rostro de derrota.

-Charle, pelea conmigo, quiero ver que tan fuerte te hiciste.- Dijo Natsu desafiante llamando la atención de todos..

-Natsu, ¿No puedes dejar a un lado esa actitud tuya por un momento?- Regañaba Lucy a Natsu con éste negando.

-Está bien, si no lo acepto, seguirá insistiendo.- Dijo Charle aceptando el desafío de Natsu dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos de que aceptara.

-¿Seguro que quieres pelear con Charle? Con lo débil que eres, perderás.- Le dijo Goten de forma inocente sorprendiendo y confundiendo a algunos y haciendo enojar a Natsu.

-¡¿A quién le dices débil?!- Gritó Natsu enojado.

-Al pelear sabrás a qué se refiere, además te recomiendo no enfrentarte contra él, tiene 7 años pero es muy fuerte, no le llegas ni a los talones.- Le advirtió Charle enojando más a Natsu pero sorprendiendo a los demás magos.

De esas palabras, Natsu simplemente se lanzó contra Charle intentando darle un golpe que Charle esquivó para sorpresa de todos, mientras era esquivado, Charle aprovechó y le dio un par de golpes a Natsu en las costillas, dando una patada giratoria en sus pies tumbando a Natsu y después lo tomó de un pie dándole vueltas, mareándolo y después lo arrojó asiendo que Natsu se arrastrara por el suelo.

Natsu se levantó sorprendido pero enojado viendo que Charle estaba como si nada mientras los demás magos también estaban sorprendidos de lo hábil que era Charle peleando y de como tenía a Natsu contra las cuerdas con sólo un par de ataques.

-Pues yo también te mostraré mi fuerza.- Dijo Natsu sonriendo y confundiendo un poco a Charle. -!Modo Rayenryu!- Gritó Natsu pasando a usar la magia de fuego y rayo sorprendiendo un poco a Charle. -¡Rayenryu no Hokou!- Natsu lanzó su técnica hacia Charle con ésta preparándose para recibirlo.

Cuando repentinamente Goku apareció en el trayecto poniendo nerviosos a todos incluido el mismo Goku y una mujer y un niño que llegaron con él. Sin dudarlo, Goku rápidamente detuvo el rugido con su mano y lo lanzó al cielo aliviando a todos, aunque un poco sorprendidos de la facilidad con la que lo hizo y dándose cuenta que en efecto, era el padre de Gohan y Gine.

-Oye, eso fue peligroso, pudiste dañar a alguien.- Decía Goku de forma tranquila.

-No tengo la culpa, apareciste de repente en medio de nuestra pelea.- Respondió Natsu excusándose.

-¡¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa?!- Gritó enojada la mujer de cabello azul que llegó con Goku poniendo nervioso a Natsu y los presentes. -¡Casi me quemas viva! ¡Así que discúlpate como se debe!- Regañaba la desconocida a Natsu quien por alguna razón sintió mucho miedo al verla.

-Sí, perdón.- Dijo Natsu completamente asustado de la mujer, mientras todos veían la actitud dominante de la mujer.

-Vamos Bulma, no seas así con él, el pobre no sabía que apareceríamos.- Decía Goku defendiendo a Natsu.

-Cierto, fue tu culpa.- Respondió Bulma enojada haciendo que Goku riera de manera nerviosa. -Entonces, ¿Son ellos?- Preguntó Bulma por los magos con Goku asintiendo.

-Oiga y ¿Es verdad que ustedes son magos?- Preguntó el niño que venía con ellos.

-Sí son magos, Trunks, pero no es de los que sacan conejos de sombreros, el fuego que casi los quema salió de la boca de él.- Le Respondió Goten sorprendiendo un poco a Trunks.

-"¿Conejos de los sombreros?"- Pensaron todos los magos un poco humillados.

-¿Entonces son como Wendy?- Preguntó Trunks con Goten asintiendo.

-Más o menos, pero cada magia es diferente.- Le dijo Lucy respondiendo su pregunta.

-Tengo curiosidad, nos han platicado de la magia de su mundo pero sólo hemos visto la de Wendy y Charle ¿Podrían mostrarme sus magias?- Les comentaba Bulma con todos un poco confundidos por su petición pero asintieron.

Cada uno de los magos le mostraba su magia a Bulma, aunque los demás también miraban con asombro lo que podían hacer con esa magia, dejándolos emocionados de ver ese tipo de habilidades. Cada uno mostró su magia hasta cierto punto, pero notando que Bulma anotaba en su cuaderno confundiéndolos un poco.

-¿Y qué es lo que apunta?- Preguntó Eileen curiosa.

-En este mundo también existe la magia, pero hasta cierto grado, es la primera vez que veo algo así, lo anoto para hacer algunas investigaciones, soy científica después de todo.- Respondió Bulma sorprendiendo un poco a los magos. -Y mientras veía su magia se me ocurrió ¿No pueden usar a esos espíritus de Lucy para regresar a su mundo?- Preguntó Bulma viendo que traían a los espíritus de otra dimensión dejando a todos confundidos.

-Lamentablemente no, es una orden estricta que se le dio al Rey de los Espíritus, de no llevar personas o trasladarlas por dimensiones.- Respondió Capricornio, quien fue invocado durante la demostración.

-Entonces acabaron aquí sin saber cómo.- Decía Bulma notándose pensante.

-Sí, no saben cómo fue que llegaron aquí y no tienen a dónde ir, por eso los traje a que se quedaran aquí, pero como no tengo mucho espacio quería pedirte una de esas casas portátiles que tienes.- Respondió Goku confundiendo a todos por ese termino.

-La verdad no queremos causar molestias, de igual manera podemos acampar al aire libre.- Decía Makarov un poco apenado.

-Ya les dije que no hay problema, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes después de lo que hicieron por mis hijos.- Respondió Goku.

-Ya veo, de acuerdo te daré una de las casas.- Decía Bulma sacando un estuche para confusión de todos. -A ver, son 19 personas... Con esta casa tendrán espacio suficiente, está diseñada para campamentos, dos habitaciones grandes, para hombres y mujeres, baño, regaderas, cocina y comedor.- Decía Bulma mostrando una capsula, confundiendo aún más a todos.

Bulma presionó el botón de la capsula y lanzándola a una zona donde no había nada, explotando y creando una cortina de humo, cuando el humo se disipó, todos los magos estaban sorprendidos, había una casa grande.

-Bienvenidos a su hogar.- Les dijo Bulma mientras todos seguían sorprendidos por lo que Bulma acababa de hacer.

 **En el planeta Supremo.**

Gine, con esfuerzo, blandía la espada Z, tratando de dominar a la perfección sus movimientos sin que fuera difícil moverse. Mientras tanto Gohan y Wendy estaban sentados en pose de meditación mientras los Kaioshin estaban también sentados frente a ellos con sus manos levantadas, continuando con el ritual para desbloquear el potencial, con Wendy, Gine y Gohan sin la menor idea de que sus amigos estaban en su dimensión.

 **Fin del capítulo 42.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Stein29: Es Majin Boo en ingles y japones y Majin bu en latino. Imagínate a mi, se me descompuso la lap y he estado haciendo el Fic en el cel por eso ya tardo en subirlos.**

 **Guest: Yes too bad.**

 **viecenta1.8: Sí, quise ponerle algo de lo típico en una pareja. Nunca respondo sobre planes a futuro.**

 **3678: The explanation for how they traveled, after. I never answer about future plans.**

 **Guest: For now they are stronger, about the SSJ3 and SSJ2, the SSJ2 can be stronger, remember that in the fight with Beerus Vegeta he overtook Goku in SSJ3 being only SSJ2. For SSJG and SSJBlue I still have no plans to introduce them.**

 **Cesar: La verdad no soy muy de ese tipo de escenas, por lo que no se me ocurrió mucho.**

 **Cesar: Como ya dije hace varios capítulos, cada guerrero tendrá su momento para avanzar, por ahora Gohan y Gine son los más fuertes. A Goku lo dejé para otras cosas, más adelante sabrás cuales o al leer este capítulo ya te habrás dado una idea. En cuanto al trailer, era Gogeta, y la verdad, creo que debieron dejarlo para la película y no lo revelarlo en el trailer.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	44. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43: Potencial Desatado.**

Los magos estaban con la boca abierta por el reciente acto de Bulma, pues el hecho de sacar una casa entera de una pequeña capsula no se lo esperaban.

-¡¿Qué clase de magia fue esa?!- Preguntó Natsu con sus típicas reacciones de impacto.

-No es magia, es ciencia y tecnología.- Respondió Bulma.

-Creo que eso es algo similar a mi magia.- Dijo Erza relacionando.

-No, lo que se hace con esta tecnología es comprimir un objeto para hacerlo portátil.- Le dijo Bulma explicando la diferencia y que de hecho nada que ver.

-Le agradezco mucho su amabilidad, tenga por seguro que se lo pagaremos de alguna forma.- Agradecía Makarov con los magos secundando.

-No es nada, para mi mamá no es problema, es la mujer más rica del mundo después de todo.- Dijo Trunks orgulloso de su mamá haciendo que a los magos se les cayera la boca.

-Trunks tiene razón, no hay problema. Son amigos de Gohan y Gine, ellos dos han salvado el mundo un par de veces incluyendo mi vida.- Les decía Bulma. -Goku, llévame a mi casa.- Dijo Bulma poniéndose junto a Goku.

-¿Tan pronto nos vamos?- Preguntó Trunks.

-Sí, sólo quería ver con mis propios ojos lo que decía Goku y siempre me intrigó la magia del mundo de Wendy.- Le respondió Bulma.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- Preguntó Trunks. -Goten dijo que lo van a entrenar para volar y mi aun me falta un poco.- Decía Trunks su por qué.

-Si quieres puedes dejar a Trunks, hace tiempo que los niños no se ven.- Le dijo Goku con Bulma asintiendo alegrando a los Saiyajin.

-Cuando quieran ir a mi casa son bienvenidos.- Dijo Bulma antes de desaparecer con Goku.

-Que mujer tan agradable.- Dijo Gildarts por los actos de Bulma.

-Ni se te ocurra, Gildarts, ella es la esposa de el señor Vegeta.- Le advirtió Charle poniendo un poco nervioso a Gildarts.

De eso, todos comenzaron a reír un poco, después entraron a la casa recién otorgada por Bulma, al entrar, vieron que en efecto era una casa con suficiente espacio, aunque seguían confundidos por la diferencia de arquitectura. Después de un rato, Goku volvió y se quedaron un rato platicando, a todos les extrañó un poco su actitud a pesar de ser mayor, era demasiado infantil, recordándoles un poco a cómo era Gohan. Así siguieron hasta todos irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Goku se levantó temprano para sus rutinas diarias de entrenamiento, aunque notó que había dos personas despiertas, Eileen y Mavis estaban despiertas fuera de la casa que les dio Bulma.

-Hola. ¿Acaso también ustedes se levantan temprano para entrenar?.- Preguntó Goku de forma amigable llamándoles la atención.

-Hola Goku, yo siempre me levanto temprano y salgo a caminar por los alrededores.- Respondió Mavis de forma amigable.

-Yo sólo me despierto temprano.- Respondió Eileen con ambas notando que Goku se miraba confundido.

-No entiendo por qué me mienten, pero está bien si no quieren decirme.- Les respondió Goku dejándolas un poco sorprendidas de su percepción. -Oye Piccolo, ¿Quieres empezar ya o esperamos a Goten y Trunks?- Preguntó Goku a Piccolo quien estaba flotando encima de la casa, dejando a Eileen y Mavis sorprendidas de que ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de él.

-Peleemos un poco en lo que Goten despierta.- Respondió Piccolo indiferente.

Goku y Piccolo comenzaron a tener un combate amistoso para comenzar a entrenar, mientras Eileen y Mavis observaban lo que podían, de los ruidos del combate, algunos comenzaron a despertarse, saliendo de la casa y viendo que Goku y Piccolo peleaban. Notando que no lo hacían tan exagerado como cuando vieron a Gohan y Gine, pero notando que en efecto cada movimiento realizado era el de un experto en combate.

-Sorprendente.- Decía Natsu con sus típicas reacciones de asombro mientras seguía viendo el combate hasta que se detuvieron.

-Creo que eso estuvo bien para el calentamiento matutino, por ahora vayamos a almorzar.- Dijo Goku luego de terminar el combate.

-Yo estaré por allá.- Dijo Piccolo retirándose a otro lugar.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Laxus por la retirada de Piccolo.

-A Piccolo no le gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente, además de que su raza no come.- Respondió Goku sorprendiendo a algunos por ese dato.

-Oye Goku.- Le llamó la atención Natsu. -Entrename.- Dijo Natsu para sorpresa de todos.

-¿No ves que él está ocupado? Cabeza de humo.- Le respondió Gray con Natsu molestándose y comenzando con sus típicas discusiones.

-Por mi no hay problema.- Les respondió Goku sorprendiendo a todos.

-A no, si este idiota será más fuerte entonces también entreneme a mi.- Dijo Gajeel molestando a Natsu y uniéndose a su pelea.

-¡Basta, los tres!.- Les dijo Erza con los tres sentándose asustados.

-Jeje, no hay problema, quien quiera unirse a nuestro entrenamiento que lo haga.- Les dijo Goku a todos dejándolos un poco sorprendidos por su flexibilidad.

-¿Está seguro? Goku.- Preguntó Makarov.

-Claro, Gohan y Gine me contaron que les entrenaron a todos así que ya deben de tener una idea de cómo será el entrenamiento, además de que puedo sentir en todos ellos que tienen un potencial sin desbloquear.- Le respondió Goku con todos aún sorprendidos y más por lo que acababa de decir.

-Cualquiera que sea el reto lo superaremos, es hora de recuperar esos 7 años perdidos.- Dijo Natsu motivado chocando sus puños en fuego y con todos asintiendo.

 **El el Planeta Supremo.**

Gohan y Wendy se encontraban sentados mientras Shin y Nishi les desbloqueaban su potencial, mientras tanto Gine estaba blandiendo la espada Z como una experta en esgrima, después de horas de entrenamiento sin parar, había logrado acostumbrarse al peso tanto de las ropas como de la espada, pero repentinamente se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo? Gine.- Preguntó Wendy al ver que se detuvo repentinamente.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que papá hizo algo.- Respondió Gine viendo hacia el cielo confundiendo a los presentes.

-Tal vez volvió a quemar la comida.- Dijo Gohan con Gine asintiendo y cada uno volviendo a lo suyo.

 **En la Tierra.**

Regresando a la Tierra, Goku tenía una sonrisa mientras Erza, Lucy, Cana, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Mirajane, Lissana, Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, Levy, Happy, Lily y Juvia estaban detrás de él junto a Goten y Trunks mientras Makarov, Gildarts, Eileen, Mavis y Charle observaban de lejos.

-¿Me quieres explicar por qué están todos éstos aquí?.- Preguntaba Piccolo notándose molesto al ver a varios de los magos.

-Quieren entrenar y les voy a ayudar un poco.- Le respondió Goku.

-No estoy para entrenar debiluchos, enanos, andando, dejemos que Goku se encargue de ellos, ustedes tendrán un entrenamiento para volar.- Les dijo Piccolo yendo a otro lado con Goten y Trunks siguiéndolo mientras los magos se notaban un poco molestos por cómo los trataban.

-Pues qué se le va a hacer.- Decía Goku viéndolos retirarse.

-Perdón por las molestias, señor Goku.- Dijo Erza un poco apenada por lo sucedido.

-No pasa nada y ya les dije que no me llamen señor.- Le respondía Goku de manera amigable.

-¿Y qué haremos primero?- Preguntó Natsu motivado con Goku poniéndose a pensar.

-La verdad no lo sé.- Respondió Goku confundiendo a todos. -Ya sé, primero quiero comprobar su fuerza, después de eso ya veré como empiezo a entrenarlos.- Les dijo Goku motivando a algunos. -No se contengan, usen su máximo poder.- Dijo Goku mientras se ponía en pose de pelea con los magos preparándose para atacar.

De esas palabras los magos comenzaron a atacar a Goku con todo lo que tenían, demostrando sus habilidades y su forma de pelear, mientras Goku, a pesar de que esos ataques no significaban mucho para él, también peleaba con ellos de modo que fuera una pelea justa, cada mago lo atacaba con su propia magia, inclusive haciendo equipo combinando sus magias para que fuese mayor el efecto. Mientras tanto, los que no entrenaban sólo se limitaban a ver el combate.

-Sin duda es el padre de esos dos, ni siquiera se está esforzando.- Dijo Gildarts viendo la pelea.

-¿Por qué no se unieron ustedes?- Preguntó Charle a los que se quedaron.

-Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas.- Respondió Makarov con Gildarts secundando.

-No me interesa.- Respondió Eileen recordándole a Charle que de alguna forma Eileen odiaba en lo que se convirtió por culpa de su poder.

-Yo no peleo, ¿Qué hay de ti?- Respondió y Preguntó Mavis a Charle.

-El poder que tengo es más que suficiente.- Respondió Charle confundiendo a los presentes.

-Charle, ¿Qué tan fuertes se han vuelto ustedes estos 7 años?- Preguntó Makarov curioso.

-Demasiado, podría derrotar a Eileen en su forma dragón, soy más del doble de fuerte que ella.- Respondió Charle sorprendiendo a los presentes. -Gohan y Gine son más del doble de fuertes de lo que fueron cuando pelearon con Cell y Broly y ahora los entrenan para ser más fuertes y en cuanto a Wendy, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Ella llegó a un nivel superior a cualquiera de nosotros, si ella quisiera podría destruir un planeta entero.- Dijo Charle dejando a los 4 impactados.

-Sorprendente, Wendy llegó al nivel de Gohan y Gine.- Decía Mavis sorprendida.

-No, no se necesita ser así de fuerte para destruir un planeta, recuerdan lo que dijo Gohan en Edolas, Eileen es un 1000 con su forma dragón, si ella aumentara su poder 20 veces más al actual ella podría destruir este planeta.- Explicaba Charle dejándolos sin palabras. -Diría que Wendy es 100 veces más fuerte que Eileen y dudo que realmente sólo haya ido para darles de comer a esos dos, así que debe estar entrenando.- Dijo Charle con todos aun sin palabras.

Mientras seguían en su conversación, los demás magos seguían atacando a Goku con todo lo que tenían, viendo que nada resultaba decidieron combinar todos sus ataques en uno solo, lanzándolo contra Goku, con éste un poco sorprendido, deteniendo el ataque con una mano y lanzándolo al cielo donde explotó, regresando su mirada a los magos, vio que estaban completamente exhaustos.

-Ya veo, a ésto es a lo que se refería Gine con que dependen mucho de su magia.- Dijo Goku llamándoles la atención. -Creo que ya sé como empezaremos, comenzarán por no usar su magia durante los entrenamientos, serán ejercicios físicos y peleas, recuerden, nada de magia.- Les dijo Goku con todos asintiendo.

-¿Cree que si entrenamos así algún día llegaremos a ser tan fuertes como usted?- Preguntó Natsu motivado.

-No lo sé, pero yo tampoco me quedaré atrás mientras tú te haces fuerte.- Respondió Goku dándoles a entender que él seguía haciéndose fuerte. -Bien, empecemos, por cierto, ustedes tres son como Wendy ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Goku a Natsu, Gajeel y Laxus con los tres asintiendo. -En ese caso, ustedes entrenarán diferente, trabajaremos en que su debilidad ya no sea una.- Les dijo Goku recordándoles los mareos por los objetos móviles.

Mientras hablaban de cómo iba a ser su entrenamiento, se dieron cuenta de que un extraño vehículo volador llegó a la casa de Goku, confundiendo a los magos y a algunos de los presentes, con Charle mostrando una expresión de fastidio, el vehículo se abrió y de ahí salió una chica que parecía estar muy enojada, siendo Videl la recién llegada.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Gohan?- Preguntó Videl a Charle sin prestar atención a los demás.

-No está y probablemente no regrese en mucho tiempo.- Le respondió Charle con Videl enojándose. -Gohan dijo que te llamaría cuando regresara, así que te recomiendo volver a tu casa y esperar a que él se comunique contigo.- Le dijo Charle con Videl llegando a un límite en su ira.

-¡¿Cómo que se fue?! ¡Él prometió enseñarme a volar! ¡¿Y se puede saber quién me noqueó?!- Preguntó Videl molesta.

-Sí, se fue, tenía cosas importantes que hacer y nadie te noqueó, tú te desmayaste sola.- Le respondió Charle haciendo enojar más a Videl.

-Sé muy bien cuando alguien me ha noqueado y cuando me he desmayado, alguien me noqueó ¿Quién fue?- Decía Videl muy enojada.

-Perdón por eso, a veces mi hija tiene métodos muy agresivos para librarse de algunas discusiones.- Le dijo Goku llamándole la atención. -Disculpa que Gohan no te pueda ayudar ahora mismo, pero está en otro lugar. Aunque no te preocupes, él siempre cumple sus promesas, sólo se un poco paciente.- Le decía Goku a Videl de forma muy amigable calmándola un poco.

-¿A qué lugar fue? Iré a buscarlo.- Dijo Videl sin dar marcha atrás.

-No lo sé, pero no tenemos manera de comunicarnos con ellos, sólo nos queda esperar.- Le dijo Goku.

-¿Cuánto tardará?- Preguntó Videl ya más calmada.

-Ni idea.- Dijo Goku rascándose la nuca y dejando a Videl un poco estupefacta.

-¿Y usted no puede enseñarme a volar?- Preguntó Videl a Goku, pues se dio cuenta que si Gohan podía volar, entonces también su padre.

-No se me da muy bien explicar, pero si quieres puedes unirte a nuestro grupo de entrenamiento, así te puedes ir preparando para comenzar a enseñarte a volar.- Respondió Goku confundiendo a Videl.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenían una escuela para eso.- Dijo Videl dándose la idea de que Goku era algo así como el maestro un Dojo. -De acuerdo, aceptaré su oferta, así puedo estar presente cuando vuelva Gohan.- Aceptó Videl con Goku dirigiéndose con los demás acompañado de ella.

-Chicos, ella se unirá a nuestro grupo de entrenamiento.- Presentaba Goku a Videl, con los demás también presentándose.

-Bien, como ya les dije comenzaremos con algunos ejercicios para que su cuerpo gane condición para lo que viene después. Recuerden, nada de usar su magia, por el momento la olvidaremos.- Les dijo Goku con todos asintiendo aunque confundiendo un poco a Videl por lo último.

El entrenamiento inicial comenzó, con todos los magos haciendo los ejercicios que Goku les ponía, aunque a Videl estaba acostumbrada a ejercicios, no podía evitar sentir que esos que hacía ahora mismo eran más duros y también la confundió ver que Natsu, Laxus y Gajeel tenían un entrenamiento diferente, pero quedando estupefacta al ver que los tres estaban en una balsa a punto de vomitar.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Preguntó Videl a Erza.

-Ellos son débiles a los objetos móviles, no importa si van rápido o lento, se marean con facilidad.- Le respondió Erza dejando a Videl aun más estupefacta. -Aunque me sorprende ver a Laxus así por primera vez, ¿Será porque no está usando su magia?- Se preguntó a sí misma Erza confundiendo de nuevo a Videl.

-¿A qué se refieren con que ustedes usan magia?- Preguntó Videl haciendo que Erza se diera cuenta que habló de más.

-Precisamente a que ellos usan magia, pero ahora se las prohibí para que se fortalezcan.- Le respondió Goku sin darle importancia a que lo guardaran en secreto los demás.

-¿Entonces usan trucos tramposos para ganar en las peleas?- Preguntó Videl molestando a casi todos.

-No es trampa si te enfrentas a quienes también la usan.- Le respondió Erza molesta.

-Siguen siendo trucos de tramposos que no pueden pelear por sí mismos.- Respondió Videl molestando más a los magos.

-Jovencita, la magia existe por una razón, no es una habilidad tramposa o milagrosa, es la combinación del espíritu en nuestro interior con el espíritu de la naturaleza y que se encarna en nuestro ser, la magia, es el flujo de nuestra propia alma.- Le llamó la atención Makarov a Videl dejándola un poco sorprendida por esas palabras mientras los demás magos incluidos Goku mostraban una sonrisa.

-Cada quien tiene su forma de ver las cosas, Videl.- Le dijo Goku con Videl asintiendo mientras todos volvían a su entrenamiento.

Todos volvieron al entrenamiento, haciendo lo que Goku les pedía, mientras otros se limitaban a ver, Mavis, decidió caminar un poco y explorar, mientras lo hacia, llegó a donde estaban Piccolo con Goten y Trunks, viendo que ambos flotaban sin mucho esfuerzo como si ya fueran expertos, pero mientras flotaban, ambos chocaron uno con el otro cayendo al suelo y recibiendo un regaño de Piccolo, mientras Mavis se le hacia divertido lo sucedido, pero con Piccolo notando que ella estaba ahí y viéndola seriamente.

Después de un rato de entrenamiento, llegó la hora del descanso, disponiéndose todos para comer, pues los entrenamientos les dieron hambre, con Goten y Trunks uniéndose a los magos.

-Por cierto, desde que los conocí he notado que todos ustedes traen el mismo tatuaje ¿Acaso son una pandilla?- Preguntó Videl al notar la marca de Fairy Tail.

-No, somos un gremio de magos, esta marca es el símbolo que nos representa como miembros.- Le respondió Lissana de forma amistosa.

-De hecho, Charle, Gohan, Gine y Wendy también son parte de nuestro gremio.- Le dijo Happy con Videl un poco impresionada.

-Ya veo ¿Y viven cerca? Ayer estuve aquí y no los vi.- Les preguntaba Videl curiosa, pues por alguna razón se interesó en ellos.

-Ellos viven en una isla muy lejana, alejados de las capitales, pero han venido a quedarse un tiempo.- Le respondió Charle antes de que alguien le dijera que venían de otra dimensión.

-Entiendo, entonces Gohan sabe volar gracias a la magia.- Decía Videl en voz alta pero para sí misma.

-No, lo que Gohan usa es el Ki, el cual es tu propio poder, una vez que lo dominas puedes aprender a volar, aunque la magia también sirve para volar, dependiendo de cual de las dos energías quieras dominar, te enseñaremos la forma.- Le dijo Goku dejando a Videl pensativa.

-Mi padre siempre me dijo que la magia era de tramposos que no sabían defenderse por sí mismos, pero ahora estoy interesada en aprender de ella.- Dijo Videl.

-¿Pues quién es tu padre? Quiero ir a patearle el trasero por insultar la magia.- Decía Natsu un poco molesto.

-Pues mi padre es el hombre que salvo la Tierra del malvado Cell hace 7 años.- Respondió Videl tratando de intimidar a Natsu y notando que todos se quedaron callados.

-¡¿Eres hija de Gohan?!- Gritó Natsu con sus típicas reacciones de impacto confundiendo a Videl y viendo que Charle le dio un coscorrón.

-No le hagas mucho caso, Natsu es un poco ocurrente y tonto.- Le dijo Lucy de manera divertida pero aun así Videl se quedó seria.

-¡Goku!- Gritó Piccolo llamándole la atención con todos notando que Piccolo observaba el cielo impactado.

A Todos les confundió ese acto, pero Goku, Goten, Trunks y Charle se quedaron atónitos viendo el cielo, confundiendo a los presentes. En otros lugares, quienes eran capaces de percibir el Ki estaban impactados viendo el cielo, sobre todo Vegeta, pues él reconoció el Ki. Volviendo con los magos, éstos seguían confundidos por sus reacciones.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento están recibiendo?- Se preguntó en voz alta Goku confundiendo más a todos.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

Gine, Wendy, Kibito y los Kaioshin estaban impactados, Shin había terminado con el ritual para desbloquear el potencial y Gohan expulsó su Ki para ver que tal era y tal como los Kaioshin dijeron, el poder máximo de Gohan se multiplicó por 10, dejando a Gine atónita pero orgullosa de como su hermano había llegado a ese nivel, mientras Wendy miraba a su amado con ese nivel.

-A simple vista no se nota cambio, pero el Ki que se siente...- Decía Wendy en shock.

-Ni siquiera te haz convertido en Super Saiyajin y tienes ese nivel.- Dijo Gine impactada viendo a su hermano.

-No recurriré más a mi sangre Saiyajin, Gine.- Dijo Gohan confundiendo a su hermana. -Se podría decir que decidí optar por un camino más humano.- Terminó de decir Gohan sorprendiendo a su hermana.

-Por eso le dije que expulsara su Ki como si se fuese a convertir en Super Saiyajin pero sin hacerlo, el potencial de Gohan siempre ha estado del lado humano de Gohan.- Dijo Shin dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

-Ya veo, bueno, realmente nunca fuiste un Saiyajin como papá, el abuelo, el señor Vegeta ni como yo, tú siempre haz sido más humano.- Dijo Gine sonriéndole a su hermano con éste devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Ahora tú, Wendy.- Dijo Nishi poniendo un poco nerviosa y avergonzada a Wendy.

-Veamos que tan grande es tu potencial, Wendy.- Dijo Gohan deshaciendo su transformación y dándole ánimos a Wendy con ésta asintiendo y liberando su poder dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

-Tiene el nivel que tenía Freezer en su segunda forma.- Dijo Gohan un tanto sorprendido con Gine asintiendo.

-Haz llegado muy lejos, Wendy.- Dijo Gine aproximándose a Wendy. -Ahora ¿Cómo llamaremos a esta transformación?.- Preguntó Gine confundiendo a Gohan y Wendy.

-¿Un nombre para la transformación?- Preguntó Wendy confundida.

-Sí, mi transformación es llamada Super Saiyajin Legendario, la de papá es Super Saiyajin y la del señor Vegeta es Super Vegeta, necesitamos un nombre para esa transformación suya.- Dijo Gine con todos un poco sorprendidos de esa idea de Gine.

-Qué te parece, Forma Mística.- Dijo Nishi uniéndose a la conversación.

-Potencial Desatado, ya saben después de todo se desbloqueó el potencial.- Dijo Gohan dando una idea.

-El Legendario Super Humano.- Dijo Gine dando un nombre.

-Estado Definitivo.- Dijo Wendy dando su idea con los 4 poniéndose a pensar mientras Shin y Kibito miraban como los 4 parecían niños tratando de nombrar a un perro.

-¿Qué les parece si por el momento dejamos el nombre para después?- Les llamó la atención Shin. -Ahora quisiéramos ver que tanto haz dominado la Espada Z, Gine.- Decía Shin a Gine.

-Creí que sería más difícil, pero me acostumbré rápido al peso.- Respondió Gine confiada y blandiendo un poco la Espada Z.

-Por cierto, llevo rato preguntándome, ¿Realmente es muy poderosa esa espada?- Preguntó Wendy un poco dudosa.

-Según la leyenda, sólo la puede blandir el más poderoso del universo y es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa.- Respondió Kibito a la pregunta de Wendy.

-Ya veo, oye Gine, probemos su filo, te lanzaré esta roca a ver si puedes cortarla.- Dijo Gohan sacando una gran roca del suelo con Gine asintiendo.

Gohan lanzó la roca y Gine con un rápido movimiento, blandió la espada Z en diferentes movimientos mientras la roca parecía haberse detenido y después se partió la roca en varios pedazos.

-Es muy filosa, oye, prueba con ésto.- Dijo Nishi creando un cubo oscuro y dándoselo a Gohan.

-¿Y ésto que es? Es muy duro.- Preguntó Gohan al examinar el cubo.

-Es el metal más resistente de los 6 universos.- Respondió Shin.

Luego de examinarlo un poco, Gohan lanzó el cubo a Gine con esta blandiendo nuevamente la estada, pero esta vez, un ruido similar a cristales rompiéndose se escuchó mientras el cubo caía intacto en el suelo y todos se quedaban atónitos al ver que la sagrada Espada Z estaba hecha pedazos quedando sólo el mango.

-¿Pues no que muy poderosa? Ya se rompió.- Dijo Gine indiferente tirando el mango.

-La legendaria Espada Z...- Decía Shin en shock.

-Tal vez no era poderosa y era pesada para que el usuario entrenara.- Decía Wendy tratando de calmarlos al ver que estaban muy nerviosos y los Kaioshin asentían.

-Lo dudo, apenas y siento que sólo fue un día más de ejercicios.- Dijo Gine negando las palabras de Wendy, deprimiendo de nuevo a los Kaioshin.

-En efecto, la espada Z sólo servía para jornadas de ejercicios.- Respondió una voz de un anciano llamando la atención de los presentes y notando que era un Kaioshin anciano.

-¿Y usted es?- Preguntó Nishi un poco confundida.

-Sí te digo se van a sorprender, yo soy, no me lo vas a creer, soy, el Kaioshin de hace 15 generaciones.- Reveló su identidad el anciano dejando a los Kaioshin impactados.

-Parece que ese anciano es alguien importante.- Dijo Gohan con su hermana asintiendo.

-¿Será muy fuerte? Después de todo es un ser supremo.- Les dijo Wendy dejando pensativos a los gemelos.

-Habrá que averiguarlo.- Dijo Gine creando una pequeña esfera de energía y lanzándola contra el Kaioshin anciano, con éste recibiéndola en la cara y cayendo al suelo asustando a los Kaioshin. -Parece que sólo es un anciano después de todo.- Dijo Gine desilusionada.

-¡Muchacha insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?!- Gritaba el Kaioshin anciano completamente enojado mientras era ayudado por los otros Kaioshin.

-Creí que eras fuerte, pero resultaste ser un debilucho, que decepción.- Dijo Gine indiferente molestando más al anciano.

-Que muchacha tan irrespetuosa, cuando blandías la Espada Z pude sentir que tenías un gran potencial.- Dijo el anciano confundiendo a los presentes. -Pero para que se te quite no te diré la manera en que te puedes hacer fuerte.- Dijo el Kaioshin anciano haciendo un puchero.

-Si es por la ridícula danza no me importa, además mi poder crece solo, no necesito de la ayuda de un anciano inútil.- Respondió Gine indiferente molestando más al Kaioshin.

-¿Acaso usted estaba observándonos sin que nos diéramos cuenta?- Preguntó Wendy confundida por las palabras del anciano.

-No te diré hasta que ella se disculpe por hablarme así.- Dijo el Kaioshin haciendo un puchero pero después poniendo su mirada en Wendy. -A menos que me regales un beso.- Dijo el anciano poniendo nerviosa a Wendy y a los Kaioshin viendo que él era un pervertido.

-¡De ninguna manera va a acercarse a ella!.- Dijo Gohan frente a Wendy muy molesto, dejando a Wendy sonrojada pero feliz.

-Por lo visto sólo es un anciano pervertido.- Dijo Gine levantando su mano. -Sí eres de hace 15 generaciones entonces tu tiempo ya pasó.- Gine creó una esfera de Ki mientras se notaba muy molesta poniendo nerviosos a todos.

-Basta, Gine, no es necesario llegar tan lejos, además ya lo entendió.- Dijo Gohan viendo que su hermana iba enserio con Gine calmándose un poco.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora, son muy impertinentes e irrespetuosos.- Decía el anciano Kaioshin. -De acuerdo les diré, yo estaba sellado en la Espada Z, fui encerrado por capricho de un dios superior a mi.- Dijo el anciano sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

-Por como es, seguramente intentó hacerle algo a Heles-sama.- Dijo Gine acusando de pervertido al anciano.

-No no fue ella... Espera ¿Qué tiene que ver la Hakaishin del Universo 2? Más importante ¿Cómo es que la conocen?- Preguntó confundido el anciano.

-Zeno-sama unió los universos opuestos hace 10000 años por culpa de Beerus-sama, ahora éste es el Universo 2 y tanto Beerus-sama como Heles-sama lo gobiernan.- Le respondió Shin dejándolo sorprendido.

-Seguramente se quedó dormido.- Dijo el anciano con los Kaioshin asintiendo. -Ese tonto perezoso, cuando lo regañé por ser un irresponsable me encerró en la Espada Z.- Dijo el anciano revelando que fue Beerus quien lo selló.

-Como sea, Wendy, busquemos algo de comer en este lugar, después de estar un día entero sin comer tengo demasiada hambre.- Dijo Gine sin darle importancia al Kaioshin.

-Coman una de estas, sentirán que han comido por 10 días.- Dijo Nishi dándoles un fruto.

-Ésto es, el fruto del árbol sagrado.- Dijo Gohan reconociendo la fruta y sorprendiendo a los Kaioshin.

-¿Cómo saben de ella?- Preguntó Nishi sorprendida.

-En el pasado un Saiyajin llamado Turles plantó ese árbol en la Tierra, papá logró derrotarlo y destruir el árbol antes de que consumiera la Tierra.- Le respondió Gine dejándolos aun sorprendidos.

-No entiendo como lo obtuvo, ese árbol sólo crece aquí, después de todo es sagrado.- Dijo Nishi señalándoles el árbol.

-El hecho de que consuma un planeta es precisamente por eso, no debe ser plantado en otro lugar que no sea este planeta.- Se unió el anciano a la conversación.

-Recuerdo que Turles comía de éstas para aumentar su poder.- Dijo Gine viendo la fruta.

-En parte lo aumenta, pero con el nivel que tienen ustedes sólo actuará como comida.- Les dijo Shin dándoles a entender que no habría problema.

-Aunque creo que Wendy...- Decía Nishi pero viendo que Wendy ya se la había terminado de comer con ésta cayendo al suelo y notando que su cuerpo parecía fortalecerse.

-¿Qué... Qué fue eso? De repente sentí que mi poder aumento pero me dolió.- Dijo Wendy de rodillas en el suelo y jadeando un poco.

-Mi error, discúlpame, no debí darte esa fruta.- Se disculpó Nishi con Wendy sonriendo dando a entender que no había problema.

-Creo que mejor Wendy comerá algo normal.- Dijo Gine con Gohan asintiendo viendo a Wendy preocupados. -Después de eso vamos a pelear, Gohan, quiero ver que tanto dominas esa nueva transformación.- Dijo Gine a su hermano con éste asintiendo.

 **En otro lugar.**

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? Ese poder era monstruoso.- Decía un ser pequeño y amarillento.

-Lo desconozco señor Babidi, pero fue muy lejos de aquí.- Le respondió un sujeto alto y de piel rojiza.

-Da igual, no será un problema una vez que hayamos despertado a Majin Boo.- Dijo una mujer de piel azulada.

-¿Ya encontraste el huevo? Towa.- Preguntó Babidi a la mujer.

-Así es.- Dijo Towa mientras señalaba un huevo detrás de ella.

-Perfecto, sólo nos hace falta reunir Kiri para el despertar de Majin Boo.- Dijo Babidi feliz. -Towa, Dabra, ustedes y los demás soldados busquen seres fuertes en este planeta y robenles su Kiri.- Ordenó Babidi con Dabra asintiendo.

-De hecho señor Babidi, me tomé la libertad de investigar este planeta mientras buscaba el huevo y encontré algo, al parecer dentro de un par de meses se celebrará un torneo donde participan los más fuertes, podríamos usar ese torneo para encontrar seres fuertes.- Dijo Towa dejando pensativo a Babidi.

-¿Dos meses? Es demasiado tiempo. Pero los Kaios están detrás de nuestros pasos y esos granujas podrían llegar a interferir para evitar que despertemos a Majin Boo, así que nos mantendremos tranquilos para que bajen la guardia.- Dijo Babidi con ambos asintiendo.

 **Fin del capítulo 43.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: No se me dan bien algunas cosas y no sabía que poner para esa escena, por eso fue corta.**

 **3678: Yes, Well the story will be kind slow but only for relation them.**

 **Guest: Well, it will be different the story, you will see.**

 **Guest: I don't reveal my future plans, sorry.**

 **vitoycuervo321: Sí, gracias.**

 **Hasta luego lectores. ¡Felices fiestas!**


	45. Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44. El tercer deseo.**

Pasada una semana de que los gemelos comenzaran a entrenar y de que los magos llegaran a la Tierra, con la magia de Freed crearon una zona con gravedad aumentada 4 veces en lo que se acostumbraban, con Videl sorprendida por esa magia, a estas alturas, ella ya sabía de las diferentes magias que usaban Fairy Tail, al principió no se lo creía pero con el tiempo pasado con ellos se fue acostumbrando.

El día de entrenamiento de los magos había terminado y Videl se retiró a su casa, los magos de nuevo pasaron un rato platicando con Goku y los demás, después Goku salió de la casa de los magos dispuesto a dirigirse a la suya para dormir, pero Piccolo le llamó la atención.

-¿Sucede algo malo?.- Preguntó Goku al ver el semblante de Piccolo.

-Sígueme, hay algo que quiero que veas.- Respondió Piccolo con ambos dirigiéndose a una zona de la montaña.

Al llegar, Goku se sorprendió de ver lo que parecía ser una zona del bosque completamente muerto, sin mencionar que también había animales muertos e incluso la tierra se notaba infértil.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó Goku.

-Fue esa niña rubia, siempre que todos duermen, ella viene a este lugar y todo lo que está alrededor de ella, muere.- Respondió Piccolo dejando a Goku impactado.

-¿Por qué ella haría tal cosa? No parece que sea una mala persona.- Decía Goku viendo el lugar.

-No lo hago al propósito.- Respondió Mavis con ambos notando que ella estaba ahí y los escuchó. -Es la maldición de Ankhseram, una maldición contradictoria, cuanto más se valora la vida, es cuando más actúa tomando la vida de quien y lo que le rodea.- Dijo Mavis dejando a los dos serios.

-Ya haz intentado buscar una cura.- Preguntó Goku.

-No hay cura, además que de alguna forma me hace inmortal.- Respondió Mavis. -Tengo más de 100 años.- Terminó de decir Mavis dejando a los dos sorprendidos por ese dato. -Les voy a pedir de favor que no se lo mencionen a nadie y no se preocupen, de alguna forma he logrado controlar que no se salga de control cuando estoy con los demás.- Pedía Mavis de manera respetuosa con ambos asintiendo.

Después de esa platica, Piccolo se retiró pero le dio una última mirada a Mavis, notando que parecía tener un semblante triste, pero no dijo nada y se marchó, Goku le dio unas palabras de aliento con su típica forma de ser y regresó a su casa. Piccolo estaba en pose de meditación, cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba.

-¿Qué quieres? Enana.- Dijo Piccolo mientras Mavis salía de detrás de un árbol.

-Son muy hábiles detectando cuando alguien los observa.- Dijo Mavis. -Pero también ocultándose, aunque ahora te pude ver, ¿Será que querías que te vieran?- Hablaba Mavis dando rodeos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Piccolo sin mostrar interés en lo que decía.

-A decir verdad soy muy curiosa y quería saber sobre tu especie, no todos los días encuentras seres de otros planetas.- Dijo Mavis ilusionada.

-No te importa.- Respondió Piccolo con Mavis un poco desilusionada pero no tenía intenciones de rendirse.

-Oye ¿Y desde cuando eres niñero de los hijos de Goku?- Preguntó Mavis de manera inocente y burlona.

-¡Yo no soy niñero de nadie!- Gritó Piccolo enojado asustando un poco a Mavis pero después riendo un poco.

-Eres amargado y solitario pero tienes tu lado amable también.- Dijo Mavis riendo un poco.

-No soy un juguete con el que te puedas divertir, largo, enana.- Dijo Piccolo volviendo a su pose de meditación, pero Piccolo notó que Mavis se sentó imitándolo, Piccolo no le dio importancia.

 **Con Goku.**

Al llegar Goku a su casa, notó que Eileen estaba sentada en una banca mirando a la nada pensativa.

-Hola.- Dijo Goku llamando su atención con Eileen correspondiendo el saludo. -¿Acaso no puedes dormir?- Preguntó Goku.

-Sólo decidí salir un poco.- Respondió Eileen indiferente volviendo a ver a la nada.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Preguntó Goku curioso al notar a Eileen pensativa.

-Nada, mejor ve a dormir, Son Goku.- Respondió Eileen fría confundiendo a Goku.

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mi, somos amigos y sólo dime Goku.- Decía Goku de manera inocente. -Sí lo que tienes es hambre debiste comer más y no retirarte.- Decía Goku.

-¿Quieres callarte y dejarme en paz?- Dijo Eileen amenazante poniendo nervioso a Goku y con Eileen dándose cuenta de lo que dijo. -Perdón, déjame sola.- Dijo Eileen volviendo a ver a la nada y con Goku retirándose aun confundido.

Goku simplemente se retiró pues las malas experiencias con Chi-Chi y Bulma enojadas le hicieron aprender a no molestar a una mujer en ese estado, mientras que por una ventana de la casa, Erza miraba a su madre con un semblante triste.

Otra semana pasó, de nuevo se encontraban entrenando, pero Natsu, harto de que sólo lo pusieran en la balsa tratando de que controlara su debilidad y de que fueran ejercicios comenzó a desesperarse y más por el hecho de que Gajeel y Laxus comenzaban a tener más control sobre sí mismos en cuanto a los mareos.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó Natsu enojado. -¡Ya me cansé de tanto ejercicio! ¡Quiero pelear!- Terminó Natsu llamando la atención de todos.

-Oye, ya te dije que primero lo primero, después tocarán los combates de entrenamiento.- Dijo Goku.

-¡Yo digo que ya fue suficiente! ¡Es hora de demostrar que ya estoy listo para aprender lo que sigue!- Gritó Natsu desesperado.

-Sólo llevas 2 semanas, a Wendy la tuvieron preparándose por 1 mes.- Le respondió Charle haciendo a Natsu molestarse más por estar siendo comparado con una niña.

-¡Natsu! ¡Suficiente!- Gritó Erza, haciendo que Natsu se sentara nervioso.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos. -¡Oye Piccolo! ¡Préstame un momento a Goten!- Dijo Goku confundiendo a todos y con Goten dirigiéndose a ellos. -Si logras golpear a Goten te entrenaré como tú desees.- Dijo Goku sorprendiendo a Natsu y los demás de dejar que su pequeño hijo peleara con Natsu, pero también recordando que Charle les advirtió no meterse con él.

-¡Muy bien! ¡No le tengo miedo!- Dijo Natsu sin esperar a que diera comienzo la pelea y lanzándose contra Goten con éste noqueándolo de un golpe en el rostro dejando a todos impactados incluida Videl.

-Si sigue atacando de esa manera tan imprudente perderá siempre.- Dijo Goku viendo a Natsu. -Gracias, hijo.- Dijo Goku con Goten dirigiéndose de nuevo con Piccolo y Trunks.

-Siempre ha sido así, es una mala costumbre que tiene.- Le dijo Gildarts mientras tomaba a Natsu y lo llevaba fuera de la zona de entrenamiento y los demás volvían a su entrenamiento.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, todos se encontraban comiendo cuando Natsu se despertó molesto, con algunos burlándose de él por haber sido vencido por un niño, enojándose más y comenzando sus típicas peleas de gremio, aunque rápidamente terminó la pelea por Erza y Videl, pues de alguna forma a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como ellos, le tenían miedo.

-Como sea, me volveré fuerte sin tanto ejercicio, mamá de Erza.- Le llamó la atención Natsu a Eileen. -Enseñeme a convertirme en dragón.- Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo un poco a los magos por esa petición pero sobre todo a Videl.

Más sin embargo, se escuchó el "slap" de una fuerte cachetada, lo cual hizo que todos guardaran silencio, no se esperaban esa respuesta, además de que Eileen mostraba un rostro que reflejaba una gran ira.

-Cada vez que se te cruce por la mente esa tontería, recuerda ese dolor, hijo de Igneel.- Dijo Eileen dejando a todos callados y a Natsu estupefacto mientras Eileen salía del comedor.

-Natsu.- Habló Erza rompiendo el silencio creado. -Mi madre me contó que esa transformación, es la maldición de los Dragon Slayers.- Dijo Erza dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo que maldición?- Preguntó Gajeel.

-Precisamente eso.- Dijo Erza procediendo a contarles lo que sabía de la dragonificación y de los graves efectos secundarios que conlleva si se usa demasiado y sin cuidado la magia de Dragon Slayer, claro que ocultando lo de los dragones y Acnologia y dejando callados a todos de nuevo.

-"Ya veo, entonces por eso siempre es que se queda despierta todas las noches y no come demasiado".- Pensó Goku viendo hacia la puerta por donde salió Eileen.

Nadie dijo nada de nuevo, no sabían qué decir así que sólo terminaron de comer y salieron a entrenar de nuevo, Videl no preguntó, por todo lo escuchado y las reacciones de sus nuevos amigos se dio cuenta que era algo en lo que no debía meterse, al finalizar el día Videl se fue y se quedaron sólo los magos, teniendo otra típica noche, Goku salió y vio de nuevo a Eileen sentada.

-Hola.- Dijo Goku de manera amistosa con Eileen solamente devolviendo el saludo. -Oye, Erza me contó y quería pedirte una disculpa, la otra noche te ofendí sin querer.- Se disculpaba Goku pero Eileen se mantenía indiferente.

-No importa, estoy acostumbrada, ¿terminaste?.- Respondió Eileen.

-Bueno, te dejaré sola entonces.- Dijo Goku procediendo a retirarse.

-¿Crees que fui muy dura con el hijo de Igneel?- Preguntó Eileen llamando la atención de Goku.

-Bueno, algunas veces tenemos que ser severos para poder guiar a quienes dependen de nosotros, a Gine varias veces tuve que hablarle de manera muy dura aunque en el fondo no quería hacerlo jeje.- Decía Goku haciendo que Eileen sólo lo viera.

-A veces hacemos cosas que no queremos para poder proteger a nuestros hijos ¿Eh?.- Pensaba Eileen en voz alta.

-Así es, de hecho Gohan me habló un poco de ti y lo que hiciste con Erza para protegerla.- Dijo Goku sorprendiendo un poco a Eileen.

-Debes creer que soy un monstruo por haber hecho lo que hice.- Dijo Eileen un tanto angustiada.

-Pues la verdad no.- Respondió Goku para sorpresa de Eileen. -A mi mis padres también me abandonaron cuando Freezer iba a destruir el planeta Vegeta, gracias a eso sobreviví.- Dijo Goku con felicidad viendo el cielo.

-No te contaron todo lo que hice ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Eileen un poco confundida y confundiendo a Goku. Eileen por alguna razón confió en Goku y le contó toda su historia inclusive lo que intentó hacerle a Erza, contando esto ultimo con algo de tristeza y Goku mostrando algo de seriedad.

-Ya veo, pero sigo sin creer que seas un monstruo.- Respondió Goku para total sorpresa de Eileen. -Protegiste a tu hija por 400 años y para seguir protegiéndola incluso de ti, la tuviste que abandonar, me imagino lo mal que te debiste sentir estando alejada de tu hija, Chi-Chi y yo también lo estuvimos cuando Gohan y Gine desaparecieron.- Decía Goku tratando de ser comprensivo con Eileen.

-Aun así no puedo perdonarme por el daño que le he hecho y temo que algún día la locura vuelva a mi y me haga hacerle daño a mi hija de nuevo.- Dijo Eileen triste.

-Pero Erza ya te perdonó, creo que deberías dejar el pasado en el pasado, ahora mismo ya estás a su lado cuidando de ella y ambas son felices.- Decía Goku de manera amistosa, mientras Eileen recordaba las palabras de Gohan acerca de lo que les enseñó su padre, una segunda oportunidad.

-Aun así.- Respondió Eileen angustiada quitándose un guante y mostrando su mano con forma de garra de dragón. -Temo que esta maldición me consuma de nuevo, cada noche, cada día, el cuerpo me arde, no duermo, la comida o bebida no me sabe a nada, tengo que tener la guardia alta para no dañar a mi hija de nuevo...- Dijo Eileen viendo su mano mientras Goku la veía serio.

 **Flashback.**

En Tenroujima Eileen y Mavis estaban frente a frente con Zeref mientras la tensión se sentía en el aire.

-No creí que ya estuvieras libre, Mavis.- Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa. -Buen trabajo en conseguir el Fairy Heart, Eileen.- Decía Zeref sin quitar su sonrisa, mientras ambas lo veían serias.

-Su majestad, no, Zeref, ya deberías saber que ya no estoy de tu parte.- Respondió Eileen seriamente.

-Lo sé, desde que ayudaste a tu hija me di cuenta que tarde o temprano me traicionarías.- Respondió Zeref de manera tranquila. -Pero ya deberías saber, que no importa cuanto trates de negar quien eres, al final volverás a caer en la locura de la dragonificación y volverás a lastimar a tu hija, aunque no quieras.- Dijo Zeref dejando a Eileen seria pero molesta.

-Eso no pasará.- Respondió Eileen notándose molesta. -Protegeré a mi hija de todo, de ti, de Acnologia e inclusive de mi.- Dijo Eileen aun enojada y con una voz firme pero amenazante.

-¿Y crees que podrás con alguno de los dos? Eileen.- Respondió Zeref aun de manera tranquila.

-Ella no está sola, Zeref, Fairy Tail está con ella.- Le respondió Mavis uniéndose a la conversación. -¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en querer destruir el mundo? ¿O es que acaso sólo buscas un lugar para morir?- Preguntó Mavis.

-El lugar de mi muerte está decidido, Mavis. Cada reino, cada era, los humanos siguen cometiendo los mismos errores sin aprender. -Respondió Zeref con una mirada un poco triste.

-Pero hay quienes siguen luchando por algo mejor, ellos siguen viviendo.- Respondió Mavis seria.

-Eso no es verdad, no viven en el verdadero significado de la palabra y durante este tiempo he tomado la decisión, no habrá pelea, será aniquilación total- Dijo Zeref mostrándose amenazante.

-Fairy Tail protegerá el mundo de ti.- Respondió Mavis amenazante mientras Eileen la respaldaba y Zeref sonreía.

-Si logran sobrevivir a esta prueba, tal vez realmente llegue a verlos como amenaza.- Respondió Zeref confiado confundiendo a ambas. -Mavis, por lo pronto te dejaré, pero ten por seguro que iré a por el poder que me pertenece.- Dijo Zeref dejando a Mavis enojada. -Veamos si es verdad que protegerás a tú hija de cualquier peligro, Eileen.- Dijo Zeref comenzando a alejarse de ambas dejándolas más confundidas, cuando ambas escucharon el rugido de Acnologia.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-No pude proteger a Erza de Acnologia y además de Zeref hay otro sujeto más fuerte que yo, pero si me vuelvo más fuerte este poder podría hacerme hacerle daño a mi hija.- Decía Eileen triste con su puño cerrado en su pecho mientras Goku se notaba serio.

-Ya sé.- Dijo Goku confundiendo a Eileen. -¿Recuerdas que les hablé de Shenlong?- Preguntó Goku con Eileen aun confundida.

-¿El dios dragón que mencionaste? ¿El que te revivió?- Preguntó Eileen aun confundida.

-Sí, mañana iré con Bulma para pedirle el Radar del Dragón y buscaremos las 7 Esferas para invocarlo y pedirle que les quite esas maldiciones a ti y a Mavis.- Dijo Goku dejando a Eileen completamente sorprendida.

-¿Harías eso por mi? Digo, ¿por nosotras?.- Preguntó Eileen sorprendida.

-Claro, yo siempre hago cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance para poder ayudar a mis amigos.- Dijo Goku con su típica actitud solidaria, haciendo que Eileen se sorprendiera de sus palabras y sin darse cuenta ruborizándose un poco al ver la sonrisa inocente de Goku. -Oye, creo que te quiere dar fiebre por estar aquí fuera, estás roja.- Dijo Goku de manera inocente haciendo que Eileen se apenara un poco y se volteara.

-"¿Qué? ¿Roja? ¿Yo?"- Pensaba Eileen mientras se tocaba la cara y después volteando a ver a Goku quien la miraba confundido y Eileen un poco confundida y pensativa.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

Gohan y Gine estaban teniendo un combate amistoso con ropas pesadas, ambos con sus transformaciones, para ayudarle a Gohan a que su cuerpo se adaptara a la nueva transformación y además Gine quería aumentar su poder peleando, pues la Espada Z no resultó ser lo que creían, mientras ambos peleaban, Gine sintió un escalofrió que la distrajo y Gohan le dio un golpe que la mandó al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Gohan mientras el polvo se disipaba y veía a Gine levantarse. -¿Por qué bajaste la guardia de esa manera?- Preguntó Gohan confundido mientras Gine se sacudía el polvo.

-No lo sé, sentí un escalofrío.- Respondió Gine confundida y confundiendo a su hermano.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Al día siguiente, estaban todos reunidos listos para otro día de entrenamiento, Videl ya había llegado y también estaba lista, a pesar de tener su propio ritmo de entrenamiento sentía que éste tenía más efecto además de que le parecía divertido estar con los magos a pesar de la mala introducción que tuvieron.

-Bien, han hecho un gran trabajo estos 15 días, así que hoy no habrá entrenamiento.- Dijo Goku confundiendo a todos. -Hoy descansaremos, es más, nos iremos de viaje.- Dijo Goku para sorpresa de casi todos incluyendo Piccolo y los Saiyajin.

-¿Qué planeas?- Preguntó Piccolo confundido pero curioso.

-Vamos a buscar las Esferas del Dragón.- Respondió Goku sorprendiendo a algunos y confundiendo a otros.

-¡¿Quiere decir que veremos a ese dios dragón?!- Preguntó Natsu impactado.

-Sí, veremos si él puede quitarles esa maldición a Eileen y a Mavis.- Dijo Goku confundiendo a los magos.

-¿La Maestra Mavis?- Preguntaron los magos y confundiendo un poco a Videl por como la llamaron.

-Goku, le pedí que no lo dijera.- Dijo Mavis seria.

-Ay es cierto, perdón, se me salió jeje.- Dijo Goku de manera inocente haciendo que Mavis diera un suspiro.

-Ya no importa.- Dijo Mavis viendo a Goku con una cara de niña enojada.

-Goku, ¿Qué es eso de las Esferas del Dragón de las que hablan?- Preguntó Videl curiosa.

-Hablo de éstas.- Dijo Goku sacando una esfera dorada con 4 estrellas. -Si juntamos las 7 podemos invocar a Shenlong, es un Dios Dragón que cumple casi cualquier deseo.- Respondió Goku dejando a Videl impactada.

-¿Para eso sirven?- Preguntó Videl un poco sorprendida. -En mi casa tengo 2 de esas, una la encontré cuando era más joven y la otra me la regalaron al saber que tenía una igual, tiene estrellas, 1 y 5.- Dijo Videl sorprendiendo a Goku.

-Genial, eso nos facilita el trabajo, con esas que tú tienes y estas dos que tenemos aquí sólo nos faltarían 3.- Dijo Goku sacando otra esfera con 7 estrellas.

-¿Ya tenía 2? Goku.- Preguntó Makarov.

-La de 4 es de Gohan, se la regalé porque mi abuelito Gohan me la dio y la de 7 es de Gine, porque dijo que 7 era un número de la suerte o algo así.- Respondió Goku haciendo que los presentes se dieran cuenta que Gohan llevaba el nombre de un antepasado suyo. -Todos sujetense, iremos a la casa de Bulma para pedirle el radar con el que podemos buscarlas.- Dijo Goku con casi todos asintiendo.

-¿Cómo irán?- Preguntó Videl.

-Goku se puede tele-transportar.- Le respondió Erza con Videl impactada pero recordando lo que le dijeron de las cosas que se podían hacer con la magia y el Ki.

-¿En dónde queda la casa de esa tal Bulma? Iré a mi casa por esas esferas y los veré ahí.- Dijo Videl.

-Es en la Corporación Cápsula.- Dijo Goku sorprendiendo a Videl. -¿No vas?- Preguntó Goku a Piccolo.

-No.- Respondió Piccolo alejándose mientras Mavis lo miraba curiosa.

Goku y los demás se tele transportaron a casa de Bulma, mientras Videl se iba a su casa por las otras dos Esferas, cuando llegaron , Goku le explicó para qué quería el radar, con Bulma un poco sorprendida de lo que les sucedía a Eileen y Mavis. Y sin dudarlo, le prestó el Radar del Dragón para buscar las últimas dos, pues ella les sorprendió revelándoles que ella tenía una de 2 estrellas.

Goku decidió ir solo a buscar las Esferas del Dragón, pues así sería más rápido, mientras, los magos se quedaron en casa de Bulma. Bulma les dio un tour a todos por la Corporación Capsula sorprendiendo a todos de la tecnología que existía en ese lugar.

Cuando se encontraron con Vegeta, vieron que tenía toda su ropa rasgada y parecía tener muchas heridas, con los magos preguntándose qué le pasaría, pero Vegeta simplemente los ignoró y siguió su camino, Bulma les explicó que eso se debía a que Vegeta entrenaba de una forma muy extrema y por eso lucía así.

Mientras eran guiados por Bulma, se encontraron con los padres de ésta, con el Dr. Brief viendo que a Gildarts le faltaba un brazo y una pierna, viendo ésto, el Dr. Brief le propuso darle unos artificiales hechos con la tecnología que ellos poseían, además de decirles que el material con el que estaban hechos era tan resistente que podría golpear puños con Goten sin que se destruyeran, pues era el mismo material con el que estaba hecho el Androide 16, sorprendiendo a todos aunque desconociendo al androide 16 con Charle explicándoles quién era, dejando a Gildarts un poco apenado. El Dr. Brief se llevó a Gildarts para darle el brazo y pierna artificial, con Cana siguiéndolos.

 **Con Goku.**

Goku había encontrado ya una esfera de 3 estrellas en el fondo de un lago y sólo le quedaba una por encontrar. Goku volaba por un bosque buscando la Esfera del Dragón, cuando el Radar le indicó que estaba cerca, aunque también sintió un extraño Ki cerca de ese lugar.

Al descender y buscar la Esfera, divisó a una extraña mujer de piel azulada y vestimentas rojas a la cual pertenecía el extraño Ki que sintió, además de que tenía una marca en forma de M en la frente, dándose cuenta también que traía la Esfera del Dragón de 6 estrellas con ella, siendo Towa la mujer que Goku se encontró.

-Hola.- Dijo Goku llamándole la atención a la mujer. -Disculpa que te moleste, pero ¿podrías darme esa esfera que traes contigo?- Pedía Goku de manera inocente confundiendo a la mujer.

-"Este hombre llegó volando, no es un humano normal."- Pensó Towa al ver llegar a Goku. -¿Esta esfera? No, yo la encontré, es mía.- Respondió Towa de manera seria.

-Por favor, prometo devolvértela, sólo la necesitó un momento.- Decía Goku en manera de súplica.

-Pareces estar muy apegado a esta esfera, ¿Acaso es importante para ti?- Preguntó Towa al ver la insistencia de Goku con éste asintiendo. -Te la daré si me dices para qué la quieres.- Dijo Towa mientras Goku se mostraba confundido.

-La necesito para liberar a dos amigas mías de una terrible maldición.- Dijo Goku para total sorpresa de Towa.

-¿Maldición? ¿Acaso esta esfera forma parte de alguna clase de ritual?- Preguntó Towa viendo la esfera.

-Algo así.- Respondió Goku con Towa mostrando una sonrisa.

-Me estás ocultando algo ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Towa sonriendo y poniendo nervioso a Goku.

-Bueno, te lo diría, pero no sé si confiar en ti.- Dijo Goku, pues él notó que la mujer desconocida para él, tenía un Ki extraño.

-Me pides esta esfera y no sé ni tu nombre, ¿Quién no confía en quién?- Respondió Towa.

-Es verdad, soy Son Goku, un gusto.- Respondió Goku de manera amigable, con Towa dándose cuenta que Goku era un poco torpe.

-Juju, veo que eres un poco inocente, dar tu nombre así como así a completos extraños.- Dijo Towa burlona. -Mi nombre es Towa. Ahora que nos conocemos me dirás exactamente ¿Qué es lo que es esta esfera?- Dijo Towa persuadiendo a Goku y tratando de aprovecharse de su torpeza.

-Pues ahora que no somos desconocidos creo que tienes razón.- Respondió Goku con Towa viendo que él realmente era un torpe. -Verás, si juntas 7 de éstas podrás invocar a Shenlong y cumplir casi cualquier deseo, siempre y cuando esté en sus posibilidades. -Dijo Goku sorprendiendo a Towa. -Ahora ¿Me la darás?.- Preguntó Goku a una aun sorprendida Towa.

-Será un intercambio, la esfera por tu energía.- Dijo Towa estirando su mano con la esfera y con una sonrisa inocente que escondía sus verdaderas intenciones.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Goku sonriendo dejando estupefacta a Towa. -No sé para qué la quieres pero está bien.- Dijo Goku tomando la esfera y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Towa dándole de su energía dejando a Towa sorprendida. -Prometo devolvértela, ahora que conozco tu Ki podré encontrarte, hasta luego.- Se despidió Goku emprendiendo vuelo.

-¡Detente!.- Gritó Towa deteniendo a Goku. -¿Donde puedo encontrarte?.- Preguntó Towa.

-En la Montaña Paoz, pero ahora mismo estoy en la Capital del Oeste, en la Corporación Capsula, nos vemos.- Dijo Goku retirándose.

-"¿Quién es ese sujeto? La energía que me dio..."- Pensaba Towa atónita a la acción de Goku y después haciendo aparecer un báculo y llamando a Babidi.

-¿Qué sucede? Towa, ¿Encontraste seres a los cuales robarles el Kiri?.- Preguntó Babidi.

-Algo así, descubrí que tal vez haya seres realmente fuertes en este mundo, pero también encontré la manera de que su secuaz, Hoi, pueda liberar a su demonio, Hildegarn.- Dijo Towa sorprendiendo a los que estaban con Babidi.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- Se escuchó la voz de un enano anciano que estaba junto a Babidi.

-Así es, será mejor que se de prisa, vaya a la Capital del Oeste, en la Corporación Capsula, cuando llegue lo entenderá.- Dijo Towa confundiendo a todos, pero sin perder tiempo Hoi asintió y se retiró.

-¿Qué descubriste Towa?- Preguntó Babidi confundido.

-Al parecer en este mundo hay una forma de cumplir deseos.- Respondió Towa dejando a Dabra y Babidi impactados.

-Entonces sería mejor ir nosotros allá y liberar a Majin Boo.- Dijo Dabra con Babidi secundando.

-No.- Respondió Towa confundiendo a ambos. -Por lo que me enteré, los deseos tienen un límite, así que lo más probable es que si intentamos liberar a Majin Boo así, lo liberaríamos sin nada de poder.- Dijo Towa dando su por qué.- Además, una vez que Hoi libere a Hildegarn, usted podría hacerse con el control y liberarse de Hoi.- Dijo Towa para sorpresa de Babidi.

-¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste de los seres poderosos?- Preguntó Dabra.

-Ahí está la segunda cosa que se me ocurrió, si el señor Babidi se hace con el control de Hildegarn, podemos usar la energía de la pelea para alimentar a Majin Boo y despertarlo.- Dijo Towa mientras todos mostraban una sonrisa.

-No cabe duda por qué te nombran la demonio más inteligente, Towa.- Dijo Babidi riendo mientras Towa daba una reverencia.

 **En la Corporación Cápsula.**

Los magos se encontraban ya reunidos con Videl viendo 5 de las Esferas del Dragón, unos las miraban confundidos y otros viéndolas como simples esferas.

-¿Realmente un dragón saldrá de estas esferas?- Se preguntaba Natsu confundido.

-Puedo sentir algo de magia emanando de estas esferas.- Dijo Eileen con Mavis secundando, cuándo repentinamente Goku apareció.

-Listo, disculpen la tardanza, por un momento olvidé que puedo tele-transportarme.- Dijo Goku con todos cayendo al suelo estilo anime.

-Todo listo, Goku.- Decía Bulma colocando las 2 esferas restantes junto a las otras y los magos notando que comenzaron a brillar. -¡Sal de ahí! ¡Shenlong! ¡Y cumple nuestro deseo!- Gritó Bulma mientras levantaba sus manos.

Las esferas brillaron intensamente y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse extrañando a los magos, repentinamente, fue como si de las esferas saliera un relámpago hacia el cielo sin desaparecer, el relámpago se extendía por el cielo cegando de momento a algunos, al recuperar visión, todos se quedaron estupefactos, un gran dragón serpentino de color verde estaba frente a ellos, dejando a los Dragon Slayers impactados, el tamaño que tenía, era por mucho mayor al de Acnologia. Dentro de Natsu y Gajeel, Igneel y Metallicana estaban atónitos viendo a través de ambos, ellos siendo dragones, sentían más que nadie su poder.

-Adelante, dime cuál es tu deseo, puedo cumplir 3.- Dijo Shenlong sacando a los magos de su shock.

-Oye Shenlong. ¿Crees que puedas quitarles las maldiciones que tienen Eileen y Mavis?.- Preguntó Goku de manera inocente, sorprendiendo a los magos de que Goku le hablara tan amistosamente a alguien cuya apariencia infundía respeto y algo de miedo.

-Sus maldiciones les otorgan más vida de las de un humano normal, si se les remueven, su vida comenzará de manera normal a partir de que se las quite, ¿Están de acuerdo?- Preguntó Shenlong sorprendiendo a ambas.

-¿Qué dicen?- Preguntó Goku a ambas quienes seguían sorprendidas, pero sin dudarlo, aceptaron. -Claro, por favor, Shenlong.- Dijo Goku mientras a Shenlong le brillaban los ojos.

El cuerpo de ambas brillaron un momento, después se vio a Mavis siendo un poco más madura, sorprendiéndose ella misma, no sólo le quitó la maldición que quitaba vida, sino también en la que su cuerpo sería siempre una niña. Mientras, Eileen notaba el cambio en su cuerpo, ya no le ardía, al quitarse los guantes, vio que eran manos humanas, ambas, no pudieron evitar derramar lagrimas mientras sus amigos las miraban felices.

-He cumplido el primer deseo, díganme ¿Cuál es su segundo deseo?- Preguntó Shenlong.

-¿Alguno de ustedes quiere pedir algo?- Preguntó Goku dejando a todos pensantes.

-Si le pregunto sobre Igneel ¿creen que me diga?- Preguntaba Natsu a sus amigos.

-Igneel y Metallicana no se encuentran aquí en ésta dimensión, así que no creo que pueda.- Le respondió Gajeel.

-Entre nuestros amigos hay quienes poseen magia de Dragon Slayer.- Dijo Erza llamando la atención de todos. -Fue la magia que maldijo a mi madre, por favor haz algo que evite que esa maldición afecte a quienes la usan.- Dijo Erza sorprendiendo a todos de lo que pidió.

-Ahora mismo ya se encuentran dragones evitando que les suceda eso.- Respondió Shenlong sorprendiendo a casi todos. -Puedo adelantar ese proceso o dejarles el trabajo a esos dragones y sólo hacer que a el sujeto rubio y la mujer que acabo de liberar no le vuelva a ocurrir y en cuanto al otro sujeto, hacerlo también supondría liberar a su parte demonio.- Dijo Shenlong confundiendo a todos, pues no sabían a qué se refería, salvo una persona, Eileen.

-Ayuda a los Dragon Slayers, yo me encargaré de Natsu.- Se escuchó una voz grave, confundiendo a todos.

-¿Igneel? ¡Igneel! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Gritó Natsu sorprendiendo y confundiendo a todos.

-Entrena arduamente y lo descubrirás, tal y como Wendy lo hizo con Grandine, lo mismo para ti Gajeel.- Respondió Igneel dejando confundido a Natsu y Gajeel e Igneel ya no habló.

-Evita que les ocurra la dragonificación, Shenlong.- Dijo Goku mientras a Shenlong le brillaban nuevamente los ojos.

-He cumplido el segundo deseo, díganme ¿Cuál es su segundo deseo?- Preguntó Shenlong y antes de que alguien dijera algo.

-¡Abre esta caja y libera al héroe Tapion!- Gritó un extraño anciano para sorpresa de todos y a Shenlong le brillaron los ojos.

Una caja musical que traía el anciano, comenzó a sonar con una melodía que conmovía a cualquiera y los que podían persivir el Ki notaban algo extraño, de repente, el anciano se retiraba sigilosamente, mientras comenzaba a hacer un ritual, pero la caja dejó de sonar y en su lugar, comenzó a escucharse una ocarina con la misma melodía.

La melodía sonaba mientras la caja parecía estar desprendiendo humo y el anciano se molestó y se retiró, mientras tanto, Mirajane sentía que se debilitaba y cayó al suelo apoyando una rodilla llamando la atención de algunos de sus amigos quienes la fueron a auxiliar.

El humo se disipó y en su lugar se miraba un joven de cabello rojo con estilo mohicano, orejas en punta y una espada en su espalda, era similar a los Kaioshin. El sujeto dejó de tocar la ocarina y vio a las personas que se encontraban cerca de él.

 **Fin capítulo 44.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Sí, tenía ganas de meterla en el fic. Igualmente Feliz navidad y año nuevo.**

 **3678:** **Yes, at this** **holidays dates the work demands a little more and I get home tired and I only write a little. Piccolo cares about people, but he doesn't show much, even so he will have his part, in this chapter you will find out what Eileen and Mavis did.**

 **Fedbax25: Sí, cada personaje tendrá su momento de superación.**

 **Guest: Only Towa.**

 **vitoycuervo321: En eso ando.**

 **Csar: Poder, no lo sé, más protagonismo, sí.**

 **Hasta luego lectores. ¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	46. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45. Tapion.**

Un sujeto salió de la nada y pidió como deseo a Shenlong abrir una caja musical, de la caja, un joven de apariencia similar a los Kaioshin salió de esa caja tocando una melodía en una ocarina, luego de terminar de tocarla, el extraño sujeto observó a quienes estaban con él.

-He cumplido el tercer deseo, me retiro.- Dijo Shenlong mientras su cuerpo brillaba, las Esferas del Dragón flotaban y de nuevo se esparcían por la Tierra y el cielo volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Por qué me liberaron?- Preguntó el joven salido de la caja musical, pero notándose enojado.

-Bueno, no fuimos nosotros, ese anciano...- Dijo Lucy apuntando a donde estaba el anciano pero ya no estaba. -¿A dónde se fue?.- Preguntó Lucy con todos buscando con su mirada.

-¿Y tú eres?.- Preguntó Erza viendo al joven.

-No debieron liberarme, ahora su mundo está condenado.- Dijo el joven sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Cómo que condenados? Explica a qué te refieres.- Preguntó Videl autoritaria al joven pero con éste notándose molesto.

-Ya no lo presionen de esa manera.- Dijo Goku calmando el ambiente que se estaba poniendo tenso. -Nosotros no te liberamos, fue un extraño anciano que desapareció luego de que saliste de esa caja.- Explicó Goku. -Soy Son Goku.- Se presentó Goku de manera amistosa ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla.

-Tapion.- Se presentó el joven sin quitar su seriedad pero sin estrechar manos.

-Es un gusto, disculpa que te lo pregunte, pero, ¿Podrías decirnos a qué te refieres con condenados? Si es algo grave podemos ayudar.- Decía Goku con Tapion aun serio.

-Mientras menos sepan mejor para ustedes, ahora debo irme o de lo contrario correrían peligro.- Dijo Tapion emprendiendo vuelo dejando a todos aun confundidos.

-¿Dejará que se vaya?- Preguntó Videl al ver que no lo seguían.

-No es una mala persona, puedo sentirlo, pero si lo presionamos podríamos ocasionar que desconfíe aun más de nosotros.- Dijo Goku viendo en la dirección a donde se fue Tapion.

-Mira, ¿Ya estas mejor?- Preguntó Lissana mientras Mirajane se levantaba.

-Sí, pero fue extraño, cuando él empezó a tocar su ocarina, comencé a debilitarme.- Dijo Mirajane para confusión de todos.

-¿Quién será? Cuando el anciano gritó dijo que liberara al héroe Tapion.- Dijo Juvia.

-¿Un héroe? Supongo que tendrá su historia, pero como dijo Goku, no podemos presionarlo.- Dijo Makarov con todos asintiendo.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se sienten ustedes dos?- Preguntó Goku a Eileen y Mavis recordando el motivo principal de la llamada de Shenlong.

-Mejor que nunca.- Dijo Mavis de manera alegre. -Extrañaba la tranquilidad al estar rodeado de mis seres queridos.- Dijo Mavis alegrando a Fairy Tail. -"Aunque creí que serían más grandes al crecer.".- Pensó Mavis un poco desilusionada al ver que sus pechos no crecieron mucho.

-¿Y tú? Eileen.- Preguntó Goku.

-No sabría explicarlo, por mucho tiempo sufrí los efectos secundarios de la magia de Dragon Slayer, ahora me siento... Cómoda, tranquila sabiendo que ahora no puedo temer de lastimar a alguien, mi cuerpo ya no arde, pero creo que me siento un poco cansada.- Respondió Eileen confusa.

-Debe ser porque no has dormido en mucho tiempo, deberías descansar.- Dijo Goku sonriendo, Eileen vio la sonrisa inocente de Goku y nuevamente no se dio cuenta que se sonrojó, pero sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias, Goku.- Dijo Eileen sonriendo sinceramente y de manera alegre, sorprendiendo a Erza de ver esa sonrisa en su madre,una sonrisa que sólo mostraba cuando estaban ellas solas.

-Acompáñame, te llevaré a una habitación para que descanses.- Dijo Bulma llamando la atención de Eileen. -De todas formas supongo que se quedarán, ya que haré una comida para celebrar que ya están bien ustedes dos.- Decía Bulma sorprendiendo a todos.

-Genial, comida. ¿Escuchaste? Natsu.- Preguntó Happy pero al todos voltear, vieron que Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo como si se hubiese mareado, incluso también tenía los ojos en espiral.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó Lucy al lado del cuerpo de Natsu.

-¿Habrá sido que lo ayudaron con la dragonificación?- Preguntó Levy al lado de Lucy.

-No, Gajeel y yo estamos bien, además por esa voz que al parecer era Igneel, a Natsu no lo ayudó el deseo.- Respondió Laxus confundiendo a todos de qué le pasó.

-"La chica usa magia Take Over para usar magia demoníaca, y el hijo de Igneel..."- Pensaba Eileen viendo a ambos. -"Se debilitaron cuando ese sujeto llamado Tapion apareció tocando esa melodía... ¿Será que...?"- Pensaba Eileen volteando a donde se fue Tapion.

-Hablando de ese deseo, ¿Qué habrá querido decir Shenlong con liberar la parte demonio? ¿Y por qué Igneel no permitió que Shenlong ayudara a Natsu?.- Se preguntó Gray confundido y confundiendo a los demás, recordándoles esas palabras.

Todos se quedaron confundidos y Eileen no tenía pensado decirles lo que ella sabía, pero ya no le dieron más vueltas al asunto y entraron a la casa para preparar todo para la comida, y a Eileen, Bulma la llevó a una habitación para que descansara, Eileen se recostó y cerró sus ojos, sin darse cuenta, quedándose dormida por primera vez en 400 años.

Los demás estuvieron ocupados preparando todo para una comida, cuando todo estuvo listo, comenzaron a comer, pasándola bien, cuando terminaron, siguieron con el tour de Bulma por la Corporación Capsula, esta vez acompañados de Videl, quien también miraba por primera vez la compañía más famosa del mundo.

Siguieron en la casa de Bulma hasta el anochecer, preparándose todos para cenar, en eso llegó Eileen quien se miraba descansada, al sentarse con su hija para cenar, ella probó la comida con duda, pero pudo notarlo, la comida volvía a saber a algo, alegrándose completamente por eso y alegrando a su hija por ver a su madre feliz, mientras la veía, Erza notó que Eileen sonreía mientras miraba a Goku, haciendo que Erza se pusiera a pensar viendo a ambos.

Vegeta estaba cenando ahí con ellos, no por socializar, sino porque tenía hambre y Bulma le dijo que no le iban a guardar comida y ya conocía a Goku. Mientras todos cenaban, repentinamente Goku, Goten y Trunks se pusieron alerta, mientras Vegeta simplemente dejaba de probar bocado notándose serio confundiendo a todos.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Lucy confundida.

-Siento un Ki muy maligno.- Dijo Goku serio.

-Por allá.- Dijo Trunks apuntando en una dirección, cuando se vio una explosión.

Después de esa explosión, los Saiyajin fueron volando y al llegar, vieron que habían un par de pies gigantes con cola destruyendo la ciudad confundiendo a los que lo vieron, cuando de repente comenzó a atacarlos. Viendo la hostilidad, comenzaron a defenderse y a atacar a lo que fuera esa cosa, mientras, Hoi, miraba desde un rascacielos la escena con una sonrisa.

Los Saiyajin vieron que lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, realmente era fuerte, así que pasaron a sus transformaciones de Super Saiyajin con Goku y Vegeta viendo un poco sorprendidos a Goten y Trunks transformados, pero sobre todo, sorprendiendo a Videl, quien miraba a través de la magia de Eileen, recordando que ya había visto a esas personas, esas personas eran quienes estuvieron en la batalla contra Cell, el monstruo que supuestamente fue derrotado por su padre.

Los Saiyajin seguían atacando, cuando repentinamente, la melodía que escucharon anteriormente volvía a sonar, mientras notaban que los pies caían apoyando una rodilla, como si se estuviese debilitando, para después desaparecer. Hoi estaba molesto y se retiró. Goku y los demás miraban que en un rascacielos estaba Tapion tocando la melodía en su ocarina, después se detuvo y se retiró.

-¿Quién era ese insecto?.- Preguntó Vegeta.

-No lo sé, un anciano se coló mientras pedíamos algunos deseos a Shenlong y lo liberó de un extraña caja de música.- Respondió Goku.

Mientras tanto, los magos miraban a través del ojo de Eileen lo que ocurría, pero también notando que Mirajane y Natsu se volvieron a debilitar, con Eileen confirmando una teoría que se le ocurrió, después los Saiyajin llegaron, viendo que había peligro, decidieron quedarse en casa de Bulma para ayudar en lo que se pudiera, además, para fortuna de los ciudadanos, era de noche y ya no había gente en el lugar donde ocurrió el caos.

-Goku, quiero preguntarle algo.- Habló Videl llamando la atención de todos, pero también notando que estaba muy seria.

-Claro ¿De que se trata?.- Preguntó Goku.

-Esas transformaciones, ya las había visto, ustedes eran quienes estaban en la pelea con Cell ¿No es así?.- Preguntó Videl seria, con Goku asintiendo serio también, no era necesario mentir. -Otra cosa, fueron ustedes quienes derrotaron a Cell y no mi papá ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Videl aun con la misma seriedad, pero Goku sólo se quedó serio. -Entiendo, tengo que irme, nos veremos luego.- Dijo Videl retirándose con todos sin decir nada.

-No pienses mal, Videl, nosotros le dijimos a tu padre que dijera que fue él.- Dijo Goku para sorpresa de Videl.

-Si la gente normal supiera de personas tan poderosas como ellos, se llegaría a armar un gran escándalo, las personas entrarían en pánico.- Secundó Bulma tratando de explicar, Videl asintió y se retiró.

Luego de que Videl se retiró, Vegeta se negó a aceptar ayuda diciendo que si volvía a aparecer esa cosa, él se encargaría, además de que no quería insectos en su casa, molestando a Natsu por esa manera de hablarles pero siendo detenido por Erza, pues ella sabía por Gine y Charle que Vegeta no era alguien a quién molestar. Al final Vegeta ya no dijo nada y los dejó, más que nada por una sutil persuasión de su esposa.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la manera en que Bulma se dirigía a Vegeta, ellos sabían que Vegeta era de los más fuertes por Charle y Gine, pero ahora mismo fue controlado por su esposa, haciendo que todos tuvieran duda acerca de el nivel de Bulma.

Al día siguiente, Lucy, Erza y Mirajane se encontraban caminando conociendo la ciudad, recibiendo todo tipo de miradas de las personas, más que nada por los hombres. Mientras caminaban, Lucy notó que en un callejón estaba una persona tirada que parecía estar sufriendo y por su solidaridad se acercó a ayudar mientras era seguida por sus amigas. Al llegar, vieron que era Tapion, quien parecía estar sufriendo por algo.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Lucy al verlo en ese estado.

-Lárguense, si se quedan cerca de mi correrán un grave peligro.- Respondió Tapion para sorpresa y confusión de las tres.

-Si no nos dices qué te sucede no te podremos ayudar, así que deja a un lado ese orgullo tuyo y dinos ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?.- Dijo Erza autoritaria pero Tapion no respondió.

-Escucha, sabemos que no eres una mala persona, lo que sea que te sucede, podemos ayudarte a solucionarlo, sólo confía un poco en nosotras.- Dijo Mirajane con su típica manera de ser amable con los demás.

-Ustedes son buenas personas, por eso me niego a hacerles daño, déjenme solo.- Dijo Tapion levantándose y retirándose.

Las tres sabían que si seguían presionando de esa manera, acabarían haciendo que él se sintiera hostigado, pero aun así querían ayudarlo, así que lo siguieron desde lejos hasta el anochecer, notando que llegó a un edificio abandonado.

Al verlo un poco distraído se acercaron un poco más, pero Erza les llamó la atención al ver a una persona sobre el edificio, el cual era Hoi, que se fue al ataque contra Tapion que estaba distraído.

-¡Cuidado!.- Gritó Erza llamando la atención de Tapion que no se dio cuenta cuando su ocarina le fue arrebatada cayendo cerca de las tres maga.

Al ver la ocarina, Lucy la tomó y algo en esa ocarina le llamó la atención, por su Magia Celestial, ella pudo notar algo especial en la ocarina, pero por estar distraída observando la ocarina no notó que Hoi se fue contra ella, pero, Erza lo vio y logró quitar a Lucy, mientras Mirajane mandó a retroceder de un golpe a Hoi, para sorpresa de Tapion y Hoi, Mirajane estaba usando su forma demoníaca mientras a su lado se ponía Erza re-equipando su Armadura del Purgatorio, la cual también le daba un aspecto un poco aterrador.

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantar tu mano contra nuestra amiga?.- Dijo Erza con un rostro amenazante que al lado de Mirajane daba más miedo.

-Escuchen, mi nombre es Hoi, sólo quiero la ocarina.- Dijo Hoi antes de que se saliera todo de control.

-¿Por eso liberaste a Tapion? ¿Por una ocarina?- Preguntó Lucy quien mantenía sujetada la ocarina.

-Verán, el monstruo que atacó la ciudad anoche, era Tapion, él es el monstruo, lo liberé para destruirlo, pero necesito la ocarina.- Dijo Hoi sorprendiendo un poco a las tres.

-No dejen que las engañe.- Dijo Tapion mostrándose sumamente serio.

-Si no me dan la ocarina, Tapion va acabar con todo, así que es mejor que me la den.- Dijo Hoi tratando de convencerlas.

Las tres se mantenían serias, pero reconocían a un mentiroso con sólo verlo, así que Lucy se puso de pie y miró a ambos mientras Mirajane y Erza no bajaban la guardia, sin más dudas, Lucy le regresó la ocarina a Tapion para molestia de Hoi quien rápidamente huyó.

-Ese sujeto está planeando algo, pero por el momento.- Dijo Erza volviendo a su ropa normal sin armadura mientras Mirajane también deshacía su Take Over.

-Supongo que no nos explicarás qué sucede ¿o sí?.- Dijo Mirajane luego de volver a su forma humana, pero notando que Tapion tenía una mirada de odio a Mirajane.

-Vamos, recordemos que no debemos presionarlo así, Tapion, recuerda que no debes cargar con todo el peso tú solo, puedes contar con tus amigos, puedes considerarnos tus amigas.- Dijo Lucy dándoles una señal a Erza y Mirajane para que se retiraran.

-De hecho tengo un poco de hambre.- Dijo Tapion llamándoles la atención y deteniéndolas. -¿Saben donde puedo conseguir un poco de comida?- Preguntó Tapion con las tres magas viéndose una a la otra y después asintieron.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

Gohan, Wendy y Gine estaban confusos, pues repentinamente, Grandine se comunicó con ellos para hablar de algo importante.

-Entonces, ¿Wendy ya no debe preocuparse por la dragonificación?.- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Bueno, a decir verdad terminé de crear los anticuerpos hace 5 años, pero, por alguna razón, se volvieron aun más fuertes al grado de que Wendy ya no debe preocuparse por eso nunca.- Respondió Grandine telepáticamente a los presentes.

-¿Habrá sido por el potencial desbloqueado de los Kaioshin?- Preguntó Gine quien también se miraba confundida.

-No lo creo, aunque cabe la posibilidad, pues al hacer eso la persona también adquiere poderes curativos.- Respondió Shin.

-¿Qué? ¿Podré curar?- Preguntó Gohan un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, bueno es que básicamente te conviertes en algo así como nuestro sirviente, como Kibito.- Respondió Nishi con los demás aun un poco sorprendidos.

-Ya veo, bueno, creo que ahora puedes estar descansando, Grandine, estuviste dentro de mi cuerpo por esa razón así que debes estar agotada, descansa.- Dijo Wendy feliz mientras Grandine sólo sonreía.

-Nunca creí que llegarías a ésto, Wendy, te haz hecho muy fuerte, te quiero hija, Gohan, te estoy vigilando.- Dijo Grandine cortando comunicación, pero diciendo lo ultimo como una madre sobre protectora con su hija, dejando a Wendy y Gohan rojos.

-No te preocupes, le prometí a mamá que ellos llegarían al matrimonio antes de.- Dijo Gine avergonzando más a Wendy y Gohan los cuales estaban completamente rojos, mientras Nishi le parecía divertido y los demás se quedaban un poco avergonzados. -Bueno ya que ya comimos y descansamos, Gohan, quiero que tengamos un combate real.- Dijo Gine para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Por qué? Si es para que me acostumbre, ya no hay problema.- Dijo Gohan confundido.

-No es para ti, es para mi.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a los presentes. -Quiero llegar más lejos de donde estoy ahora, y hasta ahora, eres el único superior a mi, así que tengamos un combate para poder superarme, además si me salgo de control, que no creo que suceda, tienes el poder suficiente para detenerme sin esfuerzo.- Dijo Gine mientras Gohan se mantenía serio.

-Creo que ser superior a ti hirió demasiado tu orgullo.- Dijo Gohan con un poco de culpa.

-No es eso, tonto, sólo no pienso quedarme donde estoy.- Dijo Gine un poco avergonzada.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Gohan sonriendo, con Gine devolviendo la sonrisa y Wendy dando un suspiro.

-Al parecer ustedes no cambiarán por más que pase el tiempo, bien, aquí estaré para cuando terminen, además puedo probar que tanto puedo curar ahora.- Les dijo Wendy haciéndolos sonreír.

-Además de que es mejor que lo hagan en este planeta.- Dijo Shin llamándoles la atención.

-El Planeta Supremo es sagrado, es casi indestructible, así que pueden pelear sin contenerse.- Dijo Nishi para sorpresa de los tres.

De esas palabras ambos se alejaron un poco de los espectadores y pasaron a sus transformaciones, con Gine en Super Saiyajin Legendario y Gohan en Super Saiyajin 2.

-Gohan, no te contengas.- Dijo Gine con Gohan notando que estaba molesta.

Viendo a su hermana enojada, se dio cuenta que lo que decía Gine iba enserio, así que pasó a su nueva transformación, de la cual aun no decidían el nombre, haciendo sonreír a Gine y ambos preparándose para pelear. Después de un momento de silencio, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, chocando sus puños con gran fuerza haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor y después comenzaban a golpearse el uno al otro.

-Saiyajins, lo único que hacen es pelear.- Dijo el Kaioshin anciano viéndolos pelear. -Aunque a decir verdad estoy sorprendido, es la primera vez que veo un Super Saiyajin Legendario bajo control.- Dijo el Kaioshin viendo a Gine.

-Gine a llevado un gran entrenamiento mental para no perder la cordura por la sangre Saiyajin, desde hace 7 años, ella no ha perdido el control.- Dijo Wendy viendo la pelea.

-La verdad, yo dudo que lo haga, pero aun así, Heles-sama se lo advirtió, así que debe ser por una razón.- Dijo Shin mientras miraba la pelea y Nishi también los miraba seria y al mismo tiempo pensativa.

Mientras tanto, Gohan y Gine seguían peleando golpeándose el uno al otro, hasta que ambos chocaron sus puños y se mantuvieron empujándose el uno al otro, hasta que se separaron y comenzaron a lanzarse esferas de Ki el uno al otro, causando explosiones entre ambos.

Después, Gine desapareció y usando la tele-transportación apareció detrás de Gohan dándole una fuerte patada, haciendo que Gohan saliera disparado, para ser recibido por otro golpe de Gine y así sucesivamente hasta que Gohan recuperó la compostura y atacó a Gine con un fuerte golpe en la cara que la mandó al suelo y Gohan cargaba un Kamehameha lanzándolo a Gine.

Gine se levantó y rápidamente respondió con otro Kamehameha haciendo que ambos Kamehameha chocaran empujándose uno con el otro, hasta cuando Gine volvió a usar la tele-transportación apareciendo con Gohan y dándole un golpe seguido de una esfera de Ki que lo hizo explotar, pero sin esperar a que se disipara el polvo, Gohan salió a toda velocidad poniéndose frente a Gine quien rápidamente bloqueó el ataque.

-¡Te dije que no te contengas!.- Gritó Gine enojada sorprendiendo un poco a Gohan y recibiendo un golpe en la cara. -¡Pelea con todo o nunca te lo perdonaré!.- Gritó Gine lanzándose contra su hermano.

Una luz verde y una blanca salieron disparadas al cielo chocando en algunas ocasiones, eran Gine y Gohan quienes seguían peleando.

-¡Kaio-Ken!- Gritó Gine sorprendiendo a Gohan y recibiendo un golpe en el estomago que le sacó el aire. -¡No te burles de mi! ¡Gohan!.- Gritó Gine dándole un golpe de maso a Gohan enviándolo a estrellar al suelo.

De la explosión en el suelo, Gohan expulsó su Ki haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor, Gine sonrió y se fue contra su hermano en un ataque directo, al igual que Gohan. -¡Ryuken!- Gritaron ambos mientras parecía que dos dragones serpentinos se dirigían el uno al otro chocando y causando una gran explosión.

Cuando la gran explosión se disipo, se logró divisar a Gohan cargando a Gine inconsciente en sus brazos, mientras Gohan parecía tener una mirada triste, él bajó a donde estaban los demás para que curaran a Gine.

-¿Te contuviste?- Preguntó Wendy mientras comenzaba a curar a Gine.

-Ella nunca me lo hubiese perdonado.- Respondió Gohan con una sonrisa mientras Gine comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

-Que la transformación no te deje agotarte o sentir dolor, no significa que no puedas ser herida o vencida, tonta.- Dijo Wendy regañando a Gine.

-Lo que tú digas, mamá.- Dijo Gine bromeando haciendo reír a ambos mientras los Kaioshin y Kibito sonreían.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Los magos y los demás presentes estaban sentados en una mesa, estupefactos a la historia que Tapion les había contado, acerca de un demonio creado en su planeta, Hildegarn, el cual era muy fuerte y para derrotarlo, tres guerreros, él incluido, unieron fuerzas para sellarlo en él y en su hermano, con temor de que alguien intentara liberarlo, su hermano y él fueron sellados en esas cajas musicales y separados siendo enviados al espacio en diferentes direcciones.

-Entonces ese anciano quería la ocarina para que no tuvieras forma de defenderte.- Dijo Mavis viendo que Tapion no quitaba la seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermano?.- Preguntó Lissana.

-Vieron la mitad del cuerpo de Hildegarn anoche... Probablemente ya lo asesinaron.- Dijo Tapion dejando a todos callados.

-Y dime ¿Entonces es por eso que te encontramos débil en aquel callejón?- Preguntó Mirajane curiosa pero notando que de alguna forma Tapion parecía no agradarle ella.

-No.- Respondió Tapion fríamente.

-¿Entonces es por no haber comido?- Preguntó Goku, sabiendo lo que ocasiona no comer.

-No, lo que pasa es que si duermo, Hildegarn podría aprovechar eso y liberarse.- Dijo Tapion dejando a todos sorprendidos, sobre todo a Eileen, quien sabia lo que era eso.

-¿Entonces haz estado despierto por millones de años?- Dijo Videl estupefacta.

-No, para eso era la caja musical, ahí podía dormir a la perfección sin temor a que Hildegarn escapara.- Respondió Tapion.

-Ya veo, pero ahora la caja está destruida, aunque, con las piezas creo que podría hacer una réplica.- Dijo Bulma sorprendiendo a Tapion.

-Te ayudaré con eso, de alguna forma la caja era también mágica, así que creo que puedo hacer un encantamiento que ayude a reforzar esa réplica.- Dijo Eileen.

-¿Harían eso por mi? Realmente no quisiera causar molestias.- Respondió Tapion.

-Vamos no seas modesto, Bulma es una excelente científica que cualquier cosa que presente un reto ten por seguro que lo hará y por lo que me han contado, los encantamientos de Eileen son muy efectivos.- Dijo Goku con su forma de ser animada.

-Goku tiene razón no hay problema.- Dijo Bulma entrando al edificio con Eileen siguiéndola.

-No te preocupes, además, si aparece de nuevo ese monstruo lo derrotáremos, ¿Verdad? Goten.- Dijo Trunks con Goten asintiendo y ambos dando golpes al aire haciendo reír a los presentes.

Después de eso, algunos se fueron a hacer otras cosas, algunos viendo y aprendiendo de la tecnología y otros entrenando con Goku, que por demasiada insistencia de Natsu, comenzaba a enseñarles una que otra cosa de combate.

Mientras, Tapion decidió esperar ahí, limitándose sólo a ver, aunque por alguna razón se notaba molesto viendo a Mirajane, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-Oye, ¿por qué no intentas relajarte un poco? Con ese ceño fruncido das un poco de miedo.- Dijo Lissana viendo la seriedad en Tapion.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Tapion pero aun así quedándose un poco serio. -Ustedes son buenas personas, pero no comprendo por qué son amigos de demonios.- Dijo Tapion sorprendiendo a Lissana por esas palabras.

-Te refieres a mi hermana Mira ¿Verdad?.- Dijo Lissana sorprendiendo un poco a Tapion de ese dato. -No es bueno juzgar a las personas sólo por apariencias ¿Sabes?- Dijo Lissana seria pero comprensiva, después de todo, Tapion tenía algo contra los demonios. -Mi hermana, se podría decir que es parecida a ti.- Terminó de decir Lissana dejando a Tapion confundido y sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que como yo?- Preguntó Tapion dándose una pequeña idea.

-Cuando eramos niños, vivíamos en una aldea, esa aldea fue atacada por un demonio y Mira lo venció.- Contaba Lissana. -Pero, parte del poder de ese demonio quedó en Mira, los aldeanos, a pesar de saber que mi hermana los salvó, nos tacharon de ser una familia de demonios y no nos quedó de otra más que salir de ese pueblo.- Decía Lissana notándose triste.

-Entonces ella fue poseída.- Dijo Tapion viendo a Mirajane.

-No, no era posesión, fue más bien que Mira usó magia Take Over inconscientemente, una magia que permite tomar el poder de cualquier criatura, incluyendo monstruos, animales, personas y como te imaginarás, demonios, mi hermana absorbió la magia de ese demonio haciéndola suya, pero aun así ella seguía sintiéndose maldita y comenzó a alejarse de nosotros.- Continuaba narrando Lissana con tristeza.

-Entiendo eso, cuando eres un monstruo, lo menos que quieres es herir a alguien, así que por eso prefería alejarme de ustedes.- Dijo Tapion esta vez sintiendo empatía.

-Fue precisamente eso lo que mi hermana intentó hacer.- Dijo Lissana dejando a Tapion serio. -Ella, por miedo a que esa magia acabara convirtiéndola en un demonio y la hiciera lastimarnos, decidió abandonarnos.- Narraba Lissana. -Pero, yo y Elf no lo permitimos, así que aprendimos la misma magia que ella y la convencimos de que nos quedáramos unidos, como la familia que somos.- Terminó de decir Lissana para sorpresa de Tapion.

-Pero no puedo sentir que tú seas un demonio.- Dijo Tapion confundido.

-Como ya dije Take Over permite obtener poder de diferentes criaturas, la mía es Animal Soul, poder de animales, la de Elf es Beast Soul, poder de bestias.- Decía Lissana y señalándole quien era su hermano, el cual estaba entrenando con Goku.

-Ya veo, entonces ella, en lugar de temerle a ese demonio, decidió pelear contra él.- Decía Tapion viendo a Mirajane que estaba viendo a los magos entrenar, pero esta vez, no había rostro de ira, era más bien de admiración. -¿Y qué hay del otro sujeto?- Preguntó Tapion confundiendo a Lissana.

-¿Cuál otro?- Preguntó Lissana confundida.

-El de cabello rosa que trae una bufanda a pesar de que no hace frío.- Respondió Tapion confundiendo más a Lissana.

-¿Natsu?- Dijo Lissana confundida. -Natsu no es un demonio, el tiene el poder de un dragón de fuego, por eso puede usar el fuego.- Respondió Lissana pensando que a eso se refería Tapion, pero éste sólo se quedó serio mirando a Natsu.

Tapion sólo se quedó serio un momento, cuando Bulma le llamó la atención a Tapion interrumpiendo la conversación, ella y Eileen habían terminado de hacer una réplica de la caja musical, para sorpresa e incredulidad de Tapion, al seguirlas, el notó que era del tamaño de una recamara.

-La creamos basándonos en las piezas de la caja musical de donde saliste y con Eileen examinando el tipo de magia que tenía la caja, descubrió que era similar a un encantamiento que ella ya conocía.- Explicaba Bulma mientras Tapion aun no se lo podía creer.

-Se los agradezco mucho.- Fue lo que dijo Tapion dando una reverencia.

-Sólo una última cosa, Tapion.- Dijo Eileen llamando su atención. -La canción, no sabemos las notas así que fue lo único que nos faltó.- Dijo Eileen confundiendo un poco a Bulma.

-La canción ¿También tiene algo que ver? Creí que eso sólo era por la caja.- Dijo Bulma.

-No, recuerda su historia, para debilitar a Hildegarn usaron las ocarinas y esa melodía, además de que la usó la noche anterior para debilitar los pies y también debilitó a Mirajane.- Dijo Eileen sorprendiendo un poco a Tapion, ésta mujer descubrió que la canción de la ocarina era sagrada.

-Ya veo, bueno, si es eso, sólo toca la canción para que se grabe y pueda estar escuchándose.- Dijo Bulma acercando una grabadora.

-No funciona así, tiene que ser emitida por la ocarina.- Dijo Tapion descartando la idea.

-¿Me permites la ocarina?.- Dijo Eileen confundiendo un poco a Tapion pero asintiendo y notando que Eileen se concentraba mientras sostenía la ocarina, para después regresarsela. -Esa magia sagrada que siento en la ocarina, va más allá de lo que sé de magia, pero creo que conozco un encantamiento similar- Dijo Eileen con Tapion aun sorprendido.

-Vale la pena intentarlo.- Dijo Bulma con Tapion asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Tapion abría los ojos y se sentaba en la cama donde durmió, mientras la melodía sonaba, para su sorpresa y alegría, había funcionado, pero aun así él se mantenía con la guardia en alto.

 **Fuera de la Corporación Capsula.**

Mientras tanto, cerca de la Corporación Capsula, Hoi estaba en un rascacielos observando el edificio de la Corporación Capsula muy molesto, por el hecho de que liberar a Hildegarn iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Te estas tardando demasiado, el Señor Babidi me envía a verificar qué está pasando y como refuerzo por si no puedes.- Le llamó una voz a Hoi.

-Parece que será más difícil de lo que pensaba, Pui Pui.- Respondió Hoi. -Pero, ahora que estás aquí es probable que puedas ayudarme.- Dijo Hoi confundiendo a Pui Pui.

-Ayudalo, Pui Pui.- Le ordenó Babidi telepáticamente a Pui Pui con éste asintiendo.

 **Con Babidi.**

-Realmente se está tardando demasiado, ¿Por qué Hoi tarda tanto? Sólo tenía que liberar a ese sujeto para liberar a Hildegarn.- Decía Dabra.

-Por esos sujetos. Los viste la otra noche, pudieron pelear contra los pies de Hildegarn a pesar de que a ti y a mi nos costó trabajo cuando Hoi nos lo mostró.- Dijo Towa.

-Exacto y por lo que vi, esos granujas son muy fuertes, pero mientras no me apodere de Hildegarn no podré usar la energía de la pelea para alimentar a Majin Boo.- Dijo Babidi con Dabra entendiendo.

-Si lo desea, puedo ir yo mismo a ayudar.- Dijo Dabra.

-Creo que con Pui Pui y Yakon será suficiente.- Respondió Babidi con Dabra asintiendo.

-¿Envió a Yakon?.- Preguntó confundida Towa.

-Sí, él se encargará desde las sombras, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Respondió Babidi con los tres sonriendo.

-Aun así, no creo que ellos sean capaces de enfrentarse al de traje azul y al de traje naranja, no parecía que usaran toda su fuerza, sería mejor que los distrajéramos para que no interfieran con el despertar de Hildegarn.- Dijo Towa dejando pensante a Babidi.

-Dabra, ve, usa todo tu poder, no te contengas, de igual manera usaremos la pelea para Majin Boo.- Ordenó Babidi con Dabra asintiendo y retirándose. -No necesitaremos esperar a ese torneo.- Dijo Babidi feliz.

 **En la Corporación Capsula.**

De noche, en la ciudad, algunos magos Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Mavis, Gray a quien le dieron bolsas a cargar, Trunks, Goten y Tapion que después de ese día comenzaba a actuar con más confianza, regresaban de la ciudad después de haberse divertido conociendo más la ciudad ese día, ya era un poco tarde y sólo estaban ellos caminando por la calle.

-De haber sabido que me usarían de mula de carga.- Decía Gray haciendo berrinche pero al ver a Erza. -Pero aun así estoy feliz de haber venido.- Dijo Gray nervioso, cuando unos seres se pusieron frente a ellos.

-¿A dónde van?- Preguntó Pui Pui haciendo que casi todos se alertaran y pusieran en guardia.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?!- Gritó Lucy asustada al ver la apariencia de Pui Pui.

-Oye no le digas así, es sólo un anciano.- Respondió Pui Pui creyendo que se refería a Hoi, haciendo que casi cayeran al suelo. -Como sea, tú debes ser Tapion. Tendrás que morir para poder liberar a Hildegarn.- Dijo Pui Pui para sorpresa de todos y sin esperar respuesta Pui Pui se lanzó al ataque contra Tapion a gran velocidad.

Los magos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, fue demasiado rápido para ellos, lo único que vieron fue a Tapion bloqueando el ataque con su espada, Pui Pui se sorprendió pero rápidamente reaccionó y le iba a dar otro golpe cuando una patada de Trunks lo mandó a volar, de eso, Tapion, Goten y Trunks lanzaron ráfagas de Ki contra Pui Pui, pero desaparecieron.

Entre ellos y Pui Pui estaba Yakon, el cual se había comido las ráfagas de Ki, aprovechando la distracción, Hoi rápidamente fue a tomar la ocarina, pero en eso, Mirajane y Erza rápidamente lograron detenerlo golpeándolo y haciéndolo retroceder.

-Parece ser que este anciano no es tan fuerte como ellos, bien, así podremos ayudar.- Dijo Erza poniéndose amenazante con su Armadura de Alas Negras al lado de Mirajane quien pasó a su forma Halphas.

 **Fin del capítulo 45.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Sí y vendrán más sorpresas, Feliz año.**

 **3678: Thats why I never say about future plans, not to ruin the surprise factor. Happy new year.**

 **Cesar: Sí, bueno, a veces el suspenso lo hace más interesante.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	47. Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46: Comienza la batalla.**

 **Tiempo atrás.**

 **Planeta Supremo.**

Los Saiyajin y Wendy se encontraban comiendo luego de la batalla que tuvieron Gohan y Gine, mientras los Kaioshin, a pesar de haber convivido tiempo con ellos aun no se acostumbraban a la manera de comer de los Saiyajin, pero también estaban de alguna forma acostumbrados a ver a un dios comer casi a iguales cantidades.

-¿Y? ¿Cuánto crees que aumentaste tu poder con esa batalla?- Preguntó Wendy.

-Con el entrenamiento que llevaba en casa no avanzaba mucho por no hacerlo tan seguido además de la dificultad, ahora con estos entrenamientos y batallas con Gohan creo que voy mejorando un poco más rápido.- Respondió Gine mientras seguía comiendo.

-Aun así no se pueden comparar 7 años con poco más de 2 semanas.- Le dijo Gohan con Gine aun comiendo pero notándose pensativa.

-Bah, no importa, ya llegaré a romper mis limites algún día, mientras tanto, a entrenar.- Decía Gine terminando de comer. -Wendy, no haz parado de observarme desde que acabé de pelear con Gohan ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Gine al notar que Wendy la miraba pensativa.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si realmente perderás el control nuevamente, es decir, en 7 años no haz vuelto a la forma Berserker, además de que cuando peleábamos con Cell y Broly no perdiste el control a pesar de estar usando tanto poder, lo mismo aplica para la resiente pelea con Gohan, usaste tanto poder como para sobrepasarte.- Respondió Wendy haciendo que Gine se quedara pensativa.

-¿Sabes? Yo también me lo he estado preguntando y apoyo a Wendy en que es probable que no pierdas de nuevo el control.- Dijo Nishi uniéndose a la conversación pero confundiéndolos. -Verás, los Saiyajin Legendario de tiempos atrás se volvían locos por el poder y destruían todo a su paso, pero, eso era porque su sangre Saiyajin se los pedía.- Decía Nishi con todos serios.

-Ah, ya entiendo a lo que quieres llegar.- Dijo el Anciano Kaioshin llamándoles la atención. -Esta jovencita logró controlar ese poder, ya que no es 100% Saiyajin.- Dijo el Anciano para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Ya veo, como tú eres mitad humana tienes más consciencia del bien y el mal y a pesar de estar en la transformación puedes mantenerte cuerda.- Dijo Gohan con Gine aun seria. -Eres más humana de lo que crees, Gine.- Dijo Gohan avergonzando un poco a Gine.

-Más sin embargo, Heles-sama me lo advirtió.- Dijo Gine aun un poco seria.

-Bueno, ella no sabe que ustedes dos son mitad humanos, así que tal vez por eso te lo dijo.- Dijo Shin.

-Dime, ¿Alguna vez haz sentido que vuelvas a perder el control?.- Preguntó Wendy con Gine negando. -Ahí lo tienes.- Le dijo Wendy sonriéndole y apenándola.

-Ya, ya, de acuerdo, tal vez tengan razón.- Decía Gine avergonzada y desviando la mirada pero notándose feliz. -Como dije antes, a entrenar, Wendy, un combate amistoso tú y yo.- Dijo Gine sonriendo.

-Sabes, creo que yo me quedaré con el nivel que tengo, no soy peleadora por naturaleza como ustedes y creo que el poder que tengo ahora es suficiente.- Dijo Wendy con Gohan y Gine sonriéndole, después de todo, ella seguía siendo pura de corazón como cuando la conocieron. -Aunque no te negaré que siempre me he preguntado qué se sentirá estar a su nivel.- Dijo Wendy bromeando y haciéndolos reír.

-Podrías.- Dijo Nishi confundiéndolos. -Toma, ponte este arete en la oreja izquierda y tú en la derecha.- Les decía Nishi confundiéndolas más y sorprendiendo a los Kaioshin por lo que hacía.

-Nishi, espera, si lo hacen...- Dijo el Anciano pero siendo callado por Nishi.

-Descuida, recuerda que si no son Kaioshin el efecto sólo dura 1 hora.- Se excusó Nishi con el anciano recordando pero Wendy, Gine, Gohan y Kibito estaban confundidos al no saber de que hablaban.

Confiando en la Kaioshin Nishi, ambas se pusieron los aretes y de repente, ambos aretes brillaron para después ser jaladas por una fuerza haciendo que se juntaran sus cuerpos y una gran luz se viera dejando a Gohan un poco sorprendido y preocupado.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, había una chica de pie mirándose a sí misma, la chica tiene cabello blunt bob con un flequillo tapándole parte del ojo izquierdo siendo negro con mechas azul de medianoche dejando a Gohan confundido pero con una idea de que había pasado.

-Wendy y Gine se fusionaron ¿Cierto?.- Dijo Gohan mientras los Kaioshin le asentían. -Entonces hay más maneras de funcionarse además de la danza.- Decía Gohan recordando cuando su padre les enseñó esa técnica.

-Creo que es mejor que hacer esos ridículos pasos, además de que tal parece que no necesitábamos tener el mismo nivel y también mi poder aumentó.- Dijo la chica luego de escuchar a Gohan. -Wendy y Gine se fusionaron, veamos, mi nombre será Gwen, creo que queda bien.- Dijo Gwen -¿Cómo te sientes? Grandine.- Dijo Gwen recordándoles a todos que Grandine estaba dentro de Wendy.

-Es extraño, no sólo sus cuerpos se fusionaron, también sus mentes y espíritus, es como si Wendy y Gine hubiesen dejado de existir y tú nacieras.- Decía Grandine aun sorprendida.

-Sólo espero que cuando ésto termine, vuelvas con Wendy, Gine no estaría feliz de que te quedaras en su cuerpo.- Dijo Gwen de forma bromista con Grandine y los demás un poco nerviosos. -Gohan, Wendy quería saber que se siente el máximo poder de un Saiyajin, vamos a mostrárselo.- Dijo Gwen mientras daba un grito y se transformaba en Super Saiyajin Legendario y se ponía en pose de pelea.

-Espera, no voy a pelear con Wendy, es decir, contigo, es decir.- Decía Gohan confundido y un poco nervioso.

-¿De qué hablas? Ahora mismo no soy ni Wendy, ni Gine, soy la encargada de derrotarte.- Dijo Gwen sonriendo poniendo más nervioso a Gohan.

Gine ya no dijo nada y se lanzó contra Gohan con éste un poco sorprendido de la velocidad y sin más remedio pasó a su forma del Potencial Desatado viendo que Gwen iba enserio, pero limitándose sólo a defenderse en lugar de atacar, con Gwen dándose cuenta y deteniéndose.

-Que aburrido eres, Gohan.- Dijo Gwen haciendo un puchero. -Ya sé, se me ocurre una manera de que pelees enserio.- Dijo Gwen confundiendo a Gohan mientras notaba que Gwen expulsaba poder.

Gwen dio un grito y expulsó su poder al máximo y creando ráfagas de viento mientras su cuerpo brilló momentaneamente, al ver mejor, todos se dieron cuenta de un gran incremento en el poder de Gwen y también notando una nueva apariencia en ella. El cabello seguía alborotado, pero ésta vez era un poco más claro al igual que sus ojos, ademas de que en sus extremidades parecía que tenía algo similar a escamas y en su espalda algo similar a alas pequeñas de color blanco.

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo Gohan un poco sorprendido.

-Se me ocurrió, Gine tiene el Super Saiyajin Legendario, Wendy el Potencial Desatado y el Dragon Force, entonces yo... Tengo las tres.- Dijo Gwen sonriendo para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Está al nivel de Gohan.- Dijo Shin sorprendido.

-Pues claro, si se fusionan con los potara, sus poderes y habilidades se combinan, además de que se recibe un aumento en el poder aunque uno de los dos sea más débil.- Explicaba el Anciano Kaioshin.

-Probemos que tanto puedes esquivar sin defenderte del Legendario Super Dragon Force.- Dijo Gwen poniendo a Gohan un poco nervioso y a los que miraban la pelea un con una gota de sudor en la nuca por el nombre que le dio, pero sin más opción Gohan expulsó su poder mientras ambos comenzaban con una batalla.

 **Corporación Capsula.**

En la Corporación Capsula, Goku estaba con algunos magos ayudándoles a entrenar, mientras algunos otros se interesaron en la tecnología de la Tierra, siendo Levy una de ellas, aunque la mayoría preferían hacerse fuertes, pues la derrota contra Acnologia golpeó su orgullo como magos de Fairy Tail.

Goku los volvió a retar a un combate para que ellos miemos vieran que los ejercicios no sólo eran por hacerse, mientras peleaban con él, los magos se dieron cuenta que en efecto, para ser sólo poco más de dos semanas, se estaban volviendo fuertes y por primera vez, Videl veía fascinada la magia de sus nuevos amigos.

-Vaya, no creí que realmente fuera verdad que Natsu escupiera fuego.- Decía Videl un poco sorprendida mientras todos ya descansaban.

-Su padre fue un dragón de fuego, él fue quien le enseñó.- Le respondió Happy con Videl un tanto sorprendida.

-Ustedes tienen que decirme más acerca de como aprendieron el uso de la magia.- Decía Videl con todos viéndola sin saber si decirle la verdad.

-Si te lo decimos no lo creerías, ¿crees estar lista para saber la verdad?.- Le preguntó Makarov, pues para él no había problema con decirle la verdad.

Videl asintió y Makarov le contó de donde venían realmente ellos y la diferencia entre ambos mundos, dejando a Videl sorprendida aunque incrédula, algo así sería imposible, aunque por el tiempo pasado con ellos, llegó a hacerse amiga de todos y no había por qué mentir con algo así.

-¿Entonces Gohan, Gine y Wendy vienen también de esa dimensión?- Preguntó Videl después de digerir lo que le contaron.

-Sólo Wendy y Charle, yo y mis hijos somos de esta dimensión.- Le respondió Goku. -Pero yo soy de otro planeta.- Terminó de decir Goku para total sorpresa de Videl. -Vengo de una raza similar a los humanos llamada Saiyajin, sólo que nosotros somos superiores.- Dijo Goku mientras Videl seguía estupefacta.

-A Goku lo enviaron a la Tierra siendo un bebe, antes de que su planeta fuera destruido.- Dijo Bulma uniéndose a la conversación. -Y como dato extra, mi marido gruñón es el príncipe de esa raza.- Dijo Bulma guiñando un ojo dejando a Videl más sorprendida.

-Sorprendente, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.- Dijo Videl aun sorprendida. -¿Y cuántos Saiyajin quedan?- Preguntó Videl curiosa.

-Conocidos 8, pero no sabemos si haya más por el espacio.- Respondió Goku con Videl un poco desanimada por saber que a su amigo Gohan no le quedaba mucha familia.

-Que raro, Gohan y Gine me contaron que eran 10 los que quedaban con vida.- Dijo Charle confundida.

-A ver, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, el otro Gohan, Goten, Gine, mi papá, yo...- Decía Goku contando con sus dedos.

-Tal vez contó a Trunks y al otro... Broly.- Le dijo Bulma dando una idea, con Goku secundando pero los que escuchaban confundidos por nombrar dos veces a Gohan y Trunks.

-Por cierto, Goku, cuando supe de usted me dio por investigar y descubrí que usted a salvado el mundo más veces de las que sabemos ¿Verdad?.- Dijo Videl sin darle más vueltas a lo de los Saiyajin, pues era confuso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, casi nadie sabe de las amenazas que ha recibido la Tierra?- Preguntó Bulma confundida.

-Sólo algunas cosas, cuando usted era niño salvó al Rey Perro de Piccolo Daimao, luego ganó el Tenkaichi Budokai derrotando otra vez a Piccolo, y después derrotó a esos alienígenas que vinieron hace 14 años y ahora sé que también a Cell.- Decía Videl parte de lo que sabía dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos de la parte detective de Videl.

-Jeje, bueno no es para tanto.- Decía Goku un poco apenado.

-Oiga Goku, podría contarnos sus aventuras.- Decía Natsu emocionado sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieren oírlo?- Decía Goku un poco fastidiado, el no era de los que le gustara contar pero aun así asintió y le contó una versión resumida de sus aventuras, dejando a todos sorprendidos y algunos otros emocionados.

-Entonces Piccolo es hijo de ese otro Piccolo y Vegeta era un villano.- Decía sorprendido Natsu después de escuchar la historia.

La conversación entre ellos siguió, hasta que la hora de la cena llegó, todos se habían dispuesto a comer, cuando Vegeta y Goku se pusieron serios para confusión de todos.

-¿De nuevo Hildegarn?- Preguntó Eileen al ver sus reacciones.

-No, los que fueron a la ciudad están peleando contra algunos sujetos, dos son muy fuertes aunque el otro está a nivel de ustedes.- Dijo Goku serio viendo hacia una dirección.

Sin darse cuenta, una esfera de energía se dirigió a ellos y explotó donde estaban todos cenando, mientras se miraba a Dabra sonriendo, pues luego de la explosión no se vio a nadie, lo que no se esperaba es que todos estaban en una parte del patio de la Corporación Capsula.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Se preguntaba Goku y Bulma confundidos, mientras Vegeta sólo lo pensaba.

-Logré tele-transportarlos a tiempo.- Dijo Eileen sorprendiendo un poco a los tres. -No eres el único que puede hacerlo, Goku.- Decía Eileen con una sonrisa.

-Más sin embargo, no los salvaste, sólo pospusiste su muerte.- Dijo Dabra flotando sobre ellos.

-¿Y tú eres?- Dijo Goku serio al notar el Ki maligno de Dabra, aunque se le hacía un poco familiar.

-Te lo diré ya que será tu fin, soy Dabra, el Rey del Mundo de las Tinieblas.- Dijo Dabra arrogante dejando a los magos sorprendidos de la identidad de ese ser, pero una esfera de energía se dirigió a Dabra con éste esquivándola.

-No me importa quién seas, insecto, te daré tu merecido por destruir mi casa.- Dijo Vegeta enojado flotando hacia Dabra.

-Espera, Vegeta.- Dijo Goku deteniendo a Vegeta. -Yo quiero pelear con él.- Dijo Goku dejando a los magos estupefactos y molestando a Vegeta.

-Este insecto destruyó parte de mi casa, no te metas.- Respondió Vegeta enojado.

-Sí pero yo quiero pelear con él.- Dijo Goku haciendo que Vegeta se pusiera frente a él.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que ésto es asunto mio?!- Dijo Vegeta enojado comenzando a discutir con Goku de quién pelearía con Dabra, mientras éste los veía confundido.

-Entonces vamos a arreglarlo como siempre.- Dijo Goku poniéndose en pose de pelea mientras Vegeta hacía lo mismo, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a algunos.

-"Estos dos me recuerdan a ciertos miembros del gremio".- Pensó Laxus al ver a Goku y Vegeta.

Vegeta y Goku comenzaron a moverse como si fueran a darse un golpe, con todos esperando una pelea.

-¡Piedra! ¡Papel! ¡Tijeras!.- Gritaron ambos poniendo sus manos frente a ellos en forma de puño haciendo caer a todos al suelo, inclusive Babidi y Towa quienes miraban a través de una esfera de cristal, mientras Dabra se quedó estupefacto.

Goku y Vegeta siguieron con su juego de piedra papel o tijera durante un par de minutos, hasta que Goku sacó tijera y Vegeta piedra, ganando el duelo, con Goku discutiendo un dos de tres pero Vegeta se negó dejando a Goku desanimado mientras Vegeta flotaba nuevamente frente a Dabra y todos aun no se creían lo que acababa de pasar.

-Me subestimas, humano.- Dijo Dabra molestando a Vegeta.

Dabra comenzó a expulsar todo su Ki, sorprendiendo un poco a los que podían sentir el Ki, mientras en otro lugar, Babidi sonriendo miraba todo en una esfera de cristal.

-Vaya, tiene el poder que tenía Cell.- Dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no piensas ayudarlo?- Preguntó Eileen al ver a Goku despreocupado y limitándose a ver la pelea.

-No, no hace falta, además a Vegeta no le gusta que lo ayuden.- Respondió Goku dejando a todos aun sorprendidos.

-Es hora de hacerlos sufrir.- Dijo Dabra arrogante pero notando que Vegeta estaba serio.

-¿Crees que con ese nivel podrás vencerme?.- Dijo Vegeta para confusión de Dabra.

Vegeta comenzó a expulsar su Ki sorprendiendo a Dabra, Vegeta pasó al Super Saiyajin 2 dejando a Dabra aun más sorprendido por el nivel. Mientras tanto, Babidi veía en un extraño instrumento para medir Ki como la aguja estaba dando vueltas, notándose también Towa un poco sorprendida.

Sin decir nada, luego de que Vegeta terminó de transformarse, Vegeta le dio un golpe a Dabra en la cara haciéndolo salir disparado y a estrellarse contra el suelo, al recuperarse y ponerse de pie, notó que Vegeta estaba frente a él observándolo de manera arrogante, para después aparecer frente a él y ser mandado a volar de nuevo.

-¡Ay! Ese Vegeta, siempre peleando sin preocupación en los demás, si sigue así acabará matando a civiles inocentes.- Dijo Bulma enojada.

-Así es, pero también están los niños peleando en otro lugar, pero si voy ustedes se quedarían desprotegidos.- Dijo Goku serio preocupando a Bulma por Trunks pero todos notando un gran resplandor de luz.

-¿Fairy Law? La Maestra Mavis está peleando también.- Dijo Makarov ésta vez preocupado por sus hijos mientras el resplandor desapareció rápidamente.

-Oh no, Hildegarn apareció, lo siento pero tendré que dejarlos, escóndanse en un lugar seguro.- Dijo Goku listo para irse con la Tele-Transportación.

-Puedo sentir la magia de nuestros amigos, también siento el poder que emanan los demás seres, Goku, tele-transportaré a todos a una zona fuera de la ciudad.- Dijo Eileen para sorpresa de Goku.

 **Con Tapion.**

Una múltiple pelea había comenzado, Goten, Trunks y Tapion vs Pui Pui y Yakon, mientras Erza y Mirajane peleaban contra Hoi quien a pesar de ser débil contaba con alguna que otra habilidad complicando un poco la pelea, pero también siendo respaldadas por Gray y Lucy con sus espíritus.

Trunks y Goten pasaron al Super Saiyajin, pero se destransformaron cuando Yakon abrió su boca y confesó poder comer energía que se basara en luz, viendo ésto, Tapion les dio la idea de cambiar oponentes, encargándose él de Yakon mientras los Saiyajin se encargaban de Pui Pui.

Mavis, no tenía intención de quedarse sin hacer nada así que usó el Fairy Law para derrotar rápido a Hoi esperanzada de que funcionara en él, pero al hacerse más grande la luz de la magia, ésta fue consumida por Yakon para frustración de Mavis, más sin embargo, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy y Gray seguían atacando a Hoi.

Tapion, usando su máximo poder y su espada partió a la mitad a Yakon, después dándole más espadazos partió en más pedazos a Yakon para al final desintegrarlo con una ráfaga de Ki.

Goten y Trunks seguían atacando a Pui Pui, el cual no dejaba de sorprenderse por el nivel de esos dos niños, por su frustración y al ver que Yakon fue derrotado, retrocedió y levantó su mano cargando un ataque de Ki que lanzó, pero no se espero que Goten y Trunks lo repelieran con facilidad con un Kamehameha y un Galick Gun que terminó desintegrando a Pui Pui.

Hoi al ver que sus aliados estaban derrotados y que no podía hacer nada ni siquiera contra los más débiles, optó por liberar a Hildegarn para sorpresa de todos, mientras a Tapion parecía darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza preocupando a quienes estaban con él.

-Rindete, Tapion, ahora que las dos mitades de Hildegarn están así de cerca, necesitarás de más poder para sellarlo, poder que no tienes.- Decía Hoi burlón.

-Tapion no es el único que puede contra el poder de un demonio.- Dijo Mirajane mientras rápidamente se acercó a los pies de Hildegarn tocándolo. -¡Take Over!- Gritó Mirajane mientras trataba de absorber a Hildegarn con su magia.

Más sin embargo, no funcionó, el poder de Hildegarn era tanto que Mirajane gritó de dolor mientras la misma energía que trataba de absorber la hizo retroceder y estrellarse contra el suelo quedando inconsciente preocupando a todos.

-¡Mira!.- Gritaron sus amigos preocupados por ella.

-Muchacha tonta, el poder de Hildegarn es más de lo que un humano como tú podría manejar.- Dijo Hoi arrogante.

De repente, todos se encontraban en el bosque para confusión de todos, incluso Vegeta y un ser extraño para los magos estaban junto a él, también notándose confundidos, mientras con Babidi y Towa también estaban confundidos por el repentino cambio de escenario.

-¿Los cambió de lugar? Señor Babidi.- Preguntó Towa confundida.

-No, no fui yo.- Respondió Babidi también confundido. -Hoi, date prisa y libera a Hildegarn.- Dijo Babidi telepáticamente a Hoi con éste asintiendo.

Hoi hizo que Hildegarn comenzara a atacar a los magos y los demás, aunque rápidamente llegó Goku en Super Saiyajin 2 dándole un golpe a los pies de Hildegarn con éstos retrocediendo un poco, cuando repentinamente, la canción de Tapion volvió a escucharse, molestando a Hoi y debilitando a Hildegarn, Vegeta vio que de alguna manera esa canción también estaba debilitando a Dabra y por su orgullo dejó de atacarlo.

La canción seguía sonando y los pies de Hildegarn comenzaban a volverse humo para sorpresa de Hoi y sus secuaces. Tapion estaba usando la ocarina para sellar la otra mitad de Hildegarn en su cuerpo hasta lograrlo. Hoi veía ésto furioso y al haberse dejado de escuchar la canción, Dabra se recuperaba, levantándose también molesto, no sólo por la paliza que estaba recibiendo, sino que todo eso fue para nada.

-Parece que te haz recuperado, bien, ahora seguiremos donde lo dejamos.- Dijo Vegeta llamando la atención de Dabra, quien se molestó por su comentario.

-Ésto no puede ser, no puede estar pasando.- Decía Hoi molesto lanzándose al ataque contra Tapion pero siendo detenido por un gran golpe de una espada negra y una blanca que lo hicieron electrocutarse.

-Eso fue por Mira.- Dijo Erza con un rostro amenazante.

-Tus secuaces están derrotados, tu no eres más que un insecto que no vale ni la pena.- Dijo Vegeta a Dabra quien seguía en el suelo, con éste molestándose.

De pronto, Tapion comenzó a gritar y a tomarse la cabeza llamando la atención de todos, mientras lo que parecía ser humo salía de su cuerpo un especie de portal se formaba sobre él, de ese portal, salió una mano gigante que atacó a Tapion, para su fortuna, Trunks logró quitarlo con el golpe dando al suelo causando un gran estruendo y temblor.

Todos miraban impactados como un ser gigante con rostro de esqueleto salía del portal, pero también sorprendidos del gran Ki que se sentía, Hildegarn salió por completo del portal dando un grito de furia mientras Hoi comenzaba a reír como un loco.

-¡Al fin Hildegarn a sido liberado! ¡¿Creíste que eras lo suficientemente fuerte para retener a Hildegarn?!- Gritó Hoi mientras reía como loco mientras todos miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Deliora? No. ¿Ese es Hildegarn? No se compara para nada con Deliora ni con Acnologia.- Dijo Gray atónito y recordando al demonio que anteriormente había enfrentado, al que su maestra Ur derrotó.

 **Con los demás magos.**

Todos miraban asombrados la apariencia de Hildegarn a través del ojo de Eileen, mientras Mirajane se medio recuperaba, apenas pudiéndose poner de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Eso es Hildegarn? Hasta acá se siente la oscuridad que desprende.- Dijo Makarov atónito con Eileen asintiendo.

-Ésto es frustrante, nuevamente no podemos hacer nada para ayudar.- Decía Gildarts viendo a Hildegarn y reconociendo su inferioridad.

-No lo creo, Ya veremos de qué forma ayudamos como con Cell y Broly.- Respondió Cana esperanzada con los demás asintiendo.

 **Con Babidi.**

-Es sumamente poderoso ahora que está completo.- Dijo Towa impactada.

-Es muy maligno, perfecto, entre mayor oscuridad más sencillo me es apoderarme de ellos.- Dijo Babidi sonriendo. -¡Paparapa!- Gritó Babidi apuntando sus manos a la esfera de cristal que enfocaba a Hildegarn.

 **Regresando con Goku.**

Todos miraban impactados a Hildegarn, el cual comenzó a atacarlos con su cola causando una gran camino destrucción mientras Hoi miraba ésto feliz, Dabra estaba en el suelo sorprendido por ver a un demonio con mayor nivel que él, cuando repentinamente lo sujetaron del hombro, dándose cuenta que era Towa y ambos desaparecieron, mientras Vegeta estaba distraído con Hildegarn.

Pero repentinamente, Hildegarn dejó de atacarlos y comenzó a gritar mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba y todos notaban que su poder comenzaba a crecer para mayor impacto de ellos pero también quedando confundidos de qué pasaba.

-¡Babidi! ¿Qué haces?!.- Gritó Hoi llamando la atención de todos.

-"¿Babidi? ¿Qué ese no era el nombre del mago que buscaba a Majin Boo?"- Pensó Goku al escucharlo.

-Ahora que tengo el control de Hildegarn puedo usarlo para darle energía a Majin Boo, así que ya no te necesito.- Decía Babidi sonriendo de manera maligna sorprendiendo a Hoi. -Hildegarn, acaba con Hoi y después con los demás granujas.- Dijo Babidi para sorpresa de Hoi.

Sin darse cuenta, Hildegarn aplastó a Hoi con sus manos para sorpresa de todos y después volteando a donde estaban los demás, con todos viendo que Hildegarn tenía una especie de M en su frente, con Goku reconociendo esa marca, que anteriormente vio en Dabra y en aquella mujer llamada Towa, al voltear a donde estaba Dabra tirado se dio cuenta que había huido.

Los pensamientos de Goku fueron interrumpidos cuando Hildegarn los atacó nuevamente causando un gran daño en el suelo levantando rocas y haciendo que todos salieran disparados. Mavis se estaba recuperando y poniendo de pie cuando vio que Hildegarn la tenía como objetivo, cuando la iba a pisar, un rayo llegó a Hildegarn explotándole en el rostro.

Pero el ataque continuó con Hildegarn tratando de pisar a Mavis pero ésta fue quitada rápidamente de la trayectoria del pisotón, dándose cuenta que Piccolo la había salvado, sorprendiéndola un poco, después Piccolo la dejó al lado de los demás.

-Gracias, sabía que no eras tan malo como aparentabas.- Dijo Mavis sonriendo con Piccolo sólo mirando a los magos indiferente.

-Váyanse de aquí, sólo estorban.- Dijo Piccolo quitándose el turbante y las hombreras tirándolas al suelo y con todos dándose cuenta que rompieron el piso al caer, además de que Piccolo tenía antenas en su cabeza.

-"¿Típico de un alien?"- Pensaron con una cara estupefacta recordando dibujos de niños representando a seres de otro planeta.

-Eileen, llévatelos de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos.- Dijo Goku sabiendo que Eileen los observaba, Eileen lo escuchó y se llevó a los magos.

-Kakaroto, no te metas, yo me encargaré de él.- Dijo Vegeta pasando a Super Saiyajin 3 y sorprendiendo a Goku y los demás por sus palabras.

Sin esperar respuesta, Vegeta se lanzó contra Hildegarn dándole una serie de golpes, cuando iba a dar otro, Hildegarn desapareció volviéndose humo para sorpresa de todos, después apareció sobre Vegeta dándole un golpe llevándolo al suelo y estrellándolo aun con su puño contra él, cuando Goku iba a ayudarle, se vio un resplandor en el puño de Hildegarn haciéndolo retrocedes viendo todos a Vegeta dando un grito expulsando su poder.

De eso, Vegeta se lanzó con un golpe rápido que acertó en el rostro de Hildegarn, haciéndolo retroceder y después lanzando múltiples esferas de energía que daban en Hildegarn, pero éste volvió a hacerse humo, dando otro golpe a Vegeta que esta vez logró detener, Vegeta rápidamente se movió y le dio una patada doble a Hildegarn en cada pie haciéndolo caer.

Vegeta se puso sobre él y cargó un Final Flash que lanzó al cuerpo tirado de Hildegarn con éste recibiéndolo y sorprendiendo a todos los magos de haber visto una técnica similar anteriormente mostrada por Gine, sin saber que la técnica de Vegeta fue primero. Mientras con Babidi, él y sus secuaces miraban sorprendidos el nivel del príncipe Saiyajin y viendo que Hildegarn fue derrotado, con Babidi desilusionándose.

Cuando se disipó el polvo, todos vieron una especie de capullo donde estaba Hildegarn, confundiendo a todos, cuando repentinamente, el capullo comenzó a brillar y de ahí salió Hildegarn con una nueva apariencia y más poderoso, parecía un insecto volador gigante, sin esperárselo, Hildegarn comenzó a volar a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a todos al ver que a pesar del tamaño, éste poseía una velocidad tremenda.

Hildegarn llegó a Vegeta sorprendiéndolo y dándole un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando a estrellarse contra una montaña quedando gravemente herido y perdiendo la transformación, mientras todos miraban ésto asombrados y Babidi no paraba de reír mientras miraba un medidor en dónde estaba el huevo de Majin Boo mientras este marcador tenía la mitad lleno.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

Después de una pelea fusionadas, todos estaban tomándose un respiro mientras platicaban.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?- Preguntó Gine.

-Fue asombroso, jamás me imaginé que con simples aretes pudiésemos fusionarnos y llegar a tal nivel.- Respondió Wendy aun sorprendida.

-¡No son simples aretes! ¡Son Potara y son sagrados!.- Gritó el Anciano Kaioshin enojado por como hablaban sin respeto.

-Ya, ya, antepasado, no se lo tome tan enserio.- Respondió Nishi despreocupada.

-¡Pero como no me lo voy a tomar enserio si se la pasan insultándonos!.- Gritó nuevamente el Anciano enojado.

-Sí, sí, como sea.- Dijo Gine indiferente molestando nuevamente al anciano. -Menos mal que Grandine volvió a ti.- Dijo Gine aliviada y poniendo nerviosa a Wendy mientras el Kaioshin Anciano veía que no le prestaban atención.

-Jm, estos jóvenes de ahora ya no prestan atención a lo importante y ustedes también, quiero que sepan que estoy muy decepcionado de ver a los Kaioshin siendo así de irresponsables.- Dijo el Anciano.

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó Shin un poco apenado mientras Nishi no le daba mucha importancia.

-Ésto sucede cuando no tienen buena tutela.- Les dijo el anciano.

-Oiga, para que lo sepa, tuvimos buen instructor, el Sagrado Kaioshin fue un gran maestro que dio su vida protegiendo el universo mientras el perezoso de Beerus dormía.- Dijo Nishi enojada por esas palabras. -Además no es como si usted hubiese hecho lo mismo estando en esa espada inútil.- Terminó Nishi de decir molestando un poco más al Anciano mientras los demás sólo miraban la discusión.

-Pues para que te lo sepas, en mis tiempos, yo junto a dos candidatos a Kaioshin derrotamos a un demonio muy poderoso.- Respondió el Kaioshin enojado.

-¿A sí? ¿Más que ese tal Majin Boo?- Preguntó Gohan curioso.

-Pues para que se les quite no les cuento nada.- Respondió el Anciano haciendo un puchero con todos viendo esa reacción infantil.

-Oigan.- Les habló Gine interrumpiendo la conversación llamándoles la atención y viendo que estaba confundida y viendo al cielo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Nishi confundida.

-¿No se han dado cuenta? Siento un Ki maligno y poderoso.- Dijo Gine confundida viendo el cielo.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Gohan viendo hacia el cielo.

-Este Ki viene de la Tierra.- Dijo Shin serio sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- Dijo Wendy un poco preocupada.

-Pues vamos a ver.- Dijo el Anciano creando una esfera de cristal donde comenzaban a verse imágenes.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que Vegeta estaba en Super Saiyajin 3 peleando contra un monstruo gigante, mientras el Anciano caía al suelo con un rostro de sorpresa confundiendo a los demás.

-Esa marca.- Dijo Shin reconociendo la M en la frente del monstruo.

-Babidi está en la Tierra.- Dijo Nishi para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Esa cosa es Babidi?- Preguntó Gohan impactado pero los Kaioshin negaron.

-No, esa marca en su frente es como se reconoce a un sirviente de Babidi, pero desconozco al monstruo que está peleando.- Respondió Shin serio.

-Pues no era muy fuerte, el señor Vegeta ya lo derrotó.- Dijo Gine luego de ver el Final Flash de Vegeta pero después viendo como de un capullo salió de nuevo el monstruo derrotando a Vegeta de un solo golpe.

-Ese monstruo sí que es poderoso y ahora aumentó más sus poderes.- Dijo Kibito serio.

-No es un monstruo, es un demonio.- Dijo el Anciano Kaioshin aun con un rostro de shock sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Sabe qué es esa cosa?- Preguntó Nishi.

-Hildegarn, es el ser que les acabo de decir que derrotamos, lo partí a la mitad con la espada Z y lo sellamos en el cuerpo de los candidatos a Kaioshin y a ellos los sellamos en cajas musicales y los enviamos a diferentes partes del universo, para que no volviera a aparecer.- Decía el Anciano dejando a todos sorprendidos de que no eran mentiras.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estás diciendo mentiras?- Dijo Gine sin creerle.

-¡Yo no soy ningún mentiroso!- Gritó el anciano. -Ahí está uno de ellos, ese de ahí es Tapion, era el candidato a reemplazarme como Kaioshin.- Dijo el Anciano dejando a todos serios.

 **Fin del Capítulo 46.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Sí, quise dejar esa actitud de Tapion y además agregarle un poco más como ya habrás leído en éste capítulo.**

 **Guest: For that after I'll write**

 **3678:** **Yes that is Vegeta, also I try to stay with the original attitude of Vegeta in this fanfic.**

 **vitoycuervo321: En eso ando.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	48. Capítulo 47

**Capítulo 47. Aliado o Enemigo.**

Hildegarn se liberó y se convirtió en el sirviente de Babidi y aumentando su poder de manera considerada dejó a Vegeta fuera de combate, viendo ésto, Trunks fue con su papá mientras los demás se lanzaban a atacar a Hildegarn con Goku pasando de inmediato al Super Saiyajin 3.

Goku, Goten, Piccolo y Tapion atacaban a Hildegarn como podían, pero era demasiado poderoso, algunos ataques ni siquiera servían y la ocarina de Tapion ya no servía contra Hildegarn sin mencionar que al haberse liberado de Tapion, dejó a éste muy debilitado.

Mientras tanto, Trunks trataba de ayudar a Vegeta a levantarse con éste muy molesto por haber sido vencido y los demás veían impactados y como podían la batalla desde el ojo de Eileen.

Vegeta, quitó a Trunks y se transformó en Super Saiyajin 3, se lanzó contra Hildegarn de nuevo, atacando a diestra y siniestra con todo lo que tenía pero por el aumento en poder de su transformación, más el aumento que recibió al convertirse en sirviente de Babidi, Hildegarn les estaba dando problemas.

Goku, viendo que a Vegeta se le dificultaba atacar, dejó a un lado el orgullo de Saiyajin y comenzó a ayudarlo a atacar, mientras Tapion, Piccolo, Goten y Trunks atacaban a distancia con ráfagas de Ki, Hildegarn volvió a hacerse humo y apareció detrás de los mencionados pegándoles con la cola y siendo mandados a volar. Goku y Vegeta vieron ésto y comenzaron a cargar sus técnicas para un ataque en conjunto.

-¡Con todo! ¡Vegeta!- Gritó Goku con sus manos en su costado derecho.

-¡A mi no me das ordenes! ¡Insecto!- Gritó Vegeta con sus manos en su costado izquierdo.

-¡Kamehameha! ¡Galick Gun!- Gritaron ambos sus técnicas.

Ambas técnicas llegaron a Hildegarn dándole y causando una gran explosión que causó grandes destrozos, antes de que se disipara la explosión, Hildegarn apareció sobre ellos, golpeando a Vegeta con la cola y siendo mandado a estrellarse mientras Goku fue golpeado con el puño estrellándose contra el suelo.

Los demás se recuperaron y volvieron a atacar a Hildegarn como podían mientras Goku se ponía de pie y volvía a atacar, sin embargo Vegeta se levantaba con esfuerzo por las heridas, todo mientras los magos seguían viendo la pelea.

-Mis curaciones no son lo suficientemente buenas como las de Wendy para traerlos y curarlos.- Decía Eileen un poco frustrada mientras trataba de curar a Mirajane.

-Debe de haber una forma en que podamos ayudar.- Decía Natsu también frustrado.

-No son rivales para algo así.- Les dijo Bulma mientras también miraba la pelea. -Lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiar en ellos, después de todo siempre se las han arreglado con este tipo de situaciones.- Terminó de decir Bulma confiada dándoles ánimos a los demás.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

-Deberíamos ir a ayudar.- Dijo Gohan preparándose con Wendy y los Kaioshin asintiendo.

-No creo que eso le agrade al señor Vegeta y a Papá.- Respondió Gine viendo la pelea para sorpresa de todos.

-Gine, éste no es momento para orgullos.- Respondió Gohan al notar sería a su hermana.

-Gohan, tanto Papá como el señor Vegeta son Saiyajin de raza pura y desde que tú y yo somos más fuertes que ellos no han dejado de sentirse frustrados al saber que sólo pueden depender de nosotros en este tipo de situaciones, tú mismo te haz dado cuenta.- Dijo Gine aun seria viendo la pelea.

-No me importa eso, Gine, si no hago nada, alguien podría morir, eso incluye a Goten y no permitiré que alguien más muera pudiendo yo hacer algo al respecto.- Respondió Gohan molesto sorprendiendo un poco a su hermana.

-La muerte de Papá no fue tu culpa.- Dijo Gine sin ver a Gohan.

-Eso no es verdad.- Dijo Gohan caminando a Shin. -Shin-sama, por favor lléveme a la Tierra.- Dijo Gohan de manera seria con Shin asintiendo mientras la mayoría desaparecían mientras Gine sin voltear seguía viendo la pelea.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres ayudar?- Preguntó Nishi al verla ahí parada.

-No es eso, simplemente, respeto a Papá y al señor Vegeta, estoy segura de que si voy y les salvo, tal vez no lo demuestren, pero estarán todo menos agradecidos, además estoy segura de que podrán arreglárselas.- Respondió Gine seria viendo aun la pelea.

-De acuerdo, no vayas a salvarlos, pero aun así tenemos que ir, Babidi está en la Tierra, hay que buscarlo.- Dijo Nishi respetando la decisión de Gine y ambas desapareciendo.

 **En la Tierra.**

La pelea continuaba, cuando Goku lograba acertar un golpe aturdía a Hildegarn y les daba oportunidad a los demás de atacar, Vegeta estaba molesto por la humillación de Hildegarn viendo la pelea mientras sujetaba su brazo.

-Goten, hagamos la técnica que nos enseñó tu papá.- Dijo Trunks con Goten asintiendo y ambos se ponían junto al otro.

-Fuuu.- Dijeron mientras se acercaban. -ción.- Dijeron mientras se ponían en una pose con sus manos al contrario del otro. -Haaa.- Dijeron ambos juntando sus dedos y sus cuerpos brillaban.

Se creó un resplandor por el acto de Goten y Trunks llamando la atención de todos, al desaparecer el brillo, estaba un chico de cabello en punta color negro y orillas plateadas, sorprendiendo a los magos de ver esa ridícula técnica que les enseño Goku aprendida a la perfección.

-Entonces así lucen sin estar gordo o flaco.- Dijo Natsu boquiabierto.

-Eso parece, y yo que creí que no era más que algo ridículo.- Dijo Gray un poco sorprendido.

-¡El gran Gotenks ya está aquí para darte tu merecido! ¡Escarabajo gigante!.- Dijo el revelado como Gotenks insultando a Hildegarn y pasando al Super Saiyajin lanzando una gran cantidad de esferas de Ki que impactaban en Hildegarn.

Goku se quedó serio mirando a Hildegarn dándose una ligera idea de su debilidad mientras de lejos Vegeta miraba un poco sorprendido la técnica que Goten y Trunks habían hecho. Pero le llamó la atención cinco seres que aparecieron detrás de él.

Vegeta reconoció a dos de ellos y se daba una idea de quienes eran quienes venían con ellos y notando que Wendy se acercó a él para curarlo, pero Vegeta la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo.

-No te me acerques.- Dijo Vegeta molesto.

-Señor Vegeta éste no es momento para ser orgulloso.- Dijo Gohan molesto por la actitud de Vegeta y su acto contra Wendy.

-Nadie te pidió ayuda, insecto.- Dijo Vegeta comenzando a flotar y pasando a Super Saiyajin 2, pues el Super Saiyajin 3 consumía demasiada energía como para usarla en ese estado.

Vegeta se lanzó a atacar a Hildegarn nuevamente mientras Gohan ayudaba a Wendy a levantarse y miraba molesto a Vegeta, mientras con los magos, éstos miraban la pelea y al mismo tiempo se daban cuenta de que algunas personas habían aparecido junto a Vegeta.

-Oigan, ¿Esa es Wendy y los dioses?.- Dijo Lucy al ver a las personas.

-Sí y el otro es Gohan.- Les confirmó Charle alegrando a todos por verlos nuevamente. -Aunque no reconozco a ese anciano.- Dijo viendo al Anciano Kaioshin.

Todos miraban felices por ver a dos de sus amigos de nuevo, aunque confundidos por no ver a Gine. Mientras que con Wendy ésta ya de pie no podía creer aun que Vegeta se haya negado a ser ayudado.

-Bueno, al menos debo decir que Gine tenía razón.- Dijo Wendy volteando a donde peleaban con Hildegarn.

-Así es él, pero no me importa su orgullo, voy a acabar con ese monstruo antes de que sea tarde y acabe matando a alguien.- Dijo Gohan serio. -Wendy ésto es cerca de donde vive Bulma, vayan a la Corporación Capsula y...- Dijo Gohan parando de hablar confundiendo a los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Eh?.- Dijo Wendy volteando a donde estaba la ciudad y quedándose sorprendida de lo que sintió. -¿Por qué están ellos aquí?- Dijo Wendy confundiendo a los Kaioshin.

-No lo sé, pero mejor vayan allá, yo voy a acabar con Hildegarn.- Dijo Gohan con Wendy asintiendo.

-Ten, con esas ropas pesadas te será más difícil.- Dijo Kibito cambiándole la ropa a Gohan, mientras Shin se llevaba a todos con la tele-transportación.

 **Con los magos.**

Los magos seguían sorprendidos de ver a sus amigos de nuevo, pero del ojo de Eileen desaparecieron dejando sólo a Gohan para su confusión, cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

-De verdad son ustedes, amigos.- Dijo Wendy sorprendida mientras todos volteaban y la miraban, notándose también el Kaioshin sorprendido y el anciano y Kibito confundidos.

-¡Wendy!.- Gritaron la mayoría con felicidad acercándose a su amiga.

-¿Y Gine?- Preguntó Erza al percatarse de que no estaba con ellos.

-Dijo que no intervendría en la pelea.- Dijo Wendy sorprendiendo a todos. -Creo que lo que quiere es respetar el orgullo de guerreros del señor Vegeta y mi suegro Goku.- Terminó de decir Wendy dejando serios a todos.

-¿Suegro?.- Dijo Lucy sorprendida y sorprendiendo a todos avergonzando un poco a Wendy.

-Gohan y Wendy están comprometidos.- Les dijo Charle con todos impactados.

-Ésto es una sorpresa, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- Preguntó Shin sorprendido de verlos e interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Señor dios, le pido una disculpa, la verdad llegamos a esta dimensión por accidente, desconocemos como fue que llegamos.- Se disculpaba Makarov un poco nervioso, recordando lo que pasó la última vez que lo vieron.

-¿Son de otra dimensión? Deben saber que eso es una falta a las leyes del universo.- Les dijo el Anciano Kaioshin un poco serio.

-Descuide creo saber cómo fue que llegaron aquí, ya lo hablaremos después, ahora mismo hay que preocuparse por Hildegarn.- Dijo Shin con todos serios.

-¿Ya sabían de él?- Preguntó Bulma un poco sorprendida.

-Claro, hace millones de años, en el planeta Konats, yo junto a Tapion y su hermano Minotia logramos frenarlo y sellarlo, pero nunca me imaginé que seria liberado.- Dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a todos.

-No sólo eso, Hildegarn ahora mismo está siendo manipulado por Babidi.- Dijo Shin serio.

-¿Babidi? ¿El mago del que nos habló Goku? ¿El que quiere liberar a un tal Majin Boo?- Preguntó Eileen confundida con Shin asintiendo.

-Sí, Babidi requiere de una gran cantidad de energía para liberar a Majin Boo y seguramente la está obteniendo de esta pelea.- Continuó Shin dejando a todos serios.

-Ya veo y al fallar con ese tal Dabra, decidió usar a Hildegarn.- Dijo Makarov sorprendiendo a los Kaioshin y Kibito.

-¿Pelearon contra el Rey del Mundo de las Tinieblas?- Preguntó Kibito impactado.

-Vegeta le dio una paliza, pero escapó cuando liberaron a Hildegarn.- Respondió Bulma dejando a los demás confundidos.

-No creí que Dabra estuviera bajo el control de Babidi.- Dijo Shin serio pero un poco relajado sabiendo que no pudieron contra uno de ellos.

-Oigan ¿Están seguros de que Vegeta está de nuestro lado?- Preguntó Lily quien seguía viendo la pelea y llamando la atención de todos, viendo que Vegeta estaba golpeando a Gohan sorprendiendo a todos.

 **En la batalla.**

Wendy y los Kaioshin desaparecieron dejando sólo a Gohan quien vio hacia donde estaban todos peleando contra Hildegarn pasando a su nueva transformación y volando hacia la pelea.

Hildegarn estaba aplastando a Goku con sus manos mientras gritaba de dolor perdiendo el Super Saiyajin 3 y los demás lanzaban ataques de Ki para ayudar a liberarlo, cuando sintieron un gran poder y una luz llegó a Hildegarn dándole un golpe a Hildegarn que hizo soltar a Goku quien rápidamente se recuperaba sorprendiéndose todos de ver a Gohan frente a ellos.

-¿Lo conocen?- Preguntó Tapion sorprendido y confundido.

-Sí, es mi hijo.- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Hermano.- Dijo la parte de Goten de Gotenks feliz dejando a Tapion un poco nostálgico mientras Piccolo sonreía al verlo.

Pero Hildegarn se recuperó atacando a todos con una llamarada salida de su boca que volvió cenizas todo el bosque, pero a los demás no les sucedió nada, pues Gohan logró hacer un escudo fuerte para resistir el ataque y sin decir nada, Gohan le dio otro fuerte golpe a Hildegarn que lo hizo salir disparado y caer al suelo arrastrándose, Gohan iba a continuar atacándolo cuando una esfera de Ki le dio a Gohan para confusión y sorpresa de todos.

-Te dije que no te metieras, insecto, yo me haré cargo, tú quédate al margen.- Dijo Vegeta molesto con Gohan.

-Deje que yo me encargue de ésto, usted no tiene el poder suficiente para vencerlo, así que lo haré yo.- Dijo Gohan y sin esperarlo recibiendo un golpe en la cara.

-A mi no me hables así, insecto, lárgate a tu montaña yo me encargo de ésto.- Dijo Vegeta molestando más a Gohan.

-Lo siento pero a mi no me importa su orgullo, me importa que Hildegarn no mate a nadie ¿O es que a caso quiere que maten a Trunks de nuevo?.- Dijo Gohan confundiendo a Gotenks y molestando más a Vegeta.

-Te dije que a mi no me hables así.- Dijo Vegeta comenzando a golpear a Gohan mientras todos miraban ésto un poco sorprendidos.

Pero sin más remedio, Gohan comenzó a defenderse y a golpear a Vegeta, que siendo éste inferior no pudo defenderse para después ser mandado a estrellarse al suelo.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Gohan viendo a los demás con todos asintiendo, pues vieron que no iban a llegar a ningún lado si peleaban entre ellos.

 **Con Babidi.**

-Ya veo, a ésto te referías con que era probable encontrar un aliado entre ellos.- Dijo Babidi viendo a Vegeta en la esfera de cristal.

-Pude notar que ese sujeto llamado Vegeta no es como los demás, no lucha por la justicia y siendo el Rey del Mundo de las Tinieblas, me es sencillo ver qué seres poseen maldad en su corazón.- Dijo Dabra mientras estaba en un circulo rojo siendo curado por su hermana Towa.

-Los Kaio también están aquí, parece que la batalla contra Hildegarn llamó su atención y ese sujeto es a quien le pertenece aquel poder que sentimos el otro día.- Dijo Towa seria viendo a Gohan.

-No importa, esos granujas servirán para alimentar a Majin Boo.- Dijo Babidi haciendo su hechizo de control mental.

-Señor Babidi, el marcador ya está lleno, creo que ya podemos liberar a Majin Boo.- Dijo Dabra antes de que Babidi comenzara con su hechizo.

-Aunque también puede seguir dándole más energía para que despierte más poderoso.- Dijo Towa dejando a Babidi pensativo.

-Me haz convencido, Towa, además creo que es mejor ya que al parecer esos granujas son muy fuertes.- Respondió Babidi sonriendo de manera maligna.

 **En la pelea.**

Hildegarn se levantó gritando y expulsando su poder volviendo a destruir todo a su alrededor, Gohan se puso serio y comenzó a cargar un Kamehameha lo suficientemente poderoso para acabarlo de un solo ataque, cuando de repente Vegeta comenzó a gritar llamando la atención de todos viendo que Vegeta expulsaba su poder mientras sujetaba su cabeza. Gotenks y Bulma veían ésto con preocupación mientras Gohan se preguntaba si tal vez lo golpeó muy fuerte, mientras tanto el Kaioshin miraba ésto serio.

-Oigan ¿Alguna vez ese sujeto ha sido malo o ha sido corrompido por la maldad?- Preguntó Shin serio llamando la atención de todos.

-Vegeta es el Príncipe de los Saiyajin.- Le respondió Bulma confundida.

-Me lo temía, Babidi está tratando de controlar a Vegeta.- Dijo Shin serio sorprendiendo a todos.

-He estado preguntándome ¿Es acaso una técnica de control mental o lavado de cerebro?- Preguntó Eileen y dejando impactada a Erza mientras recordaba a su viejo amigo Jellal siendo corrompido.

-Babidi no es muy poderoso, pero posee una magia peligrosa y una de sus habilidades es volver a cualquier ser con maldad en su corazón alguien de sus secuaces.- Dijo Shin serio para sorpresa de todos y preocupación de Bulma.

-Dudo que el señor Vegeta se deje manipular por un don nadie.- Dijo Gine viendo la pelea de brazos cruzados dándose cuenta todos de su presencia.

-¿Gine? ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?- Preguntó Erza sorprendida de verla y viendo todos que seguía casi igual pero siendo adolescente, además de traer una ropa similar a los de los Kaioshin.

-Casi después que Wendy.- Respondió Gine sin dejar de ver la pelea. -Siguen siendo igual a hace 7 años, si jugaron con el tiempo les irá mal y lo saben.- Les dijo Gine poniendo nerviosos a todos.

-No fue nuestra culpa, por culpa de Acnologia nos quedamos suspendidos en el tiempo 7 años.- Dijo Lucy en su defensa para sorpresa de Wendy, Charle, Gine y Grandine y volteando a ver a los Kaioshin quienes se notaban confundidos.

-Hablaremos de eso luego.- Les dijo Nishi dándole poca importancia a ellos, ahora mismo había cosas más importantes por resolver.

Vegeta seguía expulsando su poder mientras gritaba y se sujetaba la cabeza, por la distracción, no se dieron cuenta que Hildegarn comenzó a atacarlos golpeándolos a todos con su cola mientras a Gotenks le daba un puñetazo mandándolo al suelo y haciendo que ambos se desfusionaran.

-Mierda.- Dijo Gine desapareciendo y después apareciendo con Goten y Trunks. -Wendy.- Dijo Gine notándose preocupada con Wendy asintiendo y curando a Goten y Trunks de inmediato para sorpresa de los magos al ver la gran velocidad con la que curó a ambos.

-¡Hermana!.- Dijo Goten feliz abrazando a Gine con todos viendo esa escena conmovidos.

-¡Nada de hermana! ¿Quién te dijo que te pusieras a pelear con esa cosa?.- Regañaba Gine enojada a Goten con éste asustándose mientras todos se quedaron estupefactos al verla como si fuese una madre estricta. -Una semana sin postre, ese será tu castigo.- Dijo Gine dejando a Goten triste mientras los demás seguían con la misma cara.

Mientras tanto, la batalla continuaba, Gohan y Hildegarn tenían su batalla, Gohan a pesar de ser superior, no lograba dar un golpe, pues cuando iba a darlo, Hildegarn se volvía humo y lograba golpear a Gohan, aunque para él no eran tan fuertes se frustraba al no poder golpearlo o encontrar una forma de acabarlo rápido.

Por otro lado, Vegeta seguía gritando expulsando su poder mientras Tapion, Piccolo y Goku lo miraban confundidos, pero inmediatamente aparecieron en medio de donde estaban los magos, mientras Wendy y Kibito se acercaban a curarlos.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, Tapion.- Dijo el Anciano Kaioshin.

-Kaioshin-sama.- Respondió Tapion sorprendido. -Lo lamento, fallé en mi misión de evitar la resurrección de Hildegarn y para hacer las cosas peor, ahora es más fuerte y la ocarina ya no tiene poder contra él.- Dijo Tapion desanimado.

-No te preocupes, Gohan es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo, sólo que aun no encuentra la forma.- Dijo Shin con Tapion viendo a otros dos Kaioshin mientras el Anciano lo secundaba.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta?- Dijo Goku interrumpiendo.

-Babidi intenta usar la oscuridad en el corazón de Vegeta para hacerlo su secuaz.- Respondió Nishi sorprendiendo a los tres llegados.

-No logro encontrar un Ki maligno para encontrar a Babidi.- Decía Gine seria.

Una gran explosión se vio llamando la atención de todos, al ver, se dieron cuenta de que Vegeta había dejado de gritar y estaba de pie transformado en Super Saiyajin 3, mientras Babidi y sus secuaces tenían una sonrisa maligna.

-Oh no, Vegeta a sido manipulado.- Dijo Shin preocupado mientras todos guardaban silencio viendo.

-"¿Realmente dejó su orgullo? Señor Vegeta."- Pensaba Gine seria viendo por el ojo de Eileen.

Vegeta desapareció de donde estaba y apareció a un lado de Gohan dándole un golpe mandándolo al suelo, mientras los demás se preocupaban y Babidi se ponía feliz. Más sin embargo, Vegeta no se detuvo ahí, Vegeta aprovechó y le dio un gran golpe a Hildegarn en el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas. Vegeta puso ambas manos frente a él y frente a un aturdido Hildegarn mientras Babidi, Dabra y Towa miraban ésto sorprendidos.

-¡Gamma Burst Flash!- Gritó Vegeta lanzando una versión más poderosa del Final Flash dejando muy herido a Hildegarn para sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de Babidi, Towa y Dabra.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso el control del señor Babidi falló?- Dijo Dabra sorprendido.

-No, no es eso.- Respondió Towa seria pero pensando en una posible teoría.

 **Con los magos.**

-Parece que Vegeta no sucumbió ante Babidi.- Dijo Nishi sorprendida con los demás asintiendo.

-Vayamos con él.- Dijo Trunks comenzando a correr para ir pero siendo detenido por Piccolo el cual se mostraba muy serio y sin decir nada, Goku y Gine desaparecieron y aparecieron detrás de Vegeta viéndolo serios.

-Vegeta, ¿Sigues siendo tú?- Preguntó serio Goku.

-Creí que había abandonado su orgullo, pero creo que me equivoqué, señor Vegeta.- Dijo Gine sonriendo mientras Vegeta volteaba a verlos, dándose cuenta los dos que tenía una M en su frente.

-No hay forma de que un don nadie me vuelva su sirviente.- Dijo Vegeta serio con ambos observando que se examinaba a sí mismo mientras Gohan volaba nuevamente con ellos, mirando serio a Vegeta.

-Lo hizo para hacer una distracción y acabar con Hildegarn ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Gohan serio.

Vegeta no respondió, sólo vio a Gohan y levantó su mano para sorpresa de los tres y los espectadores, pues Vegeta creó un Big Bang Attack y se lo lanzó a Gohan con éste deteniéndolo y desviándolo con dificultad al cielo creando una gran explosión.

-¿O tal vez la distracción era acabar con Hildegarn?- Dijo Gohan serio después del acto de Vegeta.

-No, el señor Vegeta no está siendo manipulado.- Dijo Gine seria confundiendo a Gohan y Goku.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Vegeta.- Preguntó Goku serio.

-Para liberar a Majin Boo, ese gusano de Babidi requiere de energía, voy a dársela derrotándote, Kakaroto.- Respondió Vegeta para sorpresa de todos.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Vegeta!- Se escuchó Bulma gritar.

-No pueden escucharnos, sólo nosotros a ellos.- Le dijo Eileen.

Vegeta lanzó una ráfaga de Ki a la ciudad dejando a todos impactados, pero fue desviada al cielo por Gine hacia Hildegarn quien se recuperaba y cayendo nuevamente herido, pero todos miraban serios a Vegeta por su reciente acto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Goku enojado.

-Kakaroto, tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas ahora mismo.- Dijo Vegeta.

-Vegeta, si Majin Boo revive, el universo podría estar en peligro.- Decía Gohan serio molestando a Vegeta.

-¡Cállate! ¡A mi no me importa! ¡Por mi se pueden ir todos al infierno! ¡Ahora mismo sólo me importa derrotar al idiota de Kakaroto!- Gritó Vegeta enojado.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Sólo por esa tontería está haciendo ésto?- Preguntó Gohan enojado haciendo enojar más a Vegeta.

-¿Una tontería? ¡¿Una tontería?!- Gritó Vegeta enojado. -Ese idiota, ¡Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin! ¡El más fuerte de todos! ¡Y ese idiota se atrevió a superarme! ¡Inclusive llegó a salvarme la vida como si fuera un niño indefenso! ¡Y para colmo ustedes siendo sucios mestizos se atrevieron a superarme! ¡Merecen lo peor!- Gritaba Vegeta enojado liberando su Ki mientras Gohan quedaba sin palabras y Gine y Goku se quedaron serios sólo observando a Vegeta.

-Usted se dejó controlar por Babidi al propósito ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Gine seria mirándolo pero Vegeta sólo se quedó serio.

-Está bien, pelearé contigo, pero vayamos a otro lugar donde nuestra pelea no lastime gente inocente y poder pelear sin contenernos.- Dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos mientras Vegeta sonreía.

-Pero papá...- Dijo Gohan siendo interrumpido.

-Ya basta, Gohan, te lo dije, tú eres más humano, no entenderías de lo que significa el orgullo para un Saiyajin.- Dijo Gine seria callando a su hermano.

-Lo siento hijos.- Dijo Goku con Gine asintiendo. -Gohan, ustedes tienen la tarea de acabar con Majin Boo y sé que lo lograrán.- Animaba Goku a su hijo mientras se iba volando con Vegeta siguiéndolo pero deteniéndose repentinamente para confusión de los tres, pues nuevamente comenzaba a sujetarse la cabeza.

-Cállate, no me interesan tus asuntos con los Kaio y esos dos insectos, por mi se pueden podrir. Ahora mismo sólo me interesa pelear con Kakaroto.- Decía Vegeta sujetando su cabeza.

-Ahora mismo Babidi debe estar ordenándole algo.- Decía Nishi seria con todos quedándose sorprendidos.

-Alguien está resistiéndose a la magia de Babidi, jamás me imaginé ver algo así.- Decía Shin serio e incrédulo.

-¡Tal vez tengas control de mi mente y mi corazón! ¡Pero hay algo que siempre conservaré! ¡Y eso es mi orgullo!- Gritó Vegeta expulsando todo su poder.

 **Con Babidi.**

-Ese granuja orgulloso se está resistiendo, nunca nadie lo había hecho.- Decía Babidi impactado con Dabra y Towa igual de sorprendidos.

-Da igual, la energía está reunida y podemos liberarlo cuando queramos.- Decía Dabra confiado.

-Sin mencionar que no les será fácil encontrarnos, además de que entre más duren peleando esos dos, más energía reuniremos.- Secundó Towa.

 **En la pelea.**

Todos miraban con asombro a Vegeta, cuando Vegeta se recuperó, tanto Goku como Vegeta se fueron dejando a algunos preocupados mientras otros se quedaban serios.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Gohan.- Dijo Gine rompiendo el silencio, con Gohan aceptando de mala gana.

-¡Kamehameha!- Gritaron ambos su técnica dándole el golpe de gracia a Hildegarn desintegrándolo por completo.

Después Gohan y Gine volvieron con los magos, mientras Babidi miraba que uno de sus más poderosos secuaces estaba acabado, pero de inmediato puso su atención en Vegeta y Goku quienes seguían volando rumbo a un lugar deshabitado.

-¿Por qué no los detuvieron? Ustedes son lo suficientemente capaces de hacerlo.- Los regañaba Bulma al ver que los dejaron.

-Bulma, tienes toda una vida conociéndolos, ¿Realmente crees que nos hubieran escuchado?.- Le respondió Gine seria con Bulma dando un suspiro mientras Trunks miraba preocupado a donde se fueron Goku y Vegeta pero Goten puso su mano sobre su hombro dándole apoyo moral sin decir nada.

-Bulma, lo siento, sé lo que se siente que un ser querido sucumba ante la oscuridad, así que cualquier cosa que necesite, cuenta conmigo.- Dijo Erza tratando de darle ánimos y apoyo a Bulma la cual sólo sonrió y asintió.

-Él no está siendo manipulado, creo que ese tal Babidi sólo le regresó la oscuridad que el señor Vegeta ya tenía.- Dijo Gine viendo en dirección a donde se fueron ambos dejando a todos serios.

-¿Por qué alguien tan orgulloso y poderoso como ese señor dejó que lo regresaran a la oscuridad?- Preguntaba Mavis confundida.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que Vegeta fue el más fuerte de su raza, pero Goku siendo de clase baja lo superó y le perdonó la vida, es probable que Babidi mientras lo intentaba manipular, le haya hecho recordar quién fue en el pasado y su cometido de derrotar a Goku.- Le respondió Piccolo serio con los que escucharon quedándose callados.

-Pero según Goku, tú también fuiste malvado, ¿Eso no te haría vulnerable?.- Preguntó Mavis de forma divertida.

-¡Eso quedó en el pasado!- Gritó Piccolo enojado asustando un poco a los demás mientras Gohan y Gine sonreían.

-Hildegarn al fin a sido destruido, pero parece que algo más peligroso está por suceder.- Decía Tapion aliviado y al mismo tiempo disgustado.

-No te preocupes, sea cual sea el reto, lo superaremos.- Dijo Gohan dándole ánimos con Tapion asintiendo.

-Descansa un poco, lo mereces.- Le dijo el Anciano Kaioshin a Tapion.

-Lo haré una vez que se termine todo este complot.- Respondió Tapion dando a entender que él ayudaría.

-Aprovechando este respiro, me gustaría que me explicaran cómo es que están aquí.- Habló Wendy por la repentina aparición de sus amigos en esa dimensión.

-Fue culpa de Acnologia...- Dijo Makarov procediendo a contarles de su pelea con él y de como quedaron suspendidos en el tiempo pero desconociendo como es que llegaron ahí.

-Tal vez Acnologia no sea tan fuerte para ustedes, pero para nosotros es alguien invencible.- Les dijo Eileen un poco decaída.

-Ya veo, para empezar, no viajaron en el tiempo así que no hay necesidad de castigarlos.- Les dijo Shin aliviándolos.

-Además, el que llegaran aquí creo que fue culpa de Beerus-sama.- Dijo Nishi para sorpresa de todos. -Verán, hace 7 años cuando Gine y Gohan viajaron a su dimensión, fue porque inconscientemente Beerus-sama expulsó su Ki destructor mientras dormía casi rompiendo la pared de las dimensiones, eso más el poder que usaron contra ese tal Cell...- Explicaba Nishi con todos impactados de lo que ese dios hizo estando dormido.

-Y hace poco más de dos semanas lo volvió a hacer, así que eso más el hecho de que quedaron en una zona suspendida en el tiempo, ustedes llegaron aquí.- Dijo Shin dejando a todos impactados.

-Pero ya que ellos son de otra dimensión tendré que castigarlos.- Dijo el Anciano para sorpresa de todos. -Su castigo será... Que todas las chicas tendrán que darme un beso.- Dijo el anciano de manera pervertida mirando a las chicas de Fairy Tail poniéndolas nerviosas pero una espada de Ki se formo en el cuello del Kaioshin.

-Parece ser que tú no aprendes.- Dijo Gine de manera amenazante.

-¡Soy una anciano al borde de la muerte! ¡Déjame tener mis gustos!.- Decía el Anciano molesto.

-Yo lo comprendo.- Decía Makarov casi llorando.

-Hasta un dios sabe lo que se siente.- Decía Gildarts con el mismo semblante de Makarov.

-Maestro, contrólese.- Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa pero con un aura maligna poniéndolo nervioso mientras notaba que Erza también lo miraba enojada con la misma aura que Mirajane.

-Papá, creo que tú y yo debemos tener una charla.- Dijo Cana con la misma aura de Mirajane y Erza poniendo nervioso a Gildarts mientras Wendy, Gine y Gohan se percataban de cómo lo llamó.

-¿Y tienen idea de dónde pueden estar Babidi y sus secuaces?.- Preguntó Tapion a los Kaioshin ignorando lo que pasaba.

-No, Babidi es muy hábil para ocultarse, así que no tenemos idea, pero, estamos seguros de que está en la Tierra.- Respondió Shin serio.

-Por el momento, creo que lo mejor será ir a la atalaya de Kami, desde ahí será más fácil buscar.- Les dijo Piccolo sorprendiendo a los magos de a dónde los querían llevar mientras otros asentían.

-Disculpen, pero ¿no creen que si reúnen otra vez esas esferas y traemos a Shenlong podríamos pedirle que busque a ese Babidi?- Dijo Levy dando una opinión.

-No, sólo se puede invocar a Shenlong una vez al año, luego de que desaparece las esferas se quedan inservibles pues se convierten en rocas.- Le respondió Bulma dejando a todos serios.

-¿Usaron las esferas?- Preguntó Gine confundida.

-Sí, tu padre nos ayudó a mi y a Mavis a liberarnos de las maldiciones que teníamos.- Le respondió Eileen feliz. -Además de que también le pedimos que los Dragon Slayers no se vieran afectados por la dragonificación.- Terminó de explicar con los recién llegados entendiendo por qué Grandine les platicó sobre los anticuerpos de Wendy.

-Y el otro deseo lo usaron para liberar a Tapion.- Les dijo Videl.

-Vi-Videl, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó Gohan nervioso mientras Wendy y Gine también se daban cuenta de ella.

-Turisteando... ¿Tú qué crees?.- Dijo Videl de manera sarcástica dejando a Gohan confundido. -Luego de que no me enseñaste a volar fui a tú casa y me quedé con ellos a entrenar hasta que regresaras.- Decía Videl poniendo nervioso a Gohan. -No te preocupes, ya sé que fueron ustedes los que derrotaron a Cell y de dónde vienen ellos, además de otras cosas.- Le dijo Videl dejando a Gohan serio.

-Debió ser duro para ti descubrir la verdad.- Dijo Gohan notando que Videl agachaba la cabeza.

-Comencé a tener sospechas desde ese día de la batalla con Cell así que no fue gran impacto, también ya hablé con mi papá sobre el tema, no te preocupes.- Respondió Videl con todos notando una gran madurez en ella.

-Bien, entonces vayámonos ya.- Dijo Bulma después de salir de su casa cuando fue por unas cápsulas.

-¿Y los señores Brief?- Preguntó Gildarts confundido al verlos alejados de ellos despidiéndose.

-Dicen que no irán porque tienen que cuidar de sus animales.- Respondió Bulma un poco triste.

-Entonces me quedaré. Les debo un brazo y una pierna, así que si sucede algo, haré lo posible por que nada les pase.- Terminó de decir Gildarts para sorpresa de todos.

-Supongo que tiene razón, también me quedaré, después de todo les debo una casa.- Dijo Makarov también quedándose.

-De acuerdo, todos sujétense, los llevaremos.- Les dijo Gine con todos tomándose de las manos y desapareciendo.

 **En otro lugar.**

En una zona desértica, dos siluetas doradas aterrizaron, eran Goku y Vegeta quienes estaban a punto de tener un combate en el que arreglarían cuentas de una vez por todas.

-La verdad, también quería pelear contigo de nuevo, Vegeta.- Dijo Goku pasando al Super Saiyajin 3 y poniéndose en su pose de pelea.

-Es momento de que acabemos con ésto, Kakaroto.- Dijo Vegeta poniéndose en su pose de pelea.

 **Fin del Capítulo 47.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Sí, es que había que darle algo qué hacer a de menos un mago.**

 **3678: Only some chapters will be slow, others will be more faster.**

 **vitoycuervo321: No ya no, la voy a dejar trunca. :v xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	49. Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48: Majin Boo.**

En en la Atalaya de Kami, aparecieron todos luego de que se retiraron de la casa de Bulma, dejando a los demás un poco extrañados por ese lugar, pudieron notar que parecía que el cielo rodeara ese lugar y que no había otra cosa más que un templo.

-Es un honor recibirlos en el Templo Sagrado, Kaioshin-sama.- Se escuchó una voz llamando la atención de todos viendo a un ser con una apariencia similar a la de Piccolo pero más joven, además de otro ser de piel oscura al lado del anterior mencionado.

-Debes ser el Kami de éste mundo.- Dijo Nishi al verlo con éste asintiendo.

-Así es, mi nombre es Dende y el es mi amigo Mr. Popo.- Se presentó Dende de manera respetuosa.

-Es un gusto, más sin embargo, me temo que nuestra visita no es formal.- Dijo el Kaioshin Anciano.

-Lo sé, vi la pelea con Hildegarn y he estado tratando de localizar a quien está controlando a Vegeta, pero no he tenido suerte.- Dijo Dende serio.

-No se preocupe, si fuese fácil de localizar ya lo habríamos hecho.- Respondió Shin, mientras los demás estaban ajenos a la conversación.

-¿Ese es Kami-sama?- Preguntó Evergreen un poco sorprendida.

-Se parece a Piccolo.- Dijo Mavis volteando a ver a Piccolo quien estaba en la orilla observando junto a Gine y Tapion.

-Eso es porque ambos son Namekusein, son del planeta Namek.- Les respondió Gohan.

-¿Dende? Estoy segura que Gine lo mencionó una vez.- Decía Erza pensante.

-Sí, él es amigo de Gohan y Gine desde niños y además me enseñó a mejorar mis curaciones.- Le respondió Wendy.

-Wendy también fue entrenada por los dioses, no es justo, yo también quiero volverme así de fuerte, bluag.- Decía Natsu en el suelo mareado.

-Eso te pasa por no entrenar como se debe, bluag.- Decía Gajeel en la misma posición que Natsu pero menor.

-Jm, debiluchos.- Decía Laxus de pie arrogante pero con la cara un poco pálida.

-Los encantaré con Troia, pero deben de controlar más su debilidad.- Les dijo Wendy mientras se aproximaba a ellos y Eileen se dirigía con Gine y los demás.

-Oye Gine, ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?- Pregunto Trunks acercándose a ella junto a Goten.

-Ustedes son muy pequeños para pelear con lo que sea que venga.- Respondió Piccolo.

-¿Entonces para qué nos entrenaron si no nos van a dejar pelear?- Preguntó Goten un poco disgustado.

-Goten, le prometí a mamá que no dejaría que nada te pase, no puedo permitir que te enfrentes a alguien peligroso, te entrenamos para que puedas defenderte pero no para que busques pelea.- Le respondió Gine dejando a Goten un poco decaído.

-También estoy en contra de que pelees, Trunks, así que si digo que no es que no.- Le dijo Bulma a su hijo que logró escucharlo.

-¡Pero queremos ayudar!- Respondieron ambos notándose una determinación en sus palabras.

-Bien.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a algunos y alegrando a Goten y Trunks. -Mr. Popo, por favor lleve a Goten y Trunks a la Habitación del Tiempo.- Dijo Gine para sorpresa de todos.

-¡¿Qué dices Gine?!- Gritó Bulma enojada.

-Aun no tienen el nivel, así que irán a la Habitación del Tiempo a entrenar.- Le respondió Gine molestándola más.

-Concuerdo con ella, Bulma, confié en nosotros.- Le dijo Gohan con una ligera idea de lo que planeaba su hermana.

Bulma vio algo en el semblante de los gemelos y aceptó de mala gana, procediendo Mr. Popo a llevarlos mientras los demás se quedaban, aunque confundidos por lo que era esa habitación.

-¿Habitación del Tiempo?- Preguntó Mavis confundida.

-Es una lugar en este templo en el que puedes entrenar lo de un año en tan sólo un día.- Respondió Piccolo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Podemos ir con ellos?.- Preguntó Natsu motivado.

-Sólo se puede entrar de dos en dos, además de que las condiciones en ese lugar son extremas, con su nivel morirían, la gravedad está aumentada 10 veces, de día hace un calor tremendo que hasta Natsu se insolaría y de noche un frió insoportable que hasta a Gray le daría hipotermia, apenas y duré 1 mes en ese lugar y eso porque Gine me ayudó a soportarlo.- Le dijo Wendy sorprendiendo más a los magos.

-Bulma, cuando ellos salgan, todo ésto habrá terminado.- Le dijo Gine con todos escuchando el por qué los envió ahí.

-Esos dos tienen una rivalidad seria ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Tapion volviendo al tema principal mientras Gine y Piccolo asentían.

-Ellos son Saiyajin de sangre pura, tal vez peleen por un motivo pero, siempre mantienen un orgullo como peleadores además de querer ser siempre mejores.- Le respondió Piccolo.

-Gine, ¿Tu padre va a estar bien?- Preguntó Eileen de manera seria.

-No lo sé, la primera y única vez que pelearon uno a uno, el señor Vegeta casi lo mata, de no ser porque Gohan, Krilin, Yajirobe y yo lo ayudamos lo habría hecho.- Respondió Gine seria para sorpresa y preocupación de Eileen.

-Pues ve a ayudarle, no sabemos si vaya a querer matarlo.- Le dijo Eileen notándose preocupada.

-Eso no sucederá, o al menos eso quiero pensar, además, Gohan y yo tenemos la responsabilidad de acabar con Majin Boo, pero...- Respondía Gine viendo a donde estaban peleando Goku y Vegeta.

-Gine sé que ustedes son guerreros orgullosos, pero aun así dudo que quieras que a tu padre le suceda algo malo.- Eileen trataba de convencer a Gine.

-Nada malo le pasará, confía en él.- Respondió Gine un poco fastidiada, cuando algo pasó por su cabeza. -¿A qué viene tanta preocupación por papá?- Preguntó Gine confundida.

Eileen sólo se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada mientras Gine la observaba confundida, pero después volteó a donde peleaba Goku, luego con Eileen, luego con Goku, así unas 10 veces, hasta que su cerebro hizo click.

 **Con Goku y Vegeta.**

En una zona desértica todo se miraba tranquilo, cuando repentinamente comenzaron a haber temblores y explosiones mientras riscos de piedra comenzaban a caerse, en el centro del caos se podían ver a Goku y Vegeta dándose golpes uno al otro sin contenerse mientras eran rodeados por destrucción, Goku golpeaba a Vegeta y Vegeta le respondía con otro golpe, era una pelea pareja y ambos se notaban sin intenciones de dar marcha atrás.

Vegeta le dio un golpe a Goku tan fuerte que lo mando a estrellarse a un risco hueco que tenía una cueva, Vegeta desde fuera, lanzó una esfera de Ki destruyendo el risco mientras éste caía en pedazos sobre Goku, Goku a toda velocidad y esquivando las rocas que caían salió de la cueva y al salir, Vegeta lo recibió con un golpe que lo envió al suelo, Goku se recuperó y bloqueó otro golpe de Vegeta.

Esta vez Goku comenzó a golpearlo sin que Vegeta pudiese meter las manos, para después ser mandado a retroceder de una patada, cayendo y arrastrándose en el suelo hasta chocar con otro risco, Goku llegó a él y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro contra el suelo, cuando una roca de 1 metro de diámetro del risco donde chocó Vegeta le cayó en la cabeza a Goku haciéndolo poner una cara graciosa de dolor.

Vegeta aprovechó y le dio un golpe de gancho en la mandíbula a Goku mandándolo a volar para después enviarlo al suelo con un golpe de mazo y después dirigirse a él con intenciones de darle un fuerte golpe, pero Goku se puso de pie y chocó su puño contra el de Vegeta causando un gran cráter bajo ambos y reanudando su pelea a golpes.

 **Con Babidi.**

Babidi, Dabra y Towa estaban impactados, esos dos Saiyajin estaban teniendo una pelea sin igual, además de que aunque le doliera a Dabra, éste reconoció no poder hacer nada contra ninguno de los dos. Towa estaba impresionada, viendo a aquel sujeto torpe al que le dio la esfera volverse un experto en combate, además de que parecía que ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

-Señor Babidi, el marcador de Majin Boo ya va a la mitad nuevamente.- Le llamó la atención Dabra dejando a Babidi y Towa impresionados.

-Esos dos granujas son realmente fuertes, cuando mi padre vivió no había seres así, me pregunto si Majin Boo será lo suficientemente fuerte contra esos dos.- Decía Babidi un poco nervioso.

-Son fuertes, pero solos no podían derrotar a Hildegarn, además de que aquellos dos que llegaron al final parecían más fuertes, sobre todo el chico.- Dijo Towa notándose pensativa. -Dabra, se me ocurre una idea de qué podemos hacer contra aquel chico que demostró ser muy superior.- Dijo Towa sonriendo confundiendo a los presentes.

 **En el Templo Sagrado.**

-No es lo que crees, yo sólo estoy agradecida con él por haberme ayudado.- Decía Eileen un poco nerviosa al notar a Gine con una cara muy seria.

-Tendremos esa charla luego, ahora mismo hay cosas importantes que hacer.- Dijo Gine sin quitar su rostro serio y volviendo a ver hacia la pelea dejando a Eileen un poco pensativa.

-No logro sentir un Ki oscuro o poderoso para poder localizarlos.- Decía Gohan.

-Tampoco logro detectar a Dabra o algún otro ser maligno.- Respondió Tapion.

-Tal vez si los buscamos con los ojos esta vez.- Dijo Eileen.

-Nos llevaría mucho tiempo buscar por todo el planeta.- Respondió Piccolo negando.

-No me refiero a literal recorrer el mundo.- Respondió Eileen confundiendo a los presentes.

De esas palabras Eileen comenzó a expulsar poder mágico llamando la atención de todos, cuando un resplandor escarlata se vio, Eileen había pasado al Dragon Force, en el que tenia algunas escamas blancas rodeando su piel, al igual que sus manos se volvieron garras, tenia un par de cuernos blancos y un par de alas escarlatas.

-Ya no puedo usar la forma dragón, pero, aun puedo usar el Dragon Force para llegar a mi máximo poder.- Dijo Eileen acercándose más a la orilla. -Me no Maho.- Eileen recitó su hechizo y un sin fin de ojos comenzaron a aparecer en todo el mundo.

Los ojos aparecieron en todo el mundo, muchas personas se asustaron al ver algo así, pues realmente daba un aspecto de miedo, aunque otros se preguntaban qué era eso, algunos amigos de Goku también miraban con confusión ese extraño fenómeno, inclusive Goku y Vegeta detuvieron un momento su combate al notar que había ojos en el cielo.

-Ya veo, aun así creo que tomará tiempo ver por cada ojo.- Le dijo Gohan al verla.

-No realmente, estoy viendo todo al mismo tiempo.- Respondió Eileen dejando a todos impactados.

-Entonces eres como una araña.- Dijo Gine bromeando haciendo que a Eileen le cayera una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Algo así.- Dijo Eileen creando otro ojo en el que se veía la pelea de Goku y Vegeta. -Confiaré en él como me dijiste, Gine.- Dijo Eileen mientras cerraba sus ojos un momento para ponerse a buscar algo mientras Gine volvía a verla seria.

 **Con Goku y Vegeta.**

 **-** No somos un espectáculo.- Dijo Vegeta lanzando esferas de Ki destruyendo varios de los ojos.

-Están buscando a Babidi, esos son los ojos de Eileen.- Le dijo Goku mientras Vegeta se mantenía indiferente.

-Sí es así que busquen en aquella dirección.- Dijo Vegeta apuntando hacía un lugar.

Eileen viendo que Vegeta señaló a otro lugar inmediatamente puso énfasis en esa dirección, mientras Babidi y sus secuaces se daban cuenta que Vegeta los traicionó.

-Vegeta, dime una cosa ¿Lo que dijo Gine era cierto? ¿Te dejaste controlar por Babidi a propósito?- Preguntó Goku serio.

-Si no lo hubiese hecho te habrías negado a pelear conmigo.- Le respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué alguien tan orgulloso dejó que un ser inferior lo manipulara?- Preguntó Goku serio.

-Lo hice, lo hice ¡Lo hice porque quería volver a ser el mismo de antes!- Gritó Vegeta con furia expulsando su Ki. -¡Quería volver a ser ese Saiyajin cruel y despiadado al que no le importaba nada! Sin darme cuenta me fui volviendo tranquilo, hasta formé una familia, no me sentía con deseos de hacer ningún mal, me sentía repugnante, por eso dejé que Babidi me regresara la maldad en mi corazón.- Decía Vegeta mientras Goku lo miraba serio.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Vegeta.- Cuestionó Goku serio.

-Gracias a eso me siento de maravilla.- Respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa siniestra. -¡Basta de charlas! ¡Ésto se acabará hasta que uno de los dos caiga!- Dijo Vegeta expulsando su Ki.

Vegeta se lanzó a atacar a Goku con éste bloqueando su golpe para después desviarlo y ambos comenzar a golpearse entre sí, después se dieron un poco de distancia y comenzaron a lanzarse esferas de Ki el uno al otro para terminar con un Kamehameha y un Galick Gun haciendo que las técnicas causaran una gran explosión.

Dentro de la explosión seguían escuchándose estruendos, pues Goku y Vegeta no dieron tiempo para darse un respiro, inmediatamente siguieron con su pelea, para el ojo normal, sólo se veía que ondas de choque se producían en el aire y cráteres se formaban en el suelo además de la destrucción que ocurría alrededor.

 **En el Templo Sagrado.**

Los magos miraban la pelea por el ojo de Eileen mientras ella buscaba con sus ojos en el lugar donde apuntó Vegeta, más sin embargo también estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba angustiándose un poco, Erza miraba eso con un sentimiento que le recordaba a su amigo, mientras ella sostenía a Bulma quien se desmayó de la impresión.

-Ese idiota engreído, déjenme ir y darle una patada en el trasero.- Decía Natsu quien veía la pelea junto a los demás.

-No creo que puedas y si lo intentas él te matará.- Le dijo Gray serio.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a darle la espalda a su propia familia?!- Dijo Lucy enojada con un sentimiento familiar.

-¡Lo encontré!- Dijo Eileen llamando la atención de todos. -O al menos eso creo.- Dijo mientras creaba otro ojo en el que mostraba una imagen. -Esa pequeña casa se ve sospechosa, además la arquitectura es diferente a cualquier casa o lugar de este mundo, además de que alrededor de ese lugar, la tierra se ve diferente, como si hubiese sido removida.- Decía Eileen.

-Ya veo, Babidi ocultó su nave bajo tierra y con su magia evitó que pudiésemos sentir sus presencias.- Opinó Nishi al ver el lugar.

-Bien hora de ir.- Dijo Shin aproximándose a Gohan.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos sólo Gine y yo.- Dijo Gohan para sorpresa y confusión de los presentes. -Los Kaioshin no son guerreros y por lo que vi, parece que ese tal Dabra es más poderoso que ustedes.- Dijo Gohan dejando a los Kaioshin un poco humillados.

-Aun así no podemos dejarles toda la responsabilidad.- Dijo Nishi dando a entender que tal vez eran débiles pero no cobardes.

-Lo que dice es cierto, déjenos ésto a nosotros.- Dijo Gine cambiando sus ropas de Kaioshin por unas para pelear.

-Shin, Nishi, no podemos arriesgarnos a que ustedes dos mueran y ya saben por qué.- Les dijo el Anciano haciendo que ambos abrieran un poco los ojos pero después desviando la mirada resignándose.

-El señor Piccolo y los demás quédense en este lugar por si algo llega a suceder.- Les dijo Gine tocando a su hermano y desapareciendo.

-Creí que ellos necesitaban sentir presencias para tele-transportarse.- Preguntó Freed al verlos desaparecer.

-Gine modificó la técnica para tele-transportarse a cualquier lugar, claro, siempre y cuando ella conozca o haya visto el lugar.- Respondió Wendy.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes son dioses débiles? ¿O por qué no ayudan?- Preguntó Natsu recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Nishi, ahora mismo no estaba para comentarios tontos.

-Somos creadores, no somos guerreros, tenemos poder para enfrentar a ciertos enemigos pero no tan poderosos.- Dijo Shin un poco decaído.

-¿Y qué hay de Heles-sama? ¿Acaso no está enterada de ésto?- Preguntó Juvia.

-Ella está ocupada con algo importante.- Respondió Nishi.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que la seguridad del universo?- Preguntó impactada Levy.

-Asuntos de dioses.- Respondió Nishi ocultando que era porque estaba tomando un baño de ciertos manantiales que ayudaban al cuidado de la piel.

-¿Y el otro Hakaishin-sama?- Preguntó Lissana recordando que había otro dios destructor.

-Beerus-sama sigue dormido.- Respondió Shin dejando a todos estupefactos.

-¿Y por qué no lo despiertan?- Preguntó Evergreen.

-Cuando pasó por primera vez lo de Hildegarn lo desperté para recriminarle por ser tan perezoso y se molestó, destruyó muchas galaxias por berrinche y me encerró en una espada por millones de años, hasta que fui liberado gracias a Gine y Gohan.- Respondió el anciano Kaioshin dejando a todos con el mismo semblante.

-Vaya, entonces de nada sirve pedirles que me entrenen si no son dioses poderosos.- Dijo Natsu decaído molestando a los Kaioshin.

-Natsu, cállate, recuerda que ellos siguen siendo dioses y muy superiores.- Le dijo Lucy molesta con Natsu ignorando el comentario.

-Comparto opinión contigo ésta vez, cabeza de humo.- Le dijo Gray un poco burlón, pero comenzando una típica pelea entre ellos por los insultos.

-Tengan respeto, no son guerreros pero son poderosos a su manera y en comparación a ustedes, ustedes no son más que simples hormigas tratando de alcanzar el sol.- Les dijo Tapion molesto.

-Tapion tiene razón en eso, Natsu, Gray, se disculpan ahora mismo.- Dijo Erza con ambos asintiendo asustados y disculpándose.

-Honestamente da igual lo que piensen un par de mocosos.- Dijo Nishi molesta.

-Aun así, ¿Qué falta de respeto es esa?- Dijo el anciano Kaioshin molesto, pero se le ocurrió algo al ver que Natsu y Gray no se llevaban bien. -Tal vez les cambie de parecer su opinión sobre nosotros si les muestro una forma de volverse fuertes en un segundo.- Les dijo el anciano dejando a todos confundidos y sorprendidos.

-Los Potara. ¿Les dará los Potara? La fuente de nuestro poder.- Decía Nishi impactada siguiendo el juego, pues ella se percató de lo que haría.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Natsu entusiasmado.

-Así es, sólo tienes que ponerte uno de estos aretes y serás tan fuerte que nadie podrá vencerte.- Le dijo el Anciano dejando a los que escuchaban incrédulos pero Wendy sabía lo que tramaba.

-A mi me parece sólo un arete.- Dijo Gray incrédulo.

-Pues pruebalo, sólo que tú te lo tienes que poner en la oreja contraría, de lo contrario no funcionará.- Respondió el Anciano con ambos asintiendo.

Ambos se pusieron los aretes, cuando lo hicieron, los Potara brillaron y por un momento todos creyeron que era verdad, pero inmediatamente sus cuerpos fueron jalados por una fuerza y chocaron uno contra el otro causando un brillo, cuando se recuperó visión, vieron a un chico de pie examinándose a sí mismo con una cara estupefacta.

-Ese es su castigo por insultarnos, con los aretes Potara te fusionas para siempre.- Dijo el Anciano Kaioshin dejando a todos impactados.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿Para siempre fusionados?.- Decía el nuevo sujeto casi llorando mientras los Kaioshin y algunos otros sonreían y el resto se quedó en shock.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi Gray-sama!.- Gritó Juvia en shock.

 **Con los gemelos.**

Ambos aparecieron en el lugar donde parecía que era la nave de Babidi, de inmediato, de la nave comenzaron a salir muchos de los soldados de Babidi, pues Babidi ya se había dado cuenta de inmediato de la aparición de dos intrusos en ese lugar, al final, salieron Dabra y Towa.

-Qué te parece, salieron a darnos la bienvenida, hay que reconocer que tienen modales.- Dijo Gine sonriendo al ver a todos.

-Sí, eso parece, yo me encargo de la mitad y tú de la otra mitad.- Dijo Gohan preparado para pelear.

-No, yo me encargaré de la mitad más uno.- Dijo Gine preparándose para pelear.

-¡Ustedes son sólo soldados manipulados por un sujeto que no puede pelear por sí mismo! ¡Rindanse y les daremos la oportunidad de retirarse!- Les dijo Gohan mostrando piedad, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Parece que esa manipulación les durará hasta la muerte.- Le dijo Gine a Gohan con éste notándose serio.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se quedaron viendo todos, luego de que en un risco cayó una piedra, todos comenzaron a moverse rumbo a los Saiyajin, éstos a gran velocidad se dirigieron hacia ellos, al notarse chocar, se vio a los soldados salir volando por los aires como si hubiesen sido arrollados, mientras otros atacaban a los gemelos pero sólo recibían golpes y patadas siendo mandados a volar y caer inconscientes mientras Towa y Dabra se limitaban a ver.

-No acaban con ellos, sólo los dejan inconscientes.- Dijo Dabra al ver la pelea.

-Parece que no son del tipo que acaban con el enemigo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, como lo hicieron con Hildegarn.- Secundó Towa viendo la pelea. -Una vez que terminen con los soldados pasaremos al plan.- Dijo Towa a Dabra el cual sólo asintió.

 **Con Goku y Vegeta.**

Goku y Vegeta seguían con su pelea, golpes, patadas, ataques de Ki, todo eso mientras todo a su alrededor se destruía mientras una gran nube de polvo también se formaba debajo de ellos, cada que Goku daba un golpe, Vegeta le respondía con otro, era una pelea tan pareja que no se podía ver quién sería el ganador, mientras peleaban, Goku se dio cuenta de algo.

-"Gohan y Gine ya están peleando.".- Pensaba Goku. -"Puedo sentir que también está aquel sujeto al que derrotó Vegeta y también Towa, además tengo un mal presentimiento de todo ésto.".- Goku seguía con sus pensamientos pero fue golpeado en el rostro por Vegeta siendo enviado al suelo.

-No te distraigas, Kakaroto, ahora mismo lo que importa es nuestro ajuste de cuentas.- Dijo Vegeta mirando al suelo.

Cuando una ráfaga de Ki se dirigió hacia él, la cual contrarrestó con otra, manteniéndose empujando ambos mientras se acercaban hasta que explotó, de esa explosión, Goku y Vegeta siguieron peleando.

 **Con Gohan y Gine.**

Gohan y Gine habían terminado ya con los soldados de Babidi, quedando sólo Towa y Dabra frente a la nave, quedándose los cuatro viéndose en silencio.

-Rindanse, no dejaremos que despierten a Majin Boo.- Dijo Gohan de manera seria rompiendo el silencio.

-Es una lástima, Majin Boo está a punto de despertar y con él el caos y la destrucción.- Le respondió Dabra arrogante.

-Bien, entonces esa es nuestra señal para acabarlos ya mismo.- Dijo Gine adoptando su pose de combate.

-Aunque nos derroten, ya es tarde.- Les dijo Towa confundiéndolos.

De pronto, un gran huevo que brillaba apareció fuera de la nave y detrás de, Babidi comenzó a salir mientras tenía una sonrisa arrogante. Mientras que en el templo. los Kaioshin miraban impactados a Babidi y al huevo donde se encontraba Majin Boo y los magos miraban serios aunque la fusión de Gray y Natsu estaba aun frustrado en el suelo por ser la fusión de ambos mientras era consolado por Lissana, Lucy, Juvia y Happy.

El huevo comenzó a moverse mientras los cielos se oscurecían y rayos comenzaban a caer. Towa y Dabra estaban serios y al ver que ambos gemelos estaban distraídos con lo que pasaba, rápidamente se movieron y se pusieron uno detrás de Gohan y la otra al frente, ambos levantando sus manos, mientras Gohan fue encerrado en una esfera de energía.

Gine, al percatarse, se movió rápidamente a ayudarlo, pero para su sorpresa y la de todos los que vieron, Gohan desapareció. Goku dejó de atacar a Vegeta cuando se percató que el Ki de su hijo desapareció de repente, pero Vegeta no le permitió un respiro y siguió atacando a Goku. Wendy estaba en shock, su amado desapareció sin dejar rastro.

De inmediato, Wendy comenzó a dirigirse hacia la zona de combate pero fue sujetada por Piccolo, quien acabó convenciéndola de que si iba sería un estorbo y que más ayudaba quedándose en el templo.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?.- Preguntó Gine molesta y amenazante.

-Lo enviamos a un lugar del que nunca podrá salir.- Respondió Dabra arrogante.

-Y ya que ni siquiera los Kaios pueden ir ahí, es imposible que puedan traerlo de regreso.- Dijo Towa también mostrándose arrogante y burlona.

-¿A dónde lo enviaron? Bruja.- Dijo Gine ya con un rostro que infundía miedo.

-A nuestro hogar, el Reino Demonio.- Respondió Dabra con una sonrisa maligna.

Gine, enojada por lo que pasó comenzó a pelear contra Dabra y Towa con ambos a duras penas pudiendo defenderse a pesar de no estar al 100% en la transformación.

Dabra viendo que Gine era peligrosa, le escupió con la saliva dándole en la ropa superior para asco de Gine pero de inmediato dándose cuenta que por la saliva comenzaba a convertirse en roca, así que rápidamente se arrancó la ropa del torso para evitar convertirse en piedra ella también, mientras Dabra la miraba arrogante volviendo a escupirle, pero ésta vez Gine lo esquivaba o los repelía con Ki hasta que llegó a él y le dio un golpe que lo mandó a volar contra las rocas.

Gine iba a comenzar a atacar a Towa pero para su sorpresa, el huevo de Majin Boo se abrió dejando salir una fuerte corriente de aire y un humo de color rosa, mientras Towa sonrió y Babidi reía como un loco, pero al disiparse el polvo, el cascarón estaba vacío para sorpresa de los que vieron.

 **Atalaya de Kami.**

-¿Qué? Está vacío.- Dijo Shin impactado.

-Ya veo, ha pasado tanto tiempo que Majin Boo acabó desapareciendo.- Dijo Nishi una teoría mientras sonreía.

-No, algo pasa.- Dijo Tapion serio confundiendo a todos.

-Exacto, observen bien, no hay nada pero aun así se siente un Ki en ese lugar.- Les dijo el Anciano notándose muy serio.

 **Con Goku y Vegeta.**

-¿Ese Ki es de Majin Boo? Que decepción.- Dijo Vegeta viendo hacia donde se encontraba Gine.

-No, hay algo raro, además Gohan desapareció de repente.- Dijo Goku serio viendo en la misma dirección.

-Eso no importa, tú y yo aun tenemos una batalla que concluir.- Dijo Vegeta arrogante e indiferente a Majin Boo, mientras Goku lo miraba serio pero aun preocupado por sus hijos.

 **Con Gine.**

Gine estaba confundida, el huevo estaba vacío pero aun podía sentir un Ki, no era muy maligno, ni tampoco muy poderoso, pero no había nada. Towa y Babidi estaban atónitos, nada salió del huevo.

-No puede ser, tanto trabajo para nada.- Dijo Babidi frustrado y molesto.

-No puedo creerlo, ahora tendremos problemas contra esta chica.- Dijo Towa volteando a ver a Gine.

Al ver Towa a Gine se confundió, pues ella estaba sorprendida viendo hacia el cielo, cuando Towa volteó también se quedó impactada, el humo rosa que salió del huevo se estaba reuniendo, Babidi notó que su sirviente estaba viendo hacia el cielo y al voltear también notó el humo.

El humo rosa comenzaba a tomar forma humanoide, mientras todos miraban sorprendidos lo que sucedía, de repente el humo terminó volviéndose una bola de masa rosa y de esa bola se formó un ser de apariencia obesa y de color rosa, era Majin Boo quien había sido despertado, mientras Nishi y Shin miraban atónitos a Majin Boo, lo cual confirmó que era él.

Goku y Vegeta siguieron su combate a pesar de lo sucedido, cada uno se daba golpes uno al otro inclusive Goku llegó a morder a Vegeta haciendo que éste soltara una lagrima cómica por ese acto tan bajo viendo que Goku mostraba una sonrisa burlona molestándose aun más y atacando de nuevo a Goku mientras ambos acabaron sujetos de sus manos y comenzaban a darse rodillazos uno al otro.

Gine seguía observando a Majin Boo más que una actitud seria o sorprendida, era más bien de confusión mientras veía que Majin Boo bajó al suelo con un rostro que reflejaba inocencia y al mismo tiempo había un Ki en él que no dejaba tranquila a Gine.

 **Fin del Capítulo 48.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Pues hice lo posible por hacerla entretenida. Por lo que pase con Majin Boo, ya vendrá después.**

 **3678: Fairy Tail will have they roles in others chapters. For Daimatou Enbu is far yet.**

 **Csar: Los magos ya tendrán sus roles. Ya vi la película y en general me gustó toda.**

 **Fedbax25: De hecho algunas cosas sí sucederán rápido, todo con un propósito, como dijo un personaje de un videojuego; todo es parte del plan que se me acaba de ocurrir.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	50. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49: El Príncipe de los Saiyajin, Vegeta.**

Majin Boo fue liberado, algunos miraban sorprendidos, otros confundidos por la apariencia que tenía, preguntándose si realmente era un ser tan maligno, en cuanto a Babidi y Towa, ambos estaban felices, mientras Dabra se aproximaba a ellos.

-Felicitaciones, Sr. Babidi.- Dijo Dabra mientras Babidi seguía sonriendo.

-¿Ese es Majin Boo?- Preguntó Towa extrañada.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Babidi confundiendo a los presentes. -Nunca lo había visto, los únicos que lo han visto son los Kaios.- Respondió Babidi.

-"Hay algo extraño en ese sujeto, su Ki es grande, pero..."- Pensaba Gine mientra miraba a Majin Boo haciendo piruetas y movimientos como si de un niño que aprende a moverse se tratara.

 **En el Templo Sagrado.**

-¿Esa cosa es Majin Boo? Como dijeron que era alguien terrible y poderoso me imaginaba que sería más aterrador.- Dijo Bickslow al ver la apariencia de Majin Boo mientras algunos lo secundaban.

-parece un globo mal inflado.- Opinó Videl al verlo.

-Que su apariencia no los engañe, ese sujeto es realmente cruel y despiadado.- Le respondió Shin bastante serio mientras todos también se quedaban serios mirando a Majin Boo, quien parecía moverse simplemente de un lado a otro.

-Tampoco me imaginé que Towa estuviera involucrada.- Dijo Nishi viendo a la hermana de Dabra.

-¿Es peligrosa?- Preguntó Cana.

-Es una demonio. Su poder está casi a la par con el de su hermano Dabra y es muy inteligente, seguramente fue a quien se le ocurrió desaparecer a Gohan.- Respondió Nishi aun seria.

 **Con Goku y Vegeta.**

Ambos Saiyajin mantenían su batalla uno contra el otro, sin embargo, estaban peleando como Super Saiyajin 2, pues al gastar tanta energía peleando como Super Saiyajin 3 no les quedó de otra, ya que ninguno daba marcha atrás en el combate. Golpes, patadas, ambos se atacaban sin cuartel mientras la destrucción se hacía notar en los alrededores.

 **Con Majin Boo.**

-Oye Majin Boo.- Decía Babidi mientras se acercaba a Majin Boo. -Yo soy Babidi, soy el hijo de Bibidi, el mago que te creó, también soy el que te liberó de ese huevo, por lo tanto soy tu dueño y debes obedecerme.- Terminó de decir Babidi.

Pero Majin Boo le dio la espalda, para confusión de quienes miraban la escena, mientras Babidi trataba de hablarle y que le diera la cara, cuando repentinamente, Majin Boo se dio la vuelta sacándole la lengua burlándose de él mientras Babidi de la impresión caía al suelo y Majin Boo reía de manera divertida.

-Sr. Babidi, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero creo que la resurrección de Majin Boo terminó siendo un fracaso.- Dijo Dabra aproximándose con Babidi. -Este sujeto no es más que un idiota, tal vez por eso su padre decidió encerrarlo para siempre.- Dijo Dabra arrogante mientras miraba a Majin Boo.

Babidi se quedó pensativo como dándole la razón, mientras Majin Boo observaba a Dabra y éste seguía provocándolo y hablándole de manera arrogante, cuando rápidamente Majin Boo le dio un ataque a Dabra picándole los ojos para sorpresa e impacto de todos, con Gine notando que repentinamente el Ki de Majin Boo aumentó de una manera considerable.

-Eso fue rápido, Dabra no pudo reaccionar.- Dijo Towa impactada para sí misma mientras Dabra se tomaba de los ojos y después era enviado a estrellarse contra un risco de un solo golpe quedando inconsciente.

-Eso que hiciste fue fabuloso, Majin Boo.- Dijo Babidi sorprendido y emocionado, pero Boo seguía actuando como niño pequeño dando saltos y bailes de celebración pero nuevamente sacándole la lengua a Babidi. -Óyeme bien, será mejor que me obedezcas, porque yo conozco el conjuro para encerrarte de nuevo y no quieres que eso pase ¿o sí?.- Dijo Babidi dejando a Boo un poco asustado y rápidamente dando reverencias a Babidi.

 **Con los magos.**

-¿Por qué Gine no lo ataca?- Preguntó Levy confundida al verla sólo observando.

-Hay algo raro y Gine ya se dio cuenta.- Respondió Piccolo confundiendo más a todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso.- Preguntó Mavis viendo que Piccolo estaba más serio que de costumbre.

-Majin Boo... No está mostrando todo su poder y Gine se dio cuenta de eso cuando él atacó a Dabra, al parecer Majin Boo sabe como ocultar su poder.- Dijo Piccolo para impacto de todos.

-Me temo que sí, Majin Boo es más terrible de lo que su apariencia deja ver.- Dijo Shin serio.

-Ya veo, está examinando al enemigo antes de actuar.- Opinó Tapion recibiendo un asentimiento de Piccolo.

-¿Eileen? Es tu nombre ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Nishi con Eileen asintiendo. -Deshaz tu técnica, Babidi nos rastreará siguiendo tu magia.- Dijo Nishi con Eileen haciendo caso mientras el Anciano creaba una orbe de cristal.

-Ahora que sabemos donde están podremos verlos con ésto.- Dijo el Anciano Kaioshin creando otra y dándosela a Eileen para que viera la pelea de Goku.

 **Con Gine.**

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?.- Preguntaba confuso Babidi.

-Tengo hambre.- Dijo Boo sobándose el estómago.

-Ya veo... Puedes comerte a todos esos soldados que están en el suelo, de todas formas ya no los necesito.- Dijo Babidi.

-Pero no creo que sepan bien... Ya sé, los convertiré en caramelos.- Respondió Boo para sorpresa de todos.

De pronto la antena de Boo comenzó a moverse poniendo alerta a Gine, de su antena un rayo color rosa salió disparado, Gine retrocedió al percatarse que era peligroso y se dio cuenta que a cada sujeto que el rayo tocaba se convertía en dulce dejando a todos sorprendidos por esa técnica. Cuando todos se habían convertido en dulces, Boo abrió su boca y comenzó a succionar como si de una aspiradora se tratara, quedando con la boca completamente llena y después tragándoselo todo.

Todos miraban eso con impacto, los magos no se creían el nivel de crueldad con la que ese sujeto actuaba y sobre todo la técnica recién mostrada, Gine estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que ella veía una técnica así, mientras que Boo se sobaba el estómago feliz. Una explosión se vio, revelando que Dabra se mostró, estaba de pie, herido y muy molesto.

-Aun tengo hambre.- Dijo Boo sin prestarle atención a Dabra.

-¿Todavía no llenas? De acuerdo, puedes comértelos a ellos.- Dijo Babidi para sorpresa de Dabra y Towa. -Ahora que Majin Boo está despierto ya no los necesito, además de que Dabra no ha hecho nada más que avergonzarse a sí mismo.- Decía Babidi mientras ambos sirvientes seguían sorprendidos de sus palabras.

-¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Acaso no le he demostrado ser útil?- Dijo Towa impactada.

-Pero eres débil, ya no me sirves.- Respondió Babidi con indiferencia sorprendiendo a Towa. -Majin Boo, puedes comértelos.- Dijo Babidi mientras Majin Boo sonreía.

Sin decir nada, Dabra furioso creó y le lanzó una espada atravesando a Boo con todos creyendo que lo hirió de gravedad, más sin embargo, Boo la retiró de sí mismo y sanándose para sorpresa de todos. Boo rápidamente apareció frente a Dabra para sorpresa de éste y sorprendiendo de nuevo a Gine por el repentino aumento de Ki.

Boo dio un aplauso a la cara de Dabra aturdiéndolo por la fuerza con la que fue golpeado y Boo volvió a usar su rayo y convirtió a Dabra en galleta para después proceder a abrir la boca de una forma sobre humana metiendo la galleta entera a su boca y después comenzar a masticarla dejando a todos impactados y al mismo tiempo asqueados.

-"No puede ser."- Pensaba Towa atónita y después volteando a ver a Gine. -"No me queda opción".- Pensó viendo a Gine mientras sentía que su orgullo llegaba al suelo. -Tú luchas por la justicia ¿Cierto? Ayúdame.- Dijo Towa para sorpresa de Gine y todos cuanto escuchó.

-De acuerdo te ayudaré.- Respondió Gine a su petición. -Oye tú, ¿quieres una recomendación? Convierte a esa bruja en un helado napolitano, es realmente delicioso.- Le dijo Gine a Boo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es delicioso?- Preguntó Boo.

-Un helado de chocolate, vainilla y fresa, es realmente bueno.- Dijo Gine dejando a quienes escuchaban sorprendidos de ver lo que hacia.

-¿Qué no luchas por la justicia? ¿Rechazas a quien te pide ayuda?.- Preguntó Towa un poco preocupada.

-Lo siento, pero el que lucha por la justicia fue enviado al Reino Demonio, él si pudo haberte ayudado.- Le dijo Gine de forma arrogante preocupando más a Towa. -Además, sí te estoy ayudando... A ser convertida en algo más que un simple dulce.- Respondió Gine burlona.

Boo ya estaba frente a Towa dejando a ésta asustada y le dio un golpe que la mandó a volar contra una montaña de rocas destruyéndola y dejando a Towa muy herida, de eso, Boo volvió a aparecer frente a una herida Towa quien se miraba un poco asustada.

-¡Si muero tu hermano no volverá!- Gritó Towa como último recurso y antes de que pasara algo más Boo recibió un rodillazo en la cabeza que lo hizo salir disparado.

-Tienes mi atención, explica.- Dijo Gine autoritaria.

-Sólo un demonio puede sacarlo del Reino Demonio, mi hermano ya no está y soy tu única alternativa.- Dijo Towa dejando a Gine seria.

-Ya veo... Liberalo entonces.- Ordenó Gine.

-Tengo que ir por él.- Respondió Towa.

-¿Y crees que dejaré que huyas?- Preguntó Gine amenazante.

-Bien entonces te espero, además, Babidi nos ha traicionado, ten por seguro que prefiero verlo muerto a él.- Dijo Towa pero aun así Gine seguía seria.

-Por lo visto pudiste salir del control de Babidi sin esfuerzo.- Dijo Gine seria.

-Parece que es una magia que doblega tu voluntad, al traicionarnos nos liberó.- Respondió Towa de manera seria.

-Intenta algo y yo misma te liquido.- Dijo Gine sin bajar la guardia. -"Veamos por qué te temen tanto los Kaioshin."- Pensó Gine expulsando todo su poder dejando a Towa impactada.

-Como te atreves a golpear a mi Majin Boo, primero nos apoyas y ahora nos atacas, decídete ya.- Dijo Babidi molesto mientras una gran explosión se vio donde cayó Boo revelando que estaba sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Por qué me pegaste?.- Preguntó de manera inocente Boo confundiendo a Gine.

-"¿Qué sucede con éste sujeto?"- Pensaba Gine al ver la manera de actuar de Majin Boo. -Lo siento, fue un acto reflejo, lo que sucede es que no puedo dejar que te la comas todavía, ya que la necesito.- Le respondió Gine.

-Majin Boo, comete a esas dos granujas.- Ordenó Babidi.

-Ya cállate.- Dijo Gine lanzándole una esfera de energía pero para su sorpresa Babidi se protegió. -Debí usar más poder, esa nuez con patas tiene habilidades.- Dijo Gine.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- Gritó Babidi enojado. -¡Majin Boo acaba con ellas o te encierro de nuevo!- Volvió a ordenar Babidi ésta vez muy enojado.

Boo, más que por hacerle caso, sino porque no quería ser encerrado de nuevo, obedeció y se lanzó al ataque contra Gine, Gine sin más remedio comenzó también su ataque. Al ambos aproximarse al otro, Gine con ventaja le dio un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder, pero no se detuvo ahí, continuó golpeando a Boo causándole muchas magulladuras y moretones, para después ser enviado de un golpe a estrellarse al suelo.

Babidi vio ésto preocupado, los magos no podían seguirlo con los ojos pero al ver a Gine flotando en el cielo se dieron cuenta que ella llevaba la ventaja, sin embargo, los Kaioshin y los otros seguían serios. Una gran explosión se vio y se logró observar a Boo todo deforme por los golpes que recibió, y para sorpresa de todos, Boo se recuperó en un instante de las heridas.

Boo sonrió y dio un golpe desde donde estaba y sin que nadie lo esperara el brazo de Boo se estiró y le dio en la cara a Gine que para su propia sorpresa la hizo retroceder, Boo rápidamente se colocó frente a Gine y le dio un cabezazo y después otro golpe que la hizo salir disparada, mientras todos miraban impactados.

-"No me habían puesto en esta situación desde que luché con Broly."- Pensó Gine sorprendida. -Tendré que ponerme seria contra esta bola de chicle.- Dijo Gine para sí misma y también dándose cuenta que parecía como si las pocas heridas comenzaban a curarse.

-Zona de Energía.- Towa, creyendo que Gine estaba mal herida creó su Zona de Energía para curarla. -No puede ser.- Dijo Towa un poco preocupada viendo que Boo se aproximaba a ella.

-Majin Boo, probablemente Towa tenga un sabor feo, así que mejor destruyela.- Ordenó Babidi para sorpresa de ambos aunque más que nada fue por verla aliarse con una enemiga y escucharla decir que quería ver muerto a Babidi.

Boo al escuchar que no sería deliciosa y sabiendo que si desobedecía a Babidi podría ser nuevamente encerrado, optó por acabar con Towa creando una gran esfera de energía que se adhirió a Towa mientras ésta gritaba mientras era alejada lejos, cuando repentinamente la esfera explotó mientras que Towa caía inconsciente y tanto Boo como Babidi se daban cuenta que fue Gine la cual la había explotado con un Golpe Destello para evitar que muriera y sin más remedio usaba su máximo poder.

 **Con Goku y Vegeta.**

Ambos seguían peleando, pero ésta vez Vegeta tenía la ventaja, Goku estaba distraído por Majin Boo además de que estaba preocupado por la repentina desaparición de Gohan y también estaba preocupado por Gine, a pesar de que confiaba en ella, había algo sobre el Ki de Majin Boo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, cuando recibió un golpe que lo envió al estrellarse al suelo.

-No te distraigas, Kakaroto, ahora mismo importa nuestra batalla.- Dijo Vegeta viendo a donde estaba Goku.

-Tú también ya debiste darte cuenta, Vegeta, Majin Boo a estado aumentando su nivel de una manera monstruosa, si no lo detenemos Majin Boo podría acabar con todos, también a tu esposa Bulma y tu hijo Trunks.- Respondió Goku serio molestando a Vegeta.

-¡Cállate! ¡No me interesa lo que le pase a todos los demás insectos!.- Respondió Vegeta enojado descendiendo frente a Goku preparándose para seguir peleando.

-Estas mintiendo, Vegeta, sé que aun no haz dejado que la maldad corrompa por completo tu corazón.- Le dijo Goku de manera seria dejando a Vegeta enojado pero serio mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

-De acuerdo.- Comenzó a hablar Vegeta. -Parece que por estar tan preocupado por Majin Boo no te puedes concentrar en nuestra pelea.- Dijo Vegeta alegrando a Goku. -Dame una de esas Senzu para recuperar energía, ya que la gastamos toda en nuestra pelea.- Dijo mientras caminaba a Goku.

-Sí, que bueno que recapacitaste, estoy seguro que si lo enfrentamos juntos lo venceremos fácilmente.- Dijo Goku mientras se daba la vuelta buscando en su cinturón, pero no se esperó un gran golpe de Vegeta que lo tiró al suelo.

-Idiota, hasta tu hija sabe que eres muy ingenuo.- Dijo Vegeta comiendo la Senzu Bean. -Al Majin Boo que yo desperté, lo voy a mandar a dormir para siempre.- Dijo antes de emprender vuelo dejando a Goku tirado en el suelo.

 **Con los magos.**

Algunos observaban la pelea de Gine contra Boo, quedando sorprendidos de como Boo estaba aumentando su poder mientras peleaba y de la facilidad con la que éste se recuperaba de las heridas quedando serios y frustrados. Mientras tanto, otros miraban la pelea de Goku y Vegeta, o lo que podían, notando que dejaron de pelear y estaban conversando y después vieron como Vegeta noqueó a Goku distraído.

-¡Goku!- Gritó Eileen preocupada alertando a todos pero notando que Eileen pasó a su Dragon Force y salió volando en dirección a dónde estaba Goku.

-¿Qué sucedió?.- Preguntó Nishi confundida.

-Vegeta ganó y Goku está en el suelo.- Respondió Mirajane para sorpresa de quienes no veían la pelea.

-¡Ese desgraciado noqueó a Goku distraído!.- Gritó molesto la fusión de Gray y Natsu (Graytsu) pero inmediatamente brillando y separándose para sorpresa y alegría de ellos mismos, pero ninguno dijo nada a los dioses, pues no querían otro castigo de ese tipo.

-¿Y Vegeta?.- Preguntó Piccolo serio sin prestarle atención a Gray y Natsu.

-Lo dejó tirado y se fue volando.- Respondió Lucy, haciendo que Piccolo se quedara serio.

-Ya veo, va a enfrentarse a Majin Boo.- Dijo Piccolo al encontrar su Ki y ver a donde se dirigía.

-¿Enfrentará a quien él mismo despertó?- Preguntó Mavis confundida.

-Probablemente por eso lo hizo, en el pasado el fue el responsable de que Cell alcanzara su forma perfecta, sólo para enfrentarlo.- Respondió Piccolo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Aquella mujer se dirige a dónde está el cuerpo de Goku.- Dijo Shin.

-Es peligroso que vaya sola, iré por ella.- Dijo Nishi preparada para irse.

-No vayas, Nishi.- Dijo el Anciano serio. -Dudo que puedas convencer a esa mujer de que no vaya y no podemos arriesgarnos a que mueras, lo sabes.- Dijo el Kaioshin Anciano volviendo a hacer énfasis en eso confundiendo ya a algunos.

-Iré yo, si voy yo no hay de qué preocuparse.- Dijo Tapion ofreciéndose y recibiendo asentimiento del Anciano.

-También iré, no se preocupe, señor Piccolo, no iré a donde Gine, confiaré en ella y Gohan, además mi suegro estando inconsciente necesitará ser curado ya que no creo que dormido se coma la Senzu.- Dijo Wendy mientras Piccolo se quedó serio pero dando permiso.

-Tapion, Wendy, por favor les encargo a mi madre.- Dijo Erza preocupada, con Tapion y Wendy asintiendo y retirándose.

-¿Por qué Eileen no se tele-transportó.- Preguntó Freed al ver que se fue volando.

-No puede tele-transportarse tan lejos, creo.- Le respondió Erza aun preocupada, viéndola volar a través del orbe. -"¿Te está sucediendo lo que creo? Mamá".- Pensaba Erza viendo a Eileen.

-De hecho podría haber ido yo.- Dijo Kibito.

-Es verdad, pero ahora que ya se fueron, dejémoslos además creo que quieren ser de ayuda.- Respondió Nishi dando un suspiro.

-¿Entonces ustedes siendo dioses pueden morir?- Preguntó Lucy confundida por las palabras anteriormente escuchadas.

-Así es, cuando Majin Boo apareció por primera vez casi me mata, pero también mató a otro Kaioshin y absorbió a otros dos.- Explicó Shin serio dejando a todos impactados.

-¿Absorbió?- Preguntó Piccolo confundido con un ligero sentimiento de deja vu.

-Majin Boo puede absorber a otros seres y volver ese poder suyo, la forma que tiene ahora, es la que obtuvo luego de absorber al Sagrado Kaioshin.- Dijo Nishi con molestia en sus palabras.

-¿Y que pasa si todos los Kaioshin mueren?- Preguntó Juvia.

-Hay cosas que no se les pueden revelar a ustedes, así que no tendrán respuesta.- Les respondió el Kaioshin Anciano mientras todos aceptaban que no les explicarían y todos volviendo a ver el combate.

-¿Y por qué no dejamos de hablar y vamos a ayudar a Gine?- Preguntó Trunks.

-Porque ahora mismo Gine es más poderosa que nosotros, sólo seríamos un estorbo.- Respondió Piccolo.

-¿Y mi papá y el señor Vegeta?- Preguntó Goten.

-Vegeta ganó y ahora va a pelear con Majin Boo.- Respondió Piccolo cuando todos ahí de dieron cuenta de algo.

-Vaya, tu papá es muy fuerte, pudo vencer al mio.- Dijo Goten sorprendido.

-¿Verdad que sí?- Respondió Trunks orgulloso.

-Enanos, ¿Qué rayos hacen fuera de la Habitación del Tiempo?- Preguntó Piccolo confundido.

-Ya somos lo suficientemente fuertes.- Respondió Trunks con orgullo.

-¡Sólo han estado ahí 2 meses!.- Les gritó Piccolo enojado.

-Lo suficiente para ser muy fuertes.- Le respondió Goten de manera inocente. -Ay no, Gine está peleando con mucha dificultad.- Dijo Goten al percatarse de la pelea.

-Goten vamos a ayudarla.- Le dijo Trunks para sorpresa de todos con ambos corriendo a la orilla del templo.

-¡Esperen no se pueden ir!.- Les dijo Erza mientras sujetaba a Trunks y Lucy hacía lo mismo con Goten, pero como si fueran nada, ambos Saiyajin emprendieron vuelo en Super Saiyajin a toda velocidad con Erza y Lucy a sus espaldas quienes sorprendidas hacían todo lo posible por no soltarse a la velocidad que iban.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces ahí de pie?!- Gritó Bulma enojada a Piccolo asustándolo un poco. -¡Ve por ellos!- Gritó nuevamente Bulma a Piccolo el cual sólo asintió y se fue tras ellos dejando a los magos estupefactos de lo controladora que era Bulma.

-Son muy rápidos.- Dijo Mavis a espaldas de Piccolo al ver lo rápidos que eran Goten y Trunks.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Preguntó Piccolo enojado.

-No lo sé, actué por reflejo.- Respondió Mavis de manera inocente.

-No tengo tiempo para devolverte, y si te matan no seré responsable.- Dijo Piccolo enojado mientras seguía a Goten y Trunks.

 **Con Gine.**

Gine mantenía una pelea pareja contra Boo, Gine no se agotaba y las heridas no le dolían, Boo recibía golpes y heridas pero de inmediato sanaban, además de que parecía que tampoco se agotaba. Más sin embargo, por alguna razón Boo ganaba terreno, y aprovechando una ligera guardia baja en Gine, Boo logró golpear a Gine para después darle un abrazo de oso.

-Te convertiré en eso que me dijiste y te comeré.- Dijo Boo poniendo un poco nerviosa a Gine.

Gine iba a expulsar su Ki para liberarse, pero no se esperó que alguien llegara a Boo dándole una patada doble en la cabeza haciéndolo salir disparado y arrastrarse por el suelo hasta estrellarse con una montaña de rocas que le cayeron encima.

-Sí que sabe cómo hacer entradas, Sr. Vegeta.- Dijo Gine al ver a la persona que la ayudó.

-Retírate, yo me haré cargo de él.- Dijo Vegeta.

-Yo creo que no, yo lo pedí primero.- Respondió Gine al comentario de Vegeta.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo de favor, es una orden.- Respondió Vegeta enojado.

-Vegeta, haz estado desobedeciendo mis ordenes y haciendo lo que se te viene en gana, así que serás el alimento de Majin Boo también.- Le dijo Babidi metiéndose en la conversación mientras Boo salía ileso de los escombros.

-Bien, puede ayudarme, pero que quede claro que si se lastima no será mi culpa.- Le dijo Gine bromeando haciendo enojar más a Vegeta.

-No me vengas con tus bromitas, mocosa, no te metas en mi camino o también acabaré contigo.- Dijo Vegeta enojado y sin decir más se fue contra Boo.

Vegeta comenzó a atacar a Boo golpeándolo causándole múltiples heridas que para después enviarlo al suelo de un golpe de mazo, cuando se disipó el polvo causado, se reveló a Boo sin ningún rasguño, por la distracción de Boo, Gine se puso detrás de Boo y con un Big Bang Kamehameha lo atacó, cuando la técnica se deshizo, todos vieron que Boo tenía muchas quemaduras que inmediatamente sanó para sorpresa y frustración de todos mientras Babidi se mostraba feliz.

Boo le dio un golpe a Gine haciendo que saliera disparada, en eso, Vegeta llegó dándole un golpe en la cabeza, sumiéndosela en el cuerpo, pero no contaba conque Boo lo tomaría del pie y lo azotaría contra el suelo para después levantarlo darle vueltas en el aire y después mandarlo a volar.

Gine se puso de pie expulsando su Ki llamando la atención de Boo, pero éste sonrió confundiendo a Gine, mientras parecía que Boo se sacaba una bola de su propio estómago dejando a algunos impactados por esa habilidad. Boo comenzó a agitar esa bola de masa mientras se miraba que se comenzaba a formar un látigo, para sorpresa de Gine, Boo lo arrojó como si fuera tiro de boleadoras atrapando a Gine, para después Boo ponerse frente a Gine y mandarla a volar con un Cañón de Inocencia.

-¡Mierda!.- Gritaba Gine siendo mandada a volar.

En eso y sin esperarlo, una esfera de energía atravesó el cuerpo de Boo causándole un gran agujero en el estomago, Vegeta había usado un Final Impact, haciendo que Boo cayera al suelo. Todos los que veían se quedaron un momento sorprendidos en silencio, para después dar un grito de alegría, parecía que lo había derrotado, mientras tanto Babidi estaba atónito.

Más sin embargo sus festejos terminaron, Boo se puso de pie como si nada pasara aun con el agujero en el estomago dejando a todos impactados y para mayor sorpresa de todos el gran agujero que Vegeta le hizo se cerró por completo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Boo, ¿Acaso eres inmortal?- Preguntó Vegeta serio mientras Boo sólo sonreía.

-Ya no te soporto, voy a acabar contigo.- Dijo Boo lanzándose contra Vegeta.

Vegeta comenzó a ser golpeado de forma brutal sin que éste pudiese defenderse preocupando a los que miraban la pelea, Boo lo golpeaba con un sin fin de golpes que aturdían a Vegeta, para al final acabar estrellado contra el suelo, Boo le iba a dar el golpe de gracia cuando Boo fue mandado a volar nuevamente por una fuerte patada, que para sorpresa de todos Trunks y Goten ya habían llegado con Erza y Lucy en sus espaldas todas despeinadas por la velocidad.

-¡Papa!- Gritaba Trunks sacudiendo a Vegeta mientras éste lentamente reaccionaba.

-¿Trunks?- Preguntó Vegeta un poco confundido y aun aturdido. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Majin Boo?- Continuó preguntando Vegeta poniéndose de pie.

-Cayó por allá.- Respondió Erza viendo a donde cayó Boo mientras se miraba una explosión revelando que estaba intacto sorprendiendo a Lucy y Erza de verlo sin ningún rasguñó.

-Papa, hay que atacarlo todos juntos estoy seguro que así lo venceremos.- Dijo Trunks motivado.

-Sí, con el entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo nos volvimos muy fuertes.- Respondió Goten secundando a Trunks mientras Vegeta se mantenía serio.

-Cierto, si Babidi es tan fuerte como Hoi, nosotras nos encargaremos de él.- Dijo Erza volteando a donde estaba Babidi gritándole a Boo el cual estaba estirándose un poco, mientras Lucy se ponía nerviosa pero asentía.

-Trunks. Quiero que cuides de tu madre.- Habló Vegeta rompiendo su silencio llamándoles la atención.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó confundido Trunks mientras los presentes miraban confundidos.

-A pesar de ser mi hijo, nunca tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni siquiera cuando eras un bebe.- Dijo Vegeta para sorpresa de los presentes. -Déjame abrazarte.- Terminó de decir mientras Vegeta se aproximaba a Trunks y lo abrazaba.

 **Con Gine.**

Gine seguía siendo empujada por el Cañón de Inocencia de Boo, cuando expulsó todo su Ki creando una Ráfaga Meteórica y librándose del ataque de Boo.

-Ese chicle tiene buenos movimientos a pesar de ser un tonto...- Dijo Gine viendo a donde estaba Majin Boo quedando sorprendida.- ¿Qué hacen fuera de la habitación? ¡¿Qué hacen esas idiotas ahí?!- Gritó Gine tele-transportándose.

Al llegar vio iba a regañar a los cuatro por estar en ese lugar, pero calló de inmediato al ver que Vegeta estaba abrazando a Trunks.

-Hay algo más que debes saber... Estoy orgulloso de ti.- Dijo Vegeta para sorpresa de los presentes, pero quedando atónitos al ver como Vegeta lo noqueaba.

-¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! ¡¿Por qué le pegó a Trunks?!- Gritó Goten sacudiendo a Vegeta enojado y callando al ser golpeado en el estómago mientras ésto era visto por Piccolo y Mavis desde el cielo y por los demás desde el templo.

-¡¿Por qué le pegaste?! ¡Vegeta!- Gritó Bulma furiosa viendo desde la esfera.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Primero le dices todo eso y luego lo golpeas.- Cuestionó Erza furiosa.

-¿Qué clase de mal padre eres?- Preguntó Lucy enojada con un sentimiento familiar.

-Cállense las dos.- Ordenó Gine para sorpresa de ambas mientras se adelantaba. -¿Qué planea? Sé que no deberían estar ellos aquí pero aun así creo que se pasó.- Le dijo Gine seria pero igual viendo que Vegeta estaba serio y al mismo tiempo Piccolo descendía entre ellos.

-¿Quién de ustedes fue quien me pegó?- Preguntó Boo con todos dándose cuenta que ya estaba frente a ellos.

-Llévense a los niños lejos de aquí, no pierdan tiempo.- Dijo Vegeta serio mientras Gine tomaba a ambos. -Gine, por favor cuídalo.- Dijo Vegeta serio pero con un tono de súplica que dejo serios a Piccolo y Gine pero a las magas confundidas.

-Sr. Vegeta, ¿Va a morir?.- Preguntó Gine seria para sorpresa de quienes escucharon.

-Sólo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Si muero podré seguir haciéndome fuerte en el otro mundo como lo hizo Kakaroto?.- Preguntó Vegeta serio mientras Piccolo y Gine mostraban seriedad y las magas seguían sorprendidas.

-No tiene caso decirte mentiras que te consuelen... Eso te será imposible.- Respondió Piccolo serio. -A lo largo de su vida, Goku siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba, luchaba por salvar vidas incluyendo la de sus enemigos, cuando murió, fue recompensado siendo enviado con Kaio-sama. Tú por el contrario, con el afán de engrandecer tu orgullo causaste mucho dolor y sufrimiento asesinando personas sin piedad, tu alma será enviada al infierno y con suerte, limpiada de sus recuerdos para después ser usada para otro ser vivo.- Le respondió Piccolo mientras las magas escuchaban atónitas lo que había hecho Vegeta y en parte lo que había después de la muerte.

-Oh bueno... Ya lárguense.- Dijo Vegeta indiferente.

-No tiene por qué quedarse a pelear solo, Sr. Vegeta.- Dijo Gine seria mientras Vegeta se quedaba serio.

-Gine, nunca te lo dije, pero me alegra haber sido el maestro del Super Saiyajin Legendario.- Dijo Vegeta para total sorpresa de Gine y de los presentes. -Vete, Gine, te he dado una orden y más te vale cumplirla.- Respondió Vegeta.

-Tenía que intentarlo.- Respondió Gine sonriendo. -Sube a mi espalda, Erza.- Dijo Gine sorprendiendo aun más a las magas de que estuviesen dejando a Vegeta solo. -Ésta es su segunda victoria contra Papá.- Dijo Gine emprendiendo vuelo mientras Piccolo tomaba a Mavis y Lucy.

-No dejaré que escapen.- Dijo Boo apuntando con su mano.

-Espera, globo mal inflado, yo soy quien va a acabar contigo.- Le dijo Vegeta molestando a Boo por el insulto. -He descubierto la manera de acabarte y es haciéndote polvo.- Dijo Vegeta arrogante mientras expulsaba su Ki.

-No, estás fanfarroneando, no tienes el poder, te convertiré en caramelo y te comeré, te comeré, te comeré.- Decía Boo comenzando a cantar y bailar.

-"Kakaroto. Parece ser que finalmente he comprendido que en mi corazón hay un poco de sentimiento que suelen tener los humanos. Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que existe un Saiyajin generoso, que le gusta pelear. Si ésto no funciona, sé que tú lo lograrás. Porque eres el número uno."- Pensaba Vegeta mientras su Ki formaba un campo de energía.

 **Con Gine.**

-Gine ¿Estás segura de que quieres dejarlo?- Preguntó Erza seria mientras se alejaban.

-No lo entenderías, Erza.- Respondió Gine sin verla.

-¿Por qué tienen que actuar tan orgullosos? Sé que en el fondo quieres quedarte a ayudarlo, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué abandonas a alguien tan importante para ti?.- Preguntó Lucy un poco enojada por la actitud de Gine pero no recibió respuesta.

-Vegeta es alguien bastante orgulloso y esta es la primera vez que pelea por alguien que no sea él mismo... Y por eso lo respeto, al igual que Gine.- Les dijo Piccolo serio dejando a las magas sin palabras.

-Un guerrero cruel y orgulloso ha decidido quedarse a pelear por sus seres queridos para redimirse, no está en nosotros juzgar sus acciones.- Les dijo Mavis.

-Aun así...- Dijo Lucy triste.

 **Con Vegeta.**

-"Adiós, Trunks, Bulma, Gine... Y también... Kakaroto".- Pensó Vegeta.

Acto seguido, Vegeta dio un fuerte gritó haciendo la técnica Explosión Final, una onda de energía se vio, haciendo que Boo comenzara a desintegrarse, mientras Gine y Piccolo se detenían viendo a lo lejos un gran resplandor, quedando completamente atónitos todos cuanto lo veían. A lo lejos, Wendy se detuvo de repente con un rostro atónito confundiendo a Tapion y Eileen quienes se detuvieron un momento al verla con ese semblante además de que a donde volteó se miraba una luz dorada.

-¡Vegeta!.- Gritó Bulma con sufrimiento mientras algunos se mostraban serios y otros atónitos.

Un gran resplandor se veía a lo lejos donde la figura de un gran guerrero había desaparecido, su nombre era Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, que era sumamente orgulloso.

 **Fin del capítulo 49.**

* * *

 **Respuestas**

 **3678: Yes, that ultimate attack of Goku** **it must be preserved. I have plans to the mages.**

 **vitoycuervo321: No :v**

 **Charles miranda: Que bueno que te guste el fic. Y pues bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen "Para gustos, colores" y se respetan los de cada quien, ciertamente el cambiar a Broly estando acostumbrados a ver al sádico fue algo drástico el cambio, pero aun así tiene sus puntos buenos también.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	51. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50. Retirada temporal.**

Un gran resplandor se miró luego de que Vegeta usara la técnica Explosión Final, todos quedaron impactados de verlo, en otros lugares quienes podían percibir Ki, se dieron cuenta de que después de que algunos Ki poderosos aparecieron de repente, el Ki de Vegeta desapareció después de aumentar de una manera considerable, cuestionándose qué era lo que estaba pasando en la Tierra. El resplandor desapareció, mientras muchos no quitaban el asombro en sus expresiones.

 **Con Wendy.**

-¿Fue Majin Boo?- Preguntó Tapion a Wendy.

-No, el Ki del Sr. Vegeta desapareció, aunque también el de Majin Boo, creo que... El Sr. Vegeta se sacrificó y se auto-destruyó.- Respondió Wendy dejando a Eileen y Tapion un sorprendidos.

-Honestamente me da igual lo que ese sujeto haya hecho, yo voy a buscar a Goku.- Dijo Eileen comenzando a volar de nuevo.

-Supongo que es a lo que nosotros veníamos.- Respondió Tapion mientras Wendy asentía y ambos comenzaban a volar, no sin antes Wendy daba una última mirada a donde Vegeta desapareció.

 **En el Templo de Kami-sama.**

Bulma lloraba con tristeza mientras los magos y los demás permanecían serios ante el reciente acto de Vegeta.

-No entiendo a ese sujeto... Primero actúa como si fuese el ser más malvado del mundo y después hace algo como ésto.- Dijo Juvia viendo con angustia a Bulma.

-¿Por qué Gine y Piccolo no se quedaron con él? ¿Por qué lo abandonaron y dejaron que hiciera eso?.- Preguntó Natsu molesto, para él dejar a un amigo era lo peor que alguien podía hacer y al mismo tiempo recordaba cuando Erza intentó sacrificarse en la Torre del Cielo y cuando Gray intentó sacrificarse contra Deliora.

-Por el orgullo del Sr. Vegeta. Ambos sabían que no iban a poder convencerlo. Gine me contó que Goku le salvó la vida varias veces, eso le dio un golpe fuerte en el ego, así que esta vez tal vez decidió ser él quien salvara el día y recuperar ese orgullo que de alguna forma sintió que Goku le quitó.- Les respondió Charle seria.

-Aun así no me esperaba un acto así de alguien como él.- Dijo Levy.

-Probablemente, entendió que esa crueldad que antes mostraba había desaparecido por completo y decidió hacer algo para redimirse.- Respondió Gajeel con un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia mientras volteaba a ver a Levy.

-Un guerrero orgulloso que decidió dar todo por sus seres queridos.- Dijo Lily con algo de comprensión.

-Era todo un hombre.- Dijo Elfman mientras todos seguían serios.

 **Con Gine.**

Los cinco seguían estupefactos por lo recientemente atestiguado hasta que todo el resplandor desapareció, quedando serios un momento, sin decir nada, Gine comenzó a avanzar de nuevo a donde Vegeta explotó sacando a todos de sus pensamientos mientras era seguida por Piccolo. Al llegar, todos vieron un enorme cráter quedando con sorpresa en su rostro. En el cielo se miraba la silueta de una persona, la cual fue vista por Lucy.

-Por allá, es él.- Dijo Lucy sorprendida llamando la atención de todos y volteando a ver.

-Es verdad, sobrevivió.- Dijo Mavis sorprendida.

-No.- Respondió Piccolo serio confundiendo a las magas.

Al ver mejor, se dieron cuenta que en efecto era Vegeta, pero, su cuerpo era completamente de roca quedando atónitas, después vieron que comenzó a caer al suelo y al estrellarse, esa estatua de piedra se destruyó y se volvió cenizas haciendo que las magas quedaran completamente en shock. Erza notó que Gine apretó un poco a Trunks mientras permanecía seria y descendía frente a donde cayó la estatua de Vegeta.

Piccolo descendió detrás de ella mientras bajaba a Mavis y Lucy y Erza se bajaba de la espalda de Gine, se mantuvo un silencio, Erza quería hablarle pero no sabía que decir, hasta que Gine rompió el silencio.

-Sr. Piccolo, le encargo un momento a Goten y Trunks.- Dijo Gine dándole a ambos a Piccolo con éste recibiéndolos. -Buscaré si aquella demonio sigue viva, la necesitamos para traer de vuelta a Gohan.- Decía Gine mientras Piccolo asentía.

-Gine.- Habló Erza llamándole la atención antes de que emprendiera vuelo. -Lo siento.- Dijo Erza haciendo que Gine la viera un momento.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Gine seria sorprendiendo un poco a Erza. -Si esperabas que me pusiera a llorar, entonces te saldrán raíces por esperar porque eso no va a pasar, el Sr. Vegeta tomó su decisión.- Respondió Gine dejando a las tres un poco sorprendidas.

-De verdad que no los entiendo.- Dijo Lucy molesta. -Acabas de perder a alguien tan importante para ti ¿y tú actúas como si nada?.- Lucy decía enojada.

-Lucy, recuerda que no soy humana, para un Saiyajin morir en batalla es algo honorable, ponerme a llorar sería ensuciar su memoria. Tengo trabajo que hacer, quédense aquí, volveré por ustedes para irnos con la tele-transportación.- Respondió Gine dándole la espalda y comenzando a volar para buscar a Towa, dejando a Lucy y Erza un poco molestas.

-Supongo que no está tan angustiada porque tienen las Esferas del Dragón para revivirlo.- Dijo Mavis llamándoles la atención con ambas recordando ese detalle pero Piccolo veía serio hacia donde se fue Gine.

-Vegeta ya murió una vez y fue revivido, Shenlong sólo puede revivir una vez.- Les dijo Piccolo dejando a las tres sorprendidas. Mientras Gine volaba en la dirección donde recordaba que salió disparada Towa, pero se notó una lagrima en su mejilla mientras hacía una mueca de molestia.

-Oigan, ¿Ese es Babidi?.- Les habló Lucy llamando la atención de todos notando que Babidi descendía en una esfera de energía.

-¡No! ¡Majin Boo! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar ésto?! ¡Se supone que yo gobernaría el universo con su poder!- Gritaba Babidi furioso.

-Pues que mal por ti, nuez con patas.- Le dijo Piccolo serio llamando su atención y asustándose un poco mientras Piccolo le daba un golpe que Babidi repelió con su barrera de energía.

-A pesar de ser débil tengo habilidades para defenderme de granujas como tú.- Respondió Babidi arrogante.

-Deja que me encargue yo, magia contra magia ¿Te parece?.- Dijo Mavis en un tono frío creando una esfera blanca frente a ella dejando a Piccolo serio.

-¿Eso es Law? ¿Cómo es que una granuja como tú la conoce?.- Preguntó Babidi un poco sorprendido al ver esa magia para total sorpresa de Mavis.

-¿Law?- Preguntó Piccolo.

-Una magia que sólo ataca a los que el usuario ve como enemigos. ¿Cómo sabes de esta magia?.- Respondió y preguntó Mavis aun sorprendida.

-Sencillo, mi padre Bibidi la creó, al igual que él yo la aprendí, pero no me explico como es que tú la conoces.- Respondió Babidi también sorprendido.

-¿Conoces a Zeref?.- Preguntó Mavis en un tono frío y serio.

-¿Zeref?... Ah sí, ya recuerdo, el tonto humano que quiso ser mi aprendiz cuando estuve en otra dimensión buscando a mi Majin Boo.- Respondió Babidi impactando a las tres magas.

-¿Tú le enseñaste a Zeref?.- Preguntó Erza atónita.

-El muy tonto, quería encontrar una manera de revivir a su familia, pero también tenía algunos proyectos interesantes, así que le enseñé algunas cosas y le dije que si acababa con la humanidad podría lograrlo y el muy tonto lo hizo, me dio una gran cantidad de energía con lo que hizo.- Reveló Babidi dejando a las tres magas completamente sorprendidas de esa revelación, mientras a través de la esfera de cristal los magos escuchaban atónitos.

-¿Tú fuiste el responsable de aquella gran devastación que sufrió nuestro mundo a manos de Zeref?.- Preguntó Lucy atónita.

-Ese humano tonto, le dije que me reuniera tanta energía de vida como fuera posible y con eso yo reviviría a su familia, pero el idiota nunca supo que sólo lo utilicé, le dije que después volvería por más cuando le di una magia capaz de otorgarle más vida, además de algunas formas para crear vida a partir de libros, sin saber acabó maldiciéndose a sí mismo, que humano más estúpido.- Continuó Babidi con quienes escuchaban aun atónitos.

-No habrá conteo para ti.- Dijo Mavis enojada. -Fairy Law.- Mavis usó su magia mientras la esfera resplandecía.

-Así no se hace.- Dijo Babidi. -Law.- Babidi comenzó a contrarrestar a Mavis mientras ambas luces resplandecían.

Parecía un choque de luces donde ambas avanzaban y retrocedían, sin esperarlo, Babidi fue atravesado por un Makankosappo de Piccolo, haciendo que Mavis ganara ventaja y Fairy Law diera de lleno a Babidi. Cuando el resplandor cesó, Babidi estaba seco y pálido, como si hubiese perdido no sólo su magia, sino también su sangre, mientras que Mavis se notaba sumamente molesta.

Piccolo vio que Babidi seguía con vida así que alzó su mano y lo desintegró con una ráfaga de Ki para después ver a las magas las cuales Mavis se notaba muy enojada y a la vez triste mientras Lucy y Erza quienes cargaban a Goten y Trunks seguían en shock.

-Por lo que veo ese tal Zeref es alguien con fama en su mundo.- Les habló Piccolo serio.

-El Mago Oscuro Zeref, así es como se le conoce y tiene intenciones de volver a hacer lo que una vez hizo.- Respondió Mavis. -Y también fue una vez mi mejor amigo y mi amante.- Reveló Mavis para sorpresa de las magas mientras Piccolo se mantenía serio.

-¿Usted y Zeref?.- Preguntó Lucy sorprendida mientras Mavis sólo asentía.

-No es tan malo como se le conoce, o bueno, no lo era.- Respondió Mavis un poco triste mientras Erza de alguna forma recordaba a su ex-amigo Jellal.

-Espero que Zeref no haya hecho nada en el tiempo que estuvimos suspendidos en el tiempo, también tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo y asegurarnos que todo está bien.- Decía Erza seria y preocupada.

-Dudo que haya hecho algo ya, Zeref es fuerte pero aun le teme a Acnologia y Fiore es parte de su territorio.- Le respondió Mavis mientras las magas seguían serias.

 **Tiempo atrás. En otro lugar. Reino Demonio.**

Un lugar bastante inhóspito, era un lugar en el que nadie querría vivir, en una zona específica alguien estaba peleando contra algunos seres que parecían demonios, era Gohan quien estaba en el Reino Demonio y fue atacado por el simple hecho de no pertenecer a ese lugar, los demonios al ver que no podrían contra él comenzaron a huir asustados, Gohan por ser como es, simplemente los dejó ir.

-No dudo que Gine pueda hacerse cargo, pero aun así tengo un mal presentimiento... Necesito salir de este lugar.- Decía Gohan para sí mismo.

Al sólo ver demonios en ese lugar, se dio la idea de que tal parecía que lo enviaron a otra dimensión o a donde pertenecía Dabra y la otra mujer, mientras comenzaba a volar sin dirección específica, sólo buscaba una manera de salir de ese lugar.

Mientras volaba, Gohan pudo notar que en un lugar parecía que algunos demonios seguían a una pequeña niña que por su apariencia, Gohan habría jurado que se trataba de Charle pues era idéntica ya que también tenia cabello blanco, y orejas y cola de gato, sólo que ésta parecía tener unos cinco años.

Esa niña acabó siendo rodeada, por su actitud solidaria, Gohan no pudo ignorar ese hecho, así que descendió y tomó a la niña cuando parecía que los demonios ya la tenían. Los demonios estaban confundidos de ver que la niña simplemente desapareció.

-¿No creen que atacar a una niña es algo despreciable?.- Les llamó la atención Gohan haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de él viendo que tenía a la niña en sus brazos cargada como normalmente se carga a un niño, mientras la niña estaba sorprendida de que estuviera siendo ayudada, pero confundida al ver que ese sujeto no era un demonio.

-¿Un humano en este lugar?- Preguntó uno de los demonios.

-¿Cómo fue que un simple humano se movió tan rápido para salvar a esa Nekomata?- Preguntó otro de los demonios.

-Eso no importa, danos a esa Nekomata.- Ordenó uno de los demonios que al parecer era el líder.

-¿Y si me niego?.- Respondió Gohan con una actitud amenazante.

-Por tu propio bien entrégala, no es una simple niña, ella y su hermana asesinaron a otro demonio y han sido condenadas a muerte.- Le dijo otro demonio, dándose cuenta Gohan de lo que pasaba.

-¿Es verdad eso? Pequeña.- Preguntó Gohan serio a la niña que seguía en los brazos de Gohan mientras la niña sólo agachó su cabeza.

-No fue mi intención, me quería tocar y hacer daño, mi hermana me defendió y yo huí.- Respondió la niña triste.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, te creo.- Respondió Gohan con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que la niña se sorprendiera un poco por lo amable de esa persona pero de nuevo agachando la cabeza. -Lo lamento pero no se las daré, al parecer ese demonio no era muy bueno con ellas.- Les dijo Gohan a los demonios con todos molestándose.

-Tú lo pediste, humano.- Dijo el demonio líder con él y todos dirigiéndose a atacar a Gohan.

Sin soltar a la niña, Gohan esperó a que se acercaran más y con sus pies, los pateó a todos a una velocidad que nadie pudo notar, cuando la niña se dio cuenta los demonios que la perseguían estaban en el suelo inconscientes, aunque el líder se levantaba con dificultad.

-La hermana de esta niña, ¿Qué pasó con ella?.- Preguntó Gohan amenazante asustando al demonio pero no respondió. -Será mejor que cooperes.- Dijo Gohan mientras expulsaba un poco de su poder asustando más al demonio.

-No lo sabemos, también huyó, sólo la hemos encontrado a ella.- Dijo el demonio asustado.

-Ya veo, ella ahora está bajo mi protección al igual que su hermana y para que no se te ocurra ni siquiera buscarlas, te diré que mi máximo poder, es muy superior al de Dabra.- Le dijo Gohan dejando en shock a la niña y al demonio. -Llévate a tus amigos y no se les ocurra volver acercarse a ellas.- Le dijo Gohan haciendo que el demonio asintiera asustado y comenzara a correr.

Gohan con cuidado y delicadeza, bajó a la niña al suelo con ésta de pie y observando a Gohan con una mirada de admiración pero también de confusión, mientras Gohan sólo la miraba con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿De verdad usted es más poderoso que Dabra-sama?- Fue la pregunta que la niña pudo formular.

-Sí, pero eso no importa ahora. Soy Son Gohan, pero sólo dime Gohan.- Se presentaba Gohan de manera amigable.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, Gohan-sama, mi nombre es Shirone.- Se presentó la niña dando una reverencia y apenando a Gohan.

-Gohan está bien, no es necesario que me hables así.- Respondió Gohan sorprendiendo un poco a Shirone por esa humildad. -Oye disculpa que te diga ésto de repente, pero sabes como puedo volver al mundo humano.- Preguntó Gohan para confusión de Shirone.

-¿Al mundo humano?.- Preguntó Shirone confundida.

-Sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que estaba peleando contra Dabra y una mujer demonio, por una distracción, ellos aprovecharon y me enviaron a éste lugar y ahora sólo busco la manera de volver.- Respondió Gohan sorprendiendo a Shirone por escuchar que este sujeto que la salvó, se enfrentó a Dabra, quien en ese lugar era el ser más temido y respetado por todos por el gran poder que tenía, pero quedando pensativa.

-No sé, pero tal vez mi hermana Kuroka sepa, ella es mayor que yo, también sabe muchas cosas y es muy fuerte, pero no sé dónde está.- Respondió Shirone un poco triste, esperando disgusto de Gohan, por alguna razón el maltrato de ese demonio le ocasionó algún tipo de trauma.

-Ya veo, entonces vamos a buscar a tu hermana.- Dijo Gohan para sorpresa de Shirone. -Ven, iremos volando.- Dijo Gohan cargando a Shirone para más sorpresa y un poco de vergüenza de ella.

-¿Cómo la buscaremos? Ni yo sé a dónde fue.- Preguntó Shirone.

-Es tu hermana de sangre ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Gohan mientras Shirone asentía. -Puedo sentir el Ki de todo ser vivo, cada uno es diferente, pero cuando son familiares el Ki es parecido, así que sólo tengo que concentrarme y buscar a alguien con un Ki igual al tuyo.- Respondió Gohan para total sorpresa de Shirone.

-"¿Ki? ¿Él usa el Ki?".- Se preguntó a sí misma la Shirone por el poder de Gohan.

-Ya la encontré, sujétate.- Dijo Gohan luego de un momento de concentración mientras Shirone se pegaba al pecho de Gohan y éste levantaba vuelo.

Mientras Gohan volaba, Shirone sentía una gran calidez estando en los brazos de Gohan, una calidez que sólo cuando estaba con su hermana podía sentir, después Gohan comenzó a descender, al llegar al suelo, Gohan bajó a Shirone mientras ésta confundida veía el lugar solo.

-No temas, puedes salir.- Habló Gohan confundiendo a Shirone. -Tu hermana está a salvo y vine a traértela.- Dijo Gohan mientras alguien detrás de un árbol salía y notaba a Shirone pero desconfiada no se acercó.

-Kuroka, Gohan-sama es de confiar, me salvó de ser asesinada por los demonios cazadores.- Dijo Shirone para sorpresa de la ahora revelada como Kuroka, pero Gohan encogiendo los hombros al ver que seguía hablándole así.

Confiando en su hermana, Kuroka salió de su escondite mientras Gohan se daba cuenta que era muy parecida a Shirone, también tenía esa apariencia felina pero ella era un poco mayor como de diez años, además de que su cabello y partes felinas eran color negro. Shirone, se abalanzó sobre su hermana con un abrazo correspondido.

-Que bueno que estás a salvó.- Dijo Kuroka acariciando la cabeza de Shirone. -¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Kuroka por Gohan.

-Se llama Gohan-sama, él me salvó.- Respondió Shirone feliz mientras Kuroka lo miraba seria, viendo que Gohan no era un demonio, además de que esa sonrisa amistosa para ella lo hacia lucir tonto.

-Entonces tú eres Kuroka. Hola me llamo Son Gohan, pero sólo dime Gohan.- Gohan se presentó de manera amistosa. -Disculpa por ser tan repentino pero tengo que pedirte un favor.- Dijo Gohan cambiando el tema.

-Lo sabía, Shirone, detrás de mi.- Dijo Kuroka para sorpresa de ambos lanzándose a atacar a Gohan con sus garras, quien confundido sólo se limitó a esquivarla hasta que la tomó de sus manos. -Lo sabía, te acercaste a Shirone como si fueras su salvador, pero sólo eres otro pervertido tratando de hacerle daño a Shirone.- Dijo Kuroka molesta y avergonzando a Gohan.

-¿Qué? No, para nada, sólo quería saber si tú sabes como puedo salir de aquí y volver al mundo humano.- Gohan se explicaba aún nervioso por la acusación de Kuroka, la cual se sorprendió un poco por esa declaración. -Shirone me dijo que eres muy lista y que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.- Seguía diciendo Gohan con Kuroka volteando a ver a Shirone quien le asintió.

-Suéltame.- Dijo Kuroka mientras Gohan la soltaba y Kuroka daba un respiro calmándose. -Hay dos maneras en las que puedes salir de aquí, una; que algún demonio con un rango de Rey o superior te lleve. La otra; puedes usar una puerta que hasta la fecha ha estado cerrada desde hace casi 30 años, no puede ser abierta además de que está en el reino de Shula-sama y la puerta esta custodiada por Melee-sama y Gola-sama.- Le explicó Kuroka dejando pensativo a Gohan.

-Si me entregas a esas dos Nekomatas, yo te llevaré de vuelta a tu mundo.- Se escuchó una voz varonil interrumpiendo la conversación notando que era un joven rubio vestido de traje rojo y sorprendiendo a Kuroka quien inmediatamente hizo que Shirone se pusiera detrás de ella. -Esas dos son buscadas pero conmigo estarán a salvo, además de que volverás a tu mundo, todos ganan.- Decía el sujeto pero de lejos se notaba la malicia en él.

-Oye Kuroka.- Le llamó la atención Gohan. -¿Hacia qué dirección se encuentra esa puerta?- Preguntó Gohan para sorpresa de los tres.

-Por lo visto eres estúpido, voy a quemarte vivo y después haré a ese par mis gatas.- Dijo el sujeto creando una bola de fuego, sorprendiendo a Kuroka de ver de quién se trataba.

El sujeto lanzó la bola de fuego, pero Gohan con su Ki creó una barrera de energía protegiendo a ambas para mas sorpresa de los tres, después, Gohan a gran velocidad le dio un golpe en el estómago a ese sujeto para después mandarlo va volar lejos de hay de un fuerte golpe, dejando a Kuroka impactada.

-Derrotaste a un Rey Demonio con tanta facilidad.- Dijo Kuroka aún impactada.

-Sorprendente, veo que no mentías con que eres más fuerte que Dabra-sama.- Dijo Shirone dejando atónita a Kuroka.

-Jeje no es para tanto.- Dijo Gohan rascándose la nuca un poco apenado.

-Pudiste volver a tu mundo entregándonos, ¿Por qué rechazaste la oferta?.- Preguntó Kuroka.

-Porque si las dejaba con él, ustedes volverían a pasar por lo mismo y no puedo dejar que nada malo les pase.- Le respondió Gohan dejando a ambas sorprendidas. -Kuroka, ¿Podrías decirme hacia dónde está la puerta.- Dijo Gohan con Kuroka asintiendo aun un poco sorprendida por la amabilidad de éste sujeto.

-Te guiaré con una condición.- Dijo Kuroka confundiendo a su hermana y Gohan pero éste asintió. -Llévate a Shirone contigo, si se queda aquí seguirá siendo cazada y ahora, sé que contigo estará a salvo.- Dijo Kuroka para impacto de Shirone pero Gohan se mantuvo serio.

-No.- Respondió Gohan para sorpresa de ambas. -Las llevaré a las dos, creo que si están separadas estarían muy tristes además de que si te quedas tú serías la cazada.- Les dijo Gohan con ambas quedándose sin palabras por su amabilidad.

-Está en aquella dirección.- Dijo Kuroka sonriendo.

Gohan asintió y cargó a ambas, levantando vuelo y dirigiéndose a donde podría estar una posible salida, mientras, eran observados por algunos demonios de ese lugar quienes permanecían serios.

 **Con Wendy.**

Wendy, Eileen y Tapion llegaron a donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Goku, Eileen fue la primera en llegar a él mientras lo ponía boca arriba y revisaba si seguía con vida.

-Goku está bien, Miss Eileen, por favor hágase a un lado.- Le dijo Wendy mientras Eileen asentía y Wendy lo curaba de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien? Goku.- Preguntó Eileen en cuanto Goku abrió los ojos y se levantó.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?.- Respondió y preguntó Goku confundido.

-Cuando lo derrotó el Sr. Vegeta, Miss Eileen vino como de rayo a ver si usted se encontraba bien.- Le respondió Wendy avergonzando un poco a Eileen quien sonrojada desvió la mirada.

-Gracias.- Fue lo que dijo Goku pero después pasando a un semblante serio. -¿Qué pasó? No siento el Ki de Vegeta ni el de Majin Boo.- Preguntó Goku serio.

-Al parecer Vegeta se sacrificó para acabar con Majin Boo.- Respondió Tapion dejando a Goku sorprendido pero serio.

-Ese sujeto te noqueó por la espalda, no deberías preocuparte por él.- Le dijo Eileen un poco molesta.

-Vegeta tenía su orgullo como Saiyajin, Eileen, y yo lo respeto por eso, no estoy feliz por su muerte.- Le respondió Goku serio dejando a Eileen un poco decaída. -Aun así gracias por venir.- Dijo Goku esta vez sonriendo de manera gentil al percatarse del semblante de Eileen, cosa que sólo animó a Eileen un poco.

-Goku.- Dijo Wendy con un rostro atónito que confundió a los tres pero de inmediato Tapion y Goku se dieron cuenta de algo.

 **Con Gine**.

Gine volaba en la dirección dónde salió disparada Towa, al llegar a donde pudo haber caído se concentró buscando su Ki, hasta que lo encontró, siendo muy débil pero lo suficiente para mantenerse viva, al acercarse a dónde estaba, movió unas rocas y la vio inconsciente, con un poco de molestia la cargó en ese mismo instante sintió que acabaron con Babidi.

-Si no te necesitara te acabaría aquí mismo.- Dijo Gine un poco molesta pero después pasando a un shock. -Ésto... No puede ser.- Dijo Gine atónita.

 **Con Piccolo.**

-¡Ah!- Gritó Lucy interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían acerca de Zeref. -¿Qué es ésto? Parece chicle, sólo espero que no sea...- Dijo Lucy quitando con asco una masa rosa y pegajosa de su zapato esperando que no fuera mierda.

-Mocosa delicada.- Dijo Piccolo pues en parte ese gritó lo asustó aunque no lo demostró.

-¡Ah!- Volvió a Gritar Lucy molestando de nuevo a Piccolo.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- Gritó Piccolo enojado pero confundido al ver que Lucy tiró al suelo la masa rosa porque comenzó a moverse.

Los presentes estaban confundidos, pero de inmediato notaron mas de esa extraña masa moviéndose en todos lados en ese lugar, la masa mas cercana a ellos comenzó a tomar forma, todos se quedaron impactados, pues al tomar forma por completo, vieron que se trataba de Majin Boo, aunque era muy pequeño, de eso vieron que todas las masas comenzaban a tomar la forma de Majin Boo pero pequeño.

Todos estaban en shock viendo lo que ocurría, todos los pequeños Majin Boo comenzaron a reunirse en un solo lugar formando una gran masa que al final terminó por hacer al Majin Boo que supuestamente Vegeta había exterminado. Después de eso aterrizó frente a las magas y Piccolo quienes no cambiaban su expresión de shock. Boo comenzó a moverse como si estuviera calentando, para después ver a los presentes.

Boo sonrió y humo blanco le salía por los orificios que tenía en su cabeza y en los brazos mientras también se creaba una ráfaga de aire que los obligaba a cubrirse para después atacarlos. Mavis iba a ser el objetivo, pero Piccolo la quitó recibiendo el fuerte golpe siendo enviado a volar y estrellarse dejando a las tres impactadas mientras Boo reía, cuando de repente Gine apareció cargando a Towa.

-Eres bastante resistente.- Dijo Gine con un poco de molestia.

-Ese sujeto era fuerte, pero yo lo soy más.- Dijo Boo en respuesta.

-"Ustedes detrás de mi, toquen mi espalda".- Les dijo Gine a las magas de manera telepática. -Quiero que me respondas algo, Majin Boo.- Dijo Gine mientras Boo se confundía y asentía. -¿Qué planeas hacer ahora que Babidi ya no está? Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte por que te encierren así que eres libre.- Dijo Gine dejando a Boo pensativo mientras las magas se quedaban en silencio y sin hacer movimientos bruscos poniéndose detrás de Gine.

-No lo sé, pero pelear es divertido, pero ustedes no son fuertes, así que iré a construir mi casa y después me comeré a todos los habitantes de este mundo. Pero primero voy a comérmelas a ustedes.- Respondió Boo feliz poniendo nerviosas a las presentes.

Boo lanzó su rayo para convertir a las presentes en caramelos, pero rápidamente Gine usó la tele-transportación apareciendo junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Piccolo.

-No me agrada la idea de dejar a alguien como tú haciendo destrozos, más sin embargo, me temo que como estoy ahora me es imposible derrotarte.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a las presentes al ver que Gine se rendía. -Pero, eso no significa que me rinda, dame sólo un día y seré alguien lo suficientemente poderosa para que te puedas divertir.- Le dijo Gine desafiante.

-¿Un día? ¿Eso cuánto es?- Preguntó Boo dejando a las presentes un poco estupefactas.

-¿Ves el sol? Cuando esté de nuevo en esa posición habrá pasado un día, hasta entonces prométeme que no matarás a nadie.- Le respondió Gine de manera seria.

-No, sin Babidi nadie me dice qué hacer, y además es demasiado tiempo, mejor te convierto en ese helado que me dijiste.- Dijo Boo lanzando de nuevo su rayo.

-Ya nos veremos, Majin Boo.- Dijo Gine desapareciendo y dejando a Boo confundido.

 **Con Goku.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos al darse cuenta que Boo seguía vivo, pero la aparición de ciertas personas los sacaron de ese estado.

-Al templo, ya.- Dijo Gine mientras todos asentían, sujetando a Goku y tele-transportándose al Templo de Kami-sama.

Todos aparecieron de nuevo en el templo, con los magos recibiéndolos aliviados de que estuvieran a salvo, aunque algunos serios y otros tristes por lo sucedido.

-Bulma... Lo siento.- Dijo Goku mientras Bulma se acercaba y cargaba a Trunks.

-Está bien, Vegeta siempre fue un terco.- Respondió Bulma.

-Vamos a curarlos a todos.- Dijo Wendy procediendo a curar a los heridos mientras abrían los ojos y se daban cuenta que estaban en el Templo Sagrado.

-Mamá ¿Y mi papá?.- Preguntó Trunks mientras algunos agachaban la cabeza. Trunks triste se dio cuenta por su semblante de lo que había pasado comenzando a llorar y siendo abrazado por Bulma.

-Piccolo, gracias por salvarme de nuevo.- Dijo Mavis a lo que Piccolo sólo se mantuvo serio.

-No creo sensato curar a Towa.- Les dijo Shin serio antes de que la curaran a ella.

-Tampoco me agrada la idea, pero a menos que ustedes puedan ir al Reino Demonio por Gohan, no veo otra opción.- Les respondió Gine dejando a los dioses impactados de saber a dónde mandaron a Gohan.

-De acuerdo, pero si intenta algo.- Dijo Tapion sacando su espada mientras Gine asentía.

Wendy procedió a curarla, cuando terminó, Towa comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos, para después abrirlos completamente y levantándose confundida y en guardia al no saber dónde estaba, al observar el lugar vio a varias personas notando a los Kaioshin y a Gine.

-Hola Towa.- Dijo Goku de manera amistosa y sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Son Goku?- Fue lo que dijo Towa al verlo de nuevo.

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó Eileen confundida.

-Sí, ella tenía una de las Esferas del Dragón y me la dio, que por cierto, discúlpame, pero no puedo regresártela, ahora mismo está convertida en piedra hasta dentro de un año.- Le decía Goku mientras los demás seguían confundidos.

-No importa realmente.- Respondió Towa. -¿Y Babidi y Majin Boo?- Preguntó Towa.

-Babidi ya murió, pero Majin Boo sigue ahí.- Respondió Goku serio dejando a Towa seria.

-Bien, a lo que te trajimos, dijiste que puedes traer de nuevo a Gohan, así que andando.- Dijo Gine interrumpiendo y en tono de orden.

-No soy tu sirviente, mocosa.- Respondió Towa seria.

-Bien, entonces supongo que no me sirves, ya encontraremos otra forma de traer a Gohan.- Dijo Gine levantando su mano y creando una esfera de Ki haciendo que Towa se pusiera en guardia.

-Basta, Gine.- Dijo Goku poniéndose entre ambos.

-Papá, hazte a un lado, esta bruja envió a Gohan al Reino Demonio y si se niega a ir por él entonces no nos sirve.- Le respondió Gine sin bajar la mano.

-Entiendo, pero ella no es tan mala como parece, solo estaba siendo controlada por Babidi ¿Verdad?- Dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos incluida Towa y Eileen quien comenzó a sentirse celosa.

-No, realmente soy pura maldad, aunque sí envié a tu hijo a mi mundo por ordenes de Babidi, no cambia el hecho de que no soy tu aliada.- Le respondió Towa haciendo que Goku la viera confundido y después sonreía.

-Yo sé que no es así, pero está bien si no somos amigos.- Respondió Goku para confusión de Towa. -Mira, ahora mismo tenemos problemas con Majin Boo y si no traemos a Gohan no podremos derrotarlo y quien sabe y Majin Boo acabe llegando a tu mundo.- Le dijo Goku dejando a Gine impactada de ver a su padre actuar astuto.

Towa se quedó seria un momento viendo a Goku quien pasó de una sonrisa amistosa a una sonrisa de alguien astuto que parecía quería jugar con la mente de Towa, después, Towa comenzó a reír para confusión de todos.

-Eres muy interesante, Son Goku.- Dijo Towa sonriendo. -De acuerdo, iremos por tu hijo.- Towa se dio la vuelta hizo aparecer su báculo y creó un portal mientras Gine y Goku caminaban hacia ella.

-Gine, iré sólo yo, tú quédate por si algo llega a pasar.- Dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Esperas que te deje solo con esa bruja?- Preguntó Gine viendo amenazante a Towa.

-Está bien, ella no es tan mala, quédate, no sabemos si Majin Boo vaya a hacer algo realmente grave, además de que sin Vegeta, Gohan o yo, tú eres la única capaz de enfrentarse a él.- Le dijo Goku con Gine entendiendo y asintiendo.

-Ten cuidado, papá.- Le dijo Goten mientras Goku le asentía.

-Iré contigo.- Dijo Eileen adelantándose confundiendo a casi todos mientras Gine seria la veía.

-Podría ser peligroso, mejor quédate, estaré bien.- Dijo Goku de manera amistosa haciendo que Eileen se entristeciera pero asintió pero dándole una mirada de recelo a Towa quien se percató de la mirada y daba una sonrisa burlona molestando a Eileen. -Ya vuelvo.- Dijo Goku mientras él y Towa pasaban a través del portal dejando a todos.

 **Fin del Capítulo 50.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Tengo planes para ella, pero recuerda, no spoilers.**

 **3678: Yes, she still there.**

 **vitoycuervo321: Hola, que bueno que te guste la historia.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	52. Capítulo 51

**Capítulo 51. La salida.**

Después de que Goku se fue con Towa, todos se quedaron en el Templo Sagrado. Eileen se notaba un poco molesta por no poder acompañar a Goku mientras Gine notaba ese semblante en ella y sin soportarlo más la tomó del cuello de su ropa de la parte de atrás y comenzó a jalarla a otra zona del templo mientras los demás se quedaban confundidos y Erza con una ligera idea.

-Explica, ¿Qué tienes tú con Papá?.- Preguntó Gine seria.

-¿Eh? No, nada, ya te dije que sólo estoy muy agradecida con él por lo que hizo por mi.- Respondió Eileen un poco avergonzada.

-A mi no me engañas... Te gusta Papá ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Gine aun seria pero esta vez Eileen sólo se quedó seria al ver su semblante.

-Así es.- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Eileen.

-¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de mi padre?.- Preguntó Gine seria con Eileen sin esperarse esa pregunta dejándola un momento pensante.

-No lo sé, al principio no lo soportaba, actuando tan infantil e inocente como si todo fuera color de rosa, pero por alguna razón, esa actitud que me parecía tonta, comenzó a parecerme tierna y al mismo tiempo conversando con él, comencé a sentirme... Feliz, inclusive le conté mi historia y dónde cualquiera pudo ver un monstruo, él mostró comprensión y me apoyó. Cuando me ayudó con mi maldición... Supongo que fue lo que terminó haciendo que... Me enamorara de él.- Le respondió Eileen mientras Gine sólo se limitaba a escuchar hasta que Eileen terminara.

-Así es Papá.- Respondió Gine. -Con todos.- Siguió mientras Eileen la miraba confundida. -Espero que no hayas llegado a pensar que lo hizo porque también le gustas, Papá es así de solidario y amistoso con todos, lo viste cuando defendió a esa bruja, además también ayudó de la misma manera a Mavis. Tienes que estar segura de lo que sientes, quiero que te cuestiones si realmente es amor lo que sientes por él y no sólo admiración.- Terminó Gine de hablar dejando a Eileen cabizbaja.

-Así es él con todos ¿Eh? Pero, sé que lo que siento no es sólo simple admiración, lo que siento por tu padre, no lo sentí nunca, ni siquiera con el padre de Erza.- Dijo Eileen un poco triste. -Cuando estoy con Goku, me siento tan feliz, como cuando estoy con Erza.- Terminó Eileen viendo a Gine a los ojos.

-Papá no es muy listo como ya habrás notado, no tiene idea de cómo funciona eso del amor de pareja, pero está seguro de que amó a mi madre más que a nada en el mundo.- Continuó Gine entristeciendo más a Eileen. -Si le haces daño de alguna forma o a mi familia... Te mandaré directo al infierno.- Dijo Gine en un tono frío y amenazante que hizo temblar a Eileen de miedo mientras Gine volvía con los demás.

-No me alejaré de él, Gine.- Dijo Eileen deteniendo a Gine.

-Estás advertida.- Dijo Gine volviendo a caminar dejando a Eileen.

-Estoy confundida, ¿dio a entender que podía intentarlo o que no se acercara a su padre?- Preguntó Erza en susurro detrás de un pilar.

-Creo que fue un 'te pondré a prueba'.- Le respondió Charle en susurro detrás del mismo pilar.

-Cuanta madurez, supongo. Veo que ya no es aquella niña caprichosa que conocí al principio.- Dijo Erza con sorpresa en un susurro detrás del pilar.

-Cambió mucho desde la muerte de mi suegra Chi-Chi.- Dijo Wendy en susurro en el mismo pilar que Erza.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- Preguntó Gine detrás de ellas con un rostro amenazador dándose cuenta las tres que fueron descubiertas y dando un grito de miedo.

 **Con Goku.**

-¡Achu! Vaya, este lugar es muy feo.- Dijo Goku rascando su nariz y dándole una vista al panorama del Reino Demonio.

-¿Eso le dices a quienes les visitas en sus hogares?.- Preguntó Towa haciendo que Goku se apenara.

-Perdón jeje.- Dijo Goku rascándose la nuca divirtiendo un poco a Towa.

-Busquemos a tu hijo para que no te quedes tanto tiempo en éste lugar tan feo.- Le dijo Towa en forma burlona mientras Goku asentía aun un poco apenado.

 **Tiempo atrás. Con Gohan.**

Gohan se dirigía en la dirección en que lo guiaba Kuroka mientras cargaba a ambas hermanas, al llevar un rato volando, a lo lejos logró divisar un castillo que por su forma parecía como los que el veía en libros sobre la época medieval.

-¿Es ahí?- Preguntó Gohan.

-Sí pero, olvidé decirte que yo no sé dónde está esa puerta, sólo Shula-sama lo sabe.- Respondió Kuroka esperando disgusto de Gohan.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, iré a ver a ese tal Shula para que me lo diga.- Le respondió Gohan con Kuroka viendo de nuevo esa manera de ser amable.

-Gohan-sama ¿Tienes novia?- Preguntó Kuroka haciendo que Gohan y Shirone se sorprendieran por la pregunta.

-Pues sí, Wendy y yo estamos comprometidos y nos casaremos una vez termine mis estudios. ¿Por qué?.- Respondió Gohan con un poco de vergüenza.

-No es justo, quería casarme contigo cuando fuera mayor.- Respondió Kuroka triste y haciendo berrinche dejando a Shirone y Gohan más sorprendidos y a Gohan más que nada avergonzado. -Pero, si Gohan-sama es tan fuerte como Dabra-sama significa que puede tener un harem.- Dijo Kuroka para más vergüenza de Gohan pero esta vez se molestó.

-Yo no haría algo así, Kuroka, y mucho menos hacérselo a Wendy, ella es buena, su corazón es puro y es también la mujer más amable que conozco, ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a quien lo necesita, por eso la amo, sólo a ella, jamás la traicionaría viendo a otras mujeres.- Le respondió Gohan en un tono serio entristeciendo a Kuroka.

-Lo siento. Debes amarla tanto para que te expreses así de ella.- Dijo Kuroka aun un poco triste.

-Amo a Wendy más que a mi mismo, Kuroka.- Dijo Gohan seguido de un silencio hasta que descendió frente a la puerta donde los guardias se confundieron al verlo.

-¿Y tú quien eres?.- Preguntó un guardia de la puerta.

-Mi nombre es Gohan, vine a ver a su Rey Shula.- Respondió Gohan confundiendo a los guardias.

-No puedes venir aquí sin una ofrenda y menos verlo así como así.- Le dijo el guardia.

-Gohan-sama ¿Por qué no simplemente entra? Después de todo eres más fuerte que Dabra-sama.- Preguntó Shirone confusa pero los guardias se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Porque no sería cortés, Shirone, los modales forman al hombre.- Le respondió Gohan recordando una frase de una película, dejando a ambas estupefactas.

-¿Para qué quieres ver a Shula?.- Preguntó una mujer de pelo rojo, orejas puntiagudas y con una corona azul en su cabeza que estaba recargada en la pared.

-Melee-sama.- Dijeron ambos guardias.

-Me enteré que él tiene una puerta que puede llevarme de nuevo al mundo humano, así que quiero pedirle que me deje usarla.- Le respondió Gohan sorprendiendo un poco a Melee.

-Lo siento ciertamente existe esa puerta, pero es posible que no te lleve a tu mundo.- Le respondió Melee confundiendo a Gohan.

-¿Quieres decir que puede llevarme a otra dimensión diferente a la mía?.- Preguntó Gohan con Melee un poco sorprendida.

-Veo que tienes conocimiento de las diferentes dimensiones del universo, aun así y si fuera a tu mundo humano esa puerta a estado cerrada desde que un humano llamado Goku arruinó la boda de Shula, se llevó a su prometida y cerró la puerta.- Respondió Melee para total sorpresa de Gohan.

-¡¿Que mi papá hizo qué?!- Preguntó Gohan con cara cómica de sorpresa dejando a los presentes impactados.

-¿Papá? ¿Eres hijo de Goku? Jaja vaya sorpresa, ven conmigo, te llevaré con Shula.- Dijo Melee mientras se daba la vuelta.

Los guardias habrían la puerta y pasaban con Gohan aun atónito. Gohan seguía a Melee por el castillo sin cambiar su expresión, mientras Kuroka y Shirone estaban también confundidas de verlo así. Al mismo tiempo en la puerta, los guardias estaban en la puerta cuando notaron a varios sujetos acercándose pero antes de que llegaran, ambos guardias se movieron contra su voluntad y con sus hachas se atacaron y cayeron.

-Shula.- Dijo Melee al llegar todos a un gran salón que parecía ser una sala principal.

-¿Que quieres? Melee.- Respondió Shula, un demonio muy parecido a un humano, de cabello largo y negro, orejas puntiagudas y piel azulada.

-Adivina quién es él.- Dijo Melee con Shula simplemente molestándose por sus juegos. -Él es hijo de Goku ¿Recuerdas a Goku?.- Terminó de decir Melee dejando a Shula impactado y molesto.

-Goku, arruinó mi boda con la Princesa Misa, cómo olvidarme de él. ¿Y a qué vino? ¿A caso viene a disculparse ofreciéndome a esas dos Nekomatas?.- Decía Shula molesto poniendo nerviosas a Kuroka y Shirone pero Gohan se mantuvo serio.

-Lo siento pero no, ignoro cuál fue tu problema con mi padre, pero estoy seguro que lo hizo porque algo andaba mal en esa boda. Vine aquí porque quiero usar tu puerta para regresar al mundo humano.- Le respondió Gohan de manera seria dejando a Shula serio pero comenzó a reír.

-Jaja ¿y pensaste que simplemente te diría 'seguro, pasa'?.- Respondió Shula levitando sentado mientras su brazo derecho se rodeaba de ondas de aire. -Ya que eres hijo de Goku, te acabaré como venganza.- Dijo Shula amenazante y atacando a Gohan.

Las ondas de su brazo salieron disparadas a Gohan, pero éste sólo levantó su mano y con una ráfaga de Ki la deshizo para sorpresa de los presentes, después apareció frente a Shula dándole un golpe en el estómago saliendo disparado. Pero se recuperó para sorpresa de Gohan al ver que Shula era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Shula se volvió a lanzar contra Gohan, comenzando una pelea a puños en la que Gohan se limitaba más a repeler y defenderse mientras Melee y las hermanas miraban sorprendidas. Shula al ver que Gohan era fuerte, retrocedió y volvió a cargar su técnica pero para su sorpresa, vio a Gohan con sus manos en los costados reconociendo la técnica que Goku usó contra él.

Ambos lanzaron sus técnicas pero no hubo choque, el Kamehameha de Gohan repelió la técnica de Shula mientras éste recibía de lleno el Kamehameha quedando herido pero no inconsciente.

-No es mi intención hacerte daño, sólo necesito tu puerta y me iré.- Habló Gohan mientras Shula se levantaba con dificultad.

-Cuando Goku vino no era tan fuerte, de no ser por una distracción yo hubiese ganado, no me imaginé que serías tan fuerte.- Dijo Shula frustrado y molesto.

-Gohan-sama es más fuerte que Dabra-sama.- Habló Shirone llamándole la atención y dejando a Melee y Shula impactados pero todos se confundieron al ver que Kuroka tomaba a Shirone del cuello.

-¿Qué haces Kuroka?.- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Gohan-sama, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, por favor ayúdeme, Shirone, Shirone.- Decía en lagrimas Kuroka viendo lo que le hacía a Kuroka, a lo que rápidamente Gohan fue e hizo que Kuroka lo soltara.

De eso, una esfera de fuego se dirigió a Shula, explotando para sorpresa de los presentes, al disiparse el polvo, se vio a Shula aun más herido y después algunos seres aparecieron molestando a un herido Shula y dejando a Melee seria.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? No pueden entrar en este reino.- Les dijo Melee molesta.

-Por mucho tiempo hemos tratado de persuadir a Shula de que nos deje ir a ese otro mundo humano a través de su puerta pero siempre se negó, así que aprovechando que ese sujeto lo derrotó, bueno.- Respondió el mismo sujeto rubio que Gohan derrotó antes lanzando otra esfera de fuego para esta vez destruir por completo a Shula, pero fue desviada al techo por Gohan.

-Son unos cobardes al atacar a alguien que no se puede defender.- Dijo Gohan molesto.

-¿Está bien que dejes solas a las Nekomatas por proteger a un enemigo?.- Le dijo una mujer que estaba junto a otra con Gohan reconociéndolas.

Gohan notó que Kuroka y Shirone estaban peleando, para después aparecer junto a ellas y separarlas, mientras ambas atacaban a Gohan pero se les notaban lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que Gohan se molestara.

-Creí que se habían vuelto cenizas, Kyouka, Seilah.- Dijo Gohan para total sorpresa de ambas mujeres.

-Veo que ese muchacho conoce a dos de tus esclavas de ese otro mundo humano, Raiser.- Le dijo una chica casi una niña de cabello rojo.

-Eso parece, Rias, pero no son mis esclavas, sólo tenemos un contrato de ayuda mutua, es un secreto de la familia Phoenix, pero como un día serás mi esposa, te lo revelaré después.- Respondió Raiser serio.

-Oye chico, danos a las Nekomatas, no es necesario pasar por más peleas, además supongo que ya sabes por qué son perseguidas.- Le decía una chica casi una niña de cabello rubio y en coletas de nombre Ravel a Gohan con éste aun serio.

-No te las daré, no es necesario pasar por más peleas, así que mejor retírense.- Le respondió Gohan devolviéndole sus palabras dejándola un poco estupefacta.

-Kyouka-sama, el dogi morado de ese sujeto.- Le dijo Seilah impactada y un poco asustada confundiendo a Kyouka por verla mostrando esa emoción pero después poniendo el mismo semblante que ella.

-Tu eres aquel niño... Gohan.- Dijo Kyouka al reconocer a Gohan.

-Aquella vez las dejé ir, prometieron no volver a hacer maldades, pero volvieron y lastimaron a mis amigas y hoy vuelven y le hacen daño a dos más.- Les dijo Gohan en un tono serio asustando a ambas pero Gohan notó que Kuroka y Shirone se detuvieron.

-Ya son libres.- Le dijo Seilah retrocediendo.

-¿Quién te dijo que las liberaras? Vuelve a maldecirlas y tráelas.- Le ordenó Raiser con un semblante amenazante que asustó a Seilah.

-No podremos con él, lo mejor será huir antes de que nos liquide.- Le dijo Kyouka seria pero molestando a Raiser.

-Parece que le tienen miedo, algo me dice que ya lo conocen y por lo que veo, deben tener sus razones.- Dijo Rias observando a Gohan.

-Supongo que ya escuchaste a tus ciervos, Mard Geer.- Dijo Raiser comunicándose con alguien.

-Nuestro trato con él consiste en que nos daría el Núcleo del Infierno para revivir y como portal entre su mundo y el nuestro, a cambio ellos podrían venir a nuestro mundo y nosotros ayudaríamos cuando fuese necesario, las envié a ustedes porque son las mejores, Kyouka, Seilah.- Respondió la voz de Mard Geer asustando a ambas.

-Mard Geer-sama, él es el niño que acabó con Ezel y Jackal aquel día, no podremos contra él.- Le dijo Kyouka molestando a los dos.

-Kyouka ¿Qué somos?.- Preguntó Mard Geer confundiendo a Kyouka.

-Demonios del libro de Zeref-sama, Etherias, y nuestra meta es la de resucitar al Maestro E.N.D. para volver al lado de Zeref-sama.- Respondió Kyouka aun confundida.

-¿Qué son los humanos?- Preguntó Mard Geer.

-Son seres inferiores a insectos.- Ante la respuesta de Kyouka, Mard Geer apareció y después utilizó unas plantas con espinas atando a Kyouka para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Así es y aun así osas temerle a un simple humano. Debido a tu error, éste será tu castigo.- Dijo Mard Geer chasqueando sus dedos.

Las espinas la rodeaban completamente como una enredadera mientras ella gritaba de dolor siendo apretada por esas espinas hasta que la presión la asfixió, las espinas la soltaron y Kyouka cayó para después brillar y convertirse en un libro mientras todos miraban ésto, los demonios se mostraban indiferentes aunque Melee un poco disgustada y Rias parecía enojada, las hermanas Nekomatas estaban en shock y Gohan con una gran ira.

-¡Kyouka-sama!.- Gritó Seilah con angustia mientras que Gohan se sorprendía un poco al verla derramar lagrimas de sus ojos cosa que nunca se esperó.

-Como resultó ser una miedosa al final, no hace falta resucitarla.- Dijo Mard Geer indiferente.

-¡Mard Geer!.- Gritó de nuevo Seilah esta vez con una gran ira pasando a su forma Etherias sorprendiendo un poco a los demonios por el poder que desprendía y lanzando una ráfaga de magia desde su mano donde pareció que había aparecido un ojo.

-Interesante, te negaste a atacar a ese humano porque según tú es más fuerte, pero me atacaste a mi.- Dijo Mard Geer tranquilo revelando que estaba bien. -Kangoku no Hana.- Dijo Mard Geer mientras una flor carnívora aparecía y se comía a Seilah.

Gohan no soportó más quedarse viendo, así que rápidamente le dio un golpe a esa flor que para sorpresa de los demonios hizo que escupiera a Seilah pero ella brilló y se convirtió en un libro para más enfado de Gohan.

-Eran tus enemigas y te molestaste en intentar ayudarla, los humanos son tan idiotas.- Decía Mard Geer serio.

-Se supone que eran tus aliadas.- Dijo Gohan recogiendo el libro de Seilah. -No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hicieron, pero nadie merece ser traicionado por sus propios amigos.- Dijo Gohan levantando el libro de Kyouka.

-¿Amigas? No, sólo eran mis herramientas.- Le respondió Mard Geer molestando más a Gohan mientras Gohan caminaba y tomaba a Shula.

-Cuiden estos libros un momento.- Les dijo Gohan a Kuroka y Shirone con ambas asintiendo. -Melee, por favor cuide de ellas un momento y retrocedan.- Dijo Gohan entregándole a Shula con éste confundido, Melee igual de confundida pero asintiendo. -Según lo que escuché, puedes resucitar, entonces, veamos cuantas veces puedes hacerlo.- Dijo Gohan muy molesto.

-Según Kyouka, tú fuiste quien asesinó a 4 de las Nueve Puertas de Tártaros, bien, no me contendré contra ti, así que admira, la verdadera forma de uno de los Etherias más fuertes de Zeref-sama.- Dijo Mard Geer tranquilo mientras brillaba y expulsaba un poder que dejó atónitos a los demonios presentes para después mostrarse su forma Etherias en la que lucía como un demonio con alas negras y su cabello parecía como si fuera fuego negro.

-Ese tipo es más fuerte que un Rey Demonio.- Dijo Melee seria impactando a las hermanas.

-Creo que hasta mi hermano tendría problemas contra él.- Dijo Rias sorprendida.

-Y sin duda parece un demonio.- Dijo Ravel impactada retrocediendo un poco mientras Raiser se mostraba molesto y frustrado al ver a un demonio más fuerte que él.

-¿Y crees que me vencerás con eso?.- Preguntó Gohan serio para sorpresa de los espectadores.

-La magia nació como una, después se amplió en diferentes tipos, y mi Maestro E.N.D. descubrió una nueva, las Maldiciones, basada en las emociones negativas humanas, rencor, envidia, odio, ira, se convirtieron en poder.- Dijo Mard Geer mientras levantaba su mano y una neblina rodeaba a Gohan.

Esa neblina no se expandía a otros sitios, sólo estaba rodeando a Gohan pero aun así los espectadores retrocedieron, pero por alguna razón Gohan sólo estaba ahí de pie sin intenciones de moverse completamente serio, preocupando a Shirone y Kuroka.

-Las Maldiciones son el poder que triunfa sobre todo, ésta es la maldición final. El recuerdo de la muerte, ¡Memento Mori!.- Dijo Mard Geer alzando sus manos mientras la neblina parecía estar rodeada de espectros. -Aquellos afectados por esta maldición no viven ni mueren, sólo desaparecen, vuélvete nada por la eternidad.- Dijo Mard Geer mientras la neblina brillaba como si hubiese explotado.

Para al final sólo verse un gran cráter y el techo del castillo destruido. Sin embargo, esa muestra de poder llamó la atención de muchos seres en ese lugar, con casi todos sorprendidos de lo que sintieron, así que comenzaron a movilizarse.

-¡Gohan-sama!- Gritaron en shock Shirone y Kuroka al ver que no quedó nada mientras Mard Geer regresaba a su forma humana, mientras Raiser arrogante se ponía detrás de él.

-Hice bien en aliarme contigo. Ahora sólo debo tomar a las Nekomatas para que sean mías y hacer que Shula me diga dónde está la puerta para acceder a ese otro mundo humano.- Dijo Raiser arrogante mientras Mard Geer sólo se limitó a escucharlo.

-No serán tuyas, Raiser.- Dijo Rias molesta.

-Cierto, perdón por eso, te prometí que serían mi regalo de compromiso para ti.- Le dijo Raiser con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Se escuchó una voz interrumpiendo que dejó impactados a todos y al ver de donde venía la voz vieron a Gohan intacto. -Ahora es mi turno.- Dijo Gohan expulsando todos su poder, pasando a todo su poder en forma base mientras todos se quedaron en shock al sentir tan aterrador poder, inclusive los que estaban lejos.

-Ese sujeto... "Kyouka tenía razón, eso no es magia, eso es Ki."- Pensó Mard Geer con sorpresa en su rostro.

-Mard Geer, usemos todo contra éste tipo.- Dijo Raiser preparando una gran esfera de fuego que se comprimió haciendo como si fuera similar a un pequeño sol mientras Mard Geer pasaba de nuevo a su forma Etherias y con espinas ataba a Gohan por si trataba de escapar y creaba otra esfera de magia oscura muy poderosa.

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques, pero Gohan sólo los observó y después dio un grito liberándose de las espinas y con sus manos desvió ambos ataques dejando atónitos a Raiser y Mard Geer, sin decir nada, Gohan ya estaba frente a ellos y comenzó a golpearlos a ambos mientras se miraba como si fueran dos Gohan golpeándolos, después los envió al aire y con un Kamehameha los volvió cenizas.

-¡Raiser!.- Gritó con tristeza y lagrimas en sus ojos Ravel para sorpresa de Gohan.

-Lo siento, pero él se lo buscó, pudo haberse ido cuando lo derroté antes pero volvió. Váyanse, no tengo intenciones de hacerles daño.- Les habló Gohan mientras les daba la espalda y Ravel sólo se quedó atónita.

-¿Crees que te perdonaré que hayas acabado con mi hermano?.- Le dijo Ravel enojada atacando a Gohan con éste sujetándola de los brazos mientras ella lloraba.

-Por favor vete, no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te hice.- Dijo Gohan un poco triste y soltándola mientras Ravel seguía llorando.

-Antes de irme debo decirte que me llevaré a esas Nekomatas.- Le dijo Rias molestando a Gohan. -Verás, tal vez les prometiste llevártelas contigo al mundo humano, pero no pueden ir a menos que tengan el permiso de un Rey Demonio o superior y aunque pudieras llevártelas, seguirían siendo cazadas, conmigo, ellas estarán a salvo, pues yo soy una miembro de las principales familias de demonios, te prometo que no las tocarán.- Le explicaba Rias a Gohan con éste serio y las hermanas angustiadas al escucharla.

-Aun así ese humano no se irá.- Se escuchó una voz interrumpiendo mientras unos círculos mágicos aparecieron y de ahí salieron algunas personas.

-Hermano, Serafall-sama y Lord Phoenix.- Dijo Rias un poco sorprendida.

-Debes saber que esas Nekomatas están condenadas por asesinar a un demonio siendo esclavas del mismo, y tú también, se te ha condenado por proteger a dos criminales además de haber agredido a los demonios cazadores y asesinar a mi hijo.- Le dijo Phoenix molesto.

-Padre.- Dijo Ravel aun triste.

-Sirzechs, Serafall, Phoenix, largo de mi reino.- Dijo Shula molesto y con algo de esfuerzo.

-No te esfuerces, Shula, estás herido y no puedes combatir con nosotros.- Le dijo Serafall tranquila aunque arrogante.

Pero les llamó la atención que Gohan caminó a Shula y puso su mano en él mientras parecía que brillaba para después notar todos que Shula estaba completamente recuperado.

-Así sí podrá pelear.- Les dijo Gohan para sorpresa de todos y molestando a algunos. -Ustedes no podrían conmigo ni aunque se esforzaran, ellas están bajo mi cuidado, así que por su bien, váyanse.- Les dijo Gohan en un tono serio.

-Les recomendaría que le hicieran caso, aunque en lo personal no me importa si ustedes mueren.- Una voz femenina les llamó la atención a todos, con todos confundidos de quien era ella, aunque Gohan la reconoció.

-Tú eres la mujer que estaba con Dabra.- Dijo Gohan en tono de enojo y dejando a los presentes sorprendidos de escuchar ese nombre.

-Sí, ella es Towa, es hermana menor de Dabra.- Le dijo Goku dejando a Gohan sorprendido de verlo ahí y con Shula y Melee reconociendo ese peinado mientras los demás demonios se quedaron atónitos de saber la identidad de la mujer.

-Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Towa me trajo para llevarte de vuelta a casa, después de todo te mandó aquí por ordenes de Babidi y con él muerto ya no es nuestra enemiga.- Le respondió Goku sorprendiendo a Gohan.

-Pero tampoco soy tu aliada, Goku.- Le dijo Towa sonriendo.

-Goku, vaya, sí que haz crecido.- Dijo Melee interrumpiendo con Goku viéndola confundido.

-Goku, miserable, ¿te atreves a mostrarte aquí de nuevo?- Dijo Shula enojado confundiendo más a Goku.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?- Preguntó Goku confundido haciendo caer a Melee y Shula.

-Parece que tu cerebro no creció, observa éste lugar y trata de recordar, cómo tú, peleaste con Shula para salvar a la princesa Misa.- Le dijo Melee dejando a Goku pensante.

-¡AH! Ya me acordé, sí que a pasado el tiempo ¿Cómo han estado?- Dijo Goku amigable molestando a Shula y haciendo reír a Melee cuando una esfera de magia oscura se dirigió a ellos con Goku desviándola. -No se quién seas pero es de mala educación molestar a la gente cuando está hablando.- Le dijo Goku a Sirzechs quien lanzó la esfera.

-No me importa quién seas, tenemos un asunto aquí y como reyes del Mundo Demonio, exijo respeto.- Le dijo Sirzechs amenazante.

-Tú eres quien debe respetar, con Dabra muerto, yo soy la nueva gobernante de éste mundo, así que arrodíllate.- Le respondió Towa amenazante dejando atónitos a todos de saber que Dabra estaba muerto.

-Te crees que me creeré que eres hermana de Dabra, nunca se reveló que él tuviera una hermana, son sólo mentiras tuyas.- Dijo Sirzechs molesto haciendo enojar a Towa.

-Siempre me gustó el anonimato, pero para que no te quede duda de que soy tu superior.- Dijo Towa molesta y con su báculo apuntó a Sirzechs, creó una esfera de energía oscura que le lanzó desintegrándolo para sorpresa de los demonios ahí presentes.

-¡Hermano!- Gritó Rias atónita y en shock.

-Vuelvan a sus reinos y avísenles a todos, que ahora Towa es la Reina del Mundo de las Tinieblas.- Les dijo Towa mientras por el miedo, Phoenix y Serafall tomaban a Ravel y Rias y se marchaban.

-No era necesario hacer eso, Towa.- Dijo Goku serio.

-No soy tu aliada y tampoco buena, Goku, encontramos a tu hijo, vuelve a casa.- Le dijo Towa seria mientras Goku sólo la miraba serio.

-Creo que de todas formas lo revivirán.- Dijo Shula para sorpresa de todos.

-Los Reyes Demonio pueden ir a un mundo humano, pero con el tiempo descubrieron que habían más mundos humanos además de al que ellos iban, hasta donde sabemos el clan de Phoenix descubrió la forma de ir a uno de esos otros mundos con algo de ayuda de demonios de ese mundo y ahí tienen algo llamado Núcleo del infierno, en el cual pueden revivir y ese sujeto llamado Mard Geer lo confirmó.- Les explicó Melee dejándolos serios.

-Ya veo, esos del clan Phoenix tienen algo que llaman Lagrima de Phoenix o algo así, así que con esos demonios debieron hacer algo.- Dijo Towa pensante pero indiferente.

-Etherias, así es como se llaman y fueron demonios creados por un mago oscuro llamado Zeref.- Les dijo Gohan entrando a la conversación. -Pero creo que por el momento dejaremos eso para después, papá, ¿Qué pasó en mi ausencia? ¿A caso Gine acabó con Dabra y Babidi? ¿Y qué hace ella aquí?.- Preguntó Gohan volviendo al tema principal.

-Majin Boo fue liberado y Babidi nos traicionó a todos, Majin Boo se comió a Dabra, literalmente.- Le explicó Towa lo sucedido con Dabra dejando a Gohan un poco sorprendido por ese dato mientras las hermanas escuchaban sorprendidas lo que pasó con uno de los seres más temidos en el mundo demonio.

-Vegeta murió enfrentando a Majin Boo, Piccolo y Mavis acabaron con Babidi y Gine no pudo contra Majin Boo, nos retiramos y parece que Majin Boo está actuando pacíficamente por el momento, Gohan, eres el único que puede detenerlo.- Le dijo Goku dejando a Gohan impactado por la muerte de Vegeta.

-Gine no debió tomar muy bien la muerte del Sr. Vegeta.- Dijo Gohan un poco triste.

-Conoces a tu hermana, no lo demuestra... Pero lo superará.- Le dijo Goku. -Hay que volver ya, no sabemos lo que planea Majin Boo.- Le dijo Goku con Gohan asintiendo.

-Espera, antes.- Dijo Gohan acercándose a Shirone y Kuroka y traiéndolas confundiendo a Goku. -Ellas son Shirone y Kuroka, vendrán con nosotros.- Dijo Gohan para confusión de Goku.

-Hola.- Dijo Goku de manera amistosa con ambas correspondiendo el saludo. -¿Por qué las llevaremos?.- Preguntó Goku, no se negaba sólo estaba curioso con Gohan explicándole.

-Algunos demonios esclavizan a otros, entre más esclavos y adoradores son más fuertes, si un esclavo se le revela es visto como una alimaña y es cazado hasta la muerte.- Les explicó Towa. -También ustedes necesitan permiso para ir a el mundo humano, yo se los daré, pero también deben hablar con los Kaios acerca de tener a esas dos demonios en el mundo humano.- Dijo Towa para sorpresa de todos mientras Goku le sonreía. -¿Se quedarán aquí o van a ir a derrotar a Majin Boo?.- Dijo Towa creando un portal.

-No eres tan mala como aparentas, Towa.- Dijo Goku sonriendo mientras Towa sólo lo miraba. -Me gustaría quedarme a recordar viejos tiempos e incluso terminar aquella pelea, pero tengo algunas cosas qué hacer.- Les dijo Goku a Melee y Shula mientras éste sólo se quedaba serio, observando como todos pasaban a través del portal.

-Fue un día interesante, ¿no crees? Shula.- Dijo Melee a Shula quien parecía estar enojado.

-Sí, pero destruyeron mi castillo.- Dijo Sula molesto viendo el cielo donde debería estar el techo de su castillo.

 **Con Gine.**

Los Kaioshin vigilaban a Majin Boo a través de su esfera de cristal, viendo que realmente se puso a construir su casa.

-Pues no mentía con eso de construir una casa.- Dijo Gine un poco sorprendida.

-Sí, desgraciadamente me temo que tampoco con lo de comerse a los habitantes de este planeta.- Respondió Nishi seria.

-Gine, vamos por él para darle su merecido.- Dijo Trunks con un tono de furia.

-Trunks, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para al menos enfrentarte a él, y no dejaré que vayas.- Le dijo Gine seria. -Ambos me desobedecieron y salieron de la Habitación del Tiempo antes, agradezcan que no los he castigado.- Regañaba Gine a ambos.

-Pero nos volvimos muy fuertes, con la fusión podremos vencerlo.- Le dijo Goten mientras Gine se permanecía seria pero se molestaba.

-¡Ya basta los dos!.- Dijo Gine molesta entristeciendo a ambos. -Trunks, sé que quieres ir y vengar al Sr. Vegeta, pero si vas morirás y de nada servirá lo que hizo tu padre por ti.- Le dijo Gine en un tono serio dejando a Trunks cabizbajo. -Te prometo que nos la va a pagar.- Terminó de decir Gine en un tono frío mientras Trunks asentía.

-Oye Gine, ¿Y si usamos los Potara? Gwen tiene el nivel de Gohan con el Legendario Super Dragon Force así que creo que podremos derrotarlo.- Dijo Wendy llamándole la atención mientras los Kaioshin y Gine recordaban que tenían esa opción y algunos otros se confundían.

-¿Gwen?.- Se preguntaron algunos.

-Es la fusión de Wendy y Gine, al unir el Dragon Force, Potencial Desatado y el Legendario Super Saiyajin se vuelven muy fuertes.- Les respondió Kibito dejándolos sorprendidos.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado, bien, Nishi-sama, présteme sus Potara.- Dijo Gine sonriendo mientras Nishi asentía, pero antes de dárselos un portal apareció y de ahí salieron Towa, Goku y Gohan, además de dos niñas con apariencia felina que cargaban dos libros que Eileen y Levy notaron.

-¡Gohan!- Gritó Wendy abrazando a Gohan con éste correspondiendo el abrazo. -Tonto, me preocupaste.- Dijo Wendy feliz con su rostro en el pecho de Gohan mientras Shirone y Kuroka se daban cuenta que ella era la novia de la que les habló Gohan.

-Ya estoy aquí, Wendy.- Dijo Gohan mientras la mayoría veían conmovidos la escena. -Por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo.- Dijo Gohan confundiendo a Wendy. -¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos hijos antes del matrimonio?.- Dijo Gohan sonriendo mientras todos se quedaron estupefactos mientras Wendy confundida también, pero su cara parecía comenzar a enrojecer y enrojecer hasta ponerse más roja que el cabello de Erza y Eileen.

 **Fin del Capítulo 51.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: De hecho a veces trato de ponerle comedia. Con lo de las preguntas, cualquiera las haría así que no hay problema.**

 **Zasetsu04: De hecho ésto lo hago más que nada por hobby y yo creo que no lo siguen mucho por eso de que como que la gente sigue más los que tienen harem y lemon. Y si te soy sincero pensaba finalizarla en Edolas, pero por alguna razón dije, "Meh, a seguirle más xD". El añadir este anime fue más que nada para darle una mini-saga a Gohan en ese lugar, aunque probablemente vuelvan algunos personajes. Gracias por seguir este fic y por comentar y me da gusto saber que te gusta.**

 **Charly Miranda: L** **a verdad a mi no me agradan por eso los humilló Gohan.**

 **Setainflame:** **De hecho sólo los agregué para da** **rle una mini-saga a Gohan aunque tal vez vuelvan algunos personajes.**

 **vitoycuervo321: No, desde los primeros capítulos dejé claro que no iba a haber harem en este fic, incluso en este capítulo lo dejé en claro, además no me gustan los Harem, por eso saqué a Koneko y Kuroka de ese anime, aunque sea sólo en éste fic ya no pertenecerán al ridículo harem de Issei.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	53. Capítulo 52

**Capítulo 52: Problemas en el otro mundo.**

Gohan por fin salió del Reino Demonio luego de que Goku y Towa fueron por él, pero repentinamente hizo una pregunta a Wendy la cual comenzó a ponerse roja, mientras los demás miraban estupefactos ya que no se esperaban esa pregunta.

-Go-Go-Go-Gohan, eso... que repentino...- Fue lo único que podía decir Wendy completamente avergonzada sin saber que responder mientras Grandine estaba un poco molesta dentro de Wendy.

-Oye bruja, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese lugar para volver a mi hermano un completo pervertido?.- Preguntó Gine seria haciendo que Gohan se confundiera.

-Bruja tú, y no tengo idea, en cuanto lo encontramos lo trajimos.- Respondió Towa un poco molesta por como la llamó Gine, molestando también a Gine pero Goku se puso entre ambas antes de que pasara a mayores.

-Y yo que creí que Sharpner era el atrevido.- Dijo Videl un poco estupefacta.

-Eres todo un hombre, Gohan.- Dijo Elfman recibiendo dos codazos en su estomago cortesía de sus hermanas quienes se miraban un poco molestas.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora no pierden el tiempo, cuanta envidia me da.- Decía el anciano Kaioshin de manera divertida.

-Gohan, no leíste ni una página del libro que te presté, ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Levy a Gohan quien seguía un poco confundido.

-Bueno, ese tipo de sueños son normales en una pareja que se ama.- Opinó Juvia un poco ilusionada, mientras a Gray le daba un escalofrío sin saber por qué.

-Aun así no creo que sea el lugar adecuado para hacer esa pregunta.- Le dijo Evergreen.

-Gohan, esas cosas son demasiado personales, se conversan en privado, no frente a todos.- Le explicaba Eileen mientras Gohan volteaba a ver a todos confundido de por qué sus comentarios para al final ver a Wendy la cual seguía completamente colorada sin decir nada cuando su cerebro hizo click.

-¡No! ¡No me refería a eso!.- Gritó Gohan nervioso para sorpresa de todos, pero Wendy seguía un poco sonrojada. -Lo que quiero decir.- Dijo Gohan adelantando a Shirone y Kuroka confundiendo a todos incluidas ellas. -¿Qué te parece si las adoptamos?.- Dijo Gohan para total sorpresa de todos sobre todo a Kuroka y Shirone.

-¿Adoptarlas?.- Preguntó Wendy confundida aun un poco sonrojada pero ya más calmada, mientras Gohan le explicaba qué fue lo que pasó con ellas.

-Les prometí cuidarlas, además de que las traería a este mundo para más seguridad y como aun son unas niñas no puedo simplemente dejarlas a sus suerte.- Se explicaba Gohan dejando a todos ahí una sonrisa al ver lo que Gohan quería hacer por ellas.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema.- Dijo Wendy en cuclillas frente a ellas acariciándoles la cabeza. -¿Qué dicen ustedes? Porque por lo que veo en sus reacciones, tampoco se lo esperaban.- Les decía Wendy sin quitar la sonrisa y con ambas viendo que Gohan no mintió cuando les habló de ella, a esas palabras ambas se voltearon a ver.

-¿Qué dices? Shirone.- Preguntó Kuroka a su hermana.

-Si tú aceptas yo acepto, además, me gusta estar cerca de Gohan-sama.- Respondió Shirone con Kuroka asintiéndole con una sonrisa.

-"¿Sama?".- Se preguntaron todos.

-Aceptamos.- Respondieron ambas felices.

-Bien, está decidido, soy Wendy, es un gusto tenerlas como mis hijas, Shirone, Kuroka.- Dijo Wendy sonriéndole a ambas con ambas asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Shin-sama, Nishi-sama, según Towa, tengo que pedirles permiso a ustedes también para que se queden.- Dijo Gohan mientras los Kaioshin se miraban entre ellos pensantes.

-Bueno, está bien, además no es como si fueran demonios malignos, como por ejemplo.- Dijo Nishi viendo a Towa la cual sólo sonrió indiferente.

-Perfecto, bienvenidas a nuestra familia.- Les dijo Gohan alegrando a ambas, con Gohan presentando a todos.

-¿También eres una Nekomata?- Le preguntó Kuroka a Charle.

-No, soy una Exceed, igual que ellos, sólo que yo puedo transformarme a la apariencia que tengo ahora y Lily puede hacerse más grande, aunque Happy sólo es un gato.- Respondió Charle.

-¡Aye!.- Gritó Happy asintiendo.

-Gohan, no sé si ya estés enterado de lo que ha pasado.- Le dijo Gine una vez terminó Gohan de presentarlas.

-Sí, papá me lo contó antes de volver, al parecer Majin Boo tiene más habilidades de las que esperábamos.- Respondió Gohan serio.

-Entonces ella será nuestra tía Gine.- Interrumpió Shirone un poco tímida intentando presentarse.

-Al parecer así será, no nos conocemos, pero ya que formarán parte de nuestra familia puedes estar tranquila en que nada te pasará.- Le dijo Gine poniéndose en cuclillas poniendo su mano en su cabeza acariciándola. -Aunque estoy un poco confundida por su raza, es similar a la forma humana de Charle, pero tú pareces un Koneko.- Decía Gine sonriéndole esta vez intentando acariciarla de las orejas haciendo que Shirone se pusiera completamente roja.

-¡No hagas eso!.- Gritó Kuroka intentando rasguñar a Gine con ésta limitándose a simplemente sujetarla sorprendiendo a Kuroka de esa velocidad y viendo que Gine no pareció esforzarse.

-Oye, te respeto un poco por lo que Gohan dijo que hiciste por tu hermana, yo habría hecho lo mismo y ya que apenas nos conocemos pasaré por alto lo que acabas de hacer, pero a mi no me levantes la mano.- Le dijo Gine en un tono serio poniendo un poco nerviosa a Kuroka, pero seguía enfadada.

-Jajajaja.- Reía Towa cosa que confundió a todos. -¿Sabes lo que casi haces?.- Le preguntó Towa a Gine confundiéndola más. -Para una Nekomata, sus partes felinas son unas de sus partes más privadas, tocarlas es casi como quitarles la virginidad ¿Entiendes eso?.- Le explicó Towa.

La explicación de Towa hizo que todos se quedaran estupefactos, a excepción de Goku y Natsu quienes no entendieron muy bien, mientras Gine tenía un rostro pálido, volteó en pausas a ver a Kuroka buscando que fueran mentiras, pero Kuroka estaba seria y Shirone estaba con el rostro agachado y estaba avergonzada, lo cual se lo confirmó.

-Bu-bueno, la tía Gine no hizo nada así que no pasa nada.- Dijo Shirone un poco avergonzada mientras Gine seguía un poco pálida.

-"¡Casi cometo un gran error!".- Pensó Gine aun con el rostro pálido.

-Oye Towa.- Le llamó la atención Goku con una voz seria. -¿Qué es virginidad?- Preguntó Goku de manera inocente haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

-Nuestro nuevo abuelito es un poco torpe.- Dijo Kuroka mientras Goku reía por el comentario.

-Bueno...- Le llamó la atención Eileen un poco avergonzada para intentar explicarle.

-Oigan, lamento interrumpir, pero Majin Boo va a hacer algo.- Les dijo Shin con todos viendo a la esfera de cristal.

-¿Está atacando a alguien?- Preguntó Gohan.

-Pues... No, más bien...- Dijo Tapion un poco confundido.

 **Con Majin Boo.**

-¿Por qué no huyes? A caso no te parezco tenebroso.- Le preguntó Boo a un niño.

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo ver así que no sabría decirle.- Le respondió el niño.

-Eres un tonto, no ves porque tienes los ojos cerrados.- Le dijo Boo.

-Aunque los abriera seguiría sin poder ver, así nací yo.- Le respondió el niño a Boo con éste confundido, y después de pensar un momento, puso su mano sobre sus ojos mientras su mano brillaba.

-Listo, abre tus ojos para que puedas ver.- Le decía Boo al niño el cual se confundió, pero por la insistencia de Boo los abrió.

-Puedo ver, ¡Puedo ver!.- Gritaba el niño con felicidad.

-Ahora que ya puedes ver, mírame y tiembla de miedo.- Dijo Boo arrogante pero el niño lo abrazó confundiendo más a Boo. -Éste no se asusta, que raro es.- Dijo Boo para sí mismo.

Después de un rato, el niño y Boo se quedaron conversando un momento sentados donde el niño le mostraba su admiración por lo que hizo, después, Boo se fue y le trajo leche y galletas al niño, hasta terminar para después irse volando mientras el niño se quedaba feliz despidiéndose de Boo.

 **Con los Kaioshin.**

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Preguntó el Anciano Kaioshin aun confundido por lo que pasó.

-Espero que ese niño nunca sepa de dónde salió esa leche y esas galletas.- Dijo Freed un poco pálido y como si quisiera vomitar mientras todos asentían.

-Ésto es algo que quería confirmar con la opinión de Papá y Gohan.- Habló Gine seria confundiendo a todos. -Cuando Majin Boo apareció, noté que algo andaba raro con su Ki y su forma de actuar, hemos peleado con seres poderosos y muy crueles, su maldad se respiraba en el aire, sin embargo, Majin Boo... No lo sé, es como si...- Trataba de explicarse Gine seria.

-Como si fuera un niño que no sabe qué está bien y qué está mal.- Les dijo Goku mientras Gine asentía y todos se quedaban pensativos.

-Shin-sama dijo que este Majin Boo es el resultado de la absorción de un Kaioshin, ¿Eso tendrá algo qué ver?.- Preguntó Mirajane.

-El Sagrado Kaioshin era una persona maravillosa, su bondad estaba a un nivel que ningún Kaioshin antepasado haya llegado a mostrar, así que es lo más probable.- Le respondió Nishi seria.

-A decir verdad, de no ser porque Majin Boo lo absorbió y comenzó a cuestionar a Bibidi en lo que hacía, Bibidi no lo hubiese encerrado y nosotros no hubiésemos podido detener a Bibidi.- Les dijo Shin serio. -Aun así, es un ser maligno que debe ser destruido.- Terminó de decir Shin serio.

-Ya veo... Bueno, ya vuelvo.- Dijo Goku tele-transportándose confundiendo a la mayoría.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde fue?- Preguntó Natsu.

-¿A dónde crees?- Le dijo Gine viendo en la esfera.

 **Con Goku.**

-¿Tú quién eres?.- Preguntó Boo confundido a quien repentinamente apareció frente a él.

-Quisiera hablar un momento contigo si es posible.- Dijo Goku mientras Boo lo miraba confundido pero asintió. -Vi lo que hiciste por aquel niño y eso me confirmó que en el fondo no eres un mal sujeto, así que te pido por favor que dejes de matar personas inocentes.- Le dijo Goku.

-¿Por qué no? Es divertido ver como huyen de mi.- Le respondió Boo como si fuera un niño encaprichado.

-No lo es. Majin Boo, dime una cosa, para ti ¿Qué te hizo sentir mejor? ¿Que las personas te teman o que te agradezcan como aquel niño?.- Cuestionó Goku a Boo dejándolo pensativo.

-No lo sé, él me dijo que soy un chico apuesto y me sentí feliz, pero es divertido verlos correr, además pelear también lo es.- Respondió Boo pensativo.

-Majin Boo, te diré una cosa, existe alguien con el poder suficiente para acabar contigo fácilmente.- Le dijo Goku dejando a Boo observándolo curioso. -Si no le haces daño a nadie, prometemos que puedes seguir viviendo de manera tranquila sin necesidad de que peleemos.- Goku trataba de persuadir a Boo.

-No, mientes, soy el más fuerte y sin Babidi no hay nadie que me de ordenes, así que seguiré haciendo lo que me plazca.- Dijo Boo sonriendo.

-Hagamos una cosa.- Dijo Goku pasando al Super Saiyajin 3. -Si te doy una pelea divertida ¿Prometes no herir a nadie más?.- Dijo Goku sonriendo desafiante para sorpresa de todos.

-Tú eres igual que aquel sujeto que se voló en mil pedazos y no pudo contra mi, así que no perderé.- Le dijo Boo un poco arrogante.

-Su nombre era Vegeta.- Dijo Goku serio. -¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Aceptas?.- Preguntó Goku en pose de pelea.

-De acuerdo, pero debe ser una pelea divertida.- Respondió Boo preparado para pelear.

De esas palabras, Goku a gran velocidad se lanzó contra Boo dándole una patada en la cara que hizo retroceder a Boo un poco, pero los brazos de Boo se quedaron en el mismo lugar y tomó a Goku de la cabeza atraiéndolo a él y dándole un cabezazo aturdiéndolo un poco pero Goku rápidamente se recuperó y atacó a Boo con un Kamehameha que Boo esquivó dejando que pasara a través de él.

De eso, Goku llegó dándole un golpe en la cara para después tomarlo de la antena y usarlo de saco de boxeo, mientras era golpeado Boo puso sus manos frente a él y lo atacó con una ráfaga de Ki, Goku se recuperó poniéndose frente a Boo mientras ambos mostraban una sonrisa.

 **Con los demás.**

-Eso no me lo esperaba.- Dijo Elfman un poco sorprendido.

-Bueno, a decir verdad esa es la forma de 'hablar' de Papá.- Respondió Gohan.

-Gohan, ¿De verdad piensan darle una oportunidad a Majin Boo?.- Preguntó Lissana confundida.

-Depende de como termine ésto, decidiré si lo extermino o no.- Respondió Gohan serio.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que vayas y lo destruyas, Gohan, no tienes idea de la crueldad que posee Majin Boo.- Le dijo Shin serio pero en modo de regaño.

-Entiendo que creas que puede tener una pizca de bondad, pero no es así, Gohan, Majin Boo no es bueno.- Le dijo Nishi en el mismo tono que Shin dejando a Gohan serio y pensativo.

-Es verdad, Gine, me prometiste vengar a mi Papá.- Dijo Trunks un poco molesto.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, actuaremos dependiendo de cómo termine ésto.- Le respondió Gine seria.

-¿Majin Boo? Kuroka ¿No fue ese el que Towa-sama dijo que se comió a Dabra-sama?- Preguntó Shirone a su hermana que miraban desde atrás.

-Así es, no se preocupen, su nuevo abuelo es muy fuerte.- Les respondió Wendy quien logró escucharlas.

-Por cierto, tengo curiosidad por esos libros, ¿Podrían prestármelos?.- Les pedía Eileen a las Nekomatas pues algo en esos libros se le hacía familiar.

-No.- Dijeron ambas haciendo atrás los libros como protegiéndolos para confusión de todos.

-Gohan-sama nos dijo que los cuidáramos.- Dijo Shirone mientras algunos volteaban a ver a Gohan.

-Esta bien, Shirone. A decir verdad, quería hablar contigo sobre ésto, Miss Eileen.- Le dijo Gohan confundiéndola. -Estos libros son Kyouka y Seilah, dos Etherias de los libros de Zeref.- Le dijo Gohan haciendo que Eileen confirmara lo que se le ocurrió mientras Gine parecía molesta.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tienes estos libros?.- Preguntó Gine notándose molesta.

-Estaban en el Reino Demonio, al parecer los Etherias de Zeref tienen un trato con un clan de ese mundo, tal trato les permite revivir.- Le respondió Gohan dejando a los magos serios.

-Ya veo, así que siendo libros las trajiste para acabarlas de una vez, bien pensado.- Dijo Gine acercándose a Shirone para tomar el libro de Kyouka.

-No, Gine, quería ver si Eileen sabe como hacer para cambiar su escritura.- Le respondió Gohan para sorpresa de la mayoría.

-Debes estar bromeando, ¿ya se te olvidó lo que hicieron? Lo que le hicieron a Wendy y a Minerva.- Le dijo Charle enojada.

-No, no se me olvida, pero vi algo en ellas. Gine, tú dijiste una vez que alguien capaz de llorar por un amigo no puede ser tan malo, tú se lo dijiste a Minerva cuando entrenábamos. ¿Ya se te olvidó?.- Dijo Gohan serio haciendo que Gine abriera un poco los ojos dejando a los magos sorprendidos por eso, no se lo esperaban de ella.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?.- Preguntó Gine un poco molesta.

-Vi que ellas son capaces de hacerlo, son como 16, 17, 18 y Octavio, nacieron con una programación que les fue dada, pero, ellas no pueden ignorarla.- Le respondió Gohan dejando seria a Gine.

Gine volteó a ver a Wendy, con la fusión compartieron recuerdos y uno de esos fue cuando Kyouka hizo que Wendy pasara por un dolor insoportable y para colmo cuando Gine la tocó lo empeoró, Wendy notó la mirada de Gine y conociendo a Gohan, supo que no daría marcha atrás, además de que ella nunca fue alguien que guardara rencor así que le sonrió a Gine.

-Está bien, Gine, no les guardo rencor, además, tú hiciste lo mismo por 16 cuando lo repararon, a pesar de que fue programado para matar a Goku.- Le dijo Wendy sonriendo con todos un poco sorprendidos.

-No fue lo mismo, desde el principio 16 ha sido un gran sujeto...- Respondió Gine seria. -Haz lo que quieras pero si hacen algo, no dudaré en hacerlas polvo y darte un fuerte golpe, Gohan.- Dijo Gine dándoles la espalda y volviendo a vigilar a Majin Boo y Goku quienes se estaban repartiendo golpes para después comenzar a morderse el uno al otro.

-La tía Gine da un poco de miedo.- Dijo Shirone mientras Kuroka le asentía.

-"No tienen idea.".- Pensaron todos con rostro de miedo.

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Mi hermana es muy amable y tierna, ya tendrán tiempo para conocerla mejor.- Les dijo Goten a ambas con todos con un semblante nervioso.

-Entonces, Miss Eileen, ¿Cree que pueda ayudarme?.- Preguntó Gohan a Eileen.

-A decir verdad sí, vi y ayudé cuando Zeref creó a Larcade, así que puedo modificar los libros, sólo dime qué quieres que haga.- Le respondió Eileen a Gohan y también sorprendiendo a los magos que no sabían de la relación con Eileen y Zeref.

-¿Larcade?- Preguntó Erza.

-Otro Etherias de Zeref, con una maldición un tanto peculiar.- Respondió Eileen con un poco de desagrado.

Eileen comenzó a ver los libros de Kyouka y Seilah para modificar lo que Gohan quería que hiciera, siendo una condición desligarlas de Zeref, pues Eileen le explicó algunas de las reglas básicas de cada libro, Levy y Freed estaban con ellos pues su fanatismo por los libros les pedía a gritos ayudar con eso, además de que Towa estaba viendo también de cerca, pues le daba curiosidad por los Etherias.

-Gine, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?.- Preguntó Wendy a Gine quien seguía viendo cómo Goku le daba una patada a Boo en el estómago mientras Boo se inflaba sin dejar que Goku sacara su pierna para después expulsar su Ki y liberarse mientras Boo parecía de papel.

-Habla.- Respondió Gine seria sin voltear a verla.

-Aquí no.- Dijo Wendy jalándola a otro lugar, Gine estaba confundida pero por curiosidad la siguió.

-¿Qué es tan importante para que me hagas venir así?.- Preguntó Gine seria sin esperar un abrazo de Wendy. -¿Qué rayos haces?.- Preguntó Gine confundida.

-Al fusionarnos, vi tus recuerdos, y de alguna forma también tus sentimientos, sé lo afligida que estás por la muerte del Sr. Vegeta y por todas las personas que no haz podido salvar, además de la impotencia que sientes al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y ahora con lo de Eileen, Kyouka y Seilah.- Le dijo Wendy sin soltarla. -Y también sé...- Dijo Wendy mientras soltaba a Gine viéndola a los ojos.

-Wendy.- Interrumpió Gine. -Gracias, sin duda eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.- Agradeció Gine sonriendo. -Y por lo otro, sé lo que quieres decir, pero, no te preocupes, fue una etapa de dudas, estoy bien, estoy muy feliz de tenerte como mi hermana, te lo dije aquel día ¿Recuerdas?.- Respondió Gine sonriendo.

-Gine...- Dijo Wendy un poco angustiada. -En realidad me refería a lo que descubrieron cuando Chi-Chi te llevó con Bulma a hacerte esos exámenes.- Dijo Wendy un poco nerviosa haciendo que Gine también se pusiera nerviosa.

-Ah, eso otro.- Respondió Gine un poco avergonzada. -Bueno, está bien, es biología Saiyajin y no es como si yo tuviera planeado hacer una familia, además de que a las Saiyajin sólo nos atraen los hombres fuertes... Cuida bien de mi hermano, yo les ayudaré a cuidar a sus hijos cuando ustedes estén ocupados.- Dijo Gine sonriendo a lo que Wendy se quedó viéndola pero también le sonrió.

-Claro, hombres.- Le dijo Wendy bromeando sonrojando un poco a Gine pero también sonrió.

-Hay cosas que hacer en las cuales enfocarse, luego de que ésto termine iremos a Earthland, Minerva me prometió un banquete.- Dijo Gine sonriendo haciendo reír a Wendy.

-De acuerdo.- Le dijo Wendy procediendo a caminar.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es Alni? O Alnigia.- Preguntó Gine confundida cambiando el tema.

-¿Quién?.- Preguntó Wendy confundida.

-No, nada, creo que ese recuerdo es mio.- Dijo Gine cancelando su pregunta mientras volvían con los demás. -"Cuando nos fusionamos, vi un recuerdo de Wendy con su verdadera familia, estaba bloqueado, si tuviste algo que ver con eso..."- Hablaba Gine telepáticamente.

-"Hablaré contigo después, ahora tienes algo importante en que enfocarte".- Le respondió Grandine dejando a Gine seria.

 **Con Goku.**

Goku estaba peleando contra Majin Boo, pero la pelea se comenzó a complicar, pues por el Super Saiyajin 3 Goku se estaba agotando y parecía que Boo se ponía más serio y acertaba más golpes hiriendo a Goku. Goku, viendo que no podría contra Boo, lo hizo retroceder de un fuerte golpe para él también retroceder jadeando mientras Boo se recuperaba.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te cansaste?.- Preguntó Boo mientras Goku sonreía.

-La verdad es que aunque quisiera seguir peleando contigo, me es imposible ganarte.- Respondió Goku haciendo que Boo se pusiera en una posición arrogante. -¿Qué te pareció? Fue divertido ¿Verdad?.- Le preguntó Goku mientras volvía a su forma base.

-Fue más divertido que con aquel sujeto que se hizo explotar. Pero no fue tan divertido como esperaba así que no hay trato, seguiré comiéndome a las personas.- Respondió Boo dejando más serio a Goku.

-Es una lástima, Majin Boo, la próxima vez que nos veamos, será la última.- Dijo Goku desapareciendo confundiendo a Boo.

 **En el Templo de Kami-sama.**

-Terminé.- Le dijo Eileen a Gohan dándole ambos libros.

-Eso fue rápido.- Respondió Gohan con Eileen simplemente sonriéndole. -¿Y ahora qué tengo que hacer?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Eso también déjamelo a mi.- Le dijo Eileen mientras recitaba un encantamiento, los libros brillaron y después aparecieron Kyouka y Seilah.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?.- Decía Kyouka confundida al igual que Seilah viendo a sus alrededores notando a algunas personas reconociéndolas como magos y viendo la marca de Fairy Tail en ellos, hasta que vieron a Gohan. -Tú.- Dijo Kyouka dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Tranquilas, no planeó hacerles daño, me gustaría hablar un poco con ustedes.- Les dijo Gohan confundiéndolas pero asintieron, les quedó claro que meterse con él no era buena idea, cuando Goku apareció.

-Goku.- Dijo Eileen feliz abrazándolo, confundiéndolo un poco pero Eileen se separó de él al ver que se dejó llevar por un impulso.

-Lo curaré de inmediato.- Dijo Wendy curando de inmediato a Goku.

-Lo siento, Gohan, tendré que dejarte de nuevo el trabajo.- Dijo Goku un poco decaído, recordando las palabras de Piccolo y Gine regañándolo cuando envió a Gohan a pelear con Cell.

-No te preocupes, Papá, no dejaré que nadie muera.- Respondió Gohan determinado y sonriendo haciendo que Goku sonriera.

-¿Y ellas quienes son?- Preguntó Goku confundido de Kyouka y Seilah.

-Son los libros que traían Kuroka y Shirone, después le explicaré a detalle.- Le respondió Charle con Goku quedándose más confundido.

-Kyouka-sama, esa chica de ahí.- Dijo Seilah un poco nerviosa al notar a Gine, haciendo que Kyouka abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Descuiden, ella prometió no agredirlas y como dije antes, quiero hablar con ustedes.- Les llamó la atención Gohan a ambas.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotras? Son Gohan.- Le preguntó Kyouka confusa.

-Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que el vínculo que tenían con Zeref y con Tártaros a desaparecido.- Les dijo Gohan sorprendiendo a ambas y confundidas comenzaron a examinarse y lo notaron.

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Seilah confundida.

-Al parecer Mard Geer las traicionó y antes de que las acabara por completo, Gohan las salvó. Gohan me pidió que modificara sus libros y lo hice, después de todo sé cómo hacerlo ya que yo ayudé a Zeref a crear a algunos de ustedes.- Le dijo Eileen para más sorpresa de ambas.

-Ustedes tenían una programación extraña, según su libro, su objetivo era matar a Zeref no importaba lo que tuvieran qué hacer, además de que seguirían a ese tal E.N.D. hasta el final, también quitamos eso, a lo que quiero llegar, es que ahora son libres, pueden ir a donde quieran siempre y cuando prometan que no le harán daño a nadie.- Les explicó Gohan dejando a las dos impactadas.

-Pero, aun así necesitamos tener un vínculo con alguien para seguir viviendo, ¿cómo es que?.- Preguntó Seilah confundida.

-Porque aquella demonio de ahí supo como desligarlas y darles su propia vida y poder, es la soberana del Reino Demonio después de todo.- Les dijo Eileen señalando a Towa quien simplemente se mostraba indiferente pero Goku le sonrió.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así?- Preguntó Kyouka impactada y confundida.

-Porque a pesar de lo que hicieron, Seilah demostró afecto por ti cuando Mard Geer te asesinó, los sentimientos no estaban en la escritura de sus libros, eso me demostró que ustedes no son tan malas como creía, sólo estaban mal programadas.- Les dijo Gohan dejando a ambas un poco avergonzadas, pues sabían a qué se refería.

-Supongo que quieres que te demos las gracias de alguna forma.- Le dijo Kyouka sonriendo.

-No realmente, como ya les dije, a partir de ahora son libres.- Les respondió Gohan sonriendo dejando a ambas sin saber qué decir.

-Espera.- Dijo Gine frente a ellas. -No crean que me he olvidado de lo que hicieron, así que de una vez les digo que si hacen algo, me encargaré de enviarlas al infierno y créanme, no es bonito ni para demonios como ustedes.- Les amenazó Gine con su típico semblante que hizo que ambas se asustaran un poco.

-Ya Gine, creo que ya entendieron, de todas formas ya te dije que no les guardo rencor, además de que Minerva está a salvo.- Le dijo Wendy tratando de calmarla.

-¿Minerva?- Preguntó Erza.

-Una maga de Sabertooth, aunque no lo crean es amiga cercana de Gine.- Le respondió Charle dejando a Fairy Tail con rostro estupefacto.

-¿Minerva? ¿La hija de Jiemma?.- Preguntó Seilah confundida para sorpresa de quienes la conocían y antes de darse cuenta Gine la estaba levantando tomándola de la cara.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de ella?.- Preguntó Gine amenazante dejando a Kyouka preocupada.

-Suéltala y te diré.- Le respondió Kyouka con Gine simplemente soltándola pero sin quitar su semblante. -Hace aproximadamente 6 años, Jiemma fue con nosotros para que lo ayudásemos a ganar poder, como intercambio nos dio a su hija, la convertimos en demonio y ahora es parte de Tártaros.- Respondió Kyouka para total furia de Gine.

-Gine espera.- Gohan se puso entre ambas antes de que pasara a mayores. -¿Por qué hicieron eso?- Preguntó Gohan mientras Kyouka ayudaba a Seilah a levantarse.

-Jiemma tenía algo que los humanos llaman rencor, estaba en busca de poder para una venganza, así que acudió a nosotros, a cambio de poder nos dio a su hija y le lavamos el cerebro convirtiéndola en una de nosotros, no sabíamos que era cercana a ustedes.- Le respondió Seilah, pero el templo comenzó a temblar.

-¡Ese hijo de perra!.- Gritó Gine expulsando poder sorprendiendo a Kyouka, Seilah, Shirone y Koneko quienes por primera vez la veían así. -¡Nishi-sama! ¡Llévame a Earthland de inmediato!.- Dijo Gine a Nishi en tono de orden más que de favor dejando a los Kaioshin un poco impactados.

-Gine, cálmate.- Le dijo Goku serio tomándola de los hombros haciendo que Gine se tranquilizara.

-Necesito ir, Papá, Gohan puede encargarse de Majin Boo, además soy responsable de eso.- Dijo Gine seria y enojada.

-Te entiendo, hija, pero necesitas calmarte un poco o acabarás destruyendo el templo.- Confortaba Goku a su hija con Gine calmándose.

-¿Por qué volvió a Sabertooth? El malnacido de su padre la trataba muy mal.- Habló Lucy un poco angustiada.

-¿También la conoces?- Preguntó Gray confundido.

-Más o menos, sólo la vi una vez, su padre al ver que era débil la tiró al bosque desnuda.- Respondió Lucy para enojo de todo Fairy Tail.

-Gine y Gohan la entrenaron junto con Wendy, pero ella volvió a Sabertooth porque era el gremio donde vivió su madre, ella aun tenía la esperanza de que su madre volviera del trabajo de 100 años al que fue y que según Jiemma no completó, muriendo.- Le respondió Charle seria.

-Ya veo, Gine, puedes ir tú sin que yo te lleve, Jerez-sama les dio permiso para viajar por dimensiones.- Le respondió Nishi.

-Lo que pasa es que nunca nos dijeron como.- Les dijo Gohan con los Kaioshin recordando que no se los explicaron.

-Para nosotros es como la tele-transportación, en su caso deben pasar por un portal.- Dijo Nishi pasándole información a Gine, Gohan y Wendy de cómo hacerlo. -Sólo concéntrate en el lugar al que quieres ir y alza tu mano para crear el portal.- Le dijo Nishi dejándolos un poco estupefactos.

Gine hizo caso y se concentró, al principió creyó que era fácil pero no fue así, creaba un pequeño portal que desaparecía al instante y tras demasiados intentos logró crear uno lo suficientemente grande, al hacerlo comenzó a caminar al portal.

-Tienen suerte de que las estén protegiendo, si no, ya las hubiese acabado.- Les hablaba Gine a Kyouka y Seilah aun con ira en sus palabras.

-Voy contigo, Gine.- Dijo Wendy deteniendo a Gine. -Minerva también es mi amiga y Grandine me enseñó un poco de la magia para cambiar los recuerdos, así que iré para ayudarte.- Le dijo Wendy determinada. Gine se quedó seria pero asintió.

-Ten cuidado, Wendy.- Le dijo Gohan preocupado haciendo sonreír a Wendy.

-Claro, tú puedes con Majin Boo, Charle, cuida un momento de mis hijas.- Dijo Wendy con Charle asintiendo y Shirone y Kuroka se apenaban un poco por la atención que recibían pero estaban felices.

-Esperen.- Les llamó la atención Videl mientras presionaba un botón en su reloj. -¿Podrías repetir eso?.- Dijo Videl a quien se comunicaba con ella.

-Los muertos están reviviendo, la ciudad es un caos, necesitamos ayuda, si puede también llame al Gran Saiyaman y a su padre.- Decía la persona que se comunicaba y de fondo se escuchaban disparos dejando a todos sorprendidos y confundidos mientras Shin miraba la esfera de cristal.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Shin viendo la esfera de cristal. -Nos concentramos tanto en Majin Boo que no nos dimos cuenta.- Decía mientras se miraban algunos zombies en las ciudades mientras en otras se miraban algunos ejércitos atacando la ciudad.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Será Majin Boo?.- Preguntó Mavis.

-No, quien se encarga de los muertos es Enma Daio-sama, algo debe estar pasando en el otro mundo.- Respondió Piccolo serio.

-Debe ser necromancia, una magia que revive a los muertos, conocemos a alguien que puede hacerlo.- Les llamó la atención Kyouka.

-No, no estamos en nuestro mundo, éste es otro diferente a Earthland.- Les respondió Mirajane sorprendiéndolas un poco pero de igual forma ya estaban enteradas de los diferentes mundos.

-¡Goku!- Se escuchó una voz resonando en todo el templo interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Kaio-sama?.- Preguntó Goku confundido al reconocer la voz.

-Tenemos graves problemas.- Le dijo Kaio-sama serio.

-Lo sabemos, estamos al tanto de Majin Boo.- Le respondió Gohan.

-No es él, también estamos enterados de Majin Boo pero el problema es otro, Enma Daio-sama a sido encerrado en una prisión de cristal.- Le respondió Gine un poco preocupada para sorpresa de los Kaioshin mientras los magos seguían confundidos.

-Mamá, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasó?- Preguntó Goku dejando a todos impactados de la identidad de la mujer que se escuchó.

-Un tonto ogro descuidó los tanques donde se guardan los malos pensamientos y las almas muy malignas, al llenarse de más por la oscuridad de Hildegarn, el tanque explotó y tanto Hildegarn como un ser maligno muy poderosos se liberaron y están causando estragos en el infierno, me refiero a que están peleando entre ellos, además de que Enma Daio-sama fue encerrado.- Explicó Kaio-sama con mucha seriedad pero preocupado aunque la mayoría estaban confundidos de lo que hablaba sobre las almas.

-Ya veo, con Enma en esa situación no hay quien mantenga el control de las almas en el infierno y el paraíso, por eso los muertos están reviviendo.- Les decía Nishi bastante seria.

-Me suena familiar lo del cristal.- Dijo El Kaioshin Anciano cambiando la imagen al infierno viendo a Hildegarn peleando con un ser gigante similar a Majin Boo, sólo que éste era amarillo y muy grande con algunos agujeros en su torso. -¡AAahh!.- Gritó el anciano con miedo.

-¿Lo conoce?.- Preguntó Tapion.

-¡¿Hace cuánto no cambiaban los tanques?!.- Gritó el Anciano furioso.

-¡No nos grites! ¡No tenemos la culpa de que el ogro haya puesto un tanque usado!.- Le respondió Gine un poco enojada por el regaño del Kaioshin asustándolo un poco.

-Ésto es problemático, no sólo Majin Boo, ahora también Hildegarn y Janemba, además de los muertos.- Dijo el Anciano serio y preocupado.

-¿Janemba?.- Preguntó Goku.

-Un demonio que intentó conquistar el universo con cristales, Beerus lo acabó con un estornudo cuando lo iba a confrontar.- Explicó el Anciano dejando a todos estupefactos de la facilidad con la que ese dios acabó a ese ser.

-¿Beerus?- Preguntó Seilah.

-Beerus-sama. Un dios de la destrucción, aunque nunca lo he visto, sólo he visto a Jerez-sama y sé que es peligroso faltárles al respeto.- Les respondió Lissana dejándolas impactadas.

-Ya veo, al ser asesinado y no destruido por Beerus-sama, acabó en el otro mundo.- Opinó Shin confundiendo a algunos por lo que dijo.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?.- Preguntó Cana confundida.

-Si mueres tú alma va al paraíso o al infierno dependiendo de tus actos en vida inclusive puedes re-encarnar, pero si un Hakaishin te destruye, se acaba todo, no queda nada de ti.- Respondió Nishi seria dejando a todos impactados.

-Janemba tiene que ser detenido antes de que se muestre con su verdadero poder.- Reveló el Anciano dejando a todos preocupados.

-Rayos, no podemos estar en todos los lugares a la vez, además de que...- Decía Son Gine seria pero se notaba preocupada por su amiga.

-Entonces es hora de que nosotros también entremos en acción.- Dijo Natsu sonriendo chocando sus puños en fuego llamando la atención de todos.

 **Fin del capítulo 52.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Jaja, sí, yo sé lo estresante que puede ser la universidad, es bueno saber que mi fic te ayuda a relajarte. Agregué a dxd por darle una mini saga a Gohan y como sólo ese anime de demonios he visto pues puse ese (he visto el de Devil may cry pero Dante vive en el mundo humano y no en el demonio así que lo descarté), además de que nunca me agradó la idea de que Koneko se volviera parte del harem de Issei, por eso la saqué (Aunque sea sólo en éste fic).**

 **SetainFlame: Es OC cuando hablas de personaje original (Gine) y es OOC cuando le cambias la personalidad a un personaje. Y de hecho no se las cambié, siempre han sido arrogantes a su manera, y como sólo los mostré actuando serios por eso pareciera que hice OOC. Y pues ya te la sabes, siempre trato de poner en el Fic algo que nadie se espere para hacerlo entretenido, así que quizás algunas cosas pasen y otras no, cosas que no te esperas.**

 **vitoycuervo321: Aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **Charly Miranda: Se respeta los gustos de cada quien, lo he dicho desde el principio cuando me pedían que básicamente todas las mujeres fueran para Gohan. A los autores que mencionas creo que sé quien es uno (Me refiero a que leía uno de sus Fics, que por lo mismo del harem dejé de leerlo). Sólo sí te pido un favor amigo, hay que evitar insultar independientemente de a quien sea dirigido,** **se respetan opiniones y críticas eso ayuda mucho a mejorar, pero hay que tratar de respetar.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	54. Capítulo 53

**Capítulo 53: Rescate.**

Todos estaban impactados, no sólo tenían la amenaza de Majin Boo, sino que gracias a la negligencia de un ogro ayudante de Enma Daio-sama ahora tenían problemas en el otro mundo y los muertos también estaban reviviendo, cuando a Natsu se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Entrar en acción? ¿Te refieres a que debemos ayudar?.- Preguntó Lucy a la acción de Natsu.

-Me agrada la idea, así mientras ustedes se encargan de esos demonios, nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudar a las personas.- Les habló Erza secundando a Natsu y motivando a los magos.

-¿Entienden que quizás mueran si van?.- Les preguntó Gine seria llamándoles la atención a todos.

-No te preocupes, después de todo hemos pasado por un sin fin de cosas en Fairy Tail y no es como si fuéramos a enfrentar a esos sujetos.- Le respondió Mirajane sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa no era la sonrisa inocente acostumbrada, sino una confiada.

-No me preocupa, sobre aviso no hay engaño y así mi conciencia está limpia si se mueren.- Les dijo Gine con todos sonriéndole.

-¿Qué es lo que harás tú? Gine.- Preguntó Charle dejando a Gine pensativa, pues tenía que ayudar, pero además tenía que ir a Earthland.

-Hija, ve por tu amiga ya que no estarás tranquila hasta que la veas a salvo, nosotros nos encargaremos de Janemba y Hildegarn, Majin Boo está actuando pacíficamente, parece que nuestra pelea le divirtió y ahora sólo está en su casa.- Le llamó la atención Goku dejando a Gine seria.

-Sr. Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Tapion, hagan equipos y ayúdenles, volveré tan pronto como pueda.- Dijo Gine creando nuevamente el portal. -Si se encuentran a Majin Boo, no se hagan los valientes, huyan, eso va para ti también, Trunks.- Decía Gine mientras les daba la espalda y pasaba por el portal.

-Volveremos en cuanto Minerva esté a salvo.- Les dijo Wendy cruzando el portal con Gine con todos asintiendo y sonriendo.

-Wendy, espera ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías encontrado a Grandine?.- Dijo Natsu deteniendo a Wendy.

-¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?.- Preguntó Lissana.

-Es que luego se me olvida.- Respondió Natsu con casi todos cayendo.

-Lo lamento, lo que pasa es que cada uno debe encontrarlo sin ayuda del otro. Pero te daré un consejo, debes entrenar tu mente.- Le respondió Wendy dejando a Natsu estupefacto mientras el portal desaparecía.

-Resígnate a que jamás lo encontrarás.- Le dijo Gray burlándose molestando a Natsu y comenzando una de sus típicas peleas.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha, ¿Ayudarás? Towa.- Le habló Goku a Towa mientras ésta seguía manteniéndose indiferente, aunque Eileen se molestaba un poco.

-Estoy aquí esperando a que acaben con Majin Boo para que no sea una amenaza para mi mundo, no soy tu aliada.- Fue la respuesta que Goku obtuvo de Towa.

-Ya veo, bueno si cambias de parecer nos vendría bien tu ayuda.- Dijo Goku sonriendo.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? Kyouka, Seilah.- Esta vez fue Gohan quien habló.

-De acuerdo, ayudaremos, consideralo nuestra paga por salvarnos la vida.- Le respondió Kyouka con una sonrisa mientras Seilah secundaba.

-También nosotros ayudaremos esta vez.- Dijo Nishi mientras Kibito y Shin asentían para sorpresa de todos y el Kaioshin Anciano.

-¡Están locos! ¡Ya les dije que no podemos arriesgarlos así!.- Les llamó la atención el Anciano molesto.

-Descuida, si se pone feo usaremos el Kai Kai y volveremos aquí.- Le respondió Nishi segura mientras el Anciano sólo se resignaba al ver que no podría convencerlos.

-Shirone, Kuroka, quédense aquí, él es Dende, es un buen amigo mio, estarán a salvo aquí.- Les decía Gohan a ambas.

-Podemos ayudar, somos fuertes.- Le dijo Kuroka.

-Lo sé, sé que ambas son muy fuertes, pero, no puedo arriesgarlas, no me lo perdonaría si les sucede algo, quédense aquí.- Les dijo Gohan avergonzándolas un poco por la atención mientras éstas asentían y al mismo tiempo con los equipos formados todos se iban a diferentes partes del mundo.

 **Con Gine.**

-De verdad funcionó.- Dijo Wendy reconociendo que estaban en Earthland.

-Sí... Wendy, no soy buena con las palabras, dime ¿De qué manera puedo decirle a Minerva que ese malnacido no es su padre?.- Preguntó Gine para sorpresa de Wendy. -El día que lo vi, supe por su Ki que ellos no estaban relacionados, pero no supe de qué manera decírselo sin herirla, además estaba tan concentrada en volver a casa que no se lo dije.- Se explicaba Gine mientras Wendy se quedaba pensativa.

-Ni yo sabría como explicarle eso.- Respondió Wendy un poco decaída. -Gine, no es tu culpa que las cosas acabaran así, ayudaste a Minerva a tu modo, creyendo que Jiemma la dejaría en paz, no sabías que acabaría así.- Le dijo Wendy viendo que Gine se quedaba seria.

-Ya veo, vamos.- Dijo Gine seria estirando su mano para que Wendy la tocara y se tele-transportaran.

 **En otro lugar.**

Tres personas caminaban siendo una de ellas Minerva, los otros dos eran un hombre adulto de cabello negro con una armadura que ponía Absolute Zero en el lado izquierdo, el otro era un poco más bajo, con su rostro cubierto.

-Es ahí.- Dijo Minerva llegando a una aldea donde las casas eran sumamente grandes. -Doriate, encárgate de los habitantes en lo que Silver y yo nos encargamos de la Llama Eterna.- Dijo Minerva adelantándose.

-No me importa si eres de Tártaros, niña, a mi no me das ordenes.- Respondió Doriate un poco molesto.

-Minerva, que no se te olvide que sin las señoritas Seilah y Kyouka resguardándote no tienes mucha autoridad.- Le dijo Silver serio con Minerva desviando la mirada un poco molesta.

-Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, vuelvan por donde vinieron.- Les ordenó un gigante interrumpiendo su conversación.

Doriate dio pasos hacia adelante y viendo el gigante que no hicieron caso, levantó su hacha para hacerles ver que iba enserio cuando su hacha desapareció de su mano y apareció encima de él siendo lanzada, pero antes de que el hacha llegase al gigante, fue detenida por la mano de alguien.

-No recuerdo haberte enseñado a actuar de esa manera tan cobarde, Minerva.- Dijo Gine para confusión de los presentes y más del gigante, pues Gine le devolvió el hacha que para su tamaño ella la tomaba como si nada. -Vuelve a tu aldea, nosotras nos encargamos de ellos.- Le dijo Gine confundiendo más al gigante que a su espalda llegaban más.

-¿Y tú eres?.- Preguntó Minerva confundida por ver que Gine la conocía dejando a Gine seria.

-No podemos dejar a estos humanos hacer lo que se les plazca en nuestra aldea, váyanse.- Les ordenó otro gigante.

-Por favor, tenemos asuntos con una de ellos, es nuestra amiga, no causaremos problemas, lo prometemos, sólo denos un momento por favor.- Dijo Wendy en manera de súplica dejando a los gigantes pensativos viéndose entre ellos pero asintiendo al ver la amabilidad en Wendy que les hizo recordar a una amiga de ellos.

-¿Amiga? Parece que ellas te conocen, Minerva.- Le dijo Silver mientras Minerva se mantenía indiferente pero pensante.

-Ciertamente hay algo en ellas que me resulta familiar.- Respondió Minerva pensante.

-Ustedes dos, largo, el asunto es con ella.- Les ordenó Gine seria poniéndose frente a los tres.

-Odio que seres inferiores me den ordenes.- Decía Doriate expulsando su poder mágico mientras casi todos ahí volvían a ser niños y Doriate pasaba a una forma de un monstruo azul. -¡¿Que?!.- Exclamó Doriate al ver a Wendy y Gine sin ser afectadas.

-Te dije que te largaras, no estoy de humor.- Dijo Gine con su mano levantada frente a Doriate, creando una ráfaga de Ki desintegrándolo por completo para sorpresa de todos aunque volvieron a su forma original.

-"Esta chica es peligrosa".- Pensó Silver mientras Minerva también lo pensaba pero se asustaba al ver a Gine molesta, aunque Minerva tenía otro sentimiento además de miedo, por alguna razón es como si le alegrara verla dejándola confundida unos segundos hasta que reaccionó.

-Silver, no creo que sea sensato contenernos contra ellas.- Dijo Minerva pasando a una forma diferente notando Wendy y Gine que en efecto Minerva ahora tenía poderes de demonio como los de Kyouka y Seilah.

-No te preocupes, Minerva, pronto te ayudaremos.- Dijo Wendy para confusión de Minerva.

-"Ellas conocieron a Minerva antes de que Jiemma nos la diera, de eso estoy seguro.".- Pensó Silver. -Si no crees sensato contenernos, entonces.- Dijo Silver mientras agitaba su mano congelando a Gine y Wendy mientras Minerva se lanzaba a destruir a Gine.

Viendo ésto, los Gigantes iban a comenzar a atacar, pero se detuvieron al ver que la estatua de Gine se rompió tomando a Minerva de los brazos sin que Minerva pudiese moverse para sorpresa de Silver.

-Tu hielo es similar al de un amigo.- Dijo Wendy llamándole la atención a Silver viendo sorprendido que ella también se liberó. -¿Lo conoces? Se llama Gray, Gray Fullbuster.- Dijo Wendy al percatarse de algo similar en su Ki para sorpresa de Silver.

-"¿Gray sigue vivo?... Eso me alegra, pero aun no puedo revelarme.".- Eran los pensamientos de Silver. -Más o menos, su Maestra Ul me asesinó, soy Deliora.- Dijo Silver preparando su magia para congelar todo.

Pero no lo logró, sintió un dolor en el estómago y al bajar la mirada, vio que Wendy tenía su codo en el estómago de Silver mientras éste comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, dejando a los gigantes sorprendidos y a Minerva aun impactada además de que no se libraba del agarre de Gine, pero usando su magia se tele-transportó apareciendo en otro lado, pero quedando impactada al ver a Gine frente a ella y cada que repetía lo mismo, Gine aparecía frente a ella.

-Minerva.- Habló Gine mientras Minerva seguía en shock. -Ésto te va a doler.- Dijo Gine desapareciendo y noqueando a Minerva mientras era sujetada en brazos por Gine. -Wendy.- Dijo Gine seria mientras Wendy asentía y comenzaba a usar su magia en Minerva.

-Ciertamente, su memoria fue alterada, me llevará algunos minutos devolverle sus memorias.- Explicaba Wendy mientras Gine asentía.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?.- Preguntó uno de los gigantes.

-Somos magos de Fairy Tail, ella es una amiga nuestra que Tártaros secuestró, lamento si hizo algo malo, pero le lavaron el cerebro.- Explicaba Wendy un poco decaída pero los gigantes entendieron.

-Por cierto, grandote, tu aldea se quema.- Dijo Gine viendo una gran llamarada en la aldea.

-No, esa es la llama eterna, es sagrada para nosotros, nunca se ha apagado.- Explicó el gigante con Gine y Wendy entendiendo pero Wendy notaba algo en ese fuego, pero sin más qué discutir los gigantes se retiraron al ver que ellas no eran hostiles.

Wendy terminó de curar a Minerva después de 15 minutos de tratamiento, para después proceder a ayudarle a recobrar el conocimiento, Minerva poco a poco abría los ojos notando a dos chicas al lado de ella, al reconocerlas Minerva se sentó rápidamente con una gran expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, mientras observaba que Wendy le sonreía y Gine se mostraba seria.

-¿Wendy? ¿Gine? ¿De verdad son ustedes?.- Fue lo único que pudo expresar Minerva aun incrédula mientras ambas asentían haciendo que Minerva se alegrara y abrazara a ambas.

-Lo siento, debió ser muy duro lo que te pasó después de que Jiemma te dio a Tártaros.- Decía Wendy un poco decaída.

-Debí llevarte conmigo, me imagino lo que debiste sufrir en ese lugar.- Dijo Gine un poco enojada.

-Pues no realmente, Kyouka y Seilah de alguna manera notaron que era muy fuerte para mi edad y en lugar de tratarme como un esbirro más, me mantenían cerca de ellas, aunque creo que era más por ser más fuerte que cualquier otro miembro cualquiera, cuando alguien intentaba hacerme daño o tocarme, Kyouka los asesinaba.- Dijo Minerva para sorpresa de ambas. -Lo lamento, Gine, mi debilidad me llevó a ésto.- Se disculpaba Minerva con tristeza.

-Minerva, no tienes por qué disculparte, fue mi culpa, debí acabar con ese bastardo.- Dijo Gine notándose enojada.

-No fue tu culpa, Gine. Yo tampoco creí que fuese así de malvado, una parte de mi siempre deseó que algún día cambiara, pero lo que hizo me ha demostrado que ese sujeto tiene de padre lo que yo de fuerte.- Respondió Minerva triste.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, tú eres fuerte, más de lo que tú crees, además...- Decía Gine haciendo una pausa. -Ese imbécil no es tu padre.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a Minerva mientras Gine le explicaba lo mismo que a Wendy aunque Minerva se dio cuenta que parecía que Gine estaba angustiada.

-Gine, no sabes, cuanto me alegra saber que en mi no corre la misma sangre de ese desgraciado.- Respondió Minerva llorando pero notándose feliz aunque Gine y Wendy sólo la vieron un momento para después Wendy abrazarla mientras Gine ponía su mano en su hombro dándole apoyo moral.

-Ya estás a salvo.- Le dijo Wendy abrazándola.

-Gracias.- Respondió Minerva secando sus lagrimas. -Por cierto ¿Cómo supieron que estaba en Tártaros? ¿Y Gohan y Charle?.- Preguntó al no verlos.

-De hecho supimos de ti por Kyouka y Seilah.- Ellas nos dijeron lo que pasó y de inmediato venimos por ti.- Le respondió Wendy dejando a Minerva un poco sorprendida.

-Pero Mard Geer las asesinó por traición. ¿Cómo es que se los dijeron?.- Preguntó Minerva confundida mientras Wendy le explicaba lo que Gohan le contó dejándola sorprendida y sin saber que decir.

-Charle está en nuestro mundo, aunque Gohan probablemente esté en el infierno con papá.- Respondió Gine por el paradero de ambos dejando a Minerva confundida de sus palabras. -No es lo que crees...- Decía Gine explicándole lo que pasaba en su mundo en estos momentos dejando a Minerva impactada.

-Tres demonios capaces de destruir el universo...- Fue lo único que pudo decir Minerva un poco asustada.

-Lo siento, pero yo tengo que irme ya para ayudar a derrotarlos, no te preocupes, Minerva, antes de irme iré a darle unas palabras a ese idiota, Wendy, pon a Minerva a salvo y después me alcanzas.- Dijo Gine preparándose para tele-transportarse mientras Wendy asentía.

-Gine, no lo mates, quiero que me entrenes, quiero ser yo quien lo derrote, lo retaré en el Daimatou Enbu, un torneo entre los gremios de magos de Fiore.- Dijo Minerva para total sorpresa de Gine, pero asintió con una sonrisa para después desaparecer.

-Que rápida.- Exclamó Minerva con sorpresa.

-No, ahora ella también puede tele-transportarse.- Le respondió Wendy dejando a Minerva con el mismo semblante. -¿Piensas hacerte el inconsciente todo el día?.- Preguntó Wendy al cuerpo tirado de Silver con éste dando un suspiro mientras se sentaba.

-Demonios capaces de hacer colapsar el mundo de los vivos y muertos además de destruir el universo... Eso sí que parece una historia contada por locos.- Decía Silver serio viendo el cielo.

-Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos no lo creería tampoco.- Le respondió Wendy seria. -Por alguna razón tú desprendes la misma energía que un amigo, una que relaciona familiares, te dejé inconsciente para así evitar que Gine te acabara, dime ¿Qué relación tienes con Gray Fullbuster?- Pregunto Wendy seria dejando a Silver también serio mientras Minerva confundida se limitaba a escuchar.

 **Con Gine.**

Gine apareció fuera del gremio de Sabertooth y notó que todos los miembros estaban dentro del edificio, aunque notó algunos Ki similares al de Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy, además de un Ki que se le hizo familiar, sin darle más rodeos, Gine caminó a la entrada y pateó la puerta destruyéndola y llamando la atención de todos dentro viendo que se trataba de una chica que llevaba la marca de Fairy Tail en su brazo derecho.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar así?!.- Dijo Jiemma molesto mientras todos miraban a Gine confundidos de ver a alguien actuando así contra el gremio reconocido como el más fuerte y notando que sin responder sólo caminó hacia Jiemma, pero Gine se percató de algo.

-¿No deberías estar en prisión?.- Preguntó Gine confundida al ver a una chica albina en ese lugar cuya apariencia y Ki se le hacían familiares.

-¿Te conozco?.- Preguntó la chica confundida confundiendo a Gine.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? Basura.- Dijo Jiemma molesto al ser ignorado.

-¿Qué no eres la chica que se hacía llamar Angel?.- Preguntó Gine ignorando más a Jiemma confundiendo más a la chica quien le negó saber de qué hablaba y Jiemma se molestaba más.

-Yukino, ésta será tu prueba, derrota a esta basura y serás parte del gremio más fuerte.- Le dijo Jiemma a la chica quien sorprendida asintió.

-¿Yukino? Ah ya me acordé. Tú eres hermana de esa chica... ¿Serana? No... ¿Sorano?.- Decía Gine aun pensante para total sorpresa de Yukino.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi hermana Sorano?.- Preguntó impactada Yukino.

-Ya decía yo que esa apariencia y Ki me eran familiares, ve a Fairy Tail y espera por una chica llamada Lucy, ahora mismo no está en el gremio pero espera por ella, ella te llevará con tu hermana, después de todo se lo prometió.- Le dijo Gine dejando a Yukino sin palabras.

Yukino, impactada y sin importarle la prueba, salió corriendo de inmediato a Fairy Tail para molestia de Jiemma el cual le lanzó a Yukino una esfera de magia de destrucción asustando a Yukino pero la esfera fue desviada al techo del gremio para sorpresa de todos.

-Descuida, no se me olvida que eres una basura cobarde.- Dijo Gine molestando a Jiemma.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Basura.- Le dijo Jiemma muy molesto mientras era rodeado por un aura purpura y dándole un golpe a Gine que para su sorpresa no se inmutó.

Gine tomó su brazo y torciéndolo se lo rompió mientras Jiemma se arrodillaba para sorpresa de todos en el gremio de la facilidad con la que su Maestro fue sometido, mientras Jiemma sentía un sentimiento de Deja vu.

-¿Te trae recuerdos? Basura, a los 11 años te rompí este mismo brazo con la misma facilidad, no importa a dónde vayas a buscar poder, jamás me alcanzarás.- Le decía Gine mientras Jiemma sorprendido la reconocía.

-¿Tú eres esa mocosa?.- Dijo Jiemma al reconocerla. -Jm, tu fracasada amiga murió, ¿Qué harás al respecto?- Decía Jiemma arrogante mientras liberaba poder y tomaba una apariencia un tanto demoníaca, pero aun no se podía liberar del agarre quedándose impactado.

-Minerva ya está a salvo y ya sabe que no eres su padre, ella te derrotará en eso que ustedes llaman Daimatou Enbu, pues será entrenada por mi, una legendaria guerrera que a enfrentado a los mismos dioses.- Le decía Gine a Jiemma sin soltarle el brazo mientras todos, Jiemma incluido, se quedaban atónitos a sus palabras. -Ya nos veremos, basura.- Dijo Gine dándole una patada a Jiemma dejándolo inconsciente mientras sin decir nada se retiraba.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?.- Preguntó Yukino impactada.

-Ese tipo es débil, pero también un desgraciado, ibas a cometer un grave error uniéndote a este gremio lleno de imbéciles.- Le dijo Gine mientras Yukino agachaba la cabeza.

-Sabertooth a sido mi sueño desde que Minerva-sama me salvó de morir aplastada por un edificio cuando toda Earthland tembló.- Dijo Yukino para sorpresa de Gine, pues se dio cuenta que esos temblores los causó ella. -Pero, ella murió hace 6 años, me iba a unir para respetar su memoria.- Decía Yukino triste.

-No está muerta. ¿Quieres verla? Toma mi mano, te llevaré.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a Yukino pero asintió, tomando la mano de Gine mientras desaparecían para sorpresa de los integrantes.

-La señorita está viva.- Dijo un Exceed rojo sorprendido.

-¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Cómo pudo derrotar así de fácil al Maestro?.- Preguntó un sujeto de traje y sombrero rojo llamado Rufus.

-No tengo idea, pero si mal no recuerdo, Fairy Tail a estado lleno de fracasados desde que sus integrantes más fuertes murieron por Acnologia.- Respondió un sujeto alto llamado Orga.

-Llevemos al Maestro a la enfermería y después veremos que ordenes nos da.- Les decía un chico rubio llamado Sting.

-Fro piensa lo mismo.- Dijo otro Exceed vestido de rana mientras un chico de cabello y vestiduras negras asentía serio, Rogue.

 **Con Wendy.**

-Ya veo... Es un camino bastante difícil el que sigues.- Le dijo Wendy un poco triste a Silver mientras éste sólo se quedó serio.

-¿Entonces por qué atacábamos esta aldea de gigantes?.- Preguntó Minerva confundida.

-Creí que la Llama Eterna era parte de E.N.D. un demonio que he estado tratando de alcanzar en nivel para derrotarlo, pero por lo visto esa llama es algo sagrado para ellos.- Respondió Silver.

-El Etherias más fuerte de Zeref.- Fueron las palabras de Wendy viendo ambos que ella sabía de él pero Wendy se levantó de repente viendo hacia la Llama. -El fuego está hablando.- Dijo Wendy para confusión de ambos.

Wendy comenzó a correr hacia la llama, seguida de Silver y Minerva, los gigantes trataron de detenerlos, pero Wendy les dijo lo mismo que a Minerva y Silver dejándolos confundidos así que los siguieron, al llegar, notaron que la llama se movía y tomaba forma de un ser, un gran dragón rodeado de fuego.

-Grandine, ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?.- Preguntó el dragón confundiendo a los presentes pues el dragón sentía la magia de Grandine cerca, pero los gigantes se arrodillaron, era sagrado para ellos y escucharlo hablar, vaya que les dio en la fe.

-Atlas Flame, ha pasado el tiempo, pero no, no fui yo también me sorprende verte aquí.- Respondió Grandine de manera telepática confundiendo a los presentes.

-¿Atlas Flame? El dragón que los salvó de Acnologia.- Dijo Wendy sorprendida recordando que Grandine se los mencionó.

-Estoy confundido, Acnologia casi me asesina pero morí aquí, más sin embargo ahora mismo... Es como si hubiese regresado a la vida.- Trataba de explicarse Atlas mientras Wendy pensó una teoría que la dejó un poco impactada, mientras, dos personas aparecieron detrás de ellas.

-Ves, te dije que ella estaba viva. Ella es una fan tuya, Minerva.- Le dijo Gine a Yukino mientras ésta miraba alegre a Minerva aunque ésta se confundía.

-Un placer, Minerva-sama, la he admirado desde el día que me salvó de ser aplastada.- Decía Yukino nerviosa dando reverencias.

-Ah eres... Yukino si mal no recuerdo, es bueno ver que estás bien.- Respondió Minerva al recordarla alegrando a Yukino de que ella supiera su nombre.

-Wendy hay que llevarla a Fairy Tail, ahí esperará a Lucy, es la hermana que aquella chica que se hace llamar Angel.- Dijo Gine a ambas amigas de ella, pero también notando a Atlas Flame y a Silver.

-Gine, no lo vayas a atacar, es el padre de Gray, después te explico, y él es Atlas Flame, Grandine nos habló de él, se supone que estaba muerto pero resucitó, ¿Te viene algo a la mente con ésto?.- Le explicó Wendy dejando a Gine confundida pero después tuvo la misma idea que Wendy.

-Puede que Janemba también esté afectando este mundo.- Le respondió Gine para sorpresa de Minerva mientras otros se confundían y Wendy afirmaba la teoría que se le ocurrió.

-¿Crees que el mundo de los muertos esté ligado directamente a las dimensiones del Universo 2?- Preguntaba Wendy mientras Gine asentía pero todos se quedaban confundidos.

-Es una posibilidad, habrá que preguntarle a los Kaioshin para confirmarlo, vamos, llevaremos a ellas al gremio y de ahí nos iremos.- Dijo Gine seria mientras Wendy asentía.

-Wendy, no le digas nada a Gray, eso se lo revelaré a su tiempo, volveré a Tártaros para seguir con mi misión.- Pidió Silver mientras un poco angustiada Wendy asentía.

-Atlas Flame, si tú reviviste es probable que algunos otros también, protege a tu gente.- Le decía Grandine mientras Atlas asentía.

-Llegué aquí herido, sus antepasados trataron de ayudarme, al final morí, es mi pueblo, ellos tienen fe en mi así que los cuidaré.- Decía Atlas mientras algunos asentían y las magas y Gine desaparecían.

 **En Fairy Tail.**

En una cabaña acabada y vieja, algunos miembros se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, aunque Romeo estaba molesto al ver a todos sonriendo mientras él aun sentía tristeza por sus amigos que murieron a manos de Acnologia, Romeo comenzó a hacer berrinche mientras su padre, Macao, trataba de calmarlo, Romeo iba a salir, cuando frente a él aparecieron 3 personas.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?.- Preguntó Macao un poco molesto.

-Ustedes son Fairy Tail, no sé por qué, pero por alguna razón revivimos, y nos vengaremos.- Decía un sujeto rubio con una sonrisa sádica mientras fuego negro era creado en su mano, Zancrow.

-Erza me derrotó de una forma digna, pero no cambia el hecho de que quiero la revancha.- Decía otro tipo alto y de cabello negro con barba de chivo, Azuma.

-Yo sólo quiero matar a Lady Lucy Heartfilia.- Decía el otro sujeto, Zoldeo.

-Ellos murieron, así que largo de aquí.- Respondió Romeo enojado.

-Entonces los destruiremos a ustedes.- Dijo Zancrow riendo pero lanzas de hielo purpura llegaron a él y a los otros dos espadas mágicas y algunos ángeles extraños.

-Ultear, Meredy, Angel.- Dijo Wakaba al ver tres de las magas más fuertes de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué les parece? Las traidoras.- Dijo Zoldeo al reconocerlas.

-No es traición si nunca estuve de su lado.- Dijo Ultear arrogante.

-Pagué mis crímenes, y ya estaba harta del estúpido de Brain, viéndome con esa mirada lasciva todos los días.- Decía Angel con una expresión de asco, pero poniéndose pálida al notar que sus nuevos compañeros hacían lo mismo.

-Zancrow, tomaré ésto como revancha de cuando me torturaron.- Dijo Meredy poniéndose en posición.

-No hay tiempo para eso.- Dijo Gine llamando la atención de todos pues simplemente llegó y le dio un golpe a Zoldeo que por la potencia salió disparado golpeando a sus compañeros que también salieron volando y Gine los remataba con un Big Bang Attack.

-No era necesario tanta crueldad, Gine.- Le recriminó Wendy.

-El día de hoy estoy bajo mucho estrés, Wendy.- Se excusó Gine cruzada de brazos y molesta.

-¡¿Gine, Wendy?!.- Gritaron todos confundidos de verlas ahí.

-Sorano-Nee-sama.- Dijo Yukino llamando la atención de Angel la cual se quedó impactada.

-Yukino.- Fue la respuesta de Angel mientras ambas sin decir nada se fueron una a la otra dándose un fuerte abrazo de felicidad mientras ambas derramaban lagrimas, algunos veían ésto confundidos y otros con felicidad.

-¿Dónde estabas? Hermana.- Preguntaba llorando Yukino.

-Perdón, estaba pagando por errores del pasado, después hablaremos.- Respondió Angel mientras Yukino asentía aun llorando.

-Veo que ya se te terminó el castigo.- Le habló Wendy a Ultear con ésta asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Aunque quisiera quedarme y ponerme al día con ustedes, tenemos que irnos, Minerva y Yukino se unirán a Fairy Tail, cuídenlas hasta que volvamos.- Les dijo Gine interrumpiendo para confusión de todos.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con que los muertos estén resucitando?.- Preguntó Laki al ver la seriedad en Gine.

-Así es, un demonio hizo colapsar el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, ahora mismo mi suegro Goku y Gohan están en el infierno enfrentándolo pero igual tenemos que ir a ayudarles.- Explicó Wendy dejando a todos ahí en shock.

-No me vengan con juegos, si eso fuera verdad nuestros amigos habrían resucitado.- Exclamó Romeo creyendo que se burlaban de él.

-No están muertos, viajaron a nuestro mundo, y no me vuelvas a hablar así, mocoso.- Respondió Gine amenazante asustando a Romeo pero Macao se puso frente a él esperando recibir el golpe de Gine, pero de inmediato todos captaron algo.

-¡¿Siguen vivos?!.- Preguntaron todos.

-Sí, les explicaremos después además están ayudando en nuestro mundo. Aunque... Gine, yo me quedaré en Earthland.- Dijo Wendy para sorpresa de Gine. -Si aquí pasa lo mismo, significa que podría resucitar alguien peligroso, tú ve y ayuda a derrotar a Janemba para que ésto pare.- Explicó Wendy su por qué se quedaba con Gine entendiendo y asintiendo.

-Volveré después, Wendy, ten cuidado, no podría ver a los ojos a Gohan si algo te sucede.- Dijo Gine creando un portal pero se detuvo confundiendo a Wendy. -Wendy, si realmente todas las dimensiones del Universo 2 tienen el mismo mundo para los muertos, entonces hay una probabilidad de que Edolas pase por lo mismo ¿Cierto?.- Gine daba una teoría mientras Wendy se quedaba atónita sabiendo lo que Gine trataba de decir. -Mierda.- Exclamó Gine deshaciendo el portal y creando otro, pasando a través de éste.

-Escuchen, por más que quiera ahora mismo sentarme y platicar sobre qué a sucedido, debemos ayudar a las personas, no todos los muertos que resucitan son hostiles, pero hay otros que sí.- Comenzó Wendy a hablar mientras todos escuchaban y entendían su punto.

Pero un extraño ruido se escuchó, era un rugido y Wendy y Grandine reconocieron que era de dragón, al salir, Wendy logró notar que en el cielo se veían dragones quedando un poco atónita mientras los demás magos se asustaban, lo mismo en todos los lugares donde se encontraban otros magos, viendo atónitos cómo comenzaban a llegar dragones.

-Si son hostiles los magos no tendrán oportunidad contra ellos.- Dijo Ultear viendo a los dragones volar en todas direcciones.

-Yo iré a por ellos, ustedes ayuden a las personas, trataré de atraérlos a una zona deshabitada para que no haya bajas.- Dijo Wendy para sorpresa de todos.

-Wendy, ¿Estás loca? Gine te dijo que tuvieras cuidado ¿Y ahora dices que irás a enfrentar a tantos dragones?- Le reprochó Minerva angustiada por su amiga.

-No te preocupes, me volví muy fuerte, no quiero sonar arrogante, pero, podré contra todos ellos.- Declaró Wendy con una sonrisa para impacto de todos. -Aun así ¿de qué manera podría llamarles la atención?.- Se preguntaba Wendy.

-Ahí una forma, Wendy.- Respondió Grandine, confundiendo a los demás de escuchar esa voz. -Los dragones somos orgullosos a nuestra manera, tenemos un rugido para retar a otro dragón a pelear ve a una zona que esté deshabitada y ahí te explicaré.- Explicó Grandine mientras Wendy seria asentía.

-Buena suerte, Wendy.- Le dijo Minerva sonriéndole.

-Gracias, ayuden a las personas.- Les dijo Wendy mientras emprendía vuelo dejando a todos viéndola un poco sorprendidos.

Wendy comenzó a volar hacia un desierto que ella recordaba estaba cerca de ahí, mientras volaba, algunos dragones la vieron y la atacaron, Wendy en cuanto los vio, a gran velocidad los atacó dejándolos noqueados y cayendo al suelo. Algunos dragones notaron ésto y comenzaron a seguirla con las mismas intenciones pero Wendy los golpeaba y los enviaba al suelo inconscientes, después de todo, ella no era del tipo que acababa con sus enemigos.

Al llegar al desierto, Grandine le explicó a Wendy lo que tenía que hacer, al terminar Grandine de explicar, Wendy puso manos a la obra, comenzó a expulsar su poder mágico y dio un grito que parecía ser un gran rugido de dragón que llamó la atención de absolutamente todos los dragones, éstos reconociendo que era un rugido de reto y sintiendo el poder mágico, no dieron marcha atrás y comenzaron a dirigirse a Wendy mientras los magos que ya comenzaban a pelear con los dragones se quedaban confundidos al verlos retirarse.

Pero en otro lugar, Acnologia salía de su cueva, notando que había dragones volando en Ishgar de nuevo, molestándose, cuando él también comenzó a sentir el poder mágico y escuchar el rugido que retaba a los dragones.

-Hacia tiempo que no escuchaba un reto, con ésto ganaré más poder para completar mi venganza contra los dragones.- Dijo Acnologia sonriendo de manera siniestra.

 **Fin del Capítulo 53.**

* * *

 **Respuestas**

 **viecenta1.8: Sí, de hecho quiero que el universo explote, ok no. Para ver qué pasará tendrás que esperar, pues cada quien tendrá un papel y su pelea, por ahora, Wendy.**

 **vitoycuervo321: Gracias.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	55. Capítulo 54

**Capítulo 54: Amor eterno.**

Wendy llamó a todos los dragones, desafiándolos para así evitar que siguieran haciendo destrozos, los dragones, por su orgullo, aceptaron el reto y se dirigieron hacia Wendy.

-¿Está bien dejarla sola contra ésto?.- Preguntó atónita Bisca al ver la cantidad de dragones que se dirigían a donde estaba Wendy.

-La verdad yo no quiero dejarla sola, pero ella dijo que estaba bien y yo confió en ella.- Le respondió Minerva viendo hacia donde se dirigían los dragones aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada cuando un extraño zombie intentó atacarla por la espalda, pero lanzas de hielo lo detuvieron. -Gracias, Ultear.- Mostró gratitud Minerva.

-No fui yo.- Respondió Ultear confundida.

-No bajen la guardia, recuerden que no solo estamos resucitando los buenos.- Una voz femenina les llamó la atención, al voltear a ver, Ultear quedó atónita, pues la reconoció.

-Mamá.- Dijo Ultear mientras se notaban lagrimas corriendo en su mejilla.

-Mi pequeña, no sabes el gusto que me da poder verte, mírate, eres toda una mujer, me alegré tanto cuando supe que no estabas muerta.- Dijo Ur abrazando con cariño a Ultear quien lloraba de felicidad.

-¿Cuándo supiste?- Preguntó Ultear confundida mientras Ur le secaba sus lagrimas.

-Cuando morí me encontraba frente a un tipo enorme y rojo frente a un escritorio que parece que era quien decide si vas al infierno o al paraíso, le pregunté por ti y me dijo que seguías viva.- Respondió Ur esperando que Ultear creyera que se burlaba de ella.

-Ya veo, sí no hubiese vivido lo que he vivido, creería que te burlas de mi.- Le respondió Ultear siendo Ur quien se quedaba un poco estupefacta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas creo que es por eso que los muertos están resucitando, según Wendy unos tipos en el infierno lo encerraron y con él en esa situación no hay control en el otro mundo.- Les dijo Minerva uniéndose a la conversación para sorpresa de los que escucharon, pero otros zombies se dirigieron a ellas, cuando todo se volvió oscuro y los enemigos cayeron para después volver a ver.

-Tengan cuidado.- Les habló un sujeto alto y de cabello negro con una mandíbula de hierro. -Por su marca, supongo que son de Fairy Tail, soy Simon, un amigo de Erza, cuéntenme como su aliado.- Les dijo Simon mientras todos asentían y seguían ayudando.

-Simon, no sabía que habías muerto.- Dijo Angel al reconocerlo.

-Sorano, sí, así fue, en la Torre del Cielo por Jellal.- Le respondió Simon.

-¿Al menos te le declaraste a la chica que te gustaba?.- Le preguntó Angel bromeando avergonzándolo un poco.

-No pude decírselo ni en mi lecho de muerte... Veo que encontraste a tu hermana, me alegro por ti.- Le dijo Simon feliz.

-De hecho no hace ni una hora que la encontré.- Dijo Angel un poco nerviosa. -¿Y tu hermana? ¿La encontraste antes de morir?- Preguntó Angel mientras Simon agachaba su cabeza con Angel dándose cuenta.

 **Con Wendy.**

Al llegar los dragones a donde estaba Wendy, ella notó que eran demasiados, si los contara reconocería que eran más de mil, los dragones volaban en círculos a su alrededor haciendo que sus siluetas oscurecieran el cielo para al final detenerse y ver a una chica.

-¿Un humano?.- Preguntó un dragón.

-No, esta humana es un Dragon Slayer.- Confirmó otro dragón.

-Ese poder mágico, debe haber sido entrenada por Grandine.- Recalcó otro dragón al sentir la magia de Wendy.

-Dragones, los llamé aquí con el rugido del reto.- Les comenzó a hablar Wendy. -Pero la verdad es que quisiera dialogar con ustedes, por favor, dejen de atacar a diestra y siniestra a los humanos, se los pido de favor.- Decía Wendy en tono amable y educada, pero los dragones se quedaron viéndola.

-¡Jajajajajaja!.- Comenzaron a reír los dragones.

-Esta humana cree que puede vencernos a todos ella sola, que estúpida.- Reía un dragón al escucharla.

-No, no lo hará sola.- Se escuchó una voz familiar para Wendy viendo ella que Zirconis, Motherglare, Rocky y Levia estaban detrás de ella.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Wendy al reconocerlos.

-Ese rugido también lo escuchamos, la verdad no esperábamos que fueras tú.- Le respondió Levia.

-¿Qué les parece? Los traidores que decidieron pelear por los humanos.- Opinó un dragón al verlos.

-No somos traidores, simplemente, no soportamos que siguieran torturando a los humanos de esa manera.- Una voz desconocida se escuchó, Wendy observó confundida que un dragón se ponía de su lado mientras otros lo reconocían.

-Belserion.- Dijo un dragón enojado al reconocerlo mientras Wendy sorprendida veía al dragón que entrenó a Eileen.

-A pesar del daño que les hicieron los de nuestra especie, hubo quienes no le dieron importancia y aun así nos ayudaron en momentos difíciles.- Dijo Atlas Flame también poniéndose del lado de Wendy.

-No todos los dragones amábamos torturar humanos, por eso es que los ayudamos a derrotarlos.- Dijo otro dragón poniéndose del lado de Wendy mientras algunos otros también lo hacían.

-Hiciste bien en traernos a este lugar deshabitado, aquí podremos pelear sin contenernos.- Otro de los dragones habló.

-¡No!.- Gritó Wendy llamando la atención de todos. -No los llamé para que se vuelvan a masacrar entre ustedes, por favor, sólo les estoy pidiendo que no le hagan daño a nadie ¿Es mucho pedir?.- Les dijo Wendy enojada y triste dejando a algunos dragones serios al ver que esa Dragon Slayer era demasiado amable.

-Mocosa tonta.- Habló un dragón. -No nos importa, revivimos y ahora comeremos y masacraremos humanos hasta saciarnos.- Le dijo un dragón en tono oscuro viendo Wendy triste que no los podría convencer.

-Elegiste a una humana con un corazón muy puro, Grandine.- Habló Belserion llamando la atención de Wendy. -Gracias por preocuparte, muchacha, pero ésto es una pelea que no se podrá evitar.- Le dijo Belserion adelantándose mientras Wendy se entristecía.

-Belserion, entonces déjemelos a mi.- Le dijo Wendy deteniendo a Belserion y confundiendo a todos los dragones. -Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlos a todos sin la necesidad de matarlos.- Declaró Wendy dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Eso es verdad, Belserion.- Le confirmó Zirconis. -Aun así, Wendy, nuestro orgullo de dragones está en juego aquí, déjanos pelear.- Dijo Zirconis serio mientras Wendy se entristecía un poco pero asentía.

Hubo un momento de tranquilidad, ambos lados se miraban seriamente cuando sin decir nada, todos comenzaron a cargar un rugido y lo lanzaron, chocando los rugidos y causando una gran explosión que se vio en todo Fiore mientras todo cuanto lo divisó se quedaba impactado.

De la explosión, ambos lados se comenzaron a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, fue como si dos parvadas chocaran entre sí, los dragones comenzaron a pelear, golpes con sus garras, mordidas, colazos, algunos rugidos, era lo que pasaba en medio de la pelea, mientras que para algún espectador sólo se divisaría destrucción y dragones cayendo.

Wendy se quedó triste viendo lo que ocurría, no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero dando un suspiro, pasó a una actitud de determinación y comenzó a atacar, un rayo azul se miraba entre la destrucción de la pelea de los dragones mientras por donde pasaba un dragón caía inconsciente dejando a algunos dragones sorprendidos por su habilidad y también por ver que no mentía en que no quería hacerles daño, sólo los estaba noqueando.

Wendy atacaba a los dragones, pero algunos al verla la atacaron, un dragón intentó morderla, pero Wendy lo esquivó y le dio un golpe que lo mandó a volar chocando con otros dragones dirigiéndose todos al suelo, otro dragón llegó dándole un colazo, pero Wendy detuvo el ataque para sorpresa del dragón, después lo sujetó de la cola y le comenzó a dar vueltas enviándolo a chocar con otros dragones igual cayendo hasta el suelo, aunque algunos se recuperaban y observaban sorprendidos y molestos a Wendy la cual siguió atacando.

La pelea continuaba, muchos dragones caían, algunos se levantaban y continuaban su pelea en el suelo con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero, otro rugido de reto se escuchó, todos los dragones se detuvieron al escuchar ese rugido mientras mostraban una expresión de asombro, lo reconocieron.

En Crocus, la Capital de Fiore, el Rey Thoma y la Princesa Hisui estaban viendo asustados hacia una dirección, pues un dragón mucho más grande que los que aparecieron y se retiraron, se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Qué rayos? Ese dragón, siento que su poder mágico es mayor al de todos.- Dijo atónito uno de los capitanes de la guardia real en armadura de Lirio, Arcadios.

-¡Princesa cuidado!.- Gritó otra capitana, una chica de cabello corto y negro, Riana, poniéndose frente a Hisui protegiéndola.

Al estar más cerca, vieron que el dragón era negro con marcas azules y demasiado grande, más sin embargo, el dragón pasó sin molestarse en atacarlos, sólo pasó volando, pero, el vuelo del dragón causó una gran ventisca que hizo que muchos salieran volando mientras algunos lugares se destruían y Arcadios y Riana protegían al Rey y la Princesa para después sólo ver al dragón retirándose.

En otro lugar, los integrantes de Sabertooth se dirigían a Magnolia mientras Jiemma iba al frente notándose molesto, iban a atacar Fairy Tail, pero, un rugido y un temblor les llamó la atención.

-Otro dragón, Rogue, encarguémonos de él tú y yo para bañarnos en su sangre.- Dijo Sting arrogante mientras Rogue asentía.

-¡Ni se les ocurra! ¡Sting! ¡Rogue!.- Dos voces se escucharon llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Weisslogia?.- Habló Sting sorprendido.

-Skiadrum, sin duda son sus voces.- Confirmó Rogue confundiendo a sus compañeros de gremio.

-Los muertos están resucitando, así que sus dragones también debieron haberlo hecho, aunque no los vemos.- Dio una teoría Rufus y viendo en diferentes direcciones.

-Ese es Acnologia. Ninguno de ustedes es rival para ese dragón, no lo vayan a atacar.- Les advirtió Weisslogia molestando a Jiemma.

-Nadie me dice qué hacer y menos una lagartija muerta.- Respondió Jiemma pasando a su forma demoníaca y lanzando una esfera de magia destructiva con todo su poder dándole a Acnologia y causando una gran explosión mientras Jiemma se mostraba arrogante.

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que Acnologia salió de la explosión ileso, sin prestarles atención, sólo pasó por ahí volando, pero, todos salieron disparados por la corriente de aire quedando muchos muy heridos siendo Jiemma uno de ellos que se levantaba con dificultad.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? Sólo pasó volando.- Decía Orga mientras todos se quedaron atónitos viendo hacia donde volaba.

-"¿Ese fue el dragón que acabó con Natsu?".- Pensaba Sting viendo a Acnologia.

 **Con Wendy.**

-Ésto es malo, no contemplé que tu reto también llamaría a Acnologia.- Le dijo Grandine a Wendy quien se quedó un poco sorprendida mientras los demás dragones confirmaban lo que pensaban, pero Wendy comenzó a sentirse mal.

-Grandine ¿Qué haces?.- Decía Wendy un poco débil mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

-Wendy, te lo dije cuando nos re-encontramos, mi deber es enfrentar a Acnologia.- Decía Grandine mientras Wendy comenzaba a brillar.

-Grandine, no tienes por qué hacerlo, yo me encargaré de él, si sales de mi...- Wendy exclamaba con angustia por lo que Grandine intentaba hacer.

-Te lo dije, los dragones tenemos nuestro orgullo, habiéndote fusionado con Gine debes de entender un poco eso, es una batalla que debo librar yo.- Se explicaba Grandine mientras Wendy seguía angustiada.

Wendy brilló con gran intensidad, al desaparecer el brillo, Grandine estaba fuera de Wendy, algunos dragones la reconocieron de inmediato, otros se sorprendieron de el gran poder mágico que desprendía, era la Reina Dragon del Aire.

-Hija, ayuda a derrotar a los otros dragones, Acnologia es mio.- Dijo Grandine emprendiendo vuelo rumbo a Acnologia mientras Wendy trataba de seguirla, pero otro dragón la atacó con Wendy defendiéndose y con un poco de angustia observó en dirección a Grandine.

-"Ten cuidado, mamá.".- Pensó Wendy, decidió confiar en su madre pero seguía preocupada por ella.

-"Wendy, perdóname, éste es mi deber, no puedo dejar que tú te enfrentes a Acnologia.".- Pensaba Grandine dirigiéndose a Acnologia.

Grandine volaba hacia Acnologia, cuando comenzó a divisarlo, Acnologia también vio a Grandine, sabía las intenciones con las que se aproximaba y aceleró, ambos llegaron el uno al otro chocando sus cabezas, causando una onda de destrucción que hizo temblar los alrededores cercanos, Grandine y Acnologia comenzaron una pelea brutal.

Grandine mordió a Acnologia de un hombro sin soltarlo mientras Acnologia sin quedarse atrás también mordió a Grandine de un ala y ésta con esfuerzo, logró darse propulsión para llevarlo hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo, ahí ambos se soltaron para comenzar Grandine a pisarlo, viendo su situación, Acnologia cargó un rugido que lanzó y Grandine a duras penas logró esquivarlo, para después ambos volar y quedarse viendo.

-Grandine, por fin nos encontramos una vez más, ¿Cómo están tus brazos?.- Preguntó Acnologia arrogante y burlón molestando un poco a Grandine.

-No los necesito para vencerte, Acnologia.- Respondió Grandine. -La última vez traté de convencerte de que cesaras tu venganza, pero fue un error que no volverá a ocurrir.- Dijo Grandine un poco angustiada.

-Intentar distraerme con que mi hermana seguía viva para que ese dragón me atacara por la espalda, he de reconocer que fue una buena estrategia, pero no volveré a caer en tu engaño.- Respondió Acnologia mientras Grandine se quedaba seria. -Ningún dragón debe sobrevivir, exterminaré a todos y tú serás quien se lleve la peor parte, tú, de entre todos los dragones, eres a la que más odio.- Declaró Acnologia, pero sin decir nada, ambos se atacaron nuevamente.

 **En Magnolia.**

-Da mucho miedo escuchar tanto rugido de dragón.- Decía Yukino un poco asustada viendo a donde se dirigieron los dragones.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, no de nuevo.- Le respondió Angel haciendo que Yukino asintiera con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto si Wendy estará bien, hace un momento se sintió un poder mágico demasiado poderoso.- Hablaba Meredy un poco angustiada.

-Ella estará bien, es la prometida de Gohan después de todo.- Les dijo Minerva mientras todos los de Fairy Tail se quedaron con ojos de plato.

-Disculpen. Ustedes son magos ¿Verdad?.- Una mujer de unos 30 años pero aun así muy hermosa y de cabello largo azul les llamó la atención. -Por favor, si alguno de ustedes puede, lléveme al campo de batalla de los dragones.- Pidió la mujer dejando a todos atónitos por su petición.

-¿A caso está loca? Señorita.- Le recriminó Jet.

-Por favor, sé quienes están peleando, debo detener esa pelea, antes de que mis hijos se maten entre ellos.- Dijo la mujer dejando a todos sorprendidos pero confundidos por su declaración.

-¿Sus hijos?- Preguntó Minerva viendo a la mujer angustiada.

 **Con Wendy.**

Wendy continuaba la pelea contra los dragones mientras era respaldada por otros, cuando de repente, un recuerdo pasó por su mente, era ella de niña, a su alrededor había fuego, ella lloraba, de entre el fuego, un dragón blanco se mostró, estaba herido, la sangre se notaba en su piel, el dragón también lloraba viendo a Wendy.

Wendy se quedó un poco atónita, volteó a ver hacia donde Grandine peleaba con Acnologia, mientras más recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, el dragón blanco lloraba mientras estiraba su mano a Wendy, sin agresión, el dragón ofrecía su mano como ayuda, Wendy se acercó a ella y llorando abrazó uno de los dedos del dragón.

-Lo lamento, Wendy.- Fue lo que dijo el dragón blanco en ese entonces y ahora mismo siendo Grandine ese dragón, mientras Acnologia la dejaba muy herida en el suelo y volaba sobre ella para lanzar un rugido y acabar con ella.

-¡GRANDINE!.- Gritó Wendy aterrada.

Inconscientemente, Wendy expulsó su poder que mandó a volar a absolutamente todos los dragones dejándolos impactados y en un estallido sónico Wendy llegó frente a Grandine y desvió al cielo el rugido de Acnologia para sorpresa de todos los dragones y el mismo Acnologia, sin darse cuenta, Wendy ya estaba frente a él y le dio un golpe a Acnologia que lo hizo salir disparado y estrellarse contra una montaña para después bajar con una herida Grandine.

-Wendy no... No debes enfrentarte... A él, él...- Decía Grandine con esfuerzo.

-Basta, Grandine, no te escucharé más, yo me encargaré de él.- Dijo Wendy curando a Grandine para voltear a donde cayó Acnologia mientras éste levantaba vuelo.

-"¿Como rayos hizo esa chica para hacerme este daño?"- Pensó Acnologia adolorido y sorprendido para después volar a donde estaba Wendy pero al llegar a ella se detuvo, su apariencia y olor se le hicieron familiares. -¿Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó Acnologia sorprendido.

-Soy quien acabará contigo.- Le respondió Wendy amenazante dejando a Acnologia un poco molesto.

Sin decir nada más, Wendy se fue contra Acnologia volviéndolo a golpear, que para sorpresa de Acnologia ni siquiera la vio, seguido de más ataques para al final ser enviado a estrellarse nuevamente mientras Wendy se posicionaba frente a él.

-¿Tanto poder y ni siquiera está usando Dragon Force?.- Se preguntaba en voz alta Acnologia levantándose con esfuerzo viendo a Wendy que seguía sin percatarse de por qué le era familiar.

-¿Tanto poder? Ni siquiera estoy usando la décima parte de todo mi poder ¿Y tú ya tiemblas de miedo? Dragón del Apocalípsis.- Respondió Wendy seria haciendo enojar a Acnologia.

-No trates de aparentar ser superior a mi.- Contestó Acnologia furioso mientras Wendy daba un suspiro.

-Te lo mostraré.- Dijo Wendy para confusión de Acnologia. -Ahora mismo, éste es sólo el poder que uso contra rivales débiles, como tú.- Le dijo Wendy molestando a Acnologia. -Éste es mi máximo poder.- Dijo Wendy mientras expulsaba su máximo poder en forma base mientras por el poder todos los dragones se detuvieron atónitos y en muchos lugares sentían un poder mágico descomunal para ellos quedando asustados.

-¿Qué rayos es esa mocosa?.- Se preguntó un dragón completamente asustado.

-Éste, es mi máximo poder, en Dragon Force.- Dijo Wendy dando un grito y pasando a su Dragon Force mientras todos se asustaron aún más del poder que sentían pues lo que Wendy expulsaba era poder mágico.

En todos los lugares de Fiore, inclusive Ishgar y más allá, aquellos que podían sentir magia se quedaban completamente atónitos ante el poder que sintieron, Zeref estaba de pie con un rostro de asombro y lo que parecía ser miedo, el Consejo Mágico tenía la misma expresión y los Spriggan en Alvarez no tenían palabras para la presión mágica que sentían y al mismo tiempo los dragones se quedaban viendo a Wendy.

-Y éste, es el poder que me fue otorgado por los mismos dioses.- Dijo Wendy dejando en total shock a Acnologia por sus palabras, mientras Wendy daba otro grito liberando por completo todo el potencial que fue desbloqueado por Nishi mientras el asombro era una palabra muy pequeña para lo que sintieron, ya no era magia lo que sentían los dragones, pero era un poder que iba más allá de su imaginación. -Pagarás por hacerle daño a mi madre.- Amenazó Wendy.

Sin que nadie viera nada, Wendy apareció detrás de Acnologia mientras éste se quedó quieto para después retorcerse como si estuviese siendo golpeado cientos de veces para al final salir disparado mientras caía arrastrándose y volviendo a su forma humana, Wendy apareció frente a él cargando un Magic Kamehameha para acabarlo, la ira la tenía cegada y no le importaba acabar con él.

-¡DETENTE!.- Una voz femenina se escuchó, familiar para Acnologia pero Wendy hizo caso omiso iba a lanzar el Magic Kamehameha pero Grandine se puso frente a ella para su total confusión.

-Wendy, no.- Dijo Grandine dejando a Acnologia impactado y a Wendy confundida por su acción de salvarlo.

-¿Wendy? ¿Ella es... Wendy? ¿De verdad... Seguías viva?.- Preguntó en shock Acnologia con esfuerzo para total confusión de Wendy.

-¡Acni!.- Volvió a escucharse la voz de la mujer llamando la atención de Wendy quien confundida miraba a la mujer de cabello azul que llegó a Acnologia abrazándolo.

-¿Mamá?... ¿Por qué?...- Preguntó Acnologia en shock viendo a su madre mientras Wendy también se sorprendía y reconocía que por un momento casi lo mata.

-Por alguna razón los muertos estamos reviviendo, desconozco el por qué.- Le respondió su madre mientras Acnologia seguía en total shock.

-De verdad que no mentías con que te hiciste muy fuerte.- Le dijo Minerva a Wendy quien aun confundida la miró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó Wendy.

-Vine a traer a esa mujer, pero no está en mi decirte quién es.- Respondió Minerva dejando a Wendy aún más confundida.

-¿No me recuerdas? Wendy... Soy yo, tu madre, Naomi y él... Es tu hermano Acnologia, pero tú no podías pronunciar su nombre, siempre lo llamabas Alni o Alnigia.- Le confesó la mujer para total sorpresa de Wendy recordando que Gine le preguntó por esos nombres.

-No nos recuerda... Grandine, le cambiaste sus recuerdos.- Le dijo Acnologia enojado mientras Wendy seguía en shock volteando a ver a Grandine quien la veía triste.

-Lo lamento, Wendy.- Fueron las únicas palabras de Grandine mientras Wendy seguía sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

-¿Lo lamentas? Tú... ¡Fue tu culpa que nuestra madre muriera! ¡Que nuestra aldea ardiera! ¡Que todos nuestros amigos murieran!- Gritó furioso Acnologia pero comenzando a toser por el dolor de los golpes.

-Basta Acni, las cosas no ocurrieron así.- Le recriminó su madre dejándolo confundido pero Wendy aun no sabía qué decir.

-¡Están distraídos! ¡Acábenlos!.- Gritó un dragón interrumpiendo que para sorpresa de todos.

Los dragones lanzaron sus rugidos uniéndolos, pero, Wendy usó su Magic Kamehameha y se los devolvió, algunos se salvaron y otros recibieron el ataque de Wendy, los que sobrevivieron se quedaron impactados de la facilidad con la que Wendy les devolvió el rugido, al mismo tiempo Naomi, Minerva y Acnologia no se lo podían creer.

-Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes, intenté que ésto se solucionara de forma pacífica, pero se negaron.- Decía Wendy levitando, en estos momentos ella parecía otra, estaba enojada, triste y muchos más sentimientos encontrados, por alguna razón el fusionarse con Gine influyó en su actitud.

-¿Quien rayos eres? Mocosa.- Preguntó un dragón impactado.

-Ráfaga de dispersión.- Sin responder, Wendy creó una esfera de Ki frente a ella y en lugar de lanzárla, múltiples proyectiles salieron disparados dando en los dragones, los que intentaban huir eran perseguidos y alcanzados hasta que todos los dragones cayeron a excepción de los que estaban del lado de Wendy.

Todos estaban serios pero impresionados de lo que hizo Wendy, no mató a los dragones, sólo cayeron inconscientes. Pero después Wendy descendió enfrente de Grandine y los demás, notándose que estaba seria.

-Quiero saber todo.- Les dijo Wendy seria. -Pero primero, Grandine ¿Gine lo sabía?.- Le preguntó Wendy seria.

-Cuando se fusionaron sus recuerdos se compartieron, ella vio algunos de tus recuerdos reprimidos, me preguntó, pero no le respondí.- Le respondió Grandine mientras Wendy mostraba una leve sonrisa, para después sentarse esperando a que hablaran. -Hay una forma de explicarles mejor sin palabras y es mostrándoselos.- Les dijo Grandine con Wendy y Acnologia asintiendo pues con esas heridas y al lado de su madre y su hermana estaba más calmado, Grandine procedió a usar su magia y un circulo de luz se formó y los presentes a excepción de los dragones y Minerva comenzaron a ver el recuerdo.

 **En el recuerdo.**

-Alni.- Wendy vio a su yo niña junto a una versión muy joven de Acnologia.

-No, Acnologia.- Decía Acnologia.

-Alnigia.- Respondía Wendy mientras Acnologia ponía una cara de fastidio.

-Ya déjala, es muy pequeña para pronunciarlo.- Le decía Naomi riendo mientras Wendy caminaba y su madre la tomaba y la sentaba en su regazo

-Fue porque me pusieron un nombre complicado.- Respondía Acnologia.

-A mi no me reclames, fue tu padre quien te lo puso, pero para evitar más disputas, te llamaremos Acni.- Le dijo Naomi molestando un poco a Acnologia mientras Wendy repetía Alni de manera feliz.

Mientras los espectadores, Naomi reía y Acnologia se avergonzaba pero Wendy miraba ésto feliz y al mismo tiempo triste.

 _Cambio de escena._

-¿Un juguete?.- Preguntaba Acnologia.

-Uno juguete, pronto mi cumpleaños.- Decía Wendy mientras Acnologia se ponía en cuclillas y acariciaba la cabeza de Wendy.

Mientras los espectadores, Wendy miraba ésto aun con el mismo semblante y Acnologia sólo se entristeció.

 _Cambio de escena._

-Tu hermano volverá mañana, iremos a la tienda y compraremos algo para recibirlo.- Le decía Naomi a Wendy con ésta asintiendo.

Pero de inmediato dos rugidos se escucharon y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el techo de la casa se destruyó, dejando a los espectadores atónitos. Pues Grandine cayó sobre la casa destruyéndola, pero se notaba muy herida, la sangre en sus escamas blancas era notoria, Grandine se levantó y voló a hacia un dragón, peleando, pero Grandine se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a una aldea, así que comenzó a volar para alejarlo.

-¿Huyes?.- Preguntó el dragón. -Ah, ya veo, bueno, hagamos inhabitable este lugar.- Dijo el dragón haciendo que Grandine se detuviera y viera como el dragón rodeaba sus alas en fuego, las agitaba y la aldea entera se prendió en llamas.

Mientras con los espectadores, Wendy estaba en shock y Acnologia molesto, pero su madre lo sujetó del hombro tratando de calmarlo.

 _Cambio de escena._

El dragón de fuego estaba muerto en un cráter, Grandine estaba agitada y herida por la pelea pero aun así agitó sus alas para medio apagar el fuego, de la aldea sólo quedaban casi cenizas y uno que otro lugar aun con llamas, entristeciendo un poco a Grandine, pero lloriqueos le llamaron la atención, era Wendy quien lloraba dejando a Grandine atónita, así que fue hacia ella.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño, soy un dragón bueno.- Le decía Grandine a Wendy para que no se asustara de ella. Wendy sólo lloraba por su mamá y Grandine comenzó a buscar por si la encontraba, pero se quedó atónita, había un cuerpo en la misma casa completamente quemado.

Mientras Wendy se tapaba la boca llorando y Acnologia apretaba sus puños recordando esa escena.

-Milky Way.- Grandine usó su hechizo y el alma de Naomi apareció pero gritando para después pasar a una actitud confusa.

-Mamá.- Dijo Wendy al verla pero al intentar abrazarla la atravesó.

-No soy enemigo, mi nombre es Grandine. Lo siento, pero moriste, el dragón de fuego que los quemó fue derrotado pero todo lo que pude hacer fue traerte unos momentos.- Le dijo Grandine mientras Naomi con un rostro de impacto miraba a Grandine, entendió lo que pasaba para después ver a Wendy la cual lloraba.

-Wendy, hija, lo siento, pero mamá se tiene que ir, busca a Acni, los dos aun tienen mucho por lo qué vivir, pero recuerda, que mamá siempre estará cuidando de ambos, los amo, siempre los amaré, por favor, cuídala hasta que encuentren a Acni.- Naomi daba unas palabras a su hija, pero Wendy no entendía, lo que sí entendió fue que su madre desaparecía y comenzaba a llorar.

-Lo lamento, Wendy.- Grandine aceptó la petición de Naomi cuidando a Wendy para después irse de ahí.

Mientras Wendy miraba ésto llorando con una inmensa tristeza mientras Naomi la abrazaba y Acnologia estaba serio.

-En esos tiempos la guerra contra los dragones malignos ocasionó muchos desastres y perdidas, como cuando perdí a su padre, siempre deseé que eso nunca pasará, pero pasó, Grandine se culpa, pero ella no tuvo la culpa, fue sólo una consecuencia de la guerra.- Les decía Naomi a sus hijos.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Acnologia era mi hermano? Grandine.- Preguntó Wendy con un semblante triste.

-Porque jamás quise herirte, Wendy, además de que no lo sabía, siempre creí que se llamaba Acni tu hermano.- Le respondió Grandine, mientras otro recuerdo se creaba.

 _Cambio de escena._

-Ésto es problemático, Acnologia y Zeref se encontraron y ahora Acnologia adquirió por completo el poder de un dragón, sin mencionar que también comenzó a atacarnos a los que estamos del lado de los humanos, la locura de la dragonificación y la oscuridad ya lo cegaron, debemos exterminarlo.- Decía un dragón mientras estaban en una especie de reunión.

-Yo creo que aun podemos convencerlo de que cese, lo conocí cuando enseñaba a usar la magia de Dragon Slayer, es un buen chico.- Respondió Eileen.

-Secundo a Eileen, una vez peleé a su lado en una batalla, sé que no es malo.- Le decía Igneel.

-Son ingenuos, creen que pueden arreglar todo con palabras, ya viste lo que le pasó a Belserion por tratar de actuar de la manera que actúan ahora mismo, debemos tomar acción contra Acnologia.- Decía molesto el dragón.

-¿Hermano?.- Preguntó Wendy llamando la atención de los dragones.

-Wendy, ésta es una reunión, no debes estar aquí.- Le decía Grandine con delicadeza.

-Mi hermano, Alnigia ¿Lo encontraron? ¿Por qué hablan de mi hermano?.- Preguntó Wendy mientras Grandine y los demás dragones se sorprendían.

-Wendy, vuelve a dormir, si es tu hermano lo traeré.- Le dijo Grandine mientras Wendy asentía feliz y se retiraba.

-Que los sentimientos no te nublen, Grandine.- Le dijo el dragón.

-¿Dónde está Acnologia?.- Preguntó Grandine seria.

 _Cambio de escena._

-Cesa tu ataque, Acnologia.- Le dijo Grandine a Acnologia.

-Sabes, mi aldea y mi familia fue quemada hasta las cenizas, por una pelea entre un dragón de fuego y uno de aire, sólo existe un dragón de aire lo suficientemente fuerte para haber vencido a ese dragón.- Hablaba Acnologia molesto.

-Así es, fui yo la que estaba peleando y responsable de la destrucción de tu aldea.- Respondió Grandine mientras Acnologia se molestaba. -Pero Wendy está viva.- Le reveló dejando a Acnologia impactado.

-¿Te burlas de mi? Grandine.- Preguntaba Acnologia molesto.

-Wendy sigue viva, después de lo que pasó, tu madre me la encomendó, ella está a salvo, cesa tu ataque por favor y te llevaré con ella, ella te extraña.- Grandine hablaba con Acnologia quien seguía sorprendido. Pero por esa distracción un dragón llegó por la espalda dándole un zarpazo a Acnologia hiriéndolo de gravedad.

Mientras los espectadores se quedaban en shock y Acnologia molesto.

-¿Qué hiciste?.- Preguntó Grandine enojada.

-Bien hecho, Grandine, ahora el golpe final.- Dijo el dragón pero un rugido lo atravesó.

-Nada mal, distraerme de esa manera, aprovechaste que aun guardo sentimientos por mi familia para atacarme por la espalda.- Decía Acnologia molesto. -Es verdad, tus garras desprenden el aroma de mi hermanita, tú fuiste quien asesinó a mi familia, por eso te mataré.- Dijo Acnologia en un tono oscuro.

Grandine iba a hablar pero Acnologia la atacó, Grandine no quería hacerle daño al hermano de Wendy por lo que intentaba llamarle la atención pero Acnologia hacia caso omiso por la ira, la locura y la oscuridad que llevaba en su ser. Después, los espectadores quedaban en shock viendo como Acnologia arrancaba los brazos de Grandine, para después llegar Igneel, Metallicana, Weisslogia y Skiadrum a ayudarle.

Se mantuvo una pelea entre los cinco dragones mientras Grandine estaba en el suelo, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no por el dolor de sus brazos, sino por el hecho de que el hermano de Wendy ahora era un ser malvado y ella no quería que Wendy sufriera sabiendo ésto. La pelea la tenían perdida, pero Atlas Flame llego a ayudarles para que ellos huyeran quedándose él a pelear con Acnologia.

Con los espectadores, Naomi miraba triste en lo que su hijo se convirtió, Acnologia estaba molesto pero no se notaba arrepentido, en cuanto a Wendy, no se sabría decir que expresión tenía.

 _Cambio de escena._

-Acnologia ya no volverá a ser el de antes.- Dijo Igneel.

-Eso me temo, debemos completar el sello de alma y llevarlos a otra época, creo que en 400 años y sin dragones estará más débil.- Les dijo Metallicana.

-¿Y si para entonces ya destruyó el mundo?- Preguntó Skiadrum.

-Lo dudo, si no nos mata no obtendrá poder suficiente para enfrentar a los 5 Dioses Dragones, así que iremos, ayudaremos a que los niños no lleguen a la dragonificación y después lo enfrentaremos y si nos ayudan tenemos más probabilidades de ganar.- Le respondió Weisslogia.

-No, de ninguna manera dejaré que Wendy se enfrente a Acnologia, ella no merece sufrir así.- Les dijo Grandine. -Acnologia es mi responsabilidad, yo me encargaré de él, Wendy no se enfrentará nunca a él.- Decía Grandine seria.

 _Cambio de escena._

 _-_ Wendy, por el momento me iré, pero no estés triste, siempre voy a estar cuidándote, espero que nunca sepas la verdad, no te mereces ese sufrimiento, y si algún día te enteras, no le guardes rencor a tu hermano, fueron la locura de la dragonificación, la ira por perder a su familia y la oscuridad de la magia de Zeref, el siempre te amó, tu madre siempre te amó. De todo corazón espero que puedas perdonarme, porque para mi, eres mi hija y te amo y siempre lo haré.- Le decía Grandine a una dormida Wendy mientras Grandine le bloqueaba sus recuerdos mientras Grandine se notaba llorando.

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

 **Fin del Capítulo 54.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Tendrán un papel y un tipo de mini-saga para algunos, como ya habrás visto en éste capítulo con Wendy. Habrá que esperar para que veas explotar el Universo con tanto problema.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	56. Capítulo 55

**Capítulo 55: La bella y la bestia.**

El brillo desapareció, el recuerdo había terminado, Minerva miró que estaban serios y a la vez tristes, pero a su amiga no se le notaba expresión, Minerva le quería hablar pero no sabía qué decir pues no sabía qué fue lo que su amiga vio.

-No te perdono...- Fue lo que dijo Wendy mientras Grandine, Acnologia y Naomi pusieron rostro de sorpresa mientras Minerva estaba confundida, pero ella decidió observar y no meterse. -Porque no hay nada que perdonar.- Terminó de decir mientras Grandine se quedaba sin palabras al ver que Wendy la abrazó. -Al contrario, gracias por todo lo que hiciste y continuas haciendo por mi, te amo.- Terminó de decir Wendy mientras lloraba mientras Grandine impactada sonreía y derramaba lagrimas.

-Wendy.- Fue lo único que dijo Grandine.

-Acni ¿Qué es lo que piensas?.- Le habló Naomi a Acnologia mientras tirado éste serio miraba el cielo.

-No lo sé, esperaba que algo en mí cambiara, pero no me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice, los dragones se lo merecían.- Respondió Acnologia serio y aun enojado.

-No sigas dejando que el rencor y la oscuridad te consuman, hijo, aun tienes mucho por qué vivir.- Le decía su madre mientras Acnologia seguía viendo el cielo.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? Arrepentirme sería negar todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que soy, ¿Qué cambiará?.- Respondía Acnologia mientras seguía enojado.

-Tendrás un nuevo comienzo, hijo.- Le respondió su madre abrazándolo mientras Acnologia se quedaba sin palabras.

-¿Y cómo debería empezar?.- Preguntó Acnologia angustiado.

-Dándome mi juguete.- Le respondió Wendy con Acnologia notando que Wendy estaba frente a él y su madre regalándoles una sonrisa. -Me lo prometiste, quiero mi juguete, hermano.- Le dijo Wendy mientras Acnologia se quedaba observándola, para después meter su mano en su gabardina.

-Es lo que pude conseguir.- Respondió Acnologia sacando una muñeca de paja y dándosela a Wendy.

-Está sucia, vieja y fea.- Respondió Wendy molestando a Acnologia pero sonriendo y tomando la muñeca, además de que Wendy puso su mano en su pecho y para su sorpresa quedó completamente curado. -Era justo la que quería, Alni.- Le dijo Wendy sonriéndole y abrazándolo mientras Acnologia se quedaba sin palabras y sin saber qué hacer, pero su madre los abrazó a ambos.

-Así es como me gusta verlos, los amo, hijos.- Dijo Naomi mientras ambos comenzaban a derramar lagrimas dándose un abrazo familiar.

-Jamás me imaginé que el Dragón del Apocalípsis fuese el hermano de Wendy.- Le dijo Minerva impactada a Grandine mientras ambas miraban el conmovedor momento.

-Se lo oculté creyendo que hacía lo correcto, pero ahora veo que fue un gran error.- Le respondió Grandine un poco triste.

-Bueno, como Gine dijo una vez, lo hecho hecho está y como dijo Gohan, todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad.- Le respondió Wendy sonriendo, mientras Acnologia y Naomi sonreían, aunque confundidos por los nombres mencionados.

-¿Son amigos tuyos?.- Preguntó Naomi pero Wendy se puso un poco roja para confusión de ambos.

-Le digo yo o lo hacen ustedes.- Les decía Minerva burlona a Grandine y Wendy, viendo a Wendy sonrojada confundiendo más a ambos.

-Acnologia.- Habló Belserion interrumpiendo y llamando la atención de todos viendo que los dragones los rodearon. -Wendy te venció, sabes lo que eso significa.- Afirmó Belserion mientras Acnologia se notaba serio.

-Sí, lo sé.- Respondió Acnologia serio confundiendo un poco a su madre, a Wendy y Minerva, pues Grandine ya sabía de lo que hablaban.

-Wendy Marvell.- Habló Grandine llamando la atención de una confundida Wendy. -Tú que venciste a Acnologia, actual Rey de los Dragones, te has ganado el derecho a portar el título de Reina de los Dragones.- Declaró Grandine para sorpresa de las presentes mientras Grandine y todos los dragones daban un fuerte rugido, mientras algunos comenzaban a volar en círculos. -Enhorabuena, Wendy.- Le dijo Grandine mientras Wendy seguía confundida.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no quiero ser reina, es decir, ¿Qué se supone que haré? Es decir.- Hablaba Wendy con titubeos avergonzada cuando empezó a sentir que magia de todos tipos llegaban a ella para más confusión de Wendy.

-Es un regalo, Wendy.- Le habló Acnologia. -Hubo otra reina antes, Eileen, la pelirroja que viste en el recuerdo, ella se ganó el título al haber ganado en el festival del Rey Dragón, yo lo gané tras derrotar a todos los dragones malignos, aunque después...- Hablaba Acnologia pero dando una pausa quedándose serio. -Lo que importa, es que a ti, fueron los dragones quienes te nombraron su reina, me derrotaste y algo me dice que eres superior a lo que fue Eileen, además mostraste afecto por ellos, inclusive piedad por los dragones enemigos, por eso lo hicieron, y te están obsequiando su magia para que puedas usarla.- Le explicó Acnologia dejando impactada a Wendy.

-Yo no soy su reina, soy su amiga.- Les dijo Wendy sonriendo a todos los dragones mientras Wendy daba una reverencia y algunos la miraban sonriendo.

-Yo lo sabía.- Dijo Zirconis sonriendo.

-No te adelantes, Zirconis.- Le respondió Levia.

-Por cierto, Wendy, digo, mi reina ¿Dónde están Son Gohan y la chica que da miedo?- Preguntó Motherglare mientras Wendy daba una sonrisa nerviosa por cómo llamó a Gine.

-Wendy está bien, no es necesario que me llamen reina, soy su amiga.- Le respondió Wendy. -Y en cuanto a Gine y Gohan, ellos están encargándose en la raíz de lo que sucede.- Terminó de explicar para sorpresa y confusión de los presentes.

-¿Hablas de que los muertos están reviviendo? ¿Sabes el motivo?- Preguntó Belserion.

-Sí.- Respondió Wendy, explicándoles un poco dejando impactados los que no sabían. -Quiero pedirles un favor.- Les habló Wendy a los dragones mientras éstos asentían. -Protejan a las personas, por favor, yo debo regresar y ayudar a Gohan y Gine, si alguno se encuentra con mis compañeros de gremio por favor háganles saber que estoy bien y volví a la otra dimensión.- Pidió Wendy dando una reverencia mientras Acnologia y su madre volvían a la intriga de quienes hablaba, pero los dragones aceptaron y se dirigieron a diferentes partes.

-Wendy, llévame contigo, de alguna forma quiero ir y ayudarlos.- Le pidió Minerva.

-No quiero separarme de mi pequeña, así que voy contigo y sirve que me presentas a esos amigos tuyos, por como hablas de ellos parece que son tus mejores amigos.- Secundó su madre mientras Wendy aun no sabía cómo explicarle.

-Tampoco quiero separarme de ti, ni de Acni o de Grandine ahora que salió de mi, pero tengo que ir.- Respondió Wendy determinada.

-A decir verdad ya debí haber desaparecido, supongo que es por culpa de Janemba que sigo aquí.- Le dijo Grandine dejando a Wendy angustiada.

-Entonces iremos todos juntos.- Habló Acnologia para sorpresa de las presentes. -¿Qué?- Preguntó Acnologia al ver que las presentes se le quedaron viendo y Naomi sonriéndole.

-A decir verdad, podría ser un poco complicado explicarles a los de Fairy Tail que el dragón que casi los mata es hermano de Wendy.- Le dijo Grandine confundiendo a Acnologia.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo sólo me he enfrentado a dragones.- Respondió Acnologia confundido para confusión de todos.

-Pues hasta donde yo sé, tú los atacaste en la Isla Tenrou hace 7 años.- Le dijo Minerva mientras Acnologia seguía pensante.

-Hace 7 años... Recuerdo que hace 7 años destruí una isla donde sentí la presencia de Zeref, además pelee con un gigante y un dragón blanco y escarlata, pero no recuerdo ningún mago, ¿Qué tan fuertes eran? Porque si eran débiles obvio no los recuerdo.- Declaró Acnologia pensante.

-Acni, tenemos que hablar sobre esa actitud tuya.- Regañó Naomi dejando a Acnologia un poco nervioso mientras Wendy sonreía.

-La dragón blanco y escarlata es Miss Eileen, el Gigante es el Maestro Makarov de Fairy Tail, tampoco sé los detalles de cómo fue la pelea, pero sé que casi los matas, de no ser por la Maestra Mavis y Miss Eileen.- Le dijo Wendy mientras Acnologia se quedaba serio pero abriendo los ojos un poco al escuchar el nombre de Eileen.

-¿La Reina Eileen sigue viva?- Preguntó sorprendida Naomi.

-Ella también fue victima de la dragonificación así que sigue viva.- Declaró Grandine para sorpresa de ambos. -Tal vez ella te reconozca ya que es la única que te ha visto en tu forma humana, hablaré con ella antes de que hable.- Le dijo Grandine mientras Acnologia la miraba serio.

-De acuerdo, espero que los Kaioshin no me regañen por trasladarlos de dimensión, aunque creo que el único al que no le parecerá es al Anciano.- Respondió Wendy confundiendo más a las presentes.

-¿Kaioshin? ¿Dimensión?.- Preguntó Naomi.

-En idioma mortal se podría traducir como Dioses Supremos, son Dioses de la Creación y a donde vamos es otra dimensión, aunque al parecer todas las dimensiones tienen el mismo mundo para los muertos.- Le respondió Grandine dejando a ambos impactados mientras Acnologia recordaba las palabras de Wendy acerca de cómo obtuvo ese poder descomunal que sintió.

-Vamos.- Les dijo Wendy creando un portal, pero se detuvo un momento. -Grandine, no puedo hacerlo más grande.- Le dijo Wendy un poco desanimada.

-Descuida.- Respondió Grandine brillando y tomando una forma humana, mostrando una mujer de cabellos blancos que brillaban con la luz y parecía llevar una capa blanca con escamas cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-¿Los dragones pueden hacer eso?.- Preguntó Minerva sorprendida.

-¿Cómo creen que Zirconis, Motherglare, Levia y Rocky han permanecido ocultos?.- Le respondió Grandine mientras Wendy se quedaba impactada, eso no lo sabía ella, pero inmediatamente todos cruzaron el portal.

 **Tiempo atrás. Con los magos.**

Luego de que Gine y Wendy se fueran, todos se dividieron en diferentes equipos para ir a ayudar a las personas, como era de esperarse también algunos enemigos anteriormente derrotados comenzaron a revivir haciendo que se libraran peleas.

 **Equipo de Piccolo, Mavis, Kana, Levy, Gajeel y Lily.**

-¿De verdad esos tipos son tus hermanos?- Preguntó Mavis al ver a Tambourine, Cymbal, Drum y Piano.

-Más o menos.- Respondió Piccolo indiferente.

-Traicionaste la voluntad que te dio nuestro padre, llevas inclusive su nombre, eres una deshonra para la familia del mal.- Le decía Piano a Piccolo al ver que no venció a Goku.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que haya deseado él, llevo mi propia vida y si no se largan de vuelta al infierno los acabaré.- Respondió Piccolo serio.

-¿Le das la espalda a tu familia? Piccolo.- Una voz gruesa se escuchó y Piccolo la reconoció, era Slug.

-Ese tipo es igual a Piccolo.- Recalcó Levy al verlo mientras los demás le asentían.

-Escuchen, yo me encargo de Slug, encárguense de los demás, son fuertes pero ustedes lo son más, aun así no se confíen.- Dijo Piccolo serio quitándose su turbante y hombreras mientras los magos asentían y una batalla comenzaba.

La pelea comenzó, Tambourine vs Gajeel, ambos comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, para sorpresa de Tambourine, Gajeel era muy hábil peleando y también alguien fuerte, recordando un poco su pelea contra Goku así que se puso serio y comenzó a golpear a Gajeel para mandarlo al suelo y después llegar con un pisotón para re-matarlo, pero sintió que su pie chocó contra algo duro.

-Tetsuryu no Uroko.- Gajeel usó sus escamas para evitar el daño y sonrió para darle un golpe con su puño de metal sacándole el aire. -¡Tetsuryu no Hokou!.- Gajeel lanzó su rugido dejando a Tambourine fuera de combate mientras Gajeel mostraba una sonrisa.

Drum vs Lily, Lily estaba sorprendido, para su tamaño y peso Drum se movía bastante rápido, pero mientras peleaban, Lily se dio cuenta que Drum se confiaba demasiado y comenzó a actuar inferior mientras se dejaba golpear, Drum bajó la guardia y Lily aprovechó eso para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara aturdiéndolo, para después darle múltiples ataques con su espada dejándolo fuera de combate.

Kana vs Cymbal, Cymbal estaba lanzando rayos desde sus manos mientras que Kana los esquivaba con algo de dificultad, pero para su mala suerte, terminó recibiendo uno de los rayos mientras Cymbal reía, pero se sorprendió al ver que Kana se levantó.

-Nada mal, pero conozco a alguien cuyos rayos son más potentes aún, además de los míos.- Dijo Kana sonriendo para sorpresa de Cymbal. -Carta Mágica: Trueno.- Kana sacó cuatro cartas y de ahí salieron rayos dándole por completo a Cymbal dejándolo fuera de combate.

Levy vs Piano, Levy no es muy buena peleando y ella misma lo sabe, así que desde el principio usó su Escritura Sólida contra Piano con éste sorprendido de ver a esa chica con ese tipo de habilidad, Piano molesto, lanzó fuego de su boca pero Levy se protegió con Guard para después usar Storm y crear un tornado que le dio a Piano dejándolo fuera de combate y alegrando a Levy por haber derrotado a un enemigo.

-"Sólo queda uno".- Pensó Mavis al ver que los magos terminaron con sus oponentes mientras ella se encargaba de uno que otro zombie y ayudaba a las personas a retirarse, cuando una persona le ayudó a derrotar un zombie, Mavis agradeció y se quedó viendo hacia el cielo donde se miraban ondas de choque pero otro ataque les llegó y retrocedieron.

-Mientras Lord Slug se encarga de Piccolo yo, el gran Angila me haré cargo de ustedes.- Dijo Angila arrogante.

-No creas que por el hecho de ser una chica y por no pelear soy la más débil.- Le dijo Mavis seria mientras Angila sonreía pero parando cuando vio la mano derecha de Mavis brillar, además de una extraña marca. -¡Fairy Glitter!.- Gritó Mavis y un gran rayo dorado cayó del cielo dándole a Angila dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Eso... Fue magia ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó el anciano mientras Mavis asentía.

La pelea entre Piccolo y Slug continuaba, golpes, patadas, rayos de los ojos, esferas de Ki, era lo que pasaba en esa pelea, pero, Slug estaba perdiendo terreno, Piccolo era demasiado fuerte para él, dejando a Slug molesto.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan fuerte?.- Preguntó Slug mientras Piccolo se mostraba serio.

-No creíste que me quedaría con aquel nivel ¿O sí? A decir verdad sólo estoy jugando contigo para vengarme por aquella ocasión, pero ya me aburrí.- Dijo Piccolo procediendo a golpear a Slug sin piedad.

Slug logró retroceder e intentó huir, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de muchas esferas de Ki, además de que un ataque de Ki llegó a él, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para distraerlo.

-Granada Infernal.- Piccolo usó su técnica y las esferas de Ki dieron en Slug, después Piccolo lo vio y lo acabó con una ráfaga de Ki, para después descender frente a Mavis que estaba a un lado de un anciano.

-Jamás me imaginé que el demonio Piccolo luchara para ayudar.- Dijo el anciano serio a Piccolo mientras Mavis se daba cuenta de que ese anciano lo conocía.

-Lo que haya hecho mi padre no me concierne, Mutaito.- Respondió Piccolo serio caminando dejando a Mutaito serio y a Mavis confundida.

-Piccolo Daimao, el responsable de tanta muerte y sufrimiento, luchando por alguien...- Pensaba Mutaito en voz alta.

-Él es hijo de Piccolo Daimao, pero no es como su padre, aparenta ser un tipo duro, pero en realidad es alguien bueno.- Le dijo Mavis dejando a Mutaito serio viendo a Piccolo.

-"Hablas demasiado, enana.".- Pensó Piccolo pues la escuchó. -"Este Ki...".- Pensó Piccolo con asombro volteando a otro lado.

 **Equipo de Shin, Kibito, Videl, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed y Bickslow.**

Todos ayudaban a las personas a refugiarse había un ejercito atacándolos, pero repentinamente, también comenzaron a atacarlos seres extraños para ellos, eran Saibaman y algunos otros seres, siendo los secuaces de Slug y Turles.

Los enemigos eran poderosos para los magos, así que Shin y Kibito se ocuparon de ellos, mientras los magos se encargaban de otros seres similares a los Saibaman. Aunque era difícil para ellos con su ataque conjunto como Raijinshuu y apoyados por Laxus lograron enfrentarlos y derrotarlos, pero de pronto apareció el Jefe Conejo convirtiendo a Freed en zanahoria para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Después el Jefe Conejo intentó convertir a Bickslow pero él usó sus marionetas haciendo una Formación Byron y lanzando un rayo, después miró que Evergreen estaba observándolo y creyendo que se burlaba de él se dirigió hacia ella pero Evergreen se quitó sus gafas y el Jefe Conejo se convirtió en piedra mientras Freed regresaba a la normalidad. Sin respiro seguían ayudando a las personas a escapar.

-Videl ¿Sabes qué sucede?.- Preguntó Erasa un poco asustada, antes de que Videl respondiera uno de los secuaces conejo intentó atacarlas pero un rayo le cayó.

-Videl, saca rápido a tus amigos de aquí.- Le dijo Laxus mientras Videl asentía y se la llevaba seguida de más estudiantes.

-Oye después me presentas a tu musculoso amigo.- Le dijo Erasa a Videl con ésta un poco nerviosa y Sharpner se desmotivaba, en eso un robot apareció.

-Soy el Dr. Wheelo. En esta ciudad se encuentra el hombre más fuerte del mundo, tráiganlo ante mi.- Declaró el Dr. Wheelo.

-Parece que tu padre tiene sus admiradores.- Dijo Evergreen a Videl.

-No tienes idea, si supieran la verdad de quién es el más fuerte correrían.- Respondió Videl.

-¡Si me quieres aquí estoy!.- Gritó Mr. Satan desde la cima de un edificio mientras la gente comenzaba a adularlo, mientras él saltó del edificio para caer con estilo, pero al llegar al suelo, cayó mal y se empezó a retorcer del dolor mientras todos lo miraban estupefactos.

-Creo que necesita la ayuda del Sr. Kibito.- Le dijo Freed estupefacto.

-No te preocupes, ha recibido peores.- Le respondió Videl un poco avergonzada.

-Jajaja, ¡Fuiste muy astuto al darme ese golpe!- Exclamó Mr. Satan recuperado mientras todos lo adulaban y los magos aun no quitaban su expresión de pena ajena pero fue tomado de un brazo y lanzado a donde estaba Videl.

-Pon a salvo a ese anciano también.- Le dijo Laxus a Videl siendo él quien lo lanzó mientras toda la gente se quedó estupefacta al ver lo que ese tipo hizo con el héroe del mundo. -Rairyu no Hokou.- Laxus lanzó un gran rayo desde su boca dando en Wheelo y creando una gran explosión pero para su sorpresa no funcionó.

-Laxus, parece que este robot es fuerte, ataquemos todos juntos.- Le dijo Evergreen poniéndose junto a él y Freed y Bickslow hacían lo mismo.

-¡De acuerdo mis discípulos! ¡Dejaré que se hagan cargo! ¡Yo ayudaré a las personas a retirarse!.- Gritó Mr. Satan al verlos, dejando a los cuatro fastidiados y Videl sentía vergüenza.

-"Sólo porque es tu padre, Videl.".- Pensaron los cuatro.

-¡Barion Formation! ¡Kaminari no Yosei! ¡Electric Shock Wave! ¡Rairyu Hotengeki!- Los cuatro lanzaron sus magias uniéndolas dando en Wheelo creando una explosión más grande aun, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verlo sin heridas.

-Son débiles, ninguno me sirve como nuevo recipiente.- Dijo Wheelo dejando a los cuatro sorprendidos de lo que él quería hacer cuando fueron atacados por un rayo.

-Kyozetsu.- Freed creó una runa regresando el ataque de Wheelo para sorpresa de éste.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Shin-sama y Kibito están ocupados con esas cosas y esos otros sujetos.- Decía un poco nerviosa Evergreen, viendo hacia donde estaba Shin ocupándose de los Saibaman, secuaces de Wheelo, los de Slug y los de Turles.

-Nada mal tu técnica, pero sigues siendo débil.- Dijo Wheelo con los cuatro preparándose, pero un proyectil le dio a Wheelo, tal proyectil volvió a su lugar de origen con los cuatro viendo que el proyectil era una mano de un sujeto alto vestido de verde.

-¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Wheelo recuperado mientras el sujeto se ponía frente a Laxus y el Raijinshuu.

-Fui creado por el Dr. Gero y reconstruido y re-programado por los Brief, se me conoce como 16.- Declaró 16 con los cuatro recordando que escucharon de él. -Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar que sigas destruyendo.- Dijo 16 notándose un poco molesto y quitándose las manos para sorpresa de los presentes. -Munición Infernal.- 16 usó la técnica que usó contra Cell imperfecto, creando un rayo que le dio de lleno a Wheelo destruyéndolo.

-Vaya, los amigos de Gine son muy fuertes, nosotros ni siquiera lo rasguñamos.- Dijo Bickslow impactado.

-Por esas marcas en ustedes, deduzco que son conocidos de Gine y Gohan, no se preocupen, no soy enemigo.- Les dijo 16 poniéndose sus manos.

-¿No te duele?.- Preguntó Evergreen al ver como 16 se ponía sus manos.

-Soy completamente máquina, el dolor no está programado en mi.- Les respondió 16 dejando a los cuatro un poco impactados. -Aun así agradezco tu preocupación, pero ahora mismo hay que ayudar, un amigo fue ayudar en otro lugar.- Les dijo 16 recordándoles que tenían algo qué hacer.

 **Equipo de Nishi, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia y Happy.**

-No me importa si son la Red Ribbon o lo que sea, si lastiman a alguien son mis enemigos, vamos Happy.- Dijo Natsu con sus manos en fuego.

-Que mocoso tan malcriado, no hay nadie que pueda derrotar al General Blue.- Respondió Blue lanzándose al ataque contra Natsu y comenzando una pelea.

-Ice Make: Hammer.- Gray usaba su técnica contra el General Black mientras éste atacaba en un robot muy resistente, mientras Juvia atacaba a un escuadrón con una ola de agua y Nishi y Lucy también ayudaban contra otros escuadrones cuando una esfera de Ki se dirigió a ellos creando una explosión.

-¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Nishi.

-En vida me conocieron como Dr. Gero, por alguna razón reviví, eso me hace feliz, porque puedo tener venganza contra quienes me asesinaron.- Se presentó el Dr. Gero mientras Nishi se quedaba seria.

-¿El Dr. Gero?- Se preguntó Blue.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo, parece que también volvió por venganza y por fin la Red Ribbon gobernará la Tierra.- Dijo Black arrogante.

-Atácalos 17 y muéstrales tu poder y después iremos a buscar a Goku.- Le ordenó Gero a 17 el cual obedeció y atacó a Nishi.

Para su sorpresa, era bastante fuerte. Pero en ese instante otra esfera de Ki llegó dándole a 17, mientras Nishi veía a una mujer rubia reconocida sólo por los magos y a un hombre sin nariz.

-¿Qué rayos haces? 17 ¿Desde cuándo obedeces al viejo?.- Preguntó 18 con un semblante indiferente pero curiosa.

-Si mal no recuerdo 17 era quien más odiaba a Gero, inclusive lo vi matarlo, entonces ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Krilin.

-Eso es sencillo, él no es el 17 que ustedes conocen, él es un clon que creé aparte, lo desperté en cuanto volví a la vida y a diferencia del que conocen, éste es más poderoso y me obedece en todo.- Confesó Gero sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Pero destruimos el laboratorio donde tenías a Cell.- Le dijo Krilin aun sorprendido.

-¿De verdad crees que ese era mi único laboratorio?.- Respondió Gero arrogante. -Acábalos 17.- Ordenó Gero mientras 17 flotaba y lanzaba una esfera de Ki destruyendo el lugar y mandando a volar a todos en todas direcciones, a excepción de Nishi, 18 y Krilin.

Natsu se recuperó pero Blue fue mandado a volar con él y Happy continuando su pelea, mientras lo mismo pasaba con Gray y Black, Juvia se recuperó y continuó ayudando a las personas a ponerse a salvo, en cuanto a Lucy, ella cayó sola en otro lugar.

-Ah, no puedo creerlo, sólo poco más de un mes de lo de Cell y dos semanas de paz desde lo de Acnologia y ahora ésto, quiero un poco más de paz...- Decía Lucy quejándose y levantándose. -...Bueno, al menos sigo viva, ahora debo seguir ayudando a las personas.- Se decía así misma Lucy dándose ánimos, y comenzando a moverse cuando se percató de algo. -Señor, es peligroso que se quede aquí, tiene que ir a un lugar seguro.- Le decía Lucy a una persona que le daba la espalda sentado y cuando la persona se levantó y la vio, Lucy se quedó atónita, era Majin Boo quien estaba frente a ella.

-Oye.- Habló Boo sacando a Lucy de su shock pero seguía asustada y esperando lo peor. -¿Sabes qué le pasa a esta criatura?- Preguntó Boo con Lucy dándose cuenta que Boo traía un perro herido en sus manos. -Por más que lo asusto, él no huye, intenté hablar con él pero no me responde tampoco.- Decía Boo mientras Lucy aun estaba asustada, pero también confundida.

-N-No... No corre porque está débil, herido y desnutrido, supongo que no ha comido en días y alguien debió hacerle daño.- Respondió Lucy nerviosa y aun asustada.

-Ah, ya veo.- Respondió Boo poniendo al perro en el suelo y para sorpresa de Lucy, Boo sanó al perro dejándola pensativa. -Ahora sí, ya tienes energías para correr, huye.- Le dijo Boo al perro pero en lugar de eso, el perro comenzó a correr rodeando a Boo y lamiéndolo para su confusión. -¿Y ahora qué le pasa?.- Le preguntó Boo a Lucy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Lo acabas de curar, te está agradeciendo porque le caes bien.- Le respondió Lucy mientras Boo se confundía más pero comenzaba a correr mientras el perro lo seguía mientras Lucy miraba como Boo se divertía.

-"Gine y Goku tenían razón, parece un niño.".- Pensaba Lucy viendo a Boo y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Ten te regalo unos dulces.- Le dijo Boo al perro llamando la atención de Lucy.

-"Esos dulces son hechos de personas.".- Pensó asustada. -Espera.- Lucy le llamó la atención a Boo deteniéndolo mientras Boo la observaba y Lucy se ponía nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. -Perdón, es sólo que los perros no comen dulces, les hacen daño, con dulces les duele el estómago.- Le dijo Lucy nerviosa esperando no hacerlo enojar.

-¿Y qué come?.- Preguntó Boo.

Lucy se quedó pensativa y miró a su alrededor hasta que divisó una tienda y guió a Boo a ese lugar, al entrar, vieron que no había nadie, así que entró y encontró las croquetas para perro, dándole en un tazón viendo al perro comer mientras Boo probaba las croquetas y las escupía porque le supieron feo haciendo que Lucy riera un poco.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Preguntó Boo asustando a Lucy.

-Perdón, no me rio por que sea gracioso, me rio porque estoy feliz de ver que ayudaste a este perrito y ver que le caes bien.- Le respondió Lucy confundiéndolo. -"Debo elegir bien mis palabras y acciones.".- Pensaba Lucy asustada.

-Sí, yo también estoy feliz.- Dijo Boo sonriendo. -Oye ¿Tú crees que soy un chico apuesto?.- Preguntó Boo sorprendiendo a Lucy por la pregunta.

-Sí, creo que eres muy apuesto.- Respondió Lucy sonriendo. -"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?".- Pensó Lucy nerviosa pero notando que Boo estaba feliz. -"Quizás pueda convenserlo.".- Pensó Lucy seria. -Por cierto, soy Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?.- Se presentó Lucy sonriendo y confundiendo a Boo al ver que le daba la mano. -"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"- Se cuestionó de nuevo Lucy.

-¿Qué es un amigo? ¿Eso se come?.- Preguntó Boo dejando a Lucy pálida.

-No, no se comen. Es un poco complicado de describir con palabras, pero si eres amigo de alguien, significa que te cae bien, que te diviertes con esa persona y que confías en esa persona, así como este perrito, a pesar de no hablar, él ya te considera su amigo.- Trataba de explicar Lucy mientras Boo se quedaba viendo a Lucy.

-¿Y por qué quieres ser mi amiga?.- Preguntó Boo confundido mientras Lucy ya no sabía que estaba haciendo.

-Porque me caes bien, eres apuesto y eres un chico bueno.- Respondió Lucy mientras Boo se quedaba viéndola de nuevo pero poniendo una sonrisa.

-Tú también me caes bien, me dices que soy apuesto, así que seremos amigos, soy Majin Boo.- Respondió Boo sonriendo mientras Lucy también sonreía.

-"Si ésto sale mal estoy muerta."- Pensaba Lucy nerviosa.

-Oye, ahora que te veo, creo que ya nos habíamos visto antes.- Dijo Boo pensativo viendo a Lucy quien inmediatamente se puso pálida.

-Boo, hay otra cosa que los amigos hacen o mejor dicho, no hacen.- Respondió Lucy seria pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de miedo. -Y esa es mentir, un amigo no le miente a otro, a menos que sea algo que lo hiera e inclusive así no se le miente a un amigo.- Le explicaba Lucy mientras Boo ponía atención. -Por eso no te mentiré, porque somos amigos... Tú y yo ya nos conocíamos.- Le dijo Lucy confundiendo a Majin Boo.

-¿Ah sí?.- Preguntó Boo confundido.

-Sí, yo estaba con Gine, la chica con la que peleaste cuando Babidi te liberó.- Reveló Lucy seria mientras Boo la miraba. -Después de que el Sr. Vegeta se hizo explotar, estuve ahí cuando mis amigos acabaron con Babidi.- Le dijo Lucy mientras Boo la seguía viendo. -¿Estás enojado?.- Preguntó Lucy un poco asustada pero aun así seria.

-Tú ayudaste a acabar con Babidi, así que ayudaste a que esa molestia me dejara en paz, así que no te mataré, además eres mi amiga y me caes bien.- Le dijo Boo para alivio de Lucy quien internamente estaba asustada de muerte. -Ven conmigo, te llevaré a que conozcas mi casa.- Le dijo Boo cargando a Lucy y al perro para su sorpresa emprendiendo vuelo.

-"Lucy.".- Una voz se escuchó en la cabeza de Lucy, reconociendo que era Piccolo. -"Puedo sentir que estas demasiado cerca de Majin Boo, ¿Qué sucede?".- Preguntó Piccolo serio.

-"Sr. Piccolo, dígales a todos que estoy bien, que sigo ayudando personas en otros lugares, creo que puedo convencer a Boo de que deje de matar personas.".- Respondió Lucy seria para total sorpresa de Piccolo.

-"Entiendo, buena suerte."- Dijo Piccolo cortando comunicación mientras Boo llegaba a su casa y Lucy se quedaba un poco sorprendida de la estructura.

-¿Está es tu casa?.- Preguntó Lucy mientras observaba la casa y entraba con el perro en brazos, viendo que por dentro era muy sencilla.

-Les daré un tour.- Dijo Boo procediendo a mostrarle la casa. -Aquí como mis alimentos.- Dijo Boo vaciando dulces en un tazón y comiéndolos. ¿Quieres?.- Le preguntó Boo a Lucy poniéndola nerviosa.

-No gracias.- Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa. -"Ni loca voy a comer personas.".- Pensó Lucy muy nerviosa.

-Aquí es dónde me baño.- Dijo Majin Boo en una tina tomando un baño mientras Lucy se tapaba los ojos. -Esta es mi pijama.- Decía Boo mientras se ponía su pijama y Lucy aun tenía los ojos tapados. -Este es el W.C.- Dijo Boo sentado en el inodoro para total vergüenza de Lucy mientras el perro se tapaba los ojos con las orejas.

-Te espero afuera.- Decía Lucy saliendo aun con los ojos tapados pero roja de la vergüenza. -"De verdad es un niño".- Pensó Lucy nerviosa cuando Boo salió lavándose los dientes.

-Hay que lavarse bien los dientes.- Le dijo Boo cepillándose los dientes mientras Lucy sonreía. -Y esta es mi cama.- Dijo Boo sonriendo y tirándose a su cama quedando dormido.

-Se durmió.- Dijo Lucy un poco estupefacta y el perro asentía pero Boo despertó para sorpresa de ambos y Boo se levantaba.

-Listo, dormí 5 segundos.- Dijo Boo mientras Lucy caía de espaldas. -Oye, tu amiga me dijo que en un día se volvería muy fuerte y otro sujeto me dijo que había alguien muy poderoso para derrotarme ¿Tú sabes dónde están?.- Preguntó Boo poniendo un poco nerviosa a Lucy.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- Preguntó Lucy.

-Pelear es muy divertido, quiero pelear con ellos, pero si no aparecen pronto, iré a destruir alguna ciudad.- Dijo Boo dejando a Lucy un poco impactada.

-Boo, ¿Por qué matas a la gente?.- Preguntó Lucy un poco angustiada.

-Porque es divertido, además de que Bibidi y Babidi me dijeron que era una manera de jugar.- Respondió Boo sonriendo.

-No lo es.- Respondió de inmediato Lucy seria para confusión de Boo. -Boo ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien le hiciera daño a este perro?.- Preguntó Lucy seria y dejando a Boo pensativo.

-Estaría muy enojado.- Respondió Boo.

-Así es, si alguien te matara también el perrito estaría triste por ti, al igual que yo, si tú matas a alguien harías que alguien más se pusiera triste, no es divertido matar.- Le dijo Lucy casi llorando y notando que Boo pasaba su mano por sus lagrimas y las probaba para después esculpirlas.

-¿Qué es esa agua que te salió del ojo? Sabe feo.- Preguntaba Boo confundido.

-Son lágrimas, salen cuando una persona sufre o está triste, ya sea porque le duele algo o porque perdió un amigo.- Le respondió Lucy secando sus lágrimas.

-Si está mal matar entonces dejaré de hacerlo.- Dijo Boo para total sorpresa de Lucy.

-¿Lo dices enserio?.- Preguntó Lucy aun con el mismo semblante y Boo asentía, Lucy dio un grito de felicidad y abrazó a Boo para confusión de éste. -Gracias Boo.- Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Lucy ¿Estás triste? ¿Por qué sigues derramando lágrimas?.- Preguntó Boo confundido al ver a Lucy derramar lágrimas.

-Las lagrimas, también salen cuando una persona es muy feliz, estoy feliz de tener un gran amigo apuesto como tú.- Le respondió Lucy sonriendo y haciendo que Boo se quedara confundido pero después sonriera.

 **Fin del capítulo 55.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: No, nunca pasó en el manga, ésto de relacionarlos sólo lo puse en el Fic. En el manga, Acnologia mencionó algo sobre su familia y una hermanita que murió a mano de los dragones, eso me dio la idea de relacionarlos, además en capítulos anteriores ya había dado el guiño a que eran hermanos (repito, Aquí en el fic).**

 **vitoycuervo321: Desde capítulos anteriores ya había dado señales de que los iba a relacionar.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	57. Capítulo 56

**Capítulo 56: El otro Majin Boo.**

Lucy estaba feliz, Boo prometió no matar a más personas, ahora sólo quedaba convencer a los demás de que él ya no era una amenaza y también de alguna forma hacer que Boo se llevara bien con quienes ya había peleado, por ahora, sólo decidió estar un rato con Boo.

-¿Maga? ¿Cómo Babidi?.- Preguntaba Boo.

-No, yo soy una Maga Celestial, con estas llaves puedo llamar a los Espíritus Celestiales, mira.- Explicaba Lucy sacando una llave. -Ábrete, Puerta del Cordero, Aries.- Lucy invocó a Aries viéndose un brillo.

-Lo siento.- Aries apareció dejando a Boo un sorprendido.

-Aries, crea una nube esponjosa para Boo.- Dijo Lucy mientras Aries creaba la nube esponjosa dejando a Boo feliz por la comodidad que sentía estando en esas nubes. -Ahora mira ésto, ábrete, Puerta de la Lira, Lyra.- Lucy invocó a Lyra.

-Lucy, eres muy cruel, casi no me invocas.- Decía Lyra haciendo un puchero.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso.- Le respondió Lucy mientras Lyra se hacía la despistada. -Lyra, canta algo para Boo.- Decía Lucy mientras Lyra se asustaba un poco. -Está bien Boo es un chico bueno, canta algo para él.- Le dijo Lucy confundiendo a Lyra, pero confiando en ella asintió y cantó algo que arrulló a Boo quedándose dormido en las nubes de Aries.

-Lucy-sama ¿Cómo hizo para que Majin Boo sea... Así?.- Preguntó Aries confundiendo a Lucy.

-¿Sabías de él?.- Preguntó Lucy confundida.

-De no ser porque los Kaioshin-sama derrotaron a un mago maligno llamado Bibidi, Majin Boo habría destruido nuestras constelaciones y por tanto a nosotros.- Respondió Lyra extrañamente seria pero dejando a Lucy sorprendida.

-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, Boo no es malo, sólo tuvo mala compañía que le enseñaron cosas malas, inclusive me prometió no matar a nadie.- Respondió Lucy sonriendo para sorpresa de Aries y Lyra.

 **Cerca de ahí.**

-¿Qué opinas? Padre, te dije que Majin Boo era un total fracaso, siempre creí que era un monstruo de destrucción pero...- Preguntó Babidi a Bibidi.

-Y lo es, pero adoptó esa forma de ser después de absorber al Sagrado Kaio, aunque se me ocurre una forma para que vuelva a ser la criatura llena de maldad de al principio.- Respondió Bibidi sonriendo de manera maligna.

 **Equipo de Tapion, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Kyouka y Seilah.**

-¡Buter! ¡Jaice! ¡Recoom! ¡Guldo! ¡Somos las fuerzas especiales Ginyu!.- Dijeron los cuatro haciendo unas extrañas poses.

-Eso fue horrible.- Dijo Seilah con un rostro pálido a pesar de no mostrar emociones.

-¡¿Cómo no lo va a ser?! ¡Sin nuestro capitán la formación ya no es la misma!.- Respondió Jaice enojado y triste.

-Dudo que esa sea la razón.- Opinó Kyouka.

-Claro que sus poses son un asco, desde siempre se ha sabido que las Fuerzas especiales de Cooler son las mejores.- Les dijo Salza junto a sus compañeros haciendo otras poses, molestando a los otros.

-No sean así con ellos, estoy segura de que hacen su mejor esfuerzo para que salga bien, deben de practicar todos los días.- Decía Mirajane con su típica sonrisa amable.

-Que jovencita tan amable, será una pena cuando muera.- Decía Zarbon arrogante.

-Freezer o Cooler, ambos son nada comparados con nosotros, Bojack y su pandilla son quienes gobernarán todo.- Dijo Bido llegando junto a sus secuaces y Bojack.

-Ustedes, váyanse, no son rivales para ellos.- Les dijo Tapion a sus compañeros viendo que eran inferiores.

-No te dejaremos solo.- Respondió Elfman pasando a su forma bestia mientras las demás hacían lo mismo pasando a su máximo poder.

-En este mundo los dragones no son como los del mio, así que puedo usar su poder. El poder del Dragón amigo de Gine y Gohan se podría decir que es mi forma más fuerte.- Decía Lissana adoptando una forma de dragón similar a la forma Alphas de Mirajane.

-A nosotras nos da igual, sólo hacemos ésto por agradecimiento a Gohan. Esa demonio, nos dio un aumento de poder antes de retirarnos.- Dijo Kyouka sonriendo y refiriéndose a ella, Seilah y Mirajane, pues Towa notó el poder demoníaco en ella.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Tapion, pero no te dejaremos atrás, Fairy Tail nunca deja a un amigo.- Decía Mirajane brillando y pasando a una forma diferente a cualquiera que sus hermanos hayan visto antes, llevaba algo parecido a una armadura con escote de corset con el abdomen blanco cubriéndole hasta la zona íntima y de los pechos y hombreras café, sus piernas estaban descubiertas al igual que sus brazos pero sus manos y pies eran garras además de llevar una cola y en su cabeza llevaba una mascara de cráneo. -Mirajane Hildegarn.- Dijo Mirajane con una voz distorsionada mientras Tapion y sus hermanos se sorprendían por la forma y Kyouka y Seilah por el poder que desprendía.

-Creen que podrán con nosotros, que patéticos, no maten a las chicas, me divertiré con ellas.- Dijo Bojack sonriendo.

-No aceptamos ordenes tuyas.- Respondió Dodoria molesto pero siendo pulverizado por Bojack para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Alguien más?- Preguntó Bojack arrogante.

-Sólo mataste al más débil de todos, no creas que...- Respondió Zarbon pero callando después de que Gokua le cortaba la cabeza con su espada.

-Estos sujetos, se creen que cambiamos de bando así como así, somos soldados de Lord Freezer.- Dijo Jaice enojado y lanzándose contra los secuaces de Bojack pero siendo detenido por los Hilos Psicos de Bujin y Bido, viendo ésto las Fuerzas Ginyu y las Fuerzas de Cooler pelearon contra ellos dejando a los demás confundidos.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?.- Preguntó Lissana confundida.

-Creo que dejarlos no es mala idea, ya nos encargaremos de los que queden.- Le respondió Kyouka indiferente.

-Me temo que ustedes no podrán hacer nada incluso contra el más débil de los que queden, vayan y ayuden a las personas.- Les dijo Tapion serio.

-Gracias Tapion, pero ya te lo dijimos, ayudaremos como podamos.- Le respondió Mirajane con su típica forma de ser amable aunque con su voz distorsionada a lo que Tapion viendo que no las convencería sólo asintió y en ese momento, se vio que todos los demás cayeron, sólo Bojack y su pandilla quedó poniéndose todos en guardia listos para atacar.

-¡Shin Kikoho! ¡Sokidan!.- Cuando se iban a lanzar no pudieron hacerlo, fue como si se hubiesen quedado paralizados, múltiples ataques llegaron para sorpresa de las magas y Tapion.

-No se preocupen, somos aliados.- Dijo Yamcha poniéndose junto a los presentes.

-Piccolo nos avisó, sea lo que sea que esté pasando no podemos ignorarlo.- Dijo Tenshinhan poniéndose junto a Yamcha, mientras los presentes se sorprendían al ver que Tenshinhan tiene tres ojos.

-Yo no soy su aliada, simplemente vine a vengarme de Bojack.- Dijo Zangya indiferente para molestia de Bojack y sus secuaces.

-Traidora, recibirás el castigo que te mereces.- Amenazó Bojack pasando a su máximo poder para sorpresa de los presentes.

-Tienes el mismo poder que cuando te mataron ese par de niños, pero han pasado 7 años, Bojack.- Respondió Zangya confiada pasando a su máximo poder. -Ustedes, no me importa qué hagan con los otros, de Bojack me encargo yo.- Dijo Zangya comenzando a pelear contra Bojack.

Cuando sus secuaces iban a ayudar a Bojack, los demás comenzaron a atacarlos, Tapion llegó a Gokua comenzando una pelea entre espadachines, pero para mala suerte de Gokua, Tapion era demasiado fuerte así que pasó a su máximo poder atacando a Tapion un poco con la guardia baja, pero de inmediato recuperó la postura comenzando una pelea pareja con espadas para al final, ser Tapion quien acabara partiendo a la mitad a Gokua junto con su espada para después voltear y quedarse serio ver a alguien.

Mientras tanto, Tenshinhan y Yamcha peleaban contra Bujin, Yamcha al no haber entrenado no era muy fuerte, pero aun así peleaba junto a Tenshinhan, con éste siendo fuerte a su manera, aun así no podían contra Bujin, ambos cayeron al suelo heridos mientras Bujin los observaba de manera arrogante, pero sin percatarse un ataque le llegó por la espalda pulverizando a Bujin, al voltear, se quedaron confundidos por la extraña mujer que los ayudó.

Los magos hacían lo posible por siquiera darle un golpe a Bido, pero éste sólo se limitaba a esquivarlas, pues Bojack ordenó no matarlas, cuando Elfman atacó, con un simple golpe de dedo fue mandado a volar contra un edificio, mientras sus hermanas se preocupaban por él, Mirajane furiosa lanzó fuego por su boca dando por completo y causando una explosión.

Al disiparse la explosión, se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que Bido ni se inmutó, pero de repente, un edificio llegó a él, Seilah, con su Maldición Macro se lo lanzó, pero Bido salió de los escombros, sólo se molestó y sin darse cuenta, Kyouka llegó tocándolo y Bido sintió como le robaba su fuerza y la mandó a volar preocupando a Seilah mientras Mirajane y Lissana atacaban cuerpo a Bido con éste limitándose a detener los golpes.

-"A ésto se refería esa demonio con que mi maldición tendría más efecto... Mi Maldición de Absorción pudo robarle un poco de poder, aun así el poder que tiene ese tipo es demasiado, si hubiese intentado robar más mi cuerpo habría explotado y mi Maldición de Alteración de Sensaciones no funciona en él por lo mismo de ser más débil que él."- Pensaba Kyouka sorprendida. -Jmjm... Jaja, Mard Geer, incluso tú que no muestras emociones, te asustarías en esta situación.- Habló Kyouka sorprendida y sonriendo mientras Seilah llegaba a ella y ambas notaban que alguien pulverizaba a Bido.

Y al mismo tiempo Zangya peleaba con Bojack librando una batalla pareja dejando a Bojack enojado al ver que Zangya era tan poderosa como él, golpes y patadas era lo que se lograba distinguir en la pelea, para después ambos darse espacio, mientras Bojack parecía muy molesto y ambos cargaban una Explosión Galáctica, pero antes de lanzarla, Bojack se quedó paralizado, pudo ver a una mujer con forma de pájaro usar los Hilos Psicos de sus secuaces mientras parecía que otra mujer vestida de rojo le potenciaba la habilidad y sin darse cuenta Zangya lanzó la técnica acabando con él.

-Creí que habías dicho que no te involucrarías, Towa.- Le dijo Tapion a Towa.

-Me pareció aburrido quedarme viendo, así que decidí salir a dar un paseo.- Respondió Towa indiferente. -¿Qué piensas hacer? Dabra.- Preguntó Towa mientras todos se daban cuenta de que Dabra se encontraba observando.

-Jm, sólo busco a Babidi y Majin Boo para vengarme, si se meten en mi camino, los exterminaré.- Respondió Dabra comenzando a volar pero Tapion iba a seguirlo.

-Puede que con tu ocarina puedas debilitarlo y ganarle, no te guardaré rencor si lo eliminas, pero creo que tienes mejores cosas de qué preocuparte.- Le dijo Towa con una actitud indiferente y al mismo tiempo burlona molestando un poco a Tapion, pero sabía que tenía razón y siguieron ayudando a las personas, al mismo tiempo Zangya se retiró.

-Al parecer esa chica no mentía con el hecho de sólo querer vengarse.- Opinó Lissana al verla irse.

-Gohan y Gine le perdonaron la vida hace tiempo, diría que vive tranquila pero en realidad ella y mi esposa Lunch se dedican a... Olvídenlo.- Les respondió Tenshinhan dejándolas con la intriga.

-Por esas marcas supongo que son los amigos de la dimensión a la que fueron Gohan y Gine, un gusto soy Yamcha y él Tenshinhan.- Se presentaba Yamcha de manera amistosa. -Aquí entre nos y no es por presumir, pero soy el más fuerte de todos.- Presumía Yamcha intentando ligar a las bellas chicas.

-Sí claro, sobre todo por la paliza que te dieron.- Le respondió Kyouka burlona poniendo pálido a Yamcha.

-Sí, mucho gusto y todo, pero ahora mismo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, vamos por Elfman, Lissana.- Dijo Mirajane mientras ellas iban a buscar a su hermano esperando que estuviera bien, mientras los demás se iban a otros lados dejando a Yamcha solo y aun pálido de la vergüenza mientras una bola de ramas pasaba con el aire.

 **Con Natsu, Happy, Gray, Juvia y Nishi.**

Natsu y Happy continuaban su pelea contra el General Blue, para sorpresa de Blue, Natsu era demasiado fuerte, así que optó por retroceder, y usar su Telequinesis lanzándole varios escombros y otros objetos a los cuales Natsu destruía a golpes para molestia de Blue, viendo que no funcionaría más, usó su técnica de Psicoquinesis dejando a Natsu paralizado mientras Blue reía y se acercaba a él comenzando a golpearlo.

Happy, viendo lo que le ocurría a su compañero atacó a Blue con un cabezazo en las costillas sofocando un poco a Blue, así que Blue también usó la Psicoquinesis en Happy y después se dirigió a un camión militar estrellado sacando una bazuca volteando a ver a Natsu y Happy sonriendo de manera malévola apuntando con la bazuca, pero antes de disparar un ratón pasó por ahí poniendo asustando a Blue que sin apuntar disparó.

El proyectil explotó cerca de Natsu poniendo feliz a Blue pues el ratón sólo pasó y con la explosión se fue, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de Blue al ver que Natsu se comió las llamas de la explosión.

-Gracias por la comida.- Agradeció Natsu limpiándose la boca mientras Blue lo miraba con un poco de miedo. -¡Karyu no Hoko!.- Gritó Natsu su técnica dando de lleno en Blue dejándolo fuera de combate.

Mientras tanto, Gray y Juvia atacaban al Oficial Mayor Black, a pesar de los duros esfuerzos, el robot Battle Jacket en el que Black se encontraba intacto, pues el blindaje era demasiado duro aun así no se rendían. Black arrogante usó le dio un golpe a Gray que lo hizo salir volando, Juvia furiosa usó Water Nebula para intentar hacer que se descompusiera pero era a prueba de agua, frustrándola.

Aun así, seguía muy molesta así que usando su ira, usó Sierra para ver si el agua caliente podría tener algún efecto, pero nada, Black sonriendo comenzó a dispararle a Juvia que para su sorpresa en lugar de hacerle heridas de bala, el cuerpo de Juvia se convirtió en agua y por esa distracción, Gray lo atacó congelando el suelo y hacer caer a Black.

-Juvia, si queremos derrotar a este sujeto, tenemos que trabajar juntos.- Decía Gray, palabras que hicieron a Juvia ponerse muy feliz.

-Hagamoslo.- Respondió Juvia feliz tomando la mano de Gray y ambos combinando su poder mágico mientras Black se recuperaba.

-Unision Raid. ¡Ice Make: Geiser! ¡Water Nebula!.- Gritaron ambos mientras un torrente de agua congelada que formó demasiadas espadas e impactó en el Battle Jacket mientras Black se mostraba un poco arrogante pero sorprendiéndose cuando el cristal comenzó a romperse para al final romperse y el ataque le daba de lleno a él quedado fuera de combate.

Al mismo tiempo, Nishi, A-18 y Krilin peleaban contra el otro A-17, para A-18 y Krilin les era un poco difícil, pues éste A-17 era más fuerte que el que ellos conocían, tenía casi el poder que tenía Cell semi-perfecto así que sin esfuerzo, A-17 los envió al suelo pero en ese momento, Nishi llegó dándole un fuerte golpe esta vez siendo él enviado al suelo y Nishi cargando una esfera de Ki para destruirlo, pues ella podía hacerlo, pero antes de lanzarla, Nishi recibió un rodillazo en la cabeza saliendo disparada, dándose cuenta que fue A-18, pero viendo que era otra.

-Ese desgraciado anciano también me clonó a mi.- Dijo A-18 molesta.

-La verdad tú y 17 siempre tuvieron más potencial que el mismo Cell, pero su rebeldía me obligó a ésto, después de que se revelaron la primera vez ideé este plan, pero aun no estaban completos cuando los liberé a ustedes, con ellos, mis deseos de venganza sobre Goku y ustedes serán cumplidos.- Dijo Gero sonriendo pero repentinamente su pecho fue atravesado, con A-18 y Krilin reconociendo al culpable.

-Misma situación, mismas tonterías.- Dijo indiferente A-17 sacando la mano de Gero quién lo miraba atónito.

-Venguen mi muerte, destrúyanlos a ellos y a Goku.- Dijo Gero mientras A-17 estiraba su mano acabando con Gero.

-Ahora ya no está y no tienen por qué soportar a esa peste, ¿Qué harán?.- Hablaba A-17 a los otros Androides quienes sólo se quedaban serios viéndolo, pero sin decir nada se lanzaron a atacarlo.

-Supongo que ellos no pueden ignorar la programación que se les dio.- Dijo Krilin serio viendo a ambos Androides.

-Es raro tener que acabar contigo misma.- Respondió A-18 seria yendo a ayudar a su hermano mientras Krilin se quedaba serio.

-Oye ¿Ellos son orgullosos como Goku y Vegeta o sí aceptarán ayuda?.- Preguntó Nishi sacando a Krilin de sus pensamientos.

-Son orgullosos a su manera pero creo que la aceptarán.- Respondió Krilin levantándose. -Aunque la verdad no me agrada la idea de ver a 18 morir, sea ella u otra ella.- Seguía diciendo Krilin esta vez un poco angustiado pero en ese momento ambos A-17 y A-18 cayeron al suelo.

-Ésto es una sorpresa, son clones de nosotros pero son más fuertes que nosotros, acabarlos va a ser difícil.- Dijo A-18 acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda.

-Sólo me derribaron porque me distraje.- Respondió A-17 al comentario de su hermana. -La verdad si peleo enserio puedo contra ambos, pero...- Decía A-17 quedándose pensativo viendo a su otro yo.

-Lo sé, es raro.- Respondió A-18 sabiendo a lo que A-17 se refería.

-Ellos también reconocen que acabar con ellos no es algo muy sencillo y no me refiero a términos de poder.- Le decía Nishi a Krilin mientras éste asentía.

Cuando notaron que les llegó una ola de agua y ambos Androides enemigos se congelaron, viendo que Gray y Juvia llegaron a ayudar, pero no se esperaron que una llamarada se dirigía a los otros con A-17 levantando su mano y con su Ki deshaciéndola.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Ahora hay cuatro de ellos!.- Decía Natsu enojado.

-Cabeza de humo, ¿Es que no puedes al menos un día dejar de hacer tus tonterías? ¡Son aliados!.- Decía Gray molesto y comenzando una discusión entre ambos.

-¿Y ese quién es?.- Preguntó Krilin viendo a Natsu.

-Niño, ellos dos son aliados, los otros dos son enemigos, no los ataques.- Regañaba Nishi a Natsu.

-¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo?! ¡Los cuatro lucen y huelen exactamente igual!.- Se excusó Natsu enojado molestando a A-18 quien con un pequeño láser de Ki le hizo una herida a Natsu en la mejilla.

-No me huelas, pervertido.- Amenazó A-18 haciendo que Natsu pálido del miedo asintiera.

-Lucen igual, son clones, así que a final de cuentas son el mismo ser.- Comenzó a hablar Nishi confundiendo a Krilin. -Se me ocurre algo, mantenganlos ocupados, ya vuelvo, Kai Kai.- Nishi desapareció para confusión de todos, cuando el hielo se rompió y comenzando de nuevo otra pelea entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Nishi estaba en el Planeta Supremo buscando algo entre cajones en lo que parecía ser su casa, debajo de la cama, de los muebles, básicamente estaba tirando todo buscando algo.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están?... Aquí.- Expresó Nishi con una sonrisa volviendo a tele-transportarse.

-Ésto ya me hartó, creo que lo mejor será acabar con ellos sin importar que sean nosotros.- Dijo A-18 fastidiada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? 18.- Le respondía Krilin.

-¿No me digas que la prefieres a ella?.- Contestó A-18 siendo un poco celosa.

-¿Que? No, me refiero a que no soportaría verte morir.- Respondía Krilin un poco sonrojado, avergonzando un poco a A-18.

-Si la pareja ya terminó su reconciliación.- Decía A-17 en guardia mientras Krilin se avergonzaba un poco y A-18 se molestaba.

Mientras los demás miraban ésta escena con confusión y Juvia imaginándose a ella y Gray en esa situación y Nishi aparecía pateando a ambos Androides mandándolos a estrellarse para después acercarse a los otros.

-Bien, éste es el plan, si realmente no pueden o mejor dicho, no quieren exterminarlos, tengan.- Les decía Nishi dándoles Potara a cada uno.

-¿Joyería?- Preguntó confundida A-18.

-Potara, si te lo pones en la oreja derecha y a ella en la izquierda se fusionarán.- Le respondió Nishi dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

-Pero sólo funcionaría por una hora.- Le habló Gray recordando lo que les hizo el Anciano.

-No, con éstos será para siempre no importa si se los quitan, además ambos son el mismo ser y esta fusión funciona como la Asimilación de los Namekianos.- Explicó Nishi dejando a los Androides serios cuando los otros salieron de los escombros.

-¿Cómo lo hizo Piccolo con Kami-sama y Nail?- Preguntó Krilin sabiendo a qué se refería y los Androides recordando cuando Piccolo los enfrentó siendo más poderoso.

-¿Y qué pasaría después? ¿Qué tal si siguen siendo malos?.- Preguntó Juvia.

-Por lo que veo, ellos no tienen conciencia, a diferencia de ustedes dos, ustedes serán los que seguirán consientes por eso también deben llevar el Potara en la oreja derecha.- Les respondió Nishi seria.

-Creo que de esa manera evitarán acabar consigo mismos.- Les habló Krilin a su esposa y cuñado mientras ambos se quedaron pensativos.

-Dudo que ellos vayan a simplemente dejarse poner el pendiente.- Dijo A-17 saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Yo los detendré.- Les dijo Nishi.

-Hagámoslo entonces.- Habló A-18 con los demás asintiendo. -Krilin, si te parezco más atractiva fusionada, te mataré.- Le decía A-18 a su esposo dejándolo un poco nervioso.

De esas palabras, los otros Androides se dirigieron a atacarlos, pero de pronto se quedaron paralizados, Nishi usó su técnica de Telequinesis, mientras los otros fueron a ellos y ponían los Potara para después producirse un brillo que dejó cegados un poco a los presentes y dejándolos serios, cuando vieron dos siluetas, un hombre de cabello negro largo y una mujer de cabello rubio y largo que se examinaban a sí mismos.

-Entonces... ¿Funcionó?.- Preguntó Natsu viendo a ambos.

-¿Qué te parece? Hermana, ahora tenemos mucho más poder.- Comenzó a hablar A-17 con una sonrisa.

-Así parece, con éste poder podremos vengar a nuestro creador, el Dr. Gero.- Respondió A-18 también sonriendo para sorpresa de la mayoría.

-Aun eres mala mintiendo, 18.- Dijo Krilin confundiendo a los demás.

-Agh, ¿Tenías que arruinar el juego?.- Le respondió A-17 descendiendo ambos frente a los presentes.

-No está mal, mi apariencia no cambió mucho, aunque.- Decía A-18 cortando su cabello con su Ki. -No me gusta el cabello largo, no va conmigo.- Terminó de decir A-18.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, demasiado shampoo.- Le secundó A-17 cortando su cabello. -Bien, supongo que hay que ir a ver dónde se necesita de ayuda, aunque siendo honesto me preocupan más los animales.- Decía A-17 mientras caminaban.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta 16?.- Preguntó Krilin.

-Fue a ayudar a Ciudad Satan.- Le respondió A-17.

-Ah ya veo... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De quién es ese Ki?!.- Preguntó atónito Krilin poniéndose muy asustado y confundiendo a los demás.

-No, no puede ser, ese es...- Respondió Nishi atónita.

 **Con Lucy.**

-¿Cuánto ira a dormir esta vez?.- Preguntaba Lucy viendo a Boo muy cómodo en las nubes de Aries mientras el perrito daba un ladrido.

-No más del que tú lo harás, ya que tú lo harás para siempre.- Alguien respondió, cuando Lucy volteó se sorprendió al ver a Babidi junto a otro ser igual a él y por esa apariencia, Lucy pensó en que tal vez podría ser Bibidi, el padre de Babidi y estaba en lo correcto.

-Ese Majin Boo puede quedarse dormido para siempre, no me interesa, lo que me interesa, es el verdadero Majin Boo que duerme dentro de él.- Decía Bibidi confundiendo a Lucy.

-¿El verdadero Majin Boo?.- Preguntaba Lucy confundida pero de inmediato recordando a Nishi y Shin explicándoles que ahora Boo era el resultado de la absorción del Sagrado Kaioshin.

-Para poder despertarlo, tendrás que morir.- Le dijo Babidi asustando a Lucy.

-¡No dejaré que hagan eso con Boo!.- Respondió enojada Lucy llenándose de valor. -Ustedes, son despreciables, Boo es un chico bueno y ustedes lo usaron para sus malas intenciones.- Les decía Lucy molesta mientras Babidi y Bibidi comenzaban a reír. -Leo, Virgo.- Lucy invocó a ambos con éstos golpeando a Babidi y Bibidi.

-No dejaremos que toquen a nuestra princesa.- Dijo Loke serio.

-Princesa, manténgase atrás, al abrir 2 puertas estarás más débil.- Le advertía Virgo a Lucy.

-Gracias al entrenamiento que hice con Goku, puedo ayudar, además.- Respondió Lucy sacando su Fleuve d'étoiles y su cuerpo brillaba. -Star Dress, Taurus Form.- Lucy se re-equipó con la vestimenta de Taurus.

-Aun no dominas bien esa magia, Lucy, ten cuidado.- Advirtió preocupado Loke.

-¿Espíritus Celestiales? Que jovencita tan interesante.- Dijo Bibidi sonriendo. -Sabes algo, ellos son tan poderosos como el mismísimo Rey del Mundo de las Tinieblas, pero si son invocados por magos tan débiles como tú, bueno, no pueden hacer mucho pues su poder es suprimido.- Declaró Bibidi para sorpresa de Lucy.

-Tal vez sea verdad, pero no necesitan de gran poder para vencer a nueces con patas como ustedes.- Le respondió Lucy haciendo enojar a ambos por el insulto. -Al ataque.- Dio la orden Lucy comenzando la pelea.

Loke y Virgo se dirigían a atacar mientras Bibidi y Babidi esperaban para hacer algún hechizo al tenerlos más cerca, pero no se esperaron que el suelo se rompiera explotando, pues Lucy usó su Earth Wave y en eso, Loke y Virgo los golpearon, enviándolos a un mismo sitio mientras Loke cargaba un Regulus Impact. Al ver ésto, se iban a cubrir con una Barrera de Energía, pero un látigo los atrapó además de que la tierra los atrapó pues Virgo usó su Spica Lock y también viendo que fue Lucy la del látigo y en ese momento el ataque de Loke llegó haciendo explosión.

-Star Dress, Sagittarius Form, ¡Starshot!- Lucy pasó a el re-equipamiento de Sagitario y disparó una flecha que hizo una gran explosión, mientras Boo seguía dormido y el perro resguardado detrás de él pero ladrando para despertarlo y al mismo tiempo, Lucy volvía a su atuendo normal jadeando.

-Princesa, cierre mi puerta, está muy agotada.- Sugería Virgo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, no dejaré que lastimen a Boo.- Respondió Lucy preocupando a Loke y Virgo.

-Nada mal, jovencita, pero no es suficiente.- Se escuchó la voz de Bibidi que para su sorpresa tenía una esfera negra en sus manos. -Law.- Dijo Bibidi mientras la esfera oscura pero al mismo tiempo brillante resplandecía cegando a todos, pero, eso despertaba poco a poco a Boo.

Boo despertó y vio la luz negra desaparecer, al salir, vio que Babidi y Bibidi estaban ahí, pero después abrió completamente los ojos cuando vio a Lucy con el cuerpo totalmente pálido como si la vida le hubiese sido arrebatada pero estaba convulsionando, Virgo y Loke desaparecieron al Lucy quedarse sin magia.

-Ahí estás Majin Boo, ven aquí, es hora de acabar con todos los habitantes de éste mundo.- Dijo Babidi feliz de verlo pero Boo lo ignoró y fue hacia Lucy. -No tiene caso preocuparse por esa granuja, total ya está muerta.- Babidi se burlaba de Lucy pero se dio cuenta que Boo comenzó a expulsar humo por sus agujeros en la cabeza, mientras Bibidi mostraba una sonrisa. -¡No me ignores!.- Gritó Babidi molesto al estar siendo ignorado por Boo y por esa molestia mató al perrito de Majin Boo haciéndolo explotar dejándolo más impactado y furioso.

-Boo... No dejaré... Que te hagan... Daño.- Decía Lucy en delirios pero con eso Boo se dio cuenta que Lucy seguía viva y enseguida la curó y sorprendida se levantaba.

-¡¿Por qué la curaste si yo no te lo ordené?!- Gritó enojado Babidi sin percatarse que Bibidi se hacia a un lado.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres una molestia!.- Gritó Boo enojado para impacto de Lucy. -¡Vete Lucy!.- Gritó enojado Boo pero tomándose la cabeza mientras el humo no dejaba de salir.

-¡No me iré!.- Gritó Lucy preocupada por Boo pero siendo tomada del brazo y siendo lanzada lejos.

Desde lejos, Lucy observó como Boo se sujetaba la cabeza mientras el humo salía, para al final dejar de salir mientras ella y Babidi veían impactados como ese humo tomaba forma humanoide para después divisar a otro Majin Boo completamente oscuro.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?.- Se preguntaba Lucy atónita.

Pero de inmediato, el Majin Boo se lanzó al ataque llegando a Babidi pulverizándolo para sorpresa de Lucy mientras Bibidi se mantenía indiferente ante la muerte de su hijo. Después de eso, vio a Bibidi lanzándose contra él.

-Majin Boo, puedes matarme, pero matarme equivaldrá quedar encerrado de nuevo y no sabrás la forma de volverte invencible.- Dijo Bibidi dejando a Majin Boo quieto frente a él. -Si prometes obedecerme, te diré la manera de volverte sumamente poderoso, además de invencible.- Decía Bibidi arrogante mientras Majin Boo lo veía para después dar una reverencia. -Bien, acaba con ese Majin Boo, si puedes absorberlo, mejor.- Le ordenó Bibidi con Majin Boo atacando a Boo.

Boo y Majin Boo comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Boo no acertaba ningún golpe, Majin Boo era más fuerte que él, Boo comenzó a recibir los golpes de Majin Boo, Boo logró retroceder y ambos se lanzaron una ráfaga de Ki que acabó explotando, Boo frustrado y molesto lanzó su rayo para convertir a Majin Boo en caramelo, pero con un soplo regresó el rayo convirtiendo a Boo en chocolate.

Majin Boo se acercó y se comió el chocolate de Boo, al hacerlo, sintió como su poder aumentó además de sufrir una nueva transformación, Lucy, desde lejos, estaba atónita, su amigo fue derrotado y tragado. Bibidi se acercaba a Majin Boo sonriendo.

-Aumenté mi poder, pero tú dijiste que sería poderoso e invencible.- Le dijo Majin Boo a Bibidi.

-Así es, sólo tenemos que ir a buscar más guerreros poderosos que puedas absorber, entre más sean, mejor, pues cada uno tiene habilidades únicas ¿Qué te parece?.- Le respondió Bibidi dejando a Majin Boo pensativo cuando una esfera de energía roja explotó en él.

-Ya que acabaste con Babidi, solo me queda acabar contigo.- Dijo Dabra sonriendo al ver la explosión que creó.

-El Rey del Mundo de las Tinieblas, pero, tu poder es nada comparado con Majin Boo, aun así, él puede servirte de ejemplo de lo que estoy explicándote.- Habló Bibidi mientras la explosión se disipaba dejando ver a Majin Boo intacto para sorpresa y molestia de Dabra.

-Veamos si es verdad.- Dijo Majin Boo lanzándose contra Dabra, pero en vez de golpear, se convirtió en una masa que rodeó a Dabra por completo dejando sólo la deforme masa rosada para después volverse a formar Majin Boo. -Ya veo.- Dijo Boo examinándose y descendiendo junto a Bibidi.

-¿Qué te pareció? Majin Boo, te lo dije.- Decía Bibidi cuando recibió un escupitajo por parte de Majin Boo que comenzó a convertir a Bibidi en piedra para después ser destruido por Majin Boo.

-Ahora la inteligencia de ese sujeto me pertenece y pensando, me di cuenta que mentías con el hecho de morir y encerrarme.- Dijo Majin Boo después de su acto. -Hace poco un sujeto dijo que había alguien capaz de acabar conmigo con suma facilidad, ¿Dónde está?.- Preguntó Majin Boo viendo hacia donde estaba Lucy poniéndola nerviosa y antes de darse cuenta Majin Boo ya estaba frente a ella.

-No te lo diré, devuélveme a mi amigo.- Respondió Lucy a la pregunta de Majin Boo aunque estaba sumamente asustada.

-Soy yo, tonta, precisamente no te mataré porque fuiste mi amiga, iré a buscar a esos guerreros para volverme más fuerte.- Dijo Majin Boo comenzando a flotar dejando a Lucy confundida.

-"¿Su amiga? ¿Aun sigue siendo él?".- Pensó Lucy confundida. -¡Boo! ¡Me prometiste no matar a nadie!.- Gritó Lucy deteniendo a Majin Boo.

-Te dejaré vivir un poco más, no me importa la promesa que te hice, haré lo que se me venga en gana.- Respondió Majin Boo volando.

-Boo.- Dijo Lucy cayendo de rodillas triste mientras Majin Boo se alejaba.

 **Fin del capítulo 56.**

* * *

 **Respuestas**

 **Guest: Wait for it.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	58. Capítulo 57

**Capítulo 57. Reunión familiar.**

 **Con Gine.**

Cuando Gine iba a volver a ayudar a Gohan y Goku, le cruzó por la mente que si Earthland tenía el mismo problema con los muertos entonces había una probabilidad de que Edolas pasara también por lo mismo, así que decidió ir a dar un vistazo ya que los enemigos derrotados ahí fueron difíciles de vencer.

Al pasar por el portal llegó a Edolas e inmediatamente se puso a buscar los Ki de Mirai-Gohan y Bardock, inmediatamente los encontró y estaban juntos además de algunas personas conocidas pero no notó que estuvieran cerca de alguien más o algún enemigo, aun así se tele-transportó, al llegar, apareció entre Bardock y Mirai-Gohan para sorpresa de ambos.

-¿Gine?.- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan un poco herido y sus ropas medio rasgadas al reconocerla.

-Ja, te lo perdiste, si hubieses llegado antes habrías disfrutado de una gran fiesta como la de aquella ocasión.- Le dijo Bardock en la misma condición que Mirai-Gohan para sorpresa de Gine, mientras Bardock y Mirai-Gohan esperaban un "¿Por qué?" o "¿Qué les pasó?" de parte de Gine.

-Ya veo, entonces sí revivieron.- Expresó Gine seria dejando a ambos un poco desilusionados.

-Bah, aun así ya me esperaba que no estuvieras aquí de casualidad, ¿Sabes por qué los muertos están resucitando?.- Hablaba Bardock yendo directo al grano, mientras Gine asentía y les explicaba una versión resumida de lo que sucedía.

-Vine creyendo que necesitarían ayuda, pero por lo que veo se las arreglaron.- Les dijo Gine mientras Bardock y Mirai-Gohan sonreían.

-Broly fue un poco difícil, pero Bardock se las arregló mientras Gohan derrotó a Cell y los Cell Jr.- Le explicó Erza K. con Gine notando que ella estaba ahí cargando una niña pelirroja como de dos años en sus brazos.

-Ah sí, Gine, te presento a mi hija, Pan.- Le dijo Mirai-Gohan sorprendiendo a Gine por completo.

-¿Hija? Espera, tiene el cabello rojo, eso significa que...- Respondió Gine sorprendida mientras Mirai-Gohan y Erza K. asentían. -¿Y qué pasó con Wendy?- Preguntó Gine viendo a Edo-Wendy quien sólo sonrió.

-Bueno, ella y yo salimos un tiempo, pero descubrimos que como pareja no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado, pero terminamos siendo buenos amigos y nos llevamos bien, después de alguna forma Erza y yo terminamos conociéndonos más y bueno.- Explicaba Mirai-Gohan mientras Gine seguía un poco sorprendida.

-¿Quieres cargarla?.- Preguntó Erza K. con Gine viendo que su actitud era diferente a cuando la vio por primera vez, pero aceptó cargando a su sobrina.

-Pan eh.- Decía Gine cargándola y observándola mientras Pan le sonreía para después Gine sonreír. -Gohan y Wendy también tienen dos niñas, pero ellas son adoptadas, Shirone y Kuroka.- Decía Gine devolviendo a Pan mientras Erza K. y Mirai-Gohan sonreían.

-Al parecer se te dan bien los niños.- Le dijo Edo-Wendy avergonzando un poco a Gine.

-Después de la muerte de mamá, Wendy y yo terminamos cuidando de Goten así que de alguna forma sé como tratarlos... A veces.- Respondió Gine diciendo lo último con un poco de molestia, pero Mirai-Gohan se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Mamá murió?.- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan sorprendido.

-Hace un año...- Respondió Gine quedándose seria y un poco angustiada al igual que Mirai-Gohan.

-¿Y Goten es?.- Preguntó Erza K.

-Nuestro hermano menor.- Respondió Gine para sorpresa y felicidad de Mirai-Gohan al ver que tenía otro hermano.

-Ya veo, con tu experiencia cuidando niños quizá llegues a ser una buena madre.- Dijo Edo-Wendy pero Mirai-Gohan notó que Gine hizo un gesto rápido.

-Paso, además... Nada, biología Saiyajin.- Respondió Gine un poco seria para confusión de los presentes aunque Bardock se quedó serio.

-Gine, naciste siendo Saiyajin guerrera ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Bardock.

-Eso parece, el Sr. Vegeta ya me lo explicó.- Respondió Gine pero igual los demás estaban confundidos. -Bueno, por más que me gustaría quedarme y seguir platicando, debo regresar a mi dimensión y ayudar ya que ahí es donde más enemigos poderosos hemos derrotado, además de que es probable que Freezer y algunos otros también resuciten.- Dijo Gine cambiando de tema.

-Si hay una posibilidad de que Freezer reviva, entonces llévame contigo, voy a darle a ese desgraciado lo que se merece.- Dijo Bardock molesto.

-No veo por qué no, además puedes ver a papá.- Le respondió Gine sonriendo.

-Yo me quedaré, derrotamos a Broly, a Cell y a los Cell Jr. pequeños, pero al que tú te enfrentaste no lo vimos, tampoco lo he encontrado y no sabemos si sí revivió y se está ocultando planeando algo.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan serio mientras Gine asentía y creaba un portal.

-Cuida bien de ella y de mi hermano.- Le dijo seria Gine a Erza K. con ésta asintiendo con una sonrisa, pero antes de cruzar el portal, una esfera de energía llegó dirigida a Erza K. que a gran velocidad Gine desvió, notando que se trataba de Cell Jr.

-A ti te esperaba.- Dijo Cell Jr. molesto a Gine. -Pero, te haré sufrir ¡Taioken!.- Cell Jr. los encandiló a todos para después notar que ya no estaba y su Ki desapareció.

-¿A dónde fue? ¡Oh no! ¡Erza! ¡Pan!.- Exclamó Mirai-Gohan preocupado.

-Pasó por el portal, logré ver un poco borroso pero estoy segura que pasó.- Le dijo Edo-Wendy.

-Dijo que me haría sufrir, va también por Goten, idiota, Goten es un niño pero es muy fuerte y más si hace la fusión con Trunks.- Dijo Gine para sorpresa de todos. -Como sea, hora de irnos, Abuelo.- Dijo Gine con Bardock asintiendo.

-Ahora sí que voy contigo, Gine.- Exclamó Gohan furioso mientras Gine seria asentía.

 **Equipo de Goten, Trunks, Eileen y Erza.**

Todos volaban en la Montaña Paoz viendo que los muertos que resucitaron en esa zona no eran hostiles, aunque no sabían si sentirse aliviados o frustrados por no ayudar donde sí deberían ayudar, de pronto, dos naves llegaron en la zona donde estaban, al acercarse, notaron que eran dos cápsulas que comenzaron a abrirse, saliendo dos seres, una era extraña álien de baja estatura y piel blanca, en cuanto al otro era un joven de estatura media que tenía cola.

-¿Quienes serán?.- Preguntó Eileen.

-Oye Trunks, ¿No crees que esa armadura se parece a la que usaba tu papa?.- Preguntó Goten extrañado mientras Trunks asentía.

-Oigan ustedes, ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar al Príncipe Vegeta?.- Preguntó el joven sacándolos de sus pensamientos pero sorprendiendo a Trunks.

-¿Qué quieres tú de mi papá?.- Respondió Trunks serio para sorpresa del joven.

-¿Papá? ¿Eres hijo de mi hermano?.- Preguntó sorprendido el joven dejando a los presentes con un rostro de impacto.

-¿Entonces eres un Saiyajin?.- Preguntó Erza saliendo de su shock mientras el Saiyajin asentía.

-Sí, soy el hermano menor de el Príncipe Vegeta, Tarble y ella es mi esposa Gure.- Se presentó Tarble mientras los demás hacían lo mismo. -Escuchen, quiero que me lleven con mi hermano, algo grave está sucediendo.- Reveló Tarble para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Más problemas? Como si Majin Boo, Hildegarn y Janemba no fueran uno ya.- Decía Eileen con molestia confundiendo a los presentes.

-Papá murió. Murió intentando salvar este mundo de Majin Boo. - Reveló Trunks para sorpresa de Tarble, mientras Eileen le dio una explicación muy resumida de lo que pasaba.

Mientras hablaban, Goten sintió un Ki bastante familiar y salió disparado hacia otra dirección dejando a todos confundidos pero lo siguieron, al llegar notaron que era la casa de Goku, vieron que Goten descendió y frente a él había una mujer y un anciano mientras Trunks reconocía a la mujer y Eileen y Erza se extrañaban por como Goten y la mujer se miraban.

-¡Goten!/¡Mamá!.- Gritaron ambos al unisono corriendo a darse un abrazo dejando a Erza sorprendida al ver a la mamá de Gohan y Gine, mientras Eileen sólo miraba a la mujer que fue la esposa de Goku.

-Mi pequeño, ¿Haz comido bien? ¿Haz estudiado? ¿Te abrigas cuando hace frío? ¿Dónde están tu Padre, Gohan, Gine, Wendy y Charle?.- Eran las preguntas que Chi-Chi formulaba mientras abrazaba a Goten con cariño y los presentes miraban el conmovedor momento.

-Sí, sí y sí.- Respondió Goten feliz.- En cuanto a Papá y mi hermano están en el otro mundo combatiendo al sujeto que está ocasionando que los muertos resuciten. Mi hermana y Wendy están en la dimensión de Wendy porque fueron a rescatar a una amiga de ellas y Charle está en el Templo Sagrado cuidando de las hijas de mi hermano y Wendy.- Respondió Goten todo, pero ésto ultimo dejo impactada a Chi-Chi.

-¿Hijas?... Les dije a esos dos que nada de nada hasta el matrimonio.- Decía Chi-Chi notándose enojada aunque Erza y Eileen se avergonzaron sabiendo lo que Chi-Chi pensaba.

-Le aseguro que respetan eso, señora, esas hijas son niñas que ambos decidieron adoptar.- Le respondió Erza llamándole la atención aunque confundiéndola al no saber quienes eran. -Oh, perdón por mis modales, soy Erza Belserion y ella es mi madre Eileen Belserion, somos de la dimensión a la que pertenecen Wendy y Charle y amigas de Gohan y Gine.- Se presentó Erza con educación.

-Ya veo, mi nombre es Chi-Chi y él es Son Gohan, es el abuelo de mi Goku.- Respondió a la presentación Chi-Chi presentando también al anciano junto a ella, aunque Eileen sintió un golpe al escuchar el "mi Goku".

-Es un gusto, señoritas.- Respondió Gohan de manera educada pero notando algo. -Veo que tú tienes cola.- Le dijo Gohan a Tarble.

-Soy un Saiyajin, me llamo Tarble y ella es mi esposa Gure.- Respondió Tarble presentándose.

-Te pareces a Vegeta, aunque creo que a ustedes debí reconocerlas por sus apariencias, Gohan y Gine me hablaron un poco de ustedes.- Declaró Chi-Chi. -Aunque debió ser duro para ti, debiste llevar una dieta bastante estricta.- Les decía Chi-Chi diciendo lo último a Erza dejándola confundida.

-¿Dieta estricta?- Preguntó Erza confundida.

-Bueno, cuando mi hija Gine me platicó sobre ti, dijo que tenías graves problemas de sobrepeso por dedicarte a comer solamente pasteles que incluso te cansabas al caminar.- Decía Chi-Chi mientras e Erza se le marcó una vena en la frente. -¿Acaso me mintió?.- Preguntó Chi-Chi un poco confundida al ver que Erza tenía ese semblante sin recibir respuesta y Chi-Chi dando un suspiro.

-N-No se preocupe.- Decía Erza aun con la vena en la frente y una sonrisa forzada.

-Que lindo, una reunión familiar.- Una voz se escuchó llamando la atención de todos, viendo a varios sujetos flotando en el cielo pero quedando sorprendidos al ver la apariencia de uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? No, no puede ser él...- Decía Eileen incrédula al ver a un sujeto frente a ella.

-No es él, sin duda se parece a Goku pero no es él.- Les dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-Oye Goten ¿Por qué ese sujeto se parece a tu papá?- Preguntó confundido Trunks mientras los demás veían al extraño sujeto.

-Mi nombre es Turles, Kakaroto y yo nos parecemos porque algunos Saiyajin somos idénticos.- Respondió Turles.

-Entonces Kakaroto tuvo más hijos además de aquellos dos.- Decía Raditz viendo a Goten.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que podremos vengarnos.- Dijo Nappa sonriendo.

-¿Kakaroto? ¿El hijo de Bardock? ¿El que nació con sólo 2 de poder?.- Preguntó otro Saiyajin, Toma.

-Creo que Bardock y Gine lo enviaron a otro planeta antes de la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta ¿Recuerdas?.- Dijo una mujer Saiyajin con un aspecto familiar para los presentes.

-¿Gine?- Preguntó Chi-Chi impactada.

-No, ella no es mi hermana ¿Quién es ella?.- Preguntó Goten confundido al verla.

-¿Por qué te confunden con tu cuñada? Selypar.- Habló otro Saiyajin gordo, Panppukin.

-La hija de Kakaroto es parecida a mi tía Selypar y y mi mamá, también lleva el nombre de nuestra madre.- Le respondió Raditz sorprendiendo un poco a los Saiyajin y Erza y Eileen recordaban el origen del nombre de Gine además del hecho de que tenían a dos familiares de Goku frente a ellas.

-El hijo de Bardock era idéntico a él, el hijo de Kakaroto también, su hija se parece a Selypar, comienzo a creer que eres adoptado, Raditz.- Bromeó otro Saiyajin, Taro y molestando a Raditz.

-Esa mocosa fue una sorpresa, su poder aumentó de 1000 a 15000 en un instante después de que acabé con un Namek.- Les dijo Nappa para sorpresa de los Saiyajin.

-Ya veo, ese debe ser el sujeto que Gine declaró haber matado cuando tenía 5 años.- Habló Eileen recordando y molestando a Nappa por el comentario pero los Saiyajin comenzaron a reír.

-Te mató una niña de 5 años jajaja.- Reían los Saiyajin haciendo que Nappa se molestara más.

-No te sientas mal a mi me venció cuando ella tenía 11.- Trató de calmarlo Erza pero Nappa se molesto más.

-¡Cállate!.- Amenazó Nappa atacando con una ráfaga de Ki mientras Erza rápidamente re-equipó su Armadura de Adamantino, algo que sorprendió un poco a los Saiyajin y quienes no sabían de la magia de Erza pero para sorpresa de todos la ráfaga de Ki fue desviada al cielo por Goten.

-Oigan, no me importa quienes sean ustedes o qué quieran, pero si se atreven a lastimar a mis amigos se las verán conmigo, así que mejor váyanse.- Amenazó Goten dejando a los Saiyajin serios un momento.

-¿Qué les parece? El pequeño Bardock tiene agallas.- Decía Selypar burlona acercándose a Goten.

-Yo no soy ningún bar duck, mi nombre es Goten.- Respondió Goten un poco molesto pero Selypar comenzó a reír.

-Jajaja, ni a mi se me ocurrió algo así para burlarme de mi hermano.- Respondió Selypar riendo y después viéndolo con una sonrisa mientras Goten permanecía molesto.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de mi Goten!- Gritó Chi-Chi enojada llamando la atención de todos.

-Con que esa es la mujer de Kakaroto.- Dijo Raditz sonriendo para después comenzar a volar a ella alertando a Goten.

-¡Kenryu no Hokou!- Eileen se puso frente a Chi-Chi y lanzó su rugido mientras Raditz lo recibía, pero para su sorpresa, Raditz estaba intacto. -"Tch, al parecer es verdad que todos ellos son de la raza de Goku, son muy fuertes".- Pensó Eileen un poco frustrada.

-Interesante habilidad, pero.- Dijo Turles sonriendo y lanzando una Tormenta Repentina, pero todos los proyectiles fueron desviados por Trunks.

-Oiga señor ¿Qué no le enseñaron que a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa?.- Preguntó Trunks sarcásticamente molestando un poco a Turles y antes de reaccionar Goten ya tenía su puño en el estómago de Turles con éste quedando sofocado para sorpresa de todos.

-"¿En qué momento se movió?".- Se preguntó Selypar sorprendida.

-La cola es su punto débil, usen eso.- Les hablaba el abuelo Gohan mientras los Saiyajin se daban cuenta de que ese anciano sabía sobre ellos y Eileen y Erza también se sorprendían de la debilidad de los Saiyajin.

-Ese anciano sabe sobre los Saiyajin ¿Quién será?.- Se preguntaba Toteppo en voz alta.

-Ja, todos ustedes son Saiyajin de clase baja, dejen que un verdadero élite se encargue de ellos.- Dijo Nappa arrogante molestando un poco a los demás.

-Basta, Nappa.- Habló Tarble con los Saiyajin dándose cuenta que había otro Saiyajin con ellos y confundiendo a Nappa.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para darme ordenes?.- Preguntó Nappa molesto.

-El Príncipe Tarble, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?.- Respondió Tarble para sorpresa de los Saiyajin.

-¿Tarble? Ah sí, te recuerdo, naciste con un nivel de pelea bajo y el Rey Vegeta te desterró por ser una deshonra, sólo eres un Saiyajin de clase baja, no tienes autoridad sobre nosotros, da igual si eres hijo del Rey.- Le respondió Nappa arrogante molestando a Tarble aunque los otros Saiyajin se quedaron serios.

-Eres bastante hablador y aquí los debiluchos son ustedes, nosotros somos Super Saiyajin.- Declaró Trunks para sorpresa de los presentes.

-No tienen cola y uno ni siquiera tiene el cabello negro, ¿Cómo podrían ser siquiera Saiyajin?.- Habló otro Saiyajin mientras los Saiyajin lo reconocían y se arrodillaban mientras Trunks se extrañaba por la apariencia del Saiyajin que llegó y Tarble quedaba impactado.

-Es un honor estar en su presencia, Rey Vegeta.- Dijo otro Saiyajin, Leek.

-Padre.- Dijo Tarble impactado.

-¿Rey Vegeta? ¿Él es el padre de mi papá?.- Preguntó Trunks viendo al Rey Vegeta.

-¿Eres hijo de Vegeta?.- Preguntó Nappa un poco asustado y sorprendido.

-Es imposible que ese enano sea hijo del Príncipe Vegeta.- Dijo el Rey Vegeta incrédulo. -Y lo que dijo Nappa es verdad, eres una deshonra, Tarble.- Dijo el Rey Vegeta entristeciendo a Tarble mientras Erza se molestaba un poco y Eileen sentía algo familiar en el actuar del Rey.

-No miente, Rey Vegeta.- Una voz femenina les llamó la atención, una mujer Saiyajin reconocida sólo por Chi-Chi y los Saiyajin cercanos a ella, aunque los otros les era reconocida la voz. -El de naranja es hijo de mi hijo Kakaroto y el chico de cabellos grises es hijo del Príncipe Vegeta y sí, ambos son Super Saiyajin.- Le reveló la mujer dejando a el Rey Vegeta y los Saiyajin sorprendidos.

-Gine ¿También reviviste?.- Preguntó Selypar sorprendida de verla. -Eso significa que Bardock...- Seguía diciendo pero siendo interrumpida.

-No, Bardock sobrevivió a la explosión del Planeta Vegeta, él sigue vivo.- Le respondió Gine dejando a su escuadrón y a su hijo sorprendido.

-¿Quién es ella? Goten.- Preguntó Trunks con Goten negando conocerla.

-Ella es Gine, la madre de mi Goku.- Respondió Chi-Chi para sorpresa de las presentes y Gohan.

-No creo que diga la verdad, es imposible que esos enanos sean Super Saiyajin. Por tu armadura, puedo ver que eres una Saiyajin de la clase más baja, no nos estorbes yo me encargaré de esos enanos.- Dijo Turles enojado.

-Pues encárgate, si realmente son Super Saiyajin quiero verlo, además te reconoceré como mi nieto si lo vences.- Habló el Rey Vegeta arrogante diciendo lo último a Trunks.

-No tengo necesidad de demostrarte nada ni ser reconocido por ti, pero ya que lo quieres ver.- Dijo Trunks transformándose en Super Saiyajin mientras Goten hacia lo mismo, dejando a los Saiyajin sorprendidos.

-Eso es el Super Saiyajin, Rey Vegeta.- Le habló Gine. -Su hijo el Príncipe Vegeta, mi hijo Kakaroto al igual que mis nietos, son Super Saiyajin.- Le declaró Gine para impacto de todos.

-"¿Kakaroto es un Super Saiyajin?"- Pensaba Raditz impactado.

-Es imposible, la leyenda decía que sólo nacía uno cada mil años.- Respondió el Rey Vegeta.

-Sólo en el caso del Super Saiyajin Legendario, el Super Saiyajin puede ser alcanzado por cualquier Saiyajin.- Le explicó Gine transformándose en Super Saiyajin para sorpresa e incredulidad de los Saiyajin.

-Una Saiyajin de la clase más baja, Super Saiyajin. ¡No me vengan con estupideces!.- Dijo Turles molesto atacando a Goten y Trunks pero Trunks sólo detuvo el golpe como si nada para después darle un golpe mandándolo al suelo dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Vaya, vaya, un montón de simios peleando entre ellos.- Luego de la derrota de Turles, alguien les llamó la atención, con todos viendo a tres sujetos reconocidos sólo por los Saiyajin.

-¿Qué esperabas? Siempre han sido un puñado de salvajes.- Le respondió otro sujeto de apariencia similar.

-Rey Vegeta, supongo que a pesar de los acontecimientos del pasado ustedes siguen siendo nuestros fieles soldados ¿O me equivoco?.- Preguntó el más alto de los tres.

-El Rey Cold, Freezer y Cooler.- Decía entre dientes el Rey Vegeta notándose molesto. -¡Malditos traidores!.- Gritó enojado el Rey Vegeta lanzando una ráfaga de Ki con todo su poder creando una gran explosión.

-Te lo dije, un montón de salvajes.- Repitió Cooler dejando a los Saiyajin enojados y al mismo tiempo frustrados.

-Trunks, ¿lo sientes? Quizá mi abuela tenga suficiente poder para enfrentarlos y derrotarlos con facilidad, pero esos Saiyajin no podrán con ninguno de esos tres.- Le decía Goten a Trunks.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué hacemos? Es obvio que esos Saiyajin no son buenos.- Le respondía Trunks quedándose ambos pensativos mientras Eileen y Erza se mantenían resguardando a Chi-Chi y Gohan.

-Oiga, Rey Vegeta, si derrotamos a esos sujetos ¿Promete no hacer maldades?.- Preguntó Goten llamando la atención de todos.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Trunks sabiendo lo que Goten planeaba. -Cierto, éste es el planeta que mi papá murió protegiendo, no me gustaría tener que darle una paliza a mi abuelo defendiendo el legado de mi papá.- Le decía Trunks sorprendiendo al Rey Vegeta por lo que hizo y pasó con su hijo.

-Pero además de eso se disculpará por insultar a su hijo.- Esta vez fue Gine quien habló sorprendiendo a Tarble y molestando un poco al Rey Vegeta, en estos momentos su orgullo como Rey estaba pisado en el suelo.

-Ah, ese niño...- Decía King Cold molesto reconociendo a Trunks.

-Debe ser hijo de aquel sujeto, Padre, le daremos el castigo que se merece.- Le respondió Freezer sonriendo mientras Cooler se extrañaba por sus comentarios.

-Son Super Saiyajin, no creo que debamos confiarnos, no cometeré ese mismo error.- Dijo Cooler enojado pasando a su última transformación mientras Cold y Freezer hacían lo mismo.

-¿Qué hicieron?.- Se preguntó atónito Raditz.

-Ese es su máximo poder.- Les respondió Gine seria dejando a los Saiyajin impactados, nunca llegaron a verlos así.

-No habrá pelea, mueran.- Cooler cargó una Super Nova mientras Freezer y Cold hacían lo mismo además de que las unieron creando una única y poderosa Super Nova que dejó a los Saiyajin en shock al reconocer que eso fue lo que los asesinó, Chi-Chi y Gure estaban asustadas, Eileen y Erza impactadas reconociendo la técnica y Tarble y Gohan sorprendidos.

-Como quieras.- Dijo Trunks poniéndose al frente con Goten y Gine a su lado.

-Mueran simios.- Gritaron los demonios del frío lanzando la Super Nova.

-¡Kamehameha! ¡Galick Ho! ¡Spirit Saiyan!.- Gritaron los Super Saiyajin al unisono dando el la Super Nova devolviéndola para impacto de todos haciendo que Freezer, Cold y Cooler recibieran su técnica desintegrándose.

-Derrotaron a los tres con un sólo ataque.- Decía el Rey Vegeta impactado.

-¿Eso es el poder del Super Saiyajin? Gine, nunca llegué a imaginarme que tú serías así de poderosa.- Dijo Selypar asombrada mientras todos notaban que los tres volteaban a verlos.

-"Madre, tú".- Pensaba Raditz incrédulo.

-Esos tres derrotaron a Lord Freezer, el Rey Cold y Lord Cooler.- Una voz los sacó de su estado con todos notando la presencia de dos seres.

-Abo vámonos de aquí.- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí Cado, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- Respondió Cado con ambos retirándose a toda velocidad.

-¿Y esos?.- Preguntó Toma confundido.

-Abo y Cado, dos soldados de Freezer que se volvieron tan fuertes como él, pero al ver a los Super Saiyajin parece que les dio miedo.- Les respondió Tarble.

-¿Eso era lo que pasaba?.- Preguntó Erza recordando que Tarble tenía un propósito ahí y Tarble asentía.

En ese instante, una esfera de energía verde llegó a donde estaban todos pero rápidamente Gine la desvió con otra esfera de energía, al voltear, todos notaron que había un sujeto alto observándolos a todos mientras Eileen y Erza se quedaron impactadas, en ese momento Turles se recuperaba y el sujeto lo vio, entrando en un estado de rabia llegó a él pisándolo a una velocidad que nadie vio para después eliminarlo.

-¡Goten! ¡Trunks! ¡Tengan cuidado con él! ¡Ese es Broly el Legendario Super Saiyajin!- Les advirtió Eileen para sorpresa de todos los Saiyajin.

-¿Broly? ¿El hijo de Paragus? ¿Al final sí resultó ser el Super Saiyajin Legendario?.- Decía el Rey Vegeta impactado.

-¿Cómo es que está aquí? Él fue derrotado en Edolas.- Decía Erza sorprendida.

-Entonces eso significa que éste es el que Gine hizo explotar junto a un cometa.- Respondió Eileen dejando impactados a los que escucharon. -Eso o el mundo de los muertos es el mismo para todas las dimensiones.- Daba una teoría Eileen sin saber que estaba en lo correcto.

-No importa si es el Legendario, lo derrotaremos.- Dijo Trunks arrogante lanzándose al ataque junto a Goten.

Pero al llegar a él le dieron un golpe al que Broly ni se inmutó y los tomó con sus manos azotándolos contra el suelo, en eso, Gine llegó dándole una patada que molestó un poco a Broly y con una esfera de Ki la mandó a volar preocupando un poco a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a mi madre?.- Dijo Raditz molesto lanzándose contra Broly.

Pero de un simple golpe de Broly lo mandó a volar, en eso los amigos de Gine comenzaron a lanzárle esferas de Ki a las que Broly ni se inmutaba así que expulsó su Ki mandando a todos a volar.

-Debí acabar con él cuando era un bebe y no desterrárlo.- Dijo el Rey Vegeta molesto.

-Por lo visto todos los Saiyajin eran unas escorias cuando de cuidar hijos se trata.- Dijo Gohan un poco molesto para molestia del Rey.

-Silencio, anciano, si no quieres que te mate.- Respondió el Rey Vegeta molesto mientras Gohan se mantenía serio.

-Goten, este tipo es fuerte, ¿Qué te parece si le mostramos el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento?.- Cuestionó Trunks mientras Goten asentía.

-¡Fuuusión ha!.- Goten y Trunks se fusionaron para sorpresa de quienes no sabían de la técnica. -¡Tachán! El Gran Gotenks a venido a patearte tu legendario trasero.- Habló Gotenks atacando a Broly el cual salió volando para después Gotenks aparecer sobre él y enviarlo al suelo de un golpe de mazo.

Broly molesto expulsó todo su poder para sorpresa de Gotenks al sentir el poder de Broly mientras Erza y Eileen se ponían nerviosas al vivir de nuevo ese infierno pero aun así tomaron a Chi-Chi y a Gohan para huir.

-Será mejor alejarnos, ya tuvimos la experiencia de ver el aterrador poder de Broly, dejemos que Gotenks se encargue.- Dijo Eileen para preocupación de Chi-Chi la cual no quería dejar a su hijo.

-Este tipo no es un juego, aun así, tengo mi as bajo la manga.- Decía Gotenks gritando y expulsando su Ki llegando a la fase 3 del Super Saiyajin.

-Sorprendente, llegaron a la fase 3 del Super Saiyajin.- Decía Gine cargando a un herido Raditz mientras estaba a un lado de sus amigos dejándolos impactados.

En eso todos vieron como Broly se dirigió a Gotenks con ambos comenzando a pelear aunque Broly no acertaba ningún golpe y Gotenks sólo esquivaba los golpes mientras con cada esquive Gotenks ponía una cara burlona.

-¡No se confíen! ¡Derrótenlo!- Les gritó Erza viendo que Gotenks estaba jugando.

-Que aburrida eres, bien de acuerdo.- Respondió Gotenks dándole un golpe a Broly en la cara para después retroceder. -El super ataque ¡Donuts Galacticus!.- Gotenks creó un aro dorado de Ki alrededor de Broly mientras le lanzaba otros rodeándolo y después encerrándolo en una esfera mientras todos se quedaron un poco estupefactos.

-Sin duda siguen siendo niños.- Dijo Gine al ver lo que hizo Gotenks.

-Oigan, ¿Quieren jugar al super Voley Ball de Broly?.- Preguntó Gotenks dejando a todos más estupefactos mientras éste pateaba un poco la esfera donde encerró a Broly para después ésta ser lanzada a otro lugar por una esfera de Ki.

-Me parece interesante. ¿Te importa si me uno?.- Una voz gruesa les llamó la atención, viendo extrañados al ser que apareció, pero Gine, Eileen, Erza y Chi-Chi reconocieron esa apariencia.

-Cell.- Dijeron las cuatro sorprendidas.

-¿Esa en su mano es Erza?- Preguntaba Eileen al reconocer a la chica que traía herida y casi inconsciente que con esfuerzo sostenía algo.

-Las recuerdo, ustedes estaban en ese lugar, a ustedes también las mataré para hacer sufrir a aquella mocosa.- Dijo Cell Jr. arrogante. -¿Quién de ustedes es Goten?- Preguntó arrogante.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo? Cucaracha.- Preguntó Gotenks molesto.

-Vine a matarte.- Respondió Cell Jr. lanzando una esfera poderosa de Ki que Gotenks desvió al cielo explotando ahí dejando a Cell Jr. sorprendido.

-No me importan tus motivos, pero, no te será tan fácil.- Gotenks se puso amenazante mientras Cell Jr. se molestaba al verse en esa situación de nuevo. -Entrégame a esa chica.- Le ordenó Gotenks.

-Tendrás que quitármela.- Respondió Cell Jr. arrogante mientras la alzaba y Gotenks notaba que lo que Erza K. abrazaba era una niña, molestándose.

Pero repentinamente, Cell Jr. tenía un puño en el rostro que le hizo soltar a Erza K. mientras alguien la atrapaba y otro le daba un golpe de mazo a Cell Jr. enviándolo al suelo con algunos reconociéndolos a pesar de que Mirai-Gohan y Bardock estaban en Super Saiyajin para más frustración del Rey Vegeta que sólo sentía como su orgullo era pisado.

-¡Gine!.- Gritaron Chi-Chi, Eileen, Erza y Gotenks.

-¡Bardock!.- Gritaron los Saiyajin y Gine al reconocerlo mientras a Gine se le salían lagrimas.

-¿Ese es el otro Gohan?.- Preguntó Erza B. al verlo sin un brazo mientras Eileen asentía y Chi-Chi se sorprendía de ver a la otra versión de su hijo.

-Ten, Erza, cómela, te ayudará con tus heridas.- Le decía Mirai-Gohan dándole una Senzu Bean a Erza haciendo que se recuperara y después todos descendían donde estaban los demás aunque Gine se quedó dándoles la espalda viendo en dirección a donde cayó Cell Jr.

-Padre.- Dijo Raditz viendo a Bardock.

-¡Bardock!- Llegó Gine dándole un abrazo a su esposo mientras éste sonreía viendo a Raditz y a Gine aunque también sonrió al ver a su escuadrón.

-Siempre llegando en último momento.- Le dijo Selypar sonriendo.

-Sí bueno, sabes que me gusta hacer entradas espectaculares.- Le respondió Bardock sarcásticamente.

-¿De verdad eres tú? Gohan.- Preguntó Chi-Chi casi llorando.

-Soy Gohan pero no el que tú criaste.- Le respondió Mirai-Gohan un poco angustiado.

-Mi Gohan es mi Gohan, sea del mundo que sea.- Le respondió Chi-Chi abrazándolo con Mirai-Gohan correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Vaya, entonces era verdad que Goku le puso mi nombre a su hijo, me siento honrado.- Habló Son Gohan confundiendo Mirai-Gohan pero Chi-Chi le dijo quien era para su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que están aquí?.- Preguntó Erza B. a Erza K.

-Pasaron algunas cosas, muertos reviviendo, Cell JR. secuestrándome y a mi hija para matarnos y hacer sufrir a Gine...- Respondía Erza K. pero siendo interrumpida.

-¿Hija?.- Interrumpieron Eileen y Erza B. impactadas pero una explosión se vio saliendo Cell Jr. bastante enojado.

-Me encargaré de Cell Jr., ustedes resguarden a los heridos.- Les dijo Son Gine seria dándoles la espalda a todos.

-¿Qué? Oye, no puedes venir así como así y quitarme mi pelea.- Le respondió Gotenks arrogante.

-¡Cállense!.- Gritó Son Gine muy molesta asustando a Gotenks el cual asintió asustado.

-Déjamelo a mi, ese desgraciado pagará por lo que le hizo a Erza.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan molesto sonrojando a Erza K. y confundiendo a su contra-parte y Eileen.

-No, esta cucaracha es mía.- Dijo Gine pasando a su transformación en máximo poder sorprendiendo a los Saiyajin al ver que su apariencia era similar a la de Broly. -Cuida de mamá.- Le dijo Gine flotando y poniéndose frente a Cell Jr. mientras una explosión se vio y de ahí saliendo Broly. -Jm, los muertos vienen por venganza, venganza que no conseguirán.- Dijo Gine mientras los tres se lanzaron al ataque.

 **Fin del capítulo 57.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Sí quise poner esa parte, ya que recordé cuando un ratón salvó a Goku. Lo de Lucy y Boo se me ocurrió desde hace mucho ya que Lucy en parte siempre a sido de corazón puro en cuestión de sentimientos.**

 **Walta98: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, me da gusto saberlo, por las personalidades pues de hecho son su escencia por eso las dejé. A gine quise ponerle algo parecido a la actitud de Vegetto, Vegeta y Piccolo pero también siendo hija de Goku, poner un poco de esa actitud bondadosa que los caracteriza.**

 **vitoycuervo321: Que bueno que te gustó.**

 **kaiser akuma 7: Bueno, cuando empecé a escribirlo no creí llegar tan lejos y lo iba a hacer de capítulos cortos y rápidos pero a conforme iba avanzando me decidí a hacerlo bien, así que para explicar más sobre Gine decidí hacerlo a modo de Flashback. También tenía pensado que Jellal se muriera, pero se me ocurrió algo para futuro. Ahora que también lo de Wendy, se merece protagonismo, siempre es opacada por todos. A Erza era momento de que alguien le abriera los ojos. También metí a Minerva, porque me cae bien, siempre fue culpa de Jiemma que ella fuera así. Creo que vas como en el capítulo 20 así que tardarás en ver la respuesta, aun así espero que te guste.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	59. Capítulo 58

**Capítulo 58. El siguiente nivel.**

El Anciano Kaioshin los demás miraban las diferentes peleas que ocurrían alrededor del mundo, aunque también estaban preocupados viendo como Lucy combatía contra Bibidi y Babidi, así que rápidamente Dende le avisó de manera telepática a Piccolo que fuera a ayudarla. En ese momento, un portal apareció pero nadie salía, hasta que alguien salió con Dende, Mr. Popo, Bulma y Charle impactadas al reconocer su apariencia, pero también viendo que traía a alguien en su mano para después desaparecer e inmediatamente Gine, Mirai-Gohan y Bardock salieron del portal.

-¡Charle! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!.- Preguntó Gine sin darle rodeos a nada.

-Sólo desapareció.- Respondió Charle dejando a Gine frustrada.

-Vengan.- Les dijo Gine a Bardock y Mirai-Gohan mientras los tres volaban hacia abajo del templo llegando con el Maestro Karin. -Maestro, semillas.- Dijo Gine rápidamente.

-Sólo porque es emergencia te permito hablarme así.- Respondió Karin dándole una bolsa con Senzu Bean.

-Coman una.- Les dio una semilla a cada uno con Mirai-Gohan comiéndola y con Bardock dudoso pero comiéndola notando que sus heridas sanaron y sus energías volvieron. -Cuídalas tú, Gohan.- Le dijo Gine entregándole la bolsa. -Lo encontré, sujétense de mi.- Les ordenó Gine con ambos tocándola de sus hombros y desapareciendo.

-¿Por qué Gohan-sama, digo, papá no tiene el brazo izquierdo?.- Preguntó Shirone impactada.

-Además de esa herida en el rostro y el cambio de peinado.- Secundó Kuroka confundida.

-Es Gohan pero no es el que las rescató, él es de otra linea temporal paralela.- Le respondió Charle dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

-Si es de otra linea temporal paralela está en problemas, que se quede aquí será malo para él.- Le dijo el Anciano Kaioshin serio.

-Si se refiere a que puede ser destruido no se preocupe, Jerez-sama le dio permiso de quedarse.- Respondió Charle para impacto del Anciano. -¿Qué habrá pasado? Gohan y Bardock viven en Edolas, pero se supone que Gine y Wendy fueron a Earthland además de que Cell traía a la otra Erza.- Pensaba en voz alta Charle.

-El mundo de los muertos es el mismo en todas las dimensiones de este universo, probablemente lo mismo está pasando en los otros lugares y ellas se dieron cuenta.- Le respondió el Anciano serio.

-Será un poco problemático con Cell aquí.- Habló Dende entrando en la conversación.

-Lo dudo, mira.- Le dijo Bulma con todos viendo donde estaba Gine.

 **Con Gine.**

Son Gine, Cell Jr. y Broly comenzaron su pelea, pero Cell Jr. no se esperó que Broly no quería estorbos y lo golpeó mandándolo al suelo para después atacar a Son Gine que con una sola mano detuvo el golpe de Broly para sorpresa de éste y los Saiyajin, Broly se molestó y comenzó a golpear a Son Gine pero ella sólo detenía los golpes para después dar una sonrisa y golpeando a Broly en el estómago seguido de un golpe de mazo enviándolo al suelo.

En ese instante Cell Jr. apareció detrás de Son Gine dándole un golpe por la espalda que Son Gine sin voltear detuvo para molestia e impacto de Cell Jr. quien miraba enojado la sonrisa burlona de Son Gine, mientras una esfera de Ki verde se dirigía a ellos y Son Gine puso a Cell Jr. en el trayecto con éste recibiéndola y después siendo pateado hacia Broly seguido de un Big Bang Attack que dio en los dos.

-Se ha vuelto muy fuerte.- Decía Mirai-Gohan impactado.

-Cuando derrotó a Cell, se mantenía su batalla pareja, pero ahora, está humillándolo.- Le secundó Erza K.

-Oye Bardock ¿Por qué tu nieta tiene una forma similar a la de Broly?.- Preguntó Toma al ver la similitud.

-Porque Gine es la Super Saiyajin Legendario y a diferencia de Broly, Gine sabe usar bien su poder.- Le respondió Bardock mientras el Rey Vegeta miraba atónito la pelea.

-¿Eh? ¿De quién es ese Ki?.- Se preguntó en voz alta Mirai-Gohan llamando la atención de algunos. -Siento un Ki poderoso y maligno.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan serio viendo hacia otro lugar.

-Probablemente sea Majin Boo.- Le respondió Eileen seria.

-Viene hacia acá.- Advirtió Gine seria.

-Probablemente sintió el Ki de Broly y Cell.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan pero notando de Majin Boo se detuvo en otro lugar.

-Parece que fue sólo coincidencia.- Habló Bardock devolviendo la mirada a la pelea viendo que Son Gine estaba golpeando a Broly para después patearlo lejos.

-Bardock ¿Tú sabes que rayos es lo que está sucediendo?.- Preguntó Selypar mientras miraba la pelea con algo de dificultad.

-¿Te refieres a la pelea o a que los muertos resucitan?.- Preguntó Bardock en respuesta.

-Ambas.- Respondió Selypar.

-En este planeta algunos tienen la habilidad de sentir las presencias de otro ser vivo sin necesidad de los Scouter y mi nieto me enseñó como, gracias a eso puedo ver la pelea sin seguirla con mis ojos, en cuanto a los muertos es por un tal Janemba, en estos momentos, Kakaroto y mi nieto lo enfrentan en el infierno, o eso es lo que me explicó mi nieta Gine.- Respondió Bardock dejando a los Saiyajin impactados.

-Entonces no deberían detenerlo, si lo detienen es probable que volvamos al infierno.- Habló el Rey Vegeta serio.

-Si no se le detiene, es probable que vuelvan a resucitar Cooler, Cold y Freezer, si eso pasa no lo ayudaremos Rey Vegeta.- Respondió Gine dejando al Rey Vegeta molesto.

-No me hables así, tal vez hayas logrado ser un Super Saiyajin pero yo sigo siendo el Rey y sólo le daré ese puesto a mi descendencia.- Respondió el Rey Vegeta enojado pero Bardock se puso entre él y Gine.

-Por nosotros puedes seguir jugando al Rey y su castillo, no nos interesa en lo más mínimo, pero no le vuelvas a hablar así a mi mujer.- Amenazó Bardock dejando al Rey Vegeta molesto mientras los demás Saiyajin y su escuadrón miraban a Bardock un poco impactados de cómo le habló.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente lo eliminas? Bardock.- Preguntó alguien, llamando la atención de todos y ver a otro Saiyajin.

-Paragus.- Dijo el Rey Vegeta al reconocerlo.

-Si el idiota del Rey Vegeta ve una oportunidad, matará a cualquiera que sea descendencia de Saiyajin más poderosos que él y su linaje, tal y como trató de hacerlo con Broly.- Paragus trataba de persuadir a Bardock pero éste se mantenía indiferente.

-Paragus, debí acabar contigo y tú hijo en lugar de exiliarlos al planeta Vampa.- Decía el Rey Vegeta molesto y molestando a Paragus.

-¿Exiliarnos? Tú intentaste matarnos, apuñalaste a mi hijo siendo un bebe por miedo a que fuera más poderoso que el Príncipe Vegeta.- Reveló Paragus para impresión de algunos e impacto de otros al ver ese nivel de crueldad.

-¿Te afectó estar en el planeta Vampa? Aunque sí pensé en matarlos a ambos, me di la molestia de simplemente exiliarlos, pero al ver lo loco que está Broly me doy cuenta que debí hacerlo.- Decía el Rey Vegeta caminando hacia Paragus quien molesto comenzó a atacarlo, pero el Rey Vegeta usando todo su poder comenzó a golpearlo para después hacerlo retroceder y ser eliminado por una ráfaga poderosa de Ki.

Todos se quedaron serios sin preguntar, aunque algunos se miraban enojados por lo que Paragus dijo que hizo el Rey Vegeta, con Eileen y Erza confirmando acerca de lo que Charle dijo de los Saiyajin, eran unos asesinos despiadados. En eso se vio una fuerte explosión y todos pusieron atención de nuevo a la pelea, notando que Son Gine tenía a Broly en el suelo mientras ella estaba de pie sobre él y tenía a Cell Jr. sujetado de la cara y herido mientras Son Gine mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

-Sabes, aquella ocasión realmente consideré dejarte con vida, incluso si hubieses decidido dejar de actuar como Cell no habría tomado represalias esta vez, pero... Te atreviste a meterte con mi familia una vez más.- Le decía Son Gine a Cell Jr. mientras éste estaba molesto y frustrado. -Hasta nunca, cucaracha.- Dijo Son Gine poniendo su mano contra él cuando una esfera de Ki llegó a ellos, Son Gine dejó a Cell Jr. y Broly dejando que ellos recibieran el ataque.

-¿Ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme como habías dicho?.- Preguntó el responsable del ataque mientras Son Gine lo reconocía.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó? Majin Boo.- Preguntó Son Gine dejando a quienes ya sabían de él impactados.

-¿Es totalmente diferente ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Se preguntaba Erza B. en voz alta.

-Ni siquiera sentí su Ki aproximándose.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan sorprendido.

-Te lo responderé con acciones.- Respondió Majin Boo señalando a donde estaban Broly y Cell Jr. tirados con Son Gine y todos viendo que una masa rosa los envolvió y después esa masa se dirigió a Majin Boo adhiriéndose a él.

-¿Acaso los absorbió?- Se preguntaba Eileen recordando que los Kaioshin mencionaron esa habilidad y viendo como Majin Boo había cambiado su apariencia viéndose un poco parecido a Cell Jr. y algo musculoso también.

-Ahora tengo sus poderes y habilidades ¿Qué te parece? Por lo que sus memorias me dicen, ese par tenían un gran rencor contra ti.- Le dijo Majin Boo luego de absorber a Broly y Cell Jr.

Mientras Son Gine sorprendida pero pasando a un semblante serio se ponía en guardia, pero sin verlo recibió un golpe en la cara haciéndola salir disparada contra el suelo para sorpresa de todos pero el Final Kamehameha salió de donde cayó Son Gine, dándole de lleno a Majin Boo que después se vio con el lado izquierdo del torso completamente destruido, para sonreír y regenerarse.

-Por alguna razón ese sujeto llamado Broly tiene una energía que siento que crece y crece, además de que tal parece que no siento ningún dolor.- Habló Majin Boo examinándose mientras Son Gine se mantenía seria.

-Hora de ayudar.- Habló Gotenks poniéndose junto a su hermana.

-Ese sujeto... Aléjense de aquí, ese tipo es realmente poderoso, Erza cuida de nuestra hija y ten cuídalas, úsalas sólo en emergencias.- Les dijo Mirai-Gohan yendo al lado de su hermana.

-¿Nuestra hija? Erza, ¿Acaso tú y Gohan?.- Preguntó Erza B. mientras Erza K. asentía y Eileen y Erza B. se sorprendían.

-Gine, tú y los demás retírense y pónganse a salvo, cuida de nuestra familia.- Le dijo Bardock serio a su esposa dejándola un poco sorprendida y su escuadrón serio.

-Ni hablar, la última vez te dejé solo, no lo volveré a hacer.- Le respondió Gine mientras Bardock sonreía.

-Padre, los Saiyajin somos la raza más poderosa, si todos unimos fuerzas, evitaremos que pase lo mismo que con Freezer.- Le dijo Raditz.

-Nos tomas el pelo Bardock, sabes que no nos retiraríamos de esta fiesta.- Le dijo Toma sonriendo.

-No, este tipo va más allá de sus poderes, morirían con facilidad... No se preocupen, esta vez los protegeré.- Dijo Bardock serio pero sonriendo y volando junto a los demás mientras Gine se quedaba angustiada.

-Supongo que ahora todos tenemos el mismo enemigo, si prometen no hacer nada contra los seres vivos de este planeta, los llevaremos con nosotros.- Les dijo Eileen seria mientras los Saiyajin se mantenían serios.

-Gine, Bardock nos ordenó cuidar a los nuestros así que...- Habló Selypar pero Gine interrumpió.

-Rey Vegeta, Nappa, yo conozco al escuadrón de mi esposo y sé que no lastimarán a nadie, pero quiero oírlo de ustedes ¿Serán aliados o enemigos?.- Preguntó Gine seria mientras ambos la miraban serios y el Rey vegeta volteaba donde Majin Boo.

-Padre, no creo que éste sea el momento para sentirse orgulloso, hay que retirarnos y dejarle ésto a ellos.- Le dijo Tarble a su padre mientras éste se molestaba.

-Ya cierra la boca.- Respondió el Rey enojado. -No somos aliados pero tampoco enemigos, será sólo un cese al fuego.- Respondió el Rey Vegeta serio mientras Nappa asentía, pues él sólo aceptaba ordenes del Rey Vegeta.

-Bien, aceptaremos eso. Mis tele-transportaciones no son tan buenas como las de Goku pero nos trasladaremos lejos de aquí.- Habló Eileen confundiendo a algunos pero se sorprendieron al ver que de un momento a otro aparecían en diferentes lugares alejándose cada vez más de ahí hasta llegar a un lugar bastante alejado.

-Si es verdad que tiene sus habilidades entonces también puede tele-transportarse y ésto no servirá de nada.- Decía Eileen cuando Kibito apareció con los Saiyajin poniéndose en guardia. -Esperen, él es aliado.- Los detuvo Eileen al ver que iban a atacar.

-Estamos al tanto de lo que sucede, los Kaioshin volvieron el templo indetectable, los llevaré ahí, sujétense todos.- Les dijo Kibito mientras algunos asentía y otros se confundían, pero al explicarles Gine, entendieron y fueron tele-transportados al templo.

Al llegar, ya todos se encontraban de nuevo en el templo a excepción del equipo de Natsu quienes fueron a la Corporación Cápsula por Marron, mientras Piccolo miraba que Raditz y Nappa venían con más Saiyajin, también algunos algo confundidos de ver a la otra Erza con ellos, pero después de una breve explicación de Eileen entendieron.

-Hasta donde sé, tú tuviste problemas con mi hijo anteriormente, no te preocupes, no hará nada.- Le decía Gine a Piccolo mientras éste se mantenía serio.

-No importa, la mayoría de los que estamos aquí tenemos el suficiente poder para derrotarlos con facilidad, así que si aprecian su vida mejor que no intenten nada.- Les dijo Piccolo a los Saiyajin serio de igual manera dejándolos serios aunque algunos molestos.

-Como si tú pudieras hacer algo contra mi ¿O acaso ya se te olvidó quién fue el que te mató?.- Preguntó Nappa arrogante.

-Entonces ven y ponme a prueba.- Le respondió Piccolo haciendo enojar a Nappa.

-Piccolo, déjalo, no vale la pena.- Le dijo Tenshinhan mientras Nappa lo reconocía.

-Oh, pero si es el manco, ¿cómo están los pedazos de tu amigo?.- Preguntó Nappa arrogante.

-Mejor que el que fue derrotado por una niña de 5 años.- Le respondió Tenshinhan molestando a Nappa.

-Nappa, suficiente.- Ordenó el Rey Vegeta mientras Nappa obedecía. -¿Entonces ese es el tipo que está haciendo que los muertos revivamos?- Preguntó el Rey Vegeta buscando una explicación.

-No, ese de ahí es Majin Boo.- Respondió Gine para impacto del Rey Vegeta.

-¿Majin Boo? Recuerdo que cuando estábamos bajo las ordenes de Cold, él nos advirtió que si nos topábamos con Majin Boo no lo enfrentáramos porque era aun más poderoso que él y que ese sujeto no era más que un monstruo sin razón.- Decía el Rey Vegeta lo que sabía de Majin Boo.

-Boo, no es un monstruo.- Le reclamó Lucy llamando la atención de todos. -Boo en realidad es un chico bueno que de no ser por Babidi y Bibidi seguiría siéndolo.- Seguía hablando Lucy casi llorando.

-¿De qué hablas? Lucy.- Preguntó Kana mientras Lucy agachaba su cabeza.

-Mientras nosotros tratábamos de destruirlo para que no siguiera destruyendo, Lucy lo convenció de que no siguiera matando personas con buenos sentimientos y se hicieron buenos amigos.- Habló el Anciano sorprendiendo absolutamente a todos. -Después Babidi y Bibidi aparecieron e hicieron que el Majin Boo malvado apareciera, absorbió al Boo bueno y a Dabra.- Terminó de explicar el Anciano mientras la mayoría se quedaban sin palabras viendo a Lucy la cual seguía con la mirada baja y Towa se daba cuenta de lo que pasó con su hermano.

-Ya veo. Y ahora quién sabe que tanto aumentó su poder luego de absorber a Broly y al otro sujeto.- Respondió Gine seria.

-Tengo una pregunta, mi hermano está muerto ¿Entonces por qué él no revivió como mi padre?.- Preguntó Tarble con duda.

-En sí no es que estén reviviendo para siempre, una vez que terminen con Janemba volverán a donde fueron destinadas sus almas.- Les habló el Kaioshin Anciano para frustración de los revividos.

-Me temo que así es, ahora mismo mi hijo Kakaroto, mi nieto Gohan y el Príncipe Vegeta están enfrentando a Janemba y Hildegarn en el infierno.- Prosiguió Gine explicando mientras Bulma escuchó.

-Anciano, dame una esfera de esas y déjame ver qué está pasando ahí.- Le dijo Bulma al Kaioshin Anciano quien molesto asintió y le dio una esfera de cristal mostrándoles la pelea contra Hildegarn y Janemba.

-Me da la impresión de que esa mujer conoce al Príncipe Vegeta.- Habló el Rey Vegeta.

-Es su esposa.- Le respondió Gine mientras a los conocidos de Vegeta se les caía la mandíbula.

-Oye Videl, ¿es mi vista o todos esos sujetos que aparecieron tienen cola?.- Preguntó Erasa en susurro.

-Son Saiyajin, la raza de Gine y Gohan, son de otro planeta, traten de no hacerlos enojar, son fuertes.- Le respondió Charle quien logró escuchar.

-¿Gohan? ¿Nuestro amigo nerd? ¿Y por qué esa linda señorita dice que Gohan está en el infierno? Además de decirle nieto.- Preguntó Sharpner.

-Sharpner, Erasa, aunque no lo crean, mi papá no fue quien venció a Cell, fue Gohan, luego les diré algunas cosas, ahora limítense a sólo observar.- Declaró Videl para sorpresa de ambos.

-¿Es verdad eso? Mr Satan.- Preguntó Sharpner pero Mr. Satan sólo se quedó serio.

-Al principio no quería hacerlo, pero ellos me dijeron que tomara la victoria, si se supiera de personas tan poderosas, entraría el pánico en las personas y no podrían vivir en paz sabiendo de tales existencias.- Respondió Mr. Satan decaído.

-Tuvo que mentirle al mundo y a su hija para mantener ese secreto, ya se imaginarán cómo se siente.- Les dijo Mavis a ambos. -A veces hay mentir para seguridad de otros.- Les dijo Mavis en un tono comprensivo.

-Bueno, yo me siento segura al lado de mi nuevo y musculoso amigo, Laxus.- Decía Erasa poniendo un poco nervioso a Laxus mientras Sharpner se entristecía y Freed, Evergreen y Bickslow sentían que le faltaban el respeto a Laxus.

-Hmm, me pregunto si se podrá usar el Animal Soul o el Beast Soul en ellos.- Se preguntaba Lissana en voz alta viendo a los Saiyajin.

-Lissana.- Le llamó la atención Mirajane en tono de regaño, mientras Lissana daba una risita.

-Ese Ki, ¿Qué rayos es ese sujeto? ¿Qué está haciendo?.- Habló Piccolo impactado tras sentir un Ki descomunal y todos se amontonaban en la esfera de cristal.

-¡No empujen!.- Les gritó el anciano haciendo la esfera más grande y mostrando imágenes.

 **En la pelea contra Majin Boo.**

Gotenks, Mirai-Gohan y Bardock se pusieron junto a Gine, y los tres pasaron al Super Saiyajin 3 poniéndose los cuatro en pose de pelea mientras Majin Boo los miraba con un rostro confiado.

-Gotenks, vete de aquí.- Le dijo Gine seria.

-Ni hablar, por culpa de este desgraciado mi papá murió.- Respondió Gotenks enojado.

-El enano es fuerte, además necesitaremos pelear en equipo.- Le llamó la atención Bardock aunque Gotenks se molestó al ser llamado enano.

-El abuelo tiene razón, pero Gotenks, si se pone feo quiero que te vayas.- Secundó Mirai-Gohan pero advirtiendo a Gotenks quien sólo se quedó serio.

-¿Ya terminaron de despedirse?- Les habló Majin Boo con los cuatro preparándose para pelear.

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo, los cuatro se lanzaron contra Majin Boo quien solamente esperó a que llegaran a él.

Mirai-Gohan y Gotenks llegaron por los lados dándole un golpe pero Majin Boo los detuvo para su sorpresa, seguido de eso, los hizo girar y los lanzó, al mismo tiempo Bardock apareció sobre él para darle un golpe de mazo que Majin Boo se cubrió con sus antebrazos y Gine llegaba dándole una patada en el abdomen.

Majin Boo sonrió y gritó expulsando su poder haciendo que retrocedieran, Majin Boo sin moverse de su lugar estiró su brazo tomando a Gine de la cara y llevándola hasta el suelo mientras apuntaba a Bardock y lanzaba una esfera de Ki que explotó.

Sin notarlo, varios fantasmas lo rodearon y se fueron contra Majin Boo, quien confiado golpeó al primero que llegó causando una gran explosión donde antes de disiparse todos los demás fantasmas se metieron mientras la explosión se hacía más grande.

-¿Qué te pareció? Ese fue el Super Ataque de los Super Fantasmas Kamikaze.- Presumía Gotenks arrogante.

-Nada mal, una técnica muy peculiar.- Respondió Majin Boo para sorpresa de Gotenks que veía como Majin Boo estaba hecho pedazos y después se regeneraba.

-Derrotar a este tipo va a ser difícil.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan serio.

-¿Lo notaste?- Preguntó Gine seria a su hermano. -Al regenerarse su Ki aumentó un poco.- Decía Gine aun seria.

-Absorbió a Broly, dijo que sus habilidades y poderes ahora son suyos así que, cada que se regenera obtiene un Zenkai.- Explicó Mirai-Gohan serio mientras su hermana asentía.

-¿Ya les dio miedo? También tengo el oído de aquel sujeto llamado Cell así que planear algo a escondidas no servirá.- Les reveló Majin Boo dejándolos molestos. -Aquellos que estaban con ustedes huyeron, pero no me tomará nada encontrarlos y llegar a ellos, convertirlos en chocolate y comérmelos.- Les dijo Majin Boo molestando a Bardock.

-Eres más hablador que cuando eras gordo.- Le habló Gine seria mientras Majin Boo sonreía.

-Digamos que la actitud de quienes he absorbido influye en mi hasta cierto nivel.- Reveló Majin Boo. -Basta de habladurías, creí que serían un reto pero, no son más que debiluchos, los derrotaré, los convertiré en chocolate y después iré por los que huyeron.- Decía Majin Boo con malicia en sus palabras molestando a los presentes.

-No dejaré que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con el Planeta Vegeta, voy a acabar contigo, chicle mal masticado.- Le llamó la atención Bardock molestando a Majin Boo por el insulto.

-Tú te pareces a un sujeto con el que peleé hace poco y al igual que él eres un debilucho, aunque por alguna razón, es como si ese sujeto llamado Broly tuviera un gran rencor contra ti así que te derrotaré, no podrás conmigo ni siquiera con esa estúpida transformación.- Le respondió Majin Boo mientras Bardock se quedaba serio e imaginaba que Kakaroto ya se había enfrentado a Majin Boo.

-Cierto, no con esta transformación.- Respondió Bardock sonriendo y confundiendo a los presentes. -Te mostraré algo.- Decía Bardock regresando a su forma base.

-Abuelo, ¿usará...?- Dijo Mirai-Gohan confundiendo a los presentes.

-Lo que ves ahora es mi forma base... Ésto es el Super Saiyajin.- Le decía Bardock pasando al Super Saiyajin. -Después sigue ésta, es el Super Saiyajin que supera al normal, la nombramos Super Saiyajin 2.- Dijo Bardock pasando al Super Saiyajin 2 para inmediatamente pasar al 3. -Y éste es el Super Saiyajin 3, es el poder máximo que alcanzamos como Super Saiyajin.- Terminó de explicar Bardock mientras Majin Boo sólo lo miraba.

-Super no se qué, Super aquello, sólo es una total decepción, creí que serías más fuerte.- Dijo Majin Boo pero notando que Bardock sonrió para confusión de Majin Boo.

-No te desesperes.- Le respondió Bardock sonriendo.

De repente, Bardock comenzó a gritar expulsando su Ki y aumentándolo, mientras sus nietos, quienes veían y todo aquel que podía sentir Ki se quedaba completamente atónito pues Bardock estaba aumentando su Ki de manera descomunal, al mismo tiempo Majin Boo se sorprendía.

Bardock seguía gritando, causando temblores, vientos huracanados y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo brilló aun con el aura del Super Saiyajin, mientras gritaba, su grito comenzó a escucharse como el de un Ozaru para después causar una explosión que obligó a todos a cubrirse, al recuperar visión no se creían lo que miraban.

Bardock ya no tenía el cabello dorado, ahora era negro aunque alborotado y un poco largo llegándole a los hombros, pero lo que más llamó la atención, fue que su armadura de su torso ya no estaba, en su lugar, tenía un pelaje rojo como si de un gorila se tratara y su mirada era fría y severa notando que sus parpados también eran rojos y los que sentían Ki estaban atónitos por el poder.

 **En el templo sagrado.**

-Bardock, ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntaba Gine.

-Ese Ki, "No es tan grande como el de Gohan, pero es sumamente poderoso.".- Decía y pensaba Piccolo impactado.

-No puedo creerlo, es posible que Bardock sea ese guerrero del que hablan las leyendas más antiguas...- Decía impactado el Rey Vegeta llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Hay algo más además del Super Saiyajin o el Super Saiyajin Legendario?.- Preguntó Erza B. mientras el Rey Vegeta asentía.

-Además de esas dos leyendas, existía otra de alguien aún más poderoso, acerca de... El Super Saiyajin God.- Reveló el Rey Vegeta dejando a todos impactados pero los Kaioshin se quedaron serios.

-Padre.- Fue lo único que dijo Raditz mientras los demás Saiyajin se notaban aun impactados.

-Lo dudo, sin duda se hizo muy fuerte, pero está muy lejos de ser un dios.- Les dijo el Anciano serio viendo la esfera.

 **Regresando a la pelea.**

-Si seguimos numerando a ésto lo llamaría el Super Saiyajin 4.- Le dijo Bardock a Majin Boo quien sólo miraba sorprendido. -Déjenmelo a mi.- Dijo Bardock confiado mientras sus nietos no respondieron, aun estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Déjenmelo a mi? Sólo te transformaste en una fase más de ese Super no se qué, y yo, me he convertido en un ser perfecto.- Dijo Majin Boo mientras Gine arqueaba una ceja.

-"Pues sí que decía la verdad con eso de ser influenciado por quienes absorbe".- Pensó Gine al escuchar las palabras de Majin Boo.

De las palabras de Majin Boo, él y Bardock se pusieron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, para sorpresa de los espectadores, Bardock estaba esquivando los golpes de Majin Boo para después darle un golpe en el estómago seguido de un codazo en la cabeza y una patada que lo hizo salir disparado.

Majin Boo se recuperó lanzando múltiples esferas de Ki que Bardock esquivaba aproximándose a Majin Boo para llegar a él dándole un golpe en la cara pero Majin Boo no se quedó atrás y le dio una patada en la cara a Bardock mientras ambos retrocedían y seguían dándose golpes.

 **En el Templo.**

-Ésto es increíble, ese sujeto llamado Bardock es muy poderoso.- Decía Tapion impactado.

-Más sin embargo, Majin Boo no se queda atrás, ambos están peleando al mismo nivel.- Respondió Shin serio mientras todos miraban lo que podían de la pelea, mientras Gine se miraba sorprendida y angustiada.

-Tontos, ¿Pues qué están viendo?.- Habló el anciano llamando la atención de todos. -Ese tal Bardock no está peleando enserio, sólo está jugando con Majin Boo.- Reveló el Anciano para sorpresa de todos.

 **Regresando a la pelea.**

Bardock y Majin Boo seguían peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Majin Boo comenzaba a perder terreno, pues él no lograba acertar los golpes que daba, mientras Bardock lograba darle varios golpes para después ser lanzado de un fuerte golpe y recibir un Spirit Saiyan que lo hizo desintegrarse un poco para después regenerarse pero notándose molesto.

-Oye señor perfecto ¿Qué te parece si ya terminamos con el calentamiento?- Preguntó Bardock arrogante molestando más a Majin Boo.

¡Cállate! ¡No permitiré que te burles de mi!.- Gritó Majin Boo alzando su mano y creando una Super Nova sorprendiendo un poco a Bardock pero después recordando que sus nietos le hablaron sobre la creación de Cell y sus habilidades y ahora fue absorbido por Majin Boo pudiendo usar sus técnicas.

Majin Boo lanzó la Super Nova pero Bardock la sostuvo son sus manos llegando hasta el suelo, para sorpresa de Majin Boo, Bardock comenzó a caminar para después comenzar a correr y patear la Super Nova al espacio con Majin Boo esquivándola a duras penas mientras todos miraban la gran explosión y Bardock mantenía su mirada severa hacia Majin Boo.

-Eres un...- Decía Majin Boo molesto pero callando al tener a Bardock frente a él, el cual sonrió y le comenzó a dar una andada de puñetazos para después ser alejado de una fuerte patada y recibiendo un Cañón Espiritual Final creando una gran explosión, al disiparse, se vieron fragmentos de Majin Boo pero éstos se juntaron haciendo que Boo se regenerara notándose enojado.

-Abuelo, hay que acabar con él ya, al absorber a Broly y la cucaracha la habilidad del Zenkai Saiyajin también la tiene, sin mencionar que seguirá aumentando su poder.- Recalcó Gine seria mientras Bardock entendía lo que quería decir su nieta.

-Acabemos con él entonces.- Dijo Bardock mientras él y sus nietos se ponían en pose de batalla para un ataque final.

-No, no me vencerán ¡No me vencerán!.- Gritó Majin Boo expulsando su poder pero al mismo tiempo reuniéndolo.

-Mierda, ¡todos aléjense!.- Advirtió Gine reconociendo lo que haría, en eso Majin Boo explotó para sorpresa de todo cuanto lo vio, formando una gran explosión de energía color rosa que destruyó todo lo que alcanzó.

La luz duró algunos segundos, para después comenzar a desaparecer, todos estaban atentos por si se veían los Saiyajin, pero les impresionó ver el gran cráter que dejó la explosión, en ese cráter se vio una luz verde y al ver mejor, era Gine y los Saiyajin resguardados en un campo de energía, para alivio de todos.

-El desgraciado se auto-destruyó.- Dijo Bardock serio regresando a su forma base.

-Que cobarde y yo que quería darle su merecido por lo de pa...pá.- Decía Gotenks pero terminando la oración Goten y Trunks.

-¿Qué? Pero si no han pasado los 30 minutos de la fusión.- Dijeron Goten y Trunks.

-Tontos, estoy segura que sólo llegaron a la transformación y salieron de la Habitación del Tiempo sin dominarla, el Super Saiyajin 3 consume demasiada energía, la agotaron toda.- Regañaba Gine a los dos que sólo rieron porque era verdad.

-¡Cuidado!.- Gritó Mirai-Gohan lanzando una ráfaga de Ki contra Bardock que confundido la esquivó pero se dio cuenta de la masa de Majin Boo y notando que casi lo absorben.

En eso, la técnica Destrucción Total llegó por otro lado directo a Goten y Trunks, llegó causando una gran explosión, pero al disiparse todos se dieron cuenta que Gine estaba en su transformación pero muy herida, pues cubrió a ambos con su cuerpo ya que no iba a poder crear de nuevo un escudo a tiempo.

-Se regeneró y aumentó su poder.- Dijo Bardock pasando al Super Saiyajin 4 de nuevo mientras los demás también se transformaban.

-Gohan, semilla.- Le dijo Gine a Mirai-Gohan.

-Oh no, se las di a Erza.- Le respondió Mirai-Gohan.

-No importa, hay que acabar con éste chicle mal masticado ya.- Dijo Gine molesta.

-Ustedes se la han pasado insultándome, voy a acabarlos y les daré a esos dos que absorbí la satisfacción de acabar contigo.- Decía Majin Boo enojado.

-Aw, herimos tus sentimientos.- Se burló Gine viendo que Majin Boo estaba enojado pero comenzó a tomar aire.

-Así es, rompiste mi corazón.- Ni Gine ni nadie se dio cuenta, Majin Boo estaba frente a Gine, con la mano de Majin Boo atravesando el pecho de Gine en el corazón.

Gine escupió sangre, Bardock, Mirai-Gohan, Goten y Trunks atónitos y enojados se lanzaron contra Majin Boo, el cual sólo sonrió tomando aire y sin darse cuenta, cada uno estaba en el suelo golpeado y herido mientras Gine comenzaba a caer al suelo viendo a Majin Boo.

-Hijo de... ¡Big Bang Kamehameha!.- Gine con su ultimo aliento y energía lanzó su técnica más fuerte pero de pronto, notó que Majin Boo estaba a un lado de ella dando una sonrisa arrogante y burlona. -"¿Tele-transportación? No... Ésto es..."- Pensaba Gine mientras Majin Boo ponía su mano frente a ella y con una ráfaga de Ki le daba el golpe de gracia mientras su cuerpo cayó al suelo muerta.

-¡Gine!.- Gritaron todos quienes la estimaban en completo shock, sobre todo Chi-Chi, su única hija murió.

-La técnica de ese enano que absorbí es muy útil, pero también es algo aburrida de usar.- Decía Majin Boo para sí mismo. -Como sea, no la necesitaré para...- Majin Boo fue interrumpido en su discurso, pues recibió un fuerte golpe departe de Bardock.

-Lo que hayas hecho, no funcionará contra alguien más fuerte que tú.- Dijo Bardock molesto cuando de repente algo explotó en su cuerpo, Majin Boo de alguna forma lanzó de nuevo la Destrucción Total, pero Bardock sólo tenía uno que otro rasguño. -Te lo dije.- Dijo Bardock molesto y sin esperarlo Majin Boo fue golpeado de nuevo.

-No te absorberé, ni a ti ni a ellos, ¡acabaré con todos ustedes!- Gritó Majin Boo molesto.

Boo estaba molesto, iba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo de nuevo, cuando de repente, un gran agujero oscuro se formó en el cielo llamando la atención de todos y los que podían sentir Ki se sorprendieron de un Ki demasiado oscuro y poderoso, Majin Boo sonrió e hizo el Taiyoken cegando a los presentes para desaparecer.

 **Fin del Capítulo 58.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Esa era la idea, impresionar al lector, además de que esos Saiyajin siempre merecieron un momento más en pantalla. Lo de Mirai-Gohan y Erza... Bueno luego verás por qué.**

 **Guest: All which I do its with a purpose, you will see why later.**

 **majesare93: De hecho siempre hago cosas que nadie se espera.**

 **Guest: Gracias.**

 **kaiser akuma 7: Ya casi te lees todo lo que llevo del fanfic, eso significa que si te gustó, espero seguirte viendo por aquí.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	60. Capítulo 59

**Capítulo 59: La pelea en el infierno.**

 **Tiempo atrás. Con Gohan y Goku.**

Pasados unos minutos de que Goku y Gohan terminaran de dar instrucciones a los magos y formar los equipos para ir a ayudar a las personas, Goku se tele-transportó junto a Gohan al planeta de Kaio-sama donde ya los esperaban.

-Bien, estamos aquí, ¿qué es lo que tenemos qué hacer?- Preguntó Gohan de inmediato.

-La prioridad ahora mismo, es que liberen a Enma-sama, con él libre, podrá usar su poder que tiene sobre las almas y detener con facilidad a Janemba y Hildegarn.- Les explicó Kaio-sama.

-¿Qué? ¿Y si mejor vamos por Janemba? Me gustaría enfrentarme a él para medir su fuerza.- Respondió Goku entusiasmado.

-Goku, ¡ahora mismo no estamos para tus bromas! ¡El asunto es serio!.- Expresó Kaio-sama con enojo.

-Kakaroto, me temo que no estamos en posición de poner nuestras condiciones, sabes de antemano que seres muy poderosos podrían resucitar, entre ellos Freezer.- Le dijo Gine seria mientras Goku se ponía serio al entender que no podía verlo como un juego como cuando mandó a Gohan a pelear con Cell.

-Menos mal que Broly y Cell fueron vencidos en otra dimensión.- Habló Gohan un poco aliviado.

-Me temo que no es así, las dimensiones del universo tienen el mismo mundo para los muertos, aunque tengan diferentes vigilantes todas las almas pasan con Enma-sama, en otras palabras lo mismo pasará en éstas dimensiones si no se hace algo.- Reveló Kaio-sama para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Dice que Broly y Cell podrían resucitar en Edolas?.- Preguntó Gohan un poco preocupado mientras Kaio-sama asentía.

-Pero si Gohan y quien dijo ser mi papá continuaron haciéndose fuertes, yo creo que podrán arreglárselas.- Respondió Goku un poco confiado.

-Tu padre.- Habló Gine notándose un poco enojada. -No es quien dice ser tu padre, es tu padre.- Regañó enojada Gine mientras Goku nervioso asentía.

-No lo culpes por su forma de hablar, a decir verdad ni siquiera lo conoce.- Le habló Gregory tratando de respaldar a Goku y Bubbles también haciendo ruidos de mono, pero Gine siguió un poco enojada aunque también angustiada, pues tenían razón.

-El abuelo demostró un gran poder cuando nos enfrentamos a Broly... Realmente espero que puedan arreglárselas.- Respondió Gohan serio. -Espere un momento, si el mundo de los muertos es el mismo en todas las dimensiones, ¿Por qué usted no se comunicó con nosotros cuando fuimos a Earthland?.- Preguntó Gohan dudoso.

-A pesar de ser el mismo mundo para los muertos hay diferentes vigilantes, nosotros tenemos prohibido interferir en ese tipo de situaciones, me refiero a problemas con Jerez-sama y Beerus-sama, ya deberías saber que es peligroso molestarlos.- Le respondió Kaio-sama serio.

-No se preocupen, Bardock se encargará de eso.- Les respondió Gine confiada mientras su hijo y su nieto asentían.

-Oigan, ¡Que no es momento para ponernos a conversar! ¡Vayan de inmediato con Enma-sama y liberenlo!.- Les habló Kaio-sama enojado con los tres asintiendo un poco nerviosos sin discutir ya que sabían que tenía razón.

-Bien, sujétense de mi, iremos con la tele-transportación.- Les dijo Goku con Gine y Gohan tocando su espalda mientras Goku se concentraba. -...Que raro, no puedo sentir su Ki.- Reveló Goku para sorpresa de ambos Saiyajin.

-Debe ser porque está encerrado... Vayan por el camino de la serpiente, dense prisa.- Les dijo Kaio-sama mientras los tres asentían y se retiraban a toda velocidad.

Mientras volaban se miraban esferas de cristal de colores flotando y debajo de las nubes amarillas que los separaban del infierno se miraban luces de explosiones, pues Janemba y Hildegarn estaban peleando, Goku miraba curioso y con deseos de ir ahí en vez de ir a liberar a Enma.

-Kakaroto, controla un poco tus deseos de pelear, hijo.- Le llamó la atención Gine mientras Goku apenado se rascaba la nuca pues fue descubierto.

-Me pregunto por qué no podemos sentir sus Ki.- Decía Gohan viendo hacia el infierno.

-Por las nubes, básicamente es lo que separa el infierno de todo lo demás, es como si fueran una especie de barrera.- Respondió Gine.

-Ya veo, recuerdo que una vez caí ahí y terminé saliendo con ayuda de dos ogros.- Decía Goku un poco nostálgico. -Por cierto, ¿los ogros también fueron encerrados o fueron revividos?- Preguntó Goku.

-La mayoría fueron encerrados junto a Enma-sama, salvo por el tonto que desató todo este lío.- Respondió Gine.

-¿Fue asesinado?.- Preguntó Goku.

-No, a diferencia de Hildegarn, Janemba ya no tenía un cuerpo, así que volvió poseyendo al ogro, lo que digo es que Janemba está usando el cuerpo de ese ogro para materializarse.- Respondió Gine dejando un poco sorprendidos a ambos.

-¿Existirá alguna manera de acabar con Janemba sin herir al ogro?.- Preguntó Gohan serio llamando la atención de ambos.

-No lo sé, puede que sí o puede que no.- Respondió Gine con Goku notando que Gohan se notaba pensante.

-Si la hay, estoy seguro que sabrás como, Gohan.- Le habló Goku sonriendo mientras Gohan asentía y los tres llegaban al final del camino de la serpiente viendo que el castillo estaba rodeado de cristal.

-¿Eres tú Goku?.- Preguntó la voz de Enma mientras una imagen de él se miraba a través del cristal. -Por favor, ayúdenme a salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.- Pidió Enma.

-Enseguida, Enma-sama.- Respondió Goku.

-¡Kamehameha! ¡Spirit Saiyan! ¡Masenko!.- Los tres lanzaron sus técnicas para notar que de nada sirvió, fue como si el cristal hubiese absorbido.

-No funcionó, tal vez se requiera de más poder.- Decía Gohan pasando a su transformación dada por Shin. -¡Super Kamehameha!- Gohan lanzó un Kamehameha muy poderoso pero para su sorpresa no tuvo ningún efecto.

-Tal vez con ataques físicos.- Dijo Goku golpeando con todas sus fuerzas pero al momento de golpearlo nada pasó, salvo por Goku, quien comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras se sobaba su mano la cual estaba roja.

-Ni los ataques físicos ni de Ki funcionan.- Decía Gine seria.

-No tiene caso, parece que la única forma será derrotando a Janemba.- Les habló Enma alegrando a Goku mientras Gine lo miraba un poco divertida.

-Al final todo se arreglará peleando, como Saiyajin diría que está bien, pero aún así me parece una tontería.- Dijo Gine bromeando un poco, pero el cristal se agrietó un poco para sorpresa de los tres.

-Parece que funcionó con un poco de efecto retardado.- Opinó Gohan mientras Goku asentía pero Gine se quedó pensante para después los tres hacer lo mismo que antes procediendo a esperar un poco viendo que nada pasaba.

-¿Será que necesitaremos usar todo nuestro poder?.- Se preguntaba Goku en voz alta.

-Voy a probar una teoría que estuve pensando.- Les llamó la atención Gine a ambos notando que se acercó al cristal. -Tonto.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a su hijo y a su nieto, pero notaron que el cristal se volvió a agrietar para sorpresa de ambos.

-Parece como si al cristal le afectaran los insultos.- Dijo Gohan un poco estupefacto.

-¿Qué dirían Gine o Vegeta?- Se preguntaba Goku. -Eres un gusano y un insecto como dicen Gine y Vegeta.- Dijo Goku viendo que el cristal se agrietaba un poco más.

-Espero que mamá no me escuche, papá, perdóname.- Dijo Gohan confundiendo a Goku. -¡Hijo de perra!- Gritó Gohan uno de los insultos tradicionales de su hermana mientras el cristal se agrietaba aun más, pero Gohan estaba avergonzado. -Perdón, no quise sonar así de grosero, Gine en estos momentos es cuando te necesitamos.- Se disculpaba Gohan avergonzado.

-No entiendo como a Gine y Vegeta se les da tan bien insultar así.- Decía Goku consolando a su hijo.

-Bueno, eso funciona, pero... A nosotros tres no se nos dan los insultos.- Dijo Gine con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tendremos que hacerlo.- Dijo Gohan decaído, pues a él no le agradaba insultar.

En eso, una gran llamarada salió desde las nubes que había alrededor del castillo de Enma, con los tres notando que el Ki de Janemba y Hildegarn se sintieron.

-Lo mejor será que vayan y los derroten, creo que al final de cuentas será más rápido, porque si siguen así acabarán rompiendo la barrera del infierno.- Les dijo Enma con los tres asintiendo y Gohan dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Al final de cuentas acabarás peleando, Kakaroto.- Le dijo Gine a su hijo que sólo sonrió emocionado.

-Andando.- Dijo Goku comenzando a volar rumbo al infierno con su madre e hijo siguiéndolo.

Al llegar a donde estaban, vieron que Janemba y Hildegarn estaban peleando lanzándose ataques y notando que curiosamente había más de un Janemba aunque los otros eran más pequeños, a los cuales Hildegarn quemaba, pisaba o los atacaba con su cola.

-¿Creen que debamos esperar? No me agradaría que alguien irrumpiera en una pelea mía.- Cuestionaba Goku.

-Papá, eso sólo aplica si es un combate entre guerreros, estos dos están haciendo que se colapse el mundo.- Respondió Gohan un poco molesto con Goku comprendiendo -Por cierto ¿Por qué pelean?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Ni idea, supongo que por el simple hecho de ser malvados o buscando territorio.- Respondió Gine viendo la pelea.

-Bien, hora de poner manos a la obra.- Dijo Goku transformándose en Super Saiyajin 2.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Gohan también pasando a usar el Potencial Desatado y Gine usaba el Super Saiyajin.

-Mamá, ten cuidado, recuerda que ya estás muerta y si vuelves a morir se borraría tu alma.- Advirtió Goku un poco preocupado pues su nivel estaba al nivel de lo que estaban los Cell Jr. con los que pelearon en el torneo de Cell.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, pelearé con cuidado, además, gracias a que me recomendaste con Kaio-sama, pude ser más que sólo una guerrera de clase baja.- Le respondió Gine sonriendo.

De esas palabras, los tres se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Janemba y Hildegarn comenzando la pelea, Goku y Gohan llegaron pateando a cada uno separándolos y deteniendo su pelea, Goku y Gine se fueron contra Hildegarn comenzando a darle ataques de Ki ocasionando una nube de polvo, pero de esa nube de polvo la cola de Hildegarn se vio con ambos esquivándola.

-Terminaré con ésto rápido.- Dijo Gohan cargando un Kamehameha con todo su poder pero se detuvo. -"Es cierto, acabar con él supondría acabar con el tipo que está siendo poseído.".- Pensó Gohan deteniendo su ataque.

Cuando de repente, los cristales que estaban flotando se dirigieron a Gohan con éste esquivando la mayoría pero al final por la cantidad, los cristales comenzaron a amontonarse en él llevándolo al suelo mientras Janemba aplaudía feliz gritando su propio nombre, pero Gohan gritó expulsando su poder y los cristales salieron disparados con Janemba deteniendo su festejo.

 **Con Goku y Gine.**

En esos momentos se vio una explosión, Gine y Goku habían lanzado sus técnicas más poderosas a Hildegarn pero sin esperarlo, Hildegarn apareció sobre Gine dándole un golpe yendo al suelo haciendo parecer que Hildegarn había aplastado a Gine para impacto y enojo de Goku, pero el puño de Hildegarn comenzó a levantarse del suelo revelando que Gine lo estaba levantando con esfuerzo, sin pensarlo, Goku llegó pateando a Hildegarn haciendo que Gine se liberara.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Goku un poco preocupado por su madre.

-Claro.- Respondió Gine levantando su pulgar, pero en ese momento, Hildegarn pasó a su segunda fase.

-Con éste no podrás, mamá quédate atrás.- Dijo Goku pasando al Super Saiyajin 3.

-No te dejaré solo, Kakaroto, te daré apoyo.- Decía Gine expulsando su máximo poder Goku un poco preocupado aceptó y se fue contra Hildegarn mientras Gine lo respaldaba lanzando ataques.

Goku y Hildegarn se dirigieron uno al otro chocando sus puños causando una onda de choque muy fuerte, pero para desgracia de Goku, el golpe de Hildegarn fue más fuerte y fue lanzado después del choque, cuando Hildegarn llegaba para darle otro golpe, varias esferas de Ki llegaron a Hildegarn explotando en su cuerpo y haciendo que éste pusiera su atención en Gine.

Hildegarn se molestó y lanzó una gran llamarada desde su boca mientras Gine la esquivaba con esfuerzo, en eso Hildegarn apareció sobre ella dándole un golpe con la cola que la mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo y quedando inconsciente para total furia de Goku que se lanzó contra Hildegarn dándole un golpe que lo hizo retroceder seguido de múltiples ataques de Ki para al final lanzar un Super Kamehameha.

Goku se quedó jadeando un momento, lo que no se esperó fue que la cola de Hildegarn salió de entre el polvo dándole a Goku enviándolo al suelo para después llegar pisándolo y después ser pateado a un lado de Gine perdiendo la transformación y levantándose con dificultad, notando que Hildegarn cargaba un ataque de energía desde su boca.

Gine comenzó a abrir los ojos notando que Goku estaba frente a ella dándole la espalda cargando un Kamehameha y notando también que Hildegarn cargaba un ataque desde su boca, con dificultad se levantó y se puso a un lado de su hijo con éste sorprendido de verla y ver que cargaba un ataque.

Los tres lanzaron su ataque haciendo que las técnicas chocaran manteniendo el choque que con esfuerzo Gine y Goku mantenían, sin esperarlo, otro ataque llegó detrás de ellos apoyándolos y ganando el choque de poderes con Hildegarn recibiendo los tres ataques causando una gran explosión.

-¿Qué sucede? Kakaroto ¿Ya se te olvidó que seré yo quien acabe contigo?- Una voz les llamó la atención, con Gine y Goku reconociendo a la persona o mejor dicho, al Saiyajin.

-Vegeta.- Dijo Goku al reconocerlo.

-No me preguntes cómo es que estoy aquí porque ni yo mismo lo sé.- Habló Vegeta antes de cualquier comentario.

Pero antes de comenzar una conversación los tres sintieron un Ki poderoso y al mismo tiempo Gine comenzó a desaparecer para sorpresa y confusión de los dos.

-¡Mamá!.- Gritó Goku preocupado.

-Ella revivió, está en la Tierra en estos momentos.- Le habló Kaio. -Aunque no sólo ella, otros más revivieron con el aumento de poder de Janemba, entre ellos Freezer y otros Saiyajin.- Le decía Kaio a Goku con éste serio.

-Jm, como si Trunks no pudiera con esa sabandija de Freezer.- Respondió Vegeta serio y enojado pasando del Super Saiyajin 2 al 3 comenzando a volar a donde estaba Gohan.

-Espera, Vegeta.- Dijo Goku siguiéndolo.

 **Con Gohan.**

Gohan estaba peleando contra Janemba, buscando una manera de derrotarlo sin herir al ogro, aunque Janemba actuaba de una manera un tanto infantil, no cambiaba el hecho de que sus habilidades eran únicas, pues comenzó a dar golpes a la nada pero Gohan se percató que usaba algún tipo de portales con los que sus golpes aparecían cerca de Gohan con éste bloqueándolos con dificultad.

Mientras bloqueaba, se dio cuenta que el Ki de Gine disminuyó preocupándose por eso y por esa distracción, Janemba le dio un golpe al que Gohan inmediatamente se recuperó, sólo para notar que ahora era el Ki de Goku el que se debilitaba y volteando vio que Goku y Hildegarn preparaban un ataque.

-Papá está en problemas, lo siento amigo, te reviviremos con las Esferas del Dragón.- Dijo Gohan poniéndose serio y cargando de nuevo el Super Kamehameha, el cual lanzó.

Janemba vio el ataque, y posicionando su mano frente a él, hizo aparecer una especie de cristal que resultó ser un portal por el cual el Super Kamehameha pasó y apareció a un lado de Gohan para su sorpresa y recibiéndolo.

Gohan estaba herido después de recibir su propia técnica y notando que Janemba celebraba gritando su propio nombre y también notando que Goku, Gine y Hildegarn estaban en un choque de poder pero notando un Ki familiar con el que sonrió.

-Si ataques de Ki no funcionan.- Dijo Gohan poniéndose en pose de pelea y a toda velocidad comenzó a golpear a Janemba por todos lados que Janemba ni siquiera llegaba a bloquear o esquivar, Gohan a toda velocidad y potencia le dio un golpe de gancho a Janemba enviándolo al cielo mientras Janemba arrojaba todos sus cristales de nuevo.

Gohan voló a Janemba expulsando su poder repeliendo los cristales y llegó a él dándole un doble golpe en el estomago, para después desaparecer y aparecer sobre él enviando a Janemba al suelo, para dirigirse a él y con un Ryuken dándole el golpe final creando una explosión, aunque el cuerpo de Janemba no desapareció sí estaba todo magullado, volteando también vio que Goku y Gine estaban bien para su alivio y viendo que ese Ki sin duda era el de Vegeta.

Para sorpresa de Gohan, Janemba comenzó a moverse y la masa de su cuerpo gigante comenzaba a comprimirse para comenzar a crear otro ser con una apariencia más demoníaca en la que su cuerpo era rojo con algunas partes de su cuerpo parecía traer alguna clase de armadura gris, además de la transformación, también desprendía aun más maldad y se sentía era más poderoso.

-"¿Ésto es de lo que hablaba el Anciano Kaioshin?". Pensó Gohan viendo al nuevo ser que gritó con una inmensa furia que hizo a Gohan cubrirse.

-Muévete, estorbo.- Dijo Vegeta quitando a Gohan y dirigiéndose a Janemba dando un golpe que Janemba bloqueó con el antebrazo.

Vegeta molesto le dio una patada que Janemba esquivó y después le dio él una patada a Vegeta haciéndolo retroceder, pero Vegeta lanzó un Big Bang Attack notando que Janemba la hizo desaparecer para su sorpresa, y sin esperarlo, un portal apareció detrás de Vegeta y su ataque salió de ahí dándole a Vegeta.

En eso, Goku llegó dándole una patada en la cabeza a Janemba que lo aturdió un poco para recuperarse y ver que Goku ya estaba frente a él con una esfera de energía en su mano, pero esta vez en lugar de hacerla desaparecer, fue Janemba el que comenzó a desaparecer volviéndose pixeles haciendo que Goku golpease a la nada y después Janemba reapareció pegado a él dándole con una esfera de energía haciéndolo salir disparado.

En ese instante Gohan llegó dándole con el codo en el estómago a Janemba sofocándolo, para después darle una serie de golpes que Janemba sólo recibía pero cuando Gohan le iba a dar otro golpe, Janemba volvió a desaparecer apareciendo detrás de él lanzando desde su boca una ráfaga de energía muy poderosa que dio de lleno en Gohan causando una gran explosión.

Pero de la explosión y de otros lados, tres ráfagas de Ki muy poderosas se dirigieron a Janemba, pues Goku y Gohan lanzaron un Kamehameha y Vegeta un Final Flash, pero para frustración de los tres, Janemba volvió a hacerlos desaparecer y los tres ataques aparecieron rodeando a Gohan con éste recibiendo los ataques causando una gran explosión preocupando a Goku.

-Insecto.- Dijo Vegeta llegando a Janemba dando una patada, pero por alguna razón, Janemba bajó la guardia recibiendo la patada siendo mandado a volar.

Pero sin esperarlo, Janemba volvió a desaparecer y su mano comenzó a aparecer frente a Vegeta tomándolo del cuello y su brazo se estiraba mandando a Vegeta a chocar con los cristales que había en el lugar. Goku llegó dándole un golpe en la cara a Janemba haciendo que soltara a Vegeta para después llegar Gohan pateando a Janemba haciéndolo retroceder.

Gohan, Vegeta y Goku estaban muy heridos, Janemba se las arregló para debilitar a Gohan con sus propias técnicas, los tres estaban jadeando mientras Janemba mostraba una sonrisa siniestra y comenzaba a gritar expulsando su Ki haciendo que los tres se cubrieran, de ese grito, Janemba movió su mano de un lado a otro creando un cristal que se rompió y salió disparado hacia los Saiyajin, esa técnica era la Lluvia de Relámpagos de Janemba, pero Gohan rápidamente creó una barrera frente a ellos protegiéndolos.

El ataque logró pasar un poco por la barrera hiriendo un poco a los Saiyajin, en eso, la cola de Hildegarn llegó a ellos esquivándola con esfuerzo, notándose los tres molestos al verlos.

-Yo me encargo de Janemba.- Dijo Gohan dirigiéndose a Janemba.

-Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de Hildegarn.- Habló Goku pasando al Super Saiyajin 3.

-Como si necesitara de tu ayuda, quédate al margen, Kakaroto.- Ordenó Vegeta en Super Saiyajin 3 lanzándose contra Hildegarn pero Goku lo siguió.

Janemba tenía sus trucos para evitar los ataques de Ki de Gohan y él se dio cuenta, así que en lugar de usar más ataques decidió ir con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, Gohan estaba herido por recibir sus propias técnicas, pero aun así era superior a Janemba así que cada golpe que daba hería a Janemba gravemente, pero éste molesto comenzó a desaparecer nuevamente con Gohan golpeando el aire.

Después Janemba comenzó a aparecer detrás de Gohan lanzando un potente ataque desde su boca, Gohan logró darse cuenta a tiempo y esquivó ese ataque que explotó lejos de ahí pero causando una gran explosión, pero esa explosión hizo algo.

-Ésto es malo.- Dijo Kaio-sama preocupado. -Gohan, deben de acabar con ellos lo más pronto posible, con ese ataque descontrolado, Janemba casi rompe la barrera del infierno.- Advirtió Kaio-sama de manera telepática sorprendiendo a Gohan.

-"Debo encontrar una manera de que Janemba no pueda usar sus tele-transportaciones o sus portales."- Pensaba Gohan viendo que Janemba usaba una de sus técnicas, ésta era la Lluvia de Estrellas.

-Esta vez en lugar de hacer una barrera, Gohan usó todo el poder que tenía y las desviaba con sus manos sorprendiendo y molestando a Janemba, por esa molestia, Janemba se lanzó contra Gohan peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y Gohan notando algo.

-"Puedo usar el su falta de control en la ira, pero necesito hacerlo enojar más... Supongo que tener una hermana mal hablada sirve de algo."- Pensaba Gohan peleando con Janemba pero sonriendo. -¿Eso es todo? Tengo un hermano pequeño que golpea más fuerte que tú, gusano estúpido.- Dijo Gohan tratando de hacer que Janemba se molestara, pero fue como si Janemba hubiese recibido un fuerte golpe.

Gohan se dio cuenta de eso y aprovechando le dio un fuerte golpe que lo hizo retroceder, y pensando, Gohan recordó que el cristal que encerraba a Enma se agrietaba con los insultos, Gohan mostró una sonrisa, se dio cuenta de la debilidad de Janemba.

-Hubiese sido mejor que tu vinieras por Janemba, Gine.- Dijo Gohan sonriendo y rápidamente le dio un golpe en el estomago a Janemba. -Idiota.- Le dijo Gohan y Janemba se debilitaba.

Gohan confirmó su teoría y comenzó a insultar a Janemba haciendo que este se volviera a debilitar y parecía como si se quebrase, con cada insulto Gohan daba un golpe, Gohan no se detenía, Janemba se quebraba cada vez más, y de tanto que se quebraba, Gohan vio que el cuerpo del ogro se notaba.

-¡Eres un completo estúpido! ¡Hijo de perra!.- Gritó Gohan un insulto muy fuerte.

Haciendo que Janemba se quebrara más y el ogro se vio aun más, aprovechando eso, Gohan tomó al ogro tratando de separarlo de Janemba y con Ki Gohan destruía las partes que quedaban de Janemba liberando por completo al ogro.

-Uf, espero que mamá nunca se de cuenta de todas las malas palabras que acabo de decir.- Decía Gohan un poco avergonzado, con lo que él no contaba es que Chi-Chi vio todo a través de la esfera de cristal que le dio el Anciano Kaioshin a Bulma.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó el ogro confundido.

-En el infierno, por no cambiar bien los tanques acabó pasando algo muy grave.- Le respondió Gohan explicándole un poco lo que su irresponsabilidad causó dejándolo un poco angustiado.

-¡¿Y esa cosa qué es?!- Preguntó el ogro asustado viendo a Hildegarn, pues Goku y Vegeta seguían su pelea.

-Te dije que estamos en el infierno.- Le respondió Gohan mientras el ogro tragaba saliva nervioso.

-Gohan, no sé qué está pasando, pero aun no estoy libre.- Se escuchó la voz de Enma confundiendo a Gohan.

-Es verdad, nada a cambiado, los muertos siguen en el mundo de los vivos.- Secundó Kaio-sama para sorpresa de Gohan.

-Es cierto, los cristales aun están por todos lados, eso significa que Janemba...- Decía Gohan confundido cuando de pronto, Hildegarn comenzó a gritar expulsando su poder.

Goku y Vegeta retrocedieron un poco observando confundidos a Hildegarn cuando Gohan llegó poniéndose a su lado también viendo confundido a Hildegarn, los tres notaron que Hildegarn brilló y comenzó a encogerse y los tres notaban que su Ki estaba cambiando, se hizo más poderoso, además de que ya no era el Ki de Hildegarn, al terminar de brillar, vieron que ahora era Janemba, pues éste había poseído el cuerpo de Hildegarn.

-¿Ahora poseyó a Hildegarn?- Se preguntó Gohan serio y aun sorprendido.

-Eso parece, no es como la fusión, pero aun así aprovechó el poder de Hildegarn haciéndolo suyo.- Respondió Goku serio.

-Uno tras otro, ya muérete, insecto.- Dijo Vegeta enojado lanzando un Final Flash.

Pero esta vez Janemba sonrió, y desvió el ataque de Vegeta con su propia mano para impacto de los tres, después de eso, Janemba gritó expulsando todo su poder haciendo que todo temblara y para sorpresa de Kaio-sama, un agujero se creó conectando el mundo de los vivos y muertos dejándolo atónito.

-Siento el Ki de los demás, acaso él.- Dijo Goku impactado.

-Qué importa, yo voy a acabar con ese miserable.- Dijo Vegeta molesto lanzándose a atacar.

-No podemos dejarlo solo o lo matará, Papá hay que insultarlo, esa es su debilidad.- Dijo Gohan serio.

-Sí lo sé.- Respondió Goku serio.

De eso, padre e hijo se dirigieron a atacar a Janemba, Vegeta llegó a Janemba dándole un golpe que ni inmutó a Janemba para sorpresa de Vegeta y recibiendo un golpe en la cara que lo mandó a volar, después, Gohan y Goku llegaron, Goku dio un golpe que Janemba esquivó y después de un golpe en el estomago mandó a Goku a volar como con Vegeta.

Pero Gohan llegó dándole un rodillazo en la cara a Janemba, para su sorpresa, Gohan sí pegaba duro y Janemba molesto por eso, se recuperó mientras retrocedía, lanzando un ataque desde su boca al cual Gohan respondió con un Kamehameha que ganó con Janemba creando nuevamente el portal frente a él y haciendo de nuevo que Gohan recibiera su propia técnica.

Goku y Vegeta se volvieron a reunir luego de recuperarse listos para atacar, pero sin que se lo esperaran, Janemba apareció en medio de ellos golpeándolos y enviándolos a estrellarse cerca de donde cayó Gohan, los tres se recuperaron y Janemba lanzó de nuevo una Lluvia de Estrellas a las que los tres a duras penas lograron esquivar los proyectiles.

Janemba los miraba con una sonrisa maligna mientras los tres Saiyajin parecían molestos por eso y antes de comenzar a atacar, un ataque dio en Janemba causando una gran explosión y notando que Janemba estaba herido de gravedad, y repentinamente, una masa rosa apareció detrás de Janemba adhiriéndose a él y dejando ver sólo una masa rosa que después tomó una forma humanoide.

Era Majin Boo, pero su forma era diferente al Boo que ellos ya habían visto, ésta vez era un poco musculoso, además de que su apariencia se asemejaba un poco a Cell, además de que ahora tenía algunos rasgos de Janemba.

-¿Cell?.- Se preguntó Gohan atónito.

-No, ese es ¿Majin Boo? Ese gordo. ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió?.- Se preguntó Vegeta completamente molesto, pues su sacrificio fue en vano.

-¿Lo notan? Majin Boo es mucho más poderoso ahora, creo que hasta Gohan tendría problemas contra él.- Les dijo Goku bastante serio.

-Oigan, los Kaioshin dijeron que Majin Boo podía absorber a otros ¿Creen que...?.- Decía Gohan en shock.

-Así es, los absorbí y ahora sus poderes me pertenecen.- Les dijo Majin Boo frente a ellos para su sorpresa, ni siquiera lo vieron. -¿No me digan que el que podía derrotarme eras tú? Gohan.- Preguntó Majin Boo dejando a los tres confundidos.

-Nunca nos vimos, ¿Cómo es que sabes de mi?.- Preguntó Gohan serio.

-Absorbí a un sujeto llamado Cell Jr. además de otros 7 enanos con el mismo nombre, por ellos tengo la información de cada uno de ustedes.- Les reveló Majin Boo para sorpresa de los tres.

-Entonces sólo eres igual que el estúpido de Cell, sólo puedes ser fuerte si absorbes a otros, que decepción.- Habló Vegeta sonriendo de manera arrogante.

-Siempre tan arrogante como siempre, Vegeta, sabes, también absorbí a un enano verde que por alguna razón tenía un gran rencor contra ti.- Reveló Majin Boo confundiendo a los tres.

-Bah, qué importa a quién hayas absorbido, todo acabará cuando te liquide.- Dijo Vegeta arrogante poniéndose en posición para pelear mientras Goku y Gohan hacían lo mismo.

-Que curioso, Gine dijo algo similar antes de que la matara.- Reveló Majin Boo para impacto de los tres.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.- Preguntó Goku impactado.

-Le atravesé el corazón con mi mano.- Declaró Majin Boo mientras mostraba su mano derecha y mantenía una sonrisa maligna.

-Miserable, no te lo perdonaré ¡No te lo perdonaré!.- Gritó Goku furioso expulsando todo su Ki pasando al Super Saiyajin 3.

-Gine... ¡Voy a acabar contigo!.- Gritó Gohan furioso expulsando todo su poder.

Sin pensarlo, los dos se lanzaron contra Majin Boo el cual arrogante los esperó, pero fueron demasiado rápidos, Majin Boo recibió dos golpes en la cara haciéndolo salir disparado, y sin siquiera recuperarse, Goku apareció detrás de él dándole una fuerte patada que también lo hizo salir disparado, aunque esta vez fue Gohan quien lo golpeó.

Era como si Goku y Gohan se pasaran a Majin Boo a golpes sin que éste pudiese reaccionar, los dos estaban completamente furiosos, después ambos se juntaron dándole un único golpe a un magullado Majin Boo y lo lanzaron al aire, y de eso, los dos cargaron un Super Kamehameha y se lo lanzaron a Majin Boo con éste recibiéndolo mientras el Kamehameha salía hasta fuera de la barrera del infierno.

-¡Contrólense! ¡Acabarán causando más problemas que Janemba!.- Les gritó Kaio-sama preocupado.

-¿Qué me controle? Este desgraciado asesinó a mi hija, voy a reducirlo a cenizas.- Respondió Goku aún furioso.

-Tienen las Esferas del Dragón, con ellas la revivirán, pero si causan más daños ni siquiera eso la ayudará.- Trataba de convencer Kaio-sama a ambos de calmarse.

-¿Y si no tuviéramos las Esferas del Dragón?.- Preguntó Gohan furioso recordando lo que había platicado con Wendy dejando a Kaio-sama serio aunque preocupado.

-Nada mal, pero sigo siendo superior a ustedes.- Interrumpió lo que quedaba de Majin Boo, su cabeza casi a la mitad.

-¡Gamma Burst Flash!- Gritó Vegeta detrás de Majin Boo lanzando su técnica más poderosa asustando a Majin Boo mientras se veía el ataque recorrer todo el infierno.

-Por poco.- Dijo Majin Boo recuperado detrás de Vegeta sorprendiendo a Vegeta que con una esfera poderosa de Ki fue lanzado hacía el suelo explotando.

Goku y Gohan sorprendidos y molestos, fueron hacia Majin Boo, pero por alguna razón, esta vez fue Majin Boo el que lograba darles los golpes, Goku estaba exhausto por el poder del Super Saiyajin 3 y Gohan estaba herido y agotado por recibir sus propias técnicas en la pelea con Janemba, pero aun así demostraron mantener un ritmo contra Majin Boo anteriormente, pero ésta vez les estaba ganando, para al final enviarlos junto a Vegeta.

-Olvidé decirles, también absorbí a un tipo alto y musculoso, por alguna razón ese tal Broly tiene un poder que no deja de crecer y gracias a él cada que me recupero mi poder aumenta aun más.- Reveló Majin Boo dejando a los tres atónitos al saber a quien más absorbió.

-Detesto decirlo, pero no podremos contra él, no así, hay que retirarnos, recuperar fuerzas y volver a enfrentarlo.- Habló Goku tratando de que sólo ellos se escucharan haciendo enojar a Vegeta y frustrando a Gohan.

-Adelante, váyanse, aunque les advierto, no podrán huir de mi.- Les dijo Majin Boo arrogante molestando a los tres pero Goku reaccionó y se tele-transportó a donde estaba el ogro.

-Ven amigo, te llevaremos a otro lugar.- Le dijo Goku mientras el ogro asentía.

-¿Y cuál podría ser ese lugar?- Preguntó Majin Boo convirtiendo en chocolate al ogro para sorpresa de los tres.

-También puede hacer la tele-transportación.- Dijo Gohan enojado y sin esperarlo, los tres recibieron un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolos retroceder.

-No podrán huir de mi.- Les dijo Majin Boo de manera arrogante, cuando de pronto, tres seres aparecieron al lado de Goku, Gohan y Vegeta tomándolos y desapareciendo dejando a Majin Boo confundido y comenzando a buscarlos. -No los encuentro.- Dijo Majin Boo volteando a todos lados buscando sus Ki.

 **Fin del capítulo 59.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Guest: Yes, they will know each other, Just wait a little more.**

 **Csar: Sí de hecho esa era la idea, sorprender al lector, que bueno que te esté gustando y de hecho cada personaje obvio iba a tener su momento de brillar.**

 **majesare93: Todo con un propósito ya después lo leerás.**

 **Guest:** **for somthing that will come later.**

 **Kaiser akuma 7: Todo con un propósito ya después lo leerás.**

 **Guest: Gracias.**

 **Walta98: Sencilla... Bueno en parte sí, pero tal vez ya alguien se esté dando cuenta de qué es lo que está haciendo Majin Boo. Y de hecho no es que apareciera, más bien se salió de control en el infierno. Saludos que bueno que te siga gustando el fic.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	61. Capítulo 60

**Capítulo 60. Un respiro.**

Todos los amigos de Gine estaban en shock, su amiga murió de una forma bastante cruel aunque algunos se notaban serios al ver que fue repentino el como Majin Boo simplemente apareció con su mano en el corazón de Gine cuando de pronto también se vio un agujero en el cielo.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Shin.

-Janemba hizo algo y ahora es uno con Hildegarn, expulsó su poder e hizo eso.- Les respondió Bulma viendo la pelea contra Janemba.

-Majin Boo también desapareció.- Dijo Tapion serio cuando Nishi apareció con los demás que faltaban a excepción de algunos y Roshi también llegaba con ellos.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?.- Preguntó Nishi sin darle rodeos a nada.

-¡Majin Boo llegó al infierno!.- Les llamó la atención Bulma notándose preocupada con todos viendo que absorbió a Janemba y ahora peleaba con los demás.

-Nishi, Kibito, antes de que se cierre el agujero que se hizo entre el infierno y el mundo de los vivos iremos por Goku, Gohan y Vegeta.- Les habló Shin a ambos con éstos asintiendo.

-Procuren hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que los maten.- Les dijo el Anciano Kaioshin también serio esperando un momento. -Está a punto de cerrarse, andando.- Ordenó el anciano con los tres desapareciendo de un momento a otro y trayendo consigo a Goku, Gohan y Vegeta y en eso el agujero creado se cerró.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Dijo Goku levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-Gohan me dijo que las usara en emergencias y creo que esta es una, tenga.- Le dijo Erza K. mientras Goku reconocía que les daba eran Senzu Bean.

-Tú... Eres la Erza de Edolas.- Dijo Gohan al reconocerla mientras Erza K. les daba la semilla y asentía explicándole una versión resumida de como llegaron ahí.

-Papá, Papá.- Decía Pan tratando de que Gohan la cargara confundiéndolo.

-Es mi hija y de Gohan, Pan. Él se parece pero no es papá.- Le decía Erza K. cargándola pero Gohan estaba estupefacto al igual que los amigos de ellos que no sabían.

-Papá, la tía Gine.- Le dijo Shirone preocupada a Gohan recordándole a los llegados lo que dijo Majin Boo sobre Gine.

-¿Entonces era cierto?.- Preguntó Goku notándose molesto.

-¿Le pasó algo a Gine? Dejé de sentir su Ki hace un momento.- Preguntó Nishi a los presentes.

-Majin Boo la asesinó.- Respondió Piccolo notándose muy serio sorprendiendo a Nishi y los que no sabían y viendo hacia la esfera de cristal donde estaban los demás.

-Voy por ellos.- Dijo Nishi desapareciendo.

-¿Entonces ellas son las niñas de las que habló Gine que tú y Wendy adoptaron?- Preguntó Erza K. con Gohan asintiendo presentando a sus hijas adoptivas.

-Cuando me dijeron de ellas pensé en darles un buen escarmiento a ti y a Wendy por faltar a su palabra.- Le habló Chi-Chi a Gohan alegrándolo de ver a su madre de nuevo que sin decir nada la abrazó. -Pero al explicarme ellas lo que ustedes hicieron por ellas hizo que se me pasara el coraje, así que no te castigaré por decir malas palabras.- Dijo Chi-Chi mientras Gohan reía nervioso.

-¿Chi-Chi? También reviviste.- Dijo Goku alegre mientras Chi-Chi abrazaba a su esposo y Eileen miraba de lejos esa escena sin que se le notara expresión, pues su flequillo tapaba su rostro.

-Vaya, y a tu abuelo no le das un abrazo.- Dijo Son Gohan con Goku alegrándose aun más por verlo.

-"Ah ya veo, entonces él fue el anciano que cuidó de Kakaroto".- Pensó Gine al ver a Son Gohan.

 **Con Vegeta.**

-¿Que sucede? Príncipe ¿No piensas saludar a tu padre?.- Preguntó el Rey Vegeta pero Vegeta se mantuvo indiferente.

-Tan frío como siempre.- Dijo Nappa.

-Vegeta.- Dijo Bulma acercándose y abrazando a Vegeta con el Rey y Nappa notando que realmente era su esposa, aunque vieron que Vegeta la separó de él.

-No hagas eso, ya te lo había dicho.- Dijo Vegeta indiferente.

-¡A mi no me vengas con eso!.- Respondió Bulma furiosa asustando hasta a Nappa. -¡Estuve muy preocupada por ti! ¡¿Y así me lo agradeces?!.- Regañaba Bulma a Vegeta mientras éste seguía nervioso pero volteando a otro lado.

-No cabe duda, de por qué el Príncipe la eligió.- Dijo el Rey Vegeta mientras Nappa asentía.

-Bueno, mi hermano siempre fue así.- Habló Tarble llamando la atención de Vegeta.

-¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? ¿También te mataron?.- Preguntó Vegeta serio.

-No, vine aquí buscando tu ayuda porque dos soldados de Freezer tan fuertes como él aparecieron, pero al ver como Trunks, Goten y Gine acabaron con Freezer, Cooler y Cold, huyeron.- Respondió Tarble mientras Vegeta se volteaba aun indiferente pero sonrió, por el hecho de que por segunda vez, su hijo acababa con Freezer.

 **Con Goku.**

-Raditz.- Dijo Gohan poniéndose en guardia y con Goku dándose cuenta también preparándose para pelear, al ver esa reacción, Raditz también se preparaba para pelear.

-Basta.- Les dijo Gine seria. -Kakaroto, Raditz, ambos aquí y ahora.- Ordenó Gine molesta con ambos nerviosos y obedeciendo a su madre y sin esperarlo ambos fueron cacheteados para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Y eso?- Se preguntaron la mayoría estupefactos.

-¡Par de idiotas! ¡Ustedes son hermanos! ¡¿Cómo es posible que se mataran el uno al otro?!.- Regañó Gine enojada.

-¿A qué viene eso? Creí que ya te lo habíamos explicado.- Respondió Goku un poco confundido.

-¡Cállate! ¡No me interrumpas cuando les hablo!- Ordenó Gine asustando a Goku poniéndose firme al lado de Raditz que también hizo lo mismo. -Nos las arreglamos para que siguieran vivos y al final ambos hicieron eso, fueron bastante desconsiderados con lo que su padre y yo hicimos por ustedes.- Seguía regañando Gine a ambos.

-Bueno, al final de cuentas son Saiyajin, obvio iban a terminar peleando por demostrar cuál de los dos era más fuerte.- Le habló Bardock a Gine con los tres notando que Nishi volvió y Trunks se dirigía feliz a donde estaba Vegeta, para Goku fue una sorpresa, parecía estarse viendo en un espejo al ver a Bardock, pero Goku y Gohan se notaron impactados al ver el cuerpo de su hija y hermana.

-Gine.- Dijo Goku aproximándose a Bardock con éste entregándole el cuerpo. -Gracias por traer su cuerpo, Turles.- Dijo Goku para molestia de Bardock mientras Gine, Raditz, Mirai-Gohan, Gohan y los amigos de Bardock se daban un golpe en la frente.

-¡Yo no soy Turles! ¡Soy tu padre Bardock! ¡Imbécil!- Gritó Bardock furioso al ser confundido con Turles y Goku sólo reía un poco nervioso.

-Kakaroto es un completo imbécil, el golpe en la cabeza no sólo le borró la memoria.- Le dijo Raditz a su padre y burlándose de Goku.

-La idiotez es hereditaria, Bardock también lo es.- Dijo Selypar molestando a Bardock, mientras Goku la veía y después a su hija, a Selypar después a su hija, así un par de veces más.

-¿Y esa quién es? Tú te pareces un poco a mi hija, pero eres más vieja.- Preguntó Goku pero Selypar lo vio y le hizo una seña de que se acercara con Goku obedeciendo y recibiendo un coscorrón.

-Selypar, soy hermana menor del idiota de tu padre, así que me respetas ¿Oíste?- Dijo Selypar enojada mientras Goku nervioso asentía y los Saiyajin reían.

-No hay nada peor que hacer enojar a la machorra de Selypar.- Decía Leek bromeando cuando a duras penas esquivó una ráfaga de energía color rosa mientras los demás Saiyajin se burlaban de él.

-Lo que dice es verdad, Kakaroto, ellos también, son los amigos de los que les hablé.- Le dijo Gine mientras Goku saludaba amigablemente, pero algunos sólo saludaron y otros se mantuvieron indiferentes.

-Lamento lo que le pasó a Gine, de un momento a otro, Majin Boo la había asesinado.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan un poco decaído a Gohan.

-Majin Boo nos la va a pagar.- Respondió Gohan serio.

-Entonces tú eres el otro Gohan, me da mucho gusto por fin conocerte, escuchamos mucho de ti por parte de Trunks.- Le decía Goku a Mirai-Gohan con éste sonriendo.

-También me alegra verte, a ambos.- Respondió Gohan mirando a Goku y Chi-Chi. -Y a usted también Sr. Piccolo.- Le decía Mirai-Gohan sonriendo.

-Sí a mi también.- Dijo Piccolo. -Ten, pon su cuerpo aquí.- Le dijo Piccolo a Goku que había creado una especie de ataúd con su Materialización Mágica con Goku poniendo ahí su cuerpo mientras su familia la miraba triste.

Aunque un circulo rojo se formó debajo de Son Gine, la herida en el pecho comenzó a cerrar y las quemaduras y heridas desaparecían de su cuerpo. Goku se dio cuenta que Towa la cual se mantenía dándoles la espalda, usó su Zona de Energía para reparar el cuerpo de Son Gine, no revivió pero así se les dificultaría menos ver su cuerpo, Goku sólo sonrió ante su acto.

 **Con los magos.**

-¿Estará bien Piccolo?.- Preguntó Mavis viendo que Piccolo mostraba mucha seriedad viendo el cuerpo de Gine.

-Alguien como Piccolo no podría sentir.- Respondió Mutaito molesto.

-Se equivoca, Maestro.- Le llamó la atención Roshi y sorprendiendo a algunos de ver que Mutaito era maestro de Roshi. -Sin duda un tiempo fue un peligroso enemigo, pero con el pasar de los años, él fue cambiando, hasta volverse un aliado y amigo.- Decía Roshi para sorpresa de Mutaito.

-Gine y Gohan fueron los responsables de que él cambiara, ellos dos fueron los primeros en no verlo como un monstruo, en una ocasión él confesó quererlos como si fueran sus hijos, quizá no lo muestre por su naturaleza, pero, le aseguro que está realmente afligido.- Le decía Krilin serio sorprendiendo por completo a los que escucharon.

-Entiendo sus razones para haber muerto con rencor hacia Piccolo, créame, yo también lo hice, pero por alguna razón, Goku y su familia tienen un poder extraño para cambiar a las personas.- Seguía hablando Roshi mientras Mutaito sonreía.

-Olvidé mis propias enseñanzas.- Mutaito se dio una auto-crítica. -Roshi ¿Cómo está Tsuru?- Preguntó por su antiguo discípulo.

-Desgraciadamente luego de que usted murió, el cambió para mal, aun anda por ahí, pero perdí contacto con él.- Respondió Roshi serio dejando a Mutaito pensativo.

 **Con los Kaioshin.**

-¿Qué hace Majin Boo?.- Preguntó Nishi aproximándose a donde estaban Shin y el Anciano.

-Está solamente ahí, parece que está buscando la presencia de ellos tres.- Le respondió Tapion.

-Gine murió... Ésto ya se salió de control, ya vuelvo.- Dijo Nishi desapareciendo confundiendo a algunos aunque los Kaioshin sabían a donde fue.

 **Con Mirai-Gohan.**

-¿Qué me ves? Idiota.- Preguntó A-18 pues desde que llegó Mirai-Gohan no dejaba de observarla.

-Te vigilo por si planeas matar a alguien.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan serio molestando a A-18 pero Krilin se puso en medio de ambos.

-Tú eres el otro Gohan ¿Cierto? Verás, 17 y 18 no son como los de tu mundo, a ellos no les interesa andar por ahí matando gente, ellos son buenos aquí, mira, en éste, 18 está casada conmigo y ambos tenemos una hija, se llama Marron.- Krilin trataba de persuadir a Mirai-Gohan de que se calmara con éste un tanto sorprendido de lo que eran los androides que tanto odió pero aun así quedándose serio.

-Gohan, no seas tan severo contigo, recuerda que a mi también me diste el beneficio de la duda e inclusive llegamos a enamorarnos.- Le habló Erza K. reconfortándolo mientras Mirai-Gohan miraba a su hija y Erza K. y también viendo a A-18 y Marron.

-Lo siento, pasé tanto tiempo tratando de matarte que no pude evitarlo.- Le dijo Mirai-Gohan a A-18 quien sólo se volteó indiferente pero los conocidos sonreían.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está 17?.- Preguntó A-16 con Mirai-Gohan viéndolo por primera vez.

-Se quedó en la casa de Bulma, dijo que ayudaría a cuidar de los animales que tienen los Brief.- Respondió Krilin.

-¿Y Juvia no estaba con ustedes?.- Preguntó Lissana recordando todos que no estaba con ellos.

 **Corporación Capsula.**

-No puedo creer que olvidaran a Juvia.- Lloraba Juvia mientras era reconfortada por los Brief.

-Bueno, debiste avisarles que ibas al baño.- Le decía el Maestro Makarov mientras Juvia seguía llorando.

-Pero Gray-sama también olvidó a Juvia.- Lloraba Juvia con más intensidad mientras se creaba una ola de agua pero la ola fue desecha.

-Basta. Si sigues así destruirás el hogar de los pequeños.- Le decía A-17 señalando a las crías de los animales. -Necesitas aprender a tener dignidad, si ese tipo te olvidó es porque no te quiere, deja ya de humillarte por alguien así.- Regañaba A-17 mientras cargaba algunos cachorros de gato que casi se mojan por culpa de Juvia. -Si vas a seguir llorando hazlo en otra parte, si no, ayuda con los animales.- Dijo A-17 mientras Juvia sollozaba.

 **Con Nishi.**

En un lugar que parecía ser un paraíso hermoso de aguas termales, verdes pastos, flores hermosas, además de al fondo verse un castillo cuya forma transmitía cierto grado de belleza, Nishi apareció frente a dos personas que estaban sentadas dentro de un jacuzzi viendo algo en un orbe.

-¿Cuánto más planea quedarse viendo? Jerez-sama.- Preguntó Nishi, siendo Jerez y Vados frente a quienes apareció aunque también se notaba una orbe que transmitía lo que pasaba.

-Son Gine murió por ese exceso de confianza y arrogancia y siendo una de las más débiles, espero que aprenda de eso en el otro mundo.- Dijo Jerez indiferente.

-No habrá otro mundo si ésto continua así.- Le reclamó Nishi un poco molesta.

-No te preocupes, si ninguno de ellos puede y son asesinados, entonces iré y destruiré a Majin Boo yo misma.- Respondió Jerez aun indiferente.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que usted gana sólo limitándose a ver?.- Preguntó Nishi.

-Quiero poner a prueba a esos dos antes de decidir si realmente dejaré que Vados los entrene, aunque en el caso de Son Gine, bueno, ella ya murió.- Respondió Jerez sin darle importancia sorprendiendo a Nishi.

-Sabe, cuando la conocí, creí que era diferente a los otros Hakaishin, usted mostraba más empatía por los mortales, pero ahora veo que es igual a los demás, sobre todo igual de perezosa que Beerus e igual de arrogante que el payaso de Vermoud.- Dijo Nishi molesta dándose la vuelta mientras Jerez fruncía el ceño.

-Cuida tu lengua, Nishi.- Respondió Jerez molesta.

-¿O qué? ¿Me destruirás?.- Preguntó Nishi sin ver a Jerez la cual se molestó y Nishi desapareció.

-¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad? Acerca de enviarla a ese lugar.- Preguntó Vados.

-Son Gohan y Son Gine, uno de los dos me remplazará algún día, pero deben pasar esta prueba tan difícil antes de ponerte a entrenarlos.- Le respondió Jerez. -Sobre todo Son Gine, ella debe de aprender sobre lo que le pasó, por eso te pedí que enviaras su alma a ese lugar, ahí su alma puede materializarse a diferencia de estar en la fila de Enma con él en esa situación, ya después la revives.- Siguió hablando Jerez mientras el orbe no mostraba a todos en el templo ni a Majin Boo, mostraba a Gine hablando con alguien.

-¿Qué hay de Son Gohan? ¿Cree que él ya haya aprendido algo?.- Preguntó Vados.

-Necesita aprender que muchas veces la piedad no aplica con todos, si él hubiese acabado con Janemba sin importarle el ogro, habrían acabado con Janemba y Hildegarn y Majin Boo no se hubiese hecho más fuerte y creo que ya lo captó.- Respondió Jerez esta vez viendo el templo.

-Quizá se deba a que se culpa por herir a aquella niña del Reino Demonio y por eso trata de salvar a todo el inocente que pueda.- Le respondió Vados.

-Es una posibilidad, una no siente remordimientos al acabar con un enemigo, pero el otro siente empatía hasta por sus enemigos, inclusive aquel día el declaró ante mi no gustarle pelear.- Decía Jerez pensativa.

-¿Entonces por qué entrenarlo?.- Preguntó Vados.

-Porque aun así decidió volverse fuerte para proteger a quien lo necesita y ella también pelea por proteger la vida a su modo, esa voluntad, me parece hermosa.- Decía Jerez sonriendo viendo a ambos gemelos.

 **En el templo.**

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos antes de que Majin Boo sepa que no estamos en el infierno?.- Preguntó Gohan viendo que Majin Boo seguía concentrado.

-Ni idea, depende de su temperamento.- Le respondió el Anciano Kaioshin.

-¿A cuántos a absorbido ya?.- Preguntó Goku.

-A unos cuantos, la inteligencia de Dabra y ese sujeto llamado Cell le a dado la habilidad de ser muy astuto y Broly, Hildegarn y Janemba le otorgaron un gran poder, hasta Gohan con el Potencial Desatado y Bardock con el Super Saiyajin 4 tendrían problemas.- Respondió Shin serio.

-¿Super Saiyajin 4?.- Preguntaron la mayoría.

-Es una transformación que obtuve luego de dominar más allá el poder del Ozaru y el Super Saiyajin.- Le respondió Bardock dejando a todos impactados.

-"¿Qué fue lo que dijo? El padre de Kakaroto... ¿Ahora además de Kakaroto y sus hijos hay otro que debo superar?"- Pensaba Vegeta enojado.

-Por un segundo creí que eso era el Super Saiyajin God.- Le dijo el Rey Vegeta a Bardock confundiendo a la mayoría. -Aunque era obvio que no lo era, sólo mi descendencia es capaz de llegar a ese estado, porque somos descendientes directos de él.- Seguía hablando el Rey Vegeta esta vez arrogante.

-Honestamente nunca me he tomado las historias al pie de la letra y dudo que tú llegues a eso, tal vez el Príncipe lo logre, él a diferencia de ti no se la pasa sentado en una silla todo el día.- Le respondió Bardock también de manera arrogante molestando al Rey Vegeta.

-Bardock, ya basta.- Calmaba Gine a su esposo. -Me disculpo, su Majestad.- Dijo Gine en forma de respeto. -Bardock, ahora mismo no estamos para peleas entre nosotros, concentra tu ira en Majin Boo.- Gine le dirigió unas palabras a su esposo con éste limitándose a desviar la mirada, en eso un portal se abrió poniendo a todos alertas.

-Wendy.- Dijeron los magos al reconocer a una de las personas que salió del portal aunque confundidos por los demás.

-Chicos, ¿Qué acaso ya todo acabó? ¿Por qué están aquí?.- Preguntó Wendy confundida al verlos en el templo.

-No, Majin Boo absorbió a Janemba, a Hildegarn, a Cell Jr., a Broly y quién sabe cuantos más, logramos dejarlo en el infierno un rato, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que logre salir.- Respondió Gohan serio dejando a Wendy también seria y en eso Nishi apareció de nuevo.

-¿A dónde fue? Nishi-sama.- Le preguntó Tapion.

-Con Jerez-sama, sigue ocupada.- Respondió Nishi pero notándose enojada.

-Oye, tú eres...- Dijo Eileen notándose impactada al reconocer a Acnologia pero fue interrumpida.

-Su nombre es Acni, Eileen, él es el hermano mayor de Wendy.- Le respondió Grandine dejando a todos sus amigos con la boca hasta el suelo mientras Acnologia sólo miró a Eileen un momento, para después ver a los magos reconociendo que 3 son Dragon Slayers.

-¿Sucede algo? Natsu.- Preguntó Lissana al verlo extrañamente serio.

-El olor del hermano de Wendy, estoy seguro que ya me lo había topado antes.- Respondió Natsu confundido y confundiendo a los magos, Laxus y Gajeel estaban serios también lo notaron, aunque Eileen sabía quién era él.

-Tú eres el Ki que estaba dentro de Wendy, eres Grandine ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Goku mientras Grandine asentía para más asombro de los magos.

-Por cierto, ella es Minerva, la amiga de Wendy y tus hijos, y ella es Naomi, la madre de Wendy.- Presentaba Grandine a ambas dejando a sus amigos aun más sorprendidos.

-¿Ella es la mamá de mamá? ¿Nuestra abuelita?- Se preguntó en voz alta Shirone llamando la atención de Naomi y Acnologia.

-Y él es su hermano, significa que es nuestro tío.- Secundó Kuroka mientras ambos miraban a las niñas.

-Oigan, si Wendy es su madre, ¿Quién es su padre?- Preguntó Acnologia serio mientras ambas señalaban a Gohan.

En eso y sin decir más, Acnologia expulsó su poder mágico aunque sin convertirse en dragón y otros notando que su energía era maligna, atacando a Gohan para sorpresa de todos, pero no se esperó que con una mano detendría su puño como si nada.

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me atacas?- Preguntó Gohan confundido, pues apenas se iba a presentar de manera amistosa con los familiares de Wendy.

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Degenerado!.- Gritó Acnologia notándose molesto. -¡La más grande de esas dos tiene al menos 8 años! ¡Significa que profanaste a mi hermanita siendo una niña!- Gritaba Acnologia expulsando más poder mágico esta vez casi convirtiéndose en dragón y dejando a todos estupefactos de lo que Acnologia pensaba.

-Acni.- Le llamó la atención Wendy un poco avergonzada. -Son adoptadas.- Le reveló Wendy mientras esta vez era Acnologia quien se quedaba estupefacto.

-Ay Acni, discúlpenlo, siempre fue así de protector con ella.- Decía Naomi un poco divertida mientras Acnologia sentía un poco de vergüenza.

-Bueno, para ser honesta, cuando también me dijeron de ellas por primera vez casi estallo de la misma manera al creer que habían faltado a su palabra de nada de nada hasta el matrimonio.- Le dijo Chi-Chi a Wendy con ésta sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo, abrazándola y confundiendo a ambos de la reacción de Wendy ante ella.

-Cierto, ella es Chi-Chi, ella cuidó de Wendy durante seis años antes de su muerte.- Les dijo Charle para sorpresa de los dos. -Yo soy Charle, he sido amiga de Wendy desde mi nacimiento.- Se presentó Charle con ambos.

-Un gusto, supongo que en parte estuvo bien revivir, así pudimos conocernos.- Dijo Naomi al conocer a los amigos de su hija y al escuchar lo que Chi-Chi hizo por su hija con éstas sonriendo y Acnologia se quedaba serio y pensante.

-... Espera ¿Matrimonio?- Preguntaron Naomi y Acnologia al unisono.

-Wendy y Gohan están comprometidos.- Les respondió Minerva dejándolos sorprendidos y a Gohan y Wendy avergonzados aunque Wendy no sabía qué decir pues tenía pensado decirles pero no sabía cómo.

-Oye si eres Grandine debes saber dónde está Igneel, ¿Cierto? ¿Y cómo es que pareces una persona?.- Preguntó Natsu motivado mientras los demás conversaban.

-Los dragones podemos optar por tomar una forma humana y por Igneel, te lo dijo Wendy, debes encontrarlo tú.- Le respondió Grandine dejando a Natsu molesto.

-"Goku dijo que era un Ki dentro de Wendy. Entrenar la mente. Eso significa.".- Pensaba Gajeel para al final dar una sonrisa que Levy notó.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó Levy al verlo así.

-Nada, sólo que creo saber dónde está Metallicana.- Respondió Gajeel confundiendo más a Levy.

-¿Cómo que comprometidos? No, me niego, sólo míralo, tiene toda la pinta de ser un depravado que te busca sólo por tu cuerpo de loli medio desarrollado.- Dijo Acnologia molesto, molestando a Chi-Chi y de alguna forma haciendo sentir a Wendy que recibió un fuerte golpe por lo que dijo de ella.

-¡No le hables así a mi Gohan! ¡Lo eduqué para que sea un hombre de bien!.- Le respondió Chi-Chi haciendo que por alguna razón Acnologia sintiera un miedo inexplicable.

-Acni, basta, no seas grosero.- Regañó Naomi. -No te conocemos, joven, pero si están comprometidos significa que tanto tú como ella están muy enamorados ¿Me equivoco?.- Decía Naomi a Gohan.

-Mi nombre es Son Gohan, pero puede llamarme Gohan. Le aseguro que mis intenciones con Wendy son las mejores, señora.- Respondió Gohan educadamente mientras Wendy lo sujetaba del brazo.

-Cuida de mi pequeña.- Dijo Naomi al ver a su hija feliz a su lado mientras ambos asentían sonriendo.

-¿Cómo es que están ustedes aquí? Creí que Mard Geer las había liquidado.- Preguntaba Minerva al ver a Kyouka y Seilah.

-Y así fue, pero Gohan nos sacó del Reino Demonio y se podría decir que ahora tenemos una nueva vida.- Le respondió Kyouka mientras Minerva las veía pensante.

-¿Tú eres Minerva?- Preguntó Goku al verla un poco distante. -Mi hija me platicó sobre ti y que eres una buena amiga suya, me alegra ver que estás bien.- Le dijo Goku avergonzando un poco a Minerva.

-Gine y Wendy me salvaron, pero los muertos también están resucitando en Earthland y Gine fue a ese lugar llamado Edolas con la sospecha de que tal vez pase lo mismo ahí.- Habló Minerva.

-Y así fue, no te preocupes, entre el abuelo y yo acabamos con el Broly de ese lugar y con Cell y sus Cell Jr. salvo por el que Majin Boo absorbió.- Le habló Mirai-Gohan sorprendiéndola de ver a otro Gohan ahí además de que Wendy reconoció a Erza K. quien cargaba una niña.

-¿Otro Broly?- Preguntó Toma a Bardock.

-Demasiado complicado de explicar, pero él, los dos llamados Gohan, son el mismo sujeto.- Respondió Bardock un poco irritado con Toma quedando más confundido.

-Entonces la teoría de Gine sobre que el mundo de los muertos es el mismo para todas las dimensiones era cierta... ¿Por cierto dónde está Gine?- Decía Wendy pero al momento de hacer la pregunta la mayoría agacharon sus miradas dejando los recién llegados confundidos.

-Wendy, mi hermana.- Respondió Goten casi llorando para impacto de Wendy y Minerva, que por sus expresiones, supieron lo que pasaba y al ver que Goten volteó a un sitio, ambas lo hicieron y vieron a Son Gine recostada mientras ambas se acercaban lentamente incrédulas.

-No.- Dijo Wendy cayendo de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Son Gine. -Tonta, te dije que tuvieras cuidado, que no te confiaras.- Decía Wendy llorando recargándose en el pecho de Son Gine mientras algunos miraban angustiados y otros indiferentes.

-Viéndola así de serena parecería que en cualquier momento despertará gritando y asustándonos.- Dijo Minerva triste abrazando a Wendy.

-No veo cuál es el problema, juntamos las Esferas del Dragón y llamamos a Shenlong para revivirla.- Dijo Natsu.

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si mato a ese gato amigo tuyo. Después de todo lo podríamos revivir.- Le habló Tenshinhan serio a Natsu.

-De ninguna manera permitiría que le hicieras daño a Happy.- Respondió Natsu molesto.

-Ahí lo tienes, niño tonto.- Le dijo Yamcha haciéndole ver que perder a un amigo aun pudiéndolo revivir no estaba bien.

-Deberían de dejar de llorar por ella, sólo ensucian su orgullo de Saiyajin.- Les habló Selypar a Wendy y Minerva quienes lloraban por su amiga, llamándoles la atención.

-Quizá ustedes los Saiyajin sean un montón de locos genocidas, pero a nosotros sí nos duele perder a un amigo.- Le respondió Erza B. enojada molestando a Selypar y sin siquiera ver, Selypar ya estaba levantando del cuello a Erza B.

-Déjame dejarte algo en claro, Terrícola, para un Saiyajin morir en batalla es algo honorable, que te lloren es un insulto.- Le decía Selypar sin soltarla, recordándole a Erza B. lo que antes dijo Son Gine cuando murió Vegeta, pero Selypar recibió un golpe en la cara.

-Suelta a mi hija.- Amenazó Eileen, para sorpresa de todos Eileen estaba usando su Dragon Force pero Selypar se mantuvo indiferente y sin inmutarse al golpe.

-Selypar, es suficiente, deja que le lloren, así son ellos, además, Gine es mitad Terrícola.- Le decía Gine sosteniendo el otro brazo de Selypar que para sorpresa de Eileen ya estaba frente a su rostro y Bardock sostenía el brazo con el que levantaba a Erza B., Selypar viendo a su hermano y cuñada soltó a Erza B.

-Sin duda, que bueno que están muertos todos ustedes.- Dijo Eileen ayudando a su hija y molestando más a Selypar pero además a otros Saiyajin.

-Mejor que te calles, mujer, o no volveremos a ayudarte.- Le dijo Bardock retirándose de ellas.

-¿Quién les dijo que no nos duele perder a alguien?.- Les preguntó Gine retirándose.

-Así es, que le lloren todo lo que quieran a la mocosa muerta.- Habló Nappa arrogante.

-¿No me digas? Estás feliz de ver a la niña que te mató, muerta.- Le dijo Krilin molestando a Nappa.

-No puedo decir que me duela.- Le respondió Nappa aun arrogante.

-Te voy a pedir de favor que dejes de insultar a mi hija.- Le dijo Goku serio y amenazante frente a Nappa.

-¿O qué? ¿Crees que me das miedo por ser un Super Saiyajin?.- Preguntó Nappa burlón molestando a Goku.

-Nappa.- Habló Vegeta. -Cierra la boca o seré yo quien te vuelva a matar.- Amenazó Vegeta asustando a Nappa mientras el Rey Vegeta pensativo miraba como su hijo defendía a Son Gine.

-Vaya, no te vi nunca así, ¿Acaso te ablandaste por los Terrícolas?.- Preguntó Nappa para más molestia de Vegeta. -Oh ya veo, estás así para aprovechar que esas mujeres podrían ser buenas madres y nodrizas para seguir con la linea de sucesión de la raza Saiyajin, mira nada más esos cuerpos, aunque es una lástima, la única con potencial para dar hijos fuertes está muerta.- Seguía hablando Nappa esta vez molestando a las mujeres presentes que sintieron repulsión y Goku, Goten, los magos y ambos Gohan se molestaban a un alto grado pero.

-Te ordené que te callaras.- Dijo Vegeta quien ya tenía su puño en el estomago de Nappa con éste cayendo al suelo para después ser pateado y explotado por un Golpe Destello de Vegeta.

-Idiota.- Dijo el Rey Vegeta indiferente a la muerte de Nappa y los demás veían eso un poco sorprendidos, sobre todo quienes no conocían a Vegeta siendo Acnologia que se notaba sorprendido porque ni siquiera vio nada.

-¿El Sr. Vegeta nos defendió?- Preguntó Evergreen un poco sorprendida.

-Lo dudo, actuó así después de lo que dijo de Gine.- Le respondió Laxus serio.

-"Vaya amigos locos tiene mi hija".- Pensaba Naomi. -Oye Grandine ¿No puedes hacer algo con la amiga de Wendy como cuando yo morí?.- Le preguntó Naomi.

-No, aquella ocasión pude porque parte de tu alma aun quedaba en este plano, pero el alma de Gine ya desapareció.- Le respondió Grandine.

-Shin-sama, Gine murió, pero con todo ésto de los muertos reviviendo ¿No supondría que ella no muera? Debería seguir viva ¿No es así?.- Le preguntaba Lucy confundida.

-Revivieron temporalmente, los que seguían haciendo destrozos regresaron al otro mundo luego de que los volvieron a exterminar, pero con Enma encerrado, sus almas estarán esperando por ser juzgadas.- Le respondió el Anciano Kaioshin. -Aunque es curioso, el alma de Gine no se encuentra en la fila.- Les dijo el Anciano para confusión y sorpresa de todos.

-Entonces, ¿Gine está en coma?- Preguntó Bulma haciendo que Wendy la examinara minuciosamente.

-No, ella ya no tiene vida.- Respondió Wendy triste.

-Tampoco su alma está en este mundo, como Kami de este mundo lo sabría o sentiríamos algo de su Ki, pero no está.- Habló Dende.

-¿Dices que su alma fue borrada?.- Preguntó Gohan impactado para sorpresa de todos.

-Es una posibilidad, pero también no sería algo lógico ya que sólo un Hakaishin podría hacer eso o que muriera estando muerta.- Les dijo el Anciano.

-Quizá esté donde yo estuve.- Mutaito les llamó la atención confundiendo a todos.

-Mutaito fue asesinado por la familia del mal, así que su alma no se destinó ni al infierno ni al paraíso.- Les dijo Piccolo mientras Mutaito asentía.

-¿Entonces dónde estuvo tu alma?.- Preguntó confundido Son Gohan.

-No lo sé, en ese lugar era de noche todo el tiempo, también había más almas perdidas, pero siempre terminaban convirtiéndose en monstruos olvidando quienes fueron en vida y devoraban otras almas, de no ser por mi entrenamiento mental, también habría acabado como ellos.- Respondió Mutaito para impacto de todos.

-¿Eh? ¿El alma de Gine terminó ahí?.- Se preguntaba Shin confundido.

-¿Conocen ese lugar?- Preguntó Gohan al ver la reacción de los Kaioshin.

-A pesar de que esta ligado a todas las dimensiones ya que es parte del otro mundo, éste es un lugar que está ligado a la quinta dimensión del Universo 2 donde acaban las almas de quienes no saben que están muertos y se niegan a aceptarlo.- Respondió Nishi seria.

 **Tiempo atrás. Con Gine.**

-¿Dónde rayos estoy? Estoy segura que Majin Boo me acaba de matar pero. Aun conservo mi poder, bien... No sé dónde estoy, pero si estoy muerta, lo mejor será buscar una manera de llegar al palacio de Enma-sama o la forma de ir al infierno a ayudar a Papá y Gohan- Decía Gine para sí misma cuando la aparición de cuatro mujeres vestidas de blanco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No sé quién seas, pero cualquiera que entre aquí, se las verá con nosotras.- Habló amenazante sacando una espada una de las cuatro chicas.

-No sé quien seas, pero a menos que sepas cómo llegar al palacio de Enma-sama o al infierno, no me sirves así que lárgate de mi vista o se las verán conmigo.- Amenazó Gine devolviendo las palabras para sorpresa de tres por sus palabras y una de ellas se mantenía serena.

 **Fin del Capítulo 60.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: No hay problema, bueno aquí explican una que otra cosa, no sé si serían algunas de tus dudas, en parte de cómo llegó Majin Boo al infierno. Y si las dudas siguen, te diré, "No preguntes, sólo gózalo".**

 **Guest: Ésto sigue hasta que se acabe.**

 **kaiser akuma 7: Gracias.**

 **Hasta luego lectores, disfruten sus vacaciones, o si trabajan como yo, ni modo a seguirle.**


	62. Capítulo 61

**Capítulo 61: Sacrificio.**

 **Con Goku.**

 **-** ¿Entonces creen que el alma de Gine se encuentre ahí?.- Preguntó Goku.

-Es una posibilidad...- Respondió Nishi buscando en otra esfera de cristal. -Sí, ahí está.- Dijo Nishi poniendo feliz a sus amigos y viendo que estaba hablando con una mujer semi-desnuda que vestía algo como hecho de huesos.

-Oigan ¿Qué ese no es el Dr Lichi?.- Preguntó Gine viendo aun a Majin Boo notando que Lichi hablaba con Majin Boo y sorprendiendo a algunos.

-¿Qué hace en el infierno? Se supone que era una máquina como 16, sin ofender.- Dijo Goku.

-No, Hatchiyack era una máquina y el Dr. Lichi un guerrero fantasma de pura maldad... Es probable que el que está ahí, sea el verdadero Dr. Lichi.- Le respondió Gohan serio.

-¿Y ese quién es? No hablaron de él cuando estuvieron en Edolas.- Le preguntó Mirai-Gohan.

-Un Tsufuru que enfrentamos después de que los hijos de Kakaroto volvieron.- Le respondió Vegeta para sorpresa de los Saiyajin presentes.

-Pero mi abuelo, Vegeta I, los exterminó a todos.- Le dijo el Rey al escucharlo y confundiendo a algunos.

-Sí, pero Lichi creó una computadora que reunía el rencor de las muertes de los Tsufuru con el fin de un día vengarse de la raza Saiyajin, estuvo vagando por el espacio reuniendo rencor de muertes violentas por el universo, llegó aquí cuando supo de que aquí estaban los Saiyajin restantes.- Respondió Gohan serio.

-Derrotamos a Lichi y Hatchiyack, al final acabó en el infierno.- Terminó la explicación Vegeta.

-Oh no, ese Dr. Lichi que creó a Hachi... Hacchi... ... Ese tipo era muy listo, si Majin Boo lo absorbe se volverá más inteligente.- Dijo Goku sin poder pronunciar el nombre, pero por lo que dijo fue una sorpresa para todos.

-Tarde.- Les habló Towa indiferente señalando la esfera de cristal y viendo que Majin Boo lo absorbió.

-Voy por el alma de Gine para revivirla, ya vuelvo.- Dijo Nishi.

-Voy contigo por si es peligroso.- Habló Mirai-Gohan mientras Nishi asentía.

-Espera, Nishi, recuerda que para ir a ese mundo necesitarás permiso de algún Shinigami de alto rango de ese mundo.- Le dijo Shin serio antes de que Nishi se fuera.

-¡¿De verdad crees que tenemos tiempo para formalidades?!- Respondió Nishi notándose molesta y desapareciendo dejando a Shin un poco nervioso.

-No le conocía ese lado.- Dijo Gohan un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Jerez-sama? Desde que volvió estaba muy molesta.- Decía Lucy con Shin con una ligera idea.

-¿Jerez? ¿La Hakaishin Jerez?- Preguntó el Rey Vegeta un poco nervioso.

-Sí, nos enfrentamos a ella hace 7 años y sin nada de esfuerzo nos venció.- Respondió Gohan para sorpresa y miedo del Rey Vegeta.

-Wendy.- Le habló Acnologia. -¿Quién es esa persona de la que hablan?.- Preguntó Acnologia curioso.

-Hakaishin Jerez-sama, la Diosa de la Destrucción.- Le reveló Wendy para impacto de Acnologia y quienes no sabían de ella.

-Vaya, entiendo por qué el nerviosismo de ese tipo, pero supongo que tú con tu máximo poder podrías contra ella ¿Cierto?.- Decía Acnologia pero Wendy sólo lo miró sonriendo.

-Acni, soy fuerte, pero, la mayoría de los que están aquí y sobre todo el Sr. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Gine, Bardock, incluso Goten y Trunks los niños de ahí, son por mucho más fuertes que yo, con un simple golpe me derrotarían y Jerez-sama no necesitaría del 1% de su poder para derrotarlos y eso ya lo demostró.- Le respondió Wendy para total sorpresa de Acnologia. -Aunque, no te mentiré, sólo una vez he experimentado lo que se siente tener el poder que ellos tienen, cuando hice la fusión con Gine.- Dijo Wendy viendo un poco triste el cuerpo de su hermana para confusión de Acnologia y otros que la escucharon, pero algunos que escucharon la vieron.

-¡Eso es! ¡Wendy me acabas de dar una gran idea!.- Le habló Goku entusiasmado y llamando la atención de todos.

-Vegeta ¿Conoces la técnica de la fusión?- Preguntó Goku.

-¿La fusión?... Eh, ¿Es esa técnica dónde haces pasos ridículos y sus cuerpos se unen?.- Preguntó Vegeta mientras Goku asentía.

-Sí, Fuuusión.- Respondió Goku haciendo los pasos de la fusión para vergüenza de casi todos.

-¡Ni loco me fusionaré contigo! ¡Antes prefiero la muerte!.- Gritó Vegeta enojado.

-Pero Vegeta, ya estás muerto.- Le dijo Goku molestándolo más. -Además, sólo serán 30 minutos y necesitamos de mucho poder para derrotar a Majin Boo.- Goku trataba de convencerlo.

-¡Ni hablar! Tú lo que quieres es hacerme poner esas poses ridículas.- Decía Vegeta adoptando una pose mal hecha de la fusión.

-Sí, es nuestra única opción para derrotarlo.- Le decía Goku haciendo la misma pose pero bien hecha.

-Si no quieres hacer esos pasos puedes usar los Potara, sólo tienes que ponerte uno en la oreja izquierda y Goku en la derecha.- Les habló el Kaioshin Anciano.

-¡He dicho que no y punto!.- Respondió Vegeta dándose la vuelta.

-Bueno, si él no quiere, entonces yo lo haré.- Le dijo Gohan a Goku.

-Siendo padre e hijo podría llegar a ser una fusión poderosa, pero si la hiciera con Vegeta sería más poderoso, ya que una fusión entre rivales es más poderosa, si Gine y Wendy fueran rivales, te hubiesen vencido aquel día.- Le respondió el Anciano Kaioshin dejando a Wendy y Gohan sorprendidos aunque Acnologia y ahora su madre estaban confundidos.

-Oh oh, Majin Boo salió del infierno.- Les avisó Gine alertando a todos.

 **Tiempo atrás. Con Gine.**

Gine estaba de pie, confundida, estaba segura de que murió a causa de Majin Boo, aunque molesta por no saber cómo es que Majin Boo logró asesinarla, aún así donde ella estaba no era la fila para llegar a Enma como su padre le contó, estaba en una habitación o salón, así que buscando una salida comenzó a caminar, cuando cuatro mujeres se pusieron frente a ella tres delante y una detrás. Las cuatro vestían de blanco aunque con su propio estilo, Gine notó que eran fuertes, pero una morena rubia lo era aun más, dándose la idea de que era la líder.

-¿El palacio de Enma?.- Preguntó una morena fortachona de cabello largo ondulado.

-¿Al infierno?- Se preguntó una chica de cabello largo lacio y piel blanca mientras tapaba su boca con su mano.

-¿Vérnoslas contigo?.- Preguntó una chica de cabello corto y piel blanca, las tres de al frente viéndose una a la otra comenzaron a reír aunque una morena rubia se mantenía seria.

-Estos Ryoka y sus bromas.- Dijo la chica de cabello largo extrañando a Gine por cómo la llamó.

-¿Crees que sea parte de esos Ryoka que vinieron por la chica que trajo Aizen-sama?.- Preguntó la chica fortachona.

-Da igual, los demás Espada ya se divirtieron con ellos, esta vez seremos nosotras quienes acaben con uno.- Decía la de cabello corto, arrogante.

-¿Desde cuando nos das ordenes? Apacci.- Preguntó la chica fortachona a la chica de cabello corto molestándola.

-Cállate Mila Rose, si tienes miedo quédate ahí, yo me encargo de esta Ryoka.- Respondió Apacci molestándola.

-¿Podrían no alzar la voz? Actuar así sólo las hace ver débiles.- Les dijo la chica de cabello largo molestando a ambas.

-¡¿A quién le dices débil?! ¡Sung-Sun!- Gritaron ambas comenzando una discusión mientras la morena rubia sólo se mantenía seria y viendo que Gine no les prestaba atención, sólo veía que esa chica ponía su mano al frente concentrándose como si quisiera hacer algo, para después verla suspirar y comenzar a retirarse.

-"No puedo usar los portales a otra dimensión para ir a casa. ¿Será porque estoy muerta? Intentaría ir al infierno, pero nunca he estado ahí y creo que necesitaría el permiso de Enma-sama para entrar".- Pensaba Gine indiferente a las mujeres que se pusieron frente a ella mientras se retiraba.

-Apacci, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose.- Habló la morena rubia seria. -No deberían discutir así frente a un posible enemigo, podría aprovechar eso y atacarlas, o huir.- Les habló dándoles una lección y señalándoles a donde estaba Gine.

-Lo sentimos, Harribel-sama.- Dijeron las tres con respeto, mientras las tres volteaban de nuevo con Gine pero se quedaron estupefactas, Gine estaba caminando a la salida.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!.- Gritó Apacci lanzándose a atacar con su espada, pero para su sorpresa, al llegar a Gine, recibió un codazo en el estómago sacándole el aire para después recibir un puño en retroceso en la cara enviándola con sus compañeras para sorpresa de las tres, todo ésto sin que Gine siquiera se volteara.

-"Muy bien, aun conservo mi poder, no creo que éstas sepan cómo salir de aquí y tampoco siento que sean malas personas a pesar de desprender un Ki maligno.".- Pensaba Gine. -"Genial, comienzo a pensar como Gohan, me pregunto si fusionarme con Wendy tuvo algo qué ver".- Pensó un poco molesta recordando a Kyouka y Seilah.

-Vaya, derrotada tan fácilmente.- Se burlaba Sung-Sun.

-Eso te pasa por atacar sin pensar.- Le reprendió Mila Rose.

-No,... Tengan cuidado... Esa chica...- Les respondió Apacci con esfuerzo tratando de levantarse confundiendo a sus compañeras.

-Esa chica sabe ocultar su poder.- Les habló Harribel adelantándose. -"Y aun así se contuvo para no matar a Apacci". Ustedes no podrán con ella.- Les reveló Harribel dejándolas sorprendidas al ver que Harribel sacaba su espada. -¿Seguirás dándonos la espalda?- Preguntó Harribel expulsando su poder mientras Gine se volteaba.

-Si no sabes cómo puedo llegar a los lugares que te pregunté, entonces pierdo mi tiempo aquí, además, no podrías conmigo, así que mejor atiende a tu amiga.- Respondió Gine dándole de nuevo la espalda y caminando cuando se detuvo de pronto volteando a otro lugar y Harribel y sus compañeras notaban un incremento de poder en un lugar.

-El Gotei está aquí, supongo que le dieron prioridad a Aizen-sama en lugar de ocuparse de la resurrección de los muertos.- Respondió Harribel seria.

-¿Aquí también sucede lo mismo con los muertos?- Preguntó Gine llamándoles la atención pero no recibió respuesta, aun así con su silencio lo confirmó.

-Lo siento, no puedo perder tiempo contigo, pero tampoco puedo dejarte aquí, pronto todo terminará.- Dijo Harribel expulsando su poder sorprendiendo a Gine.

-"Esta mujer tiene el nivel como Nappa en aquella ocasión".- Pensaba Gine para ella misma cuando notó que Harribel se movió a gran velocidad apareciendo frente a ella como si la fuese a partir a la mitad, pero, para sorpresa de las presentes, Gine detuvo su espada con su mano desnuda.

-Como desees entonces.- Dijo Gine seria golpeando a Harribel en el estómago sacándola del salón donde estaba, preocupando a sus compañeras pero al querer atacar a Gine, ella ya no estaba.

Harribel salió volando de donde estaba, mientras trataba de reponerse, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que Gine la seguía a su lado para después Harribel recibir un golpe enviándola al suelo. Harribel se levantaba con dificultad y dándose cuenta que Gine ya estaba frente a ella.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes conmigo.- Le dijo Gine.

Pero notando que cayeron entre algunas personas una de esas personas tenía sujetada a una chica de cabello naranja con una espada al cuello y ropas similares a las de Harribel y sus compañeras y otro una niña de cabello verde con algo en su cabeza, el tipo tenía a la niña bajo su pie y antes de alguien notarlo, esos sujetos salieron volando pues Gine los golpeó para sorpresa de quienes estaban ahí, de eso, también notó a un tipo de cabellos azules medio muerto.

-¿Estás bien? Niña.- Preguntó Gine cargándola mientras la niña asentía sollozando. -Ya deja de llorar o me llenarás de mocos...- Decía Gine tratando de calmarla pero notó que esa niña realmente estaba moqueando. -Ten, cuídala.- Le decía Gine un poco repugnada por los mocos, dándosela a la chica que liberó con ésta asintiendo sorprendida mientras un chico vestido de negro se acercaba con esfuerzo.

-Gracias por ayudar a Inoue y Nell de Nnoitora... Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Sustituto.- Se presentó Ichigo pero con Gine notando que estaba muy herido. -¿Quién eres tú? No eres un Arrancar ni tampoco alguna clase de Hollow.- Preguntó el chico de cabellos naranjas vestido de negro y herido confundiendo a Gine por todos esos términos.

-Ryoka, Arrancar, Hollow, Espada, tienen formas muy raras para referirse a alguien... No importa, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo puedo llegar con Enma-sama o al infierno?.- Preguntó Gine para total confusión y sorpresa de todos.

-Tendré que faltar a la regla.- Habló Harribel liberando más poder y Gine notando que se levantó con su chaqueta abierta notando una máscara de hueso desde su boca hasta sus pechos además de un número 3 tatuado en el pecho derecho.

-¡Harribel-sama!.- Gritó Nell impactada.

-¿La conoces? Nell-chan.- Preguntó Inoue.

-La Tercera Espada, Tier Harribel-sama.- Respondió Nell.

-¿Es superior a Ulquiorra?.- Preguntó Ichigo impactado.

-Oye chica, si no desistes no me dejarás opción y tendré que acabar contigo.- Habló Gine para sorpresa de los presentes al ver a esa chica sin inmutarse ante el poder que se sentía.

-¡Reza! ¡Santa Teresa!.- Se escuchó un grito y un aumento de poder con Gine notando que uno de los tipos que golpeó se recuperó y se transformó en algún tipo de cosa de seis brazos con guadañas.

-Desgarra, Tiburón.- Dijo Harribel mientras era rodeada por agua para después revelarse con otra forma de vestir un poco más reveladora y lo que llevaba puesto eran hechos de huesos al igual que su espada y un aumento de poder considerable.

-"Y ahora tiene el nivel que tenía el Sr. Vegeta cuando llegó a la Tierra y peleó con papá, este lugar me gusta."- Pensó Gine pero pasando a una pose de guardia y ataque. -Pero necesito ir al infierno ya.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a los presentes al verla calmada ante los poderes que se sentían además de sus palabras.

Sin decir nada, Nnoitora lanzó un ataque de energía desde su boca demasiado potente preocupando a los presentes y antes de advertirle a Gine, ésta se puso frente a ellos y desvió el ataque con su mano al cielo que para confusión de Gine el cielo se rompió dejando ver oscuridad mientras los demás estaban impactados.

-Ya me cansé de esta mierda.- Dijo Gine molesta y a gran velocidad, Gine ya había golpeado a Nnoitora enviándolo al cielo para después. -¡Big Bang Attack!.- Gine lanzó la técnica enseñada por Vegeta explotando y desintegrando a Nnoitora para más impacto de los presentes, pero también otros se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía, además de que el cielo seguía rompiéndose.

-Cero.- Dijo Harribel mientras Gine estaba distraída, Harribel con su espada de hueso, creó una ráfaga de energía hacia Gine pero también estaban los demás.

El Cero de Harribel siguió destruyendo lo que había a su paso, a lo lejos se vio como si todo incluyendo el cielo se rompiera y sólo se viera oscuridad. Pero a nadie le pasó nada, se sorprendieron al ver que estaban en una especie de campo de energía verde y notando que Gine los protegió. Seguido de eso Gine volvió a desaparecer y aparecer frente a Harribel dándole un golpe en la cara aturdiéndola para después recibir otro golpe esta vez siendo lanzada, medio recuperándose, Harribel notó que estaba frente a Gine cargando otra técnica, Gine iba a usar su Big Bang Kamehameha pero un puño gigante llegó dándole un golpe.

-No permitiremos que le hagas daño a Harribel-sama, mocosa.- Amenazó Apacci que estaba junto a sus compañeras pero con otros atuendos, formas y más poderosas además de que no tenían sus brazos izquierdos.

-Somos las Fracciones de Harribel-sama y la protegeremos con nuestras vidas.- Dijo Mila Rose seria pero amenazante.

-Nuestro Ayon es muy fuerte, con ese golpe fue suficiente.- Dijo Sung-Sun.

-Nada mal, pero.- Habló Gine llamando la atención de las tres y notando que Gine detenía como si nada el puño de su bestia y después era desintegrado por una ráfaga de energía como si nada.

-Sung-Sun, Apacci, Mila Rose, manténganse al margen o ella podría matarlas.- Les advirtió Harribel poniéndose de pie llamando la atención de Gine la cual se le quedó viendo.

-¡Ni crea que la dejaremos sola de nuevo!.- Gritó Apacci lanzándose a atacar junto a sus compañeras pero al llegar frente a Gine, ambas se estrellaron bruscamente contra el suelo, pues Gine las golpeó a una gran velocidad.

-No de nuevo, de nuevo fui débil.- Decía Harribel levantándose con esfuerzo.

-Quédate ahí, echarás a perder el sacrificio de estas tipas por mantenerte a salvo.- Le decía Gine seria a Harribel, que molesta comenzó a lanzárle desde su espada ataques de agua a presión.

-No existe mundo sin sacrificios ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Este mar de sangre, cubierto de cenizas... Este infierno... Es a lo que nos referimos como el mundo.- Respondió Harribel mientras seguía atacando y Gine la miraba seria mientras recordaba cuando Chaoz se sacrificó por Tenshinhan, Piccolo por Gohan, 16 por Gohan, Goku por todos, Roubaul por Wendy, Ultear por Edolas y Vegeta por Trunks.

-Cierto, pero, no por eso debemos sacrificar el esfuerzo y sacrificio que otros hacen por nuestro bienestar, sacrificar su sacrificio, es lo mismo que insultar sus memorias. Créeme, sé de lo que hablas.- Respondió Gine dejando a Harribel seria pero con intensiones de seguir luchando, para después expulsar su poder pero siendo interrumpida por un golpe en el estómago, cayendo de rodillas frustrada.

-Otra vez, necesito ascender más, ser más fuerte, para derrotarte y vengar su muerte, pero me imagino que no tendré esa oportunidad.- Decía Harribel mientras Gine daba un suspiro.

-Tus amigas no están muertas.- Le dijo Gine seria para sorpresa de Harribel. -Fue culpa de ustedes por no dejarme hablar, sólo quiero saber cómo rayos llegar al infierno o con Enma-sama.- Dijo Gine molesta mientras Harribel se quedaba sin saber qué decir.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?.- Preguntó Ichigo ya curado para sorpresa de Gine.

-¿Cómo es que estás curado?.- Preguntó Gine mientras Ichigo le señalaba a Inoue.

-Ya veo, entonces ella es como Wendy.- Pensó en voz alta Gine confundiendo a los presentes. -Cúrala a ella y a sus amigas, espero que después de eso puedas estarte quieta.- Le dijo Gine a Inoue la cual se quedó un poco confundida y sorprendiendo a Harribel.

-¿Por qué ayudarme? ¿Qué pretendes?.- Preguntó Harribel confundida y sin bajar la guardia.

-Sé lo que es el sacrificio, he visto a seres queridos morir sacrificándose por otros o por lo que creían es lo correcto, además por enseñanzas de mi padre... Digamos que te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad.- Le respondió Gine seria a Harribel viéndola a los ojos mientras ésta se quedó sin palabras, había alguien frente a ella que también conocía el sacrificio.

-Hazlo Inoue.- Le dijo Ichigo sonriendo mientras Inoue asentía y creando una especie de zona triangular en donde estaban Apacci, Sung-Sun y Mila Rose.

-¿Exactamente quién eres?.- Preguntó Harribel a Gine.

-Son Gine, estaba peleando contra un demonio llamado Majin Boo, pero me asesinó y terminé aquí.- Respondió Gine para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Y quieres ir al infierno para enfrentar a ese demonio de nuevo?.- Preguntó Inoue mientras las compañeras de Harribel se levantaban e Inoue pasaba a curar a Harribel con ésta calmando a sus compañeras, aunque Gine se sorprendió un poco al ver que esa chica, Inoue, pudo darle de nuevo sus brazos a las chicas.

-No, mi abuelo y mi hermano se encargarán de él y en el infierno están otros dos demonios que son quienes están causando que los muertos resuciten, mi padre y mi hermano los enfrentan para derrotarlos, así que iré al infierno a ayudarlos.- Le respondió Gine pero la sorpresa ya se quedaba corta para lo que sentían al escucharla.

-¿Que los muertos qué?.- Preguntó Ichigo impactado.

-Entonces era eso.- Una voz los sacó de su conversación viendo Gine que se trataba de dos hombres uno con apariencia de ser un niño mimado y el otro parecía un salvaje con una niña en su hombro y una chica de baja estatura.

-Rukia y ¿Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru?- Dijo Ichigo sorprendido de verlos.

-Aizen aprovecha la distracción que tiene el Seireitei con los muertos resucitando para dar marcha a su plan.- Le respondió Rukia poniendo serio a Ichigo.

-Ya van varias veces que mencionan a ese tipo.- Habló Gine.

-Un demente que quiere sentarse en el trono del Rey de los Espíritus porque según él se lo merece, además de que no le importa matar a cuanto se le cruce en el camino.- Le respondió Ichigo notándose molesto pero Gine sólo se quedó pensante.

-¿Harribel? ¿Cierto? ¿Qué es lo que hacen exactamente ustedes? Pareciera que están en una guerra o algo así, ¿A caso ayudas a ese sujeto?.- Preguntó Gine a Harribel mientras ésta se mantenía seria.

-Hace tiempo, nos enfrentamos a un Adjucha con el nivel de un Vasto Lord que casi nos mata, Aizen-sama nos salvó, me dio poder para proteger a mis amigas, a cambio yo pelearía por él.- Respondió Harribel mientras Gine la miraba seria y sus amigas un tanto impactadas por ser llamadas amigas cuando ellas creían ser sólo sus Fracciones y protectoras.

-"Y dale con sus nombres raros.".- Pensó Gine fastidiada. -Jamás llegarás a nada si sólo recibes poder de otros, vuélvete fuerte por tu propio camino, ese sacrificio sí vale la pena.- Le respondió Gine de nuevo dejando a Harribel sin palabras.

-¿Por qué curan a esa Arrancar?.- Preguntó Byakuya serio y amenazante.

-Porque yo se lo ordené, ¿Algún problema?- Respondió Gine amenazante poniendo a Byakuya serio.

-Alto, si va a haber pelea, yo me encargo, vi como esa chica acabó con esos Arrancar, así que quiero probar su fuerza.- Dijo Kenpachi sonriente y desafiante.

-Ken se ve feliz, ¿Podrías jugar con él?- Preguntó Yachiru la niña pelirrosa pero sin darse cuenta, Gine le dio un golpe a Kenpachi sofocándolo y cayendo al suelo dejando a éste mismo y los presente impactados de ni siquiera verlo.

-Paso de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, tú, dijiste que eres un Shinigami, entonces debes saber dónde está Enma-sama, dime en qué dirección.- Respondió Gine indiferente y dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

-¿Por qué le diríamos a una simple alma dónde está él?.- Preguntó Byakuya arrogante.

-Contestaré tu pregunta si me respondes qué es esa cosa en tu cara.- Respondió Gine confundiendo a Byakuya.

-¿Qué hay en la cara de mi hermano?- Preguntó Rukia confundida.

-Mi puño.- Respondió Gine dándole un golpe a Byakuya que lo hizo retroceder, caer y molestarse y sorprendiendo a los presentes. -Odio a los niños mimados.- Dijo Gine tronando sus dedos.

-Interesante, no eres aliada de ellos, pero tampoco nuestra enemiga.- Una voz los sacó de su conversación, todos a excepción de Gine la reconocieron.

-Aizen-sama.- Dijeron las Arrancar con Gine viendo al tipo del que hablaban además de que apareció con otros sujetos mientras algunos de los presentes se miraban con rencor unos a los otros.

-Eres una total decepción, Harribel, siempre tuve más esperanzas en ti.- Dijo Aizen indiferente sorprendiendo a Harribel y sus amigas.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.- Harribel y sus amigas estaban sorprendidas, un tipo de piel oscura con algo tapando sus ojos tenía su espada en el cuello de Harribel, pero Gine estaba sujetando el filo de su espada antes de que le cortara la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó el sujeto y sin recibir respuesta fue pateado al cielo y con un Golpe Destello de Gine, explotó cayendo muy herido e inconsciente.

-Jm, que fuegos artificiales tan más horribles.- Dijo Gine después de su acto y volteando a ver a Aizen quien indiferente miraba lo que le pasó a su compañero, pero los demás estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Traicionas a tus amigos? Aizen.- Preguntó Ichigo molesto.

-Harribel fue débil y no cumplió su propósito, era obvio que acabaría convirtiéndose en un objeto inútil para Aizen-sama.- Le respondió un sujeto de baja estatura y piel pálida molestando a Ichigo.

-Y sin embargo ella es el 3 y tú el 4, eso significa que eres más inútil.- Le respondió Ichigo molesto mientras el sujeto se mantenía sereno.

-Ulquiorra, guarda silencio.- Ordenó Aizen con Ulquiorra dando una reverencia y Aizen miraba como Gine se ponía frente a Harribel que lo veía con rencor.

-Ni tomándome la molestia de mostrarte aquel día lo que podría pasar si eras débil, seguiste siendo un inútil fracaso, Harribel.- Dijo Aizen viendo a Harribel que ella junto a sus amigas estaban sorprendidas.

-¿Tú enviaste a ese Adjucha?... Debí suponerlo, fui una tonta al no darme cuenta.- Respondió Harribel molesta poniéndose de pie lista para atacar, pero Gine alzó su brazo deteniéndola sin voltear a verla.

-"Tú por el contrario".- Pensó Aizen viendo a Gine. -Quieres llegar con Enma ¿Cierto? Lamentablemente, para llegar a Enma, hay que pasar por el Seireitei, si te unes a mi ocupando el lugar de Harribel y Kaname, te llevaré hasta allá.- Dijo Aizen para sorpresa de Harribel aunque Gine se mantuvo seria.

-Sí claro, y yo toda inocente te creeré, ¿Y por qué debería seguir ordenes de un gusano como tú que sólo persigue a un simple rey?.- Preguntó Gine en respuesta.

-El trono debe ser para el más fuerte, lo que significa que es mio por derecho, tú eres fuerte, debes de tener un objetivo por seguir y si lo deseas, te ayudaré a llegar a él.- Respondió Aizen mientras Gine comenzó a reír como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo.

-Eres un completo imbécil... Mi objetivo va más allá de seguir un simple y estúpido trono de alguien inferior a mi, yo voy por algo más allá, algo que un gusano como tú no entendería, yo, voy por la Diosa de la Destrucción.- Respondió Gine para total sorpresa de todos. -¿Crees que eres fuerte? ¿El más poderoso? No tienes idea, tus simples poderes no son nada comparados con los de ella, ni siquiera con los míos, comparado conmigo no eres más que una simple mosca, ya te imaginarás para ella.- Terminó de hablar Gine mientras Aizen la miraba serio.

-Es una lastima que hayas elegido burlarte de mi, nadie se burla de mi, Barragan, acaba con ella.- Le ordenó Aizen a un anciano con éste asintiendo de mala gana.

-¿Envías a tu abuelo a hacer tu trabajo? Vaya mierda de nieto eres.- Le dijo Gine burlona pero Aizen mostró una sonrisa.

-Retrocedan.- Advirtió Harribel notando que Barragan liberó una especie de aura oscura y Gine rápidamente tomando a los más débiles y alejándose, pero Kenpachi iba a agitar su espada pero fue jalado por Yachiru, para después notar que todo estaba podrido donde el aura tocó.

-¿Qué rayos hizo ese sujeto?- Preguntó Rukia impactada.

-Los espadas representamos una manera de morir, eso influye en nuestra personalidad y poder, Barragan, representa la vejez.- Le respondió Harribel mientras Gine se notaba seria.

-Ten, es tu hermano, cárgalo tú y tú no dejes a tu novia así.- Le dijo Gine a Rukia aventando a Byakuya como si fuese un objeto, y a Ichigo lanzándole a Inoue. -No tengo tiempo para estas mierdas, así que acabaré rápido.- Dijo Gine lanzando una esfera de energía que para su sorpresa desapareció antes de tocar a Barragan.

-¿Crees que la energía no envejece? Con el tiempo, todo envejece, hasta la energía del mismo sol y yo controlo ese poder.- Le dijo Barragan arrogante.

-Pues envejece ésta.- Dijo Gine burlona. -¡Final Kamehameha!.- Gine lanzó su técnica que para sorpresa de todos dio en Barragan desintegrándolo mientras su técnica avanzaba destruyendo todo a su paso y al final, notando Gine que de nuevo se destruyó algo haciendo que el cielo de ese lugar se miraba de noche en partes.

-No es verdad, esa chica.- Dijo Aizen para confusión de sus lacayos. -No es posible, es imposible, ¡Hogyoku! ¡Acelera mi ascensión!.- Gritó Aizen extrañamente histérico.

Sorprendiendo a todos al verlo así, además que se comió una extraña perla y elevando su poder considerablemente mientras algunos se alejaban de él y otros se desintegraban por el simple hecho de estar cerca de él, para al final, Aizen explotar, pero parecía como si se transformara en una especie de ser con alas y esa perla estaba en su pecho.

-Y ahora eres una hermosa mariposa.- Se burló Gine. -"¿Qué rayos es este lugar? Ese tipo alcanzó el nivel de Freezer en su primera forma, bueno, ciertamente es superior a Kami-sama Dende, ahora entiendo por qué dice ser superior a ese tal Rey de los Espíritus."- Pensó Gine un poco sorprendida pero sonriendo.

-Ten cuidado, está usando el poder del Hogyoku, tienes que quitárselo o de lo contrario no podrá morir.- Le advirtió un sujeto con sombrero para sorpresa de muchos al verlo ahí. Pero sin esperarlo Aizen lanzó una pequeña pero poderosa esfera de energía.

Gine reconoció que era peligrosa para todos ahí y rápidamente la desvió al cielo, pero explotó y la explosión dañaría a los presentes, Gine usó la tele-transportación tomando a quienes ella consideró lo merecían, a lo lejos algunos llevaban otras peleas pero la explosión llegó a ellos con muchos logrando huir a duras penas pero otros fueron alcanzados. Para sorpresa de muchos, nuevamente estaban en un campo de energía verde pero un gran agujero debajo de ellos además de que ahora todo el cielo era de noche.

-¿A caso rompió alguna pared dimensional? ¿Cómo es que el cielo ahora es oscuro sólo lanzando ese poder?.- Preguntaba Gine a los presentes.

-Éste era el Castillo de Las Noches, su cielo era artificial, el cielo real es completamente nocturno en Hueco Mundo.- Le respondió Harribel seria dejando a Gine un poco sorprendida y confundida por ese término.

-Ese sujeto es fuerte, si alguno de ustedes lo enfrentara, moriría con facilidad.- Les dijo Gine deshaciendo el escudo a la orilla del agujero creado cuando Aizen apareció frente a ellos. -Volviste a atacar a tus aliados, no eres un buen Rey por lo que veo.- Le dijo Gine, pues logró salvar a tres de los aliados de Aizen, siendo un tipo con cara de zorro, otro parecía ser un tipo de 40 años y una niña con ropa muy reveladora además del tipo de cabello azul que estaba todo herido.

-"Esta chica, puedo sentir el poder y la presión que Aizen ejerce, pero esta chica, no puedo sentir nada".- Pensaba Byakuya confundido.

-No puedo sentir tu Reiatsu, ¿Acaso tú...?.- Preguntaba Aizen notándose molesto.

-Así es, chico, ninguno de ellos puede sentir su poder porque ella está a un nivel más allá de lo que tú jamás llegarás.- Le dijo una voz femenina mientras todos notaban a una extraña mujer pero Gine la reconoció, eran Nishi y Mirai-Gohan aunque también venía con un anciano conocido por los presentes.

-Nishi-sama, Gohan.- Dijo Gine confundiendo a algunos.

-¿Conocidos tuyos?.- Preguntó Harribel.

-Ella es una Kaioshin, una diosa suprema, y Gohan es mi hermano gemelo.- Les respondió Gine dejando a los presentes impactados de estar ante tal deidad.

-Yamamoto ya me contó lo que has tratado de hacer, un acto de blasfemia pero comprensible, todos los avariciosos han tratado de alcanzar a los seres supremos, pero, una lastima, inclusive el Rey de los Espíritus, tiene superiores, siendo yo una de ellos.- Le hablaba Nishi como dado un regaño y dejando a Aizen molesto y frustrado por lo escuchado.

-Desiste o se te eliminará.- Amenazó Mirai-Gohan.

-¿Avaricioso? Simplemente reclamo lo que debería ser mio.- Respondió Aizen molesto.

-Ya deja de llorar, sólo rindete.- Le dijo Gine un poco fastidiada.

-¿Que hay de ti? Dijiste que no sigues debiluchos, pero te inclinas ante ella y dices querer ir por la Diosa de la Destrucción, eso también te hace avariciosa como yo.- Le respondió Aizen esta vez casi histérico.

-La diferencia es que yo no necesité de ir por ahí eliminando a quienes me ayudaban, llegué a donde estoy por mi propia cuenta y por el sacrificio de algunos amigos.- Le respondió Gine arrogante y molesta, mientras Harribel recordaba sus palabras.

-Además, Jerez-sama, la Diosa de la Destrucción, la eligió a ella para ser la próxima Diosa de la Destrucción.- Declaró Nishi para sorpresa de los presentes incluido Aizen.

-¡Basta de burlarse de mi! ¡Ustedes!...- Aizen molesto comenzó a gritar pero calló cuando vio una esfera de luz blanca frente a Gine.

-Big Bang...- Gine iba a pulverizar a Aizen.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Ichigo confundiendo a la mayoría pero Gine apareció a su lado apuntando su técnica a Harribel.

-Lo sé... Kamehameha.- Gine usó su técnica contra Harribel para sorpresa de todos reduciéndola a cenizas.

 **Fin del capítulo 61.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **kaiser akuma 7: No... ella... llegó al país de las maravillas. xD**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	63. Capítulo 62

**Capítulo 63. Preparados para la batalla final.**

Todos estaban confusos y sorprendidos por la repentina decisión de Gine de destruir a Harribel, pero sus amigas estaban sumamente furiosas, además algunos de los Arrancar ahí no sabían qué hacer, pues de alguna forma seguían a Aizen sólo porque sí y esa chica les daba miedo.

-¿Creíste que una simple ilusión me confundiría?.- Preguntó Gine confundiendo más a todos pero las amigas de Harribel estaban molestas y listas para atacar.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Preguntó Harribel para sorpresa de todos.

-Sea lo que sea que hizo, confundió mis 5 sentidos, pero yo entrené mi mente a un nivel más allá, digamos que también con un sexto sentido, las ilusiones no funcionan conmigo, sólo tuve que sentir su energía, no soy tonta.- Respondió Gine con todos dándose cuenta que Aizen fue el desintegrado para sorpresa de los presentes al ver la facilidad con la que fue vencido.

-Pero aun con ese sexto sentido no lograste ver cuando Majin Boo te atravesó el corazón, por confiada.- Regañó Mirai-Gohan a Gine molestándola un poco.

-Ah, es cierto, ¿Inoe? Sí, creo que así te llamas.- Dijo Gine llamándole la atención pues Inoue veía el gran agujero como buscando algo o a alguien.

-Orihime Inoue, sí.- Respondió Inoue.

-Pudiste regresarle sus brazos a esas chicas, ¿Crees que puedas devolvérselo a mi hermano?.- Preguntó Gine para sorpresa de Mirai-Gohan.

-Pudo curar a Itsygo de un agujero en el corazón de hecho y a Grimmjow-sama también le devolvió su brazo.- Le dijo Nell para sorpresa de Gine.

-Sí quieres que lo haga lo haré, sólo que me tomará un momento.- Le respondió Inoue a Gine.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres una mano?.- Bromeó Gine con su hermano dejando a algunos estupefactos, creyeron que sólo se burlaba de los enemigos, pero Mirai-Gohan aceptó e Inoue le ayudaba.

-"Esa chica acabó con Aizen así de simple, y además destruyó el Hogyoku junto a él ¿De verdad pertenecen al mundo de los dioses?"- Pensaba el tipo del sombrero analizando la situación.

-Tú, estás vivo, no eres un espíritu.- Dijo Inoue al estarlo curando.

-Sí, ¿Hay algún problema?.- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan.

-No, sólo que me sorprende que estés aquí estando vivo, además me tomará un poco más de tiempo.- Explicó Inoue confundiendo a Mirai-Gohan.

-Pero también tú estás viva.- Recalcó Mirai-Gohan confundido a lo que Inoue comenzó a reír un poco torpe.

-¿Qué hacemos? Stark, Aizen-sama ya no está.- Le hablaba una niña al Espada casi viejo.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer? Lilinette, vengar su muerte no es una opción contra ella.- Respondió Stark notándose un poco decaído.

-¿Estás llorando?.- Preguntó Lilinette al verlo.

-Como si yo pudiera hacer eso, vámonos.- Respondió Stark comenzando a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?.- Preguntó Lilinette siguiéndolo.

-A donde sea, pero...- Respondió Stark.

-Juntos.- Terminaron los dos mientras algunos se les quedaron viendo irse sin decir nada, pero algunos otros con intenciones de atacar.

-Ni lo piensen.- Habló Gine sabiendo lo que Byakuya y Yamamoto planeaban.

-Una de las razones por las que se comenzaron a movilizar así, fue por Aizen, bueno, ahora que no está no son un peligro para el Seireitei.- Les habló Nishi y siendo un ser superior, obedecieron.

-¿Por qué los ayudaste? Claramente desprenden un Ki maligno.- Le habló Mirai-Gohan, aunque realmente sólo lo hizo para confirmar, él realmente sabía la razón, aunque otros se quedaron un poco confundidos de saber que lo que ellos usaban era el Ki.

-Gohan y yo compartimos un vínculo especial siendo gemelos, y pude notar que esos dos tienen ese vínculo, por eso los salvé del ataque de la mariposa.- Habló Gine.

-Será un alivió no tener que aguantar los gritos de Lilinette.- Dijo Apacci.

-Pero si ambas se llevaban muy bien gritándose la una a la otra.- Le dijo Mila Rose.

-Yo hasta pensé que eran hermanas o quizá pareja.- Le dijo Sung-Sun haciendo que Apacci se molestara y comenzaran a discutir mientras algunos se les quedaban viendo.

-¿Y no ayudaste a Ulquiorra?- Preguntó Inoue haciendo que Ichigo la viera pensativo.

-¿Quién?... Ah, creo que así llamó la mariposa a aquel enano pálido. No, aunque sobrevivió.- Le respondió Gine poniendo feliz a Inoue.

-Tú no te irás, Capitán.- Le habló Kenpachi al otro sujeto con cara de zorro que se escabullía, sujetándolo de su ropa.

-¿Por qué no? Yo hice un buen trabajo.- Respondió el cara de zorro.

-Ichimaru Gin, rindete y se te juzgará, escapa y se te ejecutará.- Les habló Yamamoto para sorpresa de los presentes y Gin se rendía.

-Intenta algo y te rajo el cuello.- Le dijo Kenpachi sonriendo de manera sádica y Gin también sonreía.

-¿Qué harás ahora? Lady Sacrificio.- Le habló Gine a Harribel llamándole la atención pero confundiendo a otros por cómo la llamó.

-¿Te diste cuenta?.- Preguntó Harribel.

-Cuando explicaste el poder del vejestorio.- Le respondió Gine mientras extrañamente Harribel sonrió.

-Barragan y Aizen ya no están, Stark parece no tener interés en nada, Ulquiorra además de no importarle nada y Grimmjow son inferiores a mi, así que siendo una de las más fuertes me quedaré a cargo... Creo que reconstruiré el castillo de Las Noches y trataré de mantener el orden en Hueco Mundo- Respondió Harribel aunque algunos la miraban serios.

-"¿Inferior? Deja que me recupere, Harribel, y veremos quién es débil".- Pensaba el tipo herido de cabellos azules.

-Aunque si Nelliel recupera sus memorias y poderes, podría ser una fuerte aliada, ella era la Tercera Espada antes de la traición de Nnoitora, ella no es como los demás Espada, es pacífica, a pesar de ser la Guerra.- Respondió Harribel confundiendo a la mayoría.

-¿Nell?- Preguntaron sus conocidos mientras Nell se mostraba desconcertada.

-¡Yo se los explico!- Un extraño Adjucha flacucho apareció de repente.

-Nell fue la Tercera Espada y por celos, la en ese entonces Octava Espada Nnoitora junto a Szayel Aporro, la traicionaron y atacaron rompiendo su máscara y haciéndola llegar al estado en el que está y no es la guerra, es el soldado.- Respondió otro Adjucha más grande molestando al primero.

-Pesche, Dondochakka.- Decía Nell feliz de verlos.

-Al parecer tiene algo que ver que su mascara esté rota, tal vez yo pueda ayudarle ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres recuperarte?.- Le decía el tipo del sombrero.

-Urahara, hazle algo raro y te parto a la mitad.- Le dijo Rukia viéndolo mal, a lo que Urahara sólo reía de manera nerviosa.

-Inclusive podríamos llegar a un acuerdo de no agresión.- Le dijo Harribel a Yamamoto con éste quedándose serio pues sin prestarles atención a los llegados y lo que decían, los demás continuaron con su conversación.

-Me parece bien, así que Gine, para que algo así pueda ocurrir, debemos evitar que Majin Boo destruya el universo.- Le habló Nishi a Gine mientras todos quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Cómo que el universo?- Preguntaron algunos impactados.

-Tal y como lo oyeron... Nishi-sama, pero yo ya estoy muerta, hacer algo contra alguien que pertenece al mundo de los vivos, ¿no afectaría aun más el balance del universo?- Preguntó Gine confundida.

-Por eso te voy a revivir, pero necesito hacerlo donde está tu cuerpo, además tu alma debe estar en ese plano, por eso venimos a buscarte.- Respondió Nishi dejando a Gine y Mirai-Gohan sorprendidos.

-¡¿Puedes hacer eso?!.- Preguntaron ambos hermanos.

-Te lo explicaré una vez lleguemos allá.- Le respondió Nishi dejándolos confundidos mientras los presentes también quedaban igual, al mismo tiempo Nishi creaba una esfera de cristal viendo en ella.

-Por cierto ¿Qué fue todo eso de que Jerez-sama me eligió para Diosa de la Destrucción? Ambas sabemos que ella me odia desde que nos conocimos en Edolas y le dije fea, además de que Gohan es 10 veces más fuerte que yo.- Preguntaba Gine confundida llamando su atención aunque algunos sorprendidos de saber que Gohan era superior al aterrador poder que demostró Gine sin saber que no se refería a ese Gohan.

-¿Le dijiste fea a Jerez-sama? ¿Cómo es que sigues existiendo?- Preguntó Nishi impactada.

-¿O tal vez sólo lo pensé?.- Respondió Gine pensativa.

 **Con Jerez.**

-Jerez-sama, no haga bilis.- Decía Vados al ver a Jerez molesta mientras todo comenzaba a temblar.

-Espera.- Dijo Jerez calmándose un poco pero con un rostro de confusión. -Dijo que ella la revivirá, ¿no irá a?.- Decía Jerez aun con el mismo semblante.

-Lo dudo, ella sabe lo que podría ocurrir si muere.- Le respondió Vados calmándola.

 **Con Gine**

-Bueno, en cuanto a lo que dije, fue sólo una inocente mentira para darle una lección a ese tipo.- Respondió Nishi riendo mientras todos se quedaron un poco estupefactos. -Hay que irnos, Majin Boo absorbió a Janemba y Hildegarn, además de absorber a un tipo llamado Lichi.- Continuó Nishi dejando a Gine sorprendida.

-Gohan, Papá y Vegeta apenas y lograron escapar.- Le dijo Mirai-Gohan a Gine sorprendiéndola un poco y confundiendo más a los presentes pues Gohan se refirió a él mismo por su nombre como si hablara de él en tercera persona, estas personas recién conocidas hablaban cosas que ellos no entendían.

-¿El Sr. Vegeta revivió?.- Preguntó Gine pero notándose un poco feliz y Nishi asentía al mismo tiempo que Inoue terminaba de regresar el brazo de Mirai-Gohan.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan estirando su nuevo brazo e Inoue hacia señas de que no era nada pero sin aviso, Gine le dio un golpe a Mirai-Gohan con éste bloqueándolo con su nuevo brazo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Esta chica es buena curando, es tan buena como Wendy.- Dijo Gine después de su acto mientras ambos hermanos sonreían y los demás se daban cuenta que Gine lo probaba.

-Oh no.- Habló Nishi llamando la atención de todos al verla preocupada. -Gine, Gohan, Majin Boo está en el Templo de Kami.- Avisó preocupada alertando a los hermanos aunque a los otros sorprenderse ya no cabía en su expresiones.

-Hay que darse prisa entonces. Anciano, me importa una mierda su guerra, pero aquellas chicas están bajo mi protección así que si las lastimas, te mato.- Le advirtió Gine a Yamamoto para sorpresa de Nishi, su hermano y Harribel y sus amigas igual, mientras Mirai-Gohan y Gine tocaban a Nishi para irse. -Ya nos veremos de nuevo, Harribel.- Se despidió Gine desapareciendo.

-Para mi que eran puras patrañas.- Dijo Apacci molesta.

-Lo dice la primera en caer.- Respondieron sus compañeras comenzando a discutir mientras Harribel miraba el cielo nocturno.

-"Son Gine, recordaré ese nombre".- Pensaba Harribel.

-¿Sucede algo? Kuchiki.- Preguntó Inoue al ver a Rukia pensativa.

-Bueno, para empezar nunca me imaginé llegar a estar frente a una deidad.- Respondió Rukia aun pensativa. -Pero lo extraño, es que ella dijo que ese sujeto Gohan era su hermano gemelo, pero se notaba una gran diferencia de edades entre ellos.- Explicó Rukia un poco confundida mientras algunos también se quedaban pensantes.

 **Con Goku y los demás.**

-¿Cómo salió?.- Preguntó Shin pues anteriormente fue por un portal que Janemba logró abrir.

-No lo sé, simplemente apareció en la fila hacia el Castillo de Enma-sama.- Respondió Gine seria.

-No lo sé, simplemente se me ocurrió gritar al hacerlo se abrió algo fui ahí para ver cómo salir de el mundo de los muertos, pero al estar ahí detecté la energía de ustedes.- Alguien habló, Majin Boo ya no estaba en la fila de los muertos, ahora estaba frente a todos.

-Rayos, este lugar está ligado al Castillo de Enma-sama.- Dijo Piccolo molesto.

-Veo que ya se recuperaron, saben, me he entretenido bastante con ustedes, pero el juego se terminó, voy a acabar con todos ustedes, aunque también, ese anciano que voluntariamente se dejó absorber tenía un gran rencor contra ustedes los Saiyajin, así que...- Amenazó Majin Boo poniéndose todos en guardia, pero una flecha se dirigió a él y le dio, aunque no le causó daño, todos vieron que fue Lucy quien atacó.

-Boo, me prometiste no matar más personas, que no te agradaban Babidi y Bibidi, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces ésto?.- Hablaba Lucy casi llorando.

-Tonta, ese Majin Boo, dejó de existir desde el momento en que me lo comí. Ya ni siquiera me importa si vives o no.- Respondió Majin Boo para sorpresa de Lucy pero repentinamente Laki apareció dándole un golpe en el rostro a Majin Boo pero ambos desaparecieron.

-Hagan los preparativos que tengan qué hacer, nosotros lo distraeremos en lo que ustedes se preparan, es el mensaje que traigo del Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales.- Habló Virgo que también apareció por si sola pero después desapareciendo.

-¿Van a pelear con él? ¿Están locos?- Preguntaba Erza B. un poco impactada.

-Bibidi dijo que el verdadero poder de ellos rivalizaba con los de Dabra, pero al invocarlos yo, su poder era restringido.- Le explicó Lucy dejando a los magos estupefactos al saber el nivel de su amigo Laki.

-No realmente como el de Dabra.- Habló el Anciano Kaioshin.

-Tal vez él lo creyó así, pero el poder de los Espíritus Celestiales rivaliza con los de Freezer, el más poderoso es el Rey y él está a un nivel más o menos de una tercera parte del nuestro.- Le explicó Shin angustiando a Lucy al saber que sus amigos estaban en peligro.

-No te preocupes, los Espíritus Celestiales no pueden morir.- Le dijo Nishi dándose cuenta todos que volvió.

-¿Y Gine?.- Preguntó Wendy al no verla.

-Está aquí.- Respondió Grandine haciendo su Milky Way para materializar su alma

-¡Ah!- Minerva dio un paso atrás un poco exaltada. -No hagas eso casi me matas del susto.- Pues Son Gine estaba frente a ella sacándole la lengua pero regresando a su pose normal al ver que la veían.

-¿Ya pueden verme? Que aburrida eres.- Le dijo Son Gine a Grandine. -Veo que los dragones pueden optar por una forma humana, ¿Qué haces fuera de Wendy?- Preguntó confundida mientras Grandine le explicaba una versión resumida, dejándola seria viendo al hermano y madre de Wendy.

-Bueno, pongamos manos a la obra, hora de revivirte.- Le dijo Nishi sin darle vueltas a nada.

-Nishi, no irás a...- Decía el Anciano Kaioshin.

-Voy a enseñarle humildad a Jerez-sama.- Respondió Nishi enojada, viendo todos que Nishi puso su mano en el cuerpo de Son Gine asustando a los Kaioshin.

 **Con Jerez.**

Jerez tomaba de un té relajante después de alterarse un poco anteriormente, pero de pronto lo escupió todo, pues sabía lo que Nishi planeaba.

-Vaya, fue un placer trabajar con usted, Jerez-sama.- Dijo Vados.

 **Con Gine y los demás.**

El cuerpo y el alma de Son Gine brillaron un momento, en eso Nishi cayó al suelo y Son Gine abría los ojos levantándose confundida y examinándose a sí misma, pues se dio cuenta que revivió.

-Cabeza hueca, tanto que le advertí lo que sucedería si ella moría, espero que no desaproveches el intercambió de vida.- Decía el Anciano dejando a todos un poco impactados, Son Gine se dio cuenta que Nishi le dio su vida.

-Descuida anciano también compartí el vinculo.- Dijo Nishi levantándose sorprendiendo a todos. -¿Qué? Sigo muerta.- Les dijo Nishi señalando una aureola en su cabeza dejando a todos estupefactos.

 **Con Jerez.**

-Sustos que dan gusto...- Dijo Jerez suspirando con su mano en su pecho, pero pasando a un estado de furia. -¡¿Cuál gusto?! ¡No es posible que ahora esa mocosa sea...! ¡Nishi! ¡Hija de...!- Gritaba Jerez mientras todo a su alrededor temblaba e inclusive se comenzaba a destruir.

-Suficiente, Jerez-sama.- Dijo Vados seria dándole un golpe en el cuello a Jerez durmiéndola. -Oh, creo que ahora no podrá destruir a Majin Boo si se mueren todos.- Dijo Vados despreocupada, sonriendo y viendo a la orbe que mostraba todo.

 **Con Gine y los demás.**

 **-** No lo entiendo muy bien, pero, ¿Qué haremos ahora con Majin Boo? Obviamente aumentó sus poderes.- Dijo Son Gine seria.

-Sencillo, iremos a acabar con él.- Respondió Vegeta siendo obvio.

-Podrían ir al Mundo de los Espíritus y enfrentarlo ahí, para así evitar la destrucción del universo.- Les dijo Shin serio.

-Tonto, enfrentarlo ahí no es una opción, al no pertenecer a ese plano, volverían aquí en cuanto se agoten sus energías.- Respondió el Anciano.

-Pero enfrentarlo aquí en la Tierra o algún otro planeta podría ser riesgoso, el planeta se destruiría.- Habló Nishi. -A menos que se lo lleven al Planeta Supremo, ese lugar es indestructible.- Les sugirió Nishi mientras los que sabían recordaban ese detalle y los que no sabían se sorprendían.

-Me parece bien, los que iremos reúnanse, los llevaré allá y usaré los portales para ir por él, después lo llevaré ahí.- Dijo Son Gine mientras todos asentían.

-No lo maten.- Les dijo Lucy confundiendo a todos. -Boo no es malo, él sólo...- Decía Lucy triste mientras todos la miraban confundidos pero el Kaioshin Anciano les explicó lo mismo que anteriormente les explicó a los otros.

-Ese Majin Boo ya no existe, mocosa, él mismo te lo dijo.- Le respondió Bardock serio entristeciendo a Lucy.

-No, yo sé que él aun está ahí, lo sé.- Dijo Lucy firme pero casi llorando.

-Si podemos hacer algo lo intentaremos, Lucy.- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo pero Lucy sólo agachó su cabeza.

Goku, Vegeta, Mirai-Gohan, Gohan, Bardock, Goten, Trunks, Gine y Son Gine se prepararon para ir, pero Wendy se acercaba con ellos también.

-Wendy, tú te quedas.- Dijo Son Gine seria para sorpresa de Wendy.

-¿Qué dices? Voy con ustedes, siempre juntos en todo.- Reclamó Wendy molesta al estar siendo rechazada.

-No, estoy de acuerdo con Gine, Wendy, no podemos arriesgarte.- Le dijo Gohan. -Wendy, por favor, no soportaría que algo malo te pasara, tenemos las Esferas del Dragón, pero tú lo dijiste '¿Y si no las tuviéramos?'.".- Wendy sólo agachó la cabeza ante las palabras de Gohan.

-Minerva me prometió un banquete la próxima vez que nos reuniéramos, ayúdala y muéstrale cuanto has avanzado.- Le decía Son Gine sonriendo.

-¡No me mandes a la cocina!.- Le gritó Wendy enojada pero la mayoría se quedaron estupefactos.

-Wendy, por favor, siendo de las más fuertes te necesitamos cuidando de nuestros amigos, ¿O crees que Natsu podría cuidarlos?.- Decía GOhan aun tratando de convencer a Wendy.

-¡Oye!.- Gritó Natsu enojado con sus típicas reacciones.

-Entiendo lo que dicen, Wendy, esta vez nosotras nos quedaremos al margen, si fuéramos, estorbaríamos, lo sabes.- Le habló Charle.

-¿Tú también? Iré, necesitan quién los cure.- Seguía Wendy reprochando. -Los cuatro, tú, Gohan, Charle y yo, hemos pasado por mucho y siempre lo hemos superado, juntos.- Decía Wendy aun enojada.

-¿Y moriste?- Preguntó Son Gine con Wendy sin saber a qué quería llegar y Son Gine suspiraba. -Wendy, morir no es agradable, tal vez mi alma fue a dar a otro lugar pero mientras mueres el sentimiento es inexplicable, no puedo describirlo, pero no quiero arriesgarte a que pases por eso.- Le dijo Son Gine seria dejando a Wendy impactada.

-Es verdad hija, morir no es agradable.- Le dijo Naomi mientras Wendy se angustiaba.

-Wendy, quédate aquí por favor, cuida de los que se quedan, cuando volvamos, hablaremos todos junto a tu familia, junto a nuestras hijas para conocernos.- Le decía Gohan a Wendy mientras ésta seguía triste al estar siendo rechazada.

-Pues no moriré, quiero ir con ustedes y ayudarles, no quiero quedarme viendo como los torturan de nuevo.- Wendy decía casi llorando.

-Hija, me sentiría más segura si te quedas conmigo, le diste una paliza a tu hermano y no me siento segura con lo débil que es.- Dijo Naomi a su hija y molestando a Acnologia pero Wendy sólo agachó la cabeza.

-Ya sé, Gine, si usamos a Gwen, seremos tan fuertes como Gohan, tendremos más oportunidad de vencer.- Wendy siguió insistiendo mientras Gohan ya no sabía que decir, pero Son Gine la veía seria para después dar una sonrisa.

-Vaya que eres terca, a comparación de la niñita delicada que conocimos, de acuerdo, saca los Potara que te había dado Nishi-sama.- Dijo Son Gine sonriendo para sorpresa de todos los presentes y Wendy asentía feliz sacando algo de su bolsa, pero distraída no se esperó recibir un golpe en la nuca quedando inconsciente dejando a todos serios y algunos molestos, mientras Son Gine evitaba que cayera al suelo. -Lo siento, Wendy, me niego a sacrificar tu vida.- Dijo Son Gine.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?.- Le decía Gohan molesto.

-Porque sé que tú no lo harías, además de que no quieres que nada malo le pase.- Respondió Son Gine dándosela a Grandine.

-Dásela a su madre, yo no puedo cargarla.- Le dijo Grandine triste, mientras Son Gine se quedaba confundida pero el aire hizo que su capa se levantara revelando que no tenía sus brazos para impacto de la mayoría ahí.

-Yo la cargo.- Dijo Acnologia cargando a Wendy. -No puedo decir que esté molesto contigo, tampoco me perdonaría que algo le pase... De nuevo.- Decía Acnologia viendo a su hermana mientras Naomi se acercaba a ambos.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa forma de ser tuya, pudimos convencerla, no tenías por qué golpearla.- Le decía Gohan a su hermana, aún molesto.

-Se nota que amas mucho a mi hija, estará bien a tu lado.- Le dijo Naomi mientras Gohan triste miraba a Wendy y Acnologia sólo lo miraba.

-Shirone, Kuroka, les encargo un momento a Wendy.- Les dijo Gohan acariciando sus cabezas mientras ambas asentían y abrazaban a Gohan.

-Ten cuidado, Papá.- Dijeron ambas mientras Gohan sorprendido asentía con una sonrisa.

-Tengan mucho cuidado los dos.- Les dijo Chi-Chi a ambos mientras Gohan asentía con una sonrisa y Gine asintió dándole la espalda sin voltear a verla comenzando a caminar mientras Chi-Chi la vio un poco decaída.

-Trunks, Goten, ustedes también se quedan.- Les dijo Goku a ambos.

-Pero con la fusión podemos ayudar.- Respondieron ambos.

-Entre menos estorbos, mejor.- Les dijo Vegeta a ambos. -Trunks, te dije que cuidaras de tu madre.- Le dijo Vegeta a su hijo mientras éste y su esposa se quedaban sorprendidos y Trunks abrazó a su padre. -Ya suéltame.- Le dijo Vegeta mientras Trunks asentía con una sonrisa.

-Buena suerte, hermano.- Dijo Tarble mientras el Rey sólo lo observaba y Vegeta también sólo los miró sin decir nada.

-Goten, ¿Cuidarás de tu mamá también?.- Le dijo Goku a Goten con éste asintiendo también abrazando a su padre y Chi-Chi también lo abrazaba, Eileen quería decirle algo a Goku pero, ella veía a Goku feliz con su esposa.

-Mamá.- Le llamó la atención Erza B. Poniendo su mano en su hombro y regalándole una sonrisa a la que Eileen correspondió.

-Ten cuidado, el cumpleaños de Pan se acerca y no quiero que tu funeral sea en estas fechas, sería muy triste para ella, y para mi, además nos debes la explicación de cómo es que tu brazo volvió.- Le decía Erza K. a Mirai-Gohan con éste asintiendo mientras le regresaba a Pan.

-Buena suerte, regresa, aun te debo ese banquete.- Le dijo Minerva mientras Son Gine asentía.

-Gine, quédate tú también, de entre todos aquí, eres la más débil.- Le dijo Bardock a su esposa mientras ésta lo cacheteaba.

-¿Por qué siempre rechazas la ayuda? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar como si fueras el único que puede pelear?.- Decía Gine molesta.

-Porque no quiero que nada malo te pase.- Le Respondió Bardock dejando a Gine sin palabras. -Siempre peleé por mi, pero, después te conocí, seguía peleando por diversión, pero siempre tuve un motivo para no perder las batallas y volver a casa, ese motivo eras tú, quédate, cuida de los debiluchos de nuestros amigos.- Le decía Bardock a Gine y ésta lo abrazaba con cariño mientras Raditz sólo los observaba y los magos casi lloraban al ver esas escenas.

-Ridículos.- Dijo Selypar.

-Cursis.- Dijo Toma.

-¡Cierren la boca!.- Les gritó Bardock al escucharlos mientras todos los del escuadrón de Bardock reían.

-Si este sujeto es más poderoso que Freezer, seriamos un estorba si vamos.- Dijo Toteppo.

-Bah, y nosotros que queríamos divertirnos fuera del infierno.- Habló Panppukin.

-Buena suerte, Capitán. Cuidaremos bien de su mujer.- Le dijo Leek.

Lo dudo, será Gine quien acabe cuidando de ustedes.- Le respondió Bardock mientras el escuadrón volvía a reír.

-Gine, Gohan.- Les habló Erza B. mientras ambos notaban que los magos mantenían su seña de despedida, ambos sólo sonrieron y desaparecieron junto a los que iban.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- Les preguntó Piccolo.

-Es un mensaje de Fairy Tail, significa, que no importa dónde estés, siempre estaremos velando por tu seguridad.- Le respondió Mavis. -Aunque yo no la inventé, ¿Verdad? Laxus.- Decía Mavis sonriendo de manera divertida mientras el mencionado desviaba la mirada y la mayoría ahí le dio un sentimiento.

-"Que estupidez.".- Pensó el Rey Vegeta viendo a la esfera de cristal.

-¿No irás a ayudar?- Le preguntó Kyouka a Towa.

-No me interesa, tengo un acuerdo de no agresión con Son Goku en lo que todo termina, sólo eso.- Respondió Towa indiferente.

 **Mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales.**

Todos los espíritus incluido el Rey de los Espíritus estaban en una pelea contra Majin Boo, Majin Boo era poderoso en comparación con los demás, aunque por alguna razón le divertía ver como trataban de detenerlo, pero harto comenzó a atacarlos, cuando un gran mar le cayó encima mientras el agua lo mantenía cautivo.

Acuario junto a la gravedad de Libra y Piscis lo aprisionaban para después Laki junto a Sagitario, Gemini convertido en Leo, Scorpio, Virgo, Capricorn, Tauro, Ophiuchus y el mismo Rey lanzaban un ataque unido que causó una tremenda explosión, pero al disiparse la explosión se reveló a Majin Boo intacto, dejándolos frustrados.

En eso, un portal se abrió llamando la atención de todos y una luz entre verde y roja salió de ahí a toda potencia, para sorpresa de Majin Boo, éste recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo salir disparado pasando por otro portal.

-A partir de este momento nos encargaremos.- Dijo Gine seria y volando pasando por el portal y ambos portales desaparecían.

-Buena suerte, la necesitarán.- Dijo el Rey serio.

 **Planeta supremo.**

Un portal se abrió y de ahí Majin Boo salió disparado estrellándose contra el suelo y arrastrándose para después recuperarse, levantarse y darse cuenta que estaba frente a Goku, Vegeta, Mirai-Gohan, Gohan, Bardock y Gine para después comenzar a reír.

-Ustedes realmente me divierten, bueno, si quieren una muerte lenta se las daré.- Dijo Majin Boo mientras seguía riendo.

-Saben que una pelea uno a uno no funcionara ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Gohan serio, esperando algún reproche de Vegeta.

-Por más que quisiera pelear yo sólo contra él, en estos momentos el destino del universo es más importante.- Respondió Goku mientras Vegeta sólo se molestaba transformándose en Super Saiyajin 3.

Seguido de eso los seis dieron un grito pasando a su máximo poder callando a Majin Boo que los miraba serio, Goku, Vegeta y Mirai-Gohan estaban en Super Saiyajin 3, Bardock en Super Saiyajin 4, que para quienes no lo vieron así fue una sorpresa verlo por primera vez, Gohan tenía el Potencial Desatado y Gine, el Super Saiyajin Legendario.

-Saiyajin, ese sujeto llamado Lichi se ofreció a mi dándome su inteligencia, a cambio, yo exterminaría a los últimos Saiyajin para vengar la raza de ese sujeto.- Les dijo Majin Boo observándolos.

-"Tengo que tener cuidado, no sé qué fue lo que hizo la última vez, pero, eso no fue velocidad ni tele-transportación".- Pensaba Gine analítica mientras ella y los demás se ponían en pose de combate.

-Bueno, de todas formas, les daré una muerte lenta.- Dijo Majin Boo sonriendo de manera sádica. Al mismo tiempo los seis daban un gritó de guerra y se lanzaban a atacar a Majin Boo comenzando la pelea.

 **En otros lugares.**

En el templo de Kami-sama todos miraban serios a lo que pasaba, la pelea comenzó y ellos eran espectadores en primera fila, algunos apoyaban, otros se mantenían serios, mientras Wendy permanecía inconsciente.

En Fairy Tail, todos los magos estaban un poco nerviosos, pues algunos dragones llegaron a ayudarles, aunque no se esperaron lo que dijeron de que Wendy derrotó a la mayor parte de los dragones, además de derrotar al mismísimo Acnologia, claro que ocultando lo de su relación con él.

Un miembro de Sabertooth que escuchó todo desde las sombras corrió y avisó a su Maestro, dejando a los miembros sorprendidos, Jiemma por la condición en la que estaba, optó por retirarse muy furioso, Sting y Rogue estaban impactados de saber que alguien de Fairy Tail logró tal hazaña, mientras Weisslogia y Skiadrum no se lo creían.

En un bosque Zeref aun no quitaba su asombro por el poder mágico que sintió anteriormente, quedándose pensante y analítico por lo que pasaba, cuando él sintió que dos personas se acercaban a él y reconociendo quienes eran.

En el castillo de Tártaros, Lamy estaba en su laboratorio mientras Mard Geer junto a otros dos demonios del Reino Demonio se recuperaban en cápsulas y algunos otros cuestionaban a un sujeto con forma de esqueleto sobre lo que pasaba con los muertos y éste negaba saberlo.

En el Imperio Alvarez, los Spriggan estaban cuestionando a otro Spriggan de cabello azul, culpándolo por lo que pasaba con los muertos mientras éste negaba tener algo que ver, bueno, Dimaria lo golpeaba, pero al mismo tiempo Brandish estaba en otro sitio llorando junto a una mujer.

En Hueco Mundo, los Shinigamis y otros más que se reunieron con ellos se retiraban a través de un portal que ellos llamaban Garganta, siendo abierto por Harribel, mientras se iban, Inoue vio que a lo lejos era observada por Ulquiorra y en un gesto amable hizo una seña de adiós, pero éste con un semblante frío se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Todo ésto pasaba, ignorantes de lo que pasaba en otro lugar, una batalla que decidiría el destino del universo y sus dimensiones, mientras los Saiyajin peleaban con todo lo que tenían contra Majin Boo.

 **Fin del Capítulo 62.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **kaiser akuma 7: Después de tu comentario fui a ver tu fic, y me di cuenta que lo había leído antes, aunque lo dejé de leer en la boda de Harribel y Goku luego de la derrota de Broly-Hollow, estuvo muy buena esa pelea.**

 **Guest:** **Because in a Fanfic everything can be, not be surprise if monaka is superior to Zeno (Ok this is a Joke). Actually like I did with Gohan, I wanted to give a Gine an mini-saga for her and maybe in future they return.**

 **majesare93: Bueno, en éste cap tuviste la respuesta, lo que dices de Garlik Jr, no, con los poderes que tiene fue suficiente, además de que casi nadie sabe que está en la muerte.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	64. Capítulo 63

**Capítulo 63: La batalla final.**

En el Planeta Supremo, todo se miraba tranquilo, cuando de repente se miraba como se iba destruyendo algo, pues Gine estaba golpeando a Majin Boo haciéndolo retroceder, para después usar la tele-transportación y quitarse mientras Goku, Vegeta, Bardock y ambos Gohan lanzaban un ataque poderoso que dio en Majin Boo causando una gran explosión, se llevaba a cabo la batalla final por el destino del universo.

La explosión se disipó y Majin Boo se miraba destruido, Gine cargó un Big Bang Attack con ambas manos y lo lanzó causando otra gran explosión, al disiparse el polvo ya no había nada.

-Son buenos.- La voz de Majin Boo les llamó la atención. -Pero, así sólo logran que me vuelva más y más fuerte.- Decía Majin Boo arrogante mientras los Saiyajin se molestaban.

-Ya cállate, insecto.- Dijo Vegeta lanzándose a atacar dándole un golpe a Majin Boo y después dándole un golpe de mazo lanzándolo al suelo sorprendiéndolos un poco de que pudo golpearlo.

Más sin embargo de ahí salió la mano de Majin Boo tomando a Vegeta del cuello y sin soltarlo lo estrellaba contra el suelo y lo arrastraba, en eso, Goku llegó dándole una patada en la cabeza a Majin Boo que lo hizo ladear la cabeza, así que también tomó a Goku y lo arrastró igual que a Vegeta.

-¡Super Kamehameha!/¡Cañón Espiritual Final!.- Gohan y Bardock lanzaron su técnica más fuerte aprovechando que Majin Boo estaba distraído con Goku y Vegeta.

Majin Boo los vio y como si se fuera a dividir, de su espalda salía otro Majin Boo que creaba un portal como los de Janemba absorbiendo los ataques y después aparecía el portal sobre Gohan y Bardock haciéndolos recibir sus propias técnicas.

-¡Kamehameha x10! ¡Final Kamehameha!.- Mirai-Gohan y Gine aprovechando la distracción lanzaron sus técnicas contra Majin Boo que sin darse cuenta a tiempo la recibió causando una gran explosión.

Goku y Vegeta cayeron pero rápidamente se recuperaron, las manos se retraían de nuevo para todos notar que Majin Boo estaba bien y después le sonreía.

-Este idiota, sabe que los ataques del abuelo y Gohan podrían acabarlo, por eso los desvía, pero recibe los nuestros para recuperarse y volverse más fuerte.- Habló Gine molesta.

-Pues ni tan idiota.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan también molesto.

-Rayos, olvidamos pedirle a los Kaioshin los Potara.- Decía Goku.

-Ya cierra la boca y enfócate, además ya te dije que no me fusionaría contigo ni muerto.- Respondió Vegeta enojado.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Abuelo.- Preguntó Gohan a Bardock.

-El Super Saiyajin 4 hace que me vuelva más resistente, despreocúpate por las heridas de los demás, enfócate en la pelea, de lo contrario no podrás pelear con todo.- Le respondió Bardock serio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A caso ya se rindieron?.- Preguntó Majin Boo molestando a los Saiyajin que enojados volvieron a atacar.

 **Con los magos.**

-Majin Boo es demasiado fuerte.- Dijo Tapion mirando la pelea.

-Gohan lo es más, Bardock está a su nivel, Majin Boo sabe eso, es por eso que se preocupa por el ataque de ellos y juega con los demás.- Le dijo el Anciano Kaioshin serio.

-Entonces aprovecha el poco daño que le hacen los demás para hacerse más poderoso.- Habló Eileen seria.

-¿Pero no se supone que esa habilidad es de la raza... Saiyaman, Saibaman?... Eso qué son Gine y Gohan.- Preguntaba Natsu confundido.

-Voy a matar a ese mocoso.- Dijo Selypar enojada apuntando su mano a Natsu.

-Es un niño idiota, Selypar, déjalo en paz.- Dijo Gine para molestia de Natsu.

-Se dice Saiyajin, Natsu, y tiene esa habilidad por absorber a Broly.- Le habló Erza B. dejando a todos los que no sabían de la absorción de Broly asustados y recordando el terror que les hizo pasar en Edolas.

-Además de que absorbió al Cell al que Gine se enfrentó aquel día, ese Cell también tenía esa habilidad.- Les dijo Erza K., mientras Wendy despertaba y se sentaba viendo a su hermano y madres a su lado.

-Gine lo hizo ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Wendy mientras Acnologia se mantenía serio.

-La conoces mejor que nadie.- Le respondió Grandine molestando a Wendy.

-Hija, es mejor que te quedaras aquí, por lo que dicen, esas personas apenas y pueden con ese demonio.- Le dijo Naomi, dejando a Wendy un poco sorprendida viendo la pelea en la esfera de cristal que hicieron tan grande para que nadie se empujara.

 **En la pelea.**

Todos seguían peleando contra Majin Boo mientras éste parecía estarse divirtiendo con ellos, cada que Gohan o Bardock lanzaban un poderoso ataque, Majin Boo lo esquivaba o lo desviaba con la técnica de Janemba, Gine se dio cuenta de su actuar y de inmediato supo lo que Majin Boo estaba haciendo.

-Gohan, Abuelo.- Habló Gine. -No se metan, esta vez Papá, Gohan, el Sr. Vegeta y yo seremos quienes ataquen.- Les dijo Gine para sorpresa de todos. -Andando.- Ordenó Gine a los tres lanzándose a atacar.

Los tres confundidos por su actuar se fueron tras ella atacando a Majin Boo entre los tres, Bardock iba a seguirlos, pero Gohan lo detuvo con un semblante serio para confusión de Bardock.

-"Gine también se dio cuenta de que evita nuestros ataques por su propia seguridad."- Pensó Gohan mientras le asentía con su cabeza a Bardock sin decir nada, dándose cuenta Bardock que tenían un plan, así que esperó.

Los cuatro atacaban a Majin Boo pero éste los esquivaba sonriendo, los cuatro se pusieron alrededor de Majin Boo y comenzaron a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Majin Boo se dejaba golpear, para después expulsar su poder y hacerlos retroceder, en eso los cuatro se recuperaron y lanzaron su técnica más poderosa, Majin Boo sonrió y Gine también.

Majin Boo recibió las técnicas quedando destruido viéndose sólo su cabeza y al mismo tiempo sonreía, pero en ese mismo instante Gine apareció frente a él con Gohan y Bardock cargando su técnica más poderosa y lanzándola, dando en los pedazos de Majin Boo, al desaparecer las técnicas no había nada.

-Por poco.- Dijo Majin Boo completamente recuperado para sorpresa de todos mientras Majin Boo los hacía retroceder con un Kamehameha.

-¿Cómo rayos se recuperó tan rápido?.- Preguntó Vegeta en voz alta.

-"Otra vez, ¿Qué rayos hizo?".- Prensaba Gine levantándose fastidiada pero sin más los demás atacaron de nuevo.

 **Con los magos.**

-Fue demasiado rápido, no vi cuando se recuperó, pero usó la tele-transportación para evitar el ataque.- Les dijo Piccolo serio y un poco molesto.

Wendy se quedó seria viendo la esfera de cristal, estaba pensando en algo, cuando algo se le ocurrió y creó un portal pasando por él para sorpresa de todos y cuando iban a seguirla, el portal desapareció.

-No, Wendy no vayas.- Dijo Minerva pensando que usó el portal para ir con Gohan y Gine.

-Los portales sirven sólo para ir a otras dimensiones, no fue con ellos.- Le dijo Nishi seria pero confundida por a dónde fue.

-"¿Se daría cuenta?".- Pensó Towa indiferente pero sonriendo.

 **Con Wendy.**

-...Y por eso necesito tu ayuda para comprobarlo.- Dijo Wendy mientras la persona se confundía, pero aun así siguió a Wendy a través del portal.

-Espera.- Dijeron tres personas que estaban con ella siguiéndola.

 **Con los magos.**

Casi después de que Wendy se fue, el portal volvió a aparecer y de ahí salió ella con una persona que los magos conocían muy bien pero detrás de ellas salieron otras tres, mientras Erza B. y Gray se quedaban impactados al reconocer a las personas que llegaron con ellas y éstas personas también los vieron, Erza B. incrédula comenzó a caminar para después correr y abrazar a uno de ellos.

-Abuelo Rob.- Dijo Erza B. llorando y abrazando a Rob.

-Te has vuelto toda una mujer, Erza, dime ¿Ya puedes surcar los cielos en tu escoba?.- Preguntó Rob bromeando con Erza B. mientras ésta seguía llorando abrazándolo mientras sus amigos se veían felices por ella y Eileen se quedaba confundida por ese acto de su hija.

-¿Qué sucede? Gray, ¿No hay abrazo para tu maestra?.- Bromeó Ur mientras Gray se hacía el fuerte y al ver eso Ur lo abrazó.

-Parece que todo Fairy Tail está aquí.- Habló Simon al ver a los magos mientras algunos lo reconocían.

-"Trayendo personas de otra dimensión, a estos niños les hace falta un escarmiento."- Pensaba el Anciano Kaioshin molesto por tanto viaje dimensional.

-Escucha, quiero que prestes atención a la batalla y me compruebes lo que te acabo de decir.- Dijo Wendy mientras la persona asentía y algunos se confundían.

 **En la pelea.**

La pelea continuaba, Majin Boo seguía volviéndose fuerte con cada una de las veces que lo destruían para frustración de todos, Vegeta, furioso por eso expulsó si Ki de manera descontrolada cargó un Gamma Burst Flash y lo lanzó, Majin Boo creó de nuevo el portal de Janemba para devolverlo, pero en eso todos en lugar de reprochar por los actos de Vegeta también rodeando Majin Boo lanzaron sus técnicas más poderosas, Majin Boo sabía que no podría sobrevivir a eso.

Las técnicas chocaron causando una explosión muy poderosa mientras todos se cubrían, esperando haber acabado con él, cuando sin darse cuenta, Majin Boo estaba detrás de Gohan y fue atacado con un Final Flash de Majin Boo, Gohan no se lo esperaba y recibió el ataque por la espalda, el ataque no lo mató al ser él superior, pero aun así le causó un gran daño.

-¡Desgraciado!.- Gritó Gine furiosa, dirigiéndose a Majin Boo, pero sin darse cuenta Majin Boo le dio un golpe de mazo enviándola al suelo.

 **Con los magos.**

-Wendy, tu teoría es cierta, ese demonio llamado Majin Boo, está deteniendo el tiempo.- Habló Ultear dejando a todos impactados.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!.- Gritaron todos al escucharla.

-¿Desde cuándo Majin Boo tiene esa habilidad?.- Preguntó Shin atónito mientras Charle abría un poco los ojos recordando algo.

-Oye Wendy ¿Qué Gohan y Gine no dijeron haber enfrentado antes a alguien con esa habilidad?.- Preguntó Charle para sorpresa de todos.

-Sí, un tipo verde y pequeño con cuatro ojos, pero no recuerdo el nombre.- Respondió Wendy pensante.

-Lo recuerdo, Gine y Gohan dijeron haberlo enfrentado en ese planeta llamado Namek y que formaba parte de algo llamado Fuerzas Especiales... Algo.- Les dijo Minerva recordando.

-"¿Pequeño? ¿Verde? ¿Cuatro ojos? ¿Fuerzas Especiales?"- Pensaron los Saiyajin cuya descripción se les hacía familiar.

-¡Guldo!.- Gritó Krilin al recordarlo.

-¿Entonces era verdad que ese sujeto podía detener el tiempo?.- Decía Raditz.

-¿Guldo?... Nos enfrentamos a ese sujeto cuando fuimos a la ciudad.- Les habló Mirajane recordándolo haciendo poses.

-¿Pero qué no fue vencido por la banda de Bojack?- Preguntó Tapion.

-No, de hecho no lo vimos caer.- Les habló Kyouka.

-Si es verdad que puede detener el tiempo, probablemente usó esa habilidad para huir.- Les habló Seilah.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo.- Decía el Anciano poniendo imágenes de como Majin Boo absorbía a algunos Cell Jr. para después ver que estaba persiguiendo a un enano verde que parecía se tele-transportaba. -¿Ese es Guldo?- Preguntó el Anciano mientras los Saiyajin y los magos que lo vieron asentían.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Wendy.- Preguntó Erza K.

-"¿Por qué hay otra Erza?"- Se preguntaron Simon y Rob pensando.

-Uno de los dragones que me dio su magia, tiene el conocimiento de la magia de tiempo, por eso lo noté, pero como aun no la domino, fui por Ultear para comprobarlo.- Le respondió Wendy mientras Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus y Eileen se quedaban un poco estupefactos.

-Por la advertencia de Jerez-sama dejé de usar el Arca del Tiempo, pero aun sé identificar ese tipo de habilidad.- Le dijo Ultear dándole a entender a los Kaioshin que ella no volvería a alterar el tiempo.

-Wendy ¿A qué te refieres con que te dio su magia?.- Preguntó Natsu.

-Luego de que Wendy derrotó a todos los dragones que resucitaron, los demás dragones la nombraron su reina y le dieron su magia.- Le respondió Acnologia mientras los Dragon Slayers se quedaban atónitos. -Ella es superior a cualquier basura como ustedes.- Les dijo Acnologia arrogante molestándolos un poco.

-Eso significa que también es superior a ti, Dragon Slayer de la Destrucción.- Le habló Eileen molestando a Acnologia pero dejando a los demás estupefactos de saber que el hermano de Wendy es un Dragon Slayer.

-Tienes que trabajar en tu actitud, Acni.- Naomi lo detuvo antes de que empezara una pelea.

-¿Nuestra mamá posee magia de dragón?.- Preguntó Shirone impactada mientras Kuroka estaba igual.

-Así es, es la Dragon Slayer del Cielo, aunque, ahora es la Reina de los Dragones.- Les respondió Grandine dejándolas impactadas.

-¡No es justo! ¡Wendy! ¡Cuando todo ésto acabe quiero pelear contigo!.- Gritó Natsu frustrado para sorpresa de la mayoría.

-Para eso hay que asegurarse de no morir.- Respondió Wendy seria callando a Natsu. -Nishi-sama, lléveme allá para darles la información.- Dijo Wendy seria para sorpresa de los que estaban ahí a lo que Nishi también se quedó seria.

-Espera, llévame contigo, estoy segura de que podré convencer a Boo.- Les habló Lucy determinada para sorpresa de sus amigos.

-No es necesario llevarlas, Ancestro, por favor hágaselos saber.- Le dijo Shin al Anciano Kaioshin se los comunicaba.

-Wendy, Gine y Gohan te dejaron aquí por una razón, no las llevaré allá.- Le decía Nishi seria dejando a Lucy decaída pero a Wendy algo molesta.

-"¿Quieren ir?"- Una voz se escuchó en la cabeza de Lucy y Wendy. -"Aprende cómo neutralizar la magia de tiempo y yo te llevaré, también necesitaremos una distracción, así que mientras la peli-azul y yo curamos a los heridos, tú tratarás de convencer a Majin Boo de que cese, aunque no será mi responsabilidad si mueres en el intento".- Les decía la voz mientras ambas miraban a la responsable y asentían.

 **En la pelea.**

-"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"- Hablaba telepáticamente Bardock.

-"Ese desgraciado de Guldo."- Pensaba molesto Vegeta recordando que Majin Boo se lo dijo en el infierno.

-"Tenía una debilidad, para hacerlo debe aguantar la respiración y eso lo deja agotado."- Opinó Mirai-Gohan recordando al de su tiempo.

-"Pero hay un problema." Les llamó la atención Gohan.

-"Absorbió a Broly, por lo que no se cansa y a la cucaracha Jr., por lo que no necesita respirar." Terminó Gine enojada.

-"Tenemos que encontrar el momento adecuado para que no use esa técnica y derrotarlo." Les dijo Goku un poco frustrado.

-"¿Pero no tenía que gritar 'alto' primero?".- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan.

-"Probablemente mejoró la técnica."- Le respondió Gohan.

-¿Qué sucede? Ni crean que dejaré que se rindan, ahora quiero verlos sufrir, además de que ustedes me harán más fuerte.- Dijo Majin Boo sacándolos de su conversación y molestándolos.

Pero Majin Boo desapareció y sin darse cuenta, una Lluvia de Estrellas de Janemba llegó desde el cielo y les dio causando que múltiples heridas de cortaduras se les hicieran, para después caer todos al suelo dejándolos muy heridos. Gine se puso de pie con esfuerzo, a pesar de no sentir dolor, las heridas le hacían saber a su cuerpo que no estaba bien.

-Ésto va a ser divertido.- Dijo Majin Boo frente a Gine, ya que por los recuerdos de Cell Jr. a Majin Boo le fastidiaba más y comenzó a golpearla, para después recibir una esfera de energía en la espalda viendo que fue Goku. -Kakaroto.- Dijo Majin Boo enojado lanzándose contra él.

 **Con los magos.**

-Si yo estuviera ahí, podría hacer algo para anular lo que hace Majin Boo.- Dijo Ultear mientras miraba la tortura de los Saiyajin.

-No, es cuestión de nivel, tal vez sea una habilidad similar, pero al ser tú inferior no podrías anularla.- Le respondió Nishi seria.

-Ultear.- Habló Wendy tocándole la cabeza para su confusión. -Ya veo, así es como funciona la magia de tiempo.- Dijo Wendy para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Qué hiciste?.- Preguntó Ultear confundida.

-Con la habilidad de telepatía que me enseñaron, pude ver tus recuerdos, nada de tu vida privada, fue más que nada conocimientos de la Arca del Tiempo.- Le respondió Wendy dejando impactada a Ultear y los que escucharon.

-¿Y para qué hiciste eso?.- Preguntó Nishi confundida.

-Bueno...- Decía Wendy dando pasos atrás colocándose a un lado de Towa y Lucy para después desaparecer dejando impactados a todos.

-¡Wendy no!.- Gritaron sus madres y Acnologia se quedó un poco sorprendido pero preocupado.

-¡Lucy!.- Gritaron sus amigos preocupados.

-Esa demonio.- Dijo Nishi seria y enojada.

 **En la pelea.**

Todos estaban heridos en el suelo, apenas pudiendo ponerse de pie, Majin Boo les apuntó con una esfera de Destrucción Total para finalizar la pelea, cuando un ataque le llegó por la espalda, al voltear, Majin Boo y los presentes se sorprendieron de ver a Lucy en ese lugar, al mismo tiempo, Towa y Wendy aparecieron a su lado y Towa los alejó un poco.

-Ya basta, Boo, por favor, tú no eres malo.- Le decía Lucy enojando a Majin Boo el cual apareció frente a Lucy con ésta dando pasos hacia atrás.

-Te lo dije, ese Majin Boo ya no existe, desde que me lo comí.- Respondió Majin Boo sonriendo de manera sádica.

-Eso no es cierto, quizá no fue mucho el tiempo que pasamos juntos pero sé que en el fondo tú eres alguien muy inocente, alguien que se preocupa por sus amigos, ¡Tú eres mi amigo!.- Respondió Lucy enojando más a Majin Boo.

-Te demostraré que no es así.- Le dijo Boo enojado alzando su puño para golpearla mientras Lucy cerraba los ojos asustada esperando la muerte pero nada pasó, abrió sus ojos y Majin Boo tenía su puño frente al rostro de Lucy pero se notaba enojado, no podía golpear a Lucy.

-Lo ves, sé que en el fondo sigues siendo ese Boo divertido, mi amigo.- Decía Lucy determinada mientras Boo seguía enojado y daba otro golpe deteniéndose antes de golpearla. -Cesa por favor, Boo.- Suplicaba Lucy.

Majin Boo seguía intentando golpearla y Lucy seguía hablándole, Majin Boo se empezó a tocar la cabeza como si le doliera, Lucy vio ésto y viendo una oportunidad continuó hablándole, pero de repente Majin Boo dejó de tocarse la cabeza y se quedó serio para confusión de Lucy y después viendo como Majin Boo comenzaba a mover su boca para después escupir algo. Cuál fue la sorpresa de Lucy al ver que lo que Majin Boo escupió, fue a Boo.

-Boo.- Dijo Lucy comenzando a dar algunos pasos pero se detuvo al notar que Majin Boo comenzaba a reír como un maníaco.

-Ahora sí, no hay nada que me impida matarte, mocosa insoportable.- Dijo Majin Boo asustando completamente a Lucy que comenzaba a retroceder. -¡Muere!- Gritó Majin Boo para terror de Lucy, pero una esfera de energía explotó en Majin Boo y ambos se dieron cuenta que Boo estaba de pie.

-No lastimarás a Lucy.- Dijo Boo enojado.

-Eres sólo un misero insecto, y pensar que antes dependía de ti.- Respondió Majin Boo atacándose el uno al otro.

-¡Boo! ¡Cuidado él es muy fuerte!.- Advirtió Lucy preocupada mientras Boo y Majin Boo peleaban.

-Princesa, es peligroso que se quede aquí.- Le dijo Virgo apareciendo por sí sola a Lucy siendo tomada y alejándola.

 **Con Wendy.**

-¡Eres una estúpida!.- "Slap" Gritó Gine luego de ser curada por Wendy pero recibió una cachetada.

-Wendy, regresa a la Tierra, no puedo ponerte en riesgo.- "Slap" Gohan comenzó a regañarla pero de igual manera recibió una cachetada.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Y tú ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que lo hiciera? Par de tontos.- Decía Wendy casi llorando a Gine y a Gohan.

-Lo siento, Wendy, es sólo que no quiero que nada malo te pase, entiende que me preocupo por tu bienestar, no me lo perdonaría si algo malo te sucede.- Le respondió Gohan un poco enojado.

-¿Crees que soy una carga? Entrené con ustedes para no serlo en este tipo de situaciones.- Le dijo Wendy también enojada.

-No eres una carga, sólo no quiero que nada malo te pase ¿Te es difícil comprender eso? No quiero perderte.- Le respondió Gohan.

-No entrenaste por eso, no eres como yo o como Gohan, lo entendí cuando nos fusionamos, tú sólo entrenabas para estar cerca de nosotros, tú eres como Gohan, no te gusta pelear, así que no te obligaré a hacer algo que no deseas.- Le respondió Gine dejando a Wendy un poco impactada al igual que a Gohan.

-Wendy, gracias por haber venido y curarnos, por favor, una vez que Towa cure a los demás regresen a la Tierra, para darles a todos la fecha de nuestra boda.- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo poniendo feliz a Wendy por esas palabras.

-Gracias Towa, sabía que no eras tan mala como aparentas.- Dijo Goku con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Dijiste que te encargarías de Majin Boo para que no sea una molestia en mi mundo, así que me encargo de que cumplas tu palabra, sólo eso.- Respondió Towa indiferente mientras los curaba en su Zona de Energía.

-Wendy, regresa a la Tierra, nosotros nos encargamos.- Fue lo que dijo Gine comenzando a caminar y viendo que Majin Boo trataba de golpear a Lucy pero se detenía a centímetros de ella mientras Lucy seguía hablándole.

-No regresaré a la Tierra, vine para ayudar a derrotar a Majin Boo.- Les dijo Wendy determinada. -Además sólo yo sé cómo anular la técnica de Majin Boo para detener el tiempo y no se las diré a menos que me dejen pelear.- Les dijo Wendy para impacto de todos.

-Bruja, no sólo trajiste a Wendy sino también a aquella tonta, si algo les pasa te voy a liquidar.- Le dijo Gine a Towa que curaba a los demás con su Zona de Energía, pues Wendy usó casi toda su energía en Gine y Gohan. -Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?.- Preguntó Gine confundida.

-Sólo yo sé anularla, pero no se los diré, además de que con mi nivel me sería imposible, sólo alguien de su nivel o del nivel de Gohan podría, además estoy segura de que Gwen podría curarlos de inmediato a ellos, ya que ella no se le agota su energía.- Decía Wendy sacando un Potara y Gine dándose cuenta que Wendy ya tenía el otro puesto.

-Eres muy terca, Wendy.- Le dijo Gohan dando un suspiro.

-¡Ahora hay dos Majin Boo!.- Gritó Vegeta molesto llamando la atención de todos pero viendo que era el Boo gordo y ambos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

-Gine, trágate tu orgullo y déjame ayudar, hagámoslo juntas como las hermanas que somos desde que nos conocimos.- Le dijo Wendy sorprendiendo un poco a Gine.

-Sabes que me fastidiabas cuando nos conocimos ¿Cierto?.- Respondió Gine burlona mientras Wendy asentía sonriendo.

-Wendy...- Dijo Gohan preocupado por su seguridad.

-Estaré bien, ¿verdad? Gine.- Dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-No, es posible que alguien muera, no es una pelea como las que han tenido en Earthland, ésto es vida o muerte, sabiendo ésto, ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?- Le respondió Gine de manera muy honesta a lo que Wendy se quedó seria, pero asintió.

-Wendy, si algo te pasa, yo...- Dijo Gohan pero Wendy le puso su dedo en la boca.

-Volveremos a casa, todos.- Le dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Si los tórtolos ya terminaron...- Dijo Gine sujetando el Potara para ponérselo.

En eso una explosión se vio y se dieron cuenta que Boo estaba derrotado sin signos de poder recuperarse y a nada de ser exterminado. Majin Boo estaba sobre Boo preparando una esfera de energía para exterminarlo, cuando a lo lejos un resplandor se vio y Majin Boo sintió un gran aumento de poder, en eso, los guerreros aparecieron rodeando a Majin Boo y una chica estaba frente a Boo.

-¿Ayudarás a los amigos de Lucy? ¿O seguirás siendo un monstruo come galletas?.- Le dijo la chica a Boo.

-No dejaré que lastime a Lucy.- Fue la respuesta de Boo a lo que la chica sonrió y puso su mano en Boo ayudándole a recuperarse para su sorpresa y después ambos flotaron con Majin Boo.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó Majin Boo enojado.

-Puedes llamarme, tu verdugo.- Respondió Gwen sonriendo de manera confiada.

-No sé qué hiciste, pero aunque te transformes...- Dijo Majin Boo deteniendo el tiempo mientras lentamente se dirigía a Gwen y moviendo su mano para volver a atravesárle el corazón.

-Oye, pervertido, ¿Qué crees que haces con esa mano?.- Dijo Gwen sujetando la mano de Majin Boo para su total sorpresa y después recibiendo un golpe en la cara siendo enviado a estrellarse contra el suelo.

 **Con los magos.**

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ¿Dónde está mi pequeña y la otra chica?.- Preguntaba Naomi.

-Esa de ahí es Gwen, Gine y Wendy se fusionaron.- Le respondió Grandine para sorpresa de los que no sabían de tal técnica.

-¿No mentían? ¿Tal técnica existe? ¿Es como el Unison Raid?.- Preguntó Acnologia sorprendido.

-El Unison Raid une las magias de dos magos, Wendy y Gine fusionaron sus cuerpos creando a una persona totalmente nueva, Gwen, no es ninguna de las dos.- Le respondió Charle para mayor sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿Entonces mi hija dejó de existir?.- Preguntó Naomi preocupada.

-No se preocupen, cuando se acabe el tiempo volverán a ser ellas.- Les dijo Goten.

-Ya se habían fusionado antes, esa transformación que ven en ella, es el resultado de unir el Dragon Force, el Potencial Desatado que los Kaioshin-sama le dieron a Wendy y el Super Saiyajin Legendario.- Les dijo Grandine dejándolos sorprendidos. -La llamaron Legendario Super Dragon Force, y su nivel está a la par con Gohan.- Terminó de explicar Grandine mientras todos volteaban de nuevo a la esfera de cristal.

-Con eso ya hice mi parte, espero no me defrauden.- Dijo Towa viendo todos que volvió.

-¿Y Lucy?.- Preguntó Natsu al no verla.

-¿Quién?... Ah, no tengo ni la menor idea y ni me importa, ella quiso ir y no soy su niñera.- Respondió Towa indiferente molestando a algunos. -Aunque creo que también debí llevarte a ti ¿No es así?.- Le dijo Towa a Eileen confundiendo a Chi-Chi y Eileen se molestaba.

-¿Exactamente qué logras con todo ésto? Towa.- Preguntó Nishi enojada.

-Quién sabe.- Respondió Towa Burlona molestando más a algunos. -¿No deberían estar enfocados en otra cosa?.- Les preguntó Towa aun indiferente molestando más a Nishi.

 **En la pelea.**

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!.- Gritó Majin Boo enojado al ver que su técnica falló.

-Quien sabe, yo sólo presioné todos los botones.- Respondió Gwen bromeando haciendo enojar más a Majin Boo. -Ésto se terminará pronto para ti, Majin Boo.- Dijo Gwen seria.

-No te sigas burlando de mi.- Respondió Majin Boo enojado deteniendo de nuevo el tiempo y ésta vez fue contra Goku creyendo que esta vez funcionaría, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Goku lo esquivó a duras penas y en eso, Bardock y Goku le daban una fuerte patada haciéndolo retroceder.

-Entonces a ésto te referías con anular su técnica, nos excluyes a nosotros de su técnica.- Le dijo Mirai-Gohan a Gwen.

-Algo así, Majin Boo está aprovechando que Tú, Papá y el Sr. Vegeta son los más débiles para recibir sus técnicas y volverse más fuerte, dejemos que siga creyendo eso.- Dijo Gwen confundiendo a los presentes pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-No me vuelvas a llamar débil, mocosa.- Dijo Vegeta enojado.

-¿Enserio hará sus berrinches? Sr. Vegeta.- Dijo Gwen sobándose la cabeza.

-¡¿A quién le dices berrinches?! ¡Mocosa!.- Gritó Vegeta enojado asustando un poco a Gwen.

-Bueno, bueno, dejaré de decirle sus verdades.- Respondió Gwen haciendo enojar más a Vegeta y en eso un Omega Blaster se formaba en el cielo, viendo todos que Majin Boo los quería destruir con el planeta.

-¡Se burlaron de mi!.- Gritó Majin Boo furioso y lanzando el Omega Blaster pero era diferente al de Broly, éste parecía estar fusionado con la Super Nova.

-¡Kamehameha!.- Gritaron Goku, Gohan y Mirai-Gohan.

-¡Final Flash!.- Gritó Vegeta.

-¡Cañón Espiritual Final!.- Gritó Bardock.

Boo usando su Mimetismo lanzaba un Majin Kamehameha, mientras las técnicas chocaban contra el Super Omega Blaster.

-Hora del Show.- Dijo Gwen. -Ile Arms X Ile Armor X Ile Vernier.- De pronto todos comenzaron a sentir como sus capacidades aumentaban de manera considerable. -Deus Eques, Ryujin Kamehameha.- Gwen lanzó una versión potente del Kamehameha.

Fusionando todas las técnicas ganando el choque de poderes, destruyendo el Super Omega Blaster y causando una explosión que causó que todo el planeta temblara por unos segundos hasta que se calmó, los espectadores estaban impactados por el reciente suceso y felices de que al parecer todo terminó, pero después pasaron a un rostro de impacto.

-Logró salvarse por poco.- Dijo Gohan volteando mientras todos hacían lo mismo un poco molestos viendo algunas partículas de Majin Boo que se unieron dejando a Majin Boo de nuevo intacto y más fuerte.

-Bueno, tendremos que ser más rápidos para evitar que huya.- Respondió Bardock confiado.

-Si es así tendremos que hacerlo muy rápido o de lo contrario Majin Boo podría acabar con nosotros, recuerda que nosotros sí nos cansamos.- Dijo Goku mientras Mirai-Gohan, Vegeta y Goku volvían a la fase dos del Super Saiyajin.

-Así es y cada que se recupera se vuelve más poderoso y resistente.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan apretando sus puños.

-Tendremos que atacarlo con una técnica que lo pulverice por completo sin importar qué tan fuerte sea.- Habló Gwen mientras Vegeta se quedaba serio.

-Kaios, sé que nos están viendo a través de esa esfera de cristal así que pongan atención.- Habló Vegeta para confusión de todos. -Vayan a Namek, una vez ahí comenzaremos a hablar de manera telepática.- Dijo Vegeta confundiendo a todos.

-"¿Para qué quieres que vayamos a ese lugar?".- Preguntó Shin confundido.

-Se los diré una vez lleguen ahí, ahora vayan.- Dijo Vegeta enojado.

-¿Sé le ocurre un plan? Sr. Vegeta.- Preguntó Gwen confundida.

-Sigamos peleando contra Majin Boo, en cuanto a ti, Kakaroto, será mejor que te prepares.- Dijo Vegeta confundiendo más a los presentes, pero sin decir más, Vegeta se fue contra Majin Boo.

-Oh bueno, espero que lo que sea que esté pensando sea conveniente.- Dijo Gwen siguiendo a Vegeta.

 **Con los magos.**

-¿Por qué pediría eso Vegeta?.- Preguntaba el Shin confundido.

-Quiere usar las Esferas del Dragón.- Dijo Dende llamándoles la atención y confundiendo a otros por ese terminó.

-¿Hay otras?.- Preguntó Eileen confundida.

-Las de mi planeta natal... ¿Qué estará planeando el malnacido de Vegeta?.- Respondió Piccolo en desconcierto.

-Con que las Esferas del Dragón... No deberían ser usadas.- Habló el Kaioshin Anciano para confusión de todos. -Provocarán que la naturaleza pierda su camino, sería una violación al usarlas.- Advirtió el Anciano Kaioshin.

-Ya veo, pero, el universo es más importante, no sé qué planea Vegeta, pero si es algo para acabar con Majin Boo lo haremos, Shin, ve, yo estoy muerta y no puedo tele-transportarme de este planeta, el nuestro o el mundo de los muertos.- Respondió Nishi para enfado del Anciano al ser ignorado.

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?!.- Gritó el Kaioshin Anciano molesto.

-Entonces vaya y despierte a Beerus-sama para que todo termine.- Respondió Nishi poniendo nervioso al Anciano. -Eso pensé, Shin, ve.- Ordenó Nishi mientras Shin asentía.

-Iré con ustedes, si voy yo no dudarán de sus intenciones.- Habló Dende mientras Shin asentía y ambos se retiraban dejando al Anciano Kaioshin molesto.

 **Fin del capítulo 63.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **viecenta1.8: Que bueno que tus dudas se aclararon y pues no, éste sólo fue el comienzo del final.**

 **Guest: I'm planning something else.**

 **kaiser akuma 7: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Y pues la verdad siendo sincero, no me gustan los harem, por eso lo dejé de leer en cuanto se casó con Harribel (Que por cierto muy bueno en como desarrollaste el cambio de personalidad de Harribel).** **De igual manera me daré una vuelta por tu fic para ver como siguió la trama.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	65. Capítulo 64

**Capítulo 64. Juicio Divino.**

La pelea continuaba, los Saiyajin tenían contra las cuerdas a Majin Boo, esta vez detener el tiempo para aprovechar y recuperarse ya no era una opción para él, aún así aprovechó muy bien la técnica de desaparición de Hildegarn y cada vez que casi lo exterminaban, se hacía humo evitando los ataques finales de Gohan y Gwen.

-Así no llegaremos a ningún resultado.- Decía Bardock molesto.

-Tenemos que encontrar una apertura para poder vencerlo.- Le respondió Mirai-Gohan.

-Vegeta, Gohan y yo llegamos al limite del Super Saiyajin 3 lo máximo que podemos llegar es aumentar el doble del Super Saiyajin 2 con el refuerzo de la magia de Gwen.

-¡Ya cierra la boca, Kakaroto!- Gritó Vegeta enojado.

En eso Majin Boo apareció muy molesto entre Bardock y Goku dándoles un golpe a cada uno enviándolos a estrellarse al suelo, sin quedarse quietos, Mirai-Gohan y Vegeta atacaron a Majin Boo pero éste los bloqueó y les dio un golpe arrojándolos donde Goku y Bardock para después lanzar una Bola Evanescente pero fue desviada por Gwen.

Boo apareció detrás de Majin Boo lanzando un Majin Kamehameha haciéndolo enojar y por su descuido, medio esquivó un Super Kamehameha de Gohan que lo dejó en una tercera parte de su cuerpo y en eso, Gwen apareció lanzando un Instant Final Kamehameha que Majin Boo apenas se libró por usar de nuevo la técnica de Hildegarn para desaparecer molestando más a todos.

A lo lejos, Lucy siendo resguardada por Virgo, miraba sólo ráfagas de energía saliendo disparadas en todas direcciones y grandes explosiones, Lucy estaba preocupada por Boo pero también asustada por lo que sucedía, cuando repentinamente Nishi apareció detrás de ella haciéndola dar un salto del susto.

-Nishi-sama, me asustó.- Dijo Lucy dando un suspiro tocando su pecho.

-Fuiste muy tonta al cometer la imprudencia de venir aquí, Lucy.- Regañó Nishi a Lucy mientras ésta agachaba su mirada.

-Lo lamento, pero, Boo es mi amigo, no quería abandonarlo.- Respondió Lucy haciendo que Virgo y Nishi sonrieran.

-Aun así gracias a eso, parece que Majin Boo pierde el control.- Dijo Nishi confundiendo a Lucy y Virgo.

-¿Pierde el control?.- Preguntó Virgo confundida.

-Después de que Majin Boo expulsó a Boo, ha estado volviéndose más susceptible a la ira, parece que da igual que haya absorbido seres inteligentes, Boo era su centro de control.- Les explicó Nishi sonriendo dejándolas sorprendidas. -Como sea, es peligroso que te quedes aquí, retirémonos de...- Nishi no terminó, Majin Boo desapareció.

-¿A dónde se fue?.- Se preguntó Lucy preocupada mientras Nishi estaba alerta.

-Está allá en aquel risco.- Les señaló Virgo después de unos segundos de buscarlo dándose cuenta de su presencia.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

-Usó la tele-transportación y puede que imite el Instant Kamehameha con su ataque, tengan cuidado.- Advirtió Goku mientras todos esperaban con la guardia en alto a que apareciera.

-¿A quién buscan?.- Les llamó la atención a todos Majin Boo.

-Creí que planeaba algo.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan serio viendo como Majin Boo estaba de brazos cruzados mostrando una sonrisa.

-Y lo hice.- Respondió Majin Boo sonriendo confundiendo a todos. -Dime, mocosa, ¿Olvidaste lo que aprendiste en aquel lugar llamado Edolas?- Le preguntó Majin Boo a Gwen confundiéndola y dejándola pensativa cuando de pronto abrió los ojos y se quedó atónita.

-Tú, lo hiciste de nuevo.- Dijo Gwen en un rostro lleno de ira.

Mientras Gohan y Mirai-Gohan se percataron de lo que pensaba Gwen, quedándose en shock, mientras a lo lejos Nishi también se quedó pensante pero después hizo una esfera de cristal y viendo algo que las dejó atónitas.

-¿Qué pasó?- Se preguntaba Lucy atónita viendo el templo de Kami-sama hecho pedazos.

-Majin Boo, por eso desapareció, fue a la Tierra y liquidó a todos.- Dijo Nishi realmente molesta.

-Así es, ustedes estuvieron riéndose de mi, así que les devolví el favor.- Dijo Majin Boo en respuesta a Gohan que dijo lo mismo que Nishi haciendo enojar a todos.

-¡Gine!- Gritó Bardock furioso.

-Erza, Pan. ¡Eres un maldito!- Gritó Mirai-Gohan al mismo tiempo que Bardock completamente iracundo lanzándose junto con Bardock contra Majin Boo que sólo sonreía arrogante y antes de llegar a él, Majin Boo salió volando de un gran golpe en la cara, cortesía de Gwen.

-Gohan, Abuelo, yo también estoy furiosa, pero los necesito fríos.- Dijo Gwen con la voz un poco quebrada haciendo que Mirai-Gohan se frustrara un poco y Bardock se molestara más, aun con una gran ira en su interior se calmaron para después ver a donde cayó Majin Boo.

-"Sr. Vegeta, las Esferas del Dragón fueron reunidas y Porunga invocado, ¿Ahora qué quiere que hagamos?"- Habló Dende telepáticamente a todos.

-"¿Dende? Es verdad, es una fortuna que ustedes se hayan retirado antes."- Les dijo Goku confundiendo a Dende y Shin.

-"¿A caso sucedió algo?".- Preguntó Shin.

-"Majin Boo fue a la Tierra sin que nos diéramos cuenta y acabó con todos los que estaban en el templo."- Reveló Gohan enojado dejándolos impactados.

-"No importa."- Dijo Vegeta indiferente dejando a todos enojados. -"Dende, dile a Porunga que reviva a todos los que han sido asesinados desde que Babidi apareció tratando de revivir a Majin Boo, que incluya a los que mató Majin Boo y los que murieron por culpa de lo que Janemba hizo en el otro mundo, a excepción de los malos, claro."- Dijo Vegeta para impacto de todos.

-"¿Qué? Pero Porunga sólo puede resucitar a una persona a la vez."- Respondió Dende para frustración de todos, en eso Majin Boo se mostró junto a una explosión y Bardock se fue contra él, seguido de Boo y Gwen.

-"Por eso no hay problema, luego de lo sucedido con Freezer modifiqué las esferas para que pudieran revivir a más personas, además de que tampoco afecta el limite de un año."- Reveló el ahora Patriarca de los Namek para alivió de todos.

-"Pide el deseo."- Ordenó Vegeta mientras Dende asentía.

-Vegeta, esa fue una gran idea, pero, ¿no crees que pedir el deseo así confundiría a Porunga?.- Preguntó Goku.

-No, muchos de los que derrotamos antes revivieron y fueron asesinados nuevamente, si sólo pedimos el deseo así, también revivirían, además, es posible que Babidi haya asesinado más seres vivos en otros planetas, como al hermano de ese sujeto llamado Tapion, sin mencionar que muchos de los malos que revivieron asesinaron personas.- Explicó Vegeta dejando a Goku sorprendido pero después vio como parecía que Vegeta se recuperó de sus heridas.

-Vegeta, tú también reviviste, ¿No te da gusto? Eso significa que ya no eres de los malos.- Dijo Goku alegre para molestia de Vegeta.

-"Sr. Vegeta, ya está hecho."- Se comunicó Dende.

-"Ya lo noté. Bien, ahora pongan atención a lo que les voy a decir."- Dijo Vegeta poniendo a todos alerta.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

En el Templo de Kami-sama, todos los que fueron asesinados aparecieron de nuevo para su propia confusión, pero, el Templo estaba destruido así que los que no sabían volar comenzaron a caer, Charle atrapó a las niñas, Trunks a Bulma, Eileen a ambas Erza y Pan, Piccolo a Mavis, los Saiyajin estaban confundidos, pero no les dio la gana de ayudar, algunos fueron atrapados y otros no, Grandine, pasó a su forma dragón atrapando en su espalda a todos los que no volaban.

-Acni, tú no.- Dijo Grandine a Acnologia molestándolo pero su madre le asintió calmándolo.

-Está bien, Gohan me enseñó a volar.- Le dijo Erza K. a Eileen con ésta soltándola.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!.- Gritó Natsu con sus típicas reacciones.

-¡¿Y yo que voy a saber?!.- Gritó Gray pues Natsu casi le gritó en el oído y ambos comenzaron a discutir.

-Majin Boo apareció y los mató a todos, por suerte para mi, logré sobrevivir.- Les dijo Towa dejando a todos impactados pero viendo que ella estaba en un escudo junto a Chi-Chi y Gohan.

-Gracias por proteger a mi mamá.- Agradeció Goten acercándose y sujetando a ambos.

-No lo hice, estos dos estaban cerca de mi cuando creé el escudo para protegerme del ataque de Majin Boo.- Respondió Towa indiferente. -Aunque creo que hubieses estado feliz si la dejaba morir ¿Cierto?.- Le dijo Towa a Eileen haciéndola enojar y confundiendo a Chi-Chi.

-¿Pero cómo es que volvimos?- Se preguntaron algunos.

-Fue Porunga, éste fue el plan de Vegeta desde el principio.- Habló Piccolo para sorpresa de los que no sabían.

-Oye Namek. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Explícate.- Ordenó el Rey Vegeta.

-Como si te lo fuera a decir.- Respondió Piccolo molestando al Rey.

-Entonces era cierto.- Habló Raditz llamando la atención de algunos Saiyajin. -Antes de morir, ese Namek me reveló que en este planeta existía un poder que podía traer a los muertos de vuelta.- Terminó Raditz para sorpresa de todos quienes no sabían.

-Descendamos.- Les habló Gine mientras todos asentían descendiendo.

Al bajar se confundieron al ver a un gato con un bastón en la cima de una torre, quedando algunos confundidos y llegaban al suelo, donde algunos aldeanos se confundieron y ponían en guardia al ver a un dragón, los Saiyajin iban a defenderse, pero uno de ellos reconoció a Krilin, Roshi, Tenshinhan, Yamcha y Bulma, era Upa que los reconoció por el torneo donde Tao-Pai-Pai asesinó a su padre arrojándolo contra una estatua, así que con una breve explicación bajaron la guardia y los recibieron.

-"¿Me escuchan? Habitantes del planeta Tierra."- Una voz se escuchó interrumpiendo lo que pasaba.

-¿Vegeta? Habló Bulma confundiendo a todos.

-"Les hablo por medio de la telepatía. Quizá muchos estén confundidos por la repentina resurrección de los muertos y muchos de ustedes murieron pero ahora revivieron, eso fue culpa de un demonio llamado Majin Boo y en estos momentos hay guerreros luchando por todos ustedes, lamentablemente los poderes de Majin Boo son superiores a los de Cell, es por eso que necesitamos de su ayuda, reuniremos su energía para acabarlo, sólo tienen que levantar sus manos." Vegeta habló dejando a los Terrícolas y conocidos confundidos.

-¿Planean hacer la Genkidama?- Habló Mavis sorprendida recordando lo que pasó contra Broly.

-¿La gigantesca esfera de energía que acabó con Broly?.- Preguntó Erza B. impactada haciéndoles recordar a algunos.

-Ya veo, desintegrarán a Majin Boo con un sólo ataque.- Habló Roshi mientras Mutaito lo observaba.

-Genial, papá, toma toda mi energía.- Gritó Trunks levantando sus manos.

-Esa es una gran idea, ese mal nacido de Vegeta, no se está comportando como debe ser.- Dijo Piccolo levantando sus manos mientras todos los seguían aunque otros estaban confundidos.

-Oigan, levanten sus manos, háganlo.- Les dijo Gine con las manos arriba a los Saiyajin, mientras éstos se miraban unos a otros confundidos pero levantando las manos.

Todos comenzaron a levantar sus manos pero los aldeanos estaban confundidos, el Anciano Kaioshin volvió a crear una esfera de cristal grande viendo que ahí estaba Vegeta mientras otros peleaban contra Majin Boo, Upa se quedó sorprendido.

-Papá, ese es mi amigo Goku.- Dijo Upa feliz mientras Bora lo reconocía.

-Esa esfera de energía encima de él, ¿Qué es?.- Preguntó Bora confundido.

-Es la Genkidama, por eso levantamos nuestras manos, para brindarle de nuestra energía.- Le respondió Krilin.

-Ya veo, todos, levanten sus manos.- Les dijo Upa levantando las manos mientras todos hacían lo mismo.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

Goku estaba haciendo una Genkidama, mientras frente a él estaban Boo, Mirai-Gohan y Vegeta cubriéndolo y al frente estaban Bardock, Gwen y Gohan peleando con Majin Boo, cada que Majin Boo aparecía para golpear a Goku, Vegeta o los otros hacían algo para evitarlo.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? Kakaroto.- Preguntó Vegeta enojado.

-El problema es que sólo ha llegado la energía de nuestros amigos, nadie a levantado sus manos.- Respondió Goku dejando a los presentes impactados.

De esas palabras, se empezaron a escuchar comentarios de personas que dudaban de si levantar las manos o no, haciendo enojar a Vegeta, el cual comenzó a reclamarles a gritos, las personas seguían respondiendo negativamente.

-"Fue una gran idea, Sr. Vegeta, pero, se repite la historia, ¿cuando aprenderá la estúpida gente a ayudar?."- Pensaba Gwen enojada.

-"Escuchen."- Se escuchó la voz de alguien, conocido por la humanidad.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

-Dejen de poner pretextos y levanten sus manos.- Les hablaba Mr. Satan para sorpresa de todos.

-"Es la voz de Mr. Satan."- Se escuchó la voz de alguien. -"Sí es él."- Se escuchó otra, Mr. Satan volteó a ver a su hija mientras ésta también lo miraba.

-Escuchen, este demonio es peor que Cell, muchos guerreros lo enfrentan, no podemos vencerlo, pero, es por eso que pedimos de su colaboración, levanten sus manos para que nos ayuden con su energía.- Les habló Mr. Satan dejando a todos un tanto sorprendidos de su acto.

-Papá.- Dijo Videl sonriendo.

-Sí, bueno, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Necesitamos la colaboración de todos.- Dijo Mr. Satan mientras su hija le sonreía y en todos los lugares las personas levantaban sus manos.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

-Está llegando.- Dijo Goku mientras todos veían que la Genkidama crecía.

-Pensar que ese inútil serviría de algo.- Habló Gwen sonriendo y dándole un golpe a Majin Boo en el rostro haciéndolo salir disparado mientras los otros lanzaban sus ataques creando una gran explosión.

Majin Boo apareció detrás de Goku listo para darle un golpe pero Boo se interpuso recibiendo el ataque, en eso Gohan llegó dándole un golpe alejándolo y siguiendo con la pelea.

-¿Y ahora qué sucede? Kakaroto, ya tienes la energía de los Terrícolas.- Le reclamó Vegeta.

-Lo siento, pero, la Genkidama no es tan poderosa como para desintegrarlo, la energía no es suficiente, lo peor es que ya tengo la energía de todas las personas de la Tierra.- Reveló Goku frustrado para sorpresa de todos.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?.- Preguntó Piccolo impactado y molesto mientras todos mostraban la misma expresión.

-Gine, parece que tú sabes qué es esa técnica.- Le habló Selypar.

-La Genkidama, reúne la energía de los seres vivos que se la brindan, pero, desgraciadamente no es suficiente para poder desintegrar a Majin Boo y la energía de los Terrícolas ya se agotó.- Le respondió Gine mostrándose frustrada.

-Oye.- Le habló el Rey Vegeta serio a Gine. -Si es verdad que se pueden revivir a los que fueron asesinados, entonces resuciten a los Saiyajin a excepción de Broly y Paragus.- Les dijo el Rey para sorpresa de todos.

-Rey Vegeta, no es momento para salir con eso, en estos momentos el universo corre peligro.- Le respondió Gine.

-Dijiste, que reúne la energía de quienes se la brindan, los Terrícolas están agotados, pero, los Saiyajin somos la raza más poderosa del universo, hasta donde sé, hasta el más débil de los Saiyajin es 10 veces más fuerte que el terrícola más fuerte. ¿Entiendes?.- Habló el Rey dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Ciertamente, podría ser una posibilidad reunir la energía de los Saiyajin, pero, ustedes son una raza que destruyen todo a su paso.- Les dijo el Anciano para enojo de los Saiyajin.

-Bueno, no todos eramos de la élite guerrera, algunos nos dedicábamos a otras cosas.- Le dijo Gine apoyando a su raza y recordando un poco que cuando Majin Boo apareció sus amigos y su hijo se pusieron a su alrededor.

-Rey Vegeta.- Le habló Bulma interrumpiendo. -Cuando Majin Boo apareció se puso frente a mi y Trunks como si quisiera protegernos ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Bulma para asombro de todos y molestia del Rey.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas, mujer.- Respondió el Rey desviando la mirada pero Bulma sonrió.

-Piccolo, Porunga puede cumplir tres deseos, uno fue revivirnos, dile a Dende que use los otros dos para traer de vuelta al planeta Vegeta y a los Saiyajin.- Le dijo Bulma para asombro de todos por sus palabras.

-¿Estás loca? Mujer.- Dijo el Anciano molesto pero recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por una Bulma enojada por ser llamada loca.

-"Rey Vegeta."- Habló una voz. -"Lo haremos, pero, quiero su palabra de que dejarán de asesinar personas o conquistar planetas. Hay más formas de entretenerse peleando."- Le habló Gwen pues la comunicación entre ellos y los demás aun estaba activa, mientras Vegeta se notaba serio, Bardock y Goku sonreían, Gwen y ambos Gohan peleaban contra Majin Boo.

-"Tienes mi palabra."- Habló el Rey haciendo que todos asintieran

-Si no cumple su palabra, Bardock y yo tomaremos su lugar, Rey.- Le dijo Gine mientras el Rey se quedaba serio.

De esas palabras, Dende se quedó serio un momento, él sabía que era una locura pero pidió los deseos, el Planeta Vegeta volvió y los Saiyajin fueron resucitados para sorpresa y confusión de todos quienes se quedaron viendo al cielo, pues sólo recordaban que una Super Nova se dirigía a ellos.

-"Está hecho." Les comunicó Dende.

-Bien, comuníquenme con ellos.- Le dijo Vegeta y Kaio-sama le ayudó a comunicarse.

-"Ya pueden escucharte.".- Le avisó Kaio-sama.

-Les habla el Rey Vegeta, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, levanten sus manos y brinden su energía para liquidar a Majin Boo.- Ordenó el Rey dejando a todos estupefactos.

-"Los Saiyajin no tienen nada de tacto.".- Pensaron la mayoría al ver como hablaba el Rey.

-"Ese era el Rey." Se escuchó una voz. -"Qué raro, no llevo puesto el Scouter para comunicarme."- Se escuchó otra voz. -"¿Qué Majin Boo no era aquel ser que según King Cold no debíamos enfrentar?"- Se escuchó otra voz.

-Dije que no hay tiempo para explicaciones, levanten sus manos, es una orden.- Esta vez el Rey ordenó más firme, los Saiyajin estaban confundidos pero obedecieron a su Rey, notando que al hacerlo sentían que sus energías se drenaban un poco.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

-Sorprendente, la energía que está llegando...- Decía Goku sorprendido de la cantidad de energía que estaba recibiendo y después sonriendo. -Con esta energía, es más que suficiente para derrotarlo, gracias, gracias a todos.- Dijo Goku sonriendo pues estaba lista la Genkidama.

-Bien, ahora sólo hay que buscar una apertura.- Dijo Vegeta serio mientras Goku también se notaba serio.

Majin Boo notó la gran Genkidama y se asustó, en eso llegó Gwen dándole un golpe que lo hizo salir arrastrándose, Goku iba a lanzar la Genkidama pero Majin Boo desapareció y apareció atacando a Bardock que con dificultad logró defenderse y comenzaron a pelear.

-Kakaroto, más te vale no fallar.- Dijo Bardock mientras se golpeaba con Majin Boo, pero Majin Boo repentinamente mostró una gran ira y su poder aumentó haciendo retroceder a Bardock que fue lanzado de un golpe para después ser seguido, aunque Gohan llegó pateando a Majin Boo, notándose pensante.

 **En otro lugar.**

-Muy interesante.- Vados miraba lo que sucedía, cuando el movimiento de alguien le llamó la atención.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Vados.- Preguntó Jerez molesta.

-Comenzó a destruir a diestra y siniestra, Jerez-sama.- Respondió Vados tranquila mientras Jerez la miraba seria.

-¿Cómo van?.- Preguntó Jerez indiferente a Vados.

-Harán esa técnica de nuevo, pero como la energía de los habitantes de la Tierra no fue suficiente, resucitaron a los Saiyajin.- Explicó Vados para sorpresa de Jerez.

-Bueno, de todas formas si hacen algo los destruiré yo misma, aunque, al menos puedo ver de nuevo esa hermosa técnica.- Dijo Jerez viendo lo que pasaba.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

-Oye Majin Boo, Kakaroto es mejor que tú.- Dijo Gohan confundiendo a todos por sus palabras, de eso, Majin Boo se enojó bastante y se lanzó con todo contra Gohan y éste sonrió. -Lo suponía. Idiota.- Insultó Gohan para sorpresa de Gwen que por primera vez lo miraba hacer eso, pero más le sorprendió ver que Majin Boo pareció recibir un golpe para después ser atacado por Gohan siendo enviado a retroceder. -Hay que insultarlo, Gwen, no sólo tiene los poderes de quienes absorbió, también sus debilidades.- Reveló Gohan para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué clase de idiota se debilita con insultos?.- Se preguntó Bardock confundido.

-¡Estúpido!- Gritó Gwen frente a Majin Boo que fue como si recibiese un gran golpe, Gwen sonrió y golpeó a Majin Boo enviándolo contra Mirai-Gohan.

-¡Desgraciado infeliz!.- Gritó Mirai-Gohan mientras Majin Boo sintió otro golpe y después recibió un golpe siendo enviado a Bardock.

-¡Idiota!.- Gritó Bardock golpeando a Majin Boo enviándolo a Vegeta.

-¡Eres un maldito insecto!- Gritó Vegeta golpeando a Majin Boo enviándolo al suelo. -¡Kakaroto!.- Le gritó Vegeta a Goku, éste, viendo la oportunidad, lanzó la Genkidama.

-"Eres un ser asombroso, diste lo mejor de ti y por eso te admiro, pasaste por varias transformaciones, fuiste tan poderoso que todos te odiamos, espero que renazcas como un buen tipo, te estaré esperando para pelear, yo también entrenaré para volverme más fuerte, adiós Majin Boo."- Pensó Goku mientras lanzaba la Genkidama.

Majin Boo se levantaba y vio como la Genkidama se dirigía a él e iba a escapar, pero desde lejos comenzó a escuchar insultos y sentía como si lo estuvieran golpeando, la Genkidama estaba cerca, pero, logró hacer algo, creó dos portales como los de Janemba y envió sus manos a cada uno, sin darse cuenta, Gohan y Gwen fueron traídos con él para impacto de todos.

-¡No! ¡No puedo detenerla!.- Gritó Goku histérico.

-Se quedan ustedes.- Dijo Majin Boo sonriendo de manera sádica e iba a intentar escapar pero fue sujetado por los hermanos.

-Que imbécil eres.- Dijo Gwen.

-Tú, también te quedas, infeliz.- Dijo Gohan.

Ambos comenzaron a insultarlo para que no escapara y la Genkidama llegó a ellos, al momento de hacer contacto con los tres, la Genkidama no avanzó pero fue como si se comprimiera y después explotó ahí, causando una gran explosión que hizo que todos salieran disparados de manera violenta, todos los espectadores miraban eso atónitos, sus amigos también recibieron el ataque, sólo les quedaba esperar por que nada grave les pasara, pero, eso era poco probable.

La explosión comenzó a disiparse, Goku y los demás guerreros se comenzaron a poner de pie y volteando a donde fue la explosión, notaron un gran cráter de 1 Kilómetro de radio, se quedaron impactados, cuando un gritó de furia y agonía se escuchó, era Goku que gritaba, por una última acción de Majin Boo, Goku también liquidó a sus propios hijos.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

Todos estaban atónitos viendo lo que pasó con la Genkidama, sobre todo Minerva, Grandine, Acnologia y Naomi viendo que Gwen ya no estaba, Chi-Chi abrazó a Shirone, Kuroka y Goten quienes se mostraron muy angustiados y lloraban. Acnologia de la ira comenzó a expulsar su poder mágico, sorprendiendo a algunos de la oscuridad que emanaba.

-No, Acni, no.- Su madre lo abrazó deteniéndolo llorando en su espalda, haciendo que Acnologia se calmara, aunque seguía frustrado y molesto.

-Ese malnacido de Majin Boo, se las arregló para llevarse a Gohan, Gine y Wendy con él.- Dijo Gine molesta.

-Esos movimientos sucios, son como los que usó aquel Cell Jr.- Dijo Ultear.

-Así es, supongo que el haberlo absorbido le hizo tener esa actitud.- Dijo Erza K. seria.

-¿Qué? No, no puede ser.- Expresó Tapion impactado confundiendo a todos y al voltear a la esfera de cristal, pasaron a la misma expresión.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

 **-** Papá.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan con la mano en el hombro de un decaído Goku y en eso Nishi apareció con Lucy quien inmediatamente fue con Boo, alegrándolo de verla.

-Fue una gran idea, pero, ese desgraciado de Majin Boo se las arregló para llevárselos con él.- Dijo Nishi frustrada.

-Claro que no los llevé conmigo, de lo contrario seguirían vivos.- Una voz les llamó la atención, todos se quedaron impactados, Majin Boo estaba entre ellos.

De esas palabras todos se volvieron a transformar, pero en un rápido ataque Majin Boo los mandó a volar, Boo cubrió a Lucy, Bardock y Mirai-Gohan cayeron lejos pero se recuperaron y se fueron contra Majin Boo quien arrogante detuvo el tiempo y los golpeó y después los mandó a estrellar de nuevo. Vegeta, Goku y Nishi cayeron en otro lugar.

-Ese insecto, volvió más fuerte.- Dijo Vegeta enojado.

-Se las ingenió para librarse de los más fuertes, ¡de mis hijos!.- Dijo Goku convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin por la ira.

-Goku, Vegeta, tengan.- Les dijo Nishi dándoles los Potara. -No hace falta decir que si no lo hacen todo será en vano.- Les dijo Nishi seriamente, Vegeta estaba furioso y frustrado.

-Más vale que valga la pena.- Dijo Vegeta arrebatándole el Potara y poniéndoselo mientras Goku hizo lo mismo.

Majin Boo reía viendo que los tenía en el suelo, cuando un brillo y aumento de poder le llamó la atención y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía un puño en la cara seguido de más golpes que lo hicieron retroceder, recuperándose y quedándose serio al ver otro Super Saiyajin frente a él.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó enojado Majin Boo.

-Soy Super Vegetto.- Reveló el Super Saiyajin parado frente a Majin Boo. -Pagarás por lo que me hiciste hacerle a mis hijos.- Amenazó Vegetto con un semblante que infundía miedo.

-No me das miedo, además, fueron ellos los tontos que no se dieron cuenta cuando logré separar una parte de mi y alejarla.- Respondió Majin Boo arrogante haciendo enojar a Vegetto

-Desgraciado infeliz, me divertiré golpeándote hasta que no puedas regenerarte más.- Dijo Vegetto en cólera, que para sorpresa de Majin Boo ni siquiera vio venir los mil golpes que recibió y lo hicieron estrellarse contra el suelo.

 **En la Tierra.**

-La fusión de Goku y Vegeta es muy poderosa, ¿Por qué no la hicieron antes? Pudieron evitarse todo lo que pasó.- Decía Mirajane triste por sus amigos.

 **-** Será mejor que no se confié y lo destruya.- Dijo Piccolo serio cuando una repentina pausa de los que peleaban les llamó la atención.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

Majin Boo se levantaba molesto, pero pasó a miedo cuando Vegetto estaba frente a él, Vegetto le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, pero Majin Boo sonrió para confusión de Vegetto.

-Adelante, lanza tu técnica, y me aseguraré de que alguien la reciba.- Dijo Majin Boo haciendo enojar más a Vegetto recordándole su habilidad para detener el tiempo.

Vegetto enojado iba a comenzar a golpear a Majin Boo, pero un temblor masivo comenzó a sentirse, todos estaban confundidos y de pronto un pilar de luz se vio donde explotó la Genkidama llamando la atención de todos.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

-¿Qué es eso?.- Se preguntaron todos.

-Ese Ki es...- Dijo el Anciano impactado.

 **En otro lugar.**

En un lugar oscuro se miraba un parpado que se habría mostrando un ojo purpura brillante.

 **Cerca de ahí.**

Whis se mostraba serio viendo en una orbe.

 **Con Jerez.**

-Vados.- Dijo Jerez seria mientras Vados se notaba extrañamente seria.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

-"Es mi oportunidad."- Pensó Majin Boo al ver a Vegetto distraído y deteniendo el tiempo lo iba a absorber, pero Vegetto esquivó la masa que Majin Boo usó para absorber a Vegetto para sorpresa de Majin Boo, mientras su masa en vez de volver a él desaparecía para su sorpresa.

Sin percatarse, Majin Boo recibió un fuerte golpe de una persona que lo mandó a volar y durante el trayecto y sin que Majin Boo se pudiera recuperar, volvió a ser golpeado por otra persona, y como si fuese un juego de volleyball Majin Boo era enviado de un lado a otro para al final verse estrellado contra el suelo todo magullado y dos personas se pusieron delante de él.

 **Planeta Tierra.**

-¿Go-Gohan?.- Dijo Piccolo sorprendido.

-¿Esa... es Gwen?.- Preguntó Grandine impactada mientras todos se miraban atónitos.

-¿Qué les pasó?.- Se preguntó Natsu al ver que tenían otras apariencias.

-"Ese Ki...".- Pensó el Anciano muy serio.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

Todos estaban impactados, Gohan y Gwen estaban de pie con unas apariencias diferentes, era como si estuvieran convertidos en Super Saiyajin, pero, su cabello no era dorado o verde, era un plateado brillante con ligeros toques color cian aditivo, sus ojos estaban en blanco sin pupilas y además su aura, era el aura de su respectivo Super Saiyajin pero también era rodeada de un azul celeste brillante.

-¿Qué rayos hicieron?- Preguntó Majin Boo iracundo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Majin Boo se levantó, pero vio que ambos se pusieron muy cerca de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gohan a la derecha de Gwen y Gwen a la izquierda de Gohan, levantaron sus manos, Gohan la derecha y Gine la izquierda apuntando sus palmas a Majin Boo y éste se quedó inmóvil. Después vio como levantaron sus manos, Gine la derecha y Gohan la izquierda apuntando sus palmas al cielo y una esfera blanca se comenzaba a formar, era como si hiciesen una Genkidama, pero ésta estaba rodeada de rayos.

Majin Boo estaba asustado, no podía desaparecer como antes lo hacía, no podía esparcirse como anteriormente lo hizo, todos estaban serios y atónitos mirando lo que sucedía, aunque su sorpresa era más, porque ninguno de ellos podía sentir sus Ki.

-Juicio Divino.- Dijeron Gohan y Gwen, pero sus voces se escucharon haciendo eco.

Ambos hicieron como si arrojaran la técnica, pero en lugar de soltarla, la mantuvieron, Majin Boo estaba en medio de la esfera de energía gritando de agonía mientras se notaba como se iba desintegrando hasta que no quedó nada, Majin Boo acababa de ser destruido por completo sin dejar ningún rastro.

Todos más que mostrar alegría por el ser maligno destruido, estaban aún atónitos por lo que acababa de pasar con sus amigos, aunque por alguna razón, Gwen y Gohan perdieron su transformación y cayeron al suelo inconscientes, al mismo tiempo que Gwen brillaba y se separaba en Wendy y Gine, al ver eso, todos fueron rápidamente a auxiliarlos.

-Siguen con vida.- Les dijo Nishi feliz aliviando a todos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?.- Preguntó Vegetto seriamente pero notándose sorprendido.

-Me pregunto, si fue de lo que habló el Rey Vegeta.- Dijo Bardock pensativo.

-¿El Super Saiyajin Dios?.- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Esa leyenda absurda?.- Preguntó en respuesta Vegetto confundido.

-Yo creo que fue más que ellos absorbieron la energía de la Genkidama.- Les dijo Nishi seria y descartando sus ideas. -"Aunque estoy segura que lo notó, Jerez-sama, eso era Ki divino.".- Pensó Nishi seria, mientras la parte de Goku de Vegetto estaba serio y angustiado mirando a sus hijos.

-Boo, ¿Crees que puedas curarlos?.- Le dijo Lucy a Boo con éste asintiendo.

-Háganse a un lado.- Les habló Boo. -Los curaré.- Dijo Boo caminando a los tres y poniendo sus manos sobre Gine.

-We-Wendy... Go-Gohan... Ellos... Primero.- Dijo Gine con mucho esfuerzo sorprendiendo a todos de que estuviera consiente, pero no era así, sólo fue un reflejo. Boo respetando su decisión, asintió y procedió a curar a los otros primero.

 **Con Jerez.**

-¿A caso esos chicos?.- Preguntó Jerez seria.

-Sin duda, su Ki llegó al estado divino, pero, ignoro por completo el aura y transformación que mostraron.- Respondió Vados seria.

-¿Crees que eso haya sido el Ultra...?- Decía Jerez pero Vados interrumpió.

-No, no lo fue, absorbieron la gran cantidad de energía que tenía esa técnica llamada Genkidama.- Interrumpió Vados a Jerez descartando lo que pensaba ella.

-Sobrevivieron y llegaron a ese estado absorbiendo gran parte de la energía de la Genkidama, que temerarios, eso pudo matarlos.- Dijo Jerez sonriendo.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?.- Preguntó Vados sonriendo.

-Dejémoslos descansar, después les daremos una visita.- Dijo Jerez sonriendo también.

 **Fin del Capítulo 64.**

* * *

 **Y así concluye la saga de Majin Boo, gracias a todos por seguir el fanfic, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, como en la anterior saga, les dejo los niveles de poder.**

 **Inicio.**

 **Gohan Base:** 350,000,000

 **Gine Base:** 350,000,000

 **Wendy Base:** 100,000

 **Magos de FT:** 100 a 300.

 **Hildegarn.**

 **Goku Base:** 100,000,000 **SSJ3:** 30,000,000,000

 **Vegeta Base:** 85,000,000 **SSJ3:** 25,500,000,000

 **Tapion:** 2,500,000,000

 **Dabra:** 4,000,000,000

 **Towa:** 3,000,000,000

 **Hildegarn 1 forma:** 20,000,000,000 **\- 2 forma:** 40,000,000,000

 **Gohan SSJ2:** 36,000,000,000

 **Gine SSJL:** 37,000,000,000

 **Gotenks base:** 180,000,000. **SSJ3:** 54,000,000,000

 **Boo.**

 **Majin Vegeta SSJ3:** 30,000,000,000

 **Boo:** 50,000,000,000

 **Eileen DF:** 1,000

 **Janemba.**

 **Dragones:** 700-800.

 **Acnologia:** 2,500

 **Wendy DF:** 200,000,000 **Wendy potencial desatado:** 2,000,000,000

 **Dark Boo:** 55,000,000,000

 **Majin Boo:** 100,000,000,000

 **Mirai-Gohan Base:** 100,000,000 **SSJ3:** 30,000,000,000.

 **Majin Boo+absorciones+ Broly+Cell Jr.:** 150,000,000,000.

 **Bardock Base:** 400,000,000 **SSJ3:** 60,000,000,000 **SSJ4:** 240,000,000,000

 **Janemba:** 25,000,000,000 **Super Janemba** : 50,000,000,000

 **Janemba+Hildegarn:** 75,000,000,000

 **Majin Boo+Janemba:** 230,000,000,000

 **Majin Boo.**

 **Gwen LSDF:** 350,000,000,000

 **Gohan Potencial desatado:** 360,000,000,000

 **Majin Boo:** 260,000,000,000.

 **Genkidama humanos:** 50,000,000,000 **Genkidama Saiyajin:** 400,000,000,000

 **Vegetto base:** 10,000,000,000 **Super Vegetto:** 500,000,000,000 **.**

 **Gohan y Gwen estado desconocido:**?

 **Bueno, esos son los que se me ocurrieron, se darán cuenta que sólo puse los importantes jaja, aunque al final de cuentas, no pregunten, sólo gozenlo, gracias de nuevo por leer el Fanfic.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Kaiser akuma 7: Precisamente por eso no me gustan, me hacen enojar los protas cuando no se deciden por una xD. Bueno, cada quien tiene sus gustos y se respetan, gracias por seguir este fic y que bueno que te esté gustando.**

 **viecenta1.8: Pues la tuvieron, pero al final triunfó el bien (es lo roto del guión xD) nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

 **majesare93: Esa es la idea, sorprender al lector en cada capítulo.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	66. Capítulo 65

**Capítulo 65. Una visita inesperada.**

Majin Boo curaba a Gine, que lentamente habría sus ojos hasta que recuperó por completo el conocimiento y se sentó viendo que estaba rodeada de su familia y notándose pensantes todos, en eso, los demás Kaioshin también aparecían junto a Kibito y Tapion.

-¿Y tú eres?- Preguntó Gine a Vegetto.

-Kakaroto y Vegeta se fusionaron con los Potara, soy Vegetto.- Respondió Vegetto.

-El Sr. Vegeta debe de estar sufriendo.- Respondió Gine sonriendo haciendo que Vegetto también sonriera.

-¿Y los demás?- Preguntó Bardock a los Kaioshin.

-Llevamos a los demás a la casa de Bulma, aunque Kami se quedó a reconstruir el templo junto a Mr. Popo, y Towa simplemente se fue.- Les dijo Kibito y asintieron.

-Los muertos que revivieron por Janemba volvieron al otro mundo, por cierto, Enma-sama dejó una sorpresa para ustedes en agradecimiento por su trabajo.- Les dijo Shin confundiéndolos.

-¿Cómo fue que hicieron eso?.- Les preguntó el Anciano Kaioshin por lo sucedido.

-Cuando Majin Boo nos atrapó, lo sujetamos para que no huyera, pero, se las arregló para sacar de su cuerpo un simple pedazo.- Le dijo Gohan.

-Cuando vi eso, sabía que Majin Boo no sería exterminado, así que recordé cuando papá absorbió la Genkidama contra A-13, Gohan vio lo que hacía e inmediatamente me imitó, aunque de lo demás no recuerdo nada.- Respondió Gine seria.

-Era extraño, son memorias muy borrosas, pero sabemos que acabamos con Majin Boo.- Les dijo Wendy también pensante.

-Sus Ki desaparecieron, pero aun así, podíamos sentir una presión extraña viniendo de ustedes.- Les dijo Mirai-Gohan serio dejándolos pensantes.

-Llegaron a un nivel más allá, eso es todo.- Les respondió el Anciano confundiendo a todos.

-¿Entonces por eso no sentían nuestro Ki? ¿Cómo lo que pasó con aquellos sujetos de a donde fui?.- Preguntó Gine confundida y Nishi le confirmo.

-Ya veo, mi existencia durará unos 45 minutos más, es una pena que haya peleado tan poco.- Dijo Vegetto bromeando y todos sonrieron.

-Volvamos a casa.- Dijo Gohan.

-¿Qué haremos con él?.- Preguntó Bardock por Majin Boo poniendo a todos serios de nuevo.

-No le harán nada.- Dijo Lucy poniéndose frente a él para sorpresa de todos. -Él no es malo, me prometió no matar a nadie e incluso les ayudó.- Defendía Lucy.

-Eres muy ingenua, niña, ¿qué pasará el día que otro Majin Boo aparezca?- Preguntó Bardock serio.

-Ese Majin Boo apareció porque Bibidi y Babidi aparecieron y mataron a un perrito, no es malo, yo me haré cargo de él.- Dijo Lucy para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Que te harás cargo? No eres más que una mocosa. ¿Cómo podrías hacerte cargo?.- Preguntó Bardock serio pero Lucy seguía entre ambos dejando en silencio a todos.

-Está bien.- Habló Gohan para sorpresa de los presentes. -Boo puso de su parte en la pelea, de no ser por él y por Lucy las cosas pudieron haber pasado de diferente manera, tal vez para mal.- Explicó Gohan.

-¿Y qué tal si vuelve a aparecer Majin Boo? ¿Estás considerando eso?.- Preguntó serio Mirai-Gohan.

-Si es así solamente pelearemos de nuevo.- Habló Vegetto. -Pero la próxima vez seremos más poderosos que ninguno de nosotros perderá.- Secundó Vegetto.

-¿Es papá o el Sr. Vegeta quien está hablando?- Preguntó Gine haciendo que Vegetto riera un poco y Gine sonrió.

-Aun así, muchas personas vieron a Boo hacer cosas atroces, es probable que alguien llegue a reconocerlo.- Les habló Wendy.

-Entonces lo llevaré a Earthland, ahí nadie lo conoce.- Dijo Lucy para sorpresa de todos.

-Haz estado callado, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? Boo.- Dijo Gine a Boo que sólo se quedaba viendo en silencio.

-Soy amigo de Lucy, le prometí no hacer cosas malas, además estar con mi amiga me haría muy feliz.- Dijo Boo sonriendo alegrando a Lucy mientras algunos otros también sonreían.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes?- Les preguntó Gohan a los Kaioshin.

-Bueno, te daremos esta oportunidad, pero si algo llega a pasar... alguna vez absorbiste a dos Kaios, así que debes de saber de Beerus-sama en lo más profundo de tu ser.- Dijo Nishi seria a lo que Boo se confundió.

-No, nunca he escuchado de esa persona.- Respondió Boo haciendo caer a Nishi.

-Él no hará nada malo nunca más. ¿Verdad?- Dijo Lucy sonriendo a Boo a lo que Boo asintió.

-Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan serio y Bardock asintió.

-Pues si están tan preocupados, yo iré a Earthland para asegurarme de que nada malo pase.- Dijo Gine para sorpresa de todos.

-¿De qué hablas? Gine.- Preguntó Wendy confundida.

-Me lo he estado pensando, creo que sería más divertido vivir en un lugar donde siempre estaré peleando, además no es como si fuésemos a vivir juntos para siempre, después de su boda, tú y Gohan harán su vida y yo haré la mía.- Le dijo Gine a Wendy dejándola impactada, pero sabía que Gine tenía razón.

-Bien, está decidido, vamos a casa porque tengo mucha hambre.- Dijo Vegetto sonriendo a lo que todos asintieron. -¿No van?.- Preguntó a los Kaioshin y Tapion.

-Nos quedaremos un momento, los vemos allá después.- Les respondió Shin y todos asintieron.

-Ah, por cierto, Tapion, es probable que el deseo también haya resucitado a tu hermano.- Le dijo Vegetto para sorpresa de Tapion a lo que éste sonrió e hizo una reverencia, en eso desaparecieron.

-Te ayudaremos a buscarlo.- Le dijo Shin y Tapion asintió con una sonrisa.

 **Corporación Capsula.**

Todos estaban esperando a que sus amigos volvieran y en eso el sonido de la tele-transportación se escuchó, todos voltearon y vieron a sus amigos todos se dirigieron a ellos, aunque se quedaron a medio camino al ver a Boo, Gohan se puso entre todos y después de una breve explicación entendieron lo que había pasado con él.

-Así que, Maestro Makarov. ¿Cree que Boo podría ser aceptado en Fairy Tail?.- Preguntó Lucy a un atónito Makarov al igual que todos sus amigos.

-Yo no le veo problema, Boo parece ser un buen sujeto ¿Verdad?.- Respondió Natsu animado dándole una palmada a Boo, Boo asintió y devolvió el gesto dándole una palmada a Natsu, pero Natsu salió disparado estrellándose dejando a todos estupefactos y otros riendo.

-Boo, hay que hablar sobre el control de tu fuerza.- Dijo Lucy un poco pálida mientras Boo asentía y los demás reían y se burlaban de Natsu mientras éste estaba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

-Parece que Fairy Tail será aun más animado, Makarov.- Le dijo Rob mientras Makarov asentía.

-Sabes, es raro hablar con un muerto.- Dijo Makarov haciendo que Rob riera.

-Ni tan muerto, al parecer fui revivido por un extraño poder.- Le respondió Rob mientras ambos siguieron conversando.

-Eso significa... ¿Qué también estás vivo de nuevo? Simon.- Preguntó Erza B.

-Pues por lo que esa señora llamada Bulma nos explicó, parece que sí.- Respondió Simon aun confundido, Erza B. sonrió.

-Wally, Millianna y Sho se pondrán felices de saber que tú y el Abuelo Rob están de vuelta.- Dijo Erza B. feliz y Simon también sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿Ella es tu hermana perdida o algo así?.- Preguntó Simon al ver a Erza K. con una niña y junto a uno de los otros sujetos.

-No, ella es de otra dimensión que es básicamente paralela a Earthland llamada Edolas, es como una versión alterna de mi o algo así.- Le respondió Erza B. dejándolo más confundido. -Lo que es cierto es que, ella es mi madre, Eileen Belserion.- Presentó Erza B. a su madre dejando a Simon un poco sorprendido.

-Es un gusto conocerla.- Dijo Simon de manera respetuosa.

-Lo mismo digo, Erza me contó algunas cosas sobre ti y aquel anciano, gracias por salvarle la vida a mi hija en la Torre del Cielo, debo agradecerle también al anciano, por cuidar de ti, Erza.- Dijo Eileen caminando a donde estaban Makarov y Rob mientras Erza B. sonreía feliz.

-Es una alegría que mamá vuelva, pasé mucho tiempo buscando una forma de traerte de vuelta que inclusive aprendí el Arca del Tiempo y ahora.- Le decía Ultear llorando a Ur y ésta asentía abrazándola mientras Gray también se notaba feliz.

-¿Qué harán ustedes?.- Preguntó Minerva a Kyouka y Seilah.

-Quién sabe, tal vez sólo nos dediquemos a ir por ahí torturando a alguien.- Le respondió Kyouka sonriendo.

-Eso rompería nuestro trato y las liquidaré.- Les dijo Son Gine seria y amenazadora poniéndolas un poco nerviosas.

-¿Por qué no se unen a Fairy Tail?.- Les preguntó Gohan para confusión de todos.

-Por supuesto, si ya tenemos a Majin Boo, no veo por qué no.- Les dijo Makarov para sorpresa de las dos, pero los magos se pusieron nerviosos.

-Si esa será tu palabra, Makarov, aceptaremos.- Le Dijo Kyouka sonriendo

-No te arrepentirás ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Seilah y Makarov asintió.

-Maestro. Sabe que ellas son dos de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio de Tártaros, ¿Verdad?.- Le dijo Mirajane a Makarov que sorbía de un tarro de cerveza y la escupió.

-No te arrepientas, Makarov.- Dijo Kyouka burlona aun pálido Makarov.

 **Con Happy.**

-Oh, entonces tú eres Puar.- Le hablaba Happy a Puar.

-Ciertamente tienen un gran parecido.- Le decía Lily.

-Sí nos parecemos mucho.- Decía Puar un poco avergonzado.

-Tú, no te le acercaste a Charle, ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Happy en un tono sombrío confundiendo a Puar.

 **Con Wendy.**

-Mi pequeña, estás a salvo.- Decía Naomi abrazando y llorando a Wendy mientras ésta feliz correspondía.

-Aunque, estoy confundida, no es que no me alegre de tenerte conmigo, a las dos, pero ¿Por qué siguen aquí?.- Preguntó Wendy confundida.

-Según esa mujer de cabello azul, fuimos asesinados por ese tipo llamado Majin Boo, pero nos revivieron.- Le respondió Acnologia serio pero confundido.

-Ah, ya entendí, el deseo fue resucitar a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas y como ustedes fueron asesinados mientras fueron revividos temporalmente, entonces, el deseo los revivió completamente.- Explicó Gohan confundiendo más a algunos pero Wendy se alegró.

-Es genial, eso significa que continuarán vivas.- Les dijo Wendy abrazando a ambas y éstas sonreían.

-Te arriesgaste mucho al hacer eso, no debiste actuar tan imprudente.- Le regañó Grandine.

-Sí, lo siento, pero, tenía qué hacerlo.- Respondió Wendy mientras Grandine le sonreía.

-Aunque debo admitirlo, fue una gran sorpresa verte en ese estado.- Le dijo Acnologia serio.

-Honestamente nuestra mente está nublada sobre ese suceso.- Les dijo Gohan.

-Tú cállate.- Dijo Acnologia molesto. -Se supone que deberías protegerla ¿Qué habría pasado si no sobrevive? Idiota.- Dijo Acnologia enojado.

-Hubiese escapado del mismo infierno y la hubiese vengado.- Respondió Gohan serio dejando callado a Acnologia aunque seguía molesto mientras Wendy sonreía a las palabras de Gohan, en eso Shirone y Kuroka llegaron abrazando a Gohan.

-Mamá y papá son muy fuertes.- Decía Shirone impactada mientras Kuroka secundaba.

-Y ustedes dos son sus hijas, supongo que están muy felices por eso.- Les dijo Charle aproximándose. -Vaya con ustedes, miren que dejarme cuidando a sus hijas, deberían ser más responsables.- Regañaba Charle a Gohan y Wendy los cuales sólo sonrieron.

 **Con Mirai-Gohan.**

-Lo lamento, lamento no haber estado con ustedes.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan frustrado.

-Está bien, estamos a salvo.- Le dijo Erza K. reconfortándolo.

-Papá es fuerte, papá daba golpes y lanzaba energía al chicle rosa, pichum, pichum.- Decía Pan imitando movimientos, en los hombros de Mirai-Gohan haciendo reír a ambos.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

-La fusión entre mi hermano y ese otro Saiyajin llamado Kakaroto. Quiero preguntarte. ¿Quién es el que se queda con la consciencia?- Pregunto Tarble.

-La verdad es que ambas consciencias y memorias están conmigo, pero, soy totalmente ajeno a ellos, mi nombre así es Vegetto.- Le respondió Vegetto dejando a los Saiyajin un poco confundidos.

-Ahora el planeta Vegeta y los Saiyajin están de regreso, con guerreros tan fuertes y sin Freezer, no habrá nadie que nos pare.- Dijo Nappa arrogante.

-Cállate Nappa.- Ordenó el Rey Vegeta serio mientras Son Gine se aproximaba a él. -¿Y? ¿Cuál es la gran idea ahora? Niña.- Preguntó el Rey Vegeta.

-Te lo dije, hay más maneras de divertirse peleando que siendo una pandilla de mercenarios, existen otras formas como los Tenkaichi Budokai.- Respondió Son Gine confundiendo a los Saiyajin.

-Es un torneo donde se reúnen los más fuertes para demostrar sus habilidades, tienen sus reglas.- Se aproximó Vegetto explicándole en qué consistían.

-Eso es estúpido, ¿Un torneo dónde no puedes acabar con tu oponente?.- Dijo Toma disgustado.

-Bueno, eso sólo prueba que eres un cobarde y tienes miedo de que el oponente vuelva por una revancha.- Le dijo Gine bromeando haciendo que sus compañeros rieran.

-También tengo un amigo en la patrulla galáctica, si quiere puedo hablar con él para hacer algún tipo de acuerdo de ayuda mutua.- Le dijo Bulma para sorpresa de los Saiyajin.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Mujer! ¡No nos asociaremos con esos!.- Gritó Nappa enojado.

-¡¿A quién le dices loca?!.- Gritó Bulma enojada asustando a los Saiyajin varones. -¡Además! ¡¿Cómo rayos es que reviviste tú?!.- Gritaba Bulma enojada.

-Ya veo, tal vez pidieron sólo revivir a los Saiyajin sin especificar a cuales.- Les dijo Vegetto pensando.

-Bueno, fueron los Saiyajin a excepción de Broly y Paragus así que probablemente Turles también siga con vida.- Le respondió Raditz.

-Ya veo, eso significa...- Habló Son Gine pensante y desapareciendo dejándolos un poco confundidos.

 **En otro lugar.**

 **-** ¿Qué rayos pasó?- Se preguntaba Turles confundido.

-El planeta Vegeta y los Saiyajin existen de nuevo.- Le respondió Gine y Turles volteó.

-Ah, eres tú, la hija de Kakaroto, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora que creciste vienes a que te preñe como te lo sugerí la primera vez que nos vimos?.- Preguntó Turles burlón a lo que Gine sólo se mostró seria.

-No hay forma de que me relacione con un gusano como tú.- Respondió Gine seria. -Turles ¿De dónde sacaste el Árbol Sagrado?.- Preguntó Gine seria sorprendiendo a Turles un poco.

-Me lo regalaron amablemente unos sujetos de otro planeta mientras acababa con ellos.- Le respondió Turles sonriendo de manera siniestra.

-Ya veo. ¿Tienes idea de dónde lo sacaron?- Preguntó Gine seria.

-¿Y por qué habría de decírtelo? Mejor vayamos a un lugar acogedor.- Le decía Turles burlándose de Gine molestándola y acercándose a Turles poniéndose frente a él.

-No creo que vayas a seguir las ordenes del Rey Vegeta, así que... Desaparece.- Dijo Gine y antes de reaccionar, Gine volvió cenizas a Turles con una ráfaga de energía.

 **Volviendo con los magos.**

-Entiendo, entonces eso fue lo que pasó.- Decía Rob después de escuchar a Eileen quien le dio una versión resumida del por qué dejó a Erza B.

-Así es, estoy muy agradecida con usted, por cuidar de Erza.- Expresó gratitud Eileen dando una reverencia.

-No hay problema, se podría decir que ella también me daba fuerzas con su sonrisa.- Decía Rob viendo a Erza B. que avergonzada sonreía.

 **Con Mirai-Gohan.**

-Está bien que juegues con ellos, Pan, diviértete.- Le decía Mirai-Gohan a Pan después de una invitación a jugar por parte de Trunks y Goten mientras ésta aceptaba y se iba con ellos para después ir con Shirone y Kuroka.

-Es raro para ella, tener un tío de su edad.- Decía Erza K. sonriendo de la relación familiar de Pan con Goten haciendo que Mirai-Gohan sonriera, pero notó que Erza K. miraba seriamente a donde estaban Erza B. y Eileen.

-¿Quieres hablar con ellas?.- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan.

-No, eso ya está resuelto, es sólo que... Ese sujeto y aquel anciano, fueron los primeros miembros de Fairy Tail a los que asesiné.- Respondió Erza K. viendo a Simon y Rob mientras Mirai-Gohan la observó pero le puso su mano en su hombro.

-Ya no eres más esa persona.- Le dijo Mirai-Gohan sonriéndole a lo que Erza K. sonrió.

-Cierto.- Respondió Erza K. sonriendo. -Por cierto ¿Cómo recuperaste el brazo?.- Preguntó Erza K.

-Ah, cuando fuimos por Gine, nos encontramos a una chica que pudo devolvérmelo.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan sonriendo.

-Oh, supongo que no lo hizo gratis.- Respondió Erza K. notándose un poco sombría confundiendo a Mirai-Gohan.

-Pues no, fue muy amable al sólo devolvérmelo, creo que Gine hizo algo por ella y por eso aceptó.- Respondió Mirai-Gohan haciendo que Erza K. se le quedara viendo.

-Pareces muy serio pero en realidad eres tan ingenuo como he visto que es tu padre y tu otro yo.- Respondió Erza K. riendo dando un golpe ligero en el pecho de Mirai-Gohan dejándolo más confundido, mientras de lejos Wendy miraba la escena pensante.

 **Con los magos.**

-Gohan ¿Qué fueron esas apariencias que mostraron al final?.- Preguntó curiosa Levy.

-La verdad no tengo idea, ni siquiera recordamos bien qué pasó.- Respondió Gohan rascándose la nuca a lo que todos se quedaron estupefactos, en eso, Son Gine apareció entre todos. -¿A dónde fuiste?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Por ahí.- Fue la respuesta de Son Gine, notando que Wendy estaba pensante viendo en otra dirección y viendo que veía a Mirai-Gohan y Erza K. -Ven.- Dijo Gine llevándose a Wendy a dentro de la casa dejándolos confundidos.

-¿Qué sucede? Gine.- Preguntó confundida Wendy.

-Nos fusionamos y ambas vimos nuestros recuerdos, estás dudando de si Gohan te dejará por Erza ¿Cierto?.- Le dijo Gine dejando a Wendy impactada.

-No, no es así.- Respondió Wendy. -Sólo me preguntaba, qué habrá sido lo que falló entre Edo-Yo y Mirai-Gohan para qué eso pasara.- Respondió Wendy un poco cabizbaja.

-¿A quién le importa?.- Respondió Gine confundiendo a Wendy. -Tú eres tú, esa Wendy es esa Wendy, tú y Gohan, han estado enamorados desde siempre, se van a casar, eso es lo que importa.- Le dijo Gine dejando a Wendy sin palabras un momento.

-Lo siento, Gine.- Dijo Wendy. -Sé lo que fui para ti y...- Decía Wendy siendo callada.

-Te fusionaste conmigo, así que ya debes de saber, que fue sólo la confusión de cuando comencé a ser así.- Le dijo Gine sonriendo. -Sé que te sientes presionada, Erza con Gohan, tu madre, lo que te ocultó Grandine, tu hermano el dragón loco.- Decía Gine haciendo reír un poco a Wendy con lo de Acnologia que éste estornudaba en otro lado.

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes, yo no puedo liberar estrés como lo haces tú.- Le dijo Wendy bromeando.

-Pero sí puedes hacerlo de otra manera.- Le respondió Gine estirando su mano. -Vamos, veamos si sus fiestas siguen siendo igual de escandalosas.- Le dijo a Wendy mientras ésta asentía y ambas salían pero quedando impactadas al ver a alguien.

-Aun así, fue muy imprudente lo que hicieron los tres, casi me da un infarto y vuelvo a morir.- Les dijo Chi-Chi notando que ella estaba ahí.

-¡Mamá!/¡Chi-Chi!.- Gritaron Gohan y Vegetto, Wendy abrazándola y Son Gine se quedó impactada mirándola.

-El deseo también te revivió.- Dijo Wendy con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No.- Respondió Chi-Chi para su confusión. -Cuando Majin Boo apareció, esa mujer llamada Towa nos protegió a mi y a tu abuelo Gohan, en ese momento no sabía que nos revivirían y tal vez nos protegió por reflejo como favor a Goku.- Les explicó Chi-Chi para sorpresa de los presentes de que Towa hiciera eso.

-¿Entonces cómo es que estás aquí?.- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Al parecer es un favor de Enma-sama, nos dejará quedarnos por un día.- Le respondió Son Gohan dejándolos angustiados.

-¿Entonces te quedarás un día?.- Preguntó Son Gine seria y Chi-Chi asintió sonriendo pero Son Gine siguió seria, caminó a su madre y la tomó del hombro y ambas desaparecieron para confusión de todos.

-¿Y ahora a dónde fue tu hermana?.- Decía Vegetto por esas desapariciones de Gine.

-Bueno, quizá ahora que estás fusionado con el Sr. Vegeta lo entiendas.- Le respondió Charle mientras la parte de Goku se quedaba pensante, pero la parte de Vegeta le daba la idea, y Vegetto sonrió.

-Gohan.- Le habló Wendy al oído. -Avisémosles de la fecha al terminar la fiesta.- Le dijo Wendy al oído y Gohan un poco sonrojado pero feliz asintió.

-¿Fecha de qué?.- Preguntó Acnologia tomando a Wendy como un hermano sobre protector apenando a Wendy y a Gohan, a lo que Acnologia notó su reacción y quedó confundido pero un poco molesto.

 **En otro lugar.**

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- Decía Chi-Chi confundida de ser tele-transportada, cuando repentinamente fue abrazada por su hija que lloraba.

-Perdón, por no haber estado en tus últimos momentos.- Dijo Gine llorando sorprendiendo a Chi-Chi de sus palabras.

-Está bien, mi pequeña.- Decía Chi-Chi correspondiendo el abrazo.

-No, no está bien, yo... yo.- Decía Gine llorando sin soltar a su madre.

-Tú confiabas en que todo estaría bien, creíste que todo saldría bien, no tienes por qué disculparte.- Reconfortaba Chi-Chi a su hija.

-Aun así, dije cosas muy malas en nuestra última discusión.- Seguía hablando Gine triste.

-Ambas lo hicimos, soy yo la que debe disculparse, siempre traté de que fueras más como tu hermano, cuando debí aceptar que eras diferente a él, y también debí, aceptar que eres diferente.- Le decía Chi-Chi a su hija secando sus ojos.

-Así es, siempre te he desobedecido y he hecho lo que se me da la gana, por eso, quiero que me pidas lo que quieras y yo lo haré.- Dijo Gine triste.

-Gine... Siempre haz seguido tu propio camino y eso, es lo que más me hace feliz.- Le dijo Chi-Chi dejándola sin palabras. -Sin importar tus gustos, preferencias, actitudes, eres mi hija, mi pequeña Gine.- Le dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

-No me casaré con ningún hombre, no te daré nietos, no dejaré de pelear ¿Estás bien con eso?.- Preguntó Gine triste.

-Si tú eres feliz nada me importa.- Le respondió Chi-Chi mientras ambas se abrazaban y Gine asentía a sus palabras.

-Quiero quedarme así un rato más.- Dijo Gine sin soltar a Chi-Chi y ésta asintió quedándose ambas abrazadas por un rato en silencio **.**

-Regresemos, Bulma dijo que haría un banquete para celebrar y con tanto Saiyajin se terminará la comida.- Dijo Chi-Chi bromeando y Gine asintió preparándose para irse.

 **-** Por cierto, Mamá, quiero preguntarte algo.- Dijo Gine antes de retirarse a lo que Chi-Chi confundida asintió. -¿Qué opinas de dejar que papá rehaga su vida?.- Peguntó Gine seria para sorpresa de Chi-Chi.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

-Sí, sobre eso, lo lamento, debimos mandar un mensaje de que tuvieran cuidado con la luna llena.- Dijo Gine a Son Gohan, pues éste les contó cómo fue que murió.

-También yo te debo una disculpa, abuelito.- Dijo Vegetto un poco decaído.

-No importa, no fue tu culpa, además para mi, cuidar de Goku fue todo un placer.- Respondió Son Gohan con una sonrisa y Gine sonreía también.

-¿Entonces ese es el anciano que le puso ese nombre a Kakaroto?.- Preguntó Raditz.

-Eso parece.- Le respondió Bardock.

-La relación entre los Saiyajin... No es muy emocional ¿Cierto?.- Preguntó Son Gohan al ver a Bardock y Raditz actuar así de indiferentes entre ellos.

-Pero, con el deseo me he dado cuenta de que no son tan malos como creíamos.- Dijo Gohan llamando su atención.

-¿De que rayos hablas? Sabes que aun quiero darles su merecido ¿Cierto?.- Dijo Raditz molesto.

-Se refiere a que el deseo que los revivió fue revivir a todos a excepción de los malos, pero ustedes revivieron.- Les dijo Vegetto dejándolos un poco estupefactos.

-De acuerdo, fue suficiente, Bardock, le daré a tu hijo la tunda que se merece.- Dijo Selypar enojada caminando a Vegetto poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

-Has lo que quieras, pero recuerda que es por mucho superior a Freezer e incluso Cold.- Le respondió Bardock dejándola seria.

-Oh, se le congelaron las piernas.- Dijo Panppukin bromeando y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía una patada en la entrepierna cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te aflojaron las piernas?.- Dijo Selypar haciendo reír a todos.

-¡Todos! ¡La comida está lista!.- Gritó Bulma interrumpiendo y alertando a todos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya cada quien estaba en una mesa, los magos en algunas, los amigos de Goku en otras, los Saiyajin estaban en otras, a pesar de ser orgullosos a su manera, no podían evitar el hecho de que tenían hambre, en eso la comida comenzó a ser servida, como si de monstruos se tratara, los Saiyajin devoraban plato tras plato y parecían bestias peleando por la comida, dejando a quienes los veían, aterrados.

En eso, Son Gine apareció junto a su madre, Son Gine se impactó al ver a todos comiendo y sin decir nada llegó a la mesa comiendo ella también uniéndose a la guerra por la comida. De pronto, Vegetto brilló deteniendo a todos, y de ese brillo, Vegeta y Goku aparecieron pero sin decir nada siguieron comiendo peleando por la comida, los Saiyajin vieron eso y volvieron a la guerra por la comida.

Mientras tanto, los magos también comían, Wendy con su familia, ambas Erza estaban con Eileen y algunos otros comiendo con educación y conversando, los magos también comían con un poco de rudeza, cosa que acabó llevando a Gray y Natsu a pelear entre ellos que hizo que algunos otros también comenzaran a pelear con ellos, que hizo que otros comenzaran a pelear entre ellos, terminando en una fiesta al estilo Fairy Tail.

La pelea entre los magos de Fairy Tail se tornó un poco más violenta y terminaron aventando una silla que calló en la mesa donde estaban todos los Saiyajin, que se detuvieron y Gray y Natsu, los responsables de la silla, se quedaron pálidos, pues todas las miradas de los Saiyajin estaban en ellos, miradas que se notaban sombrías con un aura que transmitía una sed de sangre.

-¡Fue suficiente!.- Antes de que pasara a mayores, Erza B. le dio un coscorrón a Natsu y Ur a Gray haciéndolos caer al suelo casi inconscientes.

-No puedo creer que sigas comportándote tan inmaduro, Gray, además ¿Dónde está tu ropa?.- Regañaba Ur a Gray que estaba en boxers.

-"¿Dónde está la tuya?"- Pensaron casi todos al ver a Ur en ropa interior mientras Ultear avergonzada trataba de taparla.

-Bola de idiotas.- Dijo Raditz comiendo de nuevo.

-Eso parecía divertido, serán humanos pero hay que reconocer que saben divertirse.- Decía Toma en respuesta comiendo pero recibiendo un golpe en la cara.

-Esa carne era mía.- Dijo Selypar enojada.

-Si quieres carne puedes probar de la mía.- Respondió Toteppo bromeando haciendo enojar más a Selypar pero Toteppo recibió un puño en la cara.

-Ésto no es una cantina y hay niños presentes, así que controla tu vocabulario.- Le dijo Gine.

-Bien, ¿Quieren pelea? Vengan.- Dijeron Toteppo y Toma a ambas.

Por alguna razón la comida es el punto débil de los Saiyajin, así que esa pelea llevó a una entre todos los Saiyajin, ya que por Toma y Toteppo los Saiyajin terminaron como los magos, Goku, ambos Gohan, Son Gine y Vegeta al principio no le dieron importancia, pero Leek cayó herido y con los ojos en espiral sobre la mesa tirando toda la comida, haciendo que se molestaran y se unieran a la pelea.

-Parece que ellos también se divierten.- Dijo Natsu emocionado y caminando para unirse, cuando Toma cayó herido e inconsciente a los pies de Natsu dejando a los magos estupefactos.

-Bardock, venganos.- Dijo Toma como si fuera su última voluntad quedando inconsciente mientras todos los Saiyajin seguían en una batalla campal.

-Entonces...- Decía Bulma estupefacta viéndolos.

-¡Suficiente!.- Dijeron Erza K. y Wendy deteniendo a su respectivo Gohan, los cuales peleaban por un pedazo de carne.

-Los siento.- Dijeron ambos avergonzados.

-Siempre que se meten con tu comida te transformas en alguien más, muestra la educación que se te ha inculcado.- Regañaba Wendy a Gohan señalándole a donde estaba Chi-Chi que se veía molesta asustando a ambos Gohan.

-Cierto, piensa en el mal ejemplo que le das a nuestra hija.- Regañaba Erza K. a Mirai-Gohan.

-¡Gohan! ¡Eres el más fuerte! ¡Detenlos!- Le gritó Bulma desde el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo que el más fuerte?!.- Gritaron todos los Saiyajin enojados poniendo nerviosos a todos mientras se aproximaban a Gohan lentamente.

-Si van a pelear, háganlo en un lugar donde no me llenen de polvo esta deliciosa comida.- Alguien habló, llamando la atención de todos.

 **Con los Kaioshin.**

-Fue una batalla bastante difícil, además de que parecía interminable.- Dijo Shin mientras Kibito aparecía con Tapion y Minotia.

-Oh, joven Minotia, es bueno ver que también reviviste.- Dijo el Anciano Kaioshin,

-Sí, Kaioshin-sama, mi hermano ya me explicó lo sucedido.- Respondió Minotia feliz mientras miraba a Tapion y ambos se sonreían.

-¿De qué manera podremos compensarles el gran esfuerzo que hicieron?- Pensaba Nishi en voz alta pensando aun en la pelea.

-Creo que el que le hayas dado tu vida a Gine fue más que suficiente.- Dijo el Anciano molesto mientras Nishi hacía un gesto de indiferencia haciéndolo enojar más.

-Y si vamos mejor y les damos las gracias, ya les preguntaremos si quieren...- Decía Shin quedándose callado e impactado para confusión de los presentes.

-¿Qué te...?- Decía Nishi confundida pero calló.

 **En otro lugar.**

-¿Cuánto tardaremos?.- Preguntó Jerez a Vados mientras parecían estarse trasladando.

-Alrededor una hora y media.- Le respondió Vados.

-Tch. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota despertar ahora? Ese planeta es hermoso y me gusta, espero que no lo destruya.- Decía Jerez molesta.

 **En la Tierra.**

Al voltear vieron a dos seres sentados comiendo, los magos y los gemelos reconocieron a uno de ellos, mientras el otro era totalmente desconocido, su piel era de color morado, tenía una apariencia de un gato humanoide, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue la peculiar forma de vestir.

Vegeta notó algo, su padre estaba temblando de miedo pero recordó algo que también lo hizo temblar, los magos y los demás lo miraban extrañados, pues a quien estaba a un lado de ese ser, ya lo habían visto antes.

-¿Quién será?.- Se preguntaron algunos.

-Es muy atractivo.- Pensó Charle en voz alta, lo cual escuchó Happy mientras algo en él pareció romperse.

-Oigan, ¿Ya se fijaron en sus ropas?.- Les llamó la atención Freed nervioso haciendo que los magos se sorprendieran.

-Sí, además viene con Whis, eso significa, que quien viene con él...- Dijo Elfman nervioso, pero estos comentarios confundían a algunos, siendo Acnologia, Naomi, Shirone, Kuroka, Minerva, Ur, Kyouka, Seilah, Simon, Rob y quienes no estuvieron en Edolas.

-Be... Beerus-sama.- Dijo el Rey Vegeta asustado para sorpresa de todos.

-Entonces sí es él.- Dijo Kana impactada.

-Sí, el hecho de que lo acompañe Whis y por las palabras del Rey Vegeta, se confirmó.- Dijo Ultear nerviosa.

-¿Lo conocen?.- Preguntó Acnologia confundido.

-Beerus-sama, el dios contrario a los Kaioshin... Hakaishin Beerus-sama, un Dios de la Destrucción.- Dijo Grandine dejando a los que no sabían impactados mientras Beerus los observaba.

 **Fin del capítulo 65.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **kaiser akuma 7: Que bueno que te gustó, ya me daré tiempo para darme una vuelta por el fic para checarlo.**

 **Csar: Sí bueno, como dije hace algunos capítulos, algunas cosas pasarán rápido. En cuanto a lo de la Genkidama ya se explicó en este capítulo lo que hicieron, además de que algo se revelará después.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	67. Capítulo 66

**Capítulo 66: Super Saiyajin God.**

Se creó un silencio entre los magos después de que se revelara la identidad del gato humanoide morado. Son Gine, Bardock y ambos Gohan sabían que no era sensato molestarlo, además de que a diferencia de Jerez, no sabían la actitud de Beerus, aunque les advirtieron que era menos piadoso que Jerez.

-Hagan lo que hagan no vayan a molestarlo.- Les advirtió Bardock a su escuadrón sorprendiéndolos un poco.

-Papá, no vayas a cometer alguna imprudencia.- Le dijo Mirai-Gohan serio haciendo que Goku se medio cayera.

-Lo mismo digo.- Dijo el Rey Vegeta descendiendo frente a Beerus y arrodillándose. -Es un honor volver a verlo.- Dijo el Rey a lo que Beerus se mostró arrogante.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?.- Preguntó Bulma como si nada poniendo a ambos Vegeta nerviosos al igual de quienes sabían de él, mientras ella se acercaba a Beerus y Whis.

-Lamentamos la intromisión repentina, mi nombre es Whis y la persona a mi lado es Beerus-sama.- Presentó Whis.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Beerus con modales. -Verá, pasábamos por la Tierra y vimos a nuestros amigos Saiyajin, así que venimos a saludar.- Terminó.

-A ya veo, entonces son amigos de Vegeta y el Rey, mi nombre es Bulma, soy la esposa de Vegeta.- Se presentó Bulma.

-Es todo un placer.- Dijeron ambos.

-Bulma, basta.- Dijo Vegeta serio pero una mirada de Beerus lo calló.

-Parece que llegamos a algún tipo de fiesta, discúlpeme por haber comenzado a comer sin haber sido invitado, pero no pude resistirme.- Dijo Beerus.

-No hay problema, pasen, pasen.- Decía Bulma.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Qué celebran?.- Preguntó Beerus mientras Bulma le daba una versión resumida.

-Majin Boo absorbió a muchos guerreros poderosos volviéndose muy fuerte, pero al final lo derrotaron.- Terminó Bulma mientras Beerus se notaba curioso.

 **Mientras con los magos.**

-Alguien debería decirle a Bulma que le hable con más respeto.- Dijo Ultear muy nerviosa confundiendo a su madre.

-¿Por qué? Parece un buen sujeto.- Dijo Natsu despreocupado.

-Natsu, no vayas a hacer alguna tontería, recuerda lo que pasó con Jerez-sama.- Reclamó Gray molestando a Natsu pero algunos seguían confundidos.

-¿Tan poderoso es?.- Le preguntó Acnologia a Grandine.

-Trata de controlarte, para Wendy no eres nada, Wendy para Gine o Gohan no es nada, y Gohan y Gine, no le llegan ni al 1% del poder de Beerus-sama.- Respondió Grandine dejando a quienes no sabían impactados.

-Me da intriga ¿Cómo saben sobre mi?.- Le preguntó Beerus frente a frente de Grandine para más impacto de todos, Grandine se puso nerviosa, iba a retroceder pero algo se lo impidió.

-Ya habíamos visto a Jerez-sama antes y supimos de su existencia, Beerus-sama.- Respondió Gohan descendiendo frente a él.

-Ya veo, esa idiota presentándose frente a los mortales sólo para que admiren su supuesta belleza, arruinó mi juego de pasar desapercibido.- Dijo Beerus un poco molesto. -Vegeta.- Habló Beerus serio y en cosa de nada ambos Vegeta ya estaban frente a él pero notándose nerviosos, cosa que impresionó a algunos que nunca los vieron así.

-¿No le dijiste nada de nosotros? Whis.- Preguntó Son Gine.

-Ojojo, no, quería seguirle el juego a Beerus-sama.- Respondió Whis divertido.

-Bueno, como sea, Vegeta, ¿Qué sabes tú sobre el Super Saiyajin God?.- Preguntó Beerus para sorpresa de todos.

-¿El Super Saiyajin God? Bueno, es una leyenda perdida, nunca supe los detalles ya que mi abuelo y mi padre no hablaban de ella, sólo me dijeron que la familia real somos descendientes de él.- Explicó el Rey Vegeta.

-Al parecer su premonición fracasó, qué raro.- Dijo Whis de manera sarcástica molestando a Beerus.

-Silencio, ya lo escuchaste, existió y si existió, significa que puede volver a existir.- Respondió Beerus sonriendo.

-Puede, el Super Saiyajin también era leyenda y muchos la alcanzaron, el Super Saiyajin Legendario también y esa chica lo es.- Dijo el Rey y Beerus sonrió más.

-Tienen una hora para traerlo ante mi o los destruiré a todos.- Ordenó Beerus para impacto de todos.

-¿Qué dijo?.- Preguntaron todos impactados.

-Como escucharon, así que dense prisa.- Respondió Beerus arrogante.

-Oiga, según mis hijos parece que usted es muy poderoso.- Dijo Goku de manera amigable sorprendiendo a Beerus y poniendo nerviosos a todos. -¿Podría por favor tener un combate conmigo?.- Pidió Goku poniendo más nerviosos a todos.

-Parece que saben sobre mi, y aun así tienes el descaro de pedirme una batalla, no sé si eres alguien muy valiente o muy estúpido.- Respondió Beerus.

-Es un completo estúpido.- Dijo Vegeta haciendo caer a Goku.

-Por mi está bien, sirve que me distraigo un momento, pero recuerden que aun tienen que buscarme al Super Saiyajin God.- Respondió Beerus poniendo nerviosos a algunos aunque Goku estaba feliz.

-Me parece bien, si algún día voy a derrotar a Jerez-sama, entonces he de derrotarte a ti también.- Dijo Son Gine pasando a su máximo poder pero Beerus se mantuvo serio.

-Espera Gine.- Dijeron Gohan y Bardock mientras Son Gine lo atacaba.

Son Gine comenzó a atacar a Beerus, quien sonrió y con ligeros movimientos esquivaba los ataques de Son Gine, Beerus golpeó a Gine y la hizo girar sin salir disparada, pero no se esperó una patada en la cara, no se inmutó y sonrió, en un rápido movimiento, Beerus apareció detrás de ella y la dejó fuera de combate con un ligero golpe en el cuello dejando a todos impactados.

-Supongo que ya no importa.- Dijo Vegeta transformándose en Super Saiyajin 3 mientras Goku y Mirai-Gohan hacían lo mismo.

Los tres se dirigieron a atacar y rápidamente Beerus tomó unos palillos al llegar Mirai-Gohan, Beerus lo noqueó con un golpe en el cuello, al llegar Goku lo detuvo con los palillos y lo hizo caer al suelo, al llegar Vegeta fue noqueado con golpes el el pecho con los palillos, Goku se levantó y golpeó a Beerus en la cara que ni siquiera inmutó y con un dedo golpeó a Goku mandándolo a volar.

-¡Goku!.- Gritaron Chi-Chi y Eileen preocupadas pero al mismo tiempo se observaron, Eileen desvió la mirada y Chi-Chi la miró confundida.

-Boo, por favor.- Dijo Lucy y Boo asintió y antes de siquiera llegar, fue mandado a volar con sólo una ráfaga de aire, preocupando a Lucy quien rápidamente fue corriendo a donde cayó.

Piccolo apareció por su espalda y dio una patada que sin esfuerzo fue detenida y fue azotado en el suelo. En eso, Beerus escuchó dos gritos y dos grandes aumentos de poder, al voltear, vio a Bardock y Gohan, Bardock estaba en Super Saiyajin 4 y Gohan tenía su Potencial Desatado.

-Oh, parece que ustedes dos tienen un poco de poder, veamos si son los Super Saiyajin God.- Dijo Beerus y sin esperarlo recibió un golpe en la cara cortesía de Bardock, que para su sorpresa lo hizo retroceder.

Gohan lo siguió y le dio una patada hacia el suelo, después Bardock apareció debajo de Beerus y le dio con una gran ráfaga de Ki que salió disparada hasta el espacio, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Beerus estaba bien y observándolo indiferente, ambos se molestaron y fueron contra él.

-Sin duda, son muy fuertes, pero, están lejos de ser dioses.- Dijo Beerus decepcionado. -Aunque debo reconocer que tienen potencial, nunca nadie me había hecho usar un poco más del 1% de mi poder.- Dijo serio.

Al llegar Gohan y Bardock dieron un golpe y cada uno chocó sus puños contra el otro, Beerus desapareció, pero después fueron pateados por Beerus al suelo quedando graves y sin energías para seguir luchando. Mientras todos miraban a los demás caídos y algunos a su lado intentando ayudarles.

-No me lo creo, todos ellos pelearon contra ese demonio, y ahora los apalearon sin ningún esfuerzo.- Dijo Naomi impactada mientras Acnologia estaba igual, pero notó algo.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Crees que puedes estar tragando mientras ese tipo está haciendo sus destrozos?.- Le preguntó Acnologia a Whis mientras todos se daban cuenta que Whis estaba comiendo como si nada.

-Soy neutro a todo lo que Beerus-sama haga, sólo soy su humilde sirviente.- Respondió tranquilo Whis haciendo enojar a Acnologia.

-Nos vamos.- Dijo Beerus tranquilo. -Pensaba darles oportunidad de buscar al Super Saiyajin God pero-

-¡Alto ahí!- Gritó Bulma interrumpiendo. -¡No me importa quién seas! ¡Esta fiesta fue hecha para celebrar la derrota de Majin Boo! ¡No eres bienvenido! ¡Lárgate!.- Gritó Bulma finalizando con una cachetada que dejó a todos impactados.

De eso, Beerus sin inmutarse y notándose muy serio, le respondió la cachetada tirándola al suelo, haciendo enojar a varios ahí que estaban a punto de atacar, pero, el aumento de poder de alguien les llamó la atención.

-¡Nadie toca a mi Bulma!.- Se escuchó a Vegeta gritar mientras todos se quedaron con una cara estupefacta.

Con una gran ira, Vegeta se lanzó contra Beerus, éste, indiferente lo golpeó en el rostro antes de que llegara a él, pero se sorprendió al ver que Vegeta avanzó para propinarle un golpe en la cara seguido de más golpes que lo hicieron retroceder, después fue enviado al cielo de un gancho en la barbilla y ahí le dio de lleno un Galick Ho con todo su poder creando una gran explosión.

El polvo se disipó y Beerus estaba como si nada frustrando más a todos y antes de decir algo, con un sólo dedo Vegeta fue enviado al suelo y al mismo tiempo Beerus ya estaba frente a él.

-No creo que realmente sean descendientes del Super Saiyajin God, así que.- Dijo Beerus apuntando a Vegeta.

-Espere.- Gritó alguien y todos vieron a Goku.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?.- Preguntó Beerus.

-Quizá sí sea mucho pedir después de esta trifulca, pero me gustaría que nos diera más tiempo para encontrar eso del Super Saiyajin God, la verdad no me esperaba que fuera tan poderoso y eso del Super Saiyajin God me llama mucho la atención.- Dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

-Después de ver su lamentable muestra de poder, me he dado cuenta de que tal cosa no podría ser capaz de volver a existir.- Respondió Beerus desilusionado.

-Tampoco se creía que existieran los otros Super Saiyajin, pero aun así existieron, dennos un poco más de tiempo.- Pedía Goku tratando de convencer a Beerus que se ponía a pensar.

-A menos que te de miedo de que aparezca y te derrote.- Dijo Natsu indiferente dejando a todos estupefactos pero nerviosos y recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Erza B.

-Lo lamento, este chico es bastante estúpido.- Dijo Erza B. dando una reverencia.

-Por lo que veo, esos no son de esta dimensión.- Dijo Beerus para nerviosismo de los magos y sonrió. -Tienen una hora, si no, destruiré este planeta, el planeta Vegeta y el de ellos.- Dijo Beerus para terror de los magos y todos.

-Rey Vegeta, no se oculte nada, diga todo lo que sepa del Super Saiyajin God.- Dijo Gine nerviosa.

-Todo lo que dije es lo que sé, mi abuelo y mi padre nunca dijeron más de lo que sé.- Respondió el Rey también nervioso.

-¿Y no dejó escritos en algún diario o algo?- Preguntó Raditz dejando al Rey Vegeta pensante.

-Tal vez, pero tomaría días llegar hasta el planeta Vegeta.- Respondió el Rey.

-Con la tele-transportación podríamos, pero yo necesito sentir la presencia de alguien y como no conozco a ningún Saiyajin no podría identificarlos.- Dijo Goku.

-¿Qué tal tú? Gine, tú puedes ir a otro lugar sin sentir el Ki de alguien.- Opinó Wendy ayudando a Son Gine a levantarse y mirando a Beerus con algo de recelo.

-Nunca he estado en el planeta Vegeta.- Respondió Son Gine.

-Yo te guió.- Le dijo Gine dándole a entender a Gine que usara la telepatía para ver dónde estaba el planeta Vegeta. -Creo que será mejor ir todos para ayudar a buscar.- Dijo Gine mientras otros Saiyajin asentían. El Rey, Gine, Raditz, Selypar y el escuadrón de Bardock los acompañaban y se aproximaban a Son Gine desapareciendo.

-Mientras espero, comeré de esta deliciosa comida.- Dijo Beerus sentándose junto a Whis.

-Pruebe ésto llamado Shushi, está muy bueno.- Le dijo Whis mientras algunos se les quedaban viendo.

 **Dentro de la Corporación Capsula.**

 **-** ¿Qué será todo eso que se siente?.- Preguntó Shirone un poco preocupada.

-Mamá dijo que la comida ya estaba lista, así que creo que están peleando por la comida.- Respondió Trunks dejando a Shirone y Kuroka estupefactas.

-Tal vez, recuerdo que una vez Gohan se comió un plato de comida que era de Gine y acabaron peleando, hasta papá tuvo problemas para detenerlos.- Les contó Goten dejándolas más estupefactas.

-¿Sucede algo? 16.- Preguntó A-17 viendo que A-16 estaba serio.

-Peleaban con alguien, pero, mis radares no detectan nada, incluso cuando son Androides yo puedo detectarlos, pero... Es extraño.- Respondió A-16.

-Sea lo que sea no me importa, Marron, ten cuidado.- Respondió A-18 mientras vigilaba a su hija que jugaba con los otros niños.

-¿Está bien así?- Preguntó Juvia mientras tenía con ella una cama para cachorros con su colchón acomodado.

-Sí, debe ser así para que los cachorros tengan espacio para que la madre pueda acostarse con ellos para alimentarlos.- Le respondió A-17 y Juvia asentía sonriendo.

-¡Kyaa!- El grito de Kuroka les llamó la atención creyendo que algún accidente pasó, al ir Shirone regañaba a Trunks.

-No se trata de si sólo fue su cola o no, ¿No escuchaste a Towa-sama? No debes tocar nuestras partes felinas, ¡Pervertido!- Gritaba Shirone enojada.

-Pero no fue con intención.- Decía Trunks cuando sintió una mirada asesina.

-Ven acá, es momento de decirle a tu madre lo mal que te ha educado.- Dijo A-18 tomando a Trunks de la oreja y jalándolo afuera mientras los demás se quedaban con Kuroka y después los seguían.

 **Planeta Vegeta.**

Todos llegaron al palacio del Rey Vegeta donde algunos Saiyajin se sorprendieron al verlos llegar de esa manera, los Saiyajin se dirigieron a su Rey y se arrodillaron, algunos comenzaron a hacer preguntas por lo que sucedió.

-Por el momento dejaremos sus preguntas para después, iremos a las bibliotecas donde están los antiguos escritos, andando.- Ordenó el Rey.

Todos asintieron aunque algunos siguieron confundidos, más por ver a Son Gine, quien era desconocida por ellos, además de Gine, que por su armadura notaron que era de la más baja estirpe de Saiyajin, cosa rara de ver en el palacio del Rey.

-Bien, busquen todo lo que esté relacionado con el Super Saiyajin God, de inmediato.- Ordenó el Rey para sorpresa de todos pero asintiendo al verlo molesto, comenzando todos a buscar en libros y en bases de datos.

-Selypar, ¿Sabes cuál es la razón de que el Rey Vegeta nos pida ésto?.- Preguntó confundida una Saiyajin de cabello purpura en peinado de tazón, Nion.

-Sí, apareció Beerus-sama y amenazó con volver a liquidarnos si no le damos información sobre el Super Saiyajin God.- Respondió Selypar seria impactando a algunos que escucharon.

-Entonces démonos prisa, hasta Freezer le tenía miedo a Beerus-sama.- Dijo el Mayordomo del Rey hojeando un libro.

-Toma ¿Qué hace una Saiyajin de clase baja aquí? ¿Además quién es esa chica que los acompaña?.- Preguntó un Saiyajin un poco molesto.

-Tranquilo Zorn, esa chica es una Super Saiyajin Legendario y la mujer es Gine, la esposa de nuestro capitán Bardock.- Respondió Toma dejando a Zorn sorprendido.

-¿Super Saiyajin Legendario? Si como no.- Dijo Zorn burlón.

-Ella derrotó a Nappa a los cinco años.- Le dijo Toteppo dejando a Zorn impactado mientras Nappa se molestaba.

-¿Es verdad eso? Selypar.- Preguntó Nion.

-Sí, Nion, concéntrate en buscar.- Dijo Selypar fastidiada.

-Vaya, una mujer Saiyajin fuerte, me pregunto que tan fuertes podrían ser nuestros hijos si me apareo con ella.- Dijo Zorn sonriendo.

-Controla tus hormonas, ella te mataría si intentas acercartele.- Le dijo Raditz molestándolo.

-¡Dejen de holgazanear y busquen!.- Les llamó la atención el Rey Vegeta y todos asintieron.

Buscaron por un buen rato hasta que Selypar encontró un pequeño libro parecido a un diario oculto detrás de más libros que por lo que se trataban nadie los hubiese movido, ella lo hojeó y leyó algo que hizo que comenzara a reír como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste del universo llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede? Deberías estar buscando.- Regañó el Rey Vegeta.

-Lo que sucede es que encontré algo, pero lo que dice es bastante gracioso, léalo y me comprenderá.- Respondió Selypar dándole el libro y el Rey Vegeta lo leía.

-Es la letra de mi Abuelo.- Dijo confundiendo a los demás cuando el Rey Vegeta abrió por completo los ojos y se notó molesto. -Si no hubiera visto lo que he visto, creería que se trata de una broma, llévanos a la Tierra.- Dijo el Rey Vegeta serio pero recibiendo una amenazante mirada.

-No me hables como si fuera una de tus esbirros, te respeto por ser el padre de mi Maestro, pero todo tiene un límite.- Dijo Son Gine amenazante sorprendiendo a algunos Saiyajin de ver a su Rey en ese estado y asustados de ver a Son Gine en ese semblante.

-Ya, ya, recuerda que una actitud no cambia de la noche a la mañana, por favor llévanos a la Tierra.- Dijo Gine sonriendo a lo que Son Gine asintió y se llevó a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí.

 **En la Tierra.**

 **-** No se trata de eso, Trunks, lo que hiciste fue una falta de respeto, discúlpate.- Regañaba Bulma a Trunks.

-Lo siento, pero fue un accidente.- Dijo Trunks triste.

-Ya, ya, todo está bien, fue un accidente.- Le decía Gohan a Kuroka acariciando su cabeza mientras ésta asentía con una sonrisa cuando los Saiyajin volvieron a aparecer.

-¿Lo encontraron?.- Preguntó Goku aproximándose.

-Oye, más respeto, estás frente al Rey Vegeta.- Le dijo el Mayordomo a Goku confundiéndolo.

-Eso no importa, ¿qué encontraron?- Habló Vegeta dejando al Mayordomo sorprendido de ver al Príncipe.

-El diario de mi abuelo...- Respondió el Rey Vegeta. -En él explica la leyenda del Super Saiyajin God, 'Cuando los Saiyajin se tornaron a ser más salvajes que de costumbre, seis Saiyajin de corazón puro se reunieron. Cinco Saiyajin de corazón puro y justo tomados de las manos, iluminarán un alma con la luz de la rectitud y se transformará en el Super Saiyajin God. Así nació, el Super Saiyajin God, el cual detuvo a los Saiyajin malvados'.- Leyó el Rey Vegeta.

-¿Saiyajin de corazón puro? ¿Eso existe?- Preguntó Nion.

-Bueno sin duda hay demasiados Saiyajin aquí, pero los únicos Saiyajin de corazón puro que conozco son Goku, Gohan y Goten.- Les dijo Piccolo confundiendo a algunos.

-¡Oye! Aunque no puedo defender a Vegeta, Trunks es puro de corazón.- Le regañó Bulma.

-Alguien que se pone a manosear niñas a tan temprana edad no puede ser puro de corazón.- Respondió Piccolo haciendo sentir mal a Trunks y haciendo enojar más a Bulma.

-Sabe, su comentario me ofende.- Dijo Son Gine sonriendo.

-¿Pero tengo razón?.- Preguntó Piccolo.

-Pero tiene razón.- Respondió Son Gine aun sonriendo. -Espere ¿Cómo que manosear?- Preguntó confundida.

-Accidentalmente Trunks agarró la cola de Kuroka.- Le dijo Wendy y Son Gine miró con un rostro de desaprobación a Trunks quien sólo estaba angustiado.

-Bueno, Goku es puro, pero Goku es un tonto por pelear, tendría que estar rodeado de otros tontos puros o de puros tontos.- Dijo el Maestro Roshi mientras algunos le daban la razón.

-Sí, ¿Pero cómo?.- Preguntó Gine.

-Es sencillo, tú, ambos Gohan, Goten y Trunks harán el ritual para hacer que Kakaroto lo logre.- Dijo Vegeta para sorpresa de todos incluido su padre.

-Bueno, ciertamente son los más puros que conozco, pero, Gohan tiende más a ser como usted, el abuelo y yo.- Le dijo Son Gine ofendiendo un poco a su otro hermano molestando un poco a Erza K.

-Oye, quizá Gohan sea más serio en batalla pero el no es malo, es más puro de lo que aparenta.- Le reprochó Erza K. un poco molesta mientras Mirai-Gohan la calmaba.

-Pero, ¿Están seguros que quieren que sea yo? Todos sabemos que Gohan nos supera a todos aquí, además es posible que vuelva a adoptar esa forma extraña con la que derrotó a Majin Boo.- Dijo Goku para sorpresa de su hijo y Saiyajin que aun no comprendían lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué? Pero yo.- Respondió Gohan confundido.

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Si ya saben cómo traerlo! ¡Háganlo!.- Gritó Beerus enojado e impaciente.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos y sin más remedio, Gohan aceptó y los demás pasaron a convertirse en Super Saiyajin para sorpresa de algunos Saiyajin, le pasan su poder a Gohan, hubo un resplandor que cegó a todos, cuando el resplandor cesó todos vieron a todos de pie, pero nada había cambiado.

-Qué raro, no siento que mi poder sea como el de un dios.- Dijo Gohan confundido.

-¿Será por mi?.- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan confundido también.

-Lo dudo.- Les llamó la atención Whis. -Gohan, tú no eres 100% Saiyajin ¿Cierto?.- Dijo Whis mientras asentían. -Ya veo, tal vez para ser un Super Saiyajin God, se requiera que el iluminado sea un Saiyajin de raza pura y puro.- Dio su teoría Whis para sorpresa de todos.

-Pero, el Super Saiyajin Legendario también se suponía que era así y yo soy mitad humana.- Le dijo Son Gine.

-Bueno, es una posibilidad que se me ocurrió, no digo que sea totalmente cierta.- Respondió Whis.

-Ya veo, Papá, te toca.- Dijo Gohan y Goku aceptó.

-Esperen.- Les llamó la atención Mirai-Gohan mientras caminaba con su hija. -Pan, ¿Quieres ayudar a tu abuelito?.- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan para sorpresa de todos.

-Oye, no te creas lo que dice Gine, yo creo que eres puro de corazón.- Le dijo Erza K.

-Gracias, pero estoy seguro que Pan es una mejor candidato para ésto que yo.- Le respondió Mirai-Gohan. -¿Qué dices? Pan.- Preguntó Mirai-Gohan a su hija.

-Sí, ayudaré a mi abuelito para derrotar al gatito.- Respondió Pan sonriendo mientras todos ahí se ponían nerviosos a cómo llamó a Beerus pero éste sólo actuó indiferente cosa que los alivió un poco.

-"De tal padre tal hijo".- Pensó Son Gine recordando un poco la batalla con Cell.

Pan corrió con los demás, se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a hacer el ritual que para sorpresa de todos Pan se convirtió en Super Saiyajin, se volvió a crear un resplandor, pero ésta vez incluso el cielo se rodeó de nubes, una luz pareció descender donde hacían el ritual haciendo el resplandor más grande, después, todo se calmó, quedó una orbe dorada frente a los cinco Saiyajin.

La orbe comenzó a comprimirse rodeando a Goku y todos notaron a Goku con una apariencia diferente, su cabello estaba como si fuese su forma base pero era rojo al igual que sus ojos, su musculatura no era tan exagerada y lucía un poco más joven.

-¿Eso es el Super Saiyajin God? No sé, se ve más débil y menos salvaje que con el pelo largo.- Opinó Natsu.

-No, hay algo...- Respondió Gray confundido.

-No siento nada a comparación de cuando usan sus otras transformaciones, pero eso es un poco más aterrador.- Dijo Mavis seria.

-Dioses, demonios, seres de otros mundos, todos con el poder de destruir el universo. Parece que acabaste en un mundo bastante loco, hermanita.- Le dijo Acnologia a Wendy que sólo rió nerviosa.

-Oh, lo lograron, ahora tienes el poder de un dios, ¿Cómo se siente?.- Habló Beerus.

-No lo sé, se siente, increíble.- Respondió Goku y Beerus sonrió.

-Lo sé, porque es exactamente lo que siento yo.- Dijo Beerus sonriente y arrogante. -Ahora, a lo que te traje.- Dijo poniéndose serio mientras Goku adoptaba una pose de pelea.

Ambos se miraban seriamente mientras la tensión se sentía en el aire y todos se notaban tensos viendo con atención a lo que fuera a pasar, Goku dio un golpe que creó un cráter en el suelo pero Beerus lo detuvo con su mano para sorpresa de todos, sin embargo, Goku dio un rodillazo que lo mandó al aire para después seguirlo y continuar la pelea mientras los espectadores sólo miraban ondas de choque.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?.- Preguntó el Mayordomo del Rey.

-No lo sé.- Dijo el Rey molesto.

-¿Kakaroto llegó a tal nivel? Ese idiota que ni siquiera podía conmigo.- Pensó en voz alta Raditz impactado.

-¡Sorprendente!- Gritó Natsu entusiasmado.

-¿Sorprendente? Ni siquiera vemos lo que está pasando.- Le dijo Levy molesta.

-Exacto.- Le respondió Minerva mientras todos estaban impactados viendo el cielo, pero de repente dejaron ver las ondas de choque y en su lugar vieron una luz salir disparada.

-Hay que seguirlos.- Dijo Gohan comenzando a volar mientras todos los que sabían volar los seguían y los otros se iban en una nave.

Al llegar a un desierto, vieron que Goku y Beerus seguían su pelea a golpes, en un agarre de Beerus al cuello de Goku, éste le respondió con una mordida que dejó un poco estupefactos a los que lograron verlo y Vegeta se molestaba recordando su pelea.

-Papá no ganará, Beerus-sama sigue conteniéndose.- Habló Son Gine seria llamando la atención de algunos.

-Cierto, quizá llegó a ese estado, pero aun así, parece que Beerus-sama sólo juega con él y cada vez más se pone serio y aumenta su poder.- Le secundó Gohan sorprendiendo a todos ahí.

-Tal vez si crearan a otro Super Saiyajin God podría hacerse un equivalente, ¿no creen?.- Les dijo Selypar.

-Si pero la otra Saiyajin de raza pura de corazón puro, es la abuela y no creo que su cuerpo lo resista, sin ofender.- Le dijo Gohan.

-Sr. Vegeta ¿Quiere ayudar a papá?.- Sugirió Son Gine para sorpresa de todos. -A pesar de su orgullo, usted ya no es ese loco despiadado que conocimos, inclusive hizo su orgullo a un lado sugiriendo a Papá para hacerlo, así que estoy segura que si lo ayudamos, podrá lograrlo.- Dijo Son Gine mientras Vegeta hacía una mueca de molestia.

-Como si fuese a dejar que alguien me ayude, yo llegaré a ser Super Saiyajin God sin ayuda de nadie, bajo mis propios métodos.- Respondió Vegeta indiferente.

-Si no lo hace cabe la posibilidad de que Beerus-sama destruya la Tierra junto a su Bulma y Trunks.- Continuó Gohan secundando a su hermana haciendo enojar a Vegeta.

-Ay los odio.- Dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos. -¡¿Qué esperan?!- Gritó Vegeta y algunos se pusieron nerviosos, otros sorprendidos y otros sonrieron.

-Ya que no es tan puro como papá, sugiero que esta vez lo ayudemos, ambos Gohan, el abuelo, yo y...- Decía Son Gine peros les faltaba uno.

-Yo lo haré.- Les llamó la atención Tarble. -No puedo convertirme en Super Saiyajin, pero puedo ayudar a mi hermano.- Les dijo Tarble y asintieron.

-Bardock.- Le dijo Gine a su esposo y éste aceptó.

Al igual que con Goku, ayudaron a Vegeta a llegar al Super Saiyajin God que para sorpresa de algunos otros vieron a Son Gine con una transformación diferente.

 **En la nave.**

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Preguntaba Erza B. a Wendy que también les explicó lo mismo que Son Gine y Gohan.

-Porque se nota que el Ki de Beerus-sama es más grande que el de Goku, además de que sólo está jugando con él.- Les respondió Wendy dejándolos un poco preocupados pero Whis dejó de comer un momento su helado para darle una mirada curiosa con una sonrisa a Wendy.

-Oigan ¿Qué están haciendo allá?.- Les llamó la atención Lissana y al todos ver, vieron que pasaba lo mismo cuando ayudaron a Goku.

-El Sr. Vegeta.- Dijo Wendy sorprendida confundiendo a todos y Whis sonreía.

 **Con Goku.**

 **-** Sin duda alguna me divertí peleando contigo, pero tu poder a llegado a lo que podía ofrecer.- Decía Beerus sujetando a Goku del cuello esta vez con su mano.

Cuando repentinamente recibió un rodillazo en la cabeza soltando a Goku y siendo enviado a retroceder, al recuperarse ambos, se sorprendieron al ver a Vegeta con el cabello rojo, también con el Super Saiyajin God.

-Si alguien va a acabar con el insecto de Kakaroto, seré yo.- Dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos.

-¿Hicieron otro? Bien, vengan.- Dijo Beerus desafiante.

Sin más conversación, Goku y Vegeta atacaron a Beerus, comenzaron a golpearse a lanzarse esferas de energía, cuando alguna desviada se dirigía a la nave, algunos los protegían destruyéndolas con otras, mientras la pelea continuaba y todo donde peleaban se destruía hasta que comenzó a salir lava del suelo mientras seguían golpeándose sin cuartel.

Beerus retrocedía mientras Goku y Vegeta lo golpeaban, no podía defenderse de uno sin ser golpeado por el otro, pues los movimientos de Goku y Vegeta no estaban coordinados y molestó expulsó su poder creando una Ráfaga Meteórica mientras Goku y Vegeta desviaban las esferas de energía como podían causando más destrucción.

Goku y Vegeta se dirigieron a atacar a Beerus, Goku llegó con un golpe y Vegeta con una patada, Beerus golpeó a Goku haciéndolo retroceder y después le dio un golpe a Vegeta enviándolo al mismo sitio que a Goku, Beerus cargó una Esfera de Destrucción y se las lanzó.

-¡Galick Ho!/¡Kamehameha!.- Gritaron Goku y Vegeta chocando sus técnicas con la de Beerus creando una gran explosión mientras Son Gine y Gohan protegían a todos con una barrera y todos miraban impactados.

La explosión se disipó, lograron divisar a Goku y Vegeta en un risco jadeando un poco y después vieron a Beerus posicionándose frente a ellos con una sonrisa arrogante a lo que Goku también sonrió.

-Los felicito, es la primera vez que alguien me obliga a usar una séptima parte de mi poder.- Dijo Beerus arrogante.

-¿Sólo una séptima parte?.- Preguntó Goku sonriendo pero un poco desanimado mientras Beerus sonreía.

-Kakaroto, supongo que ya notaste que no lograremos nada contra él, no así.- Dijo Vegeta para confusión de ambos.

-¿Ya te rindes?- Preguntó Beerus arrogante.

-No dije eso.- Respondió Vegeta. -Kakaroto, vamos a hacer la fusión.- Dijo Vegeta para sorpresa de Beerus y Vegeta.

-¿Qué dijo?.- Habló Piccolo sorprendido llamándoles la atención.

-Ah es verdad, su oído es más agudo, ¿Qué dijeron?.- Preguntó Gohan.

-Vegeta acaba de sugerir la fusión.- Dijo Piccolo dejando a todos ahí impactados.

-¿Tú sugiriendo la fusión? Qué raro.- Dijo Goku enojando a Vegeta.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Aceptas o no?!.- Gritó Vegeta enojado poniendo nervioso a Goku.

-Pues no me parece mala idea, pero, tú destruiste el Potara cuando nos des-fusionamos y Wendy y Gine les devolvieron los suyos a Nishi-sama.- Le respondió Goku molestando más a Vegeta pero al mismo tiempo se notaba avergonzado. -Ah, ya veo, quieres usar la danza, pero ¿Te aprendiste los pasos cuando te la enseñé?.- Preguntó Goku haciendo enojar más a Vegeta.

-¡Lo que sea que vayan a hacer! ¡Háganlo ya!- Gritó Beerus molesto asustando a ambos.

-Prepárate Vegeta, Beerus-sama, no sabemos qué tan fuertes nos volveremos, pero esté seguro que necesitará más que sólo una séptima parte de su poder.- Dijo Goku preparado haciendo que Beerus abriera un poco los ojos a sus palabras.

-¡Fuuu... sión... Ha!- Goku y Vegeta usaron la danza de la fusión, creando un resplandor al desaparecer el resplandor, se divisó a un hombre con chaleco cabello en punta y un mechón en el pelo en Super Saiyajin God.

-Es diferente a Vegetto.- Dijo el Rey Vegeta.

-Al parecer la danza y los Potara crean a diferentes seres.- Explicó Gohan.

-Yo no soy, ni Goku, ni Vegeta, soy Gogeta.- Se presentó el individuo, poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-No me importa quién seas, sólo dame una buena batalla o destruiré la Tierra.- Respondió Beerus indiferente.

Sin esperarlo, Beerus recibió un gancho en la mandíbula que lo hizo salir disparado hasta el espacio para sorpresa de todos. De eso, Gogeta lo comenzó a seguir, Beerus volvió a crear una Esfera de Destrucción y se la lanzó, Gogeta se detuvo y alzó su mano derecha creando una esfera de energía que brillaba como un arcoíris y la lanzó chocando con el ataque de Beerus y causando una gran explosión.

Beerus miró sorprendido, cuando de repente sintió una patada en el torso que lo hizo salir volando de nuevo, ambos llegaron al espacio y Beerus se puso más serio y comenzó a pelear con Gogeta dándose golpes mientras parecía que todo temblaba, no sólo el planeta, sino también el universo.

 **Edolas.**

Todo Edolas estaba temblando, estaban aliviados de que los muertos desaparecieron, pero ahora todo temblaba haciéndoles recordar los sucesos de hace 7 años.

 **Earthland.**

Fairy Tail estaba feliz de que los dragones habían desaparecido, aunque algunos seguían afligidos, cuando todo comenzó a temblar, los gremios de magos, el Consejo Mágico, los reinos de todo Earthland estaban alertados, no se sentía un temblor así desde que Gine se salió de control.

 **En otra Tierra.**

El chico llamado Ichigo ya estaba caminando junto a sus amigos luego de todo el complot que se hizo por culpa de Aizen cuando todo comenzó a temblar, alertándolos además de los Shinigamis.

 **Hueco mundo.**

Harribel y sus amigas se encontraban hablando como de costumbre pero junto a otros Espada, además de que Nell se quedó con ellas, cuando todo comenzó a temblar, alertándolas, a diferencia de Aizen, éste temblor se sentía más fuerte.

 **Reino Demonio.**

Towa estaba seria mirando lo que pasaba a través de un orbe que ella creó mientras todo en el Reino Demonio temblaba e inclusive los demonios sentían miedo.

 **Planeta Supremo.**

-El Ki destructor de Beerus-sama se está saliendo de control, si siguen así...- Decía Shin preocupado.

 **-** ¿Qué hacemos? Si continúan así acabarán rompiendo las paredes dimensionales del Universo 2 y todo colapsará.- Dijo Nishi preocupada.

-¿Pero cómo podríamos detener esa pelea? Eso está fuera de nuestro alcance.- Opinó Tapion preocupado.

-Ésto es superior a Hildegarn, ¿Verdad? Hermano.- Dijo Minotia impactado mientras Tapion asentía serio.

-Ya no hay nada qué hacer, Beerus-sama ya está descontrolado.- Dijo el Anciano serio viendo la pelea.

 **Tierra.**

Gogeta y Beerus continuaban su pelea a golpes, aunque también se daban su espacio y se atacaban con ataques basados en Ki, aunque cada explosión y cada golpe comenzaba a crear una fisura en el espacio que en los otros mundos se comenzaba a ver como si el cielo se rompiera, dejando a cada habitante preocupado y a la vez sorprendido.

-Sé que están peleando, pero, el no ver nada, no sé si decir que es impresionante o molestarme por no ver nada.- Dijo Laxus serio.

-Es normal que un mortal no pueda ver la velocidad a la que dos deidades se mueven, ellos están moviéndose casi tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz.- Les dijo Whis dejando a todos impactados.

-Oigan, ¿Es normal que se hayan formado tormentas así? Además pareciera que el cielo se rompe.- Les llamó la atención Erasa.

-No, están peleando con todo y con tal poder que las paredes de las dimensiones comienzan a romperse.- Les dijo Wendy impactada y asustando a todos.

-Oye Whis, como su sirviente ¿No crees que puedas hacer algo para detenerlos?.- Preguntó Kana nerviosa.

-Sí, pero ahora mismo se están divirtiendo, dejémoslos un momento más.- Respondió Whis tranquilo poniéndolos más nerviosos. -Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama ésto? Está muy bueno, delicioso.- Decía Whis aun indiferente pero divertido.

-Se llama pudin, y si no los detienes acabarán con el mundo y no volverás a probar uno igual.- Le respondió Bulma tratando de convencerlo de actuar para detenerlos pero Whis sólo sonrió.

 **Con los demás.**

-¿Ya viste lo que está pasando? Gine.- Preguntó Gohan a su hermana.

-Sí, es lo que pasó cuando peleamos con Cell, si siguen así es posible que destruyan el universo.- Respondió Son Gine dejando a todos impactados y asustados.

-Es verdad, recuerdo que Jerez-sama nos advirtió sobre lo que ocasionaría una pelea entre dos dioses.- Secundó Gohan impactado.

-Hay qué detenerlos de alguna forma.- Dijo Bardock serio.

La pelea continuaba, Gogeta y Beerus seguían golpeándose uno contra el otro hasta que se dieron espacio y cada uno ponía un gran poder en sus puños para un golpe final. Los Kaioshin estaban preocupados, un choque de puños con tal poder haría pasar lo que todos temían, Son Gine y Bardock se dirigían al espacio siendo los únicos pudiendo respirar en éste para tratar de detenerlos, pero sabían que no lo lograrían a tiempo, así que Son Gine usó la tele-transportación.

Son Gine apareció entre ambos para su sorpresa pero no se podían detener, al casi llegar a Son Gine ésta con todo su poder iba a detener sus puños y sus puños fueron detenidos, Beerus reconoció a la persona que lo detuvo, molestándose, Son Gine estaba sorprendida y Gogeta confuso, aunque los recuerdos de Vegeta le hicieron saber quién era esa persona.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? Beerus.- Preguntó la persona. -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede pasar si te descontrolas de esa manera? Estúpido gato.- Regañó molestando a Beerus.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, Jerez.- Respondió Beerus molesto.

 **Fin del Capítulo 66.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **Kaiser akuma 7: Habrá capítulos así de tranquilos no todo serán puras peleas.**

 **TheDarkFenix27: En eso ando.**

 **Cesar: Casi casi pero no, el SSJG fue para el mencionado en el capítulo. Con respecto al segundo comentario, Goku y Vegeta tienen el poder que tenían en la serie original, salvo por Vegeta que es un poco más fuerte ya que tiene el Super Saiyajin 3, que lo hice tener el nivel de Goku.**

 **SetaianFlame: Bueno, pues aquí tienes al que lo alcanzó.**

 **majesare93: De hecho tengo planes para algunas otras parejas, pero eso será después, y con respecto a quién alcanzó el SSJG, bueno, aquí lo tienes.**

 **Hasta luego lectores.**


	68. Capítulo 67

**Capítulo 67. De vuelta al mundo mágico.**

El universo dejó de temblar, Beerus y Gogeta se relajaron un poco ante la presencia de Jerez que miraba molesta a Beerus. Los demás también estaban confundidos de lo que pasó, pues todo se calmó, pro Gohan estaba impresionado.

-Sugiero que aterricemos.- Les dijo Whis sonriendo confundiendo a todos.

-¿Sabes qué pasó?- Preguntó Evergreen.

-Jerez-sama los detuvo.- Respondió Wendy para sorpresa de todos.

-Wendy ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Preguntó Whis curioso.

-¿Eh?, pues siento el Ki como el de Beerus-sama, supongo que es ella.- Respondió Wendy mientras Whis sonreía y la nave descendía y todos salieron.

-¿No crees que fue muy irresponsable de tu parte dejarlos pelear? Whis.- Le preguntó Vados llamando la atención de todos que ni siquiera la notaron.

-Beerus-sama tuvo un sueño premonición en el que se enfrentaba a un Super Saiyajin God y parece que esta vez no se equivocó, además hacia tiempo que no miraba algo interesante.- Dijo Whis sonriendo divertido.

En eso, Beerus, Gogeta, Son Gine, Jerez y Bardock descendían. Beerus y Jerez se estaban viendo a los ojos de manera seria, mientras los demás se ponían un poco nerviosos por la presión que se ejercía.

-Somos Dioses de la Destrucción, sabes lo que conlleva usar nuestro poder de manera descontrolada.- Dijo Jerez seria.

-Somos Dioses de la Destrucción, se supone que debemos destruir, así que no me importa.- Respondió Beerus serio e indiferente.

-No quedaría qué destruir si te cargas todo.- Respondió Jerez.

-Pues que se encarguen los Kaioshin.- Respondió Beerus y Jerez suspiró confundiendo a Beerus.

-Discutir con un idiota no tiene caso, sería un desbalance y sabes lo que les pasa a los universos desbalanceados, estúpido gato.- Dijo Jerez más seria. -Para empezar ¿Por qué rayos te pusiste a pelear?- Preguntó Jerez.

-¿Qué te importa? Fea.- Respondió Beerus indiferente pero un aura siniestra se sintió.

Ambos dioses se pusieron más serios y comenzaron a caminar aproximándose el uno al otro hasta quedar frente a frente mirándose a los ojos mientras temblaba y un aura morada los rodeaba Vados y Whis los observaron serios.

-Ni se les ocurra.- Dijeron Whis y Vados poniendo sus báculos entre ambos ya que sin darse cuenta nadie, el suelo donde pisaban se volvió polvo quedando un cráter.

-Oye, oye, ni siquiera hicieron nada y se destruyó todo eso.- Susurró un poco asustada Kyouka mientras Seilah le asentía impactada y Acnologia estaba impactado.

-"Todo ésto, Majin Boo, los Hakaishin... Siempre pensé que sólo estaba a un paso de ser indestructible, pero ésto, ésto está en un nivel que jamás creí que existiera, ni los Dioses Dragones, ni siquiera Zeref e inclusive E.N.D., todos son mierda comparado con todo ésto.".- Pensaba Acnologia impactado.

-No importa, Whis, volvamos a esa casa y sigamos comiendo.- Dijo Beerus indiferente dejando a algunos estupefactos. -Tú, ven con nosotros, hablaremos un momento.- Le dijo a Gogeta que asintió aun confundido por lo que pasaba.

-Supongo que hay que volver.- Dijo Bulma mientras algunos se subían a la nave.

-Son Gohan, Son Gine y tú, niña, esperen.- Les ordenó Jerez a los Saiyajin y a Wendy para confusión de todos.

-Como diga, Jerez-sama. Grandine, mamá, les encargo un momento a Kuroka y Shirone.- Les dijo Wendy y ambas aceptaron.

-¿Ya te hiciste mamá luchona?- Se burló Son Gine molestando un poco a Wendy y a Gohan le divertía un poco.

Todos se retiraron, Gogeta se fue con Whis y Beerus, aunque Whis dirigió su mirada un momento con los Saiyajin y Wendy, los demás subieron a la nave y se retiraron, y los Saiyajin siguieron la nave, dejando sólo a los gemelos y Wendy.

-¿Sucede algo? Jerez-sama.- Preguntó Gohan confundido a la repentina orden de quedarse.

-Primero.- Dijo Jerez caminando a Gine, sorprendiendo a todos de que le dio un coscorrón. -No vuelvas a llamarme fea.- Le dijo molesta dejando estupefactos a Gohan y Wendy. -Segundo, ¿Qué rayos pretendías poniéndote entre ambos? Pudiste llegar a morir de nuevo o inclusive desaparecer.- Regañó Jerez molesta.

-Oiga, si hubiesen chocado los puños el universo habría colapsado, además ¿Por qué le importa?.- Respondió Gine sobándose la cabeza pero Jerez se molestó.

-¡No me importa!.- Gritó Jerez enojada poniendo nerviosos a los tres.

-Jerez-sama, le saldrán arrugas si se molesta así.- Le dijo Vados un poco divertida, mientras Jerez se calmaba y los observaba.

-Buen trabajo.- Felicitó Jerez para sorpresa de los tres. -Aunque está el hecho de que los otros Saiyajin les ayudaron, ustedes hicieron gran parte del trabajo.- Dijo Jerez mientras los tres seguían un poco sorprendidos.

-Gracias por sus palabras, Jerez-sama.- Dijeron Gohan y Wendy dando una reverencia pero Gine se quedó viéndola.

-Usted, nos estaba viendo ¿No es así?.- Fue lo que dijo Gine mientras Jerez sonrió y Wendy y Gohan se sorprendieron un poco por eso.

-Digamos que fue su prueba.- Le respondió Jerez confundiendo a los tres.

-¿Prueba?- Preguntaron los tres confundidos.

-En realidad sólo para ellos dos, aunque...- Dijo Jerez haciendo una pausa. -¿Cuál era tu nombre?- Preguntó mientras Wendy parecía haber recibido un golpe.

-Wendy Marvell.- Respondió Wendy dando una reverencia.

-Ya veo, comenzaré diciéndote que gracias a esa fusión acabaste obteniendo un poder que ningún mortal podría haber alcanzado.- Dijo Jerez para confusión de los tres.

-¿Se refiere a las transformaciones que obtuvimos después de absorber la Genkidama?- Preguntó Gohan.

-Así es, ustedes llegaron a un estado divino y parte de ese poder, quedó en ustedes.- Reveló Jerez para sorpresa de los tres.

-Estado divino, ¿Como el Super Saiyajin God de Papá y el Sr. Vegeta?- Preguntó Gine.

-Yo les explicaré eso, Jerez-sama.- Les dijo Vados y Jerez asintió. -En parte fue así, ustedes llegaron al Super Saiyajin God, pero fue diferente transformación porque ustedes son híbridos.- Les explicó Vados dejándolos impactados.

-Ya veo, entonces fusionada con Gine llegué a algo así.- Se dijo Wendy impactada.

-Así es, pero fue algo que lograron temporalmente, pero, parte del Ki divino su cuerpo lo asimiló sólo hace falta que lo controlen para volver a llegar a ese estado o nivel.- Les dijo Jerez dejándolos impactados. -Claro ejemplo es que pueden sentir mi Ki, sólo alguien con Ki divino puede sentir el Ki de un dios.- Les dijo Jerez dejándolos confusos, pues no se habían dado cuenta.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Gohan no se transformó de nuevo en eso con el ritual?.- Preguntó Gine confundida.

-Porque el ritual tenía que ser para un Saiyajin puro.- Le respondió Vados confirmando lo que dijo Whis.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren llegar de nuevo a ese estado?.- Les preguntó Jerez sonriendo.

-Pero eso significaría que tendría que volverme a fusionar con Wendy... No, creo que paso.- Dijo Gine para sorpresa de Gohan y Wendy. -No me mal entiendan, no voy a depender de nuevo de ti, Wendy.- Dijo Gine sonriendo haciendo que Wendy entendiera a lo que se refería y sonrió.

-No, cada una quedó con Ki divino en ustedes, no se necesitaría que se fusionaran.- Les dijo Vados.

-Espera, ¿Dices que Wendy por sí sola puede llegar a nuestro nivel?.- Preguntó Gohan impactado sorprendiendo a ambas por su suposición.

-Bueno, si ella entrena de la manera correcta y adecuada ese Ki divino que obtuvo gracias a la fusión con Gine podría llegar a tales niveles, yo una vez fui humana después de todo.- Le respondió Jerez dejándola sin palabras. -Ahora, ¿Qué dicen? Estoy segura que Beerus le está proponiendo lo mismo a aquellos dos, aunque con motivos diferentes. ¿Quieren hacerse tan fuertes como yo?- Les preguntó mientras los tres se quedaban aún sin palabras.

-No.- Le respondió Gine para sorpresa de Jerez pero Gine le sonrió. -Seré más fuerte que usted.- Le dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo un poco a Jerez que también le sonrió.

-¿Y ustedes?- Les preguntó Jerez a Gohan y Wendy los cuales se observaron un momento.

-No soy una guerrera, pero, me gustaría poder saber que puedo proteger a mi familia, a mis hijas, sin que nada les amenace, acepto.- Dijo Wendy extrañamente determinada, Gohan la miró con sorpresa por sus palabras y sonrió.

-Jerez-sama. ¿Cuándo comenzaría a entrenarnos?.- Le dijo Gohan también determinado.

-Oh, yo no lo haré.- Les dijo Jerez confundiendo a los tres. -Vados.- Dijo mientras los tres la veían aun con confusión. -Ya conocen a Vados, es mi sirviente, pero también es mi Maestra.- Dijo dejando a los tres impactados.

-Espere, si es su maestra, ¿Significa que es más fuerte que usted? ¿O es sólo que la alumna superó a su maestra?.- Preguntó Gohan confundido.

-Jerez-sama es un 10 y yo un 15.- Respondió Vados divertida mientras a los tres se les caía la mandíbula.

-Entonces Whis...- Dijo Gine después de que darse cuenta y Vados le asintió.

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa.- Dijo Wendy.

-Sí... Ah, es verdad, yo estoy de vacaciones, sólo podría entrenar los fines de semana después.- Dijo Gohan por ese detalle.

-¿Y es absolutamente necesario que asistas? He sabido que muchos sólo van los días de presentar exámenes o entregar proyectos.- Le dijo Gine sacándolo de su propio shock.

-Oh, es verdad.- Dijo Gohan aliviado.

-Bien, ya está decidido, después volveré por ustedes, nos retiraremos por ahora.- Les dijo Jerez confundiendo a los tres.

-¿No se queda? Hicieron una fiesta por la victoria contra Majin Boo, además hay rica comida.- Le dijo Wendy y Jerez se lo pensó.

-De acuerdo, me quedo por la comida.- Dijo Vados sorprendiendo a Jerez.

-Ya estás de glotona, bien, nos quedaremos un rato, pero lejos del gato.- Dijo Jerez mientras los tres reían un poco nerviosos y después se fueron volando.

 **Corporación Capsula.**

Después de que todos volvieron Beerus y Whis se sentaron a seguir comiendo, mientras todos también llegaban y al ver que ya todo había terminado continuaron celebrando, aunque cuidaban no hacer algo que molestara a Beerus. Después los demás también llegaron acompañados de Jerez para sorpresa de algunos, aunque Vados se sentó a comer y Jerez la acompañó, pero ella comía cosas más saludables.

-¿Se les terminó el tiempo?- Le preguntó Natsu a Goku pues estaban des-fusionados.

-No, no sé qué hizo Beerus-sama para separarnos.- Respondió Goku confundido pero no le dieron más vueltas al asunto.

-¿Y de qué hablaron?- Siguió interrogando Natsu.

-Beerus-sama nos sugirió ser entrenados para llegar más allá del nivel que tenemos.- Respondió Goku sonriendo para impacto de todos.

-¡Llévame contigo!.- Gritó Natsu motivado.

-Lo siento, pero eso fue algo que sugirió Beerus-sama, tendrías que preguntarle a él.- Le respondió Goku y Natsu motivado se dirigió a él poniendo nerviosos a todos sus amigos, cuando una mano gigante lo aplastó y lo tomó.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería, Natsu.- Amenazó Makarov muy serio haciendo que Natsu asintiera completamente nervioso.

 **Con Jerez.**

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que el gato sugeriría lo mismo.- Le dijo Jerez a Vados que lograron escuchar un poco.

-Así es, aunque creo que lo que Beerus-sama quiere, es una mejor pelea contra ellos para no aburrirse.- Le respondió Vados sonriendo mientras comía.

-Aquí tiene.- Dijo Freed de mesero llevándole un tipo de comida que parecía un pastelillo con caramelo encima.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Jerez confundida al ver por primera vez ese platillo.

 **Con Beerus.**

-Beerus-sama ¿Ya probó ese postre llamado pudin? Es muy delicioso.- Le dijo Whis sonriendo mientras comía.

-¿De verdad?.- Dijo Beerus.- Oye tú, tráeme de ese pudin.- Ordenó Beerus a Evergreen que también estaba de mesera.

-Lo lamento, Beerus-sama, se terminó, lo último lo tiene Jerez-sama.- Respondió Evergreen señalando hacia Jerez que por algún motivo parecía estar en las nubes mientras lo comía y en su mesa había varias porciones, dejando a Beerus estupefacto.

-Whis, ve dile que te de un poco y me lo traes a mi.- Dijo Beerus serio.

-No, vaya usted, que no le de pena.- Dijo Whis divertido mientras comía, molestando a Beerus, que resignado fue.

-Jerez, dame uno.- Dijo Beerus llamando la atención de Jerez y algunos.

-No.- Respondió secamente Jerez mientras comía otra cucharada poniendo un rostro de satisfacción. -¿Por qué sigues aquí? Arruinas mi postre.- Dijo viendo que Beerus se molestaba y Jerez sonrió. -Te daré uno si te arrodillas ante mi belleza y lo pides por favor.- Dijo Jerez sonriendo de manera arrogante.

-¡Ni loco me arrodillaría ante ti! ¡Fea!.- Dijo Beerus molesto y a Jerez se le hinchó una vena.

-¡Pues entonces no te daré nada! ¡Cara de gato calvo!.- Gritó Jerez molesta a punto de pelear ambos.

-Quietos.- Dijeron Vados y Whis deteniéndolos antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

-Bah, da igual, fea.- Dijo Beerus retirándose, Jerez en respuesta le dio una cucharada a su pudin saboreándolo molestando a Beerus pero se retiró molesto.

-Beerus-sama.- Le llamó la atención Charle que por algún motivo parecía apenada. -Si gusta esperar un poco, yo sé prepararlo.- Decía jugando con sus dedos y mirando a los lados nerviosa.

-Que sea rápido.- Ordenó Beerus haciendo que Charle se alegrara.

-Sí, pero, si se apresura en prepararse pierde todo lo que lo hace bueno, ¿Aun así quiere que lo prepare rápido?- Preguntó Charle y Beerus se fastidió un poco.

-Bien, pero más te vale que sea bueno.- Respondió Beerus serio pero notándose amenazante.

Charle asintió con una sonrisa que dejó confundido a Beerus al ver que Charle no se intimidó, Wendy y algunas de las chicas que la miraron se extrañaron por ese comportamiento, Wendy era la primera vez que miraba a su amiga así.

-Iré con ella.- Dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Espera, yo voy contigo, será interesante ver a Charle cocinar.- Le dijo Minerva y ambas se retiraron.

-Happy ¿Qué te sucede?.- Preguntó Lily al ver a Happy decaído en un estado depresivo con una nube encima de él que hacía que sólo lloviera sobre él.

-Parece que la tía Charle está en época de celo.- Dijo Kuroka dejando a algunas sonrojadas.

-Kuroka, estás muy pequeña para tener esas ideas en la cabeza.- Le regañó Gohan haciendo que Kuroka riera un poco nerviosa y Gohan suspirara.

-Parece que tendrán un largo camino por recorrer.- Le dijo Naomi divertida.

-Lo harán bien.- Le respondió Chi-Chi a su comentario y ambas sonrieron.

-No te preocupes, ambos crecieron educando a un niño.- Dijo Grandine mientras miraba a Goten jugando con los demás y Son Gine las miraba.

 **Con Gine.**

-Me sorprende que no llegara a nada grave lo sucedido.- Le dijo Nishi a Son Gine mientras ésta asentía.

-Oye, ¿Cuándo llegaste?.- Preguntó Son Gine al notar que los Kaioshin y Tapion estaban ahí y Nishi sonrió.

-Desde que todo acabó.- Respondió Nishi sonriendo.

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿Crees que pueda volver a ese mundo al que fui cuando morí?.- Preguntó Son Gine confundiendo a Nishi.

-Puedes, cuando estabas muerta no podías salir de ahí por esa razón, ahora estás viva y tienes la habilidad de pasar por dimensiones. ¿Por qué quieres regresar ahí?.- Respondió Nishi.

-Necesito un favor de aquella chica llamada Inoue.- Respondió Son Gine caminando a donde estaba su madre conversando con Naomi y Grandine mientras Nishi la observaba aun confundida pero de repente fue jalada de la oreja.

-¿Por qué rayos le diste tu vida?.- Le preguntó Jerez amenazante.

-¿Y yo cómo iba a saber lo que planeabas? Me lo hubieras dicho.- Le respondió Nishi y Jerez hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-Mientras no se muera.- Dijo volviendo a su mesa y Nishi sonrió.

-Grandine, ven conmigo un momento.- Le dijo Son Gine confundiendo un poco a las presentes. -Te explicaré cuando lleguemos.- Dijo confundiéndolas más pero Grandine aceptó. -Ya volvemos.- Dijo creando un portal y pasaron por ahí.

-¿Y ahora que planea tu hermana?.- Preguntó Chi-Chi.

-Creo que sé a donde van.- Les respondió Mirai-Gohan sonriendo y Erza K. también entendió.

 **Hueco Mundo.**

Un portal se abrió alertando a Harribel y sus amigas que vieron que dos personas salían de ahí, pero se calmaron al ver que se trataba de Gine con otra persona.

-¿Y este lugar?.- Preguntó Grandine.

-Es a donde llegué cuando morí, aquí conocí una chica que puede ayudarte.- Respondió Gine confundiendo más a Grandine. -Harribel, ¿A dónde se fue aquella chica llamada Inoue?.- Preguntó Gine a Harribel que volvía su semblante tranquilo.

-Ella junto a los Shinigami y los Ryoka volvieron a su mundo.- Le respondió Harribel para un poco de molestia de Gine.

-Oye, ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó? Todo tembló de manera brutal de repente.- Preguntó Mila Rose.

-Dos dioses estaban peleando, con su pelea casi hacen colapsar el universo y sus dimensiones.- Respondió Gine como si nada dejando impactadas a las presentes.

-Jajaja, sí como no, ¿crees que alguien se creerá eso?.- Dijo Grimmjow burlón pero de repente estaba en el suelo pues Gine lo golpeó.

-Rayos, no he ido al mundo al que pertenece Inoue así que no sé cómo puedo ir.- Se decía frustrada.

-Yo puedo llevarte.- Le dijo Harribel chasqueando sus dedos y abriendo un portal oscuro.

-Genial, vamos.- Respondió Gine y Grandine asintió aun confundida.

-Yo voy, quiero ver a Itsygo.- Dijo Nell subiéndose a los hombros de Grandine.

-Tú... ¿Eres un alma en pena? De hecho, todos los presentes...- Preguntó Grandine reconociendo ese detalle para sorpresa de las presentes.

-Me llamo Nelliel Tu Or... Ord... Dime Nell.- Respondió Nell y Grandine asintió.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

En un lugar que parecía ser algo parecido a una zona como las que suele haber en los desiertos de la Tierra, estaban Ichigo con sus amigos mientras conversaban algunos detalles de lo que acababa de suceder cuando un portal negro apareció alertando a todos.

-¡Itsygo!.- Gritó Nell saliendo disparada a abrazar a Ichigo para sorpresa de todos.

-Es demasiado hiperactiva.- Dijo Gine saliendo del portal junto a Harribel y Grandine.

-Oh, eres tú, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por salvarme de Nnoitora.- Decía Inoue sonriendo.

-Lo hiciste curándola.- Le respondió señalando a Harribel quien la miró un poco sorprendida. -Oye, necesito un par de manos extras, ¿Me ayudas?- Le dijo a Inoue sorprendiendo a todos.

-Entonces era eso.- Dijo Grandine.

-Manos extras, ¿ella?...- Dijo Inoue un poco sorprendida y ambas asintieron.

-Pudiste devolverle el brazo a mi hermano, ¿Crees que puedas ayudarla?.- Respondió Gine.

-Claro.- Inoue aceptó, dejando a Grandine un poco sorprendida por el nivel de sanación que tenía esta chica, pero. -No funciona.- Dijo Inoue para sorpresa de ambas. -Es como si intentara traer de vuelta algo que no es así, no sabría explicarlo.- Trataba de explicarse Inoue.

-Ya veo, será porque no estoy en mi verdadera forma.- Dijo Grandine confundiendo a Inoue y los presentes.

-Puede ser, pasa a tu verdadera forma.- Le dijo Gine y Grandine aceptó.

Un brillo se vio y la expresión de sorpresa en todos fue notoria cuando el brillo desapareció y donde debería estar Grandine, ahora estaba un enorme dragón blanco. Inoue asintió comenzando a curar a Grandine, los demás que no sabían de Gine estaban confundidos por ella, pero con una breve explicación de Rukia entendieron, aunque se notaban sorprendidos por ver a la chica que derrotó a a quien ni siquiera podían hacerle frente además del dragón. Cuando le preguntaron si sabía por lo sucedido, Gine respondió lo mismo que les dijo a Harribel y las demás, quedando aun más en shock.

-Por cierto, si un día los ven, procuren no molestarlos, ellos podrían volver nada el planeta, hoy casi destruyen el mio peleando por un pudin.- Les dijo Gine dejándolos con la boca abierta.

-Terminé.- Dijo Inoue mientras Grandine examinaba sus brazos.

-Eres muy hábil con las curaciones, yo nunca llegué a tanto.- Decía Grandine impresionada mientras brillaba y volvía a su forma humana.

-Procura tenerlas ocultas, le daremos la sorpresa a Wendy.- Le llamó la atención Gine a Grandine y ésta aceptó. -Bien, con ésto terminamos, procuren no entrar en otra guerra.- Les dijo Gine sonriendo a los demás.

-Entonces te llevaré de nuevo a Hueco Mundo.- Dijo Harribel creando Garganta.

-No será necesario, a partir de aquí puedo regresar a mi mundo, trata de no sacrificarte tanto.- Le dijo Gine sonriendo creando un portal.

-Te debo una, si algún día puedo procuraré pagarte el favor.- Le dijo Grandine a Inoue.

-No hay problema, de verdad.- Decía Inoue muy apenada mientras se retiraban.

 **Corporación Capsula.**

Mientras los demás estaban afuera pasándola bien, Wendy, Minerva y Charle estaban esperando a que el pudin estuviera y Wendy y Minerva miraban extrañadas a Charle por su actitud.

-Charle ¿Sentiste atracción por Beerus-sama?.- Preguntó repentinamente Minerva poniendo nerviosa a Charle y apenada.

-Eso lo confirma.- Bromeó Wendy avergonzando más a Charle.

-Es atractivo.- Dijo Charle con puchero sin voltear a verlas, Wendy y Minerva sonrieron, mientras que fuera Beerus estornudaba y frente a él se destruían algunas cosas.

 **Fuera.**

-¿Es que no se puede controlar?.- Decía Jerez molesta mientras Vados comía y los demás se notaban un poco exaltados por atestiguar eso.

-Yo creo que fue controlado, cuando Beerus-sama estuvo en el planeta Vegeta, destruyó una luna con el mismo acto.- Decía Whis mientras los magos quedaron un poco estupefactos.

-Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse de un Dios.- Dijo Bickslow un poco nervioso.

 **Con los Kaioshin.**

-Ya veo, entonces esa Isla también está en esta dimensión, no te preocupes, después de devolverlos a Earthland, enviaremos su Isla.- Le decía Shin a Makarov.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, esa Isla es sagrada para nuestro gremio, además es donde todo empezó.- Le dijo Mavis nostálgica y feliz.

-¿Donde todo empezó?.- Preguntó Piccolo confundido.

-Así es. ¿Quieren escuchar?.- Preguntó Mavis y comenzó a contar la historia de ella y su amiga Zera, de cómo conoció a Yuri, Purehito y Warrod, sus aventuras hasta la formación del gremio Fairy Tail. -Así fue como Fairy Tail fue creado.- Terminó Mavis mientras algunos se mostraban derramando pocas lagrimas por el sentimiento y otros sonreían.

-Bastante cursi y tonto.- Dijo Selypar indiferente molestando a algunos.

-Oye, nadie se ríe de Fairy Tail y se va sin que le patee el trasero.- Respondió Natsu enojado.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, se lanzó contra Selypar, ella, conteniéndose un poco lo recibió con un golpe en la cara que lo mandó a retroceder quedando inconsciente con el puño marcado en la cara.

 **-** Entonces supongo que la historia de los Saiyajin es más interesante.- Le llamó la atención Lily.

El Rey Vegeta sonrió y les contó la historia de conquista de su abuelo Vegeta I contra los Tsufuru, y de cómo a partir de ahí se volvieron parte del ejercito de Cold, causando terror en las galaxias y conquistando planetas.

-Mucho más interesante y divertida.- Dijo Toma mientras los magos se notaban un poco molestos.

-No estoy de acuerdo con las acciones, pero sin duda es una buena historia.- Dijo Gajeel sonriendo mientras sus compañeros lo miraban.

-¿De qué hablas? Los fuertes viven y los débiles perecen.- Dijo Acnologia sonriendo mientras los magos se extrañaban por el comentario del hermano de Wendy.

-¿Verdad que sí? Parecen tipos agradables y me gusta su estilo, ¿Les parece ir a alguna de nuestras conquistas?.- Preguntó Raditz sonriendo y Gajeel y Acnologia asintieron con una sonrisa, pero Raditz, Acnologia y Gajeel recibieron un zape.

-Gajeel, nada de ir por ahí volviendo a ser así.- Regañó Levy mientras Gajeel se sobaba la cabeza.

-No más conquistas, Raditz, fue parte del trato.- Le regañó Gine y éste asintió mientras algunos miraban divertidos.

-Cierto, creí que ya te había quedado claro, nada de volver a tus planes de destruir el mundo, Acnologia.- Regañó Naomi y todos los magos se quedaron estupefactos unos segundos.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Gritaron los magos impactados y Naomi se daba cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Entonces por eso el olor me era familiar.- Dijo Laxus serio.

-Tú, bastardo, me las pagarás.- Dijo Natsu enojado.

-Lastimaste a nuestro Maestro y a Gildarts y por tu culpa nuestros amigos sufrieron.- Dijo Gray enojado.

-¿Los conozco?.- Respondió Acnologia a la amenaza molestando a los demás magos pero recibió otro zape.

-No más, Acni.- Le dijo Wendy enojada y Acnologia sólo hizo un gesto de molestia. -Lamento eso, chicos, la verdad planeaba revelárselos cuando se conocieran mejor y vieran que mi hermano no es tan malo como aparenta y pudieran perdonarlo.- Les dijo Wendy a los magos quedándose éstos serios.

-Estoy segura de que le darán otra oportunidad, además, que Acnologia fuese así, fue mi culpa.- Dijo Grandine poniendo su mano en el hombro de Wendy con ésta y los demás sorprendiéndose sobre todo Acnologia.

-Grandine, tus manos.- Dijo Wendy impactada y Grandine asintió mientras Wendy la abrazaba y Grandine correspondía.

-La llevaste con aquella chica ¿Cierto?.- Le dijo Mirai-Gohan a Son Gine y ésta asintió mientras ambos miraban la escena sonriendo y desde un poco de distancia Charle miraba feliz a su amiga.

-¿Maestro?.- Le llamó la atención Gildarts serio.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Si nos lo hubiese revelado después de conocerlo, quizá no nos hubiese importado.- Respondió Makarov serio.

-Además no es como si alguno de nosotros pudiera contra él.- Les dijo Mavis también seria mientras observaban a Acnologia siendo reprendido por Wendy y Naomi.

-Oiga, no estará diciendo que lo aceptaremos en el gremio ¿O sí?.- Preguntó Erza B. impactada.

-Ya aceptaron a un sujeto capaz de destruir el universo y a dos ex-miembros de Tártaros, ¿Por qué no aceptar al Dragón del Apocalipsis?- Se burló un poco Kyouka al comentario de Erza B.

-Ja, como si realmente quisiera pertenecer a un puñado de tontos.- Se burló Acnologia que logró escucharla molestando más a los magos.

-Ese sería tu segundo paso para volver a empezar, Acni.- Le dijo Wendy dejando a Acnologia callado un momento.

-Me niego.- Dijo Acnologia serio volteando a otro sitio.

-¿Qué dice? Maestro Makarov, ¿Aceptaría a mi hijo en su gremio?- Preguntó Naomi dejando a los magos serios.

-¿Qué? Dije que no.- Dijo Acnologia molesto y Makarov lo observaba.

-El trabajo de un anciano es guiar a los más jóvenes y ayudarlos en el camino, si él cambia de opinión será aceptado, pero aun así será vigilado y su identidad se mantendría oculta del Consejo Mágico como con Kyouka y Seilah.- Decía Makarov dándole una oportunidad pero Acnologia sólo hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Aunque en realidad sólo una persona del Consejo conoce nuestra identidad, el ex-presidente Crawford Theme, es parte de Tártaros.- Le reveló Seilah dejándolos impactados.

-No tienen idea de la cantidad de seguidores que tiene Zeref.- Les dijo Kyouka mientras todos estaban aun incrédulos.

-Oye, tú eres una Etherias, ¿Dónde está Zeref?.- Preguntó Acnologia un poco amenazante.

-No tengo idea, lo buscábamos pero nunca lo encontramos, aunque un informante de Raven Tail dijo que tenían la teoría que buscaba a Fairy Tail por algo llamado Fairy Heart, así que es probable que algún día, Zeref ataque Fairy Tail.- Reveló Kyouka dejando a los demás aun sorprendidos y Mavis y Makarov estaban muy serios.

-Anciano, me uniré, hasta que derrote a Zeref, siéntete honrado, me tendrás de tu lado hasta que acabe con Zeref.- Acnologia aceptó ser parte de Fairy Tail, aunque con sus propios motivos, dejando a los magos serios mientras algunos se le quedaron viendo entre ellos su madre y Wendy.

-Oye, no me importa si eres el hermano de Wendy, dame una razón y acabaré contigo.- Amenazó Son Gine seria a lo que Acnologia se le quedó viendo también para después desviar la mirada haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-Gine, mi hermano no hará nada malo de nuevo, él me lo prometió.- Wendy defendió a su hermano regalándole una sonrisa.

 **Con Beerus.**

-¿Qué le parecieron? Beerus-sama.- Preguntó Charle a Beerus que comía de los pudin que preparó Charle.

-Son muy buenos, sólo por eso no te destruiré.- Respondió Beerus y Charle sonrió.

-Cuando usted guste y quiera, puedo prepararle algunos otros platillos y postres.- Dijo Charle sonriendo pero apenada a lo que Whis la miró un momento confundido y después sonrió, mientras Beerus seguía comiendo aunque extrañado por la actitud de Charle.

 **Con Jerez.**

-¿Sucede algo? Jerez-sama.- Preguntó Vados al verla sonriendo hacia los magos.

-Esa historia fue muy hermosa, y como supuse, los actos de ellos también, el perdón a sus enemigos, la solidaridad mostrada a quienes necesitan ayuda, el hecho de que aquella chica haya hecho cambiar a Majin Boo, tantos sentimientos encontrados en un sólo lugar, es muy hermoso.- Respondió Jerez sonriendo.

-¿No me diga que quiere que también los entrene a ellos?.- Preguntó Vados confundida.

-Tuvieron su papel en lo reciente, pero no planeo algo como entrenarlos, después les daré una recompensa, por ahora, nos retiramos.- Dijo Jerez poniéndose de pie. -Son Gohan, Son Gine, Wendy Marvell, prepárense para cuando vuelva por ustedes, por ahora, disfruten de su fiesta.- Les llamó la atención Jerez mientras todos volteaban. -Más les vale mantener su palabra, Saiyajin.- Les amenazó Jerez y los Saiyajin asintieron, Jerez hizo una seña de adiós y se retiró.

 **Con los Saiyajin.**

 **-** ¿Supongo que nosotros también hemos de volver al planeta Vegeta? Señor.- Preguntó el Mayordomo.

-Así es, pero tendremos que esperar a que nos tele-transporten.- Respondió el Rey Vegeta.

-También puedo regalarles una nave si lo desean.- Les llamó la atención Bulma sacando una cápsula y arrojándola apareciendo una nave como la que Goku usó para ir a Namek y después entrando.

-No creí que los Terrícolas tuviesen esta tecnología.- Dijo Taro viendo la nave.

-La creamos basándonos en las naves esféricas que usaban ustedes y un poco de la nave que Freezer usó cuando vino a la Tierra, los controles son similares, sólo este sistema de aquí, es el que crea la gravedad en la nave, hasta donde sé la gravedad en Vegeta era 10 veces más a la de la Tierra, pero esta nave la puede aumentar 400 veces, tengan cuidado cuando la activen.- Les explicaba Bulma los detalles mientras fuera el Rey estaba con su hijo.

-¿Cómo que no volverás?.- Preguntó el Rey Vegeta confundido a su hijo.

-No hay nada para mi en el planeta Vegeta, me quedaré.- Respondió Vegeta serio.

-Para que un Saiyajin desterrado vuelva a Vegeta, tiene que haber conquistado el mundo a donde fue enviado, yo tampoco volveré, me quedaré en el planeta al que fui enviado, necesitan quién los cuide.- Dijo Tarble sorprendiendo también a su padre.

-Es su decisión.- Dijo el Rey. -Son de la familia real, procuren que nadie los derrote.- Dijo el Rey caminando a la nave mientras sus hijos lo miraban retirarse.

-¿Tú tampoco volverás?.- Preguntaba Toma a Bardock.

-Volveré al planeta donde me he estado quedando, Selypar, quedas al mando, eres más fuerte que estas sabandijas.- Respondió Bardock para sorpresa de su escuadrón.

-Yo me quedaré contigo.- Le dijo Gine sonriendo y Bardock también sonrió.

-Entonces, al menos esta vez pudimos decirnos adiós.- Les dijo Raditz.

-Cuídate, aunque eso no estaría bien decirlo dado que ya eres todo un guerrero.- Le dijo Gine sonriendo y Raditz sonrió y volteó a ver a su padre.

-Procura volverte más fuerte.- Fue lo que dijo Bardock y Raditz asintió.

-Raditz.- Se acercó Goku serio pero después sonrió estirando su mano. -Espero tener un encuentro contigo cuando te hagas más fuerte.- Dijo Goku desafiante.

-Jm, no te creas tanto sólo porque alcanzaste ese nivel, si una basura como tú pudo, entonces también yo.- Respondió Raditz molesto pero estrechando manos sonriéndose desafiantes, mientras Gine miraba ésto feliz.

-Selypar, hora de irse.- Dijo Nion mientras Selypar asentía y se retiraba.

-Oye tú.- Le llamó la atención Natsu a Selypar. -La próxima vez que te vea te patearé el trasero, nadie se burla de Fairy Tail.- Desafió Natsu a lo que Selypar lo miró indiferente.

-En tus sueños, enano.- Respondió Selypar caminando junto a Nion.

-Ellas dos parecen ser amigas.- Dijo Gray al verlas caminar juntas.

-Son pareja.- Les dijo Gine dejando a todos estupefactos, la nave se encendió pero no despegó y Bulma se dio una idea de qué pasó.

-Trunks, ve y diles como funciona la gravedad.- Le dijo Bulma a su hijo y éste asintió entrando a la nave y viendo a todos los Saiyajin tirados en el piso mientras el caminaba como si nada regulando la gravedad de 100 a 1.

-Por eso mamá les dijo que tuvieran cuidado.- Les dijo Trunks mientras los Saiyajin se levantaba sorprendidos pero un poco humillados al ver a Trunks como si nada con esa gravedad.

Los Saiyajin se retiraron en la nave, mientras algunos se despedían y otros sólo se quedaban viendo, después de eso, Beerus también se retiró, diciéndole las mismas palabras a Goku y Vegeta que Jerez a Gohan, Wendy y Gine, mientras Charle también se despidió de él dejándolo un poco confuso mientras los demás se quedaron estupefactos ante esa actitud y Happy estaba con un semblante derrotado. Tarble también se retiró junto a su esposa después de eso, despidiéndose de su hermano y su familia.

 **Con los magos.**

-Vaya días.- Dijo Kana aliviada.

-¿Días? Lo mejor fueron estas horas.- Le respondió Elfman.

-Bueno, todo fue una locura.- Les dijo Lissana.

-Lo bueno es que ya pasó y todo terminó bien.- Dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-Mirajane.- Le llamó la atención Tapion interrumpiendo y para sorpresa de los presentes hizo una reverencia. -Quiero pedirte una disculpa, cuando te conocí, creí que eras un demonio y te juzgué mal, lo siento.- Tapion se disculpó dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos, Lissana sonreía y Mirajane también sonrió.

-No hay problema, tenías resentimientos contra los demonios después de todo, además, no es como si te guardara rencor o algo por el estilo, está bien.- Respondió Mirajane con su típica sonrisa amable.

-Pero, aun así.- Decía Tapion.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que yo misma creí que era un demonio, pero gracias a mi familia y amigos pude ser la persona que soy ahora.- Interrumpió Mirajane. -Aunque del pasado aprendimos, hay que dejarlo ahí y comenzar a avanzar, sin resentimientos.- Decía Mirajane mientras Tapion seguía sin palabras ante su amabilidad. -Y si no estás tranquilo así, entonces comencemos de nuevo.- Decía levantándose y estirando su mano. -Mirajane Strauss, mucho gusto.- Dijo y Tapion se sorprendió, pero sonrió.

-Tapion.- Respondió Tapion correspondiendo el saludo mientras los presentes sonreían.

-Bien, para celebrar nuestra nueva amistad hay que beber.- Dijo Kana entusiasmada pidiendo cervezas.

La fiesta continuó incluso en la noche, Mr. Satan, Videl y sus amigos se retiraron, no sin antes Videl decirles que le gustaría visitar el mundo de los magos, aunque Erasa estaba triste de despedirse de Laxus mientras lo abrazaba de un brazo pero Freed y Evergreen la separaban. Ahí se quedaron en casa de Bulma, aunque los Kaioshin y Tapion se retiraron con éste despidiéndose cortésmente de Mirajane.

Mutaito se fue junto a Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Tenshinhan y Chaoz aunque también dijo querer volver a abrir su dojo como en los viejos tiempos, antes de retirarse se dio un saludo de respeto mutuo con Piccolo. Mavis sonrió divertida ante ésto molestando a Piccolo, quien sólo dijo también se retiraba y se fue volando dejando a Mavis sólo viéndolo retirarse. Boo le dijo a Lucy que volvería después y salió volando dejándola confundida.

A-16, A-17 y A-18 junto a Krilin y su hija Marron también se despidieron y Juvia se despedía feliz de A-17 con éste correspondiendo el despido de forma educada, Juvia regresó con los magos que algunos se disculpaban por haberla olvidado y algunas chicas miraban que por alguna razón no actuaba tan empalagosa con Gray además de que parecía haber hecho una buena amistad con A-17.

La noche pasó y la familia Son junto a la familia de Wendy y Minerva, ni siquiera durmieron, se quedaron despiertos toda la noche platicando sobre algunas cosas, desde las historias de Gine y Bardock en el planeta Vegeta, las aventuras de Goku en la Tierra, las aventuras de Son Gine, Gohan, Wendy, Minerva y Charle en Earthland, dejando a Acnologia sorprendido de que fue Son Gine quien hizo temblar Earthland en aquella ocasión, un poco de lo que Mirai-Gohan vivió más lo de Edolas junto a Erza K. la cual estaba a un lado de Pan que dormía junto a Goten, Kuroka y Shirone, hasta que el tiempo de Chi-Chi y Son Gohan se terminó y Uranai-baba llegaba por ellos y todos estaban reunidos para despedirlos.

-Espere, antes de que se lleven a Chi-Chi.- Dijo Wendy mientras se aproximaba con Gohan.

-Queremos anunciarles a todos que una vez que termine con mis estudios, Wendy y yo nos casaremos.- Declaró Gohan mientras Wendy mostraba un anillo sorprendiendo a Chi-Chi, a Naomi y Acnologia pero no a los demás.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos.- Dijo Lucy confundiendo a ambos.

-Charle nos lo dijo y a Minerva se le ocurrió decirlo.- Les dijo Ultear.

-¿En serio? Vaya, nosotros queríamos sorprenderlos.- Dijo Gohan un poco decaído.

-Pues a mi sí me sorprendieron, y también a Acni.- Dijo Naomi mientras señalaba a su hijo que parecía estar rodeado de un aura oscura.

-Bueno, mientras sea después de tus estudios está bien.- Le dijo Chi-Chi a Gohan que rió un poco nervioso y después Chi-Chi sonrió. -Te haz vuelto todo un hombre, Gohan, estoy feliz por ti, Wendy, te lo encargo, cuiden bien de las niñas que adoptaron.- Les dijo a ambos y los dos sonrieron mientras cada uno cargó a Kuroka y Shirone. -Gine, mi pequeña, cuídate mucho.- Dijo dándole un abrazo que Gine correspondió mientras todos miraban conmovidos.

-Mamá.- Dijo Goten acercándose y recibiendo un abrazo de Chi-Chi.

-Lo cuidaré bien, Chi-Chi.- Dijo Goku sonriendo y Chi-Chi también lo abrazó.

-Gohan, cuida bien de tu familia y Erza, cuida bien de mi Gohan.- Les dijo Chi-Chi a Mirai-Gohan y Erza K. mientras ambos asentían. -Que bueno que te conocí, pequeña Pan.- Le dijo tomando a Pan y abrazándola para después regresarla a Mirai-Gohan y Erza K.

-Cuídate mucho, Goku.- Le dijo Son Gohan y éste feliz abrazó a su abuelito para después ponerse a un lado de Uranai-Baba.

Ambos se despidieron y antes de desaparecer, Chi-Chi miró a Eileen quien se dio cuenta de su mirada, Chi-Chi le sonrió para su sorpresa y después desaparecieron, mientras todos volteaban a ver el cielo, Eileen se quedó pensativa y después volteó a ver a Goku el cuál se notaba feliz y Eileen sonrió, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Son Gine.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.- Dijo Mirai-Gohan después de despedirse de su madre.

-Cierto, debemos decirle a todos que ya todo terminó, aunque ya debieron de darse cuenta también.- Secundó Erza K.

-Erza.- Habló Eileen mientras Erza K. se daba cuenta de su madre y Erza B. haciendo la seña de Fairy Tail y sonrió de la misma forma devolviendo el gesto y Pan las imitaba haciéndolas reír.

-Entonces nosotros también.- Dijo Bardock aprovechando.

-Kakaroto, cuida bien de tus hijos, si quieres visitarnos hazlo, sin pensártelo, ¿De acuerdo?.- Le dijo Gine y Goku asintió sonriendo.

-Gohan, cuídate mucho y también cuida de ellas dos.- Le dijo Goku a Mirai-Gohan que sonrió al lado de su mujer e hija después Goku se acercó a Bardock estirando su mano. -Gracias por salvarme la vida, Padre.- Dijo Goku para sorpresa Gine que sonrió cuando Bardock estrechó su mano.

-Cuando te vuelvas más fuerte tendremos un combate y ni creas que me quedaré donde estoy.- Respondió Bardock desafiante a lo que ambos sonrieron.

-Hasta la próxima.- Les dijo Mirai-Gohan a sus hermanos mientras éstos sonreían.

-Yo los llevaré.- Dijo Son Gine creando un portal a lo que todos asintieron y se retiraron, en eso Boo llegó con algo en sus manos.

-Boo, ese es.- Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Sí, fui a casa a des-transformar a las personas que había convertido en dulces y al llegar vi que estaba vivo.- Dijo Boo poniendo a Lucy feliz mientras los magos también se notaban felices.

-Supongo que nosotros también nos vamos, los demás deben seguir preocupados.- Habló Makarov.

-Espera, Abuelo, ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento con Goku?.- Habló Natsu.

-Ya conocen las bases, ahora depende de ustedes, Natsu, sé que es difícil, yo pasé por lo mismo, pero debes dejar de hacer movimientos innecesarios al pelear.- Le decía Goku molestando un poco a Natsu.

-Natsu, ¿Quieres encontrar a Igneel o no?.- Preguntó Grandine seria.

-¡Obvio que sí!.- Respondió Natsu enojado.

-Entonces comienza a dejar de haraganear.- Le dijo Grandine y Natsu asintió.

-Nosotros los llevaremos, además también quiero ponerme al día con los demás.- Dijo Wendy a lo que Gohan también asintió.

-También voy, quiero conocer ese mundo.- Dijo Bulma apuntándose a lo que Goku, Goten y Trunks también lo hicieron.

-Yo también.- Dijo Videl llegando. -¿Qué? No esperaban que me lo fuera a perder ¿O sí?.- Dijo sonriendo y los demás también sonreían.

-¿Piccolo ya no volvió? Me gustaría despedirme de él.- Habló Mavis viendo a los lados buscándolo.

-Por su Ki parece que ayuda a Dende con la reparación del templo, él era Kami después de todo.- Le respondió Gohan mientras Mavis se disgustaba un poco pero entendía.

-Vamos.- Dijo Wendy creando un portal junto a Gohan y todos pasaban por ahí.

 **Earthland.**

Un portal se abrió frente al Fairy Tail en el que se quedaban los demás miembros, quedando un poco disgustados por las condiciones de su hogar, pero Ultear ya les había explicado la situación en la que se encontraban, aun así entraron, y cuando lo hicieron, vaya sorpresa que recibieron todos al ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

Todos gritaron de alegría, recibiendo a sus amigos, aunque confundidos por otros y ver a los que estaban muertos con ellos, después de una charla, se les revelaron también los nuevos miembros, además de la presentación de los amigos y familiares de Gohan y Wendy quedando más impactados, pero quedando estupefactos después de que les revelaron que los temblores fueron provocados por una pelea con Beerus.

En eso, Gine llegó después de haber llevado a los demás a Edolas, Lucy quedó sorprendida al ver a Yukino y a Angel en Fairy Tail, felicitando a Angel por haber encontrado a su hermana y también se disculpó por no haber podido ayudar a encontrarla.

-No hay problema, pasaste por todo eso después de todo.- Le respondió Angel.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, ten, tus llaves.- Le dijo Lucy entregando a Angel sus llaves. -Mi contrato con ellos fue temporal, hasta que tú salieras de pri...- Decía Lucy pero calló.

-Descuida, ella lo sabe.- Le respondió Angel y Lucy entendió, mientras Angel tomaba las llaves. -¿Estás segura de devolvérmelas?... Yo...- Decía Angel.

-Angel, ellos te quieren y estarían felices de volver a tu lado.- Le dijo Lucy sonriendo y Angel asintió tomándolas.

-Gracias... Lucy... Oye, mientras los muertos resucitaban, dos personas vinieron a buscar a los magos de Fairy Tail, más específicos, a ti.- Le dijo Angel un poco triste sacando una carta y dándosela a Lucy confundiéndola un poco.

Lucy leyó la carta y se quedó sorprendida, era la letra de Layla, su madre, además de unos párrafos escritos con otra letra, la cuál era de su padre, mientras la leía, Lucy no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, cuando al final leyó 'Siempre te amarán, mamá y papá.' Lucy se puso de pie y salió corriendo, cosa que confundió a algunos.

-Oye Boo, ten, síguela.- Le dijo Gohan a Boo confundiéndolo pero hizo caso aunque Natsu y Happy también fueron tras ella.

-Ven un momento, Eileen.- Le dijo Gine a Eileen que estaba con Goku y ésta aceptó con una ligera idea de que hablarían.

 **Con Gine.**

-Supongo que me vas a reprochar por acercarme a tu padre, pero ya te lo dije, mis intenciones con él...- Decía Eileen pero fue interrumpida.

-Desde que mamá murió, Papá no está completo, no lo demuestra, pero está triste... Si crees que puedes lograr que Papá vuelva a ser feliz de nuevo... Entonces no tengo problema con dejarte intentarlo.- Terminó Gine dejando a Eileen sumamente sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Dices que... Puedo acercarme a él? Creí que me matarías.- Dijo Eileen aun sorprendida pero molestando a Gine.

-Soy su hija, tengo que cuidarlo, pero eso soy, su hija. Te confesaré que cuando te conocí no dudé ni un segundo en hacerte polvo, después de todo lo que dijiste e hiciste, pero con el poco tiempo que convivimos, logré ver que realmente te preocupabas por Erza al grado de arriesgar tu vida por ella.- Decía Gine seria mientras Eileen sólo escuchaba.

-¿Realmente no tienes problema con eso? Gine.- Preguntó Eileen seria.

-Amo a mi madre, jamás dejaré de hacerlo nadie nunca podrá cambiar eso y Papá tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz y rehacer su vida si lo desea.- Dijo Gine de manera seria pero pasando a un semblante amenazador. -Pero estás advertida si le haces daño a él o a mi familia.- Dijo Gine amenazante comenzando a caminar.

-Esa yo, ya no existe, Gine.- Respondió Eileen sonriendo, no con malicia, era una sonrisa, Gine la miró y después siguió caminando.

 **Con Wendy.**

-Me sorprende esa madurez.- Dijo Wendy en susurro detrás de un árbol.

-Sí a mi también, pero es bueno ver que ya se llevan bien.- Le respondió Gohan también en susurro.

-Oye Gohan, ¿tú también estás de acuerdo en ésto?.- Preguntó Erza en susurro junto a ellos.

-Claro, no veo por qué no, además tu mamá se ve muy feliz al lado de papá.- Le dijo Gohan a Erza y ésta sonreía.

-¿A dónde se fue Gine?.- Preguntó Charle en susurro.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- Preguntó Gine detrás de ellos haciendo que los cuatro dieran un grito de terror.

 **Con Lucy.**

Lucy estaba frente a dos tumbas mientras llovía y ella lloraba, cuando pusieron un paraguas sobre ella, notando que era Boo quien la resguardaba de la lluvia y Boo la miraba confundido.

-¿Por qué estás triste?.- Preguntó Boo.

-Mis padres, ambos, ya no están.- Respondió Lucy llorando.

-¿A dónde fueron?.- Preguntó Boo.

-Murieron, Boo.- Respondió Lucy. -Por eso es malo, siempre queda tristeza después de la muerte de un ser querido, sobre todo después de que peleaste con ese alguien y no pudiste hablar para solucionar las cosas.- Decía Lucy llorando mientras Boo la observaba.

-Lucy, tú me agradas mucho y siempre seremos amigos.- Dijo Boo para sorpresa de Lucy mientras la lluvia seguía y ambos se quedaban más tiempo frente a las tumbas mientras Natsu y Happy también estaban detrás de ella.

 **Con Gohan.**

-Eso fue aterrador.- Dijo Wendy riendo de manera nerviosa.

-Oye.- Acnologia les llamó la atención. -Tú y yo vamos a pelear.- Retó Acnologia a Gohan para sorpresa de Wendy.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Gohan para sorpresa de Wendy y Charle.

Antes de objetar algo, Acnologia ya estaba en su forma dragón y tanto él como Gohan volaron y se retiraron un poco para no llamar la atención en la ciudad, aun así, Wendy los siguió y Charle decidió quedarse.

Alejados ya un poco, Acnologia comenzó a atacar a Gohan con sus garras, pero como si nada Gohan las esquivaba para después aparecer sobre él y darle un golpe de mazo enviándolo al suelo. Acnologia perdió su transformación y Gohan descendió frente a él, Acnologia en su forma humana comenzó a atacar a Gohan que sólo se limitó a esquivar sus golpes para después detenerlo y enviarlo a retroceder de un golpe en la cara.

-Sólo dos golpes, ésto es ridículo.- Dijo Acnologia levantándose con esfuerzo.

-Haces muchos movimientos innecesarios, de nada te sirve tener tanto poder si no sabes cómo usarlo.- Le dijo Gohan frente a él dando su mano y Acnologia se le quedó viendo.

-Pasé mucho tiempo obteniendo poder para volverme el más fuerte, porque no pude proteger a mi familia en aquella ocasión...- Comenzó a hablar Acnologia mientras Gohan se limitó a escucharlo. -Eres fuerte, cuida de mi hermana o de lo contrario, no me importa de qué forma, pero conseguiré el poder para hacerte añicos.- Terminó Acnologia y Gohan sonrió después Acnologia sintió una mano en su hombro viendo a su hermana.

-Acni, eres un tonto.- Dijo Wendy curándolo pero sonriéndole a lo que Acnologia también sonrió.

 **Con Gine.**

-Aun me debes un banquete, la comida de ayer no la preparaste tú.- Le dijo Gine sonriendo a Minerva que se acercaba a ella.

-Y tú me debes un entrenamiento.- Le respondió Minerva sonriendo.

-Pues prepárate, porque te haré tan fuerte que derrotarás a ese tipo con suma facilidad.- Le dijo Gine y Minerva sonrió.

-Gine.- Le llamó la atención Erza acercándose a ella y para sorpresa de ambas Erza dio una reverencia. -Siempre fui reconocida como la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail, pero la verdad es que aun tengo mucho que aprender, por favor, ayúdame a ser más fuerte.- Pidió Erza para sorpresa de ambas pero Gine sonrió.

 **En el Gremio.**

Todos estaban felices celebrando el regreso de sus amigos, la unión de Simon, Ur, Rob, Kyouka, Seilah, Boo, Grandine, Acni del cual aun no sabían su identidad y decidieron mantenerlo así y Naomi, además de que con la excusa de los muertos, se les ocurrió decir que la Maestra Mavis pasó el mismo efecto de quedar viva, mientras algunos comían, otros bebían y sí, otros peleaban.

Shirone, Kuroka, Goten y Trunks jugaban con Asuka, la hija de Bisca y Alzack, pero sorprendidos de ver el tipo de fiesta que Fairy Tail llevaba a cabo, pareciéndoles divertido, a lo que se decidieron unirse, tanto a Fairy Tail como a la pelea, pelea que hizo que todo Fairy Tail comenzara sus típicas peleas campales, como es costumbre en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, Fairy Tail.

 **Fin del Capítulo 67.**

* * *

 **Respuestas.**

 **kaiser akuma 7: No tenía planeado eso, pero la pelea terminó ahí.**

 **Cesar: No, ningún otro, Vegeta se lo merecía, y de hecho así lo tenía planeado.**

 **Guest: Actually yes, but those chapters will be later, at the end you will know why Im saying later.**

 **oxidianamon: Que bueno que te haya gustado y hayas decidido terminarlo de leer. De hecho tengo cuenta ahí y sí lo voy a subir pero después, por ahora se queda aquí.**

 **Guest: Vaya, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fanfic, aunque es un poco preocupante que se te haya ido el tiempo así haha, procura dormir bien. Sí trato de mantener las personalidades de los personajes fieles a las originales, aunque con algunos sí obvio iban a cambiar, como Acnologia y Eileen.**

* * *

 **Parrafos Post-creditos.**

 **En otro lugar de Fiore.**

Tres chicas vestidas de un uniforme blanco. Una de las chicas tiene cabello negro rojizo al igual que sus ojos y teniendo la apariencia de una adolescente. Otra una chica alta, bien dotada con largo cabello de color rosa y sus ojos del mismo tono que su cabello. Una chica alta, con el cabello largo verde claro y ojos del mismo color, aunque su uniforme era más revelador dándole una apariencia más sensual. Se encontraban discutiendo sobre un hecho que les acababa de ocurrir no hace mucho, además de los temblores.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? ¿Y dónde rayos estamos?.- Preguntaba la chica con apariencia de adolescente.

-Esa ráfaga de energía salida de Las Noches arrasó con todo el palacio de Su Majestad, se cargó a todos los Sternritter incluyendo a Su Majestad.- Decía la Chica de cabellos verdes seria pero incrédula.

-Ese agujero portal que se creó nos absorbió y quedamos aquí, sólo nosotras tres, no podemos usar Sombra para volver a Hueco Mundo, ni a ningún otro lugar y ya que Su Majestad murió, nuestro poder disminuyó demasiado...- Decía la chica de cabellos rosas y terminando con un suspiro. -De todas, tuvimos que terminar con Bambi.- Dijo molestando a la de cabello negro rojizo.

-No me llames Bambi, mi nombre es Bambietta.- Le respondió la chica adolescente. -Meninas, si Su Majestad ya no está, entonces no hay nadie que me detenga para darte una paliza.- Le amenazó Bambietta a la chica de cabello rosa que sonreía mientras la de cabello verde seguía pensando.

-Lo que haya liquidado a Su Majestad, no es algo o alguien a lo que nos podamos enfrentar.- Decía pensativa la de cabellos verdes.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que enfrentarlo? Sea lo que haya sido nos liberó de él, Candice.- Le dijo Bambietta. -Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo de aquí.- Dijo dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar alejándose de ellas.

-Vaya, se va.- Dijo Meninas indiferente. -Aunque de no ser porque salimos fuera del palacio a pelear con ella, hubiésemos compartido el mismo destino.- Dijo con un dedo en su barbilla.

-¿Dices que le debemos la vida? Ja, no me hagas reír. Ahora mismo debe estar desesperada por haber perdido a todos con los que pudo haberse acostado.- Dijo Candice sarcástica. -Yo también me voy, has lo que quieras.- Dijo Candice también marchándose.

-Espera, yo voy contigo.- Dijo Meninas caminando con ella molestándola un poco pero la dejó. -Por cierto ¿Qué crees que quieran los que nos han estado espiando? ¿Serán pervertidos?.- Preguntaba Meninas mientras alguien se exaltaba un poco y antes de comenzar a correr, ambas chicas ya estaban detrás de él.

-Sí que es feo, ¿Qué clase de Hollow será?- Decía Candice poniendo un poco nervioso al tipo el cual era pequeño de color rosa con dos cuernos en su barba.

-Esperen, no sé qué sea eso a lo que se refieren pero no las espiaba, sólo pasaba por aquí de casualidad.- Decía el sujeto extraño.

-De acuerdo, pequeño, vete de aquí antes de que mi amiga pierda los estribos y te liquide.- Le dijo Meninas de manera inocente mientras el sujeto se extrañaba.

De pronto, antes de que el sujeto comenzara a caminar, se vio una explosión en la cercanía para sorpresa del sujeto, mientras Meninas y Candice sólo miraban eso un poco fastidiadas pues de alguna forma ellas sabían lo que sucedía además de la responsable.

-Ya está de histérica.- Dijo Candice confundiendo al sujeto cuando de pronto, lo que pareció ser un cuerpo de alguien con una máscara cayó cerca de ahí y una luz azul llegó del cielo.

-Mira que espiar a una dama, espero estés preparado.- Dijo Bambietta con una sonrisa sádica mientras se dirigía a ese tipo, pero le llamó la atención que un pequeño ser que estaba con ese tipo comenzó a huir.

-Vaya, parece que este pequeñín era el que controlaba esa marioneta, qué interesante habilidad.- Dijo Meninas sujetando al pequeño ser como si de un animal se tratara.

-Ustedes son fuertes.- Dijo el sujeto extraño que pasó de una actitud de un simple tipo a una de alguien que sonreía con malicia. -Mi nombre es Nullpudin y él es Obra, pertenecemos al gremio de magos Raven Tail. ¿Les molestaría escucharnos un momento?.- Dijo el revelado como Nullpudin sonriendo de manera maliciosa mientras las tres lo observaban indiferentes.

 **En algún lugar de Earthland.**

En el laboratorio de Tártaros, Mard Geer y los otros demonios que fueron vencidos por Gohan se recuperaban, cuando se comenzaron a escuchar pasos poniendo alertas a los Etherias, pero quedando impactados cuando la persona que se aproximaba a ellos se reveló.

-Zeref-sama.- Dijeron los Etherias sorprendidos y arrodillándose.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, no se preocupen, ya no tienen que buscarme.- Les comenzó a hablar. -Mard Geer, buen trabajo al cuidar de E.N.D.- Le dijo dejándolo aun impactado. -Recuperate pronto, Lamy, pon curso al Imperio Alvarez.- Ordenó dejándolos confundidos pero caminando a los cilindros donde estaban los demonios.

-Zeref-sama, con todo respeto ¿Qué sucede o sucedió?- Preguntó Lamy aun confundida.

-Les explicaré más tarde, por el momento, es tiempo de despertar a mi biblioteca.- Respondió Zeref para más impacto de todos. -Si Kyouka y Seilah no están aquí, significa que han sido destruidas junto a los libros.- Dijo viendo que no estaban ellas.

-Nos traicionaron, y las eliminé.- Respondió Mard Geer mientras Zeref se notó indiferente.

-Ustedes, una vez que terminen de recuperarse, vuelvan por donde vinieron.- Les dijo Zeref a los demonios para su sorpresa.

-Hablas con un Rey Demonio, procura que tu tono sea respetuoso.- Le dijo Sirzechs.

-Y yo soy un emperador así que estamos en iguales condiciones.- Le respondió Zeref indiferente molestándolo.

-Oye, mi familia tiene un trato con éstos, lo que sea que vayas a hacer...- Decía Raiser pero fue interrumpido.

-Son débiles ante mis Etherias, si ibas a sugerir ayuda, no la necesito. Considérense afortunados de que no ordene su ejecución.- Dijo Zeref dándose la vuelta.

-Nuestro trato quedará anulado una vez nos recuperemos.- Le dijo Mard Geer a Raiser que se molestó. -Es mi superior. Si deseas, puedes ir a reclamarle a él una vez que te recuperes.- Terminó de decirle mientras Raiser se enojaba más y Sirzechs se notaba serio.

-Zeref-sama. ¿Volveremos a destruir el mundo?.- Preguntó serio un Etherias llamado Keyes y Zeref asintió.

-Franmalth, llévame a donde sellaron a la Reina de Hielo.- Le dijo Zeref a otro Etherias que se sorprendió por esa orden.

-También despertaremos a la Reina, ¿quiere decir que despertemos los otros también? ¿Cuánto costará? ¿Cuánto costará?.- Respondió Franmalth sonriendo.

-Genial, y dígame ¿También planea que busquemos y liberemos a King de su sello?- Preguntó Lamy a manera de broma pero Zeref le asintió para su sorpresa y la de todos.

Jackal y Ezel sonrieron mientras los otros se tornaron serios. Zeref caminó mientras los Etherias y Silver comenzaron a seguirlo, dejando a los demonios un poco molestos volteando a ver a Mard Geer que sólo se mostraba con un rostro sin emoción pero su boca formaba una sonrisa.

-Natsu, pronto nos reuniremos, el verdadero tú.- Dijo Zeref mientras caminaba y un libro con las siglas E.N.D. aparecía en sus manos.

 **Fin de la temporada 1.**

* * *

 **A que no se lo esperaban, bueno, primero, agradecimientos a todos los que han seguido el fanfic desde el inicio y a todos los que han comentado, dando sus opiniones y felicitaciones, gracias.**

 **Ojo, la historia no termina aquí, planeo una segunda temporada, pero también quiero tomarme un descanso de esta historia, y continuar con la otra que tengo, además de otro Fanfic, ya verán después. Aquí mismo publicaré cuando vaya a regresar con la segunda temporada.**

 **Agradecimientos a los que dieron Review:**

 **cosmoscustos: primer review, amigo, gracias por ser el primero en dar tu visto bueno espero que sigas por aquí.**

 **viecenta1.8: Gracias por quedarte a seguir la historia y por tus reviews compartiendo tu opinión.**

 **Stein29: También gracias por tus reviews , se agradece tus comentarios, aunque ya no comentaste, espero que estés bien y sigas por aquí.**

 **Zack32: Thanks for your reviews. A** **lthough I stopped knowing about you, I hope you're okay.**

 **3678:** **Thanks for your reviews.** **Also** **I stopped knowing about you, I hope you're okay.**

 **TheDarckFenix27 o vitoycuervo (que creo es el mismo): Básicamente sólo comentaban 'Síguela' así que la seguí, haha, aunque todo tiene un fin, pero volverá.**

 **Cesar: Gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final, espero la hayas disfrutado.**

 **SetainFlame: Gracias por tus comentarios y teorías sobre la historia, aunque algunas no acertaste, me divertía leyendo tus comentarios (Me refiero más bien a que los disfrutaba) espero sigas por aquí.**

 **Kaiser akuma 7: Gracias por seguir la historia, que bueno que te hayas quedado y te gustara.**

 **Guest (Español): Gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar y dar su opinión y por seguir este Fanfic.**

 **Guest (English): Thank you for taking the time to comment and give your opinion and for following this Fanfic.**

 **Los demás (Pero no por eso menos importantes, sólo que los mencionados fueron los más concurrentes), también gracias por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo para dejar su opinión y felicitaciones, una disculpa para los que pedían harem, pero no, aquí no hubo, espero hayan disfrutado de la historia.**

 **Aun no sé qué fecha regresar con el Fanfic, pero no será mucho no se preocupen.**

 **Hasta luego, lectores.**


	69. Trailer 2a temporada

Es de noche y una mujer está sentada en el pasto mostrando un rostro triste mientras Lucy la observa. -Tú... ¿Crees que la magia es buena o es mala?- Pregunta la mujer sentada frente a Acnologia que se le queda viendo serio.

Se observa a Acnologia en su forma dragón volando hacía una nube de humo negro donde sale algo gigante rodeado de fuego y ambos chocan.

* * *

 _ **La aventura continuará.**_

El Gremio pasa un día cualquiera. -¿Daimatou Enbu?- Pregunta Natsu mientras come fuego y está hablando con sus amigos en el gremio.

Gine está apareciendo y desapareciendo mientras, Wendy, Minerva y Erza intentan golpearla. -Les dije que me atacaran como si quisieran matarme.- Les dice Gine estricta pateando a las tres.

Gohan con Gine están con Vados entrenando. -Piensan mucho antes de atacar.- Les dice Vados mientras pasa una escena donde no pueden golpearla.

* * *

 _ **Todos disfrutan de la paz.**_

Goku y Vegeta están peleando con Whis mientras Charle le sirve comida a Beerus, también está Eileen que mientras sonríe mira a Goku. -Creo que hoy será el día.- Piensa con una mano en su pecho un poco nerviosa.

Wendy y Gohan caminan con Kuroka y Shirone por las calles de la ciudad de Crocus paseando y encontrándose con alguien. -Veo que lograste tu sueño de trabajar en la Guardia Real.- Le dice Wendy a una chica que confundida los ve.

Angel no deja de abrazar a Yukino mostrando una gran felicidad avergonzando un poco a Yukino pero todos miran felices la escena. -Creo que es tiempo de que salgas a buscarla ¿No crees?- Le dice Rob a Simon.

Ur está un poco molesta. -¡Les dije que controlen sus impulsos de desnudarse en público!.- Regaña una semi-desnuda Ur a Gray y Lyon que estupefactos la ven mientras Ultear trata de cubrirla.

* * *

 _ **Un juego comienza.**_

Fuegos artificiales se ven saliendo de un gran coliseo dejando a algunos sorprendidos y emocionados. -Mantengan mi identidad en secreto por el momento, pienso quedarme a observar y ver si es cierto que es un juego que valga la pena ver.- Dice Jerez entre los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Sting y Rogue junto a Lector y Frosh están frente a Natsu, Happy, Acnologia y Lucy. -Somos Dragon Slayers de la Tercera Generación, nosotros acabamos con la vida de los dragones que nos entrenaron.- Dice Sting y Acnologia comienza a reír como loco.

Dentro del coliseo hay gritos de euforia del público mientras se ven los diferentes equipos de los gremios participantes, Simon observa feliz a una de las participantes, mientras que otros se ven sorprendidos al ver un equipo en específico. -¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?- Pregunta Wendy a algunos de los participantes.

Acnologia está frente a un sujeto que porta una armadura purpura sólo en sus brazos. -¿Qué dices? Acni-chan. Tu hermana, tu madre y tu novia, pasarán la noche conmigo si yo gano, si tú ganas sólo tienes que pedir lo que desees.- Dice el sujeto, Acnologia muestra una sonrisa maníaca mientras expulsa magia oscura.

* * *

 ** _Pero no todo es un simple juego._**

Se encuentra Makarov hablando con Gajeel. -Son bastante peligrosas.- Dice Gajeel serio mientras Makarov se queda muy serio y pensante.

Gine aparece frente a Eileen, con un rostro de ira. -Te lo advertí... ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!- Gritó Gine furiosa asustando completamente a Eileen, viéndose que Gine expulsa poder, da un golpe y desde el cielo se nota como se forma un gran cráter.

Un hombre con armadura dorada se muestra junto a Obra, Nullpudin y otras tres chicas. -Cuento con ustedes.- Les dice el sujeto de armadura mientras Obra y Nullpudin asienten, pero las otras tres sólo se mantienen indiferentes.

Erza camina sola yendo hacia un trabajo cuando dos personas encapuchadas se aparecen frente a ella. -A pasado mucho tiempo... Erza.- Le dice una de las personas y Erza se queda atónita.

Seilah está impactada viendo a alguien en el equipo de Sabertooth. -Kyouka-sama, la mujer que está con Sabertooth.- Kyouka y Seilah están impactadas.

Wendy corre. "¡No tocarás a nadie de mi familia!" Grita Wendy dirigiéndose a atacar algo.

* * *

 _ **Enemigos del pasado.**_

Un lugar bastante oscuro se nota la silueta de alguien. -¿Otra dimensión? Si mal no recuerdo sólo Jerez y Beerus podían dar el permiso para viajar así. Bueno, es tiempo de entrenar, y de volver a traer mi imperio de terror.- De la sombras sale Freezer sonriendo de manera malévola.

* * *

 **¡PRONTO!**

* * *

 **Noviembre.**


End file.
